A Collection Of Klaine
by The Other
Summary: Klaine Oneshots - Mostly fluffy and warm and fuzzy! And then there's some that just aren't.
1. My Bodyguard

_**A/N: Instead of spamming my 'Story List' with Klaine, I thought I'd just post all my new Oneshot's here. XD These will not be in relation to each other - they shall all be stand alone unless noted - but I doubt it. They'll have individual ratings, as some may get a bit...interesting :D I'm gonna assume that anyone reading this is okay with the aspect of a gay relationship, so I'm not gonna bother by saying that it's T just because they're gay. Ratings will be based on language and smut... :D**_

**_Rating: G/K _**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stood at the airport gates. Blaine was leaving for a few days, visiting cousins in Australia. Of course, he had invited Kurt, but it was the week before exams and Kurt _really _couldn't afford to miss out on any of those crucial revision lessons.

"I won't be gone long," Blaine grinned at Kurt's forlorn expression, placing a finger on his pouted lower lip.

"I know," Kurt mumbled, the 'know' covered with a short kiss.

Blaine pulled his shoulder bag around to the front, unzipping it and digging around inside.

"I was getting worried," Blaine started, still digging. "About you,"

"What?"

"If I was away, who was going to protect you?" Blaine grinned as Kurt frowned.

"I don't need protecting," there was a slight grin on his lips.

"Fine…who was going to…accompany you," Blaine grinned wider. "And keep you from running off with any strange men,"

He had stopped digging, and grinned at Kurt, who looked insulted.

"You think I'd run off with strange men while you were gone?" he asked incredulously and Blaine huffed impatiently.

"I hired a body guard. One that would stay by your side – always." Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened, then he frowned and glanced around subtly. Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a teddy bear, with dark sunglasses and a suit on. Kurt squealed and reached out for it – it was so soft!

"I was worried for a second," Kurt beamed, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I know. You always get worried," Blaine pulled back slightly, just enough to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"_Flight 815 is now boarding. All passengers please report to gate 23," _the voice over called and Blaine sighed, zipping his bag back up and slinging it round to his back.

"I'll be back in a few days." Blaine said, patting the soft fur on the body-guards head.

"Make sure you call me as soon as you land, okay?" Blaine nodded and headed towards the gate.

Kurt watched him sadly, not sure what to do with himself – or what to do for the next couple of days. He watched Blaine's retreating figure as he lined up to board, and couldn't control himself.

He ran towards Blaine and turned him, kissing him squarely, not caring what the public thought. Blaine responded, and then pulled back as Kurt's tongue grazed across his lips.

"Not here babe," Blaine whispered into his ear. "As much as I'd love to kiss you properly, people _still _don't like gays,"

"Screw people," Kurt whispered in his ear, but let go of him. "I'm going to miss you,"

"I know. But I have a phone, and I'll call you every night," Blaine kissed him again on the lips. "Now you'll have to let go of me or I can't leave,"

"Exactly," he whispered but let go of him anyway.

"I'm only going for three days Kurt…how are you going to feel when I have to go for longer?"

Kurt's face dropped at the thought, making Blaine smile gently. He cupped his boyfriends face, kissing him one more time.

"I'll call you as soon as I land, and we can talk all night," he promised, then turned and joined the now very small line.

Kurt looked down at his bear, cuddling it close to him. Hell, it even _smelled _like Blaine.

He sighed.

It was going to be a _long _three days.

* * *

_**A/N: So these Oneshots will vary in length. This one is pretty short. The list of these cute moments are inspired by the list we made in English - 100 cute memories. These things have actually happened to me and my friends!**_


	2. Encryptions

_**A/N: I just had to get another one out. This one actually happened to me, but on a littler scale. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer that got the Lost reference from the last chapter. Gate 23, Flight 815 :P There's a reason why my username is 'The Other'. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt was back at New Directions. It was a hell of a change, but Blaine took it in his stride, encouraging his boyfriend and supporting him wholeheartedly.

The first day back, Blaine was at Kurt's house before he got home, waiting patiently in his room. Kurt's tired, forlorn expression was replaced by one of joy when he saw Blaine, casually sitting on his bed.

"Blaine!" he cried gleefully, flinging himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine took a moment in the hug, breathing in Kurt's clean, reassuring scent. He smelled amazing.

"What was with the sadface?" Blaine asked, and Kurt gave him a puzzled look as they pulled away from the hug. "Just before, when you came in. Did something happen today?"

"Oh," Kurt flustered, placing his bag neatly into its position at the foot of his bed. Blaine smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down at the bed with him.

"Rachel's been writing like a demon and has all this new music for me to learn, that apparently everyone else knows…however, I have my doubts about Puckerman…Some of its pretty weird…and they want me to learn by…" Kurt stopped himself. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I had a good day actually. I didn't see Karofsky all day, luckily."

Blaine pushed a stray strand of hair behind Kurt's ear, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad you had a good day." He whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"How was yours?" Kurt asked with a soft peck at Blaine's earlobe.

"Lonely without you. Wes and David were making fun of my moping," Blaine stood up. "Show me this new music,"

Kurt pulled his bag towards him and dug around in it, finding a thick plastic sleeve of paper.

"You didn't exaggerate." Blaine muttered, pulling up a chair to Kurt's desk.

Kurt remained on the bed, stretching out while Blaine poured over the music. He fiddled and wrote on it, rubbing out things as he hummed to the music.

"You want me to be there?" Kurt asked after a while, although he regretted asking. His pillow was being _very_ comfortable.

"No, it's fine. Just reading…you've got a lot of work cut out for you," Blaine laughed. "But the songs are good, no doubt."

Kurt smiled and listened to Blaine as he hummed and sang out some lines. His eyes fluttered shut and he yawned.

^.^

Kurt woke up several hours later – his light was off and his room was empty. A piece of paper lay on his chest.

_Kurt_

_I was going to wake you to say goodbye, but you just looked so adorable sleeping, I just couldn't wake you! Call me when you wake up so I can say goodbye properly._

_Blaine xoxoxoxox_

Kurt smiled, yawning as he sat up. He flicked on his light and groggily moved to his desk, where his phone lay. He pressed Blaine's autodial number and listened to the rings as he tried to concentrate on the sheet music.

_What have [I] been [] reduced to? What has my [l]ife bec[o]me?_

_I'[v]e no id[e]a what [] I'm to do…Wh[y] d[o] I feel so n[u]mb?_

Kurt stared at the manuscript again, frowning. There were closed brackets around some of the letters, and some of the spaces between the letters – they were clearly drawn in pencil.

"Have a good sleep?" Blaine's cheery voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah," Kurt said absently, staring closer at his sheet music. He took a glance at the rest of the page, and the pages after it. The markings were there. "Um, did you do anything to my music?"

"I most certainly did," Blaine answered smugly.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked curiously, shuffling through the music.

"You've got to figure that one out on your own," Blaine teased, and Kurt frowned.

"That's mean,"

"It's a puzzle."

"Can you tell me what it means?"

"No,"

Kurt stared dumbly at the encryption, before he got an idea.

"Fine." He put the phone on loudspeaker and retrieved his pencil and a blank piece of paper.

"You figured it out yet?" Blaine asked annoyingly.

"Shush," Kurt muttered, staring at the letters.

"It's easy once you know what you're doing," he hinted and Kurt huffed.

"Shush. I can't concentrate with you talking to me,"

Five minutes of silence passed, and Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How far have you gotten?"

"Ugh. Nowhere. I _hate _puzzles. Can you give me a clue?"

Blaine laughed. "You spoil half the fun," he sobered up a bit before replying. "Write everything in brackets down. Call me back when you figure it out,"

Kurt hung up and got to work, hastily scribbling down the letters, not finishing until he reached the last paper. Staring at the sheet of paper, he read it back to himself.

_I love you so much, Kurt Hummel_

_There's no possible way to express these feelings I have for you, so I'm going to show you in as many ways as possible, starting with this message._

_And Dinner. Care to join me tonight?_

Kurt was silent, touching the paper gently. He was dumbstruck – amazed – there were too many words to describe his emotion. He knew it would've taken a while, spreading the message out over at least ten pieces of paper – trying to find the right letters in the lines. He breathlessly dialled Blaine's number, and didn't give him a chance to talk when he picked up.

"You're amazing," he simply said, and Blaine chuckled.

"I take it that's a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes. Why would I deny you dinner?"

"Well, I'm outside your house, so…"

Kurt hurried downstairs, leaving his phone on the desk, still supporting the connection to Blaine. He flung open the front door and launched himself at Blaine, kissing him forcibly. Blaine grinned against his lips, then winced slightly as he dropped his phone in the process of wrapping Kurt in a tight embrace.

"Sorry," Kurt flushed. Here Blaine was, being the best boyfriend in the world, and Kurt makes him break his phone.

"Don't worry about it…" Blaine kissed him again, taking his mind off it. "I needed a new one anyway,"

Blaine bent down to grab the phone and sighed heavily. "Not even a scratch," he said almost sadly. Straightening, he grinned at Kurt. "Where were we?"

"You were deciding what we were having for dinner," Kurt clung onto Blaine again, his arms flung around his neck, eager to be close.

Blaine laughed again. "Was I now?" He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing him teasingly.

"Yes,"

Blaine closed Kurt's front door for him and lead Kurt to his car.

"Well…let's have…"

He was cut off by another kiss, as Kurt clung to him again.

"I'm sorry, but you're too amazing to be let go of…"

"I noticed,"

* * *

_**A/N: I want more Glee. Currently 18 days until the next episode. ARUGH! It's too long to wait for Klainey goodness!**_

_**Edit: Thank you se hguheinna for telling me about my stuff up - writing Darren instead of Blaine :P**_


	3. Shooting Stars

_**A/N: 15 days until Glee! JUST 15 MORE! OMG! **_

_**Rating: T for hardcore swearing! XD (hardcore as in the f-bomb) XD**_

* * *

Blaine had something face.

Kurt couldn't help but notice him, constantly looking at the clock as they practised another song. Wes and Thad noticed too.

"You okay Blaine?" it was mid-rehearsal break, and half the Warblers had dispersed for drinks. Wes had approached him, and Kurt poked him in the side casually.

"Why would I not be okay?" He grinned charmingly, linking his arm with Kurt's as he spoke to Wes.

Wes gave him a 'raised-eyebrow' look, his lips turned up in an amused grin. "You may be able to charm the crap out of Kurt, but it won't work on me. What's up?"

"Nothing!" he persisted, dancing away from them both. "Just enjoying life," he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Is that not allowed?"

"No!" Thad replied, approaching the small group. "You have to conform, Blaine! It's the only way to make it through this hellhole of adolescence!"

Kurt glanced at him sideways, relieved to find he was joking. "I'm pretty sure Blaine steps over the stereotype and then makes fun of it as he bounds away,"

Wes and Thad chuckled and Blaine called out to the other Warblers. Rehearsal was starting again.

^.^

"Kurt, come on," Blaine took his boyfriend's hand, leading him to the car.

"Blaine…" Kurt started slowly. "It's a weeknight. I dorm here on weeknights, don't you remember?" It had been four months – how would've Blaine forgotten? "You don't need to drive me home,"

"I know. I just want to go for a drive," he had something face again.

"I've got to study…" Kurt looked back at the dorms, but Blaine took his hand.

"Please?" Blaine took his other hand. "For me?" he kissed him sweetly and Kurt let out an enormous sigh.

"I swear, you have _way_ too much power over my self-control," Kurt grinned as Blaine led him to his car, opening the passenger side for him and closing it when he slid in.

He walked around to his side with a grin on his face. In the car, Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You're in a good mood. Where are we going?"

"Surprise. Put this on," He passed Kurt a blindfold and he shook his head.

"No way." Kurt pushed them away. "There are too many blindfold related accidents in the world,"

Blaine sighed, watching Kurt below his lashes. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Listen babe," Blaine took Kurt's hand again, gently stroking his fine porcelain skin with his thumb. "Just trust me. I won't let any harm come to you, not ever. Do you trust me?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he was younger, a game of blind man's bluff had gone astray when the party-goers ditched him midgame – of course, without telling him. He wandered around for twenty minutes, tripping over numerous obstacles in the process. Of course, it was one of those parties where _everyone in the class _was invited. He was older now. Blaine wouldn't do that to him. And he supposed he would have enough sense now to remove the blindfold.

"I trust you…" he took the blindfold from his hands. "But you have to talk to me. Every second. You're not allowed to just abandon me,"

Blaine chuckled slightly as Kurt hesitantly pulled the blindfold on. "I'd never abandon you. Not even if you told me to,"

He turned the engine on and placed his hand on Kurt's knee, the other on the wheel.

"Why do blindfolds freak you out so much?"

"Party malfunction. Lots of bruises," Kurt summarised, and Blaine nodded, only realising after that Kurt couldn't see it.

"I see," Blaine muttered, stroking Kurt's leg through the polyester.

"You didn't tell me where we were going," Kurt hinted after a moment.

"I know," Blaine grinned. "It's a surprise,"

Kurt made a frustrated squeak, and let out a suppressed sigh when Blaine squeezed his knee. It was like electricity. They remained silence, just basking in the presence of each other. Blaine kept one hand on Kurt's leg, gently stroking as he drove. Kurt was relaxed, reassured that Blaine wouldn't leave him.

Finally, they reached their destination.

Blaine pressed the window button, winding it to the bottom. He also wound down his own window at the same time.

"I'm going to get out and walk around to your side, but the windows are down so you'll be able to hear me, okay?" Blaine asked, and Kurt chuckled.

"It's okay Blaine…I trust you,"

"I want to talk to you anyway,"

Blaine slid out of the car. "I hope you enjoy this," he called loudly as he circled the car to the other side.

He opened the passenger side and leaned over Kurt, planting a kiss on his lips as he unbuckled his seat belt. He took his hand and helped him out of the car, and more than once, Kurt was tempted to throw the blindfold off.

"Are we here?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed.

"Not yet babe," he said softly, "Be patient."

Blaine took one of his hands and started leading him slowly. Kurt felt an incline and realised they were heading uphill. The grass was long, reaching up around Kurt and Blaine's hips. The hill wasn't large, but the wind picked up slightly.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, and Blaine stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"This is where you stake me, leave me and bolt down the hill right? We're in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't be found for days…you could be halfway around the world by then…We're in long grass so it'd be harder to find me…" his voice was becoming higher, and it reached its peak when Blaine suddenly let go of his hand.

His cry of alarm was cut short as Blaine pressed himself up against Kurt, their lips finding each other. Blaine kissed him passionately, until all his worries were dissolved into kisses. Blaine ran his hands gently over Kurt's sides and neck, massaging him into a numbing contentment. When they finally broke apart, they were panting heavily, but Blaine enveloped Kurt into a hug, pressing him close.

"How much is it going to take, to convince you that I love you so _fucking_ much? How could I leave you? Every day would be spent wondering what you'd be doing…if you were thinking of me. Hell, I do that now! I could never leave you, let alone kill you. You're just scared, and I don't want you to be scared. I want you to love me just the same amount as I love you…or-"

He was cut off by another kiss.

"I've always had a problem with vulnerability," Kurt whispered as they broke apart once more, panting into each other's ears. "Being at Dalton, I've…I've never had to deal with it…I've never had to feel vulnerable because I fit in so much. If I had to leave that…if I…I couldn't stand being back at McKinley. I love you…I love you so much. I don't want you to think I don't,"

Blaine nodded and released his grip, taking his hand once more.

"You ready?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine continued the journey uphill. They were almost there.

They reached the top of the hill and Blaine set Kurt down on a log, still holding his hand.

"I'm going to let go of you. I'll talk to you…I just need to prepare,"

Kurt nodded and inhaled sharply as Blaine's fingers left his.

"I just need to grab something…"

The familiar clang of a guitar sounded as it fell. "Shit…" Kurt laughed slightly. "Well there goes _that _surprise,"

There was some rustling as Blaine got into position.

"Okay." Blaine grinned. "Remove the blindfold,"

Kurt slowly pulled it off as the first slide-note of 'I'm Yours' came out of Blaine's guitar. His grin was a mile wide as Blaine strummed, and only when he started singing, did Kurt's attention waver. His gaze went to the surroundings. The hill they were perched on was fairly steep, overlooking paddocks, with a giant tree towering over them. The trees of a forest sat in the distance, as the moon slowly rose over them.

Blaine finished the song, practically on his knees in front of Kurt. He clapped enthusiastically, kissing him again, his arms flung around his neck.

"So what's the occasion?" Kurt asked, planting little kisses on his neck.

"Why should I need an occasion to express my love for you?" he asked, putting his guitar back against the tree.

Kurt hugged him tightly.

"I've got more," he laughed at Kurt's blank expression as he looked around. He grabbed a basket that sat next to the tree and took Kurt's hand, leading him a little ways down the hill.

He lay down, prompting Kurt to do the same. He put the basket between them and opened it, revealing snacks. Neither of them took any, but lay against the cool earth in silence.

"My mother used to bring me here all the time when I was little…" Blaine said softly, staring up at the stars after a few minutes of silence. "It was our hideout from Dad_."_

Kurt listened intently. Blaine didn't usually delve into his past.

"I usually come here on my own…" Blaine grinned slightly. "Because I stopped having someone to share it with," he took Kurt's hand. "But now I do, and I don't have to do it alone,"

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and they both glanced up at the stars – both seeing the same thing at the same time. A star burned out and shot slowly across the sky.

"Make a wish babe," Blaine closed his eyes.

"Nah," Kurt whispered, moving the picnic basket and sidling closer to Blaine. "I already have everything I want,"

Blaine turned on his side and kissed Kurt's forehead, then moved down to his lips. Parting Kurt's lips with his tongue, he explored his mouth, his hands roaming boldly over his hips and his back. Kurt shifted slightly, and then crawled up onto Blaine, still kissing him. They didn't go any further, just kissed and touched, until Kurt lay against him, back on the grass. His head rested on Blaine's chest, breathing in time.

"I love you," Kurt snuggled close as Blaine absently played with Kurt's hair.

"I love you more,"

* * *

_**A/N: Sounds a little OOC, but I can't care. I'm suffering from insomnia again and I just wanna get this freaking chapter out. I've been writing and editing it for days! Ew, even my kissing scenes are dodge - just think of what you'll have to put up with when I get to the smut. IF...if I get to the smut. There's no **__**guarantee that I'll (they'll) even do it XD**_


	4. Treasure Hunt

A/N: This one is long as hell, but I just COULDN'T stop writing.

_**Rating: T - little bit of swearing, and some suggestive groping but that's it :P**_

* * *

An alarm blared painfully. Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest, his eyes flickering groggily. He moaned and Blaine laughed at him, hitting the off button.

"How long have you been up?" Kurt asked, flopping back down on his chest and snuggling in tight.

"I only just woke up," Blaine wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, giving him a hug. "Good morning," he kissed the top of his head gently and sat up.

"There is nothing good about six a.m." Kurt moaned.

"And that's why I'm leaving and you aren't," Blaine pulled the covers off the both of them and stepped onto the freezing tiled ground.

"What?" Kurt sat up, trying to comprehend as he pulled the blankets back over him. "Why are you leaving?"

Blaine laughed, pulling on his socks. "You're really _not _a morning person, are you?"

Kurt lay back on his pillow to emphasise the answer. Blaine stepped up to the bed, giving him a soft kiss before stepping into his shoes.

"I gotta get back to my own dorm before the teachers wake up," Blaine reminded him and Kurt made a noise of comprehension. "I'll see you during break?"

Kurt barely nodded as Blaine silently slipped out.

^.^

The day was over, and the Warblers were slowly dispersing from practise.

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…" Thad hummed as he left. Wes practically pounced on him, clapping his hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth again! Ever!" he snarled, before letting go and pushing the Warbler away playfully.

Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand.

"Got anything planned this weekend?"

"Not really. Have you?"

Blaine smiled. "I do. I would like you to join me at the beach tonight,"

"Tonight?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're going for a swim too, so bring some clothes and a jacket for afterwards,"

Kurt put a hand to his hair worriedly, and Blaine took the hand, kissing it gently. "Don't worry about your hair. It'll be fine. You can bring some hairspray if you're that concerned,"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine,"

They kissed gently, and heard a snicker from the doorway. Jeff and Nick's eyes widened as the couple turned to them.

"Get a room!" Jeff cried jokingly and fled, Nick close behind him.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt again, gently nibbling on his lower lip.

"So are you coming?" he asked, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"Of course. It's time with you," Kurt took both of Blaine's hands and kissed him again.

"Come on guys!" Wes called impatiently from the doorway. "I've got to close up,"

The pair walked hand in hand out of the hall, and Wes shook his head at them.

"Keep the P.D.A to a minimum guys," he joked, giving them both a pat on the back, before turning to the door to lock it.

"You're just jealous you don't have a _totally hot _boyfriend," Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek, making him blush slightly.

"I…I'm not even going to answer that." Wes laughed. "Anything I say is just going to come out awkward,"

Kurt laughed and headed out to the car, Blaine following closely.

"So my stuff is in the car – we're heading to yours first?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

They got into Blaine's car, making the silent trip to Kurt's. All the while, Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's leg, stroking and patting him gently. Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything – just the feeling of Blaine's hand on his leg.

"You want me to wait in the car?"

"That'd probably be better. Dad's not…well…entirely comfortable with us in the same room together,"

Blaine nodded. "I totally understand. You go grab your stuff and I'll just be rocking out to Rebecca Black,"

Kurt made a face. "I hate that song almost as much as Wes does,"

"Hey, she's just a kid, writing about what she knows. How can you blame her for that?"

Kurt slipped out of the car, circling around to the driver's side to lean in the window. "Her lyrics are dodgy, and she can't sing."

"You're too judgemental."

Kurt shrugged and headed towards the house.

^.^

He returned several minutes later, changed into stylish board shorts and a long sleeved shirt with a bag around his shoulders. Blaine had taken off his blazer and changed his shirt in the car. When he saw Kurt, he pumped up 'Friday' loudly, and Kurt hurried to the car, turning off the radio.

"You change the song or I'll steal your iPod," Kurt threatened and Blaine complied, kissing him as he changed the song.

"What'd you tell your dad?" Kurt took command of the iPod anyway, shuffling through the songs until he found an appropriate one.

"Told him I was going out with you tonight. It's not like I can lie to him…"

"And I'd never ask you to," Blaine grinned, starting the car. "I just wanted to know if you told him _where _we were going,"

"Well…I decided against it. The beach is like, an hour away,"

Blaine chuckled and turned up the song. The two of them sang along, finding their own parts within the duets, and singing together during the solo songs. Half an hour in, Blaine turned the radio down.

"There's some drinks in the cooler – in the back," he said softly. "Mind getting a coke for me? Take which ever you want."

Kurt complied, straining in his seat belt. He managed to get the cooler and pulled it into his lap, hissing slightly as the condensation soaked into his pants. Blaine laughed and accepted the Coke that Kurt practically threw at him. Putting the cooler back on the seat, Kurt turned up the sound again, opening his Pepsi.

The drive wasn't that long, but all Kurt could concentrate on was his drumming heart.

He'd get to see Blaine with his shirt off.

Of course, it wasn't the first time – but this time he'd be wet - sopping with water that would most likely be freezing. Kurt couldn't wait.

They arrived at their destination as the sun began to set, and Blaine pulled up in a parking spot.

"Ready?" the cold air whipped around Kurt as he opened the door, and he nodded.

The two of them collected their gear – a picnic basket, their bags and the cooler. In silence, they made their way down the sand dunes and onto the cold sand. Blaine stripped his pants, much to Kurt's alarm, but was wearing board shorts under them.

Kurt laughed. "How long have you been planning this?"

Blaine shrugged with a sly grin. "Quite a while,"

Kurt raised his eyebrow but Blaine didn't say anything else. They dumped their stuff near a dune and Blaine stripped off his shirt, weighing it down with the cooler. Trying desperately not to stare at his finely toned muscles, Kurt removed his own shirt.

Blaine smirked at Kurt's obvious attempts not to stare at him, walking slowly up to him and kissing him gently. This was the only time they could do it without being self-conscious – the beach was deserted and it was getting darker with every second. Blaine touched the firm skin on Kurt's stomach, finding his abs and stroking them gently. When Blaine first saw him without a shirt, he was surprised – his skin stretched tightly over his firm muscles.

Kurt blushed slightly, barely visible in the dark, and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace, running his hands up and down his Warbler's back. Taking his hand silently, Blaine pulled Kurt down to the water, until it almost lapped at their toes.

"It's going to be cold," Blaine breathed, and Kurt nodded, taking a tiny step forward as the waves were sucked forward.

"The best way to do it is just to plunge yourself in, without thinking," Kurt replied, taking another step forward.

"Agreed."

"On three?"

Blaine nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" They cried together as the waves drew back in, and they pelted at the ocean.

The water surged back to break again, and Blaine dived, Kurt following him closely. All of Blaine's body parts screamed with the cold, and he flailed to the surface. Kurt was right beside him, doing the same.

"Holy shit!" Blaine hissed as the water retracted, leaving their torso's bare.

They shivered and swam further out, until their entire bodies, apart from their heads, were submerged in water. With silent flailing, and wishing they were warmer, they slowly warmed up.

"I didn't realise it was that cold," Kurt chattered, and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

His body heat did little, but Kurt stopped shivering. "Still worth it though,"

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine, pressing their bodies close. They groped and touched, using the constant movement to keep warm – kissing all the time. Blaine kissed little trails from Kurt's lips to his chest, making the boy shiver – only this time it wasn't from the cold.

"I love you," Kurt hissed into Blaine's ear as his hands travelled down his hips.

Blaine stopped his journey, staring at Kurt. "I love you too," he leant forward to kiss him, only to be blocked by a giant wave. It crashed heavily over them, knocking their footing and throwing them at the sand.

Blaine rolled numerous times, smacking his shoulders, bum, head and arms against the sand. He fought for oxygen, bursting up into the rolling waves. He looked around frantically.

"Kurt!" he yelled, and noticed a dark figure near the shore.

Praying it was him, he furiously swam towards it. Kurt was bobbing gently in the swells, watching the shoreline. He heard the yell and turned, relieved to find Blaine thrashing towards him. The two hugged.

"Shit, I thought I'd lost you!" Blaine muttered.

"The bugger came out of nowhere…I got pretty bashed against the sand,"

"Yeah, me too. Are you okay?"

"Fine. I couldn't find you – I thought you might've caught it sneakily and washed up on shore…" Kurt gushed. "And then you didn't appear and..."

Blaine kissed him, although he had to pull back early due to his lack of breath.

"Let's go back to shore,"

Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be lead back to their stuff, where they towelled themselves dry and put on the coats they had brought. It was still freezing. They turned to each other, and Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's hair. Although damp, it had retained its figure, unlike his own. The gel had been completely stripped and his curls rained down relentlessly. Blaine pulled his bag over his shoulder, turning to Kurt.

"Let's go for a walk," Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's.

They walked in silence, lazily dawdling. The moon sat high in the sky now, and Blaine kissed Kurt gently, dropping something intentionally in the process. Kurt didn't notice, and they kept walking after the kiss.

"I don't want anything to change," Kurt said after a moment, and Blaine shot him a sidelong glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Things feel stuck in limbo, and I like it. But everything has to change eventually. I don't want it to."

"It won't matter," Blaine said softly, "Because you and I won't ever change,"

Kurt grinned and kissed his boyfriend again, and they started to head back. Blaine was careful to make sure they retraced their steps.

"What's that?" Blaine asked when he saw what he'd dropped.

Kurt hurried up to it, curiously picking it up.

"It's a bottle!" he announced eagerly, and Blaine pulled a flashlight out of his bag. Shining it on the bottle, Kurt's eyes opened widely. "There's something inside!"

He unscrewed the lid and fished the piece of paper from inside. Unravelling it, he peered at it through the dim light of the torch.

"A map…" Kurt glanced at Blaine, whose grin was a mile wide. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he elbowed Blaine in the ribs. "You set this up, didn't you?"

Blaine just chuckled and Kurt stared at the map.

"Well, I assume this is the beach, due to the poorly shaded ocean," Blaine scoffed and stepped away, until Kurt pulled him back into a hug. "I was joking," he planted a kiss on his neck.

"I'm sure," Blaine laughed and motioned to the map.

"I think we should follow it,"

Kurt grinned and looked at it closely.

"A Restaurant, hey?" he grinned and started heading to the dunes, climbing over them with Blaine following closely.

They crossed the road to a fancy restaurant. It corresponded with the name on the map, so Kurt strolled in, Blaine chucking as he followed him inside – they were still slightly damp.

"We should get some coffee?" Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded, sitting down at a table.

Blaine slid in opposite him and hailed over a waiter, who beamed at them as she laid out napkins and coasters.

"Cute," she muttered, and Kurt shot a confused look at Blaine, who shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I get you?"

"You want the usual?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, ordering their coffee – a non-fat mocha and a medium drip.

"Sweet, I'll be back soon," the waitress grinned and left the table.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, and Blaine just grinned. "This is so unfair,"

Blaine licked his lips and rested against the cushiony back-board, enjoying Kurt's impatience.

"All good things come to those who can wait babe," he grinned, gently nudging his foot under the table.

Kurt returned the nudge as the waitress returned with their drinks. Blaine grinned as she turned to Kurt. "I think you'll find what you're looking for under your coaster,"

Kurt's eyes widened and he thanked the waitress, who nodded at Blaine before leaving. He turned his coaster over, and taped to the bottom was a key. His eyes widened to saucers and he stared incredulously at Blaine.

"A key?" he asked.

Blaine nodded and gently sipped his coffee.

"To what?"

Blaine grinned. "You'll find out once you finish your mocha,"

Kurt let out an annoyed huff and quickly drained half his cup.

"Slow down, you'll get a cramp," Blaine laughed, but couldn't blame him.

He finished his drink almost as quickly a Kurt, who was already jumping up. Kurt fished for his wallet, which was securely in his shirt pocket, but Blaine pushed his hands away.

"I've already paid – the waitress and I set it up yesterday,"

Kurt scowled, but he practically pranced out the door.

"Where to?" he asked and Blaine grinned.

"Consult the map," he leaned against the door of the restaurant.

Kurt pulled it from his pocket and looked at it. A thin black line led back to the beach, where they had left their stuff. Kurt looked over at Blaine, his mouth parted slightly.

"You're quite amazing," he kissed him, taking his hand and leading him quickly to the beach again.

They quickly located their things, with the help of the torch, and Kurt found the giant 'X' made with sticks in the ground.

"How did I not see this before?" he asked,

"You weren't looking for it," Blaine grinned, and got down on his hands and knees.

They cleared away the sticks and they both started digging. A little ways down, Blaine stopped digging and stood up. "I'll be back in a sec,"

Kurt nodded and continued, until he hit something solid. He squealed and pulled out a large box. His eyes wide, he opened it to find a photo-frame and a smaller box – one that looked suspiciously like it had a ring in it.

With shaking hands, he picked up the photo-frame. It was from Sectionals – the both of them backstage with their arms slung around each other. Blaine was grinning at Kurt, who was looking rather sheepish. Kurt grinned at the memory as Blaine sat back down, a flickering candle held in his hand. He refilled the hole and placed the candle in the sand, grinning at Kurt.

"Open the little box," Blaine whispered, and Kurt placed the photo-frame on his lap, before taking the little box.

It had blue velvet on the outsides, with a gold trimming. He shakily opened it, and a thick silver ring sat in a holder. He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Whoa…"

"You like it?"

"I do…I've always had a fondness for rings," he glanced up at Blaine. "What's it for?"

"It's a promise ring," Blaine crawled forward, avoiding the candle so he was sitting next to Kurt. He kissed his jawline and picked up the ring carefully. "A promise for more rings."

He slid it gently onto Kurt's left ring finger, kissing it gently. "And a promise that we'll always be together,"

Kurt's heart was about to break free and swallow the both of them whole. His stomach was doing weird things, and he could only stare at Blaine.

They kissed gently, and lay back against the sand.

"Always?" Kurt said after a moment, tracing gentle patterns on Blaine's chest, the other hand gently massaging his curly locks.

"Always."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I started this about 5:03pm, it's now 7:42pm. I just couldn't stop! Oh, and I watched...an episode of Glee last night, I don't remember what it's called, but where Sam proposes to Quinn - I totally forgot about that! _stolen idea_ oops XD**_


	5. Ice Skating

_**A/N: I rushed this one quite a lot, so it pretty much sucks. But it happened to my mate a couple of night ago and I just HAD to write about it :D**_

* * *

"It's not going to be that bad," Blaine insisted, fiddling with the laces on Kurt's boot.

"Yes it will," he countered, slumping against the wall dejectedly. "I'll probably fall and hit my head, or get my fingers chopped off…"

"I've been skating for years now," Blaine leant on Kurt's knees, his own blade guards poking him slightly. "I haven't even _seen _that happening,"

Kurt planted his feet firmly. Dodgy blue ice skates were attached firmly to his feet. Blaine wore black ones – specially fitted for tricks and figure skating.

"Come on," Blaine gently touched Kurt's face, pouting slightly.

"Fine…"

The rink was mostly empty – the skate lessons had just finished. As a member, Blaine was able to go on before the public session, and could bring whoever he wanted.

"Have you been skating before?" Blaine stood up, seemingly unhindered by the skates.

Kurt struggled to stand, almost falling against Blaine when he managed. "Once, when I was about six. My mother took me,"

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand, helping him to the rink. Kurt stood awkwardly to the side as Blaine removed his skate guards, placing them in the holders.

"Do you remember much?

Kurt shook his head, glancing wearily at the ice, "Only that it was _really _cold,"

Blaine chuckled and stepped out onto the ice, taking a moment to gracefully glide around before coming back to Kurt.

"Come on," Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it, putting all this faith in his boyfriend. He stepped hesitantly onto the ice and immediately panicked as his legs moved of their own accord.

"Shit," he hissed as Blaine held onto him – completely at home on the ice.

"Grab onto the wall," Blaine instructed, and Kurt did so, gripping for dear life, his other hand holding Blaine's.

"How is it not slippery for you?" Kurt steadied himself,

"I'm used to it," he chuckled, "Let's go round with the wall, okay?"

They circled the rink slowly, Kurt managing to let go of the wall a couple of times and glide with Blaine. He was tense and stiff – Blaine could feel it through his hands.

"You're going to fall over," Blaine said softly as he returned Kurt to the wall.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, and Blaine smiled.

"You're too rigid. You've gotta be completely relaxed, otherwise you're just gonna fall," Blaine said softly, giving Kurt's frozen cheek a kiss.

Kurt shook his head. "How can I be calm when I'm about to fall over," Kurt sighed. "It's a Catch 22 situation,"

"No it's not," Blaine kissed the other cheek. "Relax. Take a deep breath and stand up straight. Let go of the wall and release your breath,"

Kurt did as he was told, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh…" Kurt wasn't about to fall.

Blaine grinned and did a small twirl on the spot. "Good. Now take a small step,"

"No."

Blaine chuckled, taking his hands in his own.

"I'm going to skate backwards and take you with me. I have complete control, so don't worry. I want you to relax, and tell me when you feel comfortable."

"Blaine…" Kurt started, but was stopped by the sudden movement. Blaine was pulling him, skating backwards easily and pulling him along.

"Stay straight." Blaine warned as Kurt started to lean forward.

Blaine led him around the rink until Kurt started grinning, and he slowed to a stop. By now, the public skaters had arrived and were making their way onto the ice.

"Now, I want you to help me," Blaine said softly, hugging him tightly.

"What?"

"You're going to skate a bit," he rephrased. "As I'm pulling, you move your feet. Stand on one leg and push out. It's easy."

"Blaine…"

"I'm not letting you back out of it." Blaine grinned. "I'll leave you here in the rink and skate off without you," Blaine kissed him again and took both hands. "Ready?"

Kurt simply nodded and Blaine started them off, getting up to a reasonable speed as he dodged the public skaters.

"You ever been roller blading?"

"Once or twice,"

"Same concept," Blaine grinned, glancing behind him. "Just slipperier,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but followed his advice.

It _was _kinda like roller blading.

Kurt picked it up quickly after that, understanding the weight distribution better. He managed to skate a couple of times. Blaine let go of one of Kurt's hands, twisting around and turning so they were side by side.

"Blaine!" Kurt started to panic and Blaine sighed gently.

"Relax," Kurt swallowed and continued to skate, grinning when he managed a corner without falling or getting off balance.

"Awesome." Blaine grinned and pulled him into the centre of the rink.

"Wait, what?" Kurt shook his head, helpless to Blaine's actions.

"Breathe," Blaine chuckled. Not many people were gathered in the centre.

The two of them stood on the ice – not skating or moving, just standing hand in hand. Blaine planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Are you glad you came?" he asked, and Kurt nodded.

"I am now," Kurt kissed him back.

"You should take lessons with me," Blaine grinned and Kurt shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to watch you prance around in a fabulous costume, I'm very uncoordinated," Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine into a hug, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"We could make something out of it," Blaine whispered into his ear. "Warblers on Ice,"

"A Domino effect of fail?" Kurt chuckled and Blaine shook his head.

"You'd be surprised,"

Kurt moved to kiss Blaine again, as a skater zoomed past. He brushed Kurt, just enough to knock the boy. Scrambling wildly, Kurt fell backwards, and Blaine moved to help him. Kurt's legs flew out from under him, grazing up Blaine's leg as he hit the ice. Blaine and Kurt hissed in pain simultaneously, but Blaine had already grabbed Kurt's hands and was holding them away from the ice.

"You okay?" Kurt lay on his back, his head against the ice. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Your head? Did you hit your head?"

"No…just my back,"

"Are you in pain?" Blaine went down on one knee.

"No…it just stings, like someone smacked me,"

"Bloody speed skaters…" Blaine hoisted Kurt up and helped him to a standing position. "Anything else hurt?"

"Just the other side of my body," Kurt smiled, his hands shaking slightly in Blaine's. Blaine wrapped him in a hug and carefully brought him to the gates and out of the rink, getting him to sit on the seats.

When he was sure Kurt was okay, Blaine hiked up his pants on his left leg. A large scrape continued up his leg, from his knee to his shins. Kurt let out a gasp.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked, touching around it gently.

Grabbing a napkin, Kurt gently wiped the blood that was forming.

"You just scraped me when you fell. No big," he whispered, although he was wincing as Kurt touched it.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Kurt looked up at Blaine, who shrugged.

"Things like that happen all the time," Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt gently, pulling his pants back down over his scrape. "We should get some hot chocolate,"

"Yeah...I've had enough of ice skating," Kurt laughed and accompanied Blaine to the small shop.

^.^

"Do you want me to stay with you again tonight?" Blaine asked as they returned to Dalton.

Kurt nodded, his arm linked with Blaine's. Blaine walked with a slight limp, trying not to draw attention with it. Kurt, on the other hand, seemed unscathed, but he knew he'd be stiff in the morning.

"I'll grab some clothes for tonight and meet you there?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded again.

As soon as Kurt was out of sight, Blaine let himself limp properly, putting little weight on his leg. It stung like _hell. _He'd fix it up at Kurt's.

Climbing up the stairs was terrible – Blaine ended up gasping out once or twice, trying not to wake the other dormers. When he reached his room, he gathered up clothes into a satchel, and made the painful journey back to Kurt's.

"Come in," Kurt called when Blaine gently knocked.

Blaine struggled in, careful not to show he was hurting. Kurt sat on the bed, awaiting Blaine expectantly.

"Sit down," Kurt motioned and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Mr. Hummel," he joked, dropping his satchel and plopping on the bed, grateful for the relief on his leg.

"Put out your leg," Kurt commanded, and Blaine shook his head.

"It's pretty ugly now. You don't need to see it,"

"I want to fix you,"

Blaine smiled.

"You don't need to,"

"I want to,"

Kurt gave him a determined look, making Blaine just want to comply. He did so, putting both legs onto the bed in front of Kurt. He had gathered tissues, antiseptic and a large bandage.

Gently, Kurt rolled up Blaine's pant leg, revealing the ugly scrape. Blood had pooled around it and within it, and it had already started scabbing.

"This will hurt," Kurt smiled slightly as he sprayed the antiseptic onto his leg. Blaine hissed and winced, moving his leg back in response. Kurt grabbed the sides of his leg, pulling it back to him. "Don't move,"

"It hurts," he complained and Kurt smiled, drowning a tissue in antiseptic. He gently rubbed it over Blaine's scrape, making him audibly gasp. "_Shit"_

"Hush!" Kurt laughed quietly. "You'll wake the others,"

"I wouldn't be making so much noise if you weren't poisoning me!" he joked.

Kurt took Blaine's hand while he worked, washing the blood and mucus away. Blaine made strange, strangled noises and gripped Kurt's hand tightly.

When he was done cleaning, Kurt gently placed a large band-aid over it, pressing it down gently. Blaine watched his boyfriend lovingly, no longer in pain. His thumb stroked Kurt's hand gently, and he grinned when Kurt placed a kiss over the bandage.

"Good as new," he gently rolled Blaine's pant let back down and kissed the fabric, moving up gently. He kissed up his pants, over his knee and onto his thigh.

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt kissed his hips, then kept moving up to his chest. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, and let out a low moan as Kurt kissed along his jawline, tonguing his stubble gently.

The two of them lay on Kurt's bed, kissing gently. They were perfectly relaxed.

When one fell, the other would help them up. If one broke, the other would pick up the pieces. They were two halves of a heart, brought together to make up a whole, and if that wasn't what love was, Blaine didn't think he would ever know - and Kurt didn't want to know anything else.

* * *

_**A/N: Corny-ass ending, but it felt weird otherwise. Hell, feels weird now. But whatever :) **_

_**Blaine Ice Skating? WTF - well can't you see him? I can imagine Blaine being an ice skater. Not sure why. And I wondered if you all noticed that I always write about Blaine being the romantic one and looking after Kurt - I thought I'd try it the other way and it doesn't sit right with me XD. So Blaine is the uber romantic freak :D. **_

_**AS a side note, I just wanted to squee and let you all know that I MET TOM FREAKIN' FELTON. TOM FELTON. HOLY GOSH. HE WAS AT SUPANOVA YESTERDAY AND I SHOOK HIS HAND AND HE SIGNED MY PICTURE. YAY! **_

_**_clears throat_ okay. Cool. I have new love for Tom Felton, but he comes after Darren Criss. Always.**_


	6. Movie

**_A/N: I love writing Klaine. Makes me feel all giddy inside. _**

**_Rating: T for some light swearing, and some groping. _**

* * *

"I heard that this movie is really good," Mercedes grinned, crossing her legs.

"It better be." Blaine grinned back, "Look at the line,"

Blaine and Kurt sat against the wall, Mercedes and Rachel opposite them. They sat relatively close to the start of the line, and it snaked on behind them almost endlessly.

"Doors open in about five minutes," Rachel informed them, glancing at her watch. Blaine grinned over at Kurt. It would be their first movie date. Granted, they had to share it with Mercedes and Rachel, but they didn't mind.

"_Faggots," _someone behind them turned the insult into a cough, and Blaine glared at the culprit.

The person immediately blushed and looked away, obviously not intended to get caught.

"You got a problem?" Blaine started, and Kurt sighed.

Blaine was very touchy about homophobes. He could take insults – he could take bullying – he was fine with the fact that people weren't too keen on the idea – he always made sure that he and Kurt kept the PDA to a minimum in public. But the one thing he couldn't – _wouldn't -_ stand was cowards – those who couldn't say it to his face.

"Blaine, babe, it's not worth it," Kurt tugged on his arm, distracting him for a second.

"Whatever," Blaine muttered, slumping back against the wall again. He shot the offender another dirty look, but the man had looked away.

"Oh! We're going in!" Rachel cried, glad for the distraction.

The four of them picked their stuff up and followed the crowd into the empty theatre, flashing their tickets at the ticket woman. Finding their seats, they settled down – Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and then Rachel.

"Are we having dinner after the movie?" Kurt called to Rachel, who nodded.

"I assume so. It's not like we've got anything else to do,"

"I dunno," Blaine grinned as the lights dimmed. An excited cheer went up and suddenly Blaine was _very _conscious of every movement Kurt made.

He shifted uncomfortably, and his fingers drummed impatiently on the seat. Blaine wanted to reach out and take them in his hands, but it was too soon. They'd only been together for a couple of days.

The movie started after the previews, but Blaine couldn't concentrate. The illumination of Kurt's face was beautiful, his gorgeous profile captured Blaine's eye. Every single time Kurt took a breath, a swallow, even a blink, Blaine was aware of it.

_What is he doing to me?_

Blaine tried to concentrate – hell – he didn't even remember what film they were seeing. He glanced at his watch. They'd been there for twenty minutes.

_Twenty Minutes._

Twenty minutes and Blaine didn't even know the plotline of the movie.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly,

"Just…just fine." Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled a little and his eyes flicked back to the movie.

It was easier to concentrate now – Blaine managed to pick up the storyline – however Kurt kept moving his fingers against the seat. Tempting fate, Blaine reached out and took his hand, stilling it. Immediately Kurt stiffened. He wasn't used to the contact, but relaxed quickly. He grinned over at Blaine, who, heart fluttering, grinned back.

To be honest, Kurt wasn't concentrating on the movie either. He kept seeing Blaine's eyes trained towards him and wanted to touch him, hold his hand – _something!_

Blaine holding his hand gave Kurt an ego boost.

"You got any idea what's going on?" Kurt whispered and Blaine shook his head sheepishly.

"Not really," he grinned.

"Want to head out? I wasn't really interested anyway. The girls can stay," Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

They moved out of the cinema quietly, notifying Rachel and Mercedes before they left. The two shared a knowing glance before returning to the movie.

"How boring was that movie?" now that they could talk without whispering, Kurt was much more animated.

"I wouldn't know," Blaine said softly, following his boyfriend. "I was distracted."

Kurt flushed and headed to the toilets. Blaine followed him, waiting outside while he stepped into a cubicle. When he stepped back out, Blaine was fiddling with the soap.

"Bored?"

"No, just amused," he pressed the button and the soap dripped into the sink.

Kurt laughed and used the soap he was toying with, washing his hands quickly.

"What are we going to do for…" he looked at his watch again. "…an hour…"

Kurt shrugged and leaned against the sink. It was late at night and there was hardly anyone in the cinemas, let alone using the bathrooms. They were alone.

"I'm glad we decided to come out tonight," Kurt muttered after a while. "Even if we aren't watching the movie,"

"It's only $22, it doesn't matter too much," Blaine grinned and stepped up to Kurt.

Kurt drew in a breath. This close proximity was too much for him. They'd only kissed twice – both times had been in the choir room. After that, they decided to take it slow. With Blaine's breath on his lips, Kurt didn't think he would be able to take it slow.

Blaine solved his problem by leaning in and kissing him properly, parting his lips with his tongue. They explored each other's mouths hungrily, yearning for more. Blaine led Kurt backwards, into one of the cubicles and sucked on his lower lip, staring up at him.

Being short was _definitely _an advantage.

"Blaine…" Kurt pulled away for a short second, his lips brushing Blaine's as he talked.

"What?"

"I…I love you,"

Blaine froze. Those words were weird – foreign on the boy's tongue.

"I'm sorry," Kurt immediately, backing up slightly but Blaine only pulled him back, kissing him again.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered.

"I don't want you to say it…just because I did," Kurt was pulling away again.

"I" A kiss.

"Love" another kiss.

"You," kiss. "And I've wanted to say the same thing,"

The back of Kurt's knees hit the toilet and he plopped down on it, grateful that the seat was down. Blaine practically smothered him, climbing onto his lap and kissing him more. Kurt accepted him, dropping their bags in the process.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest hungrily, but Kurt stopped him.

"I…no," Kurt laughed a little. "Not here. Not in a toilet cubicle,"

Blaine chuckled. "I know. I wouldn't…not in a toilet. Not ever,"

Blaine leant down to kiss Kurt again, but was cut off by the sounds of the door opening. They both froze, and Blaine managed to maneuverer the cubicle door closed. Blaine almost laughed as he heard two guys enter the room, chatting to each other lowly.

"Shit movie," one commented.

"Yeah, had some dodgy graphics,"

Blaine was laughing into Kurt's shoulder, being as silent as he could. He was perched precariously on Kurt's lap still, his legs practically wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt had one arm around Blaine's waist, holding him close as if he was about to fall. The two blokes used the facilities and left. As soon as the door swung shut, Blaine burst into a fit of giggles, falling onto Kurt. Kurt was laughing, but not as animatedly - his heart was still trying to calm down.

Sobering up, Blaine climbed off Kurt, helping him up.

"Come on, let's go eat or something. We can go back to Dalton and the girls can eat on their own," Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt nodded, gathering his things.

Blaine was still chuckling slightly as they walked out, hand in hand.

* * *

_**A/N: This one feels kinda incomplete. I didn't know where else it could go, but whatever. This happened to my two friends - except it was a guy and a girl in the guys restroom. They actually got caught by the cleaner, which was a bit awkward :) I was the person in the cinema at the time, and received a text saying 'Just got kicked out of the cinemas for trying to do each other in the boys toilets'. Made me laugh at the most innappropriate time of the movie :)**_


	7. Accidents Happen

_**A/N: I've been working on this for a couple of days :) I really hope you enjoy this one...**_

_**Rating: The F-bomb is dropped a couple of times? M ? Maybe. Idk. **_

* * *

There was a lot of screaming, but that was the only thing Blaine could concentrate on. Oh, and the pain. The pain was another thing – one of the only things that he could really put into perspective. If he was in pain, and he could hear screaming, it meant that he wasn't dead.

Blaine's eyes were tightly shut, so tight that it hurt his face. Something was trickling down his cheek, blood perhaps? Only then did he realise that he was leaning on the steering wheel.

_Kurt!_

His eyes flew open and he turned to the passenger seat with a painful cry. His head swam and everything seemed to wobble for a second, along with the throbbing pain in his chest, his knees, his face…pretty much everything stung.

Kurt was slumped, restrained by the seatbelt. His eyes flickered, but Blaine didn't think he was conscious. The front windscreen was smashed, glass was everywhere.

_Where are the people? _Blaine thought as his door was flung open.

The person was dressed in white, and they had urgent eyes, knitted into a concerned frown. The passenger door opened too, and two other white-clad people peered into the car. There was a lot of communication between the two sides, too much for Blaine to listen to. He rested his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep," the woman beside him prodded him gently, and started pressing his back. "Tell me if anything hurts,"

"Everything," Blaine muttered.

"On your back?"

"No," he replied despondently, staring at Kurt. His head was throbbing and he couldn't concentrate. All he wanted to do was sleep – he didn't even feel worried anymore about Kurt.

The people were here. They'd look after Kurt.

"Get me a stretcher!" the woman beside him called and the sound of wheels quickly approached.

"Over here too!" the paramedics on the other side of the car called.

Someone pulled Blaine back, unbuckling his seatbelt. They helped him out of the car, and he caught sight of himself on a shattered piece of glass.

Blood streamed down from his head, making his hair wet and heavy. It flowed over his cheeks and dripped off his chin. His eyes were dark sockets, already starting to bruise. His cheeks showed a varied shade of purple over the bones.

Moving was pure hell. Everything stung worse than when he was hunched over the steering wheel.

"_Fuck!" _he practically screamed as they tried to straighten his leg. "My knee,"

They let him keep it bent as they wheeled him away from the damage. As they loaded him into an ambulance, he caught sight of the car. His car…his baby was smashed. A write off, for sure. The front end was crumpled from the initial collision, and the passenger side, where they were unloading Kurt, was busted from hitting the street pole.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered as the woman climbed in next to him.

"You can't see him now," she said firmly, starting to mess around with some equipment. "Do you have anyone I can contact?"

Blaine blinked stupidly, and the woman stroked his forehead sympathetically. "How about your mother? Do you have your mobile phone on you?"

Blaine nodded and retrieved it painfully, finding the number.

"Let me talk to her. You need to rest," the paramedic said and Blaine nodded, letting his phone drop when she took it.

"Hello? I've got your son here – he's been in a car accident – he's being transported to…"

Blaine closed his eyes as he talked, but a firm prod warned him to keep them open. He just wanted to go to sleep. Heaviness took over his body, until he felt like a limp, jelly-like weight. He wanted to do something – save someone…but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. This helplessness was killing him. This face throbbed angrily, seeming to take priority over the rest of his body.

"Your mother will meet you at the hospital. Until then, I want you to try not to go to sleep, no matter how much you may want to,"

Blaine nodded painfully and put a hand to his face, earning a handful of blood.

"Is it bad…?" he asked softly, staring wide eyed at the blood.

"I can't tell…but you're not unconscious and you seem to be responsive, so you're going to be okay until we can check you out further. When we get to the hospital, you'll be taken to a room to be looked over, then you'll be taken to your mother, and some questions will be asked."

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked, starting to sit up – even though his head was still pounding.

"The boy you were with?"

Blaine nodded but the woman didn't say anything.

"We're here," she said after a moment, and Blaine felt the ambulance come to a stop.

The bumping and shaking made Blaine want to pass out from the pain, but his mind wouldn't give him. He groaned and cussed as he was wheeled into the emergency room.

"Where is Kurt?" he coughed out but nobody answered him. He was rolled down halls into a separate room.

"Lie still," someone ordered and Blaine did so, trying to get a grip on what was happening. Everything was too fast for his brain to comprehend. He was getting dizzy with all the moving about.

"He's fine – get him cleaned up and we'll do a further investigation," how long had Blaine been there? Minutes? An hour?

He was wheeled away again, into a white room where his mother sat anxiously.

"Oh god, thank heavens you're okay!" she called, grabbing his hand.

"Fuck," he hissed, jerking away. "Not that hand,"

For once, his mother didn't comment on his language.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions – do you feel up to it?" another doctor was standing with them, and Blaine nodded slightly. "What's your name?" he asked, pen poised.

"Blaine," he said softly. "Blaine Anderson,"

"What's the date today?"

"Uh…" Blaine smirked slightly, but it caused too much pain. "I don't think I knew that in the first place,"

"Year and month then?"

"Uh, November. 2011,"

The doctor nodded and wrote some more things in the notepad he had.

"Can you give me a recap of what happened today?"

"Urm…I was driving home, from…Warbler practise with…" Blaine's eyes flew open and he sat up with a hiss of pain. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's in the emergency room. We'll let you know when you can see him. Please continue," the doctor was monotonous, almost solemn when he talked.

"Uh, I was driving, and…" Blaine closed his eyes. "All I can remember is headlights…and smashing, and screaming,"

The doctor nodded. "Thank you," he stood and left the room.

"Oh Blaine…you look," his mother said softly and Blaine wiped more blood from his face.

"I'm fine…I just…" he glanced at the door. "Kurt was unconscious…"

"He'll be fine," his mother stroked his blood streaked hair.

"But what if he's not?" he asked as a nurse walked in with a bucket of water and a sponge.

"Did you bring him some clothes?" she asked his mother, who nodded. The nurse, without warning, started cleaning Blaine's face of blood. She rinsed it in the tub, now an unhealthy pink. Glass shards were picked from Blaine's face, clothes, head and hair.

"You've got a gash on your face. That's where the blood was coming from. Hopefully it'll clot, but it may start to bleed again. Don't be alarmed – we'll take a look at it soon,"

Blaine touched it gingerly, letting out a hiss when he connected with tender skin. "Why do they always have the urge to touch it?" the nurse said to herself, removing the tub from the bed. "You can get up now, but if something starts hurting or you get dizzy, you sit back down," the nurse instructed. "Is that clear?"

Blaine nodded and lifted himself off the bed, landing squarely on his bad knee.

He let out a loud gasp. "_FUCK!" _His cry echoed through the halls, and the nurse hastily closed the door as he shifted himself back onto the bed.

"Shit…" he hissed, massaging where it throbbed – his head started spinning again.

"You've probably damaged the ligaments," the nurse said softly, and rolled his pant legs up.

His right knee was swollen and red, the other only slightly puffy. The nurse nodded and sighed to herself.

"What does that mean?" Blaine's mother asked anxiously, voicing Blaine's concerns.

"Well, it doesn't look _too _bad,"

"It doesn't?" Blaine started incredulously at his knees, as if they weren't his own.

"No," she repeated firmly. "I'm sure you could get away with a couple of years, if not months of physio,"

Blaine's eyes immediately started watering. He blinked the tears back furiously, but he couldn't deny one thing. He wouldn't be able to dance properly – probably not the same ever again. His mother placed a soothing hand on his back, which made the tears fall harder. He always hated sympathy.

The nurse returned to the room (Blaine wondered when she'd left) with two bags of ice wrapped in cloth. She gently placed them on both knees, sighing heavily.

"That's all I can do for now," she said softly. "If you need me, just press this button here," she showed him on the remote. "I'll be back later – if _anything _changes, you tell me, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Am I allowed painkillers?"

"I'll get some arranged." She said

"…am I allowed to know how my boyfriend is doing?" he asked plainly, and the woman looked taken aback.

"The boy who was brought in with you…he's your…?"

"Yes. We're gay," he said bluntly and he swore the nurse blush.

"I'll check," she averted her gaze as she left.

Blaine lay down on the bed and pressed his palms to his eyes, which he regretted instantly.

"Everything hurts," he moaned and his mother touched his shoulder gently. He sat up again, using his pillow as a backrest. "Where's dad?"

His mother looked away with a sigh, and Blaine knew the answer.

"Was he home…when the paramedic called?"

She nodded sadly and Blaine drew in a shaky breath. Everything was too much. He was in a car crash – Kurt may or may not be okay – he might never be able to dance properly again – his father didn't even bother to see if his son was okay.

Tears filled Blaine's eyes again and he turned away, allowing himself to cry. After a moment, he sat up straight, earning himself a room spin. He hit the nurse button, and after a few minutes, she appeared.

"You okay?"

"Did someone call Kurt's dad?" he asked and the nurse shook her head.

"He's still unconscious – we can't get any information from him. Do you have the numbers?"

"Of course," Blaine fished for his phone again. "Do you mind if I call…it's just…"

"I understand…"

Before Blaine dialled, he shot her an anxious look. "You said he was unconscious…is that all that's wrong?"

"He's in an operating room. That's all I can tell for now. I'm sorry Blaine," she seemed genuinely sorry and he nodded, quickly dialling Burt's number as she left.

"_Hello?"_

Blaine struggled to find his voice. "Burt…"

"_Oh hey Blaine, how's it going?" _

He sounded so happy. Blaine regretting choosing to be the one to do this. "Kurt and I…we were in a car accident,"

"_What? Are you okay?"_

"I'm…I'm fine. But Kurt…he's not so fine," Blaine's voice was breaking.

"_Shit, what the hell's happening Blaine?"_

"He's in the operating room…the nurse doesn't know what's going on. I'm sorry…I can't…I don't know what's happening," Blaine was crying now. "Can you…can you get Carol and Finn to come down to the hospital?"

"_I'm already on my way. I'll pick up Carol and Finn on the way,"_

Burt hung up before Blaine could say goodbye. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, trying to ignore the pain that seared his body like a thousand flames. His mother sat there, silently watching. What could she say?

The nurse returned with a cup of water and two painkillers. Blaine accepted them eagerly and thanked her. While he downed them, she slicked back his hair to find the large gash that caused so much blood.

"It's much better, but because it's on your face, you have the option of getting stitches," he held up a mirror to Blaine's face. It narrowly missed his hairline and his eye, going halfway down his cheek.

Blaine let out a surprised gasp at it. "It's bigger than I expected,"

"I'm guessing it was a piece of glass – probably when the window smashed. It doesn't hurt too much, right?"

Blaine nodded and the nurse sighed. "You're lucky. It'll hurt tonight, I guarantee it."

"Gee…thanks…"

The nurse laughed good-naturedly.

"Stitches?" she asked and Blaine looked in the mirror again hesitantly. "They'll reduce scarring,"

Blaine immediately nodded.

"I'll get a doctor in here later," she said as her pager buzzed. "Kurt's father is here," she said, glancing down at it. "I'll be back,"

She returned a few minutes later with the family of three, looking anxious and worried.

"Blaine!" Carol gasped, staring at the gash in his face.

A doctor entered behind them. "I'm going to stitch that wound – you are all welcome to stay, but it's pretty gruesome,"

"What about Kurt? Where's he?" Burt demanded, and the nurse took the three of them aside.

Blaine listened as the doctor prepped.

"Kurt is unconscious at the moment. From what he doctors can determine, he smacked his head pretty hard on the dash upon collision, and he's got quite a lot of glass shards in his skin. When he's ready for company, we'll bring him in here…other than that, I can't really give you any information,"

"Can we see him?" Finn asked softly.

The nurse shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sorry,"

Burt slumped into an armchair, and Carol stroked his semi-bald head soothingly. Finn joined Blaine over at the bed, watching as the doctor filled a syringe with liquid.

"This'll numb your face a bit – don't be alarmed." The doctor said softly and Blaine nodded. "It'll hurt a bit, so try and stay relaxed"

Blaine braced himself and felt the needle side in, fighting the urge to wince in pain. It was like a hornet sting, only it felt like an ant bite compared to the pain in his knee. He felt the liquid drain into his face and he felt strange as it immediately took effect.

"Whoa…" Blaine muttered and Finn grinned.

The doctor smiled as he collected the specialised needle and thread, and started to stitch the wound together.

"That is so freaky…" Finn muttered, staring wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Feels even weirder," Blaine was glad that Finn was there. He provided moral support. Inside, Blaine was a second away from breaking down and running through the halls to find Kurt.

As the doctor finished the stitches, the door opened. Kurt was wheeled in, his eyes closed. The room was silent and still, every one of them holding their breath. He was paler than he normally was, his eyes sunken dark sockets like Blaine's. His forehead was purple, green and blue contrasting awkwardly against his pale skin. Bandages covered the back of his head, and around his chest.

"He's okay for now. He was awake earlier…" the nurse said softly, wheeling the bed into place. "Press the call button if he wakes up,"

Burt immediately fled to Kurt's side, followed closely by Carol and Finn. Blaine had to wait, impatiently tapping his fingers against the bed while the doctor finished up, placing a large bandage over the stitches. Using his mother as a brace, Blaine hopped to Kurt's bed, leaning on it heavily.

"Grilled Cheesus…" Finn muttered in all seriousness – it was a term he'd begun to use.

Blaine smacked his head against the bedframe, crying out when it provided more pain. His eyes were watering again. Kurt looked so lifeless – so completely dead to the world.

"Kurt…" Burt tried in vain to wake him. The monitors that he was hooked up to bleeped occasionally – Blaine could only hope that was a good sign.

"Was it your fault?" Burt asked, only just audible against the hum of the machines.

Blaine's head snapped up, resulting in the room spinning slightly.

"No." he frowned and Burt nodded.

"I had to ask." The concerned parent muttered as Carol smacked him on the arm.

"It's okay…I…I couldn't forgive myself if it _was _my fault. I…I I'm always careful…"

Burt nodded. He needed someone to blame, but obviously he couldn't take it out on Blaine.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse stepped inside hesitantly.

"I'm very sorry, but visiting hours are over," she said.

"What?" Burt scoffed.

"It's regulations. The patients need their rest,"

"I don't care. This is my _son_!"

"Sir. I am fully aware that you're concerned – what parent wouldn't be. As soon as he wakes up, you'll be informed,"

"Burt…we have to go," Carol took his arm.

"But…"

"Come on," Carol thanked the nurse as she led her son and her husband out the door. Blaine listened to them argue all the way down the hall.

"What about Blaine?" his mother asked, helping Blaine back to his bed.

"He'll be staying tonight. We want to monitor your head for tonight – you seem to be constantly dizzy," Blaine nodded and looked over at Kurt.

"Give me a call when you can come home," Blaine's mother told him, and Blaine nodded, resituating the ice packs on top of his knees. "I'll leave your clothes here,"

When Blaine's mother left, the nurse turned to him.

"When Kurt wakes up, be sure to call us. We'll be checking in every half hour, and you can sleep now, so make sure you get plenty of rest. Don't touch those stitches for a while,"

Blaine nodded and rested against his pillows as she left. He was starting to get tired again. He stared at Kurt. They were only a few metres away from each other, but Blaine wouldn't have been able to reach him if he tried. Blaine glanced at the clothes, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

_Fat chance of getting into them tonight…_

He'd slept in his blazer before – it wasn't _too _uncomfortable. He didn't want to move. Blaine watched Kurt until his lids grew heavy and they closed.

^.^

Blaine wasn't quite sure what woke him at first. His knees throbbed, the whole left side of his face stung like a bitch, and his headache had returned, and they were just the injuries he could remember. There was a whole range of other things that hurt. But _something else _had woken him. It was dawn – Blaine could see the pink clouds behind the blinds.

"Blaine," a voice croaked

Blaine's eyes immediately shot towards Kurt, whose eyes were open. The boy gave Blaine a feeble smile.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried joyously. "Are you okay?"

"Everything hurts…" he whispered, just loud enough to hear.

"Is this the first time you've woken up?" Kurt nodded slightly, wincing as he did so.

Blaine threw off the blankets, and stepped onto the cold floor. The pressure on his knees almost killed him, and he silenced his cussing, using the bed to relieve the weight.

"Jesus Christ that hurts…" Blaine hissed

"Stay there Blaine…" Kurt warned, but Blaine shook his head.

"I want to touch you," Blaine muttered, putting weight on his left knee – the better knee – gently. When it felt okay, he put more weight on it – repeating the process until he was able to stand on both legs. It still hurt like hell, but it was manageable. He shuffled to Kurt's bed, using the wall as a brace – cussing internally with every step.

"You really didn't have to," Kurt whispered as Blaine planted himself on Kurt's bed.

"I wanted to," Blaine leaned over him carefully – knowing he must be in just as much pain – probably even more. He placed a gentle kiss on his chapped lips, not putting any weight on him. "Do you remember much?"

Kurt nodded slightly, taking a shuddering breath. "Shit, even breathing hurts,"

Blaine unbuttoned his blazer and shirt to reveal the dark purple bruise where his seatbelt held him back.

"Gotta love seatbelts," Blaine muttered, touching Kurt's forehead with barely any pressure.

"Hey, don't knock them. They saved my life," Kurt protested and Blaine grinned.

"Didn't stop you from bumping your head," Blaine countered

"Yeah, but it could've been a lot worse," Kurt didn't need to say it – it had been lingering on Blaine's mind ever since the accident occurred. "What damage did you suffer, besides the head?"

"Knees…and probably several other pains I haven't found yet," Blaine smiled, but his eyes were filling with tears again.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Kurt painfully brushed the tears from Blaine's eyes. "Don't cry…"

Kurt was getting worried. Blaine _never _cried. What the hell was wrong.

"I saw you…" Blaine whispered. "You were covered in blood, and you couldn't hear me. And…you were unconscious for so long…I…I didn't think you'd be okay,"

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's side gently, crying properly now. Kurt stroked his curls gently. "I'm okay now though,"

"But you're not. And I'm not. Nothing could ever be the same,"

"Of course it will,"

"It won't be. We're broken, and I don't think we can ever be fixed. Not back the way we were," Blaine thought back to Burt's statement. "Kurt, I almost _killed _you!"

His voice was high and shrill, and Kurt silenced him with a firm kiss, almost gasping out with the pain it caused.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again Blaine Anderson. Not ever. That accident was _not_ your fault. You hear me?" Kurt kissed him again, trying to take away his confusion and doubt with the kiss. "You've got to believe me,"

"Kurt…" Blaine whimpered, and Kurt kissed him once more.

Kurt's eyes were filling with tears. "You _can't _blame yourself for this. I won't let you. Bounce back Blaine. Wake up, and be the Blaine Anderson I know."

"We're _fucked, _Kurt. Absolutely _fucked." _He hissed. "I have to go to physio, you'll probably have scars for the rest of your life."

"We're together," Kurt looked into his eyes, pulling him close so their foreheads were touching. "We've got each other. And _that _is what is going to fix us. We're going to get better. Scars are sexy, and you'll be amazing after physio. I don't care who you want to be – who you're going to be. I love you now, and I'll always love you because you are Blaine Anderson. Because you take life in your stride and use it to your advantage. Don't let this ruin you. It was a mistake, an accident. Don't let it rewrite your life,"

Blaine stared at Kurt, both of them had tears making steady tracks down their eyes. They came together in a hungry kiss, both yearning for something real – because so far, everything felt like a dream.

"Is that clear?" Kurt cleared his throat, giving Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine nodded and snuggled in close to his boyfriend, careful that he wouldn't knock him or move him. The nurses could stuff themselves – the two of them still had a few more hours together before people started milling around.

With a contented sigh, Blaine felt better than he had all year, hell, perhaps even in his entire life – even with the horrible damage done to his body.

Kurt was his, and Kurt wasn't going anywhere soon.

* * *

_**A/N: I am obviously lacking in the medical side of this, so excuse the mistakes. I was going off my general knowledge (which is really bad). I had such a badass time writing this, I really really hope you like. This happens to be the only one so far that HASN'T happened to me or my friends. _gasph!_**_


	8. Tree House!

_**A/N: I love you guys. I really do. You guys fill me with so much...glee. Pardon the pun, but there's no other way to describe the feeling that swells up in my chest when I get a review. :)**_

_**Rating: This is a hard one, but I'm gonna keep it a T, because nothing happens...not really. Okay, fine. T - M. **_

* * *

"This was my favourite place to go…when I was littler," Blaine grinned, presenting his tree.

Kurt stared at it with wide eyes. "You had a tree house?"

"I did," he smirked, and headed for the ladder.

"Blaine!" the tone of voice made Blaine stop in his tracks. "How long has it been since you've been up there?"

"Uhm…yesterday, maybe?"

Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Doesn't look like it,"

"It's perfectly safe, come on," Blaine leapt onto the first rung, and held his hand out to Kurt. "There be no place aboard this ship for the lily-livered,"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, supressing a giggle at the coarseness of his voice. "What?"

Blaine shrugged. "I liked being a pirate up here,"

Kurt grinned as he imagined a younger Blaine, dressed up in full pirate gear. He stood a good meter away from the tree, his arms folded determinedly. The sun was sinking in the sky, casting a pinky blue glow over them.

"Please?" Blaine pouted. "This is kind of a big thing for me…"

Kurt glanced at the tree wearily. "And why might that be?"

Blaine stepped off the bottom rung and approached Kurt, taking his hands. "I didn't have many friends when I was younger," he said softly. "Just my father. We built this tree house together," Blaine looked back at the tree with…Kurt couldn't place it – admiration? "Now that I can't share it with my father anymore…I'd like to share it with you,"

Well how could Kurt resist? "Okay. But if I hear so much as a creaky floorboard, I'm out,"

Blaine grinned and nodded, leading him to the step ladder. Blaine went up first, swiftly hoisting himself onto the wood.

"You know I'm going to have to wash my uniform at least forty times, right?" Kurt winced as he touched the wooden planks.

He wasn't a climber. Hell, he wasn't an outdoorsy person at all. He wasn't unfit – he had weights at home that he _occasionally _used to keep his arms and stomach taught – just so they didn't go flabby, but climbing wasn't his thing. Especially not in his uniform.

He pulled himself up, glaring at Blaine who was lying over the side, contentedly grinning at him.

"You owe me," Kurt muttered as he hauled himself to the top. Blaine stretched out an arm, which Kurt accepted.

Together, they got him over the edge and into the tree house. Their legs dangled over the sides, and Blaine stretched his arm out around Kurt, nuzzling his shoulder gently.

"It's gorgeous up here," Kurt muttered, surveying the view. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt gently on the cheek, then crawled further into the tree house.

Kurt turned too, finding the inside of the tree house quite pleasant. There were no windows, but there was hardly a roof – two sheets of plastic tied to a large plank of wood at the top stopped the rain getting in. It was well built - there were no cracks in the wood. Blaine was setting up a picnic rug in the centre. Kurt's eyebrows rose.

"You planned this?"

"I'm not really spontaneous," Blaine joked, "I just act like I am,"

Kurt crawled over, joining him on the rug. The two of them set up a mock formal dinner, using plates and forks. Blaine had brought sandwiches and salad, along with a couple of cartons of soft drink.

"Why so much?" Kurt questioned, peering into the esky.

"I'm planning on spending tonight up here…" Blaine grinned, biting a small piece of lettuce that was hanging off his sandwich. "Care to join me?"

Kurt beamed and nodded. "I'll have to grab some stuff,"

Blaine shook his head and put his sandwich down, crawling over to a pile of bags, blankets and pillows. He dug around before finding a specific bag, and then threw it over at Kurt. Opening it, Kurt found some of his clothes.

"What…?"

"Remember that night you stayed over…?" Kurt nodded. "You left your clothes here when we went to school,"

Kurt nodded and threw the bag back in the pile.

"How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"You love me too much to say no?" Blaine mused, and crawled towards his boyfriend, kissing him gently.

"That's gotta be it," Kurt kissed him back. "Go eat your dinner,"

Blaine laughed and returned to his place at the rug, taking his sandwich with one hand. He took a bite, and almost flushed when he saw Kurt staring at him.

"What?" he managed after he swallowed.

"Nothing," Kurt muttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"No, don't do that to me. What?"

Kurt let out a breathy giggle. "You're cute when you eat. You…your lips turn up after each bite, as if you're _really _enjoying the food."

Blaine laughed. "I _am_ really enjoying the food,"

They continued to eat in silence, Blaine grinning after every bite – just to tease Kurt. When the food was cleared, Blaine and Kurt got to work setting up the bed. They set it up in the far corner, away from the opening that served as a door. Blaine used a spare sheet to create a flap that concealed them from anyone likely to peer in.

"This is very homey," Kurt grinned, surveying their work.

Blaine moved up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck gently, nipping at his ear lobe. Kurt brought his hand up to stoke Blaine's curls, leaning his own head back onto Blaine's shoulder as he continued to suck on his pale skin.

A shiver went down Kurt's body has he closed his eyes, using Blaine has his support. Blaine's tongue licked around Kurt's jawbone, emitting a low moan from the boy. When Blaine stopped, Kurt made a small squeak of protest. Kurt could still feel Blaine's breath on his neck, and he waited for Blaine to make a move.

"I love you," he whispered into his ear and Kurt stopped breathing.

"I love you too," Kurt turned and pressed himself up against Blaine, breathing in his scent before giving him a tantalisingly slow and long kiss.

Kurt's hand snaked down Blaine's chest, pulling at his uniform. Blaine drew in a breath as Kurt's hand went lower, brushing the waist line of his pants until the hand rested on his hips.

"Kurt…" Blaine warned in between kisses as Kurt explored lower, his hand on Blaine's thigh.

Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips and rubbed Blaine's thigh through the Dalton pants.

"Kurt…!" Blaine hissed and bucked away, pushing Kurt slightly. Kurt looked lost for a second as Blaine turned away. "You get me started and I am _not _going to stop,"

Kurt smiled lightly and pushed himself against Blaine from behind, whispering low in his ear. "Maybe I want you to get started…" his whole face flushed, but he was grinning.

"Fuck,Kurt…" Blaine muttered as Kurt started to nibble Blaine's ear. "I'm serious,"

"So am I," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine backwards. He turned his Warbler until he was pressed up against the wall of the tree house. Kissing him slowly, their hearts started to race..

"Are you positive?" Blaine muttered as Kurt started to trail kisses down his throat.

"Mmhm," Kurt mumbled, licking the skin over Blaine's Adam's apple.

Blaine wasted no time – it was if Kurt's mumble had flicked a switch in his brain. He got to work on Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning and sliding it off, along with his blazer. Blaine traced patterns over his bare torso, following them along with his tongue. Kurt shivered and his heart sped up even more – he could feel it drumming against his chest. Blaine made short work of his own shirt, throwing it on the floor and returning his attention to Kurt.

^.^

"It's okay," Blaine muttered for the billionth time, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back.

"It's not," Kurt flinched away, his head in his hands. His face was beet red, spreading down his chest.

"It really is," Blaine muttered, kissing his shoulder gently. "I understand,"

"How could you…you were fully prepared for…" Kurt couldn't even say it.

The two of them sat on their makeshift bed, their shirts still off.

"I was freaking out too!" Blaine explained.

"Yeah but…" Kurt blushed. "You were ready…"

"What does it matter?" Blaine asked, sidling closer and squeezing his hand. "When you're ready, I'll be ready for you. I wasn't serious when I said I wouldn't be able to stop…"

"What made you stop then?"

"The look on your face. It was pure fear…nothing else. I don't want our relationship…" he took a breath. "I don't want our first time to be based on fear. You have to be comfortable…"

Kurt blushed again.

"I'm so sorry…"

Blaine huffed. "I swear, if you apologise one more time…"

Kurt laughed a little, still feeling insecure and awkward – his hands were still shaking. Blaine pulled him into a hug, their body heat warming each other up. It was getting cold.

"Bed?" he asked and Kurt nodded, retrieving his bag. When he found clothes that were suitable to sleep in, he turned around, which Blaine snorted at.

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered, feeling self-conscious.

"Don't be babe," Blaine laughed. "You can be as shy as you want."

Blaine looked for pants and changed his Dalton ones, then found a shirt but ended up leaving his torso bare – managing to do so in the time it took Kurt to self-consciously change from his Dalton uniform to shorts and a shirt.

Without a word, Kurt climbed in beside Blaine, still blushing and shaking slightly.

"Kurt?" Blaine shuffled close to his boy, who made a small noise of acknowledgement. "You okay?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a while, fooling Blaine into believing he had truly scarred the boy for life. When he did talk, it was in a whisper.

"Every day…I'm amazed at you,"

"What?"

"I…I was going to do it you know. I'd psyched myself up…I was _teasing _you…and yet…you still knew I wasn't ready…and you stopped. That takes self-control…and you seem to have so much of it…and you're completely fine with us not…"

Blaine chuckled and rolled onto his side, draping his arm around Kurt's chest.

"I love you Kurt…I don't ever want to do anything that would make you…uneasy…or scared…or even embarrassed. I…" Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath. "You may think I'm crazy, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" his eyes flicked open and rested on Kurt. "…and to have the image of you – scared and afraid of me, because of something I've done…I couldn't live with that."

Kurt rolled on his side to look at Blaine, a wide grin on his face.

"I love you, and I…I want to spend my…my eternity, with you as well," Kurt kissed him again, no longer upset.

Blaine giggled a little breathlessly as they pulled away. Kurt turned over, pressing his back into Blaine. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him even closer, letting Kurt rest his head on his other arm.

"Night Kurt," Blaine nuzzled him, resting his lips against his neck.

"Night Blaine,"

* * *

_**A/N: Kay. So...ugh...wow. I teased the crap out of you all, and it was probably all very anti-climacitc, but I needed to go to this place. I didn't see many fics out there were Kurt wasn't okay with having sex with Blaine, and I kinda needed to make sure that if Kurt said no, Blaine would be okay with it. I don't know why. It just seemed appropriate. It was actually supposed to go there, but I didn't feel in the mood, and it didn't feel right...it probably won't ever - I've only written a handful of smutty scenes and it's all because I've hated the characters and I didn't feel guilty about going places that were weird. With Kurt and Blaine, I feel like I'm imposing or something. **_

_**And by the way, I'll let you decide if this actually happened. _snigger. **_


	9. Beach

_**A/N: Ohh...this one didn't go where I wanted it to. I know that sounds weird, but the characters take me places - I don't take them XD This isn't half as fluffy or anything, it's just got Kurt and Blaine in it. Ugh. It's a bit rushed and VERY pointless, but whatever :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

The gentle sea breezes made Kurt's hair have little spasms. He didn't like the beach. Sand went everywhere and anywhere, finding places Kurt didn't even know he had.

Blaine, however, was an avid fan, already waist deep in the freezing water. Sand was caked into his face and hair, already having wrestled Finn and Puck. Mike and Sam tiptoeing around the breakers, not quite sure whether they should go in yet, while Finn and Puck were at least knee deep, Finn squealing whenever the water reached him in a spot that wasn't used to the temperature.

"Jesus," Puck hissed as a roller managed to splash a sliver of skin that hadn't been subjected to the freezing temperatures yet.

Blaine was out the furthest, giggling giddily as his lower torso got used to the water. The female half of the Glee Clubbers, plus Kurt and Artie, were on the shore, not keen enough to attempt the water just yet. It was a cloudy day and the beach was deserted.

Kurt watched his boyfriend happily, not caring that he wasn't near him. The sight of him, shirtless and waist deep in water was more than enough to keep him content. For now.

"God, that must be freezing," Quinn muttered, glaring distastefully at the water.

"Oops, guys," Artie interjected. "I'm sinking again – little help?"

Brittany giggled as she, Tina and Mercedes resituated his wheelchair again, finding a drier spot.

"Screw this," Santana stood, brushing her bum of the sand that had accumulated there. "I'm going in,"

"You're going to freeze to death!" Rachel exclaimed as Santana started towards the water.

"It beats freezing to death here,"

"Yeah, I totes agree," Lauren followed her.

The two girls stood at the water in silence, before Lauren took a step. Her body went tense as she resisted a shriek. It really _was _freezing. Santana followed her example, but didn't bother holding in her scream.

"Jesus Christ it's like ice!" she squealed, grabbing the attention of the boys.

Not wanting to seem like chickens, Mike and Sam made their decision and hurried into the water, gaining some lead on Santana and Lauren. Blaine whooped from his position in the lead, encouraging the girls out further.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called, and Kurt raised his arm in acknowledgement. "Why don't you come in?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt shook his head firmly and looked down at his outfit. "I wouldn't want to get this wet,"

It was a lie of course – Kurt had dressed to swim, even if he assured himself he wouldn't be.

Blaine laughed loudly and continued his journey into the water. He had waited for Puck and Finn, and the three of them braved splashing each other – just enough to barely hit them and evoke intakes of breath. Sam and Mike were slowly catching up – Lauren and Santana just behind them.

Receiving a poke, Kurt turned his attention to Mercedes.

"Hey," she grinned and Kurt grinned back.

"How are you coping?" Kurt shivered involuntarily with another gust of wind.

"With what? The cold?" Kurt nodded. "Eh, it's crisp,"

Kurt laughed and the two of them turned to the ocean again, just in time to watch Santana sneakily pounce on Sam, knocking them both into the water. The shrieks from both of them were priceless, making both Brittany and Tina literately fall to their knees with laughter.

"Okay guys, I'm going in," the water was up to Blaine's ribs, and he was shivering non-stop.

"Ugh, good luck dude," Finn muttered, rubbing his chest to make it warmer.

"Hey, remember my bet," Puck said and Blaine nodded, "Ten bucks for each girlish noise you make. I'm gonna be rich by the time this is over,"

"Hey, I didn't technically agree to that," Sam called from behind them, making Blaine laugh.

"Okay, let's go," Blaine took a breath and made an awkward dive into the water. Inside, his face and the rest of his torso screamed at him, but he came up with a huge grin on his face.

"Done," he was still grinning, trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Well, well Anderson, you've proved yourself as one of the big boys," Lauren joked, swimming up to them with Sam and Santana following.

Taking this as a threat, Puck dived into the water, and came up with a slight hiss. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Does that count as a noise?" he laughed and Puck shook his head, spraying the others with his slight Mohawk.

"Hey! Whoa!" Finn cried as the small droplets hit him in the face.

"That's now at least sixty from you, Hudson," Puck laughed and Finn shook his head almost sadly.

"I think we should go back to shore," Mike spoke up and Finn nodded eagerly.

Puck glanced at Blaine, who shrugged.

"Whatever," Puck nodded and the large group of them started making their way back.

"They're going to be so cold," Mercedes laughed and Kurt grinned, already having Blaine's towel ready for him.

As the water poured off their bodies, the wind started to conveniently pick up, making most of them gasp and shriek and shiver. Puck and Blaine glared at each other, determined not to owe the other money. Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a giant towel hug, wrapping him in it securely. Blaine was shivering, but he grinned and gave Kurt a frozen kiss.

"That was awesome," he muttered and let Kurt start patting him down with the towel.

"You're freezing," Kurt gently touched Blaine's skin, which was several degrees lower than Kurt's.

Blaine gave Kurt a long kiss, met by several cheers and whoops from the New Directions. Kurt blushed and pulled Blaine into a warm hug.

"You guys want to play cricket or something?" Sam shivered, and they nodded.

"Kurt, Blaine?" Mercedes called and the two snapped towards her, seemingly lost in each other beforehand.

"Uh...no thanks, that's not for me," Kurt laughed.

"I'm too cold," Blaine grinned. "But thanks,"

Kurt retrieved the two blankets he had brought, placing one on the sand and one around the two of them. They sat practically on top of each other, their arms tangled in their warm embrace. Blaine slowly started to warm, and Kurt placed kisses on his shoulder as they watched the game of cricket.

"I'm ready to go for a walk. I need to warm up more," Blaine said softly, but he didn't move.

"Sure. If you can leave this blanket long enough to get your shirt," Kurt laughed and Blaine frowned, not sure how to overcome this obstacle.

"Hey Blaine," Blaine looked up only to have the blanket thrown off him.

Puck and Sam grabbed him by his arms and legs, picking him up and dragging him to the water. Kurt stood in alarm, only to be held back by Tina and Brittany.

"No! Let go!" Blaine fought against the two, thrashing around, but he was laughing and grinning at the same time. "Let go!"

Sam and Puck stood knee deep in the water, barely making a sound but making very interesting facial expressions at the temperature.

"This is cruel," Blaine had stopped struggling, and waited patiently for his fate.

"No!" Kurt cried as Sam and Puck flung him into a breaking wave.

A cheer went up, but quickly died as they waited.

Kurt's heart threatened to stop.

Blaine wasn't coming up.

"Shit," Kurt swore, running to the line where sand met water.

The rest of his friends joined him and Puck and Sam stared into the murky water.

Puck suddenly cried out and went under, falling on his side and under the water. Blaine came up, gasping for air, but with a triumphant grin on his face.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. As Puck resurfaced, he glared daggers at Blaine, but was grinning.

"I believe that's ten for me, Puckerman?" Blaine asked, still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

**_A/N: It's okay, I've been working on one that I hope you'll find amazing. :) I will definitely be revisiting the beach another day because it's very awesome and I have fond, romantic memories of the beach._**

**_And I remember when I posted Treasure Hunt, someone said they'd be at a lake, not a beach. I don't really know Lima at all, so I'm gonna assume that it's not near a beach? Well, they can drive...a very...long...way XD Idk, geography doesn't apply here :P_**


	10. Scars

_**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews on the last chapter, I wasn't expecting such a positive response to Klaine + ND hanging out. Was pretty awesome. I may slot some more in eventually, but probably not for a while.**_

_**Rating: T - has some dark themes. **_

* * *

Kurt always loved lying in Blaine's arms. He was strong, firm muscles hid under his uniform, and Kurt felt safe and warm within them. The feeling of being pressed up against the older boy made Kurt feel protected – and Blaine _would _protect him, no matter what. Kurt desired bodily contact – he was almost clingy in a way, but Blaine wouldn't change it for the world.

"Morning," Blaine muttered, squeezing Kurt tightly against him.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Kurt turned over so his face was nestled in Blaine's chest, his arms wrapping around him.

"You were tense…not as relaxed, as if you were waiting for the day to slap you in the face,"

"Waking up _is _a slap in the face," Kurt laughed, kissing along Blaine's bare torso.

"What's the time?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's fine hair.

The two had been together long enough for Kurt to forget the status of his hair in the mornings, if it meant being able to spend more time in bed with Blaine.

"About eight," Blaine's eyes widened but Kurt kissed him gently. "Don't worry. Dad went out with Finn and Carole and decided not to check on me – I suppose Finn covered for us. Nobody will catch us,"

"I'm sorry for oversleeping," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, bringing them even closer together. Kurt wondered if it was even possible to get closer. "I swear I set my alarm,"

"You slept through it…it's off now," Kurt grinned, snuggling into the warm blankets.

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's face gently, making a trail until they were mere millimetres apart, their lips barely touching.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, his lips brushing Kurt's slightly.

"I love you too," Kurt grinned, closing the distance and kissing him passionately, parting Blaine's lips with his tongue.

Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's body, gently caressing the bare skin of his torso, before coming to a rest on his hip – hidden away by his pyjama bottoms. Kurt broke away, kissing Blaine's neck and then down to his amazing arms, kissing along the muscles. Blaine grinned and tensed his arm playfully, earning a delighted moan from Kurt. Kurt continued to kiss down Blaine's arm, until he reached his wrist.

But something made Kurt stop.

His lips passed rough skin and Kurt's eyes narrowed, finding the source of the rough patch.

_Scars. _

Kurt's eyes widened and he shot a glance at Blaine, whose eyes were closed as he leaned back against the pillows. _How had he not seen these before? What the hell were they from?_

"Blaine…" Kurt was afraid to ask, even though he was _sure _he knew what they were.

"Yeah babe?" Blaine opened his eyes and watched Kurt, unsure of the cause of his hesitance.

"What…what happened to your wrist?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he removed his wrist from Kurt's grasp. "Nothing,"

"Blaine…" Kurt pleaded, but Blaine was upset.

He got out of bed, grabbing his shirt as he went.

"I should go." He said bluntly. "Your parents will be back soon,"

"Blaine, please," Kurt hastily got out of the warm blankets and tugged on Blaine's arm. "Don't go, please! You…you don't have to tell me, I was just curious,"

"No," Blaine muttered, collecting his bag and packing his stuff. "I should really go,"

"Are you…" Kurt swallowed hard. "Are you mad at me,"

"No Kurt," Blaine kissed him quickly, but there was nothing behind it. "I just…gotta go,"

Blaine practically slammed the door, leaving a very confused and on-the-verge-of-tears Kurt to wonder what had got him so upset.

^.^

Blaine just about stomped out of Kurt's house, mentally cursing himself. Why had he reacted that way? It wasn't the first time someone had seen his scars. Of course, he'd told Wes, David and Thad – hell, they were the ones that _stopped _him from creating more.

He walked the two blocks to where he'd parked his car, sitting in it with his head in his hands. He couldn't tell Kurt. Perhaps he'd forget about it by tomorrow.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he opened the message with shaking hands.

_Rachel (8:18) You okay? Kurt just called me, he seems upset. What did you do?_

Blaine let out a supressed chuckle. It was only natural for Kurt to turn to his best friend for assistance. He ignored the text and put his phone back in his pocket. He could deal with that later. Right now, Blaine needed to think.

^.^

"_Well, is he mad at you?" _Mercedes asked through the phone.

"I don't know! I asked him and he said he wasn't,"

"_Would Blaine lie to you?" _Rachel asked, sending the text to Blaine.

"I don't know!" Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"_Have you texted him?" _

"No, I've been complaining to you guys,"

"_Well you won't tell us what made him…or you, so upset. So we can't really help," _Rachel muttered. She was still sleepy.

"Right. I'll text him then?"

"_Yes!" _the girls cried in unison.

"Wish me luck," Kurt muttered, hanging up.

He stared at his phone for a bit, before it buzzed unexpectedly.

_Blaine (8:45) I'm sorry. Just give me some time, okay? Love you._

Kurt let out a breath of relief. He really _wasn't_ mad.

_Are you sure you don't want to talk?_

While Kurt waited, he went to the kitchen, slowly fixing himself breakfast. After what seemed like years, the phone buzzed in his hand.

_Blaine (9:01) I don't know._

Kurt huffed. He was worried about his boyfriend, but so far he wasn't letting any clues escape about why he was upset.

_When you figure it out, let me know. I'm here for you – even if you don't want to talk about…it._

Kurt 'uhmed' and 'ahhed' over his reply for a very long time, finishing his breakfast before hitting send. When Kurt realised there'd be no reply, he set to work on his homework for that weekend. He hated math. It was his worst subject.

His parents and Finn returned, stopping in to say 'hi' before Carole and Burt left again. Kurt constantly checked his phone, no longer being able to concentrate on the numbers that swam in front of his eyes.

"Kurt…you had lunch yet?" Finn stood at the doorway, a plate in his hand with a sandwich balanced on it.

"Oh," Kurt stared at his watch, surprised to find it almost two in the afternoon. "No, I…I didn't realise it was so late,"

Finn smiled warmly. "Rachel kinda told me you were upset. You haven't left your room," he offered the plate to Kurt, which he took graciously.

"Thanks…" Kurt grinned. Finn wasn't usually so sweet. "I'll…I'll let you know if anything changes,"

Finn nodded, satisfied with the answer and left, leaving Kurt to his homework again. Kurt sighed – he couldn't concentrate any more than before. He took the plate to his bed and started eating, wondering what to do with himself. He picked up a photo that lay on his bedside table – it was him and Blaine, chilling in their Dalton uniforms. They looked so simple, so happy. Kurt knew that it was a small argument, but he couldn't help but feel like his world was crashing down around him.

After his sandwich was finished, he curled up with new sheet music, humming the lines to himself. Before long, his eyes fluttered shut and the exhausted boy was asleep.

^.^

Kurt's phone buzzed loudly, vibrating against the desk. Kurt shot up, completely awake as he launched himself at his phone.

_Blaine (4:03) Come outside?_

Kurt grinned almost giddily and changed his clothes before racing downstairs.

He stopped in the kitchen. "Bye Finn! I'll be back later!"

"Good Luck!" as soon as the reply came, Kurt was out the door. Blaine's car was parked in front of his house, for goodness knows how long. Kurt approached it eagerly and rapped on the window.

Blaine gave him a half-smile and unlocked the doors, letting Kurt in.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Kurt grinned, putting his seatbelt on and giving Blaine a small kiss on the cheek.

An awkward silence followed and Kurt mentally cringed. He _hated _awkward silences.

Blaine started the car without a sound and started driving, but Kurt couldn't pick where they were going. Everything was unfamiliar. When the journey started heading in an upwards direction, Kurt turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"You trust me, right?" Blaine asked, not looking at Kurt.

"Always," Kurt settled back against the seats, content. As long as Blaine knew what he was doing, he was okay. He certainly seemed calmer, although a lot more subdued than usual.

Kurt watched the scenery as they went, and finally Blaine parked. The car sat on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked out over the side. Blaine undid his own seatbelt and got out of the car, standing near the edge of the cliff.

Kurt followed hesitantly. Blaine hadn't said anything. He stood behind Blaine nervously, watching for body language – a sign that he wanted Kurt to come closer. After a _very _long moment, Blaine turned and held out his hand to Kurt, who slowly took it. The two stood side by side, watching as the sun set over the world.

"When I was in primary school, I was teased a lot," Blaine started _very _softly, so much so that Kurt had to take a step towards him to hear him. "A lot like you – I was shoved against lockers, slushied and thrown into dumpsters almost every single day. I wasn't very popular."

Blaine sighed. He didn't want to continue.

"As you can tell, I came out early – it was about grade six when I was caught staring at some guy in my grade. When I told my parents…" Blaine paused, taking a long breath. "My father wasn't happy."

"I was practically kicked out of the house when I told him – I hid from my father for a long time – living with the few friends I had. It wasn't good. When I returned home for good, it was because my mother had begged me to." Blaine took a shuddering breath as he held out the hand Kurt was holding. He pulled his jacket sleeve up to reveal the fading white scars. "I started to cut myself during grade seven. When people found out what I did to myself, they left me alone. Sure, there was still verbal abuse, but the physical abuse had stopped."

Blaine let out a small, unamused laugh. "I supposed they figured what I was doing was bad enough…why torture me more?"

Kurt was frozen to the spot, not daring to say a word. Blaine was opening up to him – revealing a side of himself that Kurt never even – could never even begin to fathom, and all he could do was gape.

"Why…why don't you need to anymore?" he finally got out, a long time after Blaine had finished his explanation.

"I went to Dalton for high school…my father enrolled me so he wouldn't have to see me ever again. I owe a lot to my father…because I really found myself at Dalton." Blaine half grinned as the memory flickered along his mind. "When I first arrived, I kept to myself – practically thrusting my wrists at those who had the nerve to approach me. A _lot _of people avoided me. But then there was a room mix up, and I was boarded with Wes for a day."

Blaine pulled his jacket sleeve back down, glancing briefly at Kurt. Blaine's whole face was scarlet and he was shaking.

"Wes brought me to the Warblers, and I found music. Music saved my life…because more than once I…" Blaine didn't need to finish his sentence. "The Warblers saved me, and I pretty much owe my life to them,"

Kurt couldn't talk again. His throat had closed up, and he thought that if he had to talk, the tears would spill. Blaine pulling him into a hug did it, and Kurt cried into his shoulder.

It took Kurt a good minute to realise that Blaine was crying just as hard.

"Jesus Blaine…" Kurt whispered into his boyfriends' ear, holding him tightly. After this moment, he never wanted to let him go.

"I'm sorry," Blaine breathed, struggling for breath as he sobbed. "I'm sorry I got so defensive…I don't…" he took a shuddering breath. "I don't normally tell…"

"I understand," Kurt kissed his ear, closing his eyes.

The two leant against each other in a tight embrace, neither one wanting to let go. The sun was fading and it was getting colder, but neither boy could care.

Finally, Kurt spoke up.

"Why did you choose cutting?" he asked cautiously, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "If you don't want to…"

"No…it's…it's been good talking," he took another deep breath and pulled away from Kurt gently, leading him to a tree.

The two of them sat under it while Blaine collected his thoughts. "When I first started…it was because of the stereotypes. All the TV shows, all the books I read basically stated that unhappy kids cut themselves to make it better,"

Blaine closed his eyes. "I wanted everything to be better, so I tried it out." His eyes opened again but he was blushing and he couldn't look at Kurt. "At first there was nothing…there was no antidote, and I felt jaded – this nasty bleeding scar on my wrist that provided no relief. I didn't understand,"

He fiddled restlessly with a piece of grass, trying to grow in the shade. "But then someone saw it. The rumours spread like wildfire, and for a while, I was just cutting for acknowledgment."

Kurt shuddered involuntarily. He had trouble shaving! He had no idea how Blaine could face a blade at his own wrist.

"I ended up convincing myself that I was doing the right thing…but now I realise how stupid I was…and how much damage I could've done myself," he concluded with a heavy sigh. "I haven't touched the blades since…they're locked away…" he laughed slightly. "Wes, Thad and David held an intervention for me,"

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand. He was a _lot _more relaxed.

"It's amazing…how you can go through hell and come out on the other side grinning," Kurt said softly, catching the last glimpse of the sun before it dipped below the horizon.

Blaine chuckled slightly. "I can't just be this awesome," he admitted with a playful grin. "I have to have a reason to be awesome."

Kurt leant against his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled and Blaine raised his eyebrows, the blush on his face receding.

"For what?"

"Being awesome," Kurt muttered, nuzzling his neck gently. "And sharing…not many people can do that,"

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Anything for you,"

* * *

_**A/N: I think I butchered the ending. I've been working on this one for a couple of days...I hope you enjoy it. I've always had the suspicion that Blaine had a bad past - and that's why he's so happy-go-lucky all the time. Unfortunately, this one /was/ based on a real life situation, and it's because everything is better now that I chose to write about it.  
Also, I appologise for my epic fail of geography. Ohio is probably flat and doesn't have any cliff's. XD Oh well. **_


	11. Not Dreaming

_**A/N: Suffering major writers block, but I have all this Klaine in my head. I've decided to post this crap anyway -.- Sorry if it sucks haha...**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Kurt…"

The boy looked up from his bed, where he'd just collapsed after the two of them entered the room.

"What?" his head resting back down against the pillow.

"What…what's this," it was hard _not _to find the amusement in Blaine's voice.

Kurt froze. He didn't know what Blaine found, but his mind went into overdrive. What possible thing could've Blaine found…?

Kurt sat up slowly, finding Blaine sitting as his desk, holding something up. It was his notebook.

The one with their names.

Inside a heart.

Kurt flushed and looked away. He wanted the bed to swallow him. How would Blaine react? Would he be creeped out? Kurt snuck a brief look at his boyfriend, but he was smiling.

"It was sitting on the desk," Blaine bit his lower lip, trying to hide a smirk. "When did you do this?"

"Today," Kurt couldn't look at Blaine.

He snorted. "Kurt, we started dating four hours ago, and I'm _definitely _sure I've been with you the whole time," He brought the notebook over to the bed, sitting on it and rubbing Kurt's leg gently through his pants. "So how long ago?"

Kurt just blushed even more, earning a short laugh from Blaine.

"A while," Kurt managed, hiding a small smile. Blaine kissed his cheek gently.

"Is that how long you've been crushing on me?" the Warbler placed a few kisses along Kurt's jawline. "A while?"

Kurt laughed gently and stole the notebook from him.

"A while seems about right," Kurt muttered, closing the notebook and hiding it under his pillow.

Blaine simply laughed and placed another kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine muttered into Kurt's ear, nibbling his earlobe ever so slightly.

Little electrified tingles ran down Kurt's spine and he shivered.

"Mmhm?"

"I was crushing on you too," he whispered, and Kurt raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that from where Blaine was, he wouldn't be able to see it. "I just didn't have the courage to confront you about it…"

"But Jeremiah…"

"I didn't like him. Not really." Blaine laughed at himself. "Maybe it was me, trying to convince myself I wasn't falling completely head over heels for you," he kissed Kurt gently again.

"It was good though," Blaine continued, with a kiss to Kurt's lips, before pulling back and resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Because you…you started us,"

Kurt watched Blaine carefully. He was being awfully cryptic.

"How so?"

"Your comment, about…" Blaine laughed. "Flirty duets and…coffee orders," Kurt nodded, "It made me think. I went home, and I thought and thought about it…and _that_ is when I realised that I was trying to hide from my feelings for you," Blaine chuckled to himself. "I'd put myself in a position where I felt like your mentor…and I thought that teachers shouldn't date their students,"

Kurt listened; loving the way Blaine's eyes roamed the room as he talked, before coming to settle on Kurt.

"But now…now I don't want to be your mentor…I want this,"

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt lifted his fingertips to Blaine's cheek, already finding traces of his 5'oclock shadow. "It kinda sounds like you're trying to convince yourself,"

Blaine laughed and looked at the bed, shaking his head.

"I'm convinced I'm going to wake up, and this'll all be a dream," Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. "God…I don't want it to be a dream,"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss, biting down hard on his lower lip hard. Blaine's eyes shot open and he pulled away.

"Shit, what was that for?" Blaine licked his sore lip, frowning.

"You felt it then?" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again; paying special attention to the place he'd bitten.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips as they pulled away again.

"I did," he grinned,

"Then you aren't dreaming, Blaine Anderson,"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going through withdrawl, I believe. What is it now? Haha, why am I asking? I know. Roughly 11 days guys Just 11 more and we'll get Night Of Neglect. *flail***_

_**This one was obviously not based on real life - but it came to me while I was rewatching that episode last night :)**_


	12. Birthday

_**A/N: Another overspill of crap. I was SUPPOSED to upload this last night, but no - Fanfiction decided to be the biggest cow in the world and wouldn't even let me see the login page. It was MIDNIGHT! I HAD BEEN WRITING FOR 4 HOURS AND I COULDN'T SHOW YOU! Hahaha, actually the insane hours are because I STILL have writers block and could not get what I wanted onto the page, although I feel this one is better than the previous :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"So…what has this year been like for you?" Kurt asked, pairing a biscuit with a piece of salami.

Blaine chuckled. "Amazing,"

"And what made it so amazing?" Kurt put the mini sandwich in his mouth and chewed, grinning slightly. He was _sure _he knew the answer.

"You," Blaine said simply and Kurt swallowed hard, beaming.

"What about your year?"

"No, no, no!" Kurt interjected, slapping Blaine's hands playfully. "It's _your _birthday tomorrow – _I_ get to ask the heartfelt questions,"

Blaine laughed and shifted on the couch, brushing up against Kurt even more.

"But because it's _my _birthday," he grinned "Shouldn't _I _get to choose what to do?"

"Well, no," Kurt said thoughtfully, a grin playing on his lips. "It's not your birthday yet!"

Blaine gave him a confused look. "Your logic is flawed," Kurt laughed. "What are we doing tomorrow, anyway?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

"You kept it free, right?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised and Blaine nodded. "Oh good. I'm just taking you out to breakfast, and then I kinda hoped we could spend the day together…just…hanging,"

Blaine rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Geez, I'm spending the entire night with you. I at least thought I'd be able to get rid of you for my own _birthday!" _

Kurt actually looked hurt for a second, before Blaine placed a kiss on his lips and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'd rather spend every single day with you, than spend eternity apart," he whispered.

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" Kurt laughed against Blaine's ear.

"No!" Blaine huffed. "Fine. How about this one…I love you?"

"Perfect," Kurt whispered, kissing him slowly and lovingly.

Blaine sighed into his mouth, content with how his life was. Another year was gone, and now he had the rest to spend with his boyfriend. Nothing could be wrong.

^.^

Kurt woke, lying millimetres away from Blaine. They were locked in a tight embrace, their arms wrapped around each other so securely that Kurt didn't want to ever move. Kurt was groggy and tired, and all he wanted to do was kiss Blaine again. They had spent hours talking, then kissing until three in the morning. Kurt caught a glance of the clock.

8:45.

Kurt closed his eyes again, before they shot open, doing a double take of the clock.

_8:45!_

"Shit!" Kurt cussed, giving Blaine a huge wake up kiss. "Happy Birthday!"

The sleeping boy fluttered his eyes adorably, giving Kurt a sleepy look.

"Morning?"

"Let go of me babe," Kurt struggled out of their embrace, but Blaine was holding tight. "We've got breakfast reservations at nine!"

This made Blaine finally let go, and Kurt fell into a heap at the foot on the couch.

"Sorry babe," Blaine muttered, rubbing his eyes as he set up, giving Kurt a brief massage before he helped him up.

"Throw on some clothes – we gotta go!" Kurt rushed to his phone, sending a quick text.

_We woke up late – give us a few minutes after nine before you come in._

After hitting send, he grabbed his bag and fled into the bathroom. Blaine had gone into his room, and Kurt prayed he was changing. When Kurt emerged, it was 8:52 and Blaine _still _wasn't out.

"Blaine! Hurry," Kurt called and Blaine let out a laugh.

"It's just breakfast babe," Blaine called through the door, "Calm down,"

"It's _birthday _breakfast!" Kurt was getting impatient, tapping his foot gently against the polished floors. "It's so much more awesome than regular breakfast."

Blaine finally emerged from his room, looking absolutely breathtaking in an outfit that Kurt had brought him. Kurt was actually speechless as his gorgeous boyfriend practically paraded in front of him, flashing him a charming grin – fully aware of what the clothes were doing to his body and his boyfriend. They curved in _all _the right places. Kurt's jaw was practically on the floor as Blaine kissed him.

"Wow," Kurt muttered. "I knew it was an amazing choice of attire, but I never knew it would look that…"

Blaine raised his eyebrow as Kurt tried to find a word.

"_Perfect" _he finished, and Blaine thanked him with a kiss.

Kurt glanced at the clock, now sitting right on nine.

"Shit!" he cursed again. "Let's go,"

Blaine retrieved his bag from the side of the couch and followed Kurt out the door, an amused grin on his lips.

^.^

"This is nice," Blaine grinned, sipping his coffee experimentally. He made a face and added more sugar.

"That wasn't, I take it?" Kurt laughed.

"I was talking about the restaurant," Blaine explained, stirring his coffee gently.

Kurt laughed as a waitress returned to their table, carrying their meals.

"That looks and smells amazing," Blaine grinned at the waitress, who grinned back at him for a little too long. Kurt felt the angry green monster rising up from the pit of his stomach. "Thank you so much,"

"Anytime," she grinned wider and Kurt shovelled a forkful of bacon into his mouth, squashing the jealousy monster before it blurted out something indecent. He wasn't usually this jealous...

As if Blaine sensed Kurt's discomfort, he leaned over and pecked him gently on the lips, right in front of the waitress. "Thank you for bringing me here," he whispered.

Kurt almost let out a wicked laugh as the girl huffed off, obviously disappointed. Blaine got into his meal, making satisfied noises after a couple of bites.

"This place is definitely becoming my favourite breakfast restaurant," he grinned, taking another sip of coffee.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he abandoned his breakfast for it.

_Rachel (9:45) Everything is ready. Make sure to text me as you come up._

Kurt grinned and returned to his breakfast. Everything was going perfectly.

"Are we going back to mine after this?" Blaine asked, forking the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

Kurt nodded with a faint smile. "We could watch something,"

Blaine nodded and swallowed as Kurt finished his own breakfast. "I have the urge to watch 'The Sound Of Music'"

"Then we'll watch it," Kurt gripped Blaine's hand across the table.

The same waitress returned a little sulkily.

"Anything else I can get you guys?"

"No thanks, it was perfect," Blaine flashed a smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Kurt was reassured when Blaine squeezed his hand. "How much?"

"No Blaine, I'm paying," Kurt slapped his hands as he tried to reach for his wallet.

"Are you sure?" Blaine slumped against the seat, staring at Kurt.

"Don't try those eyes on me," Kurt pulled some money from his wallet and handed it to the waitress. "It's _your_ birthday and that means _you _don't have to pay."

Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a long kiss, right in the middle of the restaurant. Delighted, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him outside of the restaurant, making the walk back to their place.

^.^

_Coming!_

Kurt pocketed his phone and continued up the stairs, only to fall back to tie his shoe.

"You go ahead," Kurt muttered, not being able to hide his smile as Blaine opened the door.

The light came on and suddenly Blaine was bombarded by silly string, confetti and party poppers.

"Surprise!" a giant cheer went up. Kurt appeared behind Blaine, kissing his cheek and giggling. "Happy Birthday!"

Blaine's jaw could've been wrapped around the room several times. His eyes were wide and alight, the grin on his face stretching from ear to ear. He turned and gave Kurt a giant kiss, before accepting hugs from everyone – and it really was everyone. All the Warblers, plus New Directions were there. They filled the room, dressed in their casual street clothes.

"Thank you guys so much," Blaine was finally able to speak after delivering his last hug to Wes, who patted him on the back.

"It was all Kurt, really," Rachel grinned, and he blushed.

"It wasn't _all _me," he giggled, not being able to get over the grin on Blaine's face.

"You organised it," Mercedes grinned, perching on the couch. "So you get the credit,"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Everything is perfect, and I want to thank you all so much," he grinned and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Best birthday ever,"

"Can we get to the cake?" Rachel exclaimed and Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"We just had breakfast…" he muttered, but Rachel shook her head.

"Can you at least just _look _at it?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"I told you to get a regular cake…" Kurt's eyes widened. "Rachel, what have you done?"

The three of them moved over to the large table, followed by the party goers. The cake sat in a box, and Blaine opened it carefully. It was a cheesecake – Blaine's favourite – and was fairly large. In the centre was an edible picture of Kurt and Blaine in a clear representation of their relationship. Blaine was sleeping against the couch, with Kurt leaning on his shoulder. Blaine's arm was around him, and Kurt was snuggled in tightly.

"Wow, that's embarrassing," Blaine scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly, but it was clear he was pleased.

"When was _that_ taken?" Kurt asked, linking arms with Blaine.

Nobody said a word, but a simultaneous, awkward shuffle was directed towards Wes. The Upperclassman didn't say anything, but shrugged and laughed.

"Anything I say right now if going to come out _really _sus, so I'm just not going to try,"

Blaine laughed. "I'll get you back later Wes," he shot a knowing glare at his friend,

Wes paled slightly, covering it with a laugh.

"It looks amazing guys, even with the creepy stalker-picture," Blaine grinned.

"Cut it!" Rachel exclaimed and Blaine shot her an exasperated sigh.

"What is your obsession with this cake?"

Rachel just grinned knowingly as Blaine picked up the knife, carefully slicing down the middle.

"You touched the bottom!" half the room screamed at Blaine, who almost suffered a heart attack and dropped the knife.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, after getting over his shock.

"You've never touched the bottom of a birthday cake before?" Kurt asked, putting both hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I've never really had something like this go on," Blaine laughed and the whole room 'oohed'.

"When you touch the bottom of the cake, you've gotta kiss the nearest…" Mercedes trailed off, but grinned and picked it back up. "…Kurt,"

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Rachel. "If you wanted to see us kiss, all you had to do was ask," he was blushing slightly as he took Kurt's face in his hands. The two of them kissed hungrily, blushing fiercely. Cat calls and wolf whistles went out, and the two of them knew they were going slightly overboard.

Gasping for breath, the two of them pulled away. Blaine gave a smug grin at Rachel, who stood there half dumb-struck.

Recovering slightly, Blaine put his arm around Kurt and gave him a small peck.

"Best Birthday ever,"

* * *

_**A/N: Lol ew! ahaha oh well. This one didn't happen to me, but to one of my mates. Oh, and Btw - the 'place' they're in - just don't ask XD I didn't ever really know what the hell Blaine was turning, let alone where they were. Blaine is a border - I assume - so they could be at Dalton, but then it'd be weird with ND there. They could be at Kurt's but where the hell are Burt/Finn/Carole? Ugh. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide, I'm too sleepy for this.  
I wouldn't ask if it weren't seriously important to me, but could you all vote for Darren Criss in the Alpha Male Madness? Go to tinyurl .com and add this at the end of the link.  
**__**/42qezv3  
**__********__All it takes is just a couple of clicks - no sign up or anything. We gotta get him to win before Tuesday! Please help :D_


	13. Unforgettable

_**A/N: :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

_**Disclaimer: The song used in this is called '**_**_Incancellabile' by Laura Pausini - I did not write it nor did I do the translations - it's called 'Unforgettable' in English, but I can't find someone singing it in English. It doesn't really matter, it's an AMAZING song! You should totally go listen to it. _**

* * *

"I like Chinese," Blaine announced, nearly finished his meal.

Kurt grinned. It was just a normal afternoon, but they had decided to spend it in the city.

"That was a random statement,"

"I never realised how much I liked it," he admitted, expertly handling his chopsticks. "It's just so…yummy," he marvelled.

Kurt laughed and finished his food, placing the chopsticks back into their holder.

"It is pretty amazing," Kurt praised.

"Where do you want to go next?" Blaine asked, paying at the counter.

It was a simple arrangement – Blaine paid for food as long as Kurt got to pay for the little snacks and petrol. Kurt still didn't like it – he wanted to get an equal shot at paying for the things they did together, but Blaine insisted. At least they could compromise.

"Let's just walk," Kurt slung his arm around his boyfriend's waist, kissing his cheek gently.

Blaine grinned as they exited the restaurant, his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Sure, they got looked at, even if there were a limited number of people in the street. Sometimes they were met with grins and gasps of delight, but they also received glares and a few nasty words thrown at them. They ignored the bad things, focusing instead on each other. They walked into the park, stepping in the puddles that the rain had made, laughing and squealing when the droplets of water flew too high.

For Kurt and Blaine, life was just perfect. Whatever haunted them had become irrelevant, and they couldn't care less about anything that didn't have to do with each other.

Holding hands, they perched themselves on an empty park bench, just watching the cars go by. Kurt lay against Blaine's chest, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively.

It was almost five minutes later when Blaine said something.

Kurt didn't know what he was saying – it was faint and sounded jumbly. He strained to hear, pushing his head up until Blaine was whispering into Kurt's ear.

He _still _couldn't understand, and the street was relatively quiet. Then something clicked. He didn't understand because it wasn't English. He listened to the sounds, rolling off Blaine's lips in a seductive, _amazing_ way. It was almost like listening to a song, the way the words fell together and then darted away.

"Sometimes I ask myself if, I'd live the same without you – If I'd know how to forget you," Blaine whispered, singing it to him. "But a moment passes and you are…you're everything that I'd want – unforgettable now,"

He continued another verse, singing it in Italian, before following with the translation.

"It seemed like another story that, the time takes with it, don't ever leave me - don't leave me. The more I miss you, the more you stay at the center of my thoughts never leave me because you'll never be unforgettable,"

He continued the song all the way through, first singing gently in Italian and translating for Kurt. When he finished, he squeezed Kurt tightly, them both remaining silent for a few minutes. Kurt leant up and kissed him full on the mouth, trying to put every emotion and thought from that song into the kiss.

"You didn't have to translate," Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips. "It sounded amazing, just in Italian,"

Blaine smiled and kissed him again.

"Yeah, but this way I get to tell you twice,"

* * *

_**A/N: Short but Sweet. Still going through some awful blockage so...yeah. I'll stop making excuses XD **_  
_**I'm working on an actual fic! _gasph!_ It's Klaine, but it has chapters and stuff! I'll be working on this at the same time, but I've started writing the first 5 chapters already. I'm really liking it so far - which is surprising since I've got a really bad case of the CBFs. :P It won't be uploaded until I'm off my block and able to edit it without getting frustrated. **_


	14. I'll Find You In Heaven

_**A/N: I'm sorry about this one. It's depressing. And my block came back, within minutes of starting this fic. And this one was based on a real event too...**_

_**Rating: G/K - It just gets sad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yellowcard - View From Heaven. I.E Not mine. **_

* * *

Kurt lay against his pillow, numb.

His body was physically and emotionally drained. He never wanted to move again. His mind and body screamed at him to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, they burned with a thousand memories.

How could this happen? Why did this happen?

Kurt couldn't cry anymore. Whatever moisture left in his body was well gone. His fingers twitched, yearning to grasp hands that were no longer there. It was the only movement he had made in the past twenty-four hours.

"Kurt…" Jeff whispered, tiptoeing into the room.

Kurt didn't acknowledge him – didn't even hear him. A bomb could've exploded and Kurt wouldn't have cared, or been aware of it.

Jeff came bearing a glass of water, and he placed it on the desk next to Kurt. "You need to have a drink, or eat something. Please!"

Jeff's eyes were dry, but they hadn't been for long. It was a trial not to break down in front of anyone – but is was especially important not to break down in front of Kurt.

Kurt still didn't move, and Jeff closed his eyes. Warblers had been sent in to check on Kurt at all hours – and it was late afternoon. Jeff didn't know what to do.

"We don't want to lose you too," he whispered, and Kurt's eyes flicked once to Jeff.

Within a blink-and-you'll-miss-it time frame, Kurt gave a firm shake of the head, his whole body trembling.

"Just leave." He whispered, his voice coming out as a strange, strangled sound. His whole face quivered and he burst into a fresh round of tears – and Kurt couldn't care how it was even possible. "Please,"

Jeff stood, complying with his wishes, trying to hold back a sob. "Your parents are on their way…they'll be here by morning,"

"They know?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nobody could tell them…they…they just know it's urgent. They booked a flight as soon as they could…"

Kurt closed his eyes and let the tears fall, and Jeff took it as his cue to leave. Kurt returned to staring at the wall – the tears still trickling down his cheeks.

_Why?_

Minutes – maybe hours passed before his head snapped up. A small smile flitted over his face and he took a long sip from the glass of water. With fierce determination, he exited his room and strode down the hall, getting several confused looks from the other boarders.

"Come on," Wes muttered dejectedly. "We gotta keep an eye on him,"

David and Thad nodded, the three of them hurrying to follow their newest Warbler. They followed him to his car, stealthily keeping their distance. There was an unspoken agreement to take Thad's car, and followed him all the way to the café.

Kurt strode into the café, his eyes still red. He wasn't about to burst into tears anymore. He was fine.

Wes, David and Thad followed him in, exchanging confused glances at each other.

"Can I get a medium drip and a Grande non-fat mocha," Kurt ordered with a small smile.

When the drinks were ready, he took them to _their _table, sitting down and waiting.

He didn't drink his coffee – he didn't move much. He just waited.

Ten minutes passed and he glanced around a little worriedly.

Wes gave a giant sigh. "I hope this isn't what I think this is,"

Thad gave him a sideways look. "Denial?"

Wes nodded and David started to approach Kurt.

"You okay?" David asked gently, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

The boy looked up in hope, only for his gaze to fall when he saw it was David. "I'm good David, how are you?"

David sat down and took a deep breath. "Kurt, I think you need to come back to Dalton,"

"Why? I'm waiting for…" Kurt trailed off, as if not sure what he was going to say. "Someone,"

David closed his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy.

"He won't be coming, Kurt," David whispered, and Kurt frowned.

"It's Wednesday…we always have coffee on Wednesday nights."

The sincerity in Kurt's voice was hard to not break down with. David struggled to keep himself composed.

"Please. Just come with us," Wes and Thad joined them, pulling Kurt up until he was standing.

"But…"

"Kurt," Wes whispered and the boy finally resigned to being dragged out of the store.

They took him on a walk, to the small pond in the middle of the park. Kurt looked around, recognising the place.

"So…?"

"Kurt…we really need to talk about this…because waiting for you to come to terms isn't working,"

"Come to terms with what?"

Wes stood at the edge of the pond, glancing down into the water. David and Thad remained silent, and he _knew _he was going to be the one to re-tell Kurt. Hell, he had told Kurt the first time.

"Kurt…" Wes started, not looking at him. Kurt rested on a park bench; his eyes alight, albeit slightly red. "Where do you think…where do you think he is?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "I sent him a text earlier but he didn't reply. He must be…out, somewhere,"

Wes closed his eyes. Kurt wasn't making this any easier.

He didn't really understand how denial worked. How could someone seemingly just forget such an important thing?

"Kurt, he isn't coming at all," Wes said with a bluntness he didn't really mean.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, and Wes' face dropped, his eyes watering slightly. Thad and David had already burst into a fresh round of sobbing – earning confused and concerned looks from Kurt. They had been his closest friends, aside from Kurt, of course.

Wes ran his fingers through his hair, giving a deep sigh.

"He's dead Kurt," he muttered, coming to sit down next to the boy. "I'm sorry,"

Kurt blinked once. "No he's not,"

Wes sighed. "Kurt, listen to me…why would I lie to you about that?" Tears streamed down Wes' face but Kurt looked away stubbornly.

"He's not dead. What, someone disappears for a while and you automatically think he's dead? What the hell is wrong with you people?" Kurt blinked, and almost immediately realised his reality.

Wes saw the life drain from him – all the fight gone – and he was pained to know that he partially caused it this time. Kurt broke, and all the walls came crashing down. His cries were loud, and Wes could almost feel his heart breaking open – leaking throughout his body. His hands flew to his face, burying within them and crying.

Wes, Thad and David couldn't do anything. What the hell could you do? They stood, letting their own grief take over. They all needed to cry.

Kurt had stopped making noise, instead gasping for breath. He was sobbing and trying to breathe at the same time, and it really wasn't working for him. Wes wrapped his arms around the younger Warbler and held him close.

"Breathe," Wes commanded, trying to gain authority over his voice, which was breaking. "Please…just breathe,"

Kurt complied, taking a shuddering breath before accompanying it with a sob. He leaned into Wes, grateful for his presence. Wes just held him tight, gently rocking back and forth.

After a while, Kurt broke away and headed towards the small pond, receiving anxious cries from Thad, Wes and David. He ignored them and stopped at the edge, tears still making their way down his cheeks. His arms went to his ears and he screamed into the silence of the park, squatting down until he was sitting on the ground.

It felt good.

He knew it now. He remembered – he hadn't ever actually forgotten. He just wished it was different. Kurt could feel _him_, watching silently, even if he wasn't there. He turned to where he believed his presence stood, and Wes watched on – mostly to make sure that Kurt wasn't about to hurl himself into the water.

Kurt's face broke again and he had a moment to cry, before staring at the empty space. Lyrics floated into his head, almost as if sent by _him._

_The melodies in the air – singing life just ain't fair,_

_Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone._

Kurt nodded; a silent agreement with himself.

_Feel your fire, when it's cold in my heart,_

_And things sort of start, reminding me of my last night with you…_

Wes watched as Kurt was silent and composed. He was listening, his head tilted to the side slightly.

_I only need one more day, just one more chance to say_

_I wish that I had gone with you too…._

Kurt turned back to Wes, Thad and David, not able to look at them.

_You won't be coming back, and I didn't get to say goodbye…_

His tears cascaded in never ending streams, and he walked back to the café. The trio followed him, not sure what to say. Their tears had evaporated, and all that was left was concern for Kurt. He obviously wasn't taking it well.

When Kurt approached his car, he immediately slid into the passenger seat without prompting from the three. Wes slid into the driver seat, nodding at Thad and David to continue on.

"You okay?"

"DoY you think he's in heaven?" Kurt asked very slowly, trying not to cry.

Wes looked over at him gently.

"Do you think he would've gone to heaven?"

Kurt nodded. "If any of us should go to heaven, it would've been him," tears welled in his eyes again and he struggled to keep his sentences coherent.

"Then he went to heaven," Wes comforted him, "And he'll be waiting for you forever," the older Warbler stopped a moment, his lip quivering. "He's probably up there now, and I'll bet that he's so proud of you,"

Kurt glanced at Wes, fighting to control his sobbing. "Why would he be proud?"

"Because…" Wes let one, small sob escape, before he continued. "You've got the strength to carry on without him."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't. I don't think I can!"

Wes pulled Kurt into a side hug. "You can – because we're all here, and he's here too. He'll be watching and waiting, and when you slip up, he'll be there to help you. But you can't give up," Wes regarded Kurt seriously, his wet eyes trained on Kurt's. "If you take the easy way out…you'll never see him again,"

Wes wasn't entirely sure he even believed what he himself was saying, but it provided the comfort Kurt needed.

"You need to stay strong, and you'll be reunited,"

Kurt cried, feeling like someone had taken his insides and just chucked them in a pit. He slumped against his seat and let the remaining tears fall as Wes started the car.

_I hope that I'll find you in heaven…because I'm so lost without you down here…_


	15. Warbler Dinner

_**A/N: Ahh...lots of positive reviews from my last chapter. Sorry it was so sad :) I've written a sequel to that sole chapter, and I don't know if you'd want to read it...it's quite depressing actually, moreso than the previous - after I had finished it, I just HAD to keep writing. But if you do want to read it, I'll post it :) Just let me know. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Who waits that long?" Wes muttered from his position at the high table.

David stared over at him, blinking slowly. "Who?"

Wes motioned towards Kurt and Blaine, who were casually talking.

"What do you mean?" David raised an eyebrow, as some other Warblers leaned in to listen.

It was six on Monday morning, and they were _supposed _to be practising, but their beloved beat-boxer, Scott Morrison, was running late.

"They flirt. They sing. They flirt _while _they sing. They have coffee together – hell, I heard Blaine order coffee for Kurt – no prompting necessary." Wes muttered.

"I hear you," Ethan Moore muttered, leaning on Wes and David's shoulders as they stared. "Did you see them during Candles? There was obvious love right there,"

"We should get them to be roommates," Jeff inputted from his seat, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe next year. You know Greyson hates last minute changes," Wes advised sensibly. "But we should do something _soon. _I'm so sick of watching them ogle each other,"

Ethan laughed. "We'll have to talk on Facebook – where they can't see,"

Scott ran into the room, breathless. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Scott, we've only been waiting an hour," Luke muttered a little miserably – he hated the early starts.

"I'm sorry." He apologised again.

"Why're you late?" Wes asked from his table, fiddling with his gavel.

"I just got off the plane, like, half an hour ago." He explained and Wes nodded.

Blaine grinned fondly. Scott often accompanied his father to business proposals over the weekend – he was looking to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Why don't we get started then?"

^.^

Blaine and Kurt walked down the halls, casually talking. They'd been officially dating for two whole days, and so far they had kept it on the down low. Keeping it a secret from the Warblers was essential, if they ever wanted to speak freely again.

Of course, they would eventually tell them, but for now, it was _their _secret – not even the New Directions knew.

As soon as they reached Blaine's room, Kurt pulled him into a kiss. Blaine grinned into it.

"I've wanted to do that all day," Kurt admitted, biting gently on Blaine's lower lip.

Blaine smirked and moved to his laptop, turning it on. "I'm sorry I'm so irresistible," he grinned as Kurt joined him at the laptop, the two of them sitting on his bed.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked, leaning against the wall, his hand massaging Blaine's head as the caked gel began to flake.

Kurt pulled out a comb from nowhere, and Blaine frowned as he logged into his Facebook page.

_Where the hell did he pull that from? _

Kurt got to work on the gel encased locks, combing his hair through until the messy curls spilled relentlessly.

"Oh that's weird," Blaine muttered, clicking a link of the webpage.

Kurt got up on his knees behind Blaine, kissing his collarbone as he stared over his shoulder.

It was a group invite to a restaurant Kurt had only seen in passing. It had been sent to all the Warblers, Kurt and Blaine at the top of the invite list. Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt shrugged – it was addressed from Wes. Fourteen of the sixteen Warblers had already clicked 'Attending'.

"Was everyone on Facebook together?" Kurt mused – the invite had only been sent an hour ago.

"Whatever," Blaine shrugged, hitting the 'Attending' button.

Blaine passed the laptop to Kurt, who promptly logged out, logged in on his account and responded to the invite.

"Would you let me brush your hair?" Blaine asked softly, glancing over at his boyfriend's perfect hair.

Kurt grinned cheekily. "Not on your life,"

Blaine laughed and took another look at the invite. "This is tomorrow night…" Kurt nodded. "They sure gave us time to think about it,"

Kurt laughed at his sarcasm and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I should get back to my room…someone's going to get suspicious,"

"Only your roommate," Blaine grinned, giving Kurt a kiss before returning to his laptop. Kurt opened the door and strode down the halls, avoiding the look he got from Wes – who was leaning against the wall a little way away.

^.^

Blaine stood in Kurt's room, as the countertenor 'uhmed' and 'ahhed' over his outfit. He had three laid out, and was wearing one, contemplating it in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Kurt struck a pose with a laugh.

"I've said you looked perfect for each one," Blaine smiled, pulling his boyfriend closer. "And I'm going to say the same thing for the next million outfits. You don't seem to believe me,"

Kurt thought for a moment. "You're obviously biased, so there's no way you can give me a viable answer,"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a big bear hug. "You'll always be perfect to me,"

A knock on the door made them spring apart, glad it was closed.

"We're all leaving! Get a move on!" Thad called and they heard the sound of his retreating footsteps.

Kurt cast a look at the three outfits on the bed, before walking to his closet. He pulled out an entirely new one, scrutinised it for a long minute before nodding.

"I'll be back in a sec," he promised, heading into the bathroom as Blaine shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

When he emerged, all Blaine could do was kiss him. Ever since they had been dating, Blaine couldn't seem to keep his hands off the taller male. He praised the outfit with kisses, and Kurt just grinned.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, grabbing his phone.

Kurt nodded and slung on his shoulder bag, following Blaine out the door.

^.^

"This place is so…expensive looking," Kurt muttered as they pulled up.

Blaine simply smiled. "Wes offered to pay, remember,"

"For all sixteen of us?"

"Eh, Thad and David are paying too. They usually do when the Warblers have a gathering," Blaine grinned at Kurt's concerned expression. "It only works out to about two hundred and fifty each,"

"Only?" Kurt mused as they got out the car.

"Don't sweat it," Blaine gave Kurt's arm a quick squeeze. Kurt and the Warblers had had this argument many a time. Kurt only sighed and followed Blaine into the restaurant.

_What's the reservation under?_ Blaine sent a quick text to Wes.

_Wes (6:45) Klaine_

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell did that mean?

_What? _

They waited in the foyer impatiently, Kurt almost as confused as Blaine.

_Wes (6:49) You heard me. Reservation is under Klaine._

_But what does that even mean?_

Blaine pocketed his phone and strode to the woman waiting, Kurt trailing behind him.

"Good Evening," she smiled pleasantly, "Reservation Name please?"

"Uhm…Klaine?" Blaine tried and the woman smiled, nodding.

"Right this way please,"

She led them to a table in the corner, and the two of them looked around for the other Warblers.

"Um…" Blaine started, noting the woman's amused expression. "I was expecting a larger table…"

"I was under strict orders not to tell you anything. Wesley says to send him a text when you're seated,"

Kurt muffled a laugh as she said 'Wesley' – it was so…unWes. Blaine shot a confused glance at Kurt as they sat down, who returned it.

_I'm sitting. What's going on? And what the hell is a 'Klaine?'_

Kurt raised his eyebrows as the woman returned, bearing candles and menu's.

_Wes (6:52) Are you with Kurt?_

_Yes! Now just tell me what the hell is happening! Where are you guys?_

Kurt glanced at the menus casually, oblivious to the conversation Blaine and Wes were having.

_Wes (6:58) Calm down. We're at Dalton. Welcome to the official intervention of 'Kurt and Blaine being single'_

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the message, a small smirk spreading on his face. Kurt shot him a questioning look, but Blaine had continued reading.

_Klaine is the combination of your names. Everyone can see it. Hell, a blind man could see it. You're pining after each other, and it's not healthy. We're only trying to help you, so we've set up this…romantic date of sorts. Now you get in there Blaine Anderson and make a move, before someone else does!_

Blaine laughed out loud and showed the message to Kurt, who laughed in return.

"Should we tell them?" Blaine blinked his long lashes at Kurt, who nodded eagerly.

"If they're that keen to get us together, then what's the point in hiding," he reasoned, and Blaine got to texting.

_We've been dating for a couple of days now, smartasses._

There was a choking, almost coughing sound from a little ways off, a couple of seconds after Blaine hit send. Blaine turned in confusion, but Kurt had already pieced the information together.

All fourteen Warblers were sitting at random tables, staring at Kurt and Blaine in shock. Kurt let out a short burst of laughter, and Blaine joined in when he saw their expressions.

With help from the waiters, the Warblers pulled the tables over until there was a giant one – previously arranged by Wes. There weren't many people in the restaurant.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why the hell are you here?"

The two questions were asked simultaneously.

"Since you sprung this little surprise on us, I think it's only descent for you to go first," Kurt interjected, sitting adjacent to Blaine.

Wes merely nodded. "We were going to wait until you guys began madly making out before we revealed ourselves,"

Blaine frowned, only half amused.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Thad asked, his eyes trained on the boys at the head of the table.

Blaine smiled gently and looked at Kurt, prompting him to start.

"It was our thing," he said simply.

"When did it become a thing?"

"A couple of days before Regionals?"

"And you managed to keep it a secret,"

Blaine and Kurt nodded, holding hands under the table. Blaine laughed.

"Klaine?" he asked. "Really?"

"Better than Blurt," Trent muttered, which brought Kurt and Blaine into another round of laughter.

"We thought it was ingenious," James muttered.

"Will you boys be ordering anything tonight?" the waitress from before asked good-naturedly.

Grinning, the boys gave her their orders and she left with them, a grin on her own lips.

"So…when were you going to break the ice, had this event not happened?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"When you asked," Blaine said simply and the Warbler's looked around at each other, and then chuckled.

"I love being a Warbler," Flint laughed and the others nodded, laughing.

Their meals came in record time, despite the sheer size of their group. The Warblers were silent for a long time, devouring their meals like all growing boys would. Kurt and Blaine took their time, giving each other happy grins at random intervals. Just being in the company of each other made them grin like crazy.

"Well…" Wes muttered, finishing his meal and sliding backwards from the table slightly. "What an interesting night,"

"Interesting?" Blaine repeated, finishing his food.

"Yep. Interesting," the older Warbler muttered, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Blaine, I think the recent events are elaboration enough," Kurt laughed, squeezing his hand under the table.

"Oy!" Thad cried, earning alarmed looks from the pair. "Stop stinging on the PDA – you're out now, you might as well show it,"

Not daring to ask _how _Thad had seen it, the two blushed and placed their joined hands on the table, earning exaggerated 'awwhhhs' from the group.

"If you do that every time we touch, I swear, we'll never touch again in public," Kurt threatened

The Warblers, including Blaine, stared at him with wide eyes, trying to hold back their laughter. Kurt frowned for a second before he realised what he said and blanched, shooting an apologetic look at Blaine. The table burst into uncontrollable laughter, and Blaine tried his best not to laugh too hard.

"Priceless," David shook his head.

"Shut up," Kurt was blushing to his roots, and all Blaine did was pull him into a hug.

"I think it's time we go back to Dalton," Thad announced and the Warblers moaned.

"You're such a buzzkill,"

"Curfew is in an hour," Thad stated, which made the Warblers slightly motivated.

Kurt and Blaine stood simultaneously, breaking away from the group slightly, even though they all leaned towards them.

"Best way to break the news," Kurt said, a wide grin on his face. "Ever,"

"I'll agree with you there," Blaine kissed him gently on the cheek, earning a supportive, but not over the top 'awh' from the Warblers.

"Perverts," Kurt sneezed, and the Warblers laughed.

"Hey – with introducing us to your relationship, you also invited us to be your chaperones," Wes stated, standing between the two and slinging his arms around them.

"Perfect," Blaine frowned, sharing a glance with Kurt.

"Guys, we're wasting time," Thad muttered, herding them out the door.

"Clam down Thad," Wes reassured him, dragging Kurt and Blaine out the door. "We'll get back in time. We always do,"

Thad was fuming at Wes. Kurt and Blaine looked like they wanted to be alone. "Wes. Let's go,"

Wes looked between Kurt and Blaine, who were sharing awkward glances. "Oh," he laughed "See you guys back at Dalton,"

The two of them disappeared rather quickly, and Kurt let out a nervous chuckle.

"That was…better than I thought it would be,"

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over this…Klaine thing," Blaine muttered with a grin, linking arms with Kurt.

"Good. I'd never want you to,"

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter isn't too serious. I had a bit of fun with it, after my...latest chapter XD If anyone wants to contribute ideas for some 'moments' I'd be happy to hear them. The thing I do with my friends is get them to write down - a place, an object and a corny line. If you have any, PM me about it so you don't spoil the audience. I'm not running out - I've got 1000s of them stored away in my book, but some of them aren't...storyable yet :P If that makes sense. **_


	16. Moving On

_**A/N: So this is the sequel to 'I'll Find You In Heaven' - and someone please shoot me for it? I kinda rambled and it wasn't nearly as heartfelt as I wanted it to be XD Ah well, it's about growing and learning as a writer, I guess.**_

_**Edit: It was poorly formatted, but that's all fixed now. I should learn to re-read them after they appear on the site :P**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Somewhere Only We Know' and 'Slipped Away' are not mine - kudos to their respective composers :P**_

* * *

Kurt shivered in the early dawn breeze. His hand was locked with Rachel's, Mercedes on the other side. New Directions flanked him, and Burt and Carole stood behind, sombre expressions on their face. Amber and Mathew Anderson stood opposite to them, on the other side of the casket. Mathew's expression was dark, almost removed, while Amber openly wept.

Kurt couldn't cry anymore – but his lungs wanted to burst with sobs. He slowly left New Directions and stood with his Warblers, who were openly crying without shame. Wes and David enveloped him in a hug, and Wes whispered into his ear.

"Remember our deal?" Wes asked, and Kurt nodded. He wasn't going to give up.

But Kurt felt like a frame, a shell. Something…everything was missing.

Blaine was missing.

The Warblers started into their 'warbling' – as Kurt recognised the first few bars of 'Somewhere Only We Know,". His eyes widened, and tears filled them quickly.

Blaine sang this to him – a public performance that was meant only for him. Kurt had subconsciously counted the bars in and looked around, hoping and praying that Blaine would come out of the casket and start singing to him.

Instead, Wes, Thad and David provided the melody in a deep hum, not actually singing the words but showing where the words were supposed to go.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Kurt heard the words clearly – as if Blaine was there singing them to him. To everyone. To anyone…..

He looked around again, but shook his head and retreated from the Warblers, barely missing the casket and the open grave as he stumbled away. He couldn't leave though – he just needed a moment.

This was it – this was his proof – the final straw, that Blaine was really gone. He wasn't singing…and Blaine wouldn't ever not sing.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, and he let out a sob. Rachel had enveloped him into a hug, and she was crying almost as hard.

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

"I can't do it," he sobbed into Rachel's shirt.

Rachel kept her tears in check and she looked into Kurt's eyes. "You can – and you will!"

Kurt shook his head and practically collapsed on himself, mimicking a foetal position on the ground. He was far enough away from the large group to not draw attention to himself, but Wes had seen anyway. As the song continued, Wes approached them and put his arms around Kurt.

"I said he would look down on you, didn't I?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Wes," Kurt snapped. "Of course he's not looking down on me. Heaven doesn't exist," he burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Look," Unfazed, Wes pointed into the tree, where a large black crow sat on one of the braches, looking down on him. "Blaine loved actual Warblers."

Kurt stared up at the crow, and just for a moment, he could believe that it was Blaine. Kurt burst into a fresh round of tears, his chest about to explode with the emptiness he felt.

What was left for him now?

Blaine had saved him from McKinley – from Karofsky – from everything.

And now he was just gone?

How in the hell could this ever be considered right?

Kurt, Wes and Rachel returned to the large group. The extras – Blaine's friends from his old school – paid their respects and departed, followed soon by Blaine's parents.

Kurt blanched and gaped after them. How could they leave?

On second thought, Amber broke away from her husband and approached Kurt apprehensively.

"Thank you," she muttered, fighting to control the sobs about to wrack her body.

Kurt looked up at her with the same expression, and he shook his head. "What for?"

"Being there for Blaine. His father wasn't pleased…but it was the happiest I had ever seen Blaine for a _long _time. And…having him…" she couldn't say it. She paused and took a shuddering breath. "Having him gone now…I'm glad he got to be happy with you,"

Kurt's eyes widened. They hadn't actually told Blaine's parents that they had been dating. How could she know?

"I'm a mother…don't worry about it," she gave Kurt a small, comforting smile – as comforting as a tear-stained smile can be. She squeezed Kurt's hand gently before returning to her husband, who was waiting impatiently at the car.

"Hey," Burt pulled Kurt into a big hug, giving Kurt a few moments to cry again. "Do you want us to stay?"

Kurt shook his head, giving his father a _very_ slight smile. "I think I'll be okay…"

Burt turned to the New Directions and the Warblers. "Look after him – make sure he gets home," he warned and they nodded seriously.

When Burt and Carole had left, Kurt stood at the grave – now closed and filled with dirt. Kurt's whole chin quivered. He just wanted to rip the dirt back up, find Blaine and get him out.

Kurt turned back to the Warblers and the New Directions – his new and old friends in formation around the grave.

This would be his last performance to Blaine for a while.

New Directions and Warblers started with the backing vocals – no longer two separate teams but a giant cohort of talent – a barricade of sound that encased Kurt.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

Kurt turned back to the crow, which was still sitting on the branch, just watching and waiting.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

Kurt had to stop, breaking down. He continued when he regained his composure – needing to finish it.

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

The group around him continued into the harmonies and other lyrics, Kurt's voice straying high above theirs.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...  
I miss you_

^.^

Kurt returned to the gravesite, exactly ten years after Blaine's death. He was twenty seven. A young man stood behind him, a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He had returned to this site only once each year – it was the only time he let himself think about Blaine properly.

Kurt had learned to move on. It was hell, the entire time he was in high school. The sympathetic looks, the toned down responses – they were a little overwhelming.

Kurt ended up transferring back to McKinley, where he didn't have to see the blazers, each time reminding him of who he'd lost. He'd pretty much lost contact with the Warblers – only Wes calling him occasionally to see how he'd been. He hadn't heard from Wes for a few months now. The bullying had stopped completely – not because the footballers had a change of heart, but because they couldn't damage something that was already broken.

Kurt was depressed at McKinley. Hell, he was depressed everywhere. His life seemed to matter less and less with every day, and everyone was getting worried. He was unresponsive for the first terms, but something changed.

Luke Wright was a transfer from Australia – new to the school and so obviously gay. Paired with Kurt in science, Luke pulled Kurt from his shell and taught him about life, and most importantly, about new love.

Luke had joined New Directions, giving a new element of sound to the group. Kurt often wondered if it was Blaine, reincarnated, but he had stopped wishing, and started to take Luke for who he was.

Kurt now stared at the headstone, slightly worn with age. He placed a new bouquet on the hard dirt, wondering where Blaine was now.

A large, black crow squawked and landed on the headstone, taking a long look at Kurt. Kurt could swear the crow had dark brown, almost green eyes. The feathers were slightly rumpled on his head, making distinct curls.

Kurt looked down at the grave once again. He had stopped looking for signs of Blaine a long time ago.

The boy would never really be gone. Kurt could feel his presence every day, in the little things – Luke's smile, whenever Kurt sang and even the things that didn't matter – walking to work, or eating cereal.

It was an ongoing trial, but Kurt didn't have to face it alone.

Moving on was part of life, and Kurt was happy to accept it with the help of his friends.

* * *

**_A/N: Whooh, corny endings FTW. Who the hell is Luke? I don't know either. I like him though. My new fic 'Road Trip' will be up soon - it's full of Klaine and is currently being edited by my mates. I'll be working on them both, so while Klaine are squabbling over who rides shotgun, you'll get some adorable Klaine here. :)_**


	17. In A Drunken State

_**A/N: So much to say, so little time. Ugh - I'm leaving for a week and I totally thought I posted this, but obviously not. Not going to have computer for the week, however I will be writing so when I get back you'll get some more Klainey goodness. This should tide you over until then :P**_

_**Rating: G/K - Underage drinking is totally not illegal... :P**_

* * *

Blaine spun around the room in a drunken haze, giggling to himself. Kurt was perched on the couch, watching him. Wes, Nick and Jeff were with them, dancing around with Blaine.

They had all been drinking.

A lot.

Blaine collapsed on the couch next to Kurt as the song ended, a silly grin plastered on his lips.

"Why'd you not come join us?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"As much as I'd love to make a spectacle of myself…" he was grinning – the alcohol wasn't taking full effect just yet.

Jeff laughed as Wes fell over a couch cushion. A cheer went up as the next song started. Blaine pulled at Kurt's hands, who swatted him back playfully.

"Come dance," he pleaded, getting up.

Kurt shook his head, earning a pout from Blaine. Quickly over it, he joined Jeff and Nick, who were all but grinding to Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie'. Kurt's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline as he watched Blaine, participating in dancing that _really _should be classified as illegal on all levels.

A strange feeling in his gut passed, and he looked down at it with a frown. Was that _jealously? _Nick and Jeff were _definitely _straight – why did Kurt suddenly feel so worried. Blaine had left the grinding session and was doing his own rendition of the song, moving his hips so inappropriately that Kurt actually blushed and forced himself to look away.

"I…need some air,"

Kurt turned and headed onto the balcony, overlooking the suburbs. Wes' house was amazing.

Another song blasted from the speakers; Kurt heard it through the closed glass doors. He wondered why the neighbours hadn't complained. With Wes' parents out for the weekend, there was no stopping the five Warblers.

Of course, the party had been raging for hours – only they were left – and the alcohol hadn't been consumed until_ after_ the other party-goers had left.

Kurt wasn't expecting this reaction to seeing Blaine with other guys. Hell, they'd only been dating a week, although it felt like they'd only had their first kiss a few hours ago.

Maybe it was just seeing _drunken _Blaine with other guys. Kurt remembered the I-could-be-bi fiasco that Rachel brought on, and he remembered the panic that he felt in his gut the night they went on their date. He couldn't handle that again – he'd get an ulcer.

But then he remembered the burst of joy he felt when he saw Rachel's face as Blaine walked away – the rejection before the epiphany. It rose in his chest and spread like wildfire, a grin lighting his face. How could one man make him feel this way?

He returned to the warm air of the room, convincing himself not to be jealous. Blaine was _his._

Unsurprisingly, the four Warblers had found Wes' mum's makeup supply and were thoroughly enjoying plastering themselves up like dolls, laughing and giggling like toddlers. Kurt's eyebrows were once again at his hairline as Blaine supported heavy blue eye shadow, large red lips and blush on half his face.

Wes, Jeff and Nick didn't fair too well either – Jeff's platinum hair was actually streaked with what looked like lipstick.

"Kurtie," Blaine started, almost looking alarmed as the foreign words erupted from his giggles. "Come down here, I want to paint your face,"

Kurt wondered how much more these guys had had to drink. Kurt didn't even feel the slightest bit tipsy. However, he complied with his boyfriends' wishes and sat down, cross legged, in front of him. Blaine actually scrutinised his face for a while, a thoughtful frown on his face. Kurt actually began to think that he'd been distracted by shiny thoughts when Blaine grabbed the blue eye shadow and smothered his own finger in it.

Leaning in _very _close to Kurt – closer than necessary, he grinned.

"You smell like…vodka," Kurt whispered, and Blaine very gently closed Kurt's eyelids with two fingers.

Gently, he applied the blue eye shadow – somehow getting it everywhere _but_ his eyelid at first. When he was satisfied, he located the same shade of lipstick he used for himself, smearing it onto his own lips again. Kurt raised an eyebrow but was silenced by a kiss, transferring the lipstick over onto (and around) Kurt's lips. They pulled away, both of them laughing.

Wes, Jeff and Nick had moved on, now trying to copy the moves of the dancers on MTV. Kurt and Blaine sat in their own little world, just staring at each other. More kisses were shared, and more insane giggling. Okay, so the alcohol had finally gripped Kurt.

The two of them talked, about nothing in particular. It was mostly memories, exaggerated due to the memories. Hours later, they found themselves still in Wes' house – the three others passed out on the floor.

It was three in the morning – Kurt yawned sleepily.

"Time for bed?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Forgetting to turn the TV off, the two of them commandeered a couch, sleeping so close they could be mistaken as one person.

^.^

"Ugh," was the first words out of Kurt's mouth. He said it even before he opened his eyes.

The TV blared at an unreasonable level for the morning – Kurt refused to open his eyes as the sunlight streamed in _directly _onto where he was lying. His head hurt – but not so much that he couldn't function. He was still pressed into Blaine, who, as far as he could tell without opening his eyes, was lying with his face pressed into a pillow.

_Lucky…_

Kurt cracked an eyelid open and stared at the hurricane of last night. Pizza boxes, makeup, rubbish, drinks, confetti and streamers lay scattered throughout the room. Jeff, Wes and Nick still were asleep, oblivious to the sun directly on their faces.

Blaine woke up a second later, blinking stupidly as his hand went straight to his head.

"Some night," he grumbled, sitting up and consequently jolting Kurt enough to almost make him fall. Kurt clung onto Blaine for life until he righted himself and the two of them sat side by side on the couch.

"Dear lord," Blaine muttered, staring at Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes widened as he remembered their experimenting, and he stood a little shakily.

Blaine was on his heels as they continued to the bathroom, hopping over the three on the floor. They stood at the mirror and immediately burst into laughter, staring at their faces. The eye shadow had since faded and spread even more onto their faces, combining with the lipstick which had done the same.

Kurt shook his head. His face was going to _kill _him for this.

After his shock of the morning, Kurt began to feel his mind closing – as it usually did in the mornings. He felt the grogginess come back to him. Blaine looked surprised at his sudden decline into I'm-not-a-morning-person mode.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked, even though his own head was pounding.

"For the love of god, yes,"

They entered the living room again, and Blaine turned down the TV considerably. "I hope that was fun for the neighbours at five in the morning,"

Kurt managed to slump onto the couch again, getting poked by Blaine. "Hey, if _I _have to deal with this hangover _and _get you a coffee, you have to stay awake,"

Kurt froze, "I'll get it, if you don't want to,"

Blaine let out a laugh and pulled Kurt into a hug. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have offered. I was only teasing you,"

Kurt kissed him and followed him into the kitchen, where he searched for the kettle.

"I may as well get some for the boys," Blaine laughed. "They drank _a lot _more than I did,"

Kurt got to work making bacon and eggs, after a brief inspection of their fridge.

"You know how to cook?" Blaine asked as Kurt expertly cracked an egg over the fry pan with his left hand, preparing the bacon with his right.

Kurt simply nodded as he found a spatula.

The smell of coffee and greasy food roused the three boys. They stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and groaning.

Before any complaining could be done, Blaine thrust mugs into their hands, and they gave a satisfied hiss as the caffeine made its way into their systems.

The four of them perched on the benches, watching Kurt expertly flip eggs and dish their food out for them. Blaine wrapped Kurt into a hug.

"Groggy, hung-over and definitely not a morning person," Blaine grinned as he kissed him. "And you're still the best boyfriend in the world,"

* * *

A/N: This hasn't been edited or reread or anything, so excuse the mistakes. I don't have time :P Thanks for the amazing reviews that you've all left, you guys are all amazing.

PS: Can you tell that I love Wes, Nick and Jeff? They appear all the time :P


	18. Theme Parks

_**A/N: Hello! This whole chapter was written over...three days, I think. On a plane, a wharf, a boat and then finished on a hotel room. I had the best time in Sydney, and now I am still on holiday, but with little access to a computer. It kinda says something about me that I choose to spend the little time I have, typing up a story XD This one didn't happen to me or anyone I know, but it was the only thing that came to mind. Especially after watching the episode - 'Silly Love Songs', where Blaine mentions performing at Theme Parks :P**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Whoa!" the teacups spun incredibly fast – Kurt's world turned crazily. "Slow down!"

"Nuh-uh!" Blaine laughed manically, rotating the disc until the world was a blur.

Kurt faintly heard the cries of the Warblers, all commandeering the other cups. He was more focused on Blaine's face – a constant reminder to NOT puke on his shoes.

"That…was…CRAZY," Blaine cried.

It took Kurt a moment to realise that the ride had finished, and they were waiting for the individual cups to stop rotating. Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine jumped off - seemingly unaffected by the ride. Kurt, on the other hand, had to take a moment, steadying himself before daring to take a step.

"Come on!" Blaine took Kurt's hand, forcing him to move faster. "The faster you go, the faster your head clears,"

"How in the world is that statement even a little bit true?" Blaine shrugged, but Kurt found it was working.

"What next?" Wes asked, his eyes alight.

Lines weren't a problem at the theme park – the constant drizzle and cloud cover kept the crowds at bay.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other for a brief second before grinning.

"Scooby Coaster!" they cried in unison.

"Ugh, no thanks!" David muttered, holding his stomach a little feebly.

"Hey, let's split up!" Blaine said and the Warblers nodded.

"I'll send a mass two hours before we go on. If you're in a line, leave it. If you're late, there will be hell to pay." Wes informed them, and they all nodded. "Good Luck, I'll see you in the Green Room,"

The Warblers scattered, Blaine and Kurt being the only ones left.

"Where to, gorgeous?" Blaine asked, taking his hand.

"Something that doesn't spin," Kurt mimicked David's earlier motion.

Blaine let out a loud laugh. "Well, we have a good hour until we have to be there,"

The park had only been open for twenty minutes – they were due to perform at midday, and so far the crowds were pitiful.

"How about the Looney Tunes River Ride to settle your stomach?" Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's, where it was resting over his stomach, and kissed his neck gently.

Kurt grinned and nodded. Like every other ride, when they got there, they only had to wait a minute for their carriage.

Grinning, Blaine stepped onto the small boat, using Kurt for balance. The seats were _very _small – a perfect excuse to get close. The pair snuggled close, practically sitting on top of each other. The attendant gazed after them, an adoring expression on her face.

Kurt practically ignored the ride, focusing only on Blaine's fingers, tracing light patterns down Kurt's side. Blaine occasionally grinned down at his boyfriend.

Everything was perfect…

^.^

_Wes (10:00) Get your warbling butts to the Green Room!_

Kurt and Blaine laughed at the mass. They had just stepped off the Scooby Coaster and it was only a short journey to the room. AS the clouds had parted, more people had braved the park.

It was definitely performance worthy.

Kurt and Blaine crossed the park to the building that their greenroom was in. Half the Warblers were there already, sporting massive grins.

"What are you all so happy about?" Blaine questioned.

It couldn't have been the fact that Kurt and Blaine entered holding hands – they did that constantly. Some of the Warblers stifled laughs.

"We get costumes," was all Jeff could say.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Are these costumes in any relation to our song?"

"Not in the slightest," Wes looked pissed.

"Oh well," Blaine laughed and followed Kurt to the costume room.

"Disney?" Kurt cracked a grin as more Warblers appeared behind him.

"Disney," David confirmed, doing a quick head count. All the Warblers had arrived.

"Since you both are our leads," Thad continued, "We'll be putting you in the Mickey and Minnie suits,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Three guesses who gets Minnie…"

"If you're no okay with it, Mickey can always be gay with Donald," David said seriously.

"Or I can be Minnie," Blaine offered.

"No, no!" Kurt grinned "I was joking,"

"Welcome to Movie World, Warblers," the director walked in, flanked by two consultants. "Who are our leads?"

Kurt and Blaine stepped forward.

"And one of you is okay playing Minnie?"

Kurt nodded.

"Excellent! These two will be helping if you get stuck. Change rooms are behind you – give me a call when you're ready," he left almost as quickly as he arrived.

Kurt located the Minnie costume and laughed.

"Excellent…"

^.^

"Am I the only one who feels like a giant retard?" Thad asked, sporting the Donald Duck costume.

"No!" Kurt called back. He was struggling to get the Minnie head over his hair without wrecking it.

'Mickey' walked up to him.

"Don't worry! Nobody will see your hair," Blaine's muffled voice came from the head.

"Warblers!" Wes called from the centre of the room. He had the Goofy suit on, except the head. "Let's do a quick rehearsal – I want to make sure you can all dance in costume,"

After a few rounds of adjusting and incoordination, they were all confident.

"Warblers!" the director called. "You'll be going on in fifteen minutes. The costumes all have built in microphones, which will be turned on when you are ready. Sing and Dance normally and the crowd will love you. Good Luck!"

A rehearsal had been done before the park opened, so each Warbler knew their spacing. A few jittered about nervously, putting on their heads and doing last minute warm ups.

"Let's go!" Wes called and they moved into the hallway of the building, where a door lead to the performance area.

Feeling like idiots in costume, Kurt and Blaine stepped up to the double doors. The microphones were on as the Warblers started their background warbling.

Kurt and Blaine sang, opening the double doors as they started the first lines. The Warblers moved around them in perfect synchronisation. The crowd _did_ love them, and when they finished the applause was tremendous. They finished, panting and sweating in their costumes.

Each Warbler was grinning under their heads, even if they couldn't be seen. AS the applause died, they filed back into the green room.

"That. Was. Awesome," Kurt cried, pulling Blaine into a hug.

Blaine pulled both his and Kurt's head off before kissing him.

"Awh Look! He's the Mickey to your Minnie!" Trent called, earning laughter from the others.

"Well done everyone!" Wes called. "You can all disperse now!"

"That was truly spectacular, and I would absolutely _love_ to stay and chat, but my schedule is full. Here is your cheque – thank you so much for coming. Bye!" The director was gone again.

"Once you're done with the costumes, hang them up please!" a consultant called as she unzipped Thad.

Once Kurt and Blaine had ditched their costumes, they found a secluded place.

"I love being a Warbler," Kurt grinned as Blaine planted kissed along his neck.

"We sure do some pretty awesome stuff," Blaine agreed as they overlooked a mock river "Embarrassing though,"

"Oh trust me, my face was _so _red under that costume," Kurt laughed.

"Last time we were here, we did Thriller – but the five of us were playing Mystery Inc. and the others played monsters…THAT was embarrassing."

"Who did you get to be?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"Scooby," Blaine flushed, "For some awesome reason, his articulation and diction was perfect."

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss where his cheeks had gone red.

"I'm sure you were brilliant," Kurt kissed him again on the tip of his nose, looking into his eyes. "You always are,"

* * *

_** A/N: OMFG ONE MORE DAY UNTIL GLEE I AM SO EXCITED I MIGHT DIE FROM THE EXCITEMENT.**_


	19. Theatre Night

_**A/N: Oh what? Another chapter today? Bahaha. I'm just giving you something to snack on, because I won't be on for another couple of days. Road Trip! (the one I'm working on that'll be an actual fic) has been typed, but I want to wait until I watch Glee tomorrow, so I can be all giddy, edit it one final time in a good mood and then post it. Let me just say...it's pretty freakin awesome. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Close your eyes," Blaine grinned

"It's bad enough you didn't bring my present to the party," Kurt teased, "And now you don't want me to see it?"

"Please?"

Kurt couldn't resist. He shut his eyes tightly and placed a hand over each eye. There was a bit of shuffling around on Blaine's part, before he was finally ready.

"Okay," Kurt could hear the grin on his lips. "Open,"

Kurt removed his hands from his open eyes. In front of him sat a large cake, and on top sat two tickets. He snatched them up, reading them carefully before letting out a squeal.

_Two Front Row Seats to Wicked!_

Kurt gave Blaine a giant hug, kissing him gently. It was _exactly _what he wanted.

"This is _perfect!" _he cried breathlessly. "Thank you so, so much!"

Blaine only laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Front Row!" Kurt marvelled. "And in the centre!"

"Eat your cake," Blaine just grinned and Kurt returned to it, only to squeal once more.

The Original Broadway Cast Of Wicked sat on his cake in edible paper.

"You are the best boyfriend," Kurt hugged and kissed him again, "Ever,"

"So are you," Blaine grinned. "For being so awesome,"

^.^

"This is _so_ exciting!" Kurt could barely contain himself as they milled around the lobby. They had ten minutes before the doors actually opened. Each were dressed in stylish tuxedos, both of them looking dapper and handsome.

"I haven't been to a show in ages," Blaine grinned. "Last one I saw was 'Singing In The Rain,"

Kurt's eyes widened, "I didn't take you for a Broadway geek,"

"I'm generally not," Blaine grinned as they approached the merchandise table. "Oh! Look, it's the Grimmerie!" Kurt placed a finger on the open page of Kristin Chenoweth. He flicked through it as Blaine disappeared.

When he turned around, Blaine was standing nonchalantly near the now open doors.

^.^

The show was amazing, but then again, they almost always were. Kurt laughed, clapped, squealed and cried – clutching Blaine's hand throughout it.

Kurt was the first to give a standing ovation as the cast returned to the stage for bows, and Kurt could've _sworn_ that the 'Elphaba' looked straight at him.

Even exiting the theatre, he was giddy and animated, replaying and scrutinizing his favourite scenes (which was most of them) with Blaine.

"Do you want to go to the Stage Door?"

"Oh! Can we?"

Blaine just grinned. He loved making his boyfriend happy – and it was _so _easy to do.

Kurt gushed over the cast and crew, congratulating each and every one of them. He got autographs from the cast, getting them to sign their picture on his Playbook. When the stage doors were locked, Kurt turned the Blaine, who was waiting patiently a little way away. Kurt was flushed and couldn't stop grinning, even as he gave Blaine the biggest kiss of his life.

"I love you," Kurt said. "You are _so_ good to me, and I can't do anything in return,"

Blaine cut him off before he could continue. "Loving me as much as you do, and letting me see you smile is _more_ than enough to pay me back. Before you came to Dalton, you were _so_ unhappy. You barely smiled, but now you're a bundle of excited energy that barely _stops _smiling. Knowing I've done that is all worth it,"

Kurt could only grin, kissing Blaine as he finished talking.

"You hungry?" Kurt nodded.

Among the excitement and glee, he could feel hungry tugging. "Alright, good,"

Blaine led him to a restaurant across the street.

"This looks busy…they probably won't have a table for us," Kurt said, tugging on Blaine's arm. It also looked expensive.

"Hi," Blaine just shrugged him off and approached the waitress, smiling brightly. "Can I get the reservation for Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "Surely not! You took me to see _Wicked! _You can't be taking me to a fancy dinner, too?"

"Kurt!" Blaine protested. "It's called _dinner_ and a show! And besides, it's your birthday. I can do whatever I want,"

Kurt only sighed, gripping Blaine's hand as they were lead to a romantic table with candles and roses.

"And by the way," Kurt grinned as he sat. "I like the whole 'Hummel-Anderson' thing. If we get married, we are _so_ having a hyphenated name,"

The two of them froze as Kurt finished his sentence. They had been together for a little over a year, but the subject of their future hadn't really come up.

"I mean…" Kurt flushed red. This was it. He'd done it.

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's.

"Hey, in a couple of years…Hummel-Anderson sounds amazing,"

The tension was gone. Kurt let out a breath of relief, alongside a mile wide grin.

_Blaine wanted to get married!_

Of course, Kurt had been dreaming of his wedding day with Blaine since the day they met. But now, Blaine's feelings were reciprocated. Kurt did a mental dance.

At seventeen, neither boy had many plans, but they _had_ realised that whatever plans they _did _have involved each other. Kurt was slightly overwhelmed. He had _just_ turned seventeen, and now they were thinking about marriage. He did another mental dance.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a grin. He opened his bag and pulled out a stylish jacket he had bought for Kurt at the Wicked store. He pushed it towards Kurt, who wore a look of amazement. "You better not be thinking about dumping me anytime soon, because there's no way I'll be letting you go,"

* * *

_**A/N: This one happened to my mate - I only got minor details over the phone so this is my interpretation of what happened. I am SOOO pumped for Glee. The only thing I've been listening to IS Glee, and I rewatched every episode of Season 2 so far. EEEKKKK. See ya'll in a couple of days. P.S: Reviews are Love. **_


	20. Too Short For Your Own Good

_**A/N: This one has no plot...no nothing. It's just cute :P**_

* * *

Kurt sat in the lounge room, his eyes transfixed on Simba as he watched his father fall into the gorge of stampeding wildebeest. Blaine stood in the kitchen, fixing them curry.

"I can't watch!" Kurt closed his eyes, covering them with his hands as Simba scrambled down the rocks, calling for his dead father. "I think I'm going to cry,"

"You've seen this like…five hundred times!"

"But Mufasa reminds me of my father!" Kurt stood and wandered towards Blaine.

The kitchen was set out like a bar – a counter set between the two rooms.

Kurt leaned on the counter. "Because everything about this movie is amazing,"

"I'm not disputing this," Blaine grinned as he turned the stove up.

"Kiss?" Kurt's request made him turn with a grin.

"Why?"

Kurt looked taken aback. "You don't want a kiss?"

"Oh no. I definitely want a kiss. I just want a reason?"

"You need a reason?" Kurt grinned. "It's because I love you,"

"That was the one I was looking for," Blaine leant over the table-top, almost meeting Kurt halfway.

_Almost._

They were so close.

"You're too short!" Kurt complained, trying to lift himself over the counter. There was no luck.

"I'm almost as tall as you!" Blaine retorted

"Almost doesn't help in this situation!"

They stopped trying and Blaine sighed.

"Now you can't get that kiss," Kurt pouted.

Blaine looked upset for a moment before his 'light bulb' face came on. He walked around to the door and found Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Now," Blaine grinned. "I get to kiss you," he did so. "_And _hug you," Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest. "And that way, I can be thankful for being short for _two _reasons."

"Two?" Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck.

"The other is the fact that I fit so god damn _perfectly _in your arms," Blaine snuggled closer.

Kurt pulled him slightly closer, if that was possible, and then laughed.

"What?"

"I'm distracting you from your cooking,"

"And I'm distracting you from your movie," Blaine grinned up at Kurt. "What's your point?"

"_Your _food is burning."

* * *

_**A/N: My sister and her boyfriend inspired this one :P AND ACCORDING TO MY COUNTDOWN THERE'S 14 HOURS LEFT OMG SO CLOSE BUT SO FAR AWAY!**_


	21. Blaine It On The Alcohol

**_A/N: I like writing._**

**_Obviously during 'Blame It On The Alcohol'_**

* * *

With one arm around his drunken schoolmate, Kurt Hummel shuffled home, not daring to drive. He wasn't sure of the limit, or how far over it he was, but the fuzziness around the edges of his sight terrified him.

Blaine was warm against him, his energy creating more body heat. He had stopped screaming into the night like a wild horse, and was now mumbling lyrics.

"We're almost home," Kurt told him, and he nodded almost absently.

Kurt stumbled over a bump in the pavement, sending them both sprawling. Blaine kept them off balance, and he fell onto the hard pavement, swinging Kurt so he landed on the grass.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, feeling the back of Blaine's head.

"I'm not that drunk," he said softly, almost soberly.

"Yeah you are. This is just a lapse," Kurt picked himself up, brushing the grass from his coat. He helped Blaine, who was still lying down. "But I wanted to know how you were after the fall. Did you hit your head?"

"Don't think so," he muttered. He _was_ really drunk.

Supporting him again, Kurt practically dragged him. It was only a few houses more. As they walked, Kurt fished for his keys. His dad was out with Carole, he wouldn't be home until late.

Kurt froze.

Where was Finn?

They stood at the door, Blaine holding the railings like they were the hand of god.

"We going in?" Blaine asked softly, glancing at the door.

"Blaine…where's Finn?"

Blaine barely blinked.

"Dunno…said something…" his eyes squeezed tight before he let out a giggle. "After me and Ray sang…the song. He left. Remember?"

It came back to him. Finn slipped out early, he was probably already in bed. His minor panic attack over, Kurt unlocked the door and lead Blaine inside.

"You're sure…it's okay if I stay here?"

"Yeah, Dad won't mind,"

"Awesome," it came out as a high pitched note, and Kurt laughed.

Kurt led him upstairs, and Blaine let out a low whistle.

"Nice place," Blaine giggled and Kurt flushed.

"You can take the bed," Kurt offered, and Blaine shook his head.

"I aint taking your bed," Blaine slurred, pulling Kurt down onto the bed with him.

Kurt's eyes widened as he fell on top of the Warbler. "Whoa…"

Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him. "You're so warm,"

Kurt was uncomfortable – and it wasn't just because Blaine's belt was digging into his stomach. Kurt froze. He hoped to _god _that it was his belt.

Blaine rolled them over until they were side by side. Blaine's lips were _right _there. Kurt only had to breathe heavily if he wanted to kiss him.

He didn't.

Before Blaine could make a move, Kurt sat up. Blaine looked slightly confused for a second, before sitting up next to Kurt.

"I'm tired," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Kurt only smiled and stood up.

"Take my bed. I insist," Kurt muttered, moving away from the bed.

"Where will you sleep then?"

"Somewhere else," Kurt muttered. He didn't actually know. "I'll figure something out,"

Blaine shook his head. "You're sleeping here,"

He pulled Kurt back onto the bed, not hugging him so forcefully. Blaine let go of him and settled into the pillows, snuggling down tightly.

"You have a comfy bed," he muttered, and Kurt laughed.

He was stiff and tense next to Blaine – he barely dared to move.

"Relax," Blaine muttered after a few minutes.

Blaine rolled over and threw his arm over Kurt's chest, pulling him close. Well, that didn't help. It only made Kurt tenser. Eventually, Kurt managed to roll onto his side, Blaine's arm curving with his body. The Warbler was now fast asleep, but Kurt couldn't concentrate.

In, out.

In, out.

Blaine's breathing was as steady as a drum.

His fingers twitched irregularly.

Annoyed grunts and moans occasionally slipped from his mouth.

His left leg had moved twice.

His right leg didn't move at all.

Kurt knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**_A/N: Not too Klainey, but that's okay :P It explains why the other half of the bed was rumpled - and why Kurt was applying face cream (I know he does it anyway, but shush) - it was to cover his dark eyes from the lack of sleep :P _**


	22. Like and Love

_**A/N: Just a bit of rambling, doesn't actually make too much sense. I got an awesome review and then watched the LiveStream from Darren Criss, which was FREAKING AWESOME and yeah...this came out.**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

With Blaine and Kurt, everything was different, and they knew it.

Hell, they knew it a little too well.

They understood the obvious signs of _liking _each other.

The fluttering stomach as the butterflies flew up into their chests, hitching their breathing like a swell of pride whenever they saw each other. The light-headedness when the other smiled. Then with the first word to each other, the butterflies were gone – and everything was perfect. They held hands without shame – they kept their PDA to a minimum but could barely keep their hands off each other in private.

But that was just _like._

Kurt had seen it with Quinn, and even more with Rachel. But he _knew _that it was different with Blaine.

It was _love._

They could sit in complete silence, not even touching, and still feel like they were sitting with each other. Kurt could breathe in Blaine's scent, and feel safe and warm without even talking. They could lie with each other, cuddling, and not want to go any further. They talked into the night, about themselves, about their future…about nothing, and still have more to say.

It was definitely _love –_ there was no way the amount of emotion that came from either of them would be as simple as _like. _

_But love was all they needed_.

* * *

_**A/N: :)**_


	23. Hickey

**_A/N: Honestly, I'm going through the worst writers block at the moment. It's bloody horrible. BORN THIS WAY TOMORROW OMG SO EXCITED! Anyway, here's some Klaine stuff that I wrote at about 1am so...sorry for the quality. _**

**_Rating: K/G_**

* * *

"What is _that?" _Tina squealed, leaning in close.

Kurt instinctively leaned towards Blaine.

"Oh! It's a hickey!" Mike announced and Kurt blushed, his hand flying to his neck.

Blaine's eyes were wide. "I'm sure it's not,"

Mercedes threw a suggestive smirk his way before her eyes went wide.

"Looks like you've got some too!"

There was a bit of crowding as both boys flushed scarlet.

"Nice," Santana praised as Kurt batted her away with his free hand.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, both of them wearing matching expressions of horror.

_Bathroom? _Blaine mouthed and Kurt nodded.

They fled the room, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles that followed them.

"That was embarrassing," Kurt muttered as they hastily headed to the bathrooms.

Blaine wore a half grin and they entered the bathrooms. Kurt scrutinized the small red marks on his neck before pulling out a shade of concealer. Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt pulled out a second, much darker shade and tossed it to him.

"Why do you have concealer in my skin tone?" Blaine miffed, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Emergencies," Kurt shrugged, starting to cover the hickey's on his neck.

Blaine stared stupidly at the tube, trying to read the directions. From his place, leaning close to the mirror, Kurt glanced over at Blaine with amusement.

"You've never put on concealer?"

Blaine winced. "No?"

Kurt just sighed with a grin, washing his hands before taking the tube from Blaine. He squeezed some on his fingers, tilting Blaine's head up with his other hand gently.

"It's cold," Blaine said softly as Kurt started to rub the liquid concealer onto his skin. Blaine loved the feeling of his fingers - soft and warm, working away.

"Mmhm," Kurt muttered, biting his lip in concentration. Once he was satisfied, he put the lid back on and stepped back to admire his work.

Blaine looked in the mirror, tilting his head in different directions.

"What would I do without you?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him close.

"Suffer with humility," Kurt answered, giving him a quick kiss. "But then, if you didn't have me, those hickey's wouldn't even be there,"

Blaine leaned in, nuzzling Kurt's neck gently. "You're right," his lips passed over Kurt's soft skin. "Ugh."

Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"This stuff tastes like crap," Blaine muttered.

"How else would I stop those pesky hickey's appearing?"

Blaine frowned, experimentally kissing his neck, making a face each time he tasted the cream. Finally, he found a spot where the concealer hadn't contaminated his boyfriend's neck and started gently kissing the same spot over and over again.

"I swear, if you open your mouth, I'll ram the concealer down your throat," Kurt joked.

Blaine just grinned, still kissing.

* * *

_**A/N: Eeh! I just want to let you guys know that Darren Criss is doing another LiveStream. 4pm ET - billboard .com - google it and it'll tell you what to do :) I'm very excited. **_


	24. Library Confessions

_**A/N: After the Night of Neglect performance, Kurt realises he forgot to show Blaine the library :) This is how I think their conversation should go...**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"This is the library," Kurt muttered, stepping inside.

Blaine wasn't impressed. "It's small,"

"This isn't Dalton," Kurt reminded him

"I know, I know," Blaine grinned, running his fingers down the spines of books. "But even so…there are _picture _books here. Thad would be horrified,"

Kurt grinned. "McKinley has charm that you just have to try and get used to,"

Blaine snorted. "I see,"

He glanced around distastefully until his eyes fell onto the stack of records. "Oh!"

Kurt followed him to the shelves, but he could already see his disappointment in the way his shoulders slumped.

"Man…it would only take a few hundred dollars to update this collection," Blaine muttered. "I mean…yes – the classics are _amazing, _but you need pop culture too. This isn't a library, it's a history museum."

Kurt frowned. "Stop badmouthing my library," he let a grin slide. "Not everyone can be as rich as Dalton,"

"Hey, _you_ go to Dalton," Blaine grinned back, giving him a small kiss.

Kurt bit his lip.

"Not for very much longer," he whispered and Blaine stopped dead, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to have to say it ever, but time was drawing in.

"I can't continue going to Dalton," he started and Blaine frowned.

"Is something wrong? Is someone bothering you..or-"

"Blaine, let me finish," Kurt said softly and Blaine shut his mouth, calmly leaning against a couch. His eyes were alight, his eyebrows knitted into a concerned frown. He didn't feel calm. "I can't afford it anymore,"

Blaine opened his mouth, but Kurt's hand silenced him.

"Carole and my father are doing so much to pay for my education…it's not really fair on them. I know Carole's got two jobs and dad has to work overtime," Kurt sighed. "As much as I would love to stay…I know I can't. Not if I want to go to college…"

Blaine looked at the ground. "I could pay, you know,"

Kurt frowned. "I don't want you to…besides, I miss it here,"

"I can afford it…my tuition is already paid for, and my parents ear-"

"No." his harsh tone made Blaine look up at him.

He was suddenly only a few inches away, his hands gently taking Blaine's.

"I don't want you to have to provide for me," Kurt said softly. "Not that much,"

"But I want to,"

"I know," Kurt smiled, and kissed him gently, "But you'll do fine without me,"

Blaine froze. "What?"

"You'll…do fine without me?"

"Are we…are we breaking up?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What? Of course not! Where did that come from?"

Blaine let out a giant sigh of relief. "You sounded so…final. Like, you were leaving Dalton and also leaving me…"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a firm hug. "I couldn't do that," he whispered into his ear. "Not after what you've done for me,"

Blaine returned the hug, pulling Kurt even closer to him.

"Are you sure I can't pay…?"

"Positive,"

* * *

_**A/N: SO EXCITED FOR BORN THIS WAY AND THE LIVESTREAM...CAN YOU TELL? Haha. The damn promo has already done justice to the episode, compared to NoN!**_


	25. Express Yourself

_**A/N: And we're officially halfway to 50! Eek. I watched Born This Way. I...if you want to Gleek out, PM me and we'll gleek out together, because Australia hasn't got it yet and won't for a while.**_

_**Rating: G/K  
One thing you need to know is this is based off a true story with me and my girlfriend My father made me a shed - the walls are my canvas, and I paint for an hour a day. So this is where Kurt and Blaine are - in a blank room. I've seen this before, you can rent out places to paint and they just repaint over it and let someone else use it, so I got my father to build me my own one. I'm sure there'd be some around...anyhow, this is the true story of what happened to me a couple of weeks ago **_

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaine asked.

"It's creative," Kurt said simply, glancing over at his boyfriend. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, I'm enjoying myself," he grinned, dipping his hands in the blue paint. "I just don't understand the point. And also, I can't paint,"

"We're not painting," Kurt informed him. "We're expressing ourselves _through_ paint,"

Blaine shook his head and planted his hands onto the white wall. Kurt was way ahead of him on the opposite wall, making faces and drawings with his fingers.

"I feel ridiculous,"

"Put it on the wall!" Kurt exclaimed. He was climbing the ladder, getting the most out of the wall.

"I think…"

"Don't think," Kurt said from across the room. "Feel," Kurt glanced behind him at Blaine's wall, empty apart from the two blue handprints. "And shut up,"

Blaine closed his eyes, dipping his two blue hands into the water. He plunged his left hand in purple, the right in red, and then lashed out, making the paint spray across the whole of the wall.

The two worked in silence, Kurt's tongue creeping out of his mouth ever so slightly. There was a loud ding, and Kurt sighed, stepping back.

"An hour already?" Blaine asked, adding one last splodge of paint.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Kurt grinned, rinsing his hands and towelling them dry.

Blaine stepped back and admired his work.

"Come here," Kurt said softly, standing in the centre of the room.

Blaine joined him, gripping his hand. "Now it's evaluation time,"

"Say what?"

"Well, you look at mine, and I'll look at yours," Kurt grinned. "Then find reasons for why you put the certain splodges there,"

Blaine shook his head with a laugh. "There wasn't a reason – I was just randomly-"

"You don't use black anywhere, except for in the lower corner. Why?" Kurt pointed out. "Who does it represent?"

Blaine stared at the black smudge, not even remembering doing it.

"Is it your father?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine stepped towards the spot, touching it gently. Fortunately, it was dry. Kurt was absolutely right. His father was a looming shadow, not really there, but not really away either.

"Sometimes an outsider's perspective can bring less important things into focus," Kurt said softly. "Things you didn't even realise,"

Blaine stepped back, his mouth parted slightly.

"Whoa…"

Kurt nodded with a grin, stepping towards the wall again.

"Blue and purple are calming colours," he noted. "You've used a lot of that, but you've got streaks of red everywhere. That's your confidence and obscurity,"

Blaine shot him an amused glance. "Obscurity?"

Kurt nodded. "You're definitely obscure,"

Blaine gave him a playful nip on the ear.

"This brown and green…kinda looks a bit like a tree," Kurt squinted. "Trees have something to do with…unity, I think. And wholesomeness,"

Blaine laughed. "Let's do yours," Blaine turned away from his wall, slightly amazed and a bit intimidated by the way Kurt was deconstructing his life. "How do we start,"

Kurt grinned. "Just look for things that make sense. Colours mean different things," Kurt pulled Blaine close. "You know me. Find me in this expression…"

Blaine stared at the wall.

"This…" Blaine tried to sound wise and knowing. "This represents the glee club?"

There was a giant L in the middle of the wall. Kurt grinned slightly, nodding.

"It's in red – that's confidence?" Kurt nodded again. "So you're confident when you're singing and dancing?"

"You're good at this,"

Blaine shook his head with a grin. "This…reminds me of Dalton," It was a black and red bird. "A Warbler,"

Kurt laughed, nodding. "And…it's surrounded by red and blue…"

"I love the Warblers, because I can be confident, but also calm around you all," Kurt offered, and Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Nobody could ever make a fool out of me at Dalton,"

Blaine spotted a rainbow of colours near the top, and raised his eyebrow.

"You're slightly stereotypical," he joked. "Rainbows aren't just for gays,"

Kurt shook his head, blushing slightly. "This is you…"

Blaine regarded him seriously. "What...? I'm a rainbow?"

"Sort of…" Kurt tried to find a way to explain. "When I see rainbows, I get excited…because it promises sunshine and gets rid of the rain. Well…you do that to me too. When I see you, I get such a flutter in my chest, and it turns into swells of pride. You're the rainbow in my life,"

Blaine kissed his forehead, practically smothering him with a hug.

"You're amazing…"

* * *

_**A/N: OH WHAT A GREAT ENDING. Not. XD I just wanted to get this out before I had to go to bed. I mean, how else could I end it?**_


	26. Pills, Pills, Pills

_**A/N: Little bit of a backstory on this one - it was originally supposed to be from my fic 'Road Trip!', but I've since scrapped this part of that storyline...but I still have this. It's an important moment for these two So Blaine and Kurt have taken a road trip down to Australia, and Blaine's been acting a little mental. **_

_**Rating: T - dark themes**_

* * *

Blaine sat on the bathtub side rail, his head in his hands. Two small containers lay open on their sides on the floor, their contents spilling out. Kurt sat on his knees, his head resting over Blaine's knees, clutching the sides of his legs tightly. Both were crying, none able to hold back the sobs that tore through their bodies.

"I…I'm sorry," Blaine gasped, but all Kurt could do was shake his head.

Blaine broke down again, crying loudly into his hands.

"How…how could you?" Kurt asked. "This isn't right!"

"I know!" Blaine shouted, and the sound seemed to amplify in the tiny bathroom, so much so that Kurt jumped, moving away from Blaine slightly. "I know…" he was calmer, staring at Kurt with wide, pleading eyes as the taller boy curled into a small ball, lying against the wall opposite of him. "I…I've been like this for a while,"

"How come I never knew?" Kurt had his head on his own knees now, and was almost rocking back and forth.

"You…you never had to see me…on my own." Blaine whispered. "You never asked,"

Kurt shook his head, and burst into tears again. "My father would kill you. Finn would kill you,"

"Wes would kill me," he sighed into his hands, wiping the tears away. "I should go,"

Kurt looked up in alarm. "What?"

"I can't stay around," he muttered, standing.

"Blaine…"

"I'll leave you some money, you can catch a plane back home. I just…I can't be around you anymore,"

Kurt shook his head, grabbing onto Blaine's leg as he passed. "I don't want you to go,"

It was almost childish, the way Kurt clung on, but Blaine could only see him as adorable. He tried to fight it.

"Kurt," Blaine said very lowly. "Don't."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears again. "I don't want to go back without you. I don't want to leave you!"

"You saw what I become. You saw what I almost did to you," Blaine hissed.

^.^

_Blaine's mind went into overdrive. _

"_Get out Kurt," he warned, slamming both hands on the counter. _

_Kurt had jumped, staring at Blaine with fire in his eyes. _

"_Don't you dare freaking tell me what to do," he cried, storming away._

_Blaine lunged forward, catching his arm with an iron grip. Kurt cried out. It hurt like crazy._

"_Let go of me!" he hissed, glaring at Blaine. He wrenched Blaine's fingers away, only to have Blaine grab him forcefully by the shoulders._

"_You're such a fool Kurt! You can't drag me across the other side of the world, then expect to go back just because Australia is hot, or because you don't like it. Man the fuck up and deal with it. We're on this road trip together because _you _wanted to be here so bad. _You _were the one who wanted to get away from the shit that was happening in Lima," Blaine, raised his fist. _

_He stopped himself at the last minute, his left eye giving a small twitch before he released Kurt, storming into the bathroom._

"_Don't you dare think you can just walk away from that Blaine," Kurt followed him – meeting a closed door. He forced it open, but stopped dead when he entered. _

_The pill containers lay open on their sides, their contents spilling out onto Blaine's shoes. _

_^.^_

"But you didn't," Kurt said softly. "You were going to. I could see it – hell, I almost felt it hit me…but you changed. I saw the Blaine I knew…he recognised me. You didn't hit me,"

Blaine gave a frustrated howl and wrenched himself away from Kurt, stumbling into the living room.

"I don't want to be like that around you," Blaine muttered as Kurt quickly followed him. "It'd be better if we…if I stepped out of your life,"

Kurt's stomach dropped, his mouth quickly following suit as his eyes went wide. "Please…no,"

"You don't know, Kurt," Blaine hissed. "You don't know how bad it gets,"

"I could help,"

"Nobody can help. Not even the pills do anything anymore,"

Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks – he didn't try to hide them.

"You're so good though – during the day. When you were with me, you were perfect...Why did it change while you were here?"

Blaine closed his eyes, taking in a long, shuddering sigh. "Gets worse at night… and more when I'm under stress. Pills don't take nicely to stress…" he sighed again. "That's why I disappear during exam week…"

Kurt sobbed once, his hand covering his mouth hastily. "I can't believe you didn't tell me…"

Blaine shook his head angrily. "And I'm a retard for it," he cried. "Now go Kurt, or I'll go first. I don't want you around,"

Kurt could see there was no use trying to convince him otherwise. Blaine was stubborn – even more so when he was cranky. All Kurt could do was pray he didn't do anything to himself. He couldn't help him - not right now – and having a depressed and slightly crazy Blaine wandering the streets wasn't something Kurt wanted to be responsible for.

"I…I'll be back tonight," maybe all he needed was space.

Blaine slumped on the couch, not bothering to reply. He stared at his hands, lost in thought.

_Wes. Blaine's gone into…a mood. I know everything…what can I do?_

Kurt leant against the brick of the apartment, waiting only just outside the door.

_Wes (18:23) Shit. Has he taken his pills?_

_Not sure. They had fallen onto the floor when I walked in._

Kurt sighed. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy.

_Wes (18:25) For fucks sake, that boy…Keep an eye on him – don't let him at his pills at all. Try and convince him he's sane…if you need help, get him to call me._

Kurt was grateful for the advice, even if there wasn't much of it. He entered the apartment again, only to find Blaine still sitting on the cough. Swallowing hard, Kurt sat on the couch next to him – his stomach doing weird flops. When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt shuffled closer and closer, until finally Kurt lay down under Blaine's arm – moving him accordingly.

Kurt's heard wouldn't stop thumping. He was scared of Blaine.

"We'll get through this," Kurt said very softly, and Blaine's breathing hitched slightly.

"We'll get through this whole ordeal, and we'll come out on the other side smiling."

"Why?" Blaine choked out weakly. "I obviously don't deserve it,"

"Because I love you,"

* * *

_**A/N: Sounds a bit dodgey because you don't know the full story. In the original idea, Blaine was a manic depressant, or something like that, and just one day got so out of control - that flashback would've been the chapter before. Like I said, the idea was scrapped, so this was only the rough draft of the chapter. :D I liked it though.**_

I'm a little insecure. obviously, I always am. I know that you love these chapters - I swell with pride at the reviews, but do you like my style of writing? I know I'm not the most descriptive peice of work, but I just wondered if you were here for just the Klaine moments, or if you actually liked the way I write. I don't care if you don't like the way I write, so feel free to tell me so - the fact that you're here for my Klaine moments makes me happy XD


	27. Roses

_**A/N: Ugh, writers block! Determined to spew these chapters out though. And I seem to have a fondness for airport scenes...**_

_**Rating: T...it has the word bitch :)**_

* * *

Kurt stood at the airport, a pouty look on his face. Blaine had dragged him to the windows, away from the disapproving glares and uncomfortable stares.

"The plane will be here soon." Kurt mumbled. Even though he was taller, he was wrapped in Blaine's arms. The Warbler held him close, on his tiptoes to ensure he could rest his chin on Kurt's head.

"I know." Blaine said softly, turning to rest his cheek on Kurt's head.

"I will be back, you know."

"I know…"

"I'm not going forever."

"A month _is _forever." Blaine protested, giving Kurt a tight squeeze before releasing him.

They stood at arm's length, just looking at each other.

"God I'm going to miss you." Blaine pulled him into another hug, letting himself be enveloped this time.

"I do have a phone," Kurt was amused at how upset he was. "We can still talk,"

"It won't be the same." Blaine sulked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt just shook his head.

"Kurt," Carole rounded the corner, speaking before she came around the corner – as if to give them warning. Seeing as it was only Carole, they didn't spring apart, their arms still around each other. She smiled at them. "It's almost time..."

"I know. Thanks Carole." Kurt squeezed Blaine one more time before taking his hand. They returned to their seats in the boarding lounge.

"I have a present for you." Blaine grinned, fishing into his tote bag.

He produced a bouquet of roses, and Kurt squealed with delight. Roses were his favourite.

"Oh, they're gorgeous! Thank you so much"

"_All passengers please prepare for boarding."_ Blaine sighed and stood up with Kurt, but he was slightly grinning at Kurt's delight.

"I'll talk to you tonight." Kurt promised, kissing Blaine as he grabbed his bags.

Blaine watched sadly as his boyfriend walked away.

^.^

Kurt sat on the plane as it took off, the roses in his lap.

"Blaine give these to you?" Carole asked with a grin, and Kurt grinned back widely.

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"He's definitely a keeper." Burt commented from Kurt's other side, and Kurt gave him a grateful grin.

Noticing the note attached to the roses, Kurt took it with interest.

_I'll love you until the last rose fades._

Kurt's face drained of colour and his stomach went cold. He swallowed hard. What? Roses only lasted for about a week...

He frowned, biting his lip and already trying to stop the tears from falling. He couldn't drop this on his parents.

So was Blaine breaking up with him? Is this how he wanted to do it? While Kurt was away so he didn't have to face his sorrow?

That bitch.

Kurt dropped the roses in his lap and heard a clunk as it connected with his seatbelt.

What...? Roses didn't normally clunk.

Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, Kurt opened the bouquet with interest. The roses spilled out onto the whole of his lap. Kurt's eyes widened as he found the source of the clunk.

A plastic rose.

* * *

_**A/N: Feels rushed. Blame the writers block. Well...I will, at least. You don't have to :P And thank you to everyone who commented on my writing style questions - and definitely thank you to MidoriIchigo who pointed out I end dialogue with commas. I have tried to stop that in this chapter :D Every comment was appreciated :D **_


	28. Truth or Dare

_**A/N: Oh god. My whole computer crashed and I lost...everything. All my pictures of Darren, all my Klaine ideas...everything. I actually cried. The aftermath of this resulted in me getting an external harddrive. I update it every night. So give me a couple of days to resort my life out and get the ideas back down.  
Anyway, this was quickly inspired by a party I went to on the 1st. It was pretty awesome. I played 'Blaine' in this story, while actually it was me and my girlfriend :P**_  
_**By the way...I'm super excited for 'Rumors' tomorrow.**_

_**Oh, and there's probably a few spelling errors on this...I haven't edited (where's the time?) and I wasn't actually using 'Word' because of crashed computer. (I rely on Word to correct my simple mistakes that come from being a shoddy touch-typer)**_

_**Rating: G-PG-T (I don't understand how these ratings work...) **_

* * *

"Black Ops was shit, if you ask me." Blaine grinned, earning a swat from Sam.

"Was not!" he cried and Finn laughed.

"I have to admit, Zombie mode was good," Puck reasoned. "And Call of Duty 3 was amazing on the Wii."

The New Direction boys, minus Kurt, sat around the table with Blaine. They'd been talking for a good half hour, their conversations jumping and changing from different topics. Kurt was sitting a few metres away, boredly tapping away on his phone. He was half-heartedly playing a game, not really being able to follow the conversation.

Blaine noticed his forlorn expression and stumbled over, tripping on a random bar.

"You okay?" Blaine gently touched his hair, careful not to misplace any strands.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Yeah, of course."

"You can go up and see the girls, if you want," Blaine said softly. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, but they're half asleep and not talking about anything remotely worthwhile." Kurt smiled.

"Pikers..." Puck muttered from behind them.

Blaine simply grinned and rubbed Kurt's hand gently. "Come join us."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Why? I can't contribute..."

"I want you near me." Blaine smiled, kissing his fingertips.

Kurt gave a breathy laugh, standing up.

"Here," Blaine pushed him away gently. "I'll get the chair."

Kurt just beamed as Blaine picked up the large chair, which was surprisingly heavy. He lifted it high over his head, his strong muscles slightly strained as he carried it to the boys. They had resumed their conversation, now onto the topic of Metal Gear Solid. Blaine and Kurt settled silently, waiting until the flow of conversation moved to something Blaine could relate to.

Kurt just waited. No matter how many times Blaine begged him to play...whatever the hell the names of those games were...RPG? FPS? Kurt refused. It didn't seem right to blast the head off a zombie with a handgun. And it was horribly inaccurate too.

Blaine was animatedly talking about the graphics of a PS3 to an Xbox. Kurt was trying to listen - he really was, and as sexy as his boyfriend sounded when he was passionate, he just couldn't follow. He was grateful when his phone buzzed.

_Rachel B. (1:45) It's like, almost two in the morning. Do you boys plan on sleeping...at all?_

Kurt let out a grin, listening into the conversation again. They were talking Mortal Kombat, whatever the hell that was.

_Yeah, no. _

_Rachel B. (1:51) You're being awfully loud. What are you even doing there? You hate that gaming stuff._

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was doing an impression of some character called McTavish...who was apparently Scottish. Seeing him, his eyes alight and full of joy made Kurt grin. It didn't matter that he didn't know _why _they were calling him 'Soap'.

_I'm being with my boyfriend. _

So, they had gone from Call of Duty, to Metal Gear Solid, to Mortal Kombat then back to Call of Duty. The other boys were all following without any confusion - they didn't even seem to mind when Mike suddenly changed the conversation to 'Fallout: New Vegas'.

_Rachel B. (1:59) As hopelessly cute as that sounded, we want you to come up here. Please? Blaine will deal._

Kurt sighed. It sounded _very _appealing. Blaine glanced over at him, raising his eyebrow as he grabbed a sip of his Coke.

"I'm going to go upstairs."

"Piker," Puck repeated, and Blaine sent him a small glare.

"I'm not piking. I'm checking on _your _girlfriends." Kurt grinned, earning guilty looks.

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek - earning grossed out noises. Blaine just grinned and waved Kurt off. He made his way to the upstairs as their conversation continued about the importance of choosing the right perks.

The girls sat in a circle, with Moulin Rogue playing softly in the background. Nail polish and make-up was spread around.

"Well aren't you a bit stereotypical?" Kurt grinned, and the girls beamed up at him.

"We got bored." Tina shrugged, the green eye-shadow a little _too _thick and _so _not her shade.

Kurt's phone beeped, and he looked at it with interest.

_Blaine A. (2:06) I miss you._

Kurt melted a little. How adorable.

"What's it say?" Mercedes asked, and Kurt showed the girls the text. There were rounds of 'awwh' before Kurt settled on a beanbag near them.

"I vote, truth or dare." Lauren said immediately, and Kurt flushed. Those games didn't usually end up well.

"Only if the boys come up too." Tina interjected, and Kurt nodded vigorously.

"I'll text Finn." Rachel grinned,

No more than five minutes later, the boys had joined them.

"That was fast." Kurt commented as Blaine greeted him with a kiss.

"We were running out of chips." Puck stated, grabbing a bag of Doritos before settling in.

"Of course." Santana rolled her eyes.

There was a refill on drinks and snacks before the game actually began.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Whoa, whoa wait! Ground rules," Sam called. "If you refuse your truth, you have to complete a dare."

"That's for pussies," Puck shook his head. "You don't do your truth and we can assume the crap out of anything you say, then take the piss out of you anytime we feel like it."

Sam shrugged. "That works too."

"Other than that, nothing leaves this room," Rachel confirmed. "Are we clear?"

They all nodded, and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand - preparing himself for the worst.

"I'll go first," Puck said eagerly. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but grinned. "Truth."

"Do you swallow or spit?"

Kurt almost choked on his own tongue. Blaine laughed, a warm blush creeping up his cheeks as Kurt shot him an apologetic look.

"Swallow." he practically whispered and Puck simply laughed.

"Jesus Christ." Kurt was beet red, staring at the ground while the others gave little chuckles.

"Your turn Blaine." Rachel called.

"Right," he muttered, shaking his head. "Sam...truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Sam was looking slightly worried.

"Uhm...how far have you gone?"

"Why are they all sexual?" Mercedes hissed.

Sam flushed. "Ugh...making out? A bit of groping..."

Puck was in stitches, rolling around letting out bellowing laughs. Sam threw a crumpled up peice of paper at him, and Santana rubbed his leg, half sympathetic, half suggestive. He swatted her away.

"Rachel," Sam got over his humility. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she grinned, and the boys let out whooping noises.

"Okay...um..." he suddenly got up, his 'lightbulb' face coming on. He hurried into the kitchen. "Wait here."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, trying to see into the kitchen. Cupboards opened and closed, things were poured and bottles were squeezed. A few moments later, Sam returned with a tall glass of liquid.

"Are there floaties in that?" Kurt asked, his face still slightly red.

Sam nodded proudly. "I dare you to scull this entire glass."

Rachel stared at him, bug-eyed. "What's in it?"

"You only get to know that _after_ you drink it."

Rachel took the glass and took a deep breath.

"I won't die, right?"

Sam shook his head and she took another breath, knocking it back. She squealed as the liquid passed her throat, accompanied by some weird ass lumps. Her other fist clenched the couch cushions, but she drained it.

Dropping the glass onto the mattress, she held her throat and stomach a little feebily.

"Ugh." she muttered, looking green.

"Bathroom is that way!" Blaine cried, pointing down the hall, but she didn't get up.

The feeling passed and she actually smiled. "That was, by far, the most disgusting thing I have _ever _tasted. What the hell was in it?"

"Tomato Sauce, orange, red and green cordial, a teaspoon of sugar, a teaspoon of salt, something that looked like honey and blue gatorade."

Rachel shook her head. "If I die of...poisoning, I'm blaming you,"

The game continued for a _very _long time - each person doing their share of truths and dares. Questions ranged from 'Have you been skinny-dipping' to 'Have you gone the whole day without wearing underwear', while Puck was dared to go outside, loudly complaining about his 'crabs', to Sam getting make-up all over his face.

As the sky turned from a dark blue to light blue, orange and pink, the group of friends were all still _very _awake.

"Okay, Kurt," Mercedes grinned, heading into the kitchen. She emerged with a can of whipped cream. "I dare you to eat this off Blaine's tongue,"

Kurt laughed, blushing again. Hell, when had he _stopped _blushing? Every single one of his truth's or dare's had to do with Blaine, and vice versa.

"I think the weirdest thing about this is that they probably do this anyway," Santana muttered _very _quietly, but loud enough for the couple to still hear.

Blaine gave her the finger, escorted with a playful grin to show he was only joking.

Mercedes shook the whipped cream, before spraying it onto Blaine's face. He squeaked girlishly. The cream was _cold!_

"I thought you said tongue!" Blaine muttered, answering the snickers from the noise he made. "You got everywhere else!"

Mercedes just shrugged. "Mouth. Open. Now."

"That's what she said," Finn whispered, earning more giggles from the others.

After laughing, Blaine held his mouth open. Whipped cream filled his mouth, and he fought the urge to laugh. Projectile whipped cream onto his friends was not the desired outcome for this night.

"Go." Mercedes urged Kurt on, and he flushed, sitting up on his knees to gain height over Blaine.

Trying to forget about the eyes that were trained on his every move, Kurt licked the whipped cream sitting on top of his tongue - not actually making any contact with him. Blaine let out an impatient noise, sucking in a breath through his nose. With a slight laugh, Kurt gave him a giant lick, their tongues touching tightly. Kurt brought it into a kiss, sucking the remaining whipped cream into his mouth.

He could feel the cream on Blaine's face start attaching itself to his own, and he laughed. Blaine broke away, licking the cream from Kurt's face.

"Does anyone feel..." Quinn started.

"Like we're watching gay porn?" Santana finished. "Yes."

Kurt and Blaine sprung apart, their faces turning red.

"I...I think that's enough of that game." Rachel said softly, and the others reluctantly nodded.

"Shit," Puck cursed. "It's like...six in the morning."

The others turned to the windows, surprise etched on their faces.

"Wow." they commented, and as if it were the trigger, they all seemed to yawn simultaniously.

"Bedtime." Brittany muttered, who'd been relatively quiet all night.

They all agreed and started slipping into their respective sleeping bags, sorting themselves out on mattresses.

"I think...we need to go clean up." Blaine said softly to Kurt, wiping a sliver of cream off with his finger. He sucked it gently, and Kurt bit his lip, nodding slightly.

Gripping hands, Blaine lead the way to the bathroom.

Not being able to resist himself, Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands, tilting it slightly so he could reach a bit of cream. He licked it off, following the trail to the next wad of cream.

"Unfair." Blaine muttered, his eyes closed. Kurt's tongue was warm and amazing against his face.

"Shh." Kurt hushed him gently, licking at his forehead.

Blaine looked into the mirror, and raised his eyebrow at Kurt. "You do realise I don't have anymore cream on my face, right?"

Kurt just grinned, nibbling his ear.

* * *

_**A/N: :D Fun. Oh, it's my birthday on the 9th, so forgive this weeks updatelessness. I've got to sort out my computer, as well as figure out what I'm doing for my sweet 16th, as well as my freaking assignments -.-  
OH! and did anyone watch Starship? How freakin epic was that shiz? I'm going as Taz for Halloween this year.  
And also, if anyone needs to ever fangirl/boy about ANYTHING Klaine/Starship/Glee/Darren/Chris related, feel free to PM me - I'm always up for a good listen and fangirl with you. **_


	29. Starship Ranger

_**A/N: So much for not having time to upload or write. Well, actually, this was done pretty quickly - written in my Ancient History book and typed up in the brief 20 minutes I had after the cross-country. Anyone watch 'Rumours'? Of course you did. :****P **_

_**Rating:** **G/K**_

_**I don't normally write...this kind, because I hate mixing universes, but I just HAD to include Starship :P There aren't any spoilers, so don't worry if you haven't watched it XD**_

* * *

_"Now take a walk off my knife."_

_"Ugh."_

_"Oh, Oh! Does that hurt you? Oh, WALK IT OFF!"_

Taz shoved the knife into her stomach a few times and Kurt almost died, peals of laughter erupting from his chest. Blaine just grinned - he'd already seen _Starship _already, and it had taken _weeks _to convince Kurt to watch it. Judging by the way Kurt was sprawled, trying to catch his breath, Blaine knew he was enjoying it.

"This is priceless." Kurt laughed, snuggling back into Blaine.

They sat on the couch under a blanket, their bodies entertwined. The couch was a little too short, and they sat _very _close. As Taz left the stage, Kurt gave a contented little sigh, his head resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead gently, grinning at the way Kurt absently smiled. He rubbed Kurt's arm gently, loving the feel of his soft skin.

"You're very distracting," Kurt mumbled. "Stop that."

Blaine just laughed, pulling him in closer - if that was possible. Ten minutes later, Kurt frowned and sat up, hitting the pause button.

"Stop staring at me." he commanded, and Blaine shot him a surprised look. _How could he tell?_

"Uh..." Blaine muttered.

"I can feel your eyes," Kurt touched Blaine's face gently. "You're very distracting, even if you don't mean to be."

"_I'm _distracting? I'm the one that can't take my eyes off you." Blaine leaned into his hand.

Kurt couldn't help himself. He moved forward, capturing Blaine's lips into a hungry kiss. Blaine let him dominate, lying backwards so Kurt could settle himself on top of Blaine. They kissed and kissed - Blaine's hands occasionally wandered over Kurt's chest and rested on his thighs, but nothing more.

"I," Blaine muttered, kissing him once more before he broke away to talk. "thought we were watching Starship?"

"I wanted to," Kurt muttered, resting his elbows either side of Blaine's chest, so his weight wasn't entirely on the lower boy. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's face, grinning up at him. "But you're so damn tempting."

"Not my fault!"

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and Blaine just grinned.

"Hey guys-Oh!" Finn was obviously a ninja. And that was saying something.

Kurt and Blaine sprung apart - Blaine even managed to end up sitting on the armrest.

"Wow." Finn muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hi,"

"Hi," Blaine chuckled a little nervously, sliding back down onto the cushions. This was the first time Finn had ever seen them..._together._

It was weird.

Kurt was blushing, staring at the floor as if he wanted it to suck him up and eat him. Which he did.

"Are you guys watching Starship?" Finn motioned to the TV and both boys nodded. "Cool."

Kurt sighed. Could it get any more awkward?

Blaine saved the day - hitting 'play' on the remote and settling in to watch. Kurt relaxed, trying to immerse himself in the storyline again. Finn had his phone out - slowing texting.

Great...

* * *

_**A/N: Awkward way to end, but really? I'm strained for time. **_

_**Okay, so let's do my little 'Rumours' review down here so I don't spoil the crap out of anyone.**_

_*****SPOILERS***  
So, it was a fairly crappy episode in my opinion. MUCH better than Night of Neglect, but not by much. My favourite part was when Kurt had put the picture of Blaine back up in his locker, along with the 'Courage' collage (funny, it seems as though he didn't leave :P) and the part where Sam said that Kurt was at Dalton. At Night. I'll be writing a chapter about that soon - It's probably already been done, but I don't like reading other people's work so I don't have the urge to take their ideas and change them to make them my own. -.- So yeah, if there are any of them out there, I'll be doing my own :P  
**_


	30. Sam

_**A/N: Not too much actual Klaine in this one. I'm really bad at writing Sam - either that or I've got another writers block. That seems more frequent lately. And my 'review reply' doesn't seem to be working, so I'm just going to do them here until they start working again...**_

_THPG-13x: Any Klaine is good Klaine :D_

_KlainePotter: Thanks very much :D Starship FTW!_

_stupidamericanidioms91: Hell yes! I wanna be a Starship Ranger too!_

_copperzi: In case you didn't get the message, YES! Be my guest :D_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Sam sighed as he pulled the towering pizza boxes from the passenger seat, checking he was at the right address.

_Dalton..._

Why did it sound familiar?

He shrugged, doing a two-stepped dance towards the main doors. Well...he _thought _they were the main doors. Dalton had so many buildings...

He heard laughter and music coming from the third door along, and his brows furrowed. Shaking his head, he knocked on the two oak doors, waiting a few seconds before knocking again.

There was no reply.

He moved down to the third set of doors. He assumed these were the dorms. A sharp rapping at the door silenced the people inside, and a quick call of 'I'll get it' struck a familiar cord in his chest.

A slightly flustered Kurt opened the door, his eyes going wide when he saw who it was. Kurt was wearing a white button up shirt - obviously not his own. It was half unbuttoned, his hair slightly messy.

"Sam?"

_That's why Dalton sounded familiar._

Sam cringed.

"Hi." he muttered, practically thrusting the pizzas at Kurt.

"Oh, hi Sam." Blaine called from his position, leaning against the couch. His knees were drawn up, his legs spread slightly as if Kurt had been leaning between them before Sam approached.

Sam gave a small wave.

"Let me just get some money." Kurt looked slightly embarrassed, hurrying around the room.

Sam stood awkwardly at the doorway, holding the pizzas and feeling like an idiot.

"Sam, come in," Blaine called, waving him in. "Join the party?"

Sam frowned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm...working."

"When does your shift end?" the speaker was Asian - Sam remembered him from Regionals.

"Uh..." Sam looked at his watch. _How convinient. _"Well...that was my last delivery, actually."

"Fantastic! Want to join us?"

The other members of the party - the Warblers - nodded at him, expressing their acceptance of the idea.

"Sure..." Sam muttered. His brother and sister were sleeping - they always slept through the night. His parents would be back in half an hour anyway. It would be okay.

He planted the pizzas on the coffee table, pocketing the money Kurt finally located.

"Well, drinks are in the cooler - and you can just pull up some floor." a different Warbler said and Sam thanked him, following his advice and grabbing a diet coke.

Kurt had taken his place between Blaine's legs, his left hand stroking his thigh gently, his right hand occupied with a slice of pizza.

"So...why pizza delivery?" Kurt asked gently when the conversation didn't start up. He was still feeling awkward. Fortunately Sam hadn't come in a little earlier...

Sam blushed. "There was nothing else going." he said softly. This was awkward.

"And you needed the money _that _desperately?" Blaine asked, twirling his fingers through Kurt's already messy hair while he finished a second peice of pizza.

Sam looked at the ground a moment, before cooly replying. "Nah, not really. It was an excuse to get out of the house."

None of the Warblers - Kurt and Blaine included - looked like they believed him.

"You can tell us the truth, you know." Blaine said very softly, and Sam shot him a slightly panicked shook.

"That _was_ the truth?" It was more of a question, but a Warbler let out a short laugh.

"You gotta be a better singer than you are a liar." he chuckled and the Warblers gave Sam polite smiles.

"We're not even from McKinley - we won't spill. Why do you need the money so bad?" another asked, and Sam looked pointedly at Kurt.

"Hey!" He protested, repositioning himself between Blaine's legs. "As if _I_ would tell! I know what rumours do to people..."

Blaine squeezed him tightly, pulling him down so he was leaning against the Warbler's chest.

Sam glared at the ground. They _were _strangers, and he knew Kurt wasn't the type to say anything. He wrinkled his nose, licking his lips before taking a deep breath.

"I..." he started, and the Warblers raised their eyebrows expectantly, almost as one. The movement was so strange that Sam had to stop himself from laughing. "We lost our house...and we don't have any money anymore,"

The Warblers were silent, suspended in the awkward moment where nobody knew what to say.

Wes broke the tension, standing and sitting next to Sam. He put his arm around him supportively.

"That sucks."

Sam bit his lips hard, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked, straightening his legs out.

"Nah," Sam shook his head, his hair flicking out. "We're living in a motel for now."

The sympathetic glances were a little too much for Sam. It was one of the reasons why he hadn't told anyone in the first place. He bent over, his hand pressed to his face.

"Sorry to...be such a buzzkill." Sam muttered behind his hand, and Wes laughed.

"Nothing was really happening anyway," he grinned, "Except for Kurt and Blaine."

They simultaniously threw pizza crusts at him, grinning playfully.

Sam gave them a small smile and went back to concentrating on the ground again.

"But seriously...if there's anything we can do for you...anything at all...just ask." Blaine said gently. "Even if it's like...shouting lunch one time. Any friends of Kurt's are friends of ours."

The Warblers nodded vigorously.

Sam grinned slightly, overwhelmed with love from these strangers.

"Well...there is one thing..."

* * *

_**A/N: Didn't go the way I really wanted it to. It was supposed to have more Klaine, but whatever. I'm writing one at the moment about the Prom episode...not sure whether to post it before or after the episode airs though. I'll probably get impatient and have it uploaded beforehand.**_

_**Oh, and I'm halfway to 60 now :D Number 50 is gonna be a special one. It's been in the works for a while :D  
**_


	31. Morning

_**A/N: Just some random fluff. Wrote it during Ancient and Math, and that was cool - I don't get in trouble on my birthday. Went and saw Rent at the theatre yesterday. That was a million amazings. Also got a 'Happy Birthday' from Aaron Page - one of the Warblers...kinda made my day. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Blaine didn't want to get up, no matter how much his leg was cramping. Kurt lay, facing him, clutching his jacket in a small fist. Blaine had only decided to stay the night after they had finished kissing - at about two in the morning. Okay, so they didn't exactly plan to kiss for that long - it just happened, and he couldn't be bothered to make the trip back. He wouldn't be missed at Dalton anyway - it was the weekend.

Blaine loved just watching his boyfriend. Kurt was pressed as close as humanly possible, of his own accord. His face was burrowed into Blaine's chest, and Blaine gently squeezed him.

A sound made Blaine freeze.

Someone was walking towards Kurt's room.

Nobody knew he was still here - his car was parked a few blocks away. This would be awkward. What could he do? He glanced at the window, but backtracked quickly - Kurt's room was on the second floor and there were no trees nearby.

The wardrobe?

No. What if it was Carole, trying to put clothes away? That would be potentially awkward, no matter which way Blaine tried to look at it.

He had to make a decision fast.

...

He shut his eyes.

Brilliant.

The door opened, and light flooded in. Someone - Carole? - gave a surprised squeak. Hell, it would have to be Carole, unless Finn had suddenly gone falsetto.

"Finn...!" Carole hissed.

"What Ma?"

"Shh! Did Kurt mention Blaine staying over or anything?"

There were heavy footsteps and Blaine assumed that Finn got closer. He tried to act as natural as possible, keeping his breathing even and relaxed. Inside, his heart was racing. They were going to get caught for sure.

"Well, he must've." Blaine cursed mentally - Finn wasn't the best at covering for them. Come to think of it, Finn wasn't really the best at much... "Well, he's here now. I suppose you can't really do anything about it."

Blaine revoked his earler statement. That was a perfect way to cover.

"Alright. Well, keep Burt downstairs until they wake up, okay?"

Finn must've nodded because the door closed and the room was plunged into darkness once again. Blaine creaked an eye open, praying that Carole wasn't just standing in the doorway still.

She wasn't.

The body beside him let out a hushed and contained giggle, and he stared down at Kurt in shock.

"You're awake?"

"Mmhm!" came the muffled reply.

"How long?" he hissed.

"For a while. You move so much while you're awake, even if you don't realise it," Kurt laughed quietly. "And you're also really crap at fake-sleeping."

"Just point out my insecurities, why don't you?" Blaine joked, pulling Kurt in tightly.

"It's no wonder we didn't get busted." Kurt poked him gently in the stomach, making him jerk away suddenly.

"Well, the window was an option, but I don't think you and a broken boyfriend would bode well for pictures."

Kurt just shook his head and they lay in silence. Blaine stretched his leg out gently - it was still cramping and had gotten slowly worse as he tried to keep it still.

"Stop moving." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's shirt and Blaine gave him an amused frown.

"Yes mother." Blaine remained still, and Kurt grinned a little, shifting up to kiss him.

When Blaine didn't respond, he let out a frustrated noise, gently nibbling at his lips. Blaine just watched him, hardly blinking, barely breathing. Kurt huffed.

"Now you're just being cruel," he moped. "You can move now."

Blaine practically pounced on him, attacking Kurt's mouth with his own. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said between kisses. "Because it was getting really hard to resist you."

"Boys! Are you awake?" Carole called through the door and they both froze, mid-kiss.

"Yeah." Kurt called, brushing Blaine's lips as he spoke.

"I want you..." Blaine hissed into his ear, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Carole called as Blaine started tonguing Kurt's jawline, making a trail up to his ear.

Kurt bit his lip. It was all he could do to stop from emitting a low moan.

"We'll be down after ...a se...c." Kurt almost said sex, which made Blaine laugh against his cheek.

There seemed to be a stunned silence on the other side of the door, and both boys laughed nervously as Carole's footsteps turned down the hall.

"Come on, I don't want them thinking anything." Kurt took Blaine's hand, making a cursory glance in the mirror before flicking his hair into place. These days it barely took hairspray - his hair just knew what he wanted.

Blaine laughed and ended up dragging him out the door.

"Morning Blaine." Kurt grinned, giving him a kiss before they started down the stairs.

"Morning."


	32. All The Single Ladies

_**A/N: Oh lol. Rewatching Season 1 of Glee and I'm up to Preggers - so this was inspired by it :D**_

* * *

"Jesus," Blaine muttered. "Kurt, what the hell is this?"

The familiar tune rang awkwardly in Kurt's room, and he froze.

He knew exactly what it was.

"Oh..."

Blaine was laughing.

No, that wasn't a valid representation. Blaine was practically choking on his own spit as he bent low over the laptop, sniggering and bursting into spasms of laughter.

Kurt was flushing red, managing to mimic the same shade of a tomato. Now he understood where that statement came from.

Finally the video ended, and Blaine took a good ten minutes to stop laughing. Or choking. Or both.

"You done?" Kurt was slightly irritated, and embarrassed.

Blaine immediately sobered.

"Kurt, don't be pissy. It was...good."

Kurt just shook his head and Blaine took a minute to stifle his laughing again. Blaine sidled up behind Kurt, running his hands down Kurt's chest from above.

"Don't..." Kurt flinched away.

Blaine looked hurt. "Babe...I...I love the fact that you can perform Single Ladies - hell, I'd almost change my sexual orientation for the girls in that video on the sole fact that they can dance like that. But now there's no threat, because my extremely hot boyfriend can dance like that." Blaine nestled his face into Kurt's shoulder. "And will dance like that for me again."

Kurt's brows furrowed at Blaine, looking at him through the mirror.

"I..." Kurt muttered. "I got laughed at so much...for doing the Single Ladies dance at the football match," he narrowed his eyes. "It's not...something you easily let go of..."

Blaine actually looked worried, missing the glint of mirth in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He bent down to Kurt's level, watching him with concerned eyes. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I can't think of any way that you could..." Kurt muttered, trying to hide a smile.

"I can."

Blaine stood and held his hand out for Kurt to take, and Kurt's eyes widened with delight, already anticipating his request.

"Teach me."

* * *

_**A/N: Eeeh! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews - I normally reply to every single one, but my review system is being the biggest bitch in the world and won't get me do the quick replies like normal, so I'll only reply to the ones that ask a question, or...like, really touch me.**_


	33. Prom

_**A/N: Thrown together in a lesson of English. I have no time to edit, I don't even think I spelt the principals name right. Sorry for this...if it sucks too much I'll redo it in a couple of days - I'm going to be away for a while and I just wanted to get this out like, NOW, because I was severely disappointed by the way 'Prom Queen' ended up. It thought it was rushed and a little forced. Meh. I'll get over it after a couple of watchings**_.

**_Rating: G/K_**

**_Reference: At my school, we have to have our boyfriends/girlfriends interviewed if they're not from our school before they can come to any school-organised functions. _**

* * *

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest. His pulse raced and he was sweating, which was gross. Blaine looked up at him with those eyes. The ones that made Kurt want to melt and die and kiss him all at the same time. This was his big moment.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt's livid expression. He looked so scared.

"I've got a preposition," Kurt muttered softly, and Blaine looked interested, sitting up from the bed

"Oh yes?"

"Would you….?" Kurt tried. He really did, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Blaine waited. If this was important, then he didn't want to rush Kurt.

"I want to go to prom…"

Blaine nodded. This was news. "I thought we were just going to hang…?"

"I…would really like to go to prom."

Blaine nodded. "That's okay – I'll just pick you up after."

Kurt shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I'd…like to go with you. I'd like to take you to prom."

Blaine gave a small smile. "I'm not from your school, remember?" As if he had to be reminded. "I won't be allowed,"

Kurt shook his head. "I talked to Mr. Shue. He said that if we get you a meeting with Principal Figgins, and he deems you respectable, you'll be allowed in."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You really want me to go, don't you?"

Kurt nodded "I really do."

"What if Principal Fi-"

"Don't be a retard Blaine – you're the poster child for a perfect son. Figgins will love you."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "You get tomorrow off school, right?" It was Dalton's 50th Anniversary – deemed a holiday by the upper-class men.

Blaine nodded. "Come with me to school?"

"Uhh…yeah. Can I stay over tonight?"

"As long as you're fine with sleeping in the guest bedroom again." Kurt laughed and Blaine nodded.

^.^

"Night boys…don't be up too late and remember – I can hear you walking between rooms so don't…do anything." Burt muttered, retreating back into his room with Carole.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the bed, a reasonable distance away from each other. They burst into quiet laughter. As soon as Burt was gone, they shifted closer, Blaine's hand resting on Kurt's leg.

"So what's Principal Figgins like?"

Kurt shook his head. "He's nice. Blaine, you're going to be fine. The first time you call him sir, he will have probably already made up his mind."

"So…hard on the formalities?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you for doing this for me. I just…I want to dance at prom. I want to dance with you."

Blaine grinned, kissing him on the forehead. "Anything for you."

^.^

Blaine walked down the semi-familiar halls of McKinley, feeling slightly nervous. After receiving way too many interested looks from the cheerleaders, he had grabbed Kurt's hand and followed him rather closely. They were met with a couple of awed gazes, some not so subtle. Other students gave them scowls, especially the football players. So far, Blaine hadn't heard any names called, but he supposed that was because the New Directions director – Mr. Shuester, was escorting them.

"This is Figgin's office." Kurt ushered Blaine in, still gripping his hand.

Blaine swallowed and headed inside, to where he was waiting behind a desk.

"Blaine Anderson, is it?"

Blaine nodded, still standing and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure sir,"

Kurt was right. Figgins' eyes lit up and he seemed to relax considerably.

"You attend Dalton Acedemy, am I correct?"

Blaine grinned easily and nodded. "That is correct, Sir,"

"And your grades?"

"I'm a straight A student, sir,"

The principal smiled wider.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. You don't look unstable." he said and Blaine smirked slightly, taking Kurt's hand.

"Thank you sir - I take it I'll be seeing you at Prom too?"

* * *

**_A/N: This is pretty much garbage, I just wanted to get it out. It also seems my 'Enter' button JUST stopped working -.-  
To my anonymous reviewer: Geraldine_**

Holy crap, thank you very much for the praise, really made my day. A story like that IS in the works - for both things you said, I'm still trying to come up with scenarios etc. Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint you in the future :D


	34. Freaking Out

_**A/N: This shouldn't deserve to be called a chapter here, but I needed to let you know what was going on because I feel I have abandoned you. I have been writing. God, I've been writing so much my fingers hurt. Everything I do, however, does not get finished. I have about seventeen unfinished chapters of this just sitting on my desktop, asking to be opened. Ugh. Worst case of writers block I've ever experienced - I've never actually been so far into it that I can't write anymore. Not to mention I've been a bit...unstable lately, and my aunt died on Monday. (Please don't be all sympathetic, I really don't want it - I'm just letting you all know why there has been a distinct lack of updates - and I swear, if you do get all sympathetic on me, I will send Blaine and Kurt after you. [Not that some of you would mind...I know I wouldn't...]) **_

_**And it sounds strange that I feel so bad about not updating, but it's true. I love writing, and I love seeing your reactions to stuff I come up with. Makes my day. So now you know, and I shall try my hardest to get the chapters out ASAP. They've...just gotta be finished and sorted and editied and then probably scrapped and rewritten XD**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt poured his coffee at three in the morning. Like always.

It was routine, and Kurt needed that at the moment, because nothing else was.

Or maybe it was, but it just wasn't Kurt's routine.

Kurt glanced over at the couch, where Blaine rested, and dipped his head.

It wasn't Blaine's fault that he was sleeping on the couch. It was Kurt's, and he knew it.

Kurt was scared. Scared of relationships, scared of sex, scared of being with him.

It was their second year into college - they had bought a simple one bedroomed house and they were together. But...they weren't together. But Blaine never pushed him, and for that, Kurt was glad.

Kurt was freaking out, and he wasn't proud of it.

* * *

_**A/N: Honest to god, that A/N is longer than the actual chapter. *Ashamed* But you have no idea how many times I wrote 'Darren' and 'Chris' here. I've been in a Roleplay on Twitter and I play Chris, so it's kinda stuck with me. There was something else I needed to say...and now I've forgotten. But anyway, just wanted to appologise once more, and...you should expect more chapters...soon...I...hope... *Shifty Eyes***_

_****__Omg I remembered what I wanted to say. I'll be redoing this chapter one day. It has a plotline and everything, but this was all I could muster at the time. _  



	35. Because They're Amazing

_****__**A/N: I think I'm over my block. Not completely, but at least a little bit. It really annoyed me too, because I spent ages working on those fics that I haven't finished, and I wrote this in like...an hour, tops. Anyway, thanks for your reviews too...the system is still being weird..so I can't reply to them individually...I want to though.**_

**_Rating: G/K_**

* * *

Kurt swallowed nervously, butterflies chasing each other round his stomach. Blaine's reassuring hand on his thigh calmed him. But only slightly.

"It's going to be fine!" Blaine said for the fifth time that day, stroking his leg gently.

Kurt couldn't say anything, too afriad he'd choke.

"My parents are going to love you - you have nothing to worry about!"

From the second Blaine mentioned that Kurt should meet his parents, Kurt had been freaking out. He nodded slightly as Blaine pulled up to a scarily fancy place. Two black iron gates loomed up at them, fancy designs curling around the fence. Kurt was overwhelmed. It was gorgeous, and yet scarily foreboding.

"You live...here?" Kurt marvelled.

"No," Blaine muttered dryly, a smile hiding under his sarcasm. "This is the entrance to my secret bat-cave."

Kurt rolled his eyes, secretly grateful. The stupid humor was keeping his nerves at bay. Blaine drove up to the iron gates, pressing a button on a small grey speaker.

"Mom? Dad?"

There was some ugly sounding static before a voice came through the speaker. "Welcome home Blaine!"

The iron gates started to creak open, making Blaine laugh.

"Thanks Tom, and you really need to get these gates oiled!"

"It adds to the charm!" Came the reply, before Blaine started up the driveway.

Kurt glanced over. "Tom?"

Blaine nodded. "He looks after the dogs."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, looking down worriedly at his outfit. Dog hair was _not _an appropriate accessory. _Ever. _Blaine just laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I told Tom to keep them out the back today."

Kurt sighed in relief, making Blaine chuckle. Okay, dogs were...cool...but _only _when Kurt was wearing an appropriate outfit - one that wouldn't attract the hair.

Blaine pulled up at the house, which seemed to be even bigger than it looked at the bottom of the driveway.

"Come on." Blaine said, getting out of the car. He was a little worried. There was no doubt that his parents wouldn't _not _love Kurt...but still...the amount of awkward conversations that could come up was daunting. He'd never done this before - not even with the few girlfriends he had in the past.

Kurt hung back, slowly following Blaine. He was getting shy. Noticing, Blaine held his hand out, and Kurt took it gratefully. They entered the house together.

Kurt was immediately hit with a familiar, comforting smell. _Clean. _

The inside was nothing like Kurt expected - it was open and inviting, not stoic and formal. It was a home. Blaine grinned at his reaction - the eyes widened, the mouth parted slightly. He shrugged off his jacket and helped Kurt with his, hanging them on a coat rack as two people walked into the room.

And then they weren't just people. They were _Blaine's parents! _Kurt was suddenly shy again, but he scrutinized them.

The first thing that Kurt noticed was the height. They were tall, in comparison to Blaine. Not Finn-tall, but taller than Kurt. His mother - the shorter of the couple - was stunning, with an elegant figure and a beautiful, clear-skinned face - much like Blaine's. Her hair fell in gorgeous waves of dark curls, hanging loosely over her shoulders. Apart from her superb fashion choices, Kurt was drawn in by her smile. It shone with radiance, capturing her whole face, seeping into her movements.

Blaine definitely got his jawline, and his eyes from his father. His father's hair was straight, cut relatively close with a few strands of fringe hanging over his hairline. Thick patches of stubble covered his chin and jawline attractively. He was wearing a suit as if he lived in it, but the man gave off a friendly vibe.

"Blaine!" his mother embraced him tightly in a proper mom-hug, not some elegant I'm-too-good-for-a-real-hug, like Kurt expected.

Blaine often talked about his parents, and he help them in such high esteem that Kurt had these wild expectations of strict, up-tight people. Blaine's parents were, so far, pretty cool!

Blaine was trapped in a one armed hug with his father, who was grinning. "Good to have you home, m'boy."

Blaine just grinned, stepping back to stand with Kurt. "Mom, dad...I'd like you to meet my boyfriend - Kurt Hummel."

At the word 'boyfriend', the woman practically launched herself at Kurt, wrapping him in a tight embrace. The butterflies were gone.

"We've heard countless stories about you, Kurt." she grinned. "Good ones, that is."

Kurt laughed. "And I've heard so many good things about you, Mrs. Anderson!"

"Oh honey, call me Alice." _Honey. _Kurt internally squealed.

"It's a pleasure to meet the boy who makes Blaine so happy." his father held out his hand. "You can call me Mark."

Kurt shook the hand, smiling widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Your house is all kinds of amazing!"

"Oh thank you!" Alice gushed, genuinely pleased.

Kurt grinned. This was different to anything he could've ever expected.

Hell, it was _better _than anything he could've imagined.

Blaine grinned over at Kurt, who was grinning like a fool as Alice and Mark talked to him. He was so at ease, almost as if he was standing in his own home.

Kurt was happy, and Blaine mentally thanked his parents for being amazing.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**If you haven't realized...these aren't my normal 'Blaine parents'. In my mind, I have two separate story lines for Blaine's past. One is with Mark and Alice - practically the perfect parents. Blaine had enough to deal with when he was growing up, and it was nice for him to come home to loving parents. On the other side of the tracks live Mathew and Amber - you met them in 'Moving On' (notice how they both have M and A names :]) and they are the horrible parents that Blaine grew up with - after a horrible day at school he came home to be bullied by Mat. **_

_**I will often alternate between these two story-lines, so if it gets confusing I apologize, but it depends on the situation. I will, however, be writing one of these 'Meet the parents' with Mat and Amber. It's one of the ones I started but didn't end up finishing XD **_

_**Edit: Something else I wanted to say - watching Prom Queen really pointed out the fact that I 'lovey-dovey' Klaine up a bit! Gosh. They're so...untouchy. But they were cute. And Funeral was amazingly done. Feel free to PM about rants/squeeage you have about anything...I love to listen and squee.  
**_


	36. Made It!

**_A/N: Pure fluff. Well, I hope this is somewhat how it happens...I mean, obviously better done and in character XD BLAINE BETTER BE IN THE NEXT EPISODE!_**

******_Rating: G/K _**

* * *

Kurt paced the length of the airport sadly, Mercedes and Rachel watching him.

"Poor guy..." Rachel muttered softly.

Finn approached the pair, watching Kurt.

"What's wrong with him...?"

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Blaine is stuck in traffic and probably won't get here in time to say goodbye..."

Finn looked confused. "They said goodbye last night...Blaine like, didn't go home until eleven."

"It's not the same, Finn. It's the last time they're gonna see each other for a while."

Finn looked even more confused. "We'll only be gone for...five days!"

Rachel shook her head sadly. "They're a new couple. Five days seems like forever..."

Finn shook his head, not really getting it. Kurt approached them, biting his lower lip.

"I'm going to get a drink for the trip...you guys want to come?"

The two girls nodded while Finn returned to where Quinn was sitting.

They could see his pained expression, the way he glanced around every couple of seconds as they walked.

"Just text him!" Rachel cried, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "What if he's driving. He'll try to answer it and get in a car crash and die!"

Mercedes stared at him a little worriedly. "Kurt...calm down for a second. Text Blaine, tell him goodbye."

Kurt stared at his phone, before nodding and quickly typing out a message.

"There." he let out a breath. "That sucks..."

Rachel and Mercedes both nodded, putting their coins in the vending machines.

_"Boarding call for Flight 837, please proceed to gate 19." _

Kurt looked up at the loudspeaker, sighing heavily. "I guess that's it then."

The three of them returned to their gate, where the rest of New Directions were getting their stuff.

"Hey guys, get excited! We're going to Nationals!" Will called, making them whoop with excitement. Kurt grinned, taking once last glance around before picking up his bags.

Following Mercedes and Rachel, he shuffled towards the long line of people waiting to go on, when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Kurt!"

He turned around, hit will the full effect of Blaine.

_Blaine!_

Kurt let out a surprised squeak and wrapped his boyfriend into a giant hug, inhaling deeply.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it..."

"Me either," he confessed, still holding onto Kurt tightly. "It was pure luck I got here when I did..."

Kurt squeezed him tight, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. "Thank you for being here."

Blaine grinned fondly. "I don't want to go five days without you...I had to get in as much time as possible."

"Kurt! Time to go!" Will called from the gate. Most of the people had gone in but there were several stragglers, including Rachel and Mercedes, who were grinning widely.

Kurt shot an apologetic look at Blaine, who just smiled. "Call me as soon as you have spare time, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll call you all the time, and I'll be watching a Livestream of the competition."

They shared a quick kiss, which Mercedes and Rachel squealed at, before Kurt picked up his bags and headed to the gate. He turned, walking backwards and grinning at Blaine as he walked down the ramp.

Blaine waved until Kurt was gone, sighing heavily, before getting out his phone.

_Love you babe. Have fun!_

* * *

_**A/N: This one sadly resembles some of the others I've done. There are only a couple of ways you can do airport scenes. Ah well, I've got another one in the works...done at Dalton, I'm strangely proud of it. That'll come tomorrow.**_

_**Btw, is anyone else practically DYING of UNF at the Glee Live Tour pics? Like HOLY MOLEY!**_** I won't spoil it for anyone who wants to wait to see it live/on August 12, but... WOW! **


	37. Class Time!

_**A/N: Wrote this one in Ancient History yesterday. I don't seem to do much in Ancient History XD I just write Klaine. I'm also learning Italian at the moment - I'm self-teaching so it's pretty dodge, however I am learning phrases and stuff - and that's what inspired this chapter :D**_

_**This one is a little more out of character than any of the other ones. **_

_**Rating: T for suggestiveness. **_

* * *

Kurt didn't like learning Italian.

No - that was a lie. He loved the romantic language and the way it rolled off his tongue. It was just so hard to retain the new knowledge when his boyfriend was sitting less than a foot away.

Blaine was practically an expert at the language, having learnt it most of his primary schooling, so it was just revision for him. He did presentations and assignments with ease and confidence - with the same grace and perfection as he did when he sung.

Kurt and Blaine sat on one side of a double desk, Nick and Jeff sitting on the other. Their knees were inches apart, and Kurt could practically feel the warmth radiating from him.

And then Blaine shifted, and suddenly their thighs were touching. Kurt's lungs decided it was a good time to stop working as Blaine brought his hand down to rest on Kurt's leg, gently stroking.

Kurt couldn't function - couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Hell, he couldn't even look at Blaine. _What the hell was he doing!_

"Kurt?" the teacher called, and his head snapped up. Blaine was still stroking up his thigh, casually writing in his workbook.

"Um..Si?"

"Are you okay?" she dropped the Italian, her eyebrows raised in concern. "You look a little bit flushed."

"Si..."

She shook her head. "Blaine, please go with him, get him a drink."

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's thigh inappropriately close to his crotch before standing. Kurt let out a tiny squeak before getting up, ignoring the suspicious looks from Jeff and Nick. Kurt was still blushing as he left the room.

Outside, Blaine flashed Kurt a half cheeky, half charming grin, grabbing his hand. "Sorry...couldn't help myself."

Kurt was still very red, huffily striding forward. Blaine just smirked, following casually, grasping his hand tightly.

"It's okay for you to get distracted," Kurt said from ahead, stopping at the water dispenser. "You already know everything." he bent over to dip his cup below the tap.

Blaine sidled up behind him, grabbing his hips and pressing up against him. Kurt straightened up fast with a surprised squeak, stepping forward and into the water machine. Blaine kissed his neck gently.

"I could always tutor you..." he whispered into his ear.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, making a quick glance around. It was supposed to come out as a warning, but nothing seemed to be obeying Kurt today.

"Nobody is here..." Blaine muttered, kissing Kurt's collarbone gently. "Besides...we're only kissing..."

Kurt huffed. "_You're _kissing, Blaine Anderson. And if you don't stop, you won't be able to kiss me ever again..."

Blaine actually let go, which surprised Kurt. "We wouldn't want Kurt getting caught, now would we?"

Kurt frowned at his mocking tone.

"That's it. No more kisses. Not ever."

Blaine actually pouted. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Kurt just smiled. "Non mi tocchi, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Using my own language against me, are you?"

Kurt grinned and headed back to the room, but not before Blaine could sneak in a quick kiss.

"Mi Scusi" he whispered, before slipping into the room ahead of Kurt.

* * *

**_A/N: Horny Blaine is inappropriate. If the Italian is wrong I apologize - the only reason I'm learning Italian is because Darren Criss speaks it...he's my biggest inspiration so yeah :) Nationals tomorrow. Very excited and yet very sad - If they don't have any Klaine I will be ranting for the next 6 months. _**

**_I still feel a bit... blocky. The wording is wrong and I feel I've done crappily. Oh well...at least I'm able to write XD_**


	38. Teaser

_**A/N: I haven't watched the new episode yet, so NO SPOILERS OR I'LL EAT YOU! This is a teaser chapter - for a story I'm working on that I'll actually finish (cough, Not like Road Trip, cough). So this chapter is overly informative as there are chapters before this one that explain stuff etc. I wrote it during a Visual Art test, is anyone proud? XD Oh, and Road Trip will be finished one day. I got some new ideas...it's just taking me a while XD**_

**_Rating: G/K_**

* * *

"We're challenging New Directions." Kurt stepped into the choir room, looking disgruntled.

Blaine looked up, his eyebrows knitted in concern. "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Is it still being run by Mr. Schuester?" Kurt nodded once more.

"I've been keeping an eye on them since we left - they've won like, four of the five times they've competed."

"Wow...didn't think they'd make it after we all left."

Kurt smiled. "Mr. Schue was always persuasive."

Blaine glanced at the wall clock. The bell was due to ring at any second.

"So now we meet up at Nationals? It's a small world...does he know he's competing against us yet?"

Kurt shrugged as the bell did ring. Moments passed, and suddenly students poured into the room.

"Morning Mr. H - Mr. A!" a bright young girl, who reminded Kurt _far_ too much of Rachel, bounded in, grinning. "Do you know our competition yet?"

Kurt nodded with a grin and waited for his class to take their seats.

After graduating from McKinley, both Kurt and Blaine fought to stay together. They went to the same college - Kurt completed a dual degree of Performing Arts and fashion, while Blaine studied and completed his course of Music and the Fine Arts. Together they graduated and moved far away from Lima, becoming the show choir directors for their local high school. With Kurt's costume designs and dancing, and Blaine's vocal coaching and stage knowledge, their team had only lost to Vocal Adrenaline once. Granted, they had only performed against them twice, but that didn't matter. Their class had 23 people, but Glee club wasn't as popular as it was at Dalton, yet not as low ranked as New Directions were.

"Now," Kurt started, standing in front of his class. "We scraped past at Regionals, and even though you all did a fantastic job, the next group are going to be even tougher! This years competition is going to be..." he paused for dramatic effect, sporting a sly grin. "New Directions!"

This raised a stir amongst the class. They had heard the countless stories - both Kurt and Blaine had been among the group and had made it to Regionals twice, losing their first but winning their second.

"Wow." The Rachel-girl, whose name was Sandy, commented.

Blaine nodded. "The same show choir director has them, but he doesn't know _we're_ coaching you. We're hoping to keep it a secret until that night."

The club nodded, sporting wide grins.

"Are they good, Mr. A?"

Blaine grinned. "Extremely. Mr. Hummel and I have seen their performance at their own Regionals, but we'll definitely be better."

Kurt held up a stack of papers he had located. "I've got our set-list ballot from your nominations last lesson. Tick three boxes - the songs you'd like to do, and place them in this box. We'll count them up and have the set-list tomorrow." He started to hand them around.

"Today's lesson is just a bludge. Someone suggest a song, you guys can go ahead and sing it - as horribly or as well as you want. Get up and dance if you want to - and if you have any specific requests-"

Sandy had raised her hand before he could finish. "Yes?"

"Do you think we could watch you perform at Regionals - the year Mr. H was at Dalton? New Directions was there too, right?"

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who shrugged. "It was six years ago...I'm sure it won't hurt." Kurt reasoned and Blaine headed to the DVD stand, where the old performances were kept. He pulled out the disk and set the machine up while Kurt collected the ballot slips.

Blaine hit play and the familiar Capella back up of Candles flowed into the room. Kurt wrinkled his nose as he watched himself step out of the group.

"I was such a fat kid..." he muttered.

Blaine flicked off the lights, sidling up to Kurt in the dark, kissing his neck from behind. "Not fat...Perfect"

Yes, their contact was inappropriate at school, but it was dark and they were in the corner, so they didn't think much of it.

From the light of the hallway, Kurt and Blaine counted the votes, ignoring the hushed 'awwhs' from Sandy and her friends at the faces Kurt and Blaine made at each other during 'Candles'. The tempo changed and kick-started into 'Raise Your Glass', and Blaine started to laugh.

"I was such a dweeb."

Kurt laughed with him. "You weren't a dweeb. You just had...difficulties with dancing."

Blaine shook his head. "It's a good thing you were there to teach me then."

"I swear, that is the corniest thing I have ever heard in real life..." muttered one of the boys, and only then did Blaine and Kurt realize that the video was over.

"Oh..."

"Get singing!" Blaine flushed, grinning slightly.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! So if anyone's interested, this story will be started later on...it feels really awkward at the moment because it's been changed to compensate for your... not knowing of stuff. :D**_

_**This has been started - find it under my Story List as 'Grovesdale High'  
**_


	39. I Love You Too

_**A/N: Written in about 15 minutes. Going to the airport tomorrow for yet another funeral so I won't be uploading until Tuesday, probably. I thought I'd tie you over with this.**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

_**WARNING: Spoiler for 'New York' episode.**_

* * *

"I love you"

Kurt almost spit out his coffee. He couldn't have heard him right.

Maybe he did.

The look on Blaine's face. It was...well, it was adorable, for one thing, but it held something - awe, maybe? He must've said it.

Kurt broke into an involuntry smile, the lukewarm liquid still in his mouth. He swallowed it, trying to find his voice.

Was it too soon? Kurt didn't even know.

_Of course_ he loved Blaine. There was no doubt about it, but Blaine confessing his love first made Kurt think twice.

Was it _love?_ Real love?

Blaine was watching him as a million thoughts raced in Kurts.

But Blaine wasn't panicking inside. He loved Kurt. He truely did, and he wasn't afraid to voice it. He didn't even care if Kurt returned it.

Okay, so he did care a little.

It occured to him as Kurt talked - his passion for the stage, how he didn't really mind losing. Everything about Kurt was perfect.

And Blaine loved him.

"I love you too."

Kurt was a little surprised at himself. He didn't really mean to return it. He was still thinking...but it just happened. His grin grew slightly, his eyes warming when his brain fully processed the words that came from his mouth.

He _loved_ Blaine.

Blaine _loved _him back.

Kurt grinned a little wider.

"You know, when you stop and think about it...Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year..."

* * *

_**A/N: I loved that episode, by the way. 116 Days until Season 3 Premiere! **_


	40. Reasons Why

_**A/N: What's this? I don't update for 8 days, and when I do, it's really depressing? And now I'm going to leave you all again? Le sigh. I've been busy and stressed and...well, this chapter kinda illustrates the shit I was put through lately. That's one of the reasons I wrote it - I just need to get it out.**_

_**Rating: T-M (Dark Themes)**_

* * *

_Breathe In._

_Breathe Out._

_Blood isn't a problem, it can wash out. Scars fade. It'll be fine._

_Do it. _

_Do it._

_It'll help._

_Trust me. _

_It'll make the pain go away. _

_Please._

And he did it. The blade slid across his skin easily, and Kurt stared at the resulting line across the pale skin of his thigh.

Hell, it wasn't even a line. It was a faint dot of white.

And nothing was better.

Kurt frowned down at them, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Why wasn't it better?

He looked at the scissors, his eyes accusing and untrusting. They were new – he'd bought them especially for this purpose.

Maybe he was doing it wrong?

He put the blade back on the skin, resting it there. The coolness was almost refreshing. Tears still poured down his cheeks, falling onto his uniform – onto his legs and arms. Everywhere.

_Fast. Like a Band-Aid. _

He bit his lower lip, taking a shuddering breath before digging it in slightly, ripping it across the skin and gasping out.

_Fuck!_

It hurt. No doubt. But it was a few seconds of searing pain, before Kurt's tears stopped. He was fascinated. Blood beaded to the surface, faster where he'd dug it in deeper at the start. It gathered until it was like a pool along his leg. And then it began to drip.

Kurt panicked.

There was a cut.

On his leg.

That he'd made.

_Fuck. Fuck. What have I done?_

He reached for a tissue, and the blood spilled off his leg, onto the white porcelain bathroom sink. He left it, wetting the tissue and pressing it to his leg.

He couldn't tell whether he was still bleeding, but there was a lot of blood.

And he was still freaking out.

"Fuck…"

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened as the door to the bathroom opened, and there stood Blaine.

Kurt shifted immediately, turning so his leg was obscured.

But Blaine saw the spilled blood.

His eyes instantly narrowed, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"What did you do?" he lunged at Kurt, who shrunk into a ball, tears welling in his eyes again.

"Nothing!"

Blaine snatched the scissors from Kurt's hand, nicking his own hand in the process. He spun Kurt around, his eyes widening at the blood. Kurt was crying, feeling pathetic and useless as he sobbed, just staring at his hands.

"You're so fucking stupid." Blaine hissed, grabbing three or four tissues and pressing them to his cut roughly.

Kurt gasped out, grabbing Blaine's shirt in pain.

"I hope it hurts." Blaine picked Kurt up, carrying him wedding style into Kurt's room, dropping him on the bed and sitting behind him.

Kurt just cried, sobbing into his arm. His face was beet red, and he couldn't look at Blaine. Blaine reached into the side cupboard, pulling out the antiseptic cream that Blaine _knew _was there, on account of spending almost every day at Kurt's house.

Blaine got to work, pulling the tissues away. It was still lightly bleeding, but Blaine smeared a whole lot of cream on the cut, his chin leaning on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was silent, tears streaming down his cheeks, but he was watching Blaine work. His sobs were subdued, taking shuddering breaths.

Kurt watched the blood – his blood – mix with the cream, turning a cute shade of pink, before Blaine shifted and pulled a large Band-Aid from the drawer, opening it and pressing it down hard on the cut, making Kurt cry out again.

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, but his glare faded when he saw that Blaine was crying almost as hard as Kurt was.

Taking a shuddering breath, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, but he shrugged him off, shaking his head and rolling Kurt's pant leg down. He stood, letting Kurt lie down properly and leant against the wall.

The two remained like that for a long time. Kurt stared at the ceiling, no longer sobbing, but tears constantly fell, making dark patches in his white pillow. Blaine stared at the floor, looking completely lost and sad.

It must've been close to an hour, before Blaine finally spoke.

"How many times?"

Kurt's eyes flicked over to Blaine, then back to the ceiling.

"This was the first." He whispered after a very long time.

Blaine slid down to the ground, putting his head in his hands.

"I think that's worse." He whispered.

Kurt sat up, watching him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because it means you're unhappy, even if I'm here with you." Blaine glanced up at him with teary eyes, his voice breaking as he talked. "What happened? Is Karofsky…is he…are you getting bullied again? God…I can't stop it can I?"

He cried into his arms again, and Kurt was struck with guilt.

"I just…had a bad day…" Kurt whispered. He wanted to get up, to hold Blaine, but his thigh hurt like hell.

"I should've…I should've been here earlier. I stopped for coffee…I…"

"Blaine…you're acting as if I tried to kill myself…"

Blaine glanced up at him sharply. "You did."

Kurt shook his head, swallowing hard. "No! Not at all. Blaine…I don't want to die! How could I? I…couldn't leave you…"

Blaine just stared, uncomprehendingly at Kurt. "What?"

Kurt glanced down at his leg, where it felt like he was burning. "I don't want to die…"

"Then why'd you cut yourself?" he snapped. "Because that's pretty fucking close."

Kurt recoiled, and Blaine's frown softened.

"Why would you cut yourself…if you don't want to die?"

"I just…I wanted to feel it. I wanted to feel something…"

"I'm not enough?" Blaine glanced at him through hurt eyes. "I…don't make you feel?"

Kurt glanced down at his leg again. "You do!"

"Then why?" Blaine got onto his knees, shuffling to the bed. "Why?"

Kurt looked away. "I don't know! Okay. I just…I just needed to."

Blaine sunk back down onto his calves, staring at his hands.

"Blaine…"

Suddenly Blaine stood, glaring at Kurt. "Fine then. If you need your fucking fix of some sort of feeling, then don't let me fucking stop you." His eyes brimmed with tears, but he blinked them back furiously. "Screw you Kurt."

He stormed out, slamming the door. Kurt felt the vibrations through the house, through his body. He sobbed into his hands, into his pillow, screaming into it. Blaine only took a few steps before collapsing on the stairs, crying violently.

He thanked to whoever was up there that Burt, Carole and Finn weren't home.

x.x

It was dark when Blaine finally pulled himself from the stairs, and stabs of panic attacked him. How could he have left Kurt on his own? He pelted the few steps to his door, flinging it open and preparing for the worst.

Kurt was slumped upside-down on his bed, and Blaine's heart caught in his throat. His mind jumped to several thousand possible conclusions in the short few strides it took to get to Kurt, heaving him up and checking him over for more cuts.

There were none.

Blaine sighed with relief as Kurt blinked sleepily, swatting Blaine away.

"Get away from me…" he croaked, his voice sore from crying.

Blaine just hugged him tightly, pulling him close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"

Kurt shook his head, burying it into Blaine's chest as Blaine breathed apologies into his ear.

Kurt pushed Blaine away gently, tears starting up again. "I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm transferring to McKinley."

"What?"

"I'm…I want to always be there. I want to protect you. You shouldn't feel like you have to do this. I'll always be there…whenever you need me. I..." Blaine's voice broke as he started crying again. "I saw you there…your blood on the sink…and I almost died inside Kurt…you looked so sad…"

Kurt kissed his cheek gently, hugging him again. "I don't want you to come, just for me…what about Dalton? You love it there…"

"I love you more. I want you to be safe. I want you…I don't want to see scars on your leg forever."

Blaine kissed the side of his neck gently. "If you ever feel this crap again…you've got to call me. You have to. Call me before you do anything. I'll be right over. I'll look after you."

Kurt nodded wordlessly, burying his face into Blaine's chest again, biting back a sob.

* * *

___**A/N: Block exams next week (joy..) so I won't be updating for a little while. Sorry!**_


	41. Last Friday Night

_**A/N: LMFAO. Had my first exam today. Why am I writing? Not sure. Sudden urge of inspiration and I ended up writing this in the last 20 minutes of my test. I finished really early. Art exam tomorrow, which means I don't have to study. YAY! I get to sit and fool around with clay for two hours XD**_

_**This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' Music Video - Darren Criss is in it along with Kevin McHale - but Darren's in it for like, 30 seconds tops. Kevin's there for a little longer. It's pretty funny. **_

_**Rating: G/K  
**_

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaine complained, his arms folded, slumped against the chair.

"Because you love me." Kurt muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Blaine just grumbled to himself, staring painfully into the mirror. Kurt pulled a strand of his curls until it was taut, using the straightener along it carefully. Blaine actually winced as it came away to rest behind his ear – it was completely straight.

"Why does it work so well?" Blaine complained.

"GHD."

"What?"

"Amazing brand. Trust me."

Kurt continued to (In Blaine's opinion) butcher the curls, until Blaine's hair was all straight. With narrowed eyes, Kurt viewed him at all angles.

"Are we done?" Blaine muttered, refusing to look in the mirror this time.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope." He bent down, reaching into the cupboard. Blaine glanced down. There were numerous bottles, sprays and tubs, all of which Blaine vaguely remembered seeing when he picked up his gel at the shops.

"Do you buy the aisle?"

"Sometimes." Kurt muttered in all seriousness, extracting a spray bottle with a grin.

Blaine put his hands over his face as Kurt started the next round of torturing his hair. He heard the spray bottle and felt the tugging, the triumphant noises Kurt made before switching to another part of his head.

He didn't like his hair being touched – it was one of the reasons he'd always had it gelled down. For months, Kurt had begged and pleaded him to wear it curly when they were at Dalton, but he never did – and never was going to.

Dalton was where he was someone else – where he slipped into the comfortable shoes of Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson. Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson was confident and suave, with little hesitation, always turned up on time and always looked tidy and professional. When he was home, he could be Blaine, the hilarious, silly misfit who made the others laugh – where he didn't have to pay attention to his hair or even touch it for it to look okay.

The only reason Kurt was even touching it now was for the sole reason that Kurt gave – he loved him.

"I'm done."

Blaine refused to move his hands.

"Please. Please look." Kurt sounded excited, and Blaine drew in a deep breath before removing his hands, staring at the mirror.

_Whoa._

It looked…_good._

The front stuck up in several different places, the brown coming through, rather than the black that it seemed to turn when it was curly. The back was plastered down with hairspray, flicking out at the ends. Blaine just sat, mesmerized.

Was that really him?

He put his hand up.

Yep. The reflection followed.

The hand moved to his hair, touching it gently. Granted, it was hard as a rock, but it was his. Kurt cringed slightly as he touched it, but didn't say anything, grinning as he flicked the switch on the straightener off.

Blaine only then realised that his mouth was practically hanging open. He closed it, glancing at Kurt in the mirror.

"Did you just fall in love with yourself?"

Blaine nodded a little dumbly. He didn't even know his hair could do _that._

Kurt planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_**A/N: I seem to be full of inspiration too - I've got another chapter for this in the works. Oh! I have to say, I've almost finished chapter 50. It's THE chapter. The one most of you have been waiting for. I think I started writing it around the same time I was writing chapter 6. It's been...difficult, because obviously I'm not a man, but I think I've got it as less awkward as possible. I hope.**_ XD


	42. The Pledge

_**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with Grovesdale High and making a decision about how the next ten chapters were going to work, in preperation for chapter 50 :D**_

**_This chapter is rather unrealistic, but whatever..._**

**_Rating: T...it's just groping.._**

**_Edit: I'm a noob. Thank you for pointing out the 4/4. I totally knew that . .  
_**

* * *

"So…what exactly are we doing here again?"

They sat in Rachel's basement, like they had a few short months ago. Things had changed, relationships had developed, but the people remained the same.

"Partying, what do you think we're doing?" Puck asked.

Rachel glanced around at them all, sitting on the sofas, just staring at each other.

"Some party."

Puck pulled out the large bag he had been carrying, producing bottles and cartons of alcoholic beverages. Finn's eyes widened.

"Dude, we promised Mr. Shue"

"The pledge!" Mike called.

Puck sighed, as the rest of them looked on with concern.

"Look, how many times have you lied, or done something to make someone happy? Wasn't that what we were doing with the pledge? As if we're not going to drink again – we're teenagers for god sakes. It's like our duty to break the rules."

They looked unconvinced – well, everyone except Lauren.

"It's summer holidays – meaning no school. Therefore, we can crash here for a couple of days, sleeping and eating off the hangover. When did you say your dads would be back?"

"In six days, conveniently." She muttered.

"Exactly! We drink tonight, work it off for a couple of days and return home like nothing ever happened."

"And how do we explain not coming home?" Tina asked.

"Simple. It's Glee camp!"

A few of them actually started nodding.

"But…Mr. Shue. We promised him." Mercedes muttered.

"Shue said 'at least until Nationals', if I remember correctly…" Quinn muttered.

Puck sighed. "Look, if you don't want to drink, that's fine. Hang around for the party and you can go home later."

Mercedes looked over at Kurt and Blaine, who'd been silent. "What do you guys think?"

"Technically, we never made any pledge, so we can get away with this guilt-free, however I don't know how Dad's going to react to me staying here again." Kurt grinned, looking over at Blaine. "Last time, _he_ woke up in my bed to my very confused father."

"Kinky…" Santana mumbled under her breath.

Kurt shot her a dark look. "I can probably convince him though."

"Hey, I've got nothing better to do, and my parents couldn't care less. I'm in." Blaine grinned.

Puck didn't bother to ask Brittany, Lauren and Santana – they'd already made themselves at home with a bottle of Vodka.

"I'll just tell my parents I'm with Mike and they'll say yes." Tina shrugged and Mike nodded. "Ditto."

"Wait! Hold up! Did I say yes?" Rachel asked. The others stared at her, and Puck raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine, whatever."

"I don't want to drink, but I'm staying." Finn muttered and Puck nodded, biting back a remark about how much of a pussy he was being.

Quinn gave a long sigh before nodding.

"Definitely in." Artie grinned.

"Mom and Dad will be ho-…at the motel for the next couple of days, so it's not like I have to stay and look after my siblings. I'm in too." Sam nodded.

At this, Mercedes reconsidered. "Fine…I'll…stick around for the party, but I'm not drinking."

^.^

Mercedes didn't know when the bottle appeared in her hand, and she couldn't remember who gave it to her. Or how many she'd had. She just knew she had to stay away from Sam, or she'd end up jumping him. And that wouldn't be good while she was trying to keep their relationship a secret. With a turn, she spotted several of her friends, but none of them were remotely close to being sober, or Sam. But she was trying to stay away from Sam, so that was probably a good thing.

Kurt and Blaine were grinding and kissing in a dark corner, oblivious to the rest of the world. The music was up painfully loud – Mercedes vaguely remembered Rachel talking about soundproof walls. She giggled helplessly as Tina approached her, swaying gently.

Mike wasn't far away, clinging to Puck's shoulders as he gave him a piggy-back ride. Rachel and Finn were making out in the corner, and Mercedes couldn't remember if Finn had started drinking or not. Quinn and Santana were discussing something on the couch, sometimes shouting expletives at each other before laughing about it.

Where was Sam?

His blonde mop poked out from under Artie's chair, where he'd been wrestled and then rolled over. He was laughing hysterically as Brittany tugged as his arms, trying to get him out. Mercedes was just about to join them before Kurt let out a loud, inhumane sound – somewhere between a moan and a growl that stopped the room, making them turn towards the couple in the corner. Even Finn and Rachel looked up from their make-out session.

"Truth or Dare!" he called, covering the moan as Blaine sucked on his neck. He swallowed hard, glaring at the room, as if daring them to comment. "We should play truth or dare."

There were cheers and whoops of agreement, and they gathered in the center of the room. There were too many serious couples to play Spin the Bottle, and everyone subconsciously knew that.

"Mercedes, pick truth." Kurt said immediately, and Mercedes frowned.

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Do it anyway." Kurt mumbled, his fingertips being kissed by Blaine.

"Fine - Truth."

"Are you and …" Kurt squinted, trying to remember the boys' name. "Um. Sam! Are you and him screwing?"

Sam choked on a gummy-worm, caught between and laugh and a gasp. Mercedes paid little attention, a grin spreading across her lips as the others stared at her.

"I wouldn't call it screwing…" she mumbled slyly, giggling.

Kurt pumped his fist into the air, giving Blaine a giant kiss on the mouth.

"I knew it!" he started singing, repeating the line over and over again.

There was little reaction from the others – they were either too drunk or just didn't care.

The game didn't last long – there wasn't much more that the friends _didn't _know about each other and the dares started turning _too_ sexual.

But things started slowing down.

A drunken duet was lazily slurred by Kurt and Blaine – they didn't have music or a microphone, and they weren't exactly prompted. Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike listened in a drunken haze.

Santana, Brittany and Lauren had seemingly passed out on the couches, sprawled partially on top of each other.

It was about three in the morning when Kurt and Blaine realized they were the only ones left awake. They'd been circling each other in an almost waltz-y position, their hands groping each other lazily and lovingly. The music was still blaring, not quite as loud and not even in a three-four time, but their waltz continued.

"I love you." Kurt kissed lazily at his mouth, sucking his lower lip, giggling slightly.

Blaine smiled and giggled back, trying to talk through the kiss. "Me too."

Kurt almost looked confused. "You love yourself?"

Blaine nodded, almost serious for a second. "And you. But you come first. I love you more than myself, more than anything in the entire world!" his voice rose, almost louder than the music.

A few people stirred and Kurt hushed him with another kiss.

"I need another drink." Blaine announced and Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. My rules."

"What rules?"

"Can't drink in the morning." Kurt pointed at the clock – it was three thirty in the morning.

"But why…?" Blaine pouted, looking so irresistibly cute that Kurt had to use all of his self-control not to give in.

"Because," Kurt planted another kiss on his mouth. "You'll wake up with an even _bigger_ hangover than you would anyway."

Blaine frowned. "But if I don't sleep, I won't wake up."

"You'll have to sleep eventually…"

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he was stupid.

"I'll sleep when I'm not drunk."

"I don't think you can stay awake that long…"

"Why are you so…sense-making?"

Kurt pointed to the water bottle on the table. "Water after every drink…?"

"What'd that do?"

Kurt grinned, poking Blaine's chest gently. "I means I wasn't guzzling alcohol down."

"Yes you were!"

Kurt poked his tongue out. "At first I was! But then I stopped."

Blaine pouted. "You're no fun."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine firmly, pulling him close and grinding up against him.

"I did drink…" he hissed into Blaine's ear, nibbling his earlobe gently.

Blaine drew in a sharp breath, giggling slightly. "Okay…maybe you are fun…"

Kurt continued to plant kisses down Blaine's neck. Blaine placed both hands on Kurt's chest, scrabbling desperately for his collar and pulling him closer, their hips pressed closely. Kurt trailed one hand down Blaine's back, resting on his ass, the other hand tangling in his curly locks as he kissed up Blaine's jawline, back to his mouth.

Their hands became needy and their groping became more frantic, until Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's chest, coming to rest on his belt. Both of them looked down at Blaine's hand, their roaming hands pausing for a second, before Kurt looked up at nodded.

Blaine fumbled for a second, surprised, before he got to work, pulling at Kurt's belt until it came undone, dangling around his hips. Kurt continued to nip at Blaine's neck, surely creating hickeys. He was shivering slightly in anticipation and nervousness, but a part of him _wanted _this.

No. All of him wanted this.

A cough from behind them snapped the two boys back into reality, as a sleepy 'Get a room' was called. Their eyes were wide and they backed away from each other slightly, not even understanding _how_they could just _forget_ that they were in a room of people – and not just in the room, but in the _middle_ of the room.

Kurt redid his belt, blushing furiously and Blaine looked at the ground, trying to suppress a smirk.

"What?"

"We're ridiculous." He giggled slightly.

"Yeah…just a little…"

They had been together for months, and they had barely touched each other, however Kurt wasn't quite sure that that was the particular topic Blaine was referring to. Yes, Kurt _wanted _to take it slow - and yes, he _wanted _Blaine, more than anything. How could he want two things that couldn't possibly co-exist together?

With a sigh, Kurt held his hand out to Blaine, who took it with a small smile. Blaine had been dwelling on the _exact _same thing. Kurt pulled Blaine to the couch and pulled him down onto it, shuffling up and cuddling next to him.

"Bedtime?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as his arms came to rest around Kurt's frame.

"Yep." Kurt yawned, snuggling in tightly. "You're going to be sore tomorrow and so sleeping now would be most appropriate."

Blaine ignored the fact that he sounded so smart, even if he was half asleep and semi-drunk.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**_A/N: That was a bit awkward. So...I've got 8 more chapters until Chapter 50...and I need to prepare both you and myself for THE CHAPTER. Look at this, I'm building it all up and it's probably going to be all anticlimatical. Anyway...so maybe every couple of chapters will have a bit more...touching and such, and the others will be filled with pure fluff. _**

**_I also seem to fail and getting them all drunk and staying drunk. Kurt gets silly then serious...I need to practise... :P_**


	43. Interrupted

_**A/N: I don't know if you can tell by the crappiness, but I didn't feel like writing tonight. I had to get this out though because I'll be away for 5/6 days. Sorry *Hides***_

**_Rating: G-T (Groping)_**

* * *

"Kurt."

Burt sounded very much like stone, his voice coming out low and harsh, almost like a bark.

Kurt's eyes widened, his heart leaping into his throat. Blaine stiffened beneath him, his closed eyes now open and as wide as Kurt's were. Kurt stopped kissing Blaine's neck, stopped his left hand, which had fumbled its way to Blaine's belt; stopped his right hand, which was gently squeezing Blaine's ass. Blaine, in turn, had stopped clutching at Kurt so desperately, wondering if Burt had heard the small moans a few seconds earlier.

Kurt pulled himself off Blaine completely, sitting on the couch and biting his lower lip, trying his hardest to put on his 'innocent' look as he started to flush brilliant shades of red.

"Hi dad…?"

Burt didn't look amused – but then again, he had looked less amused the previous nine times they had been caught. They should've learnt to be more careful…

"I…didn't know you were going to be back so…soon." Kurt looked at the clock nonchalantly.

"Clearly."

Blaine had sat up, blushing more than Kurt was, staring at his hands and hiding under his curly locks.

Burt was sighing, clearly over his initial panic at seeing them. "Look…I get that you…have feelings for each other, but could you please keep it in your room?"

Kurt's eyes lit up slightly.

"And above the sheets!" Burt added, his cheeks tinting pink slightly.

Kurt went back to flushing, but he was grinning all the same. "Thanks Dad…and of course, we will."

Blaine mumbled some sort of agreement, still glaring at his hands.

"Good." At that, Burt returned to his car, pulling more groceries from the back seat.

Blaine sat back slightly, wide-eyed.

"I…I think we should go help him." Blaine muttered, getting up and hurrying to the car.

Kurt was amused.

^.^

The couple sat on Kurt's bed, later that day. Blaine sat a good foot or two away from Kurt, curled up with Kurt's pillow. Kurt was glancing at some new sheet music, humming to himself.

"Hey Kurt…is your dad home?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt looked at his wall-clock.

"Nope…he's gone back to the shop."

Blaine's eyes lit up slightly, crawling forward and kissing Kurt's cheek, before straddling his backside and planting kisses on his neck. Kurt leaned forward, letting out a small moan before chuckling.

"Please don't tell me you're not going to touch me unless dad is at work?"

Blaine faltered slightly. "Well…"

In one quick movement, Kurt turned himself, sitting up so Blaine was sitting in his lap.

"Don't be scared of my dad. He approves of us." Kurt kissed his lips gently. "He approves of _you_."

Blaine kissed him back slightly, looking thoughtful. Kurt moved his hand down to stroke Blaine's thigh gently, placing small kisses along his lips.

"So…where were we…?"

* * *

_**A/N: Mhm.**_


	44. Kisses

_**A/N: My whole week of holidays was spent trying to rewrite 'THE CHAPTER' without anyone seeing. I lost most of my documents from some virus that my friend 'accidentally' downloaded. -.- *Pissed***_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Kurt loved kissing.

Well, he loved kissing _Blaine._ Not that he had kissed anyone else properly, but he knew that kissing Blaine was what kissing _should _feel like.

It was Christmas and birthdays and Easter and every public holiday all rolled into one.

Kurt found he could tell what kind of mood Blaine was in just from their morning kisses.

If it was quick and tight-lipped, Blaine was pissed.

Sloppy and giggly, then Blaine was happy.

Long and romantic meant that Blaine probably had a bad night.

In fact, Blaine was so expressive through his kisses, he was beginning to think Kurt was psychic.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, pulling back from a particularly long morning kiss.

Blaine's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"You seem sad."

Blaine had been grinning seconds before the kiss.

"How…did you know?"

Kurt shrugged, planting a quick kiss on his lips and taking his hand.

"Come talk to me about it."

Blaine looked on in wonder, a bit confused, but allowed himself to be pulled towards the benches.

"Dad came home last night,"

Kurt's face contorted into a genuinely concerned frown, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Didn't touch me this time…" he muttered darkly. "But I could hear him swearing at my mother about me…"

Kurt squeezed his hand comfortingly, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Blaine had also taken Kurt's kisses into consideration – perhaps not in such depth.

Kurt had three ways of kissing.

The reassuring 'I can fix everything with my kisses' kind of kiss. They normally followed sad movies, or particularly depressing conversations, such as this one. They were tender, just enough to make Blaine feel like he was worth something.

The 'I love you' kiss. It was sweet and lovely, reserved for when they were alone.

The 'you're the only one in the world that I'll ever see properly and I love you so much' kiss. Filled with love and heat that tempted the question 'should we go further'? These generally followed the number 2 kiss.

Honestly, Blaine liked the second kiss the best.

It didn't matter that the third one got him hard and wanting more, and it didn't matter that the first one made him feel safe and wanted.

The 'I love you' kiss was the one that told Blaine that Kurt was his everything. That Kurt loved him and wouldn't leave him; the one that reassured Blaine that he was in it for the long run, and the one that meant the most.

Blaine leaned forwards and pecked Kurt on the lips, giggling, with Kurt grinning back with a strange, knowing smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a bit of fluff. Nothing too special.**_


	45. The Keyboard

_**A/N; Oh my god. It has been far...far too long since I updated this. I had the biggest writer's block ever and just...I haven't written anything in a while. And it might be another little while until I do again. I'm **_so **_sick at the moment. I've got the flu and it's killing me. There are 37 days until Glee returns, and I'm hoping to have 'The Chapter' up by then. If I don't have 4 more Klaine chapters up before then, I might just post it early. _**

**_So, my appologies for the delay. This is a piece of crap, but it's something. I guess. Maybe a little OOC too, considering. _**

* * *

"I don't like that piano." Blaine muttered, stepping into the New Directions' choir room for the first time.

Kurt stood behind him, not quite touching him. "It's a keyboard. And why?"

It was the red one.

"Not sure. It just…it's looking at us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, passing his boyfriend and stepping into the middle of the room.

"This is where Glee Club is held." Kurt had come to find Blaine as a little bit strange. Normally it came with a lack of sleep, but Kurt ignored it mostly.

"No, I'm serious Kurt. Come here, look." Blaine trained his eyes on the piano and walked slowly to Kurt.

"What are you on?" Kurt teased as the other members of New Directions came into the room, shooting odd looks at Blaine, who was pretty much stalking the piano.

"Is he okay?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"Not sure yet. He seems to think the keyboard is watching him."

Blaine was now pressing a few of the keys, but it hadn't been turned on.

"Alright, everyone take your seats!" Mr. Shue stepped into the room, giving Blaine the same look that everyone had given him.

^.^

Blaine stared at the piano.

It stared back.

There was something about it. Something strange and aloof.

"Blaine, come on. Rehearsal ended like, an hour ago."

Blaine was obsessed with it. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Kurt moved forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine to try and distract him, and it worked. Blaine stood, overtaken by a sudden burst of passion and kissed Kurt full on the mouth.

Kurt gave a bit of a squeal, pulling back and glancing around anxiously. "Blaine!"

"School's been out for hours. Nobody is around. Relax…" Blaine muttered,

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, before Blaine captured his lips again, and he felt compelled to give in.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes cried from the doorway and the two boys sprang apart sheepishly. "I did not just walk in on that."

"Geez. Get a room guys…" Rachel commented, rolling her eyes playfully as she deposited some sheet music on _the keyboard._

Kurt was flushing red, and Blaine looked a little embarrassed.

"No, seriously. Get out." Mercedes grinned. "We need to use the keyboard."

* * *

**_A/N: Ugh. I had to :) _**

**_I got the inspiration for it after learning that the first episode of season three MIGHT be called 'The Purple Piano Project'. Well, I was like 'It'd be cool if it was the Red Piano Project', and then it went to Blaine smashing the piano up with a sledgehammer.*Shrug* Make of this what you will. I HOPEFULLY will see you all in a couple of days with another chapter. (Don't count on it)_**

**_Also, I saw the Glee Movie, it was amazing. Annnd...what else. Hold on. Oh! There's a Glee bag at the Ekka, for any of you Brisbanites out there. Costs $25.  
_**


	46. When You Are Ready

_**A/N: I have a weird feeling that the ending of this comes off a little OOC...but whatever. This is the result of a rumour I heard, so *Shrug**_*

* * *

Kurt was freaking out. Big time.

He had to keep convincing himself that he really did want this, and he wasn't making it up in his head.

But if he really wanted it, why did he have to convince himself?

No.

Kurt always did this. He over-thought things and didn't end up doing them.

But he wanted to.

_Really badly. _

"B-Blaine." _Damn. Where did that stutter come from?_

Blaine looked up from where he was thumbing through one of Kurt's vogue magazines.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…" they'd been dating for a little over a year. Kurt thought this was an appropriate time to ask…wasn't it? "I was…I don't…"

Blaine just watched him calmly, waiting for him to spit out whatever was coming.

_How do you even ask for this kind of thing?_

_Do I just say it?_

_Do it. _

"I want to have sex." Kurt swallowed. "With you."

If Blaine had been drinking something, it would've been sprayed all over the floor. Kurt started flushing the moment he said it, turning a bright shade of red that spread across his cheeks and down his neck. Blaine was worse – the blush continued to his hairline and his wide eyes looked anywhere but Kurt.

"…Blaine?" Kurt tried feebly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Wow…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, leaning forward and tilting his head to the side in an effort to make eye-contact. "Talk to me. You're scaring me. We don't have to, you know. It was a suggestion…I just thought you'd-"

"Yeah, no…I mean…yeah…" Blaine muttered with a small sigh. "I…I thought…" his blush grew and darkened. "Sorry."

Kurt shook his head, touching Blaine's knee gently. "Hey…don't be sorry, I mean…-"

Blaine shook his head, giving Kurt an awkward kind of chuckle. "I should be sorry. I gave you the impression that I've always wanted to or something, and now I've got cold feet…"

Kurt smiled, rubbing Blaine's knee sympathetically.

"Hey, it's okay. When _you're _ready, it'll happen."

* * *

**_A/N: Maybe not so much OOC, but it just doesn't end well. It kinda cuts off. But I'm tired and I just want to go to bed, but I figure I'd treat you. And also, 27 days until Season 3._**


	47. Fears

_**A/N: So...I've been at a mates house this whole weekend...writing and writing and writing. She read all of my Collection of Klaine fics a couple of weeks ago and has been drilling Klaine into my mind all weekend. This one I wrote Friday night on my own, while she was writing Cats. The next chapter will be the one we co-wrote, and that'll be uploaded...eventually. (It's really long XD)**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

"This isn't a good idea." Kurt muttered, pacing up and down the small space they had in line.

Blaine watched him fondly, an amused smirk playing on his lips, leaning against the wall.

"It's going to be fine." He tried to comfort his boyfriend – he tried to be sincere, but Kurt had been pacing and worrying for the past 5 minutes.

"No it won't." Kurt stressed for the hundredth time. "We'll get to the top and be upside-down and it'll stop and-"

Blaine cut him off with a small kiss. "Stop worrying." Blaine grinned.

Kurt's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Blaine!" Kurt hissed, his eyes now narrowing.

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow, stepping forward to try and kiss Kurt again. He automatically dodged him again. "We're in public!"

Blaine just grinned, pulling Kurt forward into a giant hug. "Come on, two hot guys going to a theme park...alone? People probably already know." He kissed Kurt's cheek again, but he struggled away.

"Blaine..."

Blaine gave a small sigh. "I know, I know." He stepped up to the front of the line and the panicked look in Kurt's eyes returned.

"Hey..." Kurt muttered nervously. "I didn't get to freak out..."

Blaine clutched his hand tightly.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"You didn't." Blaine replied happily.

Kurt gave a small whimper as the harnesses pulled up. Blaine happily pulled Kurt forward, pushing him into a harness and strapping him in.

Kurt was wide-eyed and silent, gripping the harness as he watched Blaine fiddle with the straps and buckles.

"There." Blaine whispered. "I've strapped you in. You're safe. Okay? The man will come and check on you. I love you." Blaine planted a kiss on his lips before settling into the harness beside him and strapping in.

"Kurt..." Blaine called gently. The harness obstructed their view from each other, and was so tight that Blaine couldn't move his shoulders. He flailed a bit, blindly trying to grab Kurt's hand.

"Don't touch me!" came Kurt's sharp reply.

"What...?"

"If you want me to survive this ride, you need to shut up and not touch me, okay?"

Blaine suppressed a small chuckle, settling back against the back support, bracing himself. The ride assistant checked each harness, and Kurt stared straight ahead clutching the handles so hard his hands were turning white.

"Kurt-" Blaine tried,

"Shut up!" Kurt snapped as the ride suddenly jerked forward.

Kurt let out a low moan as it slowly climbed. People in front and behind him were already cheering. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself not to look down.

^.^

The ride ended in 30 seconds, but it felt like 30 years to Kurt. Every twist, jolt and turn sent him squealing. He _hated_ heights. Blaine whooped, and when the harnesses were released, he jumped off with an excited cry.

"Kurt?" he stepped over to the seat to find Kurt wide-eyed, looking traumatised. "Babe, you okay?"

Kurt barely moved his head in a feeble nod, pushing away the harness and testing his weight on his legs. He stumbled a bit, his hands shaking as Blaine watched nervously.

"Kurt...?" Blaine tried again, but Kurt ignored him, stumbling away from the ride. "Talk to me."

Kurt held up a finger, looking slightly green before promptly throwing up in a nearby trashcan. Blaine's eyes widened and he rushed forward, rubbing small circles onto Kurt's back.

"Never. Again." Kurt coughed, tears springing to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Blaine rested his head against Kurt's back. "When you said you didn't want to..."

"S'not your fault..." Kurt mumbled, straightening up and thanking the few people who showed their concern. "Heights and I just don't mix."

Blaine pulled a water bottle from his backpack, letting Kurt wash out his mouth before trying to talk to him again.

"I'm still sorry." Blaine shrugged. "Come on. You pick the next thing we do."

"Something not...up..." Kurt muttered, taking a deep breath.

Blaine kissed his cheek, taking his hand and gingerly leading him to the park map. Kurt scanned the map, taking another swig of water and feeling a world of better.

"This one." Kurt pointed to a tame boat ride and Blaine nodded, turning Kurt in the right direction and walking with him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, taking his hand.

Kurt nodded. "I just have a problem with heights. I'm fine now."

Blaine nodded as they were shown to their small boat, pressed up tight against each other.

"This is cosy..." Kurt muttered, taking Blaine's hand and leaning against the backboard. The boat drifted forward gently towards the double doors that would swing open.

Blaine knew what was coming. He's been on this ride before. He knew what it did to him. But for some reason he couldn't brace himself for the darkness that was coming. The doors closed behind the boat and they were swallowed by the black.

"Shit..." chuckled Kurt. "It's a bit dark..."

Blaine clutched at Kurt's hand, trying to keep his cool. But this was not cool. It was dark. It was so dark, Blaine couldn't see his hand even though it was five centimetres from his face.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again.

"Blaine..." Kurt muttered. "You sure you're okay? You're kinda...cutting off circulation."

"Sorry." Blaine muttered, but his grip didn't falter. His eyes were darting around the endless black, waiting for something – anything.

Kurt started to get worried. "Blaine...what's wrong? What's going on?"

A hand reached out to Blaine in the darkness, and he let out a shriek.

"Blaine!" Kurt's other hand stroked Blaine's cheek. "It's just me..."

Blaine had felt his heart rate increase since they'd been on the ride, but now it was thumping like a jackhammer. He turned his face into Kurt's neck, closing his eyes.

"What's going on Blaine?"

"Nothing." Blaine managed. "I'm just not too fond of the dark."

* * *

_**A/N: *Shrug* My mate, Claire, writes on this site too! pixieevil is her name - but she doesn't really upload here. She writes Cats and Labyrinth mostly, but on DA. Same username there so...go read her stuffs. **_

**_She also calls them Blarren and Crurt. So *Shrug* I'll probably start accidentally saying it too :P  
To be fair, we're sleep deprived and Klaining all weekend. (Klaining?)_**


	48. Baby!

_**A/N: Okay, so this was written from Friday night to about 4 hours ago (4 hours ago being 4am on Sunday Morning). Like I said in the previous chapter, this is co-written with pixieevil - Claire - who lives up the road from me. This is just a teaser chapter - we're writing a full story that I'd rather turn into a 'new story' rather than have an uber long document. I know, I know...I haven't updated Grovesdale High in a while, but I wrote a couple of chapters of that while I was at Claire's, so that'll be uploaded soon too! And I won't be posting this one at all until we've completed the whole story. **_

_** Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"_Guess what! Guess what!" _Kurt cried, excitedly bouncing up and down with the phone pressed to his ear.

"_Hi to you too. What's going on?" _Blaine asked, bouncing as well, catching Kurt's enthusiasm.

"_We're pregnant!"_

Blaine went rigid.

"_Blaine?" _Kurt seemed worried. _"You still there?"_

"…_What?"_

Kurt chuckled. _"We're getting a baby!"_

Blaine couldn't even. His brain was just…what?

"_Huh?"_

Kurt laughed happily.

"_A baby! We have to start thinking of names! What do you think? I mean…it has to be stylish – it'd be awkward if it wasn't. I personally like T-"_

"_Whoa!" _Blaine cut him off, seeming to find his voice. _"Go back. Way...way back." _Blaine cleared his throat. _"Start from the beginning. Why are we getting a baby?"_

Kurt giggled. _"Okay, so in our home economics class, we rotate between cooking, design and early childhood studies." _He giggled excitedly again. _"So this term is early childhood! We get babies!"_

"_Not real ones though…right?"_

Kurt laughed again. _"No. They're plastic, but they cry and need changing and feeding – just like real babies."_

Blaine was still kind of stunned. But he was getting there.

"_Wow."_

* * *

_**A/N: My school has this program and I've been surrounded by adorable plastic babies lately. Thus this fic was inspired. Also, I've had about 1.5hrs sleep, so please excuse all mistakes that I've made while typing this up. **_

**Hey guys, guess how many chapters away THE CHAPTER is... :D**

**24 days until Glee. **

_**EDIT: This story can now be found here :D .net/s/7351890/1/Daddy_Lessons**_

_**Also - now it's 17 days until Glee  
:D**  
_


	49. Fighting

_**A/N: Jesus Christ. Are we here already? Lol jokes guys, we still have this chapter, AND THEN YOU GET THE KLAINE SMUT.** oh god oh god oh god. **Anyway, this is a small chapter I needed to put in, just to show Klaine's relationship and how I reckon these situations would go. **_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"You don't care about this relationship!" Blaine hissed at Kurt angrily.

Kurt glared back. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"You don't hold hands with me, we don't kiss between classes…hell, you recoil when I touch you. It's like you don't want me to be around!"

"Blaine! We are the _only _gay couple at school, and there are plenty of people who hate us for it."

Blaine threw up his hands. "I came to McKinley so that we _could _be the only gay couple. I did this so you wouldn't have to hide alone. If we don't show people that we are happy together, then what was the point of me ever transferring?"

"Oh, so now you're saying that the only reason you came was so we could show off?"

"Did I say that?"

They'd been fighting for the past half an hour – ever since they got out of school. They stood outside of Kurt's house, still bickering.

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Kurt, I _love _you! I came to McKinley because I love you and I didn't want you getting pushed into lockers. I wanted to help you – to protect you. And I don't kiss you at school to show off. I do it because I want to be close with you!"

"Oh sure. Play the 'I love you' card. That'll get you out of this for sure." Kurt folded his arms stubbornly.

Blaine gaped at him. "…what?"

Kurt faltered. "Uhh…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you think me saying 'I love you' is a game?"

"…did I say that?"

Blaine was furious. "God Kurt, what's wrong with you? Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you, but you said it like you were using it to get out of fighting with me."

"So you don't believe me."

Kurt let out a frustrated groan. "Just forget it."

"No! God, we haven't gotten anywhere!"

"And that's my fault?"

"What is it with you and assumptions?"

"Oh my god, just shut up!" Kurt cried

Blaine glared at him, before getting in his car angrily. Kurt turned on his heel, heading to the house.

^.^

Hours later, Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway.

He should've been home hours ago, but he hesitantly knocked on the door, a large bouquet of flowers in his arms.

Kurt opened the door, his eyes a little red and Blaine assumed he'd be crying. Upon seeing him, with the flowers in his arms, Kurt's eyes lit up and he threw himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't push us…you know. We don't have to be close. Not at school, at least. It's too much."

Kurt shook his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"I want them to see. I want them to see us as a couple. Because that's what we are. We're perfect."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair, the flowers smushed and forgotten between them.

"I love you…and I mean it." Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's head.

"I love you more."

Blaine chuckled.

"Doubt it."

* * *

_**A/N: Also, congratulations to Chris Colfer, who reached 1,000,000 followers on Twitter today (my today - 31.08.11) at 7:25am GMT+10 time. (Because I'm too lazy to do some fun time conversions). I was there, and squeed when he tweeted about it ten minutes later. I love that boy.**_

**_Guess what happens next chapter?_**

**_22 days until Glee. _**


	50. The Chapter

_**A/N: Amg. I hate myself. I promised you smut, and it's here, but it's not proper smut. I've got at least 3 different smut chapters that'll eventually appear in this collection, but I've had trouble finishing them. But they're both over 10 pages long, so at least you'll be satisfied. **_

_**Anyway, I'm going to get a bit sappy.**_

_**Are we here already? 50 Chapters, 65,492 words, six months and, 410 reviews later, and here we are. Right here. Chapter 50. THE CHAPTER. I started promising Klaine sex right from the first A/N…and now we're finally here. Holy moley. A giant thank you to everyone who has stuck through this thing – your feedback and your love for these chapters is just amazing and overwhelming.**_

_**Alright, let's get serious. This chapter contains gay sex. I understand that some people will not want to read this – they came to this story for fluffy moments, not porn. So I won't write this all the time, and if I do, there will be sufficient warning. I swear, the next chapter is full of so much fluff your teeth will fall out from all the cavities. I'm not going to be offended if you totally skip this chapter, because I used to recoil at the very thought of smut, but well…I changed.**_

_**Rating: I dunno. M? M15? I already put a warning, that should be sufficient.  
**_

* * *

Kurt loved the way Blaine moved.

He loved the way his shoulders were tense, his arm muscles taut as he gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting into him slowly and gently, his eyes closed and his breathing deep.

He loved the blush that had crept up his cheeks and down his chest.

He loved the feeling of Blaine _inside _him, the way he felt so full and complete and _whole_. He felt a part of Blaine – as if they were joined by more than just their bodies – by something bigger and powerful then whatever controlled their world.

He loved the way Blaine shuddered with a moan, just before he came. He loved the way Blaine's body practically folded in on himself as he came down from the high, leaning over Kurt and pressing tired but loving kisses everywhere before he pulled out.

And when he did, Kurt would feel empty, missing the warmth and complete safety he felt when Blaine was making love to him. But he felt good. They'd lie together afterwards, and Blaine would make him feel even better with lazy singing, and if Kurt was lucky, he would whisper in his ear in Italian, his words running together and making Kurt feel like he was in heaven.

But being a horny teenager in a world of prying adults was hard, and Kurt and Blaine found themselves constantly waiting for opportunities to be together. Alone. With no suspicious adults.

They couldn't get enough of each other, and Kurt hoped it would last forever.

Kurt _knew _it would last forever.

* * *

_**A/N: It's so short and not even reasonable. I'm going to give you two more chapters to make up for it. I'm sorry XD**_


	51. Ice Cream

_**A/N: I'm going to apologise for that last chapter again. It wasn't worth the wait. This one works as an alternate 'I love you' scene, just after Santana and Dave start the bullywhips. ****This one is almost sort-of completely written by my mate Jacky, but I contributed some...not really. I just beta'd. But whatevers. She's letting me put it here and it's cute.**_

_**Rating; G/K**_

* * *

Kurt sat cross legged on a green bench in the local park, his petite face scrunched into worried lines. The look did not suit his face at all, and yet there he sat with Blaine's arm wrapped around him, an ice cream in his hand, tipping dangerously close to Kurt's designer shirt.

"Blaine! Watch it!" he scolded, unconsciously leaning into Blaine while avoiding the ice cream. His face which had only been worried before was now an angry pout.

"Hey, calm. It's just ice cream. I wouldn't do that to your shirt." Blaine said, showing some teeth in Kurt's favourite care-free smile.

All he could manage in reply was a small worried quirk of the lips. Blaine watched his conversational companion carefully, leaning in and laying a small peck on his cheek. Kurt blushed an elegant shade of coral pink that Blaine would remember to make appear more often.

"What's up, love?" Blaine asked, finally handing Kurt the ice cream and freeing his hand to rub small, comforting circles along his arm. Kurt took one lick of his ice cream while contemplating how to tell Blaine of his troubles.

He couldn't just come out and say "The guy I moved schools to get away from is claiming he's a saint and now wants to go shoe shopping!" well, the shoe shopping was a total lie. The image of Karofsky in red high heel stilettos suddenly startled him, making the ice cream dip onto his pert, perfect nose. Blaine turned to see Kurt staring at his nose with a frustrated look upon his face, instantly he laughed. Kurt was not impressed, he sent a glare towards Blaine that stopped the louder bouts of laughs, but he giggled all the same. Blaine gave Kurt a napkin to wipe of the choc strawberry ice cream. He managed to get most of it off, all except a small splodge on the very tippy top of his nose.

"Did I get it all?" Kurt asked quite innocently.

"Just about," Blaine said, then leaning in he placed a kiss on Kurt's nose.

Quite suddenly, and if anyone had been watching they wouldn't have known otherwise, Blaine's tongue darted between his lips to lick the rest of the chocolate strawberry off. Kurt sat there, wide eyed and quite stunned speechless.

"I like the shade of pink on your cheeks, but please say something." Blaine said then, almost as sudden as the tongue incident, Kurt attacked Blaine, lips to lips assault, the graphic kind.

Kurt had seized Blaine's bottom lip and proceeded to nibble and nip until it turned quite pink. After running his tongue on said lip, Blaine finally got the clue to grant entrance so Kurt's assault could be thorough. Tongues swirled for dominance in a fiery dance of passion and months of hesitation and careful boundary construction came crashing around them. Hands wrapped seductively around each other, ice creams forgotten, and neither of them could care, less remember the rules they were breaking.

After breaking the steamy kiss, Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered a rather breathless:

"I love you so much."

It was Blaine's turn to be wide eyed. It was the first time he'd heard those actual words from someone he really cared about before. He smiled and leaned in, placing his forehead on Kurt's.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: Whee! Also, something I totally forgot to add - sorry for the lateness of all these chapters. I've been having a bad week, and also there's revision time and just... ugh**_. **_But I've been writing with Claire and Jacky, so be proud. And obviously I've been working on the proper smut chapter. XD_**


	52. Popcorn!

_**A/N: So like, we like to mix universes when we're not being serious. This one is also written by Jacky which she has let me put in this Collection :D.**_

* * *

It was a normal evening and Kurt and Blaine were snuggled on the couch together, watching some musical Blaine had brought over with him.

"When does this get funny?" Kurt asked with a slight pout.

"When Lupin comes in," Blaine replied, distracted.

Kurt nodded, happy to just relax against Blaine's well-toned chest. The popcorn bowl was empty and Kurt decided he needed to stretch his ever growing legs. The popcorn bag was shoved onto the stove and the element turned on. Kurt stood, staring into oblivion, thinking about many things and yet nothing. The lights overhead flickered a few times, he frowned then yelped his surprise when they went out entirely.

"WAIT! NO! UMBRIDGE COME BACK!" Blaine shouted from the couch.

Kurt raised a perfectly landscaped eyebrow at him that he couldn't see, because it was pitch black. The moon, it had seemed, was not there to lighten the world.

"Stay there, I'm going to get a torch." Kurt said from the hall.

He heard a faint reply that sounded like "yeah okay". However, when Kurt came back down the hallway he collided with something solid that made a grunting noise as they both fell to the ground. He was lying on top of someone and he had no idea who it was.

"Uhm, Kurt? Do you think you could get your knee out of my crotch?" Blaine rasped from underneath him.

"Oh my goodness! So sorry!" He did as was asked, but the only way to not get yet another knee in Blaine's crotch was to straddle him.

"Well, not exactly what I intended, but this is nice." Blaine's hands moved to either side of Kurt's hips.

Kurt felt the moment needed something extra, just groping in the dark was no fun, he leant down to place kiss on Blaine's lips but got the corner of his mouth, it _was_ dark after all. Instead of simply kissing the man beneath him, Kurt decided he was going to have some . . . fun.

He nipped at the lip gingerly with the bare edges of his teeth, working his way down to the neck, brushing his lips ever so lightly across the newly tender skin. The collar bone was a tender spot for Blaine and Kurt knew it too, lapping at it drew a gasp from the growing man beneath him, blowing softly on the newly wet skin was not helping Blaine's self-control.

"Kurt...please...stop" Was what was _meant_ to be said.

But all that came out was "Kurt...please don't...stop" and he didn't.

Licking at the hollow on his neck was driving him mad, and then the way Kurt's lips made the tender skin shiver was making him incredibly hard. Kurt must have felt it because he moved back up to Blaine's lips. Gently, at first, with tender kisses aimed to tease and torment then they became more impatient, deeper and insistent.

"Works two ways, you know?" Blaine said as his thumbs started to work circles into inside of Kurt's hips.

Kurt pulled away to gasp and reach a hand up to Blaine's hair, to tug at it like he knew the dark brunette liked. Blaine gasped and jumped making his hands buck Kurt's hips forward, they both gasped in unison. They were both panting hard, trying to regain some level of themselves when the cock blocking lights came on.

They looked each other in the eye, the moment gone. The darkness had given them courage, the light had broken the spell.

"You are beautiful." Blaine said, looking into the desire ridden green-bluey-grey eyes of the man on top of him. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine quite heavily then leant back, still straddling his gorgeous brunette.

"And you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes upon."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. This should hopefully make up for that dreadful chapter. I'll post another in a week, after exams and just before Math Camp...**_


	53. The Real Deal Teaser

_**A/N: I'm off to camp for the whole week in about 2 hours, so no uploads for the whole week. This is a teaser chapter for the SEQUEL TO DADDY LESSONS OMG. Haha. We finished writing 'Daddy Lessons' and went... 'We're writing a sequel. Now.' We'll properly start it when I return, but here's just a little something for you guys now :D**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

I remember the day, years ago, that I made my daddy a promise.

It was my first ever promise, the only promise made to my daddy that I ever kept. I promised him, at eight years old, that I wouldn't get married until I was at least the same age that he was, when he got married.

So here I am, barely a week past my twentieth birthday, trying to hide how nervous I am as I stand in front of the full length mirror in one of the backrooms of the church. This wasn't practice anymore, this was _real, _I thought, vaguely ignoring my bridesmaids as they fussed protectively over my dress, my hair, my make-up, double checking that every fold, every strand was perfect.

I adjust my bodice, checking carefully in the mirror, helping my Maid of Honour lower the veil over my hair, lifting it away from my face.

Just then, a knock came at the door, and I watched through the mirror as my father, my daddy, opened it. I watched as his jaw practically dropped as he finally saw me in my dress, smiling a little shyly.

He stepped across to my side, carefully avoiding the dresses and flowers left everywhere, one hand lifting to gently touch my curls, the ones so much like his own, leaning down to kiss my cheek, careful not to smudge my make-up.

"You look beautiful." he sighed, gently brushing my cheek with his hand as I blushed, unable to help myself.

Gingerly, he lifted the veil, moving it to cover my face, offering me his arm like a true gentleman as someone handed me my bouquet.

I smiled, placing my hand on his arm, nerves suddenly forgotten.

"Ready my Princess?"

^.^

_My dad's have always told me stories about when I was younger. When I was cute, innocent, and not too much trouble. That soon changed..._

_This is their story, the way they always told it to me._

* * *

_"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine!" _Kurt cried, excitedly bouncing up and down with the phone pressed to his ear. _"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!"_

_"And hi to you too. What's going on?"_ Blaine was eating lunch, on break at work, starting to get excited about Kurt's news despite the fact that he had no idea why Kurt was so happy.

_"Blaine! Blaine! BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine!"_ Kurt squealed.

Blaine was used to Kurt being like this, usually he had to hang up on him and call him back in a couple of minutes, after he'd had a chance to calm down a little. So he did just that.

He chuckled to himself, going back to his magazine. Seconds later, his phone buzzed again. _That was weird. _Kurt didn't normally call back.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, hitting the 'end call' button again. If Kurt was that excited, he'd never get a coherant sentence out.

A few more seconds passed, and the phone buzzed once more. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. If it was _that _important...

He answered it.

_"Blaine!_" Kurt scolded. "_How dare you hang up on me? I have news!"_

Blaine chuckled. "_Sorry baby. Tell me."_

_"We're pregnant!"_

Blaine was getting the strangest feeling of deja vu.

"_What?"_

Kurt laughed. "_The adoption papers went though. I got confirmation today!"_

Blaine's heart almost stopped. "_Oh my god, are you serious?"_

Kurt giggled. _"Yes! Hold on, wait, I'll forward you the email!"_

_"Babe, I'm on break. I'll have to check after class, but oh my god!"_

_"I know! When are you coming home?"_

Blaine grinned as the bell went. _"Normal time, Kurt. Like always."_

Kurt sighed heavily. _"I know...but I want you home now!" _

_"Haven't you got work today too?"_

_"Yeah, I'm at work."_

Blaine chuckled as he started heading for the music block, grinning widely. _"Alright, well I have to talk later, but I'm super-excited. I'll see you when I get home, okay?"_

_"Alright, I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

Blaine hung up, grinning widely as he stepped into the practice room, where his 2pm guitar lesson students were waiting.

^.^

When Blaine returned home, Kurt was waiting expectantly with a giant grin on his face. He launched himself at Blaine as soon as the man walked in the door, not even giving him the chance to put down his guitar.

"Hi!" Blaine grinned, setting his guitar down carefully, Kurt's arms still around him.

"Hey baby-daddy." Kurt grinned, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Have you talked to the adoption centre again?" Blaine asked, dropping his bag.

"Nope. I was waiting for you." he grinned

"We should do that now."

Kurt squealed, nodding and jumping up to the phone, quickly dialling the adoption service number. He put it on loudspeaker, sitting it on the counter and leaning towards it, grinning at Blaine. Blaine grinned back, grabbing his hand as someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hi! We got an email earlier today confirming our adoption papers..."_

_"Oh! You're Kurt or Blaine?"_

_"Both!" _Blaine called and the woman laughed.

_"Well, you've got one more interview that we need to conduct - just to make sure you're not going to abandon the child and to make sure you're ready for this commitment."_

Blaine laughed. "_We've been waiting for this day for over a year...we're definitely ready."_

_"Alright, we still have to make sure." _she chuckled. "_So we need to make an appointment - what day will you guys be free?"_

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance. _"Saturday?" _

There was a pause. "_Sounds good! How about...3pm? "_

_"Yes!"_

_"Alright, see you in tomorrow!"_

_"Thank you! Bye!"_

Kurt hung up and let out another squeal, leaping up into Blaine's arms. Blaine grinned up at him, pecking at his lips.

"We're getting a baby..." Kurt whispered, planting his feet back on the floor and spinning them around giddily.

They spun around in circles, giggling and laughing until Blaine finally stopped them.

"Let's stop. I might throw up." Blaine half-giggled, sinking down into one of the arm chairs.

Kurt gasped. "You throw up, I need to call Carole!"

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

_**A/N: It's unfinished, because it's a teaser, but it gives you something to look forward to.**_


	54. Red and White

_**A/N: This is another one from Jacky, because I'm lazy and lame and such. I've got a couple in the works and such, they just need to be finished. She likes to mix universes too, so if you get the references... :D**_

* * *

It was early morning.

This was never good, especially for Kurt. The snow made everything cold - agonisingly beautiful - but still cold. So when a snowball hit Kurt's window at eight in the morning, he rolled over, cursing the kids next door. When it was a persistent thing that kept sleepy, grumpy Kurt from serving in Sandman's teddy bear platoons, he got quite angry.

"SLANDER AND CALAMITY JANE!" He cursed as he rugged up to open his window and give those rancid kids a piece of his mind.

However when he looked out the window, there weren't kids, just a giant heart made of red rose petals spread on the pure white snow. A hand lifted to his mouth to cover it as he looked at the vivid sign of love Blaine had made for him. He knew it was Blaine because there stood the gorgeous brunette with a guitar, starting to strum a delicate melody.

"_Kurt, come out with me today,_

_Come out and play!_

_I promise a day of fun,_

_A day yet begun!_

_Come and see the sights,_

_Until the stars twinkle in the night!_

_Kurt, come with me!_

_Cause making you smile is free!"_

Kurt laughed, of course - Blaine was so sweet. He met him at the front door, planting a swift kiss on his lips then turning.

"You'll have to wait!" He said, going up stairs.

"Why?" Blaine called after him.

"Skin regime!" Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

_Of course._

* * *

_**A/N: Just some lovely fluffykins. I'll post another chapter in about 2/3 days. Hopefully THE RETURN OF GLEE IN 2 DAYS will inspire me.**_

_**Omg so excited. And the Emmys -.- I'm raging, but I won't spoil it :)**  
_


	55. Suspenders

_**A/N: Oh my god. Don't get me started on the new episodes of Glee. I have a few rants. But I'll shut up about that. I need to tell you about the story. So Claire and I are writing the sequel to 'Daddy Lessons', like I said...earlier, and that is pretty much taking up all of my time. We've written a good 70 pages of it. It's a long one. A really long one. But it's good. I really like it. Anyway, so we all went Cosplaying in the city on Sunday and Claire and I wrote this throughout the day, so excuse it's choppiness. It's just a bit of fun :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt had a secret.

He liked suspenders.

No. He _really_ liked suspenders.

Especially on a certain dark haired boyfriend of his.

The obsession had started a little while ago – the first time he'd ever seen him wear his suspenders. Blaine Anderson, wearing a back button down shirt with green suspenders. Kurt almost died then and there.

The first time Blaine had caught him, he was in a trance – staring open mouthed as Blaine walked towards him, the taught muscles in his biceps flexing dangerously, his stomach firm and his chest sticking out. He was such a cocky bastard, and yet he had no idea what he was doing to Kurt.

It was from that moment on that Kurt offered to dress Blaine – adding suspenders and bowties to every outfit imaginable.

Somehow, Blaine didn't catch on.

At least, not at first.

When Kurt started daydreaming more and more often, Blaine got a little suspicious – especially when the other boy practically threw himself at Blaine every time he broke his focus.

Blaine had tried to ask Kurt about it, but every time he tried, Kurt seemed to be busy sucking on his neck, and Blaine couldn't concentrate for too long after that.

To be fair, he really couldn't complain. The suspenders made Kurt _much _more affectionate, and Blaine was busy taking advantage of that.

Kurt didn't really understand his obsession…there was just _something _about two pieces of elastic wrapped tight around Blaine's strong shoulders. It made his stomach feel tingly and evoke some pretty interesting feelings below the belt.

He _knew _that the suspenders were just messing with his mind – Blaine was in more than half of his classes, so his grades were falling dramatically because he couldn't get his damn eyes off Blaine. But he didn't really care.

Failing was okay when he had a totally sexy, awesome boyfriend to let him manipulate his clothing choices while still loving him.

If that wasn't for keeps, then what was?

* * *

_**A/N: Shrug. Short and Sweet. I mention Twitter and Tumblr and stuff a lot, and I've gotten some people asking what my usernames are so my Twitter is JeffnaBoots - I don't really talk about my stories or anything but hell, whatever floats your boat. If you tell me you came from in a mention, I'll follow back :) **_

_**And my Tumblr is http : / / blarrenismyfavourite . tumblr . com / - but minus the spaces obviously. I often reblog Glee stuff and I'll occasionally talk about my stories if anyone is interested. Send me an ask otherwise. And same rules apply for Twitter - if you send me an ask saying you came from , I'll follow back :D**_


	56. Puppy Blaine

_**A/N: This one is a little different, but it's the most I can do. Exam blocks are coming up and I'm a little behind - plus Claire and I have been working our arses off getting this sequel ready. We're a hundred pages in and we've covered about... a week and a half. Eh. We'll get there...not to mention I have a SunnyWorld fic to contend with. But I'm juggling so it's cool. I should have some more chapters of this out soon. **_

* * *

Playing keep-away with Blaine was always fun. Kurt had obvious inches on him, and therefore teased him relentlessly. But Blaine good-naturedly took it, leaping up to try and snatch whatever it was from Kurt's fingers. He always fell a little short though, only _just _not being able to get it.

They wrestled all the time too, which Kurt found he enjoyed an awful lot. It was weird – Kurt wasn't used to it, but Blaine enjoyed it thoroughly, scratching gently and trying to gain dominance over Kurt.

But then Blaine bit him. It wasn't a 'lolol nip nip nip' that Kurt was accustomed to. It was a hard, solid and completely intentional bite that threatened to draw blood. Kurt yelped and sprang back, clutching his arm in mild panic.

But he didn't need to – Blaine had recoiled completely – inching towards the door with wide, 'I'm sorry' eyes.

"Get out. Get out!" Kurt screamed, and Blaine fled the house, scampering into the backyard in fear.

Kurt rubbed his arm in pain, and a thousand memories came flooding back – the casual love-bites that Blaine used to leave, biting hard enough to make Kurt cry out in pain. The look of apology Blaine always had in his eyes afterwards.

They were identical to the new Blaine.

It made him miss the old one.

No. He shook his head to himself.

But then again, the identical look to old Blaine was half the reason Kurt got the damn puppy in the first place.

* * *

_**A/N: So basically, Kurt and Blaine broke up sometime after high school and so Kurt got a puppy to remind him of Blainers I hope that came across, I'm not quite sure, but I'm sleepy so shut up XD**_


	57. The Vet

_**A/N: I'm not dead. Tumblr prompt thing from evrydaydream, which was 'Kurt's kitty is sick, and he meets mr. anderson the vet! ow ow!' - Because I've completely run out of ideas. So this is some random drabble that doesn't go anywhere. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt petted worriedly at his kitten, worrying his lip between his teeth as it writhed in pain, letting out pitiful mewls.

"It's alright, shhh baby." Kurt whispered, cuddling the tiny feline close to him as he dialled the vet.

"_Hello?" _

Kurt was too distracted to notice that the voice on the other line was _incredibly _sexy-sounding.

"H-hey, I've got a 9 month old kitten and she's just…" Kurt didn't know how to describe it. "She's hurting, okay! She's crying and squirming and nothing seems to be soothing her!"

"_Hey, calm down. Why don't you bring her here and I'll take a look at her."_

"Y-yeah…thanks! I'll be there in like, two seconds."

Kurt hung up without really saying goodbye, too focused on locating the cat-carrier – he didn't really want to put Toronto in there, but it was vet regulations. He put her inside with her favourite blanket and a few treats, trying to pat her through the small holes.

"It's okay baby, the vet will fix you up."

She replied with a cry of pain, and Kurt hurried to his car, locking the front door on the way out.

Being a single gay man, living alone with his cat was a little strange to the people in his neighbourhood, but it wasn't exactly his choice. Mercedes bought him the kitten for his twenty-first birthday, and he grew quite fond of the feline.

He gently set Toronto in her carrier on the passenger seat, sliding into the driver's side and starting the engine, trying his best to ignore her cries.

The trip to the vet was short, and Kurt thanked whatever deity up there that there was nobody else at the small vet. Kurt locked his car with the carrier in his hands, hurrying towards the double doors and looking around.

"Hello." The voice on the phone practically purred.

_Oh._ The man behind the counter was…perfection, at its finest. He wore a white lab coat, a name-tag pinned to it that Kurt couldn't quite see. His hair was curly and unruly, and Kurt immediately wanted to run his hands or a comb through it – he hadn't finished deciding which. There was a thin layer of stubble caressing his cheeks, and his smile almost made Kurt melt. Almost.

It probably would've succeeded if Toronto hadn't mewled again, and Kurt looked down at her in sympathy.

"Are you the vet? Or just the receptionist, because I really need someone to look after her."

The man smiled warmly again as Kurt approached him, squinting at his name badge.

_Blaine Anderson._

"Yeah, I'm the vet. My receptionist stepped out for some coffee…bring her here." Blaine offered and Kurt ducked his head in thanks, placing the carrier on the counter.

Blaine fished the kitten out, hissing a little as claws met flesh, but he brought her out nonetheless.

"What's her name?" Blaine asked softly, his tone warm and playful for the kitten's sake.

"Toronto." Kurt answered worriedly, his lip between his teeth again.

"Toronto…" Blaine repeated, looking her over.

She'd stopped crying the second Blaine had put his hand in, and she seemed quite content with his gentle hands stroking her and gently probing her fur.

"She's…quiet…" Kurt said softly, frowning slightly at the sudden change in behaviour.

Blaine grinned up at Kurt. "What you seem to have is an attention-seeking kitten. Do you leave her alone a lot?"

Kurt shook his head. "I work from home, but she goes into the laundry when I have papers to finish."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Where was she when she started crying?"

"…in the laundry."

Blaine chuckled slightly, his exploratory stroking and probing turning into affectionate pats. Kurt swore the thing purred under his touch.

"She's bored and lonely – after being used to your presence for so long. Maybe you could get her a friend?"

Kurt laughed. "God…I'm so sorry. I was so worried about her…and… now…" he sent a glare at Toronto. "I feel like an idiot."

"No, no…we get calls like this all the time. Cats are very fickle things." Blaine grinned again. _God, that grin... _"It's good to know you care that much though. Are you registered with us?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like to do that then?"

"Uh, yeah. I suppose this'd be the perfect opportunity."

Blaine grinned triumphantly and shook the mouse of the computer, clicking a few times as Kurt stroked Toronto, shooting her despising looks.

"Name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt…" Blaine grinned. "Address?"

Kurt grinned. "I don't normally give out my address to strangers, but for you I might make an exception."

Blaine laughed. "I don't _have _to be a stranger you know. I could always take you out to lunch and we could get more acquainted. I could probably find out your address on my own…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine blanched.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I don't normally hit on people but you're really cute and I kinda just assumed you were gay. You're probably not, right? Ugh. Sorry. You don't have to come to this vet anymore, there's one down the road that's not as good but doesn't have douche-bags who-"

"Lunch sounds amazing." Kurt said softly, a small grin playing on his lips. "But I gotta take this kitty home first."

* * *

_**A/N: :D :D**_


	58. FireFighter

_**A/N: Another Tumblr prompt, this time from laughlovemusic, with;**_ Kurt knew that his husband's job was a dangerous one. One that required putting your life on the line every day. He was a firefighter: a hero _**and so here it is :D**_

* * *

Kurt hated nights like these.

They tore at his gut, threatening to rip him apart. He sat by the phone most nights, waiting for the call – Blaine was dead, engulfed by flames and burnt to death. Yes, Blaine was a hero – being a firefighter was no easy task and he was so, _so _proud of his husband for what he did, but it put Kurt on edge.

What if Blaine _did _die one night? What if he was crushed by a plank of wood; squashed by a support beam; lost beneath rubble? What if one night he was smacked on the head? What if he didn't remember Kurt? What if something went wrong?

Kurt shook his head to clear it, gazing around their apartment. It was small and cramped, but it was the best they could do with Blaine working part-time and volunteering, and Kurt bringing home most of the money in retail.

The phone rang, and Kurt jumped in surprise, his body freezing and his organs pole-vaulting into his throat.

It was the home phone. The fucking home phone. This was it.

This was _it._

Kurt picked up the receiver with shaking hands, swallowing hard but feeling like he had taken a mouthful of sand.

He couldn't find his voice.

He just stood there lamely, tears pooling in his eyes as he imagined the scenario – how it happened, why it happened…if they had a chance to save him.

"_Kurt? You there?"_

Kurt let out a sob at his voice. "Oh god Blaine!"

"_Baby, what's going on, are you okay?"_

Kurt burst into tears, sinking to the floor, letting out giant sobs that wracked his body.

"_Kurt, what's going on? Baby, talk to me? Please?"_

"Blaine…oh fuck Blaine…I thought…"

"_Hey, I'm on my way home, okay?"_

"No, no." Kurt swallowed. "I'm okay."

"_I'm coming home anyway. They don't need me here. Are you sure you're okay until I get there?"_

"Yeah. I'm…I'm okay." Kurt whispered.

"_Alright. I'll talk to you soon and you can tell me why you're crying, okay?"_

"Y-yeah."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too."

Kurt kept the receiver to his ear long after Blaine hung up, trying to concentrate on those three words that meant everything to Kurt. Tears were still streaming down his face, his eyes closed as he braced himself against the floor.

The door opened but Kurt barely heard it, his mind completely numb. It was only when two strong arms wrapped around him that he let out another sob and wrapped himself around his husband.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Kurt shook his head, crying into Blaine's shoulder.

They sat like that for a long time. Blaine had no idea what was wrong – he often came home to Kurt looking pale and stricken, but this was the worst he'd ever been. Was he sick?

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, pulling back from Blaine's embrace and drinking him in.

"What for?" Blaine asked softly, stroking a gentle hand over his perfect, tear-stained cheek.

"I just…" Kurt ducked his head, a blush rising up his chest. "Don't judge me…"

"I'd never judge you."

"I keep thinking you're going to die." He let out in a rush, his eyes snapping closed as another wave of tears cascaded down his face. "I just…every time you go out, I just…I can't…and then the phone rang and I thought that it was it and I just-"

Blaine's lips met Kurt's in a soothing gesture, and Kurt clutched at him like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said softly, pressing little kisses to Kurt's mouth. "My mobile was dead…I was calling from the station in case you tried to ring me. I didn't mean to worry you…"

Kurt shook his head, still scrabbling wordlessly at Blaine's shoulder blades, as if trying to reassure himself that Blaine was there and safe.

Blaine was silent for a long time, his fingers sometimes reaching out to touch Kurt's face or to glide through his hair.

"I can stop, you know?"

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'll stop volunteering. If you're this upset…I'll do it."

Kurt shook his head, holding Blaine against him tightly. "No…no, no. I'll be fine. You love it…and you come home so happy most days…I couldn't make you give it up."

"I don't like seeing you unhappy babe…"

"But I will get over it. And I'll trust you not to die on me."

Blaine chuckled slightly, kissing Kurt's temple. "Well, I promise not to die then."

Kurt nodded. "Good."

He knew he'd never get over it. He knew that every time Blaine left, there was always a chance something would go wrong – that he'd never see Blaine again. But Kurt couldn't stop Blaine from doing something he loved, and he knew that the only thing he could do was tell Blaine he loved him every time he left, and pray that Blaine made it back okay.

* * *

_**A/N: Something is a little incomplete about this, I may update if I find a better way to finish it :D Also, if anyone wants to drop a suggestion in, just send me a Private Message with a prompt of your choice, whether it be a phrase, a scenario, a setting, whatever! **_


	59. The Royal Wedding

_**A/N: Alright then, this request comes from one of our own: Presh23 With a request for Klaine watching the Royal Wedding. Now, to be honestly honest, I did not watch the Royal Wedding when it happened, and so I downloaded it to write this. I got bored with all the talking so I looked at the highlights, so hopefully this isn't too weird or disjointed or anything. I also hope it's what you wanted, Presh23, I really had no idea how to do it so I just winged it mostly. :D Thanks for the request!**_

* * *

Burt stepped into his living room to find Kurt and Blaine in a tangle of limbs; a blanket thrown over their legs and snacks positioned everywhere they could reach. It was pitch black, even the curtains were drawn – the only light was coming from the TV. They were pressed tight – Blaine leaning against the armrest and Kurt's head on his chest, grinning happily as they watched the screen.

"What are you boys doing up this late?"

Kurt practically jumped, his eyes wide as he turned to look at his father, pausing whatever was on the TV. "The Royal Wedding." He said a little feebly. "Blaine hasn't seen it yet."

"Oh…right." Burt muttered, nodding to himself. Kurt and the Royal Wedding was a dangerous topic - the last time he had tried to interrupt one of those viewings, Kurt neglected to talk to him for at least a week. "Well, enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Blaine breathed an audible sigh of relief. He was still a little tense around Kurt's father – especially when they were in potentially compromising positions.

When Burt's footsteps faded, Kurt pressed play, settling back on Blaine's chest with a content sigh.

"Pippa is _so _pretty." Kurt whispered, his eyes raking her dress.

Blaine grunted in agreement, letting out a low whistle. "William chose the wrong sister."

Kurt smacked him gently. "Don't be mean. Kate's gorgeous too."

Blaine shrugged with a small grin, looking back at the screen where it showed Harry and William approaching in the car. "Oh wow. Harry looks really good in black."

Kurt laughed. "_Everyone _looks good in black."

They were silent for a few minutes as Kate Middleton emerged from her car, her train flowing out behind her, her dress hugging her perfectly.

Kurt drew in a breath, practically swooning. "I absolutely love her dress. I tried to reincarnate it into a suit, with the same style…"

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows and Kurt shrugged, practically feeling Blaine's hazel eyes burning into him.

"It's a work in progress."

Blaine just chuckled, stroking Kurt's hair gently. "I'd like to see it someday."

"You might. If I ever finish it." Kurt shrugged. "It's hanging up in my room, at the moment."

Blaine laughed. He loved Kurt's ambition.

"Harry looks proud." Blaine said softly as Harry looked from his brother to Kate, a grin plastered on as wide as his face.

"It's his older brother…I'd be proud if Finn got married." Kurt laughed. "I'd be prouder if Finn married a princess, but we all know that's never going to happen."

"You're older than Finn though. You can't be Harry."

"Does that make me William then?" Kurt inquired, an eyebrow quirking as he grinned.

"Yeah, but you're so much better looking. And you have nicer hair."

"Or at least more of it." Kurt laughed.

"So…does that make me Kate?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt turned, looking up at him curiously.

"You're as short as her, so I guess it works." Blaine went quiet and Kurt laughed, leaning up and pecking at his cheek. "Of course you are. The Kate to my William."

Blaine shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh, this is my favourite part!" Kurt laughed, sitting up and leaning towards the TV as the ring ceremony started.

Blaine grinned at him fondly, taking Kurt's hand and stroking his ring finger. Kurt looked over at him, smirking as William slid the ring onto Kate's finger.

"It almost didn't fit." Blaine chuckled, and Kurt frowned.

"Shh!" he swatted at Blaine's hands, clasping his own to his chest as the speeches started.

"You'd think you'd look happier after just getting married…"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. "The Archbishop is talking. Don't you think you'd be bored too? They probably just want to get home and be with each other – live their happily ever after. Kate just married a _prince._"

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt back so he was lying on his chest again. Kate and William turned and started making their way down the aisle when Blaine chuckled slightly.

"Hm?"

"What a strange colour to wear to a wedding." Blaine mused, watching the screen with a thoughtful frown. Kurt looked up at him. "Yellow."

"Oh, the Queen?"

"She reminds me of Pavarotti."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Shut up. That's the Queen you just compared to a dead canary. You're making this less fun to watch."

"Nuh-uh. Don't deny it – my running commentary is the best part."

Kurt just grinned, watching as Kate and William exited Westminster Abbey, his heart swelling with affection and pride for these two people. Kurt almost saw Kate Middleton as his idol – she got everything she could ever want – the perfect wedding and the perfect husband. Everything about this wedding _was_ perfect – and it resembled a lot of Kurt's plans when he was a child.

Of course, growing up, his wedding plans had changed a fair bit, but the service was relatively the same. At the moment, he wanted a small wedding. Arriving by limo or horse – whichever was more economically sound at the time – and getting married with little flourish.

But Kurt knew his plans would change again – they were already beginning to, after watching the Royal Wedding a couple of hundred times.

A big wedding would be nice.

"Ooh! This is my favourite part!"

Blaine chuckled. "I thought the rings were your favourite?"

"This is also my favourite." Kurt clarified, watching as Kate and William emerged from the balcony.

They leaned towards each other, grinning knowingly – knowingly because this was what the world had been waiting for. They kissed each other, their lips pressing together gently for a brief couple of seconds before they parted, their grins even wider. Their first kiss as a married couple.

Blaine was staring at Kurt, his mouth parted in awe, his eyes alight with a look of complete infatuation and love for his boyfriend. Kurt blushed as he noticed the staring, thankful that the darkness hid it.

"You're incredible." Blaine said softly.

"Why's that?"

Blaine shrugged. "Only the best boyfriend ever would get this excited over the Royal Wedding."

Blaine leaned forward, grabbing at Kurt's shirt gently and pulling him forward for a kiss, grinning against his lips.

Kurt's mind went blank – the wedding plans didn't matter – how he got married didn't matter.

Whatever Blaine wanted was fine.

* * *

_**A/N: I love writing Klaine. God, it makes me just so happy.**_


	60. Losing It

_**A/N: Welp, here is actually it. It it. No...skirting around the edges. I've worked on this for four days and my beta is being a bitch and won't edit because she's stubborn and working on something else -.- *Shrug* I still love her anyway. I just needed to get this out tonight, so I've edited it about seven times. If there are mistakes, I'm going to hit myself.**_

_**Warning/Rating: Gay smut. Lots of it. You don't like it and don't want to read it, don't. :)**_

* * *

Kurt hadn't planned to lose his virginity that night.

But then again, most of the best things in life were never planned.

Candlelight flickered, casting shadows around the room. They danced over furniture and around the two inhabitants. Kurt and Blaine lay side-by-side on Blaine's double bed, their attention turned to the large ceiling-to-floor windows as a brilliant blizzard raged outside.

Blaine's parents were out and wouldn't be home the rest of the night – they were trapped in the city by the storm. The power had long been out – the candles were burnt a quarter of the way down. The two boys were alone.

"It's so pretty." Kurt whispered. "In a frightening way."

Blaine nodded, watching a branch strive to stay attached to its tree, despite the wind's attempts to dislodge it.

"How long do you think it'll go on for?"

Blaine stared at the dark sky, his eyebrows furrowing. "Another hour, maybe?"

Kurt nodded, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Your bed is so comfy." Kurt yawned.

"I know." Blaine grinned, stretching across the full length before rolling onto his side to face Kurt.

They lay in silence – aside from the dull roar of the wind – Blaine watching Kurt as he looked at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked softly, aware of the brilliant hazel eyes that had been staring at him for the past five minutes.

"Watching you."

Kurt frowned, turning on his side to face Blaine. "Why?"

"Because you're nice to look at."

Kurt blushed. "No really, why are you staring? Is there something on my face?"

Blaine chuckled and leaned forward, stroking Kurt's cheek gently.

"I love you, you know?" Blaine said softly with a small grin.

"Yeah, I do know. I love you too." Kurt grinned back.

Blaine gently pulled Kurt to him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Kurt shifted closer, kissing back.

Something had changed – both boys felt the change in the atmosphere. It was exciting and dangerous, and a little familiar.

Blaine pulled Kurt down and curved his fingers around Kurt's neck, sucking Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. Kurt's eyes shot open as Blaine bit down gently, meeting Blaine's dark hazel boring into his own ever-changing ones.

There was something incredibly hot about it – Blaine's teeth making tiny marks in his lower lip, watching his jaw contract with each movement. Kurt swallowed gently and Blaine took it as an opportunity to duck down, pushing on Kurt's chest until he was lying down. Blaine sat to the side of him, running his tongue over Kurt's Adam's apple, pressing little kisses over it as Kurt swallowed again.

Both boys were flushed, their breathing slightly hitched. Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's curls as Blaine kissed up Kurt's jawline to his ear.

"You taste good." Blaine murmured, licking behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered, his body tingling as Blaine straddled his hips, still kissing him. It was only when Blaine's knee dipped between Kurt's legs that he realised how hard he was. He let out a low, broken moan and Blaine paused his kissing.

"Ugh." Kurt backed up, scrambling to move away. "Sorry."

Blaine kept his weight down, keeping Kurt beneath him and returned to sucking and biting his neck.

"Don't apologise." Blaine whispered. "You're beautiful."

Kurt was still tense under him so Blaine caressed his face, moving back to his lips and kissing him tenderly. Kurt sighed gently, his fingers returning to Blaine's hair, trying to aim his hips away from Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine pulled away, resting his forehead on Kurt's. "We've been over this. Anything you do is okay. I'm not going to judge you." Blaine bit his lip before gently grinding his hips down to meet Kurt's.

Both boys let out simultaneous moans and Kurt's eyes shut tightly, his fingers scrabbling at Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine…Blaine…wow…okay…" Kurt hissed and Blaine laughed breathlessly. He'd never get over that feeling.

"Yeah. Yeah…" Blaine whispered back, pressing little kisses all along Kurt's jaw and neck.

Blaine took his weight off a bit, planting his elbows either side of Kurt's face to support himself.

"Hi." Blaine whispered with a tiny grin.

Kurt giggling breathlessly. "Hi."

Blaine leaned down and kissed him again – slower this time. Kurt breathed through his nose, kissing him back with a tiny grin on his face as he pushed his hips upwards experimentally.

Blaine moaned, giving a short little laugh into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Want more." Blaine whispered, kissing the collar of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt didn't waste any time, moving to unbutton his shirt, fumbling awkwardly and almost elbowing Blaine in the face.

"You too." Kurt said with a small blush. "Take your shirt off."

Blaine chuckled and sat up, shifting closer and accidently dragging the bulge in his pants over Kurt's. They both gasped and Kurt shot Blaine a half-irritated, half-aroused look. They finally managed to get rid of both their shirts, and Blaine shifted so he was on Kurt's thighs, not his lap.

Blaine's fingers found Kurt's waistband but they crawled up his stomach instead, gently prodding the firm muscles. Kurt watched him nervously, tensing and shivering as his hands ghosted up over his nipples.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Blaine whispered and Kurt sucked in a breath, his eyes snapping shut.

They'd touched and explored before – with occasional handjobs and the rare blowjobs, but they'd been rushed and it was nothing special.

Now they had time.

Blaine's hands were making their way back down again, hesitating at the button of Kurt's jeans.

"Can we…?"

"Hurry up!" Kurt barked and Blaine laughed quietly, making quick work of his button and pulling down the zipper.

Kurt let out a relieved breath and sat up, shuffling backwards so Blaine sat on his thighs.

"Your turn." Kurt pulled at Blaine's jeans. He was still a little self-conscious.

Blaine laughed gently, kissing Kurt as he undid Blaine's jeans.

"We should do this more often." Blaine whispered, sitting up on his knees to pull his pants down.

"I have a dad." Kurt whispered, shuffling so he could kick his own off.

"Pity." Blaine muttered, tonguing the back of Kurt's ear. "Have I mentioned how gorgeous you are?"

"Quite a few times, actually." Kurt laughed, the end of it being cut off when Blaine rearranged himself and ground down on Kurt's hips.

"Fuck." Kurt inhaled sharply, shifting so he was more comfortable.

Blaine just sniggered, kissing up and down Kurt's check. From that, Blaine started up a steady rhythm, rocking gently, a moan escaping their lips every time the pressure changed.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, leaning up to nip at his earlobe.

"Hmmm?" Blaine moaned, grinding harder.

Kurt sucked roughly on his neck. "Let's do it."

Blaine paused, turning Kurt's face towards him. "What?"

Kurt blushed, ducking his head. "Don't worry."

"No, no…wait…you want to…"

Kurt nodded shyly, burying his face in Blaine's chest and missing the giant grin that Blaine had on his face.

"Wait…do _you _want to?"

"Y-yeah. Of course. I just…wow…okay."

"H-have you ever?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt bit his lip, unsure of what to do next.

"Um. Yeah…okay." Blaine giggled a little, kissing Kurt firmly.

Kurt kissed him back, a warm blush creeping up his cheeks. This was _it._ It was horribly awkward and embarrassing, but completely perfect in every single way.

"Okay…hold on…I've got some…" Blaine leaned over, pushing himself further into Kurt's lap. He let out a yelp as Blaine opened a draw and fished around.

"Err…" Blaine muttered, and Kurt stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…What?"

"I…don't have any condoms…"

Kurt flushed darker, shaking his head. "It's okay…we've…uh…only been with each other, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay…cool."

Kurt chuckled awkwardly and shifted a bit – his legs were going numb. Blaine retrieved a small lube of lubricant, placing it next to him on the bed.

"So…" Blaine's fingers danced around the waistband of Kurt's briefs. "Can I…?"

"Blaine…" Kurt said firmly. "Stop asking me or I'm going to chicken out. I'll tell you if I need you to stop." He kissed him gently with a grin.

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard as he quickly slipped Kurt's brief's down as far as he could while still sitting on him. Kurt inhaled sharply and moaned as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock. Kurt looked up at Blaine with dark eyes, the bluey green now dark and stormy.

"Fuck you're hot." Blaine whispered, stroking over the head gently.

"You're a tease." Kurt moaned, his hips bucking up.

"Mmhm…" Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt up to kiss him, his fingers dancing up Kurt's length.

"So…can I…" Blaine flushed in the dark. "Top?"

"What?" Kurt wasn't sure if it didn't make sense because he didn't understand, or if it was because Blaine's hand was starting to move faster.

"Uhh…can I top?" he said a little louder.

"Top?"

Blaine's hand stilled and Kurt whimpered, bucking his hips and trying to create some sort of friction.

"Ugh…" Blaine kissed him. "Can I…"

"Blaine…please…" Kurt moaned. "Hurry up and talk."

Blaine shut his eyes. "Can I…god this is awkward…"

Kurt grinned. "I won't judge you."

Blaine laughed, kissing him again. "Can I be inside you?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open. "Oh!" _Topping. _It made sense now. He grinned, blushing slightly. "Yeah. I want you to."

Blaine grinned, relaxing as his hand returned to Kurt's cock and he started pumping gently. Kurt moaned and pushed his head into Blaine's chest, breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay! Hold on." Kurt whined, and Blaine paused. "You gotta move on now…I won't last."

Blaine kissed his ear with a grin and complied to his wishes, removing his hand.

"So…er…do we wanna face each other?"

Blaine nodded and looked down at their laps, silently trying to figure out how they were going to do this.

"I need to get off your lap…" Blaine said softly, and Kurt laughed awkwardly.

They shifted around and shuffled until their positions were reversed, pulling of their briefs in the process. Kurt now sat on Blaine's legs, kissing at his neck.

"So…uh…"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "Do what you need to do."

Blaine nodded and took the lube from where he'd dropped it earlier. Kurt watched him curiously, almost hungrily, as he spread the lube over his fingers, coating them before dipping his hand between their bodies.

"Have you ever…?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "Once or twice…"

"That all?" Blaine breathed teasingly, spreading Kurt's thighs slightly and inching him upwards, his fingers ghosting around Kurt's entrance. "Why?"

"It's…" Kurt whispered. "Strange."

"But good, yeah?"

Kurt nodded and gasped as Blaine pressed against his hole, not quite dipping inside.

"Better with you." Kurt added, and Blaine chuckled, nipping at Kurt's neck gently.

He finally slipped a finger in and Kurt moaned, arching up and scrabbling at Blaine's back.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yeah. Wow." Kurt whispered, squirming slightly until Blaine understood, slipping another finger in a scissoring them gently.

"You are…fuck…" Blaine hissed, and Kurt moaned breathlessly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Blaine…oh my god!"

Blaine moaned, breathing into Kurt's ear as he worked his fingers in and out.

Blaine didn't wait for an invitation, sliding another finger in when he felt Kurt was ready. Their gasps and moans were almost in unison, rocking and panting and sweating but neither of them really cared.

"Okay…okay…" Kurt whined, trying to get more of Blaine's fingers. "I need more. Now. Please."

"Yeah." Blaine kissed him firmly, pulling his fingers out.

Kurt whimpered and shifted forwards, brushing his cock up against Blaine's, making him gasp.

"Okay." Blaine whispered.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, taking a moment and stroking the side of Blaine's face, concerned eyes searching Blaine's.

Blaine looked up at him, his dark eyes shining, his face flushed and sweaty and gorgeous.

"Perfect." He grinned, and grabbed Kurt's thighs, pulling him forward and lifting him up until he hovered over Blaine's lap. Kurt rested up on his knees – placed either side of Blaine's hips – and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Yes?"

Kurt grinned. "Yes."

Blaine reached between them, his fingers slick with more lube, and coated himself with a few strokes, before aligning himself up with Kurt and closing his eyes. They both took a moment, controlling their breathing and taking a few to steady themselves, until Blaine kissed Kurt's chest in warning.

But Kurt moved first, sinking down around Blaine.

Kurt let out a small cry, his eyes shutting tight as Blaine clung to Kurt, moaning loudly.

"Jesus…_fuck!" _Blaine hissed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him.

Kurt winced as he worked himself down until he was sitting on Blaine's legs again. He shuddered in pleasure, and Blaine searched his face with a small grin.

"I love you…god I love you." Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt practically giggled. "I love you too." Before leaning up on his knees sinking back down.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised – it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, and was _much _better than he expected. There was a slight numbing stretch that burned down his thighs, but it was so perfect and wonderful and so intimate – being flush against Blaine, sharing the same air and their sweat mixing so much that Kurt didn't know which was his and which was Blaine's.

Blaine had his dark eyes trained on Kurt's, his breathing uneven and ragged. Kurt used one hand to pull the curls away from Blaine's eyes, where they were stuck down with sweat. Blaine shifted, and Kurt moaned as they found a whole new meaning of deep. Fingers wrapped around Kurt's waist and suddenly they were moving. Kurt's back hit the mattress and Blaine was on top of him, grinding his hips into Kurt's, leaning into kiss him.

Kurt cried out as waves of pleasure coursed from his pelvis, running through his legs and into his stomach. He threw his head back with a moan and Blaine was there, pressing a wet trail of kisses to every stretch of exposed flesh he could find.

"Oh...fuck...Blaine." Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine watched him, not slowly his pace, but slightly concerned.

"You close?" Blaine practically growled, and Kurt was surprised – he'd never heard that tone from Blaine before.

Kurt nodded with a faint blush and Blaine grinned, sucking on his neck.

"Good." Blaine whispered. "Me too."

Kurt moaned pitifully, and Blaine shifted, hitting him _just _right.

Kurt cried out, his hips almost bucking off the bed as his eyes closed and his body spasmed. It only took a few more thrusts to his prostate and Kurt was coming, brokenly moaning and shuddering as it spilled between them and over their stomachs.

Blaine gasped as Kurt clenched around him before he was coming too, shuddering and slumping over Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine lazily kissed at his neck.

"Holy...holy shit..." Blaine breathed, wincing as he pulled out and full to the side of Kurt.

Kurt moaned slightly and rolled onto his side, facing Blaine and tucking his head into his pillow.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, trying to control his breathing.

Kurt nodded into his pillow, his shoulders shaking. Blaine's eyes widened, trying to roll Kurt over.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he managed to separate Kurt from his pillow and found that Kurt was laughing hysterically.

"Kurt...?"

Kurt shook his head, giggling, but managed to get out; "We just had sex."

Blaine shook his head with a small laugh, kissing Kurt's forehead gently. "Yeah. We did."

"It wasn't weird." Kurt grinned, cuddling up to Blaine.

"Did you think it would be?" Blaine asked, kissing another kiss to his head.

Kurt shrugged. "Sex sounds weird."

Blaine was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "Yeah...it does."

A particularly loud bang made them both jump, and their eyes turned to the window. Blaine crawled forward, wrapping the sheets around his waist and peering out of the curtains.

"It stopped snowing."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Can we go out?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's cold out there..."

"And...?" Kurt moved to get up with a small grin, before wincing and falling back against the pillows. "Ow..."

"You okay?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"It hurts." He blushed.

"What?"

Kurt frowned. "If someone just shoved a rod up your arse, you'd be sore too."

Blaine's eyes widened, his tone soft. "You always get grumpy when you're sleepy. Come on, the snow can wait. We can sleep."

Kurt frowned as Blaine crawled back to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Blaine..." he whined, snuggling down with him anyway.

"I love you." Blaine grinned, wrapping the sheets around them both properly.

"Mmhm...I love you too." Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's chest before closing his eyes and yawning.

Kurt could get used to this.

* * *

_**A/N: Bah...awkward. There you go. It got a little weird at the end, Blaine got a little too confident and dominant while Kurt got far too defensive and snappy, but... *Shrug* These kinds of smutty chapters won't happen very often - they take too long and it's hard finding oppertunities to write them (and they're probably not even very good), so I won't do them very often. **_

_**Also, I've not had gay sex before so...excuse my errors :P**_


	61. Told You So

_**A/N: Okay wow. I wasn't expecting such an awesome reaction to that last chapter. You have no idea how awesome I felt after reading those reviews...I was totally freaking out about it XD. Thanks muchly for the support, I'll be writing such again...later tho. But hey, I got some sleeping tablets for my insomnia, so that's a start. It's just until school finishes, so I can concentrate and such, and then I'll work on figuring out what's wrong with me. Sadly, that means less chapters (I write when I can't sleep), but I shall try. I have a couple of Christmassy ones waiting for it to be Christmas, and a Halloween one that needs to be finished. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were attached at the hip.

That was the only accurate way to describe their relationship. They would bicker playfully, stabbing each other with harsh words, but they were always accompanied by an apologetic kiss. It was the kind of relationship that you looked at and just _knew _that they'd be together forever.

They sat in the park one afternoon – Blaine with a book and Kurt with a manuscript, busily scratching away. He was so invested in his work that he didn't realise when Blaine got up.

"Ba, ba-ba…bu-ba ba…" Kurt hummed out. "Ba-ah Ba…Ba-Blaine?"

He turned, finding his boyfriend looking up at a tall, thick-branched tree with interest.

"No." Kurt said firmly.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, a pleading look in his eyes.

"But it's a tree Kurt! Trees need to be climbed!" Blaine laughed playfully.

Kurt chuckled. "Trees are for oxygen, your argument is invalid."

Blaine frowned, staring back up at the tree.

"Blaine!" Kurt frowned. "You'll fall and die and you'll make me the only 'out' gay at our school again!"

Blaine smirked. "And you'll lose your boyfriend, but that's okay."

"Irrelevant." Kurt waved it off with a grin.

"Just for that, I'm climbing this tree." Blaine jumped, scrabbling at the lowest branch.

"See, you're too short. This is a stupid idea." Kurt was getting frustrated now.

Blaine frowned and lunged again, letting out a frustrated grunt. He finally latched on, swinging pitifully as he tried to figure out how to get further up. Kurt put his hands on his hips, watching Blaine with his head cocked to the side.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined. "I'm not going to kiss you better when you fall."

"When I fall?" Blaine grunted again as he managed to swing himself to the topside of the branch, straddling it with a triumphant grin.

"Yes. You _will _fall." Kurt frowned.

Blaine grinned at him, standing up on the branch and mimicking a tight-rope walker, his arms stretched out.

"Uh…oh…oh god!" Blaine stumbled, one leg slipping from under him as he flailed, trying to get his balance back.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, rushing forward, his eyes wide and his heart leaping into his throat.

Blaine let out a loud, condescending laugh, putting his leg down safely and returning to standing normally. Kurt stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. They slowly narrowed and he went to scold Blaine, but the other boy cut in first.

"Sorry, but that opportunity was just too good to pa-"

Blaine tried to turn, his foot slipping out underneath him completely this time. He let out a panicked cry as he tumbled, grabbing desperately for the nearest brach and missing, landing on his side with a hard thud.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, his heart now dropping south along with his stomach. "Blaine!"

The boy on the ground didn't move and Kurt flew to him, on his knees and gently shaking him. In the short time that he had, his mind raced a thousand places. Blaine was dead; fatally wounded, concussed, incapable of thought…

"Blaine, baby?"

Blaine had his eyes open in a small frown. "Ow."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh, his eyes closing. The drop must not have been as far as it looked. "You okay?"

"I fell…" Blaine said a little sulkily.

"I told you so." Kurt soothed. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

"Side hurts." He pouted. "Kiss?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him gently, rubbing his side gently where his ribs were.

"It's a good thing I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: A little disjointed, not sure why and I can't fix it, but I'm about to go to bed, so that might be the problem. Glee in... 13 hours? YAY! Except I don't get to watch it for another 20hrs or so. *sadface***_


	62. Stranger In The Park

_**A/N: Mm. I've got neck problems and haven't been sleeping, so I've just been writing. *sigh* Going to the Doctors today, but whatever. This chapter is set in an AU, so Kurt and Blaine haven't met. But you'll probably figure that out over the course of reading :P**_

_**Rating: G/K  
**_

* * *

Kurt was restless. He'd been tossing and turning most of the night, and he couldn't seem to find sleep. He was uncomfortable - the pillows he used seem to be forming in the opposite way that Kurt's neck was made. He heaved a sigh and sat up, burying his face into his hands. It had been like this for a while.

He got up silently from the bed, making sure to avoid the creaky floor-board that sat behind his chair. He slipped into it, staring at his face in the mirror. He let out the tiniest, quietest whimper at his reflection. Dark circles hid beneath his red eyes, and he didn't realise he was squinting. He was so tired.

He let out a disgruntled moan, tears forming in his eyes. All he wanted was sleep. He stared at his digital clock. It was only one in the morning. Too early to have a shower. Someone would notice. He rubbed at his eyes with a small sigh. Maybe he could invest in sleeping tablets? Kurt stretched, wincing as his back cracked, and stood up.

Creeping silently towards the door, he opened it and poked his head out. The hallway was dark and silent, almost creepily so. Pushing down the fear that rose in his chest (so what if he was the tiniest bit afraid of the dark), he quickly stepped down the hallway to the staircase, descending two steps at a time. He paused at the bottom, listening carefully. All was clear.

The medicine box was in the kitchen, and he tiptoed over, careful not to run into the cupboard door that Finn _always_ left open. Reaching up on his tiptoes, he pulled the box from the upper cupboard and rummaged through it. Cold and Flu tablets made you drowsy. That was something, right? He sighed, knowing he couldn't take them at one in the morning – he'd never get up.

He needed something to occupy his mind though. Something to kill time. He could go for a walk? His phone was on charge in the kitchen, and he retrieved it, stuffing it into his shirt pocket. He contemplated going back upstairs to change, but he figured it would make too much noise. His pyjama's weren't that weird, anyway.

The front door was creaky, but Kurt slipped through without it making too much noise. The air was crisp out here – pleasant and calming. It almost made Kurt want to go back in and try his hand at sleeping again. But no, he was out here now. He slipped some boots on, trying to ignore how much they didn't go with his pjs, and started down the footpath to the park at the bottom of his street.

Kurt shivered a little and glanced around. The park was dark and foreboding; the streets were daunting and glared at him, daring him to go down. He didn't like either choice, but he sighed and picked the park, crossing the road to the grass. It was almost misty as he made his way to the swings, his head tucked to his chest as he stared at the ground, his eyes burning with the urge to close.

Kurt froze, mid-step. He'd heard something. Someone. An intake of breath that was oddly out of place, even in such familiar surroundings. His head snapped up and he scanned the park, taking a small step back. Someone lay on the slides – a dark silhouette against the pale blue of the plastic.

"Hello."

The voice wasn't familiar, and Kurt panicked. Of course. The night he chose to go wandering around at night was the night some fucking rapist was out, looking for some idiot who was walking at night. Kurt couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't anything. He was going to die, he was sure of it.

"You okay?"

The gentle tone calmed Kurt considerably. A rapist wouldn't ask if he's okay, right? But still, it was a stranger. In a park. In the dark. At one thirty in the morning.

"Sorry." Kurt gushed.

"Sorry, I should…I'm…sorry." The person stood up, and Kurt blanched.

"You don't sound okay. Can I help?"

"N-No. I'm fine." Kurt backpedalled, stepping further back – right into a tree.

Since when had that been there? He stumbled over the roots and ended up on the ground, his panic rearing when the silhouette got closer.

"You okay now?" he asked gently, and Kurt whined.

"No."

The stranger sat on his haunches in front of Kurt – not quite close enough to touch or see.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm sixteen, unarmed and I've got no motive. What about you?"

Despite being on the ground, covered in dirt and completely drained of energy, Kurt managed to smile.

"Thanks. And I'm fine."

"What are you doing out here then?" he asked.

Kurt stared at the silhouette, his eyes just managing to make out a few curly locks poking out of the dark form.

"Can't sleep. You?"

The other boy nodded. "Same. I come out here and wait until dawn most mornings. Or sleep against the slides when I'm tired enough."

Kurt shuffled back so he was comfortable against the tree. The stranger was awfully comfortable with him.

"So…" Kurt started awkwardly. "Do you go to school around here…I've probably seen you or…" Kurt trailed off.

"Not really around here" he said softly. "…I go to Dalton…"

"The...private school?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah." He replied, just as quiet as his other responses.

"Why so far away?" He let out a small sigh. "My old school was a hell-hole."

Kurt blinked a couple of times in understanding, looking at the ground. "Yeah…I can relate."

"Can I ask your name?" the stranger said softly after a few minutes, and Kurt bit his lip.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt could practically hear the smile on the other boys' lips.

"Kurt. My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

Blaine repositioned himself, sitting more comfortably. Kurt was still a little apprehensive. He couldn't even see this guy. How could he break off the conversation, and leave without being rude?

^.^

Kurt blinked awake to someone shaking him. Someone. Blaine. A warm yellow glow cascaded over the park, and Kurt could finally see Blaine properly. His hair was curly – curly and dark, with hazel eyes and hilariously triangular eyebrows that sat on his face in a way that made his eyes look serious and soft. He searched Kurt's face.

"It's dawn Kurt. You should probably go home." Kurt blinked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep." Blaine said softly, a small smile on his lips.

Kurt looked down at himself. He still had all his clothes on, his pants were still on properly, and he hadn't been robbed of his phone. That was a start.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly, and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah?" "Just…" Kurt yawned.

"Thanks. For waking me…and not leaving me in the park like an idiot."

Blaine smiled. "No worries."

Kurt stood up, stumbling a bit on the uneven ground. Blaine caught his arm, catching his gaze and grinning.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly.

The other boy looked over at him, his tired eyes questioning him.

"Do you think I could have your number?" Blaine's eyes lit up, and he nodded with a grin.

Kurt handed over his phone and Blaine typed in his number, handing it back with a friendly grin.

"Talk to you later then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Thanks again…see you later Blaine."

The two of them parted ways, and Kurt found himself smiling as he made the trip back to his house, feeling like an idiot in his pyjamas. He'd just given his number to someone he met roughly four hours ago, after spending those four hours sleeping in front of them against a tree in the park. They always said first impressions can be tough. Kurt couldn't deny that the boy was cute…or the fact that he'd just had the best sleep he'd had all week.

* * *

_**A/N: I wrote it as an Anon on Tumblr for someone, figured I might as well post it here too.**_


	63. Bark, Woof!

_**A/N: I swear I uploaded this earlier...*shrug* The doctor fixed me! I just woke up from the best sleep ever. Then again, it's only Night 1. (God I'm a pessimist)...AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT EPISODE OF GLEE? *Ahem.*  
**_

_**Rating: G/K  
**_

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt stumbled through the veil of darkness until Blaine opened their front door, giving him the slightest bit of a bearing to work with.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, stumbling towards the kitchen.

"The power went out."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Kurt said dryly, searching the counter blindly for the matches and candles he'd placed earlier.

Blaine rolled his eyes, fully aware that Kurt wouldn't be able to see in the dark. A roll of thunder practically shook the house.

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly, peering out of the front door.

It was late afternoon – the sky was dark, but Blaine could make out…_something._

"What now?" Kurt successfully found the matches, striking one and lighting a candle.

"There's a dog!" the excitement in his voice worried Kurt.

Kurt frowned, getting a candle holder for the wax. "Your point?"

"Can I go get him? Blaine asked hopefully. "He looks scared!"

Kurt stumbled to the door, tripping over a rug in the process, before peering through the pouring rain. A golden retriever puppy was loping through the streets.

"So scared…" Kurt mumbled sarcastically, and Blaine huffed impatiently.

"Just wait."

A flash of lightning lit up the street and the dog stopped mid-bound, cowering as the thunder boomed. It waited as the aftershocks echoed, then returned to cautiously bounding around.

"Please?"

"It'll be dirty, and muddy, and you'll get wet."

"I can have a shower, and I'll put it in the laundry."

"Then what?"

"I'll wait until the storm stops and then we'll find its owner!" Blaine said as if it was the most logical thing to do, which it probably was.

"We?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, a small grin on his lips.

"Yes." Blaine took it as a given that anything he ever did was accompanied by Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But be careful."

Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt's lips quickly in thanks. He bounded down the stairs, leaping over their front gate and crouching down, his arms outstretched towards the dog.

"Puppy!"

The dog turned, spotting him. It let out a short, happy bark and pelted towards him, tackling him to the ground and licking his face. Kurt watched from the door, wincing and going to the bathroom. He collected a few towels and opened the back door as Blaine carried the small dog in.

"Look at him babe!" Blaine laughed, setting the dog down. He shook his head out to get rid of the water almost at the same time as the dog did.

Kurt wasn't amused.

"He's gorgeous!" Blaine gushed.

"He smells."

Blaine laughed, grabbing a towel and drying the dog.

"Blaine! Yourself first!" Kurt cried, grabbing a towel and drying him. "You must be freezing!"

Another roar of thunder made the dog yelp and panic, but Blaine soothed him with comforting words and pats, to which Kurt rolled his eyes at.

"Does it have a name?" Kurt asked quietly,

"Not sure…"

"Well did you check the collar?"

Blaine gave him a dopey look and bent down, grabbing at the many tags on the collar.

"Chester!" Blaine grinned.

"Is there a phone number? Or address?"

Blaine checked each tag over. "Nope!"

Kurt sighed. "We're not keeping him. If we can't find the owner, he's going to the pound."

Blaine's face fell. "Why? We have the space!"

"Blaine…we got two fish and they died after two weeks."

Blaine frowned. "Fish are boring. Dogs are fun, and it'll tell me if it's hungry!"

"Blaine…we're not having this conversation."

Blaine sighed in defeat, petting Chester on the head gently. "Sorry dude."

"He can stay in the laundry until we find out what to do with him. I'll get him some water, you go shower."

Blaine sighed and nodded, patting Chester again before moving to kiss Kurt.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kurt stepped back, holding his hands out. "Shower first!"

^.^

"Have you got any reports for a missing dog? Golden Retriever?"

As soon as the power was back on, Kurt had managed to call every pound and animal shelter in the surrounding area.

"Oh…kay…thank you." Kurt hung up after they reassured him that they would call him back if there were any reports.

"Should we get him some food?" Blaine called from the laundry. "What if he's here overnight?"

Kurt sighed, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't a good idea.

"Fine. But only a small tin."

Blaine nodded eagerly, grabbing his keys as he left.

Kurt set to work cleaning the house and putting the matches and candles away. Ten minutes later, Blaine returned – with a bag of dog food almost as big as he was.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded.

"Look, the way I see it, if nobody has rung up yet, they must not love him!"

"And what about the fact that I said we're not keeping him?"

Blaine shrugged, dumping the bag and pulling Kurt into a kiss.

"I can change your mind."

* * *

_**A/N: This was actually based off one of the mornings I had a few weeks ago. We rescued some dog in the storm - it was actually a Golden Retriever cross something and it was a much older dog called Chester, but we ended up finding his owners :)**_

_**Also, I went to Supanova and met Evanna Lynch and Georgina Leonidas from Harry Potter. Amg. Amazing stuff.**_


	64. Coming Home

_**A/N: This one was written by my Beta, Claire, which I manipulated and made my own. (Don't worry, she knows) Lmfao. Totally not the case. I prompted, she wrote it, I edited it...**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Oh my god." Kurt breathed, sinking down to sit on the edge of the couch, unable to stand on his shaking legs anymore. He pulled out his phone and dialled with shaking fingers. "Carole, he's awake. Can you come...?" He asked shakily, nodding into the phone. "Okay, see you in a few minutes."

By the time Carole arrived, Kurt was waiting impatiently by the door, barely sparing a few seconds to greet her before he was climbing into his car, waving as he backed down the driveway.

^.^

Kurt hurried through the semi-hallways of the hospital, stopping outside the door of what he'd come to know as 'Blaine's room'. He started to panic. What if what the doctors had said was right? What if Blaine didn't remember? What if Blaine didn't remember _him?_

Kurt took a deep breath, knowing he needed to enter the room to find out. He let it out as he pushed the door open.

Blaine was propped up in the hospital bed, hands in his lap, talking to a doctor with a confused expression on his face. Kurt's heart stopped as Blaine looked over at him. Almost immediately, the confused, dazed look disappeared when he saw Kurt, his face lighting up.

Ignoring the doctor, Kurt ran across the room, throwing himself at Blaine, sobbing into his shirt as Blaine's arms came up to wrap around him tightly, pressing his face into Kurt's hair.

"Blaine, Blaine Blaine." Kurt whispered, clutching at his t-shirt. "Blaine Blaine Blaine."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered as the doctor left the room, hugging him back just as tightly.

It took a while for them to calm down, though Kurt refused to let go off Blaine.

They curled together on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other, foreheads resting together as they talked quietly.

"How...How long was I unconscious?" Blaine asked insecurely, nuzzling his head against Kurt's.

"Two months... Almost three... You missed Christmas." Kurt whispered, kissing him again.

"How much did I miss?"

Kurt pulled back, biting his lip, debating about how much he should tell him. _All of it_. He decided, shaking his head.

"You missed a lot, and I missed you...god I missed you so much" He told him, a sad smile lighting up his face as he remembered his time on his own, plagued by thoughts of Blaine lying quiet and still in the hospital bed. "When can you come home?" he asked.

"The doctor said I'm fine – that he'd prefer if I stayed overnight so they can monitor me, but I can go home whenever I feel like." Blaine told him, cuddling closer. "Can you take me home? I don't want to stay here." He said insecurely.

"Blaine..." Kurt said hesitantly, "I have to tell you something."

Blaine pulled away from him, giving Kurt a look of disbelief.

"You... You're not..." he said quietly.

"Oh god no Blaine." Kurt said in shock. "These have been the worst months of my life, because you weren't here with me."

Blaine relaxed, cuddling back into him.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked drowsily, yawning.

"Blaine... The adoption papers went through a week or so after... after the accident." Kurt told him, smiling as Blaine looked up abruptly, no longer sleepy.

"Adoption papers? We're... We're parents?"

Kurt nodded, gauging Blaine's reaction carefully.

"Who..What...How?" Blaine stammered, reeling.

"A little girl, named Alice. I got her just after Christmas, when she was 15 months old. She's almost 18 months now." Kurt told him calmly.

Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I missed it." He whispered.

Kurt hugged him around the neck, clinging tightly.

"She's beautiful, and she loves you already." He told Blaine, starting to cry again.

"She... She knows me?" Blaine was still in shock.

"I put pictures up, and I talk about you a lot." Kurt whispered through his tears. "And I had to bring her with me one day... She hugged you."

Blaine whimpered.

"I want to meet her."

"You will. I'll get you out of here, and we'll go home and meet her, and... and..." Kurt sobbed. "I can't believe you're here, and awake, and coming home!" he cried.

Blaine hugged him tightly.

"Shhh. Calm down." He whispered, petting his hair. "Let's just go." Blaine told him, eyes bright. "Let's just go _home_."

"Okay." Kurt agreed, kissing him gently before sitting up. "Okay, let's go."

^.^

"Daddy!." A little girl squealed as Kurt and Blaine walked through the door, Kurt's arm around Blaine's waist as Blaine leant into him.

A pink and purple blur attached herself to Blaine's leg.

"Hi daddy." She said shyly, smiling up at him before Kurt scooped her up.

"Hi princess." Kurt said, smiling as she settled into his arms, looking at Blaine curiously. Carole leant in the door frame, smiling at them.

"You look diff-ent." Alice lisped, studying Blaine carefully. "And your eyes are pwetty."

"Thank you." Blaine said, smiling at her. "Your eyes are pretty too."

Alice giggled, hiding her face in Kurt's shoulder.

^.^

A while later, after Carole had left, Kurt hesitantly left Blaine and Alice on their own while he fixed them dinner.

Alice contentedly played by herself on the floor, sneaking glances at Blaine when she thought he wasn't looking. Blaine was a little lost, studying the room carefully, anxious about how much everything had changed, wondering how the hell he was going to catch up.

Alice tugged on his pant leg, distracting him.

"Up." She demanded, holding her arms out.

Blaine smiled, pulling her up onto the couch next to him.

"I like you." She announced after a little while, settling herself into his side. "You make daddy happy."

Kurt smiled at them gently from the doorway. Things would be weird for a while, until everything settled back into place. That could take weeks, months, but it'd be worth it, because Blaine was back.

Blaine was _here_ – so life could go on.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, so the prompt was "You missed a lot, and I missed you."** __**There's a little under 5 hours until Episode 5. Holy freaking shit guys. Holy. Freaking. Shit. **_


	65. Nothing Changes

_**A/N: Songfic! Kind of. Short ass song, but it kinda just highlighted everything I wanted this chapter to be. This is set five months after Chapter 40; 'Reasons Why'. **_

_**Song: Nothing Changes - Tim Minchin **_

_**Rating: T for Dark Themes**_

* * *

_Please don't believe me when I say…that I will change…_

_You're disappointed when you find, that I'm the same…_

"I don't want this." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine was busy kissing his neck, trying to unbutton his shirt.

Kurt swatted his hands away, desperately trying to distract him, but Blaine wouldn't have any of it.

"Blaine. Please stop."

Blaine did pause this time, frowning up at him. "We've been further than this…"

"Yeah, but I've always had an undershirt on."

Blaine chuckled, undoing another button stealthily. "Kurt, baby…you know I love every inch of you. What could possibly be wrong with your bare chest?"

Kurt just shook his head, trying to crawl away, but Blaine pulled him back.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't want you to see my stomach."

"Kurt…you know you look gorgeous…" Blaine's hands wandered to his stomach, gently pressing against it.

Kurt winced in pain, biting his lip and Blaine frowned. "What…?"

"Blaine, please don't. Don't!" Kurt cried as Blaine unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

Kurt swatted at his hands, but he'd already undone them all, pulling his shirt open to stare at five long, dark red scratches across his stomach, some newer than others.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed, and Kurt let out a sob, crawling away from Blaine.

"No, just…Blaine just leave. Please. Go home."

"Did you…did you do these?"

"It doesn't matter." Kurt sobbed angrily, buttoning his shirt back up.

"Kurt…"

"Shut the fuck up Blaine. Please. Just go home."

"You said you'd call me!" Blaine growled, his initial shock gone. "I told you to call me if you needed to do this…Kurt…five months ago…fuck."

"I don't want to talk about this!" Kurt shrieked, his cry cut short by another sob.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, don't. Just go." Kurt whispered, tears dripping down his face, eyes shut tight as he wrapped his arms protectively around his shaking body, curling into a ball.

Blaine stretched hesitant hands out toward him.

It _hurt_ to see Kurt like this, tiny and insecure, knowing that he was still depressed, still hurting, despite Blaine being with him, despite him acting like he was happy.

"Kurt?" he asked gently, touching his shoulder. "_Fuck, _Kurt... You promised me..."

"I know." Kurt sobbed. "But the way you _looked _at me when you found me...that first time... I _couldn't_ tell you, _couldn't_ stand you looking at me like that again." He admitted in a whisper, refusing to make eye contact as Blaine shifted to kneel beside him, arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt cried, turning in his arms, clinging to Blaine, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Kurt... You need help." Blaine whispered, rocking him soothingly. Kurt nodded into his shoulder.

"Okay." He breathed, shocking Blaine, who'd been preparing himself for an argument. "Okay, I'll go." He repeated, when Blaine didn't reply.

Blaine hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I couldn't... I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you." Blaine admitted in a whisper.

^.^

Later, after Blaine had finally had to leave, Kurt lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He _would_ go talk to a counsellor, because he'd promised Blaine, but he knew it wouldn't help, wouldn't change anything.

He just wanted Blaine to be able to feel things were getting better.

_Nothing changes, nothing ever will_

_Nothing changes..._

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Kurt. I also have a weird feeling that this will become a fic within moments. Every once in a while, I'll continue this situation - him getting better or worse and living off these other moments. Not sure yet though.  
**_

_**And holy shit guys, that episode. Just...wow. Wow. Wowzers. Come squee/rant at me, and I'll squee/rant right back :D**  
_


	66. Stress

_**A/N: Another collab between Claire and I, mostly because I have **_no_** time to write because of school so we just kinda help each other :****P**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly, knocking at the open door to his room. "Kurt, are you busy?"

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "When am I not busy?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption, but shoving his script away anyway, tired of trying to remember it, sick of writing hints and tips to himself in the margins. It was getting too much. Far, far too much.

"Oh..." Blaine said, disappointed. "I'm sorry, I'll just go..." he said, turning away, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Blaine? Blaine, come back." Kurt said softly, getting up. "I'm sorry." He told him, giving him a close hug in apology. Kurt sighed, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm so busy all the time. I just took on too much extra stuff this semester – "

"Like the play?" Blaine interjected, smiling slightly.

"Like the play, and I just don't have a lot of extra time." Kurt sighed, burrowing into his embrace.

"That's why I'm here." Blaine told him.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, leaning back so he could see his face.

"I'm taking you out for the afternoon." Blaine said, trying to hide his enthusiasm. Kurt had been _so _busy that Blaine was beginning to miss him - they barely spent time together anymore.

"Blaine-" Kurt started, pleased, but knowing he wouldn't be able to, especially with his workload. "I..I can't." He sighed. "I have rehearsal this afternoon-"

"Which I've already asked about, and they don't mind if you skip today's practice." Blaine interjected, quickly continuing when Kurt looked unconvinced. "Come on Kurt, you know the scene by heart - you know other people's lines just as well as your own. They don't need you."

"What about my assignment? It's due tomorrow!"

"Knowing you, it's probably been finished for a week, and you just need to do a final edit."

Kurt smiled at that.

"And the other two assignments I have due this week, plus the lines I still have to learn, and I'm _so_ _tired_."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands, kissing him gently.

"Tell me truthfully, how close to finished are those assignments?"

Kurt blushed, refusing to make eye contact.

"They just need to be edited..." he admitted in a mumble.

"What if I compromise? Can you give me just an hour of your schedule?" Blaine asked pleadingly. He knew Kurt needed a break, even if he refused to admit it to himself. Kurt bit his lip, thinking it through.

"Stop thinking so hard! Relax. The world will keep turning without you. Give me an hour." Blaine pleaded.

"Okay." He sighed finally. "Okay, you have an hour." Kurt agreed with a smile, hugging him again.

"Come on then." Blaine said, taking his hand and tugging him out of the dorm room, waiting patiently as he locked the door behind him.

Before too long they were comfortably curled up in Blaine's room, a movie playing quietly on Blaine's laptop.

Blaine could feel how tense Kurt was, even as he pretended to relax. He just _knew_ that even as he lay next to Blaine, Kurt was running through everything he needed to do that afternoon in his head, and how long he would need to stay up to compensate for the lost hour. Blaine pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Relax." He whispered.

Kurt sighed.

"I am trying." He almost whined.

"I know. It'd be better if you could just relax." Blaine said, tugging him closer, moving his hands up Kurt's back, gently rubbing the tension out of his muscles. Kurt sighed, his body going limp.

"Mmm." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as he clung to Blaine's neck. "Feels nice."

"Shh." Blaine soothed, kissing his cheek. "Go to sleep."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, and Blaine cut him off.

"I'll wake you when time is up, okay?"

^.^

True to his word, Blaine woke him up an hour later.

"I want more sleep." Kurt whispered against his neck, and Blaine chuckled."I just...I don't want to go back. It's too much. There's _so _much to do and it's just so-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, slowly and forcefully. Kurt practically melted into it, giving a soft little sigh of contentment.

"We have a week and a half left. Then we're done. Then we can spend each day lying together and not having to worry."

"Yeah, until our college apps have to be in."

Blaine kissed him again. "Hush."

Kurt lay in silence for fifteen minutes as Blaine stroked his back gently, before he got up, insisting that he really had to get back to work. Blaine waved him off with a grin, watching the obvious bounce in Kurt's step.

Left to his thoughts, Kurt smiled. He felt better than he had in a long time. It was amazing what spending time with Blaine could do. He thought fondly. He really should do it more often. Blaine always made him feel better.

* * *

_**A/N: This is actually an accurate description of everything that was going on this week. I had Drama night tonight which was amazing. Haha. Annnyway, new Glee soon!**_ _**I have a few special chapters planned :D**_


	67. Om Nom Numbers

_**A/N: More school fluff :D** _

* * *

They'd been studying quietly on Kurt's bed for twenty minutes before Blaine gave a defeated sigh, pushing his book away in disgust.

"Kurt, I can't do this." He said quietly, a small whine in his voice. He was sick of staring and not understanding.

"Sure you can Blaine, it's easy, we did it in grade five." Kurt told him absently, pushing his book back towards him with one hand, not bothering to look up from his own book.

"But I never understood it!" Blaine protested, playing nervously with his pencil, refusing to look up, not wanting to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Really?" Kurt stopped, looking up at his embarrassed boyfriend.

"It all just looks like a bunch of retarded faces..." Blaine said sadly, staring down at his mostly blank sheet of paper. "Why did they have to confuse it with arrows?"

"Confuse what with arrows?" Kurt asked, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"Maths." Blaine sighed, gesturing to his textbooks.

"Look, what don't you get?" Kurt asked gently, nudging him with his shoulder.

"What the arrows mean." Blaine told him with a sigh. "I know one side of the arrows is supposed to mean greater than, and the other side of the arrow smaller than, but I don't get which side means which. And every time I do start to get it, I forget again." He sighed. "I don't have a math brain."

Kurt took his book off of him, carefully drawing something on the first sum before handing it back.

"There we go." He said proudly.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"See these teeth?" Kurt asked, pointing out where he'd drawn them. "That's a crocodile mouth, Crocodiles are greedy, so they always try to eat the bigger number." Kurt explained patiently.

Blaine studied his page for a little while, frowning in concentration.

"So... The crocodile eats the bigger of the two values?" he asked.

"Yup." Kurt said happily, going back to his own notes, pleased with himself for managing to help Blaine. They worked quietly for another few minutes, Blaine mumbling under his breath as he wrote in his book.

Finished with his English homework, Kurt stretched happily, putting his book on his bedside table. He paused before he picked up the next subject in his pile of books, listening to Blaine with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Crocodile eats the biggest number, turns his back to the little number." Blaine mumbled. "Crocodiles are greedy, they om nom numbers." He muttered, scribbling on his page.

"Blaine..?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his laughter. Blaine blushed, shutting his book to hide the page.

"Look, the teeth help me remember alright?" he started guiltily.

"I wasn't laughing at that." Kurt told him, taking Blaine's book off of him. "I was laughing at what you were saying." He giggled, opening Blaine's book and looking at the crocodiles Blaine had drawn everywhere.

"What I was saying? Why? What did I say?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Om nom numbers." Kurt giggled. "Om nom numbers, Blaine? Seriously?"

Blaine blushed.

"Go away." He mumbled, rolling over and hiding his face, leaning his head against Kurt's leg.

"Blaine, were you imagining crocodiles eating numbers?" Kurt asked, lifting a hand to pet at his hair. He was teasing and he loved it.

Blaine grumbled into the bed cover, nodding slightly.

Kurt laughed again, stopping when Blaine looked up at him with a hurt expression.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry... It's just...Om nom numbers?" Kurt choked out through his laughter. Blaine glared for a second longer before joining in. "

"Okay, that is pretty funny." He admitted, smiling as he reclaimed his maths book off of Kurt.

Kurt went back to where he'd been sitting before, leaning against the head of his bed, reaching for the next subject with a sigh.

"Hey, whatever works right?"

"Whatever works..." Blaine nodded with a grin. "Now…have you got a special trick for trig?"

* * *

_**A/N: Om nom nom nom...**_

_**Good episode as well. I was so impressed. **_


	68. Cheating

_**A/N: This will a long one :D We wrote it in a couple of hours, both of us properly this time. It originally ended a lot earlier but I was bored and wanted to keep going :D**_

* * *

"I think he's cheating on me." Kurt whispered, eyes on the floor, his microphone picking up his words easily as he knelt at the feet of one of his co-workers, the actress playing his 'best friend' in the musical.

She tipped her head to the side curiously. The words had been repeated a thousand times, both on stage and in rehearsals, but this was the first time she'd ever heard them filled with so much obvious pain.

^.^

"Kurt!" she called, once the play was finally over and they were backstage, everyone in various stages of undress and redress, hurrying to get home, to pack up, and to set everything up for the show the next night.

"Kurt!" she called again, when he showed no sign of having heard her. He turned around with an obvious sigh, waiting for her to catch up.

"Yes Sophie?" he asked tiredly, linking his arm through hers as they walked slowly towards their change rooms.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit...sad." she asked hesitantly, the friendship they'd made over the course of the show making it easier for her to pick up on his mood. But Kurt...Kurt was never sad...

Kurt bit his lip.

"I'm fine." He said, turning his face away. "Just tired. It's been a long day." Sophie pulled him to a stop, studying his face critically.

"Okay." She finally agreed. "Come on then, we'd better hurry up. We don't want to keep your Blaine waiting do we?" she asked, hurrying past him, too late to see him wince.

"Sure, _my_ Blaine." He mumbled a little grumpily, the sadness in his voice overwhelming it.

^.^

Kurt stalked out the door half an hour later, one of the last to leave.

He'd taken his time washing the stage makeup off and going through his skin ritual, not in a hurry to get home.

Blaine was waiting for him outside.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted happily, falling silent as Kurt kept walking past him, straight to Rachel, who'd finally managed to come to one of his performances.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You were absolutely fantastic tonight!" She asked as he linked arms with her, practically pulling her along the street in his hurry to get away.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Of course! Did you want B- nevermind." She amended, seeing his glare. "Good thing you keep a change of clothes at my apartment right?" she asked, trying to lighten his mood.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip, still hurrying her along, away from Blaine. Rachel looked back over her shoulder, watching as Blaine emerged from the alleyway, gazing sadly after them before turning away, hunched over himself as he walked slowly away, headed in the direction of the flat he shared with Kurt.

Rachel bit her lip, looking at Kurt, at how he was desperately trying to hold back tears, and chose to say nothing.

^.^

Kurt's phone rung incessantly for the next hour, but Kurt ignored it. When Rachel's phone started buzzing with texts from Blaine, Kurt told her not to answer them. Finally, Blaine stopped calling. When they sat cuddled together on the couch, Rachel finally asked.

"Kurt, why did you run away from Blaine?" she asked gently, petting his hair when he rested his head on her knees.

"I think he's cheating on me." Kurt whispered brokenly. With nothing more than that, he started crying, hugging his knees into his chest.

Half an hour later he'd cried himself to sleep on her couch. Rachel gently tucked a blanket over him, turning the lights and TV off as she grabbed her phone, creeping into the other room, shutting the door behind her.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" she hissed into the phone.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, half asleep.

"Your _boyfriend_ just cried himself to sleep on my couch, the hell did you do to him?" Rachel said vehemently , pacing.

"Kurt's there? I was so worried, he never rang to say-"

"Stop rambling, and tell me why Kurt seems to think you're cheating on him." Rachel ordered.

"Kurt thinks I'm cheating on him?" Blaine whispered, paling.

"What happened?" Rachel hissed.

"Why... Why would he think that?" Blaine asked, still in shock. Rachel sighed.

"Have you been acting different to normal, more secretive?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but that's because I-" he faltered. "Look, never mind."

"_Blaine!" _she hissed, but he had already hung up.

Rachel closed her eyes and put a hand to her head. What was Blaine _doing? _He was so…suspicious. And why would he have gone to bed so early? With a small sigh, she crept into the other room.

Kurt blinked at her sleepily, eyes still red and puffy.

"Was that Blaine?" he asked insecurely.

"Yes." Rachel told him honestly. "Kurt…"

Kurt turned away, pulling his blanket up over his ear.

"I don't want to hear it." He said, burrowing into the blanket.

Rachel nodded, worriedly chewing on her lower lip, stroking his hair gently until he fell asleep.

^.^

Kurt had slept in, tucked into Rachel's side. He swallowed sleepily, looking around and hearing his phone beep. He had seventeen messages, all from Blaine.

_(3:15am) Are you okay?_

_(3:23am) What have I done?_

_(3:42am) I'm sorry, for whatever it was._

_(4:12am) Can you call me?_

_(4:43am) Please?_

_(5:34am) Are you still with Rachel?_

_(6:45am) I swear, if you don't answer me soon, I'll come get you._

_(7:15am) Kurt, I'm getting worried. _

The messages continued until nine a.m. and Kurt closed his eyes, tears quickly filling them. Rachel stirred beside him and he leant into her.

"It's like he doesn't even know what he's doing." He whispered, and Rachel commandeered his phone, looking through the messages.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Rachel chose the first generic thoughts that floated to her sleep-filled mind.

"No…" Kurt said softly, letting out a sob. "That's not what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to tell me that he _is _cheating and that I should give him a piece of my mind."

She mumbled an affirmative, yawning. "Yeah. That."

Kurt shook his head. "But he might break up with me."

Rachel yawned again. "Wouldn't you break up with him anyway if he _was _cheating on you?"

Kurt was silent, burying his tear-streaked face into Rachel's side again. "I don't know. Do...do you think he's with a girl?"

Rachel petted at Kurt's hair sleepily. "I'm sure she's an ugly bitch."

"But why does Blaine need some bitch?"

Rachel shrugged. "I still think you should talk to him…"

Kurt shook his head.

"Call Mercedes. She'll know what to do."

"She's in California."

"She'll tell you to talk to him."

^.^

Kurt took a deep breath, fishing his keys out of his bag with shaking hands. He'd ended up calling Mercedes, on Rachel's insistence, and she'd told him to go home and get his stuff for his show that night, and talk to Blaine, face to face rather than over the phone.

He let himself in quietly, leaving his keys in their normal spot - the hall table just inside the door.

Blaine appeared, dressed in his pyjama bottoms, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Kurt looked at him sadly, not even smiling when he spotted the adorable sleep creases over Blaine's face and arms.

Kurt made his way through the apartment, gathering up toiletries and a couple of changes of clothes, packing them all into his bag.

Blaine watched him quietly, yawning, waiting until Kurt stopped moving, hesitating in the kitchen.

"Kurt?" he asked. "Is it true?"

"Is what true Blaine?" Kurt spat. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"Asking me what? If what's the truth?" Blaine asked, more than slightly confused.

Kurt almost faltered at his sincerity. "That…you're…cheating on me…"

Blaine's face fell, his mouth turning into a pout as his forehead creased with the frown.

"Really…?" Blaine whispered. "Really?"

"Really what?" Kurt whispered. "You go out late and you leave early. You get these stupid calls and you never tell me who they're from. What the hell's going on?"

"I can't believe you don't trust me." Blaine spat, a hand flying to his temple. "You really think I'd cheat on you. Kurt, I _love_ you!"

"Then tell me where you're going!"

Blaine paused. "I can't! I know it's suspicious but you _have_ to believe me Kurt, it's not what you think!"

Kurt turned away, his hand flying to his face. "She's a bitch, isn't she? Of course it'd be a fucking girl."

"Kurt!"

"So it's another guy?" Kurt sobbed into his hand.

"_Kurt!_"

"Fuck off Blaine. Just…get out."

"I can't fucking believe you. How long have we been together Kurt? Five years. _Five _years Kurt. Do you think that it doesn't mean anything?"

"Get out!"

"Fine. Get over yourself and call me back when you've fucking convinced yourself that I'm not cheating on you."

Blaine grabbed his coat, his wallet and his keys and Kurt heard the door slam. He sunk to his knees, crying loudly into his hands.

^.^

The next two weeks passed slowly, for both of them. Kurt made his way through what was left of his performances mechanically, never noticing that Blaine came every night.

He'd ended up staying at Rachel's apartment, unable to face the memories in his own, spending most of his time curled into a ball of misery.

She'd made him go home after the second night, which was when he realised Blaine wasn't staying there.

"Probably staying with his man whore." He'd commented snidely. Rachel rolled her eyes at him, over his dramatics.

Blaine spent the time doing almost the same. He'd been staying with one of his work friends – asked to house sit while they visited family, and only just barely managed to drag himself out of bed each day.

He went to text Kurt every night – every single time not managing to go through with it, saving the message to drafts.

He didn't know what to do – how could Kurt assume that of him? He couldn't go back…but it's not like they'd broken up. Despite his reassurances, he spent each night sobbing into his pillow.

He missed Kurt. _God, _he really missed him.

^.^

A month flew past and Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken.

"Okay, now you're just being childish. The both of you."

"Rachel, he _cheated _on me." Kurt whispered, curled up and watching his favourite Disney film. "Who cares If I never speak to him again."

Rachel pointedly kicked the bin of tissues at Kurt's feet.

"Shut up."

"You miss him." Rachel pointed out. "Can I at least talk to him now?"

"No." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt…your birthday is tomorrow."

"So what?"

"Birthdays are a big deal." Rachel hedged. Kurt turned away from her.

"Either you help me mope, and watch Disney, or you go home." He warned her.

Rachel sighed, giving up. She'd try again tomorrow, and if that failed, she'd just ring Blaine – with or without Kurt's permission.

^.^

Kurt showed Rachel out after the movie, refusing when she offered to stay. He waited until she was out of sight before going back inside.

He paused in the lounge room, glancing at the couch that had been his bed for the past month, before shaking his head. No... Tomorrow was his birthday wasn't it? He may as well sleep in his own bed...

Kurt collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, rolling onto Blaine's side.

He missed him so much, and being in this apartment, lying on sheets that still smelled like him wasn't helping Kurt at all.

Curling into a ball, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's pillow, crying himself to sleep.

^.^

The first thing Kurt knew when he woke up was that someone was cooking in his house. He panicked for a moment, his sleepy brain wondering what kind of thief would steal his food to only cook it at his own house before he remembered his birthday.

He got up with a yawn, noting that someone had opened his door. He stumbled through it, following the awesome smells to his kitchen, where Rachel and Mercedes stood, flipping pancakes.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Mercedes!" He threw himself at her, pulling her into a giant hug. "Oh my god I missed you so much. I had no idea you were coming!"

"Surprise." She laughed. "And happy birthday boo."

Rachel turned and presented him with a large bottle of Bailey's – it was his 21st, after all. Kurt laughed, hugging her too. "Thanks Rachel."

"Now…are you okay?" Mercedes asked gently, placing her hands on Kurt's shoulders.

He watched her with a curious expression, and he _knew _what she meant. "I'm fine."

He wasn't.

Until then, his mind had focused on getting to the kitchen, then it was occupied by Mercedes. The realization dawned on him that it was his first birthday in five years without Blaine. Tears pricked his eyes and he looked down, trying to blink them back.

The doorbell rang, saving him from the sympathy that Mercedes and Rachel were about to rain on him.

"I'll get it." Rachel grinned, turning around and heading for the door.

Kurt nodded and turned to the kitchen, ignoring the look from Mercedes. He started up the kettle, absently listening to the mumbles at the door. Rachel returned with a thick envelope, a giant bouquet of flowers and a long slip of what looked like parchment.

Rachel was absently reading the parchment, and Kurt watched her with raised eyebrows.

"It's for you." She said distractedly, tossing him the envelope and setting the flowers on the table.

"Can I read it then?" Kurt asked, and she shook her head.

"Me first. You open the thing." Mercedes read over her shoulder and Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile, turning his attention to the envelope.

It had no address or any sign from who it came from, so Kurt shrugged, opening it carefully. Five slips of paper fell out, along with a second envelope. Kurt curiously grabbed one of the slips, reading over it.

"Kurt…what is it?" Mercedes asked, looking at him with wide eyes, her eyes alight.

"They're…theatre tickets." Kurt marvelled, a giant grin on his face. "Five different shows!"

"What's in the other envelope?"

Kurt reached for it, opening it quickly and pulling out the paper that it contained.

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered.

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"It's…oh my god. It's a backstage pass to the Gershwin Theatre – a tour while a production goes on…oh my god."

Mercedes and Rachel both sported identical grins. "What are you grinning about?"

They thrust the parchment at him and Kurt took it, eager to find out who it was from.

His eyes widened at the familiar handwriting, skimming the page until he got to the last line.

_~I'll be waiting in the park. Forever yours, Blaine_

"Blaine!" he squealed, abandoning everything and racing out the door, still in his pyjama's.

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged glances, shrugging as they turned to rescue breakfast.

^.^

Blaine was pacing anxiously under a tree.

"It should have been delivered by now." He muttered, glancing around himself anxiously.

Kurt had just entered the park, freezing in place when he caught sight of Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, his face lighting up.

"Blaine! Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, running across the park and throwing himself into Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly.

They didn't let go for a long time, turning in slow circles, burying their faces into each other's shoulders. Blaine pulled back after a few long minutes, finding his face streaked with his own tears. Kurt sobbed, pulling Blaine in for another hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I ever said anything. God, I just…I couldn't…I thought…"

Blaine nodded against him. "I should've told you why I was sneaking around. I just _couldn't _let you know though."

Kurt breathed in deeply, inhaling Blaine's strong sent. "I missed you so much. I couldn't believe what I'd done and I couldn't apologise and…"

"I know, I know baby. It's okay."

"It's not. I accused you of something you'd _never _do." Kurt stared up at him, disbelief in his eyes. "How did you ever forgive me?"

"I love you Kurt. Five years, remember. A stupid argument…it didn't mean a thing when I knew it wasn't true. I was just hoping you'd come to your senses." Blaine grinned slightly, leaning forward and kissing him.

Kurt relaxed, kissing him back hungrily, ignoring the blatant attack at him. They pulled back, gasping for breath, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Did you like your present?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine, everything was _so _perfect. Everything…it's just…" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "How did you do it?"

Blaine grinned coyly. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Kurt smiled at him, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment.

"I love you. So much." He breathed. Blaine hugged him tightly, burying his face in his hair.

"I love you too."

^.^

By the time they finally made it back to their apartment, Mercedes and Rachel were nowhere to be seen.

Kurt looked down at himself and grimaced.

"Uh, I need to go get dressed."

"No you don't." Blaine denied.

"I'm not wearing these all day."

"Why don't we just go back to bed? Then you don't have to get dressed." Blaine argued mildly.

Kurt laughed as Blaine claimed his lips in a kiss.

"You're mine remember?" he whispered softly, eyes glinting evilly before he dropped his head, sucking and nipping at Kurt's throat.

Kurt dropped his head back to give him better access, unable to stop himself from moaning.

By the time Blaine pulled away, they were both flushed. Blaine pressed a fingertip to the hickey he'd made on Kurt's neck.

"And _that's_ so everyone knows it." He whispered, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to their bedroom.

^.^

They breathed as one, their hearts raced as one, and for a moment there, Kurt could truly believe that they _were _one. As they came down from their high, they silently agreed to never be separate again.

"I've got something to show you…" Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's bare chest before reaching over him and retrieving his phone from the bedside table.

Kurt glanced at him with mild curiosity, lazily resting against the pillows in a doughy haze. Blaine fiddled for a moment before passing it to Kurt.

There were 37 message drafts, all addressed to him.

_I'm so sorry._

_I don't know what to do._

_Kurt, please…_

Most of them started and ended the same, as if Blaine was just rewriting them because he needed some closure. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, who was blushing slightly and scratching the back of his neck with a small smile.

"I really missed you."

Kurt put Blaine's phone down and cuddled back up to him, pulling him down onto the pillows and just stared at him. Blaine stared back, and in their silence, they saw love and jealously and the cruel hands of fate that could touch them. But they were stronger now, and fate wouldn't hurt them again.

* * *

_**A/N: Cue corny ending, because you can never have too many of them :P**_


	69. Experiments

_**A/N: Oh come on, it's Chapter 69, what did you expect? Haha, I'm so mature. They don't actually 69, I'm not there yet. XD So this chapter is a little weird. It started out as a joke about three months ago, then I wrote it a little more seriously, then someone else manhandled it and wrote it, and then one of my other mates wrote it, and then I finished it. So there's a whole range of styles and stuff, so be prepared.**_

_**Edit: Blaine's tongue does not have hands :P Thank you 'kay' for pointing that out XD  
**_

_**Rating: Well, it's smut so... don't read it if you don't want to :)**_

* * *

Blaine woke up with a moan, sweating and panting with his sheets tangled about his legs.

_Fuck._

_That dream…_

Blaine shook his head, his breath slowly calming down as he lay there, completely aroused by Kurt.  
Well…not Kurt. Not exactly. It was Dream-Kurt.

And dream-Kurt was constantly horny and only wanted Blaine.

_Fuck. No Blaine. You are dapper. You will not pressure your boy into doing anything._

Blaine shook his head once more, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and realising he'd have to shower and change his sheets before his roommate got up.

Thank god David was a heavy sleeper.

^.^

Kurt seemed to be having the same problem in his own room. He couldn't get Blaine out of his head. The boys' arms, his hair, the way his shirt clung tight to his chest and stretched over the muscles, taunting Kurt, his mouth, his jawline and his eyebrows. The way his pants sat dangerously low on his hips if he danced too much without a belt. The way his knees bent when he hit notes that almost fell out of his range….

Kurt had to stop. This would lead nowhere good. He had to get up and start his facial regime and he did _not_ have the time to sort out his growing arousal.

But god, Blaine was sexy. And he wanted to do so much with him…

…but then again, not, at the same time.

He was scared – he supposed it was natural, but he could trust Blaine. Couldn't he?

Well duh. They'd been dating for a year and Blaine hadn't made a single move.

_Wait…_

Did that mean Blaine didn't _want _to go further? Maybe he wasn't moving forward because he didn't want to…maybe it had nothing to do with Kurt. What if Blaine was repulsed by Kurt – what if the only reason he stuck around was to not hurt Kurt's feelings?

Kurt shook his head, rolling off the bed and stumbling towards his shower.

He should learn to stop overthinking things.

It killed the mood quickly.

^.^

Kurt didn't understand why things fell into place sometimes. Most of the time, he didn't _want _to understand, and just rolled with it. It was easier that way.

So he found himself, practically playing the part of Blaine's conjoined twin as they stared at the TV, a rerun of _Friends_ playing. They sat close – so close that there was no space between them, just a mess of arms and legs twined together. Nobody was home – Finn was at Puck's, and there was some act of fate that Burt and Carole's shifts overlapped – nobody would be home until late.

Of course, they weren't really concentrating on _Friends_. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes occasionally flick to him, his eyes roaming his body.

During the day, Kurt had convinced himself that the thoughts he had this morning had been ridiculous. Of course Blaine wanted him. Kurt _knew_ that Blaine wanted him. Of course Blaine wasn't repulsed by him. He could see it every single time Blaine looked at him – he just chose to ignore it. Forget it and act innocent, because that was scary, and Kurt needed to deal with the safe for now.

But tonight was Kurt's chance to really test it out.

Was he ready?

Kurt wasn't sure. But he could always stop.

That was one of the things that fell into his safe little comfort zone corner – it was one of the things that made it easy for Kurt to experiment.

The episode ended and Kurt deemed it a perfect time to start said experiment.

He looked over at Blaine, who was completely at ease, gazing at the TV with a slightly bored expression. His eyes flicked to Kurt, immediately brightening.

"Hi."

Kurt smiled, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Blaine's neck in response. Blaine's head tipped back slightly, allowing Kurt more access. Kurt continued to kiss Blaine, creating a small trail from the bottom of Blaine's ear, to the top of his collarbone.

"I love you…" Blaine mumbled hazily, his eyes closed.

"I love you too." Kurt shifted, flinging one leg over Blaine's hips and effectively straddling him.

Blaine's eyes widened with a small swallow, and Kurt leaned down to kiss his Adam's apple as it bobbed gently.

He had no idea where this sudden boldness came from, but he liked it. Blaine let out the tiniest of moans and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt's hands moved to his hair, pulling on his curls gently as one hand braced himself against the couch. Blaine shifted slightly, bucking his hips just enough for Kurt to feel how hard Blaine was.

Kurt stiffened, only then realising how hard _he _was. It was getting a bit much. He pulled away from Blaine's lips and Blaine immediately recoiled, pressing himself into the couch, rather than into Kurt.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine immediately hissed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I don't know…I did something wrong…" Blaine was freaking out. "I'm sorry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and with renewed confidence, he leant forward and sucked Blaine's lower lip back into his mouth. Blaine let out what sounded like a relieved sigh against Kurt's mouth, his eyes closing as he kissed back. Kurt let back a little, trying to urge Blaine to take control. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, and looked to his boyfriend for guidance.

Blaine noticed his hesitance and took it for uncertainty, trying to hold back until they weren't kissing anymore.

"You can…" Kurt placed a gentle peck to Blaine's lips. "…We can do things."

Blaine's eyes seemed to grow very wide, and he stared at Kurt with a hint of disbelief.

"We can?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine leaned forward, suddenly pushing Kurt back and manoeuvring him around so he was almost lying down along the couch. He nipped and sucked at Kurt's neck, attacking it with his mouth, making Kurt's eyes flutter closed. Blaine pushed at Kurt's chest until he was lying down properly, his hands clutching at Blaine's curly locks.

Their position had been reversed as Blaine clambered on top of Kurt, none too elegantly, and pressed their erections hard against each other, earning a gasp from the lower boy. Blaine gave Kurt time to protest, glancing at him carefully before attacking his neck again.

Kurt's eyes were closed, his breath quickening.

Hands at the hem of Kurt's shirt made his eyes snap open, his body going rigid. Blaine noticed, his hands stilling.

"Is this…okay?" Blaine breathed, tentatively toying with the fabric.

Kurt let out a breath of air, his confidence restored. Blaine initiated this. Blaine wanted this – wanted him. Kurt nodded, and Blaine pulled him up, resting their foreheads together and staring into his eyes.

"You want me to stop…" Blaine pecked his lips quickly, regarding him with complete seriousness. "And I will. I won't think any less of you. Not ever."

Kurt's suspicions that his boyfriend was perfect and could also read his mind were confirmed. He simply nodded and Blaine just kissed him, lowering him back onto the couch. The trail of kisses went down his neck to his collarbone, sucking on a small purple mark that Blaine had made earlier. Blaine kissed onto Kurt's shirt, which tasted a bit like fabric softener.

At the base of his shirt, Blaine bit at it and dragged it up slightly, attacking Kurt's stomach as soon as his milky white skin was revealed. Kurt let out a short little gasp as Blaine inched his shirt up with his nose, his curly hair tickling him.

Kurt had his eyes half-closed, breathing unevenly. Blaine shifted a bit, pulling Kurt's shirt up fully and over his head. Still sitting on his hips, Blaine took in the wonder of the boy he sat on.

His stomach was taught against his abs, which weren't as defined as his own, but looked perfect on him.

Blaine's relentless gaze was making Kurt feel self-conscious. He wrapped both arms around his middle, sitting up to kiss Blaine.

"Hey, no. I wanna see." Blaine whispered, wrestling Kurt's arms away.

Kurt shook his head, trying to distract Blaine with more kisses. Blaine pulled away, finally understanding, and pulled his own shirt off quickly.

Now Kurt could understand the staring.

"You are beautiful." Blaine whispered, placing a kiss on the left side of Kurt's chest. "There's no need to hide from me."

With a shaky breath, Kurt removed his arms from his torso, placing them on Blaine's chest.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him close and kissing his neck. Kurt started memorising – every curve, bump and feeling of Blaine's stomach against his own. He wanted to remember it forever and keep it stored for later. Kurt's fingers traced small patterns onto Blaine's flesh before tentatively outlining his abs.

Blaine smirked against the countless hickeys on Kurt's neck, most of which would fade by the time Blaine had to leave.

Suddenly Kurt slipped down and gently ran his tongue from the hemline of Blaine's pants to his collarbone. Blaine let out an involuntary shiver, his breathing hitching. Kurt gave him a sheepish smile, his cheeks colouring, but Blaine just laughed at him gently and pushed him back down to the couch.

Ever so slightly, Blaine pushed down, grinding against the bulge in Kurt's pants. Kurt's eyes shot open, releasing a strangled moan at the same time.

"Wow…" Kurt muttered, grabbing onto Blaine's arm as he started pushing down harder, planting little kisses onto Kurt's chest.

"Is this…" Blaine swallowed hard as he pushed down a little harder. "New…to you? Completely?"

A blush swarmed up Kurt's chest and he fleetingly thought about lying.

"Yeah." He breathed, pushing his hips up ever so slightly.

Blaine let out a small moan, beaming down at Kurt. "I'm honoured to be your first."

Kurt froze a little, making a confused frown appear on Blaine's face. Kurt didn't even know why he freaked out. This was good. This was fun. Hell, this was even _comfortable. _It was the way Blaine said it, so casually, as if it was nothing. Blaine's eyes suddenly lit up, as if he just realised what he said.

"Oh. Kurt…I didn't mean just sex." Kurt flushed even further down his chest. "I meant just…being your boyfriend and…even this." Blaine quirked a smile and pushed himself down over Kurt again.

"Ohh..." Kurt half moaned, feeling _much _better about the whole situation.

Blaine rested both hands on Kurt's firm chest, lightly grazing them down to his pants.

"May I…?" Blaine's fingers lingered on his belt buckle and Kurt glanced down, biting his lower lip.

Kurt was having mixed emotions – his previous confidence had left the room without saying goodbye or sending a replacement. There was something that made him hesitate. Kurt had read the stories, he'd seen the movies. Once you have sex, your innocence goes away. Once you have sex, you turn into a sex-crazed whore.

Okay. Maybe Kurt was exaggerating. But it was what it seemed like. Well, the innocence part, at least.

Plus, he was scared.

"Hey…" Blaine's eyebrows were knitted in concern, supporting himself on his knees. "Just say the word and I'll stop."

Kurt shook his head with a small smile, finally making up his mind. "I want to. Please."

Blaine smiled slightly at the formality; his hands expertly pulling at Kurt's belt buckle in such a way that made Kurt not want to know how many times he'd done that to someone. When it came loose, he undid the button and slid the zipper down.

Kurt sat up hastily.

"Okay, okay….hold on." Blaine obediently stopped, changing his grip to Kurt's hips, just watching him.

Kurt's eyes were wide and slightly more dilated than normal, his breathing sharp and quick as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his pants. The zipper coming down had lessened the pain slightly, but it was still driving him rather insane.

"Sometimes…" Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips. "When there's hype to do something – like a rollercoaster, or a really cold swimming pool, or a driving test…you have so many expectations for this thing…." Blaine swallowed, inhaling sharply as his dark eyes roamed Kurt's pale chest, frowning slightly in thought. "…that you get scared and you don't want to do it. But then you have that annoying friend who forces you to do it." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's erection through his jeans, which made Kurt squirm and moan. "And it turns out to be the best thing ever."

Blaine didn't move his hand and Kurt smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah." He let out breathlessly.

Blaine palmed Kurt through his jeans gently, loving the way Kurt jerked and moaned, his hips bucking up into Blaine's hand.

"More." Kurt breathed, biting his lower lip. His chest was the same colour as his face – flushed bright red, but his eyes were alight and he had a small smile on his face. "Please…"

Blaine ground his teeth together, swallowing hard as he slid Kurt's jeans down his thighs.

"I would…" now Blaine started to blush. "I'd…I'd like to give you a-a blowjob. If you'd let me."

Kurt's eyes widened, letting out a rush of air.

_Oh wow. Oh dear god wow._

Kurt had started this session as a virgin to anything past kissing. And now he was practically naked in front of his boyfriend, who just asked to suck his cock.

_What a night._

And suddenly, he couldn't remove the thought from his mind. Blaine's mouth – his _mouth_ around him, sucking and moving his tongue and-

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Please. Yes."

Blaine licked his lips, obviously having the same thoughts, and leant forward, kissing Kurt lovingly and almost hurriedly, before kissing down Kurt's neck. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, making Kurt gasp, before continuing down his stomach, sometimes lingering and biting his flesh, before changing places.

When he got to Kurt's briefs, he looked up at Kurt, his eyes wide with lust. "You sure?"

"God yes." Kurt moaned, his head thrown back onto the couch.

Blaine nosed the briefs down, releasing Kurt's cock from their painful restraints, which made him moan in relief.

But then Blaine just _stared. _His eyes were hungrily devouring each little detail, and Kurt got cold feet, shifting away.

"Hey!" Blaine placed a hand on his bare hip to still him, his voice low and raspy and _really sexy_. "Annoying friend, remember? Best thing ever?"

Before Kurt could acknowledge or protest or whatever Kurt had planned to do, Blaine sunk his mouth down over Kurt's cock, and Kurt suddenly forgot how to think. What was air? Kurt didn't know. His mouth widened and he let out a loud moan, his hands flying to Blaine's hair as he slammed his head into the couch beneath him. He tried to buck his hips up, but Blaine's hand was stubbornly keeping him down.

"_Holy fuck." _

Blaine pulled off for a second, stealing a glance at Kurt, smiling slightly. "You're sexy when you swear."

Blaine's cheeks were flushed, but he returned his attention to Kurt's cock again, licking a stripe up the side and pressing his tongue flat against him, his eyes closing.

Kurt couldn't. _Like holy shit. Holy fucking shit._

The feeling was something he'd never imagined possible. It was like heaven and earth combined and settled in his stomach, playing with rainbows and unicorns and other happy things. He was making sounds he wasn't proud of, and he was writhing around like a fish out of water, but at that moment, he really couldn't care because _Blaine's mouth was on his cock. _

_Like holy shit!_

And then it was gone. Blaine's mouth was gone. Where did it go? And then Blaine was climbing up his legs, pulling him into a kiss.

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed,

"You taste good." Blaine whispered, and Kurt groaned into his mouth.

"Oh my god Blaine…"

Blaine swallowed hard, kissing Kurt again and breathing heavily into his ear.

"We should go upstairs. Just in case. I trust Finn hasn't gotten over that horrible timing thing…" In a swift movement, Kurt had been tucked back into his pants and his button was done up by Blaine, who then wasted no time in collecting their shirts and helping Kurt up from the couch.

Kurt missed most of the walk to his room, concentrating mostly on Blaine's back, the way his shoulders were tense and slightly pulled back in an effort to grab Kurt's hand. The muscles on his arms, shoulders and back were all taught and perfect, and Kurt _had _to touch.

Blaine let out a small noise of surprise when Kurt's finger connected with the dip of his spine. His pace seemed to quicken, practically dragging Kurt up the stairs and into his room, where he attacked his mouth with hungry kisses. Blaine leant to kiss at Kurt's chest, sucking the skin and trailing his way down, dropping to his knees and undoing Kurt's pants again, sliding them down.

"You don't waste time." Kurt giggled breathlessly as Blaine pushed him backwards to the bed with a small sort of smile.

When the back of Kurt's knees hit the bed, he sat down and Blaine crawled up to him, kissing the inside of his thigh gently, before sinking down around Kurt's cock again with a small smile.

Kurt was in agonising pleasure, his world meant nothing, everything meant nothing next to the sensation of that marvellously gifted mouth on his ever so ignored . . .

"OH!" Kurt gasped then moaned, the tiny little stars shooting through his vision. Blaine had found a tender vein on the underside of Kurt's member.

Blaine smiled and returned to caressing said vein with his extremely dextrous tongue. If Kurt thought he was a good kisser, he had no idea what his talented tongue was capable of. With Blaine's head bobbing and persistent stroking and caressing, Kurt saw the little stars over and over again, a pressure, building inside him. This was Blaine, the most intimate they'd ever been, and he was magnificent, hungry but magnificent.

"Oh _fuck_!" Kurt all but yelled, his voice husky.

Blaine lightly scraped his teeth over the shaft, making Kurt's hips buck involuntarily, despite the firm arm that weighted his hips down. Blaine barely scraped his teeth over the newly found vein, gaining more moans of "oh god!".

The pressure building inside of Kurt centred itself, first in his abdomen then travelling lower, the stars still dancing and shooting through his vision.

"Blaine…fuck Blaine…" Kurt moaned, gasped and whispered all at the same time.

Blaine became faster, brushing that vein more insistently and desperately. The stars blurred together, making Kurt's vision a blurred white hot mess and then, Blaine's teeth slightly brushed over the tip and that was it for Kurt. His balls tightened then released, making him moan and mewl in pleasure as Blaine, in one hungry swallow, devoured the evidence, licking him clean.

Kurt lay there, trying to even out his breath and evaluate the overall success of his 'experiment'.

"T'was good…Overall, a good outcome." Kurt mumbled absently and smiled - a smile one wears after a fantastic blowjob.

Blaine moved to lay next to him, curling Kurt into his chest.

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked gently, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Oh, nothing. You are perfect by the way." Kurt said tentatively, not sure how to approach the 'after-idle-chit-chat' or so his head called it.

Blaine hugged him close, their bodies pressing together.

"Oh! You're still, I mean it's still..." Kurt's words died on his lips "You're hard." he whispered like it was the biggest secret since the ending of "Wicked".

"Well, after watching you come, who wouldn't be?" He asked, loving the rose pink blush that coloured Kurt's cheeks.

And then Kurt's confidence had died again, and the self-consciousness and awkwardness was back.

"Should I…I mean…do you want me to…?" he didn't know how to ask – he didn't even know what he would do if Blaine said yes.

Blaine watched him with mild amusement as he stuttered and stumbled, stroking his hair gently. "You don't have to."

Kurt swallowed hard. "I want to."

Blaine grinned slightly, and Kurt glanced at him shyly.

"Can you teach me?"

* * *

_**A/N: ^^ Can you tell where different people took over? It gets slightly more wordy and eloquent XD But anyway, I'm not going to go ahead and write any smut for a while now. I'm smutted out. (Honestly, my biggest problem is figuring out how many times I can write having sex without it getting repetitve...)**_


	70. Tony and Krupke

_**A/N: 502 Reviews and 70 chapters. I never thought I'd get this far.** _

* * *

"Tony!" Kurt called, trying to get his boyfriends attention in the mess that was backstage.

The show had just started, so everyone else was on stage, leaving them waiting anxiously for their cue and trying to ignore Rachel as she stressed in the background.

"Officer Krupke." Blaine said politely, turning and looking Kurt up and down, seeing him in his costume for the first time.

Kurt watched in amusement as his eyes went wide and his breath hitched.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt." Blaine replied, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

Kurt laughed, pushing him back.

"This doesn't feel right." He told him with a giggle. "You're _Tony_."

"So? You're Krupke." Blaine retaliated, smiling slightly. "Yeah, it does feel a bit wrong." He sighed.

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine looked so _worried_.

"Hey, calm down okay? You'll be fine." He said soothingly.

Blaine took a cursory look around them, making sure everyone was calm and knew what to do. When he was satisfied, he turned back to look at Kurt, smiling as he caught sight of his costume again.

"Don't tell anyone, but you make a cute policeman." He whispered, smiling as Kurt stifled a giggle. "I kinda have a thing for men in a uniform."

"Glad you like it." He curtsied, tipping the hat to Blaine.

"I think it'd look better without the hat though." Blaine said sneakily, pulling it off of Kurt's head.

Kurt put his hand to his head in dismay.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that to sit right?" he snapped, without heat.

"Aww, but it's so much easier to kiss you without it." Blaine replied, batting his eyelashes as he cupped Kurt's face, kissing him gently.

"There." He said, smiling as Kurt's eyelids fluttered open.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend for a second before remembering where they were.

"Blaine!" he scolded. "You're going to miss your cue."

"What if I want to miss my cue? What if I want to stay right here?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt.

The stagehand tapped on his shoulder, looking pointedly at the stage.

Blaine let go of Kurt with a pout, straightening his costume.

"Break a leg." Kurt whispered, kissing him one last time before Blaine walked confidently out under the lights, getting greeted by Mike as Riff.

He stood watching him for a second, hat under his arm, before he realised he'd be on soon, racing off to the mirrors to fix his hair.

He was in the wings as Blaine came off stage, getting surprised as Blaine kissed him swiftly.

"And the same to you." Blaine whispered as Kurt walked on stage.

* * *

_**A/N: I still get giddy whenever I get reviews, I hope you all know. All you readers are all so fantastic, I don't know if I'd be here without you - whether it's your awesome reviews or the fangirling that I've done with some of you. It all gets me though, so thank you :)**_ _**Claire has challenged us. She wants 365 chapters by the 25th of March, 2012. Why? It's the year anniversary of this fic. I'm on holidays, she's on holidays, and I generally don't sleep. We've split the prompts between us and we've already started on a couple. Think we can do it? I don't. But we have 128 days. **__**This means I need to upload at least 3 fics a day, starting now. I just have a feeling you're going to get a shitload uploaded at once. We'll see what happens. **_

_**Challenge Accepted. **_


	71. Daddy Issues

**_A/N: Claire has now said I have to get to 80 chapters before midnight. So I'm just going to spit some out, rapid fire._**

* * *

"I need a new tire." Blaine announced, and Kurt glanced up briefly from his new sheet music.

"My dad _does_ have a shop, you know." Kurt said, looking back down. "He's working right now, why don't you go down?"

Blaine fidgeted at the doorway. "Uhh, I was wondering if maybe _you_ could ask him for me."

Kurt didn't look up again. "He won't charge you. He knows you."

"It's not that…" Blaine muttered. "Your dad…he's a bit…" Kurt finally looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Intimidating."

"Blaine, you've talked to him before…" Kurt shook his head. "Besides, he likes you. What are you worried about?"

This wasn't like Blaine. He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know." Blaine finally mumbled. "Maybe the fact that I've never really spoken to him without you there?" He tried hesitantly, trying not to show Kurt exactly how much he didn't want to have go talk to Burt by himself.

"Well, no better time to start." Kurt said happily, still distracted.

"But.."

"No but's Blaine. _Go._ You'll feel better. Besides, it's more than past time you two got used to each other." Kurt told him firmly, sighing at the hesitation he could see in Blaine's eyes, getting up and hugging the shorter boy.

"Please Blaine? For me?" he asked, turning his best puppy dog eyes on him.

Blaine sighed, giving in with a shrug.

"Okay." he agreed, hugging Kurt back.

He was halfway down the stairs before he realised that Kurt didn't need him to talk to Burt, _he_ needed to talk to Burt. Blaine sighed, continuing on with a half-smile.

^.^

He pulled in outside the shop ten minutes or so later, taking a deep breath to stabilise himself before getting out of the car.

"Hey sir." he called easily, spotting Burt.

"Hello Blaine." Burt said a little hesitantly.

Blaine heard the uneasiness and immediately felt better. Granted, the last time Blaine had psyched himself up to talk to Burt alone, he was informing him that Kurt needed education in gay sex…but that wasn't weird. Was it?

Blaine decided it wasn't and continued on.

"So, erm…I need a new tire…I was hoping you could help me out?"

Burt visibly relaxed, letting out a breath of relief.

"So…" Blaine said awkwardly, and Burt chuckled.

"Look kid…" Blaine started to panic, mentally hitting the 'abort mission' button in his head as Burt started concentrating on the car. "I like you. You're a good kid – you got stable morals and you push Kurt and get him out of the house more. He…uh…he loves you, and you love him…?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, even though it wasn't _really _a question.

Burt continued more confidently. "And that's enough for me. He's happy, and that makes me happy. And if you hurt him…" Burt shook his head. "I'm not gonna be the one barrelling down on you with a shotgun. People have choices, and if one day you decide that you don't want to be with him, then I guess that's okay. I'll leave the shotgun with Finn and Rachel."

Blaine chuckled a little nervously. "Don't worry sir…if…if Kurt and I ever break up, I don't think it'll be my doing. He'll probably end up getting sick of my insistent attempts to be in his company."

Burt laughed and went around to the tire racks, finding the right one and wheeling it over to Blaine's car.

"I'm really glad he found you." Burt put a hand on his shoulder. "If it had been anyone else…I don't think…I don't think I'd be able to cope quite as well."

Blaine was silent for a minute as Burt lifted the tire into the boot, before a grin broke out on his face.

"Thanks sir."

"Burt." He grinned. "Call me Burt."

* * *

_**A/N: I wish we'd get more Burt/Blaine bonding in the show.** _


	72. Ripped Pants

_**A/N: Wowzers. I don't think I've written this much in a single day ever.** _

* * *

"Kurt…my pants are broken."

"That is the worse pick up line ever." Mercedes turned around, half scolding Blaine with a wink.

"No, no, I'm being serious!" Blaine held the two sides of his pants together – it had ripped from the bottom of the pants leg along the seam, up to the top of his thighs.

"How did you manage that?"

"I think it was during the tie game in Drama."

"I'll…fix it later or something." Kurt said absently. "We'll sew it up at home."

Blaine paused. "I didn't know you could sew."

Tina laughed. "Did you _see _some of the costumes he wore last year?"

"Gaga…" Rachel supplied.

"Halloween…"

"Not to mention the Prom outfit."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't make _all _my outfits…" he huffed. "Just the ones I can't afford online."

Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently.

^.^

"Hold still!" Kurt almost speared Blaine's leg with the needle.

"This would be much easier if I just shed the pants and let you work from there." Blaine offered, but Kurt shook his head.

"If my dad comes in and sees you wearing a pair of my pants…"

"Oh…okay."

Kurt nodded and got back to work, quietly sewing the two pieces of fabric together.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll always be together?"

Kurt paused, staring down at Blaine's pants. He took a moment, before grinning and looking up at Blaine. "Yeah. I can see us…twenty…thirty…forty years from now. You'll be in some mess, and I'll be helping you out of it."

Blaine chuckled, playfully swatting at Kurt's hair. "You're cruel."

"But you still love me."

Blaine paused, taking Kurt's hand. "Yeah. I really do."

At that moment, Burt chose to open the door, catching sight of Kurt with Blaine's leg in his lap, half the fabric gaping open and showing the pale flesh of Blaine's thigh. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand, and Kurt had a needle in the other.

"…what…?" was all Burt could say, a bewildered expression on his face.

Both boys burst into laughter – this was possibly worse than Burt walking in on them with Blaine wearing Kurt's pants.

"He just ripped his pants dad…I was repairing them."

"What were you _doing _when he ripped his pants?"

* * *

_**A/N: Wheee! 8 to go?**_


	73. Miss Me?

_**A/N: Claire's helping me reach my goal.**_

* * *

Blaine paced nervously in the airport, in front of the window, neatly stepping around the children who had their noses pressed up against the glass, watching the planes arrive and depart with amazement.

Finally, Kurt's plane arrived, and Blaine went to wait for him to get off. He was one of the last few, yawning sleepily as he trailed behind everyone else. When he saw Blaine, his face lit up as he smiled, hurrying forward to hug him, dropping his bags on the ground.

"Did you miss me?" Blaine teased gently, kissing his cheek before Kurt pulled back.

"Always." Kurt grinned, taking Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together. "So." He started conversationally as they started towards the baggage carousel, Blaine taking one of Kurt's bags off of him. "What did I miss? It feels like I've been gone forever."

"Hmm." Blaine said, thinking. "Quite a lot actually. I've got a surprise for you when we get home," he said, grinning evilly, "And someone is quite desperate to see you."

"I'm quite desperate to see her." Kurt sighed wistfully. "Two weeks is a ridiculously long time."

^.^

"Dada!" Cassie screamed inside the house as they pulled up. As Kurt got out of the car, the front door opened and a toddler bolted across the lawn.

"Dada!" she said triumphantly, clinging to Kurt's legs.

"Blaine... she's walking..." Kurt said, stunned.

"Surprise!" Blaine laughed as Kurt picked her up, still shocked.

"Princess, you're walking! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt exclaimed, kissing her cheek

She clapped proudly, beaming.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, walking toward the house as Blaine grabbed his bags.

"Dada." she giggled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, okay?" Kurt asked her, kissing her cheek, listening to her delighted giggles.

^.^

"She missed you." Blaine said softly, looking at where Cassie was asleep on Kurt's chest, clinging tightly to his sleeve.

Carole had left not long after they'd gotten home, insisting on giving them time to themselves. Cassie had been attached to Kurt all afternoon, panicking every time he got too far away.

Kurt kissed the top of her head.

"I missed her... and I missed you." He whispered, smiling up at Blaine. "Help me up, I need to go put her to bed." He asked, holding his free hand out. Blaine helped him up easily, slipping an arm around his waist once he was upright.

"Love you." He whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

Kurt smiled at him, twisting easily out of his embrace and leaving the room with Cassie. He was back a few minutes later, having tucked her into bed.

"Now." He purred, eyeing up Blaine suggestively. "Why don't you show me how much you love me...?"

* * *

_**A/N: 7 to go!**_


	74. Anniversary

_**A/N: I don't think I can do it guys...I've got a mate over, I'm trying to cook and write a couple of lines of each fic at a time. 6 to go... Hmmm.**_

* * *

Kurt bounced into the room, a wide grin on his lips.

"Happy anniversary Blaine…" he grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the lips and cuddling into his embrace.

"Happy anniversary gorgeous." Blaine laughed, barely avoiding the mysterious item Kurt had that almost smacked him in the face. "What's this?"

"Chocolates!" Kurt explained happily, presenting them to Blaine with added flourish.

"Not flowers?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

They'd been dating for seven years, and each anniversary Kurt had given him flowers.

"Not flowers." Kurt grinned, kissing him quickly. "You kill flowers."

Blaine pouted. "But I like flowers."

Kurt laughed. "You like flowers for about four minutes. Then you like to look at them until they die."

"Flowers are pretty." Blaine frowned, but accepted the chocolates with a kiss. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

They had generally stopped getting giant, special things for each other – they pretty much had everything they needed and used their anniversary for extra hugs and kisses, and maybe flowers and chocolates if they were convenient.

Blaine cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. He knew he didn't need to be, but still the butterflies rose in his stomach.

"Kurt…" he started slowly, and Kurt watched him with a levelled expression. "It's been seven years and five months since we met at Dalton."

Kurt nodded, not interrupting him – he knew better.

"Exactly seven years ago, we kissed for the first time, in the Warbler Commons. Exactly seven years ago, we started our life together. As a couple." Blaine fiddled in his pocket for a minute, producing a small white box. Kurt's breathing hitched. "The same sex marriage law passed four years ago, and we talked about it then, but it wasn't the right time." Blaine swallowed. "But it's been three years since then, and I am every bit, if not more, in love with you. I want to be able to call you my husband, and I want a certificate with our names together. I want to share your last name and I want to be able to spit in the face of every homophobic jerk that ever said that gays shouldn't marry."

Kurt stared at him, his eyes almost welling with tears at the ruthless honesty that was pouring from Blaine's mouth. Blaine dropped to one knee.

"Yes." Kurt whispered, before Blaine could get out another word. He dropped to his knees beside Blaine and pulled him in for a kiss. "So many yeses."

Blaine giggled, and pulled the gold ring from the box, sliding it onto Kurt's finger.

"I love you…" Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt's knuckle before kissing his lips again.

Kurt laughed, kissing him back. "I love you too. And probably more."

"Doubt it." Blaine grinned. "So you like the ring?"

"Best anniversary present ever."

* * *

_**A/N: But I'm happy so...**_


	75. Balanced Children

_**A/N: 5 chapters, 5.5 hours. This might actually happen guys :)**_

* * *

Blaine loved spending time with his daughters, but his _favourite _pastime was watching Disney with them. It wasn't because he just loved the movies himself, but the way their eyes lit up, the way they pieced together the storyline and learnt the morals and messages that each new movie sent.

"Daddy?" Alicia said softly, turning to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do penguins _really _sing anddance?"

Blaine chuckled, crawling onto the floor and sitting down next to her.

"Nope. They just waddle and slide and swim."

She looked annoyed for a moment. "Why do they dance and sing in this then?"

"To tell a story baby. Just like how they talk."

The front door opened and closed and Blaine grinned.

"Alicia, Sarah…guess who's home?"

The two girls looked at each other with identical grins and pelted to the hall, while Blaine flopped on the floor and stretched out.

"Girls!"

"Daddy!"

Blaine grinned as he heard the wall thud slightly as Kurt fell back against it, the girls having most likely tackled him.

"Daddy!" he heard Alicia cry. "Guess how many Disney movies we watched today?"

Kurt gave a chuckle. "How many."

"Five and a half!"

Blaine paused. _Really? _He stared at the six cases on the floor, and gulped.

"Five and a half?" Kurt repeated. He didn't sound impressed.

"Yep!" Sarah said proudly.

"Did you go outside at all today?"

Both girls were silent for a second.

"I didn't think so. Go play upstairs, I'm going to have a talk to daddy."

Blaine's eyes were wide, very deer-in-the-headlights when Kurt stepped into the lounge room, hands on hips with his eyebrows raised. "Five and a half movies, Blaine?"

Blaine gave him a sheepish smile, standing up. "I thought it was going to rain?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow and held his arms out. "You're a good liar."

Blaine shook his head with a grin stepping into Kurt's embrace. "Thanks."

"But seriously. That's _it. _No more TV."

Blaine pouted, and Kurt kissed the extruding lip. "But they like Disney."

"And I like having balanced children."

"How about we compromise?"

Kurt laughed, cuddling Blaine closer. "Fine. One movie a day. And they have to go outside for at _least _an hour."

Blaine frowned, but gave up with a defeated sigh, as it normally always was.

"Fine, but I get to be the little spoon tonight."

"Deal."

* * *

_**A/N: Wheeeh!** _


	76. Blind

_**A/N: 4 more :)** _

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, more than slightly confused. The last thing he remembered was being bored at work, then heat, and _pain_...

His confusion quickly turned to panic. He opened and shut his eyes a couple of times, blinking rapidly, panicking when it did nothing to help. He _couldn't_ _see._

"Shit." He whimpered. "Shit. I can't see. Why can't I see?" he asked, his voice gradually getting louder. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called, his panic getting worse when no one answered him. "Fuck. Why is it always fucking me? Why can't I fucking _see?_" he said loudly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding like he had been asleep, or crying, or something. Kurt brushed his fingertips over the back of Blaine's hand where it rested on the bed, letting Blaine know he was there. He wasn't prepared for Blaine's reaction.

"Kurt? Kurt, I can't see. I can't see where you are. Kurt, please don't leave me." Blaine said desperately, flailing as he tried to find Kurt, to grab his hand, almost falling off the bed in his efforts.

Kurt's weight settled over Blaine comfortably, holding him still as Kurt sobbed into his chest. Blaine hesitantly brought his arms up to hold onto him, unable to tell where they were. They settled onto his back, fingers spread as he gingerly stroked up Kurt's back, the feeling so _very_ different from when he could see what he was doing, see Kurt's face...

"Thank god you're okay." Kurt said softly, pressing their lips together. Blaine kissed him back, the familiarity of it helping him to start controlling his panic.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, when they pulled apart. "Kurt, what happened? Why can't I see?" he asked, his breath hitching as he fought to stay calm.

"There was some sort of accident at your work, a fire, and you got ash in your eyes." Kurt whispered, nuzzling closer to Blaine, lips moving against his neck as he spoke. "You have a bandage over them, which is sort of why you can't see. The doctors...The doctors said it has to stay on for a month, by then they'll know whether your eyes will recover or not." Kurt explained, trying hard to stay strong, for Blaine's sake.

"I'm...I'm going to be blind for a month?" Blaine asked, panicking again. Kurt nodded into his chest, replying out loud as he realised Blaine couldn't see him.

"At least." Kurt told him honestly, hating himself for doing it as he heard Blaine's breathing catch. "Hey... it'll be okay, I'll help you." Kurt reassured him, propping himself up on one arm, reaching for Blaine's face with the other, gently pressing their lips together.

"We _will_ get through this." Kurt promised him.

Blaine just held him tighter, trying hard not to cry.

^.^

They let him out of the hospital that afternoon, Kurt gently steering him to the car, arm around his waist. Kurt seemed to realise exactly what he needed to hear, whispering directions to him as they went, letting Blaine know where they were at all times.

He opened the door to the car for Blaine, letting Blaine climb in by himself after guiding his hands to the seat, letting him feel for himself where the edges were. Kurt gently placed one of Blaine's hands on the seat belt, guiding the other to the buckle.

"There you go." He said affectionately, as Blaine buckled himself in. "Now, I'm going to shut your door and walk around to the driver's side, okay?" he said, knowing Blaine would probably panic as soon as he shut the door.

At Blaine's nod, Kurt rushed around to the other side of the car, noticing as he climbed in how Blaine had clenched his hands together, his knuckles white.

"It's okay Blaine, I'm still here." Kurt said soothingly, taking his hand. Blaine visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." He whispered.

^.^

Kurt drove home holding Blaine's hand, his heart breaking at how insecure his boyfriend was without his eyesight. He took care to mention landmarks as they passed them, letting Blaine know where they were.

He repeated the procedure when they arrived home, gently guiding Blaine into the lounge room, helping him to find the sofa so he could sit.

"Do you want anything? Food, something to drink?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine turned his head toward Kurt.

"I'm pretty thirsty." He said quietly. "But I don't want to be left alone." He admitted. Kurt bit his lip, trying not to cry. Knowing his luck, Blaine would sense it.

"Alright then, come on." Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand. "We'd better help you learn how to get around the house anyway." He told him, attempting to smile. "I'm going to put away everything I don't want broken, then we can explore the house okay?" he asked gently, steering Blaine through to the kitchen.

He placed a plastic cup into Blaine's hands, taking him to the sink, watching as Blaine reached for the tap, slowly filling his cup and turning it off again, bringing his cup to his mouth with shaky hands.

"Well done." He whispered. Blaine half smiled.

"That's not much of an accomplishment." He said, trying hard not to break down.

"It's a start though."

Blaine reached his free hand out, carefully searching for the bench, and just as carefully putting his cup down.

"Kurt, I'm tired, and it's been a ridiculously long day." He said, searching aimlessly for Kurt's face. Kurt could imagine the expression that usually went along with that request, wide, pleading eyes, Blaine's teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

He sighed, nodding.

"Okay, let's go." He said, moving to lead Blaine out of the kitchen. Blaine tugged him to a stop.

"I want to try." He said earnestly. "But...Don't let go off my hand, okay?" he added insecurely.

Kurt agreed, following Blaine as he felt his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, trailing his fingers along the wall. He made it to their bedroom, turning to collapse on their bed and missing. Kurt caught him just before he hit the floor. It was further away than Blaine remembered.

"Almost." Blaine said with a sigh, searching for the bed blindly.

"Blaine... don't you think you should shower?" Kurt asked him, slightly amused.

"Oh. Right." Blaine sighed. "I think..." He blushed. "I think I might need help."

Kurt blushed but agreed. It wasn't as if they hadn't showered together before, it was just odd because, well, Blaine couldn't see.

"Am I allowed to get the bandage wet?" Blaine asked, reaching up and gently feeling the edges.

"They gave me extras." Kurt said softly. "But I can't expose your eyes to light, or even unbandage them for too long." He sighed.

"Could you fix the bandage so it's still over my eyes but I can wash my hair?" Blaine asked, turning his head blindly from side to side, searching for Kurt. "It feels weird, like there's stuff stuck in it." He sighed.

"I think so." Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's face, holding it still as he tried to work out how to hold the bandage on. "Yes, I can do that." He said firmly. "Hold still, okay?" He told Blaine, picking up a pair of scissors and gently cutting the bandage on one side of Blaine's head, holding it securely across his eyes as he used medical tape to attach the bandage to the side of Blaine's face, repeating the procedure on the other side.

"There we go." He said, helping Blaine up and guiding him into the bathroom.

Kurt undressed quietly, touching Blaine's arm every now and then so he knew he was still there.

Blaine fought with his buttons until he gave up with a sigh, asking for help.

He _hated_ this, hated not being able to do anything, having to ask Kurt for help with everything. All he wanted was his independence back. But that wouldn't happen until he could see again.

He stayed silent throughout the shower, gradually becoming more and more depressed as Kurt had to help him find the soap, washed his hair for him, and handed him his towel when they got out. It was after Kurt helped him dress himself, turning the clothes the right way out and showing him where the back was that he lost it.

"How are you being so patient?" he asked, flinging himself backwards from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm fucking _blind_, and so freaking helpless it's not funny, and you're just... just being so patient, and helpful and..." his voice trailed off as he started crying.

Kurt crawled up his body, hugging him to his chest as Blaine cried, rocking him slowly.

"Shh." He soothed. "Shh. It's okay Blaine, I'm here." He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised him, holding his face with one hand. Blaine crawled into his lap, clinging to him, hiding his face against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt stayed silent until Blaine stopped crying, slowly rubbing his back as he hugged him tight.

"It'll be okay Blaine." He whispered, shushing him as he tried to protest. "We'll be fine. I don't mind helping you, because you need me." He told him honestly, lifting his chin until he could see Blaine's face.

"Besides, wouldn't you do the same for me?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

Blaine nodded, nuzzling into his hand.

"Of course." He said, mildly affronted. "But that's different."

"How is that different?" Kurt asked gently.

"Because I don't like feeling helpless." Blaine admitted in a whisper. Kurt didn't know how to reply to that, merely hugging him tighter.

"We'll fix that." He whispered, when they'd both calmed down a little. "We'll make you independent, at least at home, okay?"

Blaine nodded, tucking his face into Kurt's neck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"And stop thanking me, okay? You don't have to thank me. I'm looking after you because I love you, and I refuse to leave you alone and hurt." Kurt told him, holding Blaine's hand up to his face so Blaine could feel his smile.

Blaine traced his fingers over Kurt's lips, pulling his head back before slowly moving it forward, gently guiding their mouths together, kissing Kurt gently.

"I love you." He breathed, when he pulled away.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, gently tracing Blaine's features with his fingers.

Blaine kissed the palm of his hand before Kurt pulled back with a sigh.

"Come on, let's change that bandage so we can sleep." He said, wiping at his eyes, smiling at Blaine.

^.^

Kurt made Blaine lie down on the bed, making him promise to keep his eyes shut while he cleaned them and bandaged them again. Kurt kept talking as he moved around the room, letting Blaine know he was still there as he collected a washer and bowl of warm water. He settled back at Blaine's side, setting his supplies on the bedside table.

"Okay, ready?" he asked gently. Blaine shut his eyes tight.

"Ready." He mumbled.

Blaine could tell by the dim light around the edge of his eyelids that Kurt had turned the lights off, leaving the room lit by only their lamps, hoping to minimise damage just in case Blaine opened his eyes.

He sighed as the warm washer gently cleaned his eyes, wiping the muck away as Kurt cleaned them gently, smearing some sort of ointment over them again before wrapping a new bandage around his head. Kurt lowered his face to Blaine's gently kissing each eye through the bandage before kissing his lips.

"All done." He whispered.

"Time for sleep?" Blaine asked him tiredly, yawning.

"In a second. Just let me put all this stuff away." Kurt told him, caressing his face one last time before moving away from his side.

He was back a few seconds later, curling into Blaine's side as he tugged the blankets up over the pair of them.

"Night Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine hugged him close, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. Maybe things would be okay, as long as he had Kurt to lean on.

^.^

As the days passed, Blaine gradually become more and more independent in their house, finding himself capable of doing almost everything without Kurt's help.

Kurt _had_ banned him from the kitchen while he was cooking, after Blaine had almost burnt himself on the stove by accident. Kurt had bought him a couple of audio tapes, and Blaine spent a great deal of time listening to those, listening to the same couple over and over until Kurt got sick of them, going and buying him more.

Blaine was still clingy, not wanting to be left alone. Kurt got into the habit of talking nearly all the time, letting Blaine know where he was, that he hadn't abandoned him.

Kurt knew that Blaine felt awful about it, about not trusting him to leave, but he knew he'd probably do the same if he was in Blaine's place, being unable to see, to check if he was still there.

They ended each day the same way – with Kurt gently cleaning and putting a fresh bandage of Blaine's eyes. Kurt was pleased that the amount of muck had lessened dramatically, until there was nearly none at all, celebrating every time his eyes improved.

The time after having his eyes cleaned, and before them falling asleep curled together, was the time for honesty, them whispering to each other about how they felt, admitting their insecurities. As it got closer and closer to the end of the month, Blaine became more and more worried about his appointment, scared of what the doctor would say when he finally went back.

^.^

Finally, the day of his appointment arrived. Kurt led a protesting Blaine out to the car, shutting the door behind them as he laughed at Blaine's adamant decision that 'he _didn't_ need to go see the doctor, he was fine having a bandage around his head for the rest of his life'.

Kurt shut his car door in his face, climbing into the driver's seat, taking Blaine's face into his hands.

"Blaine, shut up." He laughed, kissing him quiet. "You won't regret this, I promise." He told him gently.

"Fine." Blaine sighed, pouting. Kurt kissed him again.

"I'm going to drive now, and I don't want you to whine anymore okay? This is _happening_, whether you want it to or not." Kurt told him firmly, smiling at his expression.

Blaine slouched back into his seat, still pouting as he buckled himself in.

It didn't take him long to get over it, and before they were even halfway there they were talking happily again.

^.^

Blaine's nerves came back as Kurt led him through the hospital hallways, the smell of disinfectant doing little to calm him down.

In the doctor's room, he was sat on a chair as the doctor turned the lights off, explaining how they'd be checking his eyes in a slow, calming voice.

Almost before he was ready, he felt the doctor's hands at the edge of the bandage, gripping Kurt's hand almost too tightly. Kurt said nothing, knowing how nervous he was.

The doctor gently unwound the bandage, the last of it falling off Blaine's face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now." The doctor said softly.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt encouraged. Blaine turned his head towards the sound of Kurt's voice, opening his eyes slowly.

He blinked a couple of times as shadowy figures settled themselves into Kurt and the doctor, their faces becoming clearer the longer he looked.

And then everything was clear, and there was Kurt. Perfect Kurt. Perfect Kurt who looked after him and who loved him and was so god damn good looking and Blaine knew that from that moment on, he'd cherish every single second he had his eyes open. He raised trembling fingers to Kurt's face.

"You let your hair grow." He whispered, drinking in every feature of Kurt's face, the face he hadn't been able to see in forever, spending that whole time feeling Kurt's face with his fingertips, and longing to see it again.

Kurt laughed, a little odd sounding as he tried not to cry.

"You should see yours." He replied, tugging on a strand of it.

The doctor interrupted them then, shining a little light into Blaine's eyes.

"All good." He announced a few seconds later. "You should be okay now, but give your eyes time to adjust to light." He said, slowly brightening the lights in his office, making Blaine wince and squint his eyes, opening them again when his eyes adjusted. "And wear sunglasses every time you go outside, at least for a couple of weeks."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, thanking the doctor as they left.

Blaine stared around the hallways as Kurt steered him to the car, taking in everything. It was like viewing everything for the first time - it was new and strange and he was a little disoriented.

"Everything's so... bright." He said in awe. Kurt laughed.

"Just wait until you see what I did to our house." He said over his shoulder, still walking as Blaine stopped to stare out a window.

"Wait..." Blaine said, hurrying to catch up. "What did you do to our house?"

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to write an alternate ending to this where Blaine ended up Blind forever, but...I got too emotional and couldn't do it.** _


	77. Caught

_**A/N: The next four will now be posted every hour :)**_

* * *

"Blaine!" Wes called happily, bouncing into his room, not bothering to knock. "Blaine, I was wondering if we could-" he said, chattering away as Blaine tried to discreetly remove his hand from his pants, trying hard to keep it from Wes' attention.

"-what are you doing?" Wes asked as Blaine tuned back in, freezing in place where he was about to try to wipe his hand without Wes noticing.

"Um...nothing?" Blaine asked, trying hard not to blush and give himself away.

"Were you wanking?" he asked, slightly shocked, but still _very _amused at how hard Blaine was trying to hide it.

"No!" Blaine denied hotly, blushing despite himself.

"You so were!" Wes laughed. "Wait...is that porn? Were you looking at porn?" he asked, peering at the laptop screen as Blaine blushed and frantically clicked, trying to shut the windows. "Ohmygosh... You _are._" Wes breathed, giggling. "Now I have better blackmail then you!" he laughed. Blaine glared at him.

"Oh, this so isn't better then the sock incident." Blaine told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... No..." Wes admitted. "But it will be, especially if I tell Kurt." He said, backing slowly toward the door, feeling for the door handle, getting ready to run.

"You wouldn't..." Blaine breathed, turning to stare at him in shock. "Besides, Kurt wouldn't care."

"Want to bet?" Wes taunted, bolting through the door. Blaine launched himself out of his chair, running after him, slamming the door shut behind himself.

He finally caught up in the middle of the common room, tackling the upperclassman to the floor before tickling him into submission. Wes was always a sucker for tickling.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell." Wes gasped.

"Promise you won't tell?" Blaine asked him, pausing in his assault.

"Won't tell who what?" Kurt asked, walking into the room, David close behind him.

Blaine turned to glare at Wes, silently pleading with him not to tell.

"Won't tell you I caught him looking at porn." Wes said quickly, throwing Blaine off him and bolting out of the room.

Kurt caught Blaine before he could go after Wes, throwing him onto one of the couches, giving Wes a chance to get away.

"Seriously?" Kurt laughed. He didn't seem disgruntled by the information. In fact, he seemed more amused at the fact that he was caught. "Wes caught you looking at porn again? How'd he catch you? Did you forget to delete your browsing history again? Didn't I warn you about that after last time?"

"No..." Blaine muttered, glaring at the wall. "I forgot to lock the door."

* * *

_**A/N: This one was originally Kurt walking in on him, but I thought the dialogue was better with Wes :)**_


	78. The Problems of Distraction

_**A/N: I was singing and I lost track of the time.** _

* * *

"Blaine, I need your opinion on this costume." One of his co-workers called, waltzing out of the dressing room.

"I'm not too sure about it, I think it makes me look puffy-" she said.

Blaine cut her off as he stared at where Kurt had just snuck backstage, replying absently.

"Yeah, it looks good. Suits you." He said without looking.

She gasped, making him look at her, staring at him with wide eyes, before bolting out the door.

"Blaine! That's horrible!" Kurt scolded through his laughter, knowing that he'd distracted Blaine.

"What did I do?" Blaine asked in confusion, staring after where his co-worker had just run out the door.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed, shaking his head as his obliviousness. "You practically just called her fat."

"I didn't call her fat!" Blaine protested.

"She said she thought the dress made her look puffy, you told her it suited her, essentially saying you think she looks puffy." Kurt explained patiently, leaning over Blaine and kissing him gently.

"Oh." Blaine sighed. "I'll never understand this." He moaned in exasperation. "I have to work with her tonight! Kurt, do you think that maybe..?"

Kurt smiled at him.

"Of course I'll help you."

^.^

Kurt had helped Blaine fix it easily. It hadn't taken long, his co-worker only requiring an apology.

By the time Blaine had apologised, and admitted he hadn't been paying attention, distracted by Kurt's arrival, she'd already forgiven him, telling them what a cute couple they made. It had helped quite a bit that Kurt had then helped her with her costume, fixing it up and adding a couple of accessories until it was perfect.

A few minutes later, at the door, Kurt kissed Blaine.

"Break a leg." He whispered. "I'll be in the audience, don't be nervous."

Blaine nodded, kissing him forcefully.

"Love you." He said as he shut the door. In the hallway, Kurt pressed his fingers to his lips.

"Love you too." He told the shut door with a fond grin.

* * *

_**A/N: :)**_


	79. Sick

_**A/N: I keep getting distracted - watching American Horror Story. It's so good.** _

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine croaked from the bedroom. "I don't feel very well."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked gently, standing in the doorway.

"Sore throat, headache, temperature, and my ears hurt." Blaine listed sadly, rubbing at his ears in frustration.

"Okay." Kurt replied, sitting on the side of the bed. "You're not getting out of bed today." He told him gently.

"Will you stay with me?" Blaine asked pitifully. He _hated_ being sick.

"I will soon. I'm just going to get you some painkillers, and some water okay?" Kurt said, disappearing out of the room for a few seconds. "Here we go." He said softly, coming back. He waited patiently as Blaine struggled to sit up, obediently swallowing the pills before sinking down again.

Kurt leant over Blaine, carefully pulling the covers up over him before crawling back into bed, smiling slightly as Blaine cuddled into his side, holding the other man close.

"Shh Blaine." He mumbled, stroking his hair. "Go back to sleep."

When Blaine woke up, sometime later, Kurt was petting his hair with one hand, idly turning the pages of his book with the other.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked softly, when he noticed he was awake.

"A little." Blaine mumbled, snuggling back into Kurt.

"Feel up to watching some movies?" Kurt asked, stretching slightly.

"Can we watch my favourite?" Blaine asked, sitting up and swaying as his head spun from moving too fast.

"Of course." Kurt said with a fond smile.

They set up on the couch, Kurt fetching them both drinks and making them some lunch, leaving them on the coffee table as he settled onto the couch, Blaine between his legs, leaning on Kurt's chest as he started the movie.

"Nemo is my favourite." Blaine sighed happily. Kurt poked him.

"What about me? Aren't I your favourite for looking after you while you're sick?" he teased, pouting.

"You are my favourite. Nobody else." Blaine soothed, cuddling further into his chest as Kurt pulled the blanket up over him.

"Still tired?" Kurt asked, a little worried as Blaine yawned, moving until he could press his face into Kurt's neck, arms clinging to him needily.

"Mmm." Blaine mumbled, half asleep.

Kurt smiled, stroking his hands soothing up Blaine's back, making sure he was tucked in properly.

Blaine was so _clingy_ when he was sick, and Kurt loved it, loved feeling needed as Blaine trusted him to make sure he got food and water, sleeping cuddled up to him when he didn't need something.

Of course, Kurt expected to be repaid when he got sick, and Blaine was always happy to comply.

"You're my Nemo." Blaine whispered. "And I found you."

Kurt kissed his forehead, settling down and closing his eyes.

"And I'm so glad I found you."

* * *

_**A/N: One more :D**_


	80. I like Trains

_**A/N: And that's 80 chapters.** _

* * *

"So, we have three options." Kurt said, not waiting to greet Blaine as he slipped past him into Blaine's room, spilling the brochures he was carrying over his bed. "Plane, bus, or train?" he asked, stretching as he turned around to face Blaine.

Blaine pulled him into a hug, sleepily nuzzling into his neck.

"Shh, wait until I wake up." He mumbled. Kurt laughed, pushing him away a little.

"Blaine, it's eight in the morning."

"And it's a Sunday." Blaine yawned, cuddling into him again.

Kurt laughed again, pushing him away fully and taking his hand.

"Come on then, let's go get you some coffee, and _then_ we can talk travel plans." Kurt said, pulling him out of the room. Blaine stumbled sleepily along at his side, Kurt's arm around his waist the only thing keeping him upright.

^.^

Ten minutes later, fully awake by now, Blaine bounced back into his room, coffee in hand. Kurt trailed behind him, laughing at how much his behaviour had changed after half a cup of coffee.

Blaine placed his coffee carefully on his bedside table, before throwing himself onto his bed, sending the brochures flying.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, gathering up the displaced paper.

"Come here." Blaine whined, pulling him into his arms, making Kurt drop the brochures again.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed. "You have to pick those up now." Blaine looked at him pleadingly. "Now." Kurt insisted, crossing his arms. "Or no cuddles."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he quickly moved off the bed, gathering the brochures into an untidy pile and placing them next to his coffee before looking at Kurt, biting his lip. They often played this game – Blaine liked the scolding and the owner-puppy relationship they shared.

"Can I..?" He asked hesitantly. Kurt smiled, holding his arms out. Blaine snuggled into him happily.

"So, bus, plane or train?" Kurt asked a few minutes later, after they'd settled themselves comfortably. "Taking the plane would be the fastest, while the bus would take us past all of the tourist-y type things. The train has like, no added benefit unless you count leg-room." Kurt explained, studying the brochures he'd pulled back onto the bed.

"Train." Blaine said immediately, blushing a little when Kurt turned his head to look at him, eyebrow raised. "What? I like trains." He mumbled. Kurt laughed, leaning forward and kissing him.

"That's all kinds of adorable." He whispered, laughing a little. "Why trains?"

Blaine's face brightened and he shrugged. "Just like them. They're…calming. They've got this bad-assery about them and the people are so much cooler."

Kurt chuckled and pulled him closer

"Where are we even going?" Blaine asked after a moment.

"_Blaine…"_

* * *

_**A/N: This one was a little rushed and a failed ending**, **but you have to admit, a lot of these have been quality :)**  
_


	81. Keeping Company

_**A/N: Kinda rushed because I have to go out soon and won't be back until late. :)**_

* * *

Kurt was happily snuggled on the couch, one of his favourite musicals on, blanket wrapped securely around his shoulders, content despite the pouring rain outside.

Carole and Burt had gone away for the weekend, assuming Kurt and Finn were grown up enough to look after themselves. The minute they'd left, Finn had gone to Puck's, settling in for an all-weekend COD marathon, leaving Kurt home alone.

He'd called Blaine earlier that afternoon, telling him that he'd been abandoned, and Blaine had laughed, promising to come over the next day. That had been two movies ago, much earlier in the afternoon, before the rain had started.

A knock at the door startled Kurt out of the doze he'd settled into – despite knowing how bad sleeping on the couch was for his body.

Yawning, he shuffled over to the door, opening it to find an absolutely drenched, shivering Blaine on his doorstep, arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing? Come on, get inside!" Kurt fussed, ushering Blaine inside. Kurt quickly fetched him a towel, wrapping it around his shoulders and guiding Blaine into the bathroom.

"K-Kurt." Blaine shivered.

"Have a warm shower while I find you some dry clothes, okay?" Kurt said gently, placing a dry towel on the towel rack and shutting the door.

By the time Blaine emerged, towelling his hair dry and dressed in an old set of Kurt's pyjama's – pant legs folded up around his ankles – Kurt was curled back up on the couch, concentrating on his movie.

"Blaine." Kurt called, when he noticed him. "Come here." He said, holding his blanket open.

Blaine went willingly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Hi." He said, a little redundantly, snuggling into his side as Kurt wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

"Why were you out in the rain?" Kurt asked, stroking his hands up Blaine's arms, trying to get him to stop shaking.

"Missed you." He admitted in a mumble, pressing his face into Kurt's neck.

"Aww." Kurt sighed, smiling, hugging him tighter, unable to help himself. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.

"I'm so tired." Blaine yawned, shifting as Kurt stretched out properly underneath him, curling himself back up on Kurt's chest, head on his shoulder.

"Then sleep." Kurt said simply, petting his hair gently as he pressed his cheek against Blaine's head.

"No..." Blaine protested sleepily, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Kurt sighed.

"I'm scared I'll wake up and this'll be a dream, or that Burt and Carole will be here and we'll get in trouble, or..." Blaine rambled. Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Shh." He whispered, pulling the blanket up securely, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine.

"Close your eyes...I'll be here when you wake up." Kurt soothed. Blaine nodded, yawning as he shut his eyes, cuddling closer to Kurt.

"Night..." he mumbled.

"Night Blaine... Love you." Kurt whispered, kissing his curls.

* * *

_**A/N: I lurrrve you guys :)**_


	82. Hard To Resist

_**A/N: One thing I hate about prompts is that when you don't have an idea, it turns into just rambling to make the word limit. My apologies, I have some better ones that I'm working on but this prompt was just annoying me.**_

_**I also forgot ALL the ratings for the past 11 chapters, but they didn't stray past T. :D**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"Ugh." Kurt complained, and Blaine glanced over at him, before returning to his video game.

"Ugh." Kurt repeated.

"Umm…?" Blaine said distractedly.

"My head hurts from studying."

"Then stop?"

Kurt sighed. "I can't. Too many tests."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"No."

"What do you normally do when you have a headache?"

"Try to ignore it?" Kurt shrugged, wincing a little. "Drink more water, or sleep."

"Try to sleep?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head.

"No time." he complained.

Blaine pulled him down to rest against his chest, petting his hair soothingly.

"Blaine." Kurt whined, shifting restlessly, causing some of his worksheets to crumple. "Blaine, let me go."

"No. You don't feel well, and if you insist on studying you're just going to make it worse." Blaine told him.

Kurt sighed, relaxing against his chest.

"Fine." he said, giving in with a yawn. Blaine's hand in his hair was making him feel all sleepy and relaxed, and totally not wanting to move.

Blaine lifted his other hand, rubbing Kurt's back slowly, smiling as Kurt relaxed further into his arms, nuzzling his face sleepily against his neck.

"I'm supposed to be studying." Kurt complained one last time, and Blaine chuckled, kissing his neck gently.

"Later. We have time."

Kurt made a non-committal noise from the back of his throat, shaking his head half-heartedly.

Blaine kissed his face again. "You've been revising for weeks…you'll ace the tests."

Kurt sighed, his eyes closed. "I know."

"Modest, aren't you?" Blaine teased, and Kurt huffed.

"It's not like that. I just…I know everything that I'm supposed to be doing, but instead of relaxing, my mind goes into overdrive. Everything seems to easy…it's as if I've forgotten something…"

"Have you talked to your teachers? Made sure everything is right?"

"Yeah. They were surprised by how much I remembered…"

Blaine nuzzled his neck gently. "Then why haven't you spent these afternoons cuddling with me? We could have been relaxing together."

Kurt frowned. "That's a good point mister. Why haven't you been studying?"

"Don't need to. I was born smart."

"Modest, aren't you?" Kurt teased back, and Blaine chuckled.

"I learnt everything – I know everything. Why put myself through further stress?"

Kurt sighed, snuggling further into Blaine's chest. "I wish I had the same attitude."

"You will." Blaine laughed. "You'll find cuddling with me too hard to resist."

"Yeah…but I don't think I mind."

"How is your headache?"

Kurt grinned.

"Gone."

* * *

_**A/N: But in other news, I'm done with ALL my exams. No more school. Claire wants me up to 100 chapters by Friday, but I don't think I can do it. That's six chapters a day...provided I don't get any more done tonight, which I might though.** _


	83. Experimentation

_**A/N: If I'm not careful, I'm going to start reusing titles.** _

* * *

It had been innocent words that started it.

Kurt had spoken up while they were attempting homework in Blaine's room. It had taken him a while, he kept opening and shutting his mouth, and squirming awkwardly until he finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"Blaine...I want to try something..." he'd said hesitantly, biting his lip. Blaine raised an eyebrow, interested. Every time Kurt had suggested something in the past, it had ended well for both of them.

"Mmm?" Blaine had asked, looking up from his book.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt had asked, looking at him in an odd way, almost...calculating.

"Why?" Blaine asked, a little concerned.

"No, do you trust me?" Kurt asked again.

"Of course." Blaine had replied immediately, looking at him curiously.

"Good." Kurt had replied, going back to his homework nonchalantly, almost as though he hadn't brought anything up in the first place.

Thoroughly confused, Blaine had done the same, sneaking looks at Kurt every time he thought he could get away with it. Kurt noticed every glance, and he bit his lip to hide his smile. Blaine was definitely curious...And Kurt was _definitely_ planning something.

^.^

Kurt had turned up on his doorstep the next afternoon, holding a bag bulging with who knew what. He pushed his way through the door past Blaine, turning to beckon him on eagerly when he was halfway up the stairs.

"Come on." He called, disappearing up the stairs. By the time Blaine reached his room, Kurt had already pulled the chair out from his desk, placing it under the light, in easy reach of the desk, and was busily unpacking the contents of his bag. Blaine paused in the doorway, confused at the sheer amount of bottles and jars and other random tubes that Kurt was unpacking onto the desk.

"…Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Sit." Kurt told him, pointing at the chair. He paused in his unpacking to smile at Blaine briefly, before turning back to his bag, studying the products he'd just unpacked onto Blaine's desk.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, slightly nervous.

"Skincare." Kurt announced brightly. "To start with." He added under his breath with a small grin.

"Okay..." Blaine agreed hesitantly, not hearing the latter part of his answer. He lowered himself into the chair, looking at the numerous containers on the desk. Kurt picked up one of them and came toward him, pulling another chair up in front of him.

"Close your eyes and try to relax." Kurt said quietly, leaning toward him. A few different layers and tubes later and Blaine finally spoke up.

"What are you putting on my face?"

"Moisturiser, currently." Kurt asked quietly, concentrating. Blaine relaxed into his touch as Kurt massaged the moisturiser into his face in small circles, sighing slightly.

Kurt wiped a wet cloth over Blaine's face, wiping off the moisturiser that hadn't sunk in and sighed.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." He told Blaine, smiling as Blaine opened his eyes.

"Are you finished?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Not even close. Hold your eyes open." Kurt ordered, leaning over him again, wielding a pencil.

Blaine's eyes opened wide, and Kurt smiled.

"Good. Now, try not to blink." Kurt leant over him, sighing before shifting to either side. Still not satisfied with the angle he straddled Blaine's lap, laughing a bit when Blaine brought his hands up to hold onto his waist automatically, making sure Kurt was secure and wouldn't fall.

Blaine held his eyes open, jerking a little when the sharp pencil practically tried to take away a layer of his lower eyelid.

"Blaine, don't move unless you _want_ me to stab you in the eye." Kurt warned, holding Blaine's eye open with gentle fingers, biting his lip as he concentrated on applying the eyeliner. Blaine practically squinted, trying not to wince and whine when Kurt kept going over a tender part. How did girls _do _it?

When Kurt was satisfied it was dark enough, on both the top and bottom eyelid, he swapped to the other eye.

"Alright, look at me." Kurt commanded. Blaine blinked, his eyes watering slightly as he looked up at Kurt. He studied his work, turning Blaine's face from side to side, fixing up sections on either side, and darkening the liner on both eyes until he was satisfied.

Pushing at Blaine's arms, he climbed back off of his lap, setting the eyeliner pencil down and picking up another container and – Blaine squinted – Was that a ...brush?

"Close your eyes again."

^.^

Kurt hummed to himself quietly as he smudged the eye shadow around the edges of Blaine's eyes. Blaine sighed and squirmed slightly in the chair, not used to sitting still for so long, especially when he was confused about what Kurt was doing. Pausing to study what he'd done, Kurt blew on Blaine's face gently, getting rid of the excess eye makeup. Blaine flinched when it hit his face, not expecting it.

Nodding to himself, Kurt went and picked up the last thing he was planning to use – mascara.

Blaine tracked his movement across the room with his eyes still shut, frowning. He'd worked out Kurt was putting make up on him a while ago, but he was still confused about _why _he was doing it... He couldn't get it to make sense.

"Last bit." Kurt said happily, walking back towards Blaine. He hesitated, before settling on his lap again. "Open your eyes and look up to the ceiling." He instructed as Blaine grabbed his hips again.

Ten minutes later and Kurt was finished to his satisfaction. He put the mascara back and turned around to look at Blaine, his breath catching in his throat.

The eyeliner was making his eyes look wider than ever, the mascara making his eyelashes look twice as long (and they were already _really_ long), and the smoky eye shadow just set the whole thing off. Without warning, Kurt leaned forward kissed Blaine forcefully.

They were both panting when they drew back.

"Wow." Blaine laughed breathlessly. "Can I see?"

Kurt let him up wordlessly, following him to the mirror.

Blaine's eyes widened and he lifted up a hand to touch it, Kurt's warning glare making the hand freeze in place, hovering over the makeup for a moment before Blaine dropped it.

"Wow." Blaine repeated, turning to Kurt with a calculating expression. "You know, I don't quite see the appeal of it...?" he said suggestively. Kurt smiled.

"Just wait." He said, gathering his supplies, "I'll be back soon."

^.^

Ten minutes later, just when Blaine had started to get sick of waiting, Kurt came back, a little hesitant. Blaine held his face still, studying his makeup – almost _exactly_ the same, only he'd used bronze around his eyes, rather than the black and grey he'd used on Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help himself, kissing Kurt desperately.

"Wow." He repeated when they pulled apart. Kurt laughed, nodding in agreement. "You look…_really _hot…"

An idea seemed to make Blaine pause, and he looked at Kurt.

"Erm, this isn't your way of telling me you're interested in either of us cross-dressing is it? Because I could understand the skirt..."

Kurt looked shocked for a second before he burst out laughing.

"That was a _kilt_, Blaine. And even though I personally think you'd look great in a skirt, I'm not really _into_ cross dressing as a kink." He told Blaine seriously. "That I know of." He added under his breath. He paused, thoughtfully for a moment. "Yet."

Blaine laughed and kissed him again.

A couple of minutes later, Kurt pulled back again, biting his lip as he studied Blaine's face.

"Although, you've got a point." He said absently.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Cross-dressing?" He asked, confused. He thought they'd just decided... No...

Kurt shook his head.

"_No_." He laughed.

"Oh. Good... What point?" Blaine asked distractedly, trying to pull Kurt down for another kiss, despite how easily the other boy was resisting him, intent on studying his face. Kurt bit his lip, hesitating for a second before he spoke his mind.

"What do you feel about piercings?"

* * *

_**A/N: You should get 5 more today. 5 more tomorrow. And then 6 on Friday before midnight. *Wishes self luck***_


	84. Neglected Children

_**A/N: It's writing boot camp! Claire is sitting next to me, and we're trying to get the wireless working on her laptop but it doesn't seem to be working -.- But we're getting there.** __**100 by Friday - she's keen, you guys are keen... why am I the only one who isn't?**_

* * *

"Daddy?" Jessica asked from the doorway, hesitant to intrude when Blaine was practicing.

"Hmm?" asked Blaine, concentrating on his music.

"You've got a problem..." she said, taking a few steps into the room. Blaine turned to her, alarmed.

"Problem?" he asked, holding his arms out to her.

"Isaac's in the kitchen." She said, climbing into his arms. "And Daddy Kurt's going to be home soon."

Blaine blanched and stood up, heading out of his music room and into the kitchen.

"Isaac?" he called, hoping to catch the toddler. He stepped into the kitchen and froze.

_Every_ single thing that had been packed into the lower cupboards was strewn over the floor, with a giggling Isaac in the middle, happily banging on a pot with a spoon.

Blaine sighed, setting Jessica on her feet. "At least we know he's musically inclined."

Jessica giggled, but Blaine was _sure _she had no idea what he meant.

"Come on little man." He said, scooping Isaac up, "How long have you been in here?" he asked, eyeing the mess.

Isaac giggled, kicking his feet happily.

"Dada!" He giggled.

"Yes, Dada. And Dada isn't going to be happy when he sees what you've done to his kitchen."

"Dadada!" Isaac said, stuffing a fist into his mouth and smiling up at Blaine around it. "Dadadada!"

"I get it, you miss your Dada. But, your dada will be home soon, and I gotta clean this up before he sees it." Blaine told him, carrying the ten month old out of the room, settling him into his playpen, the one that took up half the room. "Now, you stay here, and Jess-Jess and I will clean up your mess, okay?"

Isaac waved his arms around, giggling. "Dadad!"

Blaine smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" he teased.

"Dess!"

Blaine laughed, ruffling his hair and standing up again.

"Have fun." He laughed, going back to the kitchen. Jessica stood in the middle of the mess, her hands on her hips.

"Isaac is naughty." She said matter-of-factly.

Blaine smiled, moving next to the four year old and kissing her curls.

"Yes he is," he agreed, smiling when she snuck her hand into his. "But he's only a baby. He doesn't know any better yet."

"He should learn."

"Maybe you could teach him." Blaine suggested. Jessica nodded eagerly, looking determined. "Be nice." Blaine ordered, sticking his tongue out at her. "Now, you start at that end, and I'll start at this end. Whoever makes it to the middle first gets to pick the movie." Blaine said, turning it into a game. Jessica skipped to the other end of the kitchen.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Set." Blaine replied, kneeling on the floor.

"Go!"

^.^

They were about halfway through the mess when Kurt arrived home. Jessica heard the front door open and gasped, running out of the room.

Blaine could hear Kurt's greeting, the faint thud as he kicked the door shut, and Isaac squealing;

"Dadadadadada!", from where he sat on the floor. He looked at what he still had to do and groaned quietly, letting his eyes close, and dropping his head back against the cupboard as he heard Jessica's excited;

"Daddy's in the kitchen!", and Kurt's quiet laugh, sending Jess off to play with her brother for a little while.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. Blaine could hear his footsteps getting closer, and he squeezed his eyes shut, dreading his reaction. He heard the door creak open, and then – nothing.

"...Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. "What happened to my _kitchen_?" he asked in shock, his voice barely above a whisper. His voice went even quieter. "What did you _do?_"

"Isaac." Blaine said simply, his eyes still closed. There was a sigh, and a thump as Kurt sat next to him on the ground.

"You set Isaac on my kitchen?" he asked. Blaine frowned.

"No, Isaac set Isaac on your kitchen" He explained.

"Oh... Oh well." Kurt said, much to Blaine's surprise.

"..Kurt? Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked in concern, peeking at him. Kurt's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

"You looked so worried!" he gasped. Controlling himself, he continued. "Blaine, how many times did Jess do this?" Blaine smiled slightly.

"Too many to count."

"Exactly. I'm not worried, even though he messed up my _perfectly_ clean kitchen." Kurt said with a small pout. Blaine sighed and slumped against him.

"Good, because after we finish cleaning this up I promised Jess a movie."

"Another one? Really Blaine, you've got to get control. It's like a movie is your automatic reaction to _anything."_

Blaine pouted. "But she hasn't watched any today."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? What have you been doing all day...?"

Blaine paled. "Not composing my music..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"They were asleep! I didn't even know Isaac could get out of his cot yet!"

Kurt shook his head with a fond smile, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Never mind. Clean the kitchen."

"Where are you going!"

Kurt grinned. "To spend time with my obviously neglected children."

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	85. Their Whole World

_**A/N: Speedy update, gotta go XD**_

_**Warning: G/Character Death**_

* * *

They'd gotten out of bed that morning, at Santana's insistence. She'd pushed them both into the bathroom, pushing Blaine under the shower head and turning the water on, leaving when he finally started to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers.

They'd emerged silently ten minutes later, donning the clothes she'd shoved into their arms without argument, only showing emotion when the other got too far away.

She looked at them in the rear view mirror of her car, sighing slightly as she took Brittany's hand.

They were huddled together, legs pressed against each other's, hands held tight where they rested on their legs. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine resting his cheek on Kurt's hair, both of them staring blankly at their joined hands, rather than at the objects they held.

-.-

They stood at the front of the small crowd, still holding hands, their shoulders brushing. Blaine had a ribbon twined around his fingers, feeling the material gently between his fingers. Kurt held a small soft toy, turning it over and over in his hand, both of them fidgeting anxiously every time anyone approached them.

As the ceremony started, Kurt stared down at his feet, refusing to look, unable to stand seeing the tiny coffin that held their daughter's body. Blaine looked up, over the priest's head, blinking back his tears.

Almost two years ago, they'd finally decided to go through the process of finding a surrogate – an idea that had turned into a nightmare. Their surrogate had had a horrible pregnancy, spending most of it hospitalised for one reason or another. The baby was finally born, a beautiful, healthy, baby girl – which was when their surrogate had turned nasty, starting a gigantic custody battle.

The baby, Belinda, they'd named her, was placed into temporary foster care until the matter was settled. They'd finally won when Belinda was about four months old, able to finally take her home.

Two months ago, Belinda had gotten sick, a cold that refused to get better. When nothing worked the doctor sent them to the hospital, worried despite himself.

After a variety of tests, a doctor had come up to talk to Kurt and Blaine with bad news – their baby was very sick.

They didn't understand most of what they got told, but the basis was that her immune system had failed, and she'd caught something horrible – and that there was nothing the hospital could do, they couldn't fix it, couldn't make her better.

All they could do was take her home and wait, coming back for regular check-ups.

Kurt and Blaine had watched as she slowly became sicker, becoming pale, losing weight, exhausted all the time, slowly fading away.

A week ago, Kurt had cuddled her into his arms as they watched her favourite movie. She'd fallen asleep even as Blaine wrapped his arms around them, dressed in her most comfortable pyjama's, the ribbon she'd insisted on earlier that morning tied lopsidedly in her hair, her bunny clenched in her fist.

Belinda never opened her eyes again.

They'd panicked when they couldn't wake her up, taking her straight to the hospital – where they were told there was nothing they could do, except wait.

A couple of hours later, Belinda was dead.

Rachel had come to get them from the hospital, collecting Belinda's belongings, taking Kurt and Blaine home and tucking them into bed, staying the night to keep an eye on them. She made sure the door to Belinda's room was closed, starting to organise the funeral for them, _knowing_ they'd be unable to.

After that night, what was left of the New Directions took turns staying with them, making sure they ate and showered, trying not to let them slip into depression. It hadn't worked.

Santana had volunteered to take them to the funeral, knowing they'd need her no- nonsense attitude to make it through the day, hell, to make it out of the house.

As they started lowering the coffin into the ground, Kurt turned his face into Blaine's chest. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's hair, clinging to each other desperately, unable to look, unable to leave.

They stood there long after everyone had left, until Brittany finally approached them, leading them gently back to the car, sliding into the backseat next to them.

"It's okay to be sad." She told them in a whisper, taking Blaine's free hand. "It's okay to cry, to admit you miss her."

Kurt had moved then, turning his head to look at her.

"Why does it hurt _so much_?" he whispered brokenly, leaning into Blaine. Blaine rested his cheek on Kurt's head, closing his eyes.

"I don't know." Brittany told him, resting her head against Blaine's shoulder for a moment. "It was the same when Lord Tubbington went to kitty heaven. It just…hurts"

-.-

When they got home, Kurt curled onto the end of the couch, ignoring Blaine when he walked away. His eyes gazed unfocusedly onto the floor, pulling his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly.

Santana dragged Brittany into the kitchen, making them all some food. Broken sobs interrupted them. Kurt was snapped out of his daze and he launched himself off the couch, hurtling through the house until he found Blaine, in Belinda's room. He threw himself at his husband, hugging him tightly, rocking slowly.

Blaine slowly unwound from the ball he'd curled himself into, clutching at Kurt, crying into his shirt.

"I miss her." He whispered. "God I just miss her so fucking much. Why does missing her _hurt_ so much?"

Kurt started crying then. "I don't know. I don't know and I don't want to know. I just want her back!"

Santana and Brittany watched quietly from the doorway, glad they'd finally broken down, finally started to cry for the little girl they'd lost. They mumbled their losses – her smile, her cuddles, and the way that even when she was sick, she had a way of lighting up Kurt and Blaine's lives. She was their whole world, and to be just ripped from their lives so suddenly…Santana was surprised they hadn't lost it earlier.

"Come on Britt." Santana said quietly, pulling her away. "They'll be okay now."

* * *

_**A/N: :(**_


	86. Locks

_**A/N: :D :D I'm actually getting more and more confident that we'll reach our goal - I'm at Claire's right now.**_

* * *

Blaine smiled at Kurt in amusement. The other boy was pacing, ranting, as he'd been doing ever since Blaine had let him in. Blaine frowned, tuning back in, trying to concentrate.

"I mean, what is the point of a lock on your locker? It is to keep people out of your stuff. Too bad all of the locks at McKinley are crap and things are stolen and then never found..." Kurt dropped heavily onto the bed next to Blaine with a sigh.

"Did they raid your locker again?" Blaine asked sympathetically; almost a little condescendingly, flopping back to lie down and stretch out.

"Weren't you _listening_?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed. Blaine bit his lip, considering lying, but exhaled with a laugh.

"No." He said, shaking his head. Kurt half smiled.

"Yes they broke into my locker again. And they stole something I'd bought for you – a _surprise_ Blaine –" Kurt edited when Blaine opened his mouth to ask a question, eyes lighting up in interest. "And I checked with Finn and Noah and both of them said to just leave it, if I go around asking questions they'll be sure to get rid of it, and if I don't it's possible I'll get it back." He sighed. "Eventually."

"So... What are you going to do?" Blaine asked, tugging Kurt down to lie next to him.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Kurt asked resignedly. "But that means you'll have to wait to get your anniversary present...is that okay?" he asked, his voice hesitant.

Blaine leant over and kissed him, pleased at how _worried_ Kurt was that he wouldn't be able to get his present on time, and honestly not all that worried about it.

"That's okay." He whispered, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. "I can wait." He laughed, his breath gusting oddly across Kurt's throat, causing him to tense. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"I think so." Kurt laughed, relieved.

"So...Is that the only reason you told me that story?"

"Mostly... I was worried about how you'd react to not getting a present this weekend." Blaine laughed again, curling closer into his side.

"I'll get it eventually won't I?" he asked, nuzzling further into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt nodded, tilting his head back to give Blaine better access to his neck, finding it hard to concentrate, let alone speak when Blaine was _that close_...

"Good." Blaine whispered, so close now that Kurt could feel his lips moving across his throat. When Blaine started kissing his neck, he made one last attempt to speak up.

"It's good though. Your present."

Blaine chuckled. "Tease."

* * *

_**A/N: So guess what? Claire and I are doing a livestream. ! Yay! We're just going to be writing and talking and you'll get to see how we write fics. We're trying to get at least five done tonight, so you'll see each fic from beginning to end. And we don't really mind if you don't watch - we're doing for our own amusement as much as yours :) It'll start at roughly 10pm our time (granted we get the laptop...) which is in 2 and a half hours. As soon as we're ready to start, I'll post a new chapter here with the link for the site and such :D**_


	87. Baby Girl

_**A/N: Okay, Livestream is up - we've checked it. Probably go for about five hours from now. Come join us blah blah blah :D http : / / www . livestream . com / acollectionofklaine - obviously without the spaces. **_

_**Rating; G/K **_

* * *

"We have some news."

Kurt wasn't proud of those words. He'd heard them too often in soaps, and they usually meant bad things. Finn shifted uncomfortably beside him, and for a fleeting second, Kurt was proud of him for understanding that this probably wasn't good news.

"Yes?" Kurt prompted when Burt and Carole were silent.

"I'm pregnant!"

Kurt was stunned, to put it lightly. For a second, he thought he'd misheard, but the look on Burt, Carole, and even Finn's face told them he hadn't.

"Oh…"

^.^

By the end of Carole's first month of pregnancy, only a week or so later, Kurt still didn't know how to react to the news. Their house was full of awkward silences, in fact the only ones who weren't awkward around each other were Burt and Carole – and that was purely because of their excitement.

Add to the fact that Carole's morning sickness had started right away – and lasted through the day – Kurt was very unsure of how to treat her, let alone work out how he felt about the pregnancy. He was left to clean and cook – and if he didn't the household was most likely to live off take-away for the next 8 months.

It was just weird - a concept he couldn't get over. He'd been an only child for sixteen years, and then he got a brother. And now a _baby?_

The hell was wrong with his family?

Blaine had come over to settle his worries.

"Babe, I don't know what you're so worried about. If it's a girl, you can teach her _all _about make-up and how to dress and everything. And if it's a guy, then you can teach him how to be a nice jock…or an awesome geek."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Have you thought about this before?"

Blaine ducked his head with a grin. "Maybe once or twice."

Kurt threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh. "It's going to _cry _and keep me up and everything will change."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, a small smile on his lips. "You _know _everything will be fine, right?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah…"

^.^

Three months in, and Kurt was still weird. The rest of the household had seemed to adapt, but Kurt still found himself creeping around, trying not to disturb the peace. There was something eerie nowadays, and no matter how many times Blaine tried to reassure him, he couldn't get over it.

He couldn't sleep – he'd been tossing and turning for a few hours. Every time he had tried to sleep, the image of a baby interrupted him, which prompted a whole new round of freaking out.

Deciding that sleep wasn't an option anymore, he made his way downstairs. It was one a.m., so he didn't expect the Finn that was draped on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Finn…?"

The boy jumped and whipped around, his eyes wide. "I didn't-oh. Hey Kurt."

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep…"

"Neither." Kurt sighed, flopping onto the couch next to him.

They stared at the TV in silence for a few minutes.

"Kurt..?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you as freaked out about this baby thing as I am?"

Kurt sighed.

"Yeah..."

They lapsed back into silence.

"This is just so...weird." Finn sighed. "The whole house seems creepy all of a sudden."

"And Carole…"

"I keep feeling as if I'm gonna kill the kid inside her." Finn continued with his prompting. "I'm so _tall_ and I'm not the most graceful guy around_._And she's…" he paused, trying to find the right way to phrase it before giving up. "She's old…."

"…and fragile." Kurt finished softly, nodding.

Finn had probably summed up the past three months of his life in a few sentences.

^.^

In month four, Blaine came up with a solution to help Kurt, taking him to visit Jeff, and his sister, younger than him by more than ten years.

"Blaine…what are you trying to achieve with this?" Kurt whined as he got out of the car.

Blaine grinned. Kurt had become more temperamental than Carole lately.

"I'm trying to show you that it's not weird having a younger sibling."

"Yeah, but that's Jeff."

"And it'll be you soon. Come on." Blaine forcibly took his hand and pulled him to the front door, knocking firmly.

The sound of thundering footsteps and an excited squeal made Kurt grin. He liked kids.

"Jeffy! Jeffy!" a young, excited voice called. "They're here!"

"I can hear, Katelyn." They heard Jeff shout from inside the house. "Nick, can you make sure it's them?"

Blaine turned to Kurt with a grin, but he stopped short, seeing Kurt's freaked out expression.

"What?"

"What if Carole asks me to babysit and I neglect it! Or lose it!"

Blaine's answer was cut off by the door opening, and a blonde little girl's large blue eyes staring up at them excitedly.

"Blaine!" she cried, throwing herself at his legs.

"Hey guys." Nick grinned, opening the door fully to let them in. "Katelyn, they need to be inside the house before you ravish them with greetings."

"What's ravish?"

"It's like smothering."

She nodded at the familiar word and obediently let go of Blaine's legs, smiling shyly at Kurt – she'd only met him once or twice.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hey Katelyn. How are you?"

"I'm good."

The vague reply was met by her throwing her arms around his legs as he stepped into the house, but this time Nick didn't stop her. They stayed for dinner – Jeff's parents were at a meeting until late – and over time, Kurt realised what Blaine was trying to show him. The relationship between Katelyn and Jeff were more like father and daughter than brother and sister – Jeff _was_13 years older than her, but there was still an underlying hint of sibling rivalry.

He also found that there was nothing weird – Katelyn was a lot more intelligent than most three year olds, and Kurt realised this was because she had to grow up in a much older world.

He wondered if this would be the case with his little brother or sister.

"See. Having a much younger kid isn't going to be horrible." Blaine said when they were in the car, returning to Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled. "This was one incidence. She was in a good mood and she's lovely. Your argument is invalid."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Now you're just looking for excuses for it to be bad."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm preparing myself for the worst."

^.^

Month five was when Burt started to realise something wasn't right. He sat Finn and Kurt in the lounge room while Carole was at work.

"Are…you boys okay?"

Finn raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Kurt for support.

"About what? I feel fine…?"

Burt huffed. "I mean about the baby. Carole's pregnancy."

Both boys paused, and Burt nodded.

"I know it's a little strange, but are you guys okay with everything?"

Finn and Kurt both exchanged a look of panic, and silently agreed on one thing; lying. There was nothing Burt could do if they were unhappy, so why push the issue?

"Everything's fine." Finn said a little _too_quickly, and Kurt nodded.

"It's…new, but it's something good. We're happy, and excited for you both."

Burt eyed him critically, but Kurt kept a straight face, and a charming grin. "Was that all you wanted?"

With a sigh, Burt nodded.

For weeks after, Burt continuously tried to get the two boys on their own – Finn especially. He was _sure_he could get the boy to crack under the pressure of a hard gaze. Kurt had intercepted his intentions though, always managing to keep Carole nearby or walk in on them trying to talk. Blaine and Rachel also were involved, running interference whenever Kurt couldn't.

He was sneaky, Burt would give him that much.

^.^

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked for the fourth time that afternoon.

Kurt heaved a sigh, rolling onto his stomach. Kurt was freaking out more than ever.

"It all seems so…awkward. Like, once this baby comes…things will change."

Blaine crawled onto the bed, pulling Kurt into a hug. "You're having little children syndrome. I assure you, that once this baby comes, Burt and Carole will still love you equally."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not that. It's just…it's always been Finn and Carole, and me and Dad. This baby…it's going to turn into Carole and Burt and the baby, and me and Finn."

Blaine studied him with a small grin. "You know you described exactly what I just said."

Kurt huffed. "It's different though!"

Blaine nuzzled his neck. "Yeah. I get it. But everything will be fine. I promise."

^.^

"Kurt!"

Kurt froze. It was the first time that he'd been alone with Carole, and so far he'd been hiding in his room. Burt and Finn were with Blaine at the shop – Blaine was making sure there were no awkward talks between them.

His immediate thought was to panic. What if the baby was coming? What would he do? The ambulance! He grabbed his phone and hurried to the stairs.

"Carole? What's wrong?"

"You should come down here!"

"Is it…do you need me to call an ambulance…or Dad?"

Carole chuckled and Kurt blushed. "No sweetie, I just want to show you something."

Kurt cringed and put his phone in his pocket, making his way downstairs.

She sat on the couch, one hand on her stomach, grinning.

"Come here."

Kurt remained at the foot of the stairs. "…Why?"

"Just come here." She laughed, patting the seat.

He didn't want to, but he made his way over, trying to smush himself into the other side of the couch.

"Are you okay?" her eyebrows knitted into a frown of concern, and he realised he was being _far_too suspicious. He shifted closer.

"Of course." He put on a fake grin. "What did you want to show me?"

"Give me your hand."

Kurt hesitated, before placing his hand on Carole's outstretched one. She pulled him forward, placing his hand on her stomach. He tensed up. This was _weird._

"Just wait." She said softly, moving his hand around.

He fought the urge to jerk away, but then he froze.

_It kicked him. _

He stared at his hand, resting gently over Carole's stomach with his eyes wide and his mouth parted in shock.

"Feel it?" she whispered, and he nodded wordlessly.

"I'm eighty precent sure she's a girl." Carole said and Kurt's eyes widened further as two more kicks followed.

He took away his hand, still staring at her stomach.

"That's so…" he squeezed his eyes shut. "Strange."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Kurt?"

He nodded. "I'm okay."

"You know you don't have to be scared of her." She said soothingly. "She's just a baby."

"I'm not scared." He said softly, but Carole looked unconvinced, and it was hard to lie to her. "I'm just…trying to get used to the idea of a little person walking around."

"If you ever need to talk, you know I'm always here, right?"

Kurt nodded, giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks Carole."

^.^

"The baby's due soon." Kurt said softly one day, and Blaine looked up at him.

"You've got at least another month…"

"That's soon." Kurt sighed. "Too soon. I'm not ready."

Blaine hugged him. "Yes you are."

Kurt shook his head and Blaine laughed.

"Come on. We should go shopping."

"For what?"

"Baby stuff!"

Kurt studied his face with a critical look. "Burt and Carole have already done that – I showed you the nursery."

Blaine laughed. "Not just _any_old baby stuff. Something that she'll have and _knows_it's from you. A little…sibling thing."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Blaine grinned eagerly and took his hand, heading downstairs and outside.

^.^

When they returned, Kurt had a full bag of pink items.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, looking down at it. "What if it isn't a girl…?"

Blaine chuckled. "Aren't you always saying that fashion has no gender?"

"But…babies are influential!"

"Then it can be a boy who loves pink." He grinned, taking Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him.

"But I don't want to already ruin the kids' life! What if he goes into high school wearing pink! They'd kill him!"

Blaine laughed. "Then you're going to have to be the one to dry his tears and tell him stories of how you braved the bullies."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

^.^

"…I mean…I'm going to New York…" Carole winced halfway through his sentence, but Kurt was looking at his hands. "This little girl isn't going to…she's not going to know me."

Burt sat in his armchair, watching Kurt sympathetically. They had finally gotten Kurt to sit down and spill, but before he could console his son, Carole straightened up, a weird sort of grimace on her face.

"Boys…" she started, and both Kurt and Burt looked up at her. "I think it's time I go deliver this baby."

There was a stunned silence as both Burt and Kurt took a moment to register what she'd said.

"Wait…what?" Kurt tilted his head, a frown on his face.

Burt hadn't moved.

"Burt, my water just broke."

Kurt suddenly shot up. "Oh god. Dad!"

"Kurt…go get the keys…and call Finn." Carole ordered, and clicked at Burt to get his attention. "Honey, help me to the car."

Burt finally snapped out of his shock and his eyes widened, standing up as Kurt fled the room. His phone was in his hand as he plucked Burt's keys from the bowl.

"Kurt, can you follow behind us? Burt will probably stay with me for a little bit."

Kurt grabbed his own keys too.

"_Hello?"_

"Finn! Carole's in labour!"

There was a stunned pause on the other end.

"_What? Shit. Okay. I'll be there soon!"_

"The hospital. Go to the hospital!"

Kurt hung up and raced upstairs; grabbing the overnight bag that Carole had packed a few weeks ago. He stumbled downstairs, tossing the keys to Burt and stuffing the bag into the backseat, before climbing into his Navigator.

^.^

Pacing outside her room, Kurt was freaking out. Carole had offered let him stay in the room while she gave birth but…no. That was crossing the line.

He couldn't sit – couldn't stand still. This was it. The baby was coming. A little girl. His little sister.

He shook his head.

"Kurt!" he heard Finn call from down the hall and whipped around to find Blaine with him.

They were both covered in dirt, in full uniform, with their footy bags in their hands. Kurt practically launched himself at Blaine, but stopped short.

"Sorry…can you…" he turned around, motioning to the bathroom. "At least wash the dirt off…"

Blaine laughed heartily, his eyes wide and alert and headed to the bathroom, Finn following.

Kurt went back to pacing.

When the two boys emerged, they had washed the dirt off and changed into their street clothes, looking far more presentable. Kurt hugged Blaine properly, and turned to Finn, who was looking freaked out.

"You okay?"

Finn nodded feebly. "How is she?"

Kurt laughed. "Ridiculously calm. Her…water broke, at home, and she just took control. No worries."

Finn laughed as well. "Sounds just like mum."

The next four hours were a mixture of worry, fear and trying to tell each other that everything was okay. Blaine was surprisingly calm as well, getting them drinks from the vending machines while they worried with each other.

It was around seven at night when the doctor finally emerged from the room, a grin on his face. Kurt, Blaine and Finn all stared at him expectantly.

"Everything went perfectly." He assured them, holding the door open. "You can go in now."

"Thank you!" Kurt called, looking at Finn and then grabbing Blaine's hand.

The three of them entered the room cautiously, and Kurt's face lit up when he saw a little pink bundle in Carole's arms. It _was_a girl. Burt looked more tired than she was, but happy nonetheless, one hand on Carole's shoulder; staring down at his daughter.

Kurt sucked in a breath, stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi."

Carole let out a small, breathy laugh. "Hey."

Finn and Blaine lingered at the door, watching carefully.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Kurt's eyes widened, shaking his head as an automatic reaction. "No…no no no. I'll…no."

Carole chuckled. "Come on. Hold out your arms."

Kurt didn't protest, holding out his arms and biting his lower lip. Carole sat up with a small wince and placed her in his arms, smiling fondly.

"You gave her up easy." Burt commented gently, a small smile on his lips. "She didn't let me hold her until she was sure I knew how – despite the fact that I managed to raise you just fine…"

Kurt laughed gently, trying not to rustle the tiny baby in his arms. She was so…small. And little. And perfect.

She was everything that Kurt imagined her to be – blue eyes with small tufts of brown patchy hair.

"What's her name?" Kurt breathed as Blaine came up behind him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Alice." Burt said softly, and Kurt grinned down at her.

"Alice…" Kurt repeated, and glanced up at Blaine.

He was grinning – his smile as wide as his face – and reached forward to gently stroke her little fingers.

Finn edged over, hesitating before peering at her.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Kurt asked softly.

Finn blanched. "No."

They didn't press the matter, and Finn relaxed, sitting opposite to Kurt. Carole and Finn Hudson, Kurt and Burt Hummel, and Alice Hudson-Hummel.

They were a family, and Kurt couldn't be happier.

"I…I am going to get a drink…" Finn said softly – it was all a bit overwhelming.

"I'll come with." Blaine offered, and he nodded. "Do you guys want anything?"

When they left, Kurt returned to just staring at Alice, captivated by how absolutely special she was.

"Kurt…" Carole said softly, and he looked up, a grin still on his face. "What you were talking about earlier…you _will_ be a part of Alice's life. You're going to be her older brother who is in New York, making something of his life. You're going to be the one she talks about to her friends, because she has a famous older brother. She won't ever forget you."

It actually brought tears to Kurt's eyes, and he blinked them back, staring back down at Alice.

"Thank you…"

^.^

Kurt rocked Alice absently, pacing the lounge room. Blaine watched him from the couch, a fond smile on his face. They were due to fly out the next day, and Kurt was spending as much time as he could with Alice before he had to leave.

Alice was now a month old, and was quite a bit bigger then she'd been when Burt and Carole had brought her home from the hospital. Kurt had babysat her a couple of times – with or without Blaine, but they still didn't quite trust Finn to look after her by himself – Finn's reluctance to hold her playing a big part in that descision.

"I don't really want to leave tomorrow." Kurt said abruptly.

"I know. But you'll regret it if you don't."

Kurt sighed.

"I just don't want to miss her growing up."

"You won't. How many visits back have you planned already? 5 or 6? And that's only until Christmas." Blaine teased gently.

Kurt smiled, looking back at Alice. "I'm still going to be a stranger in her life." Kurt said softly. "Carole promised to talk about me…but that's all I'll be. It'll be like the awkward uncle nobody wants to show up, but does anyway."

Blaine scoffed. "You're an idiot. There is nothing awkward or uncle-like about you. You'll come home and she'll run into your arms and beg for you to stay for longer than a week this time. As she gets older, she'll start getting grossed out by how adorable we are as a couple and when she's even older than that she'll go and see you on Broadway."

Kurt smiled gently, placing Alice in her cot and pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I'm sorry I keep freaking out."

Blaine shrugged. "That's what I'm here for – to reassure you."

Kurt smiled and cuddled further into Blaine.

"I have a feeling you guys are going to be really good friends."

"Despite the age gap?"

"Despite the age gap."

* * *

_**A/N: So this one was in the works for a while, before I started doing the prompts - Claire helped me power through it :D**_


	88. Ruth and Miriam

_**A/N: Well we're on the livestream. We have one viewer :) We'll be posting a chapter every hour (if we don't forget) until the livesteam cuts out in 3 hours and 47 minutes :) **_

* * *

Blaine froze in place, halfway across the car park. His grip on Kurt's hand dragged him to a halt as well, and Kurt turned back toward him, frowning.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Oh god." Blaine breathed. "This is really happening. I'm not dreaming am I?" he asked, a little frantically. Kurt rolled his eyes, pinching his arm.

"Ow!" Blaine yelped. "What was that for?" he pouted, starting to walk again, Kurt dragging him along.

"Well, you asked if you were dreaming..." Kurt replied distractedly, glancing at the sign at the front of the building.

"You don't think this is a dream?" Blaine asked as they stood there, both staring up at the building.

"I'm hoping it isn't." Kurt replied softly as they pushed their way through the door.

A frazzled looking receptionist greeted them.

"Kurt and Blaine right?" she asked, continuing when Blaine nodded. "I'm Katie. I'm so sorry about this, it's been a horrible week, and half the kids are sick, and we don't want the healthy ones here any longer then they have to be, so we're rushing all of the adoptions through." She rambled. "You're adopting siblings right?"

"Preferably." Kurt mumbled, a little shocked. She was talking so fast, it was a little overwhelming, considering what they were just about to do.

"We've only got one set of siblings at the moment." She grinned. "Twin girls, non identical, just over four years old. We told them just after we rang you yesterday, and showed them a couple of pictures."

Blaine had all but gone into shock. It was so _sudden._ They weren't expecting to be able to take them home for a month or so yet, and yet they'd been rung yesterday, being asked if it was possible for them to take the two girls – their _daughters_ – home today.

"You've still got some papers to sign, to make it official, and we'll be dropping in for unannounced visits, to check on you all, but yes." Katie said, gesturing to a door. "They're in there." She waited, grinning as Kurt stepped forward, hand on the door handle, casting a pleading look back at her.

"Go on." She prompted, smiling. It never failed to amuse her, the hesitation people had when meeting these kids. Seriously, why were they all so scared of a bunch of little kids?

Kurt reached out behind him and took Blaine's hand – the poor man was stone still, slightly pale, and his fingers were shaking. Katie waited until they stepped inside before closing the door behind them, headed back to her desk.

Kurt and Blaine stood just inside the door, watching as about 15 children of all ages ran around the room, giggling their heads off. A small hand tugged on Blaine's arm and he looked down, his fear suddenly dissipating as he crouched down to the little girls' eye-level.

"Hi." He said, smiling warmly.

"Are you Blaine?" she asked shyly, another girl hiding behind her, giggling.

"I am! And who are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm Miriam. This is Ruth." She told him. Ruth waved before hiding again, burying her face in Miriam's blonde hair.

"Are you adopting us?" she asked quietly. Kurt dropped to his knees beside Blaine.

"Yes we are." He said firmly, grinning. Ruth and Miriam exchanged glances.

"When do we go with you?" Ruth asked, her voice soft.

"Katie wants us to take you today. Is that okay?" Blaine asked. Ruth nodded.

"Can we go say good bye and get our stuff?" Miriam asked, all but bouncing. Kurt laughed.

"Of course you can."

On impulse, Miriam leant forward and hugged him briefly, before skipping back with Ruth in tow.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, a giant grin on both their faces.

^.^

Ten minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were each holding a child's hand, backpacks of clothes slung over their shoulders, exchanging bemused glances. They'd signed the paperwork while Miriam and Ruth ran around the building, saying good bye to everyone.

Kurt buckled Ruth into the backseat while Blaine did the same to Miriam.

"We didn't know you guys would be coming today." Blaine started softly.

"So we don't have your rooms set up." Kurt finished.

"Rooms?" Miriam asked.

"We don't have to share?"

"Nope! You get all your own stuff." Kurt laughed. "But they don't have any furniture or anything so we'll have to go shopping for some tomorrow."

"But...Where are we going to sleep?" Miriam asked, confused.

"I thought we could have a sleepover in the lounge room, does that sound okay?" Blaine asked, sliding into the driver's seat as Kurt slid into the passenger seat.

They nodded, still a little overwhelmed.

^.^

At home, Kurt showed them around the house, telling them the only rooms off limits were his study and the kitchen, and only if no one was in there.

Ruth trailed behind Miriam, holding tight to Blaine's hand.

"Blaine?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course you can! You don't have to ask." Blaine told her gently. "Do you remember where it is? Or do you want me to show you?"

"I forgot where it is." She admitted.

"Come on then." Blaine said, tugging her gently down the hallway. "It's just here." He said calmly, then pointed to the lounge room. "And I'll be in there when you come out."

^.^

Later that night, the two girls asleep on the sofa bed with Blaine and Kurt either side of them.

"It's odd isn't it?" Blaine asked. "How life doesn't revolve around us anymore. It's all about them...and everything else seems inconsequential..."

Kurt agreed.

"They have a few issues..." he pointed out. "Asking our permission before they do anything." He smiled fondly.

"Katie explained that." Blaine said gently. "Their foster parents were horribly controlling. But they have us now." He whispered gently. "And we can help them."

Kurt took Blaine's hand, a small grin on his lips as he stroked Ruth's fine red hair, leaning forward to kiss Blaine gently.

"We're their daddies now." He grinned. "Daddies."

* * *

_**A/N: Some of these storylines might get repetitive XD**_


	89. Parenthood

_**A/N: :D :D :D **_

* * *

Blaine stepped through the door, loosening his tie as he made his way through their dark house. He'd been kept late at work again, and it seemed as though Kurt had taken his advice to not wait up, if the darkness was anything to go by.

He stepped out of his shoes, gradually undressing as he made his way to the bathroom. Blaine paused in the lounge room, smiling fondly at Kurt, who'd fallen asleep in front of the tv, waiting for him.

Blaine leant over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm home." He whispered when Kurt blinked sleepily.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, rolling over. Blaine smiled, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Why don't you go to bed?" he asked gently. Kurt waved a hand at him absently. "Okay, I'm going to go have a shower, I'll be back soon." Blaine whispered, pulling a blanket up over him. Kurt nodded, snuggling into the blanket.

Blaine was back a few minutes later, hair damp from his shower, dressed in his pyjama's. He nudged Kurt insistently, making him get up from the couch, where he promptly staggered sleepily into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist to stabilise him, steering the half-asleep Kurt down the hallway.

They made it to their room in the dark, collapsing on the bed. Blaine crawled up to his pillow, sprawling out as Kurt cuddled into his side. They were silent for a few minutes, but Kurt could feel that Blaine wasn't relaxing.

"Stop thinking so much." Kurt yawned, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You have too much on your mind..." he said, his voice trailing off.

Blaine turned his head to kiss him, tightening his grip.

"Sorry." He yawned. "It's been a long day."

"I know." Kurt mumbled, nuzzling his face against Blaine's shoulder. "Now shush, time to sleep."

Blaine sighed, shifting restlessly until Kurt poked him in the ribs.

"I meant it." He said groggily. "I can practically _hear_ you thinking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine said, touching their foreheads together.

"Come on, tell me." Kurt yawned. Blaine sighed.

"Have you ever thought about..." He hesitated so long Kurt thought he might fall asleep.

"Blaine, just tell me."

"Well, we've been married for almost a year..." Kurt smiled fondly. "So I wanted to know if you'd ever thought about having ... having _kids_."

Kurt froze, his mind imagining it before he could stop himself. A little girl with Blaine's curls. A little boy with his eyes. Their first words, first steps, first _everything_. The house full of happy giggles.

Blaine cut into his thoughts before they could take him too far.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was needy – he panicked; what if Kurt wasn't ready for this talk?

"Blaine, I... I.."

"It's just a thought..." Blaine said quickly. "I've just...been thinking... How good would it be? To have kids. Us...parents...daddies_?_"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder, his mind spinning.

"How long have you been thinking about this? About _children_?" He whispered – his own mind had barely breeched the thought; thinking maybe once or twice when some cute kid ran past.

"With you? A couple of weeks..." Blaine shrugged. "But I've always wanted kids." He shifted nervously. "What do you think?"

"I need time..." Kurt whispered.

"Okay." Blaine said, kissing him gently. It wasn't a 'no'. "We definitely need to talk about it properly before we make up our minds."

"We do." Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled the blankets up over them. Kurt snuggled into his chest.

They were both silent again; Blaine had relaxed considerably, but all that was running through Kurt's mind were fantasies of the future; caring for a baby – their baby – through all of its milestones.

"Blaine?" he asked, sometime later, when both of them were almost asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: Wheee :D Just figured out we're going to meet our quota for five tonight :D :D**_


	90. Bad Mustard

_**A/N: So we wrote this during the livestream, and was inspired by the fact that we finally found some mustard in the cupboard, but it was off. We only found this out just after we dunked our Milky Ways into it and ate it. I thought it tasted funky :D**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

"Kurt…I just ate a teaspoon of off-mustard." Blaine stuck out his tongue as he tried to get rid of the foul taste. "Am I going to die?"

Kurt chuckled. "It depends. How long has it been since the mustard went off?"

Blaine stared at the label, squinting and trying to read the faded print. That enough should have alerted him, but his tired brain wasn't responding. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"A year, four months and fourteen days."

"An estimation would have sufficed." Kurt laughed. "Just don't eat any more and you should be fine."

"But mustard is so good!" Blaine complained. "Even if it did taste a little weird."

Kurt took it off him and placed the bowl on the counter. "Why do you even like mustard anyway? It's gross."

Blaine shook his head. "It's amazing."

"Sure it is. It's only disgusting. I don't know how your tastebuds can handle it."

Blaine feigned offense, looking hurt.

"Umm, why don't you at least try it before you judge it?"

Kurt laughed. "I _have_tried it."

"Try it again."

"I would if the mustard wasn't off."

Blaine's face fell. "Oh. I forgot.."

Kurt laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" Blaine pulled himself onto the counter. "I'm hungry and there's no mustard."

Kurt held back a laugh this time – Blaine was hilarious when he was tired.

"Do you really need to eat right now? Didn't we just have dinner?"

Blaine pouted, and Kurt laughed, leaning forward and kissing his lower lip. "Fine. You didn't answer my question, by the way. What are we going to do?"

Kurt shrugged. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"You're the one that invited me over. Didn't you plan anything?"

Kurt laughed. "Do I need a reason to invite you over? I just wanted company."

"That's sweet. I vote movie then."

Kurt nodded and they settled on the couch, cuddling close together. Blaine fell asleep early, and Kurt stroked his head while he slept.

A few minutes later, he heard a weird little noise coming from his chest.

"Did you…just growl at me…?" Kurt whispered.

There was another sound from Blaine and Kurt frowned, stroking his hair. "Blainnee…are you sleeping?"

He growled again, tucking his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt laughed, turning the sound down but returning to watching the program. Ten minutes later, Blaine shifted.

"Are you awake or…?"

There was no reply, and Kurt sighed, his gaze lifting back to the TV. His hand absently stroked Blaine's hair, it dropping when it started to get sore. Suddenly, Blaine clamped his teeth around Kurt's thumb, biting down hard.

Kurt's eyes shot open and he yanked his thumb away. "Blaine? What the hell?"

The boy snickered, trying to bite Kurt's chest. Kurt jerked away, his eyebrows raising in concern – there was something weird about Blaine.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Mustard." Blaine giggled. "It obviously turned me into some Kurt-wanting beast."

He crawled up Kurt's body, wrapping his arms tightly around him with a content sigh. "Or a cuddle monster."

"So basically what you're saying is that off-mustard has made you insanely horny?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

_**A/N: Holy crap. 10 chapters until a hundred.** _


	91. Movie Date

_**A/N: Eh, this one got slightly OOC. Second last one for the night. **_

* * *

"So…what was the point of that again?" Blaine asked, scratching the back of his head confusedly. "I couldn't concentrate."

"The guy went into their dreams to extract information within the dream. Within the dream. Within the dream." Kurt tried to explain, but Blaine just shook his head.

They were walking back to Dalton after their movie – it was only a few blocks away.

"I don't like Inception. Can't we just stick to Disney?" Blaine whined. "At least they have happily ever afters."

Kurt chuckled. "We have to pretend to be grown ups at least _some_of the time."

Blaine pouted. "That's no fun."

Kurt took his hand, swinging it gently. They walked in silence, enjoying the night and each other's company. Eventually, the giant halls of Dalton loomed up at them – it was an hour before curfew.

"So." Wes appeared. "Where have we been?"

"Going out without us, hey?" David said from their other side.

"I thought we were Warblers. Family, you know. I'm hurt." Wes held a hand to his heart with a grin.

"Hey," Blaine grinned, shrugging. "We were going to invite you, but then we remembered what happened _last_time at the movies?"

"Care to remind us, Wes?" Kurt laughed.

Wes blushed a little, hard to see in the dim light coming out of the windows of Dalton.

"I may or may not have been escorted off the premises for throwing popcorn at the screen." He mumbled. David grinned, joining in.

"And why aren't you allowed back?" Wes' blush deepened.

"Because I may have tried to hit on one of the female employees as they tried to get me out."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, and Blaine grinned back.

"What about you David?" Kurt spoke up. "Why aren't we allowed back at the public pool again?"

This time, both boys blushed and looked away. "Exactly." Blaine said triumphantly.

The four of them entered Warbler Hall, running into Nick and Jeff, who were cuddled none-too-subtly on the large couch.

"Hot date, eh?" Nick called, and Jeff laughed.

"Definitely hot." Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt onto one of the couches.

"What's wrong with them?" Jeff asked, motioning to Wes and David, who were sulking in the corner.

"They're pissed because we didn't let them chaperone."

The four of them laughed.

"Blaine needs something to concentrate on. Something that isn't Inception."

"Ooh…" Jeff and Nick recoiled in disgust. "Yeah. Not a good idea. That movie is like hell."

"I liked it!" Wes called from the corner.

"Nobody asked you!"

"We know!" David called back, laughing.

"Fine!" Blaine grinned. "We'll find a cinema that you two haven't been banned from and we'll all go."

"Uhh…" Jeff and Nick (who seemed to be moving as one lately) faltered. "We…we don't want to go…you guys can go on your own."

Wes frowned. "Why's that?"'

"Because all Blaine and Kurt ever do at the movies is kiss."

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	92. The Effects of Chocolate

_**A/N: Yay for chocolate :D**_

* * *

Blaine bounced into Kurt's room, grinning happily, and hiding a hand behind his back.

"Kurtttt, guess what I've got!"

Kurt froze, looking up at him in concern. Those words were _never_ good, _especially_ when Blaine was involved.

"Look at what Wes and David gave me! They're so nice to me, and they made sure I knew to come share it with you!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he tried to work out exactly what Blaine was holding. When he realised it was chocolate, the absolute _worst_ thing Wes and David could have given him…

He stood up, absolutely livid. Wes and David _knew_what chocolate did to Blaine. And yet they still chose to inflict the horror that was Blaine Anderson on sugar on the rest of the Warblers?

He was going to kill them. They'd learnt the hard way that Blaine and sugar was a bad idea, but give him chocolate, and no one would be able to keep up with his energy rush. The worst thing was that it made him embrace his inner child, so he tended to act like a hyper active five year old.

But now Wes and David had _deliberately_ given Blaine chocolate, and equally deliberately set him on Kurt…. Kurt's eyes narrowed. This meant _war._

"Blaine, babe?" Kurt said softly.

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled, looking up from where he was filling his mouth with chocolate.

"Why don't you go offer Wes and David some chocolate? They _were_ nice enough to give it to you after all."

Blaine nodded eagerly, bouncing out the door.

Wes and David sent him to Jeff and Nick to share his chocolate, who sent him to Trent, who sent him back to Kurt. The Warblers bounced Blaine between them, trying to exhaust his seemingly endless supply of energy.

Wes and David, Kurt, and Nick and Jeff kept Blaine moving all afternoon, sending him on errands back to one of the others. Finally, Blaine collapsed.

"Why am I so _tired_?" he whined. Kurt looked torn, caught between laughing and sympathising.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed.

Blaine looked at him sadly.

"Cuddles?" he asked pitifully.

Kurt laughed, holding his arms out.

"Come here."

Blaine crawled into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You guys are _mean_." He whined sleepily. Kurt stifled a giggle.

"Shush Blaine.." Kurt soothed, petting his hair.

"But Kurt… Why are you guys so mean to me?" He asked through his yawning.

"Because Blaine… Chocolate makes you crazy…"

* * *

_**A/N: So that concludes our livestream. We hit our quota - thanks for everyone who was a part of it :D We're going to try and do another one in about 5/6 hours, after we've slept a bit. It's currently 3am. Annyway, nice meeting some of you :D We'll do a tinychat later so we can actually talk to some of you face to face :D**_


	93. Cake

_**A/N: We're livestreaming again, come join us? We're on tinychat this time -** http : / / www . tinychat . com / qlkb7_

* * *

Blaine slumped over the breakfast bar, watching Kurt with a glazed expression. Kurt was chatting happily as he concentrated on icing the cake, carefully making sure the entire surface was covered evenly.

"Blaine..?" Kurt called, when he noticed Blaine's dazed expression as he staree. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Blaine replied, snapping out of it. "It's just...That cake looks amazing..."

Kurt smiled, cleaning up after himself, and handing the icing bowl to Blaine.

"You can't eat it yet though, it's for dessert."

"I know." Blaine sighed. "Just a little piece?" he asked, already reaching for a knife. Kurt smacked his hand with the spatula.

"_No._ Bad Blaine." He reprimanded. Blaine pouted.

"But _Kurt_..."

"No. I gave you the bowl didn't I?" Blaine looked down at the counter.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"So, now you get to help me wash up." Kurt told him happily, wiping down the bench.

"Why do I-Oh okay, I'll help." Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled at him, leaning over the counter to kiss his cheek.

"Good. Did you want to wash or dry?" he offered.

"Wash... But only if I get to use the purple dishwashing soap." Blaine bargained, hiding his smile. The purple dishwashing liquid was the _best_ – it made huge amounts of bubbles and just smelt awesome.

"Deal." Kurt agreed, smiling at him.

Blaine hopped off his stool, fetching the soap out from under the sink and starting to run a sink full of water. Kurt disappeared out of the door to fetch a dish towel, coming back just in time to catch Blaine blowing a giant pile of bubbles at him.

Kurt shrieked, flinging the cloth into Blaine's face. It turned into an all out war, stopped only when they remembered that the water was running and went to turn it off. They got there just before the sink overflowed.

"Finish the washing up, then we can go do something else." Kurt promised. Blaine's face brightened.

"Can we watch a movie? Disney?" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe." He promised, flicking bubbles off of Blaine's nose.

Blaine grinned, folding his sleeves up before plunging his hands into the sink.

They chatted quietly together as they washed up. Kurt started laughing when Blaine absently wiped a hand through his hair, leaving behind a trail of bubbles. Before too long though, they'd finished, and Kurt curled on the couch, leaving Blaine to pick the movie.

"I don't know which one to pick!" he whined, staring at Kurt's movie collection with something akin to awe. "You have so _many!_ It's so hard to choose!"

"Blaine, just pick one and get over here. We have the house to ourselves until Carole gets home in an hour or so, so just... Hurry up, would you?"

Blaine sighed, finally settling on a movie. He turned it on and bounced onto the couch next to Kurt, smiling fondly as the other boy cuddled into his chest.

"Aladdin again? Seriously?" he yawned, his voice muffled. "Didn't we watch this last week?"

"It's either this or Sleeping Beauty." Blaine said warningly. "Besides, you aren't going to watch it anyway."

"Am so." Kurt mumbled. Blaine laughed.

"The movie hasn't even started yet and you're already half asleep." Blaine pointed out gently.

"Shush, leave me alone. I'm tired."

Blaine smiled at him, slowly petting his hair.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it finishes."

"Mmhm." Kurt mumbled, cuddling up properly to Blaine. "Then we can have dinner."

"And then cake." Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled and turned his head, tucking it under Blaine's neck; humming contentedly.

"Shh." Blaine said gently. "It's starting."

* * *

_**A/N: You should talk to us and such. We're lonely D:**_


	94. Piercings

_**A/N: This one took a while XD And much love to atrueliterati who stayed with us on TinyChat for the duration of this fic :D**_

* * *

"Hey Kurt...?" Blaine said hesitantly one afternoon – they were in the park, lazily swinging.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you came over and attacked me with the evil pencil of doom?"

"..Yes?" Kurt replied, smiling at the memory.

"Remember our conversation after?"

"About the cross-dressing?" Kurt asked, a little shocked. Blaine had seemed _very_ hesitant to the idea...

"_No..._"

"Oh... About the piercings?"

Blaine looked at the ground, his words spilling out in a mumbled rush.

"Ithinkit'sagoodidea."

"Blaine, take a deep breath and say it again, slowly, concentrating on each word." Kurt instructed condescendingly, reaching for his hand.

"I think it's a good idea."

^.^

"So, what type of piercings did we want?" Kurt asked, scanning the page. "Ears, eyebrows, nose, lip... Hmm, nipple piercings?" he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking maybe my ear and eyebrow... though a nipple piercing sounds interesting, to say the least..."

Kurt was still scanning the page, biting his lip in interest.

"A belly button piercing sounds interesting. I mean, I don't think I own any midriff tops, but I could always use it as a chance to expand my wardrobe."

Blaine hesitated.

"Are we...are we actually going to do this?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Why not? I'd have to talk to Dad about it, but he sort of just lets me do what I want anyway, at least when it comes to fashion. "

"And my parents wouldn't care."

"Besides... What he doesn't see won't hurt him."

"So...no backing out?"

"No backing out." Kurt confirmed. "And just to be sure..." he laughed. "I dare you to."

^.^

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly. To tell the truth, he was freaking out. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Blaine noticed his hesitation.

"You still want to do this?"

Kurt nodded feebly. "Just freaking out. I'll be fine soon. No backing, remember?"

Blaine grinned. "Nerves?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Come on..." Blaine pulled him into the piercing parlour.

They stepped up to the counter, and Blaine told the woman what they wanted done.

"You want your belly-button?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

He nodded slightly and she shrugged. As if she was one to judge – her face was covered in tattoos and piercings.

"Ooh! Snake-bites! Kurt, I should get snake-bites."

"What about school? Doesn't McKinley have rules against that sort of thing?"

"Oh... I forgot to check... Maybe I shouldn't get my eyebrow pierced then, I don't want to have to take it out."

"Yeah... That might be a good idea." Kurt agreed absently, studying the belly bars intently, trying to pick out which one he wanted. "Oooo, what about _that_ one Blaine?" he asked

It was blue - matching his eyes.

Blaine grinned. "I think you'd look gorgeous in whatever."

Kurt shook his head. "I was actually asking for your opinion. What do you think?"

Blaine looked at the large window of belly bars, before pointing at a diamond one, reflecting blue most of the time, but glittering at different angles. Kurt nodded, and the woman picked it out.

"Do you want to go first?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded,

"If I watch you, I'll chicken out."

Blaine grinned and nodded, and Kurt sat in the seat the woman motioned to. Kurt tried not to watch as the woman dealt with the equipment, disinfecting and sanitising his stomach.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, tilting his face up to meet his eyes with the other hand.

"Concentrate on me." He ordered softly.

Kurt nodded, staring at Blaine and trying not to focus on the giant pair of pliers that the woman had. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, waiting.

But it was over in three seconds – she pulled the skin and forced a bar through it. Kurt winced slightly, but it wasn't unbearable. Once she'd fastened the belly bar on, she sprayed it with antiseptic and then it was done.

"Anything else?" she asked but Kurt shook his head, standing up.

He was a little bit pale, but he lifted his shirt and was staring at the metal in his stomach. It was gorgeous. Blaine was now in the chair, and Kurt grabbed his hand with a grin as Blaine lifted his shirt up. Kurt watched with interest as Blaine steadied himself, looking up as she fiddled with the equipment before puncturing a hole through his nipple. Blaine gasped a little, but grinned.

"Cool." He said softly as the woman sprayed it.

"Next?"

"Lobe." Blaine said and she nodded.

"Which one?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. He shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Well." She started. "You could get both, or the left – the straight ear, or the right – the gay ear. It doesn't matter much these days though."

Blaine grinned up at Kurt. "The right one then."

"You sure?" the woman asked.

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand again. "Yeah."

She sat him up, readying the equipment again – with a practiced sense of boredom about her.

"Ready?" she asked, holding the thing that looked like a gun near his ear.

"Yup." Blaine grinned, then gasped as pain shot through his head.

"Wow, I think that almost hurt more than the nipple piercing." He whispered to Kurt as she sprayed his ear.

She smiled slightly, heading back to the reception desk as they paid, and left, Blaine holding the door open for Kurt.

^.^

Four months later, all their new piercings had properly healed. They had changed them once already, and so far nobody knew about them – unless they peered closely when they were wearing tight fitting tops. Obviously, Blaine's ear piercing was seen, but there was very little comment on it.

They sat on Blaine's bed, both shirtless, testing out the different studs and rings that they could put on. Blaine had just put a large ring in his nipple piercing, and Kurt had put a large, intricate dangling one in his belly button.

"This is ridiculously fun." Blaine said, laughing as Kurt wiggled his hips experimentally; the ends of the design clinking.

"I'm glad we did this..." Kurt said softly, moving forward to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine kissed him back, almost a little desperately as their bare chests rubbed together. Blaine elicited a small gasp as his ring caught on Kurt's chest, and Kurt suddenly looked at him with a mischievous grin.

Kurt slipped down, his hands ghosting over Blaine's sides before catching the ring in his mouth, biting it gently and tugging, his tongue flicking out ever so slightly to catch on Blaine's skin.

Blaine moaned, his hands wrapping around Kurt's back.

"Best. Idea. Ever."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I'm going to get my second lobe piercings and my belly button done on Saturday, so you could say this was somewhat inspired by that fact :D**_


	95. Reunion

**_A/N: This one took too fucking long XD. But I'm horribly pleased with the end result. And when I say too long, I mean I've been working on this since May. There was just a lot of me getting stuck, getting distracted and a whole lot of other crap XD_**

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

A guitar sat to his right.

He hadn't played in so long.

Longingly, his fingers stretched out, gently brushing the neck. The strings made ghostly noises as his fingers trailed down them. Tearing his eyes from the dusty capo that was clipped to the tuning section, Blaine surveyed the rest of his apartment.

Blaine sighed. Where had his life gone? He was twenty-five years old, and nothing to show for it.

_Stupid McKinley reunion._

Why was it early? Reunions usually were reserved for twenty-five years on, at least. Not this one...apparently seven years was enough.

He turned to the guitar again. Hell, even if he _did _try, he probably wouldn't remember half the notes.

The last song he'd played - ever - was his goodbye song to Kurt. For some reason, he couldn't get it out of his head.

_Trapped in a room of mirrors, I can't escape myself..._

_Stumble and fall to the ground...I beg and I plead for you..._

Blaine grimaced. They had been fighting, and the song was the final straw - Blaine wrote it as a 'forgive me', but it didn't work...Kurt still left, and he didn't look back.

He picked up the guitar, blowing the dust off. Sliding the capo onto the fourth fret, he began to play the same song.

Of course he remembered how to play. You don't forget things like that.

It sounded so familiar, but it reeked of outdated chords, outdated words. Words meant for something else. Love songs were supposed to be about happiness and growing together, not about how much you'd miss them when they were gone.

Seven years, and Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken to each other once.

Blaine sighed, setting his guitar back down with a glance at the clock. If he didn't get a move on, he'd be late.

^.^

Kurt nervously adjusted his tie in front of the mirror. The McKinley reunion was tonight, and Rachel and Mercedes had deliberately gotten in touch with him to make sure he was going, so he knew he couldn't back out on fear of retaliation for breaking his promise. He sighed, checking his appearance one last time before he left, his glance at the clock confirming he'd be late if he didn't leave now. He climbed into his car, remembered lyrics floating through his head, haunting him.

_Help me recover what is lost again, but will it work this time?_

_Remain unnoticed on the floor, just waiting to be found…_

Kurt shook his head firmly. He didn't want to dwell on those memories now, the memories of the best relationship he'd ever had. It was bad enough that he might be there tonight...

He let his thoughts trail off, reaching for the radio and turning it up loud.

He had to concentrate on the music from the radio, rather than his memory of _that song_, or he wouldn't survive tonight.

^.^

"_Are you almost here yet?" _

Rachel was practically screaming at him over the speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon." Kurt said irritably, pulling into the car park. "I'm in the parking lot."

"_Finally. See you soon."_

Kurt hung up and sighed, getting out of his car. He _really _didn't want to go inside.

Still, he grabbed his bag and started towards the familiar buildings.

He passed the front doors and found the corridors lined with tables, each with a sign from year of graduation. Kurt followed them down until he found his year and registered his name, getting a tag, a ribbon and a bag at the same time.

"Welcome back to McKinley." The woman said and Kurt nodded with a small grin.

He had to admit, this was pretty cool. So many memories started flooding back – some friendly and some not-so friendly, but they were all there. He slowly made his way to the choir room, peeking into other classrooms to see stalls about the specific classes that were held in those rooms.

And then he saw him.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt swallowed hard, fighting to remain composed. Blaine looked…horrible, to be honest. He stood at the end of the corridor, hands jammed in his pockets, slumped and looking dejected as he decided whether or not to go into to the choir room.

Should he say hello? It would be rude not to, right?

Kurt had to make a decision. He could act like the past eight years hadn't been a living hell; like Blaine Anderson wasn't the reason he couldn't stay in a relationship; like he wasn't struggling in life, and pretend that everything was fine.

Or he could throw himself at Blaine and love him to death, and explain that leaving him at the airport was the worst decision Kurt had ever made. He could invite him back to his house and they could live happily ever after.

But no. Kurt had too much pride.

Stuffing his dignity in his pocket, he ducked his head and walked quickly into the choir room, trying to avoid Blaine at all costs.

^.^

Blaine saw the blur of a tanned coat and immediately _knew _it was him. The way he just pushed past – it was just _Kurt. _Blaine sucked in a deep breath before he was almost bowled over by a blur of black and blue.

"Blaine!" Tina squealed, her arms trapping him in a vice-like grip.

"Oh Tina!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging her back tightly.

Because they graduated the same year, they had become insanely close. After graduating, however, they had split ways.

Come to think of it, Blaine hadn't really seen _anyone _in a few years. _Where had the time gone?_

"Come on! I want to see if Mr. Schue is still here!" Tina grabbed his hand and all but dragged him into the room, where once again, he caught sight of Kurt.

He was flawless, as always. A little older, his shoulders a little broader, his face more defined. His eyes still held that fantastic light, and his hair was still perfectly coifed. Blaine's eyes swept around the room, trying his hardest not to register for too long on the other man.

Tina had pulled him to William Schuester, who looked a little older, but was grinning.

"Blaine Anderson."

"You remember me?"

"One of my best students." Will said softly. "You lead New Directions to Nationals."

Blaine grinned proudly. "It was because of you though sir."

Will laughed, clapping him on the back. "What are you doing nowadays? Wait – let me guess – signing record deals? About to go on Broadway?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Not quite. I'm…laying low, I guess."

It hurt Blaine, that Will actually looked disappointed. "Ah well, you'll get there someday. You have the talent."

Blaine just nodded as Will's attention was drawn elsewhere, and he let out a small sigh, panicking as he realised he didn't have a reason not to go and see Kurt. He had to find one, or things would get weird quick.

"Artie!" Blaine called, spotting the man in the wheelchair.

^.^

Kurt watched Blaine make a beeline for Artie, and sighed softly. He was avoiding him, but it wasn't like Kurt could complain. He was avoiding Blaine too. He shrugged. Now that Mr. Schuester was free he may as well go talk to him...

They chatted aimlessly for a little while, until another couple of ex-students approached, and Kurt moved on. He was gazing around the room, searching for someone -_anyone_- he recognised, trying hard not to make himself look lost, when Rachel all but tackled him, attaching herself to his side.

"Kurt! Kurt oh my god Kurt I missed you _sooo_much!" she exclaimed and Kurt laughed, hugging her back.

"Oh Rachel, I missed you too."

She giggled, kissing his cheek. "How have you been?"

"So good." He lied with a grin. "And you?"

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed, looking around. "So…" she nudged him. "Are you with anyone yet?"

He paused. "Didn't take you long to ask…"

She shrugged. "We all had bets."

"Wait, what?"

She grinned. "I always thought you'd end up with Blaine but…I guess not?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was talking to Puck.

"No. We didn't end up together."

Rachel waited for further explanation, but Kurt didn't grant her any.

They wandered around together for a while, catching up with the other ex-New Directions, though Kurt was careful to keep himself and Rachel away from Blaine. After a while, Rachel excused herself, and Kurt was left to wander on his own. Before he knew it, it seemed as though everyone had left, and he made his way to the exit, sighing a little.

He hated to admit it, but it hadn't been quite as awful as he'd been expecting it to be. He bumped into someone and went to apologise - but froze in place.

"B-Blaine?"

Blaine froze, freaking out.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, and they both took a moment to look at each other.

Kurt dipped his head, a small smile gracing his features. "You look like shit."

Blaine looked away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry?"

Kurt sadly looked up. He had tried to be light – casual – maybe pretend that everything was okay, but it was far too obvious that it wasn't.

Seeing Kurt again; having Kurt this close…it was a little too much for Blaine. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I've got to go."

He fled down the corridors, but Kurt followed him, grabbing onto his wrist before he managed to get out the doors.

"Blaine…"

"What? I said I was sorry. I fucked up. I was selfish. I know it." Blaine hissed, tears coming to his eyes. "Please don't make this any harder than it actually is."

"Blaine, calm down!" Kurt said, a little taken aback. "I…I wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee sometime."

Blaine closed his eyes, looking away. "Don't do this to me."

"What?"

Blaine sighed, turning away but not making a move to run. "I'm still in love with you Kurt. You know why I look like shit? It's because I haven't gone a single day without thinking about the one time I screwed myself over. The one time that I ripped the chance of a perfect future away from myself – and all because I was a stupid child who didn't know how to wait. And you know it too, and seeing you tonight only made it harder for me. It's best if you just…go back to your life."

Kurt blinked, stunned.

"Blaine…"

He frowned. "Forget it Kurt. Just…leave me be."

"Blaine."

"What?"

"I…I think I'm still in love with you too."

Blaine looked up, hope filling the frown on his face. "Think?"

"The airport…I spent the plane trip in tears. Every single boyfriend…nothing could compare to you and I hated you for it. I hated you for everything. But I only hated you because I couldn't believe we let each other go so easily." Kurt swallowed hard – he was starting to get teary. "But maybe it wasn't hate. Or maybe I hated you because I still loved you."

Blaine shook his head. "You don't sound convinced."

"That's why I wanted to get a coffee with you. We could see where we were…maybe we could try again…"

"Kurt…we're not different people. We haven't changed. We don't need to start again…we need to pick up where we left off."

Kurt considered this, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully.

"I can't." he admitted. "I…it's not like we can walk into each other's lives and be boyfriends again. I don't _know _you anymore Blaine. I love the boy from McKinley…when we had a future together."

Blaine blinked, a little stunned.

"So, coffee? Tonight, at seven?" Kurt offered again, incredibly hesitant. Blaine smiled.

"I'd like that. Same place as always?" Kurt nodded with a fond grin and turned to move away. "Kurt…? I really haven't changed."

Kurt just smiled at him sadly, turning to find his car. Blaine watched him go, a small smile fighting to light up his face.

Maybe... Just maybe...

^.^

Blaine arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early – he had shaved and bought a new t-shirt – and was surprised and delighted to find Kurt there already.

Kurt had two coffee cups in front of him.

"Medium drip right?" he said, pushing the cup across the table.

"You remember?" Blaine asked, taking a seat.

"Of course." Kurt looked shocked. They both sipped at their drinks, trying desperately to work out what to talk about.

"So what have-"

"How have you-"

They spoke at the same time. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and burst into laughter.

That was all it took to break the tension, and suddenly it was like seven years had never passed. They reverted into blushing, giggling, flirting teenage boys, and it was only then that Kurt realised the full extent of how much he had missed everything about Blaine.

Their coffee date ended with Blaine walking Kurt back to his motel.

"I really want to try us again." Blaine said softly, his hand boldly finding Kurt's.

Kurt looked down at their joined hands – at how he had automatically intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. He marvelled at how natural everything was.

"Yeah. Me too." Kurt said just as softly.

Both boys stared at each other, and Blaine's eyes flicked down to Kurt's lips. They both moved forward in an unspoken agreement and shared a kiss that sent them straight back to the Warbler choir room for their first kiss ever. It was sweet, somewhat desperate and worth waiting for.

When they broke apart, Kurt was beaming, and Blaine let out a breathy laugh. Everything was right, and everything was perfect. They really had just needed to pick up where they left off. Blaine couldn't imagine where they would be if Blaine had been patient, or if Kurt had turned around and stayed with Blaine. But Blaine had Kurt now, and he was never letting go.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is chapter 95 (holy fuck...). 15 hours to get 5 more chapters up. We have no spare, finished chapters. I've got two that are half finished - one of them is really long and the other might be a lot shorter. So basically, we need five 400 word chapters in 15 hours. It sounds...easy, actually. But, there's a catch. Claire and I have something on later on this afternoon, which takes away about... two hours for her and 5 hours for myself. Eek. **_

_** But no, I'm confident we'll make it.** _


	96. Sick Baby

_**A/N: We like the idea of Klaine having kidlets. Apparently they get sick a lot though...** **:P**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Blaine swore under his breath, hanging the phone up. He'd just tried calling Kurt again, and he still wasn't answering. He glanced at the clock, readjusting his grip on the baby in his arms. She whimpered sadly, and Blaine rocked her gently.

"Shush, it'll be okay, Daddy will be home soon." He whispered to her, turning to look out the window. "He'd better be."

Tahlia started coughing then – dry, hacking coughs that she had to fight for breath through. Blaine quickly lifted her up against his shoulder, patting her back, trying to make it easier for her to breathe.

He was still pacing the hallway when Kurt got home.

He rushed into the lounge room as Kurt opened the front door, trying to make sure Tahlia didn't get caught in the cold breeze coming through the door, and calling Kurt into the room after him.

"Blaine? Is she okay?" Kurt fussed, rushing into the room.

Blaine passed Tahlia over to him, gently wrapping her blanket back around her as Kurt settled her into his arms.

"Oh _baby_." He sighed, rocking her as she coughed weakly. Blaine turned worried eyes on Kurt.

"I don't think she's getting any better."

"What did the doctor say? When you took her this morning?"

"She thinks it's just a virus. She told me to take her back if she wasn't better by morning." Blaine said, stroking Tahlia's hair helplessly.

Kurt half-smiled, still worried.

"Well, that's what we're going to do. We're going to have dinner, and give her a bath, and then sit with her until she falls asleep." Kurt smiled. "Same as we do every night."

"I suppose." Blaine sighed. "I haven't had a chance to cook anything yet."

Kurt sighed, handing him the baby back.

"Take away?"

^.^

An hour later they rested at either end of the couch, discarded take away boxes scattered on the coffee table. Kurt held Tahlia, cooing to her as she yawned.

She'd been half asleep for quite a while now, but every time she started to slip into proper sleep, she'd have another coughing fit and wake herself back up. She was exhausted, grizzling and crying because she didn't understand why she felt so bad.

Seeing her like this was hard for them. She'd never been _this_ sick before – normally confined to a cold, or blocked nose.

As the night went on, they listened in concern every time Tahlia coughed, trying to judge whether it was getting better or worse. Finally, some hours later, Kurt shot Blaine a worried look.

"I think she's getting worse..." He said, as Tahlia had another coughing fit, whimpering weakly. "I didn't think it would ever get this bad..."

Blaine nodded, leaning forward to take the baby, wrapping her blanket back around her.

"Shh." He soothed as she wheezed.

She cuddled into him, finally falling asleep with a sigh, her entire body going limp.

"There." Blaine sighed, slumping further down against the couch, his eyes already shutting themselves.

Kurt smiled fondly, disentangling their legs and grabbing a blanket, draping it over them both and settling back on the other end of the couch.

Blaine mumbled his thanks as Kurt reached to turn the lamp off, both of them too lazy to move upstairs to sleep in their actual bed.

Tahlia snuffled in her sleep, and both Kurt and Blaine froze, their eyes shooting open as they listened intently. When the room filled with her sleepy breathing again they both relaxed.

Blaine's soft voice broke the sleepy silence.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"I think she's going to be fine."

* * *

_**A/N: I guess it's just a good source of angst.** __**4 to go. 12 hours. **_


	97. Animal Talk

_**A/N: Three More :D**_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been married for three days – living with each other for seven years, when Blaine finally broached a subject he had been _dying_ to ask for years.

They were curled up on the couch, tight in each other's embrace. Kurt had been drinking wine since nine, and while he wasn't drunk, he was in a calm, happy mood. Blaine decided that _now _was the most opportune moment.

"I…I want a pet."

Kurt blinked at him. "We have plants."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Plants aren't fun."

"Yeah they are." Kurt protested with a grin. "You can watch them grow."

Blaine laughed. "You have a strange definition of fun."

Kurt pouted, and Blaine shifted, kissing Kurt until he stopped pouting.

"I was being serious." he said, continuing the conversation a couple of minutes later.

"So was I." Kurt teased. Seeing Blaine's hurt expression he sighed. "Blaine... I just don't know... Aren't they a lot of work?"

"I _promise_ I'll look after it!"

"That's what you _always_ say. What happened to that tree you tried to grow?" Blaine blushed. "Or that pot of flowers? Or the _vegetable garden_?" Kurt continued, smirking slightly.

Blaine groaned. "Okay, okay. I get it. But plants aren't the same thing!" he whined.

"Look. We'll get a fish, okay?" Kurt compromised but Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Fish are like plants. You feed it once a day, look at it for a few seconds, before sighing and realising you have to go back to your life."

"And what's a dog or a cat then? You feed it twice a day, pat it when you get home and ignore it until it's begging for attention. Or it bites you. Or pees on the carpet."

Blaine frowned. "I wouldn't ignore it."

"Besides babe, we both work. It'll be lonely."

Blaine paused.

"We could get two?"

"Two _whats?_"

"Two dogs?"

Kurt sighed.

"If we get a pet, I want a cat."

"But I really, _really_, wanted a puppy."

"We can't get both."

"I thought you didn't want a pet?" Blaine pointed out smugly.

Kurt whacked his arm.

"My point still stands. We work all day, so it'd be lonely."

"But if we get _two_, then it won't be! And they can entertain each other." His eyes lit up. "We could get a boy and a girl! We could have puppies!"

"No."

"What about a dog and a cat?"

Kurt chuckled. "They'd fight."

Blaine frowned. "Didn't you ever watch the Simpsons? Snowball and Santa's Little Helper always got along!"

"That's one case."

"Catdog?"

"What the hell is Catdog?"

"Never mind…" Blaine said softly. "But they could get along."

"Yeah, but we'd have to train them."

"We'd need to train them anyway."

Kurt hesitated, and Blaine watched him hopefully, biting his lower lip and trying to pull off puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Blaine cried, pulling Kurt into a tight hug, ravishing his face and neck with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I have some conditions."

Blaine faltered. "…yes?"

"No little dogs. Large or not at all."

"That's what she said." Blaine giggled, and Kurt swatted at him, stifling a grin. "What else?"

"No hairless dogs. Preferably a guard dog. It has to live downstairs and outside."

Blaine pouted. "What about at night time?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it has to sleep on our bed."

Kurt frowned, about to protest before he reconsidered. "Fine. Upstairs _only _when we're in bed."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Anything else?"

Kurt thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Okay, I have some for you."

"Oh yes?"

"No Persians. You don't get to spend time grooming the cat when you could be paying attention to me."

Kurt laughed, kissing him. "Understood."

"No Siamese. They scare me."

Kurt nodded. "Anything else?" he asked seriously.

Blaine looked thoughtful.

"I think that's everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Can I add more rules later?"

"Only if I get to do the same."

"Deal."

* * *

**_A/N: *Shrug* I've been looking at too much Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine, obviously._ **


	98. Nightly Games

_**A/N: Two More O.o**_

* * *

"If you were stuck on an island, what would you take?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Clothes. Clothes are important."

"Not me?" Blaine asked, a small pout on his face, hiding behind a smile.

"Of course not." Kurt grinned, rolling onto his stomach on the bed. "If I were stuck on an island, why would I force you to be stuck with me?"

"But we wouldn't see each other!"

"But," Kurt interceded with a grin. "You could be looking for me."

Blaine grumbled. "I would want to be stuck on an island with you."

Kurt laughed. "Come on, another one."

"Okay…nearest book. Page eighteen, line four." Blaine said, peering at the computer screen.

Kurt frowned, but leaned to his bookcase, pulling out a book. "However fast I went, I couldn't warm my feet, to which the damp…" he paused. "What was the point of that?"

Blaine shrugged. "You wanted random things to do. This site has them…Try another book."

Kurt did, picking at the next one he could reach. "…indoors, its lower jaw dropped down upon its breast…"

Blaine paused. "Well, that made not a lot of sense…"

"What?"

"You were supposed to put the two sentences together…it didn't work as well as I thought it would."

Kurt shrugged. "Okay, another."

"Stretch out your left arm. What can you touch?"

Kurt laughed, stretching out. "The book I just put down."

Blaine shook his head with a grin. "Okay, guess the time."

"…Ten thirty?"

"One forty." Blaine corrected, and Kurt blinked.

"Serious?" Kurt sat up, peering at the computer screen. "Bedtime…"

Blaine pouted. "I'm not tired."

"_Blaine."_

_"Kurt."_ Blaine whined. "Can't we just finish the list? There's only like, ninety left!"

"No. Blaine, it's past midnight! You _know_ what happens when I don't get enough sleep!"

"But I'm not sleepy!"

Kurt smiled. "You sound like a toddler." He settled on the bed, curling up and sighing contentedly – overdramatically. "This bed is soo comfy."

Blaine frowned. "That's unfair."

Kurt stretched, breathing in deeply, staring at Blaine in what he hoped was a zoned-out expression.

Blaine looked at the computer screen one last time before heaving a sigh and shutting it off, crawling onto the bed.

"You know I hate you, right?" He said sadly, cuddling up to Kurt.

"No you don't." Kurt corrected, wrapping his arms around Blaine as he lay half on top of him.

"Yes I do." he whined, his eyes already closing.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to turn the light off."

* * *

_**A/N: Time for the park for the early Christmas Party :D**_


	99. Home To You

_**A/N: Oh shit. Shitting shit. It's 10:30, I just got home and we haven't even started chapter 100 - which we've planned as a collab because we've roughly done 50 chapters each. We have an hour and a half to write a full on fic. Shit.** _

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt had gotten home from work late, sighing as he kicked off his shoes just inside the door. He stopped in the kitchen to make a face at the plate of slowly congealing food waiting for him before scraping it into the bin. He made his way through the dark house to the bathroom, leaving a trail of his socks, bag and tie behind him, just leaving everything where it fell, despite knowing he'd end up being the one to clean it up – Blaine would refuse, purely because it wasn't _his _mess, unless Kurt bribed him with coffee or chocolate or something.

He was so _tired_, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed, cuddle up to Blaine, and sleep for a week.

Shower finished, skin moisturized, and pj's on (well, half on. He couldn't find the top), Kurt finally made it to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway, smiling at Blaine tiredly.

Blaine lay in the center of the bed, on top of the blankets, clutching Kurt's pillow, fast asleep.

Kurt smiled. Blaine really was adorable when he missed Kurt.

Gently pulling the blankets out from underneath the sleeping man, Kurt tucked him in, removing the pillow from his arms and curling up on his side of the bed, half asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Within seconds, a warm arm crept around his middle as a body plastered itself to his back.

"I missed you." Blaine murmured sleepily in his ear, gently kissing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled, rolling over to face him.

"I missed you too babe." he yawned, tucking himself against Blaine's side.

"Love you." Blaine mumbled, face tucked into Kurt's neck.

"Love you too." Kurt whispered back, pressing himself closer to Blaine as Blaine tightened his arms around him, kissing the top of his head before resting his cheek there, eyes closing immediately, finally relaxing in the familiar comfort of Blaine's embrace.

The only thing he liked about long days at work, was being able to come home to Blaine.

* * *

_**A/N: No idea where this fic came from. Claire pulled it out of nowhere.**_


	100. Marriage

_**A/N: It is literally one minute until midnight. Flashbacks are in italics!**_

_**Also, omg. 100 chapters. Thanks everyone so much for the support and love, we wouldn't be anywhere without it. We certainly wouldn't be here. Thankyou thankyou thank you, I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**_

_**265 chapters to go :D**_

_**Rating: G/K  
**_

* * *

This might just be one of the most important – and happiest – days of Kurt's life. His heart fluttered in his chest, his stomach felt like it was falling from a never ending suicide-drop. His fingers shook with nerves, but his eyes were light and happy – he was excited.

He was getting married.

He took a deep breath in, steadying himself at the vanity desk. This was everything he'd ever wanted and more. The black suit he wore made him look sophisticated – older than he felt, but the stupid, child-like grin on his face contrasted oddly. But it was him. In the seven years that he had left school, he hadn't changed. Not really.

In the change tent opposite to Kurt – on the other side of the aisle, Blaine was freaking out. Kurt wanted _everything _to be perfect, and Blaine was sure he'd stuff up at some point. He was wearing an almost identical suit to Kurt, except his cufflinks were a different shade of red – Dalton red. Kurt's were brighter – the McKinley Titans red. School was where they met – it was an important part of them both.

Blaine stared into the mirror, heaving a sigh. He looked good – he couldn't deny that – and he was a basket case of emotions, but that didn't matter. He was perfect – Kurt had reassured him enough times that he was certain of it – and he was about to have the best day of his life.

His bodyguard, Alistair, poked his head in. "Blaine…?"

_"I hired a body guard. One that would stay by your side – always." Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt._

_Kurt's eyes widened, then he frowned and glanced around subtly. Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a teddy bear, with dark sunglasses and a suit on. Kurt squealed and reached out for it – it was so soft!_

_"I was worried for a second," Kurt beamed, pulling Blaine into a hug._

_"I know. You always get worried," Blaine pulled back slightly, just enough to kiss Kurt on the cheek._

Kurt _was _worried. But not about everything not going to plan.

He was _marrying_ Blaine Anderson.

No.

He was marrying _Blaine Anderson._

This perfect man – they met at a chance encounter all because of Noah Puckerman.

"Kurt?" Rachel poked her head into the room, a small grin lighting up her face when she saw him. "Oh Kurt! You look so handsome!"

She ran into the tent, pretty much crushing him in a hug. Mercedes, Finn and Quinn followed quickly behind. Tanya and Sarah – two of his best friends from New York – followed behind them.

"These dresses are _so_ good Kurt." Rachel gushed, standing in front of the full length mirror and swaying appreciatively.

They were black and white – the main theme of the wedding – with black busts and white skirts. Finn had black pants and a white suit-jacket, the shirt underneath was dark grey with a black tie. The girls all had McKinley red shaded roses in their hair, while Finn and the rest of the groomsmen had Dalton shaded roses.

"You look so good." He nodded, surveying them all. "How many people are out there?"

Mercedes grinned. "Full house."

Kurt blanched. "Really? I didn't…invite that many people…"

"There's people on the hillsides too. You're famous Kurt…" Tanya said softly.

"They're not going to crash it…are they?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"Relax babe." Sarah said softly, getting him to sit. "Alistair and Samson will sort anyone who tries…"

Kurt nodded worriedly, trying to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Yeah…it's just…it feels like a dream."

_"I'm convinced I'm going to wake up, and this'll all be a dream," Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. "God…I don't want it to be a dream,"_

_Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss, biting down hard on his lower lip hard. Blaine's eyes shot open and he pulled away._

_"Shit, what was that for?" Blaine licked his sore lip, frowning._

_"You felt it then?" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again; paying special attention to the place he'd bitten._

_Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips as they pulled away again._

_"I did," he grinned,_

_"Then you aren't dreaming, Blaine Anderson,"_

"…your groomsmen have arrived." Alistair said and Blaine nodded.

"Send them in."

Alistair disappeared and Jeff and Nick bounced in, tackling him.

"Hey Mr. Getting-Married." Wes grinned and Blaine let out a breath.

"Holy crap guys. I'm getting married." Blaine whispered.

"Everything's fine." David assured him.

"Blaine…" Alistair interrupted again. "Puck, Santana and Brittany are here too."

"Thanks Alistair – they can come in."

The three of them entered and gushed over Blaine, before he took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror again.

"Holy crap."

"Settle down!" Santana snapped. "You're making _me _nervous."

"Your tie is wonky."

_It was from that moment on that Kurt offered to dress Blaine – adding suspenders and bowties to every outfit imaginable._

_Somehow, Blaine didn't catch on._

_At least, not at first._

"Okay, okay. I need to go see Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I miss him."

"It's been three hours. Can't you keep it in your pants that long?" Santana muttered with a smirk, and Blaine shot her a dirty look.

"Kurt won't allow it." Puck pointed out and Blaine smiled.

"Sure he won't."

^.^

"Kurt." Finn said from the entrance to the tent. "Blaine's coming."

Kurt froze. "What?" he whipped around. "Keep him out!"

"Kurrt!" He could hear Blaine's pleading tone from outside the tent. "I want to see you."

"No!" Kurt shouted back. "It's tradition! We can't see each other until we get to the aisle."

"We're gay! All tradition has been thrown out the window!"

Quinn, Tanya and Rachel all stifled laughs.

"Blaine!" Kurt pleaded. "Please…?"

"But Kurt…"

"If you take a step closer, I'm going to have to tackle you." Finn muttered from outside.

"No! You'll smudge his make-up!" Kurt called.

There was a bit of a stunned silence.

"You're wearing make-up?"

"Shut up. Kurt said it would make my eyes pop…Kurrtt!" Blaine moaned. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Kurt laughed. "Go back to your tent right now Blaine Anderson. You can wait."

_"When you're ready, I'll be ready for you."_

There was a dejected little sigh and Finn stepped back in.

"He's gone." He said triumphantly.

Kurt sighed in relief, and his bridesmaids all laughed, shaking their heads. Sarah stood to the side a bit, a small grin on her lips.

"How long have you wanted to get married to Blaine…? You've known each other for…eight years now?"

Kurt grinned. "A while."

_"So how long ago?"_

_Kurt just blushed even more, earning a short laugh from Blaine._

_"A while," Kurt managed, hiding a small smile. Blaine kissed his cheek gently._

_"Is that how long you've been crushing on me?" the Warbler placed a few kisses along Kurt's jawline. "A while?"_

_Kurt laughed gently and stole the notebook from him._

_"A while seems about right,"_

Sarah grinned. "Just a while?"

Kurt nodded. "I…I think I always knew it was going to be him."

She melted with delight. "That's so sweet!"

"Okay, I'm going to check on everyone else. I'll be back!" Rachel grinned, racing out of the tent. Tanya and Mercedes followed them, while Quinn and Sarah checked their make-up.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he mentally checked the list for tonight.

They'd walk down the aisle – that was in an hour – and _get married _– then they'd sign the registration and the buffet would be served as the sun went down over the ocean. Music and lights would go up as soon as the sun disappeared, and when things started to settle down, they'd return to the motel.

He drew in another deep breath. This was _really, really _happening.

^.^

Blaine bounced giddily.

"Calm down!" Puck growled, pacing slightly. "What are you worried about?"

"I don't even know!" Blaine complained, straightening his suit. "I'm just nervous and excited."

Rachel burst into the tent, a grin on her lips. "The DJ wants to know what music you guys wanted for the beginning. He seems to have gotten the CDs mixed up, and we knew that if we asked Kurt, he'd flip."

Blaine laughed. "Unforgettable, for the walk down."

_"Sometimes I ask myself if, I'd live the same without you – If I'd know how to forget you," Blaine whispered, singing it to him. "But a moment passes and you are…you're everything that I'd want – unforgettable now,"_

_He continued another verse, singing it in Italian, before following with the translation._

_"It seemed like another story that, the time takes with it, don't ever leave me - don't leave me. The more I miss you, the more you stay at the center of my thoughts never leave me because you'll never be unforgettable,"_

_He continued the song all the way through, first singing gently in Italian and translating for Kurt. When he finished, he squeezed Kurt tightly, them both remaining silent for a few minutes. Kurt leant up and kissed him full on the mouth, trying to put every emotion and thought from that song into the kiss._

_"You didn't have to translate," Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips. "It sounded amazing, just in Italian,"_

_Blaine smiled and kissed him again._

_"Yeah, but this way I get to tell you twice,"_

Rachel nodded and disappeared again.

There was half an hour until show time. Half an hour until he was officially tied to the love of his life. Half an hour, until he was Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

_"And by the way," Kurt grinned as he sat. "I like the whole 'Hummel-Anderson' thing. If we get married, we are __so__ having a hyphenated name,"_

_The two of them froze as Kurt finished his sentence. They had been together for a little over a year, but the subject of their future hadn't really come up._

_"I mean…" Kurt flushed red. This was it. He'd done it._

_Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's._

_"Hey, in a couple of years…Hummel-Anderson sounds amazing,"_

"Oh dear god." Blaine whispered, and Brittany laughed.

"You're cute when you're worried." She said softly, giving him a small hug. "But you know everything is going to be fine, right?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly, and she sighed, deeming him a lost cause.

"We've got to go out there soon." Santana stood, collecting her flowers.

The others did the same and Blaine glanced at them once more, checking their entire outfits before nodding and giving them the okay. _Now _he was starting to get extremely nervous – more nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

In the empty room, time seemed to pass like a snail. It inched its way closer to the hour, and Blaine started jittering away, chewing on his lower lip and straightening his tie and jacket at least fifty times.

At last, it was five-to.

Blaine stepped out of the tent – into the common area compartment - patting his breast pocket for the ring and straightening the Dalton flower on his lapel.

A second later, the tent flaps pulled apart and there stood Kurt – perfect Kurt – looking like he had been carved from the gods – and not in a creepy Edward Cullen way. He had a bouquet of flowers – another of his traditions – and with it was a plastic rose.

He passed the plastic one to Blaine.

"I'll love you, until the last rose fades." Kurt whispered, but all Blaine could do was stare at Kurt, his mouth hanging a mile open.

"Holy fuck you look perfect." Blaine whispered, attempting to lean in to kiss him.

"You're a cheater." Kurt giggled, pushing his face away. "No kisses until our vows. You don't look too bad yourself, either."

Blaine paused, his eyes raking Kurt's figure. He was interrupted by the first bar of 'Unforgettable', and he grinned.

"I'm freaking out." Blaine admitted in a whisper, taking Kurt's hand.

_"I'm sure you were brilliant," Kurt kissed him again on the tip of his nose, looking into his eyes. "You always are," _

"You'll be brilliant." Kurt assured him, interlocking their fingers and nodding to the man controlling the curtains.

They opened, and Kurt and Blaine were revealed to the pews of people. The altar stood at the end of the carpet of red shades of flowers. They both took a breath and walked down the carpet, a nervous but happy grin on both their faces.

The grinning faces that met theirs made Kurt want to cry. His father was there, a giant proud grin on his face.

_"Don't be scared of my dad. He approves of us." Kurt kissed his lips gently. "He approves of __you__."_

Carole was subtly wiping tears from her eyes, gripping Burt's hand tightly. The rest of New Directions were there as well – some of the other Warblers were therefore Blaine. His parents hadn't shown up, but Blaine couldn't care.

They reached the altar, turning towards each other.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, before the priest could start speaking.

"I love you too."


	101. The Next Step

_**A/N: And onwards we go! A couple of you were asking about last chapter - yes, the flashbacks were all from this story, but don't get the wrong impression, they're not all linked XD We just thought it would be pretty special. Also, Kurt's famous...well...hehe...you'll see. Chapter 150, all shall be explained.** **Claire and I have already sorted out the milestones. I also want to say that chapter 100 was posted exactly 8 months after I posted the first chapter - 25th of the 3rd. Epic Win, I didn't even plan this shit. It's fate.  
**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

_Kurt smiled as he walked through the door, looking around for the twins._

"_Nick? Nikki? Where are you?" he called, puzzled when he didn't get attacked._

"_Daddy!" Nicole cheered, appearing in a doorway. She had some sort of smock over her dress, and paint in her hair. "Daddy's teaching us to paint!"_

"_Is he?" Kurt asked in interest, holding his hand out to her as he left his bag beside the door._

"_Come see!" she said excitedly, tugging on his arm. Kurt followed her willingly, laughing as he saw the backyard._

_There was paint pots _everywhere_, and both Blaine and Nicholas were lying on their stomach's, feet in the air as they concentrated, looking oddly identical._

"_See?" Nicole asked happily, holding her arms out for a hug. Kurt obliged, kissing her curls before he let go._

"_What are you painting? Can I make one?"_

^.^

Kurt blinked awake slowly, sighing when he realised it was still dark. He rolled away from Blaine to check the time, sighing in disgust.

He still had hours left to sleep, but he doubted he'd be able to. The dreams always left him shaken, longing for children they didn't have. He sighed, rolling over in the dark in an attempt to get comfortable, ducking his face back into Blaine's chest.

He'd been dreaming about the twins for _weeks_ now, and he still hadn't been able to get the courage to talk to Blaine about it, about _them_, about the possibility of having kids...

He sighed, shaking his head minutely. No. Blaine would _never_ agree... Would he?

^.^

Blaine lay still in the dark, fighting to keep his breathing even as he listened to Kurt move restlessly. Finally the other man snuggled into him again, shifting for a little before lying still, his breathing evening out as he slipped back into sleep.

Once he was certain he was asleep, Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt, nestling his face into his hair. He'd been turning an idea over in his mind for a while – months, actually – and he'd finally made up his mind about it.

He'd married Kurt over a year ago, when it had finally become legal. It hadn't made much of a difference in their lives, merely making their claim over each other tangible. And now – he sighed – he wanted to take the next step. He wanted children. And the thing was... He was finally ready to talk to Kurt about it.

He held Kurt closer, adjusting the blankets over them. He'd talk to him in the morning.

^.^

"Kurt?" Blaine asked the next morning, halfway through his first cup of coffee.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking... And I've come to the conclusion that we need to talk." Blaine glanced up at Kurt then, and hastily corrected himself. "Not about us – well, sort of about us, but more about the future. _Our_ future."

"I've got something I want to say as well." Kurt said, smiling, a little nervously.

They ended up at the table, sitting across from each other, oddly formal as they clutched at their coffee.

Blaine gestured to Kurt to start.

"Okay." He started softly. "I've been having these dreams for a couple of weeks now, and they've made me start thinking. And I _know_ we've never discussed it, but…I want kids. A family." Kurt said, his gaze never leaving the table.

Blaine spluttered on the other side of the table, making Kurt look up at him in concern.

"Breath _or_ drink Blaine." He reminded him. Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. Kurt then hesitated as Blaine composed himself. "Do…do you not want children…?"

"Kurt, that's what I wanted to talk about as well." Blaine said, a grin lighting up his features.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Wait…you do?"

Blaine nodded seriously, draining his coffee. "I've just been plagued by these dreams…kids…so many of them."

Kurt giggled. "There are two that stick out in mine….Nicholas and Nicole."

"Twins?" Blaine raised an eyebrow quizzically and Kurt nodded.

Blaine stood, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "How many would we have?" he whispered, kissing him gently.

"As many as we want." Kurt laughed, nuzzling his shoulder.

"When?"

"Soon." Kurt giggled.

"You know, there's a reason we got together." Blaine grinned. "We're both so predictable."

"Great minds think alike."

* * *

_**A/N: 264 to go! Haha. I'm not going to count. But according to our calculations (don't we sound smart) we have to upload at least 2 a day and then some. We probably won't do it like that - we'll work whenever we can and upload as we go, and then when we get behind we'll have a sleepover and do heaps.**_


	102. Right On The Wrong Side Of Town

_**A/N: Based on a neighbourhood in our area...scary place..**__**but awesome shops...**_

* * *

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine called, bounding ahead. Kurt smiled, walking slowly behind him, taking his time as he looked around, enjoying their walk. Blaine's enthusiasm was infectious. Blaine bounced back, taking his hand. "Stop walking so slow!"

"Where are we even going?" Kurt laughed as Blaine dragged him on.

Noticing a sign, Kurt skidded to a stop. Blaine kept going for a couple of steps, stopping as he realised Kurt had frozen.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, no. If you walk around this neighbourhood, you'll get raped. And plus, it's dark, which increases the chance!"

Blaine gave him his biggest smile yet.

"No I won't, I'm not alone."

"Yes you will, and you're dragging me into it, so now I'll get raped as well!" protested Kurt, still refusing to move, even as Blaine tugged on his arm.

"Please Kurt? For me?" he asked pleadingly, turning wide eyes on Kurt – the ones he _knew_ Kurt had problems refusing.

"No. You've tried that already this week. _Four times_ this week. And _twice_ today!"

Blaine pouted at him teasingly, making Kurt want to lean forward and kiss it away. But – as he reminded himself, glancing around uneasily – they _weren't _safe and at home, and able to be comfortable in their own skin. They were somewhere where it was likely they would get mugged, or raped, and Blaine seemed to want to continue into the heart of the scary suburb.

"Blaine!" he whined when Blaine sighed, dropping his hand and taking a few steps away, past the safety of the sign.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Where are you going?"

"That way." Blaine said, pointing. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_No_ Blaine."

"But why?"

"Because I said so?"

"But we have to go that way! Your surprise is that way!" Blaine said, frustrated, and immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. "...Oops?"

"Surprise?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "For me?"

"...no?"

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

They pouted at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, I'll walk through the scary suburb." Kurt sighed, taking Blaine's hand. "Just...don't let go of me."

"Good." Blaine laughed, pulling him on. "Now hurry up, they're expecting us."

"...They?"

"Shh."

Kurt kept close to Blaine's side as they walked, his grip on the other's hand tightening as they got further and further from what he'd deemed as 'safety'.

Before he got too anxious, Blaine stopped, staring up at a building.

"This is it..." he breathed, pulling Kurt up the stairs.

"Izzy?" Blaine called, stepping into what looked like an abandoned building. Kurt clutched at his arm tighter, barely managing to keep himself from screaming as a women stuck her head into the room.

"Blaine!" she cried, claiming him in a hug.

"Hi Izzy! Did you keep that table aside like I asked? I'm sorry we're late.."

"Yes, we kept the table for you, and it's fine, no one ever shows up on time." She laughed, ushering them through to another room.

Kurt blinked, his grip on Blaine loosening almost automatically as he took in his surroundings.

The other room was comfortably warm and cozy, dim light keeping the room from being too dark, but keeping the occupants of the tables almost hidden.

"Wow." Kurt breathed. Blaine grinned at him.

"Nice huh? I've been coming here for years. They make the _best _spaghetti." Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt's chair out for him after Isabella led them over to a free table.

"Same as normal?" Isabella asked with a smile.

"Please." Blaine smiled. Kurt was still staring around the room in awe.

"I _never_ would have guessed it looked like this from the outside..." Blaine laughed.

"Shh, stop freaking out about it." He told Kurt as a waitress set a plate of garlic bread on the table, the bread still steaming slightly. "Now, you have to try this." He went on, picking up a piece, blowing on it to cool it down and tasting it before holding it out near Kurt's mouth.

Kurt glanced around, but it was too dark to see if anyone was watching them – and besides, because of the dark, no one else would be able to see them. He smiled, relaxed all of a sudden, and leant forward, taking a bite.

Blaine laughed as Kurt's eyes went wide.

"That...That is _amazing_." Kurt whispered, eyeing off what was left on the plate. Blaine saw, and grabbed for another piece of bread before Kurt took anymore, knowing he wouldn't have a chance.

They ate the garlic bread in silence, exchanging glances every now and then, smiling shyly. Blaine dusted off his fingers, leaning forward and taking Kurt's hand.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes."

"Was it worth walking through the scary suburb?"

Kurt froze immediately. He'd forgotten they were still... he turned worried eyes on Blaine.

"Is it even _safe_ here?"

Isabella's laugh interrupted them.

"You worry too much." She laughed, setting plates of spaghetti in front of them. "No one will attack you here, we're _very_ anti-violence."

Kurt smiled at her in gratitude as she collected the empty plates and left again, smiling at them both.

Blaine reprimanded Kurt when he went to grab his fork.

"No. Same rules as the garlic bread." Blaine laughed, loading up his fork from his own plate. "Open up."

Kurt obeyed with a grin, leaning forward as Blaine fed him the spaghetti. He mumbled through his full mouth as Blaine went to take a mouthful himself.

"Hmm?"

"No, my turn." Kurt laughed after he'd swallowed his mouthful. Blaine smiled, his eyes lighting up as Kurt caught onto his game, leaning forward.

Neither of them ate much from their own plates after that, preferring to feed the other and get fed in turn.

They'd never really gotten a chance to eat out in a restaurant together, and not be instantly judged. It was incredible that they were being given this chance – to do what they wanted without fear of being judged.

Much later, full and happy, they finally left, Blaine tracking Isabella down to hug her one last time and pay her for dinner.

They walked out the door, hand in hand, wandering slowly down the street...

...At least, until Kurt remembered where they were.

* * *

_**A/N: We're doing another tinychat writing thing. It'll be just after the livestream of Glee, so we'll probably fangirl over the episode at the same time. I'll post the link to it with a new chapter after the episode, so keep an eye out for it :D**_


	103. Beauty

_**A/N: When I'm tired and in a bad mood, I tend to write a lot of angsty, AU!Klaine, so **__**two of them happened last night.**_

___**Rating: T**_

* * *

Blaine was subject to a drug.

A drug called beauty.

Kurt flaunted beauty like it was a part of him, enticing those around him like an insect to a florescent light.

And Blaine could have him, if he chose, but then again, he couldn't. Kurt was free, and Kurt wasn't like Blaine.

Kurt loved to sleep around – he loved to party and he loved to feel the adrenaline rush of being somewhere else at any given point. He liked to take dares and he liked to try new foods, regardless if he knew what they were. He was different, but it didn't suit Blaine.

He was just entranced.

But Kurt was entranced by Blaine too.

Each night at the bar, Blaine would sit there, sipping his drink. His dark eyes would follow Kurt as he wandered through, trying to find the most attractive man – second to Blaine, of course.

Once or twice, Kurt had tried to seduce Blaine back into his web, with smoky eyes and a low voice, beckoning with a single finger – or two, if he was feeling bold.

But Blaine couldn't. This wasn't what he was like. He couldn't stoop that low – sharing Kurt with those creatures of the night – the ones who wandered without claim and without care. Blaine was a worker – a hard one, at that.

But Kurt was beautiful.

Blaine knew that the boy couldn't hold a relationship though. He wasn't one that would stay in one place for too long – he got bored too quickly. Blaine knew that from experience.

So Blaine would continue to watch and wait, to see what would become of Kurt.

No matter the men draped around him – the snobs, the bitches, the married and the young - Kurt was still beautiful.

But Blaine couldn't wait until Kurt would come back to him – a man instead of the free-spirited boy. When Kurt would come to his senses, and find what he was missing.

And what he had missed.

* * *

_**A/N: Mmhm.** _


	104. A Week's Too Short

_**A/N: Another angsty AU!Klaine that came from pretty much nowhere.** _

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other in a tense silence.

"I don't see why you have to leave." Kurt said softly, and Blaine sighed.

"It's my life. And you knew that."

Kurt blinked once, twice, before averting his gaze to the table.

Blaine pressed his palms to the wood. "I said I'd stay a week."

"You said you'd fall in love with me by then."

"I said I might fall in love with you. I never promised anything."

Kurt drew in a steady breath through his nose, his eyes still trained on the table.

"I didn't think you'd break my heart."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "Don't blame this on me. My life…it's full of chance encounters. I make people happy for a week, and then I leave them with only the memories. If I break a heart, then fine…but you knew what you were getting into."

Kurt bit at his lower lip – as if it would do something to soothe the ache of his heart ripping in two.

"Look. I've got to go." Blaine stood and moved to the door, grabbing his suitcase.

"You're a coward." Kurt said, still at the table, but this time glaring at Blaine. "You're afraid of commitment. You can't say that this past week hasn't meant something to you. That you didn't feel something? That the magnets on the fridge advertising holiday homes weren't hints that you might've stayed, and actually gone there? With me?" he was standing now, an arm flung out towards the fridge, where indeed, there were holiday home brochures attached.

Blaine sighed, a gentle but frustrated hand running through his hair. "It's a part of my job. When you find a partner, you might take them there someday."

"Don't say that."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call it your job like you don't remember that you're fucking self-employed. That this isn't a sick game of yours just so that you make people happy then have the satisfaction of punching them in the face."

Blaine shook his head sadly. "Regardless, you knew what you were getting into…it was a good week though. Goodbye Kurt."

The shudder of the door-frame echoed in Kurt's brain, and he closed his eyes, letting the tears spill.

Blaine hurriedly made his way down the street, his head ducked and his eyes half closed. Kurt was right – he _had _felt something – something he could've sworn he'd burned years ago with all feelings of sap and misery.

Normally they didn't fall in love. Normally Blaine was an escape for people – the promise of the perfect boyfriend. But Kurt fell in love. He had fallen hard, and he just might've dragged Blaine down with him.

Halfway to his favourite coffee shop, Blaine paused.

He turned back towards the direction of Kurt's little apartment, sucking in a deep breath.

Blaine hadn't felt the comfort and familiarity of someone since high school, where he'd fallen in love and was ripped to shreds. This way of living felt like redemption – that was another part Kurt got right.

It was like the other man read him like a book.

Blaine hesitated, frustrated with himself but then not, because his heart longed for another chance at love. Hell, it was _hurting _him, the fact that he might not see Kurt again. That didn't normally happen…

Blaine started towards Kurt's apartment.

_One more week. _

* * *

_**A/N: I'm also just sitting here, casually sobbing over 'Perfect' from Listen Monday. Oh god it's just perfect and... *Eternal creys***  
_


	105. The C Word

_**A/N: Okay, so this is some more angsty stuff, but I promise that during the livestream, Claire and I will write some fluffy teenage Klaine, and I will write some smut :D**_

_**Rating; T**_

* * *

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, staring at the letter in front of him in shock. He had been there for a while – long enough for his untouched coffee to go cold, and his toast stale – when the phone rang.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze.

"_Hi Kurt!"_ Blaine said happily. "_Just calling to let you know I'm here, safe and sound, and about to go try to sleep off the jetlag." _He laughed. _"It's hard to sleep on a plane when everyone's snoring, and the light's weird and you know what it's like!" _Blaine paused, alerted by the fact Kurt hadn't replied yet. "_Kurt? Babe?" _ Blaine asked in concern.

"...Blaine?"

"_Yeah babe?"_

"I got those test results back..."

"_Oh? What's the verdict?"_ Blaine asked, trying to keep his worry out of his voice.

"The letter didn't say... All it said was they want me to come in for more tests." Kurt's voice broke. "Blaine, I'm scared!" He sobbed into the phone.

Blaine's heart broke for him. Kurt was alone, and scared, and _crying_, while Blaine was away on a business trip, _at least _4 hours away, even if he left right now and got a plane straight away, he wouldn't be there until mid afternoon, and Kurt would be a wreck.

"_Kurt? Do you want me to come home?"_

Kurt took a deep breath, and let it out in a rush, clearly audible to Blaine, on the other end of the phone.

"No." He breathed. "You have to be there, you'll get in trouble if you come home now."

Blaine waited in silence.

"Stay." Kurt insisted softly. "It's only two nights right? You'll be home Wednesday?"

"_Yeah, the final meeting's tomorrow, then my plane is first thing Wednesday morning. I'll be home for lunch...I'm sorry I've been gone so long..."_

There was another silence, as Kurt held his breath to try to contain his sobs.

"_Babe?"_

"My appointment is Wednesday afternoon..." Kurt finally managed to whisper. "Please, please don't be late."

^.^

Kurt slumped into a chair in the airport, waiting for Blaine. He'd been pacing, but he simply didn't have the energy anymore.

Finally, Blaine appeared, scanning the crowd nervously. Kurt stood up and waved his arms to get his attention.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted, claiming him in a gentle hug.

He could feel how skinny Kurt was – even through the three or four layers he was wearing, and it scared him. He hugged him closer, feeling Kurt sigh before he relaxed against his body.

Before he was really ready to let go Kurt pulled back, subtly wiping at his eyes as they collected his baggage.

"Shall we get going?" Blaine asked gently, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt took it, following him out of the airport. Outside the door, Blaine paused.

"Um... Where'd you park?"

Kurt smiled, taking the lead. Blaine stared at Kurt's figure – how, in only two weeks, could Kurt go from this man of toned muscles to skin and bones? Kurt led him to his Navigator, unlocking the door and climbing in.

"How have you been?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

The air was tense, and Blaine didn't even know why.

" Tired. And a little sore." Kurt said softly, driving out of the parking lot.

"Sore? What from?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not sure. Another reason why I went to the doctor."

Blaine nodded a little, reaching over to take Kurt's hand, resting it on Kurt's thigh as he drove.

They sat in silence for a while before Blaine spoke up again.

"What time's the appointment?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Two." Kurt replied tersely, glancing at Blaine quickly.

"Do we want to get some lunch before...?"

Kurt nodded.

God, it was _awkward._

Kurt pulled into a fast food car park and they went in silently, ordering separately and paying separately. It was like the two weeks had put a giant wall between them, and Blaine didn't know how to get over it.

When they sat and ate silently, Blaine finally cracked.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt stared at his hands, biting his lower lip. "Yeah. I guess."

"Tell me." Blaine grabbed his hand across the table.

Kurt sighed. "I can't. I can't say it. I'm just...I'm expecting the worst. I don't think the tests are going to come out well."

Blaine sighed, a small smile lighting his features. "Is _that _all you're worried about? Kurt, I'm sure it's fine. It's probably just some bad food you ate."

Kurt stared at his hands again, tears filling his eyes, because if Blaine only knew...

^.^

The trip to the hospital was another made in silence. Kurt was fighting back tears at every moment, and Blaine was none the wiser. They got out of the car and Kurt gripped Blaine's hand as they stepped in.

The waiting room was a blur, and all Kurt could think about was the results. Everything _had _to be okay. But everything _wasn't _okay. It was too much. Blaine noticed Kurt's shaking hands, taking them in his own.

"Hey...are you really that worried?"

Kurt nodded, letting the tears spill. Blaine gathered Kurt up in his arms so they were now on one seat, and Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"See, I don't worry." Blaine said softly. "Because whatever happens, we'll always be together, and we can face it. It's probably just a bug anyway."

Kurt nodded, trying his damn hardest to believe him.

When Kurt's name was called, he sobbed. Blaine hauled him up and pulled him to the little cubicle. The doctor's grim face was all Kurt needed. He shook his head, his legs buckling as he cried into Blaine's side.

The doctor didn't wait for him to calm down. "I...supposed you've already suspected what's gone wrong, and our worst case scenario was...slightly more accurate then we first let on..."

Blaine was confused. Worst case scenario? First let on?

"Unfortunately, the tests we received from your bone marrow and the white blood cell count were...low, to say the least. I...I'm sorry Kurt...you have leukaemia."

* * *

_**A/N: Expect a sequel, a long way down the track. **_


	106. First Steps

_**A/N: Okay, we're doing another livestream :D Right now, in fact. Come join us - we're tired and we have a friend over. They're amusing. So whatever. We're going to try and write, not sure how much we'll get done.**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Kurt! Ohmygod! Kurt, you have to see this!" Blaine yelled, thundering down the stairs into the basement, Danielle held on his hip. He missed a step, cursing silently to himself as he caught himself on the railing with his free hand, rushing to the door of Kurt's study.

"Kurt, look!" he called, pushing the door open. "Look at what Danielle can do!"

Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned around.

"Blaine, I _really_ need to get this done. This is due tomorrow afternoon, and I haven't gotten anywhere _near_ enough done thanks to your apparent need to interrupt me every time Danielle does anything." Kurt lectured, watching as Blaine shifted Danielle to his other arm, still excited.

"But Kurt..." Blaine whined as Kurt turned back to his desk.

"Blaine, I swear to god that if all you want to show me is how cute she is when she claps her hands, or whatever it was last time," Kurt sighed, turning back around.

Blaine crouched down, gently setting Daniela's feet on the ground. She swayed a little unsteadily, clutching at Blaine's shirt.

"Danni." Blaine called, getting her attention as he freed his shirt from her grip. "Danni, go to daddy Kurt."

Danielle grinned at him, holding tight to his arm as she took a few steps away, glancing between Kurt and Blaine uncertainly. Kurt's mouth was parted – he had completely swallowed his earlier words, and was now bending down, his eyes wide in shock.

"Come on baby." Kurt whispered, holding his arms out.

Danielle giggled, walking as far as she could while still holding onto Blaine before letting go, taking a few wobbly steps by herself, her arms stretched out towards Kurt.

"Dada!" she giggled as she fell, Kurt catching her before she hit the ground, pulling her up into his lap.

"Blaine... She walked..." Kurt said, shocked.

"I told you it was important." Blaine smiled.

No longer annoyed, Kurt spent what little was left of the afternoon fussing over Danielle as she walked between them, picking her up and making her giggle every time she fell over. As it got later, they went through their normal nightly routine, one feeding Danielle and bathing her while the other cooked their meal.

Not long later, Kurt sat curled up against Blaine's side, Danielle cuddling sleepily into him. Kurt petted her hair as she yawned, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"You've had a big day." he whispered, "Learning to walk all by yourself."

Danielle cuddled closer, eyes drooping shut.

"Night Danni." Blaine whispered, taking her out of Kurt's arms. "Going to come help me tuck her in?" he asked quietly, standing up. Kurt nodded, stifling a yawn.

"I'm coming." he said, standing up.

Blaine carried her upstairs, Kurt holding tightly to his free hand.

Blaine placed her gently into her crib, Kurt pulling the blanket up over her as she snuggled down, kissing her forehead.

Hand in hand, they wandered back downstairs.

"Didn't you have work you needed to do?" Blaine asked quietly, stretching out on the couch and pulling Kurt down onto his chest.

"I did." Kurt yawned. "But I'll have a much better chance of actually getting something done tomorrow, when you're working, and Elle's at daycare."

Blaine chuckled, kissing the top of his head sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I don't get to spend much time with her, so I don't get to see how much she's actually capable of."

Kurt smiled.

"You spend almost as much time with her as I do." he yawned. "You just don't spend the whole day with her very often." he added, continuing the argument they'd had regularly since they'd adopted Danielle.

"True." Blaine yawned, "But still, walking is a big accomplishment."

Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Yes, walking is, but clapping her hands, or managing to get food into her mouth really isn't." Kurt said calmly, laughing as he remembered some of the reasons why Blaine had interrupted him earlier.

Blaine pouted.

"You always laugh at me for being excited." he mumbled. Kurt kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but sitting up on her own? She's been doing that for months." Kurt giggled helplessly.

Blaine pouted, pushing Kurt off of him and standing up.

"You're not very nice when you're tired."

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"I'm going to bed." Blaine sulked, headed for the stairs.

"I'm sorry baby." Kurt apologized, chasing after him. He caught up at the top of the stairs, hugging him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, nuzzling his face into his neck. "Blaine, I'm sorry." he pleaded.

Blaine yielded.

"I know." he whispered, pulling Kurt around into his arms and kissing him gently. "You're forgiven." He sighed.

Kurt smiled happily, pecking at his lips.

"Thank you."

Blaine sighed, smirking at him.

"Come on then, bedtime." He yawned, pulling Kurt into their room.

Kurt cuddled down in the bed, Blaine sprawling out next to him before snuggling needily into his side, yawning tiredly.

"Night babe."

* * *

_**A/N: Link is; http : / / tinychat . com / cc3uw**_


	107. Untitled Prompt

_**A/N: Ehhhh. 36 pages and 10,000+ words later, and I finally got this one out. Jesus it's long, but hopefully it's worth it. Actually, it probably isn't - I think it got a little rushed at the end, and a little boring in the middle. Regardless, this is the story of what happened/has been happening to me for a couple of years now. I kinda wish I had a Kurt to keep me company, but no, I just had my mother XD **_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

Blaine was sick. And it wasn't just any old sick. It was painful, tear-jerking agony that made him want to throw up and die all at the same time.

"You ready to go Blaine?" Kurt asked one morning, slinging his own bag over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"Yeah, I just…" Blaine paused, his mouth opening in a silent gasp.

His knees buckled and he closed his eyes, leaning heavily on the table to steady himself.

"Blaine…?" Kurt turned back around and saw Blaine - biting his lip _hard_, his face twisted into a wince. "Blaine, what's going on?"

"It's…" Blaine sunk to his knees, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he groaned. "Fuck. It's…that _thing _again."

"Dude…what's wrong with Blaine?" Finn had entered the room, his eyebrows rising as he caught sight of Blaine on the ground.

Kurt ignored his brother, immediately going to Blaine's side. "Baby, talk to me."

"It…_hurts. _A whole fucking lot." Blaine gasped, doubling over and creating the smallest space with his body.

"Kurt, shouldn't you have lef-What's going on?"

Kurt sighed, turning to Carole, who was now standing in the doorway with a concerned expression.

"Blaine's…he's got…cramps."

Carole looked over at Blaine, who was brokenly whimpering, his stomach knotting and contracting painfully. Kurt stroked his hair gently, biting his lip. This had happened twice while Kurt had been around, but it was a constant thing while Blaine was alone.

"…cramps?"

"Lots of them. Frequently." Kurt summarised, and Carole frowned, stepping forward.

"How long has this been going on, Blaine?"

He moaned slightly, before taking a deep breath, as if he was trying to push the pain down. "Few months."

Carole took his arm gently, forcing him to stand up. Kurt stepped back – Carole was a nurse. Blaine cried out, but Carole forced him to stretch up, lifting his arms above his head.

Blaine's eyes squeezed shut, but after a few seconds his breathing started to calm and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Better?" Carole prompted, and Blaine nodded, a relieved sigh coming from his mouth.

"Thanks."

"I think you should go see a doctor, Blaine. If it's a frequent thing, something obviously isn't right and won't get better on its own." Carole advised. "If you're in pain again, don't try and crush it. Straighten out, no matter how much it hurts."

Blaine nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before Kurt looked at the time and gasped. "We better go!"

^.^

That day, in their last class, Blaine was struck by the cramps again. He panicked, hunching over the desk and leaning his head on the table, letting out a whisper of a groan.

"Blaine…?" Kurt hissed, and Blaine just moaned, closing his eyes. "You okay? Is it…the thing again?"

Blaine nodded, clenching his teeth together and holding his jaw firm, holding back a groan of pain.

"Miss!" Kurt called, getting the teacher's attention.

A few seconds later, she came over, glancing at Blaine in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Blaine's…he's got stomach problems. Can I take him to the nurse?"

Kurt was _so _glad that his last class was with his favourite teacher. She looked between them – at Blaine's tear filled eyes and Kurt's worried face.

"Of course. Go now, and don't worry about coming back to class. Stay with him."

Kurt thanked her profusely, subtly dragging Blaine from his desk and into the hallway.

Finally away from the prying eyes, Blaine curled into a ball on the ground – he couldn't help it – and let the tears come. It hurt _so_much. It was like a wrecking ball of ice was trying to break free of his stomach, but it was on fire at the same time.

Kurt tried to haul him up. "Come on Blaine, like Carole said."

Blaine shook his head, burying his face into the floor. "I can't move." He gasped through a sob.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt whispered, tugging at his arms.

Blaine wouldn't budge, trying to get himself smaller and smaller, almost hyperventilating as the pain took over. Kurt bent down and did the only thing he could think of – he kissed him. Blaine went rigid for a moment, and kissed him back ever so slightly. When they finally broke apart, Blaine had calmed down considerably.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine nodded slightly, one arm still clutching his stomach. "It's not as bad." He muttered. He leant forward, kissing Kurt gently. "Thanks."

Kurt just nodded, his heart calming down. He had gotten so worried – Blaine looked like absolute hell, and he was so vulnerable and small and lost and Kurt didn't want to see it anymore. He picked Blaine up from the floor and Blaine winced, now following Carole's advice and stretching upwards.

When the pains had completely passed, they made their way out of the school, not bothering to go to the nurse.

^.^

"I think you should see a doctor." Kurt said softly, lying against Blaine's stomach.

"Hmmm?" Blaine mumbled sleepily, absently stroking Kurt's hair.

"I hate seeing you in pain." Kurt rolled onto his stomach, his chin resting on Blaine's ribs.

"I'm not in pain all the time. I can manage it."

Kurt scoffed. "Sure. Like after class."

Blaine recoiled slightly. "That was one of the worst ones, okay. I'm fine."

Kurt crawled up and onto Blaine, so he was lying completely on top of him, staring down at him. Blaine hadn't said anything – just watched him with mild interest.

"Blaine, it hurts you so much that you cry. I'm supposed to cure or beat up the things that make you cry. And since it's inside you, I can't do much. The least I can do is take you to the doctors."

Blaine pouted, trying to pull off puppy dog eyes.

"They don't work so well in such close proximity." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's nose. "I love you Blaine…I just don't want to see you in pain anymore. It hurts me too."

Blaine scrunched his nose before wrapping Kurt in his arms, rolling onto the side so they lay facing each other still. "Fine. But only for you."

Satisfied, Kurt buried himself into Blaine's side. "When?"

"Tomorrow? We can cut school…it's for a good reason."

Kurt considered it for a moment before nodding. "I'll talk to Carole in the morning."

Blaine nodded and yawned, pulling away from Kurt. "Sleep now though."

Kurt nodded reluctantly and stretched as Blaine crawled onto the floor, struggling into his sleeping bag. Ever since his father had kicked him out, he'd been staying at Kurt's place. He was allowed to sleep in Kurt's room under two small conditions – he slept in the sleeping bag and their door remained open.

^.^

Blaine woke up to an empty room, which was generally the case. Kurt woke up at _ridiculous _hours, and Blaine just couldn't cope without the sleep. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and stumbled into Kurt's bathroom, washing his face and staring into the mirror.

Truth be told, he was scared. He didn't know what was wrong with him, and sure, he wanted to find out, but what if it was _bad. _What if it was incurable? What if he was dying?

He shook his head and sucked in a deep breath. It wasn't _that _bad, surely. He stumbled downstairs to the smell of coffee, and Kurt placed a steaming mug in his hand, kissing him good morning.

"Carole gave us permission to cut school. She'll call them up, and I'll call up the doctor to schedule an appointment soon."

Blaine just nodded sleepily and collapsed on a chair, pretty much cuddling up to the counter.

Kurt sighed sadly and pet gently at Blaine's hair, before heading to the phone and dialling the number for the local doctor's surgery. Blaine barely listened, sipping his coffee sadly.

"Babe." Kurt said softly, taking the hand that wasn't attached to the mug.

Blaine lifted his eyes slightly.

"We need to go soon. I got you an early appointment."

Blaine just nodded, resting his head on the counter.

"I don't like being sick." He said softly and Kurt bit his lip, stroking his hair again.

"You're not sick." Kurt whispered, kissing his forehead. "Go have a shower and we'll go as soon as you're ready."

^.^

There were a few places that Blaine didn't like – Hospitals, Dentists, Doctors and his own home. But they all had one thing in common – constant attention and someone that would most likely hurt him before he would leave.

He held onto Kurt's hand tightly as they entered, and Kurt boldly let the receptionists know they had arrived.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly as they sat down.

Blaine nodded feebly, sucking in a deep breath. "Nervous."

"About what?"

"What if…what if something's really wrong?"

Kurt was silent. "What do you mean?"

Blaine stared at his hands, a blush rising to his cheeks. "What if it's something that I can't get rid of? What if it's…dangerous…what if it's…" his voice lowered to a whisper. "What if it's cancer?"

Kurt pulled Blaine forward and kissed him firmly, taking his face with both hands. When he broke away, he rested his forehead against Blaine's, staring into his eyes.

"It's probably nothing. But if it is, we'll get through it together, okay?"

Blaine nodded, freezing as his name was called. Kurt, with less confidence than before, stood and took Blaine's hand, heading toward the doctor that had called his name. Blaine followed reluctantly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey."

He smiled warmly, inviting the boys to sit down. He had a kind face – he was young – and Blaine immediately felt at ease – but not completely. There was something foreboding about a doctor's office. Clean and sterile and unfriendly – the ultimate bringer of bad news.

"Hey! So I'm St John," he pronounced it Sin-Jon. "Is this your first time at this medical centre?"

Blaine nodded slightly. His old GP was at Westerville, but he was a grumpy old man and Blaine didn't feel like going back there.

"Alright, Blaine Anderson, is it?"

Blaine nodded again, and Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly. St John noticed the movement and gave them a grin.

"So tell me what's wrong."

Blaine heaved a small sigh, before launching into the story – when it first happened, how bad it got and how frequent the pain was. St John listened carefully, nodding a couple of times throughout his speech. Blaine finally finished with the trouble he'd had after class, and how Carole had told him to stretch instead of curling in.

"You seem like you've been having a lot of trouble." St John started, standing up. "Can you stand up for me?"

Blaine nodded, standing up and waiting.

"Can you…point to me, where it hurts?"

Blaine looked down at his stomach, his hands settling on a space where he remembered his guts feeling as though they were about to split in two. "Normally it's confined to this little space, but when it's really bad or really little, it's larger."

St John nodded and he stepped forward, pressing on the area of Blaine's stomach. "Tell me if this hurts at all."

He continued pressing his whole stomach and aside from the awkwardness of a man's hands (that weren't Kurt's) on him, he felt fine. After a few minutes, St John nodded and then sat back down, motioning for Blaine to do the same.

"For starters, it sounds like stress."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a couple of months – you said it started just before you changed schools?"

Blaine nodded.

"So you probably were distracted by…by your boyfriend?" Blaine simply nodded and he continued. "And school, so you didn't notice, but inside your mind, you were probably freaking out. Since your brain couldn't get your attention, it manifested itself into a pit at the base of your stomach. Now, I'm not a hundred precent sure this is the reason, but it's a good place to start."

Blaine sat numbly, waiting for the crushing blow of information that would seal his life away as a patient with some incurable disease. Thankfully, it didn't come.

"I want you to keep a diary for me, for a month. Any day you get the slightest bit of pain, I want you to number it. Five would be most pain – it would count as that time after class. One is the tiniest twinge in your stomach. I also want you to record some of the events in your day – exams, new units, anything that made you stop and think twice about."

Kurt was listening intently, his hand still gripping Blaine's.

"We'll schedule another appointment in a month's time – bring the diary, and we'll see where we're at."

"Thank you so much." Kurt said softly. "Can you recommend what to do if he gets the pain again?"

"Just what your mother said – stretch him up, don't cramp it all down, and just wait until it subsides. There's no pain medication I can recommend until I know the full extent."

Blaine nodded with a small sigh. "Thanks."

"Hey." St John caught his arm, his eyes warm and comforting and full of sympathy that you usually didn't see with most doctors. "If you have any questions…" he spun in his chair and plucked a card from his desk. "You can call me."

Blaine stared at him, before nodding with a small smile. "Thank you."

"See you in a month!"

^.^

Like the doctor said, Blaine went out and bought a diary, constantly writing in it. He tried to make it as accurate as possible – it was a three when the pain distracted him from working and one when he barely felt it, but he hadn't used the five yet. He even got so pedantic as to work in decimals.

By the end of the month, Blaine experienced his five.

Thankfully, they were at home – he was returning to the couch for another movie when his lower abdomen burst into flames and he screamed out, almost dropping his cup. As he started to fold in on himself, Kurt was immediately there, pressing against his chest and hugging him into an upright position.

Blaine sobbed against his shoulder as he tried to get back down, but Kurt held up him up, whispering soothingly into his ear. Blaine's legs gave out and Kurt wasn't ready for it, and both boys collapsed onto the tiles. Blaine's arms immediately went around his stomach, pushing in and writhing as he managed to force himself into a foetal position.

"Kurt…" he moaned, tears streaming down his face. "I can't. Oh god. Fuck…it's…it's _killing _me."

Kurt worriedly stroked his hair. He had no idea what to do. He was getting to the point where it was hurting _him_ to see Blaine like this. His heart was racing as Blaine gasped, trying to curl even further into himself.

He pulled Blaine into a tight hug, burying his face into Blaine's neck. The boy wasn't very receptive; his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to contain moans.

They stayed like that, gently rocking back and forth for ten minutes before Blaine finally stopped shaking.

"Is it over?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine nodded, sucking in a shuddering breath.

"Fuck." Blaine whispered, burying his face into Kurt's chest.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him more comfortably, kissing his temple.

"I couldn't…I thought I was going to die, Kurt. It hurt so much…I just wanted to rip out my stomach…."

Kurt bit his lip, kissing Blaine once more before pulling him to the couch. Their movie forgotten, they sat in silence, Kurt gently stroking Blaine's hair. They fell asleep like that – knowing that they'd get in trouble for it later, but not caring. Both of them needed it right now.

^.^

The second trip to the doctor made Blaine more nervous than the first. He clutched his diary to his chest, his other hand gripping Kurt's like a vice; a lifeline. They waited, Blaine's leg bouncing anxiously, until Kurt put a firm hand on his knee.

"Relax." He ordered and Blaine tried – he really did.

He picked up a magazine, casually flipping through it and finding nothing of interest. His leg still bounced.

Thankfully, his name was called relatively quickly this time. He froze as Kurt stood up.

"I don't want to do this."

Kurt grabbed his hand. "Come on."

St John welcomed them in, another grin on his face. "Welcome back. How did your month go?"

Blaine sat in the chair with a shrug. "Same as always. Little pains here and there, and then a giant one at the end." He passed St John the diary, waiting expectantly as he flicked through it.

Five minutes later – the longest five minutes of Blaine's life – he nodded and shut the diary. Kurt took Blaine's hand as they waited.

"I want you to go for an ultrasound."

"Uhh…?"

St John chuckled. "They're not just for women. We'll look around and see if anything inside your stomach is causing the problem…"

Blaine nodded a little worriedly, and St John smiled warmly. "There's a place for it next to this complex – do you want me to make an appointment for you today?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Might as well."

Blaine nodded and St John got on the phone.

"See. There's nothing wrong." Kurt said softly, stroking Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Yet." Blaine whispered and Kurt shook his head.

"You worry too much." He muttered as St John hung up.

"Okay, so you can go tomorrow at one. You'll need to drink two litres of water before twelve, and don't go to the toilet after you've drunk that much. Try not to eat anything beforehand if you can help it."

Blaine nodded as he got a slip of paper, writing on it. "Just give this to them when you get there, and when you've gotten your results, come back here."

^.^

Blaine was in his sleeping bag, drumming his fingers nervously on the floor. His stomach gave occasional jerks of pain, but they weren't unbearable. Just inconvenient.

"Blaine…?" a sleepy sounding Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still awake?"

"…yeah?"

"Go to sleep. It's two in the morning…"

"I can't."

Blaine heard the rustling of sheets as Kurt sat up, and suddenly his warm body was pressed up against him.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shrugged a little, hugging Kurt in the dark. "Stomach hurts a bit."

Kurt sighed sadly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Lie down."

"But…"

"Please? I want to try something."

Blaine nodded and settled back against his pillows, his eyes closing as he waited. Kurt lifted his shirt up to his chest, so his stomach was exposed. He shivered in spite of himself and he practically heard Kurt's smile.

"Relax babe." Kurt whispered, bending down and ghosting his lips over Blaine's stomach.

Blaine tensed up automatically and Kurt chuckled. "I thought I said relax?" he pressed a quick kiss just below Blaine's belly-button.

"It's hard." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked at him from below his lashes, a suggestive grin on his lips.

"Not _that_." Blaine moaned with a grin, swatting Kurt's shoulder. "I should've never introduced you to sex. I've corrupted your poor, innocent mind."

Kurt just laughed, kissing his stomach again. He started nuzzling his face into Blaine's stomach, rubbing his nose over the taught skin. He gently brushed his sides and chest with his fingers, still kissing and nuzzling until he felt Blaine go completely limp.

He continued, tracing little drawings on Blaine's stomach until his breathing evened, and continued some more until he felt his eyelids go heavy.

"I love you." Kurt said softly, dropping one last kiss to his lips before crawling back to his own bed.

^.^

For once, Blaine was up before Kurt. He was just sitting in his sleeping bag, leaning against Kurt's cupboards with his knees pulled up to his chest. Kurt rolled onto his side, blinking awake and spotting Blaine.

"Baby…" Kurt mumbled sympathetically. "How much sleep did you get?"

Blaine shrugged, and Kurt crawled off his bed to pull Blaine into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, kissing him gently.

"S'not your fault."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

^.^

"Kurrtt…." Blaine whimpered, and Kurt took his hand. "I really, really need to pee."

Kurt stifled a giggle, hushing him quietly. "I know, I know."

"No you _don't!" _he hissed. "This is like torture!"

Kurt laughed. "They'll call your name soon. Do you want me to come in with you?"

Blaine nodded, wincing as he shifted and tried to take the pressure away.

"Dear god I'm never doing this again." He whimpered as a woman appeared at the door.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Oh thank god."

He dragged Kurt with him as they followed her down numerous corridors. A bathroom sat just outside the room and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as she ushered them into the dark examining room.

"Pop up here." She said softly, pulling up a chair for Kurt and patting the bed for Blaine.

He winced, realising what that would do to his bladder, but managed it anyway, leaning against the raised back. Without a word, she pulled his shirt up and inched his pants down slightly. He frowned a little at her abruptness, but Kurt took his hand with a reassuring grin.

"Alright, hold still." She muttered, obviously bored, before squeezing warm gel onto his stomach and dragging the receiver over his stomach.

"Oh _god_." He whispered as she pressed hard on his bladder.

Kurt bit his lip in an attempt to stop laughing. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body going rigid. That, at least, got a smirk from the woman.

"Almost done." She assured him, pressing down.

It was intense, and Blaine honestly didn't think he'd make it – but before he could complain, she pulled it off and wiped his stomach with a cloth once.

"Alright, go use the bathroom and come to the front counter when you're done."

Blaine practically flew out the door, and Kurt and the woman shared a grin before she left the room.

Blaine emerged a few minutes later with a grin, and Kurt shook his head with mirth.

"Better?"

"You have _no_ idea."

They went to the counter, and Blaine bit his lip nervously – he was starting to freak out again. They waited a while – they were looking over his results – but finally his name was called.

"Take this back to your doctor at your next appointment – he'll look over it and talk to you." The woman at the counter said and Blaine thanked her, taking the large envelope she handed over.

Blaine swallowed hard, but Kurt grabbed his hand.

"_Stop _worrying." He ordered, and Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath before heading out of the complex.

They sat in the waiting room of the doctors for another twenty minutes, until finally – _finally –_ they got called into see St John.

"Everything go okay?" he asked and Blaine nodded, eager but still a little nervous to find out what was wrong with him.

He passed the envelope to St John, who pulled out its contents.

"I think I see its heartbeat." Kurt joked, and both St John and Blaine laughed.

There were a lot of numbers – black and white pictures of what Blaine assumed was his stomach – letters and dots and strange words, until a final letter that looked mostly English.

St John scanned each page for a long time, while Kurt reassured Blaine in a whisper, as the shorter boy bobbed his leg nervously.

Finally, St John looked up.

"It's inconclusive."

Blaine let out a deflated sigh.

"They want to do one more exploratory procedure." He continued, and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "An endoscopy."

Both boys were silent.

"What's that?" Kurt finally spoke up.

"Basically, we get a tiny camera on the end of a long robotic tube." St John explained. "We'll put you under gas and when you're unconscious; we'll put it down your throat and look around inside your stomach properly."

Blaine froze. It sounded painful. Kurt gripped his hand reassuringly.

"Uhm…when?"

"We'll do it on a weekend, so you're not missing any more school – do you want to set up an appointment now?"

^.^

Four days later, Blaine sat in the paediatrics waiting room with Kurt.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, taking his hand and stroking it. "What are you worried about?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "Everything."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What if something goes wrong? What if they find something…what if it's…what if I can't get better? What if I get so sick that we can't be together anymore?" Tears came to his eyes. "What if I lose you?"

Kurt's eyes were wide, and he pulled Blaine into his arms. "Baby, nothing like that will _ever _happen. No matter how sick you get, I will be there in a biohazard suit until our last days – when we're old and gross and can barely stand to look at each other, but far too in love to part." He sighed, kissing him gently. "This is just exploratory….you'll be fine."

Blaine stared at him from under his lashes, his lower lip quivering in an almost comical way.

"Come on." Kurt took his hand, pulling him onto the floor and crawling towards the small, bright blue table in the centre of the room.

"What?" Blaine asked, following him anyway.

"We're going to colour."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it'll take your mind off things. Come on."

Kurt picked up a blue crayon and started doodling on the side of a sheet of paper. Blaine sat on his heels for a moment before taking a deep breath, taking a red crayon and a sheet of paper. Twenty minutes passed of them colouring – trading sheets of paper and adding to what was already there.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine froze. He'd _almost _forgotten where they were – what was about to happen. He stood up shakily, looking to Kurt for support.

"You go babe. I just want to finish this."

Blaine's eyes widened to saucers. "Kurt please! Come with me?"

Kurt looked up at him, biting his lip. He looked so scared and vulnerable – he was really upset about everything.

"Okay."

Kurt took his hand and Blaine helped him up, heading towards the room that Blaine's name was called from.

"Hi!" the nurse said happily. "We're just going to ask you some questions and put some numbing cream on your hands so it won't hurt when the needle goes in."

"Needle…?"

"Yep! To put you to sleep."

Blaine nodded and Kurt squeezed his hand, pulling him to a chair.

"Alright, your height and weight?" she asked.

Blaine rattled off answers to a whole lot of different questions – generic ones about his eating patterns and his sleep. The nurse took notes, before nodding and grinning.

"Okay, that's all! Now, hold your hands out, palms down."

Letting go of Kurt's hand, Blaine did so, glancing over at Kurt. He smiled comfortingly and Blaine worked on keeping his breathing even. The nurse pulled a tube from a drawer and pulled on some gloves, opening the tube and smearing a heap onto the backs of Blaine's hands.

"So…will I feel anything?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Nope. You'll still be able to use your hands normally, you just won't be able to feel the skin on the surface."

Blaine actually looked impressed. "Cool."

She strapped two large bandages over the cream, before smiling warmly at him. "You boys can go back to colouring now."

Kurt blushed with a small grin, thanking her and taking Blaine's hand. When they returned to the table, there was a little blonde girl there.

"Hi…" she said quietly as they sat down.

"Hello." Kurt grinned, grabbing another crayon.

"What part of you is broken?" she asked softly, and Blaine blinked a little hesitantly, looking around for her mother. There was no lady in sight.

"Um. My stomach." He said softly, and she nodded. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "They don't know. That's why I'm here."

Kurt bit his lip, a large wave of sadness falling over him. She looked so sad.

"Do you want to play hangman?" Kurt offered, and her eyes lit up for a brief second.

"Yeah!"

Blaine grinned, giving her a crayon. "You can start."

She nodded, and tilted her head to the side, one eye closing as she thought. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, smiling slightly and stroking his hand under the table. Eventually, she'd made up her mind, drawing up a few lines for her letters.

"Okay, start guessing!"

"A." Blaine jumped in, and she laughed, adding a few a's to her word.

Their game continued, with Kurt and Blaine taking turns to guess a letter. Before they could finish however, a lady called her name.

"Abigail…" she came to the table, smiling briefly at Kurt and Blaine. "Are you ready?"

She shook her head sadly. "Please, please don't make me go mommy. I don't want to go to sleep."

The woman – her mother – looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

"I know baby, but they'll find out what's wrong, then you don't have to be sore anymore…"

Abigail burst into tears, sobbing into her hands. Blaine immediately tapped her.

"Hey."

She looked up at him, her chin quivering and tears streaming down her eyes.

"Do you want to make a bet with me?"

She faltered. "A what?"

"It's like a game. A promise. Want to still play?"

She stopped crying. "Yeah."

"Okay, so I have to go in and get something done that I've never had done. I'm…I'm really scared."

"Me too." She whispered.

"Okay, so let's pretend that we _do _know what we're doing. Let's pretend that we…are…going to the carnival! And when we hop up on the beds, that's just the car ride. But it's a long car ride, so we have to go to sleep before we get there."

She was watching him with big, trusting eyes – a small smile on her face. Kurt and her mother watched on, proudly and completely entranced how Blaine was handling it.

"Then, when we do sleep, we can dream of the carnival and about how much fun we're having, so it's like we actually went."

"Will you go on the scary rides with me?" she asked softly.

"Only if you hold my hand."

She nodded eagerly, and he grinned.

"So, for this to happen, you have to promise me that you won't be scared. No crying."

She nodded seriously. "Same to you. No crying."

"Okay. It'll be hard though. I think I can manage."

"If you can manage, so can I."

Blaine grinned. "Good."

Abigail's mother let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Blaine grinned. "No worries."

They continued with their game – Abigail's mom sat on the waiting area seats – as Blaine thought of a word.

Forty minutes later, Abigail's name was called.

She shot wide, fearful eyes at Blaine, but he shook his head. "Carnival, remember?"

She immediately smiled. "Yeah. Carnival."

Leaning forward, she pulled him into a hug, and he hugged back. "Good luck."

She nodded and turned around, taking her mother's hand and walking with her. Blaine watched her go, then let out a huge breath, resting his head on the table.

Kurt smiled, rubbing his shoulder blades gently. "I'm proud of you."

"Hmm?"

"You and children mix well."

Blaine shrugged. "I know how she feels. I only wish my imagination was as vivid."

Kurt frowned. "Oh come on. You have to believe it too. The carnival, Blaine!"

He chuckled. "I can't do that."

"Come on. Let's talk about it. You've just paid for your ticket – how much did it cost?"

"Kurt, this is stupid."

"No! Come on. How much?"

He sighed. "Ten dollars. But I paid for you too, so twenty."

Kurt grinned, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Thanks. Okay, so now we're walking in. Where do you want to go first?"

"The elephants." Blaine said softly. "Elephants first."

Kurt nodded. "Let's go then. How big are they, and how many?"

Blaine grinned in spite of himself. "Three – they're in a corral. And…there's a baby. He's stumbling out of the other enclosure. Can we go say hello?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. They'll enjoy it."

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blinked when his name was called – the image of elephants disappearing as he woke himself out of his daze.

Kurt took his hand. "We're going to the carnival." He reassured him, and Blaine nodded, ducking his head and closing his eyes as Kurt lead him over. "No crying."

The doctor smiled as they entered the room, and Blaine hopped on the bed. Kurt hovered awkwardly – he was going to have to wait outside as soon as Blaine was under. He grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Alright, you ready?" the doctor asked, and Blaine nodded feebly.

They took both bandages off his hand, tapping the skin until they decided to use his left hand. The giant needle made Blaine flinch, but Kurt forced him to look away. He didn't even feel the needle go in.

"What now?" Blaine asked softly.

"We'll wait a couple of minutes, then we'll put you under the gas. The procedure will only take half an hour, but afterwards." He turned to Kurt to finish his sentence. "…he'll be drowsy and probably a little weird. Give him some water when he wakes up – his throat will be raw. When he can stand up without wobbling, you can take him home – but don't let him drive."

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly. "When you say…weird?"

The doctor grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

An easy feeling set in the pit of Blaine's stomach.

"Okay, go-time."

There was a rush of hands and Blaine was being pulled down so he was lying flat. He kept a tight hold on Kurt as they worked around him, until finally they pulled the mask over Blaine's mouth and nose and turned the machine on.

"I love you." Kurt said softly to him, stroking his hand, and Blaine squeezed back in response, before suddenly he was gone.

It was such a weird thing to watch – all of a sudden his hand dropped and his eyes closed – knocked out cold. It all happened so fast, and it made Kurt feel a little weird.

"Alright, we'll be about half an hour. Feel free to sit in the waiting room – the cafeteria is on the ground level. When we bring him out, Blaine will be up about fifteen minutes later."

Kurt nodded and thanked them, casting one last look at Blaine's limp form before stepping out.

^.^

Kurt had been sitting in the waiting rooms chairs for forty-five minutes. He'd called Carole, Burt, Mercedes and Rachel, he'd done a lap of the entire hospital, went and got some water from the cafeteria and had then sung quietly to himself.

He was bored.

He was about to get up again when the door opened, and they wheeled Blaine through on the bed. He was still unconscious – sprawled out limply.

"You can follow the bed through." The doctor told Kurt, and he nodded.

"Did you find anything?"

The doctor hesitated, before nodding. "We're not sure what it is yet, so don't tell him."

A glimmer of hope and a stab of fear hit Kurt. What did that mean? He tried to forget as he nodded, thanking the doctor and hurrying to follow the bed.

They put him in a room, and Kurt curled up at the end of the bed; getting ready to wait again.

He was almost asleep when Blaine suddenly stirred. His eyes lit up as Blaine blearily blinked, his eyes registering Kurt but not really taking him in.

"Hey baby…" Kurt said softly, and Blaine finally focused on him.

"You're so pretty."

"Hmm?"

"Your face is so pretty. And you're so… _big…_and…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, not a hundred precent certain as to what he was referring to.

"Did you know that I know _all_ the words to Rent?" he said almost proudly. "It makes me feel like a little girl again"

This must've been the weird that the doctor had mentioned.

"Really? A little girl?"

Blaine nodded earnestly. "Like Mimi…There's…Another Day…and…Light My Candle…and…"

He trailed off, and Kurt waited for him to continue, a smirk on his lips.

"You're pretty."

"Thanks baby…" he said softly, and suddenly Blaine drifted back to sleep.

Kurt shook his head with a small smile and curled up again, stroking Blaine's leg through the sheet he was under.

^.^

Kurt woke up to Blaine shifting again, but this time he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"Kurt?"

Kurt yawned, sitting up and petting at his leg again.

"Hi."

"My throat is killing me." He rasped, and Kurt pulled his water bottle from his bag, tossing it at Blaine.

"Do you remember anything?"

Blaine took a long drink, wincing as it passed through his throat.

"Not really. I…I said something, didn't I?" he asked when Kurt gave him a coy grin.

"Maybe…"

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows. "Tell me!"

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine crawled forward, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Tell me now?"

He shook his head again, and Blaine kissed him on the lips. "Now?"

Kurt laughed. "No."

He pouted, and Kurt laughed. "Anaesthesia makes you funny, even after it's worn off."

He practically crawled into Kurt's lap, seeking comfort. "But I love you. So it's okay."

Kurt nodded, patting his hair gently.

"How's your throat now?"

He shrugged. "Hurts, but I can deal."

There was a comfortable silence between them – Kurt continuously pressed little kisses to Blaine's temple, while Blaine fiddled with the fabric of Kurt's pants.

"So…" Blaine said softly. "Have they talked to you yet?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Not really."

Blaine heaved a sigh. "Do you think they found anything?"

Kurt looked away. "I don't know. But we will in a couple of days. Best not to worry until then, yeah?"

Blaine nodded.

"Can you stand?"

Blaine crawled off Kurt and tested his weight, walking around a bit. He took a moment at the start to figure out how to move properly, but his head cleared and he nodded, grinning.

"Come on." He held out his hand and Kurt took it. "Do you think Abby is done with her procedure?"

"Abby…? Oh, the girl?" Blaine nodded. "I don't know…"

Blaine shrugged. "I hope she was okay."

Kurt smiled, leaning into him as they walked.

^.^

The next five days were sleepless and worrisome for both of them. When Blaine couldn't sleep, Kurt would sit with him and tell him everything would be okay – but Kurt didn't even know if he believed it himself. School was a drag, and Blaine would get twinges of pain throughout classes, making it uncomfortable for him.

He hated it, and he was getting sick of being sick.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Blaine whispered from the floor of the McKinley bathrooms after a particularly painful episode.

"You can." Kurt said softly, helping him up and kissing him. "I know you can."

Blaine sighed. "Your responses are getting generic."

Kurt huffed. "It's because I _know _you'll be fine. The doctor said he'd call by tomorrow. There's no point worrying until then."

Blaine gasped and hunched over himself once more as another gut-wrenching sear of pain crossed his stomach. He was completely still, waiting for it to pass. Kurt watched him sympathetically, leaning against the sink.

Blaine suddenly lashed out, kicking the wall with a frustrated cry. "Fuck this!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine…"

"Fuck it. It's fucking stupid! Why fucking me? I'm gay, I have shit parents and a horrible past. Isn't that fucking enough?" he kicked the wall again. "I don't deserve this."

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and Blaine sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't _want _to do this anymore."

Kurt held him tighter – closer.

"Please…" Kurt whimpered. "Please don't say that. Please. I couldn't…no. Don't even. Please…"

Blaine went still under him, and Kurt's heart sunk.

Blaine had had the thoughts. He'd often imagined suicide as a good option to take – how good would it be to not be in pain? He hadn't thought of the consequences – he hadn't thought about Kurt.

"I'd never." He whispered, and Kurt held him even more closely.

Thankfully, it was the end of the day – Kurt had dragged Blaine into the bathroom so he didn't embarrass himself in front of the whole school as they exited.

They both cried to each other, kneeling on the bathroom floor now, until they both were still. Kurt removed his arms from around Blaine's shoulders, wiping his eyes and kissing Blaine forcefully.

"Please." Kurt whispered, and Blaine nodded, swallowing hard.

Blaine stood, helping Kurt up, and they silently made their way from the school.

^.^

Blaine was up at six the next morning, sitting near his mobile phone with a coffee in his hand. Kurt had stumbled downstairs with a worried look on his face – he had panicked when he couldn't find Blaine – but his worry turned to confusion, and slight amusement.

"Baby…he won't call now. Give it until lunch."

Blaine sighed softly. "I just want to know."

Kurt headed to the kitchen, getting the ingredients out for breakfast. "Dad and Carole have overlapping shifts, and I'm pretty sure Finn has a game. We have the house to ourselves from eight."

Blaine smiled. "Good."

"Do you want to go to the park?" Kurt asked, cracking an egg over the fry pan.

"Uh…my stomach…?"

Kurt frowned. "Blaine…the one thing you need to promise me is that you won't let your stomach dictate your actions."

Blaine frowned, stepping into the kitchen. "What if it hurts?"

"Then we'll deal with it in the park. Besides, the house is boring."

Blaine chewed on his lower lip. "Okay. Fine."

Kurt smiled triumphantly and finished cooking breakfast. He left some out for Carole, Finn and his dad and served some for Blaine, but he refused.

"Not hungry?"

Blaine shook his head with a small smile. "Not this morning."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue, hurriedly scoffing his breakfast down before gathering his things.

"Isn't it a little early?" Blaine asked – it was only seven.

Kurt shrugged. "It'll be nice."

Blaine nodded and stuffed his phone into his pocket, heading to the door. Kurt joined him, taking his hand with a happy grin.

"Cheer up."

"I am cheered." He said lamely, and Kurt glanced at him worriedly.

"Please?"

Blaine sighed, putting on the happiest smile he could muster. It was horribly fake, but Kurt tried his hardest to overlook it.

"Thanks." Kurt said softly, nuzzling his shoulder as they walked.

The part at the end of the street was abandoned – as Kurt expected for this time of morning.

"Swings?" Kurt asked, but Blaine showed no sign of moving towards them. "Blaine…"

"Sorry babe…"

"You love swings though…"

"But…-"

Blaine was cut off by his phone ringing, and he hastily pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Blaine? It's St John."_

Blaine froze, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hi."

Kurt joined him, grabbing his hand.

"_I'm going to have to get you to come in – I've got your test results back."_

Blaine's stomach dropped, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Is it…is it bad?"

"_You're not dying. But I need to take some blood samples and I need to show you some things."_

Blaine swallowed. "Okay. Can I come in on Monday?"

"_I've got an appointment free in the afternoon – after school. Is that okay?"_

"Perfect. Thanks."

Blaine hung up with quivering hands. Kurt searched his face, desperately trying to figure out if the news was good or bad.

"Well?"

"I'm not dying." Blaine said softly, a small smile on his face. "But he wants to talk to me in person."

Kurt let out a relieved breath. "Thank god."

Blaine faltered. "I don't know…why wouldn't he just tell me over the phone?"

Kurt kissed his arm. "Who cares? You aren't dying."

Blaine had to chuckle at that.

"Come on the swings." Kurt pleaded, and Blaine sighed, finally giving in.

^.^

Monday seemed to drag on for days, but finally the last bell rang and Blaine and Kurt hurried to the car, eager to get to the doctor. Thankfully, Blaine had avoided the pain the whole day, only feeling a slight twinge as they pulled up.

They entered the building and notified the ladies – who had come to recognise them – that they were there.

A sense of déjà vu swept over them as they took their favourite seats in the corner.

"Thank you." Blaine said softly, and Kurt looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Thanks…for being here with me. Sometimes I don't even ask, and you're just there."

Kurt bit his lip, taking Blaine's hand and kissing it gently. "You don't have to ask…I'll always be here, whether you want me to or not."

"I don't know how I'd cope without you." Blaine said softly, leaning onto his shoulder. "I just…I can't see myself dealing with all this, without someone else by my side."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Shh. You're welcome. I love you."

Blaine smiled slightly. "I love you too."

"Blaine?"

Blaine stood up – he was no longer nervous anymore. Whatever happened could happen – he had Kurt.

They went into St John's room and he shut the door before taking a seat to talk to them. Picking up some files, he passed them to Blaine.

"This is how the lining of your stomach is supposed to look."

It was a fleshy, pale pink colour, with little veins and yellow mucus around some of it. Blaine raised his eyebrows, and St John handed him some more.

"This is how the lining of your stomach looks."

Blaine's stomach was a dark, blood red – almost black in places.

Now, Blaine was nervous again. His stomach did little flips, his heart leaping into his throat. Kurt stared at the two pictures, frowning.

"What is it? What's wrong with him then?"

"It's what I originally suspected, but on a much grander scale." He said softly. "Stress. The amount of worrying that Blaine's done has caused inflammation in your stomach. It's escalated to the point where I can't just tell you to stop worrying."

"…so what can you do?"

"I want to take some blood from him, and put him on a tablet called Nexium."

Blaine was frozen, staring at his insides – at how horribly _wrong _they were.

"Blaine…babe."

He blinked a couple of times, looking at Kurt with his lips between his teeth.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go to the pharmacist."

St John was writing out a prescription, finishing it before crossing to a desk. He rummaged around for a while before he found the syringe, a tourniquet and an empty vial.

"Ready Blaine?"

^.^

Blaine was still frozen as Kurt drove home, and it was freaking Kurt out.

"Blaine…"

The boy barely registered the word, the only indication was that he blinked.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded very slightly, making Kurt sigh. "Please talk to me."

Blaine shook his head, his eyes closing.

"Later?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt was satisfied, turning into his driveway. Grabbing the package from the pharmacist, Kurt got out and helped Blaine out at the other side, making sure he could get in the house okay.

He was completely unresponsive and Kurt thought he might have gone into shock, but he couldn't understand why. The tablets would make him better – that was good, right?

Carole and his dad were still working, and Finn was at Puck's for the night, which made it easy for them to just disappear upstairs.

"Blaine, you want some dinner?" He shook his head, and Kurt frowned. "Did you eat lunch?"

"'m fine." Blaine whispered, curling up on his sleeping bag.

"Babe, come here." Kurt opened his arms and Blaine crawled up onto his bed, lying with his head in Blaine's lap. "Talk to me now?"

Blaine was silent for a long time – maybe twenty minutes – before he finally gathered his thoughts. Kurt was silent the whole time, gently stroking Blaine's hair and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I don't want to be on tablets." He whispered, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "My mother…" he swallowed hard. "I swear, she was the only good thing in my life before I went to Dalton. She…the last four years of her life, she was on tablets. Then one day the fucking bastards gave her the wrong dosage and then she was dead…and that's what kick-started my dad into being this…asshole that he is."

There were tears in his eyes, his voice breaking. "The tablets would make her sad too. Some of them were anti-depressants but they seemed to just do the opposite. And sure, she was still her most of the time, but then she'd be angry, or sad, and it was _so _hard to tolerate."

Blaine closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Kurt's thigh. "I don't want to put you through that. I don't want to put myself through it."

Kurt sat in a stunned silence, tears filling his eyes. He knew that his mother wasn't around, but he had no idea that she was dead.

"Blaine…I'm so sorry…" Kurt whispered, but Blaine waved him off. "You're not taking anti-depressants babe. It'll be okay. They won't make you sad or angry – they'll make you better."

"You can't promise that." Blaine whimpered.

"Can you try them…for me?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Blaine…what if they _do _make you better? Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"And what if they make me worse?"

"Can you just try them out?"

Blaine was silent, his face still buried in Kurt's leg.

"For me?"

Blaine hesitated, before grumbling, his resolve breaking. "Fine."

Kurt held him close. "Thank you…"

Blaine crawled over to the cabinet, picking the Nexium up and staring at it despondently. He popped two out, holding them in his palm.

"They're huge…" Blaine complained softly, and Kurt got him a glass of water.

"One at a time?" Kurt offered, and Blaine rolled his eyes, putting both in his mouth before gulping both down.

"It'll work." Kurt said confidently as Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"We'll see."

^.^

Two days later, Blaine sat alone in the bathroom. Kurt was downstairs, cooking, and he was trying to figure out a way to worm himself out of eating. He had pretty much stopped eating all together, and it was doing his stomach wonders. He hadn't been in pain for _days._ It was tough at first – he was hungry all the time – but as long as he drank enough water and had an apple at lunch, he could survive.

And he _would _survive. He was getting better!

The Nexium didn't seem to be doing anything to him at all, so he kept taking it – for Kurt's sake, at least. He didn't think Kurt would like the fact that he wasn't eating either, so it was a good excuse.

"Kurt…" Blaine put on a feeble voice, starting down the stairs. "I'm not…I'm not feeling too well. Do you mind if I just skip dinner and go to bed?"

Kurt looked at the clock – Carole and his dad would be back in fifteen minutes. "Are you okay? Is it the thing? The inflammatory thing?"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "I'm just feeling sick – headache and stuff."

Kurt let out a small sigh. "You skipped dinner last night as well. Maybe the Nexium isn't…maybe you should stop taking it."

Blaine shrugged a little. "I think I'm just overtired – probably from all the freaking out I did…"

Kurt nodded, deeming the answer satisfactory before turning the heat down and exiting the kitchen, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"Feel better soon, okay?" he said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine nodded, guilt wracking his body. He felt bad – he really did. He didn't want to lie to Kurt, but it's not like it would hurt him. It was actually beneficial for all of them – so what was wrong with that?

Blaine headed back up the stairs, refilling his water bottle at the sink. He grabbed two Nexium tablets and downed them with some water, his stomach grumbling in response. He patted it with a small frown, before settling down in his sleeping bag.

The more he slept, the less hungry he felt.

^.^

Weeks passed, and Blaine got thinner and thinner, but he no longer experienced stomach pains – only hunger pains. Of course, what he didn't realise was the fact that it was the Nexium that was bringing his inflamed stomach down, not the lack of food. But he was stressed and freaking out, and the rational side of his brain wasn't working.

It was hard for him – dodging meals in a way that wouldn't get Kurt – or anyone else - suspicious.

But Kurt _was_ starting to get worried. The first time he really truly noticed it was when they were cuddling one evening – pressing lazy kisses to each other and just enjoying each other.

Kurt's fingers trailed down Blaine's side and he pressed in gently, clearly feeling his ribs.

"Um…Blaine…" Kurt whispered, and the other boy murmured in response. "Have you…did you lose weight?"

Blaine stiffened. "A little, yeah…why?"

"You're…really thin."

Blaine shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no…of course not. You're gorgeous Blaine…it's just…you weren't this thin a couple of weeks ago…is it the Nexium?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe you should stop taking it…"

"No…no, it's fine."

Kurt frowned, poking Blaine's ribs slightly.

"Baby…" he muttered, and Blaine watched him carefully, feeling uneasy. "You…you haven't been eating…"

Blaine didn't say anything, glancing at the bed. He couldn't lie anymore.

Kurt brushed his fingers over his ribs again.

"You…you kept skipping meals…and I thought you were just…" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them and looking straight at Blaine. "Why?"

Blaine kept his eyes trained on the bed. "It makes me better."

Kurt frowned. "What?"

"I stopped eating, and the pain stopped."

Kurt's eyebrows lifted. "Baby…the Nexium is fixing you."

"No." Blaine hissed. "It's the food. The Nexium isn't doing _anything. _Tablets _always _have side-effects, but I haven't gotten any of them."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered. "Listen to me. You need to eat."

"No. I don't want to be in pain anymore."

"I promise you that if you eat, you won't be in pain."

"No!" Blaine crawled off the bed, hugging his stomach. "I don't want to. It's helping me and I don't want to be in pain. It hurts so much, you don't even know!"

"Blaine, you're killing yourself."

Blaine paused, his eyes narrowing. "Don't say that. I'm not."

"But you are. You don't eat, you will die."

"If I do eat, I will die too! The pain it puts me though, Kurt it feels like it's killing me from the inside. I can't do it anymore!"

"You know what – fine. Stop taking the Nexium. Just stop altogether and see what happens." Kurt growled, fighting the tears. "Stop today and then tell me if your stomach hurts."

"Good. I didn't want to be on the fucking things anyway."

Kurt let out a frustrated cry and stormed out of the room, leaving Blaine standing in the corner. He pelted down the stairs, grabbing his phone before running the rest of the way to the park.

Blaine didn't know what he was doing to himself – maybe that _was _the side effect of the Nexium. All rational thought seemed to completely bypass him, and it scared the absolute _crap_out of Kurt.

He collapsed on the end of the slide, sobbing into his hands.

This wasn't Blaine.

Blaine curled up on Kurt's bed, sobbing into his arms. He felt _so _bad, and he didn't know why and he couldn't do anything to make it better. And Kurt…he didn't know what to do about that either. He wouldn't take his Nexium – to make a point – but then what?

Kurt wanted him to eat, but he couldn't suffer anymore. He just couldn't.

^.^

Three days passed – Blaine still wasn't eating, but he had stopped taking the Nexium. Kurt was at a loss. Since he had returned from the park, they'd barely said a few sentences to each other – choosing to avoid each other while the air was still tense.

"See." Blaine said with a small grin that night. "It was the food."

Kurt didn't say anything, giving him a frustrated glare before rolling so he was facing the wall. Blaine grinned proudly, snuggling down in his sleeping bag.

At one in the morning, Kurt was woken to broken gasps and whimpers. He shot up, turning on his bedside lamp to find Blaine curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth, holding his stomach tightly.

"Blaine, baby!" Kurt whispered, sliding down to his sleeping bag.

Blaine moaned pitifully, clenching his skin and pulling at it.

"Blaine, breathe!" Kurt pulled him up, trying to get him to straighten out.

He gasped and jerked away, folding in on himself again.

"Blaine, please…please…"

"It hurts. It hurts so much…" Blaine sobbed, his body convulsing as the pain took over.

Kurt ran to the bathroom, dampening a washcloth and filling a cup with water. He returned to Blaine, on the verge of tears, and practically forced him to drink, rubbing the washcloth over his face. Blaine barely reacted, his eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly Blaine bolted, running to the bathroom with a cry of pain before throwing up into the toilet. Kurt winced, taking the washcloth and water in after him. Blaine threw up again – a few more times – before he collapsed on the edge of the toilet seat, sobbing.

"I can't."

Kurt sat beside him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Blaine shuddered, fighting the urge to throw up. He ended up dry-heaving, coughing and spluttering and sobbing when he was done. There was a small knock on the door and Carole entered, her eyes wide with concern.

"Blaine…" she said softly, and he turned towards her. She held a glass to him. "It's flat lemonade. It'll help."

He took it gratefully.

"Just sip it." She said quietly and he nodded, taking a small sip.

"Do you think the Nexium did this?" Kurt asked her softly.

"No…not at all. The Nexium should have prevented this…have you been taking it lately?"

Blaine ducked his head. "Uh no…I forgot." He said softly.

She nodded. "That's probably why. The Nexium builds up a wall of defence, and you would've weakened it by not taking it. The inflammation would have been trying to get past this defence, most likely at full force, and that's why it was so bad tonight." She explained gently, and Blaine's eyes started to water.

It wasn't the food.

"Blaine…you don't look well." Carole said softly. "In general, I mean – not just because you've been throwing up. You've been getting thinner and you've been depressed lately. Have you been sleeping okay?"

To be honest, he hadn't. He could get to sleep fine, but he often woke in the middle of the night, his stomach growling.

"No…" he said quietly, taking another small sip of the lemonade.

"Alright. I want you boys to go back to bed and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Carole?" Kurt prompted, but she shook her head.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." She said firmly, and both of them nodded. "Finish the lemonade Blaine, before you lie down, okay?"

He nodded and she patted Kurt on the shoulder gently before walking out.

The two boys sat in silence – Blaine slowly sipping the lemonade every few minutes, while Kurt stared at his hands.

"Will you eat now?" Kurt said softly, trying not to bring it into an 'I told you so' tone.

Blaine heaved a sigh. "I guess."

"How could you stop, anyway?" Kurt tried for a conversational tone. "I love food…"

Blaine shrugged. "If it took the pain away…I was willing to do whatever."

Kurt pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. Blaine swallowed the rest of his lemonade, washing his mouth out before heading back into the bedroom. Kurt followed him dejectedly.

"Do you want anything to eat right now?" Kurt offered, and Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

^.^

After going to bed at three in the morning, they ended up waking late – Kurt rushed around trying to get ready as Blaine stumbled downstairs.

Carole sat at the kitchen table. "Don't worry about going to school today. I've called them and excused you."

"Oh…" Blaine mumbled sleepily. "Kurt, we're not going today…"

Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Carole's here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow – the buttons on his shirt weren't all done up, he only had one sock on and his hair was a mess – but he came downstairs.

"We need to have a talk." She said softly.

Blaine bit his lip, making himself some toast. Now that he was _sure_ he could eat, he embraced it. He missed food so much.

"I think Blaine should take the rest of the week off from school." She said softly, and both of them looked at her with interest. "The stress from all these tests has obviously been a little daunting for you, so perhaps taking the week off to catch up on homework and to sort yourself out will be good for you."

"I take it you want me to go to school though, right?" Kurt grinned.

"Well, if I left you two alone all day, you'd never get anything done." She teased with a knowing grin, making both boys flush. "I talked to the school this morning and got consent – being a nurse has its perks – and they expect you back next Monday."

Blaine smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Carole…"

^.^

After that, things started returning to normal – and on the Monday, he returned to school. Blaine started gaining back the weight he lost and things were good for them. He was a little subdued and depressed on the Nexium, but if it would keep his stomach from hurting, he could deal.

But some days were better than others.

One morning – a month later - he just sat at the table, staring at the packet.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly, and Blaine turned his tired, sad eyes on his boyfriend.

The sight of him lifted Blaine's spirits a bit, but it was getting to the point where he just couldn't focus on the happy.

"You okay?"

He nodded slightly. "Just sad."

Kurt gave him a one-armed hug, going to make himself some coffee.

"Maybe we should go back to the doctor?"

"What can he do?"

Kurt smiled, sitting down at the table with a mug. "Maybe you could stop taking them?"

Blaine looked frightened, whimpering. "I don't want to hurt again."

Kurt watched his boyfriend in shock. The tablets were really destroying him.

"Maybe you won't. We could talk to him?"

Blaine hesitated.

"I don't like seeing you sad all the time."

Blaine sighed.

"Okay."

^.^

They visited St John on Tuesday afternoon – after school.

"How is everything going?" he grinned. "I haven't seen you in a while, so I assumed you were doing okay?"

"Blaine's a little depressed." Kurt explained.

"Ah. You're on Nexium, correct?"

Blaine nodded.

"That can sometimes happen. How long have you been on them?"

"A month or so." Blaine said softly.

"Alright…well…the only thing I can recommend is that you go off them."

Blaine frowned. "Will that start the pain?"

"Not if you slowly wean yourself off them. I can't guarantee that you'll never be in pain again – you'll get the occasional twinge, and I also think you should go back on them a week or two before exam blocks, but other than that, you should be fine."

Blaine stared at his hands. He _hated _feeling so dejected – not being able to find joy in the little things that used to excite him, but he couldn't stand the thought of being in pain again.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly and St John nodded.

"Again, if you have any questions, just give me a call."

They excited and made their way to the car. Kurt waited, turning on the engine. "So…?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know."

They sat in the car, both silent and unmoving.

"I'll think about it." Blaine finally said. "I need to sleep on it."

Kurt just nodded and backed out of the parking lot. They arrived home without drama, and Kurt spoke to Carole briefly before they went upstairs. Blaine was quiet and subdued, moreso than normal, but Kurt expected that. He took his Nexium and bid Kurt goodnight - shrinking into his sleeping bag.

Kurt sat on his bed, turning out the light and listening to Blaine's breathing. When he was asleep, Kurt rested his head on his arms, shaking his head slightly. Blaine was _so_ different, and so strange, and so unBlaine and it was killing Kurt. He missed him so much, and he couldn't do anything.

It took Kurt a while to realise he was crying – loud sobs that echoed in his room, but thankfully, they didn't wake Blaine.

Kurt had to be strong for his boyfriend, and just hope to whatever was up there that he would get better.

^.^

"No more Nexium." Blaine said the next morning, still in his sleeping bag.

Kurt blinked at him sleepily. "You can't just go off it. You have to…" he yawned. "Have them only at night now."

Blaine sighed, nodding, but he seemed happier, if only slightly.

The day passed slowly – Blaine didn't take any tablets at breakfast – and dealt well during the day. He grinned and told jokes – but he still wasn't as active as he was before.

But it was an improvement.

Kurt was still worried – everytime Blaine turned around his smile faded and he waited for the inevitable cries of pain.

But they didn't come.

He took two tablets at night and slept well, before waking up to start his second day without tablets.

A week and a half passed, and Blaine had no signs of stomach pains.

"I think it's time to…decrease the dosage." Kurt said one morning, and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Howso?"

"Take one tablet at night." Kurt explained, and Blaine bit his lip.

"Kurt…are you sure?" Blaine said softly, staring up at Kurt with wide eyes.

He didn't feel good about this.

"Yep. You'll be fine." Kurt said confidently, and Blaine sighed, nodding.

So that night, Blaine only took one tablet – albeit hesitantly. An hour later, he didn't feel any different. Just worried.

"Blaine…" Kurt yawned as Blaine tossed restlessly. "Stop stressing."

"I'm sorry…I'm just…" he rolled onto his side, voicing a concern that they'd already talked about almost every night. "What if it comes back again? What would I do? I don't…I don't think I can live with that again…"

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled into his pillow. "It'll be fine. Please…just try and forget. I'm so tired Blaine…just…please sleep…"

Blaine frowned. "You can sleep. I don't need to be sleeping for you to sleep."

Kurt blushed, glad it was dark enough for Blaine not to see. "I…I like being asleep when you're asleep."

Blaine mumbled incoherently, trying to get comfortable. He was too tired to formulate a viable response.

Kurt chuckled. "Hey…come here."

"What?"

"Come on. Burt and Carole don't even check on us anymore. Sleeping on my bed one night won't hurt."

"Just one night?" Blaine pouted, his features outlined only slightly.

Kurt laughed, pulling him under the covers and letting Blaine rest on his torso. Blaine snuggled down with a small noise of contentment, burying his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled fondly, glad to have this sort of affectionate Blaine back, stroking his head gently.

Blaine's breathing evened out quicker than usual, and Kurt let out a relaxed sigh.

This was it – the turning point where Kurt _knew _that Blaine would be okay. Sure, he'd get pain occasionally, but it would never be as bad. He might have to be on and off the Nexium for the rest of his life, but Kurt was _sure _that Blaine would be okay.

This was Blaine – Kurt's perfect boyfriend, who was amazing at the worst of times.

Blaine let out a little sigh against him, making Kurt smile.

His Blaine was back.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, and the title...it's called that because I've had this for a couple of weeks, and every time I sent it to Claire, I called it Untitled Prompt, and so that's what it stayed XD**_


	108. Stranger Danger

_**A/N: Amg. Sorry for the late update. Our morning consisted of a 6am Maccas run, swimming, hanging around without shirts while we watched Glee and walking to the shops and back -.- We're online! http : / / tinychat . com / taiu4**_

_**Rating: K**_

* * *

"Anne, no!" Kurt called desperately, grabbing for her and missing as the five year old darted out of his reach, stopping in front of the group who'd just called them fags. Blaine had just disappeared into one of the shops around them, leaving him with James in the stroller and Anne - who'd chosen that moment to confront the bullies.

"Do you have a problem with my daddies?" she asked them, hands on hips, her head cocked to the side. When they didn't reply she prompted them impatiently. "Well?"

Blaine reappeared at that moment, looking around for Anne and gasping when he noticed where she was. He started trying to push through the crowd, desperate to get to her.

"You little..." one of the men in the group growled, stepping menacingly toward her. One of the people who had been looking on was there in an instant, stepping between Anne and the man, one of his friends stepping through the crowd to his side, backing him up.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, little ears are _quite_ impressionable." the stranger said warningly, looming over the other man. The bully looked him up and down, backing away as he realised how badly this could end for him. He growled, backing down, stalking away as his friends followed him.

"Fucking _fags_." he tossed back at Kurt and Blaine, who were frozen in shock.

The man who'd rescued her scooped Anne up, depositing her in Blaine's arms when he finally managed to push through the crowd to claim her. Blaine held her tightly as she nestled into his arms, shaking, finally realising what could have happened.

"She's got quite a temper." the stranger told Blaine, smiling gently. "Try not to let her get away next time, alright? She might not be so lucky, and that wouldn't be good." he said, "Behave yourself now." he told her, before walking back off, waving at Anne. Kurt finally made it to Blaine's side, James quiet and serious in his stroller.

"I think it's time we left." he said quietly, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, even as Blaine pressed his face into Anne' hair.

"Let's go." Blaine agreed.

Anne was quiet all the way to the car, having finally stopped shaking, though Blaine insisted on carrying her. Kurt had hugged her tightly as he put her into the car, murmering,

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." into her hair. She'd nodded seriously, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Back home, Kurt disappeared upstairs for a second, tucking the sleeping toddler into bed for his nap before coming back downstairs, finding Blaine and Anne curled up together on the couch. He joined them, hugging Anne between their chests as he pulled a blanket over them, Anne's current favourite movie on already.

Anne's voice when she spoke was quiet, and very very soft.

"Daddy?" she asked, plucking at the material of Blaine's shirt.

"Yes baby?" Kurt answered gently.

"Why do people call you and daddy mean names?" she asked, her voice insecure.

Blaine looked at Kurt over her head, his eyes pain-filled.

"Because some people aren't very nice." Kurt explained simply, kissing the top of her head as she cuddled closer. "And because they don't understand how much daddy Blaine and I love each other, and you and James."

Anne nodded seriously, her bottom lip trembling.

"Why can't everyone just play nice?" she asked, her voice breaking halfway through.

"Because their parents didn't teach them." Blaine answered her. "Their parents didn't teach them that they have to be nice, or no one will like them, or that love is love, no matter who it's between."

"And that you have to share your toys to have friends." Anne added seriously. That lesson had taken her quite a while to learn, and she still messed it up sometimes.

"Exactly." Kurt whispered. Anne looked up at him for a second, tears filling her eyes.

"I wish everyone was nice." she sniffled, finally starting to cry as Kurt hugged her, Blaine moving closer, patting her back gently. They said nothing, waiting for her to cry herself out.

Eventually the tears slowed, and Anne whimpered a little, shifting until she could curl up between them, warm and comfortable, finally opening her eyes again to look up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at her gently, grabbing a tissue and wiping her face.

"Love you." she said quietly, yawning. "Love you both." she whispered, snuggling into Kurt, already half-asleep, exhausted from the shopping trip and the drama.

"Love you too." whispered Kurt, gently petting her hair, watching as she fell asleep. Blaine smiled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Love you Annie." he said, making her smile reflexively, though her eyes still didn't open.

As soon as Kurt was sure the little girl was asleep, he turned to Blaine with sad eyes.

"Blaine..."

"I know babe...I know."

"She's so little...and she was gone so _fast_..."

"Shh, it's okay."

"Why is the world so _stupid?" _he moaned, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder. "She's just a little girl. She shouldn't have to deal with..."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair with his free hand, nodding sadly.

"It's just the way the world is going to work. Maybe it's best she learns it now from strangers, than later from people she thinks are her friends."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "...it was all supposed to change. I thought the same-sex marriage equality would change it all..."

Blaine shushed him gently, still stroking his hair.

"Annie will learn. She'll deal and she'll cope. But we have to be strong for her babe."

Kurt nodded feebly with a sigh, wiping his tears and leaning in to kiss Blaine gently.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They lapsed into a drowsy silence, Kurt gently patting Anne's back, his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine petted his hair. A scream from upstairs interrupted them, and Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's hair.

"I'll go." he murmured, gently untangling himself.

He came back a few minutes later, James holding onto him desperately, his face red and tear-stained.

"Look who's awake!" Blaine said cheerfully, bouncing James slightly as he whimpered. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Come here." he said gently, holding his arms out for the baby. They switched children expertly, Anne ending up on Blaine's chest, still fast asleep, the blanket tucked back around her while Kurt cooed to James, getting the baby to calm down. Finally, James relaxed into Kurt with a sigh.

"Poor baby, he doesn't like waking up alone." Kurt whispered affectionately, stroking James's hair, careful not to wake Anne.

"Anne never had that problem." Blaine frowned.

"Yeah, but how long did it take us - " Kurt looked pointedly at Blaine, "-to let her sleep the night in her own bed?"

"Point." Blaine agreed softly, reaching out to stroke his fingers through James's baby hair. "He'll learn."

* * *

_**A/N: We'll be working on some teenage Klaine :D**_


	109. Thunder Storms

_**A/N: So our tinychat/writing session went pointlessly, we got nothing done. So we're going to try again tonight and see what happens. We might be tinychatting for some of it, we'll post a link when we go on.** **This was one that Claire managed to pull out, but it's Teenage Klaine so yay!**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt hurried through the hallways of McKinley, glaring out the windows at the storm clouds. If he hurried, he'd get home before it hit.

Blaine came out of his last class a few minutes later, slowly making his way to the car park. He was supposed to go over to Kurt's for a 'study session' – both Burt and Carole were at work, and Finn had football practice – and if he knew Kurt, he'd be waiting for him next to his car.

He paused near the car park, frowning in confusion. Kurt's Navigator was nowhere to be seen... Blaine shrugged, throwing his bag onto the passenger seat of his car. He probably just wanted to beat the storm, probably left a window open or something, Blaine thought, starting the car.

^.^

It was just starting to rain when Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway. He grabbed his bag, hurrying from his car to the front door. When Kurt didn't answer his knock, he let himself in, stepping gingerly over the door step.

"Kurt?" he called. When no response came, Blaine started to make his way to Kurt's room, more than slightly worried.

Seeing the lump under the covers that was his boyfriend, Blaine sighed in relief – but now he was even more confused.

"Kurt?" he asked, reaching out to touch what he _thought_ was Kurt's back. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt jerked away from the touch, curling even further into himself. The movement tugged the blanket down enough that Blaine could see his face – Kurt had his eyes squeezed tight shut, his Ipod blaring into his ears. He grabbed for the edge of the blanket, pulling it back up over his head.

Blaine stared at him for a few seconds. Kurt was acting like... acting like he was _scared_.

He jumped when the phone rang, biting his lip and glancing at Kurt before rushing to answer it.

"_Kurt? Are you okay_?" Burt demanded as Blaine picked up the phone.

"..it's Blaine." Blaine replied softly. "Kurt's... Kurt's hiding in his room."

"_Blaine? What are you doing there_?"

"Kurt and I were supposed to study..."

Burt laughed.

"_Good luck with that. Kurt's going to be useless until the storm passes. They..." _ He hesitated, unsure as to how much he should tell his son's boyfriend. "_They kinda freak him out. Especially when he's alone. Do me a favour, and wait until someone else arrives before you leave?" _Burt asked.

Blaine bit his lip.

"Of course I'll stay."

Burt hesitated again.

"_Blaine?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Look after him."_ Burt ordered, hanging up. Blaine stood in silence for a second, before hanging up the phone at his end. A clap of thunder made him jump, and he hurried back up the stairs.

Kurt was shaking, still a lump under his blanket. Blaine made a decision, toeing off his shoes before crawling onto the bed, pulling the blanket off of Kurt. When he didn't respond, Blaine pulled an earpiece out, making Kurt look up at him... just as it thundered. Kurt practically leapt into Blaine's arms, pressing his hands over his ears and turning his face into Blaine's chest, whimpering a little as he shook.

Blaine held him tightly, sighing. Kurt was always so calm and collected – to see him like _this_...

It actually scared him a little.

Blaine didn't bother trying to reassure him – there was no point as the storm grew closer and the thunder and lightning continuously prevented him from getting a word out. Kurt had put his headphones back in, his eyes shut as he cuddled tightly into Blaine. Blaine just held him, wondering where the fear had come from.

Kurt jumped as lightening lit up the sky outside of his window, clinging harder to Blaine. Blaine lowered his mouth to Kurt's ear, whispering to him;

"I've got an idea." As he carefully slid Kurt off of his lap.

Kurt whimpered, curling back into himself as Blaine stood, headed to Kurt's stereo. He turned it on, turning the volume up loud enough to cover the noise of the storm before moving to the windows, pulling the curtains across.

"There we go." Blaine yelled over the music, taking Kurt's Ipod off of him and switching it off, setting it on his bedside table.

Kurt curled himself tighter before pausing, looking up at Blaine with something like amazement.

"I..I can't hear it...?"

"I know." Blaine grinned. "I fixed it, and now you have to get up and dance with me."

"...What?" Blaine held a hand out to him.

"Come on Kurt! What else are we supposed to do with music this loud?" Blaine laughed, barely audible.

Kurt took his hand hesitantly, laughing despite himself as Blaine yanked him to his feet, pulling him into his arms.

They swayed together, Blaine turning them in circles. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He had to admit, he could barely hear the storm with his music up that loud, and the little he could he just assumed it was the music.

Blaine spun him out then, pulling him back just as fast. Stunned, Kurt laughed, finally starting to enjoy himself.

They were still dancing when Finn got home. He paused outside of Kurt's door, shaking his head in confusion before moving on, unnoticed by either of the boys in the room. Burt, only a few minutes later, stood in the doorway, watching as Blaine made Kurt laugh – despite it still storming.

He left them to it when it became obvious they were much too wrapped up in each other to notice him – but not before opening the door the rest of the way.

^.^

When Blaine was sure the storm was over, he turned the music down and they collapsed on Kurt's bed, laughing breathlessly. Kurt rested on his elbow, leaning over Blaine.

"Thank you." He said, leaning down to kiss him.

Blaine smiled up at him.

"No problem." They cuddled together for a bit before Blaine finally asked; "Why do storms freak you out so much?"

Kurt shrugged.

"They always have." He admitted. "I think someone told me a bunch of horror stories about them - like that when it stormed it meant someone was trying to kill you – and I've been afraid ever since."

Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"Not anymore." He said firmly. "Every time it storms, we're going to turn your music up, and dance and laugh until you remember storms as a good thing rather than a bad."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_**A/N: I also used to be desperately afraid of storms up until about a year ago XD**_


	110. Mud

_**A/N: Okay! Haha, so many of you want smut, you perverts you. Haha, no I don't blame you. I started writing the smut chapter last night...so...I don't know. I take a while with smut chapters, so...give it a while XD Annnyway, we tried twice to write and epic failed, so we're doing it now. We've got to alternate between Teenage!Klaine and Kiddie!Klaine, because we kinda went overboard with the latter. **_

**_Rating: G/K_**

**_Also, someone asked if Klaine just had squillions of kids, but no. They're all different universes :P _**

* * *

Blaine sighed. He couldn't believe it. Kurt had left him on his own with the kids for one afternoon - a _rainy_ afternoon even, and he still wasn't able to look after them.

Things had been going fine - until the rain had stopped. Charlotte had noticed almost immediately, squealing as she tried to bolt out the front door. Blaine had caught her just before she reached it, pulling her back.

"No." he said firmly, catching Robert as the three year old tried to sneak past him.

"But dad!" Charlotte whined, making grabby motions towards the door. "Puddles!"

"Daddy, please!" Robert said, joining in.

"No!" Blaine said again, "Your daddy Kurt would _kill_ me if I let you go outside and you got sick."

"But what if we put on jumpers and our gumboots?" asked Charlotte innocently, already pulling her boots on.

"Not even then." Blaine said, sighing. "Come on, I'll put a movie on." he said, turning.

He knew it was a mistake before he even got to the couch, hearing the unmistakable noise of the front door opening.

"Charlotte..." he sighed, going to where they'd left the front door open behind them.

They were both happily jumping in the puddles, though he noted they'd at least put their gumboots on first. As he watched, Robert pushed Charlotte, and she fell over, unable to keep her grip on the slippery ground. She landed splat in the mud, getting it all over her back and all through her hair.

"Charlotte!" he yelled, just as she picked up a handful of mud to throw at her brother. She dropped it, turning to look at him pitifully.

"He pushed me!" she pouted, trying and failing to stand.

Robert tried to look innocent.

"Say you're sorry." Blaine prompted him.

"Sorry Charlotte." he repeated, running towards Blaine. Blaine caught him before he made it into the house.

"Stay there for a second." he told him, leaving the safety of the verandah to pick Charlotte up out of the mud. He carried both children into the downstairs bathroom, knowing what Kurt would say if they tracked mud through the house.

He bathed Robert first, leaving Charlotte standing there, arms crossed as she pouted through the mud smeared all over her face, quickly dressing him in his pyjama's and sending him out to watch a movie.

It took him forever to get the mud out of Charlotte's hair, something that wasn't helped by her wincing and wriggling every time he accidentally pulled on it. By the time he was finished, it was a tangled mess.

He fetched her hairbrush as she dressed herself, meeting him in the lounge room where Robert was contentedly watching tv, sprawled out on the floor.

Kurt got home as he started trying to brush the tangles out of her hair, rushing across the room and taking the brush out of his hands.

"Blaine, what did you do to her hair?" he demanded, pulling the girl up from the floor and hugging her, leaning down to kiss Robert's cheek as the boy pulled at his pants leg.

"It's okay Charlotte, I'll fix it." he said comfortingly.

"He isn't nice when he washes my hair." she told him. Kurt just barely hid his laugh.

"I promise I'll make sure he never washes your hair again." he soothed. "Now, go give your other daddy a cuddle while I brush your hair."

Charlotte nodded, curling up in Blaine's lap. Kurt and Blaine sat with their legs crossed, facing each other, as Kurt gently ran the brush through the knots and tangles, frowning in concentration.

By the time he was halfway done, Charlotte was whimpering every time the brush pulled at her hair, even if it was only slightly. By the time he'd finished, she was all-but crying.

Kurt gently braided her hair before pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry Char." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay daddy. I know you didn't mean it." she replied, wiping at her eyes.

Kurt smiled at her before turning on Blaine.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

Blaine raised his hands in surrender.

"It wasn't me!" he protested.

"It's true." Charlotte joined in. "We went outside when he told us not to and then Robert pushed me and I fell over." she said quickly.

"It's sweet that you're trying to get him out of trouble, but it's too late."

Charlotte pouted. "So he's still going to get into trouble?"

Kurt grinned wickedly.

"Yeah. A lot of it."

* * *

_**A/N: It's December. December makes me happy, as you can see if you've stalked my twitter recently. That, and the fact that same sex marriage was legalized in my state yesterday! :D**_


	111. Disney Marathon

_**A/N: Hey look, another Teenage!Klaine. We're really taking the piss out of Blaine loving Disney XD**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"Blaine, what are we doing?" Kurt asked, a little confused as Blaine dragged him into his own house, pushing him down to sit on the couch.

"I've decided to educate you." Blaine said with a straight face, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Blaine...I'm mostly the top of all my classes...I don't need...educating..." Kurt said as Blaine came back, his arms full of junk food. "...wait...junk food education? Blaine, I'm on a diet."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't care. You're gorgeous. You can splurge this once."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine..."

"You don't even know what we're doing yet, so shut up." Blaine grinned, planting himself on the couch next to his boyfriend.

Blaine put the food between them, before locating the remotes and hitting a few buttons – turning the TV, the DVD player and turning the sound up. Nobody was home – the surround sound was on and Kurt was confused.

"How...how long have you been planning...whatever this is?"

Blaine chuckled. "A while."

"What _is _this anyway?"

Blaine grinned, and the screen finally turned on properly. The title menu of Snow White gleamed back at them.

Kurt shook his head, looking over at Blaine, not understanding.

"It's a Disney Marathon!" Blaine exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We have to start at Snow White, because it was the first one!"

"Blaine..."

"No! You don't get an option! You are going to sit here, and you are going to like it!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt smiled, kissing him gently.

"Okay Blaine, let's watch your Disney." He rolled his eyes, shifting the junk food onto the coffee table so he could curl up properly against Blaine's side. Blaine pressed play with a smug smile.

Kurt was panicking. He got very...emotional, when it came to Disney. He loved it so much, but he never showed it in front of Blaine – he didn't want to have to watch it in front of him. But he would have to eventually. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad...

Snow White was leaning into the wishing well and Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was gazing at the movie, mouthing the words along with characters.

When Snow White started running through the forest – scared out of her mind, jumping at shadows and imagining everything to be worse than the reality, Kurt couldn't help himself, hiding his face in his hands and peeking out through his fingers.

As the movie went on, they got further and further into it – both of them choking back tears at Snow White's funeral, and cheering happily when she rode away with her Prince Charming. As it finished, they stretched out, feeling happy and content, and Blaine stood up to swap the movies over.

"Which one's next?" Kurt asked, moving into the warm spot Blaine had left behind.

"Umm... Beauty and the Beast? It's _supposed_ to be Cinderella... But I forgot the disc." Blaine shrugged, looking ashamed as he collapsed back onto the couch next to Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "I take it you watched Cinderella recently then?"

Blaine grinned proudly. "Yep. It's still in my DVD player."

Kurt shooks his head and they cuddled together again as the title menu came up.

"This is one of my favourites." Blaine said with a happy sigh.

"You have a lot of favourites."

"You don't seem to detest Disney as much as I thought." Blaine said softly.

"What?"

"I thought you hated Disney. You never wanted to watch it...but you're really into it."

Kurt ducked his head. "I...like Disney. But...I like it on my own."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

Kurt shrugged. "Like you said...I'm really into it."

Blaine grinned. "We can be really into it together. I won't judge you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Blaine said with a straight face, holding his pinky out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow before giving in with a grin, linking their pinkies and shaking them. Blaine grinned, pressing play and resting his head against Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

_**A/N: Our next milestone is 125 chapters by Sunday night. Achievable? Not sure yet. The way we're going at the moment wants me to say yes, but...that can easily change after brunch.**_


	112. I Like The Way You Think

_**A/N: Another Kiddie!Klaine fic, and the next one WILL be smut! I have two in the works, hopefully that'll be enough for a while :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Daddy!" Bianca yelled. "Daddy!"

Kurt appeared at the base of the tree, peering up at her.

"Bianca, there is a _reason_ you and Toby aren't allowed to climb the tree, you _always_ get stuck." he sighed, before Blaine kissed his cheek to shut him up then pushed him out of the way.

"Bianca?" Blaine called, his voice drifting up to her. "Bianca, what's wrong?" he asked comfortingly.

Kurt sighed.

"You _know_ what's wrong." he muttered. "She climbed up the same d- oh there you are Toby!" he said, cutting the curse off before it was fully out of his mouth, spotting their five year old son.

"Is Bianca stuck again?" Toby asked innocently, his tone showing no sign of the fact he'd just scrambled down the far sign of the tree.

"Yes she is, and you're both in trouble." Blaine told him warningly.

Toby's mouth opened in shock.

"But-" he protested.

"We know you were both climbing the tree, we saw you from the house." Kurt scolded.

"Daddy, I'm still stuck!" Bianca yelled, scared they were forgetting about her.

"I know Bianca, I'm coming!" Blaine called back, already halfway up the tree.

Kurt pulled Toby away from the base of the tree, watching worriedly as Blaine climbed the tree easily.

No matter _how_ many times they'd done this, Kurt still worried about them - what he'd do if they fell and hurt themselves...

Blaine made it to Bianca then, slowly guiding her hands and feet to new grips as they climbed down together.

Making it to the ground safely, Bianca threw herself into Blaine's arms.

"I'm sorry daddy, I promise I won't do it again." she whispered.

Blaine hugged her back for a second, before pushing her back gently, sending her and Toby up to the house to wash their hands while he and Kurt discussed their punishment for deliberately disobeying them.

"Kurt...you _know_ it wasn't her idea." Blaine started softly.

"I know." Kurt sighed. "But they still both climbed the tree."

"Something simple then? No movies for a week and Toby gets time in the time out corner for trying to blame her?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt laughed, linking his arm through Blaine's.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

_**A/N: This one is lacking in point. Moreso than usual. But eh. Smut next chapter. I should be forgiven.**_


	113. AfterParty Sex

_**A/N: Bllleeehhhh. I feel weird writing these. But I was in the presence of Jacky and Claire this time, so it was...actually a little less weird. Annyway, Jacky helped me a little somewhere in the middle - you'll probably be able to tell, and Claire did some editing. They've now been dubbed as my mommies. **_

_**So this is my fun attempt at dominant Kurt. **_

_**Rating; Seexxxx! XD **_

* * *

Blaine loved parties. He loved the atmosphere and the feeling of bodies pushed up to him in the darkness – sparkling strobe lights blurring his vision and filling him with a sense of purpose. No drug could match this – this was life. Kurt was grinding beside him, far too lost in the euphoria of the moment to feel self conscious. It was far too dark to notice anyone besides each other anyway.

It was the end of year after-party, and it was _amazing. _Everyone from their grade had been invited, and it was in some old abandoned hall that had cost very little to rent. Nobody knew who set it up – nobody really cared.

The song changed, and Kurt stopped moving beside him.

"Come on!" Blaine shouted over the hum of the crowd and the blasting music. "Keep dancing?"

"No! I hate that song!" Kurt cried back, and Blaine laughed.

"Who cares?"

"Me!" Kurt shouted, turning and ducking his way through the crowd.

With a frown, Blaine followed him. They hadn't been drinking – there was alcohol, but they had agreed not to have any, and only take their drinks from trusted sources. Kurt planted himself on the ground – there were a few other people who had collapsed in the corners. Blaine sat next to him, his face flushed and grinning.

"My feet hurt." Kurt complained with a small grin.

Blaine glanced down at his shoes – the new Doc Martens he'd _just _bought.

"I should've broken them in first."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah."

Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, and Kurt winced.

"What?"

Kurt sighed. "Not here…please…"

Blaine stood up, dragging Kurt with him. "What are you doing?"

"Going somewhere where we _can_ kiss. Because I want to kiss you."

Kurt laughed and took his hand, allowing himself to be dragged. Blaine glanced around, trying to work out where to go, finally deciding they'd have a better chance outside. He dragged Kurt around to the far side of a car, before pushing him up against it, stretching up onto his toes to kiss him. Kurt laughed, kissing him back.

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm happy and I love you."

Kurt grinned, kissing him again. "You want to go back in?"

"Nah…wanna go home?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah."

Sending a quick text to Mercedes, Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked to Blaine's car together, wide grins on their faces.

^.^

At Blaine's house, they ended up on the couch, snuggled together.

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything?" Kurt asked gently, stroking Blaine's arm slightly.

"I'm sure…why?"

"You seem a little bit…dazed…" Kurt smiled and Blaine laughed.

"Kiss me. You'll be able to tell I've only been drinking coke." Blaine didn't wait for him to make a decision, instead leaning forward and kissing him forcefully.

Kurt laughed into his mouth, but Blaine was turning serious. One hand trailed down Kurt's body to rest on his waist, the other holding the back of his neck as he licked up into his mouth.

"Are you…sure, you haven't been drinking?" Kurt breathed, even though the only thing he could taste was Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Do I have to be drunk to be happy and in love?"

"No…" Kurt smiled, kissing him again. "But you get _super _horny when you're drunk."

Blaine flushed, burying his face into Kurt's chest. "That was _one _time. So shut up and kiss me."

Kurt laughed, kissing him again. Blaine's hand wandered, trailing down to his thigh before moving back up to rub across his stomach. Kurt grinned, scratching lightly down his chest.

Blaine let out a strangled moan into Kurt's mouth, both getting into the moment, hands wandering all over each other and completely ignoring the above waist rule.

"Okay. You are as sexy as all hell," Baine started as Kurt just grinned at him, high on the passion the smaller man had just showed him.

"No…" Kurt shook his head with a small smile, cut off by Blaine's frown.

"No!" he said in a whiney voice "Let me finish!"

Kurt nodded, waiting..

"I like where this is going and I'm not going to stop it. So this is your first and only warning. Do you want this?" Blaine laid one hand on Kurt's face and the other pulled their hips together, the heat was welcoming and oh so enticing.

Kurt closed his eyes, intoxicated by lust.

"Also note that silence will be taken for a yes. There is only so much more of this I can take." Blaine said breathily, loving the look of ecstacy colouring Kurt's beautiful features.

Kurt just grinng, leaning up to kiss him. "You know I'll always want you."

Blaine grinned and pushed his hips down, grinding them together. They both let out moans, and Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's neck, biting and kissing and sucking. Kurt arched his neck back, his hands moving to Blaine's jeans to swiftily undo the button, sliding the zip down and with no heistation, pushing them down to his knees.

"Fuck." Blaine hissed, still making hickeys on Kurt's neck. "Eager much?"

"Would you prefer it if I went slowly?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, starting to work on his own pants.

Blaine shook his head with a grin. It had been at least six months since their first time, and since then, they'd been hooked. It vaguely reminded Kurt of what his father said 'Once you've started, you're not going to want to stop'. He got that right.

Kurt lifted his hips, pushing his jeans off.

"You got any lube?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze, letting out a sigh.

"Damn." He swore quietly. "It's upstairs."

Kurt sighed. "Then I guess we'd better go upstairs then."

Blaine laughed. "For someone who didn't seem so keen earlier, you're pretty into this."

"You got me started." Kurt grinned, pointedly looking down at their laps, where their errections pressed together through the fabric. "I don't have control after that."

Blaine laughed, but he made no attempt to get up.

"Get up. I want sex, and I'm not doing it without lube."

Blaine laughed, almost falling off the couch as Kurt struggled under him. They retrieved their pants, half-racing each other up the stairs. Kurt leaped up and belly-flopped onto the bed, laughing in spite of himself. Blaine grinned fondly, crawling on top of him and collapsing, kissing his shoulders through his shirt.

"Shirt, off." Kurt commanded, leaning up onto his elbows and undoing his buttons, even though he was being straddled by Blaine.

Blaine laughed, pulling his own shirt off over his head and then helping Kurt to pull his off. He pressed another kiss to his bare shoulder, lapping at his skin.

"Ugh, don't do that…that's weird." Kurt said softly, his head turned to the side as he let Blaine's hands roam over his back. "And I wanted sex. This isn't sex."

Blaine laughed again, reaching over to the bedside table and fishing out the lube.

They didn't bother with condoms anymore – it felt better without them and they'd come to the conclusion that they didn't need one.

"No." Kurt snapped, taking the lube from Blaine's fingers.

He quickly turned so that he was now lying on his back, but jerked Blaine onto his side in the process.

"My turn." Kurt said happily, crawling on top of Blaine and opening the bottle.

Blaine topped, the first time they'd ever had sex – but they soon realised that neither of them minded whichever position. Lately it came down to who was feeling lazy – or in this case, especially dominant.

With a small grin, Kurt shifted and started to inch Blaine's boxers down his legs.

"Duude…" Blaine whined, suspended on his elbows to watch Kurt. "You were all speedy gonzalas before and now you've turned into fucking snail."

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry, is this not enough for you? Maybe I should just let you jerk yourself off. You'd probably like the pace better."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just shut up then."

Kurt grinned triumphantly, pushing Blaine's boxers down the rest of the way. Blaine reached forward, palming Kurt through his brief's and making him pause in his actions.

"Oy…" Kurt hissed, his eyes closing. "Stop."

Blaine grinned, leaning up to kiss him. Kurt rolled down on him and Blaine gasped into his mouth.

"Fuck…" he moaned. "Please hurry up."

Kurt pouted, pulling off his brief's and tossing them onto the floor, finding the lube.

"Do you reckon we could do it without prep?" Kurt breathed into his ear, and Blaine's eyes shot open, a coiling heat shooting straight to his abdomen.

"Uhh…"

"Come on…we did it before we went to that party…you should at least be a _little_ stretched…"

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah…okay. But…slowly. Please."

Kurt nodded. "Just tell me if I need to stop."

Blaine took a breath, and Kurt used an extra amount of lube on his fingers, his hand slipping between Blaine's legs. He stroked over Blaine's hole gently, barely dipping his finger in, but coating the edges slightly.

Blaine bit his lip, practically writhing under Kurt. Kurt smiled, kissing him gently before coating himself properly with the lube, adding a few more coin-sized blobs for good measure.

"You still okay with this?" Kurt asked with a small grin, and Blaine nodded, sucking in another breath.

Kurt settled between his legs, inching them apart with his slick fingers before stroking his stomach, his fingers dipping over the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Slowly, his eyes still trained on Blaine's stomach, he braced himself on Blaine's thigh and started pressing against his hole. His fingers still stroked his abs, and to Blaine, it was as if Kurt hardly noticed what he was doing.

Blaine bit his lip as he felt the intrusion – a mind numbing pleasure and an uncomfortable stretch at the same time. It was true – they had only done this within the past five hours – but for some reason it didn't really make a difference. Blaine was still tight as ever.

Kurt let out a small grunt, his brow furrowed in concentration as he worked himself inside, trying to go as slowly as possible. Blaine had his eyes squeezed shut, his face contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kurt stopped – he was barely in, but Blaine looked like hell.

"You okay?" he asked softly, stroking Blaine's thigh gently.

He opened his eyes, letting out a suppressed breath. "Yeah…just…" he chuckled. "It's like I'm a virgin again…"

Kurt laughed, leaning forward and kiss him. "You _feel_ like a virgin again." The movement caused him to slide in further and Blaine gasped.

"Sorry." Kurt whispered, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, no…it's better. More. Further."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice – he thrust forward, meeting Blaine's hips. He cried out, but he was okay.

"Okay…good. Okay. Move."

Kurt grinned, planting a kiss on his chest before resituating himself – finding a more comfortable angle to start rocking back and forth. Blaine gasped, but not from pain anymore. Everything felt _right _again.

"Kiss!" Blanie demanded with a frown, a gasp changing his frown to a look of pleasure.

Kurt grinned, leaning down and kissing him sloppily, making a wet trail from his mouth to his neck as their hips slapped together. Blaine raised his hips, letting Kurt in at a different angle, making him gasp and writhe around in pleasure.

"Fuck you're perfect." Blaine whispered.

Kurt just grinned, gripping Blaine's hips and pushing into him harder. A change in the angle and a few thrusts later and Kurt was hitting his prostate, and Blaine was turning into a mess beneath him.

"I'm…"

"I know." Kurt whipered, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into him, making Blaine whine pitifully, his fingers raking down Kurt's torso.

"Come for me…" Kurt whispered, and Blaine's eyes squeezed shut, as Kurt's fist wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with his rapid thrusts. "Come on."

Blaine moaned loudly, before he came over his own stomach, his body going completely limp after Kurt squeezed him through the last of his orgasm. Kurt continued his pace, snapping their hips together as Blaine came down.

Blaine blinked stupidly. "Hey…you haven't come yet."

"Good observation." Kurt hissed, and Blaine sat up, kissing Kurt long and hard.

Blanie bit down on his lower lip until he could feel Kurt come inside him, his hips twitching and snapping jerkily with the rest of his body convulsing. Kurt whimpered and moaned, clutching Blaine close, still buried deep inside him.

They sat, breathing deepily, desperately keeping each other upright as Kurt shuddered happily.

"Okay…" he breathed after a few minutes. "I need to move."

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's chest, breathing heavily. "You can stay."

Kurt scoffed. "No thanks. This is going to get painful real fast."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt pulled out, making Blaine whimper slightly.

"That was amazing." Blaine said softly, lying back onto the pillows.

Kurt frowned. "Your sheets are drenched in lube. I think we used too much."

"Yeah, but it was necessary." Blaine chuckled, squriming a little uncomfortable. "Anyway, we can fix that later. Cuddles now."

"Shower." Kurt frowned, leaning up onto his knees.

"Ehh…" Blaine whined, reaching out to grab at Kurt, trying to pull him in for a hug.

"No. Shower." Kurt demanded.

"I don't want to get up."

"What if I blow you while we're in there. Then we can replace the sheets and cuddle?"

Blaine seemed to consider this – they both knew the answer was an immediate yes, but Blaine liked to make him wait.

"I guess that's acceptable."

Kurt grinned, helping him up and leading him into his ensuite bathroom, and Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's on the agenda after cuddling?" Blaine asked with a small grin.

"Oh…you'll see."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! See, I mostly keep my promises. XD **_


	114. Sleep Cycles

_**A/N: Kiddie!Klaine :D**_

* * *

"Shh, calm down, it's okay!" soothed Kurt, a little frantically. They'd only had Eliza for a couple of days, and she was already showing a distinct preference for Blaine - the result of which being Blaine wasn't getting much sleep at all.

Eliza had had her sleep patterns completely disrupted by moving in with them, out of the orphanage, meaning she woke up at all hours of the night, waking them up with her. And, as she preferred Blaine, most of the time Blaine was the only one to get her to settle, leaving him without sleep.

"Come on baby, daddy's exhausted." Kurt cooed, rocking her as he paced. He'd insisted on getting up to her, knowing Blaine needed his sleep, and he _would_ get her to settle, no matter how long it took.

Eliza whimpered, sucking at her fist as she looked up at him, innocent and trusting.

"That's better." Kurt sighed, grateful she wasn't crying anymore. "Now Eliza, it's time you went back to sleep." he told her seriously, smiling as she blinked at him. "Come on baby, time to sleep." he cooed.

"Kurt." came a sleepy whine from the doorway. "Kurt, why'd you leave?" Blaine asked sleepily, cuddling into his side. "Oh, hi baby." he said, blinking. "Did she wake you up?" he asked, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Mhmm." Kurt agreed non-commitedly. "It's okay, you need your sleep."

"That's not fair." Blaine argued.

"You've been up with her every night since we got her. It was my turn." Kurt told him quietly, pushing at his chest. "Go back to bed, I'll be up soon." he promised, kissing Blaine gently.

Blaine sighed, nuzzling against him for a moment, before bending and kissing Eliza's cheek.

"You be good for your daddy Kurt." he whispered to her, before smiling up at Kurt. "Night." he mumbled, stumbling back out of the room.

Kurt smiled down at the baby in his arms, who'd just started yawning and grizzling again. He lifted her up to rest against his shoulder, patting her back as she nestled against him, one hand gripping tight to the material of his shirt. He felt her breathing slowly even out, and started walking back to their room, lying her down in the cot and tucking her in.

"Night Eliza." he yawned, turning and collapsing on the bed.

Blaine sighed, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling against his chest.

"You smell like baby." he mumbled.

"Thanks?" Kurt giggled, snuggling into him.

"Mmm." Blaine mumbled, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and kissing his neck. "Love you." he yawned as his eyes closed.

"Love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: More pointlessness :D We're also tinychatting, but whether or not we get anything done is highly debatable. http : / / tinychat . com / ca6fh Come join us, or don't. Totally up to you. **_


	115. Bad Day

_**A/N: Okay, so this is what came out of 'I Kissed A Girl' - I also had other thoughts but this was the one that wanted to present itself first.**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt stared angrily at his headboard, wringing his hands together. His chin trembled, his eyes held open too long, tears escaping from their confines.

"Kurt…"

Blaine stood at his door, concerned eyes searching Kurt's face. Kurt sighed. Trust his dad to call Blaine when all he wanted to do was sulk.

"Yeah?" Kurt wiped his eyes, unsure where his tears came from.

"You okay?" Blaine hesitantly walked into the room – he wasn't sure _what _kind of mood Kurt was in, and until he found out, he wanted to be cautious.

"Yeah." Kurt gave him a wavery smile. "Fine."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You were crying…"

"Yeah…but I'm fine."

Blaine smirked, climbing onto the bed behind him and pulling him into a hug.

"Come on. Tell me."

Kurt shook his head.

"Please?"

"It's stupid."

"Yeah, but I don't care." Blaine said softly, kissing his shoulder.

Kurt grumbled, turning his head slightly and catching sight of them both in the mirror. Despite Blaine's obvious shorter stature, he seemed to fit perfectly behind Kurt. Blaine was Kurt's _everything. _But that's all Kurt seemed to have lately.

"I…I feel like…" he paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "I sound needy, but I don't feel like part of the group these days…"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you mean?"

"It's like…" Kurt sighed. "Remember how they all stood up to that guy for Santana?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why didn't they ever do that for me?"

Blaine cuddled him closer.

"I always used to have Mercedes…but she's changed. I've tried texting her, but she's so vague lately and she barely talks to me. She used to be the one that would let me cry to her about how crap everything was getting…and it was a miracle that I found you when I did…"

Blaine lay him down so his head was in Blaine's lap, stroking his hair gently and waiting for him to continue.

"I just…you're so calm around people who approach us, and you stand up for me when nobody else does. And with David gone, I didn't need anyone for a while – I can generally stand up for myself…but having you there…" Kurt sighed. "It's so much easier to be strong."

Blaine kissed his face gently, a small smile on his lips.

"So what are you saying?"

Kurt blanched. "I rambled, didn't I?"

"No…no…I just want to know if you're upset, or angry…and what I can do to fix it."

Kurt smiled. "You're sweet, but there's really nothing you can do."

"Then tell me if you're upset or angry."

"Both?"

"Alright…so you're upset because…you don't feel like a part of the New Directions?"

Kurt nodded a little. "Maybe it's because I went to Dalton…maybe it's because they never really cared about what was happening to me…" he sighed. "But I just feel like I'm liked less around here."

"I like you." Blaine cuddled him.

Kurt laughed. "That's something, at least."

They were silent for a little while.

"Maybe it was more daunting…to stand up to Karofsky." Blaine said softly. "He was physically hurting you…maybe they were just as scared as you were."

Kurt sighed. "I guess…but there's always strength in numbers."

Blaine smiled. "Maybe they were worried he'd come after you individually?"

Kurt cuddled up to him. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

Blaine grinned, wrapping him up in his arms. "Trying?" he asked, planting a kiss on his lips.

Kurt laughed, amending himself.

"Thank you for always making me feel better."

* * *

_**A/N: Not the way I wanted it...in my head, Kurt ended up crying and yelling and throwing things...but it wasn't Kurt then. I swear they write themselves...**_


	116. The Pot

_**A/N: Kiddie!Klaine - we're getting through these nice and quickly, we'll go back to Teenage!Klaine completely soon.**_

_**Rating: K/G**_

* * *

"Melody! Melody, look! Look, that's the empty pot plant I got stuck in!" Blaine said happily, pulling the seven month old out of the car at their new house. They hadn't taken her there yet, preferring to get everything finalized without her getting under their feet.

She clapped and giggled happily, making Blaine laugh in turn, brushing his lips against her cheek. Blaine wandered over to let her have a closer look, her nappy bag looped over his shoulder.

"Blaine, I could really use your help!" Kurt called from where he was supervising the moving men.

Blaine glanced at Melody, looking around to see where he could leave her. His eyes fell on the pot.

"Hmm." He said, eyeing it speculatively. It _was_ in the shade...And she'd be safe in there, it wouldn't fall over, and no one would step on her...

Making his decision, he lined the bottom of the pot with her blanket, setting the baby in it as she giggled happily up at him. He placed a couple of her toys in next to her, passing her her bottle of water and a biscuit. Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back soon princess!" he promised, waving as he moved quickly to Kurt's side.

^.^

A couple of hours later, Kurt collapsed onto one of the couches he'd just moved into their new lounge. He yawned, then remembered something, bolting up off of the couch.

"Blaine? Blaine, put the furniture down!" he yelled. "Where's Melody? _What did you do with her?"_

Blaine dropped the table he was holding, bolting out of the door, Kurt close behind him.

"Melody? Melody, are you okay princess?" he asked breathlessly, peering into the pot.

She was curled up on the bottom of the pot, fast asleep, sucking on the ear of her teddy bear.

Blaine scooped her up with a relieved sigh.

"I can't _believe_ I forgot you." He whispered, hugging her close. Kurt snatched her out of Blaine's arms.

"I'm _never_ letting daddy Blaine leave you anywhere ever again." He whispered to her. Blaine, who was busy fishing her things out of the bottom of the pot, turned to glare at him.

"Blaine, you _left her in a pot! _ For _three hours!_" Kurt told him, turning away as he hugged Melody to his chest, rocking her carefully.

"It was an accident!" Blaine protested.

"Regardless, you left her in a _pot_."

* * *

_**A/N: Most of our Kiddie!Klaine ones don't really go anywhere because they have come from a much larger fic that we've now scrapped, but loved the ideas that came from it. **_


	117. Primary School Bullies

_**A/N: This was one that sat for about 6 hours with the first half done, but we had no idea how to finish it. Thank god for Claire.**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Have you ever noticed how anal you are?"

Kurt spluttered. "_What?"_

Blaine laughed, petting the back of his hair. "I mean like...you're so organised and a little OCD with your stuff."

"Oh..." Kurt let out an awkward breath. "I'm not _that_...OCD..."

"Kurt...you have pens with your name engraved on them..."

Kurt frowned, curling into himself self-consciously. "So?"

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his arms. "It's not a bad thing. It's just..." Blaine shook his head. "I didn't think you go _that_ far."

Kurt shook his head. "I've had those pens since I was in primary school. It was just the thing you did back then..."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"I never put my name on _my_ pens."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut up. So what if I wasn't one of the cool kids. At least I kept my pens safe."

"..You think I was one of the cool kids?"

Kurt ducked his face into Blaine's chest, face bright red.

"I assumed. Sue me."

Blaine laughed, petting at his hair.

"I wasn't _exactly_ one of the cool kids. I just sort of coasted through the middle – one of those kids that doesn't really stand out. I mean, I was okay at sports, and I got put in the band and choir, but yeah." He shrugged. "Not cool."

Kurt laughed a little.

"I was that smart kid in every class that everyone hated – the one that reminded the teacher to set homework." He shrugged. "I had issues with other kids – I was too 'girly' to get along with the boys, and too much of a boy to make friends with any of the girls. Most people only talked to me when they had to borrow something."

"Like a pen?"

"Like my pens." Kurt admitted.

Blaine shook his head, his eyes alight with amusement.

"So, why did you _need_ to keep your pens safe?"

"...People used to steal my stuff...Borrow it, and never give it back. I got sick of it." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled sadly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't worry...I'll protect your pens."

"Blaine..."

"No, I mean it." Blaine said earnestly, shifting so he could look Kurt in the eyes. "I _will_ protect your pens, no matter what – no matter _who_ tries to steal them. And if they do get stolen, I'll just steal them right back..."

"Even if it's Karofsky?"

"Even if it's Karofsky." Blaine repeated, leaning in and rubbing noses with Kurt. "Just like in primary school."

* * *

_**A/N: So the goal is 125 by Midnight Sunday, 150 by midnight of the 10th (which is when I leave for Bundaberg, and won't have internet until the 26th - so unless I magically get internet or give my password to Claire, there will probably be no new chapters.) and then 175 by January 5th. This is exciting.**_


	118. Under Pressure

_**A/N: Adult!Klaine :D :D :D It was such good night for writing. Things are happening.**_

_**Also, omg 700 reviews! Thank you so much guys!**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt sighed as Blaine tried to sneakily wriggle his toes under his leg.

"Blaine..." he said warningly, looking up from the book in his lap.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, trying his hardest to look innocent.

Kurt glared at his foot.

"Could you _not_ put your foot under me?"

"But my toes are cold!"

"Get a blanket."

"But you're closer! And waaarrrm." Blaine all but purred, wriggling his feet further under Kurt's legs, ignoring Kurt as he slapped at his legs.

"Blaine." Blaine looked up, frowning slightly. Kurt was using his '_don't mess with me_' voice – the one that _always_ meant trouble. Without complaining any further he grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch, curling his legs under it and away from Blaine.

Kurt sighed, looking back at his book. They sat in silence for another couple of minutes, Blaine glancing at Kurt hesitantly every now and then. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt..?"

"_What?_" Kurt snapped at him. Blaine looked taken aback, hastily editing what he was going to say.

"..I'm going to go make myself a hot chocolate. Do you want one?"

Kurt sighed, almost visibly relaxing.

"Please."

Blaine nodded, standing up. He was almost out of the room when Kurt spoke again.

"With marshmallows?"

Blaine glanced back over his shoulder, smiling.

"Do I make it any other way?"

^.^

Blaine made his way back in a few minutes later, walking carefully with the two mugs of hot chocolate. He placed Kurt's on the coffee table in front of him, adding a spoon from his pocket, and sat back down just as carefully. They sipped at their drinks in silence for another few minutes before Blaine spoke up again, setting his cup down.

"..Kurt?" he asked quietly. Kurt sighed heavily, staring into his cup.

Blaine crept a little closer.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt turned his head away, lifting a hand to rub at his face.

"Kurt, talk to me." Blaine said softly. There was a soft thud as Kurt put his cup down, and the next thing Blaine knew, he had his arms full of an overly emotional Kurt.

Blaine shifted, leaning back against the arm of the chair and stretching his legs out as Kurt clung to him. He let him cry, holding him close with one arm, and gently patting his back with the other.

When his sobs seemed to quiet, Blaine spoke again.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, petting his hair.

"I'm just..." he sighed heavily, turning his face into Blaine's chest. "Stressed." He mumbled. "There's all this pressure, and I can't stop thinking about everything I still have to do, and I've been reading for an hour and I still don't know what's going on in my book – an _hour_ Blaine!"

Blaine laughed a little.

"Kurt, it's Friday. You don't have to worry about any of that until Sunday night, at the earliest."

Kurt huffed into his chest, his grumbling becoming incoherent as Blaine dropped the blanket on top of him.

"Shush. Relax. Enjoy the weekend."

Kurt struggled with the blanket, finally managing to spread it out over them.

"But I can't." He said sadly.

Blaine kissed him gently.

"Shh, I'll read to you. Pass me your book?" he asked. Kurt obeyed with a sigh, snuggling further into Blaine as he flicked the book open at the bookmark, beginning at the top paragraph.

Halfway through the paragraph, Blaine was interrupted with a soft noise. He glanced down.

Kurt was fast asleep, pressed tight between his side and the back of the couch. He kissed the top of his head gently, going back to his book.

There'd be more than enough time in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm pretty sure this was an abandoned drabble from when both Claire and I still had classes. Or something. At least, I had classes. Blaine never seems to be stressed. I don't know why. I think it's because he barely has a stable character in Glee - have you seen his wardrobe lately? It went from amazing, to dorky and geeky, and now it's back to amazing. But I have my theories about Blaine...**_


	119. Jelly Doughnuts

_**A/N: Teenage!Klaine :D This one I just...ugh, I hated it. The beginning stuck around for like three weeks - I only had about nine lines done and I loved the beginning but it just went nowhere and I forced myself to finish it tonight. It went well, if I do say so myself :D**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

_"You know, if you suck out all the jelly, you can see right through these." Blaine held the donut to his eye, closing the other as he peered at Kurt._

"_Blaine," Kurt looked around, a little embarrassed. "We're at a restaurant."_

"_Kurt!" Blaine whined in the exact same tone, making fun of him with a small smile. "We're at Breadstix. You should've let me take you to a real restaurant."_

"_This is a real restaurant." Kurt argued._

"_This place doesn't have meals over ten dollars."_

"_That's because I can't be bothered to pay over ten dollars for a meal that'll last me all of 12 hours. I could buy much more important things with that money."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's why I would've paid."_

_Kurt sighed. "I don't like it when you pay for me."_

"_But that's what being on a date is all about."_

_Kurt grinned. "Being on a date is all about getting to know one another, like our hobbies and sharing thoughts, feelings, likes and dislikes…"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're quoting Enchanted. Quoting Disney is my job…"_

_Kurt laughed, digging into his tiny slice of cake. _

"_Enchanted isn't Disney." Kurt said after he swallowed._

"_Yes it is." Blaine said, matter-of-factly. "I would know."_

"_But she's a person." Kurt said with a small frown._

"_Disney does do human films…Pirates of the Carribean is Disney…"_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow and shrugged, finishing off his cake._

"_I wonder…if I sucked all the jelly from these doughnuts, and then lined them all up…I could put a straw through it and…"_

_He caught Kurt's glare, pausing mid-sentence. "If you do that, I'll have to kill you."_

_Blaine chuckled, although a little uneasily. "Sorry."_

_He returned to eating his doughnuts in peace, and Kurt grinned at him. _

"_Good Blaine."_

_Blaine scowled. "I'm not a puppy."_

"_You're acting like one!"_

"_No I'm not!" he pouted._

"_Fine. You're acting like a toddler."_

"_Then maybe I should just mash my peas all over the wall?"_

"_You don't have peas." Kurt pointed out with a coy smile. _

"_But I have…" Blaine glanced around his plate before grinning. "Jelly!"_

"_You wouldn't..."_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow daringly. "It wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing I've done. Not by a long shot."_

"_Blaine…don't you even…"_

_He grabbed one of his untouched doughnuts._

"_Blaine…!" Kurt hissed as he poked out the jelly, gathering it in his hand. "Stop playing with your food!"_

_Blaine grinned, squishing it between his fingers._

"_Blaine please…not here…"_

"_Kurt…open your mouth."_

"_Blaine…what are you doing?"_

"_Open your mouth."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Trust me!"_

"_Blaine!" Kurt whined. "We're in a restaurant and you're fondling jelly. How the hell can I trust you?"_

"_Please?" _

_Kurt sighed at the puppy-dog eyes – his greatest weakness._

"_Fine. But you have to come here."_

_Blaine grinned and nodded, changing seats so he sat beside Kurt, not opposite him. "Better?"_

"_Much."_

"_Now open your mouth."_

_Kurt winced a little before opening his mouth, looking up and around and not at all at Blaine. _

"_Jelly is tastey." Blaine said, moving it onto his index finger. "I want you to have some."_

"_What's your suddden fasination. This isn't going to end well. " Kurt said feebly, watching Blaine's jelly-covered finger inch closer to his face._

_Blaine laughed, and as quick as a flash, coated Kurt's nose in jelly. _

_Kurt's initial reaction was shock – his eyes went wide, his face contorting into some livid grimace, but before he could act on his anger, Blaine leant forward and licked his nose clean. Kurt's eyes were still wide, less angry and more surprised. _

_Blaine grinned. "See…I wouldn't have done that in a real restaurant…" _

"_If I agree to go on a proper date, where it's a fancy restaurant and you pay for me, will you promise me to never do that again, and behave yourself?"_

_Blaine bit his lip with a grin. "Fine."_

_Kurt nodded, letting out a breath and wiping his nose with a napkin. _

^.^

"Remember that time when you promised me that if I let you take me out properly, you'd behave yourself?" Kurt asked, a little frustrated as Blaine dipped his hot chips into a combination of mustard, mayo and ketchup.

"This is behaving myself." Blaine grumbled, popping the chip into his mouth.

"Blaine, we are wearing _suits, _and you are eating your food with your fingers!" Kurt hissed.

"Are you…do you…" Blaine finally noticed his frustration and sighed, picking up his knife and fork. He speared his chips, raising his eyebrows at Kurt. "Better?"

"Thank you…" Kurt said softly, letting out a sigh of relief.

The waitresses were starting to give them funny looks, and Kurt would rather not be thrown out of this place.

Blaine behaved himself most of the meal – except for one instance where Blaine tried to feed Kurt some of his chocolate cake – and Kurt had to remind him with a glare.

After dinner hey stood in the carpark – Blaine's hands were jammed in his pockets, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine said softly, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I know you just wanted to have a good evening and then I completely ruined it by being a total dick."

Kurt chuckled. "Oh Blaine…I had a good evening…I was with you. That's good enough."

Blaine shook his head. "You're always so gracious and tolerant of me, and I'm such a jerk sometimes. Just being with me isn't enough...I'm sorry…"

Kurt stepped forward, capturing Blaine's face in his hands. "You're wrong though. I love every single second I spend with you. Whether you're being a douche or you're making me laugh…or you're wearing mismatched colours." Kurt playfully tugged at his tie. "But I just…I love you. And I'm not going to remember the perfect evenings where nothing happened. I'm going to remember the stupid things you did that made me so embarrassed I just wanted to walk out. Because that's who you are…and that's who I love."

Blaine's eyebrows had risen to his hairline, and when Kurt stopped talking, the only thing he could do was kiss Kurt until they were a gasping, so-out-of-breath-they-actually-might-die mess. They clinged to each other because what Kurt said was _everything_ that they were.

They were the couple that people looked at and used them as an example – they were the couple that would be together forever, and you only had to watch their body language and hear the way they spoke to each other to realise it.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt, and he sat in the passenger side seat with a small grin. Blaine shut the door and went around to the other side, climbing in and grinning over at Kurt.

"Your place, or mine?"

"Your parents are out this week, right?"

Blaine nodded with a sly grin.

"Yours."

* * *

_**A/N: And full of sap - I'm sure I mentioned that, right?**_


	120. Daddies' Day

_**A/N: God life is good :D There's somenew Starkid merch avaliable...guess who's going on a shopping spree after Christmas? :P**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Hannah?" Kurt called. "Hannah, where are you?"

A tiny sob answered him, and he headed in that direction, finding Hannah curled up under her bed.

He sat down next to the bed, holding his arms out to her as she crawled into his lap, and clung to him, hiccupping quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"We...We made father's day cards at school today, and I was upset at daddy Blaine, so I didn't make him one!" she cried into his shirt, hands clutching at the material.

"Why were you upset with daddy Blaine?" Kurt asked soothingly, his hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"He made me eat porridge for breakfast – the icky one, with sultana's in it."

Kurt bit his lip, turning his head away. That had actually been _his_ fault, the result of a discussion about how Hannah and Jacob eat too much junk food, and how they should start trying to make them eat a little healthier – starting with the porridge. Blaine had started it that morning, while Kurt was rushing around the house, late for work again.

"Hannah, the icky porridge is good for you."

She looked up at him, wide eyed.

"But if it tastes bad how can it be good for you?"

"Because fruit and vegetables are healthy."

"...Daddy, I still don't have a card for daddy Blaine." She mumbled into his shirt, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh baby, that's okay. We can fix that." Kurt soothed quietly, holding back his smile when she looked up at him with hope-filled eyes.

"Really?" she hiccupped, wiping a hand across her face.

"Really really." Kurt smiled, standing up and taking her hand. "Come on, let's go make daddy Blaine a card."

^.^

Blaine's face when she presented him with his card that weekend was priceless, even more so when she admitted that daddy Kurt had helped her make his card, because she'd been upset and hadn't made him one at school.

Hannah had been on the point of tears, and Blaine had hugged her tightly.

"I don't care Hannah. I love you, whether you make me a card or not." He'd told her as Jacob crawled into Kurt's lap, snuggling into him with his thumb in his mouth.

"Love you too Daddy."

* * *

_**A/N: Honestly, I don't think I actually see Kurt and Blaine with kids in the future. I don't even think they'd get married...fun to write about though...Don't get me wrong - I think they'll be together forever, but I doubt they'd choose to get married or have children.  
**_


	121. RAAIINN!

_**A/N: After how awesome the past two days have been, Claire and I have both hit a giant wall. ... Uh oh.** _

* * *

"RAAAIIINNNN!"

Kurt didn't know what was going on. All he could hear was screaming, and it freaked him out.

He sat up in bed, giving a small yawn before looking at the time. It was three am. He'd been asleep for two hours.

Looking around, he realised he wasn't in bed – he was on a mattress on the floor, and the New Directions and the Trouble Tones were all sprawled around him. And he wasn't at home either. He remembered – he was at Blaine's.

"RAAAINNN!"

It was Blaine. Kurt could recognise his voice now. But where was he? He shuffled sleepily but hastily out of his sleeping bag, stumbling up the stairs, trying to find out where Blaine's voice was coming from.

"Blaine?" Kurt peeked out the back door, and there Blaine was, his arms outstretched, his face tilted to the sky and completely drenched.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

Blaine turned around, beaming at him.

"Kurt! It's raining!"

"I can see that." Kurt laughed.

"You should come join me!" Blaine said, bouncing closer and grabbing Kurt's hand, tugging slightly.

"I'm in my pyjama's.. And I don't have a spare set."

"You can borrow some of mine." Blaine argued. "Please Kurt? Please please please?" he begged, taking Kurt's other hand.

They stood there for a moment, Kurt just inside the door, warm and dry, Blaine just outside, drenched and getting wetter by the second – and he couldn't be happier.

Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay." He agreed. Blaine's smile got even bigger as Kurt took a hesitant step out of the door. He tugged him over to where he'd been standing before.

"Now, throw out your arms, and scream rain." He instructed, leaning in for a second to steal a kiss before backing away. "Like this." He demonstrated, throwing his arms out as he screamed. Kurt blinked at him for a second.

"Go on!" Blaine prompted.

Kurt laughed, hrowing his head back and flinging his arms wide.

"RAAAAIIIIIIINNNN!" he screamed.

"Feel better?" Blaine laughed, wiping water out of his eyes.

"It feels amazing." Kurt called back, giant smile on his face.

Blaine grabbed his hand again, spinning him around in the rain – both of them laughing.

When they finally went back inside, dripping all over the kitchen floor, half of the New Directions was there, smirking at them, bemused.

"Uhh…hi." Kurt said sheepishly, and they all burst into laughter.

"I swear, you guys are so cute." Mercedes laughed as Blaine shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

Kurt blushed, tugging on Blaine's arm.

"Blaine, towels?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Blaine laughed, shaking his head again and taking Kurt's arm.

"Yeah, come on." he grinned, pulling Kurt past all of the people in his kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind them.

In his room, Blaine handed Kurt a towel and a stack of clothes.

"Use my bathroom." he said, already turning to find himself a set of clothes.

"Um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a pair of my pyjama's?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Uhh…"

Kurt laughed. "I don't know whether this is sweet or creepy."

Blaine scratched the back of his neck. "Sweet?" he shrugged. "I like them, and you left them here once."

Kurt gave him a strange look, a thought crossing his features. "Do you…do you wear them, sometimes?"

Blaine blinked, looking away sheepishly. "Maybe…"

Kurt bit his lower lip, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. "That's…kind of hot…" he whispered, biting at Blaine's jawline.

"Blaine!" Rachel called from downstairs, and they jumped away from each other. "Your house is leaking!"

* * *

_**A/N: I like rain. :D**_


	122. Hush Little Baby

_**A/N: Oh dear god. I've actually hit a writer's block. It's my first one in ages. It's intense...I can't actually do anything in any story I've ever written. Claire was at work earlier and I think without her influence, it's manifested itself and will not go away...shit...**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Blaine woke up to an empty bed – the third time this week. He listened carefully, finally picking up the sound of Paula's grizzles coming from the direction of the lounge room. Sighing, Blaine crawled out of bed. Kurt had work tomorrow, and he hadn't slept properly all week.

Blaine yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he stumbled into the room. He crossed the room to Kurt, cuddling into his side, mindful of the fussy baby he held.

He kissed his husband's cheek, nuzzling his face into his neck as Kurt sighed.

"Come on Kurt." he whispered into his ear. "It's time you let me look after Paula." Blaine told him gently, pressing a kiss onto his collar bone. "You have work tomorrow, and it's past midnight." he continued softly, embracing his husband gently, before stepping away.

"Blaine…I'm fi-"

"Kurt, you're exhausted." he said honestly, tracing the shadows under his eyes before taking the baby as Kurt gave up with a sigh, leaning against Blaine and nodding into his shoulder.

"You're right." He admitted in a mumble, stifling a yawn.

"Of course I am." smiled Blaine. "Now go get some sleep."

"Night." Kurt whispered, leaning over the baby to kiss Blaine, before bending down to kiss Paula's cheek.

Blaine rocked Paula for a while longer. Blaine supposed it was normal baby stuff – Kurt didn't seem too concerned and he usually knew more about this then Blaine did. After half an hour, Paula was quiet, yawning with her eyelids drooping.

Blaine gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead, before carrying her into their room and leaning over the cot to settle Paula into it. Her eyes closed as she yawned again, and Blaine pulled her blankets up over her.

Blaine stayed beside the cot for a few minutes more, softly stroking her chestnut hair and checking she was asleep, before turning with a yawn, crawling into bed beside Kurt and reaching out to him, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Love you." he whispered, eyes closing as he yawned.

"Love you more." replied Kurt sleepily, smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: Hitting that 125 mark is going to be interesting.**_


	123. Home to the Mighty King

_**A/N: Gah. This is all old stuff. I'm freaking out about this quota. I mean, I know I don't HAVE to meet it, but I'd really like to.** _

* * *

Kelsey pranced around the lounge room in her pj's, singing and dancing as the Lion King blared from the TV.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies' beware."_ she sang, jumping up on the couch.

Blaine stood behind the chair, grinning at Kelsey as she crawled up on the arm of the chair, so far unnoticed by her.

Noticing Kelsey wobble, Blaine stepped forward, steadying her as she brought her hands up on either side of her face as claws, roaring at the TV.

"Hi daddy." she said in surprise, finally noticing Blaine as his gentle hands held her waist.

He grinned, collapsing on the couch. "Hey Kelse."

He dragged the three year old off of the arm of the couch and she snuggled into his side, totally focused back on the movie.

As the movie went on, Kelsey slowly fell asleep, until Blaine found himself trapped. He couldn't move her – it was too soon and she'd wake up and be a bundle of energy again, but he had to get up and start cooking dinner.

Ten minutes later, he was still trying to figure out what to do. He heard the front door open and he cringed as Kurt walked in.

"Hi…" Blaine said softly as Kurt surveyed the room.

"Hi. Have a good day?" Kurt asked, bending down to plant a kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine grinned, kissing him back. "Yep. But I haven't started dinner yet."

Kurt looked down at Kelsey, who had pretty much smothered Blaine – lying draped over his chest.

"I swear, she sleeps just like you do." Kurt shook his head with a small grin, collapsing next to Blaine and cuddling up next to him, his arm wrapping around Kelsey.

"I don't want to disturb her…" Blaine said softly. "But I _really _need to start dinner if we're going to eat before six."

Kurt laughed. "Let's get take-out tonight. She's far too sweet and comfortable to move."

Blaine huffed. "Yeah… but babe…"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked with a small yawn, practically nuzzling Blaine.

"I _really _need to use the bathroom."

* * *

_**A/N: Where is my mind? *Sigh* I'm alll depressed and annoyed and arghh. And Claire's not doing too well either. ** _


	124. When Things Go Bad

_**A/N: Claire and I are just completely over today, so Claire wrote this in about half an hour. It isn't edited, there isn't really anything behind it...it's just a filler so we can go to bed. **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Blaine...I'm so sorry..." The words were whispered into the rain as Kurt lowered his head, staring at his feet.

Blaine stared at him, clinging to the door as though it was the only thing keeping him upright.

"I was wrong..."

It had been two weeks – two long, lonely weeks – spent alone, crying and thinking about everything and nothing – and now he was back. Kurt was back.

"Forgive me...please?" he pleaded, finally looking up to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine studied him, keeping his face carefully blank. Kurt curled his arms around himself, shaking – not from the cold, more from how hard he was trying to keep himself upright, to not curl himself into a ball.

He was drenched, his clothes more than likely ruined, but the only thing that gave away that Kurt even _knew_ it was raining was when he wiped the water out of his eyes, flicking it away impatiently.

When Blaine had been silent for a while – too long – Kurt dropped to his knees.

"Please." He lowered his head. He saw the door move out of the corner of his eye and flinched, turning his head away. Blaine's hand landed on his shoulder.

Kurt looked up hopefully.

"Please?" he breathed. Blaine hesitated, then nodded.

"Come inside...We need to talk."

* * *

_**A/N: I'll give you quality tomorrow.**_


	125. Under the Mistletoe

**_A/N: Merry (early) Christmas! So this was written when I was in a better mood and everything was awesome. Now I'm just depressed and I'm about to crawl into bed. Something Christmasy for December! :D We hit 125 chapters - it is 7:15pm on Sunday. We got a fan challenge from our wonderful reviewer Lexi - 130 by tomorrow night (her Sunday, our Monday) - and if we're in better moods, we'll write quality stuff :D  
_**

**_Rating: G/K_**

* * *

Blaine stood near the doorway to the choir room, poised for attack. He could see Kurt coming down the hallway and a grin lit up his face as he ran to meet him.

"You're awfully chipper." Kurt grinned

"It's Christmas!" Blaine laughed. "I have the perfect mood for the most perfect time of year!"

"It's just another day, Blaine."

Blaine stopped. "It's more than a day. It's about love and unity and-"

"And you sound like a hallmark card."

Blaine shook his head. "Even if you don't believe in it, come spend Christmas with me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, standing in the doorway. Blaine jumped beside him, a wide grin on his lips, his eyes darting upwards.

Kurt glanced up and noticed the sprig of mistletoe.

He chuckled. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Indeed…and if you don't believe in Christmas and you won't spend it with me, you have to at least follow the mistletoe laws."

Kurt looked around swiftly. Mistletoe or not, they were still at McKinley.

"Fine." He darted forward and pecked Blaine gently on the lips with a coy smile. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _**I actually really like Christmas. Like Kurt, I don't generally celebrate it, but if someone invites me out to a party or something, I don't object. It's just something my family never did - I was raised in a different religion, but since I left that, I've decided that Christmas is one of my favourite holidays. There are plenty more Christmas fics coming... :D **_


	126. We Can't Always Be There

_**A/N: Okay. Things are a little better. I feel less derp and Claire's happy this morning. I just need a coffee. I wrote this at 2am, because I had to get up for a Skype chat...it should be okay though, Claire edited it :D**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly, frowning at the computer.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that 7,000 infants die of…"

He paused, then suddenly Blaine bolted up the stairs.

"Quiet!" Kurt hissed after him. "I just put her down!"

Kurt raced him after him, his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"What's wrong babe?"

Blaine was crouched near the cot, watching their daughter's chest rise and fall steadily. He let out a breath of relief and Kurt sighed. They had only brought her home from the hospital this morning – Kurt and Blaine had barely left her side and spent most of the time fawning over her – but they had finally realised that they needed to let her go and sleep in peace.

"I just…" Blaine shook his head, standing and returning to Kurt's side. He took his hand. "I was reading about this…thing… - SIDS –and it stands for Sudden Infant Death Syndrome…it kills a lot of kids…"

Kurt frowned. "What causes it?"

"Nobody knows…and that's why it's so dangerous. You can't prevent it or expect it."

Kurt sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Blaine….you're being silly."

"I'm not though!" Blaine protested. "It could happen!"

"Blaine…she's going to have to grow up in a world of scraped knees, broken nails and heartbreak." He kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's _far_ too early for you to be worrying."

Blaine frowned. "Are you saying you're _not _worried?"

Kurt chewed his lower lip. "I'm worried. I'm worried about her health, I worry about her future. I worry that she'll hate us and I worry about whether she'll make it through the night. I'll always worry about these things." Kurt started. "But I can't let it stop me from relaxing. I can't check on her every three seconds – I'll start getting anxiety issues."

Blaine sighed. "But…"

"We're not going to be there for every bump, scratch and bruise. We won't always be the one holding her hand and dusting her off. I think…I think that good parenthood is about trusting in yourself, that we've raised her to be strong enough to deal with some issues herself."

Blaine nodded, but still looked concerned. "But SIDS could happen at any time!"

"We could also accidentally drop her – she might fall in the shower and hit her head one day, or swallow something she's not supposed to." Kurt kissed him again. "Please stop worrying."

Blaine sighed, resting his forehead against Kurt's cheek.

"Am I already a bad parent?"

Kurt hugged him close. "No. You're already the best parent, because you care so much."

Blaine chuckled. "Far too much…I should get over-protective dad of the year award…"

Kurt chuckled, taking his hand to start leading him down the hair.

"Just wait until she starts dating."

* * *

_**A/N: Contemplating writing some TeenagerChildren!Klaine, but then again, I do want to get back to Teenage!Klaine, at least until 150. So we've got 17 hours to write 4 fics. :D**_


	127. Instruments

_**A/N: Haha. Oh god. XD Big ass author's note at the end.**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"I want to learn an instrument."

"...What?"

"I want to learn how to play an instrument."

"Blaine... Don't you already know how to play piano? AND guitar?"

Blaine shrugged. "I only know a little bit of guitar. And besides, knowing instruments like that is different, because it's an accompaniment to the voice. I get praised on how well I sing, not how well I'm playing."

Kurt laughed. "Then don't sing while you play?"

"It's expected of me though. It's not like I have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Kurt mumbled absently as Blaine continued.

"I want to learn…trombone, or clarinet or something. Something where I use my mouth." Kurt bit back a retort, but already Blaine had found the dirty innuendo and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Can you make a decision for me?"

Kurt sighed. "What do you _want_ to learn?"

"I don't really care."

"You're not making this very easy for me. Do you want to go to a music store maybe? We could look at the instruments."

Blaine nodded with a grin, and Kurt grabbed his keys.

^.^

They stepped in, and were immediately bombarded with questions from a helpful assistant.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Kurt grinned. "Blaine wants to learn an instrument, and he doesn't really know which one he wants."

The man smiled. "Alright, do you have any previous experience with music?"

"I play the piano, and a bit of guitar."

"Alright, and how do you go reading the sheet music? Is it easy?"

Blaine nodded.

"Alright good, that gives us a starting point. The piano sheet music is written on the staff in Treble Cleff. Considering you know how to read it, we should try and aim towards instruments with their music written the same way."

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand as they followed the man towards the shelves of instruments.

"So these are your choices…"

"Thank you." Kurt grinned as he walked away. He glanced at Blaine. "See any that you like?"

Blaine sighed. "The violin looks cool, but there's room for singing there."

Kurt frowned. "Who sings along to a violin?"

"I could." He stated simply and Kurt laughed. "Clarinet is an obvious favourite…I don't want to learn flute – my arms would get sore."

He walked along the rack, his eyes falling on a particular instrument.

"That one!" he grinned, beckoning Kurt over. "This one!"

"A saxophone?"

He nodded excitedly. "I always liked saxophones…"

Kurt shrugged. "Sounds good. You just have to promise me never to play it in my presence while you're beginning."

Blaine looked offended. "But I'll be good!"

"When you're beginning?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Of course it'll sound great while I'm beginning."

Kurt laughed. "You're modest."

"And awesome."

Kurt shook his head. "Come on…"

Blaine nodded, ushering the man over. They paid for it – along with a few books on fingering and mouth positions – to which Blaine made some dirty remarks about – before they got in the car.

"I'm excited!" Blaine grinned.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Kurt asked, a small grin on his lips.

"I thought I was spending the night with you…"

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, but knowing you, you'll take it out as soon as we get home and you won't put it down until you've at least played one song fluently…"

"What's wrong with that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I was serious…you're not playing it around me."

Blaine pouted. "Please…?"

"No."

"What if I buy you earplugs…?"

Kurt seemed to consider this.

"…Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: So we have a dilemma. We have an 80 or so page story that we would like to upload here. However, we are unsure as to how to go about this. We could split it into 5 or so chapters with the same name, to make it easier to read and not lose your place every time you come back to it. Or we could upload the thing in it's entirety and watch you fail. :) Your choice though. Thoughts?**


	128. After Party

_**A/N: Livestream. Nao. Be there or be square. http : / / tinychat . com / 8wpbg**_

* * *

"After party!" Whooping cries echoed throughout Rachel's house.

Her dads had kindly vacated the house for the night, leaving the New Directions to party as they saw fit.

Santana and Brittany had immediately taken over the stereo, turning it up so loud that they could practically feel the bass line pumping through their bodies, before dancing, getting everyone involved, pulling them to their feet if they'd sat down.

Blaine joined in easily enough, making Kurt laugh as he tried (and failed) to copy Brittany's dance moves. Kurt stayed on the outskirts of what had suddenly become the dance floor, moving to the music but not quite dancing yet.

Blaine had pulled him in, catching him as he stumbled, forcing the other boy to dance with him. Kurt laughed, relaxing into his arms, smiling at everyone's antics as they gradually drank more and more.

Kurt and Blaine, however, had one drink each, conscious of the fact that they had to leave early the next morning, in order to be able to get to Dalton's graduation ceremony in time.

As the night went on, the music gradually got turned down, and the crazy dancing changed into relaxed chatting. Santana looked up from where she was staring at the half-dressed Britney with a gasp.

"You realise we'll probably never see each other again?" she asked, tears prickling in her eyes.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her best friend, practically dragging her into the corner and whispering into her ear.

"Guys…guys…" Finn muttered, drunkenly sitting up from where he'd almost passed out on the floor.

All heads turned to him – they were nearing the 'I'm-about-to-pass-out-so-make-it-quick-or-I'll-fall-asleep' zone.

"Never forget, okay?" he mumbled. "Never forget about any of us. We _always_ have to stay on…Book-Facebook and stuff. Okay? Otherwise that would be…sad…"

Kurt shot a mildly amused look at Blaine, who squeezed his hand in return. They were squashed onto one couch – the only ones with enough motive and energy to climb up.

"How many of us do you think will stay in contact?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. It was half-rhetorical.

"All of us." Blaine whispered back, grinning and kissing Kurt's temple. "In like, twenty years we'll all be together again."

^.^

The New Directions sat around the table, all of them morbidly hung over and depressed.

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Blaine asked, breaking the sad silence that was hanging over them.

"New York!" Rachel said immediately.

"Go home?" Brittany was a little confused, not to mention hung-over, which didn't help things.

The others shrugged.

"I want to do something to do with dance." Mike nodded.

"Another year of school." Tina said dejectedly.

"I think I might go to college." Mercedes said softly. "Study fashion, or design or something."

Murmurs of agreement accompanied her statement, before everyone sank back into silence. Kurt glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Blaine, we have to go! Now!" he ordered, jumping up from his seat as the rest of the New Directions moaned and covered their ears, his voice much too loud for their poor, hung-over heads.

Kurt went around the table, saying his good-byes, followed by Blaine. When they walked the two to the door, most of the girls were crying, and Puck looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, we'll stay in contact, okay." Blaine said, giving them all comforting pats on the back. They nodded slightly, but they all knew that it wouldn't happen – at least, not the way they hoped it would.

Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat and tugged on Blaine's sleeve, trying to get them out.

"Bye guys!" Blaine grinned, and closed the door behind him. "You okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't want to leave them."

"Hey…" Blaine rubbed small circles onto his back, leading him to the car. "We're not going forever. It's just vacation."

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, "We're going to New York."

"For a month! And not for a month either. We'll be able to hang out with everyone still."

Kurt scoffed as he got in the passenger seat. "They have lives. And most of them probably didn't figure out their college stuff…so they'll be doing that…"

Blaine shook his head with a small smile.

"It'll be fine, babe."

* * *

_**A/N: So this was like, a part of that massive story that was irrelevant but I still wanted to use, so it's here now :D**_


	129. Graduation

_**A/N: I know it's not your fault that you have to sleep and all, but nobody said anything and Claire and I were bored, so we took the matter into our own hands and we decided that yes, we would cut it up into little moments. So some of the next few might make very little sense, but we're working on it. **_

_**So this is...just read :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"This is it." Blaine whispered, looking out among the crowd of parents, their teachers and their entire grade.

Kurt bit his lower lip, because hell, this really was it. The last chance New Directions would perform. This was graduation.

_Hey __old __friend __let's __look __back, __on __the __crazy __clothes __we __wore..._  
_Ain't __it __fun __to __look __back, __and __see __it's __all __been __done __before!_

So much had happened since Kurt joined Glee Club, three years ago.

He'd come out.  
He'd been bullied to the point of death threats.  
He'd run.  
He'd returned.

_All those nights together, are a special memory  
And I can't wait for tomorrow, just as long as you're dancing next to me_

He grinned at Blaine next to him.

Most importantly, Kurt had found someone - someone who cared just as much, and who understood him.

'_Cause it's so clear, every year, we get stronger  
What's gone is gone, the past is the past  
Turn the radio up, and then hit the gas._

Kurt wasn't worried. He had faith that he'd be with Blaine forever.

He glanced at his friends - the New Directions - those who had been with him at his darkest times.

He wasn't so sure they'd always be in contact.

'_Cause . . .  
I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go  
I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go_

Rachel was crying behind him, Tina was tearing up beside him.

Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat. There was one last party tonight.

One last get together before everyone left to their respective futures.

_So, most days we'll take it fast and some nights lets we'll it slow  
I know we've come so far, but baby, baby...  
We've Got So Far to Go_

_^.^_

"I hope we're not late…" Kurt muttered and Blaine laughed.

"Their ceremony doesn't start until four."

"Yeah, but I promised Nick I'd help him find something to wear tonight, for afterwards."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, his eyes trained on the road.

"He's surprising Jeff and taking him out for a special dinner."

Blaine grinned. "That's sweet of him."

Kurt grinned, putting his hand on Blaine's thigh, stroking his leg through the fabric as he fiddled with the iPod. He set it on their favourite playlist and sang to each other, preparing themselves for another round of tears and goodbyes. Blaine had really found himself with the guys at Dalton – they taught him to love himself and brought him out of the shell that his father had kicked him into.

He had a lot to owe to them, and leaving them for McKinley was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Being there for their graduation was the least he could do.

An hour and a half later, they pulled up at Dalton and checked into the office as visitors.

They walked through the familiar halls, getting greetings from those who recognised them. They finally reached 'Warbler Dorms', which had been unofficially labelled as such at the beginning of the year, when the Warblers all commandeered the top level of the building closest to their rehearsal building.

"Blaine! Kurt!" they'd only barely stepped in before both boys were enveloped in a group hug.

"Guys! God I've missed you." Blaine grinned.

"You're just in time!" Jeff grinned. "Wes will be here soon too – apparently he got a girlfriend while he was doing his gap year."

"Didn't he _have_a girlfriend?" Kurt asked.

"When he graduated last year, they broke up." Nick informed him, pulling both Kurt and Blaine onto the couch.

Thad and David emerged from upstairs. "Kurt! Blaine! Long-time no see guys…"

Kurt and Blaine were on their feet again, hugging the older boys – men – that looked so much older, even if they were only a year apart.

David had his arm around a woman – Zoey - Kurt recognised her as one of the girls from Crawford County Day – the girlfriend he had since he was a freshman. He and her had become quite close as friends.

"You guys are still together?" Kurt gushed with a wide grin, and David grinned.

"Married too."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh my god, really?"

Zoey nodded and gave David a small smile. "We also have a special announcement…when Wes gets here."

"I have impeccable timing then." Wes grinned, shutting the door behind a small, young Japanese girl.

There was another round of greetings and introductions – the young girl was Kimiko – a seventeen year old who had graduated early and wasn't _exactly_Wes' girlfriend. Their parents had forced them to spend time together in hopes they might find a fondness for each other. She didn't speak much, barely responding to anything anyone said. They figured she just must not speak much English.

"Okay, take the floor Zoey." Wes grinned when they all settled down again.

She took David's hand and grinned at the small crowd that had formed. "I'm pregnant."

Kurt let out a small shriek, rushing forward and hugging her. "Congratulations!"

The other guys were patting David on the back, and he regarded them with a sheepish smile.

"You got in quick." Wes muttered and David chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"How far along?" Kurt asked.

"Four months." She grinned and Kurt's eyes widened, wondering how he hadn't noticed.

Looking down at her stomach, he realised why. She was wearing loose clothing – subtly drawing away from the bulge. Kurt giggled again.

"That's so sweet. Congratulations again!"

Zoey grinned and hugged Kurt again.

"Alright, alright!" Jesse Martin called, clapping his hands loudly. "It's great that we've got visitors, but the Warblers need to practise – we don't want to ruin the performance for you guys later."

Jesse Martin had become the lead of the council – along with Nick and Jeff. The three of them had been elected by Wes, Thad and David the night of their own graduation. In turn, Nick, Jeff and Jesse had conversed and debated about which juniors would hold the title next year.

"You guys can mill around the school, but you'll need to stay away from Warbler Hall." Jeff grinned, and they nodded. "We'll see you-"

There was a sharp bang from behind them, and they whirled around to find Wes with the gavel in his hand. "Sorry…just…old memories, you know…"

A loud laugh erupted from David and Thad, which quickly travelled around the room.

"Anyway. Get out." Nick clarified with a laugh, ushering the ex-Warblers out.

As they walked, Kurt found himself next to Kimiko.

"Hi!" he grinned, and she shot him a wide-eyed look, bowing her head.

Kurt bit his lip. "Can you speak English?"

She was silent, eyes trained on the ground. Kurt smirked. "You have to speak some English. You'd be hanging around Wes…it's hard not to strike up a conversation."

Kurt saw the faintest glimmer of a smile, and he laughed happily. "See! You understand!"

She smiled a little. "Being able to understand, doesn't mean I can speak it as well." she spoke in a soft, small voice, but she was very fluent.

Kurt grinned victoriously. "I know. But it got you to speak, didn't it?"

She scowled playfully, and Kurt immediately was drawn to her. "It's not that I don't like speaking. Some people are just ridiculously stupid and it's painful to talk to them."

Kurt laughed loudly as Wes walked over. "I see you got the dragon out of her cave then?" he grinned. "Took me weeks to get her to speak to me."

"Dragon?" she inquired. "I prefer kitty-cat." She placed her curved hands to the top of her head, mimicking cat ears. "Miaow."

Kurt grinned. Regardless of the fact that she graduated early and at the top of her class, she was still a little girl inside.

"That's cute." he told her, giggling as she pretended to swipe at him, hissing and grinning happily.

"I like it here." she told him quietly, her gaze following Wes as he went to chat to Blaine.

Kurt grinned. "Yeah…it's a good place to be." They entered the commons, where other guests were staring to arrive – most of them parents. "What do you think of Wes."

Kimiko gave him a small smile. "He's one of the ridiculously stupid. But he's grown on me…I think."

"Do you think you'll end up getting married?"

Kimiko nodded with a small, resigned sigh. "Both our parents want it. What choice do we have?"

Kurt frowned. "Every choice in the world. Choices are just about the only thing we ever have control over. Without choice, we're puppets."

"You forget Kurt, that I'm only seventeen. My parents still own me." She smiled slightly. "And it's not as if I'd be unhappy with Wes. He's super nice, and we have a lot in common." She sighed again. "It's just the fact that we got forced together…rushed into it and all. If we had time, everything would be fine."

Kurt nodded, only half understanding.

"Do you think you'll marry Blaine?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times, before glancing at the ground. "It's not legal…so…probably not."

Kimiko smiled kindly. "Do you want to?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend – a grin plastered on his face, re-enacting something for Wes and David, his eyes alight with joy.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Well just wait a few years. Maybe something will happen." She smiled.

^.^

As the day wore on, Kurt found and talked to the parents of the Warblers he had come to know over the brief time he was at Dalton. Blaine mostly followed him around patiently, excusing himself every now and then as he went to talk to someone he recognised.

Finally, the graduation ceremony was ready to begin, and everyone took their seats. Kurt and Blaine sat with Wes and Kimiko, with David on Zoey on their other side

The lights dimmed, and the a cappella vocals to the first bar of 'Seasons of Love' from Rent started. Overlayed, the main vocals for 'Friends Forever' started.

_As we go on, we remember._

_All the times we've, had together._

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be, friends forever_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In, five hundred, twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure, a year in the life?_

The song continued with overlapping vocals from both songs, until the last note rang out over the crowd of people. The Warblers received a standing ovation, and it wasn't until a good three minutes later that the headmaster stood at the podium to calm the crowd.

"I'd like to thank you all for joining us for this graduation ceremony. They were the Warblers – our a cappella show choir, performing a mash-up of 'Seasons of Love' and 'Friends Forever'. Now, please join me in welcoming…"

The ceremony dragged on – each student receiving a certificate and numerous awards for their extra-curriculum activities, until the headmaster dismissed them

"Oh my god…" Kurt whispered, biting his lower lip to keep from tearing up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Blaine put his arm around Kurt with a small, sad smile. "You didn't even get this upset when we left the New Directions..."

"That's because I knew they I'd see most of them again. I don't know what half of these guys are doing when they leave, and you all did so much for me…"

Blaine smiled and wrapped his other arm around Kurt in a bear hug.

"We'll keep tabs, I promise."

^.^

The three couples waited outside the building as the Warblers accepted their families congratulations. Kurt watched as a little blonde girl threw herself into Jeff's arms, smiling slightly as she then leant away from him to hug Nick. They spoke to Jeff's parents for a little while before excusing themselves, the girl in Jeff's arms chattering away happily the whole time.

"Hey guys! This is my baby sister-"

"I'm not a baby!" she protested, pouting. Jeff shushed her, kissing her cheek.

"This is my _little_ sister Katelyn." He corrected himself. "Katelyn, this is Kurt and Blaine." Jeff introduced with a smile as Nick wrapped his arm around his waist.

Their parents smiled at them from where they stood together, chatting quietly.

"Katie-cakes, it's time to go." Jeff's parents called from the doorway, standing with Nick's parents.

"Noo!" she cried, tightly attaching herself to Jeff's neck. "I wanna stay with Jeffity-Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, prying the four year olds tiny arms from his neck. "It's okay Katie-bear. I'll come home after the party next week!"

Katelyn pouted, but allowed her mother to take her. "Bye Jeff-Jeff. Bye Nicky." She then waved at Kurt and Blaine, already having forgotten their names.

Kurt and Blaine waved back with fond smiles.

"She's lovely." Kurt grinned, and Jeff nodded, watching them go with a small wave.

"Ahh, we better head off." David announced, his arm around Zoey. "The wife has started getting tired lately."

Zoey chuckled and poked David. "It's not that. I just can't drink, and being around you guys drunk doesn't seem like a fun idea."

"Not that'd we'd be drinking or anything." Jeff said seedily, his eyes shifting comically from side to side. "Being underage and all."

Nick coughed. "No, of course not."

They all chuckled and headed to the carpark, waving David and Zoey off. "We'll see you guys when we see you then. Don't be a stranger!"

"Bye David!"

Wes laughed. "So…who's room are we comandeering? I call after-party. Now." He mimed slamming his gavel on Kimiko's head, which brought up a couple of laughs.

"Jeff." Nick said softly, and he turned, grinning at Nick.

"Yeah?"

Kurt noticed them moving to the side, grinning secretly to himself. He nudged Blaine and the two of them headed off to join Wes.

"Instead of an after-party…do you want to join me and go out for a proper dinner?" Nick asked with a shy smile. "Then we can join them later."

Jeff's eyes lit up with a grin and he nodded. "Of course!"

"Kurt! Blaine!" Jeff called, and the two boys appeared at the landing of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Kurt, we need you to approve outfit choices." Jeff notified them, and Kurt clapped his hands giddily. "Blaine…you can…uhm…be Blaine?"

"You're horrible to me, you know that?" Blaine chuckled, not really taking offense.

Jeff just grinned and nodded, heading upstairs with Nick and Kurt on his heels.

^.^

"What do you think?"

Kurt nodded appreciatively as Jeff turned slowly, fixing his blue tie in the mirror. "Perfect."

Blaine nodded. "Looks good man!"

Jeff chuckled and headed outside of his room with Kurt and Blaine, finding Nick leaning against the banister. His suit was almost identical, except for his red tie.

"You guys look so cute!" Wes called in a horribly high-pitched voice' from Jesse and Trent's shared room. His voice returned to normal pitch. "That's what Kimi would've said."

There was an awkward silence and then a thump as Kimiko smacked Wes. Kurt just laughed and followed Jeff and Nick down the stairs, grinning at Blaine.

"Now you crazy kids be home by eleven." Blaine ordered with a stern face.

"No drinking, don't talk to strangers…did you boys want any money?" Kurt asked in an equally condescending voice.

Nick just shook his head with a grin.

"We'll see you when we get back. Thanks guys."

* * *

_**A/N: So...I guess the main thing about these next ones is that they'll all feature our OC's - Kimiko, Katelyn and Zoey - and that they'll be cute moments IN the chapter, rather than at the end or something. **_


	130. Pool Party

_**A/N: So there you go - 130 chapters and it's 11pm. Yay! We're going to go sleep now XD So, I'm going to just fill in the gaps that we got rid of. After Graduation, Jeff's parents died in a car crash, leaving both him and Katelyn as orphans. This is set perhaps 4 or 5 days later.**_

_**Rating: Language... T?**_

* * *

Dressed in his pj's that night, Kurt stumbled into Jeff's guest room, tripping over the bag Blaine had left in the doorway and ending up sprawled over Blaine.

Blaine mumbled something, shifting slightly and curling into Kurt's side. Kurt sighed, climbing under the blankets and smiling as Blaine draped himself over his chest, kissing his collar bone before resting his head on his shoulder.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily, his breath warm on Kurt's neck.

"Mmm?"

"Why do things change so fast?" he asked, a little insecurely. Kurt instinctively tucked himself closer to Blaine.

"I don't know." he murmured, kissing the top of his head. Blaine shifted, moving so they could see each other's faces.

"Promise we won't ever change? That we'll still be together years from now?" Blaine asked him, blushing a little. Kurt smiled up at him.

"I promise." he said earnestly, moving his hand to touch Blaine's cheek as he sighed, leaning down to kiss Kurt gently before cuddling back into his side.

Kurt started petting Blaine's hair as he nuzzled into his chest, tangling their legs together.

"Love you." Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered quietly, as Blaine dropped into sleep, pressed up against Kurt.

^.^

When Kurt and Blaine stumbled sleepily downstairs the next morning, David, Zoey, Wes and Kimiko were already downstairs, chatting with Nick.

"Morning." Blaine grumbled, clutching Kurt's hand.

"Morning!" the gaggle of people chorused, and Kurt grinned as Kimiko flung herself at him, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Where's Jeff and Katelyn?" Kurt glanced around the room.

"Sleeping still." Nick said with a small smile. "I was woken up by these freaks at about six this morning."

David frowned. "You think that's bad? I was woken up by them at four."

Wes shrugged. "We were bored."

"At four…in the morning?"

Wes shrugged again. "Kimi's an early riser."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, her gaze then flicking to Blaine. "Blainers…you okay?"

He blinked sleepily, raising his head from where it was buried under his arms on the table.

"He needs coffee." Kurt said softly, moving to the kitchen.

"Aww!" she patted Blaine's curls and he groaned, his head falling to the table again.

Kurt brought over a steaming mug and Blaine took it gratefully, taking a small sip that burnt his tongue. He didn't mind – it tasted like heaven.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kurt re-joined the conversation.

"Well…how is Jeff coping?" David asked.

Nick shrugged. "He's doing okay. He gets sad, but he'll be okay."

David nodded. "We should find a beach or something. Lake Erie is nice."

Wes frowned. "That's a four hour drive."

"And we need to be home tomorrow." Nick said.

"You guys do realise I have a pool, right?" Jeff mumbled as he came downstairs.

Wes and David blinked before bursting into laughter. "Oh yeah…"

Zoey chuckled. "Didn't you tell us to bring a spare change of clothes for that exact reason?"

Kimiko giggled. "Silly Wes."

Jeff smiled sleepily, letting Nick pull him into a hug.

"Morning." He said sleepily, nuzzling into Nick slightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, nodding his thanks to Kurt as he pushed a cup of coffee towards him.

"Just about what we're doing today." Nick kissed his cheek.

"Pool?" Jeff asked.

"That's what we were thinking." Wes grinned. "At the very least, something with water. We came prepared."

Jeff chuckled. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"Well, it's only eight and it's still kinda cold outside." Kurt said softly.

"We can wait until Katelyn wakes up."

"Can I go back to sleep?" Blaine asked hopefully, and Kurt patted his hair affectionately.

"Sorry baby."

Blaine groaned with a small yawn.

"I'll go check on Katie – see if she's awake." Jeff offered and they nodded, watching his retreating figure.

"Did you guys bring swimming gear?" David asked Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I grabbed both of ours when I went back to your place." Blaine poked Kurt in the side.

"Why on earth would you think to bring them?"

Blaine shrugged. "Jeff has a pool."

^.^

An hour later, they were all finally awake.

"Wes and I will go get some snackage." Blaine suddenly announced, and Wes shot him a look.

"We will?"

Blaine nodded, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "You guys set up the pool yard." Blaine grinned excitedly. "Music, tables for snackage…chairs…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?"

Blaine just grinned and kissed him again before grabbing the keys to Kurt's navigator and pulling Wes out the door.

"You should pick up your car at the same time!" Kurt yelled playfully out the door.

Kimiko giggled and took Kurt's hand. "Come on kitty."

"Kitty?"

She grinned and nodded, and Kurt raised his eyebrows at her. She didn't respond, instead taking him to the table and going round to the other side.

"Help?"

Jeff had been watching them. "We have fold-out tables in the shed outside."

Kimiko nodded, letting go of the table and skipping out.

Kurt shook his head. "That girl has boundless energy."

"When did you get so old Kurt?" Nick teased. "You were the same at seventeen."

"Was not." Kurt laughed.

"What about Animal? Raise Your Glass?" Jeff countered and Kurt laughed.

"That was performances – it's completely different." He retorted, and Jeff and Nick just laughed, following Kimiko outside..

They set up the numerous tables and deck chairs – Zoey commandeering one almost immediately. Katelyn wandered around aimlessly, until she sat on the seat next to Zoey.

"Hey Katie." Zoey smiled, noticing Katlyn's eyes trained on her swollen stomach.

"Hi." She was almost timid. "Why is your tummy so big?"

Zoey smiled warmly, patting the end of the deck chair. Katlyn sat next to her, still staring.

"Well, I've got a baby inside me."

Katelyn blinked in confusion. "Inside?"

Zoey nodded patiently as Katelyn looked at her stomach some more. "How?"

Zoey faltered a bit. "Well, David put it there."

Katelyn's eyes narrowed, looking over at David. "Why?"

Zoey grinned, glad she'd avoided the semantics of the situation. "David and I love each other very much, and we wanted someone just like you to take care of."

Katelyn's eyes widened. "Just like me?"

"Not just like you. But probably someone you'd be able to play with. It might be a boy, but it'll still be a friend for you."

Katelyn seemed to consider this. "Can I touch?"

Zoey grinned, nodding.

"Be gentle Katie." Jeff called from where he, Kurt, Nick and David were lifting the pool table outside.

She nodded at him and tentatively reached for her stomach, pressing her palms against the slight bulge, made more apparent by her maternity swimsuit.

"It's…pudgy." She whispered, amazed by the sheer newness of it all. "But it's like…hard."

Zoey giggled, watching the young girl's expression change from confused, to amazed, to delighted. Katie grinned, snuggling up and wrapping her arms around Zoey's stomach. Her face was pressed against the top and she was slightly sprawled over the chair and Zoey, but the older woman didn't mind. Zoey stroked Katelyn's fine hair affectionately with a small, special smile.

David watched on, a proud grin on his face.

He couldn't wait to be a dad.

^.^

"The fun has arrived!" Blaine announced happily, stepping into the backyard, loaded down with chips, dip, biscuits, and soft drink.

Wes was behind him, having found an esky and was carrying a few bags of ice with them.

By then, they had all commandeered chairs and were lazily waiting in the sun. Jeff and Nick had both shed their shirts, Katelyn still curled up against Zoey's stomach.

"Took you long enough." David mumbled, standing up and stretching.

Kurt was still lathering sunscreen onto his arms.

"Ah, Blaine." Kurt grinned, throwing the sunscreen at him when he managed to ditch the snacks. "Back please."

Kurt pulled off his shirt and Blaine sucked in a breath, settling behind Kurt. His boyfriend was_gorgeous. _With tentative hands, Blaine squeezed the liquid out.

This was probably one of the only times he'd seen Kurt without his shirt off – except for a couple of times when Kurt was changing shirts and didn't have time to duck into the bathroom. It was strange – even stranger was the fact that they were in public and Blaine was _touching_him.

He rubbed the sunscreen onto the top of Kurt's back, being gentle and almost hesitant.

"You need to rub it in." Kurt breathed, almost inaudible.

"Yeah…" Blaine whispered, squeezing another coin-shaped blob into his hand and rubbing them together.

He took a breath and started massaging the cold cream into Kurt's skin, trying to ignore the way Kurt's breathing hitched. He even had to ignore the tiny moan that Kurt let out when he pressed against a pressure point on his boyfriends' back – smiling slightly at the blush that rose up the back of Kurt's neck.

"Oh my god, get a room!" Wes called obnoxiously from the deck chairs, and Blaine's eyes widened, Kurt's blush darkening as he shifted forward quickly.

"Okay, that's enough sunscreen." Kurt muttered, averting his eyes. "Your turn."

Blaine grinned, a little embarrassed, before pulling off his shirt. David wolf-whistled, receiving a solid smack on the head from Zoey a second later. Kurt took a lot less time – but most likely a lot more care in rubbing the sunscreen thoroughly over Blaine's toned back. Meanwhile, Blaine started on his chest, face and arms.

A few seconds later, a giant splash went up as Jeff bomb-dived into the pool. Katelyn screamed, half in terror and half in delight as Nick lifted her from the deck chair next to Zoey and threw her to Jeff.

"I was talking to the baby!" she protested, half giggling as she struggled against Jeff's chest.

Jeff just laughed, letting her go – her floaties stopping her from drowning.

Zoey moved to sit on the edge of the pool, David sitting with her.

"You can go in, if you want." Zoey said softly, watching as Blaine led Kurt to the steps, guiding him in.

Kurt didn't like the water that much. "Blaine…" he moaned as the cold water lapped at his knees.

"Come on babe…" Blaine coaxed him in a little further.

"The chlorine is going to _ruin_ my hair." Kurt complained, and Blaine laughed.

"I'll help you wash it?" he offered.

Wes and Kimiko were setting out the food still, watching their antics.

"Are you a swimmer?" Kimiko asked softly, and Wes grinned.

"Yeah. You?" she grinned, nodding shyly.

She had to admit, she kinda liked Wes.

Wes finished setting out the food, surveying his work one more time before grinning and turning to face Kimiko. She giggled and suddenly launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, but she was already moving. She scrambled around his side, somehow managing to end up on his back.

"Onwards steed!" she cried, and Wes laughed, galloping towards the pool.

"Ready?" he asked, poised to jump. She laughed, digging her heels into his side, and clutching at him tighter.

"Go!" she yelled, ducking her face into the back of his neck to protect her eyes as Wes tried to jump, epically failing , and belly flopping into the pool.

They laughed, spluttering as they surfaced and Wes grabbed his stomach dramatically, whining.

"Aww, poor Wes." Kimiko giggled, poking his stomach where it was starting to go red. She poked her tongue out at him, turning and using him as leverage to kick off and escape.

"Can't catch me." she giggled, hiding behind Kurt where he stood on the step, the water barely at knee depth.

"Oy, Anderson!" Wes called. "What team are you on?"

Blaine paused for a second, before grabbing Kurt's arms, yanking him bodily into the pool, against his chest, ignoring his yells of protest.

"It's cold." Kurt whimpered, cuddling closer before freezing – Blaine's chest was _very_ bare - and pulling away.

Wes launched himself towards Kimiko, where she stood on the step, no longer protected.

"Oh _crap_." She squealed, diving back into the pool, darting around peoples legs.

David had just slid into the pool, reaching up to grab Zoey's waist to help her in. She swatted at his arms.

"I'm pregnant David, not an invalid." She reminded him, smiling softly as he leant close enough to kiss her stomach gently, glancing around to check no one had seen. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward as he took her weight, easing her slowly into the water before bending down to kiss her again.

"Thanks." She said, resting against him for a second before pushing him away. "Now, go play with your friends."

He laughed, kissing her again gently before turning to gauge the situation. Kimiko had run out of the water, hurrying around the edge of the pool while Katelyn and Jeff cheered for her. Wes tackled her on the grass, stopping himself just before he properly fell on her and proceeded to tickle her.

"No! Wesley! Wesley! Please! No!" she squealed through peals of uncontrollable laughter, trying to kick him away.

_Ding Dong._

The whole backyard froze, everyone looking towards the house. Kimiko took that moment to roll away, while Jeff turned around and shot Wes a suspicious look.

"What did you do?"

"Why did you immediately assume it was me?"

"It was either you or Blaine – you looked far too smug when you walked in before." Jeff accused, getting up out of the water.

Wes and Blaine laughed.

"No seriously, who is it?"

"Go see for youself."

Jeff apprehensively went around to the side of the house, unlocking the side gate and heading to the front. Crowded around the front of his house stood Puck, Finn, Brittany, Mercedes, and Rachel in one group. In a second group, three of his friends from Dalton stood – Ethan, John and Cameron.

"Umm, hi?" he asked, more then slightly confused.

^.^

By the time they came back around the side of the house, Kimiko was holding onto Kurt, using him as a sheild as Wes advanced on them. Blaine stood to the side, trying to decide who's team to join while David and Nick crept up behind Kurt and Kimiko.

Zoey was sitting on the steps, laughing while Katelyn splashed in the water with her.

"Thanks for letting me know we were having a party." Jeff grinned, pausing their game.

The gaggle of people swarmed into the yard, laughing as Nick and David pounced on Kurt and Kimiko. Blaine automatically swam to his boyfriend's aid, play wrestling Nick.

Ethan, John, Cameron, Brittany and Finn immediately joined those in the water, while the others went to the food.

Despite the fact that it was unprepared and completely different to what the original plan was, Nick was glad to see Jeff was still smiling and being happy. Katelyn was enjoying herself too – meeting the new faces and having fun with them.

At lunchtime, Wes, Kurt and Zoey raided Jeff's fridge and found suitable meat to put on the barbeque for all of them, throwing a salad in as well.

"We should get going soon…" Mercedes said with a sigh, as the others agreed. It didn't take them long to finish eating, helping to clean up before gathering their stuff. Almost as quickly as they'd arrived, the giant group of people was gone, leaving just the originals.

David pulled a deck chair into the shade for Zoey, before moving another one for himself. She eased herself down, a hand protectively on her stomach. Katelyn climbed back up onto her lap, gently resting her head against the baby bump and yawning. Zoey smiled at her, gently petting her hair and David reached for her free hand.

Nick and Jeff were sitting on the edge of the pool, having reapplied sunscreen, and were talking seriously, their heads together.

Kimiko dived into the pool, frowning when Wes tried to reprimand her.

"Kimi, no!" he'd called. "You're not supposed to swim after you eat!"

"I'm not a puppy Wesley." She pouted, putting her hands up as cat ears. "Meow!"

Kurt and Blaine had collapsed on the edge of the pool. Blaine was dangling his feet in the water, lying back against the stone, while Kurt rested his head on Blaine's stomach, yawning as they spoke quietly. They'd put on their shirts – Kurt far too pedantic to let them get sunburned.

"What are we going to do with Katelyn tomorrow?" Kurt asked, rolling over and kissing Blaine's sternum through his shirt.

Blaine shrugged. "More movies."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. Great idea…" he yawned slightly. "We should take her out."

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's head, letting out a small yawn too. "Where?"

Kurt shrugged, "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Has it been half an hour yet?"

"Wes and Kimi seem to think so." Blaine chuckled, sitting up.

Kurt got off his stomach, sitting up next to him and stretching. Kimiko had convinced Wes to get in, compromising with that fact that they would _both _have stomach-aches and could deal with them together.

Blaine shucked off his shirt, finding the sunscreen and reapplying. It was getting to late afternoon, but Kurt had insisted. They reapplied the sunscreen to each other's backs without so much fuss this time, but it was still a little awkward.

Ready to get back in, Blaine turned to face the pool, just as David snuck up behind him, pushing him in. He fell into the water with a giant splash, soaking Kurt and David where they stood on the edge.

Nick and Jeff had moved to the step, relaxing in the water, still talking quietly.

On her deck chair, Zoey was half asleep, stroking Katelyn's hair as the younger girl slept.

Deciding he was already soaked, David dived into the pool, leaving Kurt standing on the edge by himself.

In the pool, Kimiko squealed, ducking around the people as Wes chased her again.

"Kurt, help!" she cried, trying to hide behind Blaine. Kurt sighed, sliding into the pool.

"Okay Kimi." he said, trying hard not to get his hair wet again. His hopes were ruined as David dive bombed into the pool behind him, completely soaking him.

Kimiko squealed again as Blaine ducked under water and swam away, leaving her unprotected as Wes advanced toward her, swimming hurriedly to hang off of Kurt's shoulders.

"Wes... Stop it! Wesley, no!" Kimiko yelled from behind Kurt as he warily backed away from Wes.

"Blaine, help!" Kurt called as Wes came closer and closer.

Blaine tackled him, giving Kurt and Kimiko the opportunity to get away, both swimming hurriedly to the other end of the pool.

^.^

Things started to calm down as the sun slowly set, until there was barely a dim glow in the sky. Kimiko and Wes were long out of the water, lying on a blanket near the barbeque. Zoey and David were lying on the edge, their legs dangling in the water, with Katelyn sleeping on a deck chair in between Jeff and Nick, who looked as if they were napping.

Kurt and Blaine remained in the pool. It was freezing – but getting out would mean the cold wind on their cold, wet bodies, and that wasn't really appealing.

"This is nice." Kurt's teeth chattered, but only slightly as they made another lazy lap around the pool, trying to keep warm as the water temperature dropped.

Blaine noticed the slight shiver and pulled him closer, flush against his chest. Kurt went rigid in his arms, his face practically pushed into Blaine's neck.

They were hugging.  
In a pool.  
Without their shirts on.

"Is this weird?" Blaine asked softly, his breath warm on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't know." Kurt breathed.

"You're not shivering anymore." Blaine noted

"You're warm."

"Exactly." Blaine breathed, readjusting his hands from where they were awkwardly grabbing Kurt around the shoulders to holding him lazily, his arms wrapped around his back.

Kurt relaxed slightly, focusing on the way Blaine's chest felt against his own – how warm and protected he felt being this close. The rising of his chest in time with hitched breathing sent shivers up Kurt's spine – but this time it wasn't from the cold.

"It doesn't have to be weird." Blaine said softly.

"What?"

"We…don't do this. The whole…no shirts thing." He was nervously shifting from foot to foot – more noticeable because they were in the water.

A blush rose to Kurt's cheeks. "Yeah…I know."

Blaine pulled back, resting his forehead against Kurt's and looking into his eyes.

"Should we do this?" Blaine asked, a troubled expression on his face.

Kurt went rigid again and his eyes went wide. Blaine's widened equally when he realised his sentence hadn't come out quite the way he wanted it to.

"No, I mean…like…" he gave a frustrated groan and his eyes closed. "I mean…I love kissing you, and I love sitting and just cuddling and being together…but I've seen other couples and they…they touch inappropriately during class and they practically are doing each other in the streets." His eyes opened. "Are we…doing this wrong?"

Kurt worried his lip between his teeth. Blaine had a point.

"I don't know." He admitted, feeling his face flushing. "I mean…I like this…" he looked down where their chests met. "But…it doesn't feel like we _need _to go further…even when we're kissing and stuff."

"Is that a bad thing…?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was worried. "I…I don't know?"

"I mean…I love you Kurt. I love you so much..."

"I know that. I love you too!"

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded to himself. "Relationships…they don't need to be based on…intimacy. It's love."

Kurt grinned slightly, nodding. He was afraid Blaine was going to doubt the strength of their relationship – and Kurt really couldn't have dealt with that at the moment.

"This…" Kurt smiled, looking down between them again. "…is still good." He blushed.

Blaine grinned shyly, tilting his head to kiss Kurt gently.

Wes let out a wolf whistle and they pulled apart, shooting him a dirty look. The whistle, however, had roused Jeff from his nap.

"Guys…" he mumbled sleepily. "You must be freezing!"

The sun had set a little while ago, and the automatic sensor lights had been on. Jeff got up, careful not to disturb Katelyn and Nick.

"You'll catch pneumonia or something." Jeff said as the two of them climbed out.

They all headed inside then, taking their turns in the shower.

Zoey had washed Katelyn's hair for her, taking care to get all of the chlorine out, so her hair didn't turn green.

Finally free of chlorine, everyone gathered back in the lounge room. David and Zoey had sat together on the couch, Zoey curling her feet up beside her and leaning heavily into David's side, yawning. Jeff had tossed them a blanket, making Nick move over so they could share a recliner, Katelyn coming and cuddling into his lap.

Kimiko had sprawled herself out on the floor when Wes had claimed the other recliner, amusing herself by pushing the carpet in different directions. Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, lazily cuddled together.

Kurt had taken one look at Jeff's face, leaving the room and coming back with a tube of aloe vera.

"Put it on." he'd told Jeff. "The last thing you need is to be sunburnt tomorrow."

Jeff had nodded, agreeing as he smothered his face in the goop.

^.^

No one could be bothered cooking, so Wes had ordered pizza, him and David splitting the cost between them.

After dinner they'd collapsed back in front of the T.V.. Zoey had sunk down, her head in David's lap as he played with her hair. Katelyn had snuggled up into her arms, David covering them both with the blanket.

Kimiko had settled herself in Wes's lap, curling up like a cat and falling asleep almost immediately, much to his confusion. He'd left his hands on the armrests, twitching every now and then, unsure as to whether or not he should wrap them around her.

Jeff and Nick were curled around each other, semi hidden under a blanket, something quite hard to achieve with how careful Jeff was being of the aloe on his face. Kurt was still seated on the floor, but Blaine had tipped over, resting his head on Kurt's legs as Kurt petted his hair.

By the time the movie finished, everyone was ready to leave. Jeff had scooped Katelyn up off the couch, settling her easily in his arms and carrying her upstairs, tucking her into bed.

David had helped Zoey back to her feet, half carrying her out to the car as they said their good-byes, helping her into the passenger seat.

Kurt had taken pity on Wes, leaving Blaine asleep on the floor and moving to wake Kimiko up.

"Kimi, time to wake up." he said gently. She'd blinked sleepily, holding her arms out to be helped up. Kurt helped her up, passing her back to Wes when he got up as well, much to Kimiko's dismay.

"Bye Kitty!" he called after them laughing as Wes was forced to carry Kimiko outside while she swore at him in Japanese, Kurt only catching the odd word here and there, something about Wes being a 'baka'.

Kurt moved to lean over Blaine, kissing his cheek.

"Blaine, time to get up." he whispered gently, shaking his shoulder. Blaine mumbled something sleepily, trying to roll over.

"Blaine, you don't want to sleep on the floor, you'll hurt yourself." Kurt told him gently, insistently shaking his shoulder until Blaine opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Get up." Kurt told him, giggling slightly. "Or no cuddling."

Blaine's eyes widened and he pushed himself to his feet, stumbling down the hallway. By the time Kurt followed him; having waited for Nick to come back inside, he was already in his pyjamas, half asleep again. Kurt smiled at him fondly, ducking into the en-suite bathroom to change before crawling under the covers with him.

"I listened." Blaine said plaintively when Kurt didn't immediately move to cuddle up with him.

"I know baby." Kurt said soothingly, moving to hug him against his chest. "Sleep time now okay?" he said, petting at his hair as Blaine snuggled into him, resting his head on his chest.

"Love you Kurt." Blaine whispered his voice sleepy.

"Love you too Blainers." Kurt whispered affectionately.

* * *

_**A/N: Goooddniigghhtt :D**_


	131. Absence of the Event of Absent Parents

_**A/N: Haha. Okay. With this chapter comes one of the proudest speeches I've ever written about Disney. This is also Graduation-verse - Katelyn is still Jeff's little sister and such. **_

_**Rating: I can't remember is there is language or whatever but T**_

* * *

Hours later, Kurt and Blaine returned to the house after playing a multitude of childhood games that made them laugh and squeal with Katelyn. They walked in to Nick and Jeff sitting at the table with a bunch of forms and papers.

Jeff looked a lot happier and calmer, and Nick just looked smug. It sent Kurt a wave of mental images that he _really_ didn't want.

"So…" Blaine grinned as they stepped in and a blush rose to both of their cheeks. "Early night tonight?"

"God yes." Jeff found his voice, standing up and stretching. "I feel like I haven't slept for days."

Kurt grinned, picking up Katelyn from where she was tugging on his pants leg. "Kurt and Blaine are staying, right?"

"Yeah." Jeff clarified with a smile. "They'll be staying in the guest room." He turned to them. "You guys don't mind sharing a bed, right?"

Blaine grinned. "Of course not."

Jeff chuckled, taking Katelyn from Kurt's arms.

"What do you want for dinner, Katie-bear?"

She looked thoughtful. "I want to cook. With Kurt!"

Jeff chuckled. "Alright then. If Kurt doesn't mind cooking?"

Kurt laughed. "No worries. Come on Katie."

"I might duck home." Blaine said and Kurt shot him a worried look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I thought I would get some clothes for the both of us…let your parents know what's happening properly and such."

Kurt nodded. "Good idea." He gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before they both went their separate ways.

In the kitchen, Kurt helped Katelyn to pull a chair up next to the counter, sending her to find the spaghetti while he found the mince. Filling a pot with water, he brought it back over to the stove, settling it onto the heat before getting Katelyn to drop the pasta in. He showed her how to twist it, so that when she dropped it in, the spaghetti fanned out around the edges of the pot.

He dropped the meat into the frying pan, letting Katelyn help him stir it around before adding the sauce. Before they knew it, the food was cooked. Kurt drained the spaghetti, sending Katelyn to get plates and cutlery out while he found them something other than water to drink.

Jeff and Nick were still at the table, talking quietly when Kurt brought the food and drinks out. Katelyn sat at the other end of the table, eagerly waiting.

"Thanks Kurt…" Jeff said softly. "Do you guys want any money? I feel bad about making you do all this…"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't feel bad…you're not making me doing anything. And money's not an issue either – we'll sort out groceries and Katelyn's needs…you work on getting everything sorted, okay?"

Jeff nodded resignedly, thanking Kurt once more when he filled his plate.

"This tastes really good Katie, you did a great job!" Jeff said softly as he forked a whole heap into his mouth.

Katelyn grinned proudly as Kurt poured the rest into a container and put it in the microwave for Blaine.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Katelyn asked, twirling the spaghetti strands around her fork.

"Well…" Kurt mused, taking a bite and swallowing before answering. "What do you want to do?"

Katelyn looked thoughtful.

"Umm... I want to watch Finding Nemo." she said finally. "And I want ice cream."

Jeff laughed.

"How about we do that tonight, and Kurt and Blaine can take you out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Okay." Katelyn agreed easily, slurping down the last of her spaghetti. "Ice cream?" she asked innocently, pushing her bowl away.

Nick laughed, hurriedly swallowing his last mouthful.

"Come on Katie-bear, let's go dish up ice cream." he told her, pushing his chair back.

"With sprinkles?" she asked excitedly, following him into the kitchen, the door shutting off Nick's response.

Kurt sighed, stacking the empty plates.

"How are you going?" he asked quietly.

"Okay, I guess?" Jeff asked, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm just tired, mostly. It hasn't really sunk in yet, I keep expecting them to walk through the door." he admitted. "I think I just need to relax tonight, watch Katie's favourite movies and curl up with Nick. I need some normal."

Kurt nodded.

"I know what you mean." he said softly. "Just remember, Blaine and I are here if you need us, and that means more than just helping to look after Katie, and making sure the three of you eat."

Jeff was spared replying by Katelyn and Nick re-entering the room, gently setting bowls in front of them. Kurt only just held back his laugh.

Katelyn had obviously gone through the pantry, liberally adding a variety of ice cream toppings, sprinkles, and choc chips to each of the bowls.

"Guess who isn't sleeping tonight?" Jeff laughed quietly, taking his spoon and digging in.

"No!" Katelyn barked, making Jeff stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're supposed to eat it while we watch Nemo!" she exclaimed, and Jeff grinned, picking up his bowl.

"Fine, fine. It just looked so good, I wanted to start right away!"

Kurt continued to marvel at the way Jeff changed when he was in front of Katelyn. He didn't want her to know he was sad, so he constantly put on a brave face around her. He and Nick entered the living room with Katelyn, who was busy trying to find her favourite movie in the giant stack that Jeff's family had collected.

Kurt helped her set it up and crawled into a recliner with his bowl, and Katelyn soon joined him, squeezing in next to him. He smirked, placing his bowl in his lap and wrapping his arm around her, using the other to spoon the ice cream into his mouth.

Katelyn was deeply engrossed, finishing her ice cream quickly and snuggling into Kurt as she watched Marlin and Dory try and find Nemo in the great ocean. By the end, her eyes were drooping, but she insisted on a second movie.

Kurt looked to Jeff for approval, but he was fast asleep, Nick's arms wrapped securely around him. Kurt smiled a little, before glancing at the time. It was only eight thirty. Another movie wouldn't hurt.

He put in 'The Lion King', and Katelyn sat squished up against him in the recliner again, contently sighing as the African sun rose over the horizon.

By the time young Nala and Simba were in the graveyard, Katelyn was asleep.

Kurt smiled fondly, gently picking her up and carrying her to her room.

"Mommy?" she whispered, and Kurt stared at her with wide eyes as he tucked her in.

She wasn't really awake, and fell silent as her breathing deepened again. Kurt sighed sadly.

He returned to his recliner, not bothering to turn the movie off, watching as Mufasa threw himself into the gorge of stampeding wildebeest to save his son.

Katelyn was so young – Kurt knew how hard it was to lose a parent at a young age – but he didn't know if Katelyn understood properly. Somehow, Kurt had the feeling that maybe Katelyn expected them to walk in, just like Jeff was hoping. It was a strange concept, not being able to understand death.

Kurt felt hot tears running down his cheeks and he wondered when he started crying. It was Disney's fault. Disney evoked mind-numbing and tear-jerking thoughts.

The front door opened and Blaine quietly stepped into the room, noticing Kurt sitting on the recliner, silently sobbing. He shot a glance at Nick and Jeff – still sound asleep – and the screen, where Simba was nudging his dead father.

"Baby?" Blaine headed forward, concern in his eyes. "The movie isn't that sad. You've seen it like a hundred times…"

Kurt shook his head sadly, and Blaine kissed his hand. "Move over."

Kurt complied, squishing himself as far into the side of the chair as he could while Blaine squeezed in beside him. It was a tight fit – they'd both grown considerably since the last time they'd tried to do this. Finally, they were comfortable, relaxing against each other as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Absent parents." Kurt mumbled, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I think, in almost every Disney and Pixar movie I've ever seen, there's an absent parent." Kurt swallowed hard, wiping his tears. "Mufasa dies. In 'The Land Before Time', Littlefoot's father isn't there in the beginning, and his mother dies. Andy's father isn't there in Toy Story…" he sighed. "It's like the Disney theory of love. Your life isn't perfect unless you have crappy parents and are a princess or marrying a prince." He sighed again. "Sometimes I wish they made movies where the prince was gay…or the princess had two parents who loved her equally."

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's cheek and running a hand through his hair. "There wouldn't be a story then…"

"Why does the concept of absent parents play such an import role in our lives?"

Blaine chuckled. "I think you're missing the giant piece of the puzzle here Kurt." Blaine nuzzled his shoulder. "You have an absent parent. And I have absent parents. And that's how we got here. I'm sure if your mother was still alive, you'd be a different person. And if my parents were…better…I'd still be at my first high school. We might not have ever met, and wouldn't that suck? The absence of the event of both of us having absent parents may have meant that we could be strangers right now, not curled up against each other." He grinned triumphantly, before nuzzling into Kurt's side again. "Jeff will only get stronger because of this, okay? Everything will be fine."

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's temple.

"I love you." Kurt smiled, kissing his temple repeatedly. "You always know what to say."

Blaine smiled, turning and shifting so he could kiss at Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a small gasp, tilting his head back so Blaine had more access.

"Get a room." Nick called from the couch, and Blaine chuckled as Kurt blushed.

"Sleep time now." Kurt muttered, pushing Blaine's face away.

Blaine laughed and snuggled down.

"Don't you want to move?" Kurt asked softly, even though he was _really_comfortable.

"Nah…cosier this way…" Blaine mumbled, fisting his hand into Kurt's shirt and snuggling into his side.

^.^

Kurt had a cramp in his neck. He was crushed under Blaine, who had managed to sprawl himself over the taller boy during the night. Blaine's face was buried into the crook of Kurt's neck, and he was mumbling something – his lips against Kurt's neck - making him feel really strange at _this_time in the morning.

"Up!" Kurt muttered, and Blaine mumbled a sleepy reply. Kurt pushed at his chest, repeating a little louder.

"Up Blaine!"

"No." Blaine repositioned himself so he was beside Kurt again, squished between the two arm rests.

He threw an arm over Kurt's chest and buried his face back into Kurt's chest.

"You really _are_ a cuddler." Kurt whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Mmhm." Blaine mumbled, his lips kissing – probably intentionally – onto Kurt's neck again.

God, his lips did amazing things. They made a little trail from the side of Kurt's neck, sucking and gently biting to the front of his throat. Kurt couldn't help himself – he let out a small moan.

"Shut up." Nick scolded.

"God…we can hear the sucking noises from here." Jeff muttered, sitting up from Nick's chest and rubbing his eyes.

Kurt flushed and pushed Blaine off him. "Sorry."

"S'ok." Jeff mumbled. "'s time to get up anyway."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah :D **_


	132. Twincest

_**Rating: R - bad, bad themes**_

* * *

_Kye and Kennedy weren't like other twins. They had a secret._

Kennedy and Kye sat with their legs crossed on the bed, staring intensely at the TV screen and barely blinking. Their fingers flew over the controllers, tapping buttons in random succession, producing moves on the game that would knock their opponent to the ground.

They had been playing this game for years – they were as good as each other, and yet they continued to play. Most of the time, the game resulted in a double knockout, or one of them would just get bored.

Their parents were next door. They were virtually alone.

Kennedy hit the pause button and Kye relaxed with a content sigh.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked softly, worry lines troubling her forehead.

"What?"

"…have you ever kissed someone? A girl?"

Kye chuckled softly. "No...but I want to. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No…" Kye gave her a curious look. "I don't know if I want to though."

"…Why not?"

"Because maybe I want to kiss girls. Maybe I like girls." She whispered.

Kye looked interested. "What, like Aunt Santana?"

Kennedy nodded shyly.

"How do you know?"

Kennedy shrugged.

"You haven't even kissed a boy yet…how do you know if you want to kiss a girl?"

Kennedy shrugged again. "I don't know what I want…"

Kye laughed suddenly, and Kennedy stared at him curiously. "It'd be funny, if you did end up like Aunt Santana. We'd be going after the same chicks. Some competition, eh?"

Kennedy laughed as well. "Except the chicks you'll be going after want your dick."

Kye rolled his eyes. "Details, details. It's all small things, Kennedy."

"I know it is." She teased and he gave her a playful shove.

They were silent for a few minutes, and Kennedy un-paused the game before it got too awkward.

When the double-knockout screen flashed, they both sighed, throwing their controllers on the floor.

"Would you be my experiment?" Kennedy asked softly, and Kye raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"Like…I don't want to mess things up for myself…going and kissing chicks before I know what it's like kissing a guy. So I was wondering if I could kiss you…that way you can kiss a girl and get experience, and I can kiss a guy and decide if I like guys." She said it in a long rush, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Kennedy…we're related!"

"But it won't mean anything!" She said quickly. "We won't have feelings for each other and it's not like we're having sex or anything. It's just kissing. Like sharing an ice-block."

Kye laughed ."Alright. One kiss then."

She nodded with a grin. "Excellent."

She leaned forward and pecked his lips, pulling back quickly. Kye scoffed.

"That's not a kiss."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, doofus. I was just testing to see if it was weird."

"Was it?"

She bit her lip shyly. "No…"

She leaned forward again and captured his lips in a longer, sweeter kiss. His hands fell to her waist, drawing her in closer and opening his mouth against hers. They kissed like well-tuned lovers, already knowing how the other worked – their mouths were identical. Tongues battled for dominance, and they eventually pulled apart, gasping.

"Wow…"

"So…do you like kissing boys?"

Kennedy was silent for a moment, wiping her mouth.

"I think I'm going to have to kiss you again to find out."

^.^

_It was another two years before Kennedy pressured him into going further. _

"We shouldn't do this…" Kye whispered as Kennedy placed hot little kisses along his jawline. "It's not right."

Kennedy's tongue flicked out and she ran it over the tiny amount of stubble that she _knew_her brother was proud of. "Who's going to tell?"

Kye audible gulped, and Kennedy took that as an opportunity to suck at his adam's apple.

"Touch me." She whispered, and he shook his head.

"I don't want this." He said softly, and she sat back, frustrated as she wiped the hair from her eyes.

"Look, it's experimentation, okay? Nothing more. I don't have feelings for you and we're not going to reproduce, so our babies aren't going to look fucked. Nobody has to find out. You can think of it as practice. When you actually get a girlfriend, it's not going to be awkward because you've practiced." She moved forward, pushing him on the bed and straddling his hips. "On me."

Kye was silent for a long time, and she let him, tracing little patterns on his stomach.

He finally looked up with round, insecure, but lust-filled eyes. "Okay." He breathed.

^.^

_Over the years, they found themselves together more often then not – keeping their secret relationship hidden from everyone._

"Come on…" Kennedy whispered into Kye's ear.

"Kennedy…" Kye whined, trying not to shiver as her slender hands stroked his inner thigh.

"Please?" she practically whimpered, the sharp bites on his ear not reflecting her desperate tone. "I'll make you feel good…"

"Kennedy…our dad's will be back soon…"

"Then hurry the fuck up." She hissed, straddling his hips and rocking against him.

"KenRi…" he whispered feebly.

"Shut up!" she bit his earlobe and he closed his eyes sadly.

Kye sighed as she moved to take off his shirt. "I wish you wouldn't force your own brother to have sex with you…it's not right…"

He hesitated at the dark look she was giving him. "I'm not _forcing_you to do anything." She growled, yanking his zip down. "Besides. You like it."

^.^

_And then, it stopped._

Kennedy leaned forward, grinning and running her hands down Kye's chest. He rested his own hands on her waist as she kissed him, having shucked her shirt off earlier. She straddled his lap, her short shorts riding up.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she whispered, but Kye had closed his eyes and distanced himself from the whole situation.

She gave a small sigh and unbuttoned his jeans, palming him through his briefs. He gave a small squirm accompanied by a moan - the only sign that was conscious.

"Use a condom." He reminded her softly, and she rolled her eyes.

His hands cupped her arse – another sign that as much as he hated to admit it, he was still fully aware of what was going on.

"Kye, do you know-" Kurt paused in the now open doorway, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

Kennedy sat on Kye, a condom wrapper between her teeth and the actual condom between her fingers.

"Fuck!" Kye's eyes were wide, shoving Kennedy off of him.

"Dad!" Kennedy breathed, jumping from the bed, a giant blush creeping up her cheeks.

Kurt shook his head wordlessly, his mouth parted in shock. His eyes were wide, and he stumbled backwards out of the room.

"Oh dear god…" he whispered.

Kennedy and Kye stared at him, neither of them knowing what to do. What _could_they do?

"Kennedy…put a shirt on." Kurt finally said, blinking at them. "Ten minutes…in the living room…both of you…" he turned to go, squeezing his eyes shut, before pausing. "Fully. Dressed."

Both Kennedy and Kye stared at the ground, nodding once before Kennedy fled to her own room without so much as a backward glance at Kye.

Kurt practically bolted down the stairs, finding Blaine and burying into him immediately.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Twins…they…" Kurt shook his head. "Blaine…oh my god…Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes were wide, trying to get Kurt's attention. "Hey, look at me. What's going on?"

"Blaine…they're…oh god…"

Blaine tried to kiss him, to calm him down, but Kurt snapped his head away. "No! Blaine…they're _together.__"_

Blaine eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"The twins…"

"Wait, what do you mean…together?"

"Blaine…she was…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "_Straddling_him!"

Blaine blinked. "What? Who?" he groaned in frustration. "Calm down and talk to me properly!"

Kurt actually took a deep breath, his voice still hushed. "The twins. Kennedy and Kye. They…Blaine, I think they're…" he squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body trembling. "I think they're having sex." He took in a shuddering breath. "With each other."

Blaine froze.

"_What?__" _he blinked – once, twice and a few more times before shaking his head. "_What?__"_

Kurt swallowed hard. "I walked in on them…and she was on top of him! She had a _condom,_Blaine. A _condom.__" _He shook his head. "I mean, where the hell are they even getting-"

"Kurt!" Blaine barked, silencing him. He was pale and he looked shell-shocked. "Are you…are you sure?"

Kurt nodded seriously. "Blaine…what are we going to do?"

Blaine mumbled under his breath, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Dads…?" a small voice came from the lounge room, and both men froze, their eyes wide.

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Come on…we have to…we have to talk to them.."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, nodding and entering the lounge room first.

Kennedy and Kye sat on either end of the sofa, squishing themselves into the sides and wishing they were somewhere – anywhere else. They hadn't said another word to each other since Kurt had caught them, and Kennedy had had the brilliant thought to go put on long pants and a t-shirt that didn't expose herself so much. Both of them had their heads ducked, staring at the floor as Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"Dad…"

"I don't want to hear it…" he started, his voice low and dangerous. "No wait – maybe I do. Maybe I want to hear why the _fuck_ you two thought this would be an okay thing to do."

They both flinched. Blaine had never sworn at them. Ever.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, but Blaine jerked away from him, ignoring him.

"Go on. Tell me."

Kennedy glanced over at Kye, but he was silent, staring at the floor.

"I…I was…I just…" she couldn't find words. What could she say? "I…I…I don't know."

"Tell me the truth Kennedy." Blaine growled. "Because I'm pretty sure you know exactly why."

Kennedy sighed. "It was…it started out as experimentation…and then it was just practice…for when we had partners of our own…"

"Practice?" Blaine hissed. "Kennedy, you're _sixteen._You shouldn't be wanting sex. You…shouldn't be having urges or even _thinking_like that….especially not with your _brother!_ You're a _child!__"_

Kennedy snapped. "I'm not a _fucking_child. Yeah, I'm sixteen, but what the fuck were you doing then? I have a job, I have a car for fuck's sake. I'm old enough to decide what I fucking want."

"No, no you're not. You are sixteen – you've never experienced anything further then a few hours away. Until you are eighteen and you can vote, you are a child. A child incapable of making decisions and knowing exactly what you want – knowing what you're doing and the consquences of your actions. You live under _my_roof."

"You're so fucking over-fucking-protective. _That__'__s_why I've never experienced anything. _That__'__s_why you still see me as a child. Wasn't it fucking obvious that we'd turn to each other for experimentation?"

"Kennedy. He is your _brother!_You said….you said it _started_as practice. What the fuck did it become?"

Kennedy groaned, turning away. "I got curious."

"Curious? You got fucking _curious.__That__'__s_why you started _fucking_ your brother?"

"Yes. I got curious because _I_developed feelings for him!"

There was a stunned silence – even Kye looked up.

"_What?__"_

"He's my brother! Aren't I supposed to have feelings for him?"

"Platonic feelings!" Blaine hissed. "Hell, even sibling rivalry would be better than this. Kennedy, what the fuck did you think would happen if you got pregnant!"

"We were careful!" she retorted.

"Condoms break!" Blaine shouted back.

"I'm on the fucking pill!"

"Kennedy…when the fuck did that happen? Fuck, it's not important. Kennedy…this is morally fucked."

"_You__'__re_morally fucked."

Blaine let out a growl, taking a step forward as if to grab her, but thought better of it and stormed out of the room, leaving via the front door and slamming it behind him. Kennedy let out a broken sob, running the opposite way – out the back door, slamming it behind her.

Kurt and Kye still sat there. Both of them had watched the scene unfold silently, listening, both of them trembling. Kurt was still staring at his hands when he finally found his voice again – a little shaken.

"What happened?"

Kye swallowed hard. "She wanted sex…she told me not to tell. If I did…she'd blame me. I…" he choked back a sob. "I didn't have a choice. I was scared. So I let it happen."

Kurt nodded once before standing up, exiting the room without a word.

Kye watched after him, but he knew that he was in the clear now. Kennedy loved him, and Blaine probably hated him, but having Kurt on his side would help.

It had to.

* * *

_**A/N: So Claire and I did a very...very bad thing. Kye and Kennedy were originally Tina and Mike's twins, with a little sister called Kellie who walked in on them, but we scrapped them and rewrote it so they were Klaine's kids. Please, do not shoot us. We've actually left it pretty open, and that's mostly because we are fully prepared to write a sequel to this chapter - provided you guys are okay with it. If it's too hard to get your head around, we'll scrap the sequel and we'll never talk of this again. Thoughts? **_

_**We've also decided to keep Katelyn as our constant OC. In future fics, if Niff make an appearance, our headcannon for them will most likely stay the same. But that's pretty much the only thing that's linked in this Collection. **_


	133. Funeral

_**A/N: Another continuation with lots of Klaine from it. Set a week after the car accident that killed Jeff's parents. Kurt and Blaine have been asked to take Katelyn so she doesn't have to go. **_

_**Rating; T?**_

* * *

Blaine dreaded waking up in the morning. And it wasn't just because it was waking up. It the fact that it was the morning of the funeral for Jeff's parents.

He opened his eyes groggily, finding himself sprawled on his stomach with one leg over both of Kurt's. The taller boy was lying flat on his back, one hand gently toying with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, the other lying across his stomach.

"Morning." Blaine mumbled, turning onto his side and snuggling into Kurt.

"Morning." Kurt replied, a little dejectedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just…today's going to be hard."

"Hey…at least we don't have to go."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know which I'd prefer."

There was a knock on their bedroom door. "Kurt? Blaine?"

"Yeah? We're awake." Kurt sat up, Blaine falling off his shoulder and onto the pillows.

He stayed there as the door opened, and Nick and Jeff crept in. Jeff looked like his world had fallen upside down. His eyes were already red and puffy, and he sniffled occasionally. Both of them were wearing dark suits, their ties black and their shoes shined. They'd obviously been up for a long time.

"We're going to head to the funeral parlour now." Nick said softly, holding onto Jeff's hand.

"Now?" Blaine muttered. "It's like…six…."

"We have to set up." Nick informed him, and he nodded with a small 'oh'.

Kurt stood up and pulled both boys into a hug. "Good luck." He said softly, and Jeff nodded, tears falling down his cheeks.

Blaine got up and hugged them too, whispering his condolences to them.

"Katie'll be up around eleven or something…she didn't sleep until late since she had a late nap yesterday." Jeff said softly and Kurt nodded. "She should be fine otherwise…we'll be back around four, I guess. Thanks for…" he swallowed. "Everything."

Kurt hugged him again. "Stop thanking us. You're extremely welcome."

Jeff nodded and Kurt followed him and Nick downstairs while Blaine sleepily buried himself back into the covers.

Jeff looked shattered as he got into the passenger seat, Nick opting to drive. Kurt waved them off sadly and turned the kettle on, preparing a coffee and taking it to Blaine.

The boy was almost asleep when Kurt delivered his coffee, putting it on the side-table before climbing back into bed and cuddling up to Blaine.

"I wish they didn't have to do this." Kurt whispered sadly as Blaine wrapped his arms comfortingly around him.

"In an ideal world, they wouldn't" Blaine murmured, yawning.

"Since when is this an ideal world?" Kurt asked, mostly to himself, making Blaine tighten his arms around him and hide his face in Kurt's neck.

"Hey, don't be sad." Blaine whispered.

Kurt cuddled closer, nodding.

"Sad people make _me_ sad." Blaine said softly, moving to kiss his cheek gently. "So you can't be sad, because Nick and Jeff are sad, and Katelyn will be sad, and I won't be able to not be sad if everyone's sad." Blaine finished sleepily, frowning a little. "Wait, did that even make sense?"

This made Kurt chuckle. "Yeah. You make good points when you're sleepy."

"Are you trying to say I don't make good points when I'm awake?" Blaine asked playfully, reaching for the coffee on the side-table.

Kurt didn't answer him, instead choosing to cuddle up closer. Blaine shifted up a bit, sitting up so he could drink without it ending up on his shirt or getting indigestion later.

"Come on." Blaine said softly, more awake after he drained his cup. He put it back on the table and propped Kurt up. "Cheer up."

Kurt sighed. "When Katelyn wakes up."

"No." Blaine kissed Kurt gently. "Now."

Kurt kissed back, letting out a depressed sigh through his nose.

"You're no fun." Blaine said almost sadly, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "You don't cheer up when I kiss you."

Kurt frowned. "Maybe I need one more."

Blaine grinned, kissing him again, a little more forcefully. Kurt made an effort to perk up mid-kiss, pulling back with a grin.

"You _do_have magic kisses."

^.^

At nine, Katelyn wasn't up yet. Blaine had downed another cup of coffee and the couple were sitting on the couch. Blaine was deeply engrossed in the movie that was on, but Kurt was depressed again. Katelyn would be awake soon and they'd have to tell her where Jeff was.

Blaine noticed his lack of posture, and the sighs he let out occasionally. He muted the TV and cuddled up to him, kissing him gently.

"Yuck." Said a small voice from behind them. "Jeff-Jeff and Nicky do that _all_the time and it's _yuck!__"_

Blaine chuckled and Katelyn looked around hopefully. "Where is Jeff-Jeff?"

Kurt swallowed hard, and Blaine patted his lap. Katelyn crawled into it, awaiting their answer.

"Well…" Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head.

"Katie, do you know what a funeral is?"

She shook her head, biting her lip and staring up at him with her round, innocent eyes.

"When someone dies," Kurt started gently. "They hold a little ceremony…a gathering, where they say goodbye to that person."

Katelyn frowned.

"Are they saying good-bye to mommy and daddy without me?" she asked quietly, withdrawn.

Kurt bit his lip, not sure what to tell her. Blaine sighed, hugging her closer.

"Sort of." he whispered. "He didn't want you to get upset."

Katelyn struggled out of his grasp, running back up the stairs. They heard a door slam a few minutes later.

"That could have gone better." Blaine said, worrying at his bottom lip.

Kurt sighed irritably. "You think?"

Blaine huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's go talk to her…" Kurt said softly.

"Shouldn't we let her…cool off?"

Kurt shot him a sceptical look. "Blaine, she's four. She's not got a lot to 'cool off' with."

"Oh…right." Blaine stood up, stretching and taking Kurt's hand.

They headed up the stairs, knocking gently before entering her room.

"Katie…"

She was curled up on her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh Katie, come here." Kurt sat on the bed and she immediately crawled into his lap, looking for comfort.

Blaine sat opposite them, stroking her head softly.

"Losing a parent when you're young is pretty tough." Kurt told her softly, and she blinked up at him, her eyes still wet. "My mother died when I was eight…so I was a little older than you."

"What did you do?"

"I cried. For a very long time…I was very upset. But then things started to get better. I've never ever forgotten about my mother – I've just learned to live without her."

Katie buried her head into his chest. "I don't want to."

"I know." Kurt soothed, shooting a panicky look at Blaine. He didn't know what else to do.

"Hey Katie…" she turned towards Blaine, looking at him hopefully. "Jeff and Nick are saying goodbye to your parents in a big fancy place…but how about we hold a special little funeral, right here."

Katelyn's eyes lit up. "To say goodbye?"

Blaine nodded with a small smile and Katelyn nodded. "That would be good."

"Now…at funerals, they sometimes bury people…but we don't have enough space, so how about you take me to the computer and we'll see if we can get some photos of your parents, yeah?"

Katelyn nodded, taking Blaine's hand.

"And then, if you tell Kurt what you want to say, he'll write a letter that you can put the photos in. How does that sound?"

"Really good." She smiled, wiping at her eyes.

^.^

It didn't take Katelyn and Kurt long to write the letter, filling it with how much Katelyn loved and missed both of her parents, telling them not to worry about her or Jeff because she was going to look after them. She wrote her name at the bottom, kissing the letter, before turning into Kurt's arms, sniffling slightly.

"Hey." he said gently, "No crying yet. We have to go pick some pictures first." Kurt told her, hugging her gently for a second before standing up, setting her feet on the ground. She took his hand, leading him towards the study.

Blaine had picked out a couple of nice photos, but Katelyn shook her head at all of them, going on the computer herself and finding a picture that had all four of them in, sitting outside on a picnic rug, laughing.

Blaine printed it off, and Katelyn placed it in the envelope with her letter, sealing it carefully before looking up at them, her eyes wide as she tried not to cry.

"Now what?" she whispered. Kurt dropped to his knees beside her.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to put the envelope away for when you're older?"

Katelyn shook her head. Blaine stepped forward, sitting next to Kurt.

"We...We could burn it, and then shake the ashes away outside." he offered. Katelyn looked thoughtful, finally nodding.

^.^

Katelyn watched in silence, holding tight to Blaine's hand as Kurt burnt the envelope. He waited until all of the sparks were gone before handing her the dish with the ashes in.

"Now, throw the ashes into the wind." he instructed quietly, trying hard to control his emotions.

Katelyn flung them up in the air, hugging herself into Kurt's leg as they watched them float away.

When they couldn't see them anymore, Katelyn let out a strangled sob, running inside and sitting on the stairs, right near the door, hugging herself tightly. Blaine followed her, seating himself next to her.

"Katelyn, are you okay?" he asked gently, hugging her into his side. She shook her head, still staring at the door.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked her, making her shake her head again.

""m waiting for Jeff-Jeff." she told them.

"Katelyn, Jeff won't be back for a long time, not until almost dinner." Kurt told her gently. She sighed, leaning against Blaine.

"But I want Jeff-Jeff." she whimpered.

Kurt reached for her, picking her up easily as she cried, carrying her into the lounge room. Blaine followed them, quickly putting a Disney movie on and seating himself on Katelyn's other side, patting her back as Kurt rocked her soothingly.

Katelyn seemed to fall asleep, and for that Kurt was glad. He didn't know if he could deal with her being so sad for another five hours. Blaine put on another Disney movie, despite the fact that she was sleeping.

"Did we do the wrong thing today?" Kurt whispered but Blaine shook his head.

"We did everything right. She needed it.".

^.^

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine both lay awake on the sofa bed downstairs.

"You awake baby?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine rolled onto his side, facing Kurt.

"Yeah."

Kurt cuddled close, wrapping his arms around Blaine and burrowing his face into his shirt.

"Nobody should ever die again, okay?"

Blaine stroked his hair, kissing the crown of his head, "Okay."

"I mean it." Kurt said softly. "You can't ever die on me. Not ever."

"Only if you never die on me." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "If we have to die…we'll die together."

"Yeah…" he smiled slightly. "Till death do us part."

* * *

_**A/N: We're apparently going to hit 150 pretty quickly. **_


	134. Princess Treatment

_**A/N: Another continued one. :D **_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

Without really knowing how it happened, Kurt found himself massaging top-notch conditioner through Katelyn's thin, platinum blonde hair.

Blaine sat next to him, rubbing moisturizer into her shoulders, arms and back, just the way Kurt instructed him to. They had gone out while Katelyn was having her nap to get supplies. Katelyn sat in the bathtub in her bathing suit, with Kurt and Blaine on stools behind her.

"Blaine…" Jeff said from the doorway, smiling slightly at Katelyn's relaxed figure, her eyes closed. "Can we talk to you for a bit?"

Blaine nodded, wiping his hands on his jeans (which Kurt grunted at) before joining Jeff in the hallway.

"Time for a rinse!" Kurt exclaimed, and Katelyn squeezed her eyes shut tightly, allowing Kurt to use the detachable shower head to rinse her hair.

He massaged through her impeccably straight hair, making sure all the conditioner was gone before shutting off the water.

"Alright, sit down again sweetie." He reached for a towel on the rack as she did so, and started to gently towel-dry the ends of her hair. "Do you have a hair dryer?"

She nodded, pointing behind them to a cupboard. He reached around, retrieving the dryer and plugging it in.

Blaine re-entered the bathroom with Jeff in tow.

"Nick and I have to go into town now Katie," Jeff informed her, and her face dropped, turning around to face him.

"Why?"

"Just to sort out some stuff so you can stay with me, okay?"

She frowned in deep concentration, processing his words. "Okay…"

He leaned over Kurt to kiss her forehead, waving goodbye as he left.

Katelyn seemed a little dejected after he left, but perked up as soon as Kurt started the hair dryer. Blaine took his place next to Kurt on another stool, watching him work.

"Kurt…" Blaine said quietly, almost being drowned out by the dryer.

Her glanced over, prompting him to continue, before returning to her hair.

"What are we doing?"

Kurt frowned. "I'm dressing Katelyn up so she looks like Cinderella. What are you doing?"

Blaine huffed. "I meant later…" he shifted closer, speaking even softer. "The funeral is on Sunday. But what are we doing then?"

Kurt frowned. "Blaine, we have plans. We're going to New York, remember? College is sorted…what's wrong?"

Blaine shrugged. "So much can change in the matter of a few seconds…"

Kurt shut the dryer off, petting Katelyn's hair a few times before pulling Blaine into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, okay?"

Blaine nodded a bit, heaving a sigh.

"Now Blaine, can you go to the costume shop and get us a small Cinderella dress?"

Blaine smiled as Katelyn squealed excitedly, jumping up from her spot in the bathtub.

"Of course."

"Now Katie, we're doing a very import part of dressing up now." Kurt said seriously, lifting her over the side and onto the floor.

"What is it?" she asked with wide eyes.

He grinned. "Make up!"

She grinned happily, following him downstairs onto the tiles.

"Have you ever put on make-up before?" Kurt asked her.

"Once." She said. "Mommy put it on once."

Kurt smiled slightly, nodding. One of the fondest memories he had of his mother was her rubbing moisturiser into his palms and teaching him how to apply it properly.

"We're gonna make you look just like Cinderella for when Jeff comes home." Kurt grinned, setting her down on a towel. "Now…" he said softly. "What colour dress does Cinderella have?"

Kurt could practically see the cogs ticking over in her head. "Blue!"

"Excellent! You're absolutely correct – they're the same colour as your eyes. So we'll put on some blue eye shadow, okay?"

"What's that?"

"Eye shadow?" Kurt picked up the container that held the blue. "It's little powder that you put on your eyelids."

"Ohh…"

"Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

She squeezed them tightly and he had to stifle a laugh. "Okay, relax, but don't open them."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to work out what he wanted her to do. Finally she worked it out and relaxed her eyes, keeping them closed.

Kurt used the make-up brush and gently coated her eyelids, grinning to himself.

It took a while for Katelyn to understand what Kurt was trying to get her to do with each new product, but Kurt stayed patient, explaining what each thing is, and what it was used for. Finally they finished, at almost the same time as Blaine arrived back.

^.^

By the time Jeff and Nick arrived home, the three of them had almost finished watching Cinderella, Katelyn sitting bolt upright on the edge of the chair so as to not crinkle her dress, or smudge her make-up, or wreck her hair that Kurt had managed to style in almost exactly the same way as the princess herself.

Jeff had the biggest grin on his face when he walked in – a giant change to the way Kurt and Blaine had seen him recently.

Jeff gasped. "Princess!" he cried, and Katelyn squealed with laughter, running into his arms.

He scooped her up and twirled her around and around, laughing and resting her on his hip.

"Someone's happy." Blaine noted with a grin, pausing the movie.

"We got custody. Me and Nick!" he grinned, and Katelyn clapped, even though they were sure she had no idea what it meant.

"We are officially her legal guardians." Nick beamed, wrapping his arms around Jeff and Katelyn.

"Wow, that was pretty easy." noted Blaine.

"Yeah, they don't really like taking kids away from their families, so as soon as I told them I was eighteen, and they checked I had enough money to look after her, all I had to do was sign some papers!" Jeff said brightly, hugging Katelyn again.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Then I had to sign so that she had two people she could rely on." he explained, smiling as he hugged Jeff closer.

Jeff gasped.

"Princess! You know what we should do?" he asked her.

Katelyn shrugged, her eyes bright, getting caught up in the excitement, happy to see Jeff happy again, even though he'd been trying to hide it.

"We should go out for dinner so you can show off your new dress!"

There were noises of agreement from the other three, Katelyn nodded excitedly.

"Okay then, we all have to go get dressed, then we'll go, okay?" Jeff told her, hugging her again before putting her down.

Nick pulled him into his arms, smirking slightly as he felt Jeff nuzzle his head into his neck.

"We're a family now." Jeff whispered. "So, you know…you're legally bound to Katelyn and I, so you can't ever leave."

"Good." Nick chuckled. "I wasn't planning to."

^.^

They ended up finding an expensive restaurant – the boys all dressed up in suits with Katelyn in her Cinderella costume. It was a little unorthodox, but Jeff needed something to focus on. He was happy, and Nick, Kurt and Blaine wanted to keep him in that state.

"What do you want Katelyn?" Jeff asked, hoisting her into a chair.

She giggled and looked at the menu, pretending to read over it with an upturned nose before selecting one of the pictures.

"That one!"

Jeff grinned. "You sure?"

"Yep!"

Kurt smiled and tugged on Blaine's hand, pulling him into the booth opposite Katelyn's chair. Nick and Jeff sat on the same side as Katelyn, grinning.

"So what is the agenda for tomorrow?" Kurt asked as they looked over the menus.

"We've got one final matter to attend to with regards to the house and all the assets, but apparently it's just clarification and signing some forms. Easy stuff." Jeff smiled, taking Nick's hand.

"Then we've got Saturday free to spend with Katelyn and you guys, and then…we were wondering if you guys could take Katelyn on Sunday…for the funeral…" Nick said softly.

"I don't want her there…" Jeff notified them, and they nodded seriously.

"Of course we can."

Jeff's phone beeped, and he frowned, taking it from his pocket.

"Wes and David want to know if we can do something tomorrow." He said slowly.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who looked over at Nick, who shrugged.

"We're keen." Blaine said, and Jeff nodded, quickly sending a text back.

"Hello!" a young waitress bounded up to the table, grinning. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, and they gave her wary looks. "Your dress is the prettiest dress I've ever seen!"

Katelyn beamed.

"Say thanks Katie." Jeff prompted.

"Thank you." Katelyn grinned and the waitress smiled.

"Your hair is also really pretty. Are you Cinderella?"

Katelyn nodded shyly. "My best friend Kurt did it for me." She pointed at Kurt, who chuckled. "He also did my nails, see!" she thrust her hand for the girl to see.

"Well, Kurt certainly did a fantastic job." She grinned and Kurt scratched the back of his neck, Blaine squeezing his hand under the table. "Now what can I get you guys?"

They told her their orders and, with as much enthusiasm as she started with, bounded away to the kitchens.

Jeff shook his head with a grin, mouthing a silent 'thank-you' to Kurt and Blaine when Katelyn giggled with delight.

* * *

_**A/N: Wheeh. I promise, these ones will stop soon. We're just emptying out all the ugly scrapped folders and we found some cute Klaine bits that we didn't want to let go of. We'll get back to random moments eventually. **_


	135. Promise Rings

_**A/N: This just happens to be another of my favourite ones. It's a continuation of the last few. (I promise there's only one more after this one). I've noticed in previous chapters, there's been a bit of an issue with formatting - after I go into italics, it seems to lose a space. I don't know why.** _

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

"Cheek!" Jeff exclaimed, offering the salt to Blaine.

"That's boring!" Blaine laughed, but pulled Kurt's face towards him eagerly. "Lime?"

"Mouth. Always mouth." Jeff clarified, pushing the lime into Kurt's awaiting mouth.

They poured the tequila into a shot glass and Blaine giggled, licking a long, wet strip up Kurt's face and shaking the salt onto it.

Kurt made an interesting sound, and Blaine grinned, kissing the bottom of his jaw.

"Ready?" Blaine giggled.

"I'm not sure I'm the one that needs to be ready." Kurt was slightly more sober than Jeff and Blaine.

"Oh right. I forgot." Blaine said with a shrug, holding Kurt's face in the right spot, before licking up the salt, tossing back the shot and leaning forward to bite the lime, kissing Kurt as he did so. Pulling back, Blaine smiled brightly, looking at Jeff.

"Neck." he told him, pushing the salt back. Jeff shrugged, licking a strip up Nick's neck, covering it with salt.

The shots kept going, all four of them taking turns as they licked further and further down their boyfriends' bodies. Kurt ended the game when Jeff suggested they go below the belt, still slightly more sober then the other three.

"I think music." he suggested, smiling when Blaine jumped up immediately, swaying slightly.

"Jeff, we need music." Blaine insisted.

Jeff laughed, getting up and stumbling towards the stereo, fumbling with the controls for a good five minutes before he produced actual sound. Blaine cheered at the accomplishment, getting up and dancing. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend – he was dancing wildly to music that wasn't even wild-dancing-able.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "Come dance! Now!"

Kurt shook his head, laughing as Nick and Jeff started grinding to the slow music.

Blaine frowned. "It sounds like you need another drink!"

Blaine pranced towards the cabinets, going through every single one until he had to climb onto the benches to reach the top cupboards.

"Aha!" he triumphantly grinned, jumping down with a giant thud.

"Earthquake!" They heard Jeff cheer, and Kurt laughed.

"Drink this." Blaine insisted, pushing the bottle into Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked at the label. "Blaine…"

The determined frown Blaine had on his face was too hard to resist. He wanted Kurt to have fun.

"Fine…" Kurt moaned, unscrewing the cap and taking a giant swig.

He started dancing a couple of swigs later, laughing his head off as the four of them found a different station and started singing loudly.

"See?" Blaine slurred, having taken a few sips of whatever Kurt had. "Alcohol is _ah-may-zing!__"_

"I know!" Kurt giggled, passing the bottle off to Jeff, and watching open mouthed as he guzzled from it.

Jeff had started drinking quite a bit, probably in an effort to forget, and Nick was drinking almost as much, taking Jeff's half-finished drinks off of him and drinking them himself.

Jeff swayed, leaning heavily against Nick.

"No more music. Time for cuddles." he mumbled, reaching for the stereo. He finally managed to turn it off, pulling Nick into the lounge room while Kurt and Blaine continued to dance to the non-existent music.

"Hey." Blaine complained, when he finally noticed.

^.^

Sometime after that, Kurt and Blaine found themselves upstairs, not entirely sure how they managed to get there. Blaine was kissing the underside of Kurt's face, absently mumbling things into his neck. He backed Kurt into the wall of the hall, making a little trail along Kurt's jaw.

"No hickeys." Kurt mumbled half-heartedly, his hands clutching at Blaine's strong arms.

Blaine mumbled something, sucking determinedly on his neck.

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, hands flailing pitifully.

Kurt gave up when Blaine started biting and nipping at the same spot, instead just petting at his head gently, moaning and whimpering whenever his bites got a little too hard.

"Bedroom." Blaine mumbled, and the rational side of Kurt's drunk brain reared up in panic.

"Okay." Kurt breathed.

Neither of them moved, Blaine continuing to suck and kiss at Kurt's neck.

"I said bedroom." Blaine frowned, stopping his kissing and giving his neck a sharp bite.

Kurt yelped and Blaine kissed his mouth in apology, dragging Kurt towards the guest room. They made it into the room without incident, before Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"You're so fucking hot." Blaine mouthed over his ear, running a hand down Kurt's chest but not straying below his bellybutton.

Kurt's breathing hitched. It was almost all too much to take. But fuck, he was enjoying it. Blaine mouthed down Kurt's neck, moving just enough to tug pitifully at Kurt's shirt, trying half-heartedly to pull it off.

Kurt laughed, pushing Blaine off and tugging his shirt over his head. A warm blush rose to his cheeks, but Blaine had already started to kiss down Kurt's chest and he really couldn't be bothered to feel self-conscious right now. But holy hell. Blaine's _mouth._ Kurt let out a small moan and distinctly felt Blaine's lips turn upwards in a smirk.

"Less smiling, more kissing." Kurt insisted, tugging Blaine's hair. Blaine gasped. My _god_ did that feel good.

"Y-yeah" Blaine giggled, kissing along Kurt's collarbone and down his chest.

Kurt closed his eyes, letting out a few moans as Blaine made his way down his chest.

He didn't know if they were being loud - he couldn't really care, but he suddenly imagined Jeff and Nick hearing them. He burst into laughter, and Blaine looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Laughing at a time like this?"

"Sorry." managed Kurt. "But what if they hear us?"

Blaine sighed, nuzzling his head against Kurt's chest.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about?"

Kurt giggled, and suddenly Blaine's hand was on his thigh. His _thigh._

"You should be thinking about this." Blaine growled into his ear, his hand sliding up to cup Kurt where he was hard and straining against his jeans.

_Holy Fuck. _

"Blaine" Kurt gasped. "Blaine, stop." he said, pushing him away.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt, lying next to him, both of them panting a little as they tried to calm down.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "I just..." he sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet. And I don't want..." his voice trailed off as he blushed. "I don't want our first time to be while we're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Blaine protested, prodding at Kurt's chest again, trying to straddle him.

"Blaine." Kurt snapped, and immediately he backed off.

Blaine sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes and leaning back against the pillows. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed, moving to kiss him gently, making certain that the only place they touched were their lips.

"You are drunk." he whispered gently. "But so am I, and I don't want to take the chance that either of us would forget. I want it to be special." he admitted.

Blaine bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Special." he repeated, letting Kurt kiss him again. "Special."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head and thankful that his boyfriend was wonderful.

"Special."

Kurt frowned. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah...just...special..."

Kurt giggled. "Not _that_ special, I mostly just want to be able to remember it. As long as I'm with you it'll be special." he admitted in a rush, ducking his head to hide his blush.

Blaine cocked his head to one side, smirking slightly. "Special. Really special. You know what would be really special?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Our wedding night."

Kurt's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Their _wedding_ night? _What?_ Not that Kurt didn't want to marry Blaine, but... _what?_

Blaine yawned sleepily, oblivious to the fact that Kurt just died from shock beside him.

"Saving ourselves until our wedding night..." Blaine continued, seeming to think it through, nodding to himself. "That'd be the most special-est thing ever...and I'd do it for you." He said, looking at Kurt earnestly, moving to cuddle into his side. "And I'd do it too, I'd save myself for Kurt." he mumbled, seeming to just be talking to himself now, his words turning inaudible at some points.

Kurt finally managed to find his voice. "What?"

Blaine yawned again, wrapping his arm around Kurt, holding the other boy to him securely.

"Night baby." he mumbled

Kurt lay frozen. Blaine would wait for their wedding night? He'd wait however long that would be for him?

Kurt smiled, snuggling into Blaine, tugging the blankets up. He sleepily kissed the top of Blaine's head.

Sometimes he seriously loved Blaine.

^.^

Kurt had officially decided that hangovers weren't fun. Of course, he already knew that, but his brain seemed to constantly remind him with each throb.

He opened his eyes painfully, glaring at the intruding light from the windows. Whatever was wrong with his head didn't stop it from being a _really _nice day.

But then he saw Blaine, and he felt his stomach drop. Blaine was _very_ drunk when he said those things last night, and while Kurt didn't remember half the things they said, he did remember one thing. One very important thing.

_I'll wait until our wedding night.  
_

Kurt's mouth went dry and his stomach hit a bottomless pit of depression. Blaine wouldn't remember.

Blaine mumbled sleepily beside him. "Rings. We should get rings."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. Surely Blaine wasn't...

"Promise rings." Blaine clarified, moaning as he moved his head, burying it back under the pillow.

Kurt smiled, looking down at his hands, stretching his fingers out.

He imagined a ring - thick and silver, glistening across his ring finger. In his head (which was pretty damn accurate, even with a hangover), it looked amazing. Knowing it was going to come from Blaine...

"So...you remember...?" Kurt asked softly, and Blaine mumbled in response.

"Mostly. I tend to remember important things. Now shh."

Kurt smiled, curling back around Blaine. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

Kurt's stomach grumbled, and he moaned. No, really...sleep sounded _so_ good. He groaned as his stomach gave another violent shudder, practically begging Kurt to put something in it other than alcohol.

"No, no no no!" Blaine whimpered, his voice muffled from the pillow. "Please don't get up."

Kurt groaned, turning to face him. "I have to. I'll starve."

"But then I'll have to get up..."

Kurt smiled, "Okay then. Hurry up if you're coming."

Blaine moaned. "I don't _want _to get up. Come back to bed?"

Kurt sighed, his stomach growling again. "What if I make you two cups of special coffee and a greasy, fattening breakfast full of bacon, hash-browns and bread-rolls cooked in butter."

Blaine sat up quickly, his eyes unfocused with a whimper as he decided whether he needed to throw up or not.

"Special coffee?"

Kurt grinned, heading out of the room.

Blaine smiled to himself, re-evaluating whether or not he'd puke if he moved again.

Kurt's special coffee had better be worth it.

^.^

"Oh my god." Blaine hissed as he tasted the first sip of the best coffee he'd had. Ever.

Kurt grinned to himself as he started cooking, the smell and sizzle of the frying pan making him feel less sick already. He'd already downed some tablets - which had already started to soothe his headache.

The smell of the greasy food cooking brought Nick and Jeff downstairs.

"What did you do to Blaine?" Jeff asked, holding his head.

Blaine was cradling his coffee, and Kurt could _swear_ he heard loving words spoken to it.

Kurt retrieved the two other coffees' he had made for Jeff and Nick from the microwave. "This."

Jeff reached for it immediately, all but moaning as he took a sip.

Nick was slightly more hesitant, frowning down at the cup. "What did you put in it?"

Kurt chuckled, flipping a hash-brown.

"Nothing unusual. I promise."

Nick eyed it critically. It _smelled_ like coffee, and a dash of chocolate. Nick gave one last wary look at Kurt before taking an apprehensive sip.

"Holy shit." he breathed. "It's like my tongue met God and they had a party."

"Hangover cure." Kurt said matter-of-factly."Carole taught me it. Never fails."

Nick chuckled and nodded, sitting at the table and nursing his coffee almost as protectively as Blaine and Jeff were. He suddenly looked up, squinting at where Kurt was leaning against the counter, lazily sipping at his own coffee.

"Kurt…" Nick's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, your neck!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he lifted a hand to his neck.

"Other side." Jeff had looked up, stifling a laugh.

Blaine, not really understanding, looked up and found what they thought was so amusing. "Oh my god Kurt…I'm so-….oh god."

Kurt frowned in concern, pressing against his neck and wincing instantly at the slight pressure.

"Fuck that hurts." Kurt whimpered. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Nick shook his head, laughing and Jeff just chuckled.

"Oh Kurt…I'm sorry." Blaine stood up, stroking over the piece of skin gently, wincing when Kurt did.

"What?" Kurt was starting to panic.

"Go look in the mirror, I'll keep an eye on the food." Nick said with a smug smirk, and Kurt frowned, hurrying out of the room.

"He's going to kill me." Blaine hissed at them, before following his boyfriend upstairs.

Fearing the worst, Kurt stepped into the bathroom and faced the mirror, Blaine on his heels.

He blanched when he saw the green, purple and slightly blue mark on his neck, about as big as two fingers. It was even red in some places around, where he had drawn blood.

"Oh my god…" he whimpered, turning around to glare at Blaine. "I said no hickeys! Do you have any idea how much concealer it's going to take to cover this?" he asked, his voice dangerous as he stepped closer to Blaine.

Blaine was wide eyed, backed up against the wall.

Kurt smiled at him evilly, leaning down and sucking on his neck intently. Blaine's head dropped back against the wall, giving Kurt better access.

"Fuck." he breathed as Kurt pulled back, eyeing his neck critically.

When he wasn't satisfied, he returned to the same spot, biting experimentally.

"Ugh…I should give you hickeys more often." Blaine whimpered, tangling one hand in Kurt's hair.

"Shut up." Kurt muttered, pulling off Blaine's neck and grinning at the purple bruise it left.

Blaine looked in the mirror, rubbing his finger over it with a small smile.

"It's your brand." He smiled. "The thing that makes me _yours. _At least…until we get our rings."

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes, unimpressed as he gently dabbed at the blood spots with a wet tissue.

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

They walked back out hand in hand, Blaine pressing his fingers against the mark on his neck. Jeff and Nick exchanged glances, grinning.

"Someone's a little dominant this morning." Nick said, smiling innocently at Kurt when he glared at him.

Kurt moved to the stove, poking at the food inside.

"Nick, you let it burn!" he complained, emptying the pan into the bin, ignoring Nick and Jeff's laughter. Something told him they'd done it on purpose.

Blaine sat back down, reclaiming his coffee and sipping it with slightly glazed eyes. Kurt smiled at him.

"Sometimes I swear you love coffee more than me." he told him.

Blaine's expression was shocked.

"No!" he protested. "I have to love you more, because you make me coffee." he told him, secretly proud at his logic until Kurt laughed.

"You love me more than coffee because I make you coffee?" he asked.

Blaine blinked sleepily. "Yes?"

Kurt laughed, attempting to put more food on the stove before groaning. "Can we just go out for breakfast?"

Jeff stood up, pausing a bit to stop his head from spinning, before nodding. "I am starving."

Nick laughed and nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"There's a fantastic breakfast diner a few minutes away. We can walk there!" Jeff said excitedly, and Kurt laughed as he tried to coax Blaine up.

"Come on."

"But…coffee…"

"We can get our rings today if you hurry up." Kurt said softly and almost immediately Blaine was up, draining his cup.

It didn't take them long to get dressed, agreeing to forgo showers in favour of food and more coffee

^.^

They made it to the breakfast diner without incident, none of them speaking until their food was gone. As they paid, leaving, Kurt pulled Nick aside.

"Blaine and I are going to go look around the shops for a while. We'll meet you back at Jeff's later." He told him softly.

Nick nodded, smiling at them both before walking off with Jeff, on their way home to wait for Katelyn to return from Nick's parents' place..

Blaine looked after them in confusion.

"Why aren't we going with them?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled.

"Rings Blaine, remember?"

Blaine almost clapped with excitement. "Oh yeah!"

Kurt grinned, taking his hand and hailing a cab. They rode further into the main town in silence, Blaine bouncing his knee happily.

"What kind of rings should we get?" Blaine asked softly, paying the driver and helping his boyfriend from the cab.

"Silver." Kurt immediately with a small grin. "Thick and silver."

Blaine grinned. "Not gold?"

Kurt bit his lower lip, preparing himself for a daring move. "Our wedding bands can be gold."

He started walking forward so he didn't have to see Blaine's reaction. He caught up, a wide grin on his face, and Kurt took that as a good sign.

It seemed such a dangerous subject, but since last night, Kurt had come to the conclusion that yes, they both wanted to get married to each other someday. It made Kurt feel giddy and light, and he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to a jewellers.

"Cheap rings are over this way." Blaine said, but Kurt stopped him.

"No…no cheap rings. This is important. Special." Kurt grinned. "I don't mind spending a lot…I have savings."

Blaine grinned, instead leading Kurt to where the middle-priced jewellery was.

They browsed for what seemed like hours – they wanted the same ring but Blaine's was going to have black covering, instead of silver like Kurt wanted his to be. Finally, Kurt slid a ring on and his eyes lit up.

"This is it. This is the ring. Try it on." Kurt exclaimed, pulling it off and thrusting it towards Blaine.

Blaine took it and inspected it critically. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but Kurt seemed to do it each time he picked up a ring. He slid it onto his finger, wiggling his fingers experimentally.

"I love it. It just…sits so well!" Blaine grinned, bouncing slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Kurt nodded with a grin, pleased with their find. Honestly, Blaine didn't really care what ring they got, but it seemed to matter to Kurt, and he wanted to keep his boyfriend happy. Besides, this ring _did_ feel different from the others. It was special.

They told the assistant and followed her into the back room, where they found thousands of rings in the same model – Blaine had no idea there were so many sizes – and tried on ring after ring until they found the ones that fit them perfectly – with black for Blaine and silver for Kurt.

"Keep it off." Blaine whispered as they paid, wincing slightly at the cost, but happy nonetheless. "I want to do something."

Curious, Kurt followed him out of the store. Blaine didn't say anything, leading him to a nearby park, standing him under a tree.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine grinned, taking the small box that Kurt's ring was in. "I…um…pledge myself to you. I promise to withhold sex from you until our wedding night." Kurt blushed, but was laughing as Blaine took the silver ring from the box, holding Kurt's hand up. "I promise this because I want this to be special for us both. I want us both to be ready and comfortable, and because I love you."

Blaine finished his little speech by sliding the ring onto Kurt's finger and kissing him. Kurt kissed him back lovingly, wondering how the hell he managed to find someone like Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt chuckled, before sobering up and taking the ring from the box. "I also pledge myself to you, to not have sex with you no matter how much you want it." Kurt grinned, a blush warming his cheeks. Blaine poked his tongue out at him, grinning. "I promise to keep this promise, and save myself for our wedding night, because I love you." He pushed the ring onto Blaine's finger, following it with a kiss.

The two broke away with simultaneous laughter.

"That was quite possibly the silliest thing we've ever done." Kurt laughed and Blaine nodded.

"It was kinda sweet though."

"And terribly clichéd." Kurt kissed him again, taking his ring-hand and rubbing their rings together.

Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, kissing the ring before holding his other hand and leading him to the road.

"We better get back to Nick and Jeff."

* * *

_**A/N: Giddy, happy feelings, anyone?**_ _**I swear I was going to say something, but then I totally forgot... hm. Oh yea! Omg. The special coffee mentioned before? We made it the morning after we wrote this - I don't think we had slept? Or if we had, it was very short. Anyway, it's amazing - fill up a cup of milk about 3 quarters of the way and chuck it into the microwave for 1.30 minutes, then stir, then put it in again for 1.30 minutes. Immediately chuck two teaspoons of coffee in, a teaspoon of cocoa (or milo) , any chocolate sauce you can find, and some Jarrah (Or like, mocha mix). If you have cream, chuck it on top and pour some more chocolate sauce on top, and then chocolate powder stuff. You will die from the awesome.  
**_


	136. Plans

_**A/N: Last continuation.** _

* * *

When Blaine got back to the Hudson-Hummel house, after showering and packing, Finn let him in and he found Kurt helping to clean the kitchen with Carole, singing a nonsensical tune as he wiped the bench.

"Hey gorgeous." Blaine grinned, dropping his bags on the lounge and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the side of his cheek.

Carole grinned at them from where she was stacking the dishwasher.

"Hey Blaine." She called

"Hey!" Blaine grabbed a few dirty plates, rinsing them before handing them to her.

"What have you boys got planned for tonight?" Burt appeared in the doorway, an easy grin on his face.

Ever since they started dating, he had gotten more and more comfortable with their relationship – even managing not to pull a face when they kissed. It was hilarious progress.

Kurt shrugged. "Not much probably…we're a little drained from the week."

Burt nodded. "Understandable. You boys can sleep with the door closed, I trust you." He walked away – back to the game on TV, and Blaine and Kurt grinned at each other.

"What brought that on?" Blaine asked, rinsing the last plate.

"I may or may not have told him about your promise rings…" Carole said sheepishly, a bright grin on her face.

"How _did_ you find out so quickly?" Blaine asked

Carole laughed. "Kurt called me the night you went shopping for them."

Blaine turned to Kurt, who looked guilty, a small smile playing on his lips. "I had to tell _someone_!" he laughed. "You can't expect me to keep something like _that _a secret. It was special."

Blaine just grinned and pulled him into a hug, kissing him briefly. "I don't care if you tell the whole world. It _is_ special."

Carole beamed, a small 'aww' escaping her lips. "Let me see them then!"

Blaine and Kurt held out their hands, grinning as she gushed over them.

"So, when are you boys heading to New York?" Burt asked from the couch, and the three of them joined him.

"Five days, then we're off." Blaine grinned.

"Are you all packed?"

"Sort of…" Kurt said slowly.

Carole laughed, making Kurt scowl.

"My suitcase is too small!"

"You just have too many clothes babe." Blaine laughed, linking their hands and intertwining their fingers.

"It's not even just clothes!" Kurt whined. "I have at least three more pairs of Doc Martens to fit!"

Burt laughed. "How did you get by with only one suitcase when you went to Regionals?"

Kurt looked sheepish. "I may or may not have bribed Finn into taking half my clothes in his suitcase…"

Burt and Carole chuckled.

"Speaking of Finn, where is he tonight?"

"With Noah - getting in some gaming before he goes off to start his apprenticeship. "

Kurt nodded and sighed a little sadly. Finn and Puck would be divided for a while – Puck going to work on construction while Finn went to college.

"Let's talk about what happens when you get to New York." Burt said, turning serious. "Where are you staying?"

"With Rachel. She left about a week ago and managed to score an apartment. It's small and crappy, but she offered to house us for a month as long as we help pay the rent and feed ourselves."

"And you've got your itinerary sorted?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, what about when you get back from New York? Have you thought about where you're living and college?"

Kurt shrugged. "A little."

"Well…what are you studying, first of all?" Carole asked.

"Well, Mercedes wants me to study Fashion with her…" he continued hastily before they could protest. "_Which_ I actually want to do – it looks like a good course and I'm interested, but I'll do a dual degree and get a bachelor in the Performing Arts as well."

Burt nodded. "And you, Blaine?"

"Oh! Uh…I want to get a Bachelor of Education for High School students, specialising mostly in English and Music – I was so psyched to do Drama instead of English but they told me I couldn't."

"Are you going to the same college?"

They nodded. "They both offer accelerated courses and we can both get them done in two years; provided we work really, _really _hard."

"Is that what you want?"

Kurt grinned, nodding and squeezing Blaine's hand. "We want to get out of school as soon as possible and start our lives together."

Carole took a moment to compose herself – they were just so sweet.

"It'll be hard." Burt said softly.

"We're ready." Blaine grinned.

"If you boys think you can handle it…"

"We can." Kurt nodded.

Burt laughed. "Alright. After you return from New York then – where are you staying?"

"I'd like to stay here for a couple of months while I sort college out and get into it and everything." They nodded. "And Blaine will probably stay with his parents too, and when we've saved enough we'll buy our own apartment and be out of your hair." Kurt said proudly.

Carole and Burt nodded, looking impressed.

"You boys obviously have everything planned – we don't need to check up on you." Carole said softly and a little sadly.

"It's nice though." Blaine assured her. "It helps us with organising, knowing there's someone there to point out our flaws and make sure we're not forgetting anything."

She smiled fondly at him, and Kurt squeezed his hand again.

He had the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! Onto the new stuff! Got some fun little drabbles coming up, and a funny story to go with the second one.**_


	137. Puckurt

_**A/N: Really, just don't ask. It's best not to.** _

* * *

"I personally think it would be cute." Rachel laughed, setting her sheet music on the piano next to Blaine.

"In a completely, dominatrix, awkward way, right? Where if they're not bickering, they're avoiding each other completely?" Blaine asked.

"Or having sex?" Rachel laughed again. "Either way. Or both, even."

Blaine was stunned. "I'm dead, right? He's not cheating on me or anything?"

"In my fantasies, you and Kurt always live happily ever after and you're pretty much perfect, so this is probably before Kurt goes to Dalton."

Blaine smiled slightly, but returned to watching Kurt and Puck argue over something trivial.

"Who do you think would top?"

Blaine spluttered, almost knocking the sheet music onto the floor. "What?"

Rachel laughed. "Come on, this is fun. Who tops normally out of you two?"

"Rachel!" Blaine hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Ohh, it's Kurt, isn't it?" she pried, grinning and poking Blaine in the ribs. "Do you think Puck would be into bottoming?"

"Rachel, I'm walking away."

"Oh Blaine! Please?"

"I'm not playing this game anymore! It was okay when you were doing it with Brittany and Finn, but this is my_ boyfriend _you're talking about!"

"Oh fine…" she huffed. A beat later, she started talking again. "That duet you and Kurt sang today was absolutely amazing!"

Blaine grinned, relieved that he had managed to get away from that conversation. "Thanks!"

"How often did you practice?"

"Uhh…lots? Every time we were together."

"Ohh, so like, after you duet, does Kurt get super into it and you-"

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry!" she laughed. "I'm curious."

Blaine rolled his eyes, looking back at Kurt and Puck. He sighed, glaring at the ground, a subtle blush rising up his cheeks. Rachel was silent, waiting expectantly.

"We…we take turns. But Kurt tops more…"

Rachel grinned triumphantly.

"So…with Puckurt…?"

Blaine blinked. "Puckurt?"

"Their ship name. We discussed the- oh. You and Kurt were at Dalton. Okay…so like you combine names. You and Kurt are Klaine. "

"…okay…"

"So…what do you think? Who would top out of them?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't even want to think about that…"

She laughed. "They're such a strange combination. I bet they'd do weird things like…bottoming from the top! Or something. Did Kurt ever take riding lessons?"

"Oh my god Rachel, really?"

She giggled. "Come on – just agree with me already! If you weren't in the picture, they'd make a really, really good couple!"

Blaine took another look at them, closing his eyes. "Fine. Yes. If I had never met Kurt, I suppose I could see them being in a…weird…relationship. Somehow…"

"But a good one, yes?"

Blaine hesitated, before sighing. "I suppose. They'd learn to live with each other eventually and they could make a somewhat good couple."

Rachel laughed delightedly. "Perfect!"

She pranced towards them.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Blaine froze.

"Blaine says you and Puck would make a good couple!"

* * *

_**A/N: What a little bitch.** _


	138. New Ideas

_**A/N: Alright, this story has a funny story to it, but I'll tell it at the end.**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

"They sell glow-in-the-dark lube?"

"Hush!" Kurt whispered, a fierce blush rising to his cheeks.

"No, but Kurt, look!" Blaine pulled the bottle from the shelf.

"Blaine, I don't want to look. Can you just get the ones you need and go?"

Blaine laughed. "I bought you with me for a reason…"

"I thought you wanted my opinion on socks!"

Blaine laughed again. "I don't wear socks, and even if I did, I wouldn't get them from a grocery store – you'd kill me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, edging away from Blaine and the condom section as someone walked into the aisle. Blaine pulled him back.

"Come on – there are a couple of different things we could try!"

Kurt groaned. "Can't we just get the normal ones?"

Blaine sighed, taking his hand as the person walked past, giving them one brief look before ignoring them and continuing on their way.

"I thought we could try something else. Something fun." Blaine said softly.

"Sex with me isn't fun?"

Blaine groaned. "I mean something even more fun!"

Kurt sighed. "Look, I don't have a problem with experimentation – I really don't. I _do_ have a problem with buying condoms in public!" he hissed.

Blaine laughed. "Where else would we get them?"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Oh my god, come on then! The sooner we get them, the sooner we can leave!"

Blaine chuckled, before turning serious and putting on his best salesman voice. "So, we can get these ribbed ones…"

"Ribbed?"

"They have little grooves…it's like, a different shape." Blaine inspected the packet diagram, sounding almost excited. "Or these ones vibrate!"

Kurt blinked a couple of times. _That_ sounded interesting.

"Or flavoured ones." Blaine continued, pulling out a box.

"Blaine, those are for oral."

"Yeah, and?"

Kurt shrugged. "I like the way you taste."

Blaine's eyes widened before he leaned forward and kissed him. "You're amazing."

Kurt grinned proudly before taking the box from him. "Strawberry, banana…What the hell is Shiver?"

Blaine shrugged. "We could get them and find out?"

Kurt hesitated, before taking a cautious look around and throwing the box into their basket.

"Ribbed ones too?"

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt…what about the vibrating ones?"

"Blaine, how much sex do you think we'll be having?"

Blaine laughed. "We don't have to use them all in the next week…unless you want to?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Kurt was beyond grateful that Blaine had dragged him into the shop seconds after it had opened – it meant less people were around, and that this particular outing could remain as less awkward as possible.

"Okay. The vibrating ones." Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned.

"Oooh!" Blaine's eyes widened. "They have glow in the dark condoms too!"

"Blaine…" Kurt laughed. "We don't do it in the dark! I like to see you…"

Blaine pouted, but nodded. "Okay."

"What else is there?" Nobody had walked past in a while, and Kurt was feeling more confident. "Hey…climax control. That'd be good for yo-"

"Shut up Kurt." Blaine grimaced, making Kurt laugh.

"Look at these brands! What is this? Wet stuff? Ugh. Pleasure box?"

Blaine laughed. "Ultra-thin ones?"

"It sounds like a tampon commercial." But Kurt nodded anyway, and Blaine added them to the pile.

"What about lube?"

Kurt stepped to the side, scrutinising the bottles.

"Stimulating intimate lube and massage gel with _arousing_ Gurana. Sounds interesting."

Blaine laughed and added it to the basket.

"Is that all?"

Blaine looked into their basket. They had a pretty fair collection – each box in two sizes. Blaine was proud – and a little excited. He grinned as they headed towards the cash register. The condoms were _just _the beginning.

The real reason for this trip was to get Kurt to open up to new ideas, because he wasn't so sure Kurt would be up to what he was planning.

And he was planning a _lot._

* * *

_**A/N: So I went to the shops with Jacky and Claire today and stood in front of the condom section of about three different shops for about ten minutes each, writing down funny brand names and the different types that there were.** **Don't say I never do things for you. That Gurana line is straight from the front of a bottle. **  
_


	139. Pretty Tiger

_**A/N: Claire and I were GOING to watch the livestream of Glee, but No. Chester - that dog, remember, back from chapter 63 - Bark, Woof? Holy shit that was a long time ago, but yeah, Chester got out again and we returned him again.**_

_**Rating: K/G**_

* * *

"Kurt…is Marnie dressed up as Rajah?"

"Hush Blaine…just watch." Kurt whispered, eyes focused on the stage.

The older girls' at Marnie's dance school had choreographed a dance – as the Disney Princesses – and Marnie's class had been asked to participate as extras. Sarah – the girl playing Jasmine – had asked Marnie if she wanted to be Rajah, and she had eagerly agreed.

She was currently crawling around stage on all fours, growling every time anyone approached her princess.

Blaine watched, his eyes alight with wonder and delight, gripping Kurt's hand as he focused completely on Marnie – with no hope in hell of knowing what was going on. Kurt grinned, watching Blaine fondly.

He glanced at the stage as the performers ran off, excusing himself to go collect Marnie from Sarah. Waiting near the door, he spotted Sarah, who was carrying Marnie. The five year old spotted him and squealed, fighting to be let down.

"Daddy!" she called, racing to his side.

Kurt grinned at her, leaning down to pick her up, kissing her nose.

"Thanks Sarah!" he said and she grinned, passing her bag over before waving goodbye – hurriedly preparing for another scene.

Marnie nuzzled his neck, her face paint leaving streaks behind.

"Daddy! Did you see?"

"Of course I did!" Kurt told her, ticking her as she wriggled excitedly. "Daddy Blaine's waiting for us outside, okay?"

"Did I do good? I didn't mess up once, and I use my _best_ tiger growls!"

"You did amazing! And you'll have to show daddy Blaine your growls again – look, there he is!" Kurt grinned, putting her down.

She bolted to Blaine, dropping onto all fours and growling at him as she pawed at his leg.

"Oh no Kurt! It's a tiger! It must have escaped."

Marnie giggled, growling again.

"Blaine…no, I think it's our Marnie tiger!"

"No! _Rajah!" _she growled.

"Sorry Marnie…"

"Rajah!" she insisted, resisting Blaine's attempts to pick her up, crawling around behind Kurt to hide.

"Come on tiger, time to go home…" Kurt said, pulling her up into his arms.

She nestled against him, eyes never leaving Blaine, growling each time he got close.

"Marnie…" he sighed.

"Rajah!"

"I'm sorry Rajah!" Blaine apologised.

She stopped growling, tilting her head to the side.

"Can I pat the pretty tiger?"

Marnie hesitated, nodding slowly.

Blaine ran a gentle hand through her curls, causing her to purr and push her head further into his hand.

"Good tiger!" Blaine praised.

"Rajah!"

^.^

Marnie was asleep in her car-chair moments after they strapped her in, and Blaine and Kurt clasped hands, watching her for a few minutes.

"She's going to be amazing." Blaine said softly, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Kurt grinned. "You should see her at rehearsal. She always wants to know if you'd be proud of her if she wanted to do professional dance…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Kurt laughed. "Apparently you 'grumble' when you see dancers."

"It's only because I can't dance. Maybe she could teach me…"

Kurt stifled a laugh, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"We better get her home."

Blaine nodded, but neither of them moved, watching Marnie through the window.

"She's going to be something great." Blaine said softly. "One day, when we're old, she'll do what we never did. She'll go to Broadway and she'll be on TV…and we'll be watching proudly."

Kurt smirked, biting his lower lip before pulling Blaine into a proper kiss, nuzzling against his forehead.

"Whatever she'll be, we'll be her parents."

"Always."

* * *

_**A/N:**** *proudface***_ _**So now we're writing and waiting until Glee is avaliable. We want 145 by tonight, which we WILL get, considering we've got a shitload of prompts and at least 12 hours. 150 by tomorrow midnight, which should be achieveable. **_


	140. Blindfolded

A/N:

* * *

"Kurt, I want to show you something." Blaine told him, getting up suddenly and holding his hand out.

Kurt stared at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't I trust you?"

"Because the last time you let me take you somewhere it was a disaster?"

"Exactly." Kurt replied, going back to his book.

Blaine sighed.

"How much will it take for you to come with me?"

Kurt looked up at him.

"Will it be painful?"

"No."

"Am I likely to end up getting hurt?"

"It's doubtful."

"Will it ruin my outfit?"

"What? Kurt, that was _one ti-_ No."

"Do you honestly think I'll enjoy it?"

"Yes."

Kurt sighed, considering it.

"Please Kurt? Please, please, please?"

Kurt bit his lip, studying Blaine intently. He didn't _seem_ to be planning anything... He stood up, sighing as he brushed down his clothes.

"Promise me this won't be another disaster."

"I promise."

"Okay." He sighed again. "Let's go."

^.^

In the car ten minutes later, Kurt took Blaine's hand with a little hesitation.

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"Nope." Blaine grinned happily. "It's a secret."

"But I don't like secrets." Kurt whined, impatient now that he'd caught Blaine's enthusiasm.

"Be patient."

They were silent for a while, listening to the radio. Ten minutes later, Blaine turned down the music.

"Kurt, can I blindfold you?"

"What? No!"

Blaine had already pulled over to the side of the road.

"Please Kurt?" he asked pleadingly.

Kurt sighed.

"_Why _do you feel the need to blindfold me?"

"Because it's a secret."

"What's a secret?"

"Where we're going!"

Kurt looked at Blaine hesitantly, noticing his hopeful expression, and gave in. If it meant that much to Blaine, he'd do anything.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay you can blindfold me!"

Blaine grinned, pulling a tie out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes." He said, reaching around Kurt's head to tie it on. He checked that Kurt couldn't see anything, before leaning toward him and kissing him briefly, pulling back with a smug smile, restarting the car.

They sat in silence again, Kurt taking a tight hold of Blaine's hand. He didn't like this, not knowing where he was, where they were going.

"Blaine?"

"Hush Kurt, we're almost there."

"Almost _where?_"

Blaine laughed.

Kurt sulked until he felt the car slow, before pulling to a stop.

"Blaine?" he asked hopefully, hands already going to the blindfold. "Can I take this off yet?"

"No! Not until I say." Blaine insisted, pulling his hands away. "Wait a second and I'll help you out of the car." He told him, slamming his door shut. Kurt turned his head expectantly, smiling as Blaine reached across him to unbuckle his seat belt, taking his elbow with one hand, the other a gentle pressure at the back of his neck, reminding him to duck his head.

Blaine led him for what seemed like forever – probably more like five minutes or so, until he pulled him to a halt.

"Okay, ready?" he asked, his voice excited. Kurt nodded, feeling Blaine's fingers fumble on the knot in the tie. Finally it slipped free, and Kurt gazed expectantly around him.

"..Blaine?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's a park..."

"Not just _any_ park Kurt, a special park._ Our_ special park."

"Blaine, as much as I love you, I _really _ don't like parks."

"Kurt, just let me show you okay?"

Blaine asked, holding his hand out. Kurt smiled half-heartedly.

"Okay..." he agreed. Blaine smiled at him, linking their fingers together.

"Well," Blaine started, pulling Kurt with him as he wandered around the small clearing. "Those swings are awesome fun. I broke my arm falling off them once." He told Kurt, pulling him to the base of a enormous tree. "And this tree is amazing to climb. You can get up right near the top, and practically see all the way to the ocean! I tried to build a tree house in it once." He blinked, getting lost in the memories.

Kurt tugged on his arm to get his attention back.

"I used to have picnics here." Blaine said softly. "I've never seen anyone else here, only me and my family." Blaine winced on the last word. "I haven't been back since I was eight, when all the... When everything happened." Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing circles of comfort onto Blaine's arm with his free hand.

"Blaine... You don't _have_ to talk about it if it makes you sad."

"No... I want to. I... I want you to know."

"Blaine..."

"No, I need to tell you."

Kurt turned him into his arms, kissing him gently.

"One day at a time, okay? You brought me here today, and tomorrow you can tell me a little bit more." Kurt whispered to him. Blaine took a deep breath, his body shuddering in Kurt's arms.

"Okay." He whispered. "Yeah, okay."

Kurt smiled, kissing him again before he let him go, taking his hand again, letting Blaine pull him back through the maze of trees until they reached the car.

It wasn't until they were almost home that Kurt asked something that had been bothering him.

"Blaine... Why did you need to blindfold me?"

Blaine smiled, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I didn't want you to be able to go without me."

* * *

_**A/N: :D** __**10 more to go :D**_


	141. Rage

_**A/N: Okay, for anyone who hasn't seen the latest episode, I apologise for the spoiler. I just needed to get this out.** _

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Blaine angrily pummelled the punching bag, trying to beat it into an inch of its life.

"Blaine…please calm down. If you don't stop, you'll pass out." Kurt whispered, his eyebrows knitted in concern as Blaine didn't slow down.

"I can't."

"Blaine, please!"

Blaine slammed his fist once more, before his whole body seemed to internally collapse. He stood, his arms dangling limply, his head bowed; breathing still uneven.

"Blaine…"

Kurt stood with his arms wrapped around himself, watching Blaine worriedly. Blaine finally looked up, his face now passive and his composure back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, and Kurt moved himself into Blaine's arms. "Stop, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"I don't care." Kurt whispered.

That was a lie. He really _did _care, but this was Blaine. And he was hurting. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, wincing slightly at how _sticky_ Blaine's clothes felt, trying to focus on Blaine's racing heart despite his calm expressing.

"You shouldn't get so worked up." Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"I know…I know…"

Kurt kissed his neck. "I really wish you'd…talk, to Finn at least. Let him know you're angry."

Blaine sighed. "I don't like your brother."

"I know. But he's my brother." Kurt kissed his jaw. "It'd be nice if I could bring you home for dinner without you bickering over the pork."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt moved to finally kiss his mouth. They kissed hungrily, tongues battling for dominance as the fight finally left Blaine, and he wasn't angry anymore.

"See…everything is fine." Kurt whispered, pulling back.

Blaine nodded sadly, nudging the punching bag with his knuckles gently, before planting another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I gotta shower and pack up. I'll see you later?"

Kurt nodded, kissing him again before taking his bag from where he'd dropped it – running after Blaine when he fled into the gym in a rage.

"I'll see you at home?"

Blaine blinked. "I'm going to yours?"

Kurt nodded with a grin, a blush slowly rising to his cheeks. "How else are you going to work off all that extra rage?" Kurt laughed. "I like your hair too, don't gel it before you come over."

Blaine grinned widely as Kurt left, shaking his head gently. He planted himself on the bench, and suddenly things returned to not being okay.

Kurt had sucked all his bad thoughts, and rage and misunderstands and he had swept them under the rug, but when he left, it was if the rug was dislodged, and they came crawling out.

Blaine balled his fists, one hand slamming into his forehead. He _hated _what he became when he was upset.

Letting out a controlled, suppressed breath, Blaine stood up and returned to his punching bag.

He still had a while.

* * *

_**A/N: And then Finn walks in and they make up.** __**I always have problems with Glee, because in my head, Klaine are attached at the hip, and when one is sad the other is ALWAYS there. Mostly. So when Blaine was angry on his own, it actually hurt me. Same with the end song, I was dying because they were SO far away from each other. *sigh* I have too many expectations. **_


	142. Pregnancy Scare

_**A/N: Alexis was our headcannon for a Klaine baby - she was adopted, in the story we scrapped, but whatever. This was one of my favourite scenes to write.**_ _**And don't shoot me, I know I said I was done with these ones, but I forgot some XD**_

_**Rating**_: _**T - language**_

* * *

"Fuck." Alexis hissed. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..."

She paced in the tiny bathroom, the pregnancy test resting on the counter. She had two minutes...

Angrily, she kicked the bathtub. "_FUCK!"_

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made her freeze, her eyes widening and her heart rising into her throat. "Oh fuck."

"Ali?" Kurt's voice floated up the hallway, and she started panicking. "Ali..." he moved to her room, a little worried.

Alexis braced herself against the sink, feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Alexis, where are you?"

Her eyes flicked to the window. It was a little high...and she was on the second floor, but she figured she could make it before Kurt came in. She was even tempted to try it when Kurt rapped sharply on the door.

"Ali, you in there?"

Alexis froze.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, and Kurt knocked on the door harder. "Ali, you haven't fainted, have you?"

"No." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

She started pacing again.

"You okay? Alexis, answer me."

"I...I can't..." she whispered.

"Alexis!" Kurt's voice was scarily high-pitched and panicky. "I swear, if you don't let me in I'm getting the key."

"Okay...okay..." Alexis breathed, taking the pregnancy test and stuffing it into the back of her pants.

She unlocked the door, scampering back to the bench and sitting on it.

Kurt stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked at her carefully. At her troubled, almost broken expression, he reached back and locked it again.

"Alexis?" he asked, taking a step closer. She leant back, away from him, making him freeze in place. "Ali, talk to me." He said, his tone gentle. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

She turned her head away as she started crying, wiping at her face with one arm.

"I...I can't...I...I..." she sobbed, pulling the pregnancy test back out of her jeans, practically shoving it at him.

Kurt froze where he'd been creeping forward. His mind shut down, a cold ball dropping into the pits of his stomach. _Oh fuck._

"A...Alexis?" He said, trying to find his voice. _Oh god..._

"I...I'm sorry daddy." She hiccupped.

Kurt shook his head, and he tried to remove the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. Fighting to control himself, he suppressed a whimper – he couldn't freak out on her. He slid down the door, one hand pressed to his temple.

He was freaking out, but his eyes flicked to her – how scared she looked and how she looked like a little girl now, instead of the rebellious teenager she had become.

"Hey, come here." He said, holding his arms out.

She shook her head, but moved from the counter, sitting on the floor, leaning against it, knees curled into her chest.

"Ali, talk to me baby." Kurt said, trying to get her to open up to him.

She winced slightly at the pet name, her hands clenched at her sides to stop them straying to her stomach.

"I...I can't. I just...I don't...they...and then everything..." she sobbed into her legs, and Kurt inched closer.

"Baby...lets tackle one thing at a time. Talk to me about the..." he motioned to the pregnancy test, which was resting on the floor between them.

She just stared at it, covering her eyes with her hands and sobbing louder.

Kurt couldn't freak out anymore. He needed control.

"Ali." He said firmly. "Talk to me. I'm not...I'm not going to..." he faltered. "I won't punish you baby, I just need to know what's going on,"

She shook her head. "I...I can't."

"...Do you want me to call Daddy Blaine...? Would talking to him be easier...?"

She wrenched her hands away from her face, staring at him with wide, livid eyes. "He can't find out! You can't tell him. Don't tell him. You _can't_ tell Daddy Blaine. Promise me. Please. Oh god, just please don't tell him. He _can't _know!"

Kurt crawled the rest of the way forward, taking her hands and clutching them tightly. "I promise. But you have to make me a promise too, okay?"

She looked panicky.

"You have to tell me _everything_..."

She bit her lower lip, avoiding his gaze as tears still tracked down her cheeks.

She hesitated, but nodded. "Okay..."

Kurt let out a breath and leant against the bathtub, letting go of one hand but holding the other close, even as she tried to pull away.

"Talk." He ordered gently, holding her hand against his chest.

She looked up at him, her eyes still wet, and let out a small whimper, curling into a ball and nuzzling under his arm. He pulled her close, kissing her cheek and giving her time to think it through.

"I...I don't know where to start." Alexis hiccupped, trying to get her breathing back under control. "It's kind of Jemima's fault, she's the one that made me go with her. But- But I wanted to go." She admitted, her words more than a little jumbled. "But then...if I didn't go..."

She started crying again, but Kurt just patiently stroked her hair, trying his hardest to keep his breathing even.

_Jemima. _He closed his eyes. He thought she stopped hanging out with Jemima _years _ago.

Apparently not.

"And then everything got weird and I started sneaking out...god I was so _stupid._" She cried. "Everything seems so...so frickin' childish now...and petty...and not worth it…and you and Dad were _always _there for me no matter what I did and I was just so _horrible_ to you both and..." She took a moment to recollect herself. "A few months ago…before the hospital...I snuck out to this party. There was...drinking...and boys and..." she hesitated, and Kurt connected the dots in his head.

"You were drinking?" Kurt breathed, trying to keep any parental judgement from his tone.

She nodded into his chest. "And this...boy...he was just...he took me into this room and...he asked...and...I agreed, but I changed my mind and he just _wouldn't _listen and he just...he just..." she was sobbing violently again, and Kurt was trying his hardest not to cry with her.

_Fuck._

His little girl was practically raped. _Raped._

"Oh Alexis..." he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her cropped hair.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Alexis...of course not." Kurt whispered against her ear. "None of this was your fault."

His eyes flicked to the pregnancy test, still sitting on the floor in front of them.

"That night...the...the test is because of that night?"

She nodded feebly, her body wracked with sobs again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Ali, please don't apologise. I'm not angry, and we'll sort this out together, okay?"

"There _isn't_ anything to sort out," she whimpered. "I'm pregnant. I know it. The test is just...a formality, or something" she sniffed.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked, worry building in his chest.

"I haven't...I haven't... " she took a deep breath, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I haven't had my period this month_."_

Kurt let out a breath. _Well, fuck. _He barely paid attention in the classes at school, but he'd seen enough Rom-Com's to know that that wasn't good.

But something clicked.

"Ali..." he said, excitement building in his voice. "You...you might not be pregnant."

Her eyes filled with hope, staring up at him.

"While you were in hospital...I did some research..." he started slowly. "I...god, I remember something. Hold on...something about...anorexia fucking with your system..."

"I didn't have anorexia."

Kurt shot her a look. "Ali..."

She sighed. "Whatever. Keep going." She wiped her eyes, watching him carefully.

"Your body...it starts shutting down and stopping your organs from doing what they do best..."

"What they do best?"

"It was a site for kids, hush. Anyway..." he gave her a small grin. "There's still hope."

A small, relieved smile fluttered across her features, but her look of panic returned.

"But...what if I am?" Her hand trailed to her stomach, clutching at her shirt.

"Then your dad and I will be here for you every step of the way, okay?" Kurt kissed her forehead. "That's something that you can be sure of."

"Thank you." She burrowed her head in his chest again. "Thank you daddy."

Kurt glanced down at her. "I've got another promise for you to make to me."

She looked up curiously, a little apprehensive.

"You've got to promise me, that no matter what the outcome of this test is, you'll always be my – our - little girl. That babies and life won't get in the way of what we have. And that means _your_ life. This is not who you are, Ali...you're so much bigger than Jemima's influence, and we need to get you back on track. We'll do whatever it takes...Okay?"

She nodded, curling up even tighter to him. She just wanted everything to be better. "Okay. I promise."

"No...this is a promise much bigger than words." He said softly, gently pulling his silver promise ring off his right hand.

She watched him with wide eyes as he took her right hand and slid it on her finger.

"Your promise ring..."

Kurt nodded, smiling fondly at her and kissing the ring. "Keep the promise Ali. Never let anything deter you from that promise. It's important..."

Alexis nodded seriously. It was only a little too big on her. She stared at it for a moment longer with a small smile on her face, before her gaze flicked to the pregnancy test.

"Should we...should we look?" she whispered, and he took her hand, gently twisting the ring.

"When you're ready."

She took a deep breath, leaning forward and taking the test with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's, her fingers shaking slightly. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm across her stomach, feeling sick as she squinted at the test.

But her eyes wouldn't focus through her tears, and she closed them. "I can't do it. Can you...please...?"

He sucked in a deep breath, taking it from her gently and hesitantly peering at the tiny clear circle that would decide Alexis' fate.

Kurt stared at it, his eyes narrowing. "Have you got instructions for these things?" he breathed, but he was fairly positive he knew the result.

"Oh my god...give it here!" she only then realised what she was asking for, but she swallowed hard and forced herself to take it, glaring at the clear circle.

_Negative._

"Oh, for fuck's sake.." she practically screamed through a relieved sigh, her eyes lighting up.

Kurt doubted himself. "Is that...good?"

Alexis' face broke out into a wide smile – the biggest smile Kurt had seen for a while now.

"It's negative. I'm not..." she glanced down at her stomach, poking it a bit before grinning. "There's no baby inside me."

Kurt let out a breath of relief, followed by a giant grin. "Thank god..."

"Hey, I thought you said it would've been okay..."

He laughed. "Just because it would've been okay, _does not _mean I want a teenage pregnancy on my hands."

Alexis grinned, too happy to take offense. "Thanks daddy... " she sighed, wrapping him into a tight hug.

He grinned, hugging her back as he heard the front door slam.

"Kurt? Babe?"

"Clean yourself up, get rid of the test – don't just chuck it in the bin – he'll find it, he's like a freaking puppy – and go pretend to be sick, okay?" Kurt said quietly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." She repeated, and Kurt smiled, unlocking the door and heading out.

"Blaine, what are you doing home?" he started down the stairs.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, a happy grin on his face. "It's four...?"

^.^

That night, Kurt couldn't sleep. He constantly rolled around, trying to get comfortable, until Blaine slung an arm over his chest.

"Stop moving." He mumbled sleepily, and Kurt sighed, apologizing and tucking his head into Blaine's side.

"Sorry…"

Ten minutes later, Kurt still wasn't sleeping, and Blaine could feel it.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" he lied, his thoughts on Alexis.

Blaine sighed, sitting up and pulling Kurt into his arms. "Come on, talk to me. You're obviously upset."

Kurt shook his head, cuddling up to Blaine. Blaine yawned, resting his chin on the top of Kurt's head, waiting for him to talk. They sat in silence, and Kurt didn't even realise he was crying until his shoulders started shaking almost violently against Blaine's chest.

"Babe, talk to me…please."

Kurt nodded, still half-buried in Blaine's chest.

"I just…Ali's growing up so fast. It's…overwhelming."

"Baby, she's fifteen."

Kurt sobbed into his chest. "I know."

"She may be a little moody, but we expected this." Blaine chuckled, nuzzling Kurt's hair with his nose. "What's wrong?"

Kurt gulped, heaving a sigh. "She's just…_not_ our little girl anymore. I don't think she ever will be again..."

Blaine sighed, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "She'll always be our little girl. She'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, wishing that he could believe Blaine, but if Blaine only knew…

But Blaine would never find out. He couldn't – Kurt had promised Alexis.

Blaine's fingers trailed down to Kurt's hands, compulsively rubbing his finger - where his ring should have been. Frowning, Blaine glanced down.

"Your ring? Did...did you lose it?" It had been 17 years, and Kurt hadn't taken it off once.

Kurt smiled slightly, kissing Blaine gently. "Alexis needs it more than I do right now."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted in concern. "Did...did something happen to her? Is that why you're upset?"

Kurt shook his head, panicking slightly. "She's fine...she's just...stressed. She made me a promise..."

Blaine bit his lower lip, nodding and kissing Kurt's cheek. "You sure she's okay?"

Kurt nodded. "She should be."

"And are you okay?" Blaine asked with a small yawn, and Kurt nodded again. "We'll be okay. Every day. We're a family, and nothing..._nothing_ will never stop that. Not death...not age...not...not even if Lexi runs away, or...or if she hates us. Not even then. We'll be there for each other. And I'll be here for you. Whether it's two in the morning or whether you're in New York for business, and I'm still here...I'd get on a plane and I'd come be with you if you needed me."

Blaine was mumbling sleepily, but Kurt _knew _he meant every word. He kissed him, so grateful for the fact that nothing came between them - that they were together and that everything was perfect.

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	143. Cockroach

_**A/N: So this is a story written from personal experience. I have an irrational fear of cockroaches, but I absolutely love other insects - I can pick them up and let them crawl all over me.**_

_**Rating: T - language **_

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! Oh my god Blaine get rid of it!"

Blaine looked up from the laptop, his eyes wide – ready to panic. When he spotted Kurt on a chair, eyes trained on something Blaine couldn't see, he relaxed slightly. But only slightly.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Cockroach!" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Kurt…"

"No. Don't you _dare_ tell me I'm being childish or irrational. Get that fucking _thing_ out of my room."

Blaine laughed before jumping up, grabbing one of Kurt's shoes.

"No!" Kurt screamed. "Not my shoes!"

Blaine huffed. "Do you have any insect repellent?"

Kurt shook his head, still watching the cockroach.

"What do you want me to kill it with?"

Kurt shrugged, glaring at it. "Just…throw it out the window or something."

"Do you have some paper?"

Kurt pointed at his notebooks and Blaine pounced on the pile, finding two blank pages and ripping them out. Kurt watched as Blaine stealthily crawled towards the cockroach, trapping it between the two pieces of paper before it could escape.

"Out the window." Kurt whispered. "Please."

Blaine chuckled, contemplating throwing it at him, before realising that no, Kurt might actually kill him. He moved towards the window, chucking both pieces out before shutting it. Kurt looked around for a couple of seconds before deeming it safe, and climbing down from his chair and letting out a breath of relief.

"Thank you…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "What brought that on?"

"What?"

"The cockroach phobia. I thought you liked bugs?"

"I tolerate bugs. But I just can't deal with cockroaches."

"Why?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just…can't. They're strange and gross and horrible and…" Kurt shuddered. "They've got gross little faces and horrible legs, and their bodies are such an ugly shade of brown…and plus, they fly. They _fly _Blaine! What in gods' name inspired someone to create such a god-awful creature?"

Blaine laughed heartily, pulling Kurt into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't let the cockroaches get you."

Kurt grinned, kissing him gently. "You better not. And I swear, if you ever use my phobia against me, I will kill you."

Blaine laughed. "I'd never do that."

"And you're not to tell _anyone _either. I get teased enough as it is."

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt again.

"You worry far too much."

Kurt shrugged. "As long as you're around, I don't need to worry...you'll protect me."

"From everything?"

"Everything. Especially the cockroaches."

* * *

_**A/N: My reaction is pretty much the same as Kurt's - get the fuck away from it and wait until it's dead before you move again. **_


	144. Blaine's Place

_**A/N: Pointless bit of pointlessness. I have so many theories for Blaine it's not funny. **_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had agreed to leave right after dinner, getting into their separate cars after a long, drawn out goodbye. They had each other on their hands free sets while they drove, following each other to Kurt's house.

"I'm going to go home and get some stuff before I stay over…I mean, if you want me over?" Blaine said, merging so he was behind Kurt's navigator.

"Yeah, of course I do." Kurt grinned, watching Blaine's form in the rear-view mirror. "Want me to come?"

"Uhh…nah." Blaine said slowly. "You go home and do some damage control – I'm sure Burt and Carole will want to talk to you."

Kurt was a little miffed. "Alright." He chuckled. "I haven't been to your place in ages."

Blaine laughed uneasily. "That's okay, I like your house better anyway." He turned off at his exit.

"Alright, well, I'll see you when you get back to mine?"

"Yep, bye!"

"Bye!"

Blaine hung up and let out a supressed breath, taking the backstreets to his apartment. Ever since he left Dalton to go to McKinley, he had been living on his own. Coming out in grade 8 hadn't made his father very happy, and sending him to Dalton was a sure way of getting rid of him.

When Blaine had suggested going to a public school, his father had been furious – 'Anderson's don't mess with the common folk' – and even more so when he found out that Blaine was transferring for another bloke.

So he kicked his son out.

Blaine was lost and confused at the time – living with Nick's parents until his mother stepped in and bought him the apartment. While she kept under her husband's wing, she couldn't abandon her only son. They wrote letters to each other, and she often sent him money, but she hadn't seen him for 2 years.

Kurt had enough on his plate – he didn't need the burden of knowing that Blaine was sleeping alone in some crappy apartment.

Blaine pulled into the small parking lot and grabbed his bag, sighing as he fished out his keys. He _knew _Kurt would find out someday; and when he did, he wouldn't be happy.

* * *

_**A/N: Meep.**_


	145. Teaching

_**A/N: We're going to bed soon.**_

* * *

"Okay, so your fingers go here, here, and here, on the A, D, and G strings." Blaine directed patiently, guiding Angelica's fingers to the right spots. "Now, hold those strings down, and strum with your other hand."

Angelica followed his instructions, hesitantly strumming gently across the strings, her face lighting up in a smile.

"So that's an 'E' minor chord." Blaine explained, smiling at her.

"E minus?"

"No, E _minor_."

"E minus." She smiled proudly, nodding to herself. "What's next?"

"No, only one chord at a time." Blaine grinned. It wasn't often he got students who were eager to learn – mostly they were being forced to, or they didn't realise how hard it would be and dropped out after a lesson or two.

Then there was the couple of students that worked hard – too hard- to hide _exactly_ how much they enjoyed playing the guitar, then the ones like Angelica, who had loved it almost before she'd started playing.

"You have a choice." Blaine said, holding up two tabs. "'Hedwig's theme' -"

"Harry Potter?" she gasped.

"- Or 'He's a Pirate'."

"Pirates of the Caribbean? Oh _man_, I can't choose!"

"Well, Hedwig's theme is a little easier, we could start with that? Then move onto He's a Pirate when you can play the first one?"

Angelica sighed.

"...Okay." she agreed finally.

^.^

"I'm going to practice heaps so I can play it really quickly, okay?" she promised as she left, her mother arriving to pick her up. Blaine returned to his seat, picking his guitar back up and absently playing the same tune he'd been teaching Angelica.

Kurt watched him from the doorway for a few seconds before dropping onto the seat next to him.

"You should teach me." He said softly, watching Blaine's fingers dance across the strings.

Blaine paused, looking at him with an uncertain smile.

"Really? You... You've never seemed interested before..."

Kurt shrugged.

"I've never seen you as interested in a lesson before."

Blaine looked away.

"Most students aren't as interested to learn as Angelica is. She's going to be a good guitar player."

"I want to learn. Please?" Kurt asked, reaching to pluck at the strings of the guitar Blaine still held.

"...you'll get callouses."

"That's why they invented hand cream."

Blaine bit his lip.

"Unless... You don't _want_ to teach me?"

"No! No, Kurt, I would like to teach you, but I don't think it's the right instrument for you."

Kurt pouted.

"It's okay, I get it." He sighed. "You don't want to teach me."

Blaine reached out for him as he rose from his seat.

"Kurt... Wait..."

Kurt turned back toward him. Blaine sighed, tugging him back down to the seat and placing the guitar in his hands.

"...What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine moved to kneel in front of him, concentrating on where he was placing Kurt's hands. At Kurt's voice he paused, stretching up to kiss him over the guitar.

"Teaching you."

"But I thought you didn't want to..?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine smiled at him.

"I never said that."

Kurt frowned and Blaine sighed, explaining in more detail.

"I never tried to get you interested in learning the guitar, because you were concentrating on learning the piano."

Kurt's eyes widened. That explained _so__much._

"Blaine..."

"No, I want to teach you."

".. do you know why I want to learn?" Blaine looked up again, shaking his head minutely. "I want to learn, so that..." he bit his lip shyly. "So that we can share this...so we can play awesome harmonies, because _god_ you look absolutely amazing with your guitar. Like nothing in the world could bother you, even when you're with a student. I want to share that. That feeling of absolute peace..."

Blaine grinned. "I want to share it with you."

* * *

_**A/N: Wheeee!**_


	146. Table Manners

_**A/N: My apologies for the complete lack of updates as of today. We were out since 10 and we haven't really been home. We wrote lots today though - we're typing, finishing and editing and will have 150 in 2 hours :D **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Oh my _god_ Blaine! Could you be anymore disgusting?"

"Wha?" Blaine mumbled, accidentally spraying crumbs over the table.

Kurt recoiled in horror, pushing his plate away as he shook his head, watching in disgust as Blaine practically inhaled his meal – table manners completely ignored in his hunger.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again." Kurt muttered, brushing crumbs off the table in front of him, averting his eyes from Blaine.

Blaine mumbled something.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kurt reprimanded. Blaine swallowed.

"I said 'don't do that, it's bad'."

"If you had table manners, I'd be fine."

"I have table manners! I just don't use them much."

"You should."

"Why do we even _need_ table manners?" Blaine asked in frustration.

"So we can all eat without spraying food everywhere and looking like ferals."

Blaine's eyes narrowed at his boyfriend as he pushed his plate away as well.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything!"

"You're implying _something.__"_

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm exhausted, and you tend to forget about trivial things such as manners when you're starving."

Finally noticing his discomfort, Blaine pushed his chair away, coming around to Kurt's side of the table and hugging him into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into Kurt's hair.

Kurt laughed.

"I'm not _that_ upset."

Blaine hugged him tighter.

"I know." He said comfortingly. "But it bothered you a little, didn't it?"

Kurt shrugged, and Blaine decided it was a good time to change the topic.

"Come on." He said, pulling back and holding a hand out. Kurt took it.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled him out of his seat.

"Bed?"

"Oh... I'm not _that_ tired..."

Blaine smirked. "I didn't say we were sleeping."

* * *

_**A/N: This story was based on a lot of our friends...**_


	147. Early Surprises

_**A/N: Snuh. I'm practically pulling out my hair with worry that we won't hit the quota, and Claire is playing Tetris. *Claps* EH. We'll get there. But I'm freaking out. **_

* * *

Blaine sat on the end of the couch, concentrating hard on the pile of material in his lap. Kurt had gone out someplace with Mercedes, so he had a couple of hours to himself to finish making his surprise for Kurt, the one he was so very nearly finished.

He cussed softly to himself when the thread fell out of the needle again, biting his lip as he tried to thread it back through the eye of the needle.

"Why is this so _hard?_" he asked, finally rethreading it.

He held up his almost finished stocking, smiling proudly at his painstaking stitching holding together the Christmassy material. Hopefully Kurt would like it.

He went back to his stitching, having almost finished sowing the outside part to the lining when he stabbed himself with the needle again.

"Ow." He mumbled, inspecting his finger. Realising it was bleeding he stuck his finger in his mouth, trying hard not to destroy what he'd spent so long working on.

"Bandaids." He mumbled, abandoning his sowing to go raid the medicine cupboard.

He was just sticking a neon green bandaid on his finger when the front door slammed.

"Blaine, I'm home!" Kurt called. Blaine froze, his eyes widening. He'd left Kurt's stocking on the chair in the lounge room...

He raced back out of the bathroom, trying to beat Kurt, skidding to a halt as he saw Kurt holding up what he'd been working so hard on in every free moment for the past couple of weeks.

"Blaine... Is this for me?" Kurt asked, studying the untidy, amateur stitching, the wonky lines, and the decidedly _odd_shape of the stocking. Blaine hung his head.

"...it was _supposed_ to be a surprise." He mumbled, glaring at the ground.

Kurt placed it back on the couch, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"It's beautiful." He whispered, meaning every word. It's true though, to him, the stocking was beautiful purely because Blaine made it by himself – every piece of it stitched lovingly together just so Blaine could surprise Kurt for Christmas.

"You're not just saying that?" Blaine asked self consciously. "I mean, it's not finished yet..."

Blaine could feel Kurt smile where his lips where pressed to his temple.

"I mean it. Best present so far."

"Hey, you don't get it yet. Not until it's finished."

Kurt pouted.

"But I want it now!" he whined, and Blaine laughed.

"Give me half an hour."

* * *

_**A/N: We're both getting to the sleep deprivation time - we've both been sleeping weirdly and I'm kinda like -_- half the time while I'm writing.**_


	148. Home

_**A/N: The sequel to chapter 144. Blaine's Place - a couple of you were requesting it :D**_

* * *

Blaine kept the secret of his apartment for three months after they graduated.

"Blaine, I haven't been to your house in months. Do you parents hate me or something?"

_Yes_

"No, of course not." Blaine gushed, rolling onto his stomach on Kurt's bed. "They're just really busy."

"Yerah, but that doesn't mean I can't come over…" Kurt walked his fingers up Blaine's leg with a suggestive smirk. "I mean, Burt, Carole and Finn are around so much these days. It would be nice to have some time alone."

Blaine sighed. He didn't even have the option of sneaking in while his parents were out – they'd changed the lock months ago…he'd tried.

"Kurt…please, just drop it. We have fun here, isn't that enough?"

Kurt frowned, recoiling. "Can you please tell me? There's obviously something wrong…"

"No…there's nothing wrong. I'd just rather not stay there, okay?"

He sulkily turned onto his side and Kurt bit his lip, crawing over and sitting behind him.

"Is your dad giving you a hard time again?" he asked softly, trailing his fingers over Blaine's shoulder.

"…you could say that…" Blaine said softly.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he kissed Blaine's arm.

"Talk to me."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

Blaine sighed. "Please Kurt…just drop it."

"I don't want to . You're upset and you're worrying me."

Blaine sat up, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Please don't worry. I am fine. My dad isn't doing anything I don't want him to."

Kurt sighed. "Fine." He kissed his cheek in return. "But…can you talk to me sometime? I feel as if…we don't talk enough. Especially when you're upset. I hate the fact that you are dealing with something on your own. You know you don't have to."

Blaine nodded with a small sigh.

"Can I stay over tonight?"

Kurt nodded happily and hugged him tightly.

^.^

The next morning, Kurt woke with Blaine cuddled into his side (the door being wide open).

Kurt knew something was wrong. Blaine normally woke up scrunched into the corner. The movement woke Blaine, and even he seemed surprised at his position.

"Morning." He whispered groggily.

"Morning." Kurt said softly, stroking his hair away from his eyes gently.

Blaine smiled, carressing his face and giving him a kiss.

"I love you." Blaine whispered and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you too." Kurt said softly, leaning up on his elbow.

Blaine cuddled in closer and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're awfully cuddly."

Blaine shrugged. "I like cuddling."

Kurt sighed. "How are you getting home?"

"Hmm?"

"You took the bus, remember?"

"Oh…yeah. I have no petrol."

"You want me to take you home?" he asked gently, wiping another stray curl from Blaine's eyes.

"Nah…I'll…get the bus back. You probably have better things to do."

"Honestly?" Kurt asked. "I actually don't…"

Blaine laughed. "It's fine."

Kurt frowned.

"Are…are you sure?"

Blaine nodded, rubbing his eyes and snuggling back into Kurt's side, effectively ending the conversation.

^.^

Something was definitely wrong, and Kurt wasn't going to stand for it. He was going to find out what was going on. He pulled into the large driveway outside of Blaine's place, walking up the small hill to his front door. With a determined frown, he rapped his knuckles on the wood.

No more than twenty seconds later, it opened to reveal Mathew Anderson – Blaine's stern and uptight father.

Swallowing hard, Kurt tried his best to be confident. "Hello Mr. Anderson."

Mathew looked him up and down, and Kurt could see the _second_ that he recognised Kurt. His eyes turned cold, his posture suddenly turning defensive, and Kurt's confidence slowly ebbed. His stomach dropped into his abdomen as Mathew regarded him with complete distain.

"Um…is Blaine at home?"

Mathew's eyes narrowed. "Is this a joke?"

"What?"

"You're the faggot who turned my son gay, correct?"

Kurt felt stabbed, but he nodded. "My name is Kurt…"

"I don't care what your name is. You're not welcome here."

Kurt blinked, taken aback. "Can you tell me if Blaine is here, at least?"

Mathew regarded him with a fierce stare. "Get out of here."

"Mr. Anderson…" Kurt said firmly, his heart drumming in his chest. "You…you may not like the lifestyle that I have chosen, nor your son's taste, but I have a right to have my questions answered."

Mathew watched him silently, before it dawned on him. "Blaine didn't tell you then?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Mathew smirked. "Blaine isn't here."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Yeah. Never. I told him I never wanted to see his faggot face around here again, let him collect his shit and he fucked off."

Fear gripped at Kurt's chest.

"Today?"

He scoffed. "As if. The day he told me he was transferring to that poor excuse for a school, I told him to get out."

"…He's been living on his own all this time?"

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" Mathew sneered. "Now get the fuck off my land."

The door shut in Kurt's face and he chewed his lower lip, his heard drumming in his chest. Why had Blaine kept this a secret?

More importantly, where had he been living?

^.^

"Blaine. I need to see you. Now." Kurt spoke into his hands-free set, glaring at the road as he drove.

"Someone's eager. What's the occasion?" Blaine grinned easily, lying back against the couch in his apartment.

"You're in trouble. Meet me at the Lima Bean?"

"Trouble?"

"Lima Bean, ten minutes. Okay?"

"Is it…bad trouble?" Blaine asked hesitantly, trying to figure out what Kurt had possibly found. He hadn't done anything _that _bad lately…unless you counted the- No. Kurt couldn't have found that.

"Just meet me."

"Okay, okay…" Blaine said softly, hanging up and grabbing his keys.

Kurt found himself at the Lima Bean sooner than he expected – but he swear he wasn't speeding. He ordered their usual and sat at their table, drumming his fingers impatiently.

Blaine walked in almost sheepishly, anticipating the lecture he was about to get.

"Drink your coffee…then we'll talk." Kurt muttered, taking a long sip of his drink.

Blaine sat down hesitantly. "Is it big trouble?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Big trouble." Kurt mumbled, because he was seriously pissed.

How could Blaine keep something like that a secret? How did he manage to go through the past year and a half without support?

And how did Kurt not notice?

Blaine sipped his coffee worriedly, shooting a glance at Kurt every few seconds. Finally he cracked.

"Why didn't you tell me you got kicked out?"

Blaine froze. "Oh…"

Kurt stared at him with a frown, hoping that his feeling of betrayal was reflected on his face.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine said softly.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I want to know why!"

Blaine faltered, but he resisted the urge to lie. He'd lied enough.

"I just…I didn't want you to freak out. You had enough on your plate." He shrugged. It was the truth.

"Blaine. You got _kicked _out of your _house_! You were living on your own. God, we're _dating._"

"And you're freaking out."

"Of course I'm freaking out. My own boyfriend didn't even tell me that he was living away from home. What the hell happened?"

Blaine sighed. "I told my dad I wanted to go to McKinley. He asked me why and I told him it was for you. He hit me, told me to leave, and I did. I spent the first month with Nick, then my mother bought me an apartment."

"Your mother?"

Blaine nodded. "She pays the rent without dad knowing."

Kurt's eyes softened, his hand resting on top of Blaine's gently.

"Can we go?"

Blaine frowned, expecting a stronger reaction. "What?"

"I'd like to see it."

"It isn't anything special…"

"Yeah…but I'd like to see it. "

Blaine sighed. "Promise me you won't force me to come live with you?"

Kurt looked almost hurt. "You don't want to live with me?"

Blaine grinned. "We both need our space sometimes. I spend most of my nights with you anyway…the apartment is just where I store my crap."

Kurt sighed sadly. "Can you promise me something?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Promise me you'll tell me things from now on? Big things…especially things like this. I…it feels like you don't trust me."

"I trust you."

"Yeah…I know…but it feels like you don't. I just…I don't know why you didn't want to tell me."

"I hate depending on someone. It's…it's not my thing." Blaine admitted and Kurt smiled slightly.

"You have me though. I want you to depend on me as much as I depend on you."

"You depend on me?"

"Of course…I love you Blaine. I want to give myself to you completely…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "More completely than we already have…?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to be romantic here!"

Blaine shook his head happily, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"You are romantic, and I appreciate it."

Kurt grinned, squeezing Blaine's hand back.

"And I promise…I'll talk to you next time."

* * *

_**A/N: Claire and Jacky are being bitches.**_


	149. Blaine's A Slut

_**A/N: As the title suggests...**_

_**Rating; T...maybe a little M...**_

* * *

"You're kinda quiet today..." Rachel smiled, sitting next to Kurt. He grinned at her, eyes unfocused.

"Mmm." He mumbled.

"Are you okay? You seem a little... dazed."

"Not dazed, _tired.__"_ Kurt corrected, his eyes falling on Blaine.

Rachel followed his gaze, smiling knowingly when she realised he was staring at Blaine.

"Oh... You're staying at Blaine's this week aren't you?"

Kurt finally looked at her properly.

"Mhmm." He agreed non-commitedly.

"_Riiight..._ Blaine's kinda easy isn't he?"

Kurt glared at her for a second, but he was unable to hold it, and he just smiled smugly.

"Blaine's a slut... but in a good way..."

Rachel giggled, nudging his shoulder.

"Do I even _want_ to know what that means? Unless... you mean...?"

Kurt just smiled, his eyes turning back to Blaine before he even consciously realised it, his mind wandering back to the previous night...

^.^

_Kurt looked up at Blaine from where he was teasing him – kissing and licking his way up Blaine's chest, leaving behind little red marks where he'd bitten Blaine. Blaine was squirming beneath him, eyes wide as he panted, pleading with Kurt._

_Kurt smirked slightly. Blaine would just have to wait. He was enjoying himself._

_Kurt ran his fingers up Blaine's side, enjoying the way Blaine shuddered, unable to decide whether he wanted to move away from the teasing touches or further into them. Kurt paused again. He loved how much Blaine let himself go when he was like this – begging and pleading without shame._

"_Kuurrrtt, please!" Blaine whined, desperate for more._

^.^

Kurt smirked at Rachel.

"Blaine is _definitely_ a slut."

* * *

_**A/N: Haha omg. Such a tease we are. Except I've got a surprise for you coming up in the near future.**_


	150. The Smut That Wasn't

_**A/N: So Chapter 50 was smut, but not. So this mirrors it (because I'm cool like that)**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked worriedly, both his arms tied to the top of the bed with thick black scarves.

Kurt grinned, his eyes dark and lust-blown from where he was busy tying down Blaine's legs. "Yep."

"You're not convincing me." Blaine whispered, giving an experimental tug at all of the ropes.

He couldn't budge.

"Kurt…"

He had disappeared into the cupboard, clad only in jeans. His torso beckoned at Blaine, but no matter how hard he struggled, Blaine couldn't move. When Kurt stood, however, Blaine was more focused on what he had in his hands.

"Kurt…you've got enough…restraints. What… are you..- oh god.. Not a blindfold. Please Kurt…"

"Stop struggling." Kurt ordered, his eyes narrowed as he advanced towards Blaine.

They had a safe word in place – 'Flamingoes' – so Kurt knew he wasn't _really _upset.

"Kurt, please…I don't want to be in the dark…" the pleading tone almost made Kurt cave as he straddled Blaine's torso. "I want to see you…I want to watch."

Kurt shook his head resolutely before covering Blaine's eyes with the thick scarf, tying it at the back securely.

He ran his fingers from Blaine's neck to his chest, scratching gently and planting little kisses along his jaw. His kisses continued up to his ear, sucking around it and licking up the shell, biting when he got bored. Blaine whimpered under him, struggling and trying to break free of his bonds.

"Remember that _thing _we talked about earlier?" Kurt hissed into his ear, and Blaine went still.

"The…"

"Yeah…that one. It vibrates." Kurt enticed, and Blaine stiffened, sucking in a breath. "Do you want it?"

"Kurt…please..."

Kurt bit sharply at his ear.

"Do you want it…?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: And that surprise - it won't happen until chapter 200. But don't worry, judging by the way we're going, that'll be in like...a week and a half, tops. XD And also, it's a minute until Midnight again :D**_


	151. Addictions

_**A/N: So this is what is currently plaguing Claire and I at the moment...**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"Left! Right! Space! Turn! Shift! Left! Left!"

"…Blaine…what are you doing?"

For a split second, Blaine's fingers froze, but just as quickly, they started back up at an alarming eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen.

"Wait." Was the only thing he said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, stepping up behind him.

"Tetris?" Kurt asked, but Blaine was concentrating.

The seconds ticked down and Blaine was winning, but only by a line or two. His posture got stiffer, his fingers moving faster.

Finally, the game ended and Blaine had won.

"Yes, Tetris." Blaine grinned, spinning around in his chair to face Kurt.

"Where'd the sudden tetris appreciation come from?"

Blaine shrugged. "Someone sent me an invite on facebook and I was hooked."

Kurt laughed. "Right, well dinner's ready."

"Yeah, give me a sec."

Kurt paused.

"One more game!"

^.^

When Blaine said he was hooked, Kurt didn't realise the full extent, or the absolute truth behind his words.

'One more game's' became four games later, and Blaine didn't end up going to bed until dawn somes nights – and only because Kurt threatened to shut off his compter.

Thankfully, they were on holidays.

But Kurt was starting to get worried.

They were walking down to the Lima Bean one morning when Blaine frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, noticing how Blaine stiffened beside him.

Blaine chuckled. "Nothing, it's stupid."

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "Nothing's stupid. Tell me."

"Well…it's like I'm…seeing in blocks." He laughed.

"…What?"

"I can see the little tetris blocks everywhere…it's like it's haunting me…"

"Maybe you should stop playing…"

"No! Nick and Jeff are both on level twenty – I'm on eighteen. I'll beat them soon!"

Kurt chewed his lower lip before sighing. "Alright."

^.^

The next night really made Kurt worry.

He was woken up by a small cry of alarm, and his eyes shot open to Blaine sitting up in bed, wringing his hands together.

"Babe?" Kurt mumbled, sitting up and grabbing at his shoulder sleepily. "What's going on."

"…fuck…Kurt…"

"What's wrong?"

"I…ugh…I had a nightmare."

Kurt yawned again and sat up, coaxing Blaine to lie back down on his chest.

"Tell me about it."

Blaine rubbed his face into Kurt's chest with a sigh.

"No…it's stupid."

Kurt chuckled. "Remember, nothing's stupid."

"No…this one really _is _stupid."

"Tell me anyway." Kurt stroked his hair gently and he sighed.

"I was…in a tetris map – and I was really tiny. There were blocks falling around me, and _you_ were playing…but you didn't know how, and I was stuck in a gap between the blocks and you didn't know how to get me out…"

Kurt was glad Blaine couldn't see his face, because honestly, that _was _stupid.

"Kurt…you have to learn."

"What?"

"I need to teach you how to play Tetris."

"…Why…?"

"So you can save me next time."

"Blaine, it was a dream." Kurt groaned. "And it's five-thirty."

"Please?" Blaine snuggled up closer. "I don't like having nightmares."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But later. I'm going back to bed."

Blaine grinned triumphantly, wrapping Kurt in his arms and settling back to sleep.

^.^

"Okay, so the aim is to clear the lines, and the way you do that is you make the line whole…"

Kurt sighed, his fingers resting on the keyboard.

"Each block of shapes can be turned so it'll fit."

"How about I just play, and you can tell me if I'm doing things wrong?" Kurt grinned. "I've watched you enough."

"Alright."

Blaine sat next to him as Kurt started up the game. As he played, Blaine resisted the urge to point out wrong moves, or things he could've done better. It was hard, but he managed to do so for the two whole minutes.

"How'd I do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned proudly. "You won." He laughed. "Now that you know how to play, I might actually survive in my dreams."

Kurt shrugged. "I always knew how to play, it was just…having to play that irked me."

Blaine laughed, grabbing his hand. "Time for breakfast?"

Kurt faltered.

"One more game…?"

* * *

_**A/N: I started playing, and then she started playing, and now if we're not writing, we're playing XD We got a challenge - 160 by Sunday Night. We're going to try - if we get to 155 tonight, then we'll definitely make it, but if we don't then it'll be really close. I've got to go out tonight and nobody knows what the hell is happening Sunday, so we'll see how it plays out. **_


	152. Designer Gifts

_**A/N: Ugh. Claire got turned into a frog. Joking. She got called into work early so...bummer. I'll try and write some, but no promises. I've got to leave in about 3 hours, so...ugh. **_

* * *

Kurt had been finding these..._things_ for a couple of weeks now, hidden in a variety of places – his room, his car, even in his _locker_.

They'd started out small – rings, cufflinks, ties – and gradually got larger, making their way through hats and scarves all the way up to entire outfits – sometimes even with shoes. All of it practically new, all of it designer.

Kurt wasn't _objecting_ to being given gifts – perfect, designer gifts that both fit and suited him perfectly – he was objecting to not knowing who the gift giver was.

He suspected Blaine, but then, how was Blaine managing to hide things in his car? For that matter, how was however it was getting into his locker?

He started trying to catch them out at school – gushing over his gifts while trying to see if anyone looked especially pleased with themselves.

The only thing unusual he noticed was Mercedes winking at Rachel, but he wrote that off. Mercedes wouldn't do _this_to him... would she?

As time went on, Kurt got more and more confused as the gifts got larger and larger. Finally realising that the only way whoever it was, was getting these gifts for him, would be at that op shop he'd found ages ago - the only place that sold cheap designer clothes in Lima.

He made his way through the maze of back streets it was hidden in, entering through the door at the end of the alleyway.

He was browsing, trying to get up the courage to ask the shop keeper if anyone had been frequenting his store more than usual when the door dinged.

Kurt turned to see who'd just walked in, only to see the door swinging and no one there. Puzzled, he moved towards the door and heard a muffled curse. _Someone_ was hiding from him, and that meant it must be his mysterious gift giver – right?

^.^

Blaine stepped through the door, humming softly under his breath. He froze when he saw what was unmistakably Kurt at one of the ranks of clothes and ducked behind one close to him. He peeked through the clothes, swearing as he noticed Kurt moving towards him.

Well, _shit._

He hurried up the aisle, keeping his head ducked as he weaved his way through the store, Kurt close behind him, but never quite close enough to see.

Desperate, he glanced around for a place to hide, and ran into a change room, yanking the curtain shut behind him.

^.^

Kurt followed the person through the store. They weren't exactly being quiet, leaving behind swaying clothes every time they brushed against them. He came to the corner of the store and hesitated, glancing left and right before spotting the change rooms, only one of them with the curtain drawn.

Smirking to himself, he stepped forward and entered the change room, trapping them in with him.

Blaine froze.

"You're the one who's been buying me those gifts?" Kurt demanded, arms crossed.

"Um, hi?"

"Blaine..."

Blaine sighed.

"Yes. Mercedes and Rachel have been helping me sneak them into places you'd find them. I'm assuming that this means you don't want this week's gift?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt flung his arms around Blaine.

"Best boyfriend ever."

* * *

_**A/N: Bold Kurt is bold. We ARE going to continue the mpreg, but give us a while to sort out logistics. Even though it's AU, we're going to make it as realistic as possible!**_


	153. Stapler

_**A/N: This is old and stupid but I had to upload SOMETHING because I need to let you know that something just happened and I'm not going to be around until the New Year. My brother is law is in hospital and I need to go upstate and look after his kids while my sister looks after him, and I will have no or very little internet while I'm there. I'm giving my account details to Claire and HOPEFULLY she'll learn how to use the site and you might actually get updates. I'll be logging into internet cafe's while I'm there so you might get some stuff from me, but until the New Year, I'll pretty much cease to exist. I'm so sorry for this, I'm freaking out and I'm going to go into withdrawl and everything is just gonna be crappy, so you'll get angst from me when I come back.**_****

**_Rating: G/K_**

* * *

"Kurt... I want a hug." Blaine pouted, reaching for his boyfriend where he sat hunched over his laptop.

"Blaine, not now!" Kurt insisted, swatting at his hands as he typed. "I don't have time for this! This assignment is due in less than an hour, and the only reason it isn't finished yet is because you keep distracting me!"

"Fine." Blaine sighed, moving to lie on Kurt's bed, feeling a little guilty. It was true though, if he hadn't been distracting Kurt all week with movies and cuddles every time he tried to work on his assignment, Kurt wouldn't be stressing right now.

He made himself comfortable on Kurt's bed, shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his shoes, snuggling into the pillows with a sigh, determined to behave and give Kurt the time and space he needed to finish his assignment. Even if it meant no cuddles. At least Kurt's bed was ridiculously comfortable.

^.^

Half an hour or so later, Kurt pushed his chair back from his desk.

"Done!" he said triumphantly, rushing out of the room to print it off, coming back a few minutes later and picking his stapler up from his desk.

"Blaine... My stapler is broken." He said, staring at it in horror, waking Blaine up from his daydreams.

"That's okay." Blaine yawned. "We'll just get you another one."

"Blaine! How does that help me now? This is _due_ in ten minutes!" Kurt asked frantically.

"Doesn't McKinley have staplers?" Blaine said calmly, pulling his jacket back on as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

"Oh, right." Kurt sighed. "Are you ready yet? We need to go."

"Mmm, not yet." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug. He hugged him until he felt the other boy relax against his body with a sigh, finally hugging him back.

"That's better." Blaine smiled at Kurt, pulling away only to lean forward and kiss him gently.

"Time to go." Kurt said, glancing at the clock. "Hurry up, we'll be late!" he stressed, flicking the lights off as he grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him out of the room.

Blaine followed him willingly, climbing into the front passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator, chucking his bag into the backseat.

^.^

10 minutes later, walking through the halls of McKinley together, Kurt practically skipped at Blaine's side, checking to make sure no one was watching before sneaking his hand into Blaine's.

"That was my last assignment." He said happily.

"Oh?" asked Blaine.

"You know what that means?" Kurt asked him, pulling him to a stop.

"No..?" Blaine said in confusion.

"More time for cuddles." Kurt giggled.

* * *

_**A/N: So Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and if I see you, I see you. If I don't, then I hope you guys have a wonderful time with Claire :D**_ _**I'm leaving in about two hours, so this is it. Goodbye :)**_


	154. Tinsel

**_A/N: So, um, hi guys! I'm Claire ^^ Jen's trusted me enough to let me log in and keep uploading stories for you guys - so you don't end up with a mass upload when she gets back (Which will still more than likely happen)._**

**_Just so you know, if I don't upload in a while, it's because kinda scares me... I'm not going to tell you how long it took me to upload this ^^_**

**_Rating: G? I don't get how the ratings here work..._**

* * *

"_No_ Blaine."

"But Kurt! One more string? _Please?"_

"You don't think that's enough?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine had liberally decorated the stairs with tinsel – so much so you could barely see the banister.

"Um, no?"

"Blaine..."

"But I _like_ tinsel..."

"And I like being able to see our stairs."

"But-"

"Blaine, _no._"

Blaine pouted.

"Fine." He agreed finally, turning his back on Kurt.

Kurt sighed quietly. Now Blaine was sulking. He reached out and tangled their fingers together, tugging Blaine back around to face him.

"I made cookies this morning..."

Blaine brightened immediately.

"Gingerbread?"

"Yes. Want me to go get some and something to drink?"

Blaine nodded eagerly.

"With some milk please."

"What are you, five?" Kurt laughed.

"Gingerbread tastes better when it gets dipped in milk. It's a rule."

Kurt laughed.

"I guess I'll have to have milk too then."

Blaine smiled at him.

"I'll go wait in the lounge room."

Kurt wandered into the kitchen, setting some of the gingerbread on a plate and pouring two cups of milk. He carried the whole lot carefully into the lounge, settling on the other end of the couch.

They ate quietly for a couple of minutes, before Blaine slurped at his milk and Kurt looked over at him.

Blaine was dipping the gingerbread men into his cup head first, biting their heads off with silent screams and contentedly eating the rest of the body.

Kurt couldn't help himself – he burst out laughing.

Blaine grinned at him.

"Don't tell me you've never done it."

"Not for _years_." Kurt laughed. "I think I outgrew it."

"Some people never outgrow their childhood, and if you ask me, those people have much more fun." Blaine said seriously, slowly drowning his current gingerbread man.

Kurt shifted closer, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That's true." He said softly.

"Besides, kids have way more fun than adults! They get to be messy, and not be judged for it, and do whatever they want, and dress in a way that doesn't match..."

Kurt laughed.

"Is that why you like tinsel so much?"

"...maybe..."

"You're cute." Kurt laughed, kissing the end of his nose. "Maybe that's why I love you."

* * *

**_A/N: Cuteness is cute ^^_**


	155. Sleepy Habits

_**A/N: Thanks for the warm welcome! I probably will take someone up on their offer to help (Just warning, it'll be for a really silly reason). **_

_**Yay! 800 reviews! Much love to you all ^^**_

_**I'm going to try to upload a story a day, but I am working practically every day, so that may not happen... Wish me luck!**_

* * *

It had become some sort of a habit. Blaine never went to bed until late, and got up early with Kurt, so as soon as he was comfortable in the afternoon he had a nap, generally on Kurt's chest.

Kurt didn't actually mind. He quite enjoyed his quiet time in the afternoon, his reading punctuated by Blaine's sleepy breaths. It gave him time to imagine what it'd be like when they were married – _if_ it was ever possible - and sometimes even letting himself dream about them having a family together, though the children in his imagination changed every time.

Today was just like any other day, except Blaine had had a bad day at work. He'd come home and practically demanded cuddles. Kurt had been stretched out on the couch, reading as he waited for Blaine. One look at Blaine's face and he'd dropped his book, holding his arms out to his boyfriend.

Blaine had curled gladly into Kurt, twisting their legs together and burrowing his face into Kurt's chest as his arms snuck their way around Kurt's sides to hold on tightly. Kurt grabbed the blanket stretched out over the back of the couch, flicking it out over Blaine and tucking him in gently as Blaine mumbled his thanks, nuzzling his face against Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him tight, _knowing_ the other man needed this right now. One hand started stroking slowly up Blaine's back, easing the tension of the long day out as his other hand started playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighed, finally relaxing against Kurt. Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as Blaine mumbled sleepily, his eyes falling shut. A few minutes later, and Kurt was certain Blaine was asleep.

He smiled slightly, opening his book back up. Moments like this – with Blaine's weight warm and comforting, and an afternoon to relax – moments like this were perfect.

* * *

**_A/N: In case you were wondering, Jen and I have this 'prompt book' where we've written random lines to write into our stories. 140 prompts and counting! ^^_**


	156. All Grown Up

_**A/N: Guys, guys! Jen has internet access! So you might get an upload from her every now and then! Well, if she ever finishes a story ^^**_

* * *

Blaine fidgeted nervously as Kurt carefully pinned the flower to his lapel.

"Stop fidgeting." Kurt chided gently.

"I'm nervous!"

A timid voice came from behind them.

"You're not _allowed_ to be nervous, that's _my_ job."

Kurt whirled around, gasping as Tianne stepped carefully into the room, her skirts held up out of her way. Blaine's hand crept into his.

"Our baby's all grown up."Blaine whispered, his voice starting to get choked up.

Tianne blushed, hurriedly raising her hands to brush at her eyes.

"Daddy, please don't make me cry!" Blaine bit his lip as Kurt dropped his hand, rushing to their daughter's side.

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered, getting her to turn, showing off her whole dress.

Blaine stepped forward next to Kurt, pulling something out of his pocket.

"It's gorgeous, but not quite perfect." He told her softly. Kurt took the tiny box out of his hands, opening it and pulling a necklace out.

"We bought you a gift, a reminder that you're still our baby." He told her softly, holding the locket up for her to see.

She took it, opening it curiously and smiling at the pictures inside. On the left, there was a family picture of herself, Kurt and Blaine, taking when she was only little, three or four at the most. On the right, a picture of herself and Daniel, taken at their engagement party.

"Your past, and your present." Kurt whispered, gently taking the locket off of her. "Turn around."

Tianne obeyed, grabbing Blaine's arm to steady herself as she slipped on her heels. Kurt placed the locket around her neck, noting absently that she was taller than Blaine in her heels before she twisted back around to face him, kissing his cheek, repeating the gesture with Blaine.

"Come on." She said, taking a deep breath. "It's time."

^.^

They stood in front of the double doors. Tianne had her hand on Blaine's arm, the fingers of the other hand linked with Kurt's.

"Ready Princess?" Blaine asked as the music started. She gave a barely perceptible nod as the doors were opened, and her two bridesmaids started down the aisle, gently guiding the tiny flower girl as she pranced down the aisle.

"One, two, three, go." Kurt whispered, counting them in, and together they started down the aisle.

Tianne stumbled a couple of times, unused to the height of her heels, Blaine's arm the only thing keeping her from falling over.

Daniel turned, watching their progression with a smile. Kurt kept his eyes on Tianne, watching the moment when she lifted her eyes off of the ground, glancing at all of the people before she spotted Daniel. Her entire face lit up, and that was when Kurt knew that she was making the right choice, to marry so young.

They finally reached the end of the aisle, and Kurt kissed Tianne's cheek, dropping her hand. Daniel took a few steps towards them, and Blaine placed Tianne's hand in his, kissing her cheek. Kurt's hand found Blaine's, and they silently moved to their seats, watching as Daniel gently pulled Tianne after him, wrapping his arm around her waist when she stumbled going up the stairs.

Blaine leant slightly against Kurt.

"She looks so grownup..."

"Hush, I know."

They watched the rest of the ceremony in silence, both getting a little choked up as they exchanged rings, and were finally pronounced as man and wife. They turned to face their audience, and started down the stairs, stopping just before the aisle so Tianne could throw her arms around her fathers. Daniel hugged both of his parents as well before reclaiming his bride, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"She's still our baby. Nothing's changed."

"She'll always be our baby Blaine, even if she's all grown up now."

* * *

_**A/N: I really don't know where half of these come from...**_


	157. Dentist

**_A/N: Guys! I heard from Jen!_**

**_Hey Hey from Jen! :D Bundy is good, and thank you all for the kind words about my brother-in-law - he's fine and at home now, but I still won't be back until the New Year. I hope you're enjoying Claire ;) Anyway, I was supposed to help with this one but I got lazy and stuff, so Claire has been brilliant like always. Uhmm...oh yah! This chapter is for alittlepixiedust who requested some young!Klaine at the dentist :D Claire and I are eventually going to collab on the other prompt she mentioned, so keep an eye out for that :D Thanks guys!_**

* * *

"Just go play Blaine." Blaine's mother sighed when he tried to get her attention again. She was busy flicking through a magazine, but he had her permission now.

Blaine and his mother were the only ones in the room apart from another boy and his mom. The other boy kept eyeing Blaine nervously, almost like he thought Blaine was going to hit him. Without thinking, Blaine smiled at him, crossing to his side to ask if he wanted to play.

"Hi!"

He looked up, almost cowering into his mother's side.

"...hi?"

"Do you want to come play?"

He frowned, looking up at his mother.

"Go on." She prompted gently.

The boy only hesitated for a second before he slid off the chair.

"Come on!" Blaine said happily, grabbing his hand and towing him behind him.

The other boy didn't speak until they reached the bright red table.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Blaine! What's your name?"

"Kurt."

Kurt seemed a little anxious, fidgeting nervously.

"So... What do you want to play?" Blaine asked finally, after they'd stood there for a few minutes.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"What if we just colour?"

"That sounds good!" Blaine agreed, seating himself and selecting a colouring book. A _princess_ colouring book. Kurt bit his lip, studying Blaine carefully as he took another book, flipping it open without checking.

"What's your fave-or-ite colour?" Blaine asked, stuttering over the word. "Mine's pink!"

"I like all of them." Kurt said, slowly warming up to the other boy.

"Why are you so shy?" Blaine blurted without thinking.

Kurt recoiled into his chair.

"People aren't normally nice to me." He confessed quietly.

"That's not very nice of them!"

Kurt nodded, selecting a crayon. He bit his lip, looking up from his colouring.

"Have you ever been to the dentist before?"

"No..."

"Why are you here?"

"I lost a tooth! You?"

"My first grown up tooth started growing."

A soft voice interrupted them.

"Kurt? The dentist is ready for you."

"Okay mom." Kurt said, getting up from the table. He glanced at his picture, carefully writing on it. "Here Blaine, you can keep it."

"Really?" Blaine asked, quickly scribbling his name on his own picture. "Here, this is for you."

"Come on Kurt, the dentist is waiting."

"Bye!" Kurt called, taking his mother's hand.

"Bye." Blaine said softly, going back over to his mother, wondering if he'd ever see Kurt again. He glanced at the picture and smiled as he read what Kurt had written.

'_Friends?'_

* * *

**_A/N: I'm oddly proud, I've been keeping my half-promise to upload everyday ^^ Jen and I are started a collab right now, so you might get another story tonight._**


	158. Birthday Breakfast

_**A/N: Yay! Up earlier then usual ^^ It's actually still daylight, rather then almost the middle of the night ^^**_

_**Just warning, I pretty much only write fluff. Plotless fluff. Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

"Daddy?"

The word was whispered as a small warm body wormed its way into his arms.

"Daddy, wake up." She whispered again, shaking his arm.

Blaine opened his eyes to find Megan directly in front of him, their noses almost touching.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"It's daddy's birthday! You have to get up and help me make him breakfast."

"Megan, what time is it?"

She gave the shrug that meant she didn't know, adding helpfully.

"The sun's been up for _ages_, I waited a long time for you to wake up."

Against his back, Blaine felt Kurt laugh quietly, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Okay Megan, I'm coming. You go decide what we're making and I'll be there in a second.

Megan slid out of bed, turning back to glare at him when she reached the door.

"Don't go back to sleep."

Blaine shook his head.

"I won't." He promised. He waited until she disappeared out of the door, then waited a little more, before turning in Kurt's arms.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, kissing him gently.

Kurt opened his eyes, smirking at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Blaine asked.

"Since she crawled into bed with us." Kurt admitted, stretching out.

Blaine nuzzled his way back up to Kurt's neck, kissing him again.

Kurt kissed him back before pushing him away.

"Go make me breakfast."

Blaine grumbled quietly, pulling himself out of bed.

Kurt waited until he was almost at the door.

"I want pancakes."

^.^

An hour and three bags of flour later, Blaine and Megan had managed to fill a plate with pancakes – lumpy, burnt, and somehow still half cooked pancakes.

Megan happily arranged the plate on a tray, adding cutlery, a cup of coffee, and maple syrup.

"You can carry it up daddy." She told Blaine, dragging her stool over so that she could wash her hands in the sink. Blaine washed his as well before going over to the tray. Just before he picked it up, Megan gasped.

"Wait! We need to get his presents first!"

"Right." Blaine nodded to himself, still half asleep despite his two cups of coffee. He double checked the stove was off before following Megan from the room, collecting Kurt's present from where he'd hidden it in the hall cupboard. Megan collected her gift for Kurt as well, meeting Blaine back in the kitchen.

"Are we ready now?" Blaine asked Megan.

She surveyed the tray critically, double checked they both had their presents and nodded seriously.

"Yup! Let's go wake him up."

^.^

Kurt had played his part well, exclaiming over his gifts, and eating every single bite of his pancakes, despite the face he'd made when he first tasted them.

Megan had curled up in his arms, already tired because of how early she'd gotten up, and they'd both fallen asleep, leaving Blaine to tidy up the dishes and what was left of the wrapping paper.

He took them downstairs, and came back up, leaning over Kurt and Megan. He kissed their cheeks, pulling the blankets up over them and leaving just as quietly as he'd entered.

He still had to clean up the mess they'd made in the kitchen...

* * *

_**A/N: Watching AVPM again ^^ It's most epic ^^**_


	159. Christmas Rings

_**A/N: Okay, so it's Jen! HI. Anyway, SPOILERS - I watched the episode and it didn't have the ring and the site said that it was a gum-wrapper ring because Blaine was having financial problems and couldn't afford a proper present and I honestly killed me, if you saw on Twitter. I just...Blaine's supposed to be the one that's not financially burdened and came to McKinley for Kurt...but now all these theories can be made about how Blaine transferred because of financial difficulties and that Kurt was just a cover-up for his ego and horrible things happen to Klaine in my head and UGH. **_

_**-Rant Over-**_

_**Anyway, so this happened to compensate for these shitty thoughts.**_

* * *

Blaine swallowed hard, waiting for Kurt at his locker. This was a big step, and screwing it up would suck. Kurt would love him – love it – but still, his ego would be shot if he faltered.

But Blaine wouldn't falter. He'd rehearsed his speech four times. It was important to him that he got everything in, or he'd end up looking stupid.

"Hey!" Kurt said as he approached Blaine, and he took a deep breath, sinking onto one knee.

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched him, taking something from his pocket.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine grinned as Kurt shot a look around.

There were very little people in the corridors – those that did pass paid very little attention to them.

"I love you." Kurt grinned as Blaine continued. "And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt's eyes widened further. "So I would like to present this to you."

Blaine pulled the box open, and inside sat a ring, made completely from gum wrappers, with a small gum-wrapper bowtie on top. Kurt's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline and he smiled, taking the box as Blaine stood up.

"Gum wrappers?"

Blaine grinned. "Every time I eat gum..."

Kurt laughed. "Before performances, after performances, before bed…when you wake up…"

Blaine shook his head. "Shh. Every time I chew gum, I'm always reminded of you. You…you taste a lot like gum, whenever we kiss. And my gum chewing only increased when we started dating. I like kissing you…"

Kurt's eyes widened and with a quick glance around, he placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I like kissing you too."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to disappear into holiday land again. :)**_


	160. Tease

_**A/N: Christmas episode of Glee yesterday! Then here they had the episode where Kurt meets Blaine on tv, and I just had to write this ^^**_

_**Rating: Erm, it's suggestive, but nothing actually happens... PG?**_

* * *

Kurt winced as Blaine gingerly helped him ease his shirt off.

"How bad is it?" He asked when Blaine gasped, twisting in an attempt to see his back in the mirror.

Karofsky had slammed Kurt into the lockers again, unfortunately while Blaine wasn't around to help him. Karofsky tended to try to avoid confrontation when they were together, scared of being out numbered or something. Blaine had come home with Kurt to help check out the damage, feeling guilty he wasn't there to catch him.

Kurt's eyes widened as he caught sight of his back.

"Ow.." He whimpered.

"Come on." Blaine said gently, taking his elbow. "Come lie down and I'll put some cream on it."

Kurt shook his head, still focused on the little he could see of his back. He'd hit the lockers hard, and it was showing – most of his back coming up in a gigantic purple bruise.

"Kurt?"

"I'm coming."

Kurt whimpered in pain as Blaine helped him lie down on the bed.

"Shush." Blaine soothed, rubbing gentle hands up Kurt's back. Kurt sighed into the pillow.

"That's actually helping." He mumbled sleepily.

Blaine smiled, pressing a small kiss to the top of his back - just above the start of the bruise.

"Oy..." Kurt whispered, shifting uncomfortably. "Stop that."

Blaine smirked. Kurt was pretty easy after neck kisses. Blaine kissed him again, pulling some of Kurt's moisturizer from his bed-side table.

"Can I use this?"

"Not for lube." Kurt whispered sleepily and Blaine snorted.

"No, on your bruise."

"Oh..."

Blaine smirked again, leaning down to kiss at Kurt's neck. Kurt whimpered, shifting suddenly and pulling Blaine down.

Blaine landed on top of him, laughing.

"Come here." Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine's mouth down to his. Blaine shifted to lie down properly, putting more weight on Kurt, and Kurt winced.

"..Kurt?"

"My back." Kurt sighed. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, smiling against it as he rested on Kurt for a moment longer before climbing off.

"Roll over."

"You know I don't like it this way." Kurt whined.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Blaine laughed. "I still need to rub cream into your back, to make it better."

"But kisses make me better too." Kurt argued, rolling onto his stomach.

Blaine smirked, leaning down and kissing the bruise gently.

"Nope, it's still there." He teased.

Kurt swatted at him weakly.

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not." Blaine said, started to rub the moisturiser in soothing circles. "I'm helping to fix your back."

"No, you're being a tease."

"Am not." Blaine argued, hands slowly working their way down Kurt's back.

"Are too." Kurt whimpered as Blaine found an especially sore spot.

"Done." Blaine said, not bothering to argue back.

"Good." Kurt yawned, stretching out. "Kisses?"

Blaine smirked, lying down next to his boyfriend and cuddling into his side.

"We don't have time. You know your dad will be home soon, and _my_ parents expect me home in an hour or so."

Kurt pouted.

"But I got hurt."

"I know." Blaine said soothingly. "Which is sort of why I'm denying you sex. Your back is too much of a mess."

Kurt watched in disbelief as Blaine got up from the bed, collecting his belongings.

"Bye babe." He said with a smirk, stopping by the bed to kiss Kurt briefly, avoiding his attempt to pull him down on the bed.

He disappeared out the door, and Kurt heard the front door slam, and Blaine's car start. He shook his head, a smile slowly lighting up his face. Reaching for his phone, he flicked through the names until he found Blaine and texted him one word.

_Tease._

* * *

**_A/N: This has been sitting in an unsaved document on my laptop for more then a day now. I got stuck...And then it got weird, and Jen wasn't here to fix my OOCness... Sorry! Jen helped a bit at the beginning - she wrote the lube line, and kept trying to turn was was originally somewhat innocent hurt/comfort into smut..._**


	161. Lullaby

**_A/N: Gosh, I feel bad because I didn't upload anything yesterday . I'm having some issues finishing stories. Seriously, we have like, 4? started fics, and none of them are finished. Yesterday Jen distracted me with the next chapter of the mpreg, and it got to midnight and I was all um, oops. So today you guys get double (and maybe triple if I can finish another one)._**

**_More fluffers ^^_**

* * *

Blaine leant on the door frame, smiling sleepily. He'd been woken when Kurt left the room, only bothering to follow him when he didn't come back.

Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair, baby cradled to his chest as he rocked her gently, whispering words of comfort and patting her back, the room lit with a dim light.

"She's probably cold." Blaine whispered, approaching with her blanket. He took the whimpering baby out of Kurt's arms, wrapping the blanket around her securely before handing her back..

"There you go."

"Thanks." Kurt whispered, looking back down at their daughter as Blaine kissed at his temple. "Did she wake you?"

"No." Blaine smiled, seating himself on the footrest. "I missed you." Kurt smiled, lifting his feet into Blaine's lap.

"She cried, and it was your turn... but you were sleeping, and I was awake..." Kurt shrugged, smiling tiredly.

The baby in his arms whimpered again, and both Kurt and Blaine dropped their eyes to her.

"Is she okay?"

"I changed her, and she isn't hungry... She just won't settle." Kurt admitted, still rocking the fussy baby.

"Want me to try?" Blaine offered, holding his arms out.

"You may as well." Kurt leant forward, holding her out. Blaine took her, settling her against his shoulder as Kurt leant back in his chair, rocking slowly.

"Shhh." Blaine soothed, patting her back gently. "Shh bubba, it's okay, daddy's here. Shhh."

She whimpered once more, rubbing her face against Blaine's shoulder before finally relaxing against him.

"There we go." Blaine murmered, still patting her back. "It's time for sleep, for all of us, okay bubba? If you're lucky, your other daddy might sing you a lullaby."

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes,"_ He started softly. Blaine smiled at him, recognising the song.

"_And save these questions for another day."_ Blaine sang, continuing the song.

The sang the rest of the song together, their quiet voices filling the nursery. As their voices died off, Blaine looked back down at his daughter.

She was fast asleep, her fists curled up near her face.

"Night bubba." Kurt said gently, brushing his fingers over her cheek before kissing it.

"Sweet dreams." Blaine said, cradling her in his arms and slowly lowering her into her crib. Kurt tucked her blankets up over her as Blaine kissed her cheek.

"See you in the morning." Kurt whispered as he switched the light off, half closing the door behind them.

"She's beautiful when she's asleep." Blaine yawned, stretching back out on the bed.

"She's beautiful all the time." Kurt corrected, curling up on his chest. "And next time she cries, it's your turn."

* * *

_**A/N: The song is 'Lullabye' by Billy Joel ^^ Oh, and just so you know, we have smut in the works ^^**_


	162. Sometimes

_**A/N: Inspired by a picture of someone asleep in a retarded place ^^ Hope you guys enjoy ^^**_

* * *

Kurt moaned, pulling the blanket up over his eyes. Blaine had talked him into going out with the ex-Warblers the previous night to celebrate their engagement, Nick and Jeff refusing to take no for an answer.

They'd given him something sweet, promising that it wasn't alcoholic, and Kurt had had three before he noticed how much it was affecting him.

After that he'd lost count of how much he was drinking, but still remembered to drink water in between. Blaine was even worse, accepting every drink handed to him, meaning that he was mixing his drinks and getting rapidly drunk.

The ex-Warblers kept buying them drinks, intent on getting them drunk enough to celebrate in 'style', and Kurt had accepted them after Nick and Jeff promised to stay sober and be their designated drivers.

Kurt didn't remember much after his fifth drink – a neon green, exceedingly alcoholic something – flashes of dancing with Blaine, grinding up against him, and a laughing Nick pulling him up the stairs and pushing him onto his bed. He didn't remember Blaine at all after leaving the club, at least, he didn't remember Blaine after he threw up on his shoes.

"Blaine?" he mumbled, stretching out his arms and only finding empty sheets. He groaned, forcing himself upright, squinting his eyes shut as his head spun.

"Painkillers, then Blaine." He mumbled, staggering to the bathroom.

Three painkillers, two cups of water and a shower later, Kurt came out of the bathroom feeling much much better, though he still had a faint headache.

He went slowly down the stairs, smirking at the sight of Blaine asleep on the banister, precariously balanced.

"Blaine?"

Blaine flailed, falling off the banister and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow." He said softly.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Ow." Blaine repeated with more feeling. "My head is exploding..." he moaned.

Kurt laughed softly. Blaine opened his eyes to glare at him and snapped his eyes shut again.

"Why the _hell _is it so bright? I _swear_ the sun wasn't that bright yesterday!"

Kurt laughed again.

"If you get up, I'll get you some painkillers." Kurt bribed.

Blaine sat up fast, clinging to the stair rail as his head spun, and used it to force himself upright.

"Blaine, bathroom. Now." Kurt ordered when Blaine's face turned green.

Blaine bolted down the hallway to the bathroom, and Kurt winced when he heard him throw up noisily.

He followed him slowly, leaning over Blaine to flush the toilet, Blaine was dry heaving – his stomach empty. Taking sympathy on him, Kurt wet a washer, gently wiping his face.

"You okay?"

Blaine shuddered, weakly climbing to his feet and leaning heavily against the wall.

"Toothbrush." He mumbled. "Please?"

Kurt put toothpaste on his toothbrush, handing it to Blaine.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of foam.

"Because I love you." Kurt replied, watching as Blaine rinsed his mouth out. "Sometimes."

"You only love me sometimes?" Blaine asked, a hurt expression on his face. "Painkillers?"

Kurt handed them to him, passing him a glass as well, ignoring Blaine's question.

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Because you're hung over?" Kurt replied, smirking slightly.

"Why aren't you hung over?" Blaine whined. Kurt took pity on him.

"Because I'm smart." He said softly, kissing Blaine's temple. "Come on, let's go back to bed and sleep in our nice, dark, room."

Blaine moaned.

"That sounds all kinds of amazing." He said as Kurt slipped an arm around his waist, helping him up the stairs.

Kurt helped Blaine lie down, crossing the room to shut the curtains tight.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, searching for him blindly.

"Shh, I'm here." Kurt soothed, dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder. He hadn't wanted to admit it in front of Blaine, but his head _did_ still hurt, quite a lot.

"Why did we drink so much?"

"Because Nick and Jeff think it's funny when we suffer." Kurt told him gently, sighing as Blaine stroked his hair.

"I'm never drinking again."

"You say that now." Kurt laughed. "Just wait until the next time they make us come out with them."

"You know you love it."

"Sometimes." Kurt sighed, cuddling further into Blaine.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

Kurt smirked.

"Sometimes."

* * *

_**A/N: To be fair, I'd probably be encouraging their drunkness as well... ^^**_


	163. Snowflakes

**_A/N: Lexi, challenge accepted! I only just finished this one, does that count or do I need to write two completely new ones?_**

* * *

"Have you ever tasted a snowflake?"

"What?" Kurt giggled. They were cuddled together on Blaine's bed – his parents were out and they had the place to themselves – watching the snow as it drifted past the window.

"Have you ever tasted a snowflake?" Blaine asked again, shifting until he could see Kurt's face.

"Of course I have."

"When? If it was ages ago it doesn't count."

Kurt frowned slightly as he thought.

"Two years ago?"

Blaine sat up abruptly, his eyes lighting up as he climbed out of the bed and disappeared into his closet, coming back out in his jeans and snow jacket.

"Come on!" He said excitedly, bouncing on the end of the bed until Kurt got up as well. "Put on your jacket." He said impatiently, holding it out to Kurt before taking his hand, dragging him through the house and out the front door.

"Blaine, what are you doing? We need shoes and gloves!"

"Oh." Blaine said dejectedly, bouncing back inside. Kurt trailed after him, finding Blaine seated on the floor just inside the door, shoving his feet into his boots. Blaine yanked his gloves on and started bouncing again as he waited impatiently for Kurt.

"Blaine, shoelaces." Kurt reminded him gently.

"Oh." Blaine said again, staring first at his feet, then at his gloves. "Um."

"Come here." Kurt gestured, smiling, quickly tying Blaine's shoelaces up before slipping on his own gloves.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt quickly before helping him up. "_Now_ are we ready?"

"Yes." Kurt laughed as Blaine dragged him out the front door, slamming it shut behind them. He watched as Blaine ran into the middle of the front yard, throwing his head back and sticking out his tongue.

"Come on Kurt!"

"You look like a child." Kurt laughed, copying him anyway. Blaine smiled at Kurt, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before taking his hand.

"Children have more fun." He shrugged, eyes bright. "Can we make a snowman? And a snow angel?"

Kurt laughed, shrugging.

"Sure, why not?"

^.^

A couple of hours later they walked slowly back up the street, exhausted but happy.

Glancing at the shut front door Kurt realised something.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Uh, must have?" he answered, shrugging.

Kurt laughed.

"You didn't bring a key did you?"

"...no?"

"Are we locked out?"

"No, of course not. I'm just going to have to break in again." Blaine said determinedly, walking around the side of his house. Kurt trailed after him, vaguely amused.

"Again?"

* * *

_**A/N: I have done this so many times it's not funny ^^ Climbing in through a second story window, however, is mildly amusing ^^**_


	164. Family

_**A/N: I forgot to say, but two chapters ago we reached 165! That means 200 (Well, 198) to go! Wish us luck!**_

* * *

Blaine didn't like hanging around Kurt's house.

It was comfortable and calm and welcome – everything that reminded Blaine of the childhood he never had.

Carole was almost _too_ cheerful, over-accommodating his needs.

"Do you want to stay over this weekend?" Kurt asked one Friday, and Blaine hesitated.

He had _such_ a crap week – his parents had been extra ruthless in their tormenting him.

But Carole would be over-enthusiastic. He honestly couldn't decide which was worse.

"Uhmm…"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "It's okay if you don't want to…I mean…

"No. I want to spend time with you." Blaine smiled, chasing Kurt's doubts away. "It's just…"

"Is Finn getting on your case again? I can send him to Puck's?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

Blaine sighed. "It's your parents." He admitted slowly. "They're…a bit…over-bearing."

Kurt blinked in confusion. "Blaine, they love you!"

He sighed. "I think that's the problem."

Putting an arm around his boyfriend, Kurt led him to the parking lot.

"You need to explain to me…because I honestly don't understand."

Blaine sighed. "Don't worry."

"No…I want to worry."

Kurt had his determined face on, and Blaine sighed, giving in.

"I don't…like the affection. It makes me…it makes me uncomfortable."

Kurt raised a non-judgemental eyebrow.

"What about from me?"

Blaine grinned. "I love you. It's a bit different."

Kurt shook his head, opening the car door. "How?"

Blaine grinned. "I love you. It's a bit different."

Kurt shook his head, opening the car door. "How?"

"Because my family is like..." He grimaced, sliding into the car. "And your family is ... _different_."

Kurt laughed affectionately.

"They are a little over the top when you compare them to your parents..."

Blaine laughed slightly, linking their fingers together.

"Can you see why I have a little bit of an issue with them?"

"Yeah... But they _do_ love you. They see you as family."

Blaine started to speak but Kurt cut him off.

"Just because we're not biologically related doesn't mean we're not family. I love you, _they_ love you... That's all that really matters. Isn't it?"

* * *

_**A/N: Another prompt inspired by our retarded conversations ^^**_


	165. Angry Sex

_**A/N: Oh hey, look, it's Jen Jen again :D Claire and I are both in really really shitty moods and we want some pretty reviews to make us happy. Think you can do it? Yes? Please. Anyway, I started writing this back when that episode aired - you'll be able to see where I have. I'm far too tired to remember what it's called. Dear god, I'm THAT tired. Anyway, here is some pretty smut.**_

_**Rating: Well, smut? Duh.**_

* * *

Kurt dragged Blaine into the car park and almost lost it right there.

"I can't believe her!" Kurt exploded, kicking his tire in disgust.

"Kurt, calm down!" Blaine massaged his shoulders soothingly, but it wasn't helping.

"What…I just…" he kicked the tire again,

"Come on…let's go back to mine."

"Ugh!"

Blaine opened the car door for him and he sulkily dropped into the chair. Blaine closed the door with a sigh. He'd never seen Kurt so worked up. Getting in, he glanced over at Kurt.

"You okay now?"

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair.

"No."

"Okay. Well…we'll talk about it when we get to mine."

Kurt grumbled to himself most of the way there – only shutting up when Blaine put a comforting hand on his thigh. They pulled into Blaine's driveway and Kurt stormed in like he lived there – bold, now that Blaine's parents weren't home. Blaine followed, a little concerned.

Upstairs, he found Kurt lying face-down in Blaine's pillow.

"Can we have sex?" Kurt mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Blaine spluttered, his eyes wide.

Kurt was blushing into the pillow, but he shrugged.

"Sex makes me feel better."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "We've only done it once."

He shrugged again. "I felt better."

Blaine laughed, perching on the end of the bed and rubbing Kurt's calf.

"I thought we were going to talk about your anger."

"Sex first." Kurt tried to compromise, and Blaine laughed again, lying on his stomach next to Kurt.

"Talk first."

It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to, but it was their second time, and that should be just as important as their first. Hell, every time should be important. And plus – angry sex sounded scary.

Kurt sighed, burying his face into the pillow again.

Blaine leant up onto his elbow, the other hand tangling in Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a crude moan as Blaine's talented fingers worked his scalp.

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine whispered. "You're not getting suspended."

"Rachel…I just…I don't understand her! She cheated – for me!"

"Kurt…I don't understand." His fingers moved faster, trying to coax him back into a calm state.

Kurt sighed. "I don't generally have people stick their necks out for me. It's…strange."

Blaine chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled, rolling to face him. "I love you too."

Blaine sent him a suggestive smirk. "Sex now?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes!" he kissed him. "But why now?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd we have to talk first?"

Blaine chuckled. "Angry sex doesn't sound pleasant for our second time."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Blaine watched him cautiously, trying to gauge whether he was being serious.

"Uhmm…"

"It sounds…fun…" Kurt crawled close, so each movement of his lips grazed Blaine's. "You scared?"

"With you?" Blaine breathed. "Never."

"Worried I'd be too rough?"

"I trust you."

"Completely?"

"Completely."

Kurt pounced.

"I…wait." Blaine stopped Kurt from attempting to straddle him right there. "I don't think we're ready…I…I want…" he struggled to get his thoughts out. "I just want every time to be special."

Kurt sighed in exasperation, rolling onto his back. He was ridiculously horny. Blaine sighed as well, feeling a little guilty. He relaxed though, stretching out across the bed, trying to find a way to start another conversation.

But that's when Kurt attacked.

He pounced again, straddling Blaine, but the momentum caused them to continue rolling. Blaine let out a small cry as they rolled off the bed and his back hit the floor.

"Ow…" he whimpered, but was cut off by a kiss. "Kurt…" he whined.

"Just because it's rough, doesn't mean its not special." Kurt whispered. "I want to be inside you, sharing _everything_ we have. I want you to feel me, because I _know_ you love it. It's us being together in the best way possible…and if you ask me…" Kurt sucked at his lower lip. "That's pretty special."

Blaine searched his face expectantly. "You're not just saying that because you're desperate for rough sex, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Rough sex would be nice…but we don't have to. I just…I want to be with you again."

Blaine smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you so much."

Kurt grinned, kissing him back. Blaine deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam down Kurt's side and he grinned.

"Soo…."

Blaine chuckled, letting out a deep breath. "Fine. Have your way with me."

Kurt laughed delightedly. "You make it sound less fun than I think it's going to be."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm a little worried."

Kurt kissed his mouth gently. "Don't be. I won't hurt you."

Blaine sucked in another deep breath and nodded.

"Can we move off the floor?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head.

"Here is better."

Blaine's protests were cut off as Kurt attacked his neck – sucking and biting, deliberately leaving behind hickeys. He captured Blaine's lips in a bruising kiss, fingers working their way down Blaine's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it back off of his shoulders.

He sat up – just long enough to pull his own shirt off over his head, tossing it behind him somewhere.

"Kurt?"

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Blaine hard, nipping at his lips.

Blaine groaned when Kurt's fingers found the zip of his pants, pulling it down and sliding his jeans and brief's down over his hips.

His cock sprang free and Kurt was immediately there, sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine practically screamed, his hips bucking up at the sudden pleasure coursing through his abdomen.

Kurt smirked, working up and down his length, letting Blaine thrust up into his mouth. Blaine reached blindly for Kurt, but Kurt caught his wrists, forcing his hands down by his sides.

Blaine whimpered, causing Kurt to look up at him from under his eyelashes, his cheeks hallowed; lips stretched into a small smile around Blaine.

"Babe…babe off!" Blaine whimpered, but Kurt shook his head slightly, sucking tightly around him again.

Blaine keened, arching up and whining and fighting against Kurt's hands.

"I'm going to…nngh! …come soon…if you're not…careful."

Kurt just grinned again, taking Blaine deeper.

Blaine writhed around, and Kurt was forced to hold his hips down, in fear of Blaine slipping from his mouth.

Finding a particular tender vein, Kurt paid special attention to it as Blaine moaned and thrashed around. Kurt pulled off, giving him a dark, smoldering look.

"You can come you know." He whispered. "We've got all night to play."

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt sunk down around him again, bringing him closer and closer to the edge until…

…he came hard, and Kurt swallowed it greedily with a crude moan, pulling off and licking his lips.

"Well fuck." Blaine whimpered, flopping bonelessly on the floor, wincing when his head met hard ground.

Kurt was already moving, almost tripping over Blaine to reach the drawer.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered. "C'mere."

"No."

"It's your turn."

"I'll take care of myself."

Blaine frowned, struggling to sit up. "That's my job."

"Shut up and relax…we're not done yet."

Blaine frowned again, but did as he was told, lying back down. He followed Kurt with his eyes, watching as he rummaged through the drawer.

"Where's your lube?"

"Next drawer down."

Blaine fidgeted slightly.

"Kurt?"

"Shush." Kurt ordered, quickly stripping off what was left of his clothing.

Blaine wriggled, trying to see Kurt, but before he got anywhere Kurt's weight dropped back on top of him, pinning him down.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kurt huffed, coating his fingers in lube.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine." Kurt whined back. "Hold still." he said, his hand slipping down between

Blaine's legs.

"Kurt.." he writhed, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Shut up!" Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine as he stretched him, swallowing his noises.

"Let me talk." Blaine growled, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, his fingers moving back and forth, getting deeper and further. "Just fuck me already. Please."

Kurt chuckled. "No."

Blaine slumped in surprise, before moaning as Kurt changed angles. "What?"

"This isn't your night babe." Kurt whispered, biting down on Blaine's lower lip as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out. "I dick-tate."

He half-giggled at his own joke, crooking his fingers just right so Blaine screamed,

"Fuck. Please?" Blaine begged, keening and twisting and trying so desperately to get more.

Kurt just shook his head, a small smile on his face.

Blaine groaned in frustration. "Kurt…you promised me rough sex."

Kurt laughed. "I thought you didn't want it?"

"You've convinced me. Fucking hurry uuu-nnggh…pp."

Kurt grinned at his latest achievement, his fingers stilling and rubbing over Blaine's prostate gently.

"I love you baby." Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss him again.

Blaine mumbled something incoherent and Kurt pressed hard against him, making him whine and shout.

"What was that?"

"I love you too." Blaine panted, and finally Kurt pulled his fingers out, coating his own cock with lube.

Blaine let out a needy sigh of relief, his legs tensing and quivering.

"Ready babe?" Kurt grinned, lining himself up.

Without waiting for an answer he thrust himself into Blaine's body, biting his lip to hold himself still as Blaine let out a loud cry of pain.

"Blaine? Oh god, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Blaine had his eyes squeezed shut.

Kurt leant forward worriedly, accidentally pushing himself deeper into Blaine as he kissed his mouth. Blaine moaned, his eyes squeezing even tighter shut.

"Blaine?"

"God Kurt, move!" Blaine demanded, squeezing around him.

Kurt moaned, leaning down to kiss Blaine again. Blaine kissed him back hungrily, needily, as Kurt started up a steady rhythm, gently thrusting.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Kurt said softly. "I forgot how much it hurt…"

Blaine just nodded, his eyes still shut, his breathing hitched and tight, and Kurt paused.

"Blaine?"

"Keep going." He panted, biting his lower lip and Kurt shot him a concerned look, before grounding himself – one hand on Blaine's hip and the other on his stomach.

He experimentally moved a little harder but far slower – managing to nestle against his lips before drawing back out.

"I'm not porcelain." Blaine said softly, his eyes now open and trained on Kurt. "I won't break."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt checked worriedly, holding himself still.

"Move damn it!"

Kurt smiled, thrusting harder into Blaine.

He whined low in his throat, his eyes squeezed shut as Kurt pounded into him, their hips slapping together with an incredibly embarrassing noise – one that Kurt would pay more attention to were he not in pure bliss.

He leant down, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth, a small grin on his lips as Blaine's eyes shot open.

"You okay?"

Blaine snorted, letting out a moan as Kurt continued slamming into him. "For someone so eager for rough sex, you didn't do much research on the dialogue."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kurt went still, buried deep inside Blaine; their hips flush against each other.

Blaine let out a suppressed breath, taking a moment to let his head fall back against the floor, not even cringing when the resounding thud made his ears ring.

"So are you close or…?" Kurt asked with a blush. "Because this is getting kinda tiring…"

Blaine snorted, but gasped when Kurt thrust back into him.

"Yeah, I'm close." He admitted.

"Good." Kurt said, wrapping his hand around Blaine's cock.

He whined as Kurt stroked his cock in time with his erratic thrusting, and soon he was coming over their stomach's, keening and whining and moaning until he was another boneless mess – completely spent from both orgasms. It was a few seconds before he realised Kurt had come as well, and he tiredly pet at Kurt's arms.

"Msaglh." He mumbled, whining as Kurt slipped out of him and rolled to the side, taking a deep breath.

"More?" Kurt asked and Blaine whimpered, almost in a small panic, but mostly dejectedly.

"Kurt, babe…I know you want to and I would love to but I need to re-"

Kurt chuckled, kissing his neck gently. "Relax. I don't have any more." He smiled. "I just wanted to know if you wanted it."

Blaine smirked, nuzzling into Kurt's neck with a whisper.

"I'm not ready yet…but one day we'll be able to do this all night…whichever way we want."

Kurt's eyes widened and his face broke out into a grin, kissing Blaine full on the mouth.

"All night?" Kurt asked, his eyes still wide.

"All night."

* * *

_**A/N: :)**_


	166. Ulterior Motives

_**A/N: It's Jen-Jen again. I'm trying to be as active as I can considering I go away tomorrow until after Christmas. There IS internet up there, but it's slow as a snail and I probably won't get to spend very much time on it because it's trying to get AWAY from internet and such, but whatever. You still have Claire, so you should be fine :D**_

**_This is a threequel to 'Nothing Changes' and...'Reasons Why' :D_**

**_Rating; Dark Themes, possible triggering_**

* * *

"Kurt, I don't think we want cats."

"I want cats." He said stubbornly, looking along the rows of caged felines.

"But…I don't like cats." Blaine trailed after him with a small sigh, already fully aware that he had lost this battle.

"We'll get a kitten then." Kurt said helpfully, scrutinizing each cage and cat.

Blaine sighed again, looking at one of the cats.

"Hi." He said softly and it hissed at him. Wincing, he sulked after Kurt. "I don't _want _a cat."

Kurt just smiled. "We're doing a good thing Blaine. We're taking one from a _shelter.__"_

"But they _don't_ like me."

"Blaine, they're cats." Kurt told him, scratching one of the cats behind her ears through the cage.

"So?" Blaine asked, hesitantly approaching him. The cat hissed at him, retreating to the corner of her cage. "They don't like me."

Moving on, Kurt stuck his hand through the cage, and the cat hissed and swiped at him.

"I like this one." Kurt said, his eyes sparkling.

"Kurt, that one hates you."

"No. It's fine." He smiled, beckoning to the assistant.

The cat clawed and scratched it's way around until the assistant finally managed to shut it in the cage.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking slightly disgruntled.

Kurt nodded eagerly, and Blaine watched his boyfriend, a little confused.

^.^

When they got home, Kurt let the cat out of it's carrier, and it tore around the room in a panic until it found a cat scratcher.

"See. It likes it here." Kurt said fondly and Blaine sighed.

"Whatever. That thing is going to eat me. What's the time?" he glanced at the clock before sighing. "I've got to get ready for work. Will you be okay showing 'it' around?"

"Scratcher."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Scratcher?"

"His name."

"Brilliant." Blaine sighed.

Kurt had been strange lately. It had been three months since Blaine had found the scars on his stomach, and so far, there had been no other marks. Instead, Kurt had been far more distant. Unhappy. Unresponsive.

Perhaps this cat would make a difference. But Blaine was worried.

He had gone to the counselor for a month and a half, but Kurt hated it there, and Blaine stopped making him go. He seemed happier then.

Half an hour later, Blaine left with a kiss on the cheek to Kurt. Kurt bid him farewell, before turning to Scratcher, ready to continue his plan.

It wasn't self-harm if it wasn't inflicted by him_self_, right? All he had to do was piss off the cat, and then he had a reason for the angry red lines. And Blaine wouldn't get upset.

That was what mattered.

* * *

_**A/N: The saga continues :)**_


	167. Knitting Needles

**_A/N: So it's 5.30 in the morning, I honestly have no idea why I'm awake, and I'm bored out of my mind. This is what happens ^^ I'm fairly certain it's raining, but I have no desire to go find out whether it is or not ^^_**

**_I have two? maybe three, unfinished stories that I'm working on at the moment, so I'll try to upload them when I finish them. No promises though, I have to work today._**

* * *

"I want to learn to knit." Blaine announced one day, looking up from his laptop.

"Blaine..."

"What?"

"Another new hobby?"

"No." Kurt's look made him reconsider his words. "Maybe. Hush. Look, it seems so easy!"

Kurt shrugged, going back to his book. If Blaine was happy – he shrugged mentally – happy Blaine was easier to live with then moping Blaine.

^.^

Blaine went out that afternoon, returning with a brand new set of knitting needles and a bag full of different coloured balls of wool. He settled onto the couch and quickly lost himself, concentrating intently on the video on the laptop before transferring his attention to his knitting needles and current ball of wool.

He started it three times – unravelling it before he got too far and restarting. By the time he finally went to bed he had twenty centimetres or so of knotted, tangled thread – that looked nothing like how it was supposed to.

Getting up early the next morning, Blaine winced as he saw the mess he'd made and immediately sat down to unravel it and start all over again. He repeated this process for almost a week, before it finally made sense, and he could knit without dropping a stitch (Well, without dropping a stitch as often as he had been). It amused Kurt, finding Blaine knitting every time he had a free moment, and even falling asleep over his knitting needles once or twice.

Finally Kurt's curiosity prompted him to ask Blaine what he was making.

"A scarf." Blaine answered promptly, holding his knitting up to check he hadn't dropped another stitch.

"Why?"

"Because you like scarves?" Blaine shrugged, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, shifting to curl against Blaine's side. That made more sense – Blaine was learning to knit for _him_.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Love you."

* * *

_**A/N: This has even less of a plot then my normal stories . Also, I apologise for not uploading yesterday, and for essentially vanishing for a couple of days. I was in a bad mood and didn't want to pass it on, and Jen and I were working on the mpreg...**_


	168. Shopping Trip

_**A/N: Merry Christmas guys ^^ I'd just like to say thank you all ever so much for all the awesome reviews, and reads, and even just sticking with us through our insanity ^^ As a belated Christmas present, I'm going to try to take the chapter count to 200 by maybe the 5th of January here. Hope you enjoy them!**_

* * *

"Daddy wait!" Amelia demanded. "You said _I_ could push the trolley!"

Kurt sighed, smiling at her affectionately.

"I said you could push the trolley when you were taller than it." He corrected gently.

Amelia stood on her tiptoes, resting her nose on the handle of the trolley and smiling at Kurt hopefully. Kurt looked to Blaine for help.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride in the trolley?" Blaine asked, scooping her up.

"No daddy! Daddy Kurt _promised_." She giggled, trying to get Blaine to put her down.

"Am I allowed to help you push?" Blaine tried again.

"Daddy promised I could push the trolley all by myself." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt and Blaine traded glances, recognising the warning signs of a full blown tantrum.

"Okay, you can push the trolley." Kurt agreed with a sigh. He _knew_ this was going to be a bad idea, but what else could he do?

They entered the store with Amelia pushing the trolley triumphantly as Blaine subtly steered her in the general direction she was _supposed _to be going in.

Ten minutes later, they'd filled the bottom of the trolley and Amelia was struggling to push it – and starting to get upset.

Another five minutes passed, and Amelia was in tears, cradled in Kurt's arms as Blaine swiftly finished their grocery shopping.

"It's okay baby, you can try again another time." Kurt soothed, patting her back as he followed Blaine up and down the aisles.

"But I wanted to do it this time!" she hiccupped, rubbing her face against Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't think you're big enough yet." Kurt said gently. She pouted.

"I'm still growing!" she said, trying to convince herself as well as him. Kurt laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Of course you are baby. You're going to be just as tall as me and daddy Blaine."

"When?" she asked longingly.

"Soon." Kurt laughed.

"Next week?" she tried.

"Not quite that soon." Blaine interjected, taking her off of Kurt so that Kurt could finish off the shopping.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I push the trolley next week?"

* * *

_**A/N: I was going to post another chapter of the mpreg storyline tonight, but I forget what I'm supposed to be calling them, so you might just have to wait until Jen gets back ^^**_

_**Also, do you guys feel like helping me? Jen will be back on the 29th of December, and it would be amazing if she was absolutely swamped with reviews ^^ as in, so much so that it takes her hours to read them ^^ Thank you all muchly!**_

_**Sorry, just reread this chapter and realised how many spelling mistakes I'd made . Thanks for pointing them out! I probably wouldn't have noticed otherwise ^^**_


	169. Christmas Time

_**A/N: I just had to do an overly-excited-for-Christmas-Blaine story ^^**_

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "Kurt, are you awake?"

Kurt mumbled something, rolling over, away from Blaine and burying his head under a pillow.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked again, louder this time, his hands reaching out to stroke up Kurt's back. "Kurt, time to get up..." he called.

"What _time _is it?" Kurt groaned. Blaine glanced at the alarm clock and recoiled.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep." He said quickly – _too_ quickly. Kurt pulled his head out from under the pillow just enough to glare at Blaine sleepily.

"Blaine, what time is it?"

"...five...thirty?"

"You woke me up at _five-thirty_ _in the morning?"_

"But Kurt..." Blaine whined, looking so adorably miserable that Kurt almost forgave him right then. "It's Christmas..."

"Oh.." Kurt breathed, sinking back against his pillows with a sigh. "Oh, okay then. You're forgiven."

Blaine brightened, snuggling against Kurt's side. "Just this time though." Kurt reminded him, yawning as he nestled back against the pillows.

"Kurt..." Blaine tried again. Kurt raised a hand to pet at his hair, the other sliding soothingly up and down his back. Blaine quietened, his head dropping to rest on Kurt's shoulder as he yawned, and in seconds they were both asleep again.

Kurt woke up first the next time, his glance at the clock telling him that it was now seven in the morning, a somewhat decent time to get up. He rolled over, bumping into Blaine, causing him to whimper and try to squirm closer in his sleep. Kurt grinned to himself.

"Blaine, time to get up." He whispered. Blaine sat up quickly, clutching at Kurt as his head spun.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, it's Christmas!" Kurt teased gently.

"Oh! Kurt, presents!" Blaine said excitedly, bouncing out of the room. Kurt watched him go, smiling as he started to climb out of bed. Before he got too far, Blaine was back, practically tackling Kurt back onto the bed.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine made himself comfortable, sprawled out on top of Kurt.

"I didn't get my morning cuddle." Blaine pouted, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck as Kurt brought his arms up to hold him in place.

Kurt laughed, kissing his curls.

"Come here." He said, pulling Blaine's face up to his and kissing him.

They were both panting by the time they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" laughed Blaine, pulling Kurt closer to him.

Kurt shrugged, his eyes bright.

"It's Christmas."

* * *

**_A/N: Even though Christmas is over here, I'm going to keep writing Christmas stories until someone makes me take my Christmas tree down ^^ Just a warning =P_**


	170. Shower

**_A/N: So, this was originally a cuddle weather fic, turned into almost smut. Not for kiddies, kay? ^^_**

* * *

Kurt nuzzled sleepily into Blaine's chest, his eyes cracking open to peer at the screen.

"What _are_ you watching?" he mumbled.

Blaine chuckled, his gaze fixed on the screen as he ran his fingers carefully through Kurt's hair.

"I'm not actually sure." He replied thoughtfully. Kurt laughed, lifting his head up a little to see Blaine's expression before dropping it again.

"Then why are you watching it?"

Blaine dropped a kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

"Because I'm too lazy to change the channel?"

Kurt lifted his head up again, his eyes bright.

"Maybe I should distract you then." He said suggestively, raising an eyebrow. Blaine grinned at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kurt shifted, throwing a leg over Blaine and sitting up, straddling Blaine's waist.

Slowly, teasingly, Kurt leant down to claim Blaine's lips, rubbing their crotches together.

Blaine moaned into his mouth, his hands reaching to grab at Kurt's waist. Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips, thrusting down experimentally.

Blaine wriggled under Kurt, struggling to free himself, to get more contact, thrusting up as Kurt thrust down until they were both coming in their pants, and Kurt collapsed in a boneless heap on top of Blaine.

Blaine stroked his hands up and down Kurt's back until Kurt shifted, crinkling his nose.

"We haven't done that in a while." Blaine laughed, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

"And now I remember why."

Blaine tugged Kurt's face down to his, kissing him slowly.

"What was I doing?" he mumbled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smirked.

"No idea."

Blaine laughed.

"Sometimes I really have no idea why I love you."

Kurt shifted, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Oh. Right." Blaine smirked, throwing Kurt off balance and rolling over on top of him. "_That's_ why." He said, dropping his face into Kurt's neck and trailing kisses up the sensitive skin there. Kurt shuddered, tilting his head back to give Blaine better access.

Blaine smirked, nipping at Kurt's neck and sucking hard at the same spot.

Kurt hit at Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, no." He said weakly. "We're a mess."

Blaine smirked, studying the hickey he'd just made on Kurt's neck, raising his head with a suggestive smile.

"Shower?"

* * *

**_A/N: I do believe that's the closest I've ever come to writing real smut ^^_**

**_Did everyone have a good Christmas? Yes? No?_**

**_My sister bought me a top hat ^^ and I bought suspenders to go with it ^^ Am I proud? So very much so ^^_**


	171. Movement

_**A/N: Plot bunnies attacked me just before I started work this morning... This is the result :D**_

* * *

"_Kurt?"_

"Tracy?" Kurt yawned. His eyes snapped open. "Tracy! Oh _god_ are you okay?" he panicked, suddenly wide awake. Tracy laughed, rushing to reassure him.

"_I'm fine! We're _both_ fine. Actually, I've got something I wanted to show you both. I know it's the middle of the night and all, but do you mind if I come over?"_

Kurt blinked, relaxing back to being half-awake.

"Now?"

"_You _did_ say you wanted me to keep you up to date..."_ she said teasingly. Kurt's face broke into a smile.

"Of course! I'll see you soon?"

"_Yes! And Kurt?" _she added, just before he hung up. "_I know what you're like, and I'd like to tell you that I'm not bothering to get changed into my day clothes, so you'd better do the same, okay?"_

Kurt laughed into the phone.

"Okay, I promise." He said before they both hung up. Smiling, Kurt headed up the stairs to wake Blaine.

^.^

By the time Tracy arrived, twenty minutes later, Kurt was pacing nervously, worried despite her reassurances. Blaine was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, half asleep, leaning against the wall.

Kurt opened the door almost before Tracy's car stopped, hurrying out into the cold to help her. Tracy just laughed, refusing his offers of help as she made her way into the house, pulling her dressing gown around herself securely. Kurt smiled to himself absently as he noticed that she'd started to gain a pregnant waddle.

Inside, Tracy made herself comfortable in the middle of the sofa, slouching down and pushing her dressing gown open, propping her feet (in their bunny rabbit slippers) up on the coffee table.

"Kurt? Come here." She demanded, pulling her shirt up to expose her baby bump, adjusting the waistband of her pants until it rested on her hips, under her stomach.

Kurt hovered over her restlessly.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Tracy laughed."No, I'm fine. Where is that husband of yours? I need you both to be here."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he darted out of the room, tugging Blaine into the room after him when he came back.

Tracy smiled, patting the couch cushions.

"Come here." She said gently. Blaine seated himself on one side, and Kurt did the same on the other. Tracy grabbed one of their hands each, placing them on her stomach.

"What are you-" Kurt started.

"Shush. Just wait." Tracy said, tilting her head to a side.

Her sudden grin matched their gasps.

"He.. She... It's _moving_?" Kurt breathed, his other hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"Yup! That's your baby." She said gently. Blaine was stunned, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. "You should talk to her. The doctor said she'd be able to hear you remember?" Tracy yawned, letting her head rest on Blaine's shoulder.

Letting her eyes close, Tracy drifted off to sleep with their quiet voices, and gentle hands.

Kurt nudged Blaine when he noticed.

"Poor Tracey must be exhausted." He whispered. Blaine smiled slightly.

"Guest room?"

At Kurt's nod, Blaine gently shifted Tracy until she was leaning back on the couch, pulling her shirt back down and slipping his arms under her, picking her up bridal style.

Kurt proceeded Blaine up the stairs, flipping lights on and hurrying into the guest room, pulling the covers down.

Blaine gently laid Tracy down, and Kurt pulled the blankets up over her.

A few minutes later, back in their room, they curled back up in the bed together.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah babe?"

"This is real. It's really _real_." He whispered. Kurt smiled, kissing him gently.

"Just wait until the baby's born."

* * *

_**A/N: So Tracy's the surragate, in case you didn't realise ^^ This was originally longer, but it refused to let itself be written, so you get a shortened version ^^ **_

_**Ohmygosh guys! Jen should be back tomorrow!**_


	172. Puppies and Kitties

_**A/N: OMG HAI GUYS IT'S JEN! Haha, trying to get this out before Claire gets home. She's on the bus XD So I had an awesome Christmas, I hope you guys did too. Thanks so much for the abundance of reviews, you're all terrific and I love you. I wrote this and many others over the duration of my trip, so excuse...lots. :D**_

_**Rating: G/K (offensive language)**_

* * *

"Kurt! Kuurrrttt! Oh my god KURT!" Blaine whined, surprised at the sounds he was making.

A calico feline appeared at the top of the stairs in a panic.

"Blaine!" It hissed.

"Kurt! You're a kitty! And I HAVE A TAIL!"

It wasn't easy, being on four legs, and Kurt ungracefully fell down the stairs, hissing and flailing.

Blaine snorted with laughter, rolling onto his back.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, swiping at him slightly. "We're…we're ANIMALS. This isn't the time to play!"

Blaine whined gently and Kurt rolled his eyes, miaowing at him.

"Oh my god!" Blaine's ears perked up, his whole body going rigid. "Everything smells SO good!" he barked happily, turning in a small circle.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed and Blaine's ears went down, his tail dropping between his legs.

"I need to find my dad. Maybe he knows what's going on…"

Blaine barked again and started upstairs.

"He's at work, genius." Kurt called and Blaine bounded back down.

"Want me to carry you? I can carry you!"

"No." Kurt said softly, and suddenly Blaine was on top of him, licking him relentlessly. "Blaine!"

"It's so much easier to love you!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed in protest.

Despite his height as a human, he was quite small as a cat. Blaine was a bit of a mutt – a mixture of at least a few dog breeds – but was the size of a large puppy.

Still, he was larger than Kurt.

"I know you love me." Kurt swiped at him gently and he backed off. "But I'd really like to know why I'm a cat!"

Blaine just laughed. "I _always_ wondered what it would be like to have a tail!"

Kurt gave him an exasperated sigh and this time forcefully swiped him across the nose. Blaine yelped, backing away.

"Stop getting distracted!" Kurt scolded and Blaine waited patiently as Kurt paced.

"I _think_ I can get to my dad's work…come on…"

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean _think?_"

"Everything is weird…ya know, big, and bright!" Kurt said softly and Blaine nodded, his tongue lolling out.

"Come on! Let's Go!"

Kurt let himself laugh at his enthusiastic boyfriend and started towards the cat-flap. (Had that always been there?) Blaine pranced happily after him, toppling over and getting stuck half-way.

"Help?" he whimpered.

Kurt turned, spotting him with a sigh.

"What are we going to do with you?" he purred, slinking up to him and resting his paws either side of Blaine's shoulders.

"This might hurt…" he apologised quickly, digging his claws into Blaine and pulling.

Blaine let out a pained squeal, jerking his way out of the cat flap.

"Thanks…" Blaine mumbled, licking his shoulder pitifully.

Kurt nuzzled him briefly before stalking to the front of the house, eyes wide. Blaine bounded up beside him.

"What are we looking for?"

"People." Kurt informed him, sneaking out a few centimetres before pouncing towards a tree.

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed him, happily sniffing at the ground.

"Okay…" Kurt said softly, looking around. "This way!"

Blaine was silent, his nose to the ground as he followed Kurt down the street.

"God you smell good." Blaine breathed in heavily. "It's like…I can't avoid your smell. It's so good."

Kurt sighed. Blaine obviously didn't see the problem with this whole situation – they were freakin' animals for gods' sake.

Kurt continued on – they weren't far now.

Blaine's sudden squeak of alarm made him pause and whip around. His throat dropped into his stomach as he saw what had happened.

A comical looking dog-catcher had trapped Blaine with a net! Kurt rushed forward, claws extended and pounced – but was caught instead by a second catcher.

"Animals are generally smarter than these two…" said the first, scooping Blaine up.

"Kurt!" Blaine yowled.

"Blaine, it's okay!" Kurt whispered, screeching as he was thrown into the back.

Blaine joined him a second later, snuffling and wheezing and shaking.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined. "I'm scared."

Kurt licked the top of his head gently and he whined.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, lying down next to him.

"I don't know."

^.^

The pound had never looked so scary.

They arrived at the dark building, and after a bit of struggling, ended up in separate carriers. The two men took them inside, but both boys were silent. Blaine whimpered occasionally, calling for Kurt, but the feline was silent – watching and waiting.

"Scan them for microchips." Said one, and they were placed on a large table.

A sigh. "Yeah, sure…whatever, your highness." Said a very bored sounding woman. A very familiar, bored sounding woman.

Kurt's carrier opened and a hand reached inside, plucking Kurt from where he had scrunched himself into the corner.

"SANTANA!" Kurt miaowed when she came into view.

"Santana! What! Where? Is she a kitty too?" Blaine panicked

"Hey kitty-kitty." She cooed, pulling him close to her face and nuzzling him.

"Oh god!" Kurt tried his hardest not to hiss at her, struggling ferociously.

"What?"

"She's…cuddling me!"

"Hey!" Blaine growled. "That's my job!"

Finally, Santana let him go and placed him on a metal desk, sighing.

"Let's see who you belong to…" she muttered, stroking him gently.

Kurt purred involuntarily at her touch and she laughed.

"Hold still kitty."

Kurt did as he was told; jumping slightly when the desk gave a shudder.

"You're okay…" she soothed.

"What's happening?" Blaine was panicking again.

"Hush Blaine." Kurt miaowed, and Blaine snuffed impatiently.

"You guys friends, hmm?"

Blaine barked happily and Santana laughed.

"Okay kitty." Santana lifted him off the table and clicked a few things on the computer, letting Kurt roam.

She opened Blaine's carrier, and he dashed out, leaping up on her and licking at her face.

"Santana! Santana! It's me, Blaine! Santana!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "She can't understand you…"

Santana laughed and pushed him off.

"But she tastes _so _good!"

Kurt scowled and perched on top of the machine attached to the table.

"Good kitty." Santana praised, lifting Blaine onto the table. "Good puppy."

Blaine barked and Kurt shook his head. "You're enjoying this _far_ too much."

The table shook and Blaine whimpered.

"Calm down." Kurt miaowed and the puppy lay down, his tail twitching uncertainly.

When the machine stopped, Santana continued to the computer.

"Oh…you guys are _so_ lucky." Santana grinned. "You're both owned by…oh…"

Both Kurt and Blaine were watching her expectantly, and she seemed a little surprised at their attention.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you…" she said softly, scratching Blaine's back.

"Did you get a chip?" one of the catchers had stepped in.

She nodded absently.

"Well?"

She sighed. "They're Burt and Carole Hummel's pets. Kurt and Blaine."

"Why the off-in-the-distance face?"

Santana sighed. "Burt and Carole got them and named them after the real Kurt and Blaine were killed."

"Killed?"

Santana nodded sadly. "Two years ago – prom night. Dickhead called Azimo was drunk and didn't think two blokes should've danced together."

Kurt could only stare at Blaine in horror.

Blaine whined, and Kurt lunged for him-

^.^

Kurt jerked awake, a whimper escaping his throat.

"Babe?" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

Blaine was human. Alive and human.

Kurt sighed in relief. It was just a dream.

"I'm okay." Kurt assured him.

Blaine nodded and yawn, before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Mm. You taste good."

* * *

_**A/N: Anyway...I'm HOME! Omg.** _


	173. Not Quite Legal Yet

_**A/N: LSDJHGSLHG GUYS GUYS GUYS HOLY SHIT JENS BACK AND OMG SHE'S BACK AND WE'RE WRITING THINGS TOGETHER AND OMG YAY!**_

_**But I wrote this by myself :D**_

* * *

Blaine sighed, nuzzling his head against Kurt's thigh. Kurt smiled, lifting his hand to thread his fingers gently through Blaine's hair, still reading from his book in a soft voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted.

"Mmm?" Kurt asked, digging his fingers into Blaine's scalp. Blaine moaned, pulling his head away from Kurt's fingers to clear his thinking. He was such a _sucker_ for head rubs. "Blaine?" Kurt prompted.

"Kurt, I love you, and we've been together for almost four years now, and I think I want to try something new."

There was a quiet thump as Kurt put his book down.

"...Blaine?"

"Marry me?"

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"I'd love to, but it isn't legal yet." Kurt reminded him softly, stroking his face.

Blaine scoffed.

"So? If I bought you a ring, and you bought me one, and we both wore them and thought of ourselves as married, isn't that almost the same thing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at him affectionately. Blaine grinned, stretching up for another kiss.

"We already live together, isn't this almost the same thing?"

"But this makes it _official_." Blaine said, stretching lazily.

"But we're already technically married – de facto partners remember?"

Blaine pouted.

"But _Kurt_." He whined.

"Do you really want it that badly?" Kurt asked.

"I want something to prove that I'm yours... And that you're mine." Blaine blushed slightly, turning his head to the side to hide his face.

Kurt turned his face back gently.

"Okay." He agreed.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Kurt smiled tolerantly.

"Really really." He said, leaning down to kiss Blaine again. Blaine grinned against his lips, shifting as he eased a hand into his pocket, pulling it back out with his hand clenched around something.

"What have you got?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine smiled, opening his hand. On his palm rested two, matching silver rings.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I'm letting Jen take over uploading again (unless she abandons me again), so I'd like to say thanks very much for being so nice :D Bye!**_


	174. Names

**_A/N: Right now, Jen's encouraging me to learn her password so I can keep updating for you guys ^^ Should I do it? =P _**

**_Also, thanks for all the love, despite my stuff up with the mpreg =D_**

**_Story ideas are most amazing ^^ We have about twenty unfinished stories ^^ hopefully we should have another at least five done by tomorrow night our time ^^ Challenge accepted! Ready, set, go!_**

* * *

"I want to change my name." Blaine said with a small smile at breakfast. Kurt raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"You don't like your name?"

Blaine smirked.

"I imagine there's a _much_ better one."

Kurt frowned.

"I don't want you to change your name." He said petulantly. "What's wrong with the name you have? Don't you like it or something?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. Honestly, it was like he'd said something _wrong_...

"You can't just change your name without a good reason! What would happen if everyone just changed their name whenever they 'felt' like it? What then _Blaine_?"

Blaine continued to be confused. "You...what?" he put down his coffee. "Why are you so upset...?"

"Because I love your name – and you've had it for nineteen years – why change it?"

Blaine shook his head. "Would you rather we change _your _name then?"

"_What?_ _Why_? You don't like _my_ name now?"

Blaine stifled a laugh, finally realising what was going on.

"I want to change my name Kurt... my _last_ name."

* * *

_**A/N: ^^**_


	175. Dementia

_**A/N: Brb crying.**_

_**Rating: Character death, K/G**_

* * *

Tomas sighed, bending down to peer into his father's clouded eyes.

"Dad?" he asked quietly, watching as the old man in front of him looked at him in confusion. "Dad, it's me. Tomas."

Blaine shook his head, still confused. Tomas sighed, pulling a chair up to in front of him.

"Do you want to play something?"

Blaine's face cleared, and he smiled delightedly, nodding. Tomas half-smiled back, setting up a chess board.

Tomas chatted quietly, Blaine merely nodding every now and then, focused on the game. Two hours, and a couple of games later, Tomas stood to leave, stooping over the older man to hug him gently and kiss his cheek.

"Bye dad." He mumbled softly, turning.

"Tomas?"

Tomas turned back, hope lighting up his eyes.

"Tomas, why are you here? Where's 'manda? Where's...oh..." Blaine said softly as realisation finally hit him, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad." Tomas said, leaning over to hug him again, rubbing his back soothingly as Blaine cried.

This was why Amanda never visited him anymore – she couldn't deal with it, couldn't deal with Blaine not remembering her, couldn't deal with the fall out once he did.

"Kurt's dead isn't he?" Blaine asked, his half-blind eyes scanning the room almost hopefully.

Tomas nodded against the top of his head, and Blaine's eyes filled again, sobbing against Tomas's chest. Tomas gave a small sigh – Kurt had been dead for three years now – and this ritual had been going on ever since. It was easier when he was alive – Blaine remembered more – made a bigger effort. Without Kurt, Blaine wasn't much.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away, smiling once more.

"Who are you?" he asked in confusion. Tomas half-smiled, wiping at his eyes.

"Bye." He whispered, striding quickly out of the room.

He'd keep visiting, because Blaine was his dad, but he wouldn't try to get him to remember anymore.

Blaine was better off without a memory, without having to relive Kurt's death every time he gained his memory back. Without having to remember how life was, and how much he'd lost.

Tomas nodded to himself.

It was for the best.

* * *

_**A/N: Claire's sitting in the corner quietly crying to herself :) We're about to go out for Macca's :D**_


	176. False Truths

_**A/N: Beep Beep! We haven't left yet :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt curled into the centre of the bed, burying his face under the pillow, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Blaine finally found him, dropping onto the edge of the bed, his hand resting comfortingly in the centre of Kurt's back.

"Kurt... Are you okay?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt whimpered, shifting to rest his face between the bed and Blaine's leg.

Blaine lifted his hand, pulling his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked gently. When Kurt didn't reply Blaine pulled him up into his arms, pulling his head against his shoulder and rocking him slowly, rubbing soothingly at his back, his arms as he cried.

Slowly, Blaine eased them both down to lie on the bed, tangling their legs together and lying half on top of Kurt, his embrace both reassuring and protective.

Kurt turned his face into Blaine's neck, clutching at him as Blaine pressed kisses to his hair, his hands rubbing at Kurt's shoulders, trying to ease at least some of the tension out.

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath, and finally regained control of himself, rubbing his face against Blaine's shoulder to clear what was left of the tears.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Blaine asked, the pads of his fingers rubbing against Kurt's scalp soothingly.

Kurt swallowed hard. "There isn't much to talk about." He gulped. "I just...I needed to cry. I have so much...happy...all the time, and it's _so _hard to keep it up all the time..."

Blaine petted at his shoulder, kissing his forehead.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that's wrong?"

Kurt took a deep breath, nuzzling at Blaine's shoulder.

"...Yes?"

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that Rachel told you that Kristin Chenoweth was dead...? "

Kurt tensed.

"...How do you know that?"

"I heard Rachel telling Finn that you might be a bit upset... plus the fact you googled Kristin Chenoweth as soon as you got home, then raced up here and started bawling your eyes out...?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest.

"Maybe...?"

"Why _are_ you upset? It's not like it's true..."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"You left the internet window up." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt sighed, wiping at his eyes. "It's because she's _not _dead...I spent the whole day killing myself over the fact that it could be true...I _love_ her Blaine. She's my idol! And she's sick a lot..."

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead again. "But she's alive."

Kurt sighed again. "It's pent up emotions."

"Are you okay _now_ though?"

Kurt grinned, ducking his face to hide in Blaine's chest again.

"Yeah...now that you're here..."

* * *

_**A/N: We apologise for making you sad with the last chapter :D**_


	177. Orgy!

_**A/N: ...**_

_**Rating: Smut. Smut. Smut.**_

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Brittany grinned at the shocked faces around her.

"...Are you _sure_?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I went to the doctor and everything! Just like the grownups do."

Kurt smiled, taking Brittany's hand.

"Brittany... you do know that you _are_ a grown up now?"

Brittany blinked at him in shock.

"No I'm not! Lord Tubbington told me- " They tuned out as she went off into a rant, Blaine and Kurt exchanged stunned glances, Santana looking just as shocked as they were.

"Brittany? Who's the father?" Kurt interrupted.

"Santana, of course." Brittany shrugged happily. "We're going to be mommies!"

"Oh…dear god…" Santana muttered, and Blaine and Kurt turned anxious eyes to her.

"Do you guys remember…about…three or so months back…"

Kurt paled as he recalled the particular incident she was referring to.

^.^

_Kurt didn't know why he was drunk. Kurt didn't know why he had drunk so much. He was contemplating finding out, but something shiny distracted him._

"_Hey Blaine!"_

_It took him a moment, but Blaine turned around, a wide, silly grin on his face. "Kurt!"_

_Santana and Brittany lay half upsidedown on the bed, grinning widely. She had drunken just as much- if not more – than the boys and was ready to continue her original plans for the night. Of course, she didn't just get Kurt and Blaine drunk for no reason. It took long enough to convince them both – why not take something from it?_

"_You should make out in front of us." She said bluntly, and Kurt and Blaine looked at her._

"_Why?" Kurt asked unsteadily._

"_Cause you two are cute." Brittany grinned dopily, climbing onto Santana's stomach and straddling her hips, kissing up her neck._

_Santana petted her hair lazily and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other._

_Blaine licked his lips. "I do kind of want to kiss you right now."_

_Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine had attached himself to him. Kurt forgot his morals and his self-consciousness, kissing back and completely forgetting their audience. Brittany paused her kissing to watch them, letting out a low moan and grinding herself down onto Santana. The friction did nothing for either of them, and Brittany moaned impatiently._

_Santana petted at her hair absently, watching Kurt and Blaine with satisfaction. Their kissing had become hungrier, but suddenly Blaine broke away._

"_I want to kiss Sanatanana" he announced. "For real this time. I'm sick of pretending to be her boyfriend."_

_Ever since the four of them moved in together – since uni started – they'd been playing each others' beards – just in case._

_Kurt nodded. "Me too."_

"_You want to kiss Santana?"_

_Kurt shook his head wildly. "Not Santana."_

"_Do _we_ get a say in this?" Santana asked from the bed, where Brittany was trying to get her shirt off._

"_Nope." Blaine said with a smile, crawling up the bed and resting a few inches from her lips._

_Brittany giggled as Kurt crawled over Santana and pushed her down onto the bed, stroking up her arm gently._

"_This is weird." He breathed, and Brittany grinned, lifting her head up to press her lips to Kurt's._

_The sucking and moaning from the left alerted Kurt that Blaine and Santana had already started, but those thoughts quickly fled as Brittany's talented tongue flicked through his mouth teasingly._

_Her left hand trailed down his chest, her other hand resting on his hip._

"_You taste the same." She giggled, placing a few short kisses to his mouth._

"_Mm." Kurt whispered, trying to kiss her again. _

_She didn't taste like Blaine – she tasted like a girl – underneath the copious amounts of alcohol._

_Santana and Blaine shifted – Kurt was vaguely aware of Santana's legs coming out from under his own, and suddenly they were right beside Kurt and Brittany, in exactly the same position. Blaine grinned triumphantly and glanced over at Kurt, before leaning towards him and kissing him._

_When both boys pulled apart, Santana and Brittany had both somehow lost their shirts._

"_Are we doing this?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, which were somehow on his own again._

"_Yeah." Blaine grinned._

"_Awesome."_

_With that, Blaine didn't feel as if he had to hold back, now that he had Kurt's full permission. His hands went to Santana's stomach, catching her belly-bar. With wide eyes, he ducked down and sucked it into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Santana._

_Brittany, distracted by Santana's moan, glanced down at them after breaking away from Kurt's mouth._

_She giggled, putting a hand on Blaine's head and twirling a finger through his curls. "That's one of my favourite things to do too." _

"_Kurt." Blaine barked. "You're getting one of these."_

"_Do I have to?" Kurt whined. "What if it hurts?"_

"_Only for a little while." Brittany soothed him seductively. "Just a little pinch." She sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard._

_He whimpered and his hands flew to her thighs, tickling her gently. Santana smirked from where her head was thrown back over the edge of the bed, her hands nestled in Blaine's hair as he worked his way down her stomach until he hit the waistband of her shorts._

_Kurt's mind blanked out – he vaguely remembered kissing everyone from there on – Blaine's head between Santana's legs – touching Brittany _everywhere_ and making her scream._

_And suddenly they were all having sex – and Kurt didn't understand how they came to this point. It seemed to all happen in unison, and then it became competition – who came first._

_Both boys thrust into their respective partners – Kurt to Brittany and Blaine to Santana – drawing long moans and panting from each girl. Their breath was hitched and everyone was so close and sweating and completely drunk off their faces, but all four of them were enjoying themselves._

_Santana and Brittany, despite being preoccupied, were intent on trying to kiss each other and touch each other, despite the awkward angle._

_Finally – _finally – _Brittany let out a low moan and one hand clutched Kurt's shoulder, the other hand gripping Santana's arm as she came, Kurt following soon after with a broken moan. The sounds of their actual partners losing it was the only thing Santana and Blaine needed, before they were coming too._

_It was gross. That was one thing for sure. Kurt and Blaine had pulled out, scrabbling for each other and ending up cuddling at the end of the bed, pressing lazy kisses to each other's faces as if they hadn't just been having sex with two girls. Santana and Brittany were doing the same at the other end of the bed, stupid smirks on their faces. _

_They fell asleep like that – curled around their respective partners with no concern for what just happened._

_^.^_

_The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up at the same time first, with the biggest headaches. They stumbled blindly from Santana's room, aiming for the bathroom without even realising that Santana and Brittany were there, naked and cuddled around each other._

_With the hot water streaming down around them, Kurt felt marginally better. Blaine was using him for support, moaning slightly whenever he had to move. _

"_Morning." Kurt finally whispered, and Blaine just grumbled a reply._

_They made it out of the shower without incident, dressing and finding themselves with coffees in front of their faces. Blaine was far more awake now, almost managing a smile as he grabbed Kurt's hand._

"_We got drunk, didn't we?" Blaine asked, glancing around at the empty bottles of alcohol lying around._

"_No shit." Kurt said dryly, "Did you think we both had headaches for fun?"_

_Blaine frowned and Kurt sighed, wiggling experimentally. Now it was his turn to frown._

"_Blaine, is your ass sore?"_

_When they were drunk, Blaine got insanely possessive and dominating – he usually topped then – and they almost _always_ had sex when they were drunk. _

_Blaine shifted. "No..."_

_Kurt paled slightly. He remembered having sex. Well, he almost did, but he just _knew_ he had had sex that night. He always felt different in the mornings afterwards, and he felt different. But...if Blaine wasn't sore, and he wasn't sore..._

_At that moment, Santana stepped into the kitchen with a wide-eyed look._

"_Hi." She said softly._

_And then it came back._

_^.^_

"Oh my god." Blaine's hands flew to his hair, tugging on them with an exasperated moan. "Kurt..."

Kurt swallowed hard. "No. No, no no!"

Santana pressed a trembling hand to her head. "Dear god."

"What?" Brittany asked, her smile gone.

"Well..." Blaine said softly. "Now we know how she got pregnant..."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there that is. We're going to write a sequel to this eventually.** _


	178. Angst

_**A/N: Another mini-series within the Collection. I started this one quite a while ago :) There are several, several (like, 4) chapters of this which will be uploaded over a period of time :)**_

_**Rating: K/G**_

* * *

"I…I don't love you anymore."

Kurt froze, swallowing hard and almost dropping the phone.

"…What?" he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I…don't love you anymore Kurt." Blaine's voice was low and controlled.

"But…why?"

"I've…I've found someone else. You've been in New York for six months…did you really think we'd last this long?"

He wasn't bitter, but Kurt felt his organs dropping, his throat seizing up and his fingers shaking. What? No. Oh god no.

"I…but…"

"Please Kurt, just let this go as easy as possible."

"But…"

"Look…I don't…get the feeling anymore. I used to think about you…and all I'd get is giddy feelings…but now there's nothing. I'm sorry. It's not something I can control." Blaine's voice broke half-way through his apology, but he fought to remain composed.

Tears welled to Kurt's eyes. "I'm…"

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

The resounding echo of the phone hanging up in Kurt's eyes made him blink once, before he sunk down the wall until he hit the floor; his phone still at his ear. Now he understood the true feeling of a broken heart – but his wasn't just broken. It was pulled from his chest and stomped, spat and flattened by the love of his life.

He felt sick and empty and he couldn't move – couldn't breathe.

He couldn't even cry.

Blaine knelt at his window, sobbing into his arms. How he kept so calm was beyond him.

He always thought he was a bad liar.

He loved Kurt with every fibre of his being – and _that_ is why they couldn't be together. More than once, Blaine had been _this _close to buying a ticket and flying over to him, and the only thing stopping him was the New Directions.

But it was getting harder to resist – it hurt so damn fucking much to watch Kurt on the webcam, happy and enjoying himself – while Blaine was stuck at school.

The amount that Blaine was willing to do scared him.

So maybe it was better this way. It was dangerous love – the kind that made Blaine want to hurt himself because he couldn't be with Kurt – to see his perfect face and to touch his perfect skin.

And so what if he was being selfish? If he could convince himself that he didn't love Kurt, he'd be better off – and then when he graduated, he could follow Kurt, meet up with him and they'd fall back in love, and everything would be perfect.

^.^

Rachel returned home late – like usual. She never made it back to their apartment earlier than nine, but it was her preferred lifestyle. Being a credited extra was tough work, but she wouldn't give it up – not when she'd just broken into the pack.

The lights were all off, and she frowned. Kurt never went to bed this early.

"Kurt?" she called, tiptoeing into the hallway.

She'd walked in on Kurt and Blaine on webcam enough to not go barging in, but his door was closed.

"Kurt?" she knocked gently, but there was still no response.

The door opened – it wasn't locked – and she squinted in the darkness.

Kurt sat against the far wall, almost in the light of the window, with the phone at his ear. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, slowly darting around the room, his mouth parted slightly. The grimace on his face was enough to worry Rachel – he was usually so happy.

"Kurt…are you okay?" she whispered, dropping to her knees and shuffling towards him.

As if her voice broke him from a trance, he suddenly burst into tears.

Rachel's eyes widened and she crawled forward, resting on her heels in front of him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt just cried – long, broken sobs that had no intention of thinning or stopping. Rachel pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried; his phone dropping when Rachel pulled him forward.

It was a good twenty minutes before his sobs subsided into hiccoughs.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered.

"Bl-Blaine…"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly, staring at the ground. "He…"

Rachel frowned. "Kurt, what happened?"

"He broke up with me."

Rachel's mouth fell open and she tugged Kurt closer to her.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry Kurt…what happened?"

Kurt took a shuddering breath, shaking his head. "I don't know. I just…all he said was that…long…long distance wasn't working and…" he suppressed a sob. "And that he'd found someone else."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "What a dick."

Kurt looked up at her with wide, wet eyes. "Rachel…"

"What? He is." She gave a small sigh. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Good. Me either. We're staying up late. Have we got ice cream?"

Kurt managed a smile – a small one, his lips barely turning up at the corners – but a smile nonetheless. "Isn't that a bit clichéd?"

Rachel laughed. "Cliché's are cliché's for a reason. They always work." She said matter-of-factly. "Come on."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to get up."

"Yes you do." She grabbed his fluffy duvet from his bed and hauled him up, dragging him into the lounge room.

Kurt dejectedly allowed himself to be manhandled as Rachel practically placed him on the couch. She wrapped him up, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before heading to the kitchen.

"Have you had dinner?"

"I haven't moved since midday."

"Sushi?"

Kurt barely nodded, but she caught it, getting the phone and ordering their favourites.

"Ice cream?"

"Before dinner?"

She nodded seriously and took the tub out of the freezer, carrying it over with two spoons.

"Okay. What do you want to watch?"

Kurt shrugged dejectedly, fiddling with the loose threads of his duvet. "Anything."

Rachel sighed. "Disney?"

Kurt's eyes widened, quickly filling with tears. "No. Please no."

Rachel nodded quickly, moving on. "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Do you have the Johnny Depp one?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "I thought you liked the original?"

"Not today." He said softly and she nodded, putting it in the DVD player.

She cuddled up with him again, resting her head on his chest. Just the feeling another body near him made him remember Blaine – and he quickly started crying again.

"Oh Kurt…" she whispered, cuddling up even closer. "It'll be okay."

Kurt shook his head, burying his face into his duvet as the ugly crying started. Rachel simply petted at his shoulder as he cried, soothing him with gentle reassurances. But it was hard.

He wasn't going to be okay in a hurry.

^.^

Blaine only survived the next month with constant reassurance that he'd get his happily ever after with Kurt. He just had to be patient.

It was hard – not calling him, not texting him, and deleting him from his contacts on Skype. There was a sudden emptiness in his life, now that he didn't have afternoon talks to look forward to. But in five months they'd be together.

If Blaine could survive this – he could survive anything.

^.^

Kurt was not fairing the same way. Every day he was numb – going to work, coming home, eating (sometimes) and then sleeping.

Rachel was getting worried.

"Kurt…you need to do something! Get out…find some more friends."

Kurt shook his head, curled up on the couch. "It's too hard."

"Please Kurt…you come home every day looking like…honestly, you look like shit."

"Thanks…" Kurt mumbled, and Rachel sighed.

"I just…I want you to be happy again. It's been a while."

"It's been a week." Kurt mumbled, curling further into himself.

"I know…but…" she took his hand. "I…honestly, don't think Blaine's going to come back. If he's not made any contact by now…it's safe to say he's gone…"

Kurt buried his face into the couch, but he didn't cry anymore. He couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry Kurt…"

He just nodded. "I'll go out tomorrow. For lunch. I promise." He whispered and Rachel patted him on the leg.

"I'll be home same time tomorrow. Be careful."

Kurt just nodded and Rachel left to her room. It was hard – even a week of him moping around was a little too much – she was used to his bright energy that lit up the room. Kurt eventually made his way to his own room, collapsing on the sheets and falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning he woke up depressed, but he was determined to do something about it. He hated the numb, empty feeling – he just wanted _something. _

^.^

Rachel opened the door to her apartmment. She crept in quietly, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurt!"

The door was unlocked, so she knew he was home.

"Kurtt!"

There was still no answer. Feeling a vague sense of déjà vu, she headed into the hallway. His door was a fraction open, and she could smell…_something._

"Kurt!" the boy sat on his bed, facing the headboard, with a cigarette poised between two fingers, dangerously close to his lips.

The door slammed against the wall as she flew forward, taking the smoke from his fingers almost violently.

"Kurt, oh my god!" she raged, staring disgustedly at it.

Kurt looked shaken, staring at the cigarette in Rachel's hand.

"You're so stupid! What were you thinking? These will _ruin _your voice!"

Kurt nodded stupidly, staring at his hands.

"Kurt…what's going on…?"

"I just…want to feel…" he whimpered.

Rachel's heart broke for him, and she snuffed the end of the cigarette on the bedside table, not bothering to care about the mark it would leave. She crawled onto the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug as he cried again.

"This isn't the way to do it." She whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Smoking…it'll ruin your voice…your teeth, your throat…and plus it looks gross."

Kurt just nodded, handing her the full box, save for one.

"I haven't…I was going to try…I just…I want everything to be better."

She nodded and took the box from him, putting it behind her as she hugged him. "We need to do this with baby steps."

"I didn't think I was that relient on him." Kurt whispered. "I always told myself I'd never be this person…the…Bella Swan of relationships…I didn't think I'd ever sit and cry over a boy."

Rachel listened to him silently, rubbing his back gently.

"But…he was…god Rachel, I honestly thought we'd make it through everything."

Rachel hugged him tighter. "So did I." she whispered, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Why didn't it?"

She sighed. "Things like that happen."

Kurt cuddled her properly. "Did you think you and Finn would last forever?"

"Once, I did. Before we ever planned for NYADA." She smiled fondly. "But once…once we went to Nationals, I knew that Finn was just another boy."

Kurt nodded sadly, letting her go and stretching out on his bed.

"Tomorrow, we'll go get lunch together, okay?"

"Okay."

^.^

Blaine's progress hadn't changed much. Every day, he wrote himself a list of all the things he missed about Kurt – all the things he couldn't wait to see again. He carried a picture everywhere, and he replayed the tapes from performances over and over again – so he wouldn't forget a single thing.

He'd withdrawn himself, and people were starting to notice. They'd heard about the breakup and had offered support, but Blaine didn't want it, because he didn't need it.

Kurt would be his. That's all the support that he needed.

^.^

"Kurt, you look tired…" Rachel said one morning – two months after Blaine had left him.

"I'm not sleeping very well." He admitted.

Kurt had been a lot more cheerful lately – still not completely right, but more cheerful, and it was pleasing Rachel. They often talked at night – meaningless conversations that went nowhere, but meant everything to Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed. "Memories. He's haunting me."

If it had been anyone else, Rachel might have laughed at how stupid and needy it sounded, but Kurt sounded so pained that she almost died a little.

"How much have you been sleeping?"

"Two…maybe three hours a night…" he said softly and Rachel's eyebrows almost rose to her hairline.

"How have you been coping at work?"

He shrugged. "I deal."

"Have you thought about sleeping tablets?"

"It may have crossed my mind…but I don't know if I want to."

"You look like you're about to pass out…I think it might be a good idea."

Kurt rubbed his face sleepily. "I'll think about it."

"I can pick some up for you if you want? I'll be passing by the chemist…"

"I could trial them, I guess…" he said softly and Rachel nodded.

"Something's better than nothing."

Kurt sighed, nodding. "Alright."

So when Rachel returned, she was carrying two boxes of over-the-counter sleeping tablets.

"Two half an hour before you go to bed," she said with a grin. "I hope it works. You look like a wreck."

Kurt chuckled, and Rachel beamed. Smiles and laughs were rare occasions these days, and when it happened, Rachel made sure to cherish them.

^.^

The end of school came and went, and Blaine graduated at the top of most his classes. His original plan was to fly out to Kurt straight away, but he _really_ didn't have the savings. He would give himself three more months.

Three more months until he could see Kurt.

^.^

The months leading up to July were somewhat easier for Kurt. He was smiling and laughing more, and the nights weren't so bad now that he had the tablets. He just had to concentrate on the good, so that the bad didn't take over.

All was going well, until the end of July, when Finn appeared on their doorstep.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

The taller man laughed, hugging her back tightly and lifting her off her feet. "Hey Rachel!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, trailing to the front door. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Is that all you can say? It's been a year Kurt."

Kurt ducked his head in apology, reaching up to hug his brother. "Sorry. How have you been?"

Finn laughed. "I've been good, and yourself?"

"I've been better. Definitely better."

Finn nodded in understanding, before answering his original question. "I was travelling – I thought I'd stop by."

"Travelling?" Rachel asked. "Where are you going?"

"Everywhere." Finn grinned. "Anywhere."

Kurt laughed. "Good luck."

"Sit down, sit down. Do you want some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm right." He planted himself on the couch, and Kurt followed suit on the opposite one.

"So, how's Lima?" Rachel asked, perching on a recliner.

"Dull, boring…pretty much the same. Mom and Burt really miss you." He said to Kurt.

Kurt ducked his head. "Yeah…I haven't been keeping in contact. I've been…busy."

Finn shrugged. "Just call them occasionally, yeah?"

Kurt nodded.

"How is everyone?" Rachel asked, relaxing slightly.

"Surprisingly good. I just heard from Tina and Mike – apparently they want to get married, but Mike's focused on his dancing at the moment. Mercedes is trying to get record deals but it's hard…Santana and Brittany are still together – they're looking for an apartment together." Finn ticked off the people on his fingers. "Artie and Puck are god knows where, and Blaine's really happy."

Kurt froze at his name, and Rachel glanced over at him worriedly. They hadn't used his name in months – it was either 'that dick' or 'he', whenever they referred to him. Rachel wondered whether Kurt had gotten over it or was just pretending, but she wasn't sure.

Finn seemed to realise he'd said the wrong thing, because he quickly backpedeled.

"Uhh, and yeah. Everyone is fine."

"I'll…Excuse me." Kurt whispered, standing up and fleeing to his room.

"Kurt!" Rachel called, but he didn't stop.

"Is he okay?"

Rachel shook her head sadly. "It's taking him a while to get over Blaine…I thought he'd be okay – it's been a few months now…but he never really dealt with it properly."

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"No…it was probably good for him…"

Finn nodded and glanced at the time. "I should probably get going. It was really good seeing you again Rachel – we'll have to meet up again soon…"

Rachel nodded and walked him to the door, smiling pleasantly as she shut it. As soon as she had locked it, she hurried to Kurt's room, knocking frantically.

"Kurt! Do you want to talk?"

"No." came a broken reply, and she sighed.

"If you need me…I'll be in the kitchen."

^.^

It had been twelve hours, and Kurt hadn't emerged from his room. Rachel was starting to freak out, but she didn't want to disturb him. He needed to cool off.

But twelve hours…

She knocked on his door again. "Kurt?"

No answer.

"Kurt!"

She figured he must be sleeping…but he hadn't eaten all day.

"Kurt, I'm coming in."

Thankfully, it wasn't locked, and she inched the door open, peaking in. It was completely dark – the curtains had been drawn. Fear gripped her when she found his bed empty, and she tiptoed futher into the room.

"Oh, there you are." She breathed a sigh of relief. He was slumped against the side of his bed. "You know you'll get a sore back if you sleep like that."

When he didn't move, she frowned.

"Kurt…?"

He _was_ asleep and she sighed, ruffling his hair gently. "Kurt, you need to get up."

He still wasn't moving.

"Kurt…" she shook him harder, and he slid to the side, his head banging against the floorboards. "Kurt!"

_Surely _that would have woken him up.

"Kurt, please wake up…You're freaking me out…" she hauled him up, but his eyes didn't flutter open.

She let go, in hopes he'd stay up, but he fell back, knocking the side table. A small rattling made Rachel pause as the table stopped shaking, but her eyes fell upon a white bottle and she froze.

His sleeping tablets.

She could've _sworn_ the bottle was full this morning. But it only had two or three of the white capsules in it now.

"Oh my god Kurt…" she whispered, reaching into her purse and finding her phone, calling the emergency number.

Barely ten minutes later, the paramedics arrived and Kurt was loaded onto a stretcher, carried out, down the lift and into the carpark, where the ambulance waited. Rachel was pale and shaking by that time, following him and calling his name every few seconds. They sat her in the passenger seat of the ambulance as Kurt was loaded into the back, and they all rushed off.

Half an hour later, Rachel was pacing in the waiting room in the hospital. She'd been there twenty minutes already – Kurt had been rushed off as soon as they'd arrived. She'd answered a couple of questions, starting to shake from the shock of it all, and a nurse had taken pity on her, guiding her to a seat and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Rachel?" the same nurse asked. "He's…stable."

Rachel let out a suppressed breath. "Can I…Can I see him? Is he awake?"

"Not yet…but he should wake up soon. We had to pump his stomach, so make sure he drinks plenty of water – we'll be coming in to ask him a couple of questions in an hour or so. Keep him calm, and don't expect him to be in a good mood."

Rachel nodded slowly, before following her into the room.

Kurt looked like the shell of a person – pale and lifeless, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her tears started to fall then, and only then as the nurse left her.

"Oh god Kurt…" she whispered, moving forward and collapsing on his bed, crawling forward and taking his hand.

The grip on her hand tightened, and she looked up sharply as Kurt swallowed hard.

"Is she gone?" he rasped, his throat dry.

Rachel nodded slightly, looking backwards at the closed door. Kurt coughed a couple of times, taking a congested breath in and swallowing with a wince.

"Want some water?"

"Not really."

"Too bad." Rachel told him, holding a cup out with a firm glare. Kurt took it with a small sigh, draining the cup and handing it back. Rachel refilled it silently and Kurt grimaced at her, but drained the cup anyway.

"Are you going to tell me why you did it?"

"No."

"Kurt.."

"Drop it."

"But…"

"Oh my god Rachel are you that thick?" he sighed. "Why the fuck do you think I did it?"

"All because of Blaine?"

Kurt closed his eyes with a small nod. He drew in a breath.

"I'm nothing without him, and I don't want to be anything without him."

"Kurt..."

"Why is it a bad thing that I wanted to sleep so that I can forget him?"

"You want to forget him, and you think the way to do that is by sleeping forever? Are you honestly that stupid? Blaine doesn't care about you anymore – he wouldn't mourn if you died. Wouldn't the worst thing to do to him now would be to go out and be successful? Throw it in his face?"

Kurt turned his face away from her.

"Get out."

"Kurt?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Get. Out!"

Rachel knew she deserved it, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat angry at Kurt.

"Stop living in a daydream Kurt. Blaine's gone...I put up with this for four months, now get over it." She stormed out.

It was a lie, of course. Rachel cared, but she wanted him to be okay. And maybe this was the only way.

^.^

Kurt wanted to be strong, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing minute. The door had slammed an hour ago, and all he could think of were Rachel's words.

_Blaine's gone._

_Get over it._

The door opened and he lost it, tears cascading down his face as the nurse walked in.

"Helo Kurt…" she said softly, watching him carefully.

He bit his lower lip, fighing to stop crying.

She waited patiently, busying herself with a quick tidy of the room before getting him another cup of water.

"Thank you." He said quietly and she smiled slightly.

"Do you think you're up to some questions?"

He hesitated before nodding.

"Were you trying to commit suicide?" the way she said it so bluntly…

Kurt nodded once.

"Did something trigger it, or have you been having suicidal thoughts for a while?"

He swallowed hard before replying. "There is a man…and I can't live without him…we broke up six months ago, and today I found out that he didn't give a shit about anything…and that he was happy."

The nurse nodded. "Okay Kurt. One more question. Do you still want to die?"

His eyes closed, a few remaining tears falling.

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: Bah. Mmkay. We're tinychatting for a while - until our New Year (6 hours, wheee!) /mkqb7 for anyone who's interested :)**_


	179. Donor

_**A/N: Oh gosh guys... Jen and Jacky just drank some calming drink, and they're about to drink mother... Help? Please?**_

* * *

"I love you."

Kurt giggled.

"I already knew that silly." He said, bumping Blaine's shoulder affectionately.

"Do you love me?" Blaine said insistently, snuggling closer and placing his head on Kurt's shoulder, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Kurt laughed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"Fine... I love you too."

"Good." Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt with a smirk. "I have something to tell you."

Kurt let Blaine pull him to his feet.

"Good or bad?" he asked hesitantly, following Blaine slowly out of the room.

"Good." Blaine smiled. "Definitely good."

"Good for me or good for you?"

Blaine paused, glancing at Kurt nervously.

"...Hopefully both?"

"_Hopefully_?"

"Well, I think it's good. At least, it's kinda good for me. I'm not entirely certain how you'll take it..."

"Blaine, what aren't you telling me? And _where_ are we going?"

"Erm... you'll see."

^.^

Kurt fidgeted nervously the whole trip, twisting his hands in his lap, glancing anxiously at Blaine.

Finally, Blaine pulled into a car park, switching the engine off and twisting in his seat to take Kurt's hands.

"Kurt..."

Kurt was chewing on his lip. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I ... have a daughter." He said softly.

"B-Blaine?"

"Kurt, breath." Blaine reminded him gently. "Let me explain, please?"

Kurt took a shuddering breath, nodding slowly.

"O-Okay." He nodded, still looking shocked. "I'm listening...?"

Blaine sighed.

"Okay, remember about five years ago? We'd just moved in together, and we were struggling?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well, remember when I went out with the guys from my course?"

Kurt nodded.

"I don't remember much, but someone – I think it was Santana actually – don't ask, I have no idea why she was there, convinced us – well, mostly me – " Blaine blushed "To become sperm donors."

Kurt's expression cleared a little.

"So why are we here?" he asked, trying to read the sign on the building in front of them. "Blaine, is this an _orphanage?_" Kurt gasped.

Blaine nodded sadly.

"Is your... your daughter in there?"

Blaine nodded again.

"My, uh, _donation_ went to a single mother... and she was in an accident a few months back... They tracked me down a week or two ago – by a blood test –" Blaine explained to Kurt's questioning look, "And, uh...They arranged a meeting, for me to discuss things, and to meet her...They... Theywanttoknowifwecantakeher." He said in a rush, looking down at the steering wheel.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, waiting until Blaine looked up at him. "Why don't we go meet her?"

^.^

They were both oddly quiet on the car ride home. Kurt was a bit shell shocked – he couldn't get his head around the fact that Blaine had a _daughter_, let alone that fact that they might be able to gain custody over her. Blaine was reeling as well – he'd just met his daughter and she was _beautiful._

_They'd been talking to the Matron of the house, discussing custody, and what they still had to do if they wanted to keep her when someone knocked on the door. The Matron had smiled, calling for whoever it was to come in._

_The door opened, and both Kurt and Blaine twisted in their seats to see the newcomer._

_A _tiny_ little girl stood in the doorway, a teddy bear clutched in the hand she held by her side, her thumb in her mouth. Her long, curly hair was held back with a hair tie, and she blinked at them, studying them curiously._

_With a yawn, she wandered over to Blaine, tugging on the material of his pants and holding her arms out. Stunned, Blaine picked her up, and she cuddled into his chest, blinking sleepily._

"_Who's this?" Blaine asked quietly, gently stroking the material of her teddy._

"_Bear." She whispered, cuddling it into her chest and peering up at Blaine. "He's my Bear."_

_Kurt had smiled, stretching out his arms to the child who looked _exactly_ like Blaine – well, if Blaine had been a girl._

_She'd gone to him trustingly, nestling into him when he'd petted at her hair._

"_He looks like me." She whispered conspiratorially, glancing at Blaine. Kurt had smiled down at her._

"_He does, doesn't he?"_

^,^

Blaine had been itching to talk to Kurt for the past half an hour – but he didn't want to push it.

Finally, they pulled into their driveway, and Blaine burst.

"So?"

Kurt smiled at him dreamily.

"She looks just like you."

Blaine smiled then, leaning forward to brush Kurt's cheek with his lips.

"I think I got that from your conversation with her." He teased. "I think you held her more then me."

Kurt's smile faltered.

"Blaine... would we be okay with her?" he asked worriedly. "She's still only _tiny_... she's going to need so much time, and care, and we barely have enough money for us to live comfortably..."

Blaine bit his lip, dropping his head to rest it against Kurt's shoulder.

"I know... But I want her to live with us... so much Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and his brain raced – trying to figure out the ramifications of having her...

His eyes squeezed shut and he let out the breath.

"Okay."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Kurt's eyes closed, trying to figure it out. "We'd have to take some extra shifts, and clean out the study for her to use as a bedroom... and probably cut back on a few things... but yeah, I think we can do it Blaine."

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god, thank you Kurt! Thank you!"

Kurt smiled.

"I want to adopt her too. So that she's ours... and so that this will never happen again."

Blaine smiled, bumping their foreheads together.

"I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Happy New Years Eve :D**_


	180. Angst 2

_**A/N: My insides hurt. Guys, don't drink 'ESC' - it hurts you. Anyway, since you asked nicely, here is the next Angst one. (Because I can't think of a better name)**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

"Rachel stomed out of the hospital, bawling her eyes out. She collapsed on a earby bench and pulled out her phone.

Flicking to her contacts list, she found Blaine's number.

But should she call him?

She hadn't spoken to him since he dumped Kurt…and if he hadn't been in contact…it meant he really _was_ serious about not wanting to see Kurt again.

Besides, what would a phone call do? Worry him? Disrupt him from his life?

She put her phone back into her purse and wiped her eyes before heading back into the hospital.

Kurt was in a bad place – leaving him alone was _not_ the right thing to do.

^.^

When Rachel finally gathered the courage to go back into Kurt's room, he was asleep. Despite that, she sat at the end of his bed, feeling guilty. Visiting hours would be over soon, but she was fairly sure she could convince the nursing staff that she was family. Besides, she doubted they would let him be alone for too long.

Before long, Kurt stirred and Rachel watched him expectantly.

"I thought I told you to get out." He rasped, and Rachel retireved another cup of water for him.

"I'm not leaving you." She said softly.

"You should."

"I love you Kurt…no matter what happens, I'll always be here."

Kurt looked away, tears springing to his eyes. He couldn't deal with this.

Rachel let him sulk, placing a tentative hand on his leg.

"What did the nurses say?"

Kurt swallowed a sob. "They want me to go to rehab…talk to some people…let them convince me that life is worth living."

Rachel bit her lip. "That's good…at least a little, right?"

Kurt shrugged. "What if I don't want to be alive?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Kurt, you can't be serious!"

"I've…there's nothing left for me. Every vision and plan for the future revolved and involved Blaine. What else is there?"

"Make them involve _me_. You can still do everything you planned."

Tears filled his eyes again. "I wanted to do this with him."

"Please Kurt! Please. Don't…don't do it." Rachel resorted to begging.

"Rachel…"

"Kurt…I'll…I'll call your father!"

It was a low blow, and she knew it.

Kurt froze, his eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't."

"I have him on speed dial. He told me to call him in an emergeny." Her gaze matched his. "This is an emergency."

"Rachel, this is _none_ of your business!"

"It is every part of my business! You are my _best_ friend! How am I supposed to deal without you?"

Kurt was silent, glaring at the end of the bed. Rachel got him another cup of water before sitting on the chairs provided. Both of them sat in slence – for a good ten minutes before a nurse poked her head in.

Kurt's eyes were closed, but neither of them knew if he was asleep. The nurse beckonded for Rachel to step outside.

"Are you his…"

"Sister." Rachel clarified and the nurse nodded.

"Has he said much?"

Rachel sighed. "He wants to die… Doesn't want to go to rehab…doesn't want anything."

The nurse 0nodded. "Can you tell us about his ex-boyfriend?"

"Blaine…they were together for about a year and a half…? Maybe two? Blaine's a year younger – doing his final year of school. One day he just…called and broke up with him."

"How was Kurt then?"

"In shock. For a while, he wasn't right…but he was getting better."

The nurse nodded again. "Thank you. Are you…staying the night?"

"If I can. I need to get some clothes and stuff…for Kurt as well…"

"Let us know when you leave – we'll get someone in to talk to him."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you so much."

The nurse left again and Rachel crept back into the room – Kurt's eyes were still shut.

^.^

When Kurt's eyes opened again, Rachel was curled up on a chair, reading.

"Morning!" she said brightly.

Kurt just glared at her – what gave her the right to be so cheerful?

"Guess what?"

Kurt continued to glare.

"I get to come to rehab with you!"

"What?"

"You have to go to rehab today – it's a group session, and don't give me that look. You haven't been out of bed properly for _days."_

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, I was admitted yesterday."

"Whatever…anyway…I'm going to be your moral support!"

"Must you?"

Rachel grinned, unfazed by his attitude.

"Yep. According to the nurses, I'm your sister!"

An hour later, Kurt was fressed and clutching Rachel's hand as she led him to the counselling room. To be honest, he was glad she had gone with him.

"Rachel, I can't do this."

Rachel grinned, pulling him forward.

"Yes you can."

"Rachel. I don't _want_ to do this."

Rachel sighed, giving him a long look as they paused in the hallway.

"What happened Kurt…" she shook her head. "Come on, I'll make you a deal. _One _session of group therapy. If you hate it then you can do a session of counselling alone."

"And if I hate that?"

Rachel sighed. "Then we'll look for another option…"

Kurt sighed and allowed himself to be dragged along. He didn't _really_ want to die. It just seemed easier at the moment. The tiny, rational part of his brain told him he was being stupid, but it was far too small for him to even _consider_ listening to it.

When they stepped into the room, Kurt was surprised. There were eight chairs in a circle – it vaguely reminded him of Rent – with people all about the same age as him milling around.

"Ah." There was an older man standing in the middle of the circle. "That's everyone – Please take a seat!"

Kurt dubbed the next half hour as one of the worst of his life. They all introduced themselves and went around the cirlce, discussing why they were there and how they were feeling.

Mark had just become homeless – he'd been gambling.

Lucy's dog had just been killed.

Jason's little sister had died from cancer.

Tony had just found out he had AIDS.

They all had different problems – some worse than others – but each leading to depression and attempts of suicide.

At the end of the session, Kurt felt emotionally drained. He had remained silent throughout the entire session – even when the counsellor asked him to talk, he managed to get away with a small shake of his head. He sighed, leaning back against his chair as the occupants started to leave.

"It's tough." The man to his left – Jason – said softly. "They hurt for a long time…but gradually they become easier."

Kurt glanced over, remembering why Jason was there.

"Death?"

"These sessions." Jason grinned. "Death doesn't ever get easier."

Kurt sighed. He was wrong. It had been almost twelve years since his mother died, and everday it got easier.

"How long have you been in here?"

The first time I attempted I was seventeen – I'd been cutting since I was thirteen. Back then, it was for a different reason…." Jason shrugged. "I'm gay…and…" he faltered. "Wait…you don't have a problem with homosex-"

Kurt smirked. "Don't worry. I'm gay too."

"Right." Jason's grin returned. "So you understand that not everyone likes gays…" Kurt nodded. "So I landed myself here and tried group therapy…I continued cutting, of course, and things got a little easier. But then Sarah died…"

Kurt bit his lip. "You didn't say that today."

Jason smirked. "I hide behind other stories…it's easier that way…"

Jason seemed wise beyond his years, and Kurt was immediately drawn to him. It was a strange feeling.

"Kurt…do you want to go get some coffee?"

Rachel stiffened beside him. "Kurt, I've got to get to work soon…I'll be back later tonight. Have fun!" the grin on her face was unmistakable.

Kurt had a fleeting thought to beg her to stay, but he turned to Jason with a half smile.

"Yeah. I do."

The coffee shop in the hospital wasn't very appealling, so after a bit of talk to some of the nurses, both boys gained clearance for the afternoon. Jason walked with him down the street silently. Kurt had a faint smile on his face – Jason's presence gave him weird feelings in the pit of his stomach.

"So…" Jason started with a small grin. "Suicide, hmph?"

Kurt laughed. "You have a great way of starting conversations."

Jason grinned. "I'm curious. How'd you do it?"

"Sleeping tablets." Kurt informed him, surprised at how easily it rolled off his tongue. "You?"

Jason lifted up his shirt, revealing milky white abs and a pink scar.

"When I was seventeen." Jason informed him. "Tried to cut out my stomach because all the sadness…that's where it fell. That's where it hurt the most... They only called it attempted because I was fully aware that I could bleed out." He pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a few hundred scars. "Almost got away with it that time."

"Did it hurt?" Kurt asked, reaching out and tracing a few of the cuts.

"Not at first…but then it started to throb…like nothing I've ever felt before."

Kurt drew in a deep breath."But it felt better?"

Jason cracked a wide grin. "The few seconds between putting down the knife and passing out were the happiest of my life…"

"Why?"

"Because I forgot…"

^.^

Kurt lay awake in his hospital bed that night with a wide grin on his faece. It was a different, strange concept – having someone understand. Someone who didn't judge him or make up excuses for him.

Rachel had texted him earlier – she couldn't make it back tonight but she had to text him if she needed him, and that she would see him in the morning for his next therapy session. He didn't particularly want to go, but maybe with Jason there, it would get better.

After each session, Rachel would leave and Kurt and Jason would go out for coffee. It was only after their third trip that Kurt realised his whole life had changed – just through the little things.

He no longer ordered a non-fat mocha – instead he got a small frappe. Everything about Blaine was slowly ebbing from his life.

Kurt and Jason often didn't talk. They let the silence fill between them comfortably, and they shared small smiles when they happened to catch each others' shy glances.

"Do you still want to die?" Kurt asked softly one afternoon.

Jason nodded slowly. "Not so much anymore though."

Kurt frowned, but he didn't press the matter. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer just yet.

"Is it still because of Sarah?"

He nodded again.

They both sat in silence again, sipping at their drinks.

"You're wrong."

Jason cocked an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. "When?"

"When you said that death didn't get easier."

Jason sighed, shifting his chair slightly. "It doesn't."

Kurt smiled slightly. "I lost my mother when I was eight. Trust me…it does get better."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"When you find something to distract yourself."

Jason smirked. "You know heartbreak?"

Kurt gave him a steady look, nodding slightly.

"It gets better."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"When you find some_one_ to distract yourself."

* * *

_**A/N: I lurrrve Jason. :)**_


	181. Angst 3

_**A/N: So the five of us have been sitting in this room, lamenting on the things we haven't done since last year - showered, peed, the gym, wearing pants in some cases - and then I froze and realised that OMG I HAVEN'T UPLOADED SINCE LAST YEARR! Omg. I'M SO SORRY. Lmfao...**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

Blaine stepped off the plane, a carry-on in one hand and a giant grin on his face. Hurrying down the terminal, he collected his guitar case and his luggage, before pulling out his phone to find the address Finn had sent him.

In half an hour, he could see Kurt again.

It had been nine long months, but he would be seeing Kurt, and then they could be together. Forever.

Following the directions, he made his way to Kurt's street – it was almost seven at night..

Kurt.

He sucked in a deep breath, because this was it. The nine months he spent, crying into his pillow, and moping because he _missed_ Kurt _so_ much, were about to be over.

He pulled his stuff towards the door and into the elevator, pushing the button for the third floor.

A few steps and he would see Kurt again.

Number 108. This was their place.

He grinned, letting out a small laugh before knocking on the door.

"Rachel. Can you get that?" a male voice came from inside, and Blaine paused.

Must be a new roommate.

Five minutes later, the door opened, and a sleepy looking Rachel blinked up at him. He grinned at her, letting it process, and his name died on her lips. She glanced backwards – to someone on the couch – before looking back at him.

"Blaine!" she hissed, barely audible. "You…you _shouldn't_ be here!"

"But…"

"Rachel, who is it?"

It was _his_ voice. His gorgeous, beautiful angelic voice, and Blaine couldn't help himself, he pushed past Rachel and into the room, ignoring her pleas for him to stay away.

Blaine paused, frozen, when he saw Kurt,

Kurt's legs were draped over the thighs of another man, his slender arms wrapped around the bloke's shoulders as they sat on the couch together.

"Blaine…"

Blaine faltered, frowning.

"Kurt…"

Kurt was pale and he blinked rapidly, and the man he was draped over held him protectively, almost glaring at Blaine.

"This is…" the man breathed, and Kurt nodded, almost inching away.

"Blaine, I think you need to go."

"Kurt, who is this?"

Kurt just shook his head, burying closer into the other man and Blaine felt physically hurt and sick, watching them.

"Blaine please, just step out into the hallway with me."

Blaine nodded wordlessly and followed Rachel out, dragging his stuff with him.

"Who the _hell _is that?"

Rachel huffed. "His name is Jason, and he saved Kurt from killing himself!"

Blaine frowned. "…What?"

"Look, when you left, Kurt tried to kill himself. Jason saved him and stopped him from trying again, okay? You have no right to be here Blaine."

Blaine froze, staring at her, his mouth falling open.

"He…he tried to kill himself? But…but why?"

"Because of _you_." Rachel hissed with a glare. _"You _had to break up with him and he couldn't take it anymore. _You_ left me with this _mess_ of a man and he was _so_ broken and for nine months, I thought I was going to lose him Blaine. And then Jason came along and picked up the bloody pieces and stitched back what you cut up in the first place. So you can't come back here."

"Rachel…why didn't…why didn't you call me?" tears had sprung to his eyes.

"Because _you broke up with him!_" she growled. "In any other world, that generally means you want nothing more to do with them."

"But…it was just temporary…" Blaine whispered.

"Well did you tell _him_ that."

"Rachel…" Kurt had opened the door, Jason behind him. "We can take it from here. Go back to bed."

Rachel gave him a long look, her gaze switching between Jason and Kurt, before nodding. Blaine was stunned, his heart dropping into his stomach and shattering. How could he have been so _stupid? _Kurt was _so_ perfect – how had it not occurred to him that he could be with someone else?

"Goodnight Blaine, Kurt…Jason,"

They all nodded at her and Kurt stepped to the side, inviting Blaine in.

They offered Blaine the couch, both of them standing practically within each other's breathing space – Jason's hand clasped in Kurt's. Blaine wanted to cry.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked softly, his eyes raking Blaine.

"I…I came to…" he faltered, his gaze switching to Jason. "I came to apologise."

Jason's eyes flicked to Kurt, gauging his reaction. Kurt was stiff, and Jason's hand came up to massage his shoulder blades soothingly.

"For what?" Kurt finally managed to say.

"For being so harsh." Blaine finally figured out what he was going to do.

Lie.

"You didn't deserve it, and I've spent the past nine months beating myself up over it. I…I wanted to make sure you were okay…and see if we could be friends again."

Kurt bit his lip, and the soothing hand on his back reminded him what words could do, and he managed to refrain from mentioning the six months of hell he went through.

He swallowed hard, and glancing at Jason, gave Blaine a small smile. The only way he could get through this is if he could pretend nothing was wrong. That nothing had been wrong. And that he was happy – which he was.

"Yeah. I'm definitely okay. Jason's made sure of that." Kurt smiled a little wider. "What are you doing in New York anyway?"

Blaine faltered. "Uhh…I was…going…to…do college over here."

He actually hadn't planned further than being with Kurt. Everything about the past year seemed so stupid and rushed and completely ridiculous. He felt like a fool. Holding back his tears and regrets, he swallowed hard.

"Did you just get in?" Kurt asked, far more relaxed.

Blaine grinned and nodded. "…I should go soon though…I need to uh…check into a motel and stuff."

Jason glanced over at Kurt, his eyebrow raised. Kurt looked back at him and nodded slightly.

"Do you want to crash here? We've got an extra bedroom." Kurt said softly and Blaine's eyes lit up.

"You could probably stay here permanently, even." Jason said softly. "We've been looking for someone to share the rent with…"

Kurt faltered, but eventually nodded.

"That…that would be perfect!" Blaine grinned.

"I'll show you to your room." Jason grinned easily, "Kurt…?"

"I'll be…in bed. I had a late night last night." Jason smiled and nodded, taking Blaine through the small house to the third, empty room.

"Feel free to decorate as you see fit. Don't break anything or you'll be paying for it. Rent is two hundred and twenty five and that's collected on Sundays." Jason whisked through the tour, pointing out bathrooms and bedrooms and the kitchen and the small office.

"It's a nice place."

Jason nodded, grinning. "Rachel and Kurt shared it with some other people, but they both moved out about a year ago. They've been struggling to pay the rent, but it's going to be fine now that you're here."

"It is."

^.^

Jason crept into the room he and Kurt shared later that night, finding him curled up with a pillow, his face buried into it.

"Kurt?"

He looked up, smiling slightly at Jason and opening his arms. Jason crawled into them, wrapping his own arms around Kurt and nuzzling into him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt said softly, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay with Blaine staying?"

Kurt hesitated, before nodding. "It'll be okay."

"Are you sure? He doesn't have to stay here if you aren't comfortable with it."

Kurt smiled, leaning forward and kissing him gently. "I love you. And I think I'm okay with it. If I'm not, I'll just have to deal. It's been almost a year. And I'm over him…"

Jason smiled lightly, pushing a strand of Kurt's hair away from his eyes and kissing him gently.

"You're not, you know." He whispered, and Kurt looked up at him expectantly. Jason was good like that – he always _knew _what Kurt was really thinking, and having two people to think for him was a lot easier these days. "You still cry sometimes."

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Jason shook his head almost frantically. "No, no, no…don't take it like that. I love you, because you love so much. The fact that you're still upset but trying to move on makes me happy, because you're so much stronger than I ever would've guessed. Just because you cry, doesn't mean that you're still in love with him. It means that you missed how you felt in the past."

Kurt nodded, contemplating his words before kissing him gently.

"You miss how you felt in the past too, don't you?" Kurt said softly, referring to his sister. "You don't cry."

Jason smiled. "I do sometimes. You just don't see it…besides – I did most of my crying while I was bleeding out."

Kurt nestled into him further and they shifted until they were lying in the bed comfortably. Kurt gave a small yawn and Jason patted his back gently as they closed their eyes.

^.^

Blaine lay in his bed, his arms folded behind his head. He heard their muffled conversation – enough to know that Kurt was upset but _very_ in love with Jason. Blaine rolled over and finally let himself cry – the overwhelming sense that the past nine months of depression and heartache were for nothing.

And now he was in New York, with no clue what he was doing, watching the man that he was in love with be with someone else, because of a mistake he made.

He buried his face into his pillow, muffling the sobs that threatened to echo through the walls, praying that Kurt wouldn't be able to hear them.

Kurt couldn't know he was upset.

^.^

The next morning was tense and awkward – Rachel was surprised to find Blaine stumble out of the guest room and sit down at the breakfast table.

"So…" Blaine cleared his throat when they were all awake. "How does fridge possession work?"

Rachel grinned. "Free for all unless you put your name on something. If things need replacing – like milk or bread or something – you write it on this whiteboard and the next person to go out has to get it the next time they go out." She walked over to a small table, where the home phone and a notebook sat. "This is the proper shopping list – we normally all go together, but if we can't get together, someone goes shopping on Sunday when they turn the rent in."

Blaine nodded. It was simple enough.

"Um…so Jason and I have to go out today. Are you going to be alright on your own?" Kurt said awkwardly.

"I don't start work until tonight." Rachel said quickly. "I'll show him around and teach him how to live in New York."

Kurt smiled slightly and nodded, taking Jason's hand and finishing the last bite of his toast.

"We'll be back around lunch."

"What are you shopping for?" Rachel asked, and Jason smirked.

"Tux's." he smiled. "Tony's getting married."

Rachel blinked, faltering. "Isn't he the one with AIDS?"

Jason grinned, nodding widely. "His boyfriend does too. They're making the most of life."

Rachel grinned widely. "That's so cute."

Blaine's face was a mask of confusion.

"They're friends from the therapy sessions." Kurt informed him, and he nodded.

"Have a good day."

They left the apartment quickly, and Rachel rounded on Blaine.

"Don't you _dare_ break them up for I will break your face." She hissed, glaring at him.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Jason is one of the best things that has happened to Kurt, and if you make him unhappy, even in the slightest, I will hurt you." She growled and he nodded, biting his lower lip. She shook her head with a sigh. "What were you thinking, temporarily breaking up with him?"

Blaine sighed, dipping forward and resting his forehead on the table. "I don't know. I just…I was having trouble concentrating in school, and I loved…love him so much…it was hurting me and my grades and I was about to come over here halfway through term. Convincing myself I _didn't_ need him was far easier than living with him away."

Rachel watched him closely, sympathy clear in her eyes.

"You're a fool." She said softly, and he nodded, tears welling in his eyes again. "But…I can almost understand." She petted his hair gently. "But you've made a mistake and you have to live with that. He's moved on…please don't ruin that for him. Because I will seriously break your pretty little face."

Blaine grinned and nodded seriously.

"But... You _are_ okay with me staying here?"

"If you behave yourself, I can't see why not."

Blaine grinned at her before sighing.

"Rachel... I don't really know what I'm doing now."

"Did you get into college?"

Blaine nodded.

"But I don't know what course I'm doing or anything. The extent of my planning was to find Kurt, and well, that's gone to shit."

She sighed. "Okay. Well...do you still want to go to college?"

Blaine faltered. "Maybe?"

She sighed. "That's not going to help us. Come on…make a decision. What would you study, anyway?"

Blaine sighed. "Music?"

"You don't need a degree for that." She said. "Just experience."

"So what do I do?"

She grinned.

"Busk."

* * *

_**A/N: So it's 2012. 84 days until our year anniversary.**_


	182. Happy New Year

_**A/N: Last fic for the night. It's 3:30am and we're tired. We'll be up at 6am for Maccas :)**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"I'm so tired, and I want to sleep, but I don't want to miss midnight." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine smiled, kissing at his temple, flinging an arm out to sway the hammock gently.

"You can sleep, I'll wake you." He promised gently.

Kurt nuzzled into him, eyes already closed.

Blaine smiled gently, pulling a blanket up over them as he kept his eyes on the sky, glancing at his watch every now and then.

^.^

About an hour later, Blaine gently nudged Kurt awake. Kurt mumbled, trying to sit up and making the hammock sway dzangerously. Blaine held him to his chest, soothing him gently until Kurt woke up properly.

"Why are you always so insistent on a kiss at midnight on New Years Eve?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's chest through the material of his shirt.

"Because." Blaine sighed, glancing at his watch before looking down at Kurt. "Because, when you do, you kiss good-bye to the end of the year, and hello to the new. You have something good at both the beginning and the end."

Kurt shifted, stretching up to kiss Blaine. They pulled apart a few minutes later, Kurt smiling gently at Blaine.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

_**A/N: We've never kissed anyone over New Years, but I absolutely love the concept. :) Goodnight!**_


	183. Midnight Cuddles

_**A/N: Lmfao. My New Years... Smh. Anyway! :D So... asdlghasdghksngl! 1000 reviews! Holy shiver! Like omg alkhgnaldfa. Haha. A couple of shoutouts because...*shrug***_

_**CantTouchUsOrWhatWeHave**_ - Lexi, omg. We love you. I'm pretty sure that after almost every one of your reviews, Claire goes 'awwh Lexi'. :D So thank you, thank you, thank you! You're great. So Great. We love you :D

_**alittlepixiedust**_ - Our 1000th reviewer :D Thank you sooo much!

_**There are a couple of other people who do come to mind, which we'll acknowledge as we go, but don't think I don't appreciate every single review that we get. We love every single one and they make us ridiculously happy and thank you so much :D**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Kurt raised his head sleepily off the pillow, spotting the shaking child in the doorway of their room.

"Come here sweetheart." He yawned, holding his arms out to her. She climbed into them, cuddling into his chest, eyes still wide and frightened.

"Another bad dream?" Kurt asked sympathetically, patting her back. She nodded into his chest, arms tightening around him briefly. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

She shook her head, and Kurt's arms tightened around her.

"Shh sweetie, it's okay." He soothed as she nestled further into his embrace.

"What do you and daddy do when you have bad dreams?" she asked innocently, her eyes going over Kurt's shoulder, letting Kurt know that Blaine had woken up.

"Well," Blaine whispered, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, arms wrapping around them comfortingly. "Daddy Kurt likes cuddles,"

Kurt blushed a little.

"Cuddles make me feel safe, help me to remember it was just a dream." He whispered to her conspiratorially.

"And I like to make myself a hot chocolate, and watch a movie." Blaine finished quietly, stroking her hair back behind her ear.

Her eyes went wide.

"Yes please."

Blaine laughed quietly, sliding out of bed and gathering her up out of Kurt's arms, taking her to the lounge room and depositing her on the sofa, draping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Pick a movie." He told her, pressing a kiss to her curls before leaving to the kitchen. Kurt joined him there, dressing gown draped around his shoulders.

"How long do you think she'll last?" he asked idly, watching as Blaine quickly made their drinks.

"Half a hot chocolate, and twenty minutes of movie." Blaine guessed.

"The whole chocolate and forty minutes." Kurt countered, accepting the cup Blaine handed him and holding the door open for him.

"Deal." Blaine grinned at him as he left the kitchen.

"Here you go princess." Blaine said gently, handing her the lukewarm drink as he entered the room.

She took it eagerly, drinking carefully before setting it on the coffee table, cuddling into Blaine's side. In solemn quiet they started the movie, watching it with the glazed expressions that come from being up in the middle of the night. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's other side, petting at her hair, keeping a careful eye on his daughter.

About ten minutes in, Kurt finally noticed her eyes close. He nudged Blaine gently, nodding to their daughter to bring her to his attention. Blaine smiled down at her, kissing her forehead gently and scooping her up from the couch. Kurt hovered as Blaine carried her to her room, tucking her into her bed carefully.

"Night princess." Kurt whispered, kissing her cheek as he smoothed down the covers.

"Love you baby." Blaine told her, tucking her teddy bear in beside her. She murmured, cuddling further into the blankets. Smiling fondly, Kurt took the hand Blaine held out to him, allowing himself to be tugged out of the room.

Back in the lounge room, Kurt turned off the television, tidying up the blankets as Blaine collected their cups, dumping them in the sink before wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind, nuzzling his face into Kurt's back.

"Time for bed." He yawned, and Kurt nodded his agreement.

They curled into their bed again, easily tangling their limbs together, nuzzling against each other.

"Thank you." Kurt breathed against Blaine's neck. Blaine gave a sleepy chuckle.

"What for?"

"For helping me with her. I know it was my turn." Kurt murmured softly.

Blaine grinned, kissing the closest part of Kurt he could reach.

"That's okay, I don't mind." He yawned, smirking. "I kind of love my midnight cuddles."

* * *

_**A/N: We'll explain Hepsibah at the start of the next mpreg chapter, so... :D**_


	184. Into The Closet

_**A/N: So I got slightly attacked by plot bunnies today...**_

* * *

Blaine stumbled down a hallway, giggling as he caught himself on the wall. A hand shot out of a door, catching the back of his shirt, and dragged Blaine into the closet. Blaine giggled again as he staggered, falling onto Kurt's chest.

"Oh hi." Blaine laughed, pulling away again.

"Shush." Kurt whispered, peering out the crack in the door.

"Why are we being quiet?" Blaine whispered loudly. Kurt whirled around, slapping a hand over his boyfriend's mouth and glaring at him exasperatedly.

"We're being quiet because we're _hiding_." Kurt reminded him, letting go of his mouth slowly.

"Oh." Blaine was quiet, leaning against the back wall of the cupboard as he thought, absently playing with the coat hangers. "Why are we hiding?"

Kurt sighed, pulling the door shut and turning to his boyfriend.

"Because Rachel – oh, _so,_ mature Rachel – started a game of kiss-chasey, and she's been deliberately chasing you around the house for the past ten minutes."

Blaine pouted, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggling into his chest.

"But I don't _want_ to kiss Rachel. She's a _girl_."

Blaine sounded so adorably horrified that Kurt couldn't suppress his giggle.

"I'd much rather kiss you." Blaine continued brightly, looking up at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt smiled, bending down to kiss him gently.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." Blaine sighed, nuzzling into Kurt's chest.

Kurt petted at his back, pressing a kiss to his curls.

"Can we go home now?" Blaine sighed longingly. Kurt smiled, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"We're sleeping here tonight remember?"

"Oh... Can we go to sleep now?" Blaine rephrased.

"Blaine... Rachel's still looking for you..." Kurt reminded him.

"Oh." Blaine giggled, smiling into the darkness. He stretching up onto his tiptoes to kiss Kurt and missed, bumping their noses together.

"Oops." He giggled, kissing Kurt before snuggling back into his chest.

They stood in silence for another couple of minutes, Kurt listening intently, checking that they hadn't been found yet.

"Mm tired." Blaine sighed, dropping his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, don't go to sleep." Kurt said urgently as Blaine's weight on him increased.

"Why?" Blaine whined.

"Because I said so?" Kurt tried. Blaine snorted into Kurt's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Night." Blaine whispered, just before he dropped his full weight on Kurt, making his knees buckle.

"Shit." Kurt hissed, dropping to the ground with a thud, unable to stay upright while holding Blaine up.

The door opened, and Kurt blinked in the sudden light.

"Found you!" Rachel crowed happily.

"Well shit."

* * *

_**A/N: Uh, if it wasn't obvious, they're all supposed to be drunk...**_

_**Shout-outs to all who guessed correctly when we upload the next mpreg! ^^**_


	185. Wannabe Prodigy

_**A/N: Quarter to six in the morning, and I'm awake . What the hell?**_

_**Also, our uploads are likely to get a bit dodgy from here on in. I'm working every second day or so, and between that, sleep, and pretending to have a social life, I somehow doubt we're going to get much writing done. **_

_**But, well, you never know ^^**_

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened in almost comical delight as Kurt entered the room she and Blaine had been hiding in for the last hour or so.

"Dada!" she giggled. "Look what I can do!"

Kurt shot a worried glance at Blaine when Lucy pulled the ukulele into her lap, holding it and glancing at Blaine for his approval.

When Blaine nodded she giggled again, bending over the ukulele with an expression of utmost concentration on her face, and started strumming.

After a little while, she stopped and beamed up at Kurt.

"I'm playing gui-tar, just like daddy." She announced happily. Unable to help himself, Kurt grinned at her, stooping to kiss the top of her head.

"Well done!" he praised. Lucy smiled at him.

"Your turn!"

"Baby, I don't play guitar."

"Noo, your turn to play piano." She told him. "Silly, you play piano, and daddy plays gui-tar." She said, sounding oddly proud of herself.

"What do you say Blaine? Should I play for her?"

"I don't know." Blaine teased. "Are you sure she's been a good girl?"

"She _did_ eat all of her lunch-"

"Even the crusts!" Lucy interrupted.

Blaine laughed.

"I guess she has been pretty good today."

Lucy beamed up at him, turning pleading eyes on Kurt.

"Oh okay." Kurt agreed with a sigh, seating himself on the piano bench. "What should I play?"

Lucy giggled, letting Blaine take the ukulele off of her as she scrambled out of the chair, crawling into Kurt's lap.

"We should play the cat one, the one that you taught me." She said seriously, studying the piano keys with interest.

Kurt pretended to think.

"Scales and Arpeggios?" he asked, exchanging glances with Blaine.

"Yup! The cat one!"

Kurt kissed the back of her head.

"Do you remember where you start?"

"..no." she said sadly.

Kurt smiled, placing her fingers on the right keys.

"You start there, and I'll start here, okay?" Kurt asked. Lucy smiled again.

"Ready?"

"Go." Kurt said softly.

They played the tune together slowly, pausing every time Lucy stuffed up and waiting until she worked it out.

Blaine applauded quietly when they finished.

"Daddy?" Lucy asked, turning to look at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Uncle Finn will teach me the drums?"

* * *

_**A/N: =D**_


	186. Donor Take Two

_**A/N: So Claire wrote 'donor' and I was like 'omg I could write this the same way but different' and so I did. :D And also, OMG WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF FINISHED THINGS TO UPLOAD. I'm freaking out because we have about 33 unfinished stories and we just can't finish them. And also about 23425 prompts. *Sigh* But we have a pretty, pretty surprise for you coming up soon ^^**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

A knock on the door was the last thing that Kurt and Blaine were expecting. It's not that they weren't social creatures, but it was Saturday morning – and really, who would bother to visit someone in the _morning? _Plus, who wouldn't call first?

Kurt hauled himself from the couch, where he was nestled in tight with Blaine. They had been watching a movie, and Blaine paused it with a sigh. Kurt patted him gently on the head before heading to the door, opening it slowly.

Kurt paused.

_Holy hell._

She was about sixteen, maybe, with dark, almost black ringlets cascading around her face to her shoulders. With semi-high cheekbones and piercing brown, hazel eyes, she could almost pass to be Blaine's twin.

Kurt's mouth dropped, and she stared at him expectantly.

"Hello."

Kurt spluttered to life. "H-Hi. Can I help you?"

She cleared her throat professionally and smiled slightly. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. Does he live here?"

From behind Kurt, Blaine stepped up to the doorway, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and staring down at her.

"Hummel-Anderson, actually." Blaine corrected, and she looked them up and down once before nodding.

"I see."

Blaine and Kurt were slightly taken aback. "So…what did you want from me?"

She smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Tenille Cherry."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, but you still haven't explained why you're here."

"I…" she faltered, and suddenly the look of respectability and sophistication was gone, and she was the sixteen year old again. In a flash, she was back, straightening up and sucking in a deep breath. "I was looking for you, because I have some information…some information that you might be interested in hearing."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance.

"Go on." Kurt humoured her.

She reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a large stack of papers. "Do you mind if I came in…it's kind of like…a presentation thing?" There was that sixteen year old again.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other again before shrugging and stepping to the side, leading her to the living room. They hung back slightly as she got to work, spreading documents around and sorting through them.

"Do you know her?" Kurt whispered, but Blaine shook her head. "She looks a lot like you."

Blaine laughed. "Oh sure."

Kurt faltered. "No…seriously…she looks exactly like you, when we first met…ya know, if you were a girl…"

Blaine snorted and sat down on the couch. "What did you want to tell us?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Seventeen years and four months ago, you donated at a sperm bank."

Blaine spluttered. "What?"

"Let me talk, please." She bit her lip, trying to hide a smile at Kurt and Blaine's livid expressions. "My mother – Kelly Cherry – was single at the time and desperately wanted a baby, so she tried to find a partner and all that jazz, but she failed, so she turned to the sperm banks. Nine months later, I was born."

Kurt's jaw was on the floor. Blaine looked embarrassed and a little shocked.

She watched them expectantly, before pulling two sheets out and handing one to each of them.

"These are the records of the transfer." She said, and Kurt stood up, shaking his head.

"Excuse me Tenille. I need to…I need to talk to Blaine."

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, watching as Tenille fluttered around nervously.

"What?" was the only thing Kurt could say.

Blaine bit his lip, shaking his head. "I had no idea this would happen…"

Kurt's eyes were wide. "What? Blaine…seventeen years ago…we'd just moved out of home! What were you…what?"

Blaine sighed, his head dropping. "I don't remember much, but someone – I think it was Santana actually – don't ask, I have no idea why she was there, convinced us – well, mostly me – " Blaine blushed "To become sperm donors. It was…it was a mistake. A stupid, drunk mistake…"

Kurt just shook his head wordlessly.

"Kurt…" Blaine was starting to get worried.

"Yeah…okay." Kurt swallowed hard and nodded slightly. "Well…what is she here for then?"

"Why don't we go ask her?" Blaine said cautiously and Kurt nodded, returning to the room to find his daughter-

No. She was not his daughter. Not really.

"So…Tenille…" Kurt said carefully. "What are you here for…exactly? Why did you track Blaine down?"

Tenille smiled slightly. "My mother never married…never dated, nothing. I've never had a real father figure in my life." Kurt and Blaine's eyes simultaneously widened. "And I'm not saying that I want you guys to suddenly become my fathers." She said quickly. "But…see, I was wondering if I could maybe spend some time around you when you're not busy…and possibly get to know you a little better…?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Kurt bit his lower lip, Blaine watched him questioningly.

Finally, Kurt sucked in a deep breath. "Tenile..."

Immediately her face fell.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

She sighed. "No...and look, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for disrupting your...movie...I'll-I won't come back. I'm sorry."

She turned to go but Blaine caught her arm. "Just wait."

Kurt swallowed. "It's not that we don't want to spend time with you...or get to know you better...but this is very...sudden. I mean...I think we need some time to talk and stuff."

Tenille chewed her lower lip and nodded slightly.

"So how about you give us your mobile number and then we'll call you..."

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! Please!" she grinned. "Thank you..."

Kurt nodded, his arms folded, and Blaine could see that he was uncomfortable. _Uh-Oh..._

Tenille wrote her number down on a slip of paper and presented it to them, beaming. "Talk to you soon then?"

Blaine nodded and took it, before showing her out. By the time he had returned, Kurt had collapsed on the couch.

"Kurt?"

"You have a daughter..." he mumbled. "A daughter. Which means she's kind of mine because Blaine, we're _married_ and you have a daughter!"

"Whoa..." Blaine sunk down on the couch next to him, his hands flying to Kurt's shoulders where he massaged them gently. "You don't have to have her."

Kurt's head dropped. "I don't know. But it's not even that. It's the fact that you're thirty seven and you have a daughter!"

Blaine smirked, resting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "Babe, it doesn't...why is it freaking you out so much?"

"Because there is a little girl with your DNA out there...and she isn't because of me."

Blaine snorted. "Babe...it couldn't have been because of you anyway."

Kurt frowned and swatted him. "I mean, it wasn't my choice..."

"Wait...does this mean you want a kid?"

"No! I just...Tenille exists and I wasn't expecting it and we were just watching a movie and now you have a daughter and-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, sighing against his lips. "We don't have to see her ever again, you know..."

Kurt bit his lip. "She's nice..."

"But we don't have to see her. Her mother hasn't tracked me down – meaning she doesn't need me to pay child support, and the fact that _she_ tracked me down just means she's confused. I'm sure she has uncles and people at school she can rely on. It's not that big of a deal."

"Do...do you want to get to know her."

Blaine sighed gently. "She's great, and yeah, I think I do want to see who she is...But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll tell her no."

Kurt's eyes squeezed shut. Blaine wanted it.

He swallowed hard.

"Yeah...okay. Let's spend some time with her."

* * *

_**A/N: Did someone say sequel? Maybe. Anyway, give us a couple of days and we'll get back on track. **_


	187. Taylah!

_**A/N: Haii. Jacky and I are playing with rubber gloves and Claire is trying to sleep. Yup. The masterminds behind this collection. Annyway... our uploads are going to be very...very...stunted, as of the next couple of weeks. We obviously didn't get to 200 tonight... (mind you, we've got 2.5 hours, you never know...) :D But still, we've got a surprise coming and it HAS TO BE AT A SPECIFIC TIME so there's going to be a lull in the uploading while we finish it.**_

* * *

"Taylah, please!" Kurt begged over her crying. "You've been crying _all_ day! Please Taylah, just _please_ stop crying!"

Holding her to his chest, Kurt paced the room – too fast for it to be comforting.

"I've fed you, and changed you, and you don't _want_ anything – for heaven's sake, you're not even tired!" he told her. "So can't you just _please_ stop crying?"

When Taylah's cries just got louder, Kurt glanced at the clock in despair.

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes, then Blaine would be home.

^.^

When Blaine arrived, Kurt was waiting next to the front door.

"Hey!" Blaine said happily. Kurt held Taylah out.

"Just take her."

"Why?" Blaine asked in concern, scooping her gently into his arms.

"Because I can't deal with her crying anymore!"

"Kurt... she _isn't_ crying." Blaine told him gently. They both looked at the baby in his arms.

"Well that's just perfect!" Kurt said loudly, turning and bolting up the stairs.

"_Now _what have you done to your daddy?" Blaine asked her gently. Taylah cooed up at him, giggling happily. "Would it hurt you to behave for him once in a while?" She giggled again, waving her fists in the air, and Blaine smiled down at her, smoothing her hair back.

"I'm going to go look after your daddy, okay? Now, would you behave yourself?" Blaine asked her, mock-sternly. Taylah cooed as Blaine settled her into a playpen, reaching her hands out to bat at the mobile. Blaine leant down to kiss her cheek before turning the baby monitor on, disappearing up the stairs.

"Kurt? Babe? Are you okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly, knocking on the door of their room before pushing it open.

"Why does she hate me?" Kurt asked in a small voice, muffled by the pillows.

"Oh Kurt..." Blaine sighed, pulling him into his lap. "She's only a baby, she doesn't even know what hate is..." he soothed quietly, rubbing at Kurt's back as Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"But she _does_." Kurt sobbed. "Why else does she cry all day?"

Blaine pulled his face up, kissing him gently.

"Remember what Carole said?" Blaine questioned. "About how babies pick up feelings and emotions easily?"

Kurt nodded into his shoulder, his grip on Blaine tightening briefly.

"I think that Taylah is just picking up on how tired and stressed you are." Blaine told him gently, still stroking his back.

Kurt pulled away from him.

"So now this is _my_ fault?" Kurt demanded.

"No, of course not! It's just, I know you haven't been sleeping properly since we brought her home, so you're tired, and little things are stressing you out."

"No they –" he yawned "-aren't." He argued, burying his face into Blaine's chest.

"Shh." Blaine soothed. "Have a nap, and see if you feel better when you wake up."

"Mmkay." Kurt mumbled, cuddling into Blaine. "Taylah?" he questioned.

"I'll go get her when you fall asleep."

Kurt agreed, burrowing into the blankets. Blaine tucked him in gently, patting his back until Kurt relaxed, his breathing evening out.

Blaine waited a few more minutes, making sure Kurt was properly asleep before he slid out of the bed, switching the baby monitor off and going back downstairs.

^.^

Almost two hours later, Kurt made his way down the stairs.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked softly, wrapping him in a hug. Kurt let himself be held, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

"Much." He grinned, but his eyes were still worried. "Where's Taylah?"

Blaine smiled at him reassuringly.

"She's waiting for you. In the kitchen." Blaine pointed. Kurt bit his lip hesitantly. "Want me to get her?" he offered, pulling back slightly and taking Kurt's hand.

"Blaine.. .What if it doesn't work? What if she really _does_ hate me?"

Kurt had his eyes on the floor, and Blaine ducked until he could gaze up into Kurt's eyes.

"She _doesn't_ hate you." He promised, kissing him softly. "You're stressed, so she's stressed, that's all." Blaine soothed, running a hand through his hair. Kurt nuzzled against his hand, eyes still worried. "Come on." Blaine said, tugging on both of Kurt's hands. "Come sit with me in the lounge, and relax properly, and _then_ we'll worry about Taylah."

Kurt nodded again, letting Blaine pull him into the lounge and push him onto the couch, curling against Blaine's side.

Blaine petted his hair, rubbing at his back, waiting until Kurt relaxed completely against him before moving out from under him, kissing at his cheek.

He slipped into the kitchen, picking Taylah up out of her rocker. She cooed up at him, waving her fists in the air before tucking one into her mouth. Blaine smiled, kissing her forehead as he carried her back into the lounge room, whispering to her;

"_Behave_ for your daddy now, please?"

Taylah giggled, making Kurt look up from where he'd settled back into being half awake, practically draped over the end of the couch.

"_That's_ where you went." He murmered drowsily. Blaine laughed, running a hand through Kurt's hair comfortingly.

"I went to get our baby." Blaine murmered, settling back onto the couch at Kurt's side. "Hold your arms out." He instructed gently, placing Taylah in them once he did.

Taylah cooed again, grinning up at Kurt, and Kurt beamed down at her.

"Blaine!" he whispered. "She's _smiling_ at me."

Blaine kissed his temple.

"See? You just needed to stop stressing."

* * *

_**A/N: This be Claire nao; Omg, this fic was like, three times longer then it should have been. It's been sitting open on my laptop for three or four days now (When stories are annoying me, I leave them open and unsaved until they get finished, or my laptop being on starts to annoy me), and just gah...**_


	188. Mornings

_**A/N: Okay hai. Most of you got it right, it was me (JenJen) typing the last A/N, and obviously this one. :D I keep meaning to tell you guys things and then completely forgetting - when we write, we tend to ignore the whole 'Blaine's a junior' thing - except for in certain fics, of course. My favourite explanation for this is that when Blaine got beaten up at the dance, he missed a lot of the rest of the year and had to repeat. So therefore he's down a year, but still the same age. Regardless of your belief's, this has nothing to do with this chapter :) **_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

Mornings were Kurt's favourite time of the day.

He always woke up first, blinking sleepily into the morning light, snuggling into Blaine's side. He got to spend the few minutes – or however long it was until the alarm went off – watching Blaine as he slept, curled contentedly into Kurt's side, nuzzling into his neck as he started to wake up.

"What time is it?" Blaine murmered, hiding his face in Kurt's neck.

"Early." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around Blaine and snuggling happily into him, kissing the top of his head.

"Too early to be awake?" Blaine questioned, yawning.

"Something like that." Kurt agreed with a laugh, readjusting the blankets over them.

Blaine hummed sleepily, trying to cuddle closer still.

"Kiss?" he requested, tilting his face up.

"Morning breath." Kurt reminded him drowsily.

Blaine reached blindly for his bed side table, searching and coming back with a small bottle.

"Open." He told Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow, watching as Blaine slipped one into his mouth, holding another. "They're mints." He explained, dropping it into Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled appreciatively, not fighting when Blaine pressed their lips together, kissing him slow and sleepily.

He laughed as Blaine pulled away, nuzzling his head back into Kurt's neck, kissing at the skin there and absently stroking his hands up Kurt's side.

Kurt laughed slightly, placing a hand over Blaine's. "Stop." He murmered. "Tickles."

Blaine laughed in sleepy surprise, pulling Kurt's body flush against his and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Sorry." He whispered, kissing Kurt's jaw, just under his ear.

Kurt sighed, letting himself nestle against Blaine for a few minutes longer before pulling back reluctantly.

"We should get up." He told Blaine sadly, glancing at the clock.

"Mm..." Blaine agreed, stretching up for another kiss.

"Shower?"

"Together or separate?" Kurt asked with a smirk, already anticipating Blaine's response.

"Together. Always." Blaine sounded mildly affronted that Kurt even had to ask.

"You go. I'll catch up." Kurt smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You just want me to start the shower so it's already warm." Blaine accused as he unwillingly rolled out of bed.

"Always." Kurt smirked, stretching lazily as Blaine crossed the room.

Yes, morning was _definitely_ his favourite time of the day.

* * *

_**A/N: More mpreg, coming RIGHT up :D**_


	189. Getting Better

_**A/N: Sad one :( And all the mpreg stuff will be explained later. Also, we're on camera. tinychat tag is 1a1la#**_

_**Rating: T for themes, possibly M.**_

* * *

Kurt lay in the bed, shaking violently, unable to help himself. He curled into a tighter ball, pulling his blankets up over his face and flinching away every time anyone tried to touch him.

No one knew quite what had happened to him – he'd woken before they'd had time to do much more than strip off the remains of his clothes, flinching away and refusing to let them touch him, refusing to speak. They only knew who he was because of the wallet found near him – luckily with a contact number.

Blaine walked hurriedly through the hospital, stopping at the nurse's desk to ask for Kurt's room number, before hurrying on, a nurse showing him the way.

He knocked gently at the door before letting himself in, the nurse following behind him, curious to see how their patient would react.

"Kurt?" he called gently, stretching a hand out to touch Kurt's back.

"Don't!" the nurse said hurriedly, starting forward. "He won't let anyone touch him – he flinches away, or screams. He hasn't spoken, or let anyone touch him since he was brought in, the only reason he's clean is because we managed to do it before he woke up. We... We think he was beaten up." She explained quickly. She glanced over her shoulder nervously, her voice dropping to a whisper. "We think he... that he was ... _raped_." She breathed.

Blaine nodded, refusing to let himself think through her words, but ignored her warning, his hand settling on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shuddered slightly but relaxed into the touch, recognising it as familiar. Blaine gently rubbed his back in small circles, watching as Kurt tried to decide what to do. The nurse excused herself quickly, and Kurt finally decided it was safe to speak.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt whispered, curling into himself more.

"It's okay, I'm here." Blaine soothed. Kurt flung his blanket off, throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

"Kurt, Kurt it's okay." Blaine tried to calm him, wrapping the blanket back around his shoulders securely, rocking him slowly as he stroked his back. Kurt clung to him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Blaine. You're here. You're actually here." Kurt sobbed.

"Of course I am." Blaine said softly, kissing at his temple. When Kurt kept sobbing Blaine frowned. "You need to calm down okay?" He told Kurt, a little worried.

"I'm so tired. I can't sleep, I keeping waking up with nightmares." Kurt told him, avoiding his question.

Blaine held him tighter, stroking down his back.

"It's okay Kurt, I'll stay while you sleep." Blaine promised. "Just hold onto me, okay? I'll protect you."

Kurt nodded, curling himself tighter into Blaine.

He was fast asleep when the doctor walked through the door.

"He... He lets you touch him?" she asked, frowning. Blaine nodded once, clutching Kurt closer to him protectively.

"When can I take him home?"

"We still need to do several tests, to make sure he hasn't caught anything-"

"When can I take him home?" Blaine insisted.

"A couple of hours maybe? We just have to do a blood test, the rape kit, and check him over."

"Good." Blaine whispered, gently brushing his fingers over Kurt's cheek. "Can you wait until he wakes up?"

"It'd be easier if we took the blood now, so the tests are over faster."

"Can you do it without waking him?"

The doctor smiled.

"Easy." she told Blaine, pulling a tray over to herself. "Can you hold his arm out?" she asked gently.

Blaine nodded, managing to stretch Kurt's arm out without waking him. The doctor quickly felt for his vein, easing the needle in and taking three vials before pulling the needle back out, placing a cotton ball over the puncture.

"Can you hold that?" she asked, tidying her tray away and writing on the labels quickly before placing them in her pocket. "We should have results soon." she told Blaine, pulling the cotton wool away and sticking a bandaid in the crease of Kurt's elbow. She checked she hadn't left anything and nodded to Blaine once. "I'll leave him to sleep. I'll be back in a couple of hours – when we get the results."

Blaine nodded, turning his attention back to Kurt as she left the room.

^.^

Kurt slept for a couple more hours before his nightmares woke him up. He cried out, tensing in Blaine's arms, and Blaine held him close, soothing him quietly until he was calm enough to open his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"It's okay, I'm here."

Tears welled in his eyes and he clutched Blaine tighter, sobbing loudly into his arms.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't do this Blaine. Oh god..." he whimpered, jerking slightly.

Blaine held him closer, pressing kisses to his temple.

"Baby...baby I'm here. It's okay."

Blaine desperately wanted to ask him what happened. He wanted to know why he was hurting - what he could do to help. He had his suspicions, plus what the nurse had said, but there was no way in the world that he was going to voice them - to even allow himself to _think_ about it, because it was just too much for him to deal with.

"Blaine..."

"Yes baby?"

"I...I want to tell you.." He whispered, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "But I can't yet, it still hurts too much."

Blaine hugged him tighter.

"It's okay. Tell me when you're ready. I can wait."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder.

"You might be waiting a very long time."

"I'll wait for as long as it takes." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's temple. "However long you need me to wait. Forever, if I have to."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears again.

"I feel so bad about what happened. Guilty."

"Oh baby, you know it's not your fault right?"

Kurt nodded.

"I still feel guilty." He whispered.

Blaine sighed, tilting Kurt's head until Kurt met his eyes.

"You know I love you right?"

Kurt tried to interrupt, and Blaine shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"I love you, and what happened was _not your fault_."

Blaine looked at Kurt until Kurt nodded, stretching up to kiss Blaine's cheek gently before he curled back into his arms, lapsing into a drowsy silence.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I feel like I need a shower... But I'm scared this is a dream, and you'll be gone when I get back."

Blaine laughed softly.

"I promise I'll be here when you get out."

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine studied his expression.

"That's not enough is it?" he asked gently. When Kurt shook his head Blaine kept talking. "Well...I _could_ come wait in the bathroom."

Kurt's face brightened and he came closer to looking _happy _then he'd done since Blaine had gotten there.

"But baby..." Blaine sighed, remembering with a slight wince. "The doctor needs to... do some _tests_ still."

Kurt froze.

"They think..." Blaine gulped. "They think you were raped."

Kurt turned his face back into Blaine's chest, tears starting to soak his shirt as Kurt cried quietly.

"Blaine, I don't want anyone to touch me." He finally managed to say.

"Shh..." Blaine whispered, his heart breaking. "I know. But they have to. And just think." He murmered, trying to cheer Kurt up. "As soon as it's over with, you can go have a shower."

Kurt whimpered, clutching Blaine closer to him. Finally he made up his mind.

"Okay." He whispered. He gulped, trying to swallow his sob. "Okay, I'll do it. Can we do it now?"

"I'll have to go get the doctor..." Blaine told him softly, stroking his back soothingly as silent tears ran down Kurt's face.

"No! I don't want you to leave."

"It'll only be for a minute or two..." Blaine tried to reason, but Kurt's tears had started again. Feeling guilty, Blaine tucked the blanket around Kurt protectively, rocking him in silence.

Half an hour later the doctor walked in.

"Hi Kurt, are you awake?" she asked. At Kurt's nod, she continued. "I'm sure Blaine's told you this, but because we think you were raped, we have to do a rape kit test on you – is that okay with you?"

Blaine could feel how hard Kurt was trembling in his arms.

"No." Kurt whispered. "But you have to do it, don't you?" The doctor nodded and Kurt sighed. "Blaine?" he asked, and Blaine stood, gently setting Kurt on the bed and kissing his cheek.

"Blaine, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." The doctor said apologetically. Blaine nodded, bending to kiss Kurt desperately. Pulling back, he whispered against his lips;

"Be brave." before he left, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Blaine only had to pace the hallway for ten minutes or so before the doctor left Kurt's room, holding the door open for Blaine with a smile.

Kurt lay on the bed, shaking, similar to the way he'd been when Blaine had entered his room hours earlier.

"Blaine? Is that you?" He asked, his voice sounding vulnerable.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"The doctor said I can go shower now." Kurt told him, the longing in his voice apparent.

"Do you need help?" Blaine asked, wandering around to the other side of the bed.

"Please."

^.^

Blaine and Kurt sat close together on the end of the bed, waiting for the doctor to come tell them they were allowed to go. There wasn't much actually _wrong_ with Kurt, aside from the emotional trauma, and the bruises that Blaine had seen when he helped Kurt with his shower – ones that were distinctly the shape of fists, and feet, bruises from fingerprints. The sight of them had made Blaine first furious – then sad when he realised he was making Kurt self-conscious, on the point of tears yet again.

Kurt nestled against his side, seeking comfort and protection, still shaking slightly.

Finally they got the all clear, the doctor letting them know Kurt hadn't caught anything, and that the police might want to speak to him.

Kurt had paled, recoiling into Blaine and shaking his head in horror.

"No. Please no." He'd begged, and the doctor had relented. Blaine held him close, kissing his temple and resting their foreheads together.

"Ready to go home?" Blaine had asked after the doctor left, and Kurt had nodded once, clinging tight to Blaine's hand as they made their way through the hospital.

No matter what happened now, however long it took him to stop thinking about the attack, it'd be okay.

Because he had Blaine.

* * *

_**A/N: Almost finished your surprise. :D We're writing on camera tonight in particular because we're going to hit 200 tonight :D We're trying for 210, but we'll see :D**_


	190. Honeymoon

_**A/N: lqijsuhgaszkb. Oh hai guys ^^ We just casually vanished for a couple of days... *ahem***_

_**So, 200 chapters... Not THAT big of a milestone... Nowhere near as good as our – HOLY SHIT GUYS! 1000 REVIEWS! Love you all :D**_

_**Rating: Smut.**_

* * *

"I love Hawaii." Blaine grinned, stretching out his arms and lifting his face to the sun.

"I don't know why you even wanted to go _here."_ Kurt smirked. "It's not like we'll be spending a lot of time indoors."

Blaine quirked a suggestive eyebrow. "I take it that's a no on beach sex then?"

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal Blaine."

"I thought we could at least try it." He grinned, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He grinned, grabbing his bags. "I want to check in and actually have some fun before tonight."

"What makes you think we're not going to have fun tonight?"

Kurt sighed. "It's our _honeymoon_ Blaine. Tonight's about love and gentle stuff. Then we get to the fun stuff."

Blaine laughed. "You've obviously thought this through."

Kurt grinned. "Of course."

Blaine picked up his own bags and followed Kurt to the hotel.

^.^

The second they entered the hotel room, the clothes came off, and Blaine was buried deep inside Kurt.

"Sorry." Blaine whispered. "I meant to be gentle but..."

"Shut the fuck up." Kurt whispered, bouncing up and down.

"Hey..." Blaine grinned. "Don't swear. This is our honeymoon. You're supposed to be happy."

Kurt moaned. "Trust me. I'm happy."

"I can't believe we're _married_."

"Blaine, if you don't shut up and make me come in the next three seconds, I swear I'll ask for a divorce."

Blaine's eyes widened and he met Kurt's mouth in a hungry kiss, stumbling forward until he found the wall, thrusting up into Kurt until he came, panting and a mess.

"Much better." Kurt sighed happily, climbing off Blaine and sprawling happily on the floor.

Blaine nudged him with his foot.

"Hey, no." He protested. "Shower first."

Kurt ignored him, pulling him down onto the floor and curling against his side.

"Sleep now, shower later."

* * *

_**A/N: Undetailed smut, written in about three minutes :)**_


	191. Thong

_**A/N: Haha, trolled you all :D Nah, it's probably 3 am by the time we upload this, and we've been writing all night, and we're dead tired, and we just ran outside cause we thought it was raining, and our friends are asleep, and I have to get up in a couple of hours and clean up before my relatives come... ^^**_

_**Ratings: Smut.**_

* * *

Shopping with Rachel had its benefits. How else would he be able to buy a thong without looking suspicious?

Granted, he had to steal it out of her bag...

It was a good thing Blaine and Rachel were the same size.

Sort of.

Blaine was open to that sort of thing, and Kurt was _sure_ Blaine wouldn't mind _actually_ shopping for a thong, but after the condom incident...

Let's just say, he _wasn't_ going there again.

That's how he found himself with a lingerie bag in his hands, contemplating exactly _how_ he was going to get the lacy pink thong onto Blaine. It wasn't like they _hadn't_ discussed cross-dressing before, but a pink thong might be crossing the line...

Kurt bit his lip, hiding his smirk.

He discussed cross-dressing before, but a pink thong might be crossing the line...

Kurt bit his lip, hiding his smirk.

He _hoped_ not, at any rate.

Eyeing the bag speculatively, Kurt pulled the thong out, gently stroking the lace, and silk. He had to admit, Rachel had good taste. Sometimes.

"K-Kurt..?"

Kurt froze, a small smirk crawling across his lips.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, trailing his fingers over the delicate silk.

"W-What's that?"

Kurt's smirk grew.

"Just something I picked up from the store." Kurt breathed. "For you."

Blaine's breathing audibly hitched and he practically gulped.

"For me?"

Kurt nodded, holding his gaze steadily as Blaine inched towards him.

"How?"

"I want you to go in the bathroom." Kurt explained patiently. "I want you to put it on, and then you'll come out..." Kurt stood up, his lips ghosting over Blaine's. "And then you can be the girl for once."

Blaine swallowed hard again.

"I'm bottoming?"

Kurt nodded with a sly smile, hooking his fingers through Blaine's belt-loops, pulling his hips closer and grinding his half-hard erection against Blaine's crotch.

"You okay babe?" Kurt whispered when all Blaine did was moan.

"Yeah." Blaine whispered, shifting his hips slightly against Kurt.

"No, no, no!" Kurt growled, pulling away. "Panties first."

Blaine whimpered. "Please..."

"Nuh-uh-uh..." Kurt tutted, kissing him gently before pressing the thong into his palms. "Panties first."

Blaine gave a half-sigh, half-whimper before he made his way into the bathroom, thong dangling from his finger.

By the time Blaine came back out, Kurt was naked, reclining against the pillows on their bed.

Blaine shifted nervously, readjusting the waistband of the thong. Kurt smirked, twirling his finger.

"Show me." He commanded, his smirk growing as Blaine blushed, turning in a small circle.

Kurt hummed in appreciation, stroking himself gently. Hungry eyes devoured ever inch of exposed flesh, making Blaine blush again.

"Oh...hello." Kurt whispered, his hand moving around his cock gingerly, just barely gripping it. "They _are_ a bit tight, aren't they?" he asked, kneeling and shuffling to the end of the bed.

Blaine blushed violently and fought the urge to cover himself.

"Y-yes...it's...uncomfortable." he said shyly, not taking his eyes from Kurt.

"Mm...I bet they are..." he whispered huskily, his erection twitching in anticipation. "Though I'm not sure if I'd like them better on the floor or not..."

His eyes wandered south, spying Blaine's handiwork and how he managed to tuck himself into it. Playing with the lace, he closed his eyes and pulled Blaine toward him. With dark, lust-blown eyes, Kurt looked up at Blaine from under his lashes. His eyes trailed down Blaine's chest until he got to the waistband of the thong. He smirked, mouthing the head of Blaine's cock where it poked out the top – completely hard.

Blaine's knees buckled and he whimpered. Kurt's fingers slipped under the waistband, pulling both sides away from Blaine's hips before snapping them back, making Blaine hiss in pain, but gasp when his mouth sucked over the head again.

Blaine whined, his fingers threading through Kurt's hair.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why a thong...?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt chuckled. "I've always been a fan of lace."

"Then why on me?" Blaine breathed as Kurt climbed up his chest to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

"You're pretty in lace."

Kurt was mumbled now, absently stroking Blaine's chest and Blaine wasn't sure there even _was_ a reason. But then Kurt's hands were trailing down the back of the thong and he realised he didn't _need _a reason.

Not really.

Sucking on Blaine's lower lip, Kurt grabbed the back of the thong and pulled it away from Blaine's skin, unable to see and just _feeling_ his way until he found what he was looking for.

Blaine let out a little gasp as Kurt's finger circled his hole, and finally Kurt pulled back.

"Kurt..." he whined as Kurt stepped away.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Kurt questioned, picking up a small bottle of lube from the bed.

Blaine sighed. "No..." he sat down on the bed, wiggling uncomfortably. "But I'm already hurting."

"Then stand up!" Kurt ordered, tipping the bottle and letting the lube dribble onto his fingers.

Blaine reluctantly obeyed, pulling himself up and waiting, feeling confined and wondering if the pain was from the lack of circulation or the fact that he _really _needed to come.

Kurt was back to looking at him, rubbing the lube between his fingers teasingly. Blaine whined a little and Kurt stepped forward, capturing his lips again and trailing his non-lubey hand down Blaine's back.

With the same hand, he pulled the bottom of the thong away again and grinned against Blaine's lips.

"This was a good idea." Kurt whispered

"Kurt...please..." Blaine whispered back, trying to rut up against him.

Kurt's eyes closed and he moaned softly as their cocks rubbed together.

Slowly and gently, he prodded Blaine's entrance and the shorter boy moaned, his knees buckling. Kurt fought to hold him up, one hand grabbing his hip roughly.

"Only one finger?" Kurt teased and Blaine whimpered.

"Shut up." He whispered. "My dick is trapped."

Kurt snorted, pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle.

Blaine keened and his head dropped onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Can I pull them _down,_ at least?" Blaine asked, sucking at the skin of Kurt's collarbone.

"No." Kurt worked his finger in and out, humming gently as Blaine moaned and whined, bucking his hips against Kurt's cock.

"More?" Kurt questioned, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"All of it." Blaine whimpered. "Fuck me now. Please."

Kurt smirked, pushing a second finger in.

"I'm not removing the panties." He grinned and Blaine whined. "Pretend it's our cock-ring."

Blaine paused his whining and frowned. "But it _isn't."_

"Pretend!" Kurt hissed and crooked his fingers _just _right.

"Ohmigod!" Blaine cried, and this time he lost all ability to hold himself up, falling and pushing Kurt onto the bed.

Kurt's fingers slipped from Blaine arse and Blaine groaned as their cocks were sandwiched between their bodies.

"Cheater!" Kurt laughed delightedly, managing to crawl out from under him.

"I just want to come." Blaine muttered pitifully, his face buried in the blankets.

"You will."

Kurt dribbled the lube over his own cock and thoroughly coated himself with a few strokes. He took his time, watching with a small smirk as Blaine tried rutting into the mattress. It was no use though – that thong was _really_ tight.

Finally, Kurt positioned himself and spread Blaine's legs, to which he let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally..."

"I can take longer if you want...?

"No!" Blaine growled. "Kurt Hummel, I swear that if I don't feel your dick in my ass in the next ten seconds I will-Oh!"

Sick of his rambling, Kurt quickly pushed himself forward, pushing and ignoring Blaine's mindless babbling until he was completely buried.

"Thank fuck..." Blaine hissed, fisting the sheets.

Kurt leant forward, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, before drawing back slowly.

"Oh my god just hurry the fuck up."

Kurt snorted with laughter. "Hurry 'the fuck' up?"

"Shut up!" Blaine moaned, wincing and keening as Kurt slammed back into him.

Kurt grinned, drawing back again, to the point where he almost slipped out, before burying himself again with a wet slap. Blaine moaned and whined and made little happy noises with each movement, desperately moving his hips to take Kurt deeper.

"Move to your side." Kurt gasped, fully-sheathing himself.

Blaine whined when he stopped. "Kurt...Kurt why? I'm..." he panted. "I'm so close..."

"I'm going to relieve your dick, if you don't mind."

Blaine's mouth fell open and together they shifted to the side; Kurt's hand snaking around his hips to slide the silk down, before wrapping his fingers around Blaine's length.

Blaine cried out, his body convulsing as waves of pleasure coursed through his body, as Kurt had shifted and was now hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck! Kurt! Oh my god..."

Kurt grinned and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts and suddenly, without warning, except for a cry of ecstasy, Blaine was coming. Kurt whimpered and with a final thrust, he was coming too, making Blaine moan and writhe beside him.

"Ugh." Blaine groaned, his left leg twitching a little.

"You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"S'not that." Blaine whispered, humming a little as Kurt shifted, still buried inside him, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I'm just so glad to have my dick out of that thing."

Kurt laughed. "You liked it though, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good." He yawned. "Maybe next time we can shop together for one that actually fits..."

* * *

_**A/N: Welp. Yes. That's...there.**_


	192. Oral Fixations

_**A/N: It's effing hot. Hot as hot. We've got the door open and the fan on and we're STILL sweating. UUGGHGHHH.**_

_**Rating: Smut.**_

* * *

"Blaine...just _what_ is your obsession with confectionary?"

"Shhh..." Blaine said absently, concentrating as he dribbled the chocolate syrup down Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, if you mess up the sheets I swear I'll-mmph!"

Blaine caught Kurt's lips in a hungry kiss, cutting off his threat.

"Shh." He whispered again, pulling back and grinning at Kurt.

"Blaine..."

"No. Stop talking." Blaine ordered, shifting down the bed and eyeing Kurt's chest speculatively.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried again and Blaine pulled his head back to glare at him.

"Kurt, I _swear_ if you try and talk again, I'm going to use the ball-gag. Now. Shut. Up."

Kurt's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut.

Smirking, Blaine bent his head over Kurt and licked a long line up his chest, chasing the chocolate syrup.

Kurt's eyes snapped shut, letting a a small moan escape his lips.

Blaine's breath gysted over the wet line as he laughed, making Kurt shiver.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt tried again, and Blaine pouted against his chest.

"Why won't you let me enjoy this?"

"Because it's gross." Kurt whined, shuddering slightly as Blaine's teeth scraped against his skin gently.

"No, it's fun." Blaine corrected, blowing across the wet stripe on Kurt's chest again.

Kurt sighed gently and his hand trailed down Blaine's body, reaching for his pants.

"At least let me give you something in return."

Blaine grinned, arching his hips to give Kurt better access.

"I love your new boxers, by the way."

Blaine laughed, pouring more syrup over his nipples, grinning as Kurt squirmed. "It's because of the cock-slip, isn't it?"

Kurt laughed, expertly undoing the button and slipping his hand inside. "Yep."

Blaine gave a little moan as Kurt's hand closed over his cock. Blaine tried – he really did – to continue licking along the trail of syrup, but it was no good. More than twice he ended up licking off-course and barely remembering to swallow as Kurt's hand pumped at a steady pace.

Finally, Blaine focused, wrapping a hand around Kurt's wrist.

"Stop. Please." He groaned and Kurt pulled his hand away, smirking.

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Blaine's face.

"You _know_ why." Blaine murmured, resting his forehead against Kurt's chest as he tried to calm down.

"I could always..." Kurt trailed off suggestively and Blaine raised his head to glare at him.

"Do I _have_ to restrain you?"

Kurt licked his lips. "Please do." He purred.

Blaine shook his head. He wouldn't give Kurt the satisfaction by tying him up. He couldn't.

"Let me just go back to licking you."

Kurt sighed. "Can I get a book or something...?"

Blaine frowned. "You're not enjoying this?"

Kurt ran a gently hand down his face. "I am...it's just..."

"What?"

"I kind of want to come tonight...and there are far easier ways to do that."

Blaine frowned. "Who says you're coming tonight?"

"Me?"

Blaine rummaged around on the desk, a smirk playing on his lips as he located the whipped cream.

"I make the rules tonight."

* * *

_**A/N: This is one of the ones I started about ten minutes before I had to start work - one of three or four ^^ -is proud-**_


	193. Cock Ring

_**A/N: I'm proud guys. I worked today, on fries, and I swear it was like, 50 degrees, and I'm still alive :D Barely ^^**_

_**Rating: Smut.**_

* * *

"Why did we decide that this was a good idea?" Blaine panted, his body arching as Kurt thrust into him.

"_We_ didn't." Kurt replied, stifling a groan. "_You_ were the one who bought it..."

"So why am _I_ the one wearing it?" he gasped, catching Kurt's lips in a needy kiss.

Kurt thrust deep into Blaine before stilling his hips, eyes gleaming as his eyes fell on the cock ring, strapped tightly around Blaine.

"Because everything you want me to do, happens to the one wearing it?" he gasped, catching Kurt's lips in a needy kiss.

Kurt thrust deep into Blaine before stilling his hips, eyes gleaming as his eyes fell on the cock ring, strapped tightly around Blaine.

"Because everything you want me to do, happens to _you_ first."

"But _why_?" Blaine whined, desperately trying to rut up against him.

"Because it's so much more fun this way." Kurt grinned, thrusting into Blaine again, his head dropping until he could fasten his mouth somewhere behind Blaine's ear, sucking hard enough for it to bruise before biting hard.

Blaine cried out, his hips jerking, desperate for contact. For _more._

Kurt pulled off, licking over his teeth marks and grinning at the sight of the already purpling hickey.

"Kurt, _please_, I _need _to come." Blaine almost sobbed.

Kurt smiled, his hand moving down between their bodies, idly tracing over the cock ring.

"Please Kurt?" Blaine whimpered, thrusting himself into Kurt's hand.

Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine forcefully, pulling the cock ring off in the same movement.

Blaine came _hard_, gasping for breath as Kurt sucked at his tongue, hips jerking as they worked their way through their orgasms.

Kurt collapsed on Blaine's chest, carefully easing himself out before curling at Blaine's side, one hand still idly playing with the ring.

"Enjoy yourself." He smirked when Blaine finally caught his breath.

"Very much." Blaine whispered into his ear, rolling over until he could pin Kurt against the bed, kissing him needily.

He rubbed their bodies together suggestively, completely ignoring the fact that there was _no_ way that he'd be able to get hard again for a _least_ another half hour.

"And next time, it's your turn."

* * *

_**A/N: Claire's crying because I called her inadequate. I also found a star on my leg that Claire drew earlier.**_


	194. Breath Play

_**A/N: Enjoying your present so far? Yes...the present is 10 chapters of smut. TEN. Omg. How did we do it? Don't ask. Claire started most of them...I just helped and finished some. She was like, possessed this one night and just wrote all this smut. It was amazing.**_

_**Rating: Smut.**_

* * *

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea…?" Blaine asked hesitantly, hovering over Kurt, his hand a warm, almost-pressure on his throat.

"Just do it." Kurt gasped, writhing under Blaine, wanting more, and waiting for Blaine to increase the pressure.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Blaine whispered, nuzzling Kurt's face.

"Blaine…that's why we have a safe word."

"Kurt, are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, thrusting his hips up against Blaine.

"For the _last _time, Blaine. _Yes!"_

Blaine sighed, increasing the pressure on Kurt's throat minutely.

Kurt welcomed Blaine's gentle thrusts, meeting them with his own body, pressing his throat further into Blaine's hand.

"Blaine." He whined, and Blaine bent to kiss him, making it even harder for his breath to escape.

He moaned into Blaine's mouth, trying to encourage him to move faster, to put more pressure on his throat, something – _anything._

Blaine rolled his hips, thrusting into Kurt with more force, increasing the pressure on his throat again even as he pinched at a nipple.

Kurt wheezed as he fought for breath, still trying to get Blaine to use more pressure – though he knew he'd probably pass out if he did.

Blaine's hand moved off his throat for a moment – grabbing at Kurt's hips and pulling them flush against his own.

Kurt drew in a breath and in a moment his hand was back around his windpipe – and Blaine was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Kurt _knew_ it was too much.

"Blaine…" he choked out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came – squeezing around Blaine and the pressure made him come as well.

Blaine leant his forehead against Kurt's chest, his hands slipping to hold Kurt's waist as he slid out of him.

"Kurt…you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Mm." Kurt replied, opening his eyes and smiling at Blaine dreamily. "Can we do that again?"

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt gently.

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"Can't we do one of _my_ kink's instead?"

* * *

_**A/N: I've always wanted to write a breath play fic :D Jacky is sleeping, as normal people should at 2:30am. And Mel is here too.**_


	195. Condom Experiments

_**A/N: You proud of me guys? ^^**_

_**Rating: Smut.**_

* * *

Kurt's eyes closed as he licked at the condom, experimentally holding Blaine's hips down as he pondered the taste.

"It's...okay..." he decided finally, licking the last of the taste off his lips. "But I think I liked the strawberry one best."

Blaine groaned, hips jerking as he tried to get Kurt to _do _something.

"Hey. No." Kurt pouted, licking the end of Blaine's cock through the condom once more before pulling it off, dropping it off the side of the bed, without sparing a thought for the floor.

He sat up, pulling two boxes towards him and comparing them with interest.

"Which one do you want to try next?" Kurt asked speculatively.

"We've tried all the flavoured ones...but we've still got either ribbed or studded."

"What's the difference?"

Kurt shrugged and Blaine sighed.

"Don't we have any vibrating ones left?"

Kurt shook his head absently, still studying the two different boxes.

"We used them all...and the last climax control one last night as well."

Blaine sighed.

"Try the ribbed ones then..." he said, rolling over and trying hard to resist the urge to rut against the mattress.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Kurt, _you're_ bottoming...I _don't_ care _which_ condom you use, and long as you decide _quickly, _before I decide to take care of myself."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're _that_ close?"

Blaine groaned.

"Babe, you just licked my cock with five different condoms, and I _still_ haven't come yet. If I didn't know you're not normally a cock-tease, I would have jumped you by now."

"Oh." Kurt said quietly, before his eyes brightened. "Okay, hold still." He said, climbing over Blaine to switch the lights off.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, peering through the darkness. "Where'd you go?"

"Lube." Kurt explained, holding up the glowing tube.

"No more condoms?" Blaine asked desperately.

"No more condoms..." Kurt grinned. "Just glow-in-the-dark lube."

"I'm fairly certain the lube doesn't actually glow..." Blaine sighed over the noise of the bottle opening, Kurt moving to straddle his thighs.

He groaned as he felt the lube drip onto his stomach, and Kurt gave a disappointed sigh.

"...did you just get me all lube-y for no reason?" Blaine half-laughed, moaning as Kurt stroked up his thighs, smirking.

"There's more than one use for lube."

* * *

_**A/N: This was a sequel to that one earlier...where they were buying condoms. Yeah. That one. I'm far too tired to go looking for it. :D**_


	196. Public Wall Sex

_**A/N: Btw, I just want to go to sleep. :D My eyes are all LOLNO and my fingers seem to go to sleep every couple of minutes.**_

_**Rating: Smut**_

* * *

"Blaine, we're in the _girls_ bathroom." Kurt giggled breathlessly, rubbing himself against Blaine as he guided them into a stall, locking it behind them.

Kurt latched onto Blaine's neck, pushing his hands into the front of his pants.

Blaine gasped, grabbing at Kurt's arse and fumbling for his zipper.

They finally managed to get each other's pants undone at almost the same time, shoving them half-way down their legs.

"Lube?" Blaine asked, groping Kurt quite unashamedly, rutting against him.

"Pocket." Kurt gasped, holding still as Blaine went through his pockets, finally pulling it out.

Blaine poured it onto his palm, slicking himself quickly before pressing a finger into Kurt, fingering him roughly as Kurt leant against him, barely able to hold himself up as he gasped.

"Hurry up." Kurt whined, torn between trying to rut against Blaine, or push back against his hand, trying to get more.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"Yesss!" Kurt hissed.

In a practiced movement Kurt jumped, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as Blaine slid into him.

Blaine stumbled forward, pushing Kurt into the wall and thrusting up into him.

Kurt moaned low in his throat, digging his fingers into Blaine's hair. A loud thump distracted them, and Blaine swore as he hit the toilet. Both boys burst into giggles, which were quickly silenced as the bathroom door screamed open.

Blaine's eyes were wide, bracing himself against the wall. Kurt clutched Blaine tightly, clenching and unclenching around him.

"Kurt? Blaine?" a familiar voice called, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Rachel?" he mouthed, and Blaine smirked, thrusting into Kurt gently.

They tried to stifle their moans and giggles, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I saw you come in here." Rachel said with a shrill giggle.

She was _very_ drunk.

Blaine shifted his hips a little, and started rocking into Kurt with a smirk.

But Kurt didn't understand until-

"Oh!" Kurt practically shrieked as Blaine thrust into his prostate.

"Ah-hah!" Rachel laughed. "I found you!"

Her shoes appeared at the bottom of their stall.

"And you're having sex." She stated as Kurt whimpered rather loudly. "Well, once you're done coming in the _wrong_ bathroom, we're going, so hurry up."

"Thanks Rachel." Blaine gasped, and the door shut again.

Kurt was glaring at Blaine.

"What?"

"Faster!" Kurt demanded, and Blaine laughed.

Bracing against the door, Blaine thrust into him with quick, jerking movements, the door rattling with each slam. Kurt's moans echoed off the walls and suddenly he was coming, his eyes glazing over. Blaine chuckled and held him tightly, thrusting deep inside him a few more times before it was too much.

With a groan, his legs trembling, Blaine collapsed on the toilet seat, still buried inside Kurt.

"Wow." Kurt panted lazily, kissing Blaine's jaw gently.

"Mmm." Blaine mumbled absently, before his eyes focused, and he slapped at Kurt's thighs. "Up."

Kurt pouted, clenching around him gently.

"Why?"

"Because we need to go find Rachel."

* * *

_**A/N: Claire absolutely pissed herself laughing at the last line of this, and I have no idea why.**_


	197. RolePlay

_**A/N: Ehhhh, dying. I got up like, 23? Hours ago, and should have slept like, 6 hours ago, and yet I'm still awake. Wanna know why? Smut smut smut smut ^^**_

_**Rating: Smut.**_

* * *

"What do you think about role-play?"

Kurt froze, carefully swallowing his mouthful before replying.

"Role-play as in...cosplaying? Or..."

Kurt stopped talking as Blaine's hands slid suggestively down his side, one rubbing Kurt's crotch lightly.

"Oh..._Oh!"_

"Because _I_ can't stop thinking about you...dressed as a police man...like Krupke...or a fireman..." he trailed off, smirking as Kurt leant into his touch. "And surely you've thought about _me_ in something like that?" Blaine continued in Kurt's ear, increasing his teasing touches.

Kurt was gasping for breath now, his hips rolling up into Blaine's hand.

Smirking, Blaine increased the pressure, trailing his lips up Kurt's neck until he came with a moan, hunching over himself.

Breathing hard, Kurt leant against Blaine's side. Hiding his smirk, Blaine kissed his temple.

"So that's a yes to the role-play, then?"

* * *

_**A/N: This was actually the very last one written. We realised we only had 9 and Claire went and wrote the whole thing in about seven minutes.**_


	198. Scarves and Ties

_**A/N: Yeah, well I told you to go to bed, didn't I? What, like...three, four hours ago? :D**_

_**Rating: Smut**_

* * *

He'd fantasised about this, about the different ways he could make this come true; experimenting with different types of knots and materials, testing which ones left friction burns, and which ones didn't, trying to work out a way to tie himself up.

Finally, he had to confess.

Blaine had said nothing, raising an eyebrow and just leaving the room.

Kurt had been left sitting on the edge of the couch, fidgeting as he waited for Blaine to come back.

Finally, almost an hour after Blaine had left, Kurt went looking for him.

Entering the bedroom, Kurt's gaze flitted over Blaine, stopping on the collection of scarves and ties laid out neatly on the end of the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked breathlessly, nervously.

Blaine smirked.

"Strip."

Licking his lips nervously, Kurt obeyed, shuddering as he finally stood naked in front of Blaine.

"Which would you like...?" Blaine asked suggestively, trailed a hand over one of Kurt's many scarves.

"The...the blue ones." Kurt managed.

Blaine picked them up, raising an eyebrow.

"These?"

At Kurt's nod, Blaine's smirk grew.

"On the bed." He ordered.

Kurt hurried to obey, lying in the middle of the bed as he eyed Blaine nervously.

Blaine took his time, picking Kurt's hand up from where it rested at his side, caressing it slowly as he tied the scarf around his wrist. He tugged on it once to check the knot, tying the other end around the bed post.

Kurt's breath hitched as he fought the urge to fight the restraint, watching as Blaine repeated the procedure on his other arm, gripping the scarves in his hands and holding onto them, twisting his wrists.

"The black ones, on your ankles?" Blaine asked, one hand stroking Kurt's leg.

Kurt gulped, barely managing to nod as Blaine tied the soft material around his ankle, pulling his legs apart as he secured the restraint to the end of the bed.

Having finally finished tying Kurt to the bed, Blaine stood back and admired him, biting his lip consideringly.

It was _almost_ right, but something seemed to be missing...

Blaine's eyes went back to Kurt's collection, now on the floor at the end of the bed.

His gaze lingered on one item in particular, his eyes lighting up.

_Perfect._

His pulled it out of the pile, smoothing out the creases. Leaning over the bed, he pulled it gently over Kurt's eyes, tying a knot at the side of his head.

Kurt whimpered as the blindfold left him in darkness, and Blaine smirked.

"Shh." He soothed, running an appreciative hand down Kurt's side, making him shuddering, pulling at his restraints.

Kurt felt Blaine move away. He listened intently hearing the faint rustle that accompanied Blaine undressing himself, and whimpered again in anticipation, his mind filling itself with a variety of different scenarios – a different way this would play out.

Kurt tensed as Blaine lowered himself onto him, itching to wrap his arms around Blaine, but delighting in the restraints, his choices completely taken away from him.

When Blaine did nothing – merely nuzzling at his chest and humming quietly – Kurt spoke.

"B-Blaine?" he gasped, fighting the urge to rub up against him.

Blaine chuckled against his skin.

"Shh." He soothed again, kissing Kurt's chest.

Slowly, his fingers started to move across Kurt's skin, his lips tracing a similar pattern – teasing, tickling, pinching, soothing, nipping, kissing, _licking_ – his way down Kurt's chest and stomach, up his arms, and down Kurt's legs until Kurt was a quivering mess underneath him gasping for breath as he begged.

"Blaine, _please."_ Kurt gasped as Blaine's breath ghosted teasingly over his cock.

Kurt could practically _feel_ Blaine grin, and suddenly his warm breath was gone. _Everything_ was gone, and Kurt whined.

"Blaine?" he writhed on the bed, trying to find Blaine as his cock ached.

"God, Blaine _please_."

There was a small, dark, chuckle from somewhere Kurt couldn't pinpoint. He jerked around a bit before heaving a sigh and relaxing as much as the restraints let him.

But that's when Blaine attacked.

His warm, wet, mouth was suddenly on Kurt's cock, and it was tight, and _sucking_, and insistent and...

Kurt cried out, his hips jerking up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine took him as deep as he could, and Kurt could _feel_ the back of Blaine's throat.

Kurt gave a little cry as Blaine's teeth grazed his cock, and then there was nothing.

_Nothing._

"Blaine!" Kurt whimpered, and a hand stroked gently against his thigh.

"I just wanted a taste." Blaine rasped.

"Please." Kurt whispered. "Have all of it."

Blaine laughed. "You're adorable when you're like this." He continued to stroke his leg. "Begging and waiting and having _no_ idea what I'm going to do next."

Kurt let out another cry as Blaine's hand was suddenly on his nipple – squeezing and rolling it between his fingers.

"And you wanted it." Blaine purred. "You wanted this. You _asked_ for this."

Kurt mumbled an affirmative, whimpering slightly.

"God you're sexy." The hand left his thigh and trailed up his body.

"Thanks." Kurt panted, and he could hear that smirk again.

"Mmm...I just want to lie with you _all_ day." Blaine purred.

"Please don't."

"Fine you needy bastard." Blaine sighed.

Kurt squirmed happily, trying to spread his legs further apart as he heard the pop of the lube bottle. Blaine chuckled and Kurt wiggled in anticipation – until he heard a little gasp from Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"What's going on?"

"Just wait." Blaine groaned.

"Hurry." Kurt moaned, his aching cock throbbing slightly.

Blaine grinned, and Kurt felt Blaine's legs on either side of his hips.

Suddenly, without warning, Blaine sunk down around Kurt with a sigh of ecstasy.

"Oh!" Kurt hissed, completely surprised.

Blaine laughed delightedly, working himself up and down. "Fooled you, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Kurt panted, bucking up as much as he could in time with Blaine. "Fooled me good."

"I don't get to bottom much." He offered as explanation.

"All you had to do was ask..." Kurt told him, gasping as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You like bottoming too much for us to switch that often." Blaine told him, making Kurt gasp as Blaine claimed his mouth in a needy kiss.

Kurt's muscles twitched as he fought to free himself – to _touch_ Blaine, but Blaine continued to ride him and Kurt cursed his great knot-tying ability.

"Untie me?" Kurt tried as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.

"Nope." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine..."

"You _want_ this...you _asked _for this..." Blaine told him. "So _this_ is what you're getting."

"But I _want_ more."

Blaine chuckled. "Greedy bastard."

Kurt whined, but was cut off by a moan as Blaine shifted slightly, and Kurt felt himself hit Blaine's prostate. Blaine shuddered and quivered, rocking gently as Kurt struggled with his restraints.

Lifting himself, Blaine fell back down on Kurt's hips with a cry.

"Fuck!" he cried out, adjusting himself slightly, before repeating the process.

"Blaine..." Kurt bucked up and Blaine cried out in pleasure.

Finally – _finally_ – Kurt's hand suddenly came free, but he didn't know what to do first. He still couldn't see.

He groped his way down his own body and Blaine let out a surprised gasp as Kurt grabbed his thigh.

"How'd you...?"

Blaine was cut off by the fact that Kurt's hand was now around his cock.

Blaine keened and slumped over himself, watching Kurt blindly pump his fist around his cock.

He was _so _close – so god damn close it _hurt_ – and yet something was missing.

He whimpered a little as Kurt's thumb swept over the head of his cock.

"Come for me." Kurt whispered huskily.

Blaine's eyes squeezed shut – and that's when it happened – when he realised what was missing. He scrambled forward, reaching for the blindfold.

Kurt gasped as the light flooded in, and then their eyes locked and Blaine straightened up.

That was all it took –Blaine let out a gasp and came over Kurt's stomach, and Kurt followed soon after, still stroking Blaine through it.

Silently, Blaine shuddered and climbed off him, moaning quietly at the sudden emptiness.

"Fuck..." Kurt whispered, and Blaine smiled derpily as he cuddled into Kurt.

Kurt frowned. "I can't cuddle you properly." He struggled with the scarves and winced as they rubbed against his raw skin. "And it's hurting...and now I feel kind of awkward."

Blaine petted at his chest, shushing him gently.

"Blaine..."

"Shh."

Kurt frowned and used his free hand to try and untie his other hand, but it was no use. He started jerking his torso and patting Blaine, up to the point where Blaine _couldn't_ fall asleep. With an annoyed grunt, Blaine reached up and fumbled with the ties.

"Hurry up." Kurt mumbled, worn out and tired.

"Mmm..." Blaine replied, finally getting Kurt's other hand free.

Together they worked on his ankles, before Blaine nestled on his chest again.

Kurt rubbed his wrists with a small frown, and Blaine reached up, grabbing one of his wrists and kissing it.

"You'll be okay." Blaine mumbled and closed his eyes.

Kurt smiled slightly and stroked his head.

"Blaine..."

"Mmm?"

Kurt grinned.

"We should do this again some time."

* * *

_**A/N: And this was one of the first ones written, I believe.**_


	199. Threesome

_**A/N: Noo, it was only two and a half ^^ Anyway, 'scuse all spelling mistakes. We'll probs re-edit when we wake up later today, but now we're just waaay too tired.**_

_**Rating: Smut**_

* * *

Puck was drunk. But not overly drunk. Just slightly over the tipsy mark. Now, Puck had never had gay thoughts, nor did he ever consider another man to be hot, or whatever, so it came as a bit of a surprise when he found himself with a hard-on, watching Kurt and Blaine grind to the music. I mean, he had experimented, of course, but it's not as if he had _feelings_ that went with those experiments.

But Kurt and Blaine. No seriously. Like _fuck._

Kurt's hands were firmly on Blaine's ass, pulling him flush against his hips, while Blaine's mouth was attached to every bit of skin he could find.

Both of them were completely drunk off their faces, and showed no sign of stopping. With dark, lust blown eyes, Puck moved forward and surveyed the situation.

But then he faltered.

Was he really doing this?

Yes.

He moved forward, his hands on top of Kurt's and jerking forward so that he was flush against Blaine's ass.

Puck and Kurt's eyes locked, and Kurt nodded once.

"Wha-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips against his.

Blaine swallowed hard and kissed him back, whining when Puck's firm lips insistently sucked at his neck. Blaine took a quick glance behind him and made a small noise of comprehension, before letting himself relax into Puck's embrace.

Kurt pulled back a little, grinning at the sight of Blaine grinding back against Puck , his head leaning back against his shoulder, eyes closed as he mouthed the lyrics.

Pressing himself against Blaine again, Kurt's hands wandered down Puck's back, groping his arse and listening to his surprised groan.

"Bedroom?" Blaine moaned , his eyes fluttering open.

Kurt leant over Blaine's shoulder, silently requesting a kiss. Puck complied, and Blaine bit Kurt's neck, sucking hard.

Between them, they managed to move to the back corridor, stumbling along as they searching for an empty room – stealing kisses and touching, creating hickeys and bite marks as they went. Finally finding a free room, Kurt pushed Blaine inside, standing aside for Puck and slamming the door shut, locking it behind him.

Licking his lips, Kurt eyed Puck and Blaine – the smaller man up against a wall as Puck attacked his neck, rutting against him almost desperately.

Kurt stepped forward, pulling Puck off Blaine.

"Strip." He ordered hoarsely, fingers already working on the button of Blaine's jeans as Blaine struggled with his own shirt.

Puck nodded wordlessly and in one fluid movement, his shirt was off and halfway across the room. Making an interested noise, with his pants halfway down his legs, Blaine attached himself to Puck's abs. Kurt smirked, working his own pants off.

"Umm...?" Puck muttered, glancing down to where Blaine was nuzzling his stomach.

"He likes abs." Kurt explained, pushing his pants down and pulling them off.

"I can't get my pants off." Puck muttered.

"Blaine, come here."

"Why?"

"Turn around." Kurt smirked.

With a little groan, Blaine tilted his head and caught sight of Kurt, fully hard and clad only in his briefs.

Even Puck was distracted.

Blaine immediately detached his lips and dropped to his knees, cupping Kurt's thighs and grinning up at him.

Puck quickly stripped his pants off as Blaine worked Kurt's brief's down his legs, nuzzling and licking his way down.

Kurt caught Puck's eyes.

"On the bed." He ordered, and Puck grinned, sliding to the centre.

Kurt pulled Blaine up from the ground by his hair, pushing him towards the bed. Grabbing his pants, Kurt pulled his lube from the back pocket, before advancing towards the bed.

"You ever been fucked, Puck?"

Blaine giggled. "That rhymed."

Ignoring him, Puck nodded. "Once."

Kurt nodded, unsurprised, and flicked the cap open.

"I'm bottoming?" Puck asked, and Kurt nodded. "That's new."

Blaine giggled, climbing onto Puck and kissing him. "Your name rhymes with fuck. Fuck Puck. Puck-fuck." He giggled again, capturing Puck's lips in a wet kiss.

Suddenly, both boys let out simultaneous cries of pleasure as Kurt jammed a lube-covered finger into each of their arses.

Kurt grinned, working his fingers in and out, thoroughly enjoying himself. Squirting more lube onto each hand, he added another finger to both of them.

They moaned, rutting against each other as Kurt stretched them.

"How's this going to work?" Puck asked.

"You bottom?" Kurt questioned.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Blaine." He explained. "He's a bit...out of it."

Kurt grinned.

"How about I fuck you, and we'll let Blaine take care of himself? How does that sound, Blaine?"

Blaine moaned in agreement, his hips rolling down against Puck's as Kurt positioned himself between Puck's legs.

"He's so easy." Puck muttered, moaning a little as Blaine sucked one of his nipples into his mouth.

"Only when he's drunk." Kurt whispered, stroking Puck's thigh. "Ready?"

Puck nodded, and Kurt pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock.

Puck winced and moaned, and Blaine rutted against him again, a hand going between them to grab his cock.

Kurt inched his way further inside, mindful that Puck wasn't used to it as Blaine steadily pumped his cock, messily kissing him.

Suddenly bored, Kurt slid all the way in, eliciting a strangled moan from Puck. Blaine licked down his chest appreciatively, rocking back against Kurt's hand as Kurt thrust slowly into Puck.

Puck was _loud._

His moans and pants grew louder and more frequent as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

"Dude, shut the fuck up." Blaine whispered, a giggle escaping his lips as he squirmed slightly.

Puck let out a particularly loud moan, shuddering as he came over Blaine's fist. Kurt smirked, still thrusting into him as Blaine stroked him through it. For some reason, he expected Puck to last longer.

Giggling to himself, Blaine lifted his come-covered hand to his mouth, licking at it.

Puck's cock twitched painfully – there was_ no_ way he could get hard anytime soon, but _fuck._

Kurt shifted slightly, hitting Puck's prostate and he practically screamed, bucking up and almost throwing Blaine off the bed.

He giggled. "It's like a bouncy castle."

Kurt let out a short laugh, it quickly turning to a growl as the pressure built inside him, and he thrust harder, his fingers still working in and out of Blaine. Blaine was jerking himself off hard and fast, and with practiced ease, they came together with simultaneous groans of release.

Puck's legs were numb and his pelvis was tingling, and the sudden emptiness as Kurt slid out of him was almost too much. He whimpered and turned on his side, taking Blaine with him. Puck draped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"You guys are _both_ cuddle whores?" Kurt whined, but he took his place next to Blaine, facing him and kissing him.

He paused, frowning and pulling away.

"Blaine?" he whispered.

"Hmmmm?"

"You taste like Puck."

* * *

_**A/N: This, and Thong were actually my favourites.**_


	200. Shitloads of Kids

_**A/N: This one was written a little while ago - we're fairly sure we haven't uploaded this yet, so stop us if you've read it before... but we haven't got anything else finished yet. But lots of ideas, so :D**_

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine called loudly, sidestepping the set of twins that ran past his legs as he made his way through the house, baby held easily on his hip.

"Kurt, where are you?" He called again.

"In the kitchen." Kurt called back.

"When did we offer to babysit?" Blaine asked in confusion. Kurt laughed.

"We didn't exactly offer. We were already going to have Alex, because Finn's taking Rachel out somewhere, and then Mercedes rang at the last minute and asked if we could take Eliza, because she forgot something urgent that she had to do tonight, and you told David you'd take Mitchell when _he_ rang, which prompted Wes to ring and ask if you could take Lizzie," here he gestured to the baby Blaine held, "And Daniel."

Kurt paused, counting on his fingers. "Then we also have Jeff and Nick's twins – Jacob and Jacinta - but I can't remember why, and Mike and Tina practically begged us to take Charlie – something about a lack of sleep since they brought James home, and Charlie's jealousy over the amount of attention they have to give him, and then we have Corrine. And she's ours." He said with a sigh.

"So we have nine kids, under seven, in our house?" Blaine asked. Kurt counted again, ticking the names off on his fingers.

"Yes. Lizzie's the youngest, and Charlie's the oldest. And they're all here until around midnight."

"Backyard, dinner, baths, Disney?" Blaine asked with a slight smile.

"You do backyard, I'll do dinner."

"Deal." Blaine replied, walking out the back door, calling the children outside with him.

They all ran out of the house, squealing as they went.

"I think... We should play tiggy." Blaine suggested, setting Lizzie down on the ground and accepting Alex when Kurt carried him to the door of the house, setting the toddler on his feet near Lizzie. Charlie nodded, running after Jacob.

"Tag! You're it!" she screamed, running away.

Kurt watched from the safety of the house, laughing at their antics as he quickly set up mattresses in the lounge room, piling pillows and blankets onto the couch, and going back to the kitchen, starting to cook dinner.

When he came back into the kitchen, Blaine was surrounded by crying kids. Kurt rushed out with the first aid kit.

Blaine sighed in relief when he saw him.

"What happened?" Kurt fussed, gently cleaning the graze on Charlie's leg before covering it with a band aid. Charlie hiccupped.

"I fell over, and Jacob tripped over me, and Jacinta knocked over Corrine, and Alex pushed over Lizzie, and Mitchell and Daniel are fighting over who's supposed to be 'it'." Charlie explained. Kurt looked at Blaine, confused, putting a bandaid on Jacob's elbow.

"They all fell over?" Blaine shrugged. Kurt sighed, taking the next child off of Blaine.

Before long, they were all fixed up and running around again, albeit slowly and more carefully than before. Corrine, the only one still there, held her arms out to Kurt from where she was in Blaine's lap.

"Daddy, cuddles." She said, eyes pleading. Kurt laughed, picking her up easily.

"Want to come help daddy cook dinner?" he asked. She nodded, excited. Kurt carried her in, seating her on the bench next to the sink, chatting to her as he worked.

He'd quickly decided on spaghetti – it was quick, and easy, and everyone ate it, so there wouldn't be any complaints. Corrine helped him, passing him what he needed, well practiced at helping Kurt cook.

When he was almost finished, he called Charlie and the twins to help set the table – having decided they could eat outside, on the picnic tables. Charlie and Jacinta took the tablecloths out, spreading them out over the table as best as they could before running back inside. Corrine climbed down from the counter and helped, passing them bowls and cups out of the cupboards.

Kurt carried dinner out, dishing it up for everyone and helping them onto the benches as Blaine did the same, still carrying Lizzie. They sat at opposite ends, in easy reach should they need to help any of the kids. Blaine held Lizzie on his lap, eating with one hand as he held her steady. Kurt pulled his nephew into his lap, doing the same. They were capable of eating by themselves, but they only had one highchair, and it was much faster this way.

Lizzie yawned as she finished eating, cuddling into Blaine – eyes closing as she gripped the front of his shirt with her spaghetti covered hand.

"Bath time I think." Blaine laughed, holding Kurt's gaze. "I'll wash up if you do the baths?" he offered.

Kurt smiled. "Deal."

^.^

Almost an hour later, the dinner things were clean, and everyone was in their pyjama's. Corrine had crept into Blaine's arms, her thumb in her mouth as she rested her head against his shoulder. Eliza had curled up on his other side, leaning against Blaine, almost asleep as she sleepily watched the movie.

Kurt had Lizzie and Alex, both of them asleep already, carefully tucked under blankets.

Of the five on the floor, they were only barely awake, watching the movie with their eyes glazed, and mouth's slightly open. Jacinta was asleep, tucked up next to her twin.

Blaine smiled at them fondly, dropping a careful kiss on his daughter's curls.

"They aren't really _that_ bad." He whispered softly to Kurt.

Kurt laughed.

"Wait until they get older."

* * *

_**A/N: I guess I was just in the mood to write about kids ^^**_

_**Also, now that our present is finished, we have time to concentrate on some we've been talking about for ages.**_


	201. Rain Walk

"Kurt, are you busy?" Blaine asked, turning his attention away from the window and looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Not really." Kurt replied, putting his book down. "Why?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

Kurt glanced out the window.

"Blaine, it's raining."

"So? You can take an umbrella."

"We'll get sick." Kurt protested half-heartedly as Blaine pulled him toward the door, stopping to hurriedly pull a jumper over his head and shove his feet into a pair of shoes. "And it's cold."

"No we won't." Blaine disagreed quietly, holding a hand out to Kurt. "And we can have a nice warm bath when we get home."

Kurt still hesitated and Blaine stepped closer, taking his hand.

"Please come walk in the rain with me?" he asked quietly, and Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay." He agreed, and Blaine beamed, kissing him gently.

The sun was slowly setting, casting a gorgeous orange glow, despite the dark clouds, over _everything_; the air slightly hazy with gentle bird calls being passed over their heads. Blaine and Kurt held hands as it drizzled, Blaine trusting Kurt to guide him as he held his face up, his eyes closed.

"I love it when it's like this." Blaine whispered. "You, and me...and the rain. It's peaceful."

Kurt nodded gently, one arm bent behind his back as he walked. The rain was ruining his hair, but it was far too hard to care _too_ much when he could see Blaine like this: completely relaxed and blissfully happy.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Maybe if we stay long enough, there'll be a rainbow?"

They entered a large park, and Kurt pulled Blaine in, wrapping his arms around him and resting his face on Blaine's shoulder.

"Too dark for rainbows." He whispered, planting a small kiss to Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine pouted slightly, his eyes closing as Kurt worked his way up his jaw.

"Mm...we can do this in the bath when we get home." Blaine whispered.

"Can we go home then?"

Blaine stepped away from him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together before they started the slow, lazy amble back to their house. The silence that spilled between them was comfortable and happy, and they stole looks at each other – small grins on their faces.

It seemed as though they never got past the 'two week relationship phase' – where everything was new and exciting and happy and all they could do was love each other. They'd been dating for five years, and everything was _still_ exciting and new and happy and _all_ they could do was love each other.

With every day came new things to learn about each other – likes and dislikes, stories and experiences to share – and life was _perfect._

Blaine grinned, fluffing Kurt's damp hair gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: Inadequate...** :)_


	202. The C Word, Part 2

_**A/N: Hai hai. Been working on this for a couple of days. It's the sequel to 'The C Word'.** _

_**Warning/Rating: Character Death, Swearing, T**_

* * *

Blaine lowered Kurt gently onto the couch, tucking a pillow between the armrest and Kurt's back as he stooped to kiss him gently.

"I'll go make us some coffee okay?"

Kurt nodded, stretching out across the couch. He could hear Blaine bustling about in the kitchen as he pulled the blanket off the back of the chair and spread it out, snuggling into it.

Blaine was back in a few minutes, setting the cups down on the coffee table as he noticed the blanket.

"Cold again?" he asked in concern, reaching to brush his fingertips against Kurt's forehead, noting how cold he felt.

Kurt managed a half-smile, it fading almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Always." He shrugged. Blaine bit his lip. It was so _hard_ watching Kurt like this – watching the man he'd been slowly fade away into this sick person, watching as every treatment they tried made Kurt go through hell and make him weaker.

Kurt watched him worriedly.

"Hey." He said softly, breaking Blaine out of his thoughts. "Don't I normally get cuddles when we get home from the hospital?"

Blaine smiled, helping Kurt sit up and taking his place behind him, feeling Kurt sigh as he settled into his chest. He grabbed their coffee, handing Kurt's to him carefully before practically draining his cup. Finishing off what little was left, Blaine set his cup back down, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist – oh _god_, I think he's getting skinnier – and snuggling into him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I thought I'd miss my hair more than I do." Kurt said softly. They'd shaved it off almost two months ago now, before he had the chance to lose it. "I mean, I have so much more time in the mornings now." He teased, trying to get Blaine to smile.

Blaine just hugged him closer, kissing just behind his ear. Kurt sighed, putting his cup down and turning in Blaine's arms.

"I'm so over being sick." He confessed, burying his face in Blaine's chest. "I can't do _anything_ I want to, anything I _used_ to be able to do. And I just don't have the energy for anything anymore, and you're stuck looking after me on those days when I'm too sick to even get out of bed, or when the chemo makes me throw up – I can't even count how many times I've thrown up on you anymore! And it's not fair on you, that you're wasting your life inside with me, when I'm sick all the time."

Kurt was crying now, sobbing into Blaine's shirt as Blaine hugged him as tightly as he dared, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't...don't say that." Blaine managed, lifting Kurt's head up and kissing him needily. "Don't _ever_ say that. I'm not wasting my life with you Kurt – I _love_ you. So much. So _fucking_ much. And it's not your fault that you're sick, and can't do what you used to, it's the cancer. So _please_ Kurt, don't blame yourself okay?"

Kurt pulled himself up Blaine's body, kissing at the tear streaks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Just sometimes, I... I feel so _guilty_, like I'm holding you back from the life you should have had, could have had..."

Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, the cancer is holding _us_ back from the life _we_ should have had together..."

"Right." Kurt hissed. "The cancer."

Blaine pulled him even closer, tears making tracks down his cheeks.

"We'll make it. We will baby. We will."

"You'll make it." Kurt whispered. "And when I go...you can...you can be with someone else-"

"Shut it Kurt."

"No, listen to me, please. When I die...I want you to be happy."

"I'm not going to be happy unless you're by my side."

"Let me talk!"

Blaine shook his head, but his lips remained closed.

"You can't be sad forever." Kurt tried, his lower lip quivering. "And when I'm gone...I don't care if you find someone else...whether she be female...or he be male...or if he reminds you of me or if he doesn't. I just want you to be happy."

Blaine sobbed silently into his shoulder, shaking his head. "Please don't say things like that. You're going to be fine."

The hardest part was that he wasn't. Blaine could feel it - hell, he'd been _told_. The doctor had said - while Kurt was sleeping - that this certain type of cancer was rarely treatable. There was a ninety-five percent chance that Kurt would die.

But Blaine was holding on to that five percent chance like a lifeline.

He had to believe - hope - because that's all he could do.

"Please be happy, no matter what happens." Kurt whispered.

Blaine tried to smile through his tears.

"You know that's not possible without you."

Kurt's lip trembled.

"Promise me that you'll try to be happy – that you'll move on, and not just grieve over me for the rest of your life."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, seeing the tears he was trying desperately to hold back, and sighed.

"I promise." He whispered, kissing Kurt gently. "But only for you. Only because of you."

Kurt smiled uncertainly at him, nuzzling his face back into Blaine's chest.

"Thank you." He breathed, his eyes closing.

Blaine tucked the blanket up over him as Kurt slipped into sleep – something he'd been doing more and more often recently, as increasingly small activities made him exhausted. Waiting until he was certain he wouldn't wake Kurt, he stood up, pulling Kurt easily into his arms –it was depressing how easy that had become – and carrying him up the stairs, tucking him into bed.

He kissed the top of Kurt's head as he stood, trying not to cry.

Kurt was getting weaker, and they both knew it, the doctors knew it...

It wouldn't be much longer now.

^.^

When Kurt didn't get out of his bed for three days in a row, Blaine decided it was time to take him back to the hospital.

"Come on Kurt." He called gently, repacking Kurt's hospital bag. "You have to get up."

"Mm tired."

"I know baby, but you have to get up."

"Why?" Kurt whined, burrowing further under his blankets.

"Because you're not well. Can you walk?"

"Doubt it." Kurt sighed, peeking over the edge of the blanket at Blaine. "Carry me?"

Blaine smiled at him, the worry not leaving his eyes.

"Just let me go put this in the car, and I will." He promised.

Kurt collapsed back against the pillows, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Thanks."

Blaine glanced at him worriedly before hurrying out of the room, back within a couple of minutes.

"Alright, up you come." He told Kurt, slipping an arm under his shoulders and helping him sit up.

Kurt grabbed at the front of his shirt, leaning against him weakly as Blaine pulled him up from the bed, carrying him easily outside.

"Duck your head." Blaine instructed gently, tucking Kurt into the front seat. Kurt kissed the top of his head as Blaine leant across him to buckle him in. "Cold?" Blaine asked, reaching for the blanket on top of Kurt's hospital bag.

"Always."

Blaine smiled sadly, wrapping the blanket around Kurt as he nestled into it, shutting the door carefully and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Ready?"

Kurt smiled, clutching at Blaine's hand weakly.

"Am now."

^.^

When they arrived at the hospital, Blaine carried Kurt in, explaining to the nurses why he'd brought him back.

Half an hour after they'd arrived, Kurt had been established in a private room, hooked up to a drip, sleeping off the sedative they'd injected into him while Blaine talked to the doctors.

"I'm sorry, but it's not looking good." He told Blaine quietly. "He's very sick... Try to prepare yourself, I doubt he'll last until Friday."

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions as the doctor patted his shoulder, wandering off to his next patient.

"But it's Wednesday..."

^.^

Blaine spent the night in the chair next to Kurt's bed, alternating between holding Kurt's hand between both of his, stroking his thumb across the back of his hand soothingly, or gently playing with his fingers, mostly just waiting for Kurt to wake up.

He fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, waking up to Kurt's gentle hand combing through his hair, stroking his face, almost as though he was trying to memorize it.

"Hey." He said softly, raising his head from where it had fallen onto the side of the bed, smiling sleepily.

Kurt searched his face, nodding to himself.

"What did the doctor say?"

Blaine blinked, smiling slowly. Kurt always knew when Blaine had been talking to the doctors behind his back – knew, and demanded to be informed.

"Blaine, tell me."

Blaine gulped, trying to swallow his tears.

"They...They don't think you'll make it to tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, almost as though Blaine had just confirmed what he'd already known, settling back against his pillows. Blaine dropped his gaze to the floor, no longer able to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine." Kurt said insistently, waiting until Blaine looked back up at him. "Come here."

Blaine glanced hesitantly at the door.

"I'm not supposed –"

"Blaine, if today is my last day, I'm going to spend it however the hell I want, and right now, that means curled up with you."

Blaine smiled, crawling onto the bed and folding Kurt into his arms.

"Comfy?"

"Mmm." Kurt mumbled, nuzzling into Blaine's chest. "Tired. Sleep now."

Blaine held him closer, tucking the blankets up around Kurt and kissing the top of his head.

"Love you."

"Love you more." Kurt mumbled in reply, eyes closed.

"Doubt it."

^.^

Kurt spent most of the day sleeping on and off, curled in Blaine's arms. In between the spurts of sleep, all Blaine could do was cry. Kurt was weak, and Kurt wasn't getting better. Kurt was _dying_, and Blaine was still here - healthy.

If Blaine could give anything, it would be his life for Kurt's. He couldn't bear the thought - the fact that Kurt was going to leave him and he'd be alone.

But in giving his life for Kurt, could he really let Kurt be left alone?

He pulled the smaller, weaker man into him closer and sobbed into his hair, not able to help himself.

"Please don't cry." a weak voice whispered, choked by unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed. "I thought you were asleep."

"Even when I'm asleep." Kurt paused, letting the words sink in. "Please don't cry."

Blaine shook his head, burying his face into Kurt's hair and sobbing loudly. "Don't make me promise that." his body shook violently. "Please. God...I'm going...I'm going to miss you."

"Please don't." Kurt whimpered. "Please don't say that."

"I can't. Please don't go. Please. You can't do this. You can't leave me."

"Blaine..."

"How do you expect me to cope? How do you expect me to move on? Kurt, you...you've _changed_ me Kurt...what if...what if I'm a different person when we're...when you're..." he let out another gut wrenching sob. "How...?"

Kurt managed - it took a lot of effort - but he managed to push himself up, to press his lips to Blaine's as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"When I'm gone...I'll still be here."

"Don't fucking bullshit me Kurt." Blaine whispered. "Please don't try that. I've never seen...never _felt_ my mother - her presence, whatever the fuck you want to call it...and she's been dead ten years." Blaine kissed his forehead. "So _please_, just tell me you won't leave."

"Don't make me promise that..." Kurt whispered, a sob escaping his lips - the movement so exhausting that Kurt was almost left breathless because of it.

"_Fuck_ Kurt..._please_..."

"Stop it!" he tried, as loud as he could - which was barely above a whisper.

"Please...stop...you're just...do you think I _want_ to leave you? This is harder for me than it is for you, Blaine. I'm _dying."_

Blaine was caught by tremors of grief - sobs that refused to let him formulate a sentence, so he just hugged Kurt tighter.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt gently. "I'm sorry."

"I love you Blaine. I love you so much. Don't forget it, okay?"

"I'd never...never forget..." Blaine whispered. "I love you too."

"I love you..."

Kurt's eyes closed, his chest still rising and falling - haggardly, but still actively, nonetheless.

Blaine's eyes closed and he continued to cry, his nose buried in the crook of Kurt's neck - inhaling, memorizing him, and _wishing, hoping and praying_ that Kurt would wake up alive and healthy.

But he didn't.

^.^

"Burt Hummel?"

It was far too early for _anyone_ to be up. But there Burt Hummel was, blindly and groggily sitting up, phone pressed to his ear.

"Morning...may I ask who's calling, and why it's so bloody early?"

"This is Nurse Roberts - from the Hospital."

Burt was awake - his stomach turning to ice, and he managed to swallow the boulder that formed in his throat.

"Y-Yes?"

"Could you come down to the hospital please?"

"W-Why? Is it...is it Kurt?"

"I'm afraid so."

Carole was suddenly beside him, easing the phone away.

"It's Nurse Hudson - How long has he got?"

The nurse paused. "Carole...I'm so sorry...He passed this morning. At about two in the morning."

Carole's hand flew to her mouth, her body going rigid, tears flooding to her eyes.

"I thought he had...another week or so?"

"So did we."

Carole paused, closing her eyes as Burt watched her, his head shaking absently - mouth parted with tears building in his eyes.

"Is...where's Blaine?"

"He's...he's not coping well."

^.^

Not coping well amounted to throwing things. And throwing them hard.

The monitors went off the moment Kurt's heart stopped - sending Blaine into a panic. When he found his boyfriend – dead in his arms - with nothing he could do, he immediately broke down - screaming and bellowing at the ceiling - at Kurt, and eventually to the nurses that flooded the room.

One wrapped a blanket around him - the other pressing a cup of coffee into his hand, and guided him away.

But he protested - screaming at them - dropping the coffee on the ground and running to Kurt - pulling him into his arms and rocking.

By that time, they had calmed the monitors and stated time of death, so the nurses let him go, and he stayed attached to Kurt for the next four hours, crying to his lifeless body.

The next few hours passed in a stupid blur of tears and family.

Burt and Carole arrived first, and by then, Blaine had managed to curl into a seat, sobbing into his hands as Kurt – Kurt's _body_ - continued to lie in the bed. Burt immediately burst into tears - it was the first time Blaine had seen the man cry - while Carole wrapped Blaine into her embrace, crying.

People came and went, giving their condolences – offering to help, and crying by Kurt's bedside. Blaine couldn't understand - it seemed _far_ too much for one day. Blaine never left the room – and he was exhausted by the time night fell again.

"I can't do this." Blaine whispered into Carole's shoulder. "I can't do it without him."

"I know sweetie." she whispered, stroking his hair gently. "But you're going to have to try. He would have wanted you to, right?"

Blaine nodded. "He did want me to."

His tears were dry now - he couldn't cry anymore. Sometimes he'd be struck by silence - a good five minutes where he had to stop and his lip would quiver, his stomach turning to ice as he really came to terms with the fact that _Kurt wasn't alive – _he'd never see him again, never be able to kiss him, comfort him, _love _him_._ But tears weren't options anymore.

By the next morning - after a sleepless night - Blaine was numb.

Kurt's body was taken away - for funeral preparation - and getting him away was hard enough.

"No…god _please._ I don't want to leave him. I can't leave him." Blaine whimpered as they moved the bed.

Carole and Burt held him back the best they could, but they allowed Blaine to hug the frail man, and place a gentle, final kiss on his lips.

But now Blaine was just numb.

He spent the next four days curled into a couch - only eating - moving - when he _absolutely_ had to.

"Blaine."

He looked up - it was Finn, and he held out a notebook.

"They found this under Kurt's mattress. You should...you should look at it."

Blaine took it from him, swallowing hard and waiting until he had left the room before opening it with trembling hands.

_Blaine Anderson.  
How long does it take for them to clean out rooms?  
I'm not sure, so I'm concerned that you won't get this for a little while...but that's okay. As long as you get it eventually.  
You're quite beautiful when you sleep. All the tension that you carry is just...gone. You're so peaceful.  
If you can't tell - that's what you're doing while I write this. Just sleeping. It's been a long day.  
I have some requests...now that I'm no longer in your life.  
Get rid of that tension. I want you to go and do something you love.  
And do it because you love it - do it because you want to make something from it.  
Be remembered for it. And do it for me.  
When I look up/down from wherever the hell I am, I want to be able to find you easily._

_There is a purpose for this little book - it's not just for show._  
_This is your message book - your diary - for me. Know that I'll read it. Know that I'll be able to see what you put in it._  
_I want to know everything - new boyfriends/girlfriends - your life._  
_Just in case I don't get to see you again...so make it as detailed as possible._  
_I love you Blaine - always._  
_Never forget that._


	203. Hospital Part 1

_**A/N: Welcome to the first part of 'Hospital' - the other fic we were working on during Mpreg. It's been written with love and editted with patience, so I hope you enjoy. It was originally not meant to be this long...but still :D**_

_**Rating for the whole series: M - mostly for dark themes and swearing. There's no smut in this series.**_

* * *

Being alone was one of the worst things Blaine Anderson could imagine going through. But it's not like he had to imagine hard. He was virtually alone anyway.

He'd been through a lot – his father had made sure of that – but nothing could really compare to this. Sitting in the ward, alone, the white light burning behind his eyelids – it was a fate worse than death.

He'd been there for two weeks now, and he'd seen the variety of people that walked through its hallways.

There were the Suicidals – like himself – who were here because they sought out the one thing that would bring them true satisfaction – true escape from the hell they walked upon.

Then came the Anorexics – they were the thin, ghosts of people that walked around with sunken eyes, arms clutched around their mid-sections, hoping – praying - that they'd lost weight.

Then the Emotionally Distraught – those who'd suffered from abuse – the ones who were there because a mental institution was the one place they were guaranteed safety.

And then there were the few who were there because they just _didn't_ fit in with society...and they were the ones that seemed to need the most help. They walked around like there was nothing wrong, but their cries at night seemed to say otherwise.

Blaine hated night-time the most. The wards weren't sound-proof and the walls were very thin, and it was _so _hard to ignore the stifled sobbing of those around him. Their cries haunted him and taunted him – they all beckoned for a release nobody was willing to give – a happy life.

To top it all off, Blaine had nobody to talk to.

The nurses were nice – but only when you took your meds and vacated your room at the right time. When you were stubborn, they were bitches on steroids. The others – the variety of people that had accumulated in his ward – were all at least three or four years older than he was.

Nobody talked to him – nobody _really_ talked anyway – but he hadn't spoken since he got there – not in private therapy, not in group. For someone like Blaine – a singer, songwriter, artist and musician – that was a giant feat.

But he couldn't talk – not here – not with so many secrets he had to hide. He was certain that everyone knew his secrets already, but that meant nothing. Admitting it out loud made it far more real, and there was no way Blaine could handle that. Not yet. Not when he was _certain_ he was one of the youngest. Sometimes he thought he might talk if there was someone around his age – with all of these older kids, Blaine just felt inadequate – like his problems were worth nothing next to theirs, because they were practically adults, while he was still this child.

Until that night.

It was late – around the time people stopped crying and actually made an effort to sleep – when a dim torch light shined into his ward.

There'd been an empty bed in his ward for a while now – directly opposite to Blaine's bed, the person who had vacated it having moved back home. Now, a roller bed was being moved in, and a boy about Blaine's age was lying in it – attached to a drip and a few other monitors.

In the dim light, Blaine could only assume he was one of the Anorexic's – according to his monitors - but he knew it was far too early to determine. He closed his eyes as the torch swept over him, feigning sleep.

"Go to sleep Blaine." His favourite nurse – Jessie – said gently. "You can meet him in the morning."

^.^

Blaine woke at dawn. This was one of the only times he liked – the air was crisp and clean – even in the ward, and the pale lights shined softly in through the window. He slipped from his bed, pulling back his curtain and finding the boy from last night still asleep – his curtain not having been drawn.

He was little, and as Blaine suspected, was an Anorexic. His ribs and arms protruded from his body even through the sheets, and his gaunt face seemed at unease, even while he slept. Blaine immediately felt sorry for the boy – yes, Blaine's life was inadequate, but to hate your own body – your own mindset - was a different matter. Blaine's one escape _was_ his mindset – he couldn't imagine being that trapped.

He wanted to help him.

But he couldn't. He couldn't speak to him – he couldn't do anything, because Blaine _knew_ it was hard to get people to understand. Why should this be any different?

But then again, having someone to talk to would be nice – Jessie was great to listen to, but she was still five years older than him, and she was still a nurse.

Blaine shook his head and continued to the bathroom. It was so complicated.

If he talked to the boy, what if he opened up? What would he do then? He was still running from his own demons, and to have to deal with ones that weren't his own – could he cope?

He stopped, glancing back at the boy and letting a smile escape his lips.

It couldn't hurt to try.

^.^

When Blaine returned from his shower, the boy was awake – silently crying. People were unashamed here. If they needed to cry, they did. They let it go and they didn't care who heard. But not Blaine, and not this boy.

Blaine swallowed hard, gathering his courage, and lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers slightly in a wave.

The boy watched Blaine steadily, his chin quivering slightly before nodding in reply.

Blaine supposed now was as great a time as any, so he stepped forward.

"Hi." He whispered, his voice catching slightly from the lack of use. "I'm Blaine."

"K-Kurt." The other boy stuttered, wiping at his face and grimacing as the movement pulled at the drip in his arm.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Blaine asked, nodding to the end of the bed.

Kurt shook his head slightly, and Blaine sat – and they sat there awkwardly for a little while.

"Kurt." Blaine finally said, tasting the word on his tongue, grinning. "That's a pretty cool name."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded slightly, his eyes closing.

"You've only just come out of hospital...haven't you?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded again. Blaine bit his lip, afraid he was pushing the other boy too far. "Sorry...I'll..."

He quickly climbed off the bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, his voice ringing out loud and clear for the first time. "Please...don't leave."

Blaine bit his lip, settling back on the end of the bed.

"So…um…there isn't really a lot to do around here." Blaine said, breaking the silence and trying to welcome him to the ward. "We mostly entertain ourselves unless we need to go to group or we have private therapy."

It was then that a nurse entered the section, interrupting their conversation and shooing Blaine back to his bed, so they could feed Kurt. Blaine pouted, waving to Kurt as he slid off the bed and hurried back across the room.

"Seeya soon!" Blaine called.

The last he saw of Kurt was the other boy's arms folded across his chest, glaring at the nurse.

Jessie was standing at his bed, eyes wide. "You're talking now?"

He grinned, hopping back up onto his bed. "Apparently."

She looked offended. "If I had known all it took was a pretty boy to sleep across from you, I would've given up on talking to you and found you someone sooner."

Blaine shook his head, ignoring her 'pretty boy' comment, a blush rising to his cheeks. _So_ _she knew?_

"That's why you're my favourite, Jessie." He grinned. "You never stopped talking to me, even when I didn't reply. You actually treated me like a normal person."

She smiled. "You are normal, Blaine. You just got put in a bad situation."

^.^

Kurt was still confined to his bed – only allowed up for the bathroom. Otherwise he was strapped down with the IV firmly in his arm. He was receiving private therapy – Dr Miles would come to his section when everyone went for group therapy. Blaine had private therapy just after lunch, and then would go to group after dinner.

He didn't actually mind being strapped all that much – he was tired a lot – and it gave him an excuse to sleep.

Blaine visited him after breakfast – then again after lunch. He was quickly growing fond of the other boy, and he could tell Kurt was getting to like him as well. In barely a day, they had already become friends.

"So...what are you in here for...?" Kurt had asked on the second day, and Blaine shot him a suspicious look.

"What are _you_ in here for?"

Kurt recoiled and Blaine nodded. "Look...we're friends, Kurt...but until you can share your demons...I'm not willing to share mine."

Kurt nodded slightly, and the smile floated back to Blaine's face. "How much have you heard about this place?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's for people who are mentally unsound. At their weakest point. Crazy."

"Are you crazy?"

Kurt hesitated. "Still working that one out…Are you crazy?"

Blaine grinned. "Yeah. A little."

^.^

Over the next few days, Blaine entertained Kurt – both of them ignoring the other, older patients in the ward. They told jokes, shared stories, and spent a lot of time asking questions of each other. Nothing strayed too close to home though – anything leading up to why either of them was there was quickly avoided.

But Blaine _knew. _He'd seen every anorexia patient who had ever come through, and he _knew_ that _that_ was the reason Kurt was there. He had the IV full of fluids alongside the meals he had to eat to get his strength back up and the weight back on. His wrists were strapped to the bed so he couldn't shove them down his throat.

The symptoms were all there – now he just had to get Kurt to admit it.

But Kurt had a secret too. He _knew _why Blaine was there. He'd seen the bandages – they protruded from his clothes like large boulders, and sometimes his pyjama's would ride up and he would catch the full extent of them. He didn't know why – only that under those bandages were scars – cuts, burns, scratches and bruises – and now he was just waiting for Blaine to tell him.

But the biggest problem was waiting to see who would crack first.

Because Kurt was pretty damn sure that Blaine knew his problem.

And Blaine was almost certain that Kurt knew his problem too.

* * *

_**A/N: Claire wants you to know that now they're finished, we've already started writing like hell, and that we're kind of sad, because our babies (Mpreg and Hospital) are finished. ;_;**_


	204. Hospital Part 2

_**A/N: Whee! Quality shit right here.** _

* * *

"Jessie." Blaine called as the nurse made her rounds.

The redhead came over, a warm smile on her face. He was sitting at the edge of Kurt's bed – like usual.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Do you think you could get Kurt unstrapped?"

Kurt looked wide-eyed at his sudden question.

"Blaine...Kurt's strapped for a reason." She said gently.

"Just for like...half an hour. So we can go into the courtyard. And you can be there the whole time..." He pleaded, looking up at her wide eyes.

She hesitated, chewing her lower lip ever so slightly. "I'll be back."

Blaine grinned triumphantly, waiting until she was out of the room before turning back to Kurt. "You'll be unstrapped today. Jessie can charm the pants off the head doctor. She told me so herself."

Kurt looked alarmed. "She _told_ you that?"

"Well...she was telling someone else. But I heard it. That's kind of like the same thing," he laughed.

Kurt chuckled. "What's so special about the courtyard?"

Blaine's eyes lit up, and he took a deep breath. "The courtyard...is...like, the only good looking thing in this stupid place. There's flowers, and the garden, and stones..." he grinned. "It's beautiful."

Kurt was grinning too. "It sounds amazing."

Jessie returned, a grin on her face. "Alright. You've got an hour and a half."

Kurt's eyes lit up and Blaine whooped. She worked on Kurt's restraints and he sat up properly, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you."

She smiled, helping him up. "No worries.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Does this mean I can have my guitar, too?"

Jessie faltered, before coming to a decision and nodding. "I'll go get it. Stay here."

Both boys nodded, and Blaine jumped onto Kurt's bed, his grin as wide as his face.

"You play guitar?" Kurt inquired, stretching slightly now he was free.

Blaine nodded eagerly. "I started playing when I was six."

Kurt's eyes widened. "So you can play properly?"

"Any song, if I have the chords." He said proudly, and Kurt grinned.

Jesse returned with Blaine's acoustic, and he stretched out for it, hugging it to his chest. "Capo?"

She passed the small black device over and he grinned, clamping it to the neck. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Come on." She escorted them out, through the numerous halls.

Kurt looked around in wonder – this was the first time he'd been outside his room since they brought him in. It was white and scary and daunting, with wards _full _of people of all ages, and Blaine nudged him with a grin.

"Getting your first view of hell, eh?"

"It's too white to be hell." Kurt smiled slightly. "And too clean."

Blaine laughed, grinning as Jessie led them through another hall until they entered another large room – with glass doors lining the far wall, thick red curtains hiding the view to the outside world.

"Keep us hidden, don't you?" Blaine smirked, and Jessie smiled, pulling the two curtains away from each other.

Brilliant sunlight flooded the room and Kurt and Blaine both recoiled and hissed, covering their eyes. Jessie laughed, pulling the two doors open.

"An hour and a half." She repeated, pulling a chair outside.

Kurt and Blaine both bolted for the door, and a happy laugh escaped Blaine's lips. They were both bathed in sunlight and Blaine outstretched his arms, his face turned to the rays of sun. Kurt was struck by the pure beauty of the courtyard. It was everything Blaine had described – bright with flowers protruding from everywhere.

Kurt gave a happy sigh, before flopping onto his back in the grass. Blaine joined him a second later, starting to laugh again.

When they had calmed down, Kurt rolled onto his stomach, glancing at Blaine.

"How long have you been here?"

Blaine blinked a couple of times, before replying. "I got here about two weeks before you did."

Kurt nodded. "Do you know how long you'll be here?"

Blaine shrugged. "Until I get better, I suppose."

"Do you think you're sick, Blaine?" Jessie asked from the doorway, and Blaine looked up at her.

"That's what my therapist tells me." He said softly. "I'm...'mentally unstable and my thoughts are sick and polluted...and the only way I'm going to get better is if I clear my mind and make things better'."

"Have you been?" she asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I know what I need to be better. And it's not here."

"Then fake it." Kurt said softly, and Blaine glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Pretend you're better. Until they let you go – then seek what will actually make you better."

"And you're saying this in front of a nurse?" Blaine scoffed.

"I won't tell. I promise." She grinned.

"You're okay with this method?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I think it's smart. Blaine...you've been here for two weeks. You started speaking only because of Kurt. Obviously this place isn't doing anything for you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, wide eyed. "You weren't speaking?"

Blaine was blushing again. "Didn't see the point."

Kurt bit his lip, a small grin lighting his features. Jessie gave a small chuckle and Blaine sighed, shaking his head awkwardly and raking a hand through his hair.

"So, play for me." Kurt broke the tension, and Blaine nodded, retrieving his guitar.

"What do you want to hear?"

"What can you play?"

Blaine let out a frustrated huff. "I'm sure that if you mention a song, I can at least figure it out if I don't know it."

"Hm. Okay...how about...Accidentally In Love?"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Yeah, okay. Hold on."

He strummed a few of the chords, gently humming the melody, before nodding to himself.

"Okay. Sing with me?"

"You can sing too?"

Blaine nodded and grinned. "You?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly, sitting up as Blaine adjusted himself.

_So she said what's the problem, baby?_

_What's the problem, I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love._

Their eyes locked over the first verse, a blush rising to both their cheeks, but they kept singing. Jessie watched them, a small grin on her lips.

When they finished, she clapped.

"You play...really well." Kurt swallowed hard, picking at a few strands of grass.

"Thanks, you sing really well."

"Thanks."

They waited in silence for another couple of minutes, before Kurt rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Imakemyselfthrowup."

Blaine sat up. "What?"

"No. Lie down and don't look at me." Kurt panicked, and Blaine did as he was told. "I hate my body...the way I look...the way my arms sag stupidly...and the..."

"Kurt."

"No, shut up." He swallowed. "I _tried_ to diet. I really did. I lost five pounds...but it wasn't enough. So I started making myself throw up. And I got away with it for three months. But then my father found out. And they put me in here."

Blaine was silent, and Kurt opened his eyes again. "You can talk now."

"I cut myself. I couldn't take it anymore and I wanted to die. My father's a dickhead and my mother doesn't care. I was the only gay kid in my school that was out and I was getting picked on and beaten up. So I tried to kill myself, and I obviously failed, and I ended up here..."

Kurt swallowed and nodded, rolling over to face him. "Thank you."

"Thank _you."_

^.^

"I took your advice." Blaine said softly one day while perched on Kurt's bed.

"Hm?"

"Faking it."

Kurt looked up properly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm talking to Dr. Miles now. Talking in group."

Kurt bit his lip. It had been a week since their outing to the courtyard. He was still strapped and only seeing a private therapist.

"Does that mean you'll be let out soon?"

Blaine nodded. "Dr. Miles says I'm 'improving considerably'...I should be out by like...the end of the week, hopefully." He noticed Kurt's sudden look of panic. "But I'll come visit you. _All _the time." He promised.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, swallowing hard.

"_I'll_ sure miss you." Jessie said from the curtain, grinning.

"Jessie!" Blaine laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"I've got some good news." She hugged him back, and they both watched her expectantly. "Kurt's allowed to be unstrapped."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." She grinned. "You'll be attending group and your private therapy slot is changed to just before lunch."

"So they trust me now?"

Jessie nodded, grinning and moved forward to un-strap Kurt's restraints. Blaine grinned as Kurt sat up, stretching with an appreciative noise.

"Thank you." He whispered, and Jessie laughed.

"No worries. Be safe now."

When she left the room, Blaine's grin was wider. "This is awesome. Want to go for a walk?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"A walk."

"We're allowed out?"

Blaine nodded. "During the day, we can go wherever we want – provided we stay in the centre, of course."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you go before?"

Blaine faltered, smiling slightly. "I didn't want you to be alone."

The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up slightly, and he stood up, almost shakily, but managed to keep his balance.

"Where to?"

Blaine grinned, holding out his hand. "Everywhere."

Kurt paused, glancing at his hand for a moment. He licked his lips, before he took Blaine's hand. Blaine grinned widely, pulling him out of his section and down the ward, ignoring the weird looks from the other patients.


	205. Hospital Part 3

_**A/N: :D**_

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. "I don't want you to go."

Blaine blinked up at him, concern lacing his eyes. "Kurt...?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Guilt wracked his body. Kurt was being forced into the same position that Blaine had been in. Being alone.

"Kurt...I'm sorry..."

Kurt collected himself, swallowing hard and shaking his head. "No... _I'm_ sorry. That was selfish of me."

"It's not selfish to not want to be alone." Blaine gently stroked at his hand.

Kurt sucked in a breath. "You're leaving in two days."

"I'll come to visit every day - until school goes back."

"What are you going to do?"

Blaine sighed. "Not sure yet. They're making me go back to my parents."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Aren't they the problem?"

"Not according to the therapist."

Kurt sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"`

Blaine shrugged. "I'll find some way to make it."

Kurt sighed sadly, shuffling back. "It's almost my therapy time..."

Blaine took that as his cue to leave, and nodded. "See you after your session?"

^.^

Blaine entered his ward after his therapy session, confused to find Kurt's bed empty. He hopped on his own bed, kicking back and waiting.

Faint gagging noises made him freeze, and his eyes widened.

"Kurt!" he called, racing to the ward bathroom.

It was shut, and Blaine hammered on the door, his stomach dropping. "Kurt!"

There was a strangled cough and Blaine tried the door handle – there was no lock – bursting in to find Kurt hunched over the toilet seat.

"Oh my god...Kurt!" Blaine raced forward, grabbing Kurt and pulling him away from the toilet.

Thankfully, he had finished throwing up, and sobs wracked his body.

"I'm sorry." he cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to."

Blaine let go of Kurt, backing up a few steps.

"I thought... I thought you were getting better." he said softly, flushing the toilet without looking and wetting a couple of paper towels, using them to wipe Kurt's face and hands, focusing on nothing but hiding the evidence, _knowing_ how much trouble they'd get into.

Kurt was shaking, leaning into his touch as he tried to quiet his sobs.

Blaine sighed, grabbing his hands.

"Come on, the nurses will be looking for us soon."

Kurt nodded, standing slowly as Blaine binned the paper towels.

Kurt's face was red as Blaine led him back to his section of the ward, silently sitting them both down.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"I thought you were better than this." He bit, and Kurt instantly recoiled.

"Blaine...I'm sorry..."

"No, shut the _fuck_ up, Kurt We were getting better – we were getting through this and then you went and..." he gestured towards the bathroom, tears pooling in his eyes. "You're now back at day one. Fucking day one." He was shouting now, and all Kurt could do was cry, staring at his hands. "I thought..."

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I just..."

"What, you _needed_ to? Is that it? Because the last _fucking_ time-"

"Blaine!" Jessie barked from the curtain, her eyebrows furrowed.

Blaine froze, whipping around. Kurt was sobbing loudly, and she grabbed Blaine's arm, ripping him up from the bed and pulling him into his section of the ward as another nurse hurried in to comfort Kurt.

"What happened?" she hissed, pushing Blaine onto his bed and drawing the curtain.

Blaine was fuming. "Nothing. Just an argument."

"You were swearing at him."

"It was an argument." He growled, turning away from her.

She heaved a sigh. "Pretty bad argument?"

He nodded.

"What was it about?"

"Something stupid." Blaine muttered.

She sighed heavily. "Right. Well, you're confined to your section until dinner."

Blaine rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow as Jesse left.

He could still hear Kurt's sobs as Jessie and the second nurse tried to help him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he sobbed, trying to calm himself down.

"What did he say to you?" Jessie asked gently, sitting on his bed.

Kurt shook his head, looking away. "Nothing important."

"Are you going to be okay?" the other nurse said kindly.

Kurt nodded, hiccoughing slightly.

"If you need to talk, just call us, okay?" Jessie asked and Kurt nodded.

"Thanks."

They left, drawing his curtain, and Kurt burst into a fresh set of tears, silently crying into his pillow.

Blaine could hear his sobs from his section, tugging his blanket up over his ears to block out the sound.

Finally, he calmed down and started thinking logically. Yes, Kurt had just pretty much taken himself back to the beginning of his recovery, but it was probably because he was starting to stress out – because _he_ was leaving. Kurt didn't want to be alone – almost as much as Blaine didn't want to go home, but he knew he had to, just like Kurt knew he didn't really have an option.

Blaine sighed. It was too confusing.

Dinner came and when he'd finished eating, Jessie came to speak with him.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"It was just a stupid fight. I'm stressed because I'm leaving, and he's stressed because he's going to be alone." he took her hand gently. "Jessie, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, watching him carefully.

"Please look after him - the way you looked after me. I'll come and visit every day...but when I'm not here-"

"Of course." Jessie smiled. "Of course I will."

"I think I'm going to go apologise now."

"Good idea Blaine. I'll give you some privacy."

Blaine nodded as she left, and he took a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He left his section, stepping hesitantly into Kurt's.

"Kurt...?"

He was upright in a ball, knees to his chest, his dinner untouched as he glared at it.

"Please Blaine. Leave me alone."

"Kurt...I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, stepping further into his section. "I was being stupid...I didn't think of what this could do to you. I know what being alone in a place like this is like..."

"Stop." Kurt bit. "You're leaving, and it doesn't matter. I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Blaine said gently. "And so I'll come back every day...and Jessie will look after you too."

Kurt stared at him sadly - he just wanted to be alone - and yet Blaine's presence was somewhat comforting. He couldn't decide what he wanted.

Blaine moved around and grabbed his dinner tray, sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, almost invading Kurt's personal bubble. He forked a piece of meat, holding it up to Kurt's mouth.

"Open."

"Not hungry." Kurt muttered.

"They'll find your plate still full...and they'll strap you down again."

"You eat it then."

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. "Kurt..._please?_ For me?"

Kurt hesitated, and his eyes quickly flicked to his own stomach. It only took a second, but Blaine caught it.

"Kurt...you don't need to diet. I know that you think you're fat and I know that you think you're not worthy of things, but it's not true. I mean...if you hate the way your arms look, do some weight lifting, but I don't even think you need to. You haven't got a single ounce of fat on you. You're..." Blaine blushed slightly, knowing he was rambling. "Don't take this the wrong way...but...you're _really _good looking. I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend."

Kurt bit his lip slightly, a shy smile flicking across his face. "I'm gay too."

Blaine's posture straightened, his eyes brightening, his face reddening and his lips turning upwards despite his attempts to keep his face neutral. "Oh."

"I...uh...I'm out...but there's nobody at my school like me." Kurt said softly, and Blaine nodded in understanding.

There was an uneasy silence, and Blaine mentally cringed. He'd just told his best friend that he was good looking. Because he thought he was straight - but he _was_ really cute and hot and amazing, but Blaine was under the impression that he was _straight _and that meant that his feelings didn't matter… but now...

He shook his head to clear it, giving Kurt a small grin, and waggled the fork in his face again.

"So...please?"

Kurt hesitated again, taking a long moment to search Blaine's eyes - finding the true genuine concern. Blaine had just said that he was _good-looking_! Nobody had ever complimented him like that before. Nobody had ever even shown an interest in him...and Blaine wasn't that bad looking himself.

Finally, he opened his mouth, and Blaine grinned triumphantly, shoving the fork forwards. Blaine continued to feed him - neither of them seemed to mind that it was a _little_ weird. Blaine was happy Kurt was eating, and Kurt was happy - for the moment.

As Kurt ate more of his meal, he got sleepier, exhausted from his long afternoon, and his eyes started closing. Blaine smiled fondly, pushing him back until he laid down with a sleepy murmur. Setting Kurt's plate on his bedside table, Blaine tucked the blankets up over the other boy, creeping back to his bed.

Tomorrow was his last day, and he had to make sure Kurt wouldn't feel abandoned.

^.^

Blaine swept back the curtain to Kurt's room, where he was halfway done with pulling a shirt on.

"Blaine!" he scolded, his eyes wide and a warm blush spreading from his cheeks to halfway down his chest.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Blaine giggled awkwardly, looking away slightly, biting his lip.

Kurt inhaled slightly and pulled his shirt on properly, awkwardly tugging it down. "So..."

"Courtyard time!" Blaine grinned.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Today is going to be special."

Jessie appeared next to Blaine – his guitar and capo in her hands. Kurt's eyes lit up, scrambling off the bed. The three of them headed down the hallways to the glass-windowed room, before stepping outside into the welcoming courtyard.

Kurt grinned widely. He was so _glad_ to be back – the hospital was so crappy and draining and dark and lifeless, while outside it was happy and light and friendly. Kurt grinned again.

"Thank you." He smiled, and Blaine beckoned him to sit on the grass.

"I made you something."

Kurt was stunned, his head tilting. "What?"

Blaine grinned. "To remember me by – even though I'm coming back all the time."

Kurt blinked. "I don't…"

Blaine started playing his guitar, drowning out anything Kurt was about to say.

_Look in the mirror, what do you see?  
You're eighty pounds fatter, but as skinny as can be.  
Stop counting calories – stop throwing up.  
We'll be together and it won't hurt so much.  
Life will get easier, just wait and see.  
The hard part's over now, take it from me._

He let go of his guitar, showing his wrists, which were now bandage free and showed his discoloured scars.

_I look into your eyes – I can see you're unhappy.  
I look into your eyes – I can feel your pain.  
They say we'll be alright…  
They say it's just a phase…  
But you and I know it's deeper._

He cleared his throat, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"It's not finished – it needs another verse…and a bridge, but it's…Kurt?"

He hadn't even realised Kurt was crying – hot tears dripped down his cheeks as Kurt stared at the ground, a quiet sob escaping his lips.

"Oh god…Kurt I'm so sorry…I just…I didn't mean to make you cry, I just thought…" Blaine abandoned his guitar, eyes wide and pleading as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry! Did I…"

He was cut off by the rough impact of Kurt's body slamming against his own, wrapping him in a tight – _tight – _hug.

"Thank you." Kurt breathed heavily, letting himself sob onto Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you so much. That…it's the nicest thing…anyone has _ever_ done for me…and…" Kurt rested on his knees, pulling away from Blaine slightly.

"You're welcome." Blaine whispered, staring into his wet eyes.

Kurt blinked slowly, his arms still around Blaine's neck, before leaning in and gently kissing him.

Eyes wide, Blaine kissed back gently. It was only a few seconds before both boys pulled back simultaneously, blushing deep crimson and giggling slightly.

"So…" Kurt started, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip shyly, before picking up his guitar and playing a small tune. "Care to sing with me again?"

They spent as much time as they could together before Jessie made them go back inside – mostly just singing and laughing together – neither of them bringing up the kiss that they'd shared.

Back in the ward, they were forced into their individual sections – for therapy time – but Kurt didn't care. He was happy for once, despite knowing Blaine was leaving that afternoon.

Blaine had promised to come and say good bye before he left, so Kurt wasn't panicking - wasn't watching the clock or anything. He just...existed for once in his life, relaxing and staring dreamily up at the ceiling.

* * *

_**A/N: Song? It's real. Once this whole series is up, I'll post the SoundCloud link for it - Claire and I wrote it and figured it out on guitar, because I thought it'd be special :)**_


	206. Hospital Part 4

_**A/N: Beep Beep!**_

* * *

Kurt woke up to find the room dark, and Jessie was leaning over him.

"Hey." She said softly, gently shaking him awake.

"...hi?" Kurt yawned.

"You missed dinner, so I thought I'd come check on you. Are you hungry?"

Kurt didn't hear her question. Missed _dinner_? Then where was Blaine?

"Blaine?" he asked, sitting up.

"He's gone... His parents picked him up a couple of hours ago now..."

Jessie sat down as she noticed the expression on Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew... Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt had crumpled back onto his side on the mattress, curling away from Jessie.

"He promised."

"Promised?"

"He didn't say good bye."

^.^

Kurt waited expectantly for Blaine's visit the next day, crying himself to sleep when Blaine didn't arrive, plagued with doubts – what were they now? Boyfriends? Still just friends?

He held onto the vain hope that maybe, just maybe Blaine would come tomorrow...

But he didn't.

^.^

Jessie came to visit him the next morning, worried that he would relapse.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine's not here. He promised he'd come back. But he didn't." Kurt whispered, curled into a ball on his bed.

Jessie faltered. She was more than a little concerned that Blaine hadn't returned.

"He's probably got a good reason for it, Kurt. I wouldn't worry." Jessie offered, but Kurt shook his head despondently.

It was on the fifth day that Jessie started to get really worried about him.

"Come on Kurt, you need to eat."

" 'm not hungry."

"Don't you want to get better so you can get out of here? Go home?"

"Not particularly." Kurt sniffed, and Jessie sighed, leaving him alone.

She'd try again at lunch.

^.^

Kurt moped for most of the day – barely even leaving his bed. Jessie came around to talk to him again at lunch time, warning him that if he didn't eat anything that they'd have to strap him down again, and hand feed him. He was _supposed_ to be focusing on his recovery, not moping over some boy he barely knew.

Kurt managed to choke down half of his meal after that. Her words had stung, because he _did_ want to get 'better' - mostly so he could go home - but he missed Blaine all the same.

By night time, he was another wreck – he hadn't been sleeping well and sleep deprivation had taken its toll.

He fell asleep early that night, tears streaking his face.

^.^

Blaine lay on his back, arms strapped to the sides of the bed, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt them move him through the halls, undoing the straps on his arms only to lift him onto another bed and strap him down again.

"You weren't supposed to have to come back." A familiar voice whispered, as blankets were pulled up over his still body, and Blaine screwed his eyes shut even tighter. Jessie sighed.

"Kurt will be glad to see you." She tried, and Blaine turned his head away, a tear making its way down his cheek. "He missed you…"

Blaine was crying properly now, and Jessie took pity on him, smoothing down his sheet, and making sure he was comfortable.

"Do you want me to stay until you go to sleep?" she asked gently, knowing how difficult the first night always was – especially on those who'd been here before.

Blaine said nothing – he just pushed his face into the pillow and continued to cry. Jessie let out a little sigh and sat with him – knowing full well he appreciated the company.

^.^

Kurt grumbled awake, blinking sleepily. It had been a full week, and Blaine had practically disappeared off the face of the planet. It was time to get over it, and start getting better.

He sat up and sighed, figuring he should get up for breakfast. That was what people-getting-better were supposed to do – right? With slow, lethargic movements, he changed into clothes that weren't his pyjama's, before pulling back his curtain.

He froze, noticing that the bed across from his – Blaine's old section – was curtained off. He sighed heavily – that meant a new roommate. Rubbing his face, he sighed again and headed outside his ward, waving half-heartedly at some of the other people. He didn't know them very well, but they did talk sometimes - mostly on their way to or from group.

The cafeteria was much the same as always – dull, quiet and sullen. Lining up, he got given his specific dietary requirement meal and sat at one of the tables with the others in his ward.

Everything this morning was bland – even the food.

"Kurt…" Jessie appeared next to him, and he looked at her sideways.

"Morning." Kurt said softly, picking at his food.

"Guess how long you've been here?"

Kurt closed one eye, glancing at the ceiling as if it would give him the answer. "Um…a little over two weeks?"

Jessie grinned. "Yep. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"In four days, your dad can start visiting."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Oh."

Jessie faltered. "You don't want your dad to visit?"

"It's not that." He whispered softly, scooting closer to her. "It's just…he's the one who found me. He's the one who noticed. He's the one who cared enough…or not enough…to put me here."

Jessie was silent, unsure of how to reply, but Kurt quickly gave her a reason not to, changing the subject.

"There's a new person in my ward."

A smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah."

"Can I go introduce myself?"

She smirked. "He's strapped down at the moment, but of course you can."

"What's his name?"

Jessie paused, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe you should ask him."

^.^

Confused by Jessie's vague directions, Kurt wandered back through the ward to Blaine's old section. The curtain was half drawn – meaning no nurse was inside, and he braced himself. Whoever was in there might not be friendly – might not want company.

But then there was the slight chance that they did.

Kurt shuffled forward, grabbing the curtain and pulling it back a little. "Excuse me…"

He pulled the curtain back, and his eyes flicked to the figure on the bed.

His heart almost stopped.

"Blaine!"

Kurt forgot to remember why Blaine would be there. He forgot to look at his wrists – forgot to check if he was okay. He just launched himself at the boy he'd fallen in love with in a week, practically smothering him in a hug.

"Ow! Fuck, ow. Oh my god." Blaine cried, his body jerking as Kurt landed on pretty much every bruise on his body.

Kurt immediately jumped off him, happy tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm sorry! But…you're back."

Blaine didn't – couldn't – look at him, his gaze flicking once to the straps over his body, and then to the floor.

It was then, that Kurt realised.

Blaine's arms and legs were black and blue – his eye socket was starting to go yellow and purple. From what Kurt could see of his chest, it resembled the same colour. Kurt's eyes trailed to his arms – thick white bandages gleamed back at him, covering the bright red scratches that Kurt knew would be there.

"Blaine…"

"Please get out." He whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"No." Kurt said firmly.

Kurt wanted to cry. He forgot about being mad at Blaine – too confused and concerned to be mad. He could be mad later. What happened in the week that brought Blaine back to this spot? And where had those bruises come from?

"Please Kurt…just…I can't right now."

"I want you to." Kurt took his hand. "Can you talk to me?"

"Not now."

Kurt bit his lip, his gaze moving to the bandages again.

"Stop looking at me like that." Blaine bit, a sob escaping his lips. "Please, just…go…"

"Like what?"

"Like it's my fault. Because I _know_ it is, and I don't need you to fucking remind me."

Kurt recoiled, his eyes wide.

"Just get out. Please."

"Blaine…"

"Kurt, _please_."

With a small sigh, Kurt squeezed his hand once, before nodding and leaving – drawing the curtain behind him.

Jessie stood in the doorway of the ward, silently watching. She had a feeling it would play out like that – that Blaine would retreat into his shell again.

She just hoped Kurt would be able to pull him out quickly.


	207. Hospital Part 5

_**A/N: :D**_

* * *

It was just after lunch that Kurt decided he should try talking to Blaine again. After seven days apart, it was _killing_ him, knowing that Blaine was _right_ there - and yet he couldn't talk to him, because _Blaine_ was being stubborn .

The nurse had left half an hour ago, and he crept into Blaine's section.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt…"

"Don't you dare tell me to go away, Blaine Anderson. You owe me an explanation."

"What?"

"You leave me. You don't call, write or drop in for seven days, and then you just appear. What's your angle?"

Blaine looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" he muttered flatly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I come in here, bruised and with…with these fucking things, and the only thing you can think about is yourself?"

Kurt sniffed impatiently. "No. The only things I can think about is us. And you." He said boldly.

"Kurt, I am _broken_. There isn't an _us. _There's me and there's you."

Kurt swallowed the hurt that was building in his chest.

"No. There's definitely an us. We kissed, if you hadn't realised. You don't just kiss someone and leave. Unless you're a whore. And I don't think you are, Blaine." He continued, realising he had digressed. "Anyway…Blaine…you've been the one thing on my mind since you left. And you think I'm not broken? Blaine…it's been _you_ that's stopped me from chucking my guts up each time I eat."

Blaine was silent, eating up his words and trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"I'm not."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"I'm not a whore."

Kurt was silent for a few seconds, before he suddenly burst into peals of laughter. Blaine frowned, watching him. When he'd finally calmed down, he shot a quizzical look at Kurt.

"That was the only thing you got out of my rant?" Kurt asked, grinning.

Blaine managed a weak smile. "I…I was trying to let you know that it's not over between us."

Kurt bit his lip, his gaze on the floor, trying to keep a faint smile on his lips. "It didn't sound like that earlier."

Blaine shrugged. "I was pissed earlier."

"And you aren't now?"

Blaine shook his head sadly. "It's hard to be pissed when I talk to you."

Kurt let a smile escape his lips, taking Blaine's hand again. "What happened? Why are you back?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine whispered.

Kurt paused. "Can you at least tell me why you didn't say goodbye?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "My dad. He didn't let me."

Kurt faltered. He didn't expect that. He was at least thinking it had something to do with _him._

"Why?"

Blaine turned his head to the side, his eyes trained on the floor. "He…isn't too comfortable with the fact that…I'm gay…and when he found out I wanted to say goodbye to a guy…he was…wasn't pleased."

Kurt took a moment – he was stunned, to say the least. Blaine's life at home – _any_ life at home had been steered clear of – it seemed irrelevant to know, but now…

"Blaine…did you give yourself these bruises?"

He was silent, tears making steady tracks down his face.

"Was it your dad?"

Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath – trying to compose himself before he could continue.

"Yeah. It was him."

Kurt's eyes widened, his eyes following the line of bruises before they disappeared under his clothes.

"Blaine…have you told the nurses?"

"They're not going to believe me." He bit. "I'm the suicidal dickhead that got released far too early."

"Well maybe if you explained the situation-"

"Kurt, I'm only nearly fifteen years old, and he's a grown up. Who do you think they'll believe?" he muttered flatly, and Kurt frowned.

"Blaine, it's not right! He can't just hurt you like-"

"He's been doing it since the day I told him I was gay."

Kurt was rendered speechless again.

"So your wrists…"

"Yeah. I did _them_ myself."

"Oh."

Kurt had to look at them again – he was compelled to those gleaming bandages.

"You're looking at me again."

"Yeah." Kurt whispered. "How did they find you?"

"School bathrooms."

Kurt frowned. "Why there?"

"I'm gay and was forced to do a holiday program at my public school, a course _full_ of homophobic dickheads, why the hell do you think Kurt?"

"Oh."

Blaine frowned. "I wasn't going to talk to you."

Kurt grinned. "I'm glad you find it hard to resist me."

Blaine shook his head, a small smile escaping his lips.

"Blaine... Didn't they ask where the bruises came from?"

"Yeah..."

"What did you tell them?"

"I...didn't. I couldn't. It just would have made things worse."

"But... if they _knew_, they wouldn't make you go back... You'd get put with a foster family or something, and it would go through the courts and-"

"Kurt, how is that _any_ better? What happens if my father _wins_ and I have to go back to live with him? Everything will just be so much worse."

"But Blaine..."

"Drop it Kurt."

Kurt gave a small sigh, playing with Blaine's fingers.

"You'd win though."

Blaine glared at him, and he _did _let it go. He could press Blaine about it later.

They fell silent again, as Kurt searched for something to say.

"Did you miss me?"

There was a weird silence, and Blaine let out a breath.

"You're the only thing that kept me alive." He whispered. "I thought about killing myself every time I got…every time my father hurt me…but then I thought about visiting you, and everything got a little better. But then…it just…it got too much."

Kurt swallowed hard, his mouth parted a little.

"Really?"

For the first time, Blaine squeezed back. "Really."

"Boys…" a tentative voice called from the curtain.

Jessie stepped in, and Blaine visibly withdrew, a hard expression flickering over his face.

"Hi." Kurt said, almost happily.

"I hate to interrupt, but Kurt, you'll be late for group if you don't hurry."

Kurt bit his lip. "Can't I…"

"Nope. Blaine's got a private session in a few minutes."

Kurt pouted slightly, glancing at Blaine. He was glaring at the floor – at his hands – anything that wasn't Jessie. He sighed, giving Blaine's hand another squeeze before standing up.

"I'll see you after therapy?"

Blaine gave the slightest of nods, but didn't say anything. Kurt and Jessie exchanged a confused glance before Kurt left, throwing Blaine a smile before he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Blaine…You'll be getting your regular therapist today…" Jessie straightened the bed sheets. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine glared at the ground.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Jessie sighed when he didn't reply.

"Are you going to talk to Dr. Miles?"

Still no reply.

"Blaine…you'll be strapped down for longer if you don't talk. Remember – faking it? You can be as sad as you like on your own, but if you want to be here forever, keep on doing what you're doing."

"And what if I do want to stay here?"

Jessie frowned – glad he was talking, but trying not to react. "Blaine, nobody wants to stay here. _I_ don't even want to stay here sometimes."

"I do."

She sighed. "Why?"

"It's easier than being at home."

Jessie frowned, perching on the edge of his bed. "You know…we can't legally let you go if you aren't ready."

Blaine's head perked up. "What?"

"This place is all about mentality. We try and convince you that _you_ want to go home. That _you_ are ready to go home. But if you fight it, and convince us that you _aren't_ ready, then we can't let you go."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jessie grinned. "I may be a nurse, but I'm only junior staff. I'm still your friend, Blaine."

He grinned easily – a genuine smile slipping through. "Thanks Jessie."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Jessie grinned.

"Have fun!"


	208. Hospital Part 6

_**A/N**_: _**To BLANE; Thanks for pointing it out...? Yes, these are no longer (or they're not often) about what happens to my friends and I...but we're not very interesting people. I find it much better to dramatise events**_ - ****_**also, the majority of my friends and I are single... **_

* * *

Kurt sighed, walking out of group feeling drained and unhappy. They always did this – he'd be fine, until they talked around the circle. Then he remained silent and would shake his head whenever it came to his turn – he still couldn't reveal his secrets. Saying it in front of a group of people was a lot harder than saying it to Blaine.

Blaine.

He grinned, an immediate bounce in his step as he hurried back to their ward. Sadly, the curtain was still drawn – his therapist was still there – so he sat cross-legged at the end of his own bed and waited.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Miles emerged, looking grim-faced as always, and Kurt didn't wait to go in after him.

Blaine looked sour and drained, but his eyes lit up the moment he saw Kurt.

"Hi!" Kurt grinned, and Blaine managed a smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just am. How was therapy?"

"Apparently I'm not as emotionally traumatised as they would've thought."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "What does that mean?"

"It means they'll unstrap me sooner."

Kurt grinned. "That's good, at least." He hesitated. "Do you know when you're going home?"

Blaine let a small smile slip. "No…they haven't specified a release date."

Kurt visibly relaxed.

"How was group?"

"Dull, boring, emotional." He grinned. "The usual."

"Sounds rough. Are you speaking yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't care if I'm in here forever. I'm not telling a bunch of strangers…_that. _I've told the nurses…and I've told you. That's enough."

"Maybe you should tell that to your private therapist…I mean-"

He was cut off by a loud yell, and they both froze, frowning. It was a man – he was angry – but he didn't sound like a patient. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who suddenly looked pale and scared, his eyes wide.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered – the whole ward had fallen silent.

Blaine shook his head wordlessly, still frozen in place.

The yells increased in volume – whoever it was, was getting closer, and Blaine was starting to freak out.

"Blaine!" He was shaking, and Kurt grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

_"You have no right to keep me from seeing my son!"_

That was the only sentence they heard loud and clear, and Blaine stopped shaking for a split second.

Finally – _finally _– the screams and shouts stopped echoing throughout the halls, and the nurses visited each ward – reassuring the shaken patients.

Jessie quickly slipped into Blaine's section, she herself a little pale.

"Blaine, Blaine honey, are you okay?"

She grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop shaking and look at her.

"Hey, you're okay now, okay? Blaine." She snapped her fingers in his face, and his eyes refocused – something Kurt hadn't noticed. "Blaine, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. We sent him away."

Kurt was lost.

"What, who was that man?"

Jessie kept her eyes trained on Blaine, trying to calm him down enough that he would stop shaking.

"His father." She said softly and Kurt's mouth dropped open. "He wanted to see Blaine and get him out of here…he said it wasn't doing him any good. Stupid man…"

Kurt frowned. "So…wait…"

"It's okay. We know what he's done to Blaine. It's hard not to assume, and when he was taken to the hospital – both times- they ran a physical injury kit over him. The bruises are from his father – school kids, a couple we've identified."

"You didn't assume…he did it to himself?"

"It's hard to create hand-shaped bruises on your back, Kurt."

Kurt fell silent, nodding.

Blaine had calmed down slightly, his shaking less violent and his eyes coming back into full focus.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's gone into shock – very mildly, mind you, but he must've panicked so much…"

Kurt bit his lip, tears flooding to his eyes as he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear us?"

He gave the faintest of nods, his body still shaking slightly.

"Blaine…." Kurt whispered, squeezing his hand tighter.

Finally, the shakes stopped, with gentle reassurances from Jessie and Kurt.

"It's okay Blaine. You're not going home to that any time soon." Jessie whispered.

Kurt paused. "Where would he go?"

"Foster care." Jessie said softly, but Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want to." He said softly. "Not foster care. Please…"

Jessie sighed. "When you get better, we don't really have an option until you're eighteen."

"I won't get better then."

"Three years is a long time to be stuck here Blaine."

"Three years is easy." He muttered darkly, and Kurt squeezed his hand again.

"Blaine…maybe foster care is the only option…"

Blaine closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this now." He grumbled.

"Blaine…"

"I'm tired."

Jessie sighed. "Alright. Well, you'll be allowed to get unstrapped tomorrow…we'll come over in the morning."

Kurt frowned. "Come on, I was strapped for days!"

Jessie laughed. "We have no sharp implements in this facility – if someone tries to harm themselves, it's a great deal harder than just skipping meals or throwing them up."

"Oh." Kurt muttered, frowning. "Right."

Blaine looked a little happier, but he gave a giant fake yawn. "So tired."

Kurt stifled a laugh and squeezed his hand one more time before standing, but Blaine tugged his hand.

"Uh…I'm not…_that _tired. You could stay for a bit…"

Jessie laughed. "I can see when I'm not wanted. Lights out at ten, remember. Kurt, that means in your own bed. Not in here."

Kurt flushed before he laughed sweetly. "Yes Jessie."

"Thanks Jessie." Blaine said softly and she gave him a fond smile, before leaving them in peace.

Blaine let out a sigh, a genuine yawn escaping his lips.

"I can go." Kurt said softly.

"I don't want you to."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine…what's going on…with us?"

Blaine recoiled. "Uhm…"

"Look, I know…I know we're both in a weird place…"

Blaine snorted. "Mental asylum."

"_Weird place._" Kurt corrected. "And there's …things going on…but are we something?"

Blaine paused, and Kurt's heart sunk. He sighed, but Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I really like you Kurt."

"But…?"

"But we're in a mental asylum for troubled teenagers. It's not quite…the greatest place to establish a relationship. But…when we both get out, we'll see where we are, and we'll stay in contact. And we'll get together."

Kurt laughed. "Okay. I like that plan."

"Good. Me too."

^.^

Kurt woke up to something landing on his bed, and he frowned, his eyes opening slowly. Blaine smiled slightly at him from the end of the bed.

"Morning." He said softly, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, yawning slightly as he sat up.

"You okay?"

Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

"You don't normally wake me up at…" he squinted at the clock. "Seven in the morning."

Blaine shrugged sadly. "I'm…feeling a little…" he shrugged again. "Sad…and sore…"

Kurt bit his lip. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Not sure."

"Wanna sing?"

Blaine grinned, nodding, and scooting so he could scramble under the blanket. They sat cross-legged, facing each other, with Kurt's iPod between them. It was still early, so they kept their voices down.

They'd gotten through at least five songs before Kurt's stomach growled at him.

"Breakfast time!" he grinned, and Blaine laughed.

"What?"

"Ever since I started…eating properly," Kurt grinned. "My stomach has decided that meals are going to be a regular thing. At precise times."

Blaine shook his head, a grin escaping his lips. "I guess it's time for breakfast then."

They both hopped off the bed, and Kurt quickly folded his sheets before closing his curtain. They exited the ward together, bright and happy, and Blaine was even so bold as to grab Kurt's hand.

But Kurt froze, his hand jerking away.

"If we're going to wait until we get out…then we need to wait, until we get out." He said softly, and Blaine paused before nodding.

"Yeah. You're right…I'm sorry."

Kurt bit his lip and nudged his shoulder playfully. "Come on…we have to get there before all the good bacon strips are gone."


	209. Hospital Part 7

_**A/N: So FFN was doing this awful thing where it wouldn't let me log in. -.-**_

* * *

So it was a tiny bit awkward. They avoided touching – because it could lead to something – so when they did, it was playful nudges or poking in the side. But they were still close – the best of friends. Blaine was slightly clingy that day, constantly wanted to be with Kurt or Jessie, unable to deal with the thoughts that came when he was left on his own.

But Kurt really didn't mind. They sat together on one of the beds in between therapy and meal times, talking, or laughing or even singing.

Jessie interrupted them just before dinner.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried glances, before he stood up and headed to Jessie. She led him out of earshot.

"You father called."

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"He wants to come by tomorrow." Kurt grinned. "Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely." Kurt laughed.

Jessie gave him a long look. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, but Kurt could see she was hiding something.

"Alright. He'll be here at about eight – I'll come get you?"

Kurt nodded. "Where?"

"Do you want to talk in the courtyard?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

Jessie nodded. "Alright, I'll probably come get you after breakfast."

"Thanks Jessie."

He returned to the bed they were sharing, and Blaine looked confused. "What was that about? Is everything okay?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah. Everything is perfect. My dad is coming to visit tomorrow."

Blaine blanched. "Oh."

Kurt didn't notice his drop in attitude, climbing back onto the bed and sitting next to him.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's your dad like?"

Kurt laughed. "He's amazing."

"Why isn't your mother coming?"

Kurt swallowed a bit. "She died when I was eight."

"Oh." Blaine blushed. "Sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "It's okay. Ever since then it's just been Dad and I…but he's great."

"Does he…does he know that you're gay?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah. I told him a couple of months ago."

Blaine swallowed hard. "How was he about it?"

"Great. He was…a little…" Kurt searched for the word. "Uncomfortable? I don't know. He wasn't…resentful, but he wasn't…"

"Like my dad." Blaine muttered flatly, and Kurt nodded slightly. "Don't you hate him?"

"What?"

"He…he told them, didn't he? He took you here and he's the reason why you're here?"

"I used to…I used to hate him. The first couple of days I couldn't…but he was worried. He was worried and he didn't know what to do. How can I hate him for trying to take care of me?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. "I guess."

"I kind of miss him, you know? For so long it was just me and him, but now I'm here, and I haven't seen him in weeks, and he's home by himself…. I'm actually a little worried about him!" Kurt laughed, excited about the visit, not noticing how Blaine was withdrawing into himself the longer he spoke.

"Yeah."

Finally, Kurt noticed. "You okay?"

Blaine just nodded. "Come on. Dinner-time."

^.^

They spent dinner talking about school – it was holidays at the moment, but as soon as September came around, they would get a private tutor for the different age groups – which basically meant Kurt and Blaine in a class on their own.

Blaine liked learning – he liked Italian and English and Music, but he hated Math and the other subjects. Kurt was indifferent – school was just something he had to endure and he didn't particularly enjoy any of the subjects.

After dinner, they walked back to their ward and Blaine passed off a genuine yawn.

"Time for bed?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"I feel like collapsing early tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded, crawling into his bed as Kurt shut the curtain behind him.

^.^

Breakfast was mostly filled with Kurt being nervous. He jittered around, barely eating until Blaine forced him to.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Everything!" Kurt took a deep breath. "I'll be okay."

When Jessie approached them, Kurt almost squealed.

"He's waiting for you." She said softly, and Kurt took a deep breath, standing up, forgetting about his breakfast.

Blaine grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze and giving him a smile. "He'll still be the same amazing father, okay?"

Kurt nodded, taking another breath before following Jessie. They walked through the halls, and Kurt continued to get even more nervous, the closer they got to the courtyard.

"Excited?" Jessie asked.

"…kind of…"

Jessie grinned. "You'll be fine."

"Are you coming out with us?"

"Nope. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Can my dad come in and walk around and stuff?"

Jessie nodded. "For a little while. Visiting hours close in three hours."

"Thanks Jessie."

"You're welcome Kurt…have fun."

She disappeared back around into the hallway and Kurt stood in front of the glass doors. The curtains were still drawn – he couldn't see out, and his father couldn't see in. Placing his hands on the door, he pushed it open, letting the rays of light blind him.

He shut his eyes, and suddenly he was being scooped up into Burt's arms.

"Hey kiddo."

Kurt breathed in, finding him exactly the same. He smelled like grease and the crappy two dollar soap that was in his bathroom. He was a little thinner, but he was still stocky and still his dad. Nothing had changed - the way he'd half expected it to.

"Hey dad." Kurt whispered.

Burt pulled back, letting Kurt drop, and searching his son.

"You look good." _You've gained weight._

Kurt bit his lip. "Thanks."

It was awkward.

"So…how is it?"

"What, this place?"

Burt nodded.

"It's…like a hospital."

Burt winced. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be. I'm…I think I was better off here."

Burt managed a nod. "Made any friends?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah."

Burt's eyes widened. "So…uh…is it…"

"His name is Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"And are you guys…"

"We're friends." Kurt said shortly. "And yes, he's gay…but that doesn't mean anything."

Burt nodded, and Kurt could see the obvious cogs ticking over in his head.

They moved to the bench and chairs, sitting down and sighing.

"So when do you think they'll let you out?"

Kurt shrugged.

"The house is really empty without you." Burt said softly. "I missed you."

Kurt bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's…mine, a little. But still."

Kurt cleared his throat. "How have you been?"

Burt suddenly looked nervous, and Kurt shot him a worried look.

"I…uh…I met someone."

Kurt felt a pang of jealously. "What? Who?"

"Her name is Carole. Carole Hudson."

The name wasn't familiar, and Kurt bit his lip. "And…are you…"

Burt shrugged. "It's nothing serious. We're…dating…but…"

"Dad…if you're happy, I don't have a problem with it." Kurt forced a smile.

Burt raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Fairly sure."

There was another awkward silence.

"So what's Blaine like? Why is he…here?"

"Attempted suicide." Kurt said bluntly. "Twice."

Burt's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Kurt sighed. "His dad…when Blaine told his father that he was gay…his father beat him up for it…and then he was getting bullied at school….and he couldn't take it anymore."

Burt's jaw almost dropped, frowning in concern. "What…"

Kurt shrugged. "He can't go home, and he'll go into foster care when he gets better." Kurt sighed. "Life just kind of sucks for him."

Burt saw the pain behind Kurt's eyes – how much he cared and how much this was killing him. He swallowed hard, frowning in thought.

"Kurt…"

Kurt looked up at him sadly.

"I…Can I go meet Blaine?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah….come on!"

Burt followed slowly behind him, thinking hard. He glanced up to peek into wards – finding the kids with sunken, dead eyes – those who had pretty much given up, and those who were wondering why they were there. It was draining – it was sad. Burt regretted ever letting these people take his son away.

Kurt led him to his ward, taking him all the way to the end.

"So this is my little section." Kurt waved at it dismissively, before turning to Blaine's.

The curtain was drawn, but Kurt knew there wasn't a nurse inside. He knocked gently.

"Blaine? You there?"

"Yep."

"Can I come in? My dad wants to meet you."

"Uh…" Blaine paused, panicking. "I guess…"

Kurt pulled back the curtain, grinning at his father before slipping in.

Blaine looked pale and scared, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yep." Blaine whispered, reaching over to turn the lamp on.

The sickly yellow beams of light that filled the room really showed off his bruises properly – they gleamed an array of ugly colours that scattered his body. The bandages over his wrist were still white and shiny – they'd been changed earlier this morning.

Burt gave him a once over, sympathy in his eyes.

"Blaine…this is my father, Burt Hummel. Dad…this is Blaine Anderson…my best friend."

Blaine's eyes widened at the title, and grinned.

"Nice to meet you sir…" Blaine said a little timidly, and Burt shot him an easy grin.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine. Thanks for keeping my boy company."

Blaine grinned, his whole body relaxing.

"It's been a pleasure." Blaine grinned, beaming at Kurt.

"How long are you here for, Blaine?"

"I'm not sure." He sighed heavily. "Treatment decides on us, basically. Once we've done a health check, it's about us."

"So…once you're healthy, you come home?"

"Pretty much." Blaine sighed.

Burt nodded, and his phone beeped. Whipping it out, he sighed.

"I have to get home. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt nodded, standing up and giving his father a huge hug. Blaine stuck out his hand for Burt to shake, but Burt pulled him up into a hug.

Kurt watched fondly as Blaine's entire body went rigid – his face contorting into a wince of pain as he felt every bruise on his body, but it passed and he completely relaxed and hugged back. When they both pulled away, Blaine had watery eyes, and Burt gave him a kind smile.

"Keep safe, Blaine." He grinned, and Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he got out of bed.

"We'll walk you out?" Kurt offered, glancing at Blaine to make sure he was okay with it.

Burt gave him a sharp look and Kurt edited his sentence.

"We'll walk you as far as we can go?"

Burt grinned at him.

"Sure thing kiddo."


	210. Hospital Part 8

_**A/N: :D**_ _**The reason we didn't make this into a specific other story was because, like I said on the very first chapter on here, I don't want to clog up my Story List with Klaine when you can just easily access it all in one hit. Trust my judgement :) The only other time I'd ever create a new Glee story is if I go and write Faberry/another ship or something. Question is at the end.  
**_

* * *

Blaine was quiet for the rest of the afternoon, refusing Kurt's attempts to get him to talk. He eventually gave up, and they ate dinner in near silence, sitting beside each other at one of the tables, shoulders bumping occasionally.

Back in the ward, Blaine curled up on the end of Kurt's bed, and they read quietly together until Jessie came to shoo Blaine back to his own bed for lights out.

Kurt sighed – he didn't understand what had happened. Blaine was so happy when Burt was there – what changed?

He rolled onto his side, his eyes closing.

^.^

A warm body had crawled into his bed, and Kurt had a brief moment of panic.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, rolling onto his back.

Blaine had made his way onto Kurt's pillow, over the blankets, and had pretty much turned the little single mattress into a two person bed.

"Blaine, you okay?"

Blaine didn't say anything – he just faced Kurt and folded his arms across his chest.

Kurt rolled onto his side to face Blaine, pressing his forehead against his.

"What's wrong?"

"I want a better dad." He whispered – so quiet Kurt could barely hear him.

Kurt's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine…"

Blaine swallowed hard, his shoulders shaking with the effort it was taking him to keep his sobs quiet.

"I don't want to be like this anymore. I don't want a fucked family. I don't want to be here…I just…I want out."

"No you don't. Please don't say that Blaine. Please. You've got me…and you've got my dad…there's no reason you need to…"

"But it's hard."

"I know." Kurt whispered. "I know it's hard…but…"

"No buts…" Blaine hissed, his hand covering his face as he sobbed into it. "There's no point."

"Blaine…there's always a point."

"But sometimes there isn't."

Kurt let out a little squeak of frustration, and just nuzzled his forehead against Blaine's.

"Go to sleep…I'll wake you up before the nurses come."

Blaine nodded, curling slightly.

Kurt frowned. "You cold?"

"Not really."

"I don't care. Get under the blanket."

"Yes mum." Blaine muttered, sliding under it and brushing against Kurt's body.

They both froze, but neither of them moved nor said anything. Finally, Blaine let out a breath and relaxed, and Kurt in turn did the same.

Despite how relaxed both boys were, neither of them slept that night. They stayed quiet, listening to each other's breathing.

Finally, the first rays of light shined into the room, and Blaine silently moved, uttering an almost silent 'thank you' against Kurt's arm. He closed the curtain and slipped into his own section.

^.^

Breakfast came far too soon for Kurt and Blaine. They were awake at eight, groggily shuffling to the cafeteria to get their food. They returned to their own sections shortly after eating, spending most of that day sleeping. Jessie was slightly concerned, but figured she should wait and see what would happen tomorrow.

"I'm going to sleep." Kurt muttered after dinner – he was still exhausted. "See you tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded sleepily, before disappearing into his section.

^.^

"Blaine!" Kurt grinned, shaking him awake. "Blaine, wake up."

"Don't want to." He mumbled, rolling over.

Kurt insistently prodded him, until he finally sat up.

"What?"

"We're going to the courtyard. With your guitar."

"Why?"

"Because. Now come eat breakfast so we can go."

Blaine grumbled, but managed to pull himself out of bed and follow Kurt to the cafeteria. Kurt was giddy, and it was weirding Blaine out.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Just am. Hurry up and eat."

Blaine laughed, swallowing the last mouthful of food before standing up and grinning.

He was much happier this morning.

"Okay. Lead the way."

Kurt grinned. "We have to find Jessie and get your guitar first." He instructed, and Blaine nodded.

Together, they located the nurse and requested her presence in the courtyard. She quickly agreed – retrieving the guitar and sitting on her chair at the doorway. Kurt and Blaine ventured into the grass, sitting down.

"Why did you want the guitar?"

"Because I made something for you." Kurt grinned nervously.

"What?"

"Just play. Please. The same tune of the song you wrote me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, adjusting the capo before playing. Kurt let the intro pass, before he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_You pick up the blade, and say it's okay.  
This is the last time it'll be this way.  
You know that you're not to blame.  
Why do you feel ashamed?  
Stop trying to hide away and forget your pain.  
With every minute, of every hour of every day,  
You're getting better, please don't fade away._

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes watery, and together they launched into the chorus –

_I look into your eyes – I can see you're unhappy.  
I look into your eyes – I can feel your pain.  
They say we'll be alright…  
They say it's just a phase…  
But you and I know it's deeper._

Blaine finished the song on G, swallowing hard as they let a small silence wash over them.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered. "That's…that's brilliant."

"I want you to get better…so I can get better. I…I care about you a lot, Blaine." Kurt bit his lip. "I don't want you to die on me."

Blaine smiled slightly. "I'll try."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not good enough. You can't die on me. Because I'll die too."

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, you're my best friend."

Blaine fell silent as he realised that it wasn't just because Kurt could have been in love with him, or just because he was gay and they had to stick together. Blaine did love Kurt – but it wasn't real love. It was stupid teenager love – and that's all it was for now.

But they were best friends. And that was really all they needed.

"Okay. I won't."

Kurt smiled. "Good…because we have to finish this song. It hasn't got a bridge yet."

Blaine gave him a small smile.

"That's okay…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine glanced at him.

"We still haven't crossed ours yet."

* * *

_**A/N: So that marks the first part of Hospital. We've got more planned, but they haven't been written. It's basically a three-parter, in my head, but it could just turn into two. **_

_** Anyway, these three parts are based on a recovery program. First is admittance and acceptance - knowing you have the problem. Over the course of 'Hospital', both Kurt and Blaine have admitted to each other that they have problems - they've identified why they have this problem, and Blaine apparently knows how to fix his. The second step is Breaking Habits and Recovery, and the third step is Self-Certainty.**_ _**If you're all along for the ride, then so are we. **_

_**QUESTION  
**_

___**What do you prefer? **_

_**We can go back to uploading every single day with drabbles that have been edited once.**_

_** Or, **_

_**We can upload once a week/every few days with completely edited drabbles.**_

_**We want to please you guys, so majority rules, and we'll make our decision in 24 hours. (Depending on the reviews, mind you.)**_


	211. At The Anderberry's

_**A/N: It looks like it's going to be uploading every day, which me and Claire are escatic about! :D**_ _**Also Anderberry because I love this concept.**_

* * *

When Kurt pulled up at his boyfriend's house, he wasn't expecting his twin sister to come racing out to meet him.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked with wide-eyes, trying to lock his car as Rachel practically pulled him into a hug.

"Blaine's being mean. So I thought I'd steal you away." She laughed, grabbing his hand tightly. "And besides, I got Phantom on blue-ray."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You win."

Rachel laughed delightedly, pulling him into the house and plonking him on the lounge room. The movie was already in – she was expecting him – and she pressed play before Kurt could get a chance to ask where his boyfriend was.

Immediately, Kurt was entranced by the surround-sound system, vibrating through his bones as he snuggled against Rachel contentedly – all thoughts of Blaine gone.

It was halfway through, when a puzzled looking Blaine came downstairs.

"Kurt was supposed to be here half an hour ago…" he said sullenly, heaving a sigh as he looked at Rachel.

His eyes fell on Kurt.

"Wha-"

"Blaine, Phantom's on!" Rachel interrupted, and a very sheepish Kurt changed couches, sitting next to Blaine.

"Hi…" Kurt whispered, biting his lip.

"How long have you been here?"

"…a while."

"Forty-two minutes." Rachel grinned, her eyes trained on the screen.

Blaine pouted. "And you didn't come see me…?"

Kurt looked at the TV. "…Phantom was on?"

Blaine sighed, kissing his cheek gently. "It's a good thing you're far too adorable to stay mad at."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and stood up. "Your room then?"

Blaine glanced at the screen. "Phantom's on…"

^.^

"It was so good in blue-ray." Kurt babbled, grinning as he flopped onto Blaine's bed.

"Everything's better in blue-ray." Blaine replied easily, pulling his roller chair from the computer desk next to the bed.

"I beg to differ." Kurt grinned, poking his tongue out.

Blaine captured his tongue and lips in a kiss, and a disgusted groan came from the doorway.

"Seriously, get a room guys." Rachel laughed and Blaine scowled at her.

"We tend to already have one." He sneered, sending a pointed glance around the room.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." She leapt onto Blaine's bed. "What are you guys doing this afternoon?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine scowled at her. "We were _going_ to spend some time together."

"Oh, that's nice."

She didn't move from the bed.

"Alone." Blaine stressed.

She still didn't move, and Kurt couldn't contain his laughter. Rachel smiled sweetly up at Blaine, who was glowering at her.

"I hate you." He muttered, collapsing in his chair.

"That's what sisters' are for." She laughed. "Annoying the crap out of their brothers, and making their boyfriends love _me_ more than _you."_

Blaine frowned. "That's not true. Kurt will never love you more than me." He turned to Kurt with worried eyes. "Right?"

Kurt swallowed hard, glancing at Rachel, who had doom eyes trained on him.

"Blaine…you can't make me make that decision…" Blaine's face fell. "I mean…I love Rachel…but I'm _in_ love with you."

Blaine grinned, poking out his tongue at Rachel before clambering on the bed and tackling Kurt in a hug.

"Now Rachel, I'm going to try and be polite, and I don't mean anything personal when I say this." Blaine grinned.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, watching him steadily

"Get out."

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	212. Double Dating

_**A/N: Yes, we're going to try and update once a day, and a couple of times on the weekend, while we work on longer fics in between the drabbles. It suits our lifestyle better - Claire and I are both a little ADD and we can't focus on one thing for very long - editting is long and boring and we don't have the time nor effort to get a Beta we trust - we use each other. We also need the short, randomness of fic's to keep us going. But again, trust our judgement :D**_

* * *

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what he says later okay?" Blaine said, hanging up the phone with a sigh. He went back into the lounge, seating himself at Kurt's side.

"So, Nick finally asked Jeff out..."

"Is _that _what the phone call was about?" Kurt asked, grinning at Blaine.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're both really nervous about the 'date' – _don't_ ask, I know they've been friends forever, and should have gotten together ages ago – but they want to know if we'll double with them, at least for the first date."

"Do they have plans yet?"

"I suggested Breadstix and a movie."

"If I can choose the movie, I'm in."

^.^

"So…how's this?" Jeff asked with a grin, stepping out of his bathroom with his arms outspread.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You are aware of the venue, right?"

"Breadstix?" Jeff asked weakly.

"Right. Now…have you _ever_ seen someone in a suit at Breadstix?"

Jeff sighed dejectedly. "No."

"Right." Kurt nodded, before burrowing into Jeff's wardrobe and pulling out his phone.

_(16:03) Make sure Nick isn't wearing a suit._

He frowned, picking up shirts as Jeff stripped off his jacket and tie.

_Blaine (16:04) So, when were you going to tell me you were a mind reader?_

Kurt laughed, finally finding a button down, dark blue shirt. He tossed it at Jeff. "Black pants are perfect, now this shirt."

Jeff nodded, disappearing back into the bathroom.

_Blaine (16:09) So…what does Nick need to wear. I'm assuming you've already figured Jeff out?_

Kurt grinned.

_(16:10) Red button down?_

Jeff emerged, his arms outstretched again and Kurt nodded, grinning.

"Perfect. You got dress shoes?"

Jeff nodded. "Downstairs."

"Alright. Nick and Blaine are still getting ready."

Jeff squirmed uncomfortably, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

He nodded slightly. "Nervous."

"Nick loves you. There's no reason to be."

"But…"

Kurt's phone beeped and he held up a finger to silence Jeff, glancing at his phone. It was a picture of Nick in his button down.

_(16:16) Lose the tie, then get your butts here._

^.^

"This is so awkward." Kurt whispered to Blaine as they trailed behind Nick and Jeff.

Blaine had driven them to Breadstix, and the silence from the backseat was almost overwhelming. All Nick and Jeff seemed able to do was exchange glances, bite their lips and blush, before looking away again.

Sliding into the booth seats – Kurt and Blaine on one side, Nick and Jeff on the other – Kurt took his menu, studying it carefully, pointing different items out to Blaine. They were secretly watching Jeff and Nick, waiting for either of the boys to make a move.

But they didn't.

Blaine sighed impatiently as they ordered – Jeff and Nick were obeying a strict thirty centimetre rule, and it was throwing Kurt and Blaine off. They were flush against each other, all but in each other's laps, with their hands clasped on the table.

Finally, Blaine realised he had to break the tension.

He chuckled to himself, and Jeff and Nick looked over at him – Kurt was still babbling to himself about the calories in the pasta. With one quick movement, he shut Kurt up by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Kurt's reaction was priceless.

He jerked away with a rather loud squeak of surprise, which sent Jeff and Nick spiralling into peals of uncontrollable laughter. Kurt glared at Blaine slightly, glancing around to make sure nobody had seen – but Blaine's smug grin made him look to Jeff and Nick, who had moved slightly closer in their laughter.

Kurt had to grin, shaking his head slightly.

"So…does anyone know?" Kurt broke the weird silence that had settled after their meals arrived.

"Wes…David….Sebastian." Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And Trent, of course. But other than them, no."

"Are you going to tell them?" Blaine asked.

"Well…we're not going to hide…" Nick said softly, shooting a sidelong glance at Jeff.

"You sure?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, and both boys flushed and looked away.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at each other and started eating, their hands loosely clasped on the table. Kurt was finding it difficult to eat with his left, but they were trying to make a point. When Jeff and Nick didn't move, Kurt huffed impatiently.

"Come on guys. You're best friends. You were closer when you _weren't _dating. What happened?"

Jeff and Nick looked at each other awkwardly and they both shrugged, going back to their meals. Blaine grumbled a little, stroking Kurt's thumb and urging him to go back to eating as well.

After that, their conversation was stunted. Dessert came, and Kurt watched Nick and Jeff carefully. Nick often watched Jeff fondly – but he didn't do anything. Twice he looked tempted to touch him or fix his hair, but he didn't.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, not understanding where their hesitance came from.

Finally, dinner was over, and they were leaving. The movie theatre was a short walk away, so Kurt and Blaine let Nick and Jeff lead, hanging back slightly.

"They're a boring couple." Blaine pouted slightly, his jacket in the crook of his arm as they walked, holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded absently, watching their body language. Finally, he whipped out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh."

_(19:40) Just hold his hand. _

Nick's phone beeped, and he pulled it from his pocket, opening it and glancing at the text he received.

He stiffened slightly, sliding the phone back into his pocket and Kurt watched him take a deep breath in. There was a suspended second, before he casually slid his hand into Jeff's, intertwining their fingers and grinning at him.

Jeff grinned back.

Kurt grinned triumphantly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"We should double-date more often."

* * *

_**A/N: Klaine, Niff and Faberry. I swear, sometimes these ships are the only things that get me through the day...**_


	213. Jealousy

_**A/N: We have shitloads! Writing spree :D**_

* * *

"Were you talking to Karofsky?"

Kurt blinked stupidly, an eyebrow rising. "What?"

"At the bar." Blaine muttered. "That night…was that Karofsky I saw?"

Kurt frowned. "How do you _remember_ that?"

Blaine shrugged, impatiently waiting for Kurt to answer his question.

"Yes…it was. Why?"

Blaine frowned a little. "Have you been spending time with him since then…?"

Kurt faltered. "Yeah…I told you…"

"You told me you were hanging out with David."

Kurt sighed, sitting up on his bed. "That happens to be his name."

"Why?"

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"Why are you calling him David now?"

"Um... Because..."

"Why are you even hanging out with him? He was a dickhead to you!"

Kurt pulled his knees into his chest.

"He's... he's been having some issues." He said softly.

Blaine looked livid, pacing Kurt's small room. "He bullied you since your freshman year…and now you choose to help him?"

Kurt frowned. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Blaine was taken aback. "Of course I do…Kurt – he's _gay!"_

"So are you! What's the problem?"

Blaine huffed impatiently. "If you don't recall…he _kissed _you. He practically rape-kissed you!"

Kurt paused, his eyes widening. "Blaine…are you…jealous?"

Blaine frowned. "No! I just…what if he takes advantage of you?"

It was Kurt's turn to frown. "Blaine…he's not like that anymore."

"A Cheetah can't get rid of his spots, Kurt."

"It's 'a tiger can't change his stripes.'"

Blaine growled in frustration. "It's not the point! I'm trying to make a point and you're…you're _laughing _at me!"

Kurt wasn't laughing, exactly. He was trying his hardest to contain his giggles.

"It's because you're being absolutely ridiculous."

"_I'm _being ridiculous? Kurt…" he lowered his voice, his eyes turning downcast.

"You're jealous." Kurt clarified, a satisfied smile on his face.

Blaine frowned. "I…"

"You think I'm going to run off with him?"

Blaine kept his gaze trained on the ground.

"Blaine…he has a boyfriend. I'm _not _going to run off with him." Kurt stood up, ducking so he could be in Blaine's line of sight. "I love you…sometimes far too much." He laughed, kissing his cheek gently. "What makes you think Dave comes anywhere close to you on the love scale?"

Blaine frowned. "Are you implying that he fits _somewhere_ on the love scale?" he was silenced by Kurt's glare. "Fine…maybe I was a little jealous."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"But…I trust you. And I love you."

Kurt nodded, satisfied, and captured his lips in a kiss. He pulled back suddenly, struck by a thought.

"Rape-kissed? Seriously?"

* * *

_**A/N: For someone on Tumblr 3**_ _**Also, not that we need them, but requests and prompts are still ALWAYS welcome, if you want to see anything/our take on anything :D**_


	214. Early Proposal

_**A/N: Because this was the first thing that came to mind during that scene.**_

* * *

"What would you do if Blaine proposed to _you?"_

Kurt paused.

Because, well…Blaine _had._

_^.^_

"_Marry me?" _

_They were walking hand in hand, and Blaine was looking at the sky when the words left his mouth. Kurt was stunned into silence, watching Blaine with wide eyes, his mouth falling open as they continued to walk._

"_Not now…obviously…unless that was something you wanted." Blaine shrugged, not looking at him. "But…would you marry me?"_

"_Blaine... Are you _serious_?" Kurt gaped._

_Blaine smiled, finally meeting Kurt's questioning gaze._

"_Yeah. I love you, so... marry me?" he asked again, an uncertainty hidden in his eyes. "I know this is sudden, and that it isn't likely we'll actually get married for years, and I didn't plan this, so I don't even have a ring yet, but yeah..." Blaine trailed off. "Kurt?" he asked insecurely, needing reassurance as Kurt just kept staring at him._

"_Yeah…" Kurt breathed. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you."_

_^.^_

Kurt listened to Rachel talk, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

Realising you had the right person – the one – the one that all the princesses dreamed about, was the scariest few seconds of Kurt's life – the seconds that followed Blaine's proposal.

But knowing – choosing to know, and believing it with all your heart…well…

It was the greatest feeling ever.


	215. Overwhelming Testosterone

_**A/N: We got a whole bunch of fic ideas from the Michael ep, so that's happening. We also have a few dozen requests, so bear with us :D**_

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Kurt moaned into the phone.

"_What's wrong?"_

Kurt sighed. "Ever since Sam has been crashing on the floor of Finn's room, there's just an overwhelming amount of testosterone in this house."

"_Isn't Carole around?"_

"No." he muttered sadly. "She's been put on night shift. I hardly ever see her."

Kurt could hear Blaine give a little sigh. _"Why don't you have a girls' night or something?"_

"Because I want to have a Blaine night." Kurt pouted.

"_That's sweet, but I can't currently come be with you."_

"I could come to you?"

"_What happened to the overwhelming testosterone?"_

"It's different. You're my boyfriend."

Blaine laughed.

"_I'd love you to come over, but you know you can't."_

Kurt sighed, pressing the phone tighter against his ear.

"I know. The operation." He said with distaste.

"_Exactly. Why don't you see if you can stay over at Rachel's or Mercedes' house? Have a girl's night to keep your mind off things?"_

Kurt pouted again.

"But I wanted to see you." He said quietly.

"_I know." _Blaine said comfortingly. "_But you'll see me tomorrow remember? You promised."_

Kurt smiled slightly at the reminder.

"Yeah, I know."

"_Promise me you'll have a girl's night? Watch Twilight or something…"_

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped with horror. "Ugh, I'm never watching Twilight willingly."

"_But you have to stare at Kristin Stewart's eyebrows! They're comically brilliant!"_

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But only for you, though…"

"_Good, because Rachel just got it on DVD."_

Kurt frowned. "Blaine…did she put you up to this…?"

"…Perhaps…"

* * *

_**A/N: It kind of went two ways...**_


	216. The Lead Up To Christmas

_**A/N: A longish one to tide you over for the night. We haven't watched Glee yet - we'll do that later, but this was back from the beginning of December - we never finished it because we went into too much depth and ugh. But anyway, we eventually did finish it and it probably didn't end the best way possible, but we were far too bored with it, and not interested enough to continue it.** _

* * *

Blaine loved Christmas. When he was younger - despite his family - he generally always managed to have fun, no matter where he was. Usually, it was his room, but that didn't stop him from holding a party, although they were often by himself.

He'd started this tradition the Christmas his parents divorced – they had shouted so much that little Blaine ran to his room, slamming his door and locking himself in. At seven years old, Blaine didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that made him happy. He sang.

He'd belted out Christmas songs, trying to drown out the sounds of glass breaking and his mother's angry sobs, until he finally fell asleep curled in front of his CD player. The next morning, he'd come downstairs to find his mother packing her stuff, before she left and never returned.

Christmas after that was strange. His father stopped caring – even more so when Blaine came out to him – and that put a damper on the mood. Blaine often bought small Christmas trees for himself and situated it in his room, playing Christmas Carols loudly and dancing around the house until his father returned from the bar around three in the morning – then he locked his room and stayed there until his father was sober.

But when he transferred to Dalton, Christmas had become special for him. He was usually invited to Wes' parties, and that suited his father just fine. It was tense at home on a good day, and Blaine generally didn't like being there.

But Christmas at McKinley was even more special. It was Christmas with Kurt.

He wanted everything – the stockings, exchanging gifts, the Christmas tree – cuddling by the fire and all the traditions they could make together.

But Blaine's hopes were dashed the second they were mentioned.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Blaine asked casually.

"Uhm, nothing? Maybe a movie? I don't really celebrate Christmas…in the…celebratory sense…"

Blaine's mouth fell open. "What?"

Kurt shrugged, returning to his sandwich. "I don't believe in God, and therefore Christmas became redundant."

Blaine poked him. "Have you _ever_celebrated Christmas?"

Kurt was silent for a bit. "The Christmas before my mother died was my last."

Blaine bit his lower lip, his hand covering Kurt's. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"No, it's okay. I just…I don't have firm belief's because nobody has ever proved them to me. And I don't think I'd _want _to worship someone who made us what we are."

Blaine nodded, frowning in thought.

"Why do you believe in God?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't. Not really. I don't read the bible, I don't go to Church. I just like Christmas and spending time with everyone. It's…fun."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do you do the Christmasy stuff? Singing carols and stuffing stockings…and the tree?"

Blaine nodded with a small grin. "Yeah. That's the best part."

"Really?"

Blaine grinned, nodding.

"Kurt…did your dad stop celebrating Christmas too?"

Kurt nodded. "We just…stopped."

Blaine took his hand. "Don't you ever wonder what all the hype is about these days? There's so much awesome stuff and you don't get to experience it!"

Kurt laughed. "Curling up with a book or a movie is good enough for me."

Blaine shook his head. "You're missing out."

Kurt shrugged. "Christmas is nice, and maybe one day I'll celebrate it again, but I just don't see the appeal."

Blaine was silent for a second.

"What do you generally do for Christmas?" Kurt asked softly.

He shrugged. "I spend it in my room, mostly. Dad's a bit of an alcoholic when it comes to Christmas."

"Do you do the whole…big decorations thing?"

Blaine grinned. "All over my room. I sometimes get a tree and chuck it up too."

Kurt took his hand. "It sounds…nice…"

Blaine shot him a questioning look. "You should…come join me one year."

Kurt bit his lip. "I'll have to think about it."

^.^

"I've decided to take you up on that offer." Kurt said a couple of days later.

"Which offer?"

"Christmas. With you." Kurt said softly. "But I have one condition."

"Oh yes?"

"We have it at my place. Because as much as I love your dad…"

"You don't." Blaine grinned. "And you'll probably love him even more when he's drunk."

Kurt murmured a response.

"Okay, I have one condition as well."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You let me ease you into Christmas. My way."

Kurt looked hesitant.

"Will your dad be okay with it?"

"Carole, Finn and my dad are all going to see Carole's parents for Christmas."

"You're not going?"

"They're…very Christmasy. It's…weird. And uncomfortable."

Blaine nodded slightly. "Please? I won't push it onto you. We'll go slow, we'll figure out things. I just really want to spend my favourite holiday with you."

That was all it took for Kurt to agree. "Fine."

"When do Burt, Carole and Finn leave?"

"Yesterday. They'll be gone for the whole month – they won't be back until the New Year."

Blaine's eyes widened. "They're leaving you alone for that long?"

"Dad understands. And he trusts me." Kurt chuckled. "And he also expects you to be over all the time."

"He…he doesn't mind me sleeping over without him around?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he minds. Just be grateful my powers of persuasion are good enough for Dad to leave me alone for a month. Also, the fact that he doesn't think you're actually _sleeping _over." Kurt grinned.

"Oh, we won't be sleeping."

Kurt blushed and Blaine closed his eyes. "I mean…"

"Well…" Kurt looked away with a small grin. "It would be nice to have some time to ourselves…"

Blaine chuckled, taking his hand.

^.^

On the first day of December, Blaine showed up with one strip of tinsel.

"You aim high." Kurt laughed, and Blaine grinned, stepping into the house.

"I brought more, I was just making sure you were still okay with this."

Kurt grinned. "Still very okay."

Blaine laughed giddily and headed back to his car, popping the boot. From it, he pulled two very large, overstuffed garbage bags.

Kurt frowned, watching him drag them over. They were almost as tall as he was!

"Oh wow…" Kurt whispered.

"You have a big house. Lots of room for tinsel!" Blaine explained happily, dumping the bags at Kurt's feet.

"So what do we do?" Kurt asked, getting excited.

Blaine grinned. "Find the end of a strand, and go _nuts._"

Kurt giggled. "I thought they only did that in the movies."

"Nuh-uh."

Kurt grinned. "Where do we start?"

"How about the stairs? You do downstairs, I'll do up?"

Kurt nodded and helped Blaine up-end the bags, until all of the tinsel was spilled on the floor.

"Holy crap…I want the blue and silver for the kitchen, green and red and a little of the gold for the lounge room, and green and silver for the hallways, and halfway up the stairs."

Blaine laughed. "Any preferences for upstairs?"

"Go nuts. Just…" Kurt chuckled. "Careful with the stuff in my room."

"You're letting me in your room with tinsel?" Blaine was highly amused.

Kurt shrugged. "It's Christmas."

^.^

Three hours past and Kurt and Blaine were cuddled on the couch. The whole house was decorated, and Kurt was happy with what Blaine had done with his room. They were tired, but content.

"How are you liking Christmas so far?" Blaine asked gently, his fingers tracing light patterns on Kurt's chest.

Kurt laughed. "It's surprisingly fun. And not at all religious."

Blaine grinned, kissing him gently and snuggling down further into the couch. "Tomorrow is going to be even better. It's something you'll really like."

Kurt's eyes lit up, but it was countered by a yawn. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

^.^

Kurt was woken up early the next morning – even by his standards. The sun was barely up, and yet there Blaine was, bouncing excitedly around his room.

"Come on Kurt! Time to get up! We gotta get there before all of the good ones are gone!"

"Good ones?" Kurt said sleepily. He was so confused.

"Yeah!" Blaine pulled him up from the couch – where they had fallen asleep – and shoved a jacket onto his torso. "Come on!"

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned sleepily. "I have to have a shower…"

"Nope!" Blaine laughed.

"But I slept in these clothes."

"It's five in the morning. Nobody cares."

"I care." Kurt mumbled sleepily, allowing himself to be dragged outside.

Blaine pushed him into the car with a small grin, forcing the buckle into his hands.

"No one will see you." He promised.

^.^

Kurt woke up properly when they were halfway there. He was staring out the window with a confused expression.

"Blaine… Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Blaine said, grinning at him.

"Blaine.." he whined.

"Hush. We're almost there."

Kurt leant back in his seat with a halfhearted grumble. He confused when the pulled up seemingly in the middle of a forest.

"Blaine..?"

"We gotta go pick our tree!" Blaine said happily, bouncing around to the other side of the car.

"Come on, we gotta go talk to Simon. I've been coming here for _years_, and he _always_saves me the perfect tree."

"Tree?" Kurt mumbled as Blaine helped him out. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Tree!"

Blaine giggled, helping him out of the car and leading him into the forest.

"Do you know your way around?" Kurt asked as they were suddenly encompassed by trees.

"Somewhat." Blaine called, leading Kurt through the many rows of trees. "Simon!"

Blaine continued calling his name, until a young man – a few years older than Blaine – appeared at the head of one of the rows.

"Blaine? Shut up already. Geez. It's five-thirty in the morning!"

"The best time for tree shopping!"

Simon shook his head and looked at Kurt, who was staring in wonder at the towering pine trees.

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt turned his attention to Simon, who shook his hand warmly. "Simon. This your first Christmas together?"

"As a couple, yes."

Simon grinned. "Congratulations Blaine – you finally managed to keep a relationship steady for…what would it be now, four or so months?"

"Shut up Simon."

"Wait, what?"

"We toyed with the idea of going out." Simon said with a laugh. "A long time ago, but Blaine said he couldn't commit. Mind you, he was fourteen at the time."

"And you were…?"

"Eighteen then." Simon said with a small grin. "It's a good thing we didn't go through with it."

Blaine nodded sheepishly,

"Just a little bit illegal." He laughed. "Did you pick me out a good tree this year?"

Simon smiled.

"Don't I always?" He asked, leading them through the trees. "I picked out two, a small one, and a bigger one."

Kurt followed Blaine, taking a possessive hold on his hand. He _did not_like the way Simon kept looking at Blaine…

Blaine stopped as Simon gestured to two trees, already cut and leaning against the side of a building. He turned to Kurt in delight.

"Kurt! Look, they're perfect!"

Kurt smiled, turning to study the two trees. Blaine was right, both of the trees looked perfect – with evenly spaced branches.

"Which one should we get?" he asked. Blaine shrugged,

"Why not both? We could put the small one in your room, and the big one in the lounge room?" Blaine said, already planning.

Kurt smiled, a little in shock.

"Okay.." he agreed weakly. Blaine turned to him immediately.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Am I taking things too fast?"

Simon was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"No, no. It's good. We should do it."

"Are trees the code word for sex or…?" Simon spoke up, and Kurt shot him a dirty look.

Blaine looked between them with a grin, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "We'll take them both."

Simon nodded. "Do you need me to deliver them?"

"Yeah, if that's alright?"

Simon nodded again with a grin. "I'll load them up and bring them round later today. Same address?"

"No," Blaine corrected, reeling off Kurt's address.

"Thanks Simon!" Blaine called as he walked away.

Kurt held tightly to Blaine as they made their way through the pine trees again. He didn't know whether Blaine knew his way around, but he wasn't taking any chances of getting lost.

^.^

The trees were delivered late that afternoon, and Blaine refused to decorate them then, saying Kurt had to wait. Not long after, he disappeared in his car, coming back with three large cardboard boxes - which he refused to let Kurt look at.

He distracted Kurt with a Christmas movie - one of millions he hadn't seen yet, and Kurt fell asleep early, effectively pinning Blaine to the couch.

This time, Blaine slept in – until nine. Kurt tiptoed around, making coffee and firmly telling himself that he _didn't _want to know what was in the boxes.

When he couldn't help himself anymore, he went and woke Blaine up, placing his coffee on the table in front of him.

He sat next to him, fidgeting as Blaine took his time with his breakfast. Finally, when he could barely stand it anymore, Blaine stood up and stretched, taking Kurt's hand with a grin that made Kurt think Blaine knew _exactly_how he felt.

"You're such a tease!" Kurt whined, and Blaine laughed.

"I feel like the parent of every child under ten on Christmas morning." He grinned and Kurt laughed.

"What are we doing today?" Kurt exclaimed, almost hopping from foot to foot. "Are we decorating the trees?"

"Yep!"

Blaine went back into the lounge room, pulling two of the boxes with him. He upended them on the floor.

"Come on Kurt!" he said, already hanging some baubles abstractedly on the tree.

Blaine had set the trees up the night before - even while denying Kurt the chance to decorate them. The whole house smelt amazing - like Christmas, and tree, and Blaine was planning on making it even better.

He concentrated on hanging one of the decorations just so, turning in confusion when Kurt wasn't beside him.

Kurt was standing in the doorway, staring, stunned, at the mess on the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, dropping the bauble he held. "I'm pushing you too far too fast aren't I?"

When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine dropped to his knees, shoving the tree decorations back into their boxes, apologizing the whole time. Kurt's hands stopped Blaine's frantic attempts to clean up.  
"I'm sorry…" Blaine repeated, staring worriedly at Kurt's dazed expression.

"It's…okay…it's just…" Kurt was still staring at the mess on the floor. "Memories…."

Blaine let out a breath. "Go…get some hot chocolate or something."

Kurt shook his head. "Teach me."

"What?"

Kurt ducked his head, a little embarrassed about his freak out.

"Teach me how to decorate the tree."

Blaine laughed. "There's isn't a specific way. It's just like the banisters and the rest of the house. There's just one rule – you don't put anything on the very top until last." Blaine paused with a grin, thankful that he hadn't ruined anything for Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's where the angel goes, right?"

"Or the star." Blaine grinned. "I…can't reach that high though…so you'll have to decorate the top of the tree."

Kurt shot him a bemused look, before taking a deep breath and pulling some baubles from the boxes. Blaine sat on his heels, watching Kurt with a fond grin. Sometimes he was so strong and so open and didn't care what anyone thought…but then Kurt would amaze him by breaking down and becoming a completely different person. It was these little freak-outs that reassured Blaine that Kurt was in fact human – not an angel – but that didn't make him any less perfect.

"You going to come help?" Kurt asked, reaching up and attaching a bauble to a branch.

^.^

The next few days passed quickly, and Kurt was entertained by Christmas-Cookie-Cooking, Christmas Games, Caroling and Carolers, and snow-man making (which wasn't so much Christmasy, but fun).

Finally, Christmas Eve rolled around, and Kurt and Blaine found themselves cuddled tightly into the couch, 'The Muppets Christmas Carol' on, with their fingers wrapped around mugs of hot chocolate.

"This Christmas has been perfect." Kurt whispered, planting a kiss to Blaine's jaw. "Thank you so much."

"Christmas isn't over yet." Blaine whispered back, his eyes trailing to the Christmas tree.

Since the tree went up, Kurt and Blaine had both bought each other a small gift each day – wrapping them and putting them under the tree.

"Yeah…but even without Christmas Day, I know that this has been one of my favourites, because I got to spend it with the best man on earth."

* * *

_**A/N: :)** _


	217. Pyjamas

_**A/N: So many fic ideas, so little time.  
**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

* * *

"I have something for you."

"Blaine... _You're_ the one who's hurt... And if you didn't recall, you got hurt protecting me..." Kurt pointed out gently. "I should be the one getting you things."

Blaine shrugged, shifting on the bed.

"Shh. Anyway, I'm stuck here alone all day, and you're at school…and I really miss you. I figured that you've been missing me almost as much, right?"

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"So, because I won't be able to see you for a couple of days while I'm…healing…I'm... _lending_ you something." Blaine finished, smiling proudly at Kurt, as he handed him a pile of cloth.

"…Your pyjama's?"

"Yeah, so you can sleep in them, and it's almost like I'm there with you." Blaine shrugged, his smile faltering. "...You don't like it?"

Kurt smiled at him, climbing up onto the bed next to him.

"No, It's a good idea!" he said quickly, cuddling into Blaine's side. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled, curling into Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Blaine, don't worry okay? You'll be fine." Kurt reassured him gently, stroking his hair, grimacing slightly at the gel – still caked into his hair.

"I'm still scared."

Kurt hesitated, before pulling his scarf off and draping it around Blaine's neck. "This is my present to you, so you stop feeling lonely. You're going to be fine...because it's like I'm going to be there with you." Kurt said gently, kissing him.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and they both looked up guiltily.

"Blaine? Kurt's dad was just on the phone... he wants him home soon." Anne – the maid - called through the door.

"Okay." Blaine called back, sighing.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Kurt told him, standing up and leaning over him to kiss his forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." Blaine sighed. "Keep your phone on you tomorrow okay? So I can text you while I'm waiting." He blushed.

"I promise." Kurt said softly, picking up his bag. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine replied, smiling softly. His smile faded as soon as Kurt left his room, and he snuggled back into his pillows, lifting one end of the scarf and holding it to his nose.

^.^

Kurt slid into his front seat, placing Blaine's pyjama's on the passenger seat. He glanced at them as he started the car, smiling slightly. On an impulse, he picked them up, smelling them. The smelt like Blaine's cologne, and a little like his hair gel, and Kurt smiled.

It _was_ a really good idea after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _**Also, I appologise for the wait - FFN was being stooopid !**_


	218. No Matter What

_**A/N: So I wrote for a lovely four hours last night and was so proud of my efforts and etc and then obviously since I opened it with email it didn't send and I'm pissed and apparently full-stops and commas just aren't for this sentence. **_

_**Ahem. So I'm a little cranky, so I'm going to go write some smut and internalise it all so I can summon up the patience to rewrite twelve fucking pages.**_

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Kurt's voice was soft, quiet – but she still jumped, hands moving protectively to her stomach as she whirled around.

"Nothing." Amy sighed, relaxing. "Just...thinking."

Kurt studied her carefully, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Come here." He said gently, holding his arms out, and her eyes widened.

"Daddy, I couldn't!" she protested, wincing when the 'daddy' slipped out. "I'm too big." She added sadly.

"No." Kurt said, cutting off her protests. "Never."

She'd stepped closer almost without thinking, and Kurt took her hand, using it to pull her down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

Amy sighed, cuddling into him in a way she hadn't done since she was little, her hands rubbing at her baby bump.

Kurt wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and raising his other hand to stroke at her hair.

"Now, tell me." He murmured softly as she relaxed into him.

"It's silly." She protested weakly.

"If it's bothering you, it isn't silly."

"I still think it's silly." She murmured quietly, ducking her face into his shoulder briefly.

"Is this about the baby?" Kurt prompted gently.

"Sort of." She sighed. "I'm... I think... I'm scared."

Kurt's grip tightened on her protectively.

"I'm scared of what going through labour is going to be like. I'm scared that he – she – might not be okay, might be sick, or..." she trailed off, her hands pausing before she kept moving. "And I'm scared of how much is going to change after this baby is born."

Blaine had paused in the doorway when he heard their quiet voices, but now he entered the room, pulling Amy off of Kurt's lap so she was cradled between them.

"Amy, you love Sam, don't you?" He asked gently, and she nodded, shifting to rest her head against his shoulder. "And he loves you, and you both love this baby, so it won't matter how much things will change, because you'll do it for each other. The only thing that changed when we brought _you_ home was the fact that our love grew stronger."

Amy nodded again, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"But what if he's born sick?"

Blaine hesitated, and Kurt stepped in.

"Don't you have an ultrasound appointment soon? Can't they pick up on whether or not the baby is sick?"

Amy's face brightened and she nodded.

"And about the labour... You should probably talk to your doctor about that." Blaine chuckled.

Amy smiled at him, hugging them both.

"Thank you both."

* * *

_**A/N: Supportive Klaine are supportive**_


	219. Angst 4

_**A/N: Just gonna chuck this out here now, because otherwise I'll forget. So Angst has been put on halt. I love it, but we've got enough on our plate - we allow ourselves at least two long fics and an infinite number of drabbles - and we got a request that turned into a longfic. So this is the last chapter of angst for a little while.** __**We apologise for that, but we want to get our requests out ASAP. (Also, we're struggling with the songfic...give us a bit...)**_

_**Rating: K/T**_

* * *

Blaine spent a month convincing himself he didn't want Kurt back.

He managed to fit into life as a New Yorker quite easily – busking for the first few days before he landed a job in a café – playing to the customers. The hours weren't long and he was paid fairly well – well enough to be able to pay the rent and contribute to the groceries. After those costs – he had _just_ enough to put away money for something bigger and better. It wasn't easy, but it was working.

Most days, when Blaine returned home, it was just Jason there. He worked mornings most of the time, and if he wasn't visiting Kurt at work, he was working on graphic design at home.

Having both of them in the same house without any sort of barrier – like Kurt or Rachel – made Blaine uncomfortable, so he often took his guitar to the park and worked on composing his own music.

But the worst part was having to see Kurt and Jason _together._

Whether it was because Blaine was around, or because they weren't too fond of public displays of affection – they rarely made out in front of him – but it was the little things that really made him cringe. The hug and the kiss hello when Kurt returned – the hand holding – the snuggling on the couch – all Blaine could think of was _it should be me._

He rarely got Kurt on his own – but he _had_ to talk to him.

"Kurt…"

Jason wasn't home, and it was one of Kurt's rare days off – in between juggling work _and _auditions.

Rachel was in her own room, revising lines when Blaine had approached Kurt.

He looked up from his book. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Kurt swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable, but nodded and sat up, patting the couch next to him.

Blaine took a seat, pushing himself into the couch rather than towards Kurt.

"Do you miss me?"

Kurt froze, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Blaine!" Rachel appeared in the doorway, fuming.

"Rachel, please…." Kurt said softly, his eyes still closed. "It's actually probably best if…you both hear this now – while Jason isn't here."

Rachel's mouth dropped, and a tiny flicker of hope ignited in Blaine's chest.

Kurt swallowed hard again, before turning to Blaine.

"When you left me…I was a wreck. A stupid mess and I wanted to die because I _couldn't _understand what I'd done wrong. You said there was someone else and it ruined me. When I was told you were happy…a piece of me died because you had moved on."

Blaine wanted to stop him – he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"So I tried to kill myself. But Jason and Rachel saved me, and brought me out of the dark place I'd fallen into. For two months, I thought I was actually happy again." He paused with a sigh. "And then you came back."

Blaine had shrunk into the side of the couch, not looking at him. Rachel looked absolutely livid.

"I thought I was going to die again. I'm surprised I'm still alive. Having to see you…every single day, _knowing_ what our – my – future could've been like had we stayed together…it kills me a little bit every day. So I took more shifts at work and I stayed busy to avoid you…" he sighed. "Yes, I miss you. I'm still in love with you Blaine…but I'm in love with Jason. And he hasn't hurt me."

Blaine sat there, frozen by Kurt's harsh words.

"I'm…I'm going for a walk." Kurt said softly, tears flooding his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Rachel said immediately, and he didn't object.

Without another word to Blaine, they grabbed their coats and were gone.

Still sitting on the couch, Blaine gave a small chuckle of delight.

_Kurt was still in love with him!_

^.^

Kurt heaved a sigh and Rachel shook her head.

"Are you really still in love with him?" she asked.

"Of course I am…"

"But you're in love with Jason…?"

Kurt nodded.

She shook her head again. "I couldn't imagine that…being in love with two people."

Kurt snorted, giving her a sidewards glance and she laughed.

"Okay, so I can't imagine it _anymore_. I was a stupid teenager.

Kurt laughed. "You're still a teenager."

Rachel bumped their shoulders together and grinned at him.

"We aren't _all_ in a hurry to grow up." she teased lightly.

^.^

"So, I talked to Blaine today." Kurt started quietly, cuddled up to Jason's chest later that night.

Jason's hand paused slightly where he was stroking Kurt's hair before picking up the rhythm again.

"Oh?" he murmured.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "I told him what a mess I was, how _horrible_ those months were... and how much better it was when I found you. That I still love him, but he ... he hurt me, and that I can't trust him because of that. And that I love you. And you haven't hurt me." Kurt shrugged.

Jason's arms tightened around Kurt's waist.

"I won't ever hurt you." He whispered.

Kurt smiled, turning around in his arms and burying into his chest.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

Jason smiled, kissing him gently. "I love you too."

^.^

"We need a party." Rachel announced a few mornings later. "We'll start at some club, and come back home when it gets too rowdy!"

Jason and Kurt immediately nodded – used to the way her parties worked. Blaine looked hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt frowned. "Why not?"

Blaine shrugged. "Alright…"

It was still a little awkward – Blaine understood that fact that Kurt was trying to avoid him and let it pass for now.

But maybe – just maybe – this was his chance.


	220. Ben

_**A/N: :D This scene though...far too sus for it's own good. It had to be written.** _

_**Rating:**_ _**Smut! At the end though. **_

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Kurt asked softly, running his hand through Blaine's messy, frizzy hair.

"Like a pirate." Blaine frowned, winking weirdly with his good eye.

"Are you still on medication?"

Blaine shrugged. "A little. It's wearing off…my eye hurts."

Kurt kissed his forehead, kneeling on the bed and shuffling so he could rest his head on Blaine's chest.

"Can we…swap sides?" Blaine asked after a few moments, sounding upset and embarrassed. "I can't see you."

Kurt gave him a little squeeze of reassurance before crawling over him, unsubtly pausing when he was completely on top of him.

"Kurt…?"

Kurt chuckled a little. "No?"

Blaine pouted. "I can't see properly."

"Then close your…eye…and let me do the work." Kurt purred, inching down his body.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Didn't you say Finn and Rachel would be over soon?"

Kurt petted at his thigh through his pyjama pants. "Do you want this or not?"

"I just don't want to get caught."

"We've got time." Kurt said soothingly, leaning forward to kiss him, swallowing his protests as he pulled Blaine's pants and boxers down over his hips in one quick movement.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined.

"Blaine, hush." Kurt ordered.

When Kurt's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, all thought of protest left Blaine's lips – instead, a moan, his hands resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hummed appreciatively, working his way down and taking the whole of Blaine.

Blaine's knees were jerking – he was trying to keep them still but it wasn't working. Kurt as just so damn good at this. The vibrations from Kurt's throat sent little shivers down his spine.

Blaine whimpered a little as Kurt pulled off. "Feeling better now?"

"So much better if you put your mouth back."

Kurt laughed, returning and opening his throat a little more until he was nuzzling the soft hair at the base of Blaine's cock with his nose.

He gave a little laugh – a really bad idea, when he almost choked, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. He gave a little whine and his hips bucked up. If Kurt didn't get sick before he finished giving this blowjob…well, that would be a great feat in itself.

But his throat was getting sore, so he pulled off slightly to breathe, before sinking back down and paying more attention to the head – swiping his tongue around and adding gentle pressure. Blaine was a whining, stupid mess, and the hands on Kurt's shoulders increased their pressure when Kurt's did.

Finally Kurt had to pull off fully, and climbed up Blaine's body, his hand sliding between them and finding his cock again. He set a rhythmic pace as he captured Blaine's lips, and the lack of enthusiasm from Blaine's mouth let Kurt know that the boy was close.

Kurt gently bit at Blaine's lower lip, giving him a little smile as he quickened the pace, and Blaine came undone beneath him, spilling out over Kurt's hand with a sharp cry.

"Better?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, licking along the shell.

"Hmm…" he was dazed and dopey, and Kurt chuckled gently, letting him bask and running a hand through his sex-hair.

The door slamming shut downstairs made both of them freeze, and Kurt remembered Finn and Rachel.

"Fuck…" Blaine whispered, still a little dazed.

Kurt sprang into action, throwing the red quilt over Blaine's lower half – his pants were covered in come – and sprinting to the bathroom. He squirted a handful of gel into his hand, taking the tiniest amount and running it through his own hair in case it got suspicious, before returning to fix Blaine's hair.

The curls were everywhere – it wasn't easy to tame – but finally Kurt got it to resemble something that _didn't _look like Blaine had been running his hands through to keep from dismembering Kurt's shoulders.

With that settled, he glanced around the room quickly – ignoring Blaine's sleepy, dopey look and planted himself in a couch.

"I want to cuddle." Blaine whined, reaching out for Kurt.

Kurt pulled a magazine, shaking his head.

"Just listen to me, and don't you dare say a word about what just happened." Kurt said softly, opening a magazine to a random page and scanning the articles for something worthwhile.

He heard them coming up the steps and panicked, finding a random page to read as they opened the door.

Blaine just watched him dazedly, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: :)**_


	221. Massages

_**A/N: Glad you liked the last one :)**_

* * *

"As much as I love Glee club, and all the dance and singing practice, that stage is _hell_ on my legs." Kurt sighed, coming out of the bathroom as he towelled his hair dry.

Blaine was stretched lazily on his bed, tapping along to music he could hear in his head.

"My turn in the shower?" he asked, grinning at Kurt. "And I'll massage your legs when I get out?"

Kurt took Blaine's place on the bed when Blaine got up, his eyes closed.

"As long as that's _all_ you do." He smirked, peeking up at Blaine. "Dad will be home soon, and I really don't have the energy."

Blaine pouted.

"Okay."

^.^

By the time Blaine got out of the shower, Kurt was half asleep, stretched out on his stomach.

Blaine stood in the doorway, his eyes raking over his perfect body, a fond smile on his lips. Kurt was his boyfriend – and Kurt was amazing and he was _his. _His smile grew, lighting up his face as he watched Kurt's back slowly rise and fall with his breaths, and he wondered how he ever got so lucky.

"Stop staring and get over here." Kurt mumbled into the pillow, effectively ruining Blaine's train of thought as he kicked his legs impatiently.

Blaine laughed, kneeling on the bed and shuffling over, his strong hands gently rubbing over his calves.

"Better?" he asked, moving to sit more comfortably.

"Much." Kurt yawned into his pillow.

"Hey, no sleeping." Blaine told him.

"Why?" Kurt whined.

"Cause your dad will be home soon?"

"So?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"If you go to sleep, I'm going to go home."

Kurt opened one eye, peaking up at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it'll be awkward if Burt gets home to find you asleep, and me still here?"

Kurt pouted at him.

"No it won't." He yawned. "Dad's used to me sleeping after practice."

Blaine's hands stilled, glancing hesitantly toward the door, an adorably concerned frown on his face.

"Blaine, come here." Kurt ordered, rolling his eyes.

Blaine hesitated, before slowly crawling up the bed, stopping when his head rested on the same pillow as Kurt's.

"Yes?"

Kurt smiled, pressing their lips together slowly as he sleepily cuddled into Blaine, throwing a leg over both of his and reaching for Blaine's hand, clasping their fingers together as he dropped his head onto Blaine's chest.

"Stay there." He murmured, nuzzling him gently.

Blaine grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head before laying still, his eyes closing slowly.

A few more minutes couldn't hurt.

^.^

Blaine jolted awake.

He could've _sworn _someone was watching him.

He cracked his eyes open, and there Burt Hummel stood at the foot of the bed, his eyebrows raised.

"Evening." He muttered.

Blaine's eyes widened as he felt just _where_ Kurt was still sprawled over him.

"Um.." Blaine started, and Burt raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, well, you see." He stuttered, trying to sit up, despite Kurt still being half on top of him.

"Shh." Burt said finally. "Don't wake him." He nodded at Kurt, and Blaine collapsed back down on the bed.

"I'm assuming nothing happened, since Finn is home, and the door was open, but I _still_ want to talk to you both later." Burt told him seriously, leaving after Blaine had nodded with wide, scared eyes.

Blaine relaxed as soon as he was gone, tightening his grip on Kurt.

Kurt laughed against his neck, placing sleepy kisses on the skin there.

"I _told_ you it'd be okay."

Blaine frowned. "Your definition of 'okay' is quite loose."

"I know what else is quite loose." Kurt whispered and Blaine blushed, smacking him gently.

"Your dad wants to talk to us…"

"He'll probably just tell us not to have sex until we're ready…cue ten minutes of awkward conversation where we sit on opposite couches, staring at our hands, and then we can go back to your house and have sex."

Blaine frowned. "Right. Sounds legitimate."

Kurt nodded. "Just keep your mouth shut, and we'll be fine."

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Burt. I can only imagine the amount of times he's walked in on weird shit happening. Also, remember how I was ranting about the four hours of work I lost? I rewrote it. *Proudface.**_


	222. Pants

_**A/N: Mm, you guys are so lovely. I feel like I don't appreciate you all enough. But I love you, and I give you new chapters every day. That should be enough, right? (Though these chapters don't really feel like presents because I write them for myself, rather than you guys but shh.)** **:D**_

* * *

"Kurt...these ones don't fit." Blaine whined, holding the pants up.

"...they're the right size, aren't they?" Kurt checked, concerned.

"Yeah, but...they're just not fitting." Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed. "Go put them back on and show me."

"Fine." Blaine sulked, heading back into the change room.

He emerged a few minutes later, after some suspicious grunting from behind the door as he tugged the leather on. Kurt's eyes raked his lower half appreciatively.

"Blaine, they fit...perfectly..." Kurt said, trying to keep himself from drooling.

"They're too tight!"

"No, that's how they're supposed to fit." Kurt said absently, circling Blaine slowly – almost hungrily.

"I don't like them."

"Blaine, how are they any tighter then the pants you usually wear?" Kurt snapped, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him.

Blaine's eyes widened and he pushed Kurt off, glancing around with wide eyes.

"Kurt!" he scolded. "We're in _public!"_

"There's nobody in this store." Kurt muttered, licking his lips before selecting a tight fitting tank for Blaine.

"Why are we even doing this?" Blaine mumbled, taking the shirt and obediently going back into the change room to tug it on.

"Because gay bars are fun." Kurt said simply.

Kurt had already chosen his own outfit – similar to Blaine's but in lighter colours, with half a dozen more accessories thrown in. Blaine emerged once again, looking uncomfortable.

"I can't dance in this." He said sadly, and Kurt frowned, paying more attention to his outfit.

"You need a tie. Can you wear your Dalton one? That will pull off some…" Kurt grinned. "Innocence."

Blaine frowned, finally standing up for himself. "Kurt…I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"We're dating…and yet we're going to a gay bar, dressed in scant clothing! Are you trying to get us into a threesome or something?"

Kurt was ashamed to say that the thought had actually crossed his mind.

"No…" Kurt chose his words carefully. "I want to show up at a gay bar and flaunt our homosexuality in front of everyone there who is just looking for an easy lay." Kurt said softly. "I want to be able to dance with my…fucking _hot_ boyfriend, and watch all the boys stare at you, _knowing_ that they can't have you."

Blaine's jeans were certainly tighter now.

"Oh."

^.^

"Kurt…I don't want to do this." Blaine muttered sadly.

"Temptation, remember?" Kurt reminded him, getting out of the car and readjusting his pants.

"But…I don't want to."

He got out of the car anyway – he could already feel and hear the vibrations of the music from the club. Kurt came around to his side, admiring him again.

"But you're gorgeous." He breathed, kissing him gently.

Blaine tried a different tactic, pushing him against the side of the car and kissing him firmly, driving his tongue into his mouth with a wild burst of passion.

"You look hotter." Blaine hissed, pulling back slightly. "I could just take you here. We could go home…and I'd get you out of those fucking pants…"

It finally clicked, and Kurt tutted, pushing Blaine off him forcefully.

"No."

"Kurt…" Blaine whined.

"_No_ Blaine. We're going inside, we're going to dance, and have fun, and flaunt ourselves, and when we're _tired_, that's when we'll go home."

Kurt was glaring at Blaine, arms crossed over his chest, and Blaine knew he had lost.

"Fine." He sighed, as Kurt grinned at him, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the building.

The line was fairly short and after an ID check, they were allowed in. Immediately, Blaine smiled. The atmosphere was too hard to resist. Gay boys grinded up against each other, lesbians unashamedly made out at the bars – some were scantily clad and dancing in cages – and there were suspicious back rooms where people would disappear to.

Kurt grinned, taking Blaine's hand and tugging him through the crowd to the dance floor. Spinning around, he pressed himself up against Blaine, slipping a leg in between his, and sliding his hands into the back pockets of Blaine's jeans – and just like that, they were dancing, grinding to the music, not having to worrying about how anyone else would see them – they were just another part of the crowd.

What felt like minutes later, but was probably a couple of hours, Blaine pulled back.

"I need a drink." He shouted over the music, when Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. Kurt nodded, following him to the bar.

Kurt leant on the bar, idly studying Blaine as he ordered, allowing himself to smirk when Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked, hooking a possessive finger through Blaine's belt loop, and tugging their hips together.

Blaine's hands came to rest on Kurt's hips automatically, his thumbs idly stroking Kurt's sides.

"Yeah." He laughed, as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. "And the pants…they're actually kind of comfortable after a while."

Kurt hummed happily.

"See! All you had to do was trust me."


	223. Recovery Room

_**A/N: Morning! Important news down the bottom :)**_ _**So, according to Kurt's vague dialogue in the last episode, it appears he hasn't really seen Blaine at all since the operation, which really just isn't on. So here's this. **_

* * *

Kurt sat by Blaine's bed, watching his boyfriend with wide eyes.

He should be awake any moment now.

A thick eye-patch – made mostly from bandages and gauze - covered his right eye, preventing Kurt from seeing _anything_ they'd done. They _said_ they fixed him, but Kurt wasn't going to be satisfied until Blaine could walk in a straight line.

Kurt took a deep breath, reaching for his water, when Blaine gave a small groan.

"Blaine?"

He got an answering squeeze of his hand as Blaine whimpered slightly, opening his eye to the light and hissing.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, practically holding his breath as Blaine squinted into the light, finally managing to open his good eye.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here Blaine." Kurt called softly, squeezing his hand again.

Blaine tried to turn his head and winced.

"Can't see you." He said, sounding upset, and still a little drowsy. "My head hurts."

Kurt moved closer, standing up and moving to where Blaine would be able to see him.

"Hey." He smiled. "Do you want me to go ask the nurses for some painkillers for your headache?"

Blaine frowned, trying to shake his head and wincing.

"No. Stay." He breathed, trying to pull Kurt closer with the hand he was still holding.

Kurt laughed as he ended up sprawled over Blaine's chest, shifting so he was curled into Blaine's good side.

"That's better." Blaine smiled, his eyes starting to clear as the drugs wore off. Kurt grinned, kissing his cheek as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Kurt said gently. "Aside from the headache?"

"I don't actually have a headache." Blaine smiled. "It's more that my eye is throbbing."

"Are you sure you don't want any pain medication?"

"Stop worrying." Blaine chastised gently. "I'm fine."

They were silent for a minute, before Kurt suddenly broke down without warning, sobbing into Blaine's chest. Blaine's eye widened, before he winced at the pain of doing so.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, stifling a sob and cuddling Blaine closer.

"Babe?"

"I was so worried." Kurt whispered, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shirt and effectively wiping his eyes. "We were…everything was fine and then you pushed me and _all_ I've been hearing these past few nights were your screams…I thought you were dying…"

Blaine managed to cuddle him closer through his lethargy, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I'm here babe…I'm okay now and I'm not dying." He reassured him.

Kurt closed his eyes. "What if you can't see…?"

"What?"

"What if you lose your vision…?"

Blaine drew in a deep breath. It was a possibility, and he didn't like thinking about it.

"So what?" he tried lightly. "I'll just have to live with you only seeing from the left…" a cold pit of panic suddenly leapt into his chest. "You'll still…want to…be-"

"Oh god, of course I will." Kurt stifled a laugh. "I wouldn't leave you just because you couldn't see."

Blaine settled slightly, running his hands through Kurt's hair as he started to calm down.

"What's it feel like?" Kurt asked softly.

"What?"

"Your eye. Can you feel it?"

"Oh…kind of. It's like…it's open, but there's nothing. I can't see a thing out of it. It's kind of scary…and it hurts to widen it…and blink…but not by much."

Kurt was stroking his chest with his fingers, nuzzling into his side.

"You'll be okay." Kurt whispered. "I know it."

Blaine smiled. "With you by my side, I don't need to be okay."

"Why's that?" Kurt smirked at his cheesiness. It was just so Blaine, and Kurt _knew_ that he was getting better.

"You just being here, makes me ten times more than okay..."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay for cheesy, OOC, blind fluff. Anyway!**_

_**News!**_

_**I'm doing Shave for a Cure this year! Shaving my head on the 19th, and it would be really cool if you guys could donate if you had a couple of dollars laying around. You can donate as much or as little as you want, and it goes to a good cause. You can donate by use of your credit card or Paypal. **_

_**I'm not going to hold a grudge against everyone who doesn't - I'm just putting it out there because I'm very into charity work and I thought this would be a good way to spread the word about the leukaemia foundation. **_

_**Anyway, if you would like to donate, go to this link; http : / / bit . ly / ynkpX6 (Without the spaces)**_

_**Thank you so much! :)  
**_


	224. Grandparents

_**A/N: Writing is wonderful :)**_ _**Claire wrote this one...it's been a while since we've collaborated properly. I mean, we still are, but lately we've been going off on our own tangents XD **_

* * *

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?" Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"...Yes and no." Kurt smiled. "I knew _we_ were for forever, but I never thought we'd have kids together – not just one, but three – or that we'd be here, waiting to be told about the birth of our first grandchild."

"I hope it's a girl." Blaine said softly.

"I just want it to be healthy – and for Chloe to be okay." Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened as the door to the waiting room swung open.

"Healthy is a given." Blaine replied, rubbing gently at Kurt's arm to calm him as an unknown person came through the door.

"Shouldn't we _know_ something by now?" Kurt huffed, recrossing his legs.

"Shh. They'll come get us when there's news."

"Blaine..."

"Hush. Here comes Robert."

"But Blaine.."

"Hey." Kurt was cut off by Robert's greeting. "You can come in now. Chloe sent me to fetch you." He said with a tired smile.

"Is Chloe okay? Is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kurt asked in a rush.

Robert just smiled again, and Blaine took Kurt's hand, efficiently silencing him as the followed Robert.

Robert opened the door quietly, ushering them inside ahead of him before he returned to his wife's side, all of them ignoring the nurse that was busying herself tidying up, too scared to look too closely.

Chloe was busy with the infant on her chest, tiredly petting at its back, fussing with the blanket that just barely covered it, and smoothing her palm over its head.

"Hey.." Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt further into the room with him.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked as Blaine pushed him down into the chair beside the bed as he grabbed another one, pulling it closer.

"Tired mostly." She told them, reluctantly pulling her eyes away from her baby to blink at them sleepily. "And sore." She added, wincing as she shifted a little, and Robert stroked her arm soothingly. Chloe rested her head back on her pillow, petting absently at her baby again.

They all sat awkwardly for a few minutes as Chloe dozed on the bed, but the baby moved, and she snapped awake, looking down at it curiously before turning her eyes on Kurt and Blaine.

"Do you want to hold him?" she offered, stifling a yawn. The nurse interrupted then.

"Sorry dear, we have to take him to get bathed." She said gently. "Does your husband want to come?" she offered, looking up at Robert as she carefully gathered the infant in her arms.

Robert hesitated, and Chloe smiled.

"Go. I'll be fine. I should take a shower anyway."

Robert nodded finally, stooping to kiss her cheek before he hurried after the nurse.

Chloe started to drift off again, and Kurt and Blaine realised they should leave her to get some sleep.

"We'd better go." Kurt said softly. "We'll come back later, after you've had some sleep."

Chloe nodded sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Thanks...See you later." She mumbled, and both Kurt and Blaine stooped to kiss her cheek before letting themselves out quietly.

They didn't speak until they were waiting for the elevator.

"Kurt..?"

"Mm?"

"We're grandparents."

* * *

_**A/N: Just want to try something...I'm going to ask a question, because I'm interested. How old are ya'll, and are you in school/college/whatever/work? And I'll answer the question too so you don't think I'm a creeper. I'm turning 17 this year, and I'm doing year twelve at the moment, and I work for my parents in a medical center :D I don't know if Claire is all stranger danger, so I'll be vague, but she's a bit older than me and goes to uni and works :)**_


	225. Snowed In

_**A/N: Just some pointless story that I started back in December and never finished. Glee was... ugh, and then Mama CP updated and that was emotionally draining and everything's just sad and -.-**_ _**On a happier note, it was lovely to hear from you guys - especially those who haven't reviewed before, that was pretty cool. The demographic range of all of you is pretty awesome, I didn't expect how wide it spanned. **_

* * *

The New Directions were halfway through a rehearsal when four ringtones sounded almost simultaneously.

"Guys…what have I told you about your phones?" Will groaned.

"Mr Schue…"

Three more went off and Will's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Can we go check-"

"No…no…from the top. Come on guys. Six, Seven Eigh-"

Will's own phone beeped and he paused, frowning.

"Okay, go check your phones."

Everyone flew to their bags, but Kurt was the first to relay the news.

"Snowstorm."

"Oh my god." Mercedes hissed, and Puck and Finn left the choir room, running down the halls.

"Hey guys!" Will followed them to the hall. "Be careful!"

Brittany and Santana headed to the windows, pulling the curtains away.

To say it was snowing was an understatement.

Thick snowflakes threw themselves at the ground, being carried by the wind and slamming into the windows.

"Whoa…" Blaine breathed.

Puck and Finn returned, grinning. "The doors are pretty much blocked by the snow."

"You seem happy…" Rachel frowned.

"Guys, I'll be back. Don't go outside and don't open any windows." Will muttered, his brow furrowed in concern as he headed out of the room.

"We _are _happy. You know what this means? It means a snow day tomorrow!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We'll be _stuck _in here until tomorrow, genius'."

"Oh…" Finn paused, his face falling.

Tina shook her head with a frown. "Have you guys got reception?"

Phones were pulled out and they sauntered around the room, leaping on chairs and thrusting their phones into all different parts of the room.

"Nope."

Will returned, looking troubled. "I managed to call Emma before we lost reception…Apparently this storm isn't letting up any time soon."

A resounding silence glared back at him, the New Directions all looking around awkwardly and not really knowing how to respond.

"It looks like we're all staying here tonight."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Not sure yet. That's what I'm going to find out. Please stay in the choir room for now – try and get in contact with your parents. The power has gone out so save your phone battery."

They all nodded as he left the room again.

"Perfect." Puck muttered, sitting down. "Trapped in school."

Kurt chuckled, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him to a corner of the room.

"Whenever we had snowstorms at Dalton, the different houses would gather in their common rooms, but us Warblers would all gather in Warbler Hall. Wes would organise hot chocolate and bring it in with some of the other guys, and then we'd all sit and watch it from the windows." Blaine grinned happily, playing with Kurt's fingers.

"No offense, but that sounds kinda gay." Puck said from the chair he'd planted himself in, and Blaine ducked his head, blushing slightly.

"Eavesdrop much?" Kurt glared. He turned his attention to Blaine. "I used to be afraid of snowstorms." He admitted with a small grin. "Dad used to sit with me on the couch, and we'd watch some movie and turn it up until we couldn't hear the trees scratching against the house."

Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into a hug, resting against him. Around the room, respective couples were cuddled up, talking to one another.

Will returned a few minutes later, grinning.

"I found three janitors and a lunch lady. They're working on starting up the generator – then they'll warm up some food for us."

A small cheer went up.

"Does this mean we're snowed in?" Brittany whispered in a small voice.

"Yeah…" Santana assured her and she frowned.

"And we're staying here tonight?" her eyes widened. "Will we ever get out?"

"Of course we will." Santana reassured her, but she didn't look convinced.

"Hey Britt…think of it as like, a giant sleepover, with all of us!" Blaine grinned, and her face lit up.

"Awesome."

"Speaking of sleeping, we need to figure out how you're all going to sleep. Obviously, as a teacher, I can't really let you sleep…together, so you need to separate. Boys on the left, girls on the right." Kurt and Blaine exchanged grins, but Will caught it. "Sorry guys. Kurt, since you were so eager to join the girls last year, you can join them now."

"What?"

"It's only fair." Will sighed. "Santana, you join the boys too please."

"Mr. Schue! Britt and Santana are bisexual." Kurt protested.

Will grumbled to himself, trying to think. "Okay…I'm going to check on the cook. I'll…I'll think about it…"

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany laughed, giving each other triumphant grins.

By then, the New Directions and spread out on the floor, completely ignoring Will's instructions and cuddling up with their respective partners, those who were single in groups around them. Most of the guys had shed their shirts and wrapped them around their sneakers, using the little ensemble as a pillow. Kurt and Blaine joined them, separating themselves slightly from the other groups.

When Will returned, he groaned.

"Guys…"

"What are you expecting will Mr. Schue? Some giant orgy? As if we'd do it in front of each other." Santana retorted.

"Or in the choir room."

"No…who would do it here….?" Puck muttered suspiciously.

"Ah! Don't want to hear it!" Will shut his eyes, his hands going up to silence them. "Your warmed over chips and pasta is ready."

"Yay…warmed over chips…" Kurt muttered, patting his stomach dejectedly.

Blaine chuckled and cuddled Kurt close. "You're perfect. A couple of chips won't ruin your gorgeous figure, and even if it does, I'll still love you."

Kurt almost melted in his arms as Puck and Santana made gagging noises. The group of them made their way to the cafeteria, where their food was waiting. Their meal passed in mostly silence, aside from the few remarks and a scolding to Puck when he tried to flick dried pasta at Brittany.

Back in the choir room, the teens were bored, and already a little restless.

"Why don't you play a game?" Will asked irritably, trying to grade some papers.

"Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked. Her suggestion was met with groans.

"We've played that before." sighed Brittany.

"I remember one...I can't remember what it's called though." Blaine said hesitantly, frowning as he thought hard. "It's sorta like a cross between truth or dare and Never have I Ever." he told them.

"Oh?" Santana asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you sit in a circle, on chairs, and take turns asking questions. Every time the answer to the question is true, or yes, you move a certain number of seats to the right." Blaine explained. The room was quiet as everyone took the information in.

"Go on." Puck prompted.

"And well, you sit there, on someone's lap if need be." Blaine shrugged. "The game goes on until everyone ends up on the same chair."

"Sounds good." Mike shrugged. "We're bored anyhow."

They gathered chairs, seating themselves in a circle.

"I'll start." Rachel said bossily.

"No." Quinn denied. "Blaine's game, he starts."

Everyone turned to stare at Blaine.

"Uh.." he stammered. "I have never painted my nails?" Santana rolled her eyes as all of the boys, excluding Kurt, went to move.

"Um, how many seats?" Finn asked, confused.

"One." Blaine said with a smirk, seating himself happily on Kurt's lap. They all moved obediently to the right, and turned to look at Blaine again.

"Who's turn?" Brittany asked. Blaine looked around the circle.

"Next person to the left." Blaine said, looking at Rachel.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, looking around the circle. "I have never eaten until I threw up."

Puck, Finn and Brittany all stood, waiting.

"Umm... Four seats."

The game progressed slowly, the questions gradually getting less and less tame, the girls squealing as they were sat on, and partners trying to fix it so they ended up on each other's lap.

Finally, about twenty minutes after they'd started playing, Santana stood up with a yawn.

"Okay, my ass is getting sore." She announced, and the other agreed with stunted laughter.

"Well, it's only seven." Tina said softly, and Santana snorted.

"So we either go to bed ridiculously early, or sit around bored out of our brains for another couple of hours."

"I vote sleeping." Brittany said, tugging Santana down to sit next to her on the floor and leaning into her side.

"But I'm not tired yet-" Blaine started to protest, and Kurt hushed him, pulling him over to the wall so they could lean on it as they talked quietly, snuggled together in an attempt to combat the cold that was starting to creep into the room.

By the time Will looked up from the assignments he was _still_ trying to mark, the whole room had slipped into a drowsy quiet - they were sprawled out over the floor, talking in hushed voices, with one or two people asleep already.

He smiled slightly – they were good kids – they just needed to remember that truth or dare was a game they _didn't_ need to play while there was a teacher in the room. More than once he looked up, swearing he misheard a question, but couldn't deny it when a flushed looking Santana moved three seats because she 'was never not fondled in a public space'.

Some of the questions were weird.

But regardless of the way they were phrased, Will really _didn't _need to know that. Still, he was proud of the way they were behaving.

"Psst. Santana, Brittany." The two were making out, quite obviously, and they sprang apart. "Keep it to a minimum."

Kurt chuckled at Will's attempts – the girls went back to kissing, just a little less provocatively. He was currently almost on top of Blaine, cuddling up tightly. The room really was starting to get cold, and their teeth were close to the chattering point.

Very slowly, the New Directions started shuffling forwards – to the centre of the room until they were all gathered like penguins, striving for warmth. Will noticed their discomfort, frowning.

"Guys, we have the Winter costumes in the storeroom, if you're that cold?"

"We should be alright Mister Schue." Mercedes spoke up when they exchanged awkward glances.

"The snow's stopped." Kurt commented after a couple of minutes of silence, and they looked to the windows.

He was right – the snow was no longer falling.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Brittany asked sleepily, her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana shushed her, stroking her hair as Will replied;

"Not until the morning." He said apologetically, and Brittany nodded, curling further into Santana.

Will watched the comfortable silence settle over the group of teenagers, not bothering to make a comment when Kurt and Blaine started practically spooning each other. He reminded himself it was for warmth, and left it at that.

^.^

Dawn arrived, and the New Directions woke blearily to the sound of voices.

"Kurt!"

At the sound of his father's voice, Kurt guiltily shifted away from where he and Blaine had been cuddling, rolling over and sitting up.

The other parents had filed in – obviously the doorway had been cleared early – and were checking on their children. Kurt was pleased to see Blaine's mother too.

Kurt liked Blaine's mother.

Finn and Carole joined them, and Carole gave Kurt a hug too. "Was everything okay last night? We were so worried…"

Kurt laughed. "We were trapped in school…"

"So it sucked?" Burt laughed, and both boys nodded.

"It wasn't too bad though." Kurt said softly, watching fondly as Blaine's mother fussed over him.

"Oh…except for the warmed over chips."

* * *

_**A/N: So...after Glee, it was pretty horrible. I cried, Claire kinda cried, then we read 'Go Your Own Way' and cried some more, went for a walk and got really emotional and then Dalton uploaded. It was just a pile of emotions.** _

_**And to the some of you that asked, no I'm not in the UK - I'm in Australia :) So let that fuel my next question (I won't do this a lot, I promise), where are you guys from? You can be as vague as you want. **_


	226. Five Shots Down

_**A/N: We've got some fics coming out from that episode...so stay tuned for them :) But this is just some fun we got out of a prompt. I just want to let you all know, that we WILL get through these seven weeks, and we're going to do it together. Be Strong guys. :)  
**_

* * *

"Wait, who's getting drunk off their face?" Blaine asked, glancing around the table.

Rachel laughed. "Puck and Finn."

"What, are they having _another_ drinking competition?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yup. Brittany bet them that they couldn't hold their liquor like she could…so last man standing is the winner."

"Why wasn't _I_ invited." Blaine pouted, and Kurt laughed.

"Because you're already drunk and I didn't fancy having to pour you into bed later."

"But Kurt…what if I _want_ to play?"

Kurt gave a little sigh. "They're only two shots in. If you hurry…"

"Yes please." Blaine made grabby hands at the bottle.

"Well, if the hobbit wants a turn…who else wants to play?" Santana asked, looking around at the table.

So far, she and Kurt were the only relatively sober ones – they'd been encouraging the others to drink more than they'd been drinking themselves. The others at the table nodded eagerly.

"Everyone?" Finn laughed, gesturing a waiter over and ordering shots for them all.

"Which shots?" the waiter asked, amused.

"All of them." Rachel replied, her eyes wide.

Kurt smirked.

"Anything, just make sure they're varied, and keep them coming."

The waiter gave them a concerned nod, before disappearing.

"I want to dance." Rachel announced, standing up.

"No you don't." Kurt hauled her back down, doing a quick head count,.

The aim of the night was to _not_ lose anyone, and so far he and Santana were doing well. The waiter returned, carrying a large tray and setting it down. Kurt thanked him, handing the shots out.

"Wait, wait…how do we know who wins?" Brittany asked, blinking at them..

"Well, if you can't keep up, you lose. If you throw up, you lose. Get the picture?" Santana asked, glancing around the table.

There was a chorus of yes' and Santana smiled.

"Ready…Set…SHOT!" Rachel laughed, downing hers as the rest of the table followed.

^.^

Five shots later, Finn, Brittany and Rachel had already given up. In their defence, Brittany and Finn had been drunk to start with, and had abandoned their shots in favour of arguing about the importance of dental hygiene in felines. For Britt, it was actually a pretty tame topic.

Rachel had given up because she'd been drinking both Kurt's and her own shots – and she was kind of a light weight.

Santana and Sam dropped out at the next round – mostly because Sam had passed out on the table and Santana was trying to get Brittany to drink some water – and stop trying to strip.

Nobody really understood how Blaine - small, compact, light Blaine - was getting so far into the game - but Kurt knew. Each shot, he swallowed at least three quarters of Blaine's shot without anyone noticing, handing him the almost empty shot glass.

Puck was starting to look green, and started mumbling something about not being able to drink tequila after some incident with someone. He stumbled to the bathroom shortly after.

Kurt's hand closed over Blaine's as he tried to take the next shot.

"No more."

"But I want to win." He mumbled.

"You did win…"

"But you're still drinking!"

"Blaine…I'm the designated sober person." Kurt smirked. They were all walking home - there was _no_ way he was going to let himself drive.

"Oh." He mumbled stupidly. "So I win?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yes babe…you win…"

Blaine tried to focus, his eyes narrowing in thought as he took in this new information. Finally his blurred eyes fixated on Kurt, his lips turning up into a smirk.

"Do I get a prize?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **_It's Friday (Where I am) and so that means I'm sleeping over Claire's place - which means you'll hopefully get shitloads of fics by Sunday :) Byee!_**

**_EDIT: Sorry about that guys, we obviously uploaded before we were properly awake this morning. _**


	227. Their Closet

_**A/N: Wow. This audience is stretched really far around the world. It's so cool. One day we should just...pick a state and meet up in it. Although I am travelling next year, so if 'Collection of Klaine' is still happening by then (it fucking better be) I might even get the chance to meet up with you and we can collab and squee over Glee and yeah. This is wishful thinking on my part. **_

_**Spoilers for 'On My Way'. So this has been going around and around in my head ever since the episode aired and Kurt and Blaine weren't in the final number - 'Here's To Us' (neither were Sam and Puck but shhh) and so this is what happened. :I**_

_**Rating: Smut...not much, but smut.**_

* * *

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked, confused as Kurt grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the hallways.

"This way."

"But... We're still supposed to sing another song..?"

"Like they'll even miss us. It's Rachel's song, and all we're doing is singing back up from a balcony. It's corny, and they _don't _need us."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, do you want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone, or do you want to come make out with me in a closet?" Kurt asked, pausing so he could turn around and raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he grinned at Kurt.

"Make out in a closet. Definitely."

"Good." Kurt smirked, checking to make sure no one was coming before pulling Blaine into the closet after him. "We have about ten minutes before they realise we're missing." Blaine smirked against Kurt's lips.

"Easy." He replied, grabbing at Kurt's arse and pulling their hips together. "You have _no_ idea how good you look in black."

Kurt laughed breathlessly, shamelessly rutting against Blaine's thigh. "If it's anywhere close to how you look..."

"Fuck, the costumes..." Blaine murmured.

"Exactly." Kurt breathed. "Fuck the costumes." He was already inching Blaine's suspenders down.

"Hey." Blaine frowned, stopping him with a kiss. "Are we really doing this at school? In a closet?"

Kurt glanced around – the cleaning equipment smirked back at them, and he snorted with laughter.

"Okay…maybe not. But…" he dropped to his knees. "At least this?"

Blaine hesitated.

"It's not like we have to sing anymore today." Kurt murmured, his fingers slipping inside the waistband of Blaine's pants.

Blaine was still hesitating.

"Kurrttt…" he whined, and Kurt let out a low moan. He liked his name like that – long and drawn out as Blaine half-pleaded and half-persisted. "Fine."

Kurt grinned, unhooking his suspenders and pulling his pants down to his knees. Blaine grinned down at him nervously, his eyes flicking to the door, before flicking back to Kurt.

"Relax." Kurt whispered. "Nobody is going to catch us."

Blaine nodded, still nervously watching as Kurt hungrily eyed his cock, hard and flushed against his stomach.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, tracing a gentle finger down his pale thigh. "I love that we can do this."

Blaine chuckled. "What? Missing out on the last song of Regionals just so you can satisfy the horny demon inside-nnngh!"

Kurt cut off his sentence by taking Blaine's cock all at once, his nose buried in Blaine's soft hair before pulling back off completely.

"It's not just me." Kurt grinned at Blaine's dazed expression, noticing the trembling of his legs.

"Mm…the horny demon inside of us…" Blaine whispered, and Kurt responded with a quick kiss to the head of his cock, grinning slyly.

But then he began teasing, and it was a little too much. For half an hour, Blaine had nervously paced around the dressing room, before the competition. He always got nervous, but as soon as the lights went up and they were on stage, he was fine. It was intoxicating - the way the audience made him feel so completely at peace with himself…

And he also got a kick out of it. Everyone watching him…

And so now he was a little bit desperate, and teasing just wasn't going to cut it.

"I don't wish to rush you." Blaine whispered to Kurt, who was now happily lapping at the head. "But we only have five minutes."

Kurt frowned. "Do you want to come or not?"

Blaine paused. "Actually…standing and waiting for the results in come-soaked pants doesn't actually sound that appealing."

Kurt hesitated. He could see Blaine's point…and it would take him at least another couple of minutes to get him to come.

"Ugh. Fucking timing." Kurt hissed, kissing Blaine's cock once more before easing his pants back over his hips. "You're mine after the competition though. Deal?"

Blaine sighed, relieved. "Deal. Same closet?"

Kurt nodded. "Same closet."

^.^

"Looking good Fabray!" Blaine called, a smug grin on his face as he walked hand in hand with Kurt, rounding the corner to their closet.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah. So that was happening :) Some people have been asking me whether I'll write about Cooper or Sebastian at all. (Together sounds interesting...) and it's all about story ideas. If it happens, it happens. Which is probably will, because now I've got weird vibes about Sebastian falling for Cooper... oh dear...oh god. Brb. :D**_


	228. Blaine Loses An Eye

_**A/N: Because this needed to happen.**_

* * *

"Blaine…" Puck and Finn had straight, sombre faces, creeping into Blaine's hospital room.

"Mmm…Hi guys…" he mumbled with a slight grin.

It had been two hours since his surgery –he was awake and mostly all there.

"Where's Kurt?" he glanced behind them with his good eye.

"He's…" Finn shot a worried look at Puck, who nodded. "He's not doing so well…and he couldn't tell you himself…"

Okay, Blaine was _really_ awake now. "Why? What's wrong? Is he okay?"

Puck faltered. "No, Kurt's fine…"

"Then what happened?"

"It's…it's you."

Blaine drew a blank. "What?"

"The surgery…it didn't go quite as well as everyone hoped."

Blaine started panicking. "No…but the doctor said…"

"We just talked to him…" Finn said softly. "He lied…and he wanted us to tell you the truth."

Blaine shook his head, his hand flying to the gauze wrapped around his eye.

"But…"

"You're going to permanently lose sight in your right eyes…and they accidentally cut a line to your left eye while they were there…" Puck put his hand on Blaine's leg, taking a deep breath. "You're going to be completely blind by the end of the month…"

"What…?" Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "No…no…no…!"

Finn jumped at a noise in the hallway, and caught Puck's attention. Nodding, they both climbed to their feet.

"Blaine? We have to go now. Kurt will be in soon to see you." Finn said.

Blaine shook his head, still dazed.

"Completely _blind?_" he said in horror as they left, glancing right and left before bolting down the hallway, collapsing against a wall out of sight of Blaine's room and bursting into laughter.

"Did you see his _face?_" Puck laughed.

Finn smiled.

"I feel kinda bad for doing that…"

"Nah, its fine. You know Kurt will tell him the truth."

^.^

After a long talk with the doctor, about the care Blaine would need to take with his eye for the next couple of weeks, Kurt crept into Blaine's room.

The boy was sobbing into his hands, rocking himself slightly.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, will you still love me when I'm blind?"

"Of course I- Wait when? What?" Kurt asked, sitting next to Blaine on the bed and pulling him into his arms.

"Will you?" Blaine said insistently, looking up at Kurt with his good eye, demanding an answer.

"I'll love you no matter what happens."

"Even when I go blind?"

"Blaine, why do you think you're going blind?"

Blaine shook his head, leaning against Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay, you need to calm down okay? Crying isn't going to help your eye heal." Kurt soothed, petting at his back. Blaine just cried harder.

"Stop… stop _lying_ to me okay? We both know my eye _isn't_ going to get better."

Kurt had had enough.

"Blaine!" he snapped, pulling him away and holding him up by his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "_Who_ told you that you were going blind?"

Blaine shook in his hands, blinking up at Kurt in confusion.

"Puck and Finn came and visited me before… They said the doctor lied, that I was going to be completely blind by the end of the month." He said softly.

Kurt hugged Blaine back to his chest, stroking at his hair.

"Blaine, they lied. You're going to be fine."

"But-"

"_No,_ Blaine, listen to me. I was _just_ talking to the doctor - you have to wear an eye patch for at least another week – two at the most – but after that you'll be fine."

Blaine shook his head. "Puck and Finn…"

"When have Puck and Finn ever been a reliable source?"

Blaine took a moment to think, his eyes drying and he frowned.

"I'm going to kill them."

* * *

_**A/N: :)**_


	229. Warbler's Don't Dance

_**A/N: Some of you had a problem with the last chapter - just keep in mind that Puck is still a bully, no matter how good he has seemed, he's still got overwhelming urges to pull pranks, because it's fun. Yea, he's still an asshole, but that's just who Puck is. Finn didn't really want to do it, but Puck assured him that it wouldn't be hurting anyone. Blaine only believed them because he only just got out of surgery - he's still a little bit dopey and derpy...but whatever. :)**_

* * *

"_Blaine, I need your help for ideas for Regionals."_

Blaine laughed. "Nick, you realise that I'm your _competition_ right?"

"_Yeah, but once a Warbler always a Warbler right? Please Blaine?"_

Blaine laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'll help. What's the problem?"

"_We need something different this year...something that'll make us…unique. The synchronized stepping is okay, but it doesn't make us stand out."_

"Well...What's your set list?" Blaine asked thoughtfully.

Nick laughed, shaking his head. "_Blaine, you're the competition remember?"_

Blaine pouted. "Fine…"

Nick laughed again. "_Well, any suggestions?"_

"Well...you could always try _actually_ dancing...it works well for McKinley and I'm fairly sure you could get the girls from Crawford County Day to help...? That'd be cool – they could be dancing in their uniforms and you guys in your blazers…"

"_Blaine, you're going off in a tangent again."_

Blaine shook his head. "You _did_ ask for ideas…"

"_This is probably breaking about fifty show-choir rules."_

"Eh." Blaine waved his hand dismissively, despite the fact Nick couldn't see him. "We didn't reveal any of our set lists, and I only have a vague idea of what you're going to base it on…so it's fine."

Nick chuckled. "_Alright...I'll think about it. Thanks Blaine!"_

^.^

"So...I talked to Blaine...and he had a suggestion." Nick rubbed his hands together, addressing the group. "He said we should try adding dancing to our routine."

"Dancing?" Trent tilted his head in confusion.

"But Warblers _don't_ dance!" Jeff exclaimed, folding his arms.

"No..." Sebastian interrupted with a sly grin. "The Warblers _didn't_ dance because Blaine _couldn't_ dance."

There was stifled laughter around the room, and Nick nodded.

"Exactly." He called over the noise of the other Warblers agreeing on Sebastian's point. "So are we agreed?"

^.^

"So…Nick rang me earlier."

"Oh? What did he want?" Kurt asked from the bench, putting together a sandwich.

"Some tips for Regionals." Blaine laughed.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt sat next to him on the couch, handing him his half.

"I suggested they dance... The Warblers haven't danced in a competition for a couple of years now...and it's because they actually _can't_ dance. We tried it once, and everyone was out of time with me...I just hope they'll step it up enough..."

Blaine looked troubled.

Kurt snorted into his sandwich.

* * *

_**A/N: We make fun of poor Blainers far too much...**_


	230. Leaving For The First Time

_**A/N: This one has been...in the works since...since at least all those Funeral ones. We love Kimiko 3**_

* * *

"Okay, so Timmy's bottle is at six, and there's some solid food for Tanya, but if she doesn't want it she can have her bottle. Their bedtime is eight – no exceptions." Kurt reeled off the list of instructions. "If you forget anything, there's a list on the fridge, because Blaine often forgets."

Kimiko just nodded brightly – six month old Timmy on her hip as Blaine kissed Tanya goodbye, before setting her on the ground inside the house.

"Kurt, go wait in the car." Blaine smirked, pulling him away from the door.

Kurt took a breath and nodded –he had said goodbye to his kids before talking to Kimiko, and wished her good luck before heading nervously to the car.

"Kurt's overreacting…" Blaine smiled at her – ruffling Timmy's gorgeous brown curls.

The two of them weren't theirs – both had been adopted at different times, when Kurt and Blaine realised they wanted two children.

"I understand." Kimiko laughed gently. "Wes and I didn't want to leave our babies the first time."

Blaine grinned fondly. "Anyway, we'll be back around nine…you have our contact numbers?"

She reeled off both their mobile numbers without missing a beat, and Blaine grinned.

"Yes would've sufficed."

She grinned widely and wished him a good time, watching happily as he climbed into Kurt's navigator.

"Come on." She said, grinning down at Tanya as she shut the door. "Let's go play before we have dinner."

^.^

"Blaine, are you _sure_ they'll be okay?" Kurt asked for the fifth time since they'd left, pulling his phone out to check it. "Kimiko hasn't babysat for us before-"

"Kurt, _no one's_ babysat for us before." Blaine reminded him gently. "And she'll be fine. We're only going to be gone for a couple of hours, and it's almost six already."

"But what if she forgets to feed them?"

"Kurt, do you know what our kids are like when they don't get fed?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah…"

"They _won't_ let Kimiko forget to feed them – they'll whine until they get their bottles."

^.^

"Dinner time!" Kimiko said cheerfully, settling Tanya into her highchair. "Now, your daddy's left you some food…" she said, finding it in the fridge and putting it in the microwave. "and bottles for you both." She grinned happily, making up the bottles.

"Do I need to feed you..?" Kimiko asked, checking Tanya's plate wasn't too hot as she set it in front of her.

Tanya gurgled, eyeing the mush.

"How about we try half?"

She set Timmy in her lap, tilting the bottle and pressing it gently against his lips until he opened up. Once she had him settled, she moved so she could spoon-feed Tanya, who still looked very adverse to eating.

Kimiko stared at the food. "This looks gross. You know what I used to do for my little Sammy?" she set the spoon down, making sure Timmy was still drinking as she moved back into the kitchen. "We used to get a little bit of nutella." She grinned as she found it. "Melt it" she spooned a little bit of it out and put it in the microwave, "And dribble it over his mush."

As it heated, she returned to a confused and curious Tanya, putting Timmy in his bassinette when he finished his bottle.

^.^

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry."

They sat on a bench in the park, wrapped up in each other. "Don't be."

"But…I've ruined tonight."

"You were a tiny bit anxious during dinner. That's not ruining anything."

"This is our first date since we had the kids…Our first date in _months._" Kurt interjected.

"So you're allowed to be nervous about leaving them." Blaine finished, kissing at his temple.

Kurt scoffed. "I'm so bad at this."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "Bad at what?"

"Being a parent." He sighed.

Blaine frowned. "Don't say that. You're a great dad…"

^.^

Tanya had eaten every bite of mush, and Kimiko was proud of her efforts as she carefully bathed them – keeping a hand on Timmy as she helped Tanya rinse the chocolate from around her mouth. When they were clean and dressed in their pyjama's, it was seven-thirty, and they were looking sleepy.

She carried them both out to the living room, before setting Timmy on his stomach and sprawling out with Tanya.

"It must be great being a baby." Kimiko told Tanya. "Having awesome daddies, and being able to not care about _anything." _She pouted. "See, I have to be all grown up now. Silly taxes…and jobs…" she shook her head.

Tanya just gurgled happily, and Kimiko nodded. "I thought you would think like that."

Timmy whimpered slightly, and Kimiko crawled over to him, picking him up and settling him on her chest.

"Better?"

He quieted down, and she smiled as Tanya let out a yawn, crawling into Kimiko's side and snuggling down.

Kimiko shook her head. With Kurt's worrying, she was a little put off – expecting troublesome kids. But she needn't have worried – these were Kurt and Blaine's kids, after all.

^.^

Kurt hurried in the door at eight forty-five. Blaine trailed behind him, a bemused smirk on his face.

He bolted into the living room, pausing when he saw the three of them. Timmy was still on Kimiko's chest – she had one arm firmly on his back, while Tanya was curled into her side. Kimiko was asleep as well, a small smile on her face.

"See." Blaine whispered, hugging Kurt from behind. "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

_**A/N: I want a baby...**_


	231. Late Night Confessions

_**A/N: Yo! Sequel to chapters; 40 - Reasons Why, 65 - Nothing Changes and 169 - Ulterior Motives.**_

_**Warning; May cause triggering. M**_

* * *

Kurt got into these weird little states.

Blaine only _really _caught on the fourth or fifth time – because he was damn subtle about it, and when it happened, it was hard to catch.

It happened during a movie, and suddenly Kurt would go away. His eyes would glaze over, and the hand that petted Scratcher would still, earning an annoyed snuffle from the cat.

His eyes would water – they'd sometimes close, and he'd be unresponsive, drawing into a dark hole.

It was the fifth time that Blaine realized – he'd gotten thirsty halfway through Aladdin and asked Kurt if he wanted anything, and the boy didn't respond.

"Babe?" Blaine assumed he was asleep, and prodded him gently. He fell into little dozes during these movies quite a lot recently. "We can go to bed if you're tired."'

When Kurt still didn't respond, he prodded him harder, but there was no reaction. He frowned – it was usually quite easy to wake him.

"Kurt…?"

Blaine walked to the front of the couch, crouching in front of Kurt and peering into his glazed eyes. "Baby?"

Blaine started to panic when he didn't blink – didn't move – didn't do anything.

"Kurt!" Blaine's hands flew to either side of Kurt's face, and suddenly he came back, his eyes blinking slowly and taking in everything.

"Blaine?"

Blaine frowned slightly in confusion. "You okay?"

A bright smile appeared on his face. "Yeah. I'm good."

He stood up, heading to the kitchen. "I'm thirsty…want a drink?"

Scratcher followed Kurt into the kitchen – they'd only had him a week and a half and the cat followed him around like a fucking god. Blaine stared after the both of him, a confused frown on his face.

What just happened?

^.^

Curled up into bed that night – Scratcher at their feet – Blaine summoned the guts to confront him about it.

"What happened?"

"Hmm…?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, snuggling further into Blaine's warm embrace.

"This afternoon…you went all quiet during the movie. You didn't talk to me…it was like you were an intense day dream…"

Kurt stiffened, and Blaine immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yeah. Intense day-dream." Kurt muttered.

Blaine squeezed him a little. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Kurt muttered shortly. "It was just…I-I was thinking."

Blaine frowned. Kurt never stuttered.

"What were you thinking about?" he prompted.

"Nothing."

Blaine squeezed him again. "Tell me."

Kurt was silent, and Blaine kissed his neck gently. "What's wrong…? You've been acting off lately."

When Kurt's shoulders started to shake, Blaine frowned, turning him around in his arms. He was crying, silently sobbing and Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Hey, hey, hey…talk to me. What's wrong? What's going on?"

Kurt shook his head, burying it into Blaine's chest. Blaine hugged him tighter, kissing the top of his head gently. Blaine let him cry, letting him collect his thoughts, and when his shoulders started to still, Blaine give him a little shake.

"Baby...you need to talk to me." Blaine whispered. "I hate it when you're upset."

Kurt managed to look up at him – his eyes red and puffy, and Blaine wiped his cheeks gently.

"I hate this." Kurt whispered – barely audible.

"What do you hate?" Blaine asked, running his hands down Kurt's side.

"Myself." Kurt whispered. "I hate everything…I hate this…" his voice broke and he ended up sobbing again. "I hate who I've become."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What?"

"I just…I can't…it's been so hard and it's just…it didn't ever get better and every day I just want to stop…" he couldn't speak for tears, and he ended up curled into Blaine's chest again.

Blaine's eyes were watering, his head shaking. "Baby, I don't…I don't understand…"

He took a shuddering breath. "Remember…a few years ago, back at home…you caught me…" he swallowed hard. "With the scissors?"

Blaine nodded. How could he forget?

"And then on my stomach…"

Blaine nodded again, his eyes widening as he realized what Kurt was alluding to.

"Scratcher…I just…"

Kurt revealed stomach, his legs, where sharp red lines gleamed back at them. Blaine frowned, tracing some of the more faint ones, his heart drumming in his throat.

"He wasn't just a spontaneous pet…" Blaine breathed, and Kurt closed his eyes, tears escaping down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I just…it's so hard."

Blaine inhaled sharply, trying to push down his emotions – trying so hard to bottle it before he could unleash them on Kurt – who really didn't need it right now.

"I thought it would get better…we're on our own, away from home and away from everyone. We have…we have a stable life and I _love_ you so fucking much and I thought it would be okay…." Kurt took another breath to steady himself. "But it didn't…"

Blaine couldn't breathe.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry and I'm trying to get better and I just…"

Blaine swallowed hard, still pushing it down. "What…what's making you unhappy?"

Kurt's eyes closed, and Blaine pulled them up into a sitting position, kissing him firmly. It was borderline midnight, but Blaine couldn't care. He stared at Kurt in the light of the moon, waiting for him.

"I…I'm just…I'm frustrated with myself." He breathed, letting a sob escape his lips before he could continue. "I just…I just…I can't stop it…"

Blaine frowned. "Stop what?"

"Hurting myself…"

Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"It's like…it's an addiction." He whispered. "And I can't stop. I just…I want to do it so bad and every time I think about doing it, I get annoyed with myself, which makes me want to hurt myself more…"

Blaine's eyes watered, and he held Kurt close.

They were silent for a while, and Blaine had to remind himself that he couldn't let Kurt know he was crying.

"What am I going to do…?" Kurt whispered after a while.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, nuzzling his neck and kissing his ear.

"We're going to get you better."

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Kurt. **_


	232. Dalton Fight Club

_**A/N: Because it was itching to be written ever since Blaine said it, but I only just figured out a tiny bit of plot for it!**_

* * *

Blaine led Kurt down to the basement of Dalton - his footsteps light, almost trembling with anticipation.

"You remember the rules, right?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded wordlessly - sweating, despite the aircon.

Blaine let out a breath before opening the cement door. Light flooded the dark hallway.

Kurt stepped into a world quite unlike his own.

A giant thud echoed as Jeff hit the floor - Nick straddling him.

"I win!" Nick crowed, and Jeff pouted.

"Best two out of three?"

"Why? You _know_ I'm going to beat you again."

"Maybe I just like being under you." Jeff said suggestively, and Nick raised an eyebrow, leaning over to kiss him gently.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, seeing how wide his eyes were, and laughed.

"Yeah, Nick and Jeff are a couple." He said dismissively.

"What? Since _when?_"

"I'm not sure. A while?" Blaine shrugged, leading Kurt over to a secluded corner and dropping his bag. "Anyway, welcome to Dalton Fight Club."

He turned to the rest of the Warblers, and seeing his opportunity, Kurt pounced. Blaine ended up sprawled, with Kurt sitting triumphantly on his back. The Warblers let out laughs and claps of appreciation.

"So much for being the best, Blaine." Flint called with a grin. "You were beaten by a newbie."

"Beginners luck." Blaine frowned, twisting his lower body and turning so Kurt sat on his stomach.

A few of the Warblers let out wolf-whistles, and Blaine ignored them, helping Kurt up. He quickly set up a sparring pair before the Warblers dispersed – moving to the weights and the other equipment.

"We're not a..._real_ Fight Club." Blaine explained softly. "But it's just us Warblers...We don't really fight, and this is the gym...but we turn the lights down low and pretend we're hardcore."

"What are you talking about Blaine? We _are _hardcore!" Jeff flexed his arms and Nick kissed his bicep before dragging him to the weights.

"Blaine just thinks he's tough." Flint called from where he was leaning against the wall, taking a break as another pair of Warbler's sparred.

"I don't know, he scared the crap out of all of us the first time. He got right up in our faces, yelling at us, and warning us what would happen if we broke the rules of Dalton Fight Club..." Trent smirked, and Blaine blushed.

"He's pretty scary for a little guy." Flint laughed, and Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"Alright, everyone shut up and get back to work." Blaine barked.

Immediately, the room fell silent, the Warblers dropping their smirks and returning to their exercises.

Kurt let a small chuckle escape. "Whipped." He coughed, and a lot of the Warblers shot him dirty looks.

Blaine grinned happily, turning to Kurt.

"So...want to spar?"

Kurt grinned. "With you?"

"Of course!" Blaine laughed. "I wouldn't let any of these guys hurt you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why, you think I can't take them?" he challenged, and a low hum of approval went through the room.

"Newbie's brave." David smirked appreciatively, loosening his shoulders up.

"Alright then..." Blaine grinned. "Let's go then."

He clapped his hands, bringing the Warblers to attention. "Sparring line. Kurt, you're mine."

Another wolf whistle went out, and Kurt grinned.

^.^

Thirty minutes was all it took before each Warbler had been knocked to the ground.

Blaine was confused, rubbing his sore ribs. "What just happened?"

"I can hold my own, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine shook his head. "What about every time Karofsky slammed you into the lockers? Why didn't you..." he gestured at the confused and disgruntled Warblers in various stages of pain.

"You can't fight fire with fire, Blaine. I would've been just as bad as him."

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah, but you could've at least defended youself."

"It would've only given him an incentive to hurt me more." Kurt explained patiently.

Blaine shook his head, and Jeff looked up from where he was on his back, nursing his arm.

"I vote Kurt for new Team Captain."

* * *

_**A/N: A little bit unrealistic, but meh. I liked the idea of Kurt smacking the crap out of the Warblers. Anyway, so we gave you two chapters today because it's the 29th of February, meaning it's the first of March tomorrow, and with 250 chapter up, means we have 25 days to upload 115 chapters. Ha. Haha. Ha. No, we're not expecting to make it, but we're going to try our hardest while keeping it quality.**_


	233. Accident

_**A/N: Alright. Let's do this shit.**_

_**Rating: PG**_

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was shaky. "Don't panic okay? There was a car crash – we're both fine! – but I can't drive the car. Can you come get us? We're near Jackson's day care, just down the road."

Kurt paused to take a deep breath, and Blaine couldn't help himself any more, his voice panicky and urgent.

"_What happened? Where's Jackson? Have you been checked out by an ambulance? Is anyone there with you?"_

"Blaine, calm down. Please." Kurt sniffled into the phone, trying to keep himself from crying. He couldn't break down. Not yet. Not while Jackson still needed him. "One of the day care mum's has him at the moment, but he's crying and I need to go get him. The ambulance just got here, half the people from day care are here but they're starting to leave now. Can you just come get me please?"

"_I'm on my way. Kurt, stay calm okay? I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Kurt nodded into the phone.

"Bye."

Hanging up, he turned back to the police, struggling to stay calm as he gave his statement.

A car had pulled out of the side road, slamming straight into the passenger side of his car. Luckily, Jackson's car seat was behind the driver's seat, and neither of them had been seriously hurt. Jackson was going into shock now, crying loudly and flinching every time a car drove past on the street.

Kurt nodded as the policeman spoke to him, only half paying attention.

"Okay, you should go get your son, and let the ambulance people take a look at you both okay?" they said gently, and Kurt nodded again, hurrying over to get Jackson from one of the people he knew from the day care centre.

"Hey baby, shh, it's okay, daddy's here." He said soothingly, barely keeping his voice steady as he leant and scooped Jackson up into his arms, holding him tight. "Thank-you." He told the lady who'd been watching him and she nodded, leaving him to go back to her own car.

Jackson's arms tightened around Kurt's neck.

"Daddy, I scared."

"I know baby, I know. It's okay now. I've got you and daddy Blaine is on his way." Kurt soothed, following the ambulance people. "I've got to put you down for a little while now, we need to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"Like the doctor?"

"Yes, they're like doctors."

Kurt replied, setting Jackson down on the stretcher inside the ambulance, and answering the questions.

Ten minutes later, they'd been declared fine – though Kurt was told they were both going into shock. Jackson had been wrapped in a blanket, and Kurt rocked the three-year-old, trying to calm him, waiting for Blaine to arrive.

^.^

Parking a little way down from where all the flashing lights were, Blaine hurried up the street, searching for Kurt.

Kurt spotted him first, nudging Jackson a little. Jackson had finally stopped shaking, and was just leaning against Kurt's chest, his cheek on his shoulder, sucking his thumb and being oddly quiet.

"Daddy Blaine's here."

"Kurt." Blaine said with relief, bending down to hug them both tightly. "Are you okay?"

Kurt tried to stand and almost collapsed back down, his legs shaking too much for him to stand on. Blaine caught him, pulling Jackson into his arms and putting an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Daddy." Jackson whimpered, and Blaine clutched him closer.

"Are you okay to go? You don't need to do anything else?"

"No. We can go." Kurt said quickly, and Blaine pulled him closer into his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slowly steering them back to his car as Kurt clung to his side and Jackson sniffled into his neck.

"It hasn't really hit me yet."

Blaine nodded, nuzzling into Jackson's hair.

"You okay baby?"

Jackson's eyes had gone wide as he caught sight of the car.

"No car. No car Daddy."

"Baby, we have to go in a car to get home."

"No car!"

Blaine set Jackson down, letting go of Kurt to crouch down in front of Jackson.

"Jackson, this is daddy's car. I'll make sure you don't get hurt okay?"

Jackson's bottom lip trembled.

"I know it's scary, but you want to go home don't you?"

Jackson nodded, his eyes wide and scared still.

"Jackson, I _promise_ nothing will happen."

Jackson nodded again, hugging Blaine before glancing at the car warily.

"Okay daddy."

"You're a brave boy." Blaine said, standing up and taking Jackson's hand and pulling him forward, opening the door to the car. "Ready?"

Jackson climbed in, settling in his car seat, waiting patiently as Blaine buckled him in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Daddy Kurt's scared."

"I know." Blaine whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Can you help Daddy Kurt be brave?"

"I hope so."

Jackson smiled up at Blaine, resting his head against the side of his seat and yawning.

"Come on Kurt." Blaine said, shutting the door and turning to face him.

Kurt stepped into his arms, shaking badly. "Is it wrong to admit that I'm absolutely terrified of getting into that car?"

"No." Blaine said gently, kissing him. "But Jackson just did..."

Kurt laughed through the tears that were suddenly pouring down his cheeks.

"I guess I can't let our son beat me."

"You're brave." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled slightly, taking a deep breath before getting in the car, turning to reassure Jackson before doing up his seatbelt.

Blaine slid into the driver's seat, putting his hands on the wheel and smiling at his passengers.

"Ready?"

"Be careful daddy." Jackson admonished from the backseat.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, holding it tightly.

"Am now."


	234. Change

_**A/N: Sometimes I forget what I've uploaded and what I haven't, and sometimes I forgot if I've already written something or not, so please bear with me XD This one was another of the few that were begging to be written...but...didn't...until now. :)**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"_Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you."_

Kurt closed his eyes, leaning against the headboard.

Because maybe it _did_ have something to do with him.

Mercedes had changed – that was no doubt – and it started when Kurt met Blaine.

Kurt was trying _so_ hard to make a good impression with him, he neglected her, and when Kurt and Blaine started going out, their time together lessened even more.

Then Shane came along, and they had tried to double-date, but Shane wasn't that guy.

It had been a whole month since Kurt had seen Mercedes out of school.

He gave a little sigh, curling onto his side and burying his face into his pillow.

He missed her a lot. Blaine was great to talk to – but he didn't have that…thing that Mercedes had. It was special – they had been friends since Glee club started, and they had a special bond.

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked gently, poking his head into the room. "You okay? Your dad said you were up here…"

Kurt nodded, rolling onto his back again and staring at Blaine with sad eyes.

"Babe…what's up?"

Blaine dropped his bag, wincing when something made a thunk, but crawled onto the end of his bed. His fingers grazed over Kurt's ankle, and he searched Kurt's face.

"Babe?"

Kurt heaved a sigh, sitting up and practically crawling into Blaine's lap, wrapping himself up in him.

"What happened?" Blaine whispered, stroking his hair.

"I feel bad." Kurt said softly.

"About what?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Mercedes has changed…and I think it's partially my fault."

Blaine remained silent, pressing little kisses to his forehead and just waiting for him to continue.

"We were so close." Kurt finally said. "And then…we weren't."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When…when I went to Dalton, we stopped hanging out so much…"

Blaine nodded gently. "But you know that's not your fault."

"I didn't make an effort…"

"Hey…" Blaine gathered him closer, nuzzling his neck. "Maybe it was time…"

"What?"

"You both had each other for so long…and it was time for you to find other people."

"But…" Kurt ducked his head. "I miss her. I miss her a lot."

"People change though." Blaine whispered. "People change, and it's hard to accept."

"Will you change?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening a little at the possibility of Blaine leaving him.

"Yeah." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nuzzled closer – if that was possible, a cold pit of worry dropping into his stomach.

"In what ways?" he asked softly.

"I'll get older. More wrinkly. Hopefully a little taller." Kurt snorted. "I'll stop liking Disney so much. I might grow up…but that's a little unlikely."

Kurt listened silently, worrying as he played with the thread in Blaine's shirt.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"One thing that I'll never, ever change is how I feel for you."

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah. **_


	235. Custody Battle

_**A/N: This one is exciting, and I'm rather fond of it, also, FFN practically shat itself last time I tried to post a chapter, and the chapter is there, but it didn't send me a notification like it usually does...so fingers crossed.**_

_**Rating:**_

* * *

"I can't believe you're forcing me to go through with this." Kurt spat into the phone. "_I_ know you don't care about Samantha, _you_ know you don't care about Samantha, why are you making me _fight_ you for her?"

Kurt listened for a few minutes, his expression stony.

"You know what? I don't care. I'll see you in court."

He slammed the phone down and sighed, glaring at it silently.

"Daddy?"

"Hey sweetie." Kurt greeted, gesturing her into his office.

"Was that Papa?" She asked quietly, inching closer.

Kurt hesitated.

"Yeah it was."

"Why are you fighting? Is it because of me?" She was beside his desk now, carefully studying the floor. Kurt pulled her onto his lap, hushing her and hugging her close.

"No. Of course not baby. Your papa and I... We just aren't very good friends anymore."

She frowned. "You're getting a divorce, aren't you?"

Kurt chewed his lip. "How do you know about things like that?"

She gave a little sigh. "Maddie's parents are getting a divorce."

"Well…no…we're not getting a divorce."

"Why?" she demanded, giving him a small frown. "You don't love Papa anymore."

Kurt frowned. "Baby, what makes you think that."

She sighed again. "Daddy, I'm seven. I'm not silly." She shook her head. "You don't love each other, so why aren't you getting a divorce?"

Kurt studied her fine features – _his _features. She was right – she wasn't little anymore.

"We weren't ever married, sweetheart. We just were together, and then we had you."

She frowned. "Then why is there a problem? Can't we just leave and never see him again?" she tilted her head. "That's what happened in the movies."

Kurt smiled gently. "Life isn't like movies, Sammie. We can't just leave. He's still your daddy, and that means the people in power expect him to look after you still. Besides." He gave her a little squeeze. "Don't you love your Papa?"

She hesitated and chewed her lower lip – a trait she'd picked up from Kurt. "Not really. He was really nice a while ago…but he changed."

Kurt nodded gently. That was the exact reason they had broken up. He'd changed.

"I've got to call a lawyer, baby…so he can help me win the case." At her confused look, he clarified. "So you come with me instead of with Papa."

She nodded in understanding. "Do I have to go play in my room?"

"You can bring your dolls in here if you want….but you have to be quiet."

She nodded eagerly and jumped off his lap, disappearing into the hall. Kurt gave a little smile, before turning to the phone book and searching for lawyers. Trailing his finger down the page, he picked the first one on the list.

_Blaine Anderson._

^.^

Their first meeting went surprisingly well. Kurt couldn't find a sitter, so Sam joined him in the waiting room of Mr. Anderson's firm.

"Kurt Hummel?" the receptionist gave him a kind smile and showed him into Blaine's room.

It was a large room, filled with photos of a dog – no partner, no children – but a dog. There were fake bowties on his desk, but he was wearing a lemon one over a lilac button up shirt – a weird combination that went surprisingly well.

Kurt automatically smiled.

"Hello." He grinned at the curly haired man sitting behind a desk.

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine grinned, his eyes lighting up at Samantha. "And this must be Sammie?"

Sam beamed, nodding. "Hello sir."

"Please, call me Blaine. Both of you." He grinned at Kurt, gesturing towards the chairs.

"Sweetie, you don't have to listen to this, you can sit on the floor with your toys…" Kurt said softly, patting the bag he carried.

Sam shook her head. "I want to listen."

Kurt chewed his lip before nodding and sitting down, turning to Blaine.

"So we spoke on the phone…and you're aware of my situation."

Blaine nodded, sitting up straighter and reverting into 'business mode'.

"Of course, you want custody over Sam."

Kurt nodded.

"So what we've got here is a pretty easy situation – the fact that Sam wants to stay with you, rather than him, will make my job a lot easier. See, it's a lot about what the child wants, and what's in her best interests."

Kurt nodded, smiling at Sam, who gave a nervous smile back.

"You work –you have a stable job and you can support Sammie at home. But what about him?"

Kurt took in a deep breath. "We're in the same situation – Derek and I. I earn a little bit more than him, but he also owns a house and can support her. He…he drinks a lot and he smokes – he's not the best at keeping routines and time…I'm just worried he'll forget about her."

Blaine watched Kurt sympathetically. There was just something about him that sparked an interest – made him want to take a closer look at this case.

It made Blaine want to win.

^.^

"So, if Blaine wins, I get to stay with you forever?" Sammie asked, and Kurt nodded, filling out some paperwork.

"And what if he doesn't win?"

"I'll at least get partial custody over you." Kurt said absently.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'll stay with me sometimes, and with Papa other times."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, kicking her legs in the air.

They were silent for a little while – she was busy colouring, before she spoke again.

"Daddy…I like Blaine."

Kurt paused, frowning. "You've met him once, baby. He's our lawyer."

She nodded. "I know, but he's just…_nice_. You know. Really, really nice, with pretty eyes and cool hair...and a neat dog."

Kurt laughed. "He is nice." He agreed.

"How old is he?"

Kurt frowned. "I don't know…he looks about my age though."

She nodded again. "He should come to dinner."

Kurt frowned harder. "Baby, he's a professional. He won't need to come to our house."

"Why can't he be our friend? We don't have any other friends…"

"What about Aunty Rachel and Mercedes and Uncle Finn?"

"Oh…" she said softly. "But they've…they've got partners, and they're related to us."

Kurt frowned, before he finally understood where this was going.

"Baby, I don't need a boyfriend." He smiled at her. "At least, not yet. I'm happy just raising you."

She frowned. "But I don't want just one Daddy. I want two."

"But you don't want Papa?" he asked, and she shook her head.

Kurt laughed slightly. "Baby, I'll sort something out. Just be patient…someone will come along."

She frowned. "I want someone to come along _now."_

"What about you?" he teased.

"I'm seven. You're _old._"

Kurt pretended to be offended. "Old? I'm twenty-eight!"

"That's old!" she giggled, and he frowned, launching himself and tackling her gently.

She squealed and laughed as his nimble fingers found her sides, tickling her until she was begging for him to stop.

"Daddy!" she cried in surrender, and he laughed, lying on his side, propped up with one elbow, grinning down at her.

"Love you daddy." She said softly, staring up at him.

"Love you Sammie." He smiled, hoisting himself up and abandoning his paperwork. "What do you want for dinner?"

"The stuff we had…with the cool bread and the hot chicken stuff."

Kurt was drawing a blank. "Uhmm…"

"And we had it in the cool bowls?"

"Oh!" he grinned. "Indian."

"Yeah! And can we watch a movie?"

"Of course. Can you go put it on while I order some food?"

"What do you want to watch?" she asked, following him out to the kitchen.

"Anything you want."

She bit her lip, looking up at him. "I wonder what Blaine's favourite movie is…"

^.^

Sam's infatuation with the idea of Blaine and Kurt getting together didn't waver, like Kurt had hoped. She requested to come to every single meeting they had, and constantly asked Blaine questions in between filling out forms and getting details.

It was their last meeting before deciding a court date, when Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Sorry…if you'll excuse me. Could you…look after Sammie for a sec?" he asked, glancing at his phone.

"Of course." Blaine grinned, and Kurt stepped outside.

"Are you like my Daddy?" Sammie asked immediately, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? In what way?"

"Do you like boys too?" she asked inquisitively.

Blaine was a little taken aback. "Uhh, yeah. I'm…I'm gay."

She nodded. "You and my Daddy should be friends." Sam stated bluntly, and Blaine raised his eyebrows, a faint grin on his lips.

"Why's that?"

"You're good together."

Blaine laughed. "How do you mean?"

"You both smile a lot when you talk to each other. And Daddy's been kinda sad lately…so it's nice to see him smile. And you've got a nice smile too."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Well…thanks…but…I think it would be a bit mean of me to just ask your Daddy out on a date. He just lost his boyfriend…."

She shook her head eagerly. "He wouldn't mind. He gets lonely sometimes because I keep falling asleep when we watch Disney movies…and you said your favourite movie was Finding Nemo…so you could keep him company…" she said earnestly, and Blaine gave a little sigh.

"You know what? How about I ask your dad? I'll ask him to come out with me, and we'll see what he says?"

Blaine didn't really know what he was doing, but Kurt was attractive, and the worst that could happen is that he said no. Plus, Sam was a good kid.

Kurt stepped back into the room, a bright smile on his face and his eyes light.

"Guess what." He grinned.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Sam jumped to her feet, caught in Kurt's enthusiasm. "What?"

"He's called it off." He said, sitting down, the smile never leaving his face. "Taking Sammie would be harder – he said he wants to travel for work, and trying to fit Sammie in with his plans would be hard to coordinate. So…he's giving full custody to me, as long as he gets to see you when he's in town."

Sam looked puzzled.

"That means that you're going to be living with me forever, but you have to see Papa if he's around."

"Will he always be around?" she asked and Kurt shook his head.

She cheered, and Kurt turned to Blaine sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for…wasting your time." He said softly. "But I don't think I need a lawyer for this type of arrangement."

Blaine shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "His lawyer should provide the contract. All you'll have to do is sign them."

Sam looked at Blaine eagerly, but he gently shook his head. The timing wasn't right.

"Thank you anyway." Kurt continued. "For your help…at least I know who to turn to next time I get in trouble." He grinned.

Blaine smirked, standing up and showing him out the door. Sam looked almost disappointed.

"So…"

"Kurt…" Blaine interrupted him, and Kurt glanced at him, taking Sam's hand. "Are you free, today?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Uhh…yeah…for lunch…"

"Do you think I might be able to take you and Sammie out to lunch then?"

Kurt hesitated, and Sammie pulled on his hand. He glanced down at her, and she nodded eagerly. Kurt chewed his lower lip, glancing up at Blaine. He was great, and attractive, and kind and funny and great with Sammie…but did Kurt _want_ a relationship right now? He'd broken up with Derek almost two months ago now, and he was definitely over it…

But Sammie was his main priority.

But then again, it wasn't a relationship. Blaine wasn't asking him out. He was asking him to lunch.

Kurt grinned a little. "I think that would be great."

* * *

_**A/N: So this will continue, eventually :) We'll get some other drabbles out of the way and stuff. And honestly, when I say there could be a sequel to something, it **_**will_ get done, but it's most likely going to get done after March 25th - just because we're working on the stuff that comes easiest to us at the moment. _**


	236. Emily's Pregnancy

_**A/N: We just really like Klaine with pregnant daughters, okay...?**_

_**Rating: PG/T**_

* * *

"So... holy _hell_ this is hard... Dads? Both of you? We need to talk."

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, raising an eyebrow as Emily paced in front of them.

"You okay Em?" Blaine asked, leaning against the table.

She ran her fingers through her curls, swallowing hard.

"I have something to tell you…and you have to promise not to freak out or get mad at me."

Kurt faltered. This could only mean bad news.

"Promise?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly, glancing at Blaine.

"Okay…?" Blaine said softly. He could sense the upcoming doom as well.

It wasn't like Emily to be this quiet – she was energetic and bubbly and outgoing and never nervous. It was a weird contrast.

"Alright…so have you guys ever considered grandchildren?"

"Oh my god…" Kurt whispered. It clicked in his head, and suddenly everything came flooding back and all he could think was _why didn't I realise sooner?_

_Kurt wandered through the halls of the shopping mall, mentally sorting his list into aisles. He threw tissues, toilet paper and deodorant into the trolley, pausing as he passed the pads and tampons sections. He glanced at the list, trying to find them – because Emily always put them on there. He frowned when he couldn't see them, and chewed his lip thoughtfully._

_Maybe she had just forgotten? Unless she didn't need any more._

_He let it slide, shrugging and continuing on his way._

_But it happened again and again, and it had gone two months without any of those items on his list. He was starting to get worried. But how could he ask her without it being awkward? Suppose she was getting them herself these days?_

It took Blaine a little longer to catch on.

"Grandchildren?" he grinned. "I'd love grandchildren one day…"

Kurt face-palmed, a cold pit of dread forming in his stomach. He hoped to god this wasn't what he thought it was. Emily would've talked to them sooner, right? I mean, she was usually eccentric – this could just be a random question.

Kurt's eyes flew to her stomach, and _dear god_it was slightly raised. His eyes squeezed shut as Emily continued.

"Dads…" she was getting more nervous as she tried to explain it. "I…ugh, this is ridiculous. Dads, I think I'm pregnant."

Kurt took a deep breath, his hand immediately searching for Blaine's. Blaine had frozen, his mouth dropping.

"Um…" he whispered, and Emily smiled a little.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm pregnant…and…it's Kieran's."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Didn't…didn't you break up…?"

She nodded. "I…I suspected it after we broke up…but there's no reason to tell him. He's moved now, and I'm happy."

"How can you be happy about this?" Blaine asked, still reeling.

Emily, trying her hardest not to falter, continued to smile. "I'm having a baby…how can I not be happy?"

Blaine was pale and he was close to shaking. "But…"

Kurt took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Blaine…Em…we need to sit and talk about this…properly." He swallowed hard and Blaine nodded, sliding to the floor.

Emily sat across from him, a smile still plastered on her lips – the smile started to look pained. Kurt followed suit, and they scooted until they were sitting in a triangle.

"Okay….I…" Kurt started, and Blaine shook his head.

"Are you _sure?"_

"Yeah. I went to the doctor yesterday…I'm three months."

Blaine shook his head again.

"But…"

"Daddy, it's okay." She took his hand, and he let her.

"But…"

Kurt squeezed his other hand.

"I just…thank you…for not freaking out. I want this baby…and I want it to grow up with you two as his granddaddies."

Kurt suddenly grinned, and he let out a short laugh.

"Okay…okay. You've got me. I'm excited." He whispered, almost afraid to admit it. It was true, he _was_ a little excited... but also worried as hell. His _daughter,_ his sixteen year old daughter, was pregnant. But he couldn't do what he wanted – which was rant and rave and ask her how could she have been so _stupid_ – because she needed them. She needed their support, and she needed to be able to depend on them, or she wouldn't be able to get through this.

Kurt took a deep breath as Emily grinned, leaning forward and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

Blaine still looked a little dumbstruck. "How are we going to…"

"It's okay…I've got it all sorted!" she grinned. "I'm going to work up until eight months – I'll be saving everything I can for this baby…and then I'll have it…and I'll live here for a couple of months, if that's okay, and then I'll move out and-"

"No." Blaine frowned, and Emily blanched.

"Daddy…?" she started to look scared, and even Kurt didn't know where he was coming from.

"No…you're going to live here. Until you're eighteen, at least. Baby or no baby." He commanded, and Emily let out a breath of relief. "If you want to move out with your baby after eighteen, that's fine…but baby, we're going to help you. That's what we're here for. We don't expect you to do this by yourself."

Her eyes watered slightly, and she practically crawled into his lap.

"Thank you…I just…didn't expect you…" She almost sobbed, and Blaine's arms closed around her, rocking her slightly.

"I know…" Blaine whispered. "It's okay... It'll _be_ okay..."

"I just... I was so scared to tell you, and I prepared for the worst case scenario and..." Emily stammered.

"Em…I think…I think you need to talk to Quinn…" Kurt said slowly.

Blaine's eyes widened, and he nodded. "She was the same age, wasn't she?"

Kurt nodded and pulled out his mobile.

"What does Auntie Quinn have to do with…"

Blaine hushed her, and they listened to Kurt's one-sided conversation.

"Hello? Hey Quinn, it's Kurt…yeah, it's been a while, but…no, everything's fine. It's just… Emily's pregnant."

Blaine squeezed Emily a little, his hands going to her belly and tracing the bump.

"Yeah, she's okay…we just…we wondered if you could talk to her? … No, she doesn't know. Okay…thank you so much. See you in a few hours."

Kurt looked triumphant. "She'll be here after lunch."

Blaine nodded eagerly, squeezing Emily again.

"I was so worried." She said softly, "I thought you were going to kick me out…or hate me…or…"

Blaine hugged her tightly. "We'd never do that. You're our baby girl, and we're so proud of you…we love you so much."

"But…we're glad you told us before we found out ourselves." Kurt said softly. "We trust you to be honest with us…and we get that you needed to be sure before you told us…but we could've helped you sooner."

Emily nodded. "Yeah…I just…if it was negative, I didn't want…"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, taking her hand.

"Were you scared?" Blaine asked gently, and she shook her head.

"I've always wanted a baby…" her eyes widened. "I mean, not that Kieran and I were trying or anything – we were careful and everything…it just happened."

Blaine gave a little chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower." She said softly, pulling away from Blaine. She was relieved she'd finally managed to tell them, but she needed some space – so she could break down in private, crying out her relief at being allowed to stay.

He clung on to her for a second too long, and she gave him a smile before heading upstairs.

When she was gone, Kurt and Blaine let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Holy hell." Blaine whispered.

"We're having a grandchild." Kurt whispered back.

Like magnets they were drawn to each other, Kurt in Blaine's lap and holding each other tightly.

"I just…wow." Blaine whispered. "I can't... I don't quite believe it..."

Kurt gave a half-smile, biting his lip worriedly. "We're going to relive our surrogacy."

Blaine snorted. "No thanks. That was worrying enough."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, and his eyes widened. "Oh my god our baby is going to have a baby…"

Kurt laughed loudly, clinging to his husband and nuzzling his neck.

"But our baby is going to have a baby." He mused.

Kurt nodded against his neck and sighed.

"Are you... are you okay with this?"

"No." Blaine snorted. "She's under eighteen, she's keeping the baby, and she doesn't have a partner. How can I be okay with this?"

Kurt nodded into his neck.

"That's what I thought. But she needs us, and we can't tell her what to do anymore... We have to help her grow up, to make her own decisions."

They were both quiet for a while, until Blaine spoke again.

"I bet it's a girl." Blaine grinned triumphantly.

Kurt shook his head. "Boy."

"Ten bucks I'm right?"

"You thought Emi was a boy…what makes you so sure you're right?"

"Gut instinct."

Kurt laughed.

"Alright, you're on. Ten bucks."

* * *

_**A/N: :) Supportive Klaine are love.**_


	237. Gender

_**A/N: Sequel to 176. Movement.**_

* * *

They'd been awake for almost an hour now, ever since Blaine had sleepily turned the alarm off, grumbling to himself and collapsing back on the bed, waking Kurt up.

"Blaine?" he'd asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Shh." Blaine mumbled, snuggling into his side.

"What time is it?"

"Too early. And it's the weekend. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm." Kurt mumbled, and they'd lapsed back into a drowsy silence.

Neither of them had managed to go back to sleep. Instead, they started talking quietly as they cuddled into each other, yawning every now and then.

"I wonder if Tracy's awake yet." Kurt whispered.

Blaine glanced at the clock again.

"Doubt it. It's only eight, and she was up until midnight last night..."

"Knock knock!" Tracy called happily. "You're both dressed right? I can come in?" she checked.

"Yes, we're dressed." Blaine called back, smirking as Kurt blushed.

"Just checking." She grinned as she bounced through the door. "Did I fall asleep on you ag- _ow."_

Kurt sat up abruptly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, one hand rubbing at her stomach.

"Yeah, the baby's just kicking the crap out of me." She winced.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, moving Tracy up the bed until she rested against the pillows between them.

"Can we feel?" Blaine asked.

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Of course. It _is_ your baby you know, you don't have to ask for my permission all the time."

"We're being polite." Kurt said defensively.

Tracy grabbed Kurt's hands, hitching her shirt up and placing them on her stomach, sticking her tongue out at him.

"How'd your ultrasound appointment go?" Blaine asked, having cuddled up to her other side, idly petting her stomach. "I'm sorry we couldn't come with you this week..."

"It was fine. Your baby is growing perfectly, I have another picture for you, and I found out the sex." Tracy grinned.

"Don't tell me!" Kurt insisted, eyes wide. "I want it to be a surprise."

"You _sure_?" Tracy teased, and Kurt nodded furiously.

"Don't even tell Blaine. He can't keep a secret."

"Hey!" Blaine protested, but both Kurt and Tracy ignored him.

"Promise." Kurt demanded.

"Okay, I won't tell. Promise." Tracy said solemnly, and they grinned at each other.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked, stretching lazily.

"Always." Tracy crawled past him out of the bed, following Kurt to the kitchen. "This little girl eats _all_ the time, I swear..." she said happily, patting her stomach affectionately.

Kurt turned to her, a stunned expression on his face.

"Girl?" he asked, half nervous and half scared.

"Whoops?"


	238. Handprints

"Hey Tessa, want to paint?" Blaine called.

"Yes!" Tessa ran into the room. "Finger paint?"

"...Only if you get changed into your paint clothes first."

Tessa pouted. "But daddy!"

"No. Daddy Kurt dressed you this morning and he'll be upset if you get paint on those. Go change."

"Fine." Tessa sighed, stomping for a few steps before she started skipping again.

She was back in a few minutes, in an old shirt of Blaine's that she'd buttoned up wrong, and a ripped pair of pants.

"Now can we paint?"

^.^

Half an hour later, and Tessa had five or so pictures hung up to dry.

"I'm finished." She told Blaine, shaking his arm with paint covered hands. Blaine looked up from his piece of paper.

"Go wash your hands, and then you can have your afternoon tea. Daddy Kurt packed it in your lunch box this morning."

Tessa nodded, holding her hands carefully in front of her as she left the room. Blaine glanced at the handprints she'd left on his arm for a moment before shrugging, turning back to his own picture.

^.^

Kurt let the door shut behind him as he sighed, setting his armful of shopping bags down and readjusting his grip on Caitlyn.

She giggled, grabbing at the material of his shirt, and Kurt smiled tiredly, kissing her forehead.

"Blaine? You home?"

No one replied, and Kurt frowned, checking in the lounge room as he made his way through the house.

"Blaine? Tessa?"

Caitlyn giggled again.

"Dada." She repeated clearly.

"Yes, I'm looking for your Dada. Now, can you say Tessa?"

"Tess-Tess."

"Good girl!" Kurt praised, distracting her as he searched quickly through downstairs.

Going up the stairs, he pushed the door to Tessa's room open, finding the four-year-old fast asleep on her bed.

"Well, there's your sister." He murmered to Caitlyn, kissing her temple again as she cooed. "I wonder if we can find your daddy."

Caitlyn beamed at the recognition of the word, her arms outstretched to nothing. Kurt grinned as he carried her through the hallway, peeking into rooms.

Finally, he found Blaine in the playroom, intently hunched over something. Kurt frowned, inching the door open.

"Dada!" Caitlyn exclaimed, and Blaine jumped in surprise.

"Kurt! You're home early."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost four... I said I'd be back at three?"

"Oh... I was... busy."

"You were _supposed_ to be watching Tessa."

By the way Blaine's eyes widened and he glanced at the door, Kurt _knew_ Blaine hadn't checked on their daughter in a little while.

"I was making you something..." he said softly, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to step close enough to see it. "It's not finished yet, so you can't have it."

Kurt sighed, passing a squirming Caitlyn over to Blaine, trying not to wince as Blaine's hands left paint on the side of her clothes.

"Come on Caitlyn, you want to help me don't you?" Blaine asked as Kurt left the room, going back downstairs to put his shopping away.

Caitlyn laughed, and Blaine grinned at her, holding her carefully in his lap as he sat back down at the table.

"Okay." He said, holding her hand and dipping one of her fingers in the paint pot. "First some red... And we need it here, and here, and here." He instructed, carefully guiding her hand so she couldn't mess up his painting. "Then some blue... and now some green... and we're done!"

Blaine held Caitlyn around the middle with one arm as he picked up his painting, carefully pegging it up before pulling a fresh sheet of paper towards them.

"Your turn." He laughed, giving Caitlyn free range of the paint pots and paper. "Do you want to do a picture for Daddy Kurt?"

"Dada!" Caitlyn grinned, flailing her arms around and leaving handprints on Blaine's arm – right near the ones from Tessa.

"What about Tessa?"

"Tess-Tess." Caitlyn repeated cheerfully, almost knocking over the paint in her excitement. Soon, she'd done three pictures –with Blaine's help – and they were hanging up to dry with the rest of them.

Blaine cleaned the paint off Caitlyn's hands – noticing the mess he'd made of her clothes with a wince – and let her crawl around the floor as he packed up the paints, wiping down the table.

"Blaaa-innnnee..." there was a call from downstairs, and Blaine grinned.

"You know what that means, Caitlyn?"

She stared at him quizzically – she knew what that tone of voice meant. Blaine used it a lot with her.

"It means it's time for your bottle!" he grinned happily, and her eyes lit up at the word 'bottle'. "But first we get to wake up Tessa!"

"I'm already awake daddy!" she cried indignantly – as indignantly as a four year old can do – from the doorway.

Blaine grinned. "Good, because I was going to tickle you awake." He reached out to her, and she squirmed away with a giggle.

"Daddy, no!"

Blaine just grinned, lifting Caitlyn effortlessly and practically slinging her over his shoulder. He picked up Tessa as well, and together they trundled down the stairs.

Kurt had his back to them, humming gently as he stirred whatever was in that magnificent pot of his. It smelled delicious, and Blaine let out a low whistle.

"You look good from behind, babe." Blaine said appreciatively, and Kurt blushed furiously.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, as Tessa let out a groan. "Daddy, that's yucky."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Tessa, when did you get so old?" he marvelled.

"Yucky." She repeated, and Kurt sent a disapproving glare at Blaine.

"Puck's never babysitting again." He muttered, and then took a good look at them. "Okay, no. It's shower time."

Tessa pouted. "But Daddy...I'm hungry!"

"And you'll be hungry when you've gotten out of the shower. Come on. Daddy can use the upstairs bathroom."

Blaine frowned. "Why can't daddy shower with the kids?"

"Because Daddy gets distracted by bubbles." Kurt frowned. "Go upstairs."

Blaine shook his head with a grin, before he remembered his handprints. "But Kurt..." Blaine pouted. "These are Tessa and Caitlyn's handprints."

"Which get cemented into our garage floor every year." Kurt reminded him. "They're not going away."

Blaine sighed. "Fine... Can you take a picture anyway?"

"Blaine..."

"Please Kurt?"

"Please Daddy?" Tessa joined in.

"Dada!" added Caitlyn, and Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Fine."


	239. Fancy Dinner

_**A/N: I'm just.,..I'm running out of things to say. Everything is happy and nothing hurts, and the Sex riot was amazing, and the CrissColfer tweets, and '8' - this weekend was brilliant. Claire and I are spending this weekend together (I think?) and we're going to try and get out at least 27 fics, because right now, if we don't get even close to that number by the end of this weekend, we definitely won't reach 365 in 18 days - we won't even get close! So be prepared for shitloads of updates the entire weekend.**_

* * *

"Kurrrtttt." Blaine called up the stairs, drawing out his name. "You need to get dressed. Wear something nice."

"Blaine? Where are we going?" Kurt called back, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"It's a surprise." Blaine smirked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Exactly how 'nice' do you mean?"

"Well, I'm wearing a tuxedo..." Blaine said mysteriously, wandering back the way he'd come, leaving Kurt speechless behind him.

Kurt's eyes closed and he let a grin escape his lips. It had been a while since they went anywhere _that _nice. He laughed quietly to himself before practically skipping to his room, excitedly pulling out his best tux.

He pulled it on, straightening this tie and grinning at himself in the mirror. This was exciting.

"When are we leaving babe?" Kurt called, and Blaine paused.

"Now?"

Eyes wide, Kurt stepped into his dress shoes and hurried down the stairs, shoving his phone and wallet in his pockets. Blaine was waiting at the door, his grin as big as his face and his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Ready gorgeous?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded, accepting Blaine's hand.

Blaine led them outside to his car, opening the door for his boyfriend and shutting it when Kurt had sat down.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked, buckling his seatbelt when Blaine entered from the driver's side.

"Nope." Blaine grinned. "It's a surprise."

Kurt pouted a little, but kept quiet, trying to sus out where they were going. But Blaine was unpredictable as always, and he grinned at Kurt.

"Close your eyes?" he tried, and Kurt frowned, but complied and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He could hear the smirk in Blaine's voice.

They drove in silence for another couple of minutes, before Kurt felt the tell-tale signs of pulling into a carpark.

"Keep your eyes closed." Blaine commanded, and the door opened and closed. The back door opened, then there was rummaging and Kurt was confused, but soon it shut and Blaine opened the passenger door.

"Keep them closed." He ordered, helping Kurt out of his seatbelt and taking his arm to help him stand up.

There was a dull white noise – people talking, and Kurt could swear he heard children laughing.

Where the hell were they?

Blaine guided him across the car park, and stopped him.

"Stay here." Blaine moved in front of him, then stopped. "Open."

The first thing Kurt saw was Blaine – his amazing, fantastic boyfriend with his arms full of flowers. He broke out into a grin, before searching beyond his boyfriend to see where they were.

Bright yellow arches gleamed back at him, and Kurt's smile faded.

"McDonalds?"

Blaine grinned triumphantly. "Yep!"

Kurt felt lost. "What…?"

Blaine took his hand, grinning and opening the door for him. "I wanted to take you out special."

Kurt faltered. "Right." He whispered.

Blaine noticed his sour expression and his grin widened. "Do you like it?"

Kurt sighed softly. "Yeah. It's…fine." He shook his head. "Great. I'm…thank you. I love you."

Blaine smiled slightly, leading Kurt to the counter. The cashier gave them a once over, her eyebrows raised.

"Evening boys. On a date?" she inquired with a kind smile.

"We are indeed." Blaine beamed, and Kurt tried to smile.

Blaine was acting like he was four.

"Cute." She laughed. "What can I get you?"

Blaine glanced at the menu, before looking at Kurt. "Anything you want, gorgeous."

The girl behind the counter struggled to hide her smile.

"Just…" Kurt sighed. He may as well splurge. He was disappointed. "A quarter pounder. Meal." He paused. "Large."

Blaine grinned and nodded, ordering the same thing for himself. "Can I also get a coffee frappe?" he asked and she nodded, quacking putting in the orders and collecting his money.

"So…why suits?" Kurt asked softly, leaning against the counter.

Blaine blinked. "Uh…because we're on a date."

Kurt didn't want to say anything. They'd been living together for only a few months, and what if this was Blaine's _real_ version of a date. He was confused, but he kept his mouth shut. He'd have to take Blaine out properly some time.

Their orders came quickly, and they found a secluded corner to sit in.

"This is gross." Kurt muttered, suddenly lacking in appetite as the grease seeped through the wrapper.

"Just eat it." Blaine grinned. "We can go to the gym later, if you're that worried."

Kurt heaved a sigh, taking a few chips and eating them slowly. Blaine dug straight into his burger, taking giant bites and not really stopping to swallow. Kurt shook his head, sipping his water.

"You okay?" Blaine asked softly, taking Kurt's hand.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"You seem…sad…"

"I'm not." He forced a grin. "I'm happy to be with you."

Blaine smiled, stroking his hand gently as he practically inhaled his chips.

Kurt finished his meal slowly, and afterwards they shared the frappe. Blaine was grinning as he lead him out, and Kurt was still looking sour.

"I had fun." Blaine grinned. "This was great."

Kurt nodded despondently, and Blaine lead him back to the car, helping him in and closing the door behind him.

"Did _you_ have fun?" Blaine prompted, and Kurt nodded slightly.

"I did. I had a great time." He said flatly, trying his hardest to sound genuine.

Blaine grinned happily and started the car, and Kurt gazed out the window dejectedly. They were silent as they drove, and Blaine glanced at Kurt occasionally, worried about his boyfriend.

"You sick?" he asked gently, pulling up to the side of the road.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, unbuckling his seatbelt, assuming they were home.

"I asked if you were sick."

"I'm fine."

Blaine hurried around the side of the car to open the door, beaming at Kurt. When Kurt stepped out, he quickly realised they weren't home. Bright neon lights gleamed back at him, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

Blaine produced two tickets from his jacket pocket, waving them in front of Kurt's face.

"It's off-Broadway, but it's something." He grinned, and Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him passionately.

"I thought…"

Blaine grinned. "I know."

"But…"

Blaine pulled him at arm's length. "I know. And I love the fact that you tried to be happy, even if it wasn't what you were expecting."

Kurt smiled back at him.

"I thought that was your _actual_ idea of a date, and that I needed to teach you." He teased, slipping his hand into Blaine's.

Blaine grinned back at him.

"How can _that_ be my idea of a date when I'm with you?"

Kurt froze suddenly.

"Do you...not like attending the same sort of things as me?" he asked seriously, concerned.

Blaine pulled him close, kissing him gently.

"Of course I do! Just, every now and then, I like to go somewhere cheap, just so we can be silly, and not have to worry about acting properly." He teased, and Kurt grinned at him.

"So, next time..." he let his voice trail off teasingly. "It's my turn to surprise you?"

* * *

_**A****/N: Fairly sure the start of this one was actually written at Maccas? **_


	240. Not Like The Other Kids

_**A/N: I've had this idea for a little while - we finally figured out how to turn it into a story without it being weird.**_

* * *

"Okay, are you girls ready?"

Lucy nodded, reaching to help Julie out of her seatbelt.

"So Grandma and Grandad are going to look after you for a little while, but we'll be back before dinner." Kurt said gently, waiting until Julie held her arms out to him before he picked her up, setting her carefully on her feet.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lucy asked happily, skipping along at Blaine's side.

"You'll have to ask...but I'm sure it'll be okay."

Lucy let out a quiet cry of happiness, careful not to startle her twin sister. Julie's wide eyes focused on the grass, on the trees, on the house, before she smiled. Lucy took her hand, throwing a cautious glance in her direction to make sure she was okay, before leading her to the door.

Kurt and Blaine followed, grinning as Julie followed happily.

Lucy paused at the door, turning to Julie.

"Do you want to knock?" she asked seriously.

Julie looked between her and the door. "C-can we kn-kn-knock toge-to-together?"

Lucy nodded, grinning as they both raised their hands, knocking at the exact same time.

Blaine and Kurt stood behind them on the deck, and their grins widened as Carole opened the door.

"Lucy! Julie!" she exclaimed – although she kept her voice low.

She bent down, scooping them up carefully, and both girls wrapped their arms around her neck.

"Thanks Carole..." Kurt grinned, and Carole shook her head.

"No worries – are you boys coming in?"

"We better not." Blaine glanced at his watch. "But we'll have some coffee on the way back?"

Carole nodded, and they said goodbye to their children before heading back to the car.

^.^

"Welcome!" a bubbly, bright young woman answered their knock, and immediately Kurt began to panic. "You're Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson?"

Blaine nodded, keeping his grip on Kurt's hand and leading him into the room.

"Yep, that's us. You're...?" Blaine faltered.

"Kim White – I'll be Julie's teacher. You'll be meeting Amanda Ross – Lucy's teacher, in a few seconds – she's just finishing up with the other parents."

Kurt blanched. "Um, that could be a problem."

Kim raised an eyebrow, leading them into the meeting room. "How so?"

"Well..."

Blaine squeezed his hand, shushing him slightly.

"Julie doesn't cope well with strangers." He said softly. "She's okay if Lucy's with her but..."

Kim smiled at them soothingly.

"We listened to what you said at the interview – about how Julie doesn't have very good social skills? – and we thought separating them might help her to gain some friends of her own. The way the classes are run means that they'd only be separated for a couple of hours a day. They'd be together for outside play, and most of the afternoon."

Blaine was nodding, but Kurt was still hesitant.

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Then we can switch them into the same class."

"Oh..." Kurt sighed, relaxing minutely. "Okay."

Kim smiled at them again.

"Was there anything you were worried about?"

"Lots of things." Kurt half-smiled. "But mostly for Julie. Lucy will be fine – she adapts easily. Julie... Julie doesn't like change much."

"I was actually going to ask you about that – I've had students with Asperger's before, and they always seem to cope better if I meet them where they're comfortable first. Would you be okay with a home visit?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Anything you can do to make the transition easier would be wonderful..."

Blaine nodded as well, as Amanda entered the room. "Hey Kurt, Blaine. I'm Amanda." She shook their hands, sitting down with them.

"What are we up to?"

"We haven't started." Kim smiled. "We were just talking about Julie."

"Oh yes." Amanda nodded. "Well, we don't generally do much in this meeting, it just lets us talk about the kids without them overhearing, and lets us show you around the centre. Did you have anything about either of your daughters that you feel you should share?"

"Not really..." Blaine hedged. "Kim knows about our concerns for Julie, and while we're worried about Lucy, we know she'll be fine – she loves new experiences."

Amanda smiled.

"Tell us about them." She prompted softly, and Kurt started to look panicked.

"What? I've… I've already..."

"No, tell us about _them_. Not about Asperger's, about Julie and Lucy. What's their favourite colours?"

^.^

Kurt was beaming by the time they left the centre.

"I like this place." He said softly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Me too. It's…it's nice to know that they care…and it's comforting to know they've dealt with it before."

"I'm worried about her though."

"You'll always be worried."

Kurt gave a little nod, stepping up into the Navigator and waiting until Blaine was buckled in.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked softly.

Blaine took his hand, smiling slightly. "She's strong…and if not, Lucy will look after her. We have good kids, Kurt."

^.^

They arrived back at Burt and Carole's by the time dinner was ready, so they decided to stay.

Lucy ran out to meet them – Julie followed a little slower, but excited nonetheless.

"Daddies!" Lucy cried, and Blaine scooped her up, nuzzling her nose gently.

Kurt picked Julie up a little more carefully, beaming at her. "Did you have a good time?" he asked gently, and she nodded, clinging close to him.

"It's hard without you." She whispered, and Kurt cuddled her closer.

"But you were okay, right?"

She nodded, and he grinned. "Good. We're not going to be around a lot anymore, remember? But you'll have Luce, and you'll get to meet your teacher soon."

Her eyes widened, and Kurt realised he'd overwhelmed her a little.

"Hey, you'll be okay." Kurt said, jiggling her a little as Blaine carried Lucy inside, nodding to him. "It's going to be a little scary, but we know what we're doing, remember?"

She nodded feebly, her little hands shaking slightly. She was a little pale, and Kurt kissed her cheek gently.

"You only have to do it for a month, and then we'll see what happens, okay baby?"

She nodded slightly, and Kurt set her down and took her hand, giving Blaine a worried look.

He just nodded, and they let Lucy and Julie run ahead.

"It's going to be hard for her." Blaine whispered into his ear. "We know that…it's just…it's how she deals is going to be the problem."

Kurt sighed unhappily. "I know…I know…"

"We're prepared for this. The first night, she won't be happy. She probably won't be happy for the first week, but then she'll settle into routine. Her mind will teach her emotions…we can't give up on her."

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath.

"This seems to be hurting you more than her." Blaine chuckled, giving him a giant kiss.

Kurt closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He was just worried – he couldn't help that. Julie didn't like strangers and had problems concentrating for extended periods of time.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly, and Blaine's reassuring hand rubbed gentle circles onto his back. "Can't we just home school them?"

Blaine frowned gently. "Baby, we can't. Not yet. Give Julie a month…if she's still having problems, she can go into Lucy's class. If then, she can't cope…we'll home school them both, okay?"

Kurt swallowed hard and gave a small nod.

^.^

"Girls." Kurt called quietly, quickly getting their attention.

"Yes daddy?" Lucy asked, while Julie tipped her head questioningly, facing Kurt, but looking at his shoes.

"Julie's teacher is going to be here soon, remember how we talked about it yesterday? And I wanted to know if you two wanted to clean up your room so you can show her."

Lucy nodded, bouncing up from where she'd been sprawled on the floor, colouring diligently. It took Julie a little longer, but she got to her feet, following her twin down the hallway.

Kurt sighed, hurrying around the room to tidy it.

"Kurt, relax." Blaine said quietly. "You're going to stress Julie out, and she doesn't need that right now."

Kurt nodded.

"Right." he said, almost to himself. "Calm. It'll be fine."

"Exactly." Blaine grinned, and they both turned their heads toward the door as they heard the knock.

"I'll get it!" Lucy screeched, bolting out of her room. Kurt and Blaine winced, waiting for Julie's inevitable reaction.

Right on cue, Julie's crying started, and Blaine sighed.

"I'll get her, you get the door?" he asked, already halfway to their daughter.

Kurt nodded, headed the other way.

"Hey." Blaine called softly, walking slowly into Julie's room. "You okay princess?"

Julie's wide eyes landed on him once, before focusing on a point over his head.

"Did Lucy scare you?" Blaine asked just as softly, seating himself next to her.

Julie hesitated, then nodded, slowly crawling into his lap and resting her head on his chest.

Blaine gently cuddled her into his chest, rocking slightly until she calmed down.

"You ready to meet your teacher?" he asked her when she lifted her head again.

"D-do I h-have to?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"It would be nice if you did." Blaine suggested. "Lucy's talking to her now, and daddy and I have met her before, she's really nice."

Julie hesitated for a moment.

"Okay."

"Good girl." Blaine praised, waiting as she got up before getting up himself.

"D-do I h-have t-to like he-her?" she asked, slipping a hand into his.

"No." Blaine laughed quietly. "Are you ready?"

Julie wiped her eyes, taking a breath and nodding. Her little hands shook slightly, and Blaine sighed. It was hard, seeing her this agitated, but it was better than it could've been.

He took her hand firmly as she slid off the bed, and she looked up at him with renewed confidence, a tiny smile on her lips. Blaine led her to the living room, where Lucy was animatedly talking to Kim as they sat on the couch. Kurt beamed over at Blaine, noting each of Julie's subtle movements – the tell-tale sign of her Asperger's that only Kurt and Blaine _really_ noticed. Her fingers twitched sporadically, her knee quivered slightly. Her gaze was on the floor.

"Julie." Blaine bent down to her eye-level, taking her small face into one hand and forcing her to look at him.

She blinked into his eyes, and her own hazel iris' cleared a little.

Blaine smiled. "There we go." he whispered, and Julie grinned at him hesitantly.

"Julie, this is Miss White. She's going to be your teacher." Blaine introduced, standing back up. Kim waved, and Julie paused, before waving back.

"On-only my te-teacher?"

"Yes, Lucy will have another lady." Kurt said softly, and Julie nodded, biting her lip as she thought. Kurt watched worriedly as she started shaking again, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Julie?"

"Y-yes d-daddy?"

"Do you want to go colour with Lucy again?"

Julie straightened, grinning over at her twin as her shaking stopped.

"Okay d-daddy!"

Kim grinned as Julie ran off with Lucy, sprawling on the ground and colouring furiously.

"You're good with her." she said quietly, and Blaine blushed slightly.

"Today's a good day. She's being pushed, and she's still remarkably calm." Kurt replied, and Kim nodded solemnly.

"If I went over and sat down next to them, would she get upset?"

"Only if you go too fast, make too much noise, or try to colour her picture." Blaine smiled. "There's spare ones on the shelf over there though, so if you took one of them and joined them, I think she'll be fine."

Kim nodded, getting up from the couch and taking Blaine's advice - grabbing a colouring book before joining the twins.

Kurt practically held his breath as he watched Julie - how she jumped slightly, and was twitchy for a little while before calming herself, how she spoke to Kim after a few minutes, answering a question.

By the time Kim left, Julie was used to her - enough so that she even hugged Kim before she went.

"I-I like my te-teacher." she announced at dinner - eyes focused on the middle of the table. "She's n-nice."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged startled glances. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as they'd feared...

* * *

_**A/N: We'll do follow-up fics to this one eventually - we fell in love with Julie and Lucy!**_


	241. Part Time Job Visits

_**A/N: :D**_

* * *

Blaine glanced at his watch, double checking the time. Kurt had started work two hours ago. Blaine smirked, an evil look in his eyes. _Perfect._

He called to his parents that he was leaving – not that they cared – and headed to his car, sliding in and turning on the engine.

He was slightly nervous.

The drive was short, and soon he was pulling into the parking lot. Pulling his bag over his shoulder, sliding sunglasses over his eyes and putting his hood up, he stepped into the department store and quickly scanned for Kurt.

There. He was dressing a mannequin. Grinning slightly, he browsed the racks a couple of metres away.

"Are you a designer?" he asked, his voice rough and low.

Kurt almost jumped, turning and spotting Blaine. He didn't recognise him.

"Um. No." Kurt said softly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Are you the only one on staff?"

Kurt nodded slightly. "There'll be more people in about half an hour."

Blaine grinned and advanced towards Kurt, and the boy's eyes widened.

"I love you." Blaine let his voice return to normal.

Kurt still didn't recognise him, but his eyes glinted with the faint familiarity.

"Uhh…"

"You don't love me?" Blaine grinned, and finally it clicked. Kurt's eyes widened and he pushed Blaine away.

"You dick." Kurt hissed. "You scared me for a second there."

Blaine laughed.

"I know." He teased. "That was kind of the point."

Kurt glared at him, glancing up nervously as his manager entered.

"Kurt? Where are you?" he called loudly, and Kurt glared at Blaine again.

"Go home." He whispered furiously. "I'm here!" he called to his manager.

"Bye." Blaine grinned. "See you this afternoon."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, watching as Blaine left the store.

He spent the rest of the shift planning his payback. There was no _way_ he was letting Blaine get away with this.

^.^

Blaine didn't work for another week and a half, and Kurt spent most of his free time revising and refining his plans.

Finally, the time came when Kurt could execute said plan.

Blaine went to work, and Kurt quickly got dressed, praying to god that Burt, Finn or Carole wouldn't come home. He didn't really know how he would explain it to them if they did. Thankfully, nobody decided to knock on his door, and he exited the house and got into his car.

With a glance in the mirror, he grinned.

He was hot.

^.^

Blaine rolled his shoulders slightly as he delivered the fourth coffee of his shift. Nobody seemed to want anything exciting today. He gave a little sigh, turning around as the bell on the door rung out clear.

"Welcome!" he called through the store, where a young teenage girl strode in, flicking her hips in a way that made Blaine blush.

He cursed himself and looked away, heading behind the counter. She strode up to him, leaning over the counter and Blaine tried not to stare at her gaping shirt.

"Hey gorgeous." Kurt grinned, sweeping the fringe on his wig up a little so he could see Blaine's stunned expression.

He didn't recognise him at _all_ - he had to strain his voice to make it a little higher - a little more melodic, but it was worth it. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or complimented when Blaine actually stuttered.

"M-morning." Blaine grinned awkwardly. "What can I get for you today?"

"Mmm...how about..." Kurt pretended to glance over the menu's. "You."

Blaine blinked, taken aback at 'her' forwardness.

"Um, sorry...I've...I've got a boyfriend."

Kurt gave him a pretty smile. "Honey, I've got a boyfriend too. But what they don't know can't hurt them..." he purred.

Blaine frowned, grounding himself. "No, thank you. You're very pretty, but no."

Kurt smirked, shrugging and ordering - still keeping up the act. Blaine took his order and pointed him to a table. Kurt turned, and strutted so much it actually hurt his hips, before turning around to catch Blaine's eye, who was definitely just staring at his ass. Blaine tried to look nonchalant, but he was obviously uncomfortable as he rushed around the kitchen. Finally, he took the steaming mug of coffee to Kurt, who thanked him, raking his figure unashamedly. Blaine was left blushing, walking back to the counter.

Kurt found himself grinning smugly as he sipped his coffee, watching Blaine mill around with interest.

When Blaine picked up cleaning supplies and headed for the girl's bathroom, Kurt perked up, his eyes widening. It was almost comical, as if a light-bulb went off in his head. He stood up and glanced around the shop - there was one man in the corner reading a newspaper, so Kurt hurriedly followed Blaine into the bathroom.

Blaine was bent over a sink, and with a wicked grin, Kurt grabbed his hips and started grinding into his ass.

"What the fu-" Blaine shrieked, but Kurt turned him and kissed him, and suddenly Blaine recognised him.

Almost immediately, Blaine pulled back, because he wasn't _entirely_ sure.

"Kurt?"

Kurt grinned, sliding his wig off.

"Holy mother of god." Blaine whispered. "You... You're a... Kurt?"

Kurt grinned at him, leaning forward to peck his lips before putting the wig back on, glancing in the mirror as he re-adjusted it, fixing his lip gloss, and winking at Blaine.

"You started it." he reminded him in his normal voice before strutting back out of the bathroom. Kurt glanced back over his shoulder as he left - Blaine was still gaping at him, his eyes slightly narrowed. Kurt grinned. This was _definitely_ war.

^.^

Blaine was shaken for the rest of his shift - Kurt had dressed up as a _girl_. And, he didn't know if it was better or worse, but Kurt made a pretty hot girl.

Blaine shook his head firmly, glaring at the coffee cup in front of him. This meant _war_. Blaine grinned suddenly. Kurt's next shift was in two days.

"Better get planning..." he whispered to himself, and his co-worker shot him a confused glance.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Nothing." Blaine grinned. "Actually, I need some ideas..."

^.^

Their war waged on for a while – their pranks got silly, some were clever and some were just plain stupid, and they were almost caught when they realised that they really needed to talk about it.

"Honestly…this needs to stop." Kurt said softly, sitting in the Lima Bean.

Blaine frowned. "What needs to stop?"

"The pranking at work. If my manager catches me, I'll get fired." Kurt laughed.

"Ridiculous. He loves you."

Well, Kurt couldn't deny that – he was a loyal worker, and his manager had only caught him goofing off a couple of times.

"But still." Kurt said softly. "We're getting dangerous."

It was true – just last week Blaine had staged a fake hold-up with the other Warblers. Jeff had accidentally let the cat out of the bag when he started asphyxiating in the balaclava, and Kurt had thanked whoever was up there that his manager hadn't been there to see _that._

Blaine nodded seriously. "Alright. Only safe, funny ones."

Kurt chuckled. "No. They have to stop."

Blaine pouted, but he understood where Kurt was coming from.

"Alright. They stop."

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of coffee to hide his grin.

At least now he had the element of surprise…


	242. Water Fight

_**A/N: So this...this isn't the best fic ever, I'm not as proud of it as I could be, but it marks the start of our 24 hour fic challenge. For 24 hours, we will be awake and uploading each hour. We'll be on Tinychat hopefully throughout the night and tomorrow and stuff, and we're going to try our hardest not to fall asleep. Wish us luck. 24 fics. 24 hours. Bring it on.**_

_**Rating; PG**_

* * *

"So, the hell are we doing here?" Santana demanded, casting suspicious glances at the buckets and sponges lining the walls.

Blaine smirked.

"Water fight." he announced, and the Warblers exploded out of their hiding spots, armed with water guns, water balloons, hoses, buckets...

The girls, with their unnaturally pitched voices, screamed at the top of their lungs, not happy with the ambush. Already, the boys had leapt into action, dodge-rolling for the buckets and running to the taps. Kurt managed to avoid most of the water, although he knew it was coming – he was still technically a Warbler, after all.

Blaine led the pack, getting his Warblers to retreat into the cover of buildings – they had rented out a school for this occasion – and let the New Directions build up their ranks. Kurt stuck with them – wondering how suspicious it came across. He helped them fill up buckets and soak sponges, all the while wondering when the Warblers would put their plan into motion.

It was a simple game of 'Capture the Flag' – somewhere within the school, unbeknownst to both teams, was a flag. There were also a flag at either base. The only catch was this game required teamwork – if one of your team members wasn't with you at your 'base' when you had the flag and the enemy's flag, the other team had free right to steal it.

At the base, water-proof walkie-talkies for each person were set out – they had a specific channel that wouldn't connect to the Warbler's side.

"Gee…they planned this well." Rachel commented, strapping the walkie-talkie to her belt.

"Alright, all the guys will search for the flag – everyone separate and once you've got the flag, say it clearly through the walkie-talkie." Puck commanded, and Santana glared pointedly at him.

"Who says you're the boss?"

Puck grinned smugly. "Four years of lazer-tag. I'm a professional."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you girls need to run interference – if you see a Warbler, tackle him!"

"Wanky…"

"Everyone ready?" Puck called, and there were several chorus' of affirmatives. "New Directions, OUT!"

"That was lame." Tina commented, a smirk on her lips as she picked up her water gun.

The boys spread out in commando form, ducking behind buildings and disappearing from sight. Kurt shook his head – they were _far_ too into this – and started on his 'special ops' mission.

"Kurt!" Rachel followed him, a water pistol in her hands.

Kurt froze. This wasn't the original plan…but it wasn't like he could tell her to go a different way.

"This is so exciting." She laughed, and Kurt shook his head.

"Apparently it's tradition. The Warblers host a fight each year before Regionals, against the opposing team. Helps build teamwork and strategy, as well as fuelling healthy competition." Kurt grinned.

"You sure know a lot…" Rachel said suspiciously.

"I…uh….I was reading the Warbler handbook Wes had printed."

"Were you now?" A sinister voice came from the shadows. "Traitor."

The two of them were suddenly drowned in a series of buckets of water, and Kurt almost made the comparison to being slushied. Rachel let out an ear piercing scream, before she was grabbed by Flint.

"Hey!" she cried. "This isn't fair!"

Blaine was holding Kurt, but he didn't struggle.

"You were behind this too?" she squealed. "Traitor!"

Kurt laughed.

"This isn't about teamwork." Blaine snorted. "There's no way this game makes sense if it was about that."

Rachel was confused.

"Never leave a man behind." Jeff grinned, his empty bucket dangling loosely by his side. "It's one of the Warbler's greatest motto's. These little water fights are always to find out if other show choirs have the same moral codes. We always have a plant." He motioned to Kurt.

Rachel huffed at them indignantly. "I still don't think it's fair. Why me?"

"Because a lot of them hate you." Kurt put simply, and she pouted. "In a good way, though." He soothed, a small grin on his lips. "I honestly want to see if they come rescue you."

"They will." Rachel said confidently - but then her smile faltered. "At least, I _think_ they will.."

^.^

"Okay guys, sound off. Who's where?" Puck called into his walkie-talkie. "Anyone found the flag yet?"

"No, but I'm soaked." Santana said in disgust, peering around the corner. "They keep dumping water on me and disappearing. And Britt's with me."

"I've got Mercedes and Tina." Finn answered. "And no sign of the Warblers, _or_ the flag."

"I can see the flag." Artie replied. "Mike and I found it, but it's pretty heavily protected - four Warbler's that we can see."

"Is that everyone?" Puck asked, and everyone paused to count. "Sam's with me."

"Where's Kurt and Rachel?"

They waited in silence, and Blaine grinned when he heard it over Kurt and Rachel's walkie-talkies.

The Warblers remained silent, waiting.

"Kurt?"

"Rachel?"

"Maybe the talkies are broken?"

"I doubt that."

They continued to talk for a while – nothing substantial.

"They probably took the batteries out of some to mess with us…" Sam growled.

"Or not." Blaine called through Kurt's walkie-talkie. "We could just be holding Kurt and Rachel hostage."

"You wouldn't…" came a growl.

Blaine grinned, holding the talkie to Rachel's lips.

"Sound desperate." He whispered, and Rachel rolled her eyes, going along with it.

"They've got me guys! Ugh…me and Kurt…and oh my god…the water, it's so cold!"

Blaine suppressed a laugh as there were shocked gasps from the walkie-talkie.

"You're going to die, Warblers. We'll find you, and we'll get you. Nobody takes our Berry, or Kurt."

"Nice to know I'm wanted." Kurt muttered, though he wasn't really offended.

Blaine just laughed, before cutting the device off.

"Come on, we need to get you guys further into our base."

"What stops me from just…running away?" Rachel asked.

"Flint." Blaine said, and the stocky Warbler prodded for forward, a grin on his lips.

"Fine." She pouted, obeying easily for a few steps – before trying to make a break for it

Flint was ready for her though, and tackled her before she got too far, expertly flipping them around so she landed on his chest, unharmed, but securely caught.

"Ugh." She mumbled, getting to her feet and meekly following the Warbler's – but her eyes were bright, and Kurt _knew_ she was taking everything in, analysing the best way back out of the maze they were in and trying to calculate her best chance at getting away.

^.^

"Guys, we need a plan. Team meeting, back at the base." Puck announced, ignoring the grumbling that accompanied his words. "Except you Mike and Artie. Stay where you are, keep an eye on that flag."

"Roger that." Artie called.

It took a little while, but eventually they were all back.

"The Warblers captured our friends."

"Stealing our talent." Finn growled.

They were really into this.

"Why don't we just storm them?" Brittany asked.

"They're smart. They know this area. It'd be all too easy to ambush us."

They were all silent, glancing at each other.

"Mike and I could distract them." Artie's voice came through the walkie talkie. "There are at least eight of them here now. We could make them think we're going for the flag, while another group moves out towards their base – they have to have Rachel and Kurt there."

"Brilliant." Tina grinned.

"Some of us should stay here!" Quinn interjected. "In case they try and take our flag."

Puck nodded. "Good idea. We need three groups."

"Team Distraction already has Mike and Artie – Britt and I will join them." Santana spoke up.

"I want to rescue Rachel." Quinn announced. "I'm team Rescue,"

"Me too." Finn spoke up, and Mercedes and Sam also nominated themselves.

"Alright. That leaves the rest of us the guard the flag." Puck nodded, flexing his bicep as he swung his water gun over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Brittany called, running after Santana as she marched off.

^.^

"So, what's our plan to distract them?"

"I don't know about you, but I was just going to wheel into the middle of them, screaming my head off, trying to get as many of them as I can..." Artie shrugged.

Mike grinned. "I'm cool with that."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"What if we attack them with a heap of water balloons first? Then get one of us to keep them going as the other three try to get the flag?" Brittany suggested.

They exchanged glances.

"Sounds good."

^.^

"Okay, make sure you guys get your supplies up." Puck instructed from where he was filling his water gun. "We can't run out when they attack us."

With murmurs of assent, Rory, Sugar and Tina moved off, stocking up on water balloons, and filling an extra couple of buckets, moving them back closer to the base.

"Pick a spot you can see them coming!" Rory called, and they all settled in.

"And now we wait." Tina said softly, tense as she kept a look out.

^.^

"Shit, they picked a good spot for their base." Finn murmured.

"Why isn't ours that good?" Mercedes frowned.

"They picked the war ground, they get first pick for their base." Sam shrugged, shouldering his water gun. "Now, what's our plan of attack?"

^.^

The Warblers were amusing themselves listening to the New Directions plan, knowing they'd be able to counter-attack anything they did. Rachel was pouting in a corner as Flint kept a careful eye on her, and Blaine and Kurt sat close together, almost on top of each other as they whispered together.

"So what happens when they come here?" Rachel asked, and Wes glanced at Thad, who looked at David, who shrugged.

"Look up, princess." Flint grinned at David's nod, and she frowned, tilting her head up.

Suspended on a net, high above line of sight, sat what looked like hundreds of water balloons. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god..."

^.^

"Operation Distraction are go!" Artie called, and the Warblers found themselves under attack from a barrage of water balloons. Santana and Brittany ran for the flag while they were distracted, snatching it and bolting away. Grabbing supplies, the Warblers gave chase.

The race was on.

"Puck, we're headed over to you." Santana panted into her walkie-talkie. "We've got the flag, but the Warblers aren't far behind us. We need you to cover us."

"Noted." Puck replied. "Get ready." he called to the others.

Santana appeared around a corner, Brittany close behind her as they sprinted toward the safety of the base. Mike and Artie were a few metres behind them, Mike pushing the chair as Artie flung what was left of the water balloons behind them.

"Attack!" Puck ordered as the Warblers rounded the corner.

Team Distraction stood back, exchanging smug glances as the Warblers were forced to retreat. Before they had much time to celebrate, Finn's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Ugh, guys? We're in trouble."

"We're coming!" Puck shouted, and the two joined teams bolted towards the Warbler base.

^.^

The Warblers were all behind the safety of the water-balloon trap - Nick was ready to cut the rope as soon as the New Directions entered the playing field. Blaine was tying the two captives to their chairs, back to back - right in the middle of the trap.

"Sorry you have to go through with this." Blaine apologised gently, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm taking one for the team."

Blaine nodded and grinned. "We'll be out of sight. Good luck."

Blaine hurried up the slope to grab his gun, before circling around. If only one of the New Directions members went out to untie Kurt and Rachel, the other Warblers were going to flush them all into the ring.

It was fool-proof.

^.^

Finn's group had been trapped in a corner by the patrolling Warblers, and before they knew it they were being herded slowly into the base, closer and closer to Kurt and Rachel.

Puck's team found them before too long, and Puck and Finn traded wary glances.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet."

"And all the Warbler's have disappeared."

They stuck close together as they crept through the buildings. Finally, they came around the corner and spotted Rachel and Kurt.

Puck surveyed the area.

"I can't see any of them." he said in frustration, frowning. "Why would they tie them up and just leave them there?"

Mercedes shrugged.

"Well, are you going to just leave them there?" she demanded, and Puck shook his head, stepping out toward them.

Yells from behind the group made them turn warily, backing towards the tied up pair.

The Warblers seemed to move in a giant herd, yelling and growling and already spraying water, and the New Directions immediately had the same thought; RUN!

They turned and sprinted, just as the Warbler's expected, and Nick cut the rope.

They heard the net break, and looked up in time to get completely drenched.

There was a stunned silence - then the Warblers started yelling, congratulating themselves.

Puck wiped the water off his face and grinned.

"Well, I guess we fell for that one, huh?"

Blaine was already untying Kurt and Rachel, pulling Kurt into a hug as soon as he was free.

Nick grinned, shouting to Puck.

"Not exactly... You've still got to get back to your base!"

Puck looked at his bedraggled team and grimaced.

"Run!"

* * *

_**A/N: Mind you, Claire is going to fall asleep. I bet you.**_


	243. Pet Store

_**A/N: So, this was a request from someone a little while ago :D**_

* * *

Blaine paused on the sidewalk, jerking Kurt to a stop next to him, almost making him spill his coffee.

"Kurt, look! A pet store! Can we go in? _Please?_"

Kurt sighed, glancing longingly down the block towards where he knew the car was parked.

"Okay." He agreed finally, giving into Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

He couldn't help his smile as Blaine bounced excitedly into the store – heading straight to the back to look at the fish in the aquariums.

He pulled Kurt with him, loudly comparing the different colours as they looked at the tanks. Blaine turned to go look at the birds, pausing for a few moments next to the hermit crabs, watching them in fascination.

"Kurt, I want a bird." Blaine announced, whistling at the birds and laughing delightedly when one whistled back.

"Blaine, you told me that the last time you owned a bird you let it out of it's cage and it flew away." Kurt said matter-of-factly, pulling him away.

"I was ten! And what about Pav?"

"He doesn't count. He was _my_ bird." Kurt teased.

Blaine caught sight of the puppies and hurried towards them, completely ignoring the small rodent section.

When Blaine crouched next to a glass cage, one hand on the side as he looked up at Kurt pleadingly, Kurt took a step back.

He knew that look.

^.^

"I still don't understand why we just _had_ to get a puppy today." Kurt complained as he drove.

Blaine was contentedly hugging a tiny, wriggly puppy to his chest.

"But look at him Kurt! He's all fluffy, and adorable, and we couldn't just _leave_ him there, all alone in that cage..." he laughed happily as the puppy licked his chin.

Kurt glanced over at them.

"He _is_ cute." He allowed.

Blaine beamed. "I want to call him Buster."

"No." Kurt muttered, deadpan. "He'll be clumsy and stupid."

"Clifford?"

"No, he's not red, and he's certainly not big…"

"Timmy?"

"…maybe." Kurt said softly, merging as glancing at the dog.

"Remus?"

"No, he'll turn into a werewolf."

Blaine laughed appreciatively. "What can we name him then?" he almost whined, making the dog lick him more enthusiastically.

Kurt chewed his lip thoughtfully, glancing at the dog, then back to the road a couple of times.

"Warbler." He said softly, and Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! Yes! That's fantastic. And we could teach him to sing!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, but found the imagery pretty amusing.

"Puppy Warbler." Blaine announced. "I love you. You are going to get a little Dalton blazer and dress you up!"

"No." Kurt cried, horrified. "The poor dog…"

Blaine snickered, nuzzling his new friend, who yipped at him happily.

"I knew this was a good idea."


	244. Areobics

_**A/N: Red cordial shots and food :D This night is good.**_

* * *

"I don't like this…" Blaine muttered, glancing around awkwardly, almost hiding behind Kurt.

Kurt ignored him, pulling his sweatbands on and adjusting his headband.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined quietly.

"_You_ didn't want to go to the gym. It's not _my_ fault that you're here."

Blaine frowned. "I wanted to be with you."

"And _I_ wanted to go to aerobics."

Blaine grumbled, glancing around. They were in a small hall – carpeted with air con, and a stage up the front. It radiated friendliness, but Blaine was still uncomfortable.

"There aren't any other guys here."

"It's a women's class." Kurt informed him, pulling his leg up to stretch. Blaine blanched. "Don't worry, I called before to make sure you were allowed." Blaine frowned in confusion.

"Why are _you _allowed?"

Kurt grinned. "I've been coming here for two years now. I ran into it one night – I was jogging – and there was a ladies' class on. I asked if I could join them – I told them I was gay and that I just wanted to be somewhere where I could lose weight and not be judged by how I looked or how I wanted to work out."

Blaine watched him fondly, his mouth parted in awe.

"Kurt…" he whined again when he realised Kurt wasn't about to continue, still uncomfortable.

"_You_ wanted to spend tonight with me." Kurt reverted back to his snappy no-nonsense attitude. "Don't complain." He grinned afterwards.

Blaine nodded feebly.

"Kurt!" a young woman approached them.

"Linda!" Kurt greeted her enthusiastically, pulling her into a hug.

"This must be your boyfriend!" she eyed him critically, and Blaine blushed. "He's so handsome! Just like you described…"

"You talk about me?" Blaine inquired, grinning at Linda.

"Only all the time!" Linda grinned as Kurt blushed heavily.

"Alright ladies, Kurt, Blaine." Called the instructor, grinning and clapping to get their attention. "We're starting!"

Blaine never imagined aerobics to be fun. He found himself really getting into the steps, performing moves and grinning and laughing. He made jokes with the women and seemed to fit in really easily. Kurt watched him fondly – he didn't have natural talent as a dancer, but he was obviously trying his best.

It wasn't even as awkward as they both thought it would be.

The class finished an hour and a half later, and Blaine was sweating and panting far more than he'd thought.

"Enjoy yourself?" Kurt asked, wiping his forehead with a towel he'd brought.

"So much!" Blaine grinned.

"Coming again next week?"

Blaine paused, before grinning and nodding.

"Yeah. I think I might."

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	245. Bowling

**_A/N: Okay, we'll be tinychatting in an hour. We shall post the link with our next chapter._**

**_T for innuendo's. _**

* * *

_The Saw – 139_

_Frankenteen – 109_

_Warbler – 132_

_Barbara – 32_

"How'd you get so good at bowling?" Kurt asked a Blaine bowled a strike – putting himself in the lead with a solid fist pump.

Blaine grinned proudly. "Cooper _always_ took me to play. He taught me – raised me on bowling. It's one of my favourite sports – besides fencing."

"If you could call it a sport…" Finn mumbled as Rory looked up from the other aisle.

"You fence?"

Blaine grinned and nodded as Rachel bowled a gutter-ball. She let out a depressed, pathetic sigh and Finn helped her immediately, earning her seven pins down. She cheered and sat down happily, and Finn looked proud of himself.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Blaine turned and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Quite sure." He smiled. "You never know who's fingers have been in those holes."

"That's what he said." Puck snickered, and looked for a high-five from Finn, but he just looked disgusted.

Kurt and Blaine ignored him, choosing instead to wait until Puck's next turn before _accidentally_ knocking a bag off one of the chairs with a loud clatter, causing Puck to fudge his go, knocking only two pins down.

He glared at them while he waited for his ball, and they returned his gaze with innocent expressions - ones that changed into smirks as soon as his back was turned.

^.^

Blaine had won his game - without using anymore dirty tactics – and had proudly called up Cooper to report his winnings. The others had all gone home – Kurt was waiting for Blaine to finish up his conversation so they could go.

When Blaine finally hung up, he was beaming.

"Was he happy?"

"Immensely. He's always proud when I win." Blaine grinned. "I don't understand why you won't play though. You can always wash your hands."

Kurt scoffed. "No thanks. Besides, watching you bend over is better than playing any day."

Blaine flushed, grinning a little.

"You know what we should do?"

"Hmm?"

Blaine grinned. "My parents are out of town, and Cooper is with his girl…maybe we could go there…and make use of the innuendo from earlier…"

Kurt took a moment to understand what he was saying before bursting into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

"You're such an idiot." Kurt laughed fondly.

Blaine stared at him with hopeful eyes and Kurt's grin grew.

"Fine, but it's my turn to bowl."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he grinned.

"Strike!"

* * *

_**A/N: God, that's horrible.**_


	246. Cruise

_**A/N: Okay, okay. Tinychat link is /jeffnaboots :) We're watching TV and stuff while we're writing, so ignore the weird stuff you hear :) Feel free to chat with us, we can talk and write at the same time.**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"This is amazing." Kurt whispered, his eyes closed, face tilted to the wind.

Blaine grinned happily, watching him enjoying himself. It was a rare sight – to see Kurt so blissed out that he didn't even care about his hair, or what the salt was doing to his face. He was truly gorgeous. Blaine ran a hand through his own hair, stopping the stray curls from torturing his eyes.

"Thank you…for this…" Kurt whispered, inhaling strongly. "It's just what I needed."

Blaine shrugged happily. "What better way to celebrate graduation?"

Kurt hummed his agreement, and Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's slender waist.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled into his neck.

"And I love you…" Kurt said softly.

The boat rocked gently and Blaine felt Kurt tense up, his eyes wide. Blaine held him tightly, a small grin on his lips.

"If I get seasick, I'm going to apologize in advance." Kurt whispered, his eyes shutting tightly as he gripped onto the hand rails.

Blaine laughed, nuzzling his neck again. "You're cute."

"No, I'm serious." He rocked unsteadily. "I might throw up on you."

"Have you eaten yet?" Blaine asked, concern taking over.

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine took his hand firmly. "Come on, we're going to go get something to eat."

"I'll throw up." Kurt whimpered.

"No you won't!"

^.^

Ten minutes later, Kurt was throwing up.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt mumbled into the toilet bowl, clutching it for dear life.

He couldn't walk straight – couldn't see straight, and when Blaine noticed how pale he looked, he carted him back to their cabin before he could get sick in front of everyone.

"Don't apologize." Blaine soothed, coming into the bathroom with a damp cloth. "I should've made sure you weren't…seasick…before I scheduled this…"

Kurt grimaced, vomiting into the toilet again as the ship gave a lurch.

Unless that was his stomach. He couldn't be sure.

"Wouldn't have made a difference." He coughed. "I've never been on a boat before."

Blaine hurled him up, steadying him and pressing the cloth to his face.

"Seriously?"

Kurt nodded feebly, one hand on the toilet and the other on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay, next time we're going on a yacht. Or even just like, a fishing boat."

"Next time?" Kurt whimpered, and Blaine grinned a little, kissing his cheek.

"You'll get used to the feeling of the ocean beneath your feet." Blaine whispered, rearranging the cloth.

"Mm…" Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Blaine grinned.

"What are boyfriends for?"

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	247. Dominos

_**A/N: Awes. Rebecca, orwhatwehave and becauseofthelayers - we love you!**_

* * *

"So drinks, snacks and decorations are sorted." Rachel grinned happily, still hunched over her laptop.

"Okay, so all we need to come up with now are some decent party games." Kurt announced.

Finn and Blaine had been banned from helping them plan after all they'd put down for snacks had been chips and lollies, and were currently seated at the other end of the table, bored out of their brains. Finn was playing some sort of hand held video game, and Blaine had been playing with his phone, but looked up when Kurt said games.

"I like dominos." He suggested.

Kurt and Rachel frowned at him.

"Shush Blaine." Kurt told him, going back to whispering with Rachel.

Blaine frowned. He couldn't help it.

"What's wrong with dominos?" he asked loudly, staring at Kurt a little helplessly.

Kurt looked up at him in frustration.

"Hush Blaine. You didn't want to help, so now Rachel and I are doing it. The party is tomorrow!"

"I never said I didn't want to help, _you_ banned me from helping." Blaine protested, pouting a little.

"He's right you know." Rachel added, looking up just long enough to correct Kurt. He shot her a glare. "We did tell them they couldn't help…"

Kurt let out a little sigh. "Sorry Blaine…I'm just…stressed…"

"That's okay." Blaine said, still a little grumpily. Kurt stared at him for a second, before reaching for his hand and holding it under the table.

"No, I'm actually sorry. I didn't mean it." Kurt told him softly. "You can still help, if you want?"

Blaine's expression softened, leaning to kiss his boyfriend gently before going back to his phone. "That's okay. I'm versing Wes in tetris…"

Kurt stifled a laugh, going back to Rachel's laptop. There was stunted silences – Rachel and Kurt mumbled almost silently, picking out more and more things. Everything had to be perfect! Kurt didn't know why they had left it to the last minute – but the party was tomorrow and they had very little time to waste.

Rachel laughed at some of the ideas Kurt had – they were going shopping later that night and more in the morning, and setting up for the party over lunch. It was ridiculous – the time frame they'd given themselves, but Kurt worked better under pressure, despite the fact that it made him crabby.

Blaine looked up a few minutes later, a frown etched onto his face.

"Seriously though, what's wrong with domino's as a party game?"

* * *

_**A/N: 100 to go!**_


	248. Elephants

_**A/N: Haha. We're lonely and sleepy and started laughing at 'Screw Cox'. Hm. We're watching Scrubs, by the way.**_

**_Rating: G_**

* * *

"Hup, two, three, four, keep it up, two, three, four." Blaine hummed softly, marching up and down the hallway.

Kurt leant against the wall, watching him in amusement for a few minutes. He continued the song, delving into the lyrics and continuing to march. Kurt shook his head gently, a grin on his face and let Blaine reach the end of the hallway before he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Marching to the elephant song." Blaine replied nonchalantly, never faltering as he turned to march in the other direction..

"The what song?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Blaine paused in place, whipping around and looking at him incredulously.

"The elephant song. Colonel Hathi's March. _The Jungle Book?_"

Kurt shook his head, a frown etched on his face.

"No?"

"Oh my god, what did your parents show you as a child?" Blaine asked in horror, his knees bending in a comical way as he blanched in almost disgust.

Kurt shrugged. "Uh…I watched _most _of the Disney ones?"

"No. No no no! You watched _most _of Disney and you don't even know what the Jungle Book is, you poor uneducated child? That's like, one of the first ones! It still has credits at the beginning!"

Kurt laughed. "Shock horror!" It wasn't often he got to see Blaine this flustered.

"No. This is not a time for amusement, Kurt. This is a time for serious education. You're obviously missing out – I mean, how did you go through like without the Bare Necessities to guide you? Move it!" Blaine ordered, pointing at the lounge chair.

Kurt sat obediently, moving over so that Blaine could sit next to him. Blaine rummaged through the cupboard, pulling out the movie in question and putting it on before sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, snuggling into Blaine's side. Blaine always enjoyed watching Disney movies – revisiting old favourites – and Kurt loved watching as Blaine's face lit up, as he sang along to his favourite songs and made Kurt do duets with him. It was great just letting him let loose and relax – Blaine didn't often let go lately, and Kurt loved to bring out this side of him.

And it wasn't like it was hard to get it out of him….he wasn't above tricking Blaine into putting a Disney movie on, generally by feigning ignorance. Of course he had seen the Jungle Book, and he didn't mind getting to relive it with Blaine at his side.

Besides, who didn't love watching the elephants crash into each other?

* * *

_**A/N: We're uncomfortable on the ground. My back hurts. And my ass hurts.**_


	249. Fondue

_**A/N: Crackfics are fun :D It's 1am. Yay?**_

* * *

It was all Rachel's fault.

He wasn't entirely sure how she'd talked him into it, or even why, but he _knew_ it was her fault.

She was the only one who would have been able to talk him into letting this...this _tragedy_ occur. Well, the only one beside Mercedes or Blaine, but they both knew better.

Rachel, on the other hand, didn't.

"_Please Kurt?" she'd pleaded, cornering him in one of the hallways at McKinley. "We need space to spread out, and you're the only one with a big enough room. You can even invite Blaine if you'd like! Please Kurt?"_

Kurt now glared at Rachel over the fondue sets on the floor of his room. She'd talked him into helping her throw a fondue party in his room – in his formerly _white_ room – and had invite the whole glee club.

Including Puck and Finn, who were currently dripping cheese sauce, and melted chocolate onto his carpet.

Why, Kurt didn't know. Rachel had been complaining about not being able to use her fondue set for a while now. It was only a matter of time before she actually acted on it.

Blaine sat next to him, watching him nervously as Kurt restrained himself.

"Are you _sure_ it's okay if we eat in your room?" he asked softly.

Kurt clenched his fists, giving a frustrated nod.

"It's fine." He growled.

"It's obviously not." Blaine said gently, taking his hand. Kurt turned tortured eyes on him, practically collapsing into Blaine's side.

"They're ruining my room. _Rachel_ is ruining my room." He whispered in shock, tears starting to well in his eyes.

Blaine hugged him comfortingly, making soothing noises.

"Rachel's going to pay for this." Kurt whispered determinedly.

He glanced back at her, where she was happily eating a chocolate covered strawberry.

"It's okay. Chocolate comes out of carpet!" Blaine said proudly, trying to cheer him up.

"No it doesn't." Kurt muttered.

"It totally does! Cooper and I were playing with chocolate once, but then we bleached it and everything was fine."

"Blaine." Kurt growled impatiently. "My carpet is beige. Bleach will turn it white!"

Blaine paused, and cringed as another dollop of cheese landed on the floor. Before Kurt could yell at anyone, he stuffed a chocolate-covered strawberry in his mouth and kissed him afterwards, before whispering in his ear.

"We can create some pretty interesting colours on the carpet to even it out later, and who knows..." he whispered. "Maybe I can dip _you_ in the fondue."


	250. Ghosts

_**A/N: This one's a sad one...and also AU!**_

* * *

Kurt hadn't known him for very long – maybe a month or two. He had joined Glee just after he transferred to McKinley. He sung well, but when he wasn't onstage, he was shy and antisocial.

And then he was dead.

He was gay, and they were bastards. He'd been attacked on his way home from school – totally unsuspecting. The boys had cornered him with a bat and beaten his body beyond recognition.

The entire school had a minute of silence for the boy – nobody really knew him, and after a month, he was pretty much forgotten.

But then Kurt found himself being haunted.

It was a day like any other – Kurt was walking home because Finn had football and they had carpooled that morning.

"It was right over there…" said a timid voice, and Kurt jumped in surprise, glancing around.

His mouth dropped open in shock as Blaine stood there, looking crestfallen and _very _transparent.

"…B-Blaine?"

The boy nodded sadly, stepping forward.

Kurt took a step back, his eyes wide.

"What….what _are _you?" Kurt whispered, fighting the urge to drop his bag and make a run for it.

Blaine sighed. "I don't even know…"

"Then…Then why are you…here?"

Kurt didn't believe in ghosts. Not really – but Blaine standing before him was incontestable proof. He was see-through for gods' sake! Kurt's fingers shook as he readjusted his grip on his bag.

"I don't know that either." Blaine sighed sadly. "All I knew is that I had to find you."

Kurt swallowed thickly. "W-why me?"

Blaine shrugged. "Don't know. Just had to."

"So…" Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "You're a …ghost?"

"I…assume so?" Blaine said softly. "I died, didn't I?"

"Yeah…but that was almost a month ago…"

Blaine laughed – it was dry and lacking in emotion.

"It's hard to get your bearings when you're dead." He muttered. "And…I just…I didn't know how to approach you."

Kurt had started to calm – his fingers shaking less violently and his heart was starting to recover.

"Can…can other people see you?"

"As far as I can tell…no…" he looked sad again.

"Blaine…" Kurt didn't know what to do.

There was a ghost in front of him – a _ghost!_

"I don't understand Blaine…what can I do for you? Why me?"

Blaine was suddenly quiet and Kurt watched him curiously – waiting for him to voice his thoughts.

"I…I think I know now…" he whispered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to…I want you to get revenge for me."

* * *

_**A/N: Sequel? I think yes.**_


	251. Heights

_**A/N: Haha. No. We can't do this. We did it wrong - we should've woken up and immediately started, but we didn't, and we've almost been up for 24 hours anyway at the moment and stuff, so we're going to give you 7 fics right now, and in 7 hours we'll be back. **_

* * *

"Kurt…Kurt please, I don't like this. I don't want to. Please…please!"

Kurt just grinned at him sweetly, taking his hand. "Calm down. We're jumping together."

Blaine didn't dare look down – his eyes were so tightly shut he was afraid his eyelids would meld into his cheeks. Kurt's hand was comfortingly patronising, tugging him closer to the edge. He just shook his head, grounding himself and bending his knees, staying back.

"Come on." Kurt pleaded. "For me?"

Those famous words broke Blaine, and he gave a feeble nod, and suddenly they were running, jumping and flinging themselves over the edge of a bridge. They lived together, and they would die together.

But then the bungee cords formed and snapped, retracting their bodies. Blaine cried in pain – his hips feeling as if they were ripping in half, and Kurt's voice floated into his head.

"_Blaine…Blaine? Are you…are you high? You're…you're as high as a kite…"_

"I'd never do drugs." He protested – but everything was dark – there was nobody to protest to.

Where did Kurt go? Blaine didn't know – Blaine didn't care. The pain in his hips was gone and now he was stumbling alone, across the top of a building.

He looked down and his head spun violently – the little people at the bottom were ants – dots – without personality and without faces.

Suddenly he was falling, spiralling out of control and falling into a pit of darkness. He was terrified, crying out for someone – anyone to help him, but suddenly he handed, and he was in Kurt's arms.

His eyes opened, and he _was _in Kurt's arms – in the middle of their bed. Kurt was wide-eyed and shaky, staring at Blaine with horror.

"Wha…" he whispered, his voice raspy.

Tears were making steady tracks down his face and he only just noticed, brushing them away and staring at his wet hand in wonder.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, nuzzling him gently. "What happened?"

It was early dawn, and the blankets were all on the floor.

"I…I don't…what…?" Blaine whispered.

"You were…thrashing in your sleep…you were so upset and you wouldn't wake up…" Kurt whispered worriedly, cuddling him closer. "I…I tried to hug you, but you wouldn't let me. You kept talking about being high, and that you didn't want to be high…"

Blaine flushed. "I was having a nightmare…" he whispered, and Kurt swallowed hard.

"What about?"

"Heights." He whispered. "I don't like them."

Kurt watched him, waiting for an explanation, but there was none.

"I just…I _really_ don't like heights."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, so...sorry about that. We'll continue tinychatting when we wake up.**_


	252. Independence

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, lifting his head from where it was resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Mmm?" Blaine replied sleepily.

"What do you think... about us moving in together?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"...what?" Blaine frowned, lifting his head to look at Kurt.

"Well, think about it. We practically spend all of our free time together anyway." Kurt told him.

"No we don't..." Blaine protested half-heartedly.

"Blaine, you drove me to work yesterday, picked me up afterwards, helped me cook dinner, stayed _for_ dinner and went home late, while I came over early this morning, and we've spent the whole time snuggling." Kurt grinned, pressing light kisses to Blaine's neck.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt, snuggling further into him.

"I _like_ snuggling." He mumbled.

Kurt laughed, wriggling slightly on top of him and kissing his cheek.

"I never said I didn't." He soothed, pulling the blanket covering them up slightly.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go anytime soon." Blaine grinned, his hands taking a possessive grip on Kurt's hips, holding him still as he nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, sucking lightly on the skin there.

Kurt laughed, his hands skimming up Blaine's sides as he pulled away slightly.

"No hickeys!" he reminded him, grinning.

Blaine pouted teasingly, and Kurt lowered his head back down to kiss him again.

Kurt pulled back again after another few minutes.

"Stop distracting me!" he laughed.

Blaine grinned up at him, sliding his hands from Kurt's hips around to the small of his back, pressing him back down in an attempt to get him to snuggle again.

"No, wait! I wanted to talk to you." Kurt protested, collapsing on Blaine's chest.

"So talk." Blaine shrugged, kissing Kurt's temple.

"Well, since we're finishing school soon, I figure we should start asserting our independence." Kurt started, shrugging.

"And you want to do that by talking about us moving in together?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Kurt nodded, lifting his head to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Hmm." Blaine hummed non-commitedly, his fingers stroking soothingly through Kurt's hair.

Kurt sighed, dropping his head down to rest on Blaine's shoulder again, enjoying the head massage.

They snuggled together in a comfortable silence for a while, before Blaine spoke again.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Kurt asked, struggling to lift his head as Blaine kept petting his hair, too comfortable and drowsy to want to move.

"Let's move in together."


	253. Jumper

"Why is it always so cold here?" Blaine shivered, his teeth chattering together.

Kurt shot him a worried glance as he pulled books out of his locker.

"Blaine, it's snowing outside. Why aren't you wearing a jumper or jacket or something?"

"Because I've never worn a jumper to school?" Blaine said in confusion, crinkling his nose slightly. "I never needed to at Dalton." He added in a mumble.

Kurt shut his locker, turning to take his books off of Blaine and taking his hand, chafing it slightly.

"Blaine, Dalton was a private school. McKinley is a _state_ school." He told him slowly, as if it explained everything.

Blaine frowned, confused.

"So?"

Kurt sighed.

"At Dalton, you wore blazers, which are nice and warm and essentially jumpers. You also had air-con in most of your classrooms right?"

"All the classrooms." Blaine muttered, too cold to be paying too much attention to Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and kept talking.

"McKinley however, is a state school. We _have_ heaters, but most of the time they're broken. _Because_ they let us wear street clothes rather than a uniform, they expect us to be sensible and wear weather appropriate clothing – like jumpers when it's cold."

Kurt was in full lecture mode now, and Blaine had almost entirely tuned out.

"I'm going to freeze aren't I?" he interrupted miserably, and Kurt's eyes softened as he pecked him on the cheek quickly.

"_Luckily_, I left one of my jumpers in Finn's car. You can borrow it if you go ask him for the keys."

^.^

Kurt was pleased to see Blaine had dressed much more appropriately for the weather the next day.

"I see you learnt your lesson." Kurt teased.

Blaine pouted slightly.

"I feel like I'm wearing too many layers."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, and Blaine flushed slightly.

"I'm wearing an undershirt, my normal shirt, two – no, three – jumpers, I have an extra jacket in my car, my warmest jeans and two pairs of socks." He listed, looking vaguely proud of himself. "I'm nice and warm, but I kinda feel like I can't move.

Kurt grinned, moving closer until he could whisper in Blaine's ear.

"You'll just have to deal with that until I can peel those layers off you later." He smirked, pulling back to see Blaine's glazed expression and blatantly checking him out before moving off to his class.

Blaine stared after him longingly.

Maybe there was some good things about winter clothes...


	254. Killer

"Oh my god, Blaine, RUN!" Rachel screamed, pushing past him to save herself.

Blaine let out a cry as Puck rounded the corner, a knife in his hand and a crazed look in his eyes.

"Coming to get you Anderson!" he screeched, and Blaine's eyes widened as he jumped over a fallen body.

Blaine hurtled through the hallways, yelling in horror as he bumped into someone.

"Kurt!" he cried when he recognised his boyfriend in the dim light.

"Fuck, Blaine we can't get out. The doors and windows are all locked on ground level and the windows on this storey are all too high to jump from!"

Blaine was panicking. He didn't want to die. Not yet.

"Who's still…" he swallowed hard. "Left?"

"I don't know I just…" a high pitched scream interrupted them and Blaine and Kurt's eyes closed simultaneously. "Rachel's gone."

It was too hard to be upset when there was a killer on the loose – it was far too easy to only be grateful that it wasn't you.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asked worriedly, his voice shooting up a couple of octaves.

"I just…I don't know!"

Kurt swallowed hard and they heard footsteps, their eyes widening. Kurt pulled Blaine, almost falling down the stairs. Puck was upstairs – that wasn't the place they wanted to be. They didn't know who was still around – only that they were together.

When they reached the first floor, bodies were scattered everywhere, and they didn't know where to turn.

"We've got five minutes." Blaine whispered, glancing at the clock.

Kurt nodded, looking around worriedly. "Is there like, a cupboard we can hide in?"

Blaine snorted. "They're all locked. I found that out in the first half hour."

Kurt nodded worriedly. "How did you hide?"

"Rachel." Blaine said softly, glancing around. "Hid behind her the whole time. She's pretty spry."

Kurt stifled a laugh, wandering through the house. Puck hadn't come downstairs yet, which meant people were still upstairs.

"Three minutes." Blaine whispered.

They headed to the doors, trying them one more time and finding them still locked.

The next two minutes were spent worriedly glancing at the staircase, but they didn't need to worry. A siren went off that echoed through the house, and Kurt grinned happily, letting out a cheer.

"We survived!" he grinned, and a body on the floor groaned.

"I died in like, the first two minutes." Mercedes muttered. "I thought I was about to fall asleep there for a second."

Blaine and Kurt laughed as the others came downstairs.

"I think Puck should always play killer." Rachel said with a small grin. "That scream was real – he scared the absolute shit out of me."

Puck laughed appreciatively. "That was fun."

"We should do this again!" Finn said, pulling himself up from the floor.

"No…I was actually scared for a while there." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, but at least you survived." Sam muttered.

"Was it just Kurt and Blaine who lived?"

"Yep. I got you all!" Puck laughed.

The simulator let out a warning message for them to leave, and they all collected their things before heading out.

"You have to do it next time." Blaine advised Kurt as they left.

"Why?" he moaned, his heart still drumming.

"Because I might die, and that wouldn't be very good."

Kurt frowned. "But…"

"No. I survived because I was looking for you!"

Kurt grumbled. "Fine…but next time we're bringing supplies. Like our own knife."

Blaine grinned.

"Deal!"


	255. Lollipop

Blaine had an addiction to lollipops, and it wasn't his fault. Not really.

"Do you want me to get you some lollipops or something?"

"What are lollipops going to do for my sore throat?" Blaine rasped, a frown on his face.

Kurt grinned. "All the syrup makes it slid-ey" he explained, and Blaine pulled a face.

"Kinky."

"Shut up. Do you want me to get you some or not?"

Blaine hesitated.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He left the room and Blaine pouted, snuggling down with the blankets. He didn't even _like_ lollipops.

^.^

Blaine blinked awake to Kurt kneeling on the bed, smiling and pouring a yellow packet of lollipops onto the bed.

"I must've fallen asleep…" Blaine mumbled groggily, wincing as he swallowed.

"Really?" Kurt teased. "Alright, I bought you thirty of them."

Blaine blinked. "Thirty?"

"They're good. You'll want more."

Blaine shook his head, glaring at them all on the bed.

"They don't look like normal lollipops…" he said softly, curiously picking one up.

"They're _Starburst_ lollipops." Kurt explained with a grin. "They're so much better than normal ones."

Blaine was interested, picking up a strawberry one and struggling with the wrapper. Thirty seconds later he chucked it down with a frustrated moan.

"This is why I hate lollipops." He growled, crossing his arms grumpily.

Kurt giggled at him, taking the lollipop that was offending him and opening it easily. Blaine just scowled at him.

"Here." Kurt offered, passing him the sweet.

Blaine took it, giving it an experimental lick. His eyes widened and he put it into his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Oh my god this is good." He whispered, and Kurt grinned happily.

^.^

Even when Blaine recovered, he found himself addicted. He would sneak out at night because he didn't have one before bed, and he would buy four or five packs at a time.

"This'll come back to hurt you." Kurt said sensibly from his study desk, shaking his head as Blaine put a red one in his mouth.

The apple ones were his favourites.

"How?" he asked around the lollipop.

He took it out of his mouth to swallow, and winced in pain.

Kurt grinned knowingly. "It's cutting?"

Blaine frowned, looking down. "It tastes so good but it hurts so bad…" he whimpered.

"Are you getting ulcers as well?" Kurt inquired with a grin.

Blaine nodded sadly.

"I think you're going to have to give them up."

"No!" Blaine cried, holding his lollipop away from Kurt possessively.

"You know I'm not going to kiss you while you taste like Starburst, right?"

Blaine took a moment, glancing between the lollipop and Kurt, before sighing and putting the lollipop down.

"Fine…."


	256. Martians

"_Kurt…I can't sleep…"_

Kurt wasn't awake. Not really.

"Thanks for telling me." He mumbled into the phone, blinking blearily at the time. It was one in the morning. "Go back to sleep."

"_I haven't been _to_ sleep." _He said sadly.

"Why?" Kurt moaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"_Martians." _

"Blaine…what?" he mumbled in confusion. It was _far _too early for this.

"_I can't sleep because if I do, the Martians will rape me."_

Kurt was stunned into silence.

"_Kurt, help me!" _Blaine pleaded.

"The Martians will rape you if you sleep?" Kurt repeated incredulously. Seriously, what did he eat? Maybe this was just some elaborate dream.

"_Exactly!" _Blaine sounded triumphant – or maybe relieved that he was finally getting through.

"Blaine…what did you take?" Kurt asked in concern.

"_Nothing! I swear…if I go to sleep, the Martians will mind rape or probe rape me or something!"_

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to interrupt.

"_I mean, I don't remember the specific details. I was freaking out too much to pay attention, but I don't really like the sound of either of them! One is just invasive, and the other's weird and sticky in all the wrong places!"_

"Blaine!" Kurt practically yelled into his phone.

"…_what?" _Blaine paused for a breath.

"Who told you about the Martians?"

"_Cooper. He pointed out Mars then said because we can see it without a telescope, it was time for the Martians to kidnap me!"_

Kurt took a moment to process this, growling internally.

"Blaine…why _you_, in particular?" he tried to get Blaine to see the fraud behind it.

"_Because when I was younger, Cooper put a weird thing on my head, and when I asked him about it he told me it was a tracking device for the Martians!" _Blaine breathed. _"I didn't believe him at the time…but then he brought it up again tonight and if he remembers it that clearly, it _must_ be true!"_

Blaine sounded almost close to tears, and Kurt was getting frustrated. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Blaine…" Kurt muttered as patiently as he could. "Your brother is very wise, and quite…persuasive, and I'm sure that if he told you about it, then it means he was trying to prevent it. Is he home?"

"_No, he's out…"_

"I bet he's trying to stop the Martians right now." Kurt was far too tired to do anything but humour his boyfriend. "Because I'm fairly sure that the thing on your head was actually a tracking-beacon preventer."

Blaine hummed unconvincedly.

"_But what if they _do_ come?" _Blaine whimpered, and Kurt could practically see him pacing, watching the skies worriedly.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Come here."

"_What?"_

"If you're that worried, come here and sleep on the couch."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Blaine…I'm about to fall asleep while talking to you. I'll protect you from the Martians, just get here soon, okay?"

"_Okay, okay. I'll be there soon…"_

"Mmhm…hurry. And don't ring the doorbell, just text me."

"_Kurt…?"_

"…yes Blaine?"

"_What if the Martians get you too?"_

Kurt slammed his head into his pillow with a groan.


	257. Necrophilia

"It's necrophilia, Kurt!"

"I beg to differ." Kurt protested, glaring at his boyfriend. "Yes, Edward is dead, but he's still technically alive, as a vampire."

Blaine stared at him incredulously. "You can't be serious. Kurt, you're smarter than this! Vampires are _dead!"_

"But Edward didn't ever die! Carlisle injected the venom _as_ he was dying – there was no actual death!"

Blaine threw up his hands. "Ugh, I don't even care…I just hate the fact that they had sex!"

"More Twilight complaints?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He can't get a boner!" Blaine exclaimed awkwardly loudly.

Thankfully they were only in Kurt's room, but Burt and Carole were downstairs, and Kurt wasn't quite sure how much they could hear.

"It's _fantasy, _Blaine."

"That's no excuse!" Blaine retorted. "Just because its fantasy doesn't mean it can be unrealistic!"

"Oh yeah?" Kurt countered. "What's unrealistic in terms of fantasy then?"

"Writers are supposed to immerse us into their world – to believe that this place might _actually_ exist!" Blaine grinned enthusiastically. It was quite obvious he'd had this argument before. "There's no realism in Twilight – especially where Edward and Bella are concerned!"

"How so?" Kurt snapped.

"Edward suddenly infatuated with Bella? Bella taking a while to catch on? Then them becoming soul-mates and being in love forever…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt paused, his lips curving into a smile as he went over what Blaine just said, and realised he basically retold their own story. "You don't think it can happen in real life?"

"No, I don't. It's complete-oh." Blaine paused.

"Yeah." Kurt grinned triumphantly.

Blaine shook his head, trying to get back on track. "What I mean, is that just because Edward resembles Adonis, and Bella's blood smells really good, doesn't mean that they should be together forever!"

Kurt scowled. "Any other complaints?"

Blaine grumbled for a bit, before frowning. "It's also sexist."

"Oh, right." Kurt finally snapped. "Like Disney is any more realistic than Twilight – because animals can totally speak, and they can lead adventures and humans are all stupid and without absent parents or being a princess, you can't amount to anything!"

Blaine stared at Kurt, his mouth parted in shock, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said immediately, very quietly. "I…I went too far…"

Blaine nodded feebly, and Kurt pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back softly.

"Sorry." He apologised again, and Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry…I'm just…very passionate about hating Twilight."

Kurt nodded and gave him a small kiss, and they were silent for a few minutes.

"Kurt…you need to make me a promise."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"No matter what happens – even if I turn into a vampire – you're not to have sex with me."

"_What?" _Kurt practically shrieked.

"I just…I don't like necrophilia…"

* * *

_**A/N: I don't want to get in a Twilight related battle, but still. See you in 7 hours.**_


	258. Opposite's Attract

_**A/N: Morning! Ugh, that was a nice sleep :) We've got...wait, hold on...12 to go... :) 12 more hours guys! But we might we bored and start uploading it every half hour because we still did this really badly and stuff. We're glad you're liking them and everything! Thanks for all your amazing reviews :) This is just happy little happy fic.**_

* * *

Blaine knows he and Kurt have lots of differences, but Kurt disagrees.

Blaine's short, and Kurt isn't.

Kurt's hair is straight, but Blaine has curls.

Blaine likes to climb trees, but Kurt prefers both feet firmly on the ground.

Kurt plays piano, while Blaine plays guitar.

Blaine sings solos, Kurt sings back-up. (Against his wishes, mind you)

Kurt goes to McKinley, but Blaine goes to Dalton.

Blaine wears whatever's comfortable, and Kurt dresses to be fashionable.

Kurt's organised, and, well…Blaine really isn't.

Blaine likes acting like he's five, but Kurt much prefers acting his age.

Kurt's friends are mostly girls, Blaine's friends are mostly guys.

Blaine likes it rough... Kurt doesn't.

Kurt can be himself, whereas Blaine has to hide.

Blaine has a mother, but Kurt lost his.

Kurt has a dad who loves him, but Blaine's father doesn't care.

Blaine wants what's best for Kurt, but Kurt wants what's best for Blaine.

But none of this really matters, because in the end, opposites attract.

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	259. Park

_**A/N: Smut!**_

* * *

"I like this park."

So Blaine was drunk.

"Me too."

But so was Kurt, so it was okay.

"It's got happy grass!" Blaine exclaimed happily, promptly throwing himself onto said grass and rolling in it.

Kurt watched him with bright, if not slightly glazed eyes, rolling in the light of the park lamp.

"Hey, come here." He ordered, and Blaine stopped rolling to look up at him confusedly. "Cuddles." Kurt explained, and Blaine's expression cleared.

"Okay." He agreed happily, getting halfway up before falling over again. "Whoops." He muttered, grinning up at Kurt. "I can't get up. You should come down here."

Kurt blinked at him.

"I'll help you up." He promised, and Blaine grinned, holding his hands up.

"Okay!"

Kurt tugged at his arms, and Blaine pulled back, ending up with a lapful of adorably confused Kurt.

"Blaine, why am I on the ground?"

Blaine shrugged, wriggling away from Kurt and commando-crawling in the grass. Kurt stared after him confusedly, crawling after him and landing on his back.

Blaine yelped happily, and Kurt licked his neck.

"Mm. That's nice. Your tongue is warm."

Kurt laughed, biting him and licking the spot soothingly. Blaine whimpered slightly.

"Why did you bite me?" Blaine asked sadly. "I was being good…"

Kurt grinned, wriggling slightly on top of him and biting his neck again, sucking over the spot.

"Mm…what's…" Blaine's eyes widened and he turned over, his hand snaking down between them to palm against the front of Kurt's jeans.

"Wow." Kurt breathed, and Blaine nodded, rubbing over him gently.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Blaine giggled, rocking against Kurt.

"Why not?" Kurt breathed, his hips bucking slightly.

"We're in a park." He laughed, wiggling side to side and making Kurt gasp.

"It's dark. Screw public places." He giggled, sitting up and pulling Blaine into his lap.

Blaine's legs wrapped around Kurt's hips and they rocked together again – Kurt's lips planting rough kisses over his neck. Blaine was whimpering, his breath increasing and he was keening frantically.

"I love you." Kurt whispered. "God I love you."

Blaine just whined, releasing a low, guttural growl, low in his throat and he closed his eyes.

"OY!"

Kurt and Blaine both froze, shocked almost into sobriety.

"Get out of here!"

It was a security guard, his flashlight shining directly on them.

"Fucking teenagers!" he shouted as Blaine and Kurt scrambled to get up and off each other.

They had a classic 'dear in the headlights' look – pale and scared as he advanced towards them.

"Run." Blaine breathed, and Kurt's eyes widened. "RUN!"

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him – hauled him away over the happy grass and through the dark, ignoring the cries of the security guard.

"Oh my god." Kurt breathed, tripping over a stump and sending them both sprawling.

Blaine laughed, giddy and excited as he rolled onto his back. They were submerged completely in darkness – and Kurt's heart was drumming in his throat.

"We almost got arrested for having sex in the park." He hissed.

"Dry humping in the park. In the light of some lamp." Blaine clarified, crawling back over to Kurt and situating himself on top. "And now we're in the dark…and that security guard is gone…so we can continue…"

"Blaine…"

Blaine giggled, kissing him gently.

"Okay."

* * *

_**A/N: Smh.**_


	260. Queens

_**A/N: Sadly, this one actually happened to me at school -.-**_

* * *

"I hate them. I hate them all. I hate them." Kurt spat, tears in his eyes as he cuddled into Blaine.

The second Blaine had arrived, Kurt had crawled into his arms and hadn't moved.

"I know…" Blaine whispered. Kurt hadn't told him what happened yet – but he needed comfort and Blaine was willing to provide it.

Blaine let him cry, holding him close and just gently rocking with him, kissing his forehead and whispering to him occasionally.

"It was because you weren't there today." Kurt said softly, his voice raspy. "They must've figured I was an easy target…" he swallowed, and Blaine closed his eyes. So it was bullying again.

"I'm not blaming you!" Kurt quickly back-pedaled, squeezing him gently. "I'm just…trying to work it out."

Blaine nodded, stroking his back soothingly.

"So…what actually happened?" Blaine asked gently, and Kurt heaved a high.

"I was heading to Glee…" he started. "And these two…they were from the football team but I don't remember their faces…it just happened so fast…"

Blaine's hand increased its pace, trying to give him more comfort.

"They screamed…" he swallowed thickly. "They were screaming at me – f-faggot…fag…queen…prom queen" he stuttered, blinking back tears. "And then they threw something…at the wall. A piece of fruit? I think it was an apple." He took a few moments to collect himself. "It exploded everywhere, all over my clothes, the ground…"

He was breathing heavier, tears and sobs threatening to break free of his chest. Blaine didn't expect him to speak anymore and shushed him gently. He wanted to kill them – anyone who discriminated, anyone who bullied…he just wanted them gone. They had hurt Kurt, and it wasn't just names and pushing anymore.

"I don't have to go on work experience…" Blaine said softly, not really expecting Kurt to allow it.

He was right.

"No, no…" Kurt mumbled, pulling away from Blaine slowly. "I'm a big kid, Blaine…I'll just…learn to deal."

Blaine hugged him close to his chest again, burying his face into his hair. "You shouldn't have to."

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded. "I know…but until we graduate, there isn't anything we can do…"

Blaine sighed heavily. "If it gets any worse…you better tell me, alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Words…they hurt…they hurt like a bitch, but they're not physically hurting you…not like Karofsky was. If they get to that point…" Blaine growled. "If they have the balls to touch you in _any_ way, you better tell me."

Kurt nodded wordlessly, pulling Blaine in for another hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N: Everything is okay now though. I haven't run into those guys again, and I don't intend on doing so.**_


	261. Rabbits

_**A/N: I swear, most of these are giant crack fics. We love it.**_

* * *

"Blaine, we are _not _getting a rabbit."

"But _why?"_ Blaine whined, burying his head into the pillow.

Kurt shook his head firmly, tugging Blaine up. "What do you think of when you think of rabbits?"

"Fluffy, cute little happy creatures with fluffy ears and cute tails."

Kurt glared at him.

"Why? What do you think of?" Blaine inquired, rolling over to look at him properly.

"Fucking. Shagging." Kurt muttered exasperatedly. "You know, what we were _just _doing?" he grimaced.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I waited a customary fifteen minutes before asking for a rabbit."

"What kind of customary is it to ask for a rabbit just after sex?"

"My kind of customary." He explained happily. "Besides, what else do you think of?"

"Offspring...Multitudes of tiny baby rabbits..."

Blaine blinked at him sleepily, frowning.

"But Kurt...what if we only got boys!"

"They'd fight." Kurt said sensibly, rolling off the bed and pulling his boxers on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blaine pouted. "What happened to cuddles?"

"I don't want cuddles if all you're going to do is whinge about me not letting you have a rabbit."

Blaine crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him back down next to him, curling contentedly next to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend, smiling despite himself as Blaine snuggled into him, murmuring contentedly.

"You're still naked." Kurt commented,

"Good observation skills." Blaine noted with a grin. "You're not."

"I've got things to do!"

"Bullshit." Blaine laughed. "You left because I brought up rabbits. We were going to go to bed."

"Yeah, well..." Kurt mumbled and Blaine hummed happily.

"You're not really angry, are you?" Blaine asked, kissing his arm gently.

"No. I'm just a little affronted that you were so quick to jump to rabbits after _that_ mind-blowing orgasm."

Blaine laughed, petting down Kurt's sides.

"It was an important question." He murmured defensively, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Asking me if you can get a rabbit is not a question that should be important after sex Blaine."

Blaine frowned. "Well, I was thinking how happy I was, and how happy I am with you."

"I swear, if you make reference to us being happy because we have a rabbit..."

"This isn't going anywhere." Blaine quickly backtracked, because that was _exactly_ what he was making reference to. "I just...I think rabbits would be fun."

Kurt sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

"Hey Kurt... What if we just got girls?"

* * *

_**A/N: Lmfao...Also, we're keen to tinychat if you guys are :)**_


	262. Swimming

_**A/N: Midday. We're tiyyahddd..**_

* * *

Kurt frowned, glaring at the way the water streamed off Blaine's perfect body.

"I don't understand the appeal." Kurt muttered, raking Blaine's figure.

"It's amazing!" Blaine grinned. "The water is amazing."

"Anderson!" Wes called. "I demand a rematch. Nobody beats a Montgomery!"

Blaine laughed, waving him off.

"Come on baby, it's just water."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Kurt muttered, eyeing him warily from where he leant against the fence, a safe distance away from the pool where Blaine and most of the Warblers were splashing happily.

"Babe, please?" Blaine asked again, swimming over to the edge of the pool and leaning against it, pouting up at Kurt. "Please please please?"

"What are you, five?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes, but still taking a step closer despite himself.

Blaine grinned eagerly, reaching out with grabby hands.

Kurt smiled half heartedly.

"Blaine, I still don't really want to get in the pool."

"Yes you do." Blaine argued gently. "It's hot, you're wearing way too many clothes, and it's really, really nice in the pool."

Kurt's eyebrows rose at his clothes comment, and Blaine grinned cheekily, still reaching out for him.

Finally, Kurt stepped forward and sat down on the edge.

"Finally!" Wes cheered in the background, and Kurt shot him a half-hearted glare as Blaine leant against his chest, hands on his waist.

"So are you actually getting in or...?" Blaine asked after a minute or so, grinning up at Kurt.

Kurt smacked at his shoulders.

"Shut up."

"No, no...take your time." Blaine said. "No pressure."

Kurt shook his head. "Just for that, I'm not getting in."

Blaine pouted, keeping a firm grip on Kurt's waist.

"No, wait!" he protested, holding Kurt still as he tried to stand back up.

"Why?" Kurt whined.

"Because I love you?"

"Anderson!" Wes barked. "Rematch!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Blaine called, tugging at Kurt's waist one more time. "Please."

Kurt shook his head firmly, and Blaine gave a little sigh.

"Alright...well...if you want me to come keep you company, you call me, okay?"

Kurt grinned happily, nodding at him. "Thanks babe..."

Blaine nodded and turned, diving into the water and tackling Wes and Nick in a giant hug. Kurt watched fondly as they set up a race. It took Kurt a while, but he managed to slide into the water and find Blaine.

He swam up and surprised him, wrapping him in a hug.

As soon as Blaine recognised him, his eyes went wide with delight, pulling him closer in their wet hug.

"I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: You can kinda tell the rapid deterioration of the quality of these fics...this one...god. Never again.**_


	263. Tent

_**A/N: Do-do-do-do**_

* * *

Kurt blinked, a horrified expression on his face as Blaine continued.

"Well…Cooper…he's bisexual…and Simon's straight as a beam, and Jared is gay as the fourth of July." Blaine was flushing, glaring at the road. "Penny and Ashleigh are dating, Lisa and Sarah are bi and experimenting, and Alana is straight…"

"Blaine…" Kurt swallowed hard. "Why…why didn't you tell me this before I agreed to come…"

"I just…I kind of forgot…"

"How do you _forget_ this type of thing?"

"Well, we've always been drunk when this has happened!"

Kurt swallowed hard.

"Look…if you're uncomfortable, we can stay at the house. We don't have to stay in the tents."

Kurt chewed his lip. "I'll think about it."

"I just…I have so many memories up at this place…and I want to be able to share all the oddities that happened there with you."

Kurt took his hand with a smile. "Alright. I…I'll definitely think about it."

Blaine grinned happily. "Good."

^.^

Blaine had coaxed Kurt to a farm, and to this moment, Kurt was still wondering how. It was owned by Blaine's aunt and uncle, and was acres and acres of land that spanned over hills and hills of green and yellow grass.

"Kurtikins!" Cooper grinned happily, punching him gently on the arm.

"Leave him alone, Cooper." Blaine warned, putting a protective arm around Kurt.

His warning was full of light-hearted mirth and Cooper shot them a grin.

"Where's everyone else?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"Late." Cooper huffed. "But they're all on their way. Why don't you show Kurt around?"

^.^

Kurt was fine. He was great. Hell, he was actually having fun. He met the other people who visited – who Blaine had grown up with over the years of his life. He heard stories and he laughed along with them, and for once in his life he immediately felt at home. These people were just like he was.

But then night time fell, and they moved to the tent.

They were situated in the very back paddocks – Kurt held onto Blaine's waist tightly as he drove the quad bike. He was slightly nervous – if the stories were anything to go by.

The tent was large – three large sections that could hold five people in each comfortably. Blaine grinned, glancing over at Kurt as they climbed off the bikes.

"Welcome to…welcome to my childhood."

"Judging by the way Penny and Ashleigh keep grinding up against each other, I'd say your childhood was quite an experience." Kurt whispered, inhaling heavily.

Blaine turned to him, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "Look, if you don't want to do this, the offer still stands. We have the house, and a bike."

"I just…let's see how this goes."

Blaine nodded and took his hand, pulling him towards the tent. The others had already invaded, seeking out their sleeping spots and lying down on the sleeping bags that were already there. Blaine and Kurt snagged two that were next to each other in the middle section – sharing with Cooper.

He wasn't happy.

"No…weird stuff, okay. At least, while I'm in the compartment."

Kurt blushed heavily.

^.^

Halfway into the night, the alcohol was brought out, and the tent inhabitants wasted no time in getting themselves sloshed. Except for Kurt and Blaine, of course.

"What are we even playing?" Kurt inquired.

They sat in a circle in the middle compartment, cards in piles around them. A bottle sat in the middle of the circle, next to Cooper's phone.

"It's called drunk spin the bottle poker."

Kurt was confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"So, you spin the bottle, and then you get a dare from the phone. If you fail to complete the dare, you lose a card. The card goes to the person you're supposed to be doing the dare to." Simon explained with a giddy grin.

"And at the end of the game, the person with no cards gets torture of our choice."

Kurt blinked worriedly. That sounded dangerous.

"I'm…not sure I want to play this." Kurt said softly, and Blaine laughed gently.

"It's his first time." Blaine said. "So he can sit out."

There was mumbled agreement and Kurt nodded almost happily, watching as Alana spun the bottle. It landed on Simon – the straight one – and she grinned happily.

"Okay, dare says…" Cooper grinned, "Handjob. Go."

Kurt's eyes widened as she reached for his pants with no hesitation.

"Is it…always…?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine nodded.

"It gets worse as the night goes on."

Alana giggled to herself, and suddenly she was pulling Simon's cock from his jeans, stroking over him quickly and with no hesitation. Simon didn't seem embarrassed, his eyes closed as he bit his lip, leaning backwards.

Kurt looked away awkwardly, but Blaine was watching – like the rest of them.

He sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I don't actually think Cooper might be Bi, but it seemed fitting for this fic :)**_


	264. Um

_**A/N: FFN was being silly and didn't want me to log in, so this is the chapter from half an hour ago...**_

* * *

"Um…"

"Blaine, what now?" Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

"I think I had an accident?" Blaine asked, sounding a little confused.

"You _think_ you had an accident?" Kurt asked, rolling over and stretching out to grab Blaine, confused when he didn't find him.

"Yeah…"

Kurt peered over the edge of the bed.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Blaine frowned even more.

"I…I really don't know."

Kurt grinned at him half-heartedly.

"How much did you drink last night?"

Blaine smiled up at him.

"I don't remember." He said happily – then he frowned. "That's a _bad_ thing right?"

Kurt laughed, and Blaine winced, grabbing at his head.

"Apparently a lot." He whimpered, and Kurt laughed again.

"Do you want to get on the bed?" he offered, and Blaine looked confused.

"Um…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, more than slightly concerned.

"My pants are wet…" he said softly, wiggling a little to confirm it.

Kurt laughed. "Do you want to go have a shower?"

"I don't feel like I've been drinking _that _much." He whimpered, wiggling again. "I'm awkwardly wet."

Kurt could only grin at him, shaking his head gently.

"Come on." Kurt pulled himself out of bed, walking over to Blaine and hauling him up.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, eyes brightening. "Somewhere exciting?"

Kurt laughed. "We're going for a shower."

"We?" his eyes lit up further.

Kurt nodded, pulling him close and grimacing when Blaine's wet pants came in contact with his boxers.

They did a weird dancey-shuffle to the bathroom, and Kurt managed to strip him without trying to encourage anything else. Finally, he got them both undressed and under the hot spray of the shower.

"This is naiicee…" Blaine hummed happily, letting the water cascade down his face.

Kurt stifled a laugh, shaking his head gently at Blaine's inability to function under the influence of alcohol.

"I still want to know why I'm wet." Blaine muttered after a moment.

"Because you're under the shower?"

"No, I mean…why I _was_ wet. Before the shower. My pants. It was cold." He mumbled, almost a little sadly.

"Your pants used to be on the floor of the bathroom." Kurt told him gently. "They were the ones you were wearing this morning."

Blaine frowned. "How do you know…?"

"I heard you come in. You weren't very quiet."

Blaine frowned again, thinking hard.

"So…why are we in the shower, if I'm not…_wet_."

"I just wanted to get you naked."

* * *

_**A/N: :)**_


	265. Violence

_**A/N: We've done something like this before, but I wanted to take it a different way.**_

* * *

Blaine punched hard, slamming his fists into the material and letting out little snorts as his eyes narrowed.

Kurt watched on, eyes wide.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of violence."

"It's not violence. It's...release."

"I can give you release..." Kurt said softly, adjusting the straps on his fists. "You don't have to resort to... punching things for release."

"Mm..." he punched the bag again, growling a little.

"Blaine..."

Blaine wiped his brow, sighing at Kurt. "You give me different release. Better, and different."

"But I mean...if you get angry...if you hurt someone because of this."

"No, no, no...babe, this is teaching me _not_ to punch someone in the face."

Kurt sighed, sitting at one of the benches. "I don't understand."

Blaine loosened his shoulders, pulling off his gloves. "I get rid of the angry by punching."

"I get rid of the angry by running." Kurt said softly, and Blaine laughed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine finally asked, dropping his hands completely and turning to pay full attention to Kurt.

"I don't like violence."

"Violence is hurting someone. This is hurting some_thing._"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't want you to stop...pummelling the bag."

Blaine sighed. "Then why are you here?"

"Because..."

"I'm not trying to kick you out or anything...but I _am_ trying to work out here."

Kurt shrugged. "I like to watch you anyway."

Blaine laughed. "You have far too many double standards."

Kurt frowned and pouted.

"You're cute. Want to be my sparring partner?"

Kurt frowned. "You mean your punching bag?"

"No..." Blaine went back to his punching bag, punching lightly. "Sparring partner. It's non-contact punching and kicking. Like self-defence."

"...pretend fighting?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine sighed.

"Let's go with that."


	266. Watermelons

_**A/N: We just CBF, now you're gonna get a chapter every half hour :)**_

* * *

"Blaine, remind me _why_ I let you do the grocery shopping this week?" Kurt called up the stairs. Blaine couldn't tell his mood, deciding honesty was the best.

"Because you told me you were busy writing assignments and I just _had_ to go, otherwise we'd spend the whole week eating take away?" He called back, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, right." Kurt murmured. "You took the grocery list I wrote you right?" he checked.

Blaine glanced to the side nervously.

"Of course." He replied smoothly.

Kurt smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow as he leant against the wall as he folded his arms, crossing his ankles.

"So why is the pantry full of junk?" he asked pleasantly.

Blaine faltered.

"Um…"

"And did you get any meat?"

Blaine sat heavily on the top step.

"Um…"

"Or fruit or vegetables?"

Blaine thunked his head against the wall.

"Dammit."

Kurt grinned at him.

"That's a no then?"

"Dammit dammit dammit." He swore.

"I'm guessing you forgot the list and just bought whatever looked good?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine nodded sadly.

Kurt held his hand out to him.

"Come on."

Blaine looked up hopefully.

"Why?"

"We're going shopping."

Blaine looked doubtful again.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"So I can teach you how to grocery shop. Properly."

Blaine hurried down the stairs, taking Kurt's hand.

"I don't know whether to be scared or excited…."

^.^

"If it's green, it's not ripe." Kurt explained, picking up a banana.

"But…if it's a green avocado, then it _is_ ripe?" Blaine asked, cocking his head.

"Exactly."

"Ugh." Blaine moaned. "Why is fruit so confusing?"

"Okay, watermelon time."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt led him over. "You don't want ones that are too big – they dry out and go gross far too quickly. But the small ones have far too much juice."

Blaine frowned.

"So we want the medium sized ones?" he guessed.

Kurt beamed at him proudly.

"Exactly." he laughed gently, taking his hand. "Come on. It's time to go look at the junk food."

Blaine stared after Kurt suspiciously. "Why…"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to figure out the healthy junk from the crappy junk."

Blaine grinned.

Perhaps he could come to like shopping after all.

^.^

"Blaine…. Why are there five watermelons in the kitchen?"

"….I didn't know which medium one to choose."

* * *

_**A/N: Do love Blainers**_


	267. Xena

_**A/N: I need to go home soon...**_

* * *

"No. You've gone too far. That's…no."

"But Kurt…you said we could do roleplay!" Blaine whined, still holding up the costume.

"I can't even form an appropriate response to that." Kurt muttered, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

"What's wrong with Xena?"

Kurt cringed. "She's a woman."

"She's a Warrior Princess!" he exclaimed happily.

"Blaine, _why_ do you want me to wear a skirt?" Kurt paced, flustered. "Not to mention a freakin' bra!"

"It's a _breast plate!"_ Blaine countered. "And you really looked hot in that kilt…"

"But…"

"Come on, how is this any different from when you were at Prom? We don't even have to go out in public!"

"But Blaine…" Kurt whined.

Blaine knelt down, dropping the costume and walking forward on his knees. Kurt watched him sadly – fully knowing that he wasn't going to get his way tonight. That Xena costume would inevitably end up on him for a brief period of time.

Blaine was trailing his fingers up Kurt's legs, and he sighed.

"Please babe?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "Please, _please_? For me?"

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, dropping to sit on the bed. Blaine shuffled forwards on his knees, parting Kurt's thighs and hugging him around the waist.

"Just for tonight. Then you can do _anything_ you want." He rested his head on Kurt's stomach, looking up at him from under his lashes.

Kurt was right, once again.

^.^

"I feel stupid. And bare. Mostly stupid." Kurt mumbled, peeking his head around the bathroom door.

"Let me see!" Blaine had stripped to just his boxers and was sitting on the bed, his leg jiggling excitedly.

"I don't think I want you to." It fit, which was strange. Almost a little too well. "Are you sure you're not secretly bi…? Because this breast plate does far too much for things that don't actually exist."

Blaine snorted. "I'm sure. I'm gay. Definitely gay. And even if I'm not, I'm _very_ in love with you. So it shouldn't matter whether I'm gay or straight or bi or pan or…a…"

Kurt snorted, and shook his head. "You're adorable."

"You'd be more adorable if you let me see you."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and letting the door swing open.

Blaine's mouth fell open as he took in the bronze armour covering Kurt's pale skin. His face was flushing, and Blaine just started at him in awe.

"Oh god…I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: We didn't feel like writing actual smut anymore.**_


	268. Yellow Yoyo

_**A/N: Wow. Lost track of time.**_

* * *

"I want a hobby." Blaine frowned sadly.

"You play an instrument." Kurt said sensibly from the laptop, typing out his next sentence.

"But I want a _cool_ hobby." Blaine was lounging on the couch, half upside-down. "Something I can do all the time."

"Get a shaker egg." Kurt muttered distractedly.

"But that's noisy." Blaine said softly. "You'd get annoyed."

"Mm...you're right." He was still distracted, typing away.

"Kurt, you're not even listening to me." Blaine pouted.

"Nope." Kurt grinned, glancing up briefly. "Busy. Concentrating."

"On what?" Blaine whined. "I need help Kurt! Help me..."

"Blaine, you don't need help to pick a hobby."

"Yeah I do." Blaine disagreed, tilting his head to look at Kurt. "I can't just pick something at random, what if I don't like it?" he asked sensibly, kicking his legs in the air.

Kurt sighed, looking up at him. "What sort of thing do you want?"

"I don't know. Something I can play with?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt was busy typing again, ignoring Blaine as he fidgeted impatiently on the couch.

"Kurtt.." Blaine whined again.

"Blaine..." Kurt mocked frustratedly.

"Kurt, that's not nice." Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I just really have to finish this." He explained. "Why don't you see if you can find something in the junk drawer? I thought I saw some cards or something in there..."

"What can I do with cards?" Blaine asked, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Magic tricks?" Kurt suggested.

^.^

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked. He'd finished his work a little while ago, and realised that the house was oddly quiet, so he'd worriedly gone looking for Blaine.

Blaine was standing in the backyard, winding string around something.

"My new hobby." Blaine grinned.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "A yo-yo?"

"A _yellow_ yo-yo!" he exclaimed happily.

Kurt blinked, a small smile on his face. "Have you learnt anything yet?"

Blaine pouted. "It's really hard. So...not really."

Kurt smiled fondly. "Show me?"

Blaine grinned excitedly, setting up the string and flexing him arm impressively. He twisted his arm, letting the string down and retract, before catching it.

"Yeah, that's about it."

Kurt grinned, shaking his head.

"Blaine...come on..."

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, trying to spin the yo-yo in a way that looked dangerous.

"We're going to get you a book that will teach you." Kurt smirked, reaching out his hand. "So...you know, you don't kill me with that thing."


	269. Zebra Crossing

_**A/N: Second last one for the weekend :)**_

* * *

"Come on Kurt! Hurry up!" Blaine bounced, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt.

"Blaine! Wait! Look before you cross the road!" Kurt called frantically.

Blaine twisted to look at him, already halfway across the road.

"Kurt it's a zebra crossin-"

There was a squeal of tires, and a thump, and Blaine blacked out.

^.^

When Blaine woke up, it was too loud, annoying noises, pain stretching from the back of his head all the way down to his knees, a comforting hand squeezing his fingers gently, and white, blinding light.

He opened his mouth, quite intending to say something intelligent, but it didn't come out. A weird garbled noise came from mouth and something reminiscent to a whine.

"Blaine!"

But then he was gone again.

^.^

The next time he woke up, there was less white, less noise, more pain, and still that hand, holding tight to his own.

He took it more slowly this time, struggling to squeeze that hand _before_ trying to open his eyes.

"Blaine?" Someone – it _had_ to be Kurt – asked.

Blaine whimpered as he became aware of how much his back hurt – his eyes finally shooting open. A worried looking Kurt hovered over him.

He tried to talk again, but all that came out of his mouth was garbled mush.

"Shh, calm down." Kurt soothed, hands hovering as he tried to find somewhere safe to pet. "You won't be able to talk until the drugs wear off a little."

Blaine frowned, and winced.

"…hurts." He whimpered.

Kurt nodded sadly, and as Blaine's eyes cleared, he could see that he'd been crying.

"Mm..happened?"

Kurt swallowed hard, stroking his hand gently.

"It…you just…the car didn't stop…and you…" he closed his eyes. "You were hit."

"Zebra…?"

"Yeah, I know… Kurt whispered. "He didn't stop."

"Mm. Ow…"

Kurt nodded as a doctor walked in, and Kurt looked up at him expectantly.

"Ahh, you're awake." He smiled kindly at Blaine, who looked at him with glazed eyes. "Now, we have some good news. You're very lucky, you didn't break anything."

"Lucky?" Kurt asked, sitting heavily.

"…feels broke." Blaine murmured, and the doctor grinned at him.

"I know. You're really badly bruised, so we'd like you to stay here at least until the swelling in your knees go down, okay?" Blaine blinked, trying to convey he understood. "You've also got a lot of spinal bruising, but thankfully, there's no internal bleeding and you've only got a minor concussion."

"Can sleep?" Blaine slurred.

"Not yet. We need you awake for at least another three hours."

Blaine let out a little whine of unhappiness.

The doctor smiled. "Good luck Blaine." He exited the room, and Kurt let out a breath of relief.

"Dear god…" Kurt whispered, and Blaine groaned at him.

"You know what this means?" Kurt muttered, and Blaine groaned again. "We're going back to preschool, and I'm going to teach you how to look both ways before crossing the street."

* * *

_**A/N: This one was sadly inspired by one of my mates - dialogue and all - but she didn't get hit. She just almost did.**_


	270. Alphabet Song

_**A/N: Okay, so none of you picked up on it, but we just wrote an Alphabet of stories. Go have a look - A for Aerobics to Z for Zebra Crossing. This concludes our 27 chapters in 24 hours. **_

_**Disclaimer: Perry Como's song is not ours :)**_

* * *

"A you're adorable, B you're so beautiful...C, you're a cutie full of charms...D you're a darling and E you're exciting...F, you're a feather in my arms..."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, frowning at Blaine from where he was standing at the end of the bed.

Literally, on the end of the bed. With his shoes on.

"G, you look so good to me, H you're so heavenly, I you're the one I idolize."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine just continued, grinning at his boyfriend.

"J, we're like Jack and Jill, K, you're so kissable." He dropped onto his knees, crawling forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips. His voice dropped to a whisper. "L is the love light in your eyes."

Kurt was almost laughing, completely confused as Blaine continued.

"M, N, O, P, I could go on all day. Q, R, S, T, alphabetically speaking, you're okay..." Blaine giggled a little at that line, and Kurt's grin widened.

Blaine stopped singing there, and started speaking directly, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"U, you make my life complete. V, means you're aw-vuh-ly sweet..."

Kurt frowned. "That didn't-"

"W, X, Y, Z, it's fun to wander through...the alphabet with you...to tell you what you mean to me..."

Blaine finished with a passionate kiss to Kurt's lips, grinning against them.

"I love you baby." Blaine grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt grinned. "But why the song?"

Blaine shrugged, grinning and pulling him into a hug. "I just...I like surprising you and I love the confusion in your eyes. It's cute."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I want to love you this much every day. And more, and more, and more, and more every day." He tackled Kurt, nuzzling his chest.

Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine tight.

"You know what. Let's make a promise."

Blaine looked up. "A promise?"

"Yeah. To always, always, always love each other."

"And celebrate the little things."

"All the little things."

"Because the little things are what makes it special."

Blaine laughed happily, pulling him even closer and kissing his chest.

"I'm ready to be in love with you for the rest of my life."

Kurt glanced down at him, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready too."

They grinned at each other, a happy silence falling between them, before Blaine opened his mouth to sing.

"A...you're adorable..."


	271. A Year To Us

_**A/N: Happy Klaine anniversary. It's been a whole year 3**_

* * *

Blaine raised his glass - filled with sparkling wine - up to Kurt's, and the satisfying chink made him grin.

"To a year of solitude."

Kurt snorted. "To a year of love."

"To a year of struggles...and to getting over them." Blaine countered with a grin.

"To a year of happiness."

"To a year of us."

Kurt shook his head and took a sip. "A year of us."

Blaine grinned triumphantly, leaning forward and kissing Kurt gently.

"To all the things we've done, and to all the things that we're going to do. To the things that'll challenge us, and to the people that'll scorn. To the stuff that makes us giddy,

and to the stuff that makes us blush. To your parents, and to mine...to everything that makes us...us."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "You were always the one for speeches."

"It's because they're romantic." Blaine kissed him again, setting his glass on the side-table. "I love you."

Kurt grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, let's get down to business (to defeat...the Huns...ahem.) We have 10 days to get out...77 fics. We're obviously not going to get there, unless some miracle of inspiration comes my way - I've got tests all next week and Claire's at uni so... But we're going to try and get to at least 300 by the anniversary comes around.**_

_**Other news; I shave my head tomorrow! :D** _


	272. Submission

_**A/N: Just some stuff we've been talking about. Haha. We're not getting close to 300 at the rate we're going. But I don't mind. I love writing. It's not about the number.**_

* * *

"I need you to understand why I don't get on with my father." Blaine whispered, cuddled safe and warm next to Kurt.

Kurt was silent, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, waiting for him to continue. This had always been a touchy subject, and Kurt was always treading on thin ice whenever they approached it.

"He's the reason…" Blaine swallowed hard, urging himself to continue – gathering the courage to bring himself to admit the next few words. "He's the reason Cooper and I don't talk anymore."

Kurt went a little rigid – Blaine mentioned Cooper even less than he mentioned his father.

"When we were younger…a lot younger, Cooper and I were close." Blaine's eyes were closed, the pain clearly etched on his face. "The best brother's ever. He taught me everything he knew, and it was…it was nice."

Blaine's voice got all floaty, and Kurt stroked his hair gingerly. "What did he do?"

"It was…it was never his fault." Blaine continued quietly. "It was…my father. It's always his fault. He would always come home drunk. Drunk and angry. We were kids at the time – I was six and he was eleven…"

_Blaine paused, his hand stilling where it was ramming his Tonka Truck repeatedly into Cooper's lego buildings. The noise that had stopped him was the car door slamming, and Cooper's eyes were wide._

_"Run Blaine. Dad's home. Go sleep." Cooper hissed, and Blaine nodded, not needing to be told twice. He hurried up the stairs, casting a look back at where Cooper sat, trying to hurriedly clean up the lego into their box. _

_Mr. Anderson swaggered into the room, glaring at Cooper the moment his eyes fell on the young boy._

"He used to hit us. Ever since mum died." Blaine said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper in the dark. "By the fourth or fifth time, Cooper caught on, and he'd never let Dad touch me again. He'd always get me to go upstairs…to get away…" Blaine took a shuddering breath, and Kurt held him closer. "Coop would end up with bruises and cuts the next day, and god…I was innocent. I never connected the two…I just thought Cooper talked to him…"

Kurt was rubbing his back now – Blaine was getting agitated and he talked faster, his breathing shallow.

"He was so stupid."

Kurt blinked, a little confused. "How so?"

"If he had just…if he'd let me deal with Dad, I wouldn't have been such a…" he sucked in a breath. "Such a pussy at prom. Maybe I wouldn't have been hurt so bad if I was used to being beat up."

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly. "You can't blame Cooper…"

Blaine went silent, snuggling further into Kurt's embrace. "I'm not…blaming him. I'm just…maybe we would've been better off."

Kurt's mind floated back to their earlier conversation.

"So why don't you and Cooper talk anymore?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine's eyes closed again. "He gave in."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"He let our father beat the fight out of him. He was fifteen, and we were getting sick of it all, and Dad came home one night, and he hit Coop so hard he blacked out. The next day, he decided to leave." Blaine sighed. "But then my dad offered him a job. And Cooper took it…and he's been working with my father ever since."

Kurt didn't understand, so he kept quiet.

"How could you do that to yourself?" Blaine whispered. "How could he just take the job? It's just…he was being _hit, _Kurt, and not just…playful shoves…he was _bleeding_ sometimes."

"Did it stop your dad from hitting him…?" Kurt asked softly, and Blaine was quiet again.

"Yeah…but that was only because Cooper stayed at the office late." Blaine smirked a little. "He always called me right after Dad left, and told me to go to sleep for when he came home."

Kurt nodded wisely, and Blaine felt the movement. "What?"

"Your brother is amazing." Kurt said softly. "And I think you should talk to him."

Blaine cringed. "Why?"

"Because Cooper saved you from dying at your father's hands. Cooper saved you from horrible years as a teenager, getting hit by your father and having to make up stupid excuses."

Blaine frowned. "But…he…"

"He worked with your father to protect _you_, Blaine." Kurt petted at his hair. "It had nothing to do with loyalty, or to salary, or _anything_, except _you."_

Blaine frowned, trying to point out the flaw – the loophole – but everything Kurt said seemed to match up. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not true."

"Why don't you call him and ask him?"

* * *

_**A/N: This ain't my headcannon. My headcannon is 'AskTheAnderbros' from Tumblr, but this was just something I thought of.**_


	273. Uterus

_**A/N: We were going to do another Alphabet one, but then I got lazy and couldn't be bothered to type up Z and Y and X so...here's U.** __**It's the...uh.. sequel teaser to 'It Just Wasn't Meant to Happen' - the mpreg. It's directly afterwards.  
**_

* * *

"No." Blaine said firmly.

Kurt pouted, slightly surprised at how quickly he replied.

"But…" Kurt tugged idly on his sleeve. "Babies."

Blaine shook his head. "Please Kurt…just no…"

"You don't want another baby?"

"I do…but we could adopt…?"

Kurt shot Blaine his best 'bitch face'. "Blaine, I have a uterus."

"Exactly!" Blaine snapped. "Just…please!"

"No! You can't just say that and not offer any explanation!" Kurt's voice was getting louder, and Blaine ushered him outside.

"Look, can't you just accept it?" Blaine growled, heading to the car.

"Not without reason. Blaine, you _love_ Maddy, and you _loved_ me being pregnant. What happened?"

Blaine frowned, not saying anything and Kurt huffed. They were both silent, until Blaine started the car.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine said softly. "Are you still going to see Carole?"

Kurt nodded slightly, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey…" Blaine reached out, taking Kurt's hand blindly as he drove. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Kurt said softly, squeezing gently. "I'm just frustrated. I don't understand."

Blaine chewed his lip. How could he tell Kurt? He could barely even _think_ about the weeks of Kurt's delivery without tearing up.

"I might tell you later." Blaine said softly, and he gave Kurt a small smile as they pulled up.

Kurt nodded slightly, squeezing Blaine's hand again before sliding out the car.

"I'll see you at two?"

Kurt nodded. "Maddy's class ends at two-thirty, so please don't be late."

Blaine grinned slightly and nodded, waving Kurt off. Kurt gave a sigh and continued to the door. He knocked twice before letting himself in.

"Carole?" he called, wandering through the house.

"In here," came her melodic voice from the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?"

"At the shop."

Kurt nodded to himself and headed into the kitchen, where Carole was getting out ingredients.

"What are we cooking?"

"Well, I was thinking we could bake a cake for Maddy – to celebrate her first day of school."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "That sounds amazing!"

Carole grinned happily. "She still likes chocolate, right?"

Kurt nodded, helping her retrieve the bowls and spoons.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Yeah…"

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You seem a little off."

Kurt had barely been there five minutes – how the hell could she tell?

He gave a little sigh. "Blaine doesn't want me to get pregnant again."

Carole's eyes went wide. "You want another one?"

Kurt nodded, and she smiled slightly.

"Blaine doesn't?"

"It's not that…" Kurt said softly. "He specifically doesn't want me to get pregnant…and I know I reacted badly with Maddy, but it's different now, and…I actually _liked_ being pregnant."

Carole smiled a little, before her eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh…Kurt…" she said softly, abandoning the ingredients. "Did Blaine…did he tell you _why_ he didn't want you to get pregnant?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Alright. We need to sit down and talk."

Kurt frowned. "We're cooking."

"It can wait." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the lounge.

They sat down together, and Kurt curled up on the end, waiting. Carole waited a long time, trying to find out a way to tell Kurt the truth.

Finally, she took his hand, and began to speak. "You had Madeline about three weeks too early." She started, and Kurt nodded. "And you remember…you were going for a nap? Is that it?"

"I remember going to the hospital – and they cut her out." Kurt grinned at the memory, but Carole's grim face wasn't assuring.

"They cut her out, and you fell unconscious." She said softly, and Kurt frowned. "Five hours later, you were stable. They hit something – while they were taking her out. Something they didn't expect to be there, and you bled out. But you were okay – it took five hours, but you were okay."

Kurt frowned, about to say something, but Carole continued.

"When you woke up, you named Madeline Hepsibah…and she started crying and you ripped your stitches." Carole said softly. "You ripped every single one of your stitches and you started bleeding internally. Blaine…he couldn't cope. He was a mess that night."

Kurt was listening with his eyes wide, his mouth parted in shock. Tears were starting to form, but they didn't spill over.

"When they operated again…Kurt…" Carole took a breath. "You died."

^.^

The afternoon was long – Kurt had so many questions – he didn't want to believe it was true but it explained so much, and Carole was sincere throughout the entire conversation. They ended up baking the cake as they talked – Kurt often stopped to freak out – and Carole ended up doing most of it – but she didn't mind.

At least Kurt knew now.

Blaine returned at two, and together they collected Madeline from school and took her back to Burt and Carole's for their mini-party.

That night – when Madeline had been tucked in, and the house was quiet, Kurt took a shower.

He had to talk to Blaine about it – it had been six years and they hadn't spoken – _Blaine_ hadn't spoken. Kurt couldn't imagine how traumatic it had been for him – how he could've dealt with it all.

His boyfriend was a lot more than Kurt gave him credit for.

So Kurt put his pyjama's on and crawled into bed, where Blaine was already curled up.

"Baby." Kurt whispered, crawling up behind him and cuddling into him.

Blaine turned slightly, a half-smile on his lips. "Yeah?"

"I won't die this time." He whispered, his eyes closing as he buried his face into Blaine's back. "I promise."

Blaine's whole body went rigid, and Kurt panicked. Finally, Blaine rolled himself over so he was facing Kurt.

"Did Carole…?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes still shut. "I mean it. I won't die."

Blaine closed his eyes, putting his arms around Kurt and holding him close – so close he could feel Kurt's heartbeat hammering around inside his chest.

"I love you…" Blaine whispered, kissing at his cheek. "But I'm not risking your life. Not again."

Kurt opened his eyes to protest, but Blaine continued.

"I _can't_ lose you. I just…I can't. Kurt, you are the best thing in my world, besides Madeline. Besides, I couldn't raise her on my own…"

"I'm strong, Blaine. I can do this."

"Why do you want another one so badly? Why can't we just adopt?"

Kurt sighed, trying to find the right way to say it. "Because…then it's ours. It's not some surrogates, and it's not a child whose parents are anonymous. It's every single part of you, and me…all our perfections rolled into one tiny human for us to love."

Blaine stared at him, biting his lip and shaking his head. "Kurt…"

"I'm stronger than I used to be. I was eighteen when I had Madeline…I'm twenty-five now."

Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine...I can do this. I just…I want one so badly, and I _know_ that I'm going to be okay. I can see us with another baby, nine months from now – the picture is so clear I can almost touch it, Blaine. _Nothing_ is going to happen to me, I promise you…"

"What if your promise isn't enough?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't have an answer, so he didn't. He just stared at Blaine with a pleading expression, waiting.

Blaine didn't know if he could go through it. He didn't know how to choose – what to choose. What if something happened to Kurt? He could never forgive himself. But he did want another baby. And he understood Kurt's reasoning – Madeline was more theirs than anything any surrogate could offer, and she was beautiful.

Blaine swallowed hard.

"Okay."


	274. Birthday Cake

_**A/N: There's a long week of tests ahead, and I apologise if we don't get many fics out :D**_

* * *

Blaine smiled as he peered into the kitchen, spotting Kurt leaning over a cookbook on the counter. His hair was falling into his face, an apron tied around his waist and flour smeared across one cheek. He was muttering to himself, and Blaine crept closer to listen.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked, smiling as Kurt whirled around, trying to hide the cookbook behind him.

"Nothing! Why?" Kurt practically squeaked. Blaine raised an eyebrow, stepping closer.

"You have something..." he said softly, wiping the flour off Kurt's face. Kurt leant into his hand with a sigh.

"You're not supposed to be home yet." He accused.

Blaine shrugged, pulling Kurt into his arms properly and nuzzling into his neck.

"I got an early mark."

Kurt relaxed into his arms and Blaine swayed them slightly.

Tensing suddenly, Kurt whirled around, hurrying Blaine out of his way as he swore under his breath, pulling something out of the oven.

"It's your fault if its burnt." Kurt told him over his shoulder, carefully placing the cake tin on the cooling tray.

Blaine sniffed the air appreciatively.

"It doesn't smell burnt." He grinned.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, thrusting his hands into a sinkful of soapy water and starting to wash up noisily.

"Well it does!" Blaine said defensively.

Kurt focused on his washing up, ignoring him. Blaine hugged him around the waist.

"Is it chocolate?" he asked, kissing his cheek.

"Of course." Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out at Blaine. "And I even put chocolate chips in it for you."

Blaine grinned, snuggling further into his back.

"When can we eat it?" he asked eagerly.

Kurt pulled the plug, spinning in his arms and leaning back against the sink.

"For dessert. It has to cool first, then I have to ice and decorate it-"

"With _more _chocolate?" Blaine asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Kurt grinned. "But you have to eat dinner first, because if I let you eat cake first then you won't eat any real food."

Blaine pouted, and Kurt leant down to kiss it away.

"What if I let you have the icing bowl when I finish?" Kurt offered as he pulled free.

Blaine grinned, following him across the kitchen happily.

"But I'm only letting you because it's a special occasion." Kurt warned him, sifting icing sugar into a bowl.

Blaine hugged him again, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder and intently watching as Kurt made the icing, measuring cocoa, milk and butter into the bowl.

He grinned happily. "I wish it was my birthday every day."

* * *

_**A/N: Klaine is lovely and sweet. Just a reminder - none of the long fics (Angst, Mpreg, and like, four of the others we have) are going to get uploaded until after the 25th.**_


	275. Telephone Calls

_**A/N: My head is cold. There isn't any hair to keep it warm -.-**_

* * *

"Dada?" Sally asked, standing in the doorway of the room, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "I miss Daddy."

Kurt put down his notebook, opening his arms to his four-year-old daughter.

"I know. I do too." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

"Can we ring him?" she asked, settling comfortably into his lap. Kurt looked at the clock, mentally calculating the time difference.

"I think so." He replied finally. "But bed after that, okay?"

"Okay dada. Promise."

Kurt kissed her cheek, picking her up and carrying her over to the phone.

"You want to help me ring?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes please!" sally grinned, eyes wide as Kurt guided her fingers to each number. They fell quiet as they listened to the phone ring.

" '_ello?"_ Blaine answered, his voice groggy.

"Morning Blaine." Kurt grinned. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

Blaine yawned, glancing at the clock in his hotel room.

"_Yeah, but I'm supposed to be awake anyway. What's up?"_

Kurt grinned, looking down at Sally as she tugged impatiently on his arm.

"Well, someone wanted to talk to you..."

Kurt trailed off, handing the phone over to Sally, pulling her into his lap and watching as she pressed it eagerly to her ear.

"Hi daddy!" she said happily. Kurt waited patiently, rocking Sally as she started yawning, petting at her hair as she chatted to Blaine.

"I miss you daddy. You're coming home soon right?" She listened intently for a moment, nodding into the phone. "Okay, I'll give it back to dada now. Love you too. Bye daddy."

Sally handed the phone back, nestling contentedly into Kurt's arms.

"Hey." Kurt greeted again.

"_Hey."_ Blaine grinned, much more awake now.

"She's not the only one that misses you, you know." Kurt said quietly.

Kurt heard Blaine sigh.

"_I know. But it's only three more days."_ Blaine said comfortingly.

"Mmm."

Blaine laughed softly.

"_I should let you go. It's past ten there isn't it?"_

Kurt made a soft noise of dissent.

"_I know, I don't_really _want to go either. But you need your sleep."_

"I don't need sleep." Kurt yawned.

"_Babe, go to bed."_ Blaine smiled into the phone. _"I'll see you on Friday, okay?"_

"Love you." Kurt said softly, his voice insecure.

"_I love you too babe. Sleep well."_ Blaine said, waiting until Kurt hung up before hanging up himself.

Kurt smiled at the phone for a second before glancing down at the child in his arms.

She was fast asleep, hand gripping at his shirt sleeve.

"Three more days." He murmured, standing to go put her to bed. "Then Blaine will be home."


	276. Mentally Disabled

_**A/N: Another fic featuring Cooper :)**_

_**Rating: Darker Themes, T**_

* * *

Cooper didn't do much these days.

He liked watching the flowers, or the grass and the bees – the dragonflies that skipped their way across the lilies. He sometimes liked to watch the children play. He wasn't really watching though. He'd see the colours and he might focus on them, but usually his eyes stayed glazed and dull.

His eyes were once a sparkling green, but they'd been reduced to grey orbs these days.

"Coop?" Blaine entered the room quietly – knowing that his brother hated loud sounds.

Blaine couldn't contain his excitement though, and he bounded into the room, stopping in front of Cooper's wheelchair with a bright smile.

Cooper saw him – his eyes flickered for a second, and his head followed the movement of Blaine's body. He recognized him – his voice, the colours his body made and the shape of him.

Blaine understood these signs now.

"I've got some news…" Blaine grinned, wheeling Cooper around so he was facing the bed.

Blaine jumped up onto the mattress, playing with his fingers as he mulled over what he was going to say. He was still in his blazer, and Cooper stared at the emblem, barely blinking.

"I met someone today at Dalton." He said softly, looking up into Cooper's eyes. "His name is Kurt Hummel."

Cooper blinked.

"He was…he's gay, like me. And he's been tormented at school…" Blaine smiled fondly. "He's a little like me…"

Cooper's fingers tightened around the arm rests, and Blaine quickly amended his statement.

"Hey, hey, they're not…it's not as bad." Blaine leant forward, touching Cooper's arm gently until his grip loosened. "But he's having trouble. I think…I've been thinking about going to school with him and seeing the people there…maybe I could talk to them?"

Cooper was still staring at his emblem. Blaine nodded to himself.

"School was good today. The Warblers did 'Teenage Dream' in the commons. We're going to be fantastic at Sectionals." Blaine went quiet, toying with a thread. "I kind of wish you could be there."

Blaine went silent again with a small sigh, and lay back against the mattress.

A knock on the door sent Blaine spiraling back to the room. He sat up, and a nurse poked her head in.

"Hey Blaine…" she greeted warmly. "It's time for another blood test, sorry."

Blaine smiled.

"That's alright. Is it okay if I stay with him?"

^.^

"Cooper, I kissed him!" Blaine exclaimed, bursting into his room.

Cooper was in bed this time, sitting up staring at his hands. He looked over at Blaine when he walked in, his eyes flicking to the loose curls in his hair. Blaine noticed.

"We kissed! And his hands were through my hair and it was perfect!"

Blaine's smile was about as wide as his face as he gushed, pacing the room with giant gestures and weird hops.

"I just…" Blaine slowed down and plopped into the wheelchair. "He was decorating Pav's casket today – remember how I told you he died? Yeah, well, he was sitting in the commons and I did my speech to him – the one I was practicing yesterday…and we kissed!"

Blaine gave a giddy laugh of delight and looked up to Cooper, where he was giving Blaine the slightest of smiles. Blaine's eyes widened and he danced to the bed, scrambling to give his brother a hug as tears filled his eyes.

"I knew you'd be happy."

Cooper didn't smile much anymore. It was kind of a big deal, and Blaine held his brother close, his eyes closed.

"I think you'd really like him. He's got a great sense of fashion, unlike myself." Blaine grinned. It had been two years since the incident, and without Cooper constantly putting him down, he'd learnt to do it to himself to compensate. "He's funny and smart, and gorgeous and…"

Blaine just smiled happily and sat back on his haunches, still on the bed.

"I just…I don't know if I should bring him in or not." Blaine said softly. "I don't know if you'd be able to…cope…with anyone else."

Cooper was still smiling – it hadn't faded, and Blaine took it as a good sign.

"I think I will…I mean…I love you Coop…and I want Kurt to know about you." Blaine fretted a little more. "But maybe I'll wait. I mean…we only just started dating."

^.^

For once, Blaine was weirdly quiet as he visited Cooper. He just sat on the bed with a wide grin. Cooper was unsettled – Blaine was rarely quiet – and his eyes flicked around the room at an alarming pace.

"Coop…" Blaine said softly, and his eyes settled. "You okay?"

"B-Blaine..." Cooper managed, and Blaine grinned.

"That's so good, Coop…you're speech is so good." He encouraged.

Cooper hadn't talked since the incident – the nurses had started on speech therapy – and after three months of it, it was finally working.

"S-s-s…Qu-Qu-iet." He whispered, and Blaine blushed.

"Something amazing happened Cooper, but I don't think you want to know." Blaine laughed.

"T-talk." He paused, and Blaine watched him try and force his mouth around the worlds. It almost killed Blaine to see him so reduced, but he knew he couldn't let it show on his face. "M-musi-c-cal…"

Blaine blushed again, and stared at the ground again, before finally taking a breath.

"We…Kurt and I…we _did _it…after the show." He couldn't look at Cooper. "I mean, West Side Story went amazingly…McKinley is so talented…and it went amazing…and remember how I got drunk…and…?"

Cooper managed a tiny nod and Blaine continued. "Well, I apologized and we went back to our place and…" he grinned.

Cooper was half-smiling again.

"H-Happy. F-for y-you."

Blaine grinned widely, shaking his head and toying with his fingers.

"What do you think about me bringing Kurt in to see you?"

Cooper hesitated, and Blaine was worried he'd gotten distracted – the train of thought getting lost within the trauma. But finally, Cooper nodded ever so slightly.

"B-Bl-Blaine…ha-happy. K-K-Kurt's…" he had to pause, his eyes fluttering closed. "G-good."

Blaine's eyes threatened to fill with tears as he grinned, moving up to hug his brother.

"You're the best brother in the world, okay?"

"O-O-Okay." Cooper managed softly, his hand twitching.

Blaine pulled back and took that hand, squeezing tightly.

^.^

Blaine hurried down the corridors of the hospital, nervously fidgeting.

"I didn't know your brother worked in a hospital." Kurt said in wonder, looking around at the hallways and rooms.

Blaine took a breath in. He hadn't exactly told Kurt the situation. He just told Kurt they were going to go meet him.

"Kurt…Cooper doesn't work here…"

Kurt stopped mid-step. "Oh, is he…sick?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Kind of. Look, Kurt, okay…" God, he was nervous. "I need to tell you what happened."

Kurt noted the seriousness of Blaine's tone, and he nodded.

"My dad…he's always been abusive. Even when he was sober. He used to hit Cooper and I…all the time…" Kurt's eyes widened.

They were always careful to not talk about Blaine's past – it was still fresh in his mind and Blaine generally didn't like talking about it.

But this was different.

"The Sadie Hawkins dance was…it was basically the start of the problems. I was in hospital for a while, and Cooper was the only one who knew that I was gay. Dad didn't know why I was beaten up, and we intended to keep it that way. But then Dad got drunk and started rambling to Coop about…about reasons why I was a target." Blaine's eyes closed, and Kurt took his hand. "Cooper got sick of it, and just told him I was gay…"

Kurt waited in silence, his mouth parted slightly.

"Dad was going to come to the hospital…to kill me, or beat me up…or something." Blaine waved his hand dismissively. "He was drunk, and Cooper was trying to stop him…so he tried to kill Cooper instead." Blaine's voice was quiet, and he was squeezing Kurt's hand. "Thank god for my mother…she came home…and Cooper was bleeding and dying and she just…she called the neighbours and the police and the ambulance and she saved him…"

Blaine swallowed hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't aware when he started crying, but he took a shuddering breath and tried to continue.

"Coop's…he's basically a vegetable now. He was almost brain-dead…but they saved him and he's…it's like…everything in his brain is slow. He can't recognize the new nurses, and he used to have trouble keeping focus. They're…re-teaching him. They teach him to talk, and to read…but he can't walk…and he can't move much."

His words were disjointed with sobs now, and Kurt had moved to hug him, letting Blaine's chin rest on his shoulder.

"But…you're important to me…and he wants to meet you."

Kurt was silent for a little while, squeezing Blaine gently.

"Will he know who I am?"

Blaine managed a smile, wiping his tears. "Yeah. I talk about you every single day…"

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it firmly. "Alright. Let's go meet him."

Blaine smiled nervously and nodded, leading Kurt the rest of the way to Cooper's room. He knocked gently and poked his head in the door. Kurt was nervous too – would he live up to Cooper's expectations?

"Coop? I've got Kurt with me today."

"B-Blaine." Cooper said softly, a tiny smile gracing his features.

Blaine stepped further into the room, gently pulling Kurt in with him.

Kurt was smiling the second he saw Cooper – it was Blaine with less curls and a more defined jaw.

"Hello Cooper." Kurt said softly.

"K-K-Kurt." Cooper said softly, and Kurt nodded, smiling at him.

Blaine didn't skip a beat, choosing a chair and sitting on it.

"I think I failed that test today Coop." Blaine said sadly. "I should've been studying while I was talking to you."

Kurt grinned, watching their interactions. Cooper was studying his brother, his eyes raking his figure. His eyes darted back and forth, until they finally flicked to Kurt.

"Blaine." Cooper managed his name the first time, and Blaine stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah Coop?"

"M-make…s-su-sure…I…ge-get…t-to…y-y-y-your…we-wed-wedding…"


	277. First Day of School

_**A/N: Hehe. Claire spend like, 2 minutes dying about the end of this fic. Sequel to... 258. Not like the Other Kids. With Julie and Lucy :) I've also decided I'm going to not put ratings unless it gets smutty. Because I get bored and I forget when I upload. Also - we have 71 fics to do in two days. Haha. No. So we did a little research. The 13th of July was when Claire and I started writing this TOGETHER. So that's going to be our 365 Anniversary, which is in...118 fics, including this one and the 48 fics I had already done before Claire joined me. Which is in 112 days. :)**_

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Lucy?" Kurt asked, trailing behind the excited little girl.

Blaine was even further behind, holding Julie. She'd curled into him, arms clinging to his neck as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"D-don't m-make me. D-Don't want y-you to go. _Please _d-daddy..." she begged, crying into his shoulder.

Blaine was helplessly trying to soothe her, sending Kurt pleading glances.

Lucy paused in the doorway of her classroom. "You don't have to come in with me."

"You sure?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, bouncing inside.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged knowing glances, waiting.

Just as expected, Lucy appeared in the doorway again, looking suddenly worried.

"You _are_ coming back to get me later, right?"

"Of course." Kurt grinned, kneeling down and hugging her, kissing her check. "Go give Daddy Blaine a hug."

She nodded and skipped over to where Blaine was kneeling awkwardly, still holding on to Julie. He hugged Lucy around her, kissing her cheek before standing up.

"Have a good day." Blaine called.

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder, skipping into her classroom.

Kurt turned his attention to Julie, who was still clinging to Blaine, her shaking legs wrapped tight around his torso.

"Julie…" Kurt whispered, and she glanced over at him with tear-filled eyes.

Kurt had the urge to just take her and run – to home school her – anything to get her happy and stop her from being scared.

He caught Blaine's gaze and knew that it wasn't an option – no matter how much he wanted to.

"Julie, we have to go inside and go see Miss White."

Julie shook her head. "N-no. Y-You're G-gonna leave me…"

Kurt's heart broke.

"Only for three hours." Blaine said cheerfully, a bright smile on his face. "Then we'll come back and we can go get ice cream!"

Julie's face brightened for a second, before she buried her face in Blaine's chest again.

"I-I'm s-s-s-scared."

"It's a scary thing." Blaine said softly. "But you'll be okay. You'll get to meet some friends and Miss White will be there for you."

Julie bit her lip – she'd stopped crying, but she was still shaking.

Kurt looked into the classroom and spotted Kim, smiling at her as she approached.

"Hey Julie!" Kim smiled warmly, and Julie managed a small smile, but didn't look at her. "Ready for today?"

"N-no." she whispered.

"Hey, Julie…remember when I came over?" she asked. "To colour?"

Julie nodded.

"Guess what we're doing first?"

"W-what?"

"You get to design your own name-tag for your cubby! We've got markers and glitter and stickers!"

Julie's eyes lit up considerably, and she even looked at Kim for a split second.

"A-any design I l-like?"

Kim grinned. "Anything."

Kurt and Blaine watched on silently – their faces both masks of pride and gratitude.

"Do you want to go inside and think about what you're going to do?" Kim asked, and Julie hesitated.

"W-will I be able to sh-sh-show my daddies when they come p-pick me up?"

Kim beamed. "Of course! Just get them to come inside and you can show them everything!"

Julie's smile was consistent now, and she wiggled in Blaine's arms to be pit down. Blaine and Kurt exchanged grins – this was a good sign.

"W-will you c-come in?" she tugged on their coats.

"Only for a little while." Blaine warned her, and she nodded seriously, taking their hands and leading them into the classroom.

She looked around the classroom, worried eyes taking in every detail, shrinking into Blaine's side as a dozen curious pairs of eyes glanced at her.

"Come on Julie, I have a spot for you right over here." Kim said gently. Julie followed her hesitantly, her grip on her parents hands not lessening.

"Here you go! Everything you need should be on the table, and here is your label." Kim said happily, showing her a table where only one other girl was working, as compared to the five or more on each of the others. "And this is Sophie."

Sophie glanced up, peaking at them from under her eyelashes, and looking back at the desk.

"Sophie, this is Julie." Kim introduced.

"Hi." Sophie whispered. Julie hesitated, and Sophie looked suddenly nervous, worriedly glancing at Kim.

"H-hi S-Sophie." Julie said finally, sitting next to her.

Sophie beamed in relief.

"Want to see my label?" She asked quietly.

Kurt and Blaine watched on proudly, beaming at their daughter – their daughter who sometimes couldn't get up in the mornings because she was sick and scared – talk to a complete stranger. The two girls seemed almost in their own little world – the rest of the class talking avidly and making a mess, while they sat at their table, quietly almost whispering as they coloured.

Kurt took a look around – most of the parents had left now, and he knew they'd have to leave.

He tugged on Blaine's sleeve and he nodded with a small smile, and they both headed up to the two girls.

"Julie?" Kurt said softy, crouching down next to the both of them.

"Daddy?" Julie was almost startled by his appearance, and stared up at him with round eyes, the ghost of a smile lingering on her face.

"Is this your new friend?" Julie looked over at Sophie, biting her lip.

"I..I-I d-don't know." Julie whispered. "We j-just met."

Sophie smiled. "Do you want to be my friend?" she asked shyly.

Kurt and Blaine beamed as Julie took a moment before nodding with a small grin, not meeting Sophie's gaze but looking proud nonetheless.

"Anyway, Daddy and I have to go home now…"

Sophie's eyes widened. "You have _two_ daddies? That is _so _cool!"

Julie nodded, biting her lip and beaming, but her eyes had widened a little.

"You're going?"

"We'll be back soon…and in about an hour or two, you'll be able to see Luce."

Julie's eyes looked wide and frightened, and Blaine crouched too, taking her hand. "Hey, you'll have Sophie here to keep you company until we come back."

Julie stared at Blaine's hand, and held out her hand for Kurt. Kurt took it as well, and she squeezed them both tightly.

"Hey, baby…" Blaine whispered, leaning in and giving her a tight hug.

"What daddy?" she whispered.

Sophie had gone back to her colouring, politely ignoring the conversation, and Kurt was extremely glad that Julie met Sophie.

"I want to share something special with you." He whispered, so that Kurt could only barely hear him. "Something so special that your daddy and I shared almost from the day we met. Something we've shared over the years…something that got us through everything."

Julie was listening with wide eyes, still gripping her father's hands tightly, nodding seriously.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt to continue. "It's…a really special word, Julie…It got me through a lot…"

"W-what is it?" she asked softly.

"Courage."


	278. Recovery and Self Certainty 1

_**A/N: Yay! The sequel to 'Hospital' - and loljk I totally forgot to upload so you'll get the other 6 when we get home. Baii! **_

* * *

"You're not going to return the favour, are you?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt shot him a confused look from where he was spooning himself some cereal.

"Come again?"

"You know…checking out without saying goodbye and then never coming back?"

Kurt gave a small chuckle, touching Blaine's hand briefly before going back to his breakfast.

"No, I won't return the favour."

Blaine nodded and went back to chewing his toast.

It was finally the day when Kurt could go home, a month and a half after Burt had first come to visit. It had been long and tough – Kurt had to convince his therapist that he was ready to go – that he _could_ go home. He just wanted life to return to normal.

He didn't want to leave Blaine, but there was at least another month until school started. Blaine didn't _really_ mind. He wanted Kurt to be happy, and he was still convinced that whatever would make him happy didn't exist in a mental institution.

Burt arrived at the hospital after breakfast, a wide grin on his face. Kurt raced up to hug him, and Burt grinned, squeezing him tightly.

"I have a surprise." He said softly, and Kurt raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"What?"

"Blaine's going home today."

Kurt's eyes lit up, but immediately they turned suspicious.

"To a foster home?"

Burt's grin was as wide as his face. "No. Not a foster home. Our home."

It took Kurt a minute to register, to study Burt's face until he was absolutely sure Burt wasn't joking around.

"Wait…so…"

"I talked to the nurses and it's sorted. We're taking custody of him until he turns eighteen."

Kurt's eyes widened, his eyebrows rising to his hairline.

"Does _he_ know?"

"Not yet." Burt chuckled. "I figured you could tell him, if you want."

"So what? Are you adopting him..?"

"No, nothing like that. We're essentially his foster family, and he stays with us until he's legal."

Kurt took another minute to register, before he launched himself at Burt, grinning into his collar. "You're the best dad ever. Ever!" he laughed giddily.

Burt just grinned. "Go tell him, kiddo."

Kurt just grinned, turning and running through the halls, back to his ward. There were a few curious faces watching him, but he didn't stop to talk. He couldn't.

Blaine was going to come live with him.

He skidded into his ward and raced to the back, where Blaine sat a little dejectedly. His eyes lit up at Kurt's sudden entrance.

"Kurt…?"

"Pack your stuff!" he grinned widely.

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"Get up, start packing!"

Blaine was confused. "Why?"

"You're coming home. With me. Forever!"

Kurt's eyes were wide and bright, a luminous grin lighting up his face. Blaine had only seen this a couple of times – in the courtyard, when he was singing, mostly.

Blaine frowned. "Sorry…what?"

"My dad…he talked to the nurses, and he's gained custody over you! You get to come live with me. Until you turn eighteen."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Are you…are you joking?"

Kurt shook his head wildly and Blaine's eyes lit up with faint traces of hope. He still hadn't moved – it was like he'd been stunned into oblivion. Was this really happening?

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, taking his hand.

Blaine suddenly let out a laugh, shaking his head and rubbing a hand through his hair. "Wow…wow…" he whispered. "What is life?"

He laughed again and Kurt reached forward to hug him, and they were both laughing.

"Come on, we have to get packing!"

^.^

Ten minutes later, Blaine had two suitcases full of stuff packed.

"I need to get my guitar." Blaine suddenly remembered. "And say goodbye to Jessie."

"Already here, Blaine…" said her warm voice, and Blaine whipped around.

She grinned at him almost a little sadly, offering his guitar. He ignored it, flinging himself into her arms and hugging her around the middle.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered, and she grinned, hugging him tightly.

When he let go, Kurt hugged her as well while Blaine took his guitar.

"I'm going to have to find some more boys to look after." She grinned. "Although I don't think I'd ever come across some as interesting as you boys."

They blushed good naturedly, and Blaine bit his lip.

"Jessie…do you think I could have your phone number…or something? Like…for when things get too rough and Kurt isn't around?"

Jessie hesitated.

"What about my email? I'm not supposed to keep in contact with patients, but emails are okay." She offered.

Blaine nodded gratefully and they exchanged addresses.

"You boys ready yet?" Burt called, and Blaine double checked his section one last time, exchanging a wide grin with Kurt.

"Let's go."

^.^

Kurt sat in the front seat, Blaine in the back. They were silently waiting for some conversation starter, so it wasn't awkward.

"Uh…thank you so much…" Blaine finally started awkwardly. "For…taking me in…"

Burt gave him a half smile. "Hey…you…you don't deserve to be in a place like that."

Blaine bit his lip, gazing awkwardly out the window.

Kurt half smiled, seeing a familiar logo out the window.

"Hey, dad…?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Can we stop for burgers?"

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"And fries?" he asked excitedly.

"And ice cream for dessert?" Kurt added, turning pleading eyes on Burt.

Burt sighed. He _knew_ this would happen – that the two boys would team up against him. Still, at least Kurt was eating.

"Sure. Why not."

^.^

"This is your house?" Blaine's eyes were wide, taking in the large two storey building.

"Yup! My room is the basement."

"Really?"

"Now, we've got two guest rooms." Burt said, popping the boot. "One's downstairs next to Kurt's, and the other is upstairs. Which would you prefer?"

Blaine hesitated before cautiously asking him "Is it okay if I have the one downstairs?"

Burt smirked. "It's fine. As long as you two aren't…" Burt hesitated, a small blush rising on his cheeks. "Sneaking into each other's rooms."

"We won't, dad…" Kurt muttered, embarrassedly ducking his head.

Blaine awkwardly grabbed his bags, and Burt just shook his head.

"I'll leave Kurt to show you around…um….do you boys need anything…?"

"Um…" Kurt blinked a couple of times. "Not really…we'll call you if we do…"

Burt nodded, almost a little sadly. He thought that once Kurt was home, they'd spend more time together. As Kurt grabbed his own suitcase and lead Blaine inside, Burt realised that it wouldn't happen like that. His boy was growing up, and his boy wasn't into the same stuff Burt was into. Blaine was his age – Blaine was pretty much in his position, and _Blaine _was in Kurt's interests.

Burt sighed, locking the car and heading inside.

^.^

"You didn't eat much at lunch…are you sure you're not that hungry?" Burt asked when Kurt only put one piece of chicken on his plate.

"I'm…I'm okay, Dad…" Kurt said, blushing awkwardly and staring at his hands.

"They…they gave him…controlled meals…" Blaine offered as an excuse. "We're just not used to eating…" he stared down at the plates, heaped high with food. "This much."

Burt nodded in quiet understanding, still glancing at Kurt worriedly.

"Dad, I'm fine…" he whispered, biting into his chicken.

They were silent again, the only sound being the chink of their knives and forks against their plates.

"School goes back in a month…are you boys ready?"

Blaine hesitated. "Well…since I'm not in…Westerville anymore…I don't know where…"

"Kurt used to go to Dalton, but…not anymore. The fees are a little tough, and while I would be able to afford it for both of you…maybe it's just best if we go with a fresh start…for the both of you."

Kurt nodded, staring at his food. Dalton was okay, and he had nice friends, but he hadn't seen them since he went into hospital. It didn't upset him. Not really. He had Blaine now.

"I've enrolled you both into a school called McKinley. It's not too far away – about a fifteen minute drive."

Kurt looked suspicious. "Why McKinley?"`

Burt looked a little embarrassed. "It's…uh…where Finn goes…"

Kurt took a moment. "Carole's Finn?"

Burt nodded awkwardly, and Kurt tried his hardest to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh…cool. I still have to meet her, you know."

Burt let out a relieved smile, but Blaine could see how much it was bothering him.

They continued eating, and finally Kurt managed to force down another small piece of chicken, much to Burt's appreciation.

By the time Burt had finished his meal, both boys were half asleep at the table.

"Bedtime." He said softly, and they glanced up at him.

"But…What about the dishes?" Kurt yawned.

"I'll deal with them in the morning. Go get some sleep kiddo."

"Thanks dad."

"Night sir." Blaine mumbled.

Burt smiled as they made their way to the stairs, disappearing down into their rooms.

He cleared the table, hesitating at the top of the stairs. Finally, he decided to head down, stopping in the doorway to Kurt's room first. The boy was standing in front of the mirror, tiredly staring at his skin in the mirror.

Kurt saw him in the reflection and smiled sleepily.

"They didn't let me near any moisturiser…" he said softly.

Burt chuckled slightly walking forward and placing a tentative hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt sighed, his head dropping slightly. "Fat. But I think I'm okay with it."

Burt's eyes softened. "When you're not…make sure you come talk to me."

Kurt nodded slightly, turning around and pulling his father into a hug before he could protest.

"Thanks dad." He whispered, and Burt managed to hug back and pulled away before it got weird.

"Have a good sleep kiddo."

Burt smiled and backed out of the room, before hesitating outside of Blaine's. He knocked a few times, but there was no answer. A moment of fear struck him – his mind flicked to Blaine, slumped over himself with the bandages over his wrists stained with blood – and he opened the door in a hurry.

"Blaine?" he hissed, but there was no answer.

The light was off, and Burt stepped into the room.

Finally, the sounds of sleepy breathing registered, and the lump on the bed was slowly moving up and down in time. Burt smiled, stepping forward and pulling the covers down so Blaine could breathe.

Blaine stirred a little, and Burt smirked.

He hoped Blaine would be there for Kurt when he couldn't be. It was a weird shift in dynamics, and Kurt had grown up without Burt realising it.

Burt often questioned the way he handled Kurt's situation – if he did the right thing or not.

He also wondered if things would be different if Kurt's mother had been around…

He shook his head and shut the door behind him, starting up the stairs.

Despite the wrong choice he may have made with sending Kurt to hospital, there was no doubt that Blaine would be good for Kurt.

The fact that Kurt was gaining weight and was okay with it was proof enough.

* * *

_**A****/N: Alrighty, so that's nice and happy. But they're not out of the woods yet.**_


	279. Perfume and Promises 1

_**A/N: So, this happened. I'm also going to see if I can actually work on some Angst (yay!) because there are more ideas for that flooding in but it doesn't seem to want to write itself like usual. Don't hate me. This idea actually came from a song - with the title as the name of the song. This was actually thought of many, many months before the latest episodes came out, and now it's even starting to actually resemble something that could ACTUALLY happen.**_

_**M for implied smut and other gross stuff.**_

* * *

Never, did Kurt ever see himself in this position. The fact that it happened - that he even _allowed_ it to happen, was beyond him in the first place. But it had happened, and it made Kurt happier than he had been in a long time.

"And do you, Kurt Hummel, take David Karofsky to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kurt grinned.

"I do."

^.^

Over the five years that followed, Kurt was happy.

But only for five years.

Because that's when David changed.

Kurt couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened - he supposed it happened over a long period of time, creeping up on him with no warning.

He first truly realised - he maybe he just came to terms with it then - when David came home drunk.

Now, it wasn't as if David wasn't a drinker - often he and Kurt would share a bottle of wine over dinner. David even sometimes came home slightly tipsy after drinking with his mates.

But never drunk.

So when he did, Kurt was surprised.

"David?" Kurt heard the door slam and smiled. "You home?"

"Mm...Home." a slurred reply came from the loungeroom.

Kurt frowned, stirring the pot of spaghetti.

Suddenly, two hands groped his hips and David was pressed up against him.

Kurt gave a concerned chuckle. "You drunk?"

"Mm...Drunk." he mumbled.

"Bad day?" Kurt turned the heat down and spun around, moving David's hands to rest on his chest.

"Asshole at the office." he muttered.

Kurt kissed the side of his mouth.

"You've been drinking Vodka." Kurt licked his lips. "I think it's time for bed."

David inhaled. "You're cooking."

Kurt smiled. "I'll freeze it and you can have it for lunch tomorrow."

David nodded and his grabbed hands slid back down to Kurt's hips.

"Come to bed with me?"

Kurt paused. "I have to finish cooking."

"No." David purred. "Bed. Now."

"Dave..." Kurt mumbled, and his lips found Kurt's neck; sucking, biting and licking.

"You know you want to." David purred, grinding against Kurt.

"Dave, I have to finish cooking!" Kurt protested half-heartedly. He could feel his body beginning to react, and he knew David wouldn't listen.

"Screw dinner. Bed. Now." Dave growled, pulling Kurt out of the room, his grip on Kurt's wrists almost _too_ tight.

They paused in the hallway – David pushing Kurt against the wall, holding his hands above his head and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting their hips together roughly. But Kurt wasn't fighting anymore – reacting and responding and grinning as David lifted him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him gently as the larger man carried him to the bedroom.

^.^

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, panic settling in his gut. Did he leave the stove on? He pulled his boxers on, wincing a little at the sting, and hurried into the kitchen. All the lights were still on, and the moisture in the pot had evaporated – the spaghetti was burnt and melted into the pot.

With a sigh, he turned the heat off completely and threw the entire pot out. He needed a new one anyway.

"Kurt." Dave's gruff voice came from the doorway, and Kurt jumped, spinning around. "You went away."

"Sorry…." He whispered. "Everything was on."

Dave frowned, shutting off the light and moving forward to grab Kurt's arm. Kurt jerked away.

"What are you…?"

Dave growled and grabbed him tightly again, pulling him forward.

"We're going back to bed."

"You're still drunk."

"Come on Kurt…I want you…" he growled, and Kurt frowned.

"Dave, listen to me…you need to drink some water…and you need to go to bed."

Dave's face contorted into a mask of something Kurt hadn't seen for years now. Kurt actually felt scared as Dave glared at him, and Kurt closed his eyes.

"Please, Dave…just…go back to bed."

"You're coming with me." Dave grabbed him forcefully and this time Kurt didn't resist, letting himself be pulled as David's hand slipped into his pants again.

^.^

Dave was gone the next morning, and Kurt wanted to cry. A note on the fridge said he got called into work, but it was Saturday, and the office was closed. Did he feel guilty? Or was he just out drinking again?

Dave had been changing lately, and it was scaring Kurt.

That night, David came home late and drunk, and Kurt was too scared and too tired to resist. The next week passed the same way – Kurt didn't see David unless he was drunk or at least a little tipsy, and therefore didn't bother trying to talk to him.

The drunker he got, the more violent he seemed, and Kurt didn't know what to do.

Finally, a Monday morning arrived where Kurt and David woke up at the same time. Kurt rolled, his ass sore, and stared into David's sad, tired and bloodshot eyes.

"Morning." Kurt whispered, and David couldn't hold his gaze.

"Morning."

"…David…can we talk?"

David swallowed hard, his shoulders going tense as he sat up. "No. I have to get ready for work."

"But…please Dave…we really need to talk."

"No we don't." he hissed, and Kurt recoiled.

"But…"

"Kurt, stop it!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the mattress.

Kurt flinched and closed his eyes, as high school flickered back into his mind. David's eyes were wide, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry." David whispered, taking Kurt's hand even when he jerked away. "I just…it's been a bad week. I promise I'll fix it all…"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded, believing his husband – because that's what he was supposed to do. Relationships were about trust, and he trusted David.

But David blew up with rage three times that morning – little things that didn't seem that important, but he made Kurt feel like hell with each insult to his abilities. He was almost in tears by the time David left, emotionally drained and forcing a smile as he waved goodbye.

For a month, Kurt put up with it.

He put up with the yelling – he shouted back sometimes, but then he'd study his figure in the mirror the next morning, finding the bruises that David…that _Karofsky's_ rage left behind. He had been pushed into cupboards and tables – it felt all too familiar, and sometimes the finger-marks were worse. The fact that Karofsky could yell and scream and hurt him, and then force him into sex the next night was alarming.

Kurt thought he had more control than that.

But no. He couldn't control his body, he couldn't control anything.

More often than not he found himself crying into his pillows, muffling the broken moans that accompanied his rage at what was happening – how he couldn't do anything because behind all of it, behind everything that David put him through, he was still his husband.

And Kurt kind of loved him still.

So for a month, Kurt put up with it.

Until he found his escape.

Kurt didn't particularly like alcohol. It wasn't great, and he didn't ever feel the need for it. He was a generally happy person in the first place – he didn't need the buzz. But every day, trying to convince himself that he still needed David, was tough.

So he turned to alcohol.

The first night, he got himself wasted. Beyond feeling. Numb.

So numb he didn't even remember it the next morning. All he knew is that he'd slept with Dave, and there were no bruises.

It seemed like a fair trade-off – Kurt would drink himself to the point where he could relax. David would come home, they'd fight for ten minutes before ripping each other's clothes off.

And that was that. Kurt was happy.

Sort of.

^.^

_To; Kurt_

_Hey! Uh…I know it's been a while. Hell, I'm not even sure your email is the same, but I just…I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. It's been…what, seven years now? I'm kind of hoping you'll forgive me. I didn't mean to just walk out. I just…I panicked, and I didn't know how to tell you we were moving. _

_I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. It just seemed like I'd done something wrong and I really didn't know how to fix it._

_God, I sound like an asshole. I mean, I KNOW I did something wrong. I should never have done it like that, and if I could go back I would and I would've spent that last night with you. I suppose it really doesn't matter now. _

_The reason for this email is because I'm back in town! Yay! I decided that Lima was my roots and I'd come back here to work. So… I was wondering if, by any chance that you've forgiven me…you want to meet up some-_

Blaine Anderson shook his head, selecting the whole message and deleting it. Who did he think he was? He just had to accept the fact that yes, he _was _an asshole and he'd never see Kurt again.

His heart pounded with regret, the entire scenario playing on repeat in his head. His parents had told him he had to move. He told Kurt he was moving, and then he left. They didn't break up – they didn't talk about it. Kurt had sent him some heavily worded texts, and Blaine had been too much of a chicken to respond to them – everything about them had Kurt's biting tone and Blaine just couldn't bring himself to face it.

So now, seven years later, he was trying to get Kurt to talk to him. At least.

_To; Kurt._

_I'm sorry, and I know nothing worked out as it should've. But I'm willing to try a hand at friendship. My number is the same….text me?_

Blaine swallowed hard. Simplicity was the best way to go, right? He hit send without thinking about it too much, closing his eyes and leaning back against his computer chair.

What was he even doing_? _It was Nick and Jeff's fault that he even _thought_ of Kurt….

^.^

"_Welcome back to Lima!" Nick grinned, settling in the booth._

_Blaine couldn't get over the little girl on Jeff's chest, secured tightly in a sling. _

"_She's gorgeous! How old is she?"_

_Jeff was grinning. "Thanks Blaine...she's only two months."_

_Blaine mouth parted in awe. She was so little!_

"_When did this happen?"_

_Nick grinned, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "We've been together seven years…we wanted a baby, and we got Laura."_

_Jeff chuckled. "We actually got Sarah, who had Laura for us."_

_Nick rolled his eyes fondly and Blaine shook his head in wonder._

"_Anyway, what have you been up to Blaine?"_

"_Well…I went to New York, like I always planned." He grinned, and Nick and Jeff nodded appreciatively. "I started recording – I've released a couple of solo albums – nothing big yet though. I'm keeping on the down-low at the moment." He grinned._

_Nick's eye widened. "Whoa…"_

_Blaine nodded proudly. "What about everyone here? What happened? Did you keep in contact?"_

"_Well…" Nick paused to think. "Quinn went to Yale. God knows where she is now…probably saving the world. Mercedes is in Paris – she comes to visit sometimes, but she's got a son with someone she met over there. Finn's still here – coaching football and tending to Burt's shop at night and weekends. Sam…nobody knows where Sam went…Puck is teaching music therapy at the hospital…"_

"_Really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows._

_Jeff nodded. "Nobody could really believe it either."_

_Blaine laughed as Nick continued._

"_Tina and Mike got married and now Mike runs a dance school with Brittany. Tina works in childcare. Santana and Britt are still together, and Santana floats between jobs. Artie is a motivational speaker…and Kurt's a fashion designer, while Dave is a sports agent."_

_Blaine paused, his breath catching in his throat. "Dave?"_

"_Karofsky." Jeff clarified, before his eyes widened. "Oh…oh you don't know…"_

_Blaine looked confused._

"_Oh…" Nick muttered, clearly embarrassed._

"_What?" Blaine asked_

"_Well…after you left…about two years later, Dave and Kurt got married."_

_Blaine almost choked on his coffee. "WHAT!"_

_Jeff looked panicked at the sudden noise, his eyes flicking down to their baby, and Blaine quickly apologised._

"_It's not as weird as it seems." Nick filled in. "I mean…after you left, they just clicked. Mind you, it was very slow, but it was cute."_

_Blaine shook his head – it was too much._

"_You forgot Rachel." He managed to say, trying to focus on something else, and Nick's eyes widened._

"_Oh yeah. She went to New York as well – I'm surprised you didn't run into each other. She's on Broadway now."_

_Blaine nodded, a little stunned._

"_I think I'm going to call her."_

^.^

Rachel had filled him in after that – Kurt was a wreck after Blaine left, and he immediately went to Karofsky for guidance. Their friendship only turned to romance after a full year, and even then they were still awkward around each other. But they were happy, so nobody had any objections.

"_What about you?" Rachel bit, grinning a little on the phone. "Nobody even knows why you left, and now you're calling me seven years later demanding to know what happened to Kurt? I'm hurt."_

_Blaine laughed. "I was a really stupid teenager." He offered as explanation. "My father found out about Kurt and I, and he got us to move – I wanted to stay but…I still had a year of school left, unlike you lucky bastards." He laughed. "I just…I made the wrong decision and I couldn't tell Kurt. It would've broken him."_

"_It broke him more…what you did." Rachel said softly._

"_I know…" Blaine whispered, shaking his head._

"_So are you going to apologise to him?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_You left him, without saying a word." She offered. "I think it's only descent."_

"_He might hate me."_

"_For seven years? You got over him, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah…but…"_

"_But nothing. Send him an email."_

_Blaine sighed. "And say what?"_

"_Apologise!" _

_Blaine frowned, mulling it over._

"_Besides, I haven't heard from him in a while…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing! The last time I did talk to him, he sounded tired. I'm hoping he's okay…"_

_Blaine frowned. "I don't understand. People get tired."_

"_Have you forgotten your life in high school, Blaine? People get tired…but Kurt doesn't get tired. Ever."_

_He smirked at the fond memory, and shook his head to clear it._

"_Fine. I'll send him an email…but I don't see how it's going to do any good!" _

^.^

Technically, it was Rachel's fault. But still.

His computer beeping disrupted his thoughts, and he saw an email from one Kurt Hummel.

_10am tomorrow morning. Lima Bean._


	280. Perfume and Promises 2

_**A/N: Whee! Try to keep up, everyone. Once these stories are finished, there will be an ease-of-access link on the very last chapter - I'll upload it to Scarves and Coffee in a proper story and you'll be able to access it all at once. Until then, keep up, and good luck :D At least the chapter names are easier to navigate now...**_

* * *

Blaine bounced nervously. Everything was so familiar – he sat at their regular table, their regular orders already there.

He hoped Kurt still had the same coffee order.

Finally, the clock struck ten, and Kurt waltzed through the doors. Blaine was speechless – dumbfounded as he recognised the man that used to haunt every one of his daydreams. But there was nothing there anymore. Sure – he was still hot, but there was no attraction – no desire to be with him. It was weird.

Kurt found Blaine at their table, his eyes flicking over to it almost automatically. His eyes lit up, and Blaine found it. The tired that Rachel had mentioned.

There was a certain deadness behind his eyes that Blaine didn't recognise – a crack in his smile that didn't quite reach his emotions. He'd changed, and he'd aged.

"Kurt!" Blaine stood up to hug him, and it was comfortable.

"You remembered my coffee order?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the coffee.

Blaine laughed. "How could I forget?"

Kurt grinned again, taking a sip and giving him a satisfied smile.

"So…"

"I'm sorry." Blaine blurted, and Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for leaving you, and I'm sorry for being such an asshole afterwards. I was a dickhead."

Kurt's eyes softened and he had to bite back a laugh. "Blaine…it was seven years ago. Forgive and forget, right? I moved on."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I heard about that. Married, hm?"

He beamed. "Yeah. Five years now."

"Congratulations."

Blaine expected this to be weirder – to have awkward tension or to not have anything to talk about – but it just rolled off the tongue, as if they had never left high school.

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "Find anyone special?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. I'm married to my work."

"Which is…?"

"Song Writing." Blaine grinned.

"Oh, are you any good?" Kurt asked, grinning.

Blaine grinned proudly. "Four solo albums."

Kurt laughed appreciatively. "Congratulations."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Blaine took a sip of his coffee – it had gone cold in their conversation. Kurt seemed to zone out, and Blaine watched him worriedly.

"You okay?"

Kurt frowned, blinking hard and coming back. "I'm drunk." He said softly.

"What?"

"I'm not _drunk." _He rephrased sadly. "I've been drinking…"

"Kurt, it's only like…eleven."

"I know…" he whispered, his eyes closing.

Blaine reached forward, taking Kurt's hand and rubbing his thumb sympathetically. "Why the alcohol so early?"

"I'm unhappy." He whispered, shaking his head gently. He shook his head. "Want to go get lunch?"

Blaine grinned. "Yeah. Please. Want to come back to my apartment?"

Kurt frowned. "Why do you still have an apartment here?"

"My parents bought it for me when I was in high school – before I left." Blaine supplied, and Kurt nodded.

"Alright then. Can we go now?" Kurt asked, standing already.

Blaine laughed. "You're eager."

"I just…I'm uncomfortable." He said softly.

Blaine just nodded. Kurt had changed in a weird way – he had drawn into himself – he had become scared and constantly cautious, and it saddened Blaine.

"Follow me?"

Kurt grinned. "Always."

Somewhere in Blaine's body, a damaged chord struck and he faltered slightly, old memories being brought back to the forefront of his mind. He tried not to let it show – tried to shake it off, but in that moment, he realised how much he really missed Kurt.

^.^

"How have you been, Blaine…_really?"_

Blaine couldn't hide anymore. Kurt could see right through him – he was always able to.

"Pretty shit, actually." He confessed. "The albums aren't really picking up…I'm struggling to make ends meet. It's why I'm here – back in Lima…I just…need a break..."

Kurt nodded in understanding as they climbed the stairs to Blaine's apartment. Blaine heaved a little sigh – he wasn't supposed to have revealed that much. He was upset and depressed most of the time – he didn't have anyone in New York friend-wise. He was lonely and struggling, and he needed some familiarity.

They finally reached the top floor and Blaine unlocked his apartment, and they were immediately blinded by light. He had floor to ceiling windows without curtains, and the light flooded in. Pot-plants and hanging flowers decorated the entire living space, with vibrant colours beaming at them from every corner.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I like colours." Blaine offered as an excuse, and Kurt let out a joyful laugh, surprising himself with the sound.

It had been a while since he had been truly happy – he was never happy at home, and he just didn't have time to be with his friends...what friends? They had turned into acquaintances, and it was hurting him.

"So…lunch." Blaine started awkwardly.

"Yeah…um, maybe we could order take-out?"

Blaine grinned. "Good, because I really can't be sure of the contents of my fridge right now. It's been hectic."

Kurt just nodded as Blaine found his phone and some vouchers for the nearest take out place. While he called, Kurt took in the room, spinning slightly and letting the sunlight bathe him. This was a pretty special place.

The flowers were well kept and some of them Kurt didn't recognise – colours that were strange and ones that you didn't find in your garden. He turned again and Blaine was watching him, a small smirk on his face that made Kurt blush.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just…you're everything like I remember…but you've changed."

Kurt nodded slightly, swallowing hard.

"I tried not to change." He bit his lip. "It was one of the things I tried hardest to keep…if nothing else."

It was a direct attack at Blaine – when he left, Kurt's world fell apart, and Blaine had to look down.

"I'm sorry…"

Kurt shrugged. "Everything turned out for the best anyway. It was…it was fate."

"Fate for us both to be unhappy?" Blaine countered, and Kurt closed his eyes.

"I'm not unhappy…I've just been unhappy."

"For how long?"

Kurt closed his eyes.

"Maybe this was a mistake…I just…maybe we shouldn't see each other." He didn't move.

"No…no, come on…we can do this. We just…need to sort this through and really talk. It's been seven years…there's a lot we haven't covered…"

Kurt nodded easily and picked a couch, plopping down on it and curling up.

The doorbell rang and Blaine answered it, collecting the pizza he ordered and setting it down.

"I have wine or water…" Blaine said softly, checking his cupboard and fridge.

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Wine right now would be really good…"

Blaine hesitated for barely a second before nodding and grabbing two glasses, putting them down and pouring the wine out.

"So why are you unhappy?" Blaine asked gently, and Kurt shook his head.

"It's not important."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and took a bite of pizza so he didn't have to talk.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing is the way I planned."

Blaine swallowed. "How did you plan it?"

Kurt sighed, and went silent for a long time, but it was clear he was going to continue. Blaine waited patiently, sipping at his wine and eating another piece.

"I thought we'd be married." Kurt said at last, giving Blaine a shy look. "I had planned out my life at the end of Senior…I know you had another year, so I was going to NYADA and then you'd come join me. You'd start singing and acting and I'd be on Broadway, and then we'd have kids and be the happiest people in the world…"

Blaine listened sadly, because once upon a time, those were his plans too.

"But life doesn't always go according to plan," Kurt continued, shaking his head. "And I love David."

Blaine sighed heavily.

"What happened to you…?" Kurt finally asked. The question had been playing on his tongue ever since they re-met, but he was scared to know the answer. "Why did you leave…?"

Blaine gave a sigh. He was waiting for this question. "My dad found out about us…and he wasn't too happy. He made us move, because if we weren't together, maybe I wouldn't be gay anymore."

"Did it work?" Kurt asked with wide eyes, and Blaine snorted.

"Of course not. I had to attend school in a different country, and I made no friends. Senior year was pretty lonely, and I always imagined coming back to find you and we'd get back together. But…I was a chicken. And I was an asshole. I couldn't tell you the real reason and I probably screwed everything up. After I graduated, I had full intentions of apologising."

"What happened…?"

"My father. He took me further from you – put me into uni and had a strict eye cast over me…and I learnt to get over you. I figured you would've had to move on, so I made myself move on too…"

Kurt's eyes were downcast and he was chewing his lip incessantly. "It was because of you that I didn't go to NYADA."

"I'm sorry…" Blaine whispered.

"I went to Karfosky…because only he knew at least a sliver of what I was feeling…."

"I'm sorry…" Blaine repeated, feeling absolutely horrible about the whole thing.

"Blaine, I'm not…I'm not blaming you. This was seven years ago."

"A seven years we could've had together."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah."

Blaine didn't want to be in love with him. Blaine didn't want that heartache – those problems. Blaine didn't want to have to deal with the fact that he could never have Kurt again because of a stupid mistake. Blaine wasn't even sure why he came back in the first place.

"Kurt, I'm sorry…this was a mistake. I'm…I need to go back to New York and-"

He was cut off by Kurt's lips, pressed against his own.


	281. Perfume and Promises 3

_**A/N: The drabbles will return, I promise...I'm just trying to get these ones finished, ffs. I love them and all, but they're just...forever...**_

* * *

On autopilot, Blaine would've kissed back. Sadly, his autopilot was freaking out.

"Whoa!" Blaine practically shrieked, scrambling away.

Kurt looked absolutely wrecked, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Blaine's eyes closed, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Kurt…we…you're married."

"If I wasn't, you'd have no objections, would you?" he asked, staring up at Blaine seriously.

"I…that's not the point!" Blaine cried. "You're married, you have a husband who loves you and…"

Kurt looked horrible, staring at his hands, sobbing silently. "Can we just pretend?" he whispered. "Pretend we can go back in time to where we're teenagers and we don't have commitments and we're in love?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "Kurt…"

"Just while we're in the apartment…and then we can be friends and we can be happy…but…"

"Kurt…"

"It wouldn't have to be anything. We wouldn't have to _do_ anything_…_just…"

"…just comfort." Blaine said softly, and Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Just…just so we can…not be lonely anymore."

Blaine looked at the ground, his eyes closing.

"I don't like this."

"But you want to?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…"

Kurt gave him a weak grin, and his phone buzzed. His eyes widened and he pulled it from his pocket, his face draining of colour.

"I…I have to get home." He stuttered nervously, and Blaine watched him with concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I just…David's getting home early and I have to be there when…I mean, I want to be there when…" Kurt trailed off and sighed. "I have to go. I'll…I'll text you, okay?"

Blaine nodded and showed him the door.

"Why don't you find comfort in David?" he asked softly, and Kurt shot him an exasperated look before leaving.

Blaine waited until he had started down the stairs before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What had just happened?

For seven years, Blaine thought that Kurt hated him – that they would've ever have a future together, even in friendship…and now he was practically cheating on David for him.

And Blaine was trying not to care, because just being in Kurt's presence again was exhilarating. A rush of something Blaine hadn't felt in seven years.

But could he really let Kurt do that? Could he really let him cheat on his husband?

He finally shut the door and sunk onto one of his couches, running his hands through his hair. Was this safe? Was this right?

No, it wasn't. That was the plainest fact.

But Blaine was willing to question it – was willing to ignore it, if he was able to spend time with Kurt – to re-establish the love that they once had…

Blaine sighed. He would have to sleep on it.

^.^

_(05:26) Are you still keen for this?_

Kurt rolled over and glared at his phone, but when he saw the text was from Blaine, he reached for it eagerly.

_Are you implying that you're keen?_

David was still sleeping soundly, and Kurt quickly slipped out of bed, wincing a little at his sticky stomach. He waited for a reply as the shower warmed up.

_(05:31) Possibly._

Kurt sighed. _I need to know you're on board for this…because if David finds out, we're going to get into trouble, and it'll be hard. _

He swallowed hard and sent the text. He knew it was wrong – but what David was doing was worse. David had no right at all to hit him – it had only happened a few times when he was really pissed, but it was still horrible. Kurt stepped into the shower and spotted a new bruise in the mirror – a handprint around his arm...

The memory slowly came back as he washed his hair – he didn't want to tonight, but David did. He grabbed him roughly and forced him into the wall. Kurt sighed as tears pricked his eyes.

Crying again. If Kurt wasn't drunk, he was crying.

It was pathetic, and he hated it.

His phone beeped, and he rinsed his hair and finished in the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel before looking at the text.

_(05:34) I'm on board. I'm worried, but…we both need comfort at the moment._

Kurt sighed to himself, wondering if Blaine thought it could ever be anything more.

_And when you don't need comfort anymore?_

_(05:37) I'll wait until you don't need it, and then I'll go back to New York._

_Good._

Kurt felt as if a weight was lifted from his chest, and he crept back into the bedroom, glaring at Karofsky's form under the covers. In a way, it was his form of payback, but Kurt didn't really want to think of it like that.

He quickly pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs, texting as he went.

_Dave has work from seven thirty until five. If he comes home early, he generally tells me, because he likes me to have dinner ready. I work from home, unless they really need me, but that won't be a lot. What's your schedule like?_

Blaine frowned at the text. _He likes me to have dinner ready. _There was something awfully wrong about that sentence, but Blaine didn't bother commenting. He rolled over in bed and stretched lazily.

_I'm not on a schedule at the moment. I've got a shitload of inheritance savings that I can probably live on for about a year and a half, and I don't expect this to last this long. If I need to, I can record and send some songs to my publicist, and she can get them released. I can also get some job if I'm running low on funds. But that won't be for a while. _

Blaine stretched again before getting up, pulling on a clean shirt and blearily stepping into his living room. The morning sunlight was harsh and stupid, and Blaine retreated into the kitchen before it woke him up properly.

He set up a coffee before practically nuzzling it, sitting in his favourite chair, facing away from the sun.

_(05:42) Alright. So if I turn up around eight, leave around three…?_

Blaine grinned.

_Perfect._

^.^

It was five to eight, and Blaine was freaking out. He didn't know what to expect, and he didn't know if he should wait for Kurt to direct him.

He was hurriedly cleaning his couch when the doorbell rang, and Blaine was close to yelping. He rushed to answer it, and Kurt stood there.

"Hi." He whispered, seemingly nervous.

Good. At least Blaine wasn't the only one. "Hey."

Kurt swallowed hard and strode into the room. "Hi."

Blaine snorted. "You said that."

"Yeah. Well…"

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, and Blaine faltered.

"So…beer?"

"Oh god, yes please."

Blaine grinned to himself and headed to his kitchen as Kurt sat down.

"So how was your night?"

Kurt shrugged. He wasn't ready to delve into the details.

"Not horrible." He said carefully. "Yourself?"

"Kind of boring." Blaine said as he came back into the room, tossing Kurt a bottle. Kurt opened it, sculling half the contents as he leant back against the cushions. "I mostly just…slept, and watered the plants."

Kurt laughed. "It still gets me every time. I never thought you to be a plant person."

Blaine shrugged, collapsing down next to Kurt. "How's life at home?"

Kurt got that guarded look on his face, but Blaine didn't want to backtrack.

"It's fine." He said curtly, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Finally, Kurt let out a small sigh. "David…treats me like his wife." Kurt said cautiously. "He expects me to cook and clean while he works." Kurt shrugged. "But mostly I don't mind. He's…I love him…"

"And that's why you're on my couch, looking for comfort?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Blaine, please…"

"Yeah, I know…but it just doesn't make sense…"

Kurt sighed. "It doesn't have to. Can you please just take it for granted?"

Blaine sighed as well. "I just might have to." He said softly. "I really missed you."

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I missed you too."

"For the whole seven years?"

Kurt let a grin escape. "Sadly, no…it was only a year after the wedding that I went a day without thinking of you…" Kurt laughed. "And then I scolded myself for thinking about you after just almost not thinking about you. But then it got easier, and up until that night you sent me the email, I had forgotten you existed."

Blaine looked almost hurt, and Kurt tried to amend his statement.

"Not forget…but merely…I had tried to shut you out. To protect my emotions."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "What made you read the email? What made you respond? What made you…what made you meet me for coffee?"

_Kurt stared at his inbox, not even daring to believe what had just come up in a new message. _

_Blaine Anderson._

_Was it…could it…_

_Really?_

_Kurt closed his mouth from where it had dropped open and clicked the email, devouring the sentence over and over again. Blaine Anderson. Blaine…_

_Kurt hit the reply button, but he didn't type anything. What could he type? Thanks for making my life a mess for a year? Thanks for destroying everything we had built? You want to be friends, really? After what you did?_

_Kurt couldn't say any of those things, because he really didn't mean them. Blaine…sure, it was a surprise to see his name pop up, but nothing happened – no repressed feelings finally free. Just the weird sense of familiarity. _

_It couldn't hurt to go meet him again…_

Kurt laughed. "I guess I just missed you…"

They sat in sweet silence for a few minutes longer, until both their beers had been finished.

Finally, Blaine drew up enough courage to ask what was on his mind.

"What do you want from this?" he asked softly, and Kurt blinked at him.

"What?"

"Yesterday…you kissed me. But I have the feeling this isn't going to be you cheating on David. So what exactly do you want from this?"

Kurt blushed. "Look…I'm sorry I kissed you. But I want to go back to that moment on…on the staircase. When we just met and we were building a relationship. I don't want you to be that casual hook up. I want us to fall in love. Like we did when we were teenagers. For now…movies on the couch sound about right."

Blaine mulled it over for a second, his heart pumping dangerously heavily in his chest. Kurt wanted them to be in love. But Kurt wanted them to be teenagers. Kurt wanted them back to how they used to be.

Kurt didn't make sense.

But Kurt was looking for closure, and Blaine had offered to be the one to provide it.

"Hey Kurt…" Blaine whispered, and Kurt looked up sheepishly.

To be honest, he truly thought Blaine was about to throw him out of the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're teenagers…we need to have a Disney marathon!"


	282. Perfume and Promises 4

_**A/N: You know what's cool? I got on holidays tomorrow for two weeks. That means shittonnes of writing! **_

_**This chapter doesn't so much imply, but hosts a parade and then puts a sign in your face. But it only mentions M rated stuff - there are no graphics.**_

* * *

Three weeks, it continued like that.

Every weekday, Kurt would go to Blaine's, and they would snuggle on the couch and watch every Disney movie ever made with several bottles of beer in between. Their dialogue was very stunted – Blaine didn't dare go into Kurt's life at home, and so they talked about miniscule things, such as the weather, or which movie they'd watch next.

It was the perfect escape, and David hadn't suspected a thing.

It wasn't long before Kurt realised how much he looked forward to his visits with Blaine. On weekends, he managed to play happy families with David, and every night David would either force him into sex, or beat him into submission.

If Blaine saw the bruises, he didn't comment.

But Kurt refused to completely acknowledge it. Blaine was just an outlet – nothing more.

But Blaine, in turn, was beginning to realise how much he needed these visits from Kurt. He spent the nights and weekends writing his songs – not getting out much and meeting up with some of the Warblers. His life revolved around their little meetings, because he didn't have much else going for him.

Blaine didn't want to admit it – that he needed Kurt - because he _knew_ that one day he'd have to go again. Breaking himself like that wasn't something he wanted to do anytime soon.

"Why are we almost out of Disney movies?" Blaine said sadly, scanning the list of ones they hadn't watched yet.

"Because we skipped the crap ones, and the ones with real people in them." Kurt answered from where he was sprawled on the couch.

"Mm. Maybe we should actually watch them…" Blaine said softly, pulling out Tangled and putting it into the DVD player.

Kurt watched him with amusement, before stretching out his arms. "C'mere."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, grabbing the remote before heading over to Kurt and settling in his arms. Kurt leant against him, cuddling into him more than usual. Blaine just reciprocated, turning the movie on and pulling Kurt further into his arms.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, and Blaine looked down at him.

"What?"

"You're just…a perfect friend. You don't ask about what happens at home, and you're always helping me…I mean…" Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. "Just…thank you."

Blaine pulled him even closer. "Kurt, you're my best friend…and I really care about you."

Kurt looked up at him. "Despite my problems?"

"Despite your problems."

Their gazes locked, and suddenly Kurt was pushing up and their lips were touching in a perfect, long awaited kiss. Blaine didn't freak out this time, his hand moving up to the short hair at the back of Kurt's head, pressing him closer as they kissed.

Kurt finally pulled back, resting back on Blaine's chest and nestled into him.

"Thank you."

^.^

"I ... I have a secret." Kurt announced one day, looking down, away from Blaine's curious gaze as he focused on twining their fingers together.

"Mmm?" Blaine prompted non-committedly, dropping a kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt sighed, cuddling closer, dropping his hand to pet idly at Blaine's thigh.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you yet." He admitted, biting his lip nervously. "But I will tell you – eventually – just not yet."

Blaine snorted. "Unfair." He whispered against Kurt's temple, but he wasn't really that upset. "But…when you're ready, I'm ready to listen."

Kurt just nodded, tangling their legs together. They'd moved onto Pixar now, and Monsters Inc' was playing in the background. These days – two months after they had started their little arrangement – they didn't really pay attention to the movie, and spent the days just talking quietly.

A loud alarm went off, and Kurt sat straight up as Blaine sighed.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine said softly, and Kurt nodded, collecting his bag and heading to the door.

Kurt was always strict about leaving. No last kisses, no 'at the end of the movie' – he left precisely an hour before David was due home, and Blaine adhered to his rule. Kurt offered him a last smile, before turning and heading to the stairs.

Blaine shut the door with a sigh.

He was in love.

He couldn't deny that fact. It was far too strong and far too poignant to be ignored. Kurt was taking up every fibre of his being, and he couldn't _not_ think of him. It was ridiculous, and there was no way Kurt could _ever_ find out.

To be honest, Blaine expected it.

He expected to fall in love – hell, Kurt pretty much opened up the opportunity by presenting his case as 'just like when we were teenagers'. Teenage Blaine was desperately in love with Kurt, so his only defence was that he was playing the part.

He shook his head and wandered over to the couch, turning off the movie and collapsing onto the comfy cushions. It was Wednesday – he had a gig on Sunday – nothing too big, but his publicist had set it up and it would give him some extra cash. Not that he needed it though – he spent his days holed up in his apartment – he only needed grocery money and some for topping up his supply of beer. Even then, they didn't drink it very much these days.

It was just them, and Blaine was happy with it.

^.^

Kurt hit his head on the steering wheel.

What was he even doing?

He asked himself the same question each time he left Blaine's place – there was no way he should've been getting away with this for so long. It was ridiculous.

But if he wasn't getting caught, then that meant he could keep doing it, right?

It was wrong. So wrong. No matter how cruel Dave was, he still _trusted_ Kurt, and Kurt was throwing that trust away. He assumed Kurt was working at home – and in truth, sometimes Kurt did pour over his designs while he was with Blaine.

Blaine had this weird, new innovative ideas that freshened Kurt's mind, and it reflected into his designs. If it weren't for David being around...life would be perfect.

So why didn't Kurt just divorce him?

Kurt gave himself a little sigh as he turned into his driveway, the question swirling around his head. His mind flickered back seven years, to when Kurt and Dave had first established their proper friendship. Dave had been there when Kurt had needed him. Dave was once a good person. Perhaps, Kurt mused, he was just waiting for that person to come back.

And could Kurt just abandon Blaine if that side of Dave came back?

Kurt turned off the engine and thumped his head on the wheel again. He didn't know the answer to that question.

He didn't want to say he was in love was Blaine.

He wasn't sure if it was true, and until it was, he wasn't keen on telling himself so.

^.^

"We should get a dog." Kurt laughed as Blaine made a trail of kisses down his neck.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, pausing on his adventure to Kurt's clavicle. "A dog?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah. To keep you company on the weekends."

Blaine placed one more kiss on his skin before propping himself up on one elbow. "Also, we?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Yeah. We. As in…the two of us."

Blaine closed his eyes, and he let out a short laugh. "Kurt…"

"I know." Kurt whispered. "But you need to let me pretend a little longer."

"It's been three months." Blaine said softly. "This isn't a game anymore."

Kurt glanced at the floor, before taking Blaine's hand and grinning.

"Come on Blaine. We'll take the train…"

Blaine blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Kurt…"

"Please Blaine…" Kurt whispered. "The train…"

Blaine decided to indulge him, just this once. "Where are we taking the train?"

"Anywhere!" Kurt declared, and suddenly he was up, standing on the couch with his arms outspread. "Everywhere. As long as we're together…"

Blaine stared up at him, eyes wide. Maybe Kurt had gone insane….

"They wouldn't think we'd do it…" Kurt muttered, and Blaine wasn't quite sure what he was referring to. "But we would. Together." He let out a small laugh. "We'd take all your flowers, and we'd get a cottage in the woods. They'd be the brightest things that stand out of the green and grey of trees…"

Blaine listened in wonder as Kurt described what could only be paradise.

"We'll have neighbours who won't care who we are or where we came from…" Kurt said softly, slowly sinking onto his knees. "Nobody would judge us…and commitments wouldn't exist." He crawled forward until he was straddling Blaine's hips. "And we'd be together…"

He pressed their lips together in a kiss that was nothing like the few they'd shared before. It was intense – full of feeling, full of everything that was Kurt and so much more.

Kurt's hands were on the buttons of Blaine's pants, and their eyes locked.

"I want to do this with you."


	283. Perfume and Promises 5

_**A/N: There are far too many stray dogs in my neighbourhood...why you needed to know, I'm not sure.**_

* * *

Blaine felt awful, but so damn good at the same time.

Kurt lay in his arms, dozing and naked under the sheets, with the sun casting a gold ray over his perfect face.

And all Blaine wanted to do was cry.

It was almost okay when they were just kissing. It seemed justifiable.

But now…they were fully cheating. It was proper now.

Blaine could only stare at the perfect, angelic boy – someone he thought would never do wrong – and now they were partners in crime.

Bonnie and Clyde.

Stupid.

"Blaine…you okay?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine closed his eyes.

"No." Blaine swallowed. "No, I'm not okay…"

Kurt sat up rather quickly, his eyes wide. "Are you…"

"Kurt, we just had sex! Kurt, you are _married_ to another man, and we just had sex. What…do you…how can you feel so…"

"Don't blame me…" Kurt spat. "Because you wanted it as much as I did. You agreed to it, so don't you dare-"

"No…no, no…" Blaine cut him off, grabbing at him and pulling him close. "It's not that…I just…I don't understand how you can feel so….moral, about this."

Kurt didn't respond for a while, nestled in Blaine's arms. His heart was drumming rapidly, and Blaine could feel it.

"He hits me."

It was so quiet, that Blaine didn't know if that was actually what Kurt said, but it made his blood run cold just the same. Kurt felt him go rigid and pulled back, tears welling in his eyes.

"He hits me….he gets drunk, and he gets upset with me…." Kurt whispered, his eyes closing and a blush running up his cheeks.

Blaine's eyes flicked to his arm, to his collarbone, to his chest, where a deep purple bruises had formed, and Kurt caught his gaze and nodded.

"Sometimes I think he knows. I just…it seems to fit. He could know about us Blaine…or…what if it's karma?" He swallowed hard.

He started rambling, the tears spilling down his cheeks about how wrong everything was, and how he was being punished even if David _didn't_ know what was going on.

All Blaine could do was pull Kurt into his arms, whispering to him that it wasn't his fault – it would never be his fault.

"Karofsky has _always_ been like that." He whispered. "God knows it would only take alcohol to bring that side of him back. You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt…"

All of a sudden, Blaine could justify his actions.

^.^

An hour later, Kurt was calmer. He had showered, and now the two of them were sitting on the couch, stuck in an awkward limbo.

"I want to kill him." Blaine said softly, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine…"

"We need to at least report him…Kurt have you _seen _yourself? You've got more bruises than skin!"

Kurt shook his head frantically. "No, no…it's not that bad. Blaine, it's only occasionally." _Try every night. _"And most of the time I deserved it." _Not. _Kurt heaved a sigh. "Besides…He's getting better…" _Worse._

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, he is physically abusing you."

"He's just…"

"Kurt…"

"Blaine." Kurt was suddenly a lot firmer, a determined glare on his face. "I can deal with this on my own…okay?"

Blaine tried to hold his gaze, but the fierce look on Kurt's face made him break contact, and he nodded slightly. He didn't like it – he hated the thought of Kurt returning home and having to deal with Karofsky…it was almost too much to handle.

But everything was starting to fall into place – why Kurt had returned to him so easily – why he wanted the escape.

Understanding his intentions, Blaine was now happy to provide it.

^.^

Blaine sighed. They spent more time in bed than they did out of it. Not that Blaine minded, but he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, stilling Kurt's hands where they were trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, trying to catch Blaine's lips.

Blaine turned his head.

"Kurt, can we just…not?"

"Blaine?" The tremor in Kurt's voice was obvious.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands as he tried to step away, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt whispered, trying his hardest to pull away.

Blaine pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzling into his neck.

"Look, I know you're…I know you're in this dark place…but I think you need to talk to David about this…"

Kurt's eyes got very wide and very scared, and he backed up out of Blaine's arms.

"Blaine, I _can't!_"

"If you talk to him, maybe you can work something out…"

"Blaine, he'll _hit_ me…" Kurt almost whimpered.

Blaine held him tighter. "I know it sounds horrible…but Kurt…they're just bruises. They'll heal, and it'll be better for the both of you if you sort it out."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes widening incredulously. "Blaine…"

"Look, Kurt…I'm sorry…but you can't do this anymore. It's wrong…and think of David…"

"Blaine….please…"

Blaine pulled Kurt onto the couch, bundling up with him.

"Do you want this to stop?" Kurt whispered. "Do you want to just…go back to New York and forget all about this?"

Blaine frowned. "No…I just…I don't want this to end badly."

Kurt closed his eyes, heaving a sigh.

"Do you still love him?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt faltered, and his grip on Blaine's sleeve tightened.

"I don't…I expect you to, okay. I mean…that's got to be the only reason you're still with him…"

Kurt's grip tightened further. "Blaine…this isn't anything." He breathed. "I don't…you're my outlet, Blaine. That's all. If I leave David…this would stop."

Blaine went stone-like, his heart breaking. "Oh."

Kurt's eyes closed. "Blaine, you _knew _this."

"Yeah. Exactly. I do know it. C'mere." Blaine kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.

Kurt didn't know how to respond, because it really wasn't true anymore. Maybe it started out like that, but he was falling in love with Blaine. Everything he felt as a teenager was rekindled in an exhilarating way, and he had never felt more amazing with Blaine.

But he was still in love with David. Perhaps it was a different kind of love, but whatever it was, it was strong and overwhelming, and Kurt was constantly questioning what he wanted.

David – he was amazing and strong, and he was there when Kurt needed him. But Karofsky was abusive and emotionally damaging. Karofsky got drunk and he got mean, and it was horrible…

But Kurt loved him. Kurt didn't know why, but he did.

^.^

They continued to have sex, even though Blaine was insecure and hurt, and Kurt was confused.

For the six hours they had together every day, they could just pretend.

As time went on, Karofsky got worse. His hitting became more frequent and harder, and Kurt suffered more and more.

Still, he wouldn't – couldn't – say anything. Sometimes, in the mornings, he would wake up to Dave looking at him, a soft expression on his face that Kurt recognised as the face he made when they got married.

It gave Kurt hope, and he was clinging to it as tightly as he could.

"Do you go out, during the day?"

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, flipping the eggs before placing them on David's plate.

"Do you get out much when I'm at work? See friends or anything?"

Kurt's blood ran cold and he turned towards the stove, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I go to work sometimes….but no, I don't really have a lot of friends these days…too busy…"

David made a small noise of assent. "You don't mind that I go out every night, do you?"

Kurt paused. This could be the start of David's redemption. This could be him trying to make everything better.

"Well…I mean, on the weekends it's okay…but it'd be nice if you came home for dinner and…stayed home."

David was silent – Kurt couldn't gauge his reaction, so he turned, to see David looking sad.

"Dave…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes closing. "I never wanted it to be this way."

Kurt turned off the stove and quietly moved over to his husband, sitting opposite him at the table. He didn't say anything, but he put his hand out to grab David's.

"It's okay." He managed to whisper, and David looked at his arm – several fingerprint bruises scattered his skin, and David's eyes closed.

"It's not."

"Dave, I love you. It's…it's really okay."

David squeezed his hand tightly, releasing a heavy breath. "I have to go to work. I'll see you after?"

Kurt let a small smile escape as Dave kissed him on the cheek, before heading out the door. He clenched his jaw tightly and pulled out his phone, scrolling to Blaine's number.

_I won't be coming today._

He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted this. This was the morning – Dave was sober and nice…

Would he go drinking tonight?

Kurt swallowed hard and sent the message.

He trusted his husband.

^.^

He ended up going to the office instead – he hadn't been in a few weeks – just to check on the projects.

"Kurt! Long time no see." Kristelle laughed as soon as he exited the elevator. "How are you doing?"

Kurt had worn a long sleeved turtleneck, very aware of the bruising on his arms and careful to cover them up completely. He smiled easily at her.

"I'm really good Kristelle. You?" he asked as they started walking.

"Always perfect!" she exclaimed, laughing in spite of herself. "Have you come to check up on us?"

"Not that I don't trust you, but…"

"You don't?" she grinned.

"Exactly. How is everything going?"

"Well, we sent seventeen more designs off to the manufacturers, and a couple of people have been wondering when you're doing another runway show…we've got…honestly, we've got shitloads that you need to look at…"

"You couldn't email them? Or mail them?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, comfortably getting back into the swing of things and loving the sudden energy that engulfed them.

"We could, but some of the designers wanted your face-to-face feedback…"

"Oh, they like being brutally bitch-slapped by my words? How nice for them." Kurt shook his head with mirth as Kristelle laughed. "Alright, we'll do that today then. What else?"

"Some people want to do accessories."

Kurt frowned. "Unless it goes with a specific outfit, no."

Kristelle nodded. They had been walking down a long hallway – Kurt's office was behind the third door, but he didn't go into it. At the end of the hallway, they exited onto a suspended walkway, looking down on a giant office.

This room was Kurt's pride and joy – not even the room that showcased his designs made him happier. The room below was set up into five quadrants – one for each season, and then one for extra work that didn't really fit anywhere else. That was saved for some of the more quirky ideas – ruffles and feathers and tails that nobody really wore out anyway.

"Hello everyone!" he called, and thirty designers grinned up at him with a wave.

He turned to Kristelle, raising an eyebrow. "Are they all always here?"

Kristelle laughed. "You pay them to draw all day. Of course they turn up."

Kurt shrugged. "People like working from home."

"These guys don't. I think it's the fact that you allow music to run in the background and they can eat whenever they want."

Kurt laughed. He was pretty lenient.

"Alright!" he spoke loudly so they could all hear him. "If you have something to show me, go put your name on the board."

Kurt ran his workspace like a classroom, and obediently, they formed a line and wrote their names down the side of the board.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, and then after I've seen each of your work, we'll have a meeting in the auditorium, okay?"

There was a chorus of assent, and Kurt grinned.

He loved working.


	284. Perfume and Promises 6

_**A/N: You have no idea how much I just want to write some more drabbles for you guys, but these fics are too tempting. I want to get them finished so I can go back to Angst and Grovesdale High and...stuff. XD Well, Perfume and Promises is about halfway done. Strippah...is getting there. Also, I've started uploading to Scarves and Coffee, so google that and find my name - JeffnaBoots - I've got some of the longer fics up there for easy-access.**_

* * *

Kurt didn't want to leave.

He _really_, didn't want to leave, but there were only five people left working and they were getting close to closing. So far, he'd made three of the girls cry, and made one of the guys coil in fear. He always felt bad – offering them tissues and apologising afterwards, but they didn't mind – Kurt was just very dedicated to his work, and if it wasn't right, he'd tell you.

Kurt liked to think that they secretly appreciated it. It would make them better designers in the long run.

Finally, something in Kurt clicked, and he realised why he loved being at work, and loved being with Blaine.

He was in control.

When he was at work, he was the boss – he told people off and he knew what he was doing. With Blaine, they were pretty much equals. At home, he was Karofsky's bitch.

At home, he was nothing.

Kurt had always been slightly independent – he had to be – growing up the way he did, with the entire school against him.

So maybe he did need Blaine, to cancel everything out?

_(07:45) Is everything okay?_

Blaine had sent the message just after he left for work, and he hadn't checked his phone since.

_Sorry for the late reply. Everything is great, just had to go into work today. Might not make it tomorrow, either…_

Kurt sighed. This was him, weaning himself of Blaine.

_(18:23) Okay. I miss you._

Kurt shook his head. How could he reply to that?

"Alright, I might be in tomorrow. I'll see you later Kristelle."

^.^

David was home when he arrived, and he cringed. He'd been distracted with work, and he completely forgot that he should've been home earlier. He stepped into the house cautiously, his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't think Dave would be angry with him…but…

"Kurt…that you?"

He'd been drinking.

Kurt wanted to slam his head into the side of the wall.

He crept into the living room, where David sat with several bottles of beer.

"Yeah. It's me." Kurt said softly.

"You're late…"

"I was at work…they wanted me to stay and look at some designs…"

David took a moment to process, before he nodded. Kurt was surprised.

"Come here." David reached out to him, and Kurt let out a small sigh, anticipating what would happen next.

He walked over into David's arms, straddling his lap.

"You didn't want me to be out." David said softly, his eyes raking up and down Kurt's chest. "So I came back here."

Kurt closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "But you're drinking."

"I like drinking. Makes me happy."

Kurt blinked at him. "Really?"

He took a moment to really think about his question, before nodding.

"I love you." David whispered. "You're beautiful."

Kurt ducked his head. It was moments like these that helped Kurt remember who he fell in love with.

"I love you too." Kurt said softly, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips.

But then David took that as an invitation, and pulled Kurt down so he was hovering over him, kissing up and down his neck.

For once, Kurt decided to take a stand.

"Dave, no."

There was a brief second of hesitance from David, but it didn't last very long.

"Come on…" he whined, but Kurt pushed at his chest firmly.

"David, stop."

David paused, looking down at Kurt. "What?"

"I don't want to tonight." Kurt whispered, sitting up.

"Why?"

Kurt frowned. "I just don't okay. I just…I'll make dinner and then can we go to bed?"

"But…"

"David, please…"

Dave's eyes closed, and he crawled off. "Fine. You can get me another beer when you're in the kitchen."

Kurt stood, letting out a breath of relief.

Every road starts with a first step.

^.^

Four beers later, David was heavily intoxicated, and Kurt was only halfway through eating dinner.

"Don't ever tell me what to do." David muttered suddenly, and Kurt looked up, eyes wide.

"Sorry?"

"You…you don't…never tell me what to do." He growled. "Never."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "David…"

"Don't think you can get away with this _shit_, Kurt."

"David, what are you…"

"You think you can just tell me what to do? I am your _husband_."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "And what the hell does that make _me?"_

"You're….you're the equivalent of my _wife_, because that's what marriage is, between a _man _and a _woman…"_

Kurt couldn't. He couldn't understand, and maybe it was because David was drunk and slurring, but Kurt just couldn't understand how he could be so narrow minded. How he could have those opinions and how he could ever think that. Him, of all people. Tears flooded to his eyes, and David was just _glaring _at him.

"Don't you dare." Kurt growled, standing up. "Don't you _dare_ call me a woman…what the _hell_ David? We've been married for seven years and you bring this up _now?_"

Kurt _knew_ he was drunk, and knew it was stupid to argue with him when he was drunk, but this seemed to be the only time he could get words in.

"You've always had your place." David spat.

"We've always been _equals." _Kurt countered, the tears in his eyes looming, but not spilling.

"For seven years you've cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner for me. You're more of a housewife than some women around."

Finally, Kurt let out a choked sob, and his hand flew to his mouth to keep it in. He shook his head.

"Fuck you David…just…" he stood up and grabbed his bag, and finally David look like he was actually concerned with what was going on.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm spending the night at the office. Just...go to bed, and if you decide to sober up anytime soon, give me a call."

"Come back here!" he stood, about to make a move, but Kurt was already out of the door, slamming it behind him and pulling his phone out.

_Are you free tonight?_


	285. Paternal Experiences

_**A/N: A prompt for someone on Tumblr :D**_

* * *

Amity was freaking out. And for good reason this time too.

She stared down at her blood soaked pants and tears welled to her eyes.

That couldn't be good.

This was one of two things.

Either she was bleeding internally, or she was having her period.

To be perfectly honest, she hoped it was the former.

She'd read all the books and pamphlets her fathers' had picked up, but nothing could've really prepared her for this. And _how_ was she supposed to tell her dads? 'The Talk' was awkward enough – with constant blushing and mumbling.

Amity had ended up Googling most of it in the end, despite how helpful they had tried to be.

But she had to make a decision _now_.

To tell them or not to tell them…?

She wiped her eyes – she wasn't crying properly, it was more of a shock than anything else – and stood up, pulling her pants off completely in the process.

Thank god her dads were out shopping.

She darted to her room, grabbed more clothes and then showered before putting her soiled pants in the wash.

Did blood stains come out easily?

She would just have to remember to get them before her dads got home.

Finally she was calmly sitting on her bed, her mobile at her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Aunty Rach…? It's Amity."

"_Hey! You sound sad. You okay?"_

"Um…I had a question."

"_Fire away."_

"How can you tell between getting your period and bleeding out?"

Rachel snorted. _"Oh my god, Amity, I just love you. Favourite niece ever. Congratulations!"_

"What are you-"

"_It's a huge thing! You're a woman now!"_

"That's…weird… But seriously, what do I do now?"

"_Have you told your dads?"_

"No…they're out. Should I tell them? What do I even say?"

Rachel giggled excitedly. _"Okay, I want you to send them a text, okay?"_

"Okay…"

^.^

Kurt bit his lip, glancing between the moisturizers. Blaine stood next to him, focusing on the hair gel.

"How come I can never decide…" Blaine asked sadly. "They all smell so good!"

Kurt laughed. "Get the watermelon. I like that one."

"It itches." He muttered, picking up the strawberry scented one.

Kurt's phone beeped obnoxiously loudly, and he chose a vanilla scented moisturizer before retrieving his phone.

_(17:43) From; Amity_

_ Can you pick me up some Libra pads with wings and a packet of overnighters? Don't you dare call me. Just please get them._

Kurt stared at the text, wide-eyed with his jaw practically on the floor. Blaine noticed his reaction and peeked over his shoulder, scanning the text.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, a warm blush creeping up his cheeks.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, his eyes still wide. Blaine looked scared.

"Oh my god, I swear we were _just_ talking about her…and _this_ and…" Blaine finally managed.

"Oh my god…" Kurt laughed in spite of the situation, shaking his head. "I guess…I guess we should go look for that…stuff…."

They found the 'personal' section of the aisle, and this time it was Blaine's turn to be wide-eyed.

"There are so many colours!" he exclaimed. "It's like a rainbow!"

"Blaine…" Kurt muttered, face-palming.

Blaine stepped up, scanning the packets.

"This is kind of gross." Blaine laughed. "Medium flow? Ugh."

Kurt was distressed. "How are you laughing?"

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!"

Kurt blinked at him a couple of times before returning to his freak out.

His daughter was technically a _woman_ now. She could have a _baby_ now.

She was _16._

It seemed far too young. Far, _far_ too young.

But then again, this was about the time that Quinn was pregnant…

Kurt pushed that ugly thought from his mind and concentrated on Blaine, who was oddly fascinated by the 'pretty colours'.

"What does she need?" Blaine asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

"Libra with wings." Kurt replied, scanning over the text again.

Blaine located the Libra section and took his time working out what wings were and how they worked.

"This is so much fun." Blaine said excitedly. "I dibs shopping with her."

"Be my guest…" Kurt muttered.

This was _far_ too awkward for his liking.

"So…what colour?"

"What do the colours mean?"

Blaine frowned thoughtfully, and scrutinized each package.

"It's light, medium, and heavy…"

Kurt was confused.

"Um…Get one of each…"

Blaine nodded, and picked out one of each colour, throwing them in the basket.

"Anything else?"

"Overnighters…?" Kurt said, and Blaine's eyes widened in recognition.

"I saw them before!" he exclaimed happily, bounding to the purple packages. He picked one out and grinned triumphantly.

"We are the _best_ dads ever!"

^.^

Amity waited anxiously as the dark Navigator pulled into the driveway. She could only _imagine_ the pure awkward that was about to be unleashed, and her leg bounced anxiously in anticipation.

Blaine bounded – _bounded_- in, a wide grin on his face, arms loaded with groceries.

"It was scary and confusing, but we did it." He paused. "We think."

Amity was already blushing. "Can we….not talk about this..?"

Blaine's face dropped, obviously disappointed as he deposited the bags on the table.

"Don't you want to hear about our adventure?"

Kurt snorted as he entered the house, carrying the last of the bags.

"Babe, this is probably about as awkward for her as it is for us." Amity loved Kurt so much at that moment.

"But…" Blaine looked crestfallen. "Who's she going to talk to?"

"Any of her other _female_ relatives. Not to mention her friends." Kurt muttered, and Amity gratefully mouthed 'thank you' to him.

He grinned back.

"I take it you don't really want to talk about this?" Kurt asked, holding a hand firmly over Blaine's mouth.

"God no." Amity replied, shooting her parents amused glances

"Alright. If you ever do, we'll struggle through it together, you just have to ask."

Amity smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Kurt released Blaine, and he shot Amity a sad glance. Amity grinned at him.

"Dad…do you want to come shopping with me next week?"

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Best daughter ever!"

* * *

_**A/N: My first experience with the pads and tampons section...let's just say I was a lot like Blaine XD**_


	286. Perfume and Promises 7

_**A/N: I know I haven't uploaded Strippah yet, but I'm behind on that and there was a request for another of these so I figured, what the hell. We've got all weekend to write anyway, so whatever. **_

* * *

Blaine didn't know why he let Kurt do this. He was hoping that this would be it.

That Kurt wouldn't need him anymore.

That Blaine could just go back to New York and deal with being single and unhappy.

Now he was single, unhappy _and_ seeing the love of his life get hurt every single day.

Kurt had cried himself to sleep that night in Blaine's arms, his phone buzzing non-stop until one o'clock that morning. Blaine had just sat with him and told him everything was going to be okay, offering what little comfort he could..

Honestly, he had no idea what had happened. He was now watching Kurt sleep, a troubled expression on his face.

Kurt whimpered and Blaine cuddled him closer. When Kurt tensed in his arms, he rubbed gentle circles on his back.

"Shhh." Blaine soothed, and Kurt relaxed against him.

Blaine dropped his head and shook it slightly, closing his eyes against Kurt's hair.

Why did Blaine have to be in love with him? Things would be much simpler if he wasn't so emotionally attached.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered sleepily.

"Morning." Blaine whispered back, cuddling closer.

Kurt sat up suddenly, pulling out of Blaine's arms. "Oh my God."

Blaine lay back with a sigh and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fists. He expected this.

"Oh God, Blaine, I am _so_ sorry…" Kurt whispered, pulling his phone from his pocket. He stayed the night. He _never_ stayed the night.

"Kurt…" Blaine waited until Kurt looked up to assure him, "It's okay."

"It's not. It's _not_ okay anymore." Kurt whispered, glancing back down at his phone and flicking to the messages.

He agitatedly ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the 91 messages David had sent him.

"Kurt…maybe you could just stay…" he said softly, and Kurt shot him an exasperated look.

"Blaine, you _know_ I can't."

"Kurt, you are _unhappy. _Why can't you _see_ that?"

"Because I'm _not_ unhappy." Kurt whispered, his voice breaking.

Kurt turned, hiding his face from Blaine.

"Hey, no." Blaine frowned, turning Kurt's face back. "Babe."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Babe?"

Blaine swallowed hard, realising his mistake. This was it. That was the proof that this couldn't go on, and Blaine had to come clean.

"Kurt…I can't do this anymore. I love you."

Kurt's eyes shut tightly and he pocketed his phone, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Kurt…" Blaine called, throwing the sheets off his legs and hurrying after him.

"I can't do this Blaine. I just can't."

"What? What can't you? What the hell is wrong with you? You _know_ he hurts you, you can _see_ it! Why the hell do you keep going back to that son of a bitch?" Blaine shouted, and Kurt whipped around, tears streaming down his face.

"You _don't _understand, Blaine. You just…" Kurt swallowed hard. "God, you don't…I'm married…"

"Which I've been telling you since we started this fucking thing!"

"I can't deal, Blaine…I just…" Kurt sobbed into his hand, and Blaine drew in a deep breath.

"Kurt, I'm not a fan of being used." Blaine said softly, calmer, not wanting to upset Kurt anymore then he already was.

Kurt stared at him, eyes wide. "I don't know what I'm doing." He whispered, sobs violently wracking his body.

Blaine closed his eyes, holding back his urge to draw Kurt into his arms. "I'm going back to New York."

Kurt went rigid, eyes wide as he looked up at Blaine. "What?"

"I'm going back. I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you get hurt and not do anything about it." He said softly. "There's only so much I can help you with before you have to help yourself."

"You…you said you…wouldn't…you didn't want to…"

"That was before this got turned into a mess." Blaine said softly. "So I'm done…because I feel like it's not even about comfort anymore."

Kurt backed away from him slowly, his hand groping for the door behind him.

"It's not like that, it's _not_." He whispered furiously, shaking his head. Blaine closed his eyes.

"Kurt..."

"No. I have to... I have to go."

The door slammed behind Kurt, leaving Blaine in silence.

^.^

Kurt couldn't go home. But he couldn't go to Blaine now.

The incessant texting had started up again, and most of them consisted of 'where are you', 'are you okay' and 'are you coming home'.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday – he couldn't go to work like this. David would leave for work soon – he could go and get some new clothes. That was his primary objective. If he could tackle things one at a time, maybe he could cope…

But what would he do then?

He couldn't go talk to David. Not yet. All he could do was go live at the office for a couple of days.

But he didn't want to.

With a sigh, he drove back to his house – his tears finally drying. He parked at the end of the street and waited until David came out.

He was texting, and sure enough, Kurt's phone buzzed.

_(7:03) I'm really worried about you. I'm sorry for what I said, and I promise it won't ever happen again. I just…sometimes I get tired, and I don't deal well when I'm tired. Please come back. I love you._

Kurt wanted to cry again. He had a feeling David meant well, but there was no way Kurt could go back. Blaine was right. David was hurting him, and it couldn't go on. The only thing he could do was to leave David, and never talk to him again.

David's car backed out of the driveway and as soon as it rounded the corner, Kurt drove in. He used his key to get in, and crept through the house. It was eerie – it was almost like he was breaking in, and he was waiting for an alarm to go off for intruding.

He headed upstairs and quickly changed, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to do this. At all. He wanted to just pretend that nothing was wrong – that this wasn't the life he was living.

Sadly, it didn't work like that. He could only pretend for so long, before reality came and delivered the hard truth.

Back downstairs, he wrote a quick note.

_David._

_Things aren't working. I'm spending a few nights with a friend. I'll be back, I promise, but you **need** to sober up and get yourself together. I'll be back on Monday – if we can't get along for a single day, we're going to have to sit down and talk about this, because I just can't do it anymore._

_I'm sorry._

_Kurt._

He wiped his tears and took a shuddering breath, leaving the note in the kitchen.

Swallowing hard, he picked up his phone and dialled Blaine's number.

"_Hello…?"_

"Blaine…"

"_Kurt…what do you want?"_

"Do you want to go for coffee?"

"…_why?"_

"I've left him."

"_For good?"_

"For a couple of nights, at least. Just over the weekend. If I come back and he…if he's still the way he is, then I'm gone for good…but I have to give him this chance…"

"_Okay."_

He was silent, and Kurt closed his eyes.

"So…coffee?"

"_Do you want to spend the weekend at my place?"_

"…If you wouldn't mind…"

"_Alright."_

"Well, do you still want that coffee?"

"_Kurt…we can't…"_

"I'm sick of pretending. Screw what anyone else thinks. We're friends, Blaine, and a non-fat Mocha sounds pretty damn good right now."

There was an amused chuckle from the other end of the line, and Blaine sighed. "_Alright, if you're sure."_

"Very sure."

"_Okay. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."_

* * *

_**A/N: Blaine's so easy. Or he's in love...**_


	287. School Aftermath

_**A/N: Another fic in the style of 'Not Like The Other Kids' (Chpt: 258) and 'First Day of School' (Chpt: 295) - with Julie and Lucy.**_

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine returned to collect the girls, they were happily colouring at a table. The two classes were merged, and Julie sat with her sister and Sophie. Lucy was animatedly talking with three other people at the table, but the other two girls were quiet.

Kurt and Blaine approached Miss White, beaming. "How'd she do?"

"Good." She grinned. "A little bit sad when you left, but that was expected. Sophie talked her out of it eventually, though. She's…very quiet…"

Kurt nodded. "She's like that, even when she's comfortable."

Kim nodded. "Very creative, and very smart for her age." Blaine beamed proudly. "She seemed a lot happier when she got to meet up with Lucy, but she kept Sophie nearby. I'm glad we introduced them."

"And how was Lucy today?" Kurt asked.

"You'll have to ask Miss Ross." She smiled.

Other parents had started arriving for their children, but Julie and Lucy hadn't noticed their fathers.

"She's such an animated, hardworking child." Amanda grinned. "You've got a great set of girls."

"Thank you." Blaine beamed, and he silently went forward, giving Lucy a small tap on the shoulder.

She turned, wide eyed, but a bright smile accompanied it when she recognised Blaine. Kurt had crouched next to Julie.

"Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed gently, conscious of Julie beside her. She pulled Blaine into a hug.

Julie spotted Kurt, giving him a small, shy smile. "Hi daddy."

Kurt grinned. "Hey Julie. How are you feeling?"

"G-Good. I-I w-want to g-go home."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Well, you're in luck. We're here to take you home now. Do you want to show us what you did today?"

Lucy nodded, but Julie shook her head.

"I-I just want t-to go h-home."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who nodded.

"Alright. Luce, can you show Daddy Blaine while I take Jules to the car?"

Lucy looked slightly disappointed, but nodded anyway, taking Blaine's hand. Kurt lifted Julie from her seat.

"Bye Sophie." Julie said softly, and the other girl smiled and waved.

"You seem sad, baby." Kurt said softly, throwing a wave to Kim as they left.

"I-It was s-s-sc-scary."

Kurt nodded. "Was it scary all day?"

Julie hesitated, and Kurt was glad that they had raised honest kids. It would've been a lot harder to gauge her reactions if she exaggerated how she felt.

"N-not a-_all_ day."

"But you weren't comfortable, were you?"

She shook her head and buried her face into Kurt's neck. "I-I don't w-want to g-go ba-back."

Kurt sighed sadly. "I know, I know…but we have to. Just for a month. If you still can't cope, I promise that we can do all that stuff from home."

She sighed into his neck as they reached the car, and he buckled her in, before sliding into the passenger seat and leaning around to talk to her.

"What did you do today?"

"C-c-coloured." She said softly, playing with her fingers. "And we s-sang…and c-counted."

She frowned as she talked. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?" Kurt asked, putting a hand over hers to stop her fidgeting.

"Some p-people didn't kn-know h-how to c-count to t-t-ten." She glanced up at him, not quite meeting his eyes. "W-Why?"

Kurt smiled fondly, squeezing her hand. "Some parents don't have time to teach their children."

"Why d-did you and D-daddy have t-t-time?"

"Because we both took time off so someone would _always_ be home with you."

"A-and D-daddy Blaine w-works from h-home now?"

Kurt nodded. "He did that so he'll be around to pick you two up from school."

The car door opened, and Julie jumped in fright. Blaine poked his head in and grinned.

"Hey guys." He lifted Lucy into her booster seat, and Kurt squeezed Julie's hand.

"You guys ready to go get some ice cream and go home?"

Both girls nodded and Blaine shut the door before sliding into the driver's seat.

With a grin at Kurt, he started the engine and they left.

^.^

"How'd she go?"

The house was quiet – the girls had been tucked in – and Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for bed.

"Okay." Kurt replied, pulling on his pyjama pants. "Not great, but okay."

"Does she want to go back?" Blaine asked, pulling back the sheets and sliding in.

"Of course not." Kurt muttered, getting in next to him.

Blaine immediately encompassed him like a strangler fig, wrapping around him and burying his face into Kurt's hair.

"She will."

^.^

The next day, Julie let them leave without too much fuss. Lucy had already skipped off, but Julie was apprehensive. Thankfully, her eyes were dry and she seemed a whole lot calmer than she was yesterday.

"Courage." She whispered to herself, and Blaine grinned.

"That's right, my girl. Courage. You'll be _fine _today. You know where everything is, and you know who the people in your class are."

"C-courage." She said again.

Kurt bent down, giving her a hug. "Do you want us to come in with you again?"

She looked determined to say no – the word even forming on her lips before she gave in and nodded.

"Y-yes p-please."

Kurt smiled and took her hand – Blaine taking the other, and the three of them walked into the room.

Kim greeted them warmly, and as soon as Julie saw Sophie, she brightened.

"Go see your friend." Blaine prompted. "We have to go now though."

Julie nodded timidly, receiving hugs from Kurt and Blaine and saying goodbye before approaching Sophie.

"Did everything go okay last night?" Kim asked, her eyes on the children as she talked.

Kurt nodded. "She seemed alright.

Kim smiled. "Good. Hopefully she can keep that attitude up for a little while longer."

Blaine nodded. "Once her brain recognises this as routine, she'll stop being so sad." He rubbed Kurt's back sympathetically and Kurt nodded.

"I know…it's just…hard…"

"It won't get easier." Kim said softly. "I know it's a bad thing to say, but there's going to be so many new things come her way. The only thing you can do is just be there for her and help her through it."

Kurt and Blaine nodded sadly. They knew. They'd read the pamphlets and they'd talked to the professionals. Hell, they could probably write the book on Aspergers. As she got older, medication was an option, but there was no cure.

She'd have to deal with this forever.

^.^

Julie was fine when they picked her up. Fine when they got home. Fine when she played with Lucy, and fine when they were eating dinner.

The girls were playing, and Kurt and Blaine were reading when Lucy suddenly ran into the room.

"Daddies! Daddies…Julie's crying!"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he stood immediately, dropping his book.

"Is she hurt?" Blaine asked, standing.

"She's just crying!"

"Show us baby, take us to her."

They couldn't hear her – that's what surprised Kurt and Blaine the most. Lucy led them to the playroom, where Julie sat curled up, sobbing into her knees.

"Julie, Julie…what's going on?" Blaine reached her first, scooping her up and rocking her gently.

She gave a semi-audible cry, cuddling into him and burying her face into his neck. Kurt turned the light off – Julie felt safer in the dark – and the moon glowed into the room faintly.

"Why's she crying?" Lucy asked softly, pulling at Kurt's pant leg.

"She's just sad." Kurt said softly, pulling Lucy into his arms. "How do you think we could make her happy again?"

Lucy bit her lip thoughtfully. "Ice cream and a movie?"

Kurt nodded. "Good idea. Come on, we'll go set it up."

As much as he wanted to stay, there was nothing much he could do, and abandoning Lucy was something they had tried to steer clear of. He patted Blaine gently as he left, and his husband nodded, still rocking their crying daughter.

"You scared, baby?" Blaine asked gently, and she shrugged.

"It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be brave _all_ the time…"

"L-Lucy's b-br-brave…" came a whisper, muffled because she was talking into his shoulder.

"But you're not Lucy." Blaine said softly. "You're Julie, and you can be scared if you want to be."

Julie took a shuddering breath. "I-I-I d-don't want…t-to be…sc-sc…s-scared."

Blaine held her tightly as another round of sobs took over.

"You're okay." He whispered, kissing her head. "It's okay."

He couldn't help her. At all. It was one thing being able to control yourself, but she was so little and she couldn't deal with the change – the stress – sometimes he probably didn't even know _why_ she was scared. It was just too much.

Kurt appearing in the doorway, and Blaine beckoned him over.

"Julie…" he said softly. "Luce and I have got some ice cream and 'The Lion King' ready. We're going to have a sleepover in the living room. How does that sound?"

She nodded into Blaine's shirt and Kurt sighed.

"Courage." Blaine whispered. "Courage is all inside you baby. All you have to do is find it."

Julie pulled back, her face tear-streaked. "I…I-I c-can't…"

"Yeah you can. It might take some time, but you'll find it."

Blaine took her into the living room, Kurt following. They had pulled out a bed, and used the blankets and pillows from all the rooms to create a comfy nest. Lucy sat in the middle with her ice cream, looking up at Julie.

With the girls in their laps, they started the movie.

Simultaneously, Kurt and Blaine turned to each other with pained expressions. Just was quietly sobbing into Blaine's chest, and he stroked her hair comfortingly.

Even ice cream and her favourite movie wouldn't calm her down…

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter in this series will be a bit of a time jump. Also, you can find these longer fics on Scarves and Coffee now under my username 'JeffnaBoots' for easy access.**_


	288. Stranger In The Dark

_**A/N: So this works as a sort of...something to Stranger in the Park, but it has no relation to this except it's the same concept. Kurt's upset and Stranger!Blaine helps him.**_

* * *

Kurt wanted to die.

He _always_ wanted to die.

But every time he got close, he just waited it out, to see if he'd feel the same way tomorrow.

'_It gets better'_, the websites told him.

Yeah? Well when? He had been waiting for it to get better for three years now.

Hell, the only reason he was alive was _because_ he was just _waiting._

How much longer would it take?

And _what_ exactly, was _it?_

_It._

_It_ could be so many things. An ever changing variable in a sea of constants.

It gets better. Life gets better. _Society_ gets better. _School _gets better.

_They_ gets…no. 'They gets better' didn't make sense.

Neither did _'You _gets better'.

Kurt truly believed it was a false statement.

Well. Tonight he did.

It wasn't about life. It wasn't about school. It wasn't even about society.

It was _him_.

It was _them._

But Kurt didn't want to change. Didn't want to live in a world where _he_ had to change before it got better.

So why live in this world?

Kurt asked himself over and over again, staring at the concrete below.

It would take one step.

One step and he'd be dead.

Life was fragile.

He glanced down at the road below, wondering if the suspended walkway was suspended enough for the fall to kill him.

He could always fall head-first.

The thing about waiting…sometimes you wait too long and your opportunity slips away.

A warm hand slid into Kurt's, and Kurt almost fell off the ledge in fright.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh..." The boy said, squeezing his hand slightly.

It was too dark for Kurt to make out his appearance, but a few curls stood out from his silhouette.

"This is a nice walkway." He commented, his voice low and soothing. "I don't usually walk this way anymore. But tonight I did. I don't know why I just felt like it. Seems like fate…"

Suddenly Kurt was crying, and he didn't know why. If the other boy had noticed, he didn't comment.

"The stars are pretty tonight." He continued. "Sometimes I like to sit in the park and just stargaze." He paused, glancing over. "Want to come join me?"

He didn't give Kurt a choice and tugged him down from the ledge, leading him back to the path.

"I don't know much about constellations, so I make up my own stories. It's much more fun that way."

Silent sobs wracked Kurt's body. He didn't know what to do – what to think.

Who _was_ this boy?

Kurt had been _so _close to stepping out. To ending it…

And there it was again.

_It._

"Lie down."

They had reached a park – Kurt had barely registered the fact that they were moving, and suddenly the boy was pulling him onto the grass.

"See the four stars there?" he pointed at the cluster.

Kurt didn't – couldn't – respond. He was aware that his face was on fire, and his eyes were closed as he sobbed. There was a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look up.

"Can you look at me, please."

Kurt managed to pry his eyes open, glancing at the curly-haired man.

"Thank you. Now come on. Look."

He forced Kurt's head up with his fingers, pointing out the stars again.

"See?"

Kurt managed a nod.

"Alright. It kind of looks like a guitar. So that's me. I like playing guitar."

It looked nothing like a guitar. Maybe he was blind…

"What do _you_ like?"

_Oh._ Kurt knew where he was coming from now.

He shook his head, more sobs wracking his body. He was embarrassed and upset, and he didn't know what to say to this guy.

"Do you…like…video games…?"

That actually made Kurt stop crying for a split second, and he gave the guy a Look. Did he _look_ like that type of guy who would like video games?

"No?" the boy chuckled. "Me either. What about…singing?"

Kurt took a deep breath, his sobs now under control. Kind of. He just nodded, looking up at him.

Finally, the boy smiled.

"You okay?"

Kurt almost starting crying again.

He shook his head. "No. No, I'm really not."

He inched closer, putting his arm around Kurt.

"Do you…do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt laughed through his sobs.

"No offence, but I don't even know your name."

The boy grinned. "Blaine."

"Kurt."

Blaine beamed. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

They were silent for a little while, and Blaine glanced over at him.

"Want to talk about it now?"

Kurt let his head drop, sighing. "What's there to talk about?"

"The fact that you were just about to jump off a suspended walkway is a pretty good conversation topic."

Kurt was surprised at how bluntly he'd put it, his eyes wide as he looked at Blaine.

"Wow."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Come on. We've all been in the dark place. Now that you're out of it, we can talk."

Kurt blinked, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

Blaine sighed, releasing Kurt's shoulder and lying down, stretching out on the grass. "Forget I said anything."

Kurt closed his eyes with a sigh. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

They were silent for another couple of minutes, before Kurt started talking.

"It's just hard to deal with. And it isn't getting better."

Blaine nodded. "I can relate."

Kurt glanced back. "You can?"

Blaine nodded. "I tried to end it too."

"Why?"

"I'm gay." Blaine shrugged. "My father hates me, my brother…" he trailed off. "There was a lot of shit happening and I couldn't deal. But…it got better."

Kurt let out a frustrated groan. "It doesn't. It just _doesn't_. Everyone fucking says the same thing – It Gets Better, but it just doesn't."

Blaine watched him sadly. "Yeah, okay. So maybe sometimes it doesn't get better, but it gets manageable. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Barely." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm always up to talk."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I have problems that I'd rather not deal with. Yours are much more fun."

Kurt let out a short laugh. "Gee, thanks."

Blaine grinned and held out his hand. "Come on, give me your phone."

Kurt gave him a sceptical look.

"Come on. At least call me the next time you try to kill yourself. At least that way I can help you. Or come with you. Or something."

Kurt laughed again, not really sure if Blaine was serious. Finally, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, passing it over.

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled, passing his own phone over.

They exchanged numbers, and they sat silently again.

Kurt decided he liked Blaine. He was nice, although a little strange and blunt.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"You said that…" he was still lying on the grass, his arms tucked behind his head.

"Yeah, well I meant it."

Blaine smiled. "Just wait, Kurt. Things will get manageable."

"Whatever you say, Blaine…" Kurt smirked. "It was nice meeting you…"

Blaine sat up. "You're leaving?"

"My dad will be home soon…"

Blaine nodded. "Right."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Can I …. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"If you want me to be." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "If you could. Maybe we could talk."

Blaine grinned. "Alright. I'll see you right here?"

Kurt nodded, standing up and wiping the grass off his pants before pocketing his phone. He cast one more glance at Blaine before turning to start away.

Blaine's hand wrapped around his ankle, making him pause.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

Blaine grinned, now lying on his stomach in the grass.

"Even if we can't make it manageable…we'll get it to 'liveable'."


	289. Perfume and Promises 8

_**A/N: Yeah, Strippah didn't happen XD We'll get there.**_

* * *

Kurt was already at the coffee shop when Blaine arrived.

He sat with his back to the door, two take-away cups in front of him as he absently picked at a piece of cake dejectedly.

"Hey..." Blaine said softly, nervously glancing around the coffee shop as he stopped at Kurt's side.

"Hi." Kurt glanced up from the table for barely a second.

"Kurt... if we're going to do this – if you're going to stay with me this weekend…we...we need some... we need rules. Lines which we're allowed to cross, and lines that we aren't."

Blaine didn't know what Kurt wanted with this arrangement – whether he wanted the sex or not, but it seemed smart to have rules regardless.

"I agree." Kurt's voice was barely audible. "David... We're not allowed to discuss David."

Blaine hesitated before taking a breath and nodding.

"Are we restricting ourselves to the apartment this weekend?"

Kurt nodded. "It's safer that way."

"And we're…pretending?"

Kurt nodded again. "If…if you…don't mind."

They were silent for a few seconds, trying to decide which rules were more important.

"I want you to sleep on the couch tonight." Blaine said softly. "Or you can take the bed, I don't really care. But I just…I don't want to be with you at all tonight."

Kurt swallowed hard but nodded. It was understandable, given the way Kurt had been treating him. He really was using him, he could admit that. But it was just until he could be sure.

And even still, he wasn't sure.

In all honestly, Kurt was just using him again.

But as long as Blaine could keep up this game, Kurt could justify it.

They finished their coffee in silence, and walked out to their cars together.

"I'll meet you at mine?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt gulped, nodding.

"Yeah."

^.^

Blaine had the couch set up minutes after they arrived. Kurt stood around awkwardly, not sure if he should help or not.

"You can have my bed, and I'll sleep out here." Blaine offered, flicking out a blanket.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's your house. I'll be fine on the couch." He said softly, wrapping his arms around his waist and refusing to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt..."

"No. It'll be fine." He said firmly. Blaine opened his mouth again to protest, but Kurt shot him a look. "Can we just...not?"

Blaine bit his lip, nodding.

"Okay." He agreed as he made his way to the kitchen. "I haven't gone grocery shopping yet this week, so is take-out okay?"

Kurt nodded. "It's fine. You can pick."

Blaine nodded, looking around for his wallet and keys.

Kurt grabbed his own wallet, taking out a couple of hundred dollars. "Here. For dinner and also for letting me stay."

Blaine shook his head firmly. _This_ at least he could say no to.

"Blaine."

"No Kurt. I'm just helping out a friend. I would have let anyone stay if they needed it."

"But I've been staying for a while..."

"Kurt." Blaine said firmly. "You asked for my services...I don't expect you to pay for them."

It stung, and Blaine watched Kurt's smile die. He turned away from him, picking up his car keys on his way to the door.

"I'm going to go get dinner. Make yourself comfortable." He called back over his shoulder.

Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine go.

"Okay." He whispered.

^.^

Blaine sat in the car for a good long time afterwards – before he even turned on the ignition.

Was this the right thing to do?

Kurt had seen the error of Dave's ways – finally – and he was getting away for a short amount of time – punishing him. But what did Kurt want from this temporary arrangement? Did he want them to go back to the way they were? Sleeping together and being a couple and then leaving for work and pretending it never happened?

Blaine didn't know if he could do that any longer.

He wanted a relationship. He wanted to settle down.

He wanted Kurt.

But Kurt didn't seem to want him that badly.

He thumped his head against the steering wheel, taking a deep breath in.

What was he doing?

^.^

It didn't take Blaine long to get back with the food, and they ate in an awkward silence, both of them staring blankly at the TV.

Blaine excused himself to bed not long after he'd finished, and Kurt stared after him sadly, curling himself under the blanket on the couch.

David hadn't texted him yet, and he didn't really know why – whether he was pissed that Kurt hadn't come home, or that he'd stayed late at work and hadn't even found Kurt's note yet.

Kurt didn't really care. He just... he just didn't want to be scared anymore.

^.^

Blaine was woken by an odd noise, only a few hours after he'd gone to sleep. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, listening carefully.

It sounded like crying – coming from the living room.

Kurt...

He gave a small sigh, letting it go. He'd be fine. He was a big kid.

Half an hour later, Blaine could still hear the faint sobs.

He sighed again, rolling out of bed and making his way to the lounge.

"Kurt, you okay?" he murmured.

Kurt jumped, looking up from where he was hugging his knees to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He choked out.

"Do you need anything..?" Blaine offered.

"No." Kurt whispered.

Blaine shrugged, turning to go back to his room.

"Yes."

Blaine only heard it faintly, but it was enough for him to turn around again.

It looked like Kurt was struggling to talk.

"I..I..I don't know what I need..." he whispered into his knees. "I just...I really don't want to be alone right now..."

Blaine sighed quietly, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"Shh." He soothed. "It'll be okay. Shhh."

Kurt let himself lean into the comfort Blaine was offering, crying onto his shoulder as Blaine hugged him close, patting his back.

Eventually, Kurt's sobs stopped, and he made himself pull away from Blaine.

"Thank you." He murmured, and Blaine shrugged as he stood back up.

"It's fine."

Kurt watched him head back to his room, and spoke just as he reached the door. Blaine paused halfway inside his room.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Blaine asked gently.

"Of everything. David. Work. You sometimes...I just don't know how to take it all and it scares the crap out of me." Kurt admitted.

Blaine still hadn't moved out of the doorway of his room.

"Why?" he prompted.

"Work - because what if I stuff up? What if I lose everything I've made, and end up with _nothing?_ You, because what happens when one day I need you, and you won't be there because you've finally managed to move on, because you've realised how fucking _stupid_ I am. David, because..." Kurt laughed shakily. "David because he's David. I know one day he's going to go too far, and I'm going to get hurt – far, far worse than he's already hurts me..." he choked back a sob. "And I'm scared all this will spiral into consistency, and I'm never going to be able to get out of it."

There were several ways Blaine could approach this. So Kurt knew this was stupid. That was good to know. David… Blaine had always suspected more than just physical abuse – he figured there'd be some emotional abuse in there too, and he figured that was what Kurt referred to. Consistency though.

"Why do you insist on going back to him?" Blaine asked, kneeling in front of the sofa and taking Kurt's hands. "Because going back to him this time will put you into that loop."

Kurt looked at him.

"He used to be this amazing, gentle guy... and I know that that part of him is still there somewhere." Kurt shook his head. "I have to…I have to get him back, and if jumping into that loop is the way to do it, then I have to." His eyes closed and he shook his head, swallowing hard. "Sorry. This...this was one of the lines that we weren't going to cross..."

Blaine regarded him seriously, trying to disguise the hurt that was making it's way up his throat. Kurt loved David far more than he gave Kurt credit for. And Kurt loved David far more than he loved Blaine.

And Blaine was going to have to realise how stupid this really was.

He would have to move on.

But he couldn't just pack up and leave. That was too easy.

Kurt still needed help, regardless of his feelings.

Underneath all their history, they were still friends.

"Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken. Loopholes that you jump through, just to avoid being hurt."

Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"How do you figure out which ones you can jump through, and which ones to leave alone?"

Blaine sighed. "Find out what's more important. Your health...or David."

Kurt stifled a sob. "I don't know. I can't make this decision..."

"You can." Blaine said firmly.

"I can't do this by myself." Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his hands gently, forcing Kurt to look at him.

"You don't have to."


	290. Swimming Lessons

_**A/N: I apologise for the insane crappity of my uploading skills. 21 WIPs now. It's not that we aren't trying. They're just not writing themselves. Anyway, things should be back to normal soon - I'm back at school and the routine is good for me, so that should spark some writing...ness. I don't know. Things have been a bit of a mess lately.**_

_**This chapter gets suggestive at the end. No actual smut though.**_

* * *

"Come on Grace, come on…" Blaine beckoned her closer, stepping further away from his little girl.

She pouted up at him, flailing as she tried to tread water.

"_Daddy!" _she whined. "You keep _moving!"_

Kurt laughed. "There's no fooling her, babe."

Blaine huffed. "Come on Grace…you can make it!"

Grace pouted, doggy-paddling a few strokes forward.

Blaine took another step back.

"_Daddy!"_

Blaine laughed, stepping forward and drawing her into his arms.

"You're just such a good swimmer!" he exclaimed, kissing her on the head and wrinkling his nose at the chlorine. "I wanted to see more…"

Kurt made his way over to them, grinning. "You ready to try some actual strokes now?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, holding her up so she wouldn't have to paddle.

"Too hard." She said, beaming up at them with her 'best-little-girl-in-the-world' voice.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You did it with your floaties on – you did it _perfectly_!"

She nodded. "I had my floaties."

Blaine laughed, gently letting her go. She floated on her back, glancing up at them.

"Come on Gracie. We'll do freestyle together, okay?"

She shook her head.

"Daddy…" she whined again. "You've _practised!"_

"I'll hold onto him." Kurt offered with a grin.

She laughed, light and bubbly as she straightened up. Kurt loved her laugh – it reminded him so much of Blaine.

"_Fine…" _she grinned.

They lined up at the shallow end, Kurt keeping a close eye on Grace as she clung to the wall.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

Grace held onto the wall with one hand, the other out into the water. "Set."

Kurt clung to Blaine like an octopus, arms and legs wrapped around his torso.

"Go!" he shouted, and Grace pushed off, ungracefully throwing herself into the water.

It was a mass of flailing arms and legs at first. Kurt and Blaine walked after her at the slower pace, watching her with fond grins. Kurt kissed gently at Blaine's shoulder as he walked, and Blaine's hands found Kurt's.

Finally, Grace's body started to move according to the way her mind told it to, and her arms were making wide arcs in the water. Blaine leant forward and started a slow, lazy freestyle – the Kurt on his back barely hindering his movements.

When they reached the far wall, Grace was breathless but proud of herself.

"Well done!" Blaine praised. "Ready to make it back?"

Kurt intervened. "I think Gracie can hitch a ride back this time."

He let Blaine go and let himself float away, letting Grace clamber on his own back.

"This calls for a race." Blaine grinned, and Kurt rolled his eyes. It was always a competition.

"Fine mister." Kurt indulged him, and Grace squealed happily. "What happens if I win?"

"If you and Grace win, chocolate ice cream for dessert. If _I_ win, I'll tell you what we're going to do later."

"Daddy, we _have_ to win." Grace told him insistently.

Kurt was fighting to keep his blush off his cheeks.

"Alright." He nodded, propping Grace up. "Hold on sweetie."

She planted a death grip around his neck and chest, and Kurt held onto the wall. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let them lose – Grace would kill him – but he didn't exactly want to not win.

A tie then.

He grinned mischievously, and Blaine shot him a raised eyebrow look. Kurt just laughed, and touched Grace on the leg.

"Tell us when, baby."

She giggled. "Okay. Ready?"

"Ready." Blaine grinned, and Kurt nodded.

"Set."

There was silence as she drew out the pause, trying to be dramatic as possible, before screeching, "GO!"

Kurt pushed off, half lazily, before he realised Blaine was actually seriously swimming. Grace cheered him on, holding tight as he fought to keep up. He had a lot of upper body strength – his routines on the scaffolding and his weight-lifting helped that. He pushed forward until he was level with Blaine, and they managed to touch the wall together.

"TIE!" Grace exclaimed.

Blaine was breathless, shaking his head and laughing at Kurt.

"Cheeky bitch." He whispered, barely audible.

Kurt just grinned proudly, extracting Grace from his back.

"Does this mean we still get ice cream?" she asked innocently, and Kurt nodded.

"Definitely."

"Can I go set it up?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, and Blaine lifted her from the pool. They watched her run off, before Blaine turned to Kurt with a sultry smirk, wrapping his arms around his bare torso.

"And what's my prize then?" Kurt asked softly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Blaine's nose.

"Well…" he crooned. "Maybe later…when she's sleeping…we can come back out here…"

"Yeah?" Kurt breathed.

"Maybe go skinny-dipping…in the light of the moon…" he whispered, shifting closer, his breath hot on Kurt's neck. "We could try it…in here…"

"Daddies!" came Grace's shout, and Kurt let out a frustrated half-sob, trying to subtly shift himself away from Blaine's hips. "It's ready!"

Kurt shot a pleading look at Blaine, but he just smirked and kissed him deeply.

"Later, then we can have all the uninterrupted fun we want..."


	291. Lost in IKEA

_**A/N: Hey look, something semi-regular. This is just a happy little crack-fic :)**_

_**Rating can stay at G, this is pretty friendly.**_

* * *

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, glancing around with wide eyes. "I think we're lost."

Kurt frowned in disbelief, eying their whereabouts. "This store is bigger than I thought it was…."

He turned in a circle, frowning in thought. It shouldn't be _that _hard to navigate a store.

"Where _are_ we?" Blaine said softly.

"Well, we're in the bed section…" Kurt looked around – they were pretty much surrounded by different types of beds.

"Well done." Blaine said with a raised eyebrow and Kurt hit him on the shoulder.

"Screw you, genius." He laughed. "_You_ find a way out."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, turning in a small circle before his eyes fell on something on the wall.

"Hey! A map!'

Kurt laughed and followed Blaine over, who was practically skipping. Blaine crowded it, frowning and squinting and turning around to survey their surroundings, before turning to Kurt with a worried look.

"This place is so giant, even the maps don't make sense!"

Kurt was still studying the map carefully.

"Calm down Blaine." he told him, taking his hand. "We'll just follow the paths until we find the door... or we find someone who can show us how to get out. Okay?"

Blaine nodded his assent, but clung close to Kurt as they started walking again.

"I don't _like_ this place." he whispered petulantly. "It's... evil. It swallows people up and you never see them again."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head fondly.

They had started this trip with the intent on buying new furniture – comfortable yet classy.

It wasn't the easiest feat.

So far, they hadn't found anything that had met the standards of both boys, so they went exploring.

Thus, they got lost.

"Seriously though." Kurt muttered, mostly to himself. "The warehouse didn't look this big from the outside."

"Sneaky TARDIS…" Blaine uttered.

The store in front of them resembled a ghost town – they couldn't see any staff.

"Seriously Kurt, I think we're lost." Blaine murmured, clinging to his side. "We've gone past tables, chairs, kitchen things, and now we're back at the beds, and we still haven't seen an exit."

"Calm down Blaine." Kurt soothed.

"Kurt, what happens if we're still here when they close, and they don't know we're here, so we get locked in all night?" Blaine asked, panicking a little.

"Blaine, they _sell beds_ here. I'm sure we could find _somewhere_ to sleep... And I'm certain we'll find our way out long before then." Kurt reassured him, still looking around for an exit.

Blaine didn't look so sure, finally spotting another person.

"Kurt! Person!" he made to head over, but stopped in his tracks. "What if it's a murderer?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, dragging Blaine forward. "It's in a _uniform_, Blaine. It's not a murderer…"

Blaine still looked suspicious. "Alien staff…"

Kurt approached the person, clearing his throat.

The woman turned – perfectly normal looking and not alien-looking. "Hi there. Can I help you boys?"

"Yeah…we were just wondering how to get out…" Kurt said sheepishly, grinning.

"Oh!" the woman laughed, shaking her head. "We get that _all_ the time. It's just…" she turned, pointing to the far wall, near the beds. "Behind the back wall. It's really tricky to see – we should really get a sign…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course.

Blaine looked desperate to leave, and the woman gave him a laugh. "If you boys get stuck again, just come talk to me. Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks." Kurt grinned. "See you later…"

"Bye! Come again soon!"

Kurt turned, facing the exact way she said. He didn't want to risk getting lost again. Blaine followed him closely, and Kurt shook his head. It was almost like this place was doing things to him.

They headed to the wall, and Kurt looked around for the exit. "Umm…"

Blaine looked scared again. "Where the hell is the door?"

Kurt ran his hands over the wall, confusion etched on his face. "I don't…"

"Look, I'll…I'll go find the chick, okay"

Kurt nodded. "I'll stay here." He was still running his hands along the wall, not understanding why he couldn't find the exit.

Blaine took a breath and turned around, trying to figure out exactly where they found the chick before. A few turns later, he was regretting this already. He had no idea where he was going.

He turned, but he couldn't see the bed section, and he started to panic. Where the hell was he?

Sinks.

Ovens.

Okay. Kitchen. This was good.

He found another map – conveniently on another wall, and found where he was. "Kitchen…kitchen…aha!"

This place was confusing.

"Sir…can I help you?" it was a male this time, and Blaine eyed him suspiciously. Alien or friendly staff?

"Um. I'm trying to find my way out."

The guy gave him a raised eyebrow and a laugh. "Alright. Come on."

Blaine thanked him, following him through the store.

"Okay, exit's right here." They were standing in front of the exit doors. In the bathroom section.

"Uhh…is there an exit in the beds section?"

The man snorted. "No…"

Blaine's eyes narrowed. That female staff _was_ an alien. That liar.

"Could you take me to the bed section? My boyfriend is there, trying to find the exit."

The man laughed and nodded, shaking his head in amusement. "Come on."

They walked through the store, and Blaine didn't even try to pretend he knew where he was. He just followed the staff worker blindly, until they finally ended up in the bed sections.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, leaning up on his tiptoes to look around.

Oh god. What if the store had stolen Kurt?

"Over here!" Kurt called, and they found him sitting on one of the beds, looking mildly panicked.

Blaine let out a relieved breath.

"Next time you come here, you should find a staff member before you attempt to navigate your way around." The staff muttered with an amused grin. "Come on, I'll show you out."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, clenching it tightly.

"Never again. We're getting our furniture somewhere else…"


	292. Two Terrible Twos

_**A/N: Started our musical today. It's just...brilliant. I am dead on my feet though...It was also lovely to find all you Whovians in the reviews. I'm glad you liked the reference - there was going to be a 'don't wander off' one, but I thought it'd be a little overkill :P**_

_**Rating; G**_

* * *

Kurt winced as Jessica started up another round of crying, her ear splitting scream waking anything within a ten mile radius. Another cry joined her – Simon had woken with her cry and let out his own wail.

Blaine was up there with them, but two crying babies was horrible to deal with. Kurt hurried up the stairs and pulled the two year old girl from the crib, barely glancing at Blaine.

"What's up baby, what's going on?" he asked her as Blaine soothed Simon.

Kurt quickly left the room, taking Jessica downstairs. Their twins were easier to tame when they were apart. "What's wrong?" Kurt murmured as he paced the lounge room, ignoring the crying coming from upstairs.

Jessica's sobs had quieted down to whimpers almost as soon as she'd been picked up, but she struggled in Kurt's arms, rubbing her face against his shoulder.

"Are you teething again baby?" Kurt asked, wandering into the kitchen and pulling a teething ring out of the fridge.

Jessica snatched it out of Kurt's hand when he offered it to her, shoving it into her mouth.

Her whimpers stopped almost immediately.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked, rocking her slightly.

She nodded against his shoulder, her eyes finally starting to close.

Kurt smiled, gingerly settling on the couch as he tried not to disturb her, patting her back as Jessica cuddled into him.

He sighed, looking longingly toward the stairs.

The twins had turned two barely a week ago, but the 'terrible twos' had started _long_ before then.

It was hard enough taking care of one baby, let alone two, and when both of them were fussy, and frequently sick, and refused to settle for anyone other than him or Blaine. The fact that they tended to set each other off didn't help either...

He hadn't been able to see Blaine properly in weeks.

Simon and Jessica were a _lot_ easier to deal with when they were kept apart. Together, they'd fight, scream, cry... and make it very hard for anyone to settle them.

And when he and Blaine spent all of their time working, looking after the twins, or sleeping, there just wasn't enough time for them to concentrate on their relationship.

People _had_ offered to babysit the twins, but sooner or later, whether it was ten minutes in, or an hour, something would happen and they'd get a panicked phone call. People just couldn't deal with the both of them.

Kurt jumped, startled out of his daze when Blaine stroked his hair. He regretted it almost immediately, as Jessica opened her eyes and whimpered.

"Shh..." Blaine whispered, stroking her hair.

Kurt held his breath as Jessica nuzzled her head against his chest, slipping easily back into sleep.

Kurt sighed in relief, turning as much as he could to look up at Blaine.

"Simon had a bit of a bad dream, I think." Blaine told him, answering the question in his eyes.

"Jessica is teething again." Kurt sighed, indicating the teething ring that Jessica had a death-grip on.

"I thought they had all of their teeth...?" Blaine murmured in confusion, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"Apparently not. But she's asleep now, at least." Kurt sighed.

"They should probably sleep in different rooms for a little while then, at least until her tooth comes through." Blaine suggested, scooping his sleeping daughter off of Kurt's chest.

"Maybe we should really consider giving them their own rooms. Soundproof rooms." Kurt said sleepily. "They're not really babies anymore."

"Sounds good." Blaine grinned. "Give me a second to put her to bed, and I'll be back down, okay?"

Kurt nodded, snuggling back into the couch.

He was almost asleep by the time Blaine came back.

"Hey." Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Hey yourself." Kurt grinned, blinking sleepily up at him.

"Move over." Blaine instructed quietly, settling himself beside Kurt.

Kurt curled into his side.

"This is nice." he murmured. "We don't get enough time for us."

Blaine nodded, kissing his temple.

"The twins take up a lot of time." he yawned. "But I love them both to bits, and I'd miss them if I didn't have them. The only problem is that I miss spending time with you."

Kurt smiled.

"I miss you too."

They cuddled up to each other more – a mass of arms and legs, their faces inches apart. Quality time, not quantity.

They'd just begun to fall asleep when the crying started again, the first voice joined seconds later by another.

Kurt groaned, forcing himself upright.

"I'll get Simon if you get Jessica?"

"Deal."


	293. Easter Egg Smut

_**A/N: This probably works out as the dirtiest thing I've ever written..hell, I made Claire blush, so, ya know, proud!**_

_**Rated M for dirty talk, without the actual smut though :)**_

_**Happy Belated Easter :)**_

* * *

"I've hidden an egg somewhere." Blaine whispered, hot and heavy in Kurt's ear. "And it's up to you to find it…"

Kurt snorted with laughter, curling in on himself and away from Blaine as he tried to resist the tremors that took over his body. Blaine frowned, leaning up on his elbow, glaring at Kurt who was now practically rolling around the bed.

"I'm sorry…but that was just…" he gave himself a moment to laugh again, shaking his head with mirth. "That was truly horrible."

Blaine pouted, glancing down at his hands. "You told me I had to work on my dirty talk!"

Kurt snorted.

"Yeah, but Easter eggs? Seriously Blaine? Don't ever…don't ever invite food into the equation unless it's spreadable" he shook his head with a laugh, and Blaine had to bite back a 'you're spreadable' comment. "That's just gross."

Blaine looked horrified. "I didn't actually put a…in my…" he shook his head. "Yuck!"

Kurt shook his head with a small laugh. "You're such a dork."

Blaine just grinned, shifting forward and pulling Kurt into a hug, flush against his body so Kurt was facing him. "As dorky as I am, it's Easter, and that means we get to celebrate."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Celebrate? What, the resur-"

"The best way I know how to celebrate, is with sex…"Blaine cut him off, not letting him finish the possibly insulting remark.

Kurt laughed again, wriggling out of Blaine's grasp.

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be having lunch with Dad and Carole?"

"Kurt!" Blaine whined, reaching out for him with grabby hands.

Kurt kissed him gently, trying to soothe his disappointment. "Rain check?"

"You're going to make me wait until we get home, aren't you?" Blaine pouted, grinding up against Kurt, letting him feel the hardness in his pyjama pants.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, wriggling away again and pulling the sheets off.

"Think of this as an advantage to you." Kurt grinned cheekily. "It gives you a chance to work on your dirty talk."

^.^

"You know that bunny at the dinner table?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear as soon as they got home. "I bet we could've-"

"What did I say about food?" Kurt quickly countered, closing his eyes and stepping away from Blaine. "You're supposed to turn me on, not off."

Blaine pouted with a frustrated groan, stepping away and running his fingers through his hair. "Oh my God, I feel stupid."

Kurt smirked. "Now you know how I felt during 'Animal'."

Blaine laughed shaking his head, sighing in defeat. "Can't we just fuck until you can't move?"

Kurt's eyes widened, his eyes darkening. Those eight words sent all the blood rushing to his cock.

"There you go." He breathed, biting his lip and almost looking at Blaine proudly.

Blaine's eyes narrowed in realisation, his eyes dancing down Kurt's body to the obvious strain in his jeans.

"So what if I said I wanted to fuck you against the wall? It's so much closer than the bedroom." Blaine's voice had quietened dangerously, and Kurt gulped nervously, his breath quickening. "It doesn't even _have_ to be the wall." Blaine continued, watching Kurt's reactions to know when he was doing the right thing. "There's so many options in this room... I could fuck you bent over the couch, or the table..."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, biting his lip slightly, shifting uncomfortably.

"We could do it on the kitchen floor." Blaine breathed, stepping closer. "And then every time someone walked into the kitchen, we would know that they're stepping on the exact place we-"

"Shh." Kurt guided him. "Don't go there."

"Um…" Blaine tripped over his words a little, trying to find the right place to start. "What if I tie you up then?"

"Mm." Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine so they were flush against each other. "Keep going."

"Lick you up and down…teasing and taunting. But you wouldn't be able to touch me…you'd be straining at the bindings…"

Kurt let out a small moan, his hips twitching.

"I'd lick you everywhere…over your pe-"

"No, don't call it that…" Kurt steered him, and Blaine nodded, quickly picking up where he left off.

"All over your…dick?" Kurt nodded confirmation, and Blaine continued. "I'd suck you down, letting you fuck up into my mouth…just the way you like it."

Kurt moaned again, drawing him closer so Blaine could feel the hardness against his own aching erection.

"I'd swallow you all down…you'd love that so much…" Kurt moaned an affirmative, his hands roaming down Blaine's body. "Then I'd kiss you. Slow and deep...letting you taste yourself on my tongue, in my mouth…"

Kurt's legs buckled involuntarily, and he whined against Blaine's throat, where he had tucked his face to hide the violent blush creeping up his face.

"Bed." He panted. "Bedroom."

"Nuh-uh." Blaine growled into his ear, pushing him down so they ended up on the floor. "Right here." Blaine nuzzled up his neck, giving him a few quick kisses before continuing. "You know what I'd do then?"

His fingers danced along Kurt's chest – the boy was clinging to Blaine as they sat, listening to him talk with breathy moans.

"What?" he breathed, starting to slowly rock against Blaine's thigh.

"I'd leave you there. Tied up and spent…"

"Noo…" Kurt whined, his eyes closing.

"I'd come back though. When you're half-asleep. I'd come back and take you again – riding you, from the beginning….because I'd have been downstairs. Opening and stretching myself…just for you…_all _for you…"

"Fuck."

It was that moment there, that Kurt realised he'd never complain about Blaine's dirty talk again.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know. That was horrible of me. I'll write you some smut later.**_


	294. Disney Innuendos

_**A/N: So this is like, half crack-fic, half actual fic...**_

_**G**_

* * *

_"I'm not exactly lactating right now!"_

Kurt and Blaine shot horrified looks at each other.

"Oh my god." Kurt hissed over the head of his five year old daughter.

Blaine had wide eyes. "Did you know that was in there?"

"I…" Kurt swallowed hard. "I knew I just…forgot!"

"We can't let our daughter watch this! She's five!"

"Shh Daddies."

Kurt and Blaine stared wide-eyed at her – wondering if she had understood, and if she didn't, what she thought it meant.

"Can we just...let her watch this?" Blaine asked in horror.

Kurt was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't... This is ... This is a children's movie!"

"I know!"

"That's it. We're going to have to start checking these movies before we let her watch them..." Kurt whispered.

"Daddy!" She glared at him. "I'm watching."

Blaine bit his lip. "The rest of it…should be okay." He whispered and Kurt nodded, worriedly waiting for a question from their daughter – what lactating was, what the sloth meant…

He shuddered with all the things that could go wrong with watching Disney – how much was implied. His mind went to all the movies – the things he remembered that he would overlook as a teenager – even now.

"We're going to have to check the rest of them." Kurt told Blaine in a whisper. "Make sure that they don't have anything that she shouldn't be watching in them."

"Disney marathon?" Blaine suggested, his eyes lighting up.

"I was thinking maybe just Googling them..." Kurt suggested, biting his lip.

Blaine looked disappointed, but nodded sadly.

^.^

"Aladdin is out." Kurt mumbled. "The Lion King too…and The Little Mermaid…."

Blaine groaned. "Ugh, those were my favourites…"

"Shrek and Cars…aren't Disney but...they've got the same problem..."

Blaine thumped his head on the table.

"A Bug's Life…Toy Story one and two and three…The Incredibles…"

Blaine sighed. "Look…maybe…maybe it'll be okay. I mean…we grew up on these movies, and we're fine…"

"Depends on what you call 'fine'. Maybe we have all of this... psychological trauma from watching these movies as children. We were sex-crazed when we were teenagers. What if we're inflicting the same trauma on our daughter! Do you really want to be responsible for that?" Kurt asked, starting to get slightly panicky.

"Maybe I do." Blaine shrugged. "Being sex-crazed wasn't a bad thing - we handled it well, I believe." He grinned, shaking his head. "But I don't remember anything about these movies being remotely scarring... Just that I loved them, and watched them over, and over and over again. So why don't we just let her decide?"

"But you _know_ what she'll pick!" Kurt hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"And how is that such a bad thing? They _are_ kids movies Kurt."

"But…" Kurt muttered, before sighing. "Fine…but if…if she starts asking questions before she has a Sex Ed class or hits puberty, you're the one who's going to answer them."

"Fine."

Blaine grinned happily.

Nobody could take Disney away from him.

* * *

_**A/N: Nice, FFN. Now, when I import a file, you take away any and all formatting I had on that document. Real nice. **_


	295. Senator's Perks

_**A/N: Okay, so this one was a little dodgy - I'm not quite sure about the political system in America so please excuse me if any of this chapter is inaccurate. Normally I would go do the research but I don't even understand the political system in my own country...so...this is basically just a hypothetical something-or-other. I also want to throw a giant thank-you out to all of you reading, and a bigger thank you to those reviewing. It really makes our day and helps us to write more. **_

_**G**_

* * *

There were perks, to being a Senator's son.

One of them being the fact that fancy dinners were becoming a regular thing, which meant suits, dresses, ties and matching cutlery.

Kurt was delighted.

Finn wasn't.

"Mom, I wore a suit last weekend!" he complained.

"And you're wearing the exact same suit again tonight." Carole told him, fixing his tie.

"But mom!" he whined.

"Finn. This is important to Burt, so it's important to me."

"What's so bad about dressing up anyway?" Kurt asked, making his way down the stairs as he adjusted his cuffs.

"It itches, and it's uncomfortable." Finn said with a pout.

"If you'd actual get a tailored suit, it would fit properly!" Kurt scolded gently, waiting halfway down the stairs for Blaine.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom wearing a baby blue dress, beaming at them all. "We look _stunning_."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, looking around the room.

"Tonight we're going to be doing interviews, so make sure you guys don't talk during dinner – it'll pick up on the mic's." Burt grinned, stepping into the room.

Kurt froze. "Wait…what?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "We'll be on camera?"

Burt nodded. "It'll be on the news, so make sure you smile."

Kurt was still frozen still, and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You okay, babe?"

Kurt shook his head, sitting down on the sofa gingerly – trying not to ruin his suit.

"We can't go." He whispered, and Blaine's eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"Why not? What's going on?"

"We're going to be on television, Blaine. On the _news_. As a gay couple, sitting together at a formal dinner. Dad has Carole, and Finn has Rachel…and I have you. And we'll be a couple. In public…" he breathing was hitching – he was close to hyperventilating with the panic he was going through.

"Babe, Kurt…calm down, it's not that bad." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt into a close hug.

"It is. The _world_ is going to see us together…"

"So?" Blaine asked gently. "So what if they see us?"

Kurt's wide eyes searched Blaine's, trying to understand where he was coming from. "What if…"

"What if what? What if the sky falls on us tomorrow? What if you fail history?" Blaine shrugged. "Whatever happens, we can get through it together. Even if everyone hates us, nothing – _nothing – _could ever stop me from loving you. And in the end-"

"And in the end...that's all I need." Kurt finished, letting out a deep breath and nodding, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Burt watched his boys from the doorway – he had heard Kurt's panic, but hadn't heard what Blaine had said. Regardless, Kurt looked calmer, and Burt was insanely proud. He really couldn't have asked for a better choice to be Kurt's first – and hopefully only – boyfriend.

When Kurt's colour had returned, Burt cleared his throat.

"You boys ready?"

Kurt glanced up at his father, before nodding and taking Blaine's hand confidently. "Ready."

^.^

Kurt was nervous again, by the time they got to the restaurant. His leg twitched constantly, his fingers never stilling as they raced around Blaine's hand.

"Calm down." Blaine whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. There were cameras already there – set up and waiting. Burt rising to Senator was such a big step from a guy in Lima that the media was right on top of it all. It was an important dinner, and Burt wanted to make a good impression.

"Alright, smiles guys." Burt grinned back at them, before opening the car door.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly before unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding out his side of the car. Kurt couldn't move. He just sat, unblinking, trembling in his chair. How could he face the cameras? He had never been ashamed of being gay – not ever – but now that the entire world could view this – could have an opinion on him…

He didn't want to do it.

Suddenly the door on his side opened, and Blaine stood there with an easy smile and an outstretched hand.

"Come on Kurt." he whispered.

"Blaine... I don't think I can do this..." Kurt whispered, staring at his hands, conscious of the fact that the cameras were waiting for him to emerge from the car.

"Yes you can." Blaine told him honestly, still holding his hand out. "You're the strongest person I know. You've done amazing things – things I couldn't dream of doing. You performed on TV as a Cheerio…you dressed up in a GaGa outfit and paraded around the school."

Kurt still wasn't looking at him. "You performed at theme parks, Blaine. You openly sang to someone – a boy - at the Gap. I may have done some crazy things but…this…this is _different, _Blaine. This is about who I am as a person...not someone I can pretend to be..."

"Maybe." Blaine shrugged. "Maybe it is different, but because we both have different experiences in different aspects…we can do this tiny, tiny thing – this thing that doesn't come close to some of the stuff we've had to deal with...and we can do it together."

Kurt finally met his gaze, trying to ignore the flashing of the cameras behind Blaine.

"Courage, remember? We found that together, and we can do this together too."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay." he whispered, undoing his seatbelt with shaking hands. "Don't leave me." he told Blaine nervously, taking his hand.

"I'd never leave you." Blaine whispered, squeezing his hand tightly and helping him down from the car.

Immediately, the flashing of the cameras became blinding – they had spotted the two of them holding hands, quite obviously.

Kurt waited for the comments – for the harassment – for _something._

But nothing.

Blaine was grinning at the cameras, waving slightly as they met up with Burt, Carole, Rachel and Finn. They were all escorted to their seats, meeting up with official looking guys that Burt seemed to exchange formalities with.

Kurt was smiling – very slightly – but smiling just the same. His hand was clenching Blaine's tightly – scared to let go. The lack of comment surprised him, and when they were all seated, Blaine leaned close enough to whisper in his ear.

"We're adults now, Kurt." He grinned. "People don't care who we are, or what we choose as a lifestyle. We're in the real world."

Kurt grinned over at Blaine, finally giving a proper smile to the cameras that were _still_ flashing away.

With Blaine at his side, Kurt could definitely count the perks.


	296. Klaine vs Finchel

_**A/N: A little bit of a crackfic, but not really :) Most of this actually happened at Sizzlers last year sometime. **_

* * *

There was a lot wrong with this picture.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel sat in a stiff silence, eyes wide as they picked at their food uncomfortably. Finn was just happily gorging himself on stacks and stacks of plates – piled high with all sorts of multi-coloured _things_ that Kurt hoped was edible.

Rachel and Kurt had _thought_ it was a good idea.

A double date.

The idea of it wasn't awkward. The concept wasn't awkward.

The actual practice? _That_ was awkward.

"I wonder what a teabag in my ice cream would taste like…" Finn wondered out loud, and Rachel actually thumped her head on the table in shame.

"Finn…please…" she whispered, her eyes staring up at Kurt and Blaine with a 'kill me now' glint.

Kurt tapped his fingers against his thighs awkwardly.

Sitting around at home with the four of them was easy. The four of them sitting down for lunch in the cafeteria was easy.

The four of them in formal attire at Breadstix without any sort of filter around them?

Awkward.

"I think I'm going to try it." Finn announced, hopping up from his seat. "Back soon."

Rachel's head dropped back to the table with a loud thump.

"Oh please no." She whispered.

Kurt laughed slightly, and Blaine grabbed his hand, stopping his nervous fidgeting.

"This is so awkward." Rachel told them bluntly, glancing up from the table.

Blaine started to protest, and Kurt hushed him.

"Yeah it is…" he whispered.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Blaine interrupted. "No more formal dinners? Can we just... I don't know, go for a picnic next time?"

Kurt nodded vigorously, but Rachel shook her head. "He might try to climb a tree or molest a baby or something."

Kurt and Blaine snorted with laughter, but Rachel just moaned. "You don't understand. I love him so much, but god he's just so _awkward!"_

She laughed, shaking her head as Finn came back, a teabag dipped in his ice cream.

"Taste good?" Blaine asked, and he nodded enthusiastically, scooping another spoonful in his mouth.

"So good." He said around the spoon, and Rachel gave a little sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other – secretly glad they didn't have that problem.

Well. Most of the time, at least.

Blaine liked to let go and be silly a lot, but he knew when it was the right time to be serious.

"I wonder…" Finn said softly, and Rachel didn't want to know.

"Go ahead." She said softly, and he raced off to refill the bowl. She turned to Kurt and Blaine with gritted teeth. "So. How is your relationship going?"

Kurt and Blaine grinned, clasping hands.

"We bought each other promise rings the other day." Kurt whispered, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. "So that when you and I go to New York, we'll always have a part of each other."

Rachel's mouth fell open. "Oh my god, you guys are just…" she let out a little squeal. "Show me?"

They held out their hands, and Rachel inspected the thick silver rings. "They're _gorgeous."_ she said softly, before gazing at the diamond on her own hand. "Makes me wonder if Finn and I should've done that…" she shrugged. "But I love being engaged. It's lovely."

Kurt and Blaine just grinned at each other, and Kurt placed a sneaky kiss to his jaw.

Finn returned, slumping back into his seat as he idly played with the string of the tea bag.

Rachel sighed, turning her head away so she didn't have to see the disgusting combination of food Finn had placed in his bowl.

Blaine was staring at him in horror as Finn pulled the tea bag out of his bowl, eyeing it contemplatively before sucking it into his mouth.

"I've never seen a man teabag himself before..." Blaine whispered, staring at Finn in shock.

Kurt snorted with laughter, and Rachel pouted, looking close to tears.

"Oh Rach." Blaine said, reaching out and taking her hand. "Everything's fine…this is just…us." He smirked, looking at Finn, who was obliviously tonguing at the tea-bag, trying to extract the rest of the taste. "I think this is the best part about us – we can be stupid and formal and nobody cares."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arm around Blaine's bicep, leaning against his shoulder.

"I care…" Rachel sighed, touching Finn's arm. "Finn, put the teabag down. Please."

Finn dropped it beside his bowl, turning to grin at her.

"Are you guys finished eating yet?" he asked them.

Kurt half-smiled at him. "I don't think I can eat after watching you try to eat the tea bag."

"Hey! I _wasn't_ trying to eat it - I was trying to suck the flavour out of it." Finn protested.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, raking a careful hand through his hair. "How is that any better?" he mumbled.

Blaine laughed, tugging his hand away from his face and linking their fingers together securely.

"Time to go home?" he suggested.

They murmured their agreement, stretching as they stood up. Kurt linked arms with Rachel as they made their way out, Blaine leading the way as Finn trailed behind them.

"Hey..." Finn started just as they reached the car. "Can we get Macca's on the way home? I'm still hungry..."


	297. The Circus

_**A/N: I've been up for 39 hours. 38 of those hours, I haven't been writing. I'm wondering what I'm doing with my life...**_

* * *

"Daddy…" the three year old tugged on Blaine's pants, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "I want to be that guy."

Blaine looked up to where Jasper was pointing – a young man was standing inside a lion's cage, his arms around its neck, slouched against him. Blaine frowned.

"You want to be an animal trainer?" Blaine asked, stooping down to his level.

Jasper nodded earnestly. "Just the lions. Jasper likes the lions."

"Don't talk like that baby." Kurt corrected him gently, jiggling their five year old girl in his arms. "_I_ like the lions. Don't use your name when you're talking about yourself."

Jasper pouted as Kurt moved on, and Blaine picked him up with a grin. "Don't worry little man." Blaine said softly. "Daddy likes the lions too."

Jasper's face lit up and he beamed as Blaine took him closer to the cage. He peered in, glancing up at the tamer.

"I want to be like you." Jasper told him, and the kid nodded.

"It's a pretty cool job." He said, patting the lion affectionately. "This here is Timothy."

Jasper grinned at the lion, waving slightly. "Hey Timothy."

Blaine grinned up at the kid, thanking him, before taking Jasper back to where Kurt was purchasing the tickets.

"Okay, we have ten minutes before we have to go sit down, so what do you two want to do?" Kurt asked Jasper and Christine.

"I want cotton candy." Christine said decidedly.

"I want to go see the lions again." Jasper whispered, much quieter than his sister.

Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other.

"Here's your two tickets." Kurt told him quietly. "I'll take Christine, and meet you and Jasper at our seats?"

Blaine nodded, walking through the masses of people back to the lions' cage – Jasper still on his hip.

"Where do lions live, daddy?" Jasper asked, and Blaine bit his lip.

"Well, they live in Africa…but they're found other places too." Blaine could only remember 'The Lion King' – where the hell did other lions live?

"Jasper wants to be a lion guy."

Blaine grinned. "You want to be in the circus?"

Jasper nodded, and suddenly the lights blinked on and off.

"We have to go find our seats now buddy – we'll come see the lions again later."

Jasper nodded eagerly, clinging to Blaine as they made their way to the seats. Blaine handed their tickets over, before joining Kurt and Christine.

"Jasper's going to join the circus." Blaine said with a small smile. "Aren't you, JJ?"

The little boy nodded earnestly at Kurt, and he laughed. "We'd miss you an awful lot while you travelled."

Jasper shrugged. "I'd visit, _all_ the time."

"You can't just _join_ the circus." Christine said.

"Why not?" Jasper asked indignantly.

"You probably have to go to a special circus school or something…"

Jasper looked up at Kurt and Blaine for confirmation.

"Well…" Kurt said softly, but Blaine took over.

"You wouldn't have to go to a _circus_ school, but you'd definitely have to be taught how to be a professional lion tamer before you could work with the lions. Just like the acrobats would have to go to gymnastics to learn first."

"But how would you join them? If you were a prof-fes-sional?" Christine asked.

"It's easy. You audition." Blaine said wisely.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine as the lights dimmed, an eyebrow raised with a question behind it.

"As a kid, I wanted to run away and join the circus." Blaine shrugged with a grin.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

They sat quietly as the show started, Christine and Jasper sitting in an awed silence, watching each performance with wide eyes.

Jasper paid special attention to the lions, gasping when they did their tricks, and almost squealing when the tamers put their own fists between the lions' teeth. Blaine grinned over with him, fondly watching his son fall in love with the circus.

^.^

"So, did you like it?"

"It was amazing!" Christine cried, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Amazing!" Jasper echoed. "Can we go see the lions again?"

Kurt laughed, turning to Christine. "Do you want to see the lions?"

She shook her head. "Can we talk to the acrobats?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before grinning and nodding.

"Meet back at the car in twenty minutes?"

"Deal."

Blaine took Jasper's hand, leading him to the giant cages, where they were leading the lions in.

The tamer that was handling Timothy spotted them and grinned with a wave.

"Hey again." He said, touching between Timothy's front legs with a riding crop.

Immediately the lion sat on its haunches, waiting for further instruction. The tamer grinned, chucking a piece of meat as a reward.

Jasper watched with wide eyes, and Blaine grinned.

"So they're completely tame?" Blaine asked conversationally.

The tamer nodded. "Definitely. I'd trust Timothy to walk through this entire crowd and barely pay attention to the people. They're good like that." He patted the lion's nose, before smiling slightly. "Want to touch him?"

Blaine looked slightly hesitant, but Jasper was nodding so vigorously that he couldn't really say no.

"Listen to his handler, JJ. Do what he says." Blaine said softly, lifting Jasper up so he was eye-level with a lion.

"Alright, you can touch his face, but be gentle." The boy said, and Jasper nodded seriously, reaching out and stroking down Timothy's nose.

The lion locked eyes with Jasper, following the movements with his eyes, but didn't move. Blaine was scared – he could only imagine what those teeth could do to Jasper's arm, but he trusted the tamer, who was watching carefully.

Finally, Jasper pulled away and beamed at Blaine. "Daddy, he's so soft!"

Blaine laughed, setting Jasper down.

"Jasper wants to work in the circus!" he exclaimed, and the tamer grinned.

"You're a little bit too little, JJ." Blaine said softly, ruffling his hair.

"Actually." The tamer grinned. "We have a workshop on, for kids about his age. Three to nine year olds tomorrow morning. They get to learn the basics of working in the circus."

Blaine looked down at Jasper, who had his mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Daddy, _please, please _can I do it?"

^.^

"This is so exciting." Blaine whispered, shuffling along to his seat.

Kurt laughed, grinning over at Christine, who shook her head. Thirteen years later, and Blaine was still the same lovable puppy.

Finally the lights dimmed, and the first act was introduced.

Jasper emerged into the centre ring on the back of a lion, his grin as wide as his face for his first debut in the circus. He slowly stood, as the lion continued to race around the ring.

Kurt and Blaine watched in stunned silence – their sixteen year old boy who wanted to join the circus as a three year old had finally made his own dream came true. It was a strange sight.

He expertly jumped – spinning, flipping and landing amongst a group of clowns. The lion let out a deafening roar, and the clowns stumbled and fell.

By the end of the show, Blaine and Kurt were breathless – gasping and laughing and crying out with joy – almost as much as Jasper was the first time he went to the circus.

They met him outside the tent, where he was feeding the lions.

"Jasper! Jasper that was _fantastic!"_ Kurt gushed, pulling him into a hug.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "It _felt_ fantastic."

Blaine grinned, shaking his head and turning to see a little girl, staring at Jasper with a look of adoration. Blaine nudged his son, tilting his head toward the girl. Jasper smiled, heading over to her and crouching down.

"Hi." He grinned, and she smiled at him shyly. "I'm Jasper…do you like the lions?"

She nodded. "I want to be just like you."


	298. Fairies

_**A/N: Okay, so a couple of people have asked about Angst...and I don't mind you asking because I love that you liked that storyline and stuff. Please don't feel like you're pressuring me with it, I need as much of a kick up the ass as possible because I have haven't been writing it. Not sure why - I know where it's going...I'm just...stuck. But I'm working on Perfume and Promises today, and if I get that one at least somewhat finished, I'll tackle Angst. :D Also, absolutely loving the reviews !**_

* * *

"Daddy, you _have _to dress up!" Ryleigh pleaded, shimmying so her wings shook.

"Yeah _daddy."_ Kurt laughed, pulling a tutu over his own hips.

Blaine groaned. "Can't I just get away with a tunic and go as an elf?"

"No!" she cried. "You _have_ to be a fairy, because it's a _fairy_ party. And you _have_ to have a…a…"

"Tutu." Kurt supplied, and she nodded excitedly.

"I'm sorry Ry…" he said with a small grin. "But I don't have a-"

"We got you some." Kurt interrupted. "There's a blue or-"

"Pink!" Ryleigh grinned. "I picked that one!"

Blaine looked torn. "But…"

'Please?' Kurt mouthed, and Blaine let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Fine…"_

Kurt grinned as Ryleigh cheered. "They come with matching corsets…but you don't have to wear yours." He spun around with a sly grin. "I'm wearing mine though."

Blaine sighed. "You better let me untie you later…"

Kurt blushed, grinning slightly as Blaine went upstairs.

"Okay Ry-Ry – time for make-up!"

Her eyes lit up. "Will Daddy Blaine wear make-up too?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Maybe…we'll see…"

They sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and Kurt took her delicate face with gentle fingers.

"Close your eyes." He instructed, and she did as she was told – used to this treatment.

He smoothed moisturising foundation over her face, smiling as she relaxed into his touch.

"We'll give you the same colour eyeshadow as your costume." Kurt smiled, and she nodded with a grin.

Using the brush, he gently applied the purple to her lids. Blaine came down the stairs while he was applying the shadow, wearing something of his own making. He had chosen a black tank top with baby blue tights, an obnoxiously pink tutu over his hips. He wore both sets of wings, grinning proudly at Kurt.

"Look baby." Kurt prompted, and Ryleigh opened her eyes, spotting Blaine and squealing.

"Daddy, daddy you look _perfect!"_ she flung her arms around him, giggling slightly.

"So _Daddy." _Blaine called. "What's the verdict?"

Kurt grinned. "You're absolutely charming, but you've interrupted Ryleigh's make-over."

Blaine gasped dramatically. "My apologies, my good fairy king! Please," he picked Ryleigh up, depositing her back on her seat. "Proceed."

Ryleigh giggled excitedly.

"Time for bronzer!" Kurt grinned.

"Yay!...Daddy…will you wear the eye makeup?"

Blaine hesitated, before nodding slightly. Kurt grinned triumphantly, showering Ryleigh with bronzer and glitter.

"Blaine, can you put some eyeliner on…?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine sighed good-naturedly, sitting down and applying the make-up with practiced ease.

"Alright sweetie, you're done." Kurt smiled.

Ryleigh cheered, sitting back and watching as Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Close your eyes." He said, once Blaine was done with the eyeliner.

Blaine complied, and Kurt quickly applied both pink and blue to each lid.

"Can I put a _tiny_ bit of mascara on?" Kurt asked, shooting pleading eyes at Blaine.

He sighed, nodding. He was used to this treatment. Kurt grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips before applying a not-so-tiny amount of mascara.

When he was done, he sneakily pulled the bronzer out.

"No."

Kurt tried to tackle him, only managing to dab his nose before he got away. Ryleigh laughed delightedly, but Kurt was happy.

"Alright Ry-Ry." Kurt smirked. "You can start setting the table for your guests now. Daddy and I will be out in a second."

She nodded eagerly and skipped out of the room, leaving a pouting Blaine and a smug Kurt.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined, wiggling his torso so his wings fluttered.

"Don't worry." Kurt grinned. "I'll make it up to you later…"

* * *

_**A/N: Also, I refuse to talk about yesterday's episode. I'm still upset...I just have a lot of feels okay? My heart was absolutely breaking...my OTP can't go through angst - that's MY job! It actually felt really weird, because it sounded like something I could write - and then I couldn't write it out, or write them getting back together. It hurt. Brb, killing Blaine off or something.  
Joking, but I had another question...that text that Blaine sent...he was sexting him, wasn't he? And in saying that, did they go do it before appearing in the auditorium? Because all the couples have been confirmed actually having sex regularly...except for Klaine - who we got confirmed as barely having any make-out time... Rude. **_


	299. Perfume and Promises 9

_**A/N: See, what did I tell you :D I didn't actually get around to Angst today...but I still have like, 6 hours of the day. So I might. It won't be finished today, though...most likely... :P**_

* * *

Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt make another mistake.

He didn't want to be that guy - that outlet that Kurt could turn to whenever he wanted comfort.

Go hard or go home.

Blaine had to stick to it.

Kurt had to either be with him forever, or leave him forever.

All or none.

What he said last night – the comforting words that left his lips – were only that. Comforting. He couldn't mean that. The only way they could jump through loopholes together was if Kurt left David for good.

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly that morning.

The brunette looked up at him from the couch, where he was dozing – not quite asleep but not very awake either.

"Yeah?"

"We need to have a talk. A proper talk."

Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine…I know what you want to talk about…and I can't deal with that yet. I don't care if I spend the next two nights on the couch…but I need to wait until I talk to David before _we_ talk about anything."

Blaine swallowed, a gentle frown etched into his features. He stared at Kurt, not sure what to do.

Finally, he took a breath and nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

That made sense. Waiting.

So they waited. Over the weekend they spent the days curled up on the couch, watching movies and ordering take-out. They pretended to be best friends – ones that didn't sleep together, and ones that managed to maintain a healthy friendship without things getting weird.

Kurt often did the washing up or the laundry – wanting to do his part as a payment for living there. At night, they talked until morning – deep things with low voices in the dark. They talked about everything and nothing, skirting around the more delicate topics. When it got too late, or they got too tired, Kurt would stay on the couch and Blaine went to his bed.

Finally, Monday morning came around.

Kurt had tried to ignore his phone all weekend – he didn't answer texts from David, nor did he pick up when it rang.

But finally, it was time for him to go home. They stood at the door – Kurt didn't really want to go and Blaine didn't really want him to either.

"I had a great weekend." He said softly, turning to Blaine with a small smile. "It was a nice escape."

"Is that all it was?" Blaine asked, his eyes searching Kurt's. He closed his eyes. "Never mind what I just said. Go, talk to David. Sort things out. I'll…I'll be here for a week if you change your mind…to…to see if you want to be friends and stuff, and then I'm gone."

"If…if I'm still with him…" Kurt said softly. "Can we still be friends?"

Blaine swallowed hard. "About a week ago, you told me this'd all stop if you went back to him. That we wouldn't be able to see each other at all…"

Kurt closed his eyes. "It's changed since then."

"Changed how…?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "I wasn't in love with you then."

There was a second of incomprehension – where Blaine's mind froze and he couldn't respond. Kurt took that as an opportunity to leave, but the door shutting behind him stunned Blaine into consciousness.

"Kurt!" he opened the door, tearing after him. "Kurt!"

Kurt paused, not facing Blaine, his eyes closed. "Yeah?"

"So…if…if David turns out to be the same…you'll come back?"

Kurt turned around, a small smile crossing his features. "Yeah. If…if you're still willing to be with me, after everything I've put you through…we can…we can go back to being Kurt and Blaine when we were teenagers."

Blaine couldn't help himself – he grinned at Kurt and nodded.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll…I'll be waiting for you."

Kurt nodded, but he didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong…?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. If…if David has changed…I'm not coming back."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I know." He said softly. "I just…Yeah. Like I said. I'll be here until Friday…"

Kurt nodded, steadying himself before turning around. "I might see you later then…"

"Send me a text…you know…" Blaine said softly. "For goodbye."

Kurt took a breath and nodded.

^.^

Kurt was almost trembling with anticipation as he drove into his driveway. David's car was parked in the driveway, and he steadied himself with a deep breath.

The door opened, scaring him, but David stood in the door way, a look of relief on his face. He ran to Kurt, enveloping him in a tight hug with no intention of ever letting go.

"You came back." He whispered in his ear, and Kurt nodded, pulling the familiar man into his embrace.

He was still a little hesitant – after all, this man had beaten him and raped him no more than four days ago. It was a weird contrast.

"Of course I did…"

Dave held him closer, breathing in his scent and whispering to him – babbling incoherently. Kurt was concerned.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." David whispered – the only words that Kurt caught.

"How…how are you?" Kurt regarded him almost stiffly, and David pulled back, searching his face with genuine eyes.

"I'm better."

Kurt swallowed hard. Better wasn't really going to cut it. "That's good."

"Are you…?" Dave asked.

"I'm here." Kurt said, but that's all he would say.

David understood, nodding and leading the way into the house. "I…I've got you something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. The house was clean, and something smelled amazing. David returned with a giant bouquet of flowers, with so many colours that it reminded Kurt of Blaine's place.

Kurt immediately beamed at the memory, and David grinned happily, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"I…I cooked lunch. I didn't know when you'd be home so…" he shrugged, glancing up at Kurt. "I just really missed you. And I'm so glad you're home."

Kurt smiled, a little uncertainly as David pulled him into a tight hug.

"Me too…"


	300. What Were You Smoking?

_**A/N: Hey, we got Angst started! Just wait - the weekend is coming up, it'll be at least finished by Monday :D A PWP Crackfic to tide you over. I'm working on an aftermath from that last episode. I'm still having trouble trying not to cry whenever I think of poor Blaine's face.**_

_**G**_

* * *

Midterms at Dalton were _weird._

The upperclassmen always got overstressed – weird habits would pop out of nowhere.

This was all fine and good for those who were _used_ to this strange behaviour.

But for Kurt…

It was quite amusing.

"Blaine…" Kurt tugged on his uniform, wide eyes following Wes around the room. "Is Wes smoking?"

"Kind of." Blaine said softly, not looking up from where he was typing out his Italian assignment.

Kurt frowned. "I… don't…I didn't know Wes smoked…in the common room…"

Jeff snorted. "He doesn't."

"Look closer." Nick said helpfully.

Kurt did, squinting to figure out exactly _what _Wes was smoking.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Blaine…" Kurt tugged on his uniform again. "Why is Wes smoking his own gavel?"

"Kurt, I'm trying really hard to concentrate here." Blaine told him, barely glancing up from his laptop. At Kurt's sigh he relented. "He doesn't realise he's doing it. All of the upperclassmen get so stressed that they don't realise what they're doing anymore and walk around in a daze."

Kurt was still wide eyed.

"He doesn't even realize he's smoking his gavel?"

"Nope." Blaine grinned, returning to his laptop.

"...Shouldn't someone try to stop him?" Kurt asked.

Nick and Jeff snorted, trying to contain their amusement.

"Go ahead." Jeff smirked.

Kurt shot him a hesitant glance as he got out of his chair, walking over to where Wes was standing. He was gazing out the window, muttering to himself, casually sucking on the handle of the gavel. Kurt bit his lip, before tapping Wes on the arm.

"Uh…Wes?"

The boy jumped in surprise, whipping around. "What?"

Kurt recoiled, eyes wide. "Why are you smoking?"

"I'm not." He said plainly, sticking the gavel handle back into his mouth.

There was a pause, and Wes moved on, muttering to himself again. Kurt turned around with a raised eyebrow, and spotted Nick and Jeff collapsed against each other in hysterics.

"Once exams are over, everything will be fine." Blaine said softly, typing away.

^.^

Sure enough, the day after exams, Wes woke up and wasn't seen carrying around his gavel. He sat at the dining table with a coffee, a blissed out expression on his face.

"How'd exams go?" Blaine worked up the courage to ask, sliding into the seat with Kurt, Nick and Jeff at his side.

Wes grinned. "Perfectly. But I woke up this morning with splinters in my mouth…do you guys know what happened?"

Nick and Jeff almost lost it.

"Well…" Kurt started, but Blaine just placed a gentle hand on his, silencing him.

"Not at all, Wes…maybe you're imagining it"


	301. Perfume and Promises 10

_**A/N: :) The other stuff is coming up soon. I just went on a writing spree. Also, next chapter of Angst is almost finished! I just have to wait for Claire to get home from work because I got stuck -.-**_

* * *

Kurt wondered how long it would take for David to slip up.

He was waiting for an excuse to leave – but then again, not really. He loved David, and he wanted to stay with him…

But then there was Blaine. Kind, sweet Blaine, who had been a stupid teenager and nothing more. David was a stupid adult, and Kurt wasn't so sure he could just grow out of that.

They had slept in the same bed that night, but David made no move to touch him – he left a giant gap between them, and Kurt was grateful. He wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Do you…still love me?" David asked over breakfast.

He had cooked – bacon and eggs with a hash brown each. He even served it in bed, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it would last. He was concentrating far too much on the negatives.

"Yes." Kurt answered without hesitation, smiling slightly at David. "I've always loved you…that…that hasn't changed."

David beamed, swallowing the last of his food. "You'll tell me if it does change, right?" he asked seriously, and Kurt frowned in confusion. "Because I don't want to be that guy…the one in love with you while you're barely hanging on…"

Kurt was bewildered. Where was this coming from?

"David…you don't have to worry."

"You left." He stated. It wasn't accusatory – it was just fact.

"I left because I was scared…" Kurt said cautiously. "But…you've obviously…changed."

David smiled at him, reaching across to take his hand. "I changed for you. Kurt…you're my life. You're perfect…and…I don't want to lose you. So now I'm going to cherish everything with you…I'm not going to drink anymore…"

Kurt's eyes lit up, his mouth almost dropping in shock. "David…you can't change everything. I don't…I don't mind if you drink…just…" he averted his gaze. "…not to the extent that you were…"

David nodded, a small smile on his face. "We'll make this right, Kurt. We will. I promise."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip and squeezing David's hand.

"Yeah."

^.^

It took less than forty-eight hours for Kurt to realise that a tiger can't change its stripes.

It's like they were hanging from a ledge – David holding Kurt by the hand was the only thing keeping him on that ledge. But Kurt felt his grasp slipping when David stumbled home.

It could've been okay – this could've been amazing.

He didn't understand why it couldn't last.

David stumbled into the house, staggering into the kitchen where Kurt was cooking. His hands quickly wrapped around Kurt's waist, and Kurt stiffened.

He was getting a horrible sense of déjà vu.

"I love you." David grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, before letting go and stepping back.

Kurt frowned. "You're not drunk?"

David beamed. "I had two drinks."

Kurt was amazed. Maybe he _could_ change.

"David…" Kurt grinned, stepping forward and pulling the larger man into a hug. Dave hugged him back, pulling him close and breathing him in.

"I want this to work. Please…don't doubt me."

Kurt chuckled, leaning back and pressing a small kiss on his lips.

^.^

By Thursday, Kurt was convinced that everything was going to be okay.

David was amazing – he had taken the week off so they could spend time together – and they went on picnics and went to fairs and went shopping together. He cooked for Kurt when he couldn't bothered, and they had an agreement that Kurt cleaned downstairs while David cleaned upstairs.

It was all working brilliantly.

Until Thursday night.

David stumbled into the house again – really stumbled, and Kurt just _knew_ that he was off his face drunk. It made Kurt's blood freeze, seeing that malicious glare in his eyes.

"David…go to bed." Kurt said, the moment he saw him.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled, stepping forward.

Kurt was amazed by the sudden change. He'd never truly understood the concept of alcohol changing someone until that very moment. Only three hours ago, David was feeding him strawberries in the park.

And now he was cornering him.

"David…" Kurt warned, but the larger man didn't listen.

He grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt, dragging him forward and pressing a harsh kiss to his mouth.

"Don't ever fucking leave me again." David growled, throwing Kurt to the floor and immediately covering Kurt's body with his own, struggling with Kurt's shirt.

Kurt cried out, trying his hardest to fight against Karofsky. He punched him – kicked him, but it was no use. There wasn't as much room to move, and Karofsky was pressing wet kisses down his neck.

"David, David! Fuck, get _off_ me!"

^.^

Kurt woke up on the floor.

He didn't remember much – he tried to forget – but he couldn't. Not when he was sore and bruised and stiff, each breath a painful reminder. Everything was sticky and he was cold, despite the blanket that was over him.

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to do anything except leave. He had his jeans still – they were undone and halfway down his hips, but they were there. That was a plus. He numbly patted his pocket – his phone was still there and seemed intact. Another plus.

Karofsky turned into the room, and when he spotted Kurt awake, he immediately ran to his side.

Kurt coiled away, pulling up his pants and turning onto his side and facing the wall.

Immediately, Karofsky burst into tears. "Kurt…Kurt I am…I am _so_ sorry."

"Don't talk to me." Kurt growled huskily, his throat aching.

"Kurt, please…just…"

"You've had your chance." Kurt muttered. "You had several chances. Chances that you didn't deserve. I…I thought you had changed…"

"I did. I tried!'

"You fucked up, David." Kurt muttered, tensing his legs before sitting up, pulling the blanket securely around him.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't want an apology." Kurt said softly, taking a deep breath before standing up.

He winced immediately. _Everything_ hurt.

"Kurt, please…please don't leave me."

Kurt closed his eyes. He had to leave. He had to. Staying wasn't an option anymore.

"Where will you even go?" Karofsky demanded.

"I'll stay with Blaine again."

There was a tense silence, and Kurt immediately wanted to kick himself in the face. He bit his lip, eyes wide.

He wasn't supposed to say that.

"Blaine?"

He nodded timidly.

"Blaine…Anderson?"

Kurt nodded again.

David's eyes narrowed, his lips turning up in a snarl. "You spent the weekend with him?"

"He's just a friend, David…"

"Liar!" he growled. "You're-"

"David, it's _nothing! _I met up with him a couple of da-"

"Don't lie to me, Kurt!" He snapped. "You've been with him for _weeks_. Everyday you smelt like somewhere that wasn't your work…god I thought it was new cologne or some shit but I couldn't find any. You were so much happier..." His eyes were tearing up and he choked back a sob. "You were cheating on me…"

"David!" Kurt pleaded, fear and guilt rising in his throat. "It wasn't anything like that."

"You're_ lying!" _he spat. "Where the fuck is he?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Dave, calm down…"

"Give me your phone!" he growled, reaching out to Kurt.

Kurt jumped away, but David grabbed him and pinned him, wrestling the phone from where it was jammed in his pocket. Kurt struggled, pushing against him with all his might, but David held him down with his forearm, pinning both arms at the same time. He scrolled through Kurt's contacts, a malicious glare in his eyes.

Kurt was helpless – he couldn't believe how weak he was. Karofsky held him so easily, regardless of his struggling.

Karofsky found Blaine's details easily, and immediately released Kurt. He jumped up, dropping Kurt's phone and collecting his keys.

"David, no, come on! You _can't_ do this!" Kurt grabbed his arm, but the larger man pushed him off effortlessly, ignoring him and shoving him hard.

Kurt stumbled, losing his footing and falling.

His back hit first, his head hitting the corner of the stairs with an audible crack.

The last he saw was David leaving the house.

Then nothing.


	302. Our Children's Futures

_**A/N: Sorry, what? Were you waiting for another chapter for something? **_  
_**Oh my god. Ignore that. That was so mean. Regardless, I AM being mean, because I've actually finished the next chapter of P+P and you're not getting it for about hour or two. Because I just wanted you guys to wait. And that's mostly because I just am in such a good mood from the reviews. You guys are hilarious.**_

**G**

* * *

"Jacob and Jacinta are going to get married."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we can't make those decisions for them..."

Nick shook his head. "We can suggest it. The power of suggestion is..."

"Powerful." Jeff finished, and Nick nodded knowingly.

Kurt laughed, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back against the seat. They'd beet at this for a while.

They watched their children – six year old Jacob with his blonde hair, streaked with dark strands of brown. Four year old Jacinta followed him like he was her god, her light brown curls falling in ringlets around her face.

"Jacinta, do you want to play in the sandpit?" Jacob asked.

Jacinta nodded eagerly, and Jacob smiled.

"Look at them though!" Blaine insisted.

"They're so cute together." Jeff smiled.

"And Jacob always spends ages talking about her after we go home." Nick added.

"Jacob is all Jacinta can talk about normally as well." Blaine told them, grinning.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Means nothing. They're best friends. Best friends do that."

"And best friends become lovers." Jeff countered, looking pointedly at Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine laughed, watching their children. "They'll get married, and have a big wedding. A big, white wedding."

"And Jacinta would want to combine the names." Nick continued. "We'd be a big family – Hummel-Anderson Duval-Sterling."

Jeff laughed. "We wouldn't let her though. It'd be a bitch to write out every time."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Jacob would try to combine it though. Humelson Duvaling. Or… Steranduvel."

"Guys…" Kurt shook his head. "I'm sure Jacob and Jacinta aren't getting married."

Blaine grinned suddenly, pointing over at their kids. They all turned to look, watching in silent amusement as Jacob took Jacinta's hand.

"They're holding hands!" Jeff said happily.

"They are _not_ going to end up married." Kurt said firmly.

The other three men ignored him.

"They're going to be so cute together." Nick smiled. "He's already protective of her."

"And she already adores him."

Kurt rolled his eyes once more, glancing between them. "You guys are going to be _so_ disappointed when they grow up."

"A bet then." Blaine grinned. "Five bucks to each of us if they get married."

Kurt laughed. "You're betting on our children?"

"We'll each give you five if they marry different people – and they _both_ have to be married." Jeff continued, and the other two boys nodded.

Kurt sighed, before nodding. "Fine."

They shook on it, glancing back at their children.

Kurt wasn't worried.

^.^

"Dads!" Sixteen year old Jacob strode into the room, a grin on his lips.

Jeff and Nick were nestled on the couch, watching TV together.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Nick asked, glancing at him once before turning back to the TV.

"Jacinta agreed to go out with me!" he laughed, and both his fathers' eyes lit up.

"YES!" Nick cried, fist pumping the air. "That is so good. So, so good. That's so awesome."

Jeff shook his head, laughing excitedly.

"Whoa…Didn't think you'd be so happy…" Jacob laughed.

Jeff shrugged, pulling out his mobile. Almost immediately, it started ringing, and Jeff answered excitedly.

Three guesses who it was...

^.^

"Well, I think I'm a lesbian." Seventeen year old Jacinta said at the dinner table.

Blaine almost choked on his pasta.

"_What?"_ Blaine cried, dropping his knife and fork.

Kurt ignored him, grinning. "Really?"

"What happened to Jacob?"

Jacinta raised an eyebrow. "Jacob and I broke up like, four months ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Blaine asked, appalled.

Jacinta raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…"

Kurt interceded. "Blaine…Jacinta doesn't need to tell us everything that goes on." He patted Blaine's hand with a sly grin. "Besides, I'm proud of you honey. Who's the lucky girl?"

Jacinta blushed with a shy grin. "Her name is Taylah…."

"Does she like you back?" Kurt asked as Blaine tried to comprehend the knowledge.

Jacinta bit her lip. "I don't know. I mean, I think she does, but I can't be sure. But I like her. I like her a lot."

Kurt beamed happily. "Is she a lesbian? Or at least bi?"

Jacinta nodded with a grin, glancing at Blaine, who looked heartbroken.

"You okay dad…?"

^.^

"_They've been broken up for four months, and Jacinta's now in love with this chick called Taylah."_

"Whoa, what?" Jeff asked over the speaker-phone.

"_I know! It's ridiculous!"_

"That's a bit hypocritical, coming from a gay, married man." Kurt laughed from the couch.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"The only reason you're upset about this is because you've been betting about her love life since she was four." Kurt laughed. "Blaine, she's in _love_! You should be happy for her, and not be bothered by your stupid bet!"

Blaine frowned. "You're just happy because you're winning."

Kurt chuckled. "It's not my fault you're betting on something that won't happen."

"It could still happen!" Blaine protested.

"Blaine, they broke up..."

Jeff laughed from the phone. "_You never know, they could get back together."_

"The fact that Jacinta's not into boys doesn't even deter you, does it?" Kurt asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"_Not at all."_ Came Nick's laugh. "_Besides, she _did_ date Jacob for almost three years..."_

^.^

"Dads! I need to talk to you!" Jacinta called happily, bursting through the front door.

"Jacinta? We're in the kitchen!" Kurt called back.

Jacinta bounced into the room, grinning at them.

"Look!" she said breathlessly, showing them her hand.

Kurt and Blaine's gaze focused on the ring on her finger.

"...You're engaged?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes! Isn't it amazing?" she laughed, spinning in a circle.

Blaine caught her in a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dad." she grinned, kissing his cheek. Blaine grinned back at her.

"So, uh, is Jacob engaged as well?" he asked, trying for nonchalant.

Jacinta's eyes narrowed.

"...Yes..."

Blaine faltered – he didn't expect that response, and suddenly his eyes widened and he cried out with joy. Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Jacinta bit her lip.

"Anyway…the wedding is in a couple of months – like…six months and seven days." She laughed. "So I'm going to need some help."

Kurt finally grinned, shaking his head. "Of course. Of course! Okay, first we need to talk about your dress!"

Jacinta laughed, holding up her hands. "Whoa, okay. Not yet. I've got to call Jacob."

^.^

Jacinta finally got away from Kurt and Blaine, laughing to herself as she got back into her car. Her phone rang three times before Jacob picked up.

"They bought it. They think we're getting married." She said as soon as he picked up.

Jacob laughed in delight. "Wonderful. My dads are calling yours right now. They bought it too."

"They're talking to me about dresses…we're going to have to do a bit of talking…we'll need to agree on what suit you'll wear and what dress I'll wear – so we'll coordinate it without being suspicious."

"It'll be tough." Jacob laughed. "But so worth it when we see the look on their faces."

Jacinta grinned. "Alright. See you in an hour."

^.^

The next seven months passed in a blur – Kurt sat the both of them down, excitedly gushing over the plans that they had. Nick, Jeff and Blaine coached Jacob, and whenever they could, they'd rub their win in Kurt's face.

"So. Jacob and Jacinta, getting married." Blaine grinned. "Who'd have thought?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm just glad that they're happy."

"Sure." Nick grinned. "We expect that five bucks the second the priest says his line."

Kurt laughed, nodding. "You'll get your money, don't worry."

Finally, it was wedding day.

Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff sat in the front pews – they had decided not to give their children away. Taylah and Alana – Jacinta and Jacob's 'ex-girlfriends' stood opposite to each other in white dresses – Jacob didn't seem to want a best man. There was a lot about this wedding that was weird, but they wouldn't question their children's wishes.

The music played, and the guests stood. Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine beamed, watching their children walk down the aisle together.

"Steranduvel…" Nick breathed and Jeff grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

Jacinta and Jacob had matching grins, their hands linked as they made their way down the aisle.

Kurt and Blaine looked on with proud grins, and they sat as the couple reached the altar.

Jacinta and Jacob faced each other, their hands linked.

"Good luck." Jacinta grinned, saying it loud enough for everyone to hear.

With their next actions, everyone's jaws dropped. Jacinta had turned to Taylah, and Jacob turned to his ex – Natalie.

"We're gathered here today for this double wedding to witness the joining of these two couples."

Kurt was shaking his head in disbelief, a small grin on his face. Blaine, Jeff and Nick were frozen in shock.

Jacinta turned to the crowd, beaming. "Sorry dads…but once we found out about your bet, we couldn't resist."

Jacob wrapped Natalie up in his arms with a proud smirk. "We were hoping you'd remember this day forever, but if not, we caught your faces on camera." He laughed.

Jacinta took back over, grinning at Taylah. "Anyway, thanks to everyone who managed to keep this a secret."

They both turned to their respective partners and the priest continued, but none of the four boys could wipe the dumbstruck look off their faces.

^.^

"I complete agree with everything Nick and Jeff said – Natalie, you're a wonderful girl, and I wish you and Jacob all the best. I actually prepared a speech for Jacob and Jacinta…" Blaine laughed awkwardly, holding the microphone to his lips. "And let me tell you – it took the better half of six months to write it, so don't judge me on my improv."

There was a muffled laughter throughout the reception hall, and Blaine continued.

"I guess the main thing is that I'm happy for both couples. I suppose I was just delight with Jacob becoming my son in law because I'd be related to my best friends, but I can't stress how much I love you, Taylah." He grinned at her. "I think you're the perfect female soulmate for my little girl." He grinned, raising his glass to her. "Welcome to the family."

He shuffled over to hug both Taylah and Jacinta, and there was quiet applause. Kurt stood next, grinning around the room.

"I love you, Taylah, and I love you Natalie. And god, Jacinta and Jacob, you're just perfect. I don't think I have much more to say though. The four of you are just…" he shook his head, at a loss for words, before turning to Blaine, Nick and Jeff, who were sitting in a line to his left. "I do have to say one thing though."

The three of them cringed – anticipating his next sentence.

"I think you owe me some money."


	303. Perfume and Promises 11

_**A/N: *Sighs happily* Forgive me?**_

* * *

Blaine sighed as he packed the last of his vests.

He didn't particularly want to leave tomorrow, but Kurt hadn't texted.

He'd overstayed his welcome, and it was time to go back home.

At least his time back in Lima had awarded him with several new songs. It hadn't all been a giant waste of time. And he got to be happy for a little while. That was worth it too – right?

He was lost in thought when banging on the door interrupted him.

Not just knocking.

_Banging._

Concerned, he hurried to the door, pulling it open. What if Kurt was in trouble?

He peered out and was immediately met with a fist.

It caught him off-guard and Blaine stumbled back with a cry of alarm, his hand already pressed to his smarting face.

David Karofsky. The man had almost doubled in muscle since Blaine last saw him.

"You little fag." He spat. "You think it's okay to fuck my husband?"

Blaine's blood ran cold, his stomach dropped.

"Dave, please…let me-"

A fist to his stomach winded him, and he bent over in a heap, gasping for air.

"Shut the fuck up." David growled.

He pushed Blaine so hard he fell back, crying out in pain as Karofsky sent a few solid kicks to his ribs.

"I hope." He growled, delivering a kick to his hip. "This teaches you." Four kicks to his chest. "Some decency."

Blaine felt everything – every bruise inflicted as he tried to get up. What he was going to do when he got up, he didn't know. He just knew upright was better than down.

Karofsky pushed him again and he fell back against the pot plants. Half of them broke, shattering against the wood.

"Did he feel good?" Karofsky growled, punching him in the face. "Did _you_ feel good, knowing you had that power over him?"

Blaine winced, going still. It hurt too much to move - he barely felt the blows anymore, his shrieking cries now only little whimpers.

"Blaine…you o-oh my god! Judy, call the cops! Joe, c'mere!"

The next few minutes passed in a blur. The numbing fists seemed to stop – but there was yelling and grunting and swearing. A wail of sirens started up, and Blaine closed his eyes as something cold was pressed to his face. Someone was talking to him…

"K-Kurt…" he managed to groan.

"That little bitch got all that was coming to him! He deserved it!" he heard David yell, and he opened his eyes.

The large man was being handcuffed, struggling against the officers.

"What…what did you do to him?" Blaine asked, horrified.

Karofsky didn't answer – the officers were dragging him away and he was swearing at them.

"Blaine, sweetie, we have to take you to the hospital now." Judy – the one who put the cloth on his face – said softly.

Blaine pulled away from her – the only thing he could think about was Kurt.

"Kurt…" he reached blindly for his phone, finding it and pressing Kurt's number.

His whole body ached – he rolled onto his back with a groan – the phone barely at his ear as he waited.

It rung out.

Fear rose in his chest and he struggled to sit up.

"We have to…find…Kurt… David's…hurt him. He...he's not…answering…"

"Shh…" Judy soothed, handing him a glass of water. He didn't understand when she'd gotten up. "Of course. We have to go now though?"

Blaine nodded, sipping his water gratefully and allowed Joe and Peter to half carry him to the car. Judy continued to gently wipe blood from his face as he told Peter the address.

"Ugh…" Blaine muttered, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes.

"No honey, don't sleep." Judy said softly, and Blaine moaned in protest.

"So who was that guy?" Joe asked hesitantly, in an attempt to distract Blaine.

"Guy…Kurt's husband…" Blaine murmured. "Abusive…"

"You got that right." Peter said softly. "We're here. Do you want us to go up?"

Blaine nodded. As much as he wanted to check on Kurt, he couldn't move if he tried.

"You guys go." Judy said, and Peter and Joe were gone. "How're you feeling?" she asked, trying to keep him awake.

"Like I just got the…absolute crap…beaten out of me."

Judy chuckled, stroking his hand – quite possibly the only thing that was not throbbing.

The car door opened and Joe appeared.

"How is he?" Blaine asked.

"Not good." He mumbled, his face pale. "Ambulance is on its way."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Joe shook his head. "We don't know if it was that guy or if he fell, but he's hit his head. He's bleeding pretty badly…but he's alive."

"Is he awake?" Blaine asked softly, but Joe shook his head.

Blaine collapsed against his chair.

"Fuck."

^.^

Blaine couldn't see Kurt's body being wheeling into the ambulance. He just knew it happened.

Blaine was only half-conscious at that point, and he barely heard Judy call the paramedics over. Before he knew what was happening, he was being hauled into the ambulance.

Next to Kurt.

His eyes fell on him – there was a paramedic working, strapping him to machines. He looked fine – peaceful and sleeping, if it weren't for the giant cloth beneath his head, dripping with scarlet blood.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Blaine asked, paling and feeling sick.

"Not sure yet buddy." The paramedic told him, turning around to glance at Blaine. At the sight of his face, his eyes widened. "Lie down for me, okay? Keep talking though. What's your name?"

Blaine complied, relaxing as much as he could with every part of him screaming at him. 'Blaine Anderson…"

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Alright…do you know this man?"

Blaine nodded.

"His name and age?"

"Kurt Hummel…twenty-seven."

"Alright. Can you tell me what happened to you both?"

Blaine groaned as his temple started throbbing, only just noticing that the paramedic had stopped concentrating on Kurt. He'd run a swab over a cut on Blaine's face.

Blaine turned, catching a glimpse of himself in the window and immediately winced.

He looked like _shit._

Half his face was swollen, already bruising pretty purples and greens in some places. What wasn't swollen was cut up and bloody – most likely from the pot plants.

"David Karofsky…Kurt's husband…he got jealous." Blaine muttered. "We…Kurt and I….are really close…and he must've…beaten Kurt or something. I was at my apartment…packing…and he stormed in and just…"

He motioned to himself and the paramedic nodded.

"Okay. That's enough questions for now. When we get to the hospital, we'll put you in a room with Kurt. Once you're given the okay, you'll have to give a statement to the police."

Blaine nodded, lying back again.

"Don't go to sleep, okay? We'll be there soon."

* * *

_**A/N: So this chapter wasn't much better. But they're both alive, which is a plus, right?**_


	304. Angst 5

_**A/N: I kept I promise, right? It's still Monday where you guys are... :P**_

* * *

Blaine took a mouthful from his drink, glaring across the club at where Kurt and Jason were dancing, grinding up against each other and laughing as they tried to shout over the music.

Rachel had disappeared a little while ago – Blaine spotted her every now and then as she flitted around the club, chatting up a guy one second, and being chatted up by someone else seconds later.

Blaine should have been enjoying himself - should have been letting himself get drunk and dance with the random guys who kept approaching him – but he couldn't help himself, too busy switching between glaring at Jason, and casting longing glances at Kurt.

It just wasn't fair. Blaine wanted him - deserved him - and he had been waiting for Kurt. He didn't expect to rock up to find him in the lap of some other guy. Was it that easy to get over him, then? Blaine sighed, knocking back the rest of his drink and tapping at the bar to get a refill. The only problem was that Kurt was _happy_ with Jason... and _knowing_ how much he'd hurt Kurt, could he really take away the one thing that had helped him?

But... Kurt was his. He and Kurt were in love long before Jason came along. And they'd never actually broken up, just... taken a break for a few months, until Blaine graduated.

Blaine nodded to himself, gradually getting more and more drunk. Kurt was his, and Jason had stolen him.

This meant war.

^.^

They finally returned home around midnight, Rachel hadn't brought anyone, thankfully, and they stumbled into their apartment - the four of them _very _drunk.

They brought out the alcohol there, too - mixing drinks and creating new tastes.

Rachel promptly fell asleep, face first on the couch around two in the morning.

Jason wasn't going to be around much longer, but Kurt and Blaine continued to match drinks with determination. Finally, Jason fell asleep in a corner – curled up around his pillow.

"I don't want to be awake anymore…" Kurt giggled, swallowing down another shot.

"You need another drink then." Blaine laughed, placing a full shot in front of him.

Kurt shook his head. "No..no…no more. I'm going to pass out."

He took up on wobbly legs, taking a deep breath before sauntering to the deck. Blaine frowned, wondering where he went, before following him out and leaning over the rails.

"Why we so high?" Blaine asked, squinting at the little traffic lights.

Kurt shrugged, sitting on the ground and resting his face against the cool cement. "Cheapest we found."

Blaine planted himself next to Kurt. He _really_ wanted to kiss him. Like, really.

His lips looked so soft and warm and familiar.

"Why aren't you as drunk as me?" Kurt asked after a while, squinting up at Blaine.

Blaine blinked, realising he'd been staring. He looked away with a grin.

"I think I am." he admitted, and Kurt laughed, pulling himself back up until he could lean against the wall.

"What are we even doing?" Kurt giggled. "We should be sleeping."

"Mmm." Blaine agreed non-committedly, staring at Kurt as he blinked up at the sky. "I miss you." he blurted, without thinking.

Kurt turned to look at him, frowning in confusion. Blaine knew this was it – it was an opportunity he couldn't miss, and he leant in, kissing Kurt. Kurt didn't respond – nothing at all, and Blaine whined in protest. His hands went to Kurt's hips, pulling him forward into Blaine's lap.

But Kurt's hands were on his chest, pushing him away.

"No Blaine." Kurt said quietly, slurring his words a little. "We can't. I'm... I'm with Jason now..."

Blaine just blinked at him, and Kurt stood, wobbling a little as he went inside - in search of Jason, or just to get away.

Blaine was left to his thoughts, alone on the balcony.

Immediately, tears welled in his eyes and spilled onto his cheeks.

So.

Kurt didn't even want him anymore.

He curled up on the porch, letting sobs take over his body. What was he even doing?

He didn't know.

He didn't care.

He just continued to cry, head buried in his arms.

Hours later – with the sun slowly peeking through the buildings – the door to the porch opened, and a very groggy Rachel poked her head out. She padded over to him, dropping in a heap at his feet.

"Kurt told me what happened." She said softly. "And I think you're a horrible person, quite honestly." She shifted so he was leaning against the wall. She leant against his arm, sighing. "I love you, Blaine, and I know you're going through a rough time…but it's not fair on Kurt…or Jason…"

Blaine didn't look at her. His face was still wet with tears, and he had almost cried himself sober.

"I don't know what to do…" he mumbled. "I love Kurt so much…so much…I _never_ stopped loving him…"

"Kurt stopped loving _you_, though…so you're going to have to get over it, Blaine. He loves Jason."

"He should love me." Blaine sulked.

"_You_ broke up with _him_." Rachel reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"I only did that because I couldn't deal with being separated from him." Blaine said softly.

"But he didn't know that. You hurt him Blaine, hurt him badly, and because of that, he still doesn't know whether or not he can trust you not to do it again. And Jason makes him happy. He was so miserable before he met Jason...Blaine, I've never seen sadness like that in a person...and seeing him now..." Rachel trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

Blaine wanted to throw something against a wall. "I know. I _know_. Everyone and their fucking dog has told me, and I have told myself."

"It's because you aren't getting it into your head!" she whined, throwing her arms up in a huff. "We keep telling you because you're being so stupid!"

Blaine stood up, wobbling and stumbling away.

Inside, he could hear Kurt and Jason's voices coming from their room. He shook his head, grabbing his phone and wallet and leaving the apartment. He couldn't deal with them today, and if he stayed there, Rachel would just come and find him again.

^.^

Jason studied Kurt's face – the tears streaming down his face. "You kissed?"

"I'm so sorry." He gulped, his hand covering his face as he sobbed.

"Kurt…" Jason muttered.

Kurt's eyes closed, and he shook his head. "I don't know what to do…"

"You're still in love with him."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Jason, the guarded look on his face scaring him.

"I…I…" Kurt stuttered, but Jason put his hand over Kurt's.

"Hey…stop." Jason pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Look…I understand…"

Kurt shook his head. "You don't"

"You're still in love with him."

Kurt shook his head, but Jason kissed him again. "Babe, it's okay. I…I've been thinking about it for a while…."

Kurt pulled away from his hands. "Jason, please…"

"Kurt…" Jason looked into his eyes, trying to convince him he was telling the truth. "You might be in love with me, and I completely believe you…but…you're also in love with Blaine." Kurt's eyes watered and Jason pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, baby…we knew this from the beginning…"

"But…"

Jason hushed him again. "And regardless of what you think…you're in love with him more than you are with me."

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt…I'm not angry at you…"

Kurt went silent, sobbing against Jason's chest. "Why are you so perfect?"

Jason smiled sadly. "It took a while."

Kurt chuckled, pulling him close and nuzzling against him.

"This conversation isn't over…" Jason said softly, and Kurt stiffened against him.

"Why not?"

"Because you love Blaine. And Blaine loves you."

"But I love you…" Kurt protested.

Jason nodded, kissing him gently again. "But we can't happen."

Kurt's eyes widened, tears filling them immediately. "You can't leave me."

Jason soothed him, pressing gentle kisses to his temple. "I won't leave. But we can't be together."

"Jason…Jason please…" Kurt whispered, cuddling into him, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Jason said softly, rubbing his back.

"I don't want to."

"Kurt…" Jason laughed gently. "Come on. We're happy together…but we aren't perfect. You and Blaine…from what I heard, you had something special…"

"He left."

"And people do leave." Jason said softly, closing his eyes. "But you could forgive him…and give him a second chance."

"What about you?" Kurt asked, pulling him close.

"I'll always be here…I'll always be in your life. But I can see you aren't completely happy."

Kurt's eyes closed and Jason held him contentedly.

"How are you real?" Kurt asked softly.

Jason smiled, stroking his back. "It's taken a long time, Kurt…but I can see when things aren't completely right."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me."

Jason kissed his forehead. "It's better if I do…"

Kurt started tearing up again, shaking his head and clutching Jason close.

"Look…you're still a little groggy." Jason soothed. "And I definitely need some more sleep…so we'll talk in the morning."

Kurt swallowed hard. "I'll talk you out of this. I promise."

Jason chuckled, laying them down and wrapping his arms around Kurt, pressing little kisses to the back of his neck. Kurt stayed silent, tears streaming down his face as he tried to saviour this moment – remembering it and keeping it close.

But his mind floated.

He tried to remember late nights with Blaine – curled up in this exact position. With no cares, no worries – nothing that could ever tear them apart. He remembered - mere hours ago - Blaine's lips on his, so familiar, and how hard it was to stop.

_Blaine_.

How could...

Jason squeezed him.

"Think about it in the morning."

* * *

_**A/N: That conversation went on for about 500 years, so I had to cut it off. Jason's pretty special. If he seems a little unrealistic - go back to the earlier chapters and find him. I'll be making direct references to more about his past in the next chapter, which will give you more of an indication about his sister and what happened. But still.**_


	305. Cockblock

**_A/N: Awh. You guys. So lovely. ANYWAY, you guys are all absolutely beautiful. Quite honestly, I just want to sit you all down in a giant room filled with Courage banners, complete with Scarves and Coffee, and give you all giant hugs. A couple of shoutouts, because the girls asked so nicely :P Regina and Rose, thank you so much for the review! So glad you guys are enjoying everything! :D _**

**_Rating; Smut! At the end, and not much of it, but it's dirty still, so... :) _**

**_I do believe this was a prompt from Tumblr... :D_**

* * *

"Dad won't be home for another couple of hours…" Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck and sending shivers down his boyfriends' spine.

"Mmm…" Blaine muttered, running his hands up and down Kurt's side, fingers tapping into him like a piano. "What were you thinking of doing?"

Kurt growled, nipping and biting his neck. "Don't make me say it…"

"But I like it when you talk…" Blaine pouted as Kurt's tongue soothed the bites.

"I love you." Kurt muttered.

Blaine smirked, pushing Kurt down on the bed to start an assault on his lips.

"I. Love. You. Too." He grinned, punctuating his words with pecks to Kurt's lips.

"Shirt. Off." He whined.

Blaine smirked, sitting up just long enough to pull his shirt off. Kurt was watching him wide eyed, and Blaine leant down to kiss him hungrily.

"You too." He murmered against his lips. "Get rid of the layers."

Kurt pouted, pushing at his chest so he'd sit up again.

He sat up as well, hurriedly pulling his shirts off over his head, not caring that he'd messed his hair up.

Blaine was pressed up against him as soon as he'd gotten his arms free, pushing him back down on the bed and running his hands through Kurt's hair.

He made his way down Kurt's neck, stopping only to suck hard enough to create a hickey.

"Hey, no." Kurt protested, tugging at his hair. "No hickeys."

Blaine pulled back to smirk at him.

"You know you love it. Any excuse to wear scarves, right?" Blaine teased.

Kurt pouted, and Blaine leant back down to kiss it away.

Blaine had just started sucking on Kurt's neck again, when there was a knock at the door, and Finn barged in without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Kurt... holy fuck, what are you doing?" he asked in horror, his eyes wide.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. "_What_ does it look like…"

"Kurt! Burt said not in his house!"

"Finn, get out!" Kurt growled. "God knows I've _heard_ you and Rachel going at it when she's here, so don't you dare talk about not doing it in _my_ father's house. Now get out!"

Finn looked like he wanted to continue, but he took a look at the way Blaine was sucking on the side of Kurt's neck and decided against it.

"Ugh…" he muttered, before exiting with a disgusted shake of his head.

Blaine was still insistently sucking at his neck, but Kurt pushed him off. "Sorry baby…not now."

Blaine groaned, lying down on his back along the bed, his legs still partially around Kurt's hips. Kurt laughed, stroking his leg.

"Sorry…"

"Fucking Finn…" he muttered, shaking his head.

^.^

It was an over an hour later, when Blaine managed to get Kurt in the mood again. He pressed little kisses to his neck, and finally Kurt turned around from his laptop and laughed, kissing him properly.

"You really want this, don't you?"

"I've been hard for an hour." He admitted with half a blush. "It's taken all my willpower not to go into the bathroom and sort myself out."

Kurt's eyes widened, pushing Blaine down onto the bed and kissing him again. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought Finn had effectively killed the mood."

Blaine shrugged. "It felt awkward trying to bring _that_ up in conversation."

Kurt stifled a laugh, moving down Blaine's body and undoing the button on his pants, pulling the zipper down. Blaine leant up on his elbows, his back to the door, and watched Kurt hungrily. He pulled Blaine's cock free of his pants, and Blaine moaned in pleasure – glad to be finally rid of the pressure that had been achingly uncomfortable for the better part of that hour.

Kurt chuckled, dipping down to press a kiss to the head of his cock. Blaine moaned again, writhing slightly as Kurt grinned at him shyly, sinking down further and sucking at the head.

Cue Finn.

"So, hopefully – oh my _fucking _god!" Finn leapt out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "How long do you guys fucking take?"

Blaine and Kurt were scarlet – they had jumped in horror (Kurt had almost choked), and they had pulled the covers over themselves, completely mortified.

"Finn, just go out, okay?" Kurt called, slightly pissed – still red and not able to look at anything but the ceiling. "Go out – go see Puck, or go to Rachel or _something. _We will text you when we can look at you again without blushing…"

"You think _you're_ scarred? I just witnessed-"

"Finn." Blaine managed, his eyes closing. "Go out."

"Fine." Finn agreed finally. They heard him stomping through the house, neither of them daring to move until they heard the front door slam, and Finn's car start.

Kurt closed his eyes, unable to even look at Blaine yet.

Blaine sighed, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning over Kurt.

"Look at me." He murmured softly.

Kurt blinked, still blushing slightly.

"Mood effectively ruined?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine laughed as he rearranged himself until he was straddling Kurt, draped over his chest.

"Oh no babe. It takes far more than that."


	306. To Have a Home

_**A/N: Hey kiddos - I'm going away for the weekend, so I'm leaving you in Claire's capable hands. I shall be writing over the weeked, but Claire's got work and a thousand assignments, so...we might not upload. We're not dead though! Just busy.**_

* * *

The future didn't look bright.

In fact, the only thing that was bright was the streetlamp.

And that wasn't comforting in the slightest.

Kurt was sleeping next to him, warm and breathing heavily, the rise of his chest steady and constant. It was lulling Blaine, but he didn't know if he could sleep.

It was cold, and the ground was hard, and the tree wasn't providing much of a nice backrest. He tucked the blanket over Kurt better, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

They could recover from this – they both had part time jobs – but it wasn't enough to pay the rent for even a one bedroom box of an apartment.

And of course, they couldn't ask for help. They were too proud for that.

So there they found themselves – under a tree in the light of a streetlamp in New York, worried about everything and owning nothing but a small suitcase with an assortment of clothes and their sheet.

It was hard, but they were going to get through it.

^.^

"This is actually kind of nice." Kurt mumbled that morning, yawning slightly.

"Mm…?" Blaine squinted.

"Waking up with the sun in your eyes." Kurt shrugged. "At least we don't need an alarm…"

Blaine kissed the side of his temple, smiling sadly. "You don't have to be happy about this, baby…I know it's not ideal…"

Kurt shook his head. "No…I think I _have_ to pretend to be okay with this."

Blaine got what he meant. A couple of times he'd caught himself close to tears because of their situation – not sure what they were doing and why they were still doing it.

But at least they were together.

They had to enjoy the little things.

* * *

**_A/N: So, I have no idea if I'm even doing this right, but anyway ^^ Hai guys! It's been a while :P Like Jen said, we are still writing, when we can, but we both have heaps of assignments and we're (well, I am at least) kind of dying. I just wanted to let you know a couple of things._**

_**Firstly, I go out on prac next week, which essentially means I'm going to be a student teacher for the next month. I'm going to be surrounded by little kids all day everyday, so it's highly likely you're going to get quite a few stories about that. :P Sorry in advance :D **_

_**The second is that I'm open to prompts, if you feel like sending them to me, but the stories are likely to be fairly short ^^ **_

_**And third is that we appreciate each and every review we receive. You guys probably have no idea how much they make our day. And now that the A/N's are probably longer than the story, I should stop writing ^^**_


	307. Recovery and Self Certainty 2

_**A/N: Hullo. I've been writing but I haven't been uploading, mostly because my internet has been craptastic lately and doesn't want to stay around for more than 3 seconds at a time :) Anyway, it's better now. Ish.** _

* * *

Blaine felt awkward the next morning.

Kurt woke up first, spending about three and a half seconds contemplating the ceiling before he decided he couldn't deal with the feeling of his face. He didn't even bother to check on Blaine as he stumbled into the bathroom, intent on ridding the feeling of sleep from his body.

He wiped his eyes with his fists before looking into the mirror, giving an involuntary shudder. Wiping a cloth over his face, he breathed in the cool fabric. It was just another day. Another day of feeling like shit. Except this time, he was home.

He glanced in the mirror again, disapproving eyes raking his own body. His mouth was too wide. His cheeks too pudgy. His ears stuck out weirdly and his hair looked atrocious. His stomach stuck out unattractively and he poked it, squinting at the obtrusive bulge.

A sleepy Blaine came up behind him, his hair an adorable mess of curls. Kurt barely glanced at him as he stared at his stomach, hoping that willpower was enough to get rid of it.

Blaine remained behind Kurt, staring at him. "Morning."

"Mm." Kurt muttered, his eyes still focused on his stomach.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked.

"My fat."

Blaine frowned, stepping closer. "What fat?"

Kurt just gave a little sigh, not willing to argue. Blaine gave a determined frown.

"What fat?" he asked again, and Kurt looked into his eyes through the mirror.

"My fat." He repeated, and then grabbed a section of his stomach to emphasise his point.

It didn't work – he ended up only grabbing a sliver of skin. He wasn't fat. He was barely even a healthy weight, and the only real protrusion from his stomach was the outline of his abdominal muscles through his shirt – strong and rigid.

Blaine swallowed hard, his hand creeping slowly around Kurt's stomach and lifting his shirt. Kurt watched him through the mirror with wide eyes, but he wasn't protesting. Blaine gently used his other hand to press against Kurt's stomach.

"You're thinner than me." Blaine whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's neck. "You have better abs than I do. You're…" Blaine closed his eyes. "You're beautiful."

Kurt's mouth fell open, and he turned around in Blaine's arms, his glassy eyes meeting Blaine's warm hazel ones. Blaine's hands fell on the small of Kurt's back, his shirt still rucked up awkwardly. Kurt rested his arms over Blaine's searching his face.

"I'm not." Kurt whispered. "I'm not beautiful. You don't need to try and convince me that I am."

Blaine frowned in concern, not understanding how Kurt couldn't see it himself.

"Kurt…"

_"Blaine? Kurt? You awake yet?"_

Burt's voice pierced down the stairs, and the two boys jumped apart, blushes high on their cheeks.

"We're coming dad!" Kurt called back, grabbing a hair brush and running it hurriedly through his hair, trying to fix the mess it was in before he went upstairs.

Blaine yawned, watching him curiously.

"Why are you even bothering?" He asked curiously. "No one will see you."

Kurt sniffed, setting the hair brush down and hurrying out of the room.

"Just because I care what I look like." he said teasingly, pulling at one of Blaine's curls when the other boy caught up to him, half way up the stairs.

"You looked _fine_." Blaine grinned, and Kurt blushed slightly,

They headed to the dining room together, where Burt had a stack of pancakes waiting.

"Morning Dad…" Kurt yawned sleepily,

"Morning…sir…" Blaine said awkwardly.

Burt shook his head. "Burt. Call me Burt. You're living under this roof now – you're a part of this family."

Blaine grinned, blushing. "Thanks Burt…"

"You boys hungry this morning?"

Blaine nodded, already seated as he reached for a plate.

Kurt was slower, but soon he'd filled his plate as well, both boys quickly eating through the pancakes Burt had made.

Burt watched them fondly, happy that Kurt was eating... happy that Kurt was eating and not complaining about it. He supposed that from now on it would be like that – he'd always be monitoring what Kurt was eating. It scared him – he wondered if Kurt would appreciate it – but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

For now, he could just hope that Blaine was keeping an eye on him.

"So…when do we get to meet Carole and Finn?" Kurt asked, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

Burt was surprised. "Well…anytime you want, really…. I don't want to rush you into meeting them or anything."

Kurt shrugged. "I want to meet them – they make you happy."

Blaine eyed Kurt suspiciously, wondering if that was the _real_ reason. Kurt was a people-pleaser, and even if it wasn't what he wanted, he would probably just put up with it.

"We could meet them today, if you wanted?" Burt offered casually, but Blaine could see he was getting excited.

Kurt simply nodded, shovelling another pancake in his mouth.

Burt looked apprehensive, but he ignored it. If Kurt wasn't going to tell him, then he could let it go.

But then again – communication was the problem in the first place.

"Kurt, you don't have to meet them yet." Blaine stepped in before Burt could. "It's only your first day back home…give it some time, okay? Get back into the routine of things…"

Kurt paused his chewing, looking thoughtful before nodding. He swallowed his food before turning to Burt.

"I do want to meet them…but maybe not yet."

Burt nodded with a small grin, mentally thanking Blaine. Burt had known him for such a short time and already he loved him. Hell, he probably trusted him with Kurt's life.

"What are you boys up to today?" Burt asked nonchalantly.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine. "Not sure yet…maybe take Blaine out…or something."

Burt nodded with a small smile, pulling out his wallet and depositing some cash on the table. "Take that, for lunch."

Kurt smiled gratefully. "Thanks Dad. We'll look into getting jobs as soon as we're settled…I promise."

Blaine nodded.

Burt grinned. "There's no rush. Just…take your time to settle. I want you both to be comfortable here."

Kurt looked thoughtful.

"Hey, dad?" he asked, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"Yeah?"

"Could you drop us off at the shopping centre?"


	308. Midnight Meetup

_**A/N: There are so many fics I need to write - we got some amazing prompts and then there's the Gold Pants, and so much I want to do for Prom-a-saurus...but I'm having a writing boot camp on Sunday afternoon so it should all get done then :D Well, at least they should all get -started-.**_

_**So this one was inspired by Dance With Somebody...because...well...Klaine ;_;. There's more I want to do with this episode though...  
**_

* * *

Kurt's heart raced as he tip-toed down the stairs. There was something very, very wrong with this. He wasn't this person – he didn't sneak out and, if he could help it, he generally didn't disobey anything his father said.

But this was important.

He glanced down at the phone in his hand.

_**(23:53) Blaine** Park. Ten minutes. I really need you right now._

Well, he couldn't say no to that. Besides, it was a weekend. He wouldn't be in too much trouble if he was caught.

He released his breath when he reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide and listening to any signs of awake-ness.

Nothing.

He took a few steps forward, his socks making his journey silent, before stopping and listening again.

Nothing.

Easy. He padded out into the hallway, collecting his shoes but not putting them on, and pulling his bag closer. He reached for the doorhandle, when a light flicked on behind him.

_Shit. _He let out a defeated sigh, his shoulders slumping as he turned around.

"What are you doing?" Burt asked softly, looking him up and down. "You going out?"

Kurt cringed and glanced at the floor. "I…Blaine needs to talk to me…"

"At midnight?" Burt frowned.

Kurt let out a breath. "He just texted me…he's…I don't think he's doing well about NYADA and I just…I want to reassure him. I was going to text you if I was gone for longer than an hour, I swear…"

Burt frowned, unconvinced.

"I just…I wanted to handle this by myself." Kurt whispered. "I just…I don't want him to be upset anymore. Please dad…"

Burt's face softened and he sighed. "I want hourly texts. And tell me the moment you decide to come home. I'll be waiting."

Kurt let a smile escape. "Thanks dad…"

Burt shook his head. "Be safe, Kurt."

^.^

Kurt pulled his jacket around himself, shuddering against the wind as he made his way down the road to the park.

He spotted Blaine sitting slumped on a swing, and made his way over, still shivering, and dropped onto the swing next to him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Blaine whispered.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine shivered, and huddled further into himself.

"No. Kurt, you're _leaving_ in two weeks. How can I possibly be okay?"

Kurt's face fell. "Baby…I know, I know. That's why you're staying with me for my whole final week, and then you're coming to New York with me…"

"And then I'm leaving on Monday." He muttered sourly. "Then we'll never see each other again."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're going to be so…in love with the city, you're going to forget to call me. We'll get busy, and we'll forget each other and I'm not going to be able to cope. We'll drift, and after twelve months, you won't want me there and I won't want to go to you, and we're going to break up." Blaine was close to tears. "And I don't want that to happen."

Kurt shook his head, peppering his lips with light kisses. "Baby, no…that won't happen. There's no way I could ever forget you…remember what we talked about with Miss Pillsbury?"

Blaine stood up, almost angrily striding away. "Yeah, sure. We'll Skype. For the first month. But you'll get too busy with assignments."

"Blaine... we can Skype _while_ I do assignments." Kurt suggested hopefully, looking up at Blaine.

"No. I don't... I don't want to have to compete for your attention." Blaine said sadly, turning back around. "I shouldn't have to, Kurt!"

Kurt's face fell, and he reached forward, taking Blaine's hand.

"Baby…I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is happening, and I'm sorry that I can't stay…"

Blaine just glared at him, his eyes filled with tears. "Sorry doesn't change a thing, Kurt."

He didn't give Kurt a chance to talk, before he turned away, storming into the darkness.

Kurt couldn't breathe. He was panicking, and he didn't understand how he could fix this. Blaine was right – sorry didn't change anything. If he couldn't change it, nothing would get better. He fought back tears as he sadly turned back home.

^.^

Burt was waiting for him when he got home, the TV turned down low and a blanket around his legs.

"Did everything go-" Burt saw the tears down Kurt's cheeks and stopped mid-sentence, standing up and heading to his son. "What happened?"

Kurt took a shuddering breath, looking at the ground as he tried to control himself.

"He just…he walked off. I just…I don't know what to do…" his voice broke and he burst into tears.

Burt pulled him into a hug, wrapping his large arms around the boy – he seemed so young again, despite that fact that he almost didn't fit in Burt's arms anymore.

"Did you…did you break up?" Burt asked hesitantly, but Kurt shook his head, burrowing further into Burt's chest.

"He's so upset…" Kurt whispered, and Burt let go of him, hauling him to the couch.

"Come on. We're going to talk about this."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Kurt frowned. It could only be Blaine – it was two in the morning.

Burt glanced at the door, before looking back at Kurt. "I'll give you guys some time….come get me if you need me."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, dad…"

Burt just nodded, pulling himself off the couch and heading upstairs.

There was another knock, and Kurt wiped his eyes before stepping up to the door. He hesitated before opening it, wondering if maybe this was it. This was Blaine going to be breaking up with him.

Instead, he was met with a hug, almost bone-crushing as Blaine just held him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, clinging tighter and tighter.

Kurt let out a breath – almost a gasp – and pushed Blaine away, fighting for air. Blaine's face was red, his cheeks wet with tears. He'd been really crying.

"God I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's nothing we can fix." Blaine sobbed, leaning forward for another hug – gentle this time. "I was being so selfish, but we're going to be fine. We'll work around it, and we'll be fine."

Kurt held him tightly, close to tears, nodding. "I know. We will. It's just…we're just going to have to get used to it."

Blaine nodded vigorously, taking a deep breath to steady himself, tilting his head to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed back softly, and he could feel Blaine through the kiss – all his emotion, and how upset he was. It almost drove him to tears.

"I don't want you to leave." Blaine whispered. "But we're going to make this work…"

Kurt pulled Blaine back, viewing him at arm's length and giving him a small smile, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Of course we are."


	309. Perfume and Promises 12

_**A/N: So much everything is just everywhere.**_

* * *

Blaine woke up properly sometime later. He stayed semi-conscious through the hospital, able to answer questions about who he was and who Kurt was. He didn't go into details, and finally he was allowed to slip into proper sleep.

When he was awake however, he hurt more than he did when he was awake. He blinked a couple of times, getting used to the white of the room, before glancing around. Flowers were on the table to his left – brilliant yellow roses, and Blaine sucked in a painful breath.

He sat up with a small groan and immediately caught sight of Kurt. He was still asleep, but he vaguely remembered that he was fine. Well, fine as in, not in a coma.

"Kurt?" he mumbled, his voice thick.

The boy didn't stir, and Blaine let out a groan. His whole body was throbbing – he could feel bandages over his ribs and his hips were screaming in agony.

The next thing he knew, a nurse was at his side, easily, fiddling with tubes and bandages.

"Time for more pain meds?" she asked, smiling down at him.

Blaine tried to answer, but all that came out was another groan.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said softly. "Luckily, nothing's broken, you've just got some really bad internal bruising. I wouldn't recommend trying to move for a little while yet."

The pain was finally receding, and Blaine managed to nod at her.

"Thanks." he managed. "Kurt?" he asked.

The nurse's face turned serious.

"We're still not quite sure. We managed to get it to stop bleeding, but we won't know anything until he wakes up." She paused. "You press the call button when he wakes up, okay?"

Blaine nodded, struggling to sit up.

"Don't move too much honey. The police will be coming around as soon as Mr. Hummel is awake."

Blaine sighed and leant back against the pillows, wiggling carefully, trying to get comfortable.

"If you need anything, just press that button as well, okay?"

Blaine just nodded, closing his eyes and praying that Kurt would be okay. That's all he could concentrate on at this point in time.

^.^

The next time Blaine woke up, it was because of the shrieking.

"Mr. Hummel, please calm down…" there was a nurse in front of Kurt's bed, and Kurt was a mess of flailing and tears.

Blaine immediately got out of bed, the pain in his ribs making him pause. His vision blurred and he gasped out with pain, but he fought it back. He had to get to Kurt.

"Honey, what's going on?" the nurse asked.

"I…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital…you're okay though love. Nothing too serious. Now why were you making such a fuss?"

Kurt's eyes closed and he swallowed hard. "I…I was having a nightmare…my…my husband…" he closed in eyes, shaking his head. "Why am I-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, finally able to stand up straight, limping over to his bed.

The nurse stepped aside as Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine, familiarity flickering behind the panic.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, his eyes wide.

"Hey…hey, what's wrong?"

"What…what are you doing here?"

Blaine frowned. "What…?"

"You…you were in New York…"

Blaine didn't understand.

"I…I was leaving tomorrow…?"

Kurt's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Blaine…you've been in New York for…for seven years now…"

Blaine blood ran cold. "Kurt…what…what was the last thing you remember?"

Kurt's eyes closed, thinking hard. "I…I don't know…I was…making dinner for David…?"

Blaine closed his eyes, and he glanced at the nurse helplessly.

"Honey, what's the date?" the nurse prompted Kurt, and the boy had to think.

"September?"

Blaine winced. That was two months ago – just before he had arrived back in Lima.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked gently, concern in her eyes.

Kurt nodded confidently. "Dave had a big day at the office today…"

The nurse sighed. "Alright. We're going to have to give him an MRI to see what happened when he hit his head. Try and talk to him about the date, and what's been happening, okay?"

Blaine nodded worriedly as the nurse left, and Kurt stared at him confusedly. "What's happening? Why do I need an MRI? Has someone called David?"

"Kurt…" Blaine wasn't sure where to start. "…I…it's not September anymore."

"Anymore?"

Blaine nodded. "It's…it's November now. You…you were in a bit of an accident."

Kurt's nose wrinkled in confusion. "I don't…understand. What kind of accident?"

Blaine took a deep breath, eyeing Kurt nervously. Kurt was fidgeting restlessly, refusing to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Blaine? What happened? Why are you here with me? Where's David?" Kurt was getting more and more panicked, his words ending in a half sob. "If it's November, why can't I remember anything?"

"Kurt, shh, it's okay." Blaine soothed hurriedly.

"It's not okay! How would you feel if you woke up missing two months of your life?" Kurt was openly crying now, and Blaine sat hesitantly next to him on the bed.

Kurt leant into him with a sob, his eyes closed as Blaine wrapped an arm gently around his shoulders.

It was a long time before Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine? Will you tell me the truth?" he asked in a whisper,

"Always." Blaine replied, holding Kurt tighter for a second.

"Why did I have a nightmare about ... about David….raping me?"

Suddenly it clicked.

Blaine understood the bruises on Kurt's hips – over his thighs and on his back. When he had first seen them, he was suspicious – he knew that David beat him, but those were pretty weird shaped bruises to have in those particular places.

But…

David was raping him.

Blaine suddenly felt a lot better about _everything_.

Blaine swallowed hard, wondering how to phrase it, when a doctor walked in.

"Kurt Hummel? Blaine Anderson?" he noticed their position together on the bed. "Are you two…?"

"No." Blaine mumbled. "He's married. I'm just a friend."

The doctor nodded. "And where is the…"

"Husband." Blaine clarified, and winced, before answering. "He's in jail."

Kurt's eyes widened and he almost jerked away from Blaine in shock. "What?"

"You both need to make a statement, correct?" the doctor asked, ignoring Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "They…they want Kurt to undergo an MRI before he does though."

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered, tears flooding to his eyes.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt, stroking the small of his back soothingly. "The police are waiting in the hall. You can talk to them while we take Kurt to the MRI machine…"

Blaine nodded, pulling away from Kurt, but he reached out and clung to Blaine tightly.

"Blaine, please…tell me what's going on!_"_

"Mr. Hummel, I apologise, but you can't talk to each other yet. These statements have to be your own, that haven't been tampered with from outsiders opinions."

Kurt bit his lip, nodding slightly, a worried glint clear in his eyes.

"You'll be okay now Kurt…" Blaine said softly. "I'll look after you. I promise."


	310. Not Ever Saying Goodbye

_**A/N: This is just a giant filler to give you a little bit of an update on everything, so you don't think I've gone and abandoned you. Claire's on prac, and all my assignments are due. I'm also moving in six months, which means lots of packing is happening. So between sleeping, assignments, school and packing, I have little to no time. But all is well. It just means there's going to be severe delays in the chapters... sorrryyy -.-**_

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Kurt...I miss you."_  
There was a beat.  
_"That's all I wanted to say. Love you."__  
_  
He hung up before Kurt was able to respond, and he immediately smiled.

No matter what, they wouldn't ever say goodbye.

* * *

_**A/N: Everyone like the episode?**_


	311. Sexting

**_A/N: Almost crack-like prompt from Tumblr. We've been working slowly. Slowly but surely. My school has show day on today, but that's only a little bit of the day, so I'll be home to write. Hopefully. Ugh. There is some substance coming._**

**_M_**

* * *

_(7:30) I want to learn how to sext._

Blaine received the text, his eyes widening. "What?"

Immediately, his phone beeped again.

_(7:31) Shh._

A few seconds later.

_(7:32) Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. You can't, just teach me. _

Blaine paused, glancing down at the text again. Kurt sat on the other side of the bed, face buried in a book.

_Seriously?_

_(7:34) Yes please._

Blaine paused, not quite sure how to start this.

_Tell me how I look._

_(7:39) What?_

_How do I look?_

_(7:42) Good?_

_No…come on. How do I make you feel?_

_(7:46) ...But you know that already._

Blaine glanced up at Kurt again, noticing the other boy's furious blush.

_You need to start with something like 'I love the way your something looks, it makes me feel something.'_

_(7:49) I love it when you don't put gel in your hair. The curls make me want to run my fingers through it._

Blaine sighed. _Can't we just have sex? _

_(7:52) But what about you're in class and I need you._

Blaine frowned. _If you're going to use it for evil, I might not teach you._

_(7:54) Oh, you're sexy when you're mad._

Blaine glanced over at Kurt with a grin. _That's much better. _

_(7:56) I learn quickly. _Kurt was openly watching Blaine now, gauging his reaction, and Blaine couldn't help himself.

_I guess that depends on who's teaching you._

_(7:58) Well, you're an excellent teacher…_

Kurt dropped his face back into his book, blushing hard.

_You have no idea how you're affecting me right now do you?_ Blaine sent, glancing up when he heard Kurt's phone beep.

Kurt read his message, looking up at Blaine quickly, and eyeing him speculatively.

"Hey Blaine?" He started, the first words either of them had spoken in a while.

"Mmm?"

"We're home alone for another couple of hours yet..."

^.^

Ten years had passed, and Kurt could safely say that his sexting had improved.

_(3:29) I want to feel you come when I'm buried deep inside you._

Blaine's eyes widened, and he glanced around the office.

_Kurt! I'm at work!_

_(3:32) I'm not. I'm home, alone, waiting for you to get back..._

Blaine glanced around the office again, thinking quickly. No one would notice if he left now... and he was due to finish soon anyway... And he had a horny husband waiting for him at home.

Decision made, Blaine hurriedly packed up his things and fled the office, offering a garbled excuse to the secretary at the desk.

He arrived home, trying to convince himself that he hadn't been speeding for the better half of that journey. He tumbled into the house after wrestling with the lock for the better half of a minute, trying to look cool.

Kurt was immediately on him the second he closed the door – already naked and hard, pressing against him.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

But Blaine didn't mean it.

Not really.


	312. Blaine's Sister

_**A/N: This is a prompt from Tumblr, and thank Helen for getting it so early. I wasn't going to write this morning but I'm surprisingly awake for someone who doesn't sleep well. But yeah. I have my coffee and my sugar and all is good. I'll write and write lots today but you never know what happens at school XD I also have a bit of happy later on, I'll let you know at the bottom of this chapter.**_

_**Rating: G **_

* * *

"So…your place?" Kurt grinned suggestively, but Blaine bit his lip.

"Uh…no. Not my place." Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Yours?"

Kurt sighed. He hadn't been to Blaine's yet and it was bugging him. "Why?"

Blaine blinked. "What?"

"Why won't you let me at your place? I mean…Blaine, we've been dating for six months. I haven't been to your house. I haven't met your parents. I've only met Cooper…"

Blaine shrugged, biting his lip. "I just…my place…you don't need to meet those people."

Kurt sighed, taking Blaine's hands. "I _want_ to meet these people, Blaine…"

"But they're…"

"Tell me about them." Kurt grinned. "Tell me. Oldest to youngest."

Blaine sighed.

"Fine."

Kurt grinned triumphantly, leaning against a locker and grinning at Blaine.

"My father is an accountant, and my mother is a lawyer." He started softly. "They both work long hours, and are barely home. Cooper practically raised me." He smiled fondly.

Kurt grinned, watching him closely.

"And then there's Jessie."

Kurt blinked in confusion. "Jessie?"

Blaine nodded. "Three years ago, my mother fell pregnant. It…wasn't my father's baby, and they've been fighting ever since. My father refuses to leave though, because of Cooper and I, but he also refuses to accept Jessie as his daughter."

Kurt's eyes were ridiculously wide.

"Jessie's why I didn't want you to come to my house." Blaine said quickly. "The nanny looks after her a lot of the time, but Cooper's been around lately. I look after her when I'm home, but I know what you're like about mess and your clothes, but she's only little, she can't help being messy! And –" Kurt cut Blaine off.

"I want to meet her."

^.^

"Coop! I'm home." Blaine called, shutting the door behind Kurt. "Kurt's here too."

Kurt's eyes were wide as he took in the house. It was so big – big and foreboding and so elaborate. It seemed too much for this little family – seemed too much for Blaine, who was a giant puppy these days. Maybe it was different growing up – the boy Kurt had met at Dalton was certainly up to this houses' standards.

Cooper appeared in the hallway, a tired grin on his face. "Hey. Your turn? I have to get to work."

Blaine nodded, giving his brother a parting pat on the back as he wandered down the hallway he'd just emerged from. Kurt put his bag next to Blaine's, where he had just dropped it in the entry. Cooper grinned at Kurt, giving him an affectionate slap on the back as he passed.

"Good seeing you again, Kurt." He called over his shoulder, and Kurt mumbled a reply.

He was still a little dumbstruck.

The thundering sound of little feet on hardwood floors woke him from his observation of the house.

"Jess-Jess!" Blaine called, scooping up the toddler, who had practically thrown herself into his arms.

"Bwaine!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him.

"How was your day Jessie?" Blaine asked, seating himself at the kitchen bench. Jessie settled herself in his lap, and copied him.

"How was your day Bwaine?" she giggled. Blaine tickled her sides.

"No fair, I asked you first." he teased. Kurt had to grin at their exchange, and Blaine looked up, catching his eye.

"Jessie, I have some one very special for you to meet." Blaine told her seriously, and she nodded up at him. "This is Kurt." He told her, turning her around to face him. "Kurt, this is my baby sister Jessie."

Kurt gaped slightly as he looked at Blaine's sister properly. She looked _exactly_ like Blaine - if Blaine was a two-year-old girl. She had ringlets down almost to her shoulders, and she was staring up at him with interest.

"Hi Kurt." she grinned, no trace of shyness or hesitance. Yep – definitely Blaine's sister.

"Hello Jessie..."

"Bwaine talks about you to Coo-pah _all_ the time." She grinned, and Blaine blushed, stroking her curls gently.

"He does?" Kurt asked, sitting down opposite to her. "What does he talk about?"

Jessie beamed. "Pwetty eyes…and arms…"

Blaine was blushing, trying to shush Jessie.

Jessie and Kurt ignored him, and Jessie eyed Kurt speculatively.

"Kurt?" she asked.

"Yes Jessie?"

"Want to see my dolly?" she asked.

^.^

Blaine couldn't believe it. After all his worry about Kurt meeting Jessie, and them not liking each other, Kurt and Jessie were shut up in the playroom, playing with Jessie's dolls. They'd kicked Blaine out because he was 'messing up' their game, and sent him to get snacks.

Jessie beamed at Kurt.

"My bwother is the bestest." she whispered.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, and Jessie nodded furiously.

"Bwaine is the bestest bwother cause he looks after me and pways games and bwings people over for me to meet."

Kurt grinned widely. "What about when Cooper is over?"

Jessie looked conflicted. "Coo-pah and Bwaine play horsies with me. They're both bestest." She nodded, as if it made perfect sense.

Kurt beamed, nodding, as she went back to dictating the life of her Barbies. Blaine stepped in with a tray of food – sandwiches cut into stars with two cups of juice, one of milk.

Kurt eyed the stars, and Blaine grinned, glancing at Jessie and nodding.

"Jessie was just telling me you and Cooper play horses."

Blaine blushed again, letting a grin escape. "Yeah."

"His name is Wildfire." Jessie beamed.

"Wildfire?" Kurt chuckled.

"'You'd be Snowflake." Jessie said softly. "Pwetty."

"Unique." Blaine continued. "Intricate and gorgeous,"

Jessie nodded like she knew what Blaine was talking about.

Kurt grinned widely, pulling Blaine into a hug. Jessie's eyes widened happily, and she clapped at Blaine's wide grin.

"Snowflake and Wildfire?" Jessie questioned, chewing her lip and giving them a hopeful look.

Blaine grinned, glancing over at Kurt – the exact same expression on his face.

Kurt laughed – he didn't really have a choice.

"How do we play?"

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know how many of you are into Role Play - (I do Klaine and Crisscolfer, but I'm willing to expand... Also, I'll give you the choice of smutty and nonsmutty - I don't have a preference), but if you would like to give it a try with me (I'm always looking for new partners), send me a PM and I'll teach you how :D**_


	313. Another Year

_**A/N: I'm just angry. Angry and upset and every time I think of RIB or the injustice that went on in that episode I start getting teary. So here's my venting. Be prepared for more in the next 4 months. **_

* * *

Blaine paced outside the choir room. He was so nervous for the three of them, but apparently he wasn't allowed in. So he paced.

Kurt had to get in. _Had_ to. He had absolutely _nailed_ his audition. He was brilliant. He was preparing himself for consolidating Rachel, when Kurt stepped out of the room, looking shell-shocked. His eyes were wide and disbelieving, holding a letter in his hands.

At once, Blaine knew he didn't get in, and he didn't want Kurt to have to say it. It was probably hard enough, just _knowing_ that he wasn't in. He just opened his arms with a sympathetic sigh of comfort, and Kurt melted into them, sobs wracking his body.

Blaine held him tight – stroking the hair at the back of his neck and just holding him, as Kurt cried.

"I don't understand." Kurt finally sobbed, and Blaine practically helped him sink to the floor. They sat in each other's embrace, Blaine pulling back just enough to look at Kurt. "She _choked._"

Blaine nodded, soothing him gently.

"She choked, and I…that was my best performance. I can't _do_ any better than that, and Carmen was _impressed._" He covered his mouth, his voice breaking. "Why didn't I get in?"

Blaine didn't say anything - c_ouldn't_ say anything. He was so sure that Kurt was going to get in. He couldn't fathom why it didn't happen either.

Kurt took a shuddering breath, exhaling slowly. "It's okay." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

He obviously wasn't, but he couldn't stay here. He needed to get home - to talk to his dad. To cry some more, and to eventually drown his sorrows in Blaine's arms.

Blaine watched him for a second longer, and Kurt swallowed hard, standing up and offering a hand to Blaine.

"Come on." He mumbled, and Blaine took the hand, hoisting himself up and pulling Kurt into another hug. "Thank you."

Blaine hadn't said anything yet, but he didn't need to. Being the strong pillar – the stable, constant – was exactly what Kurt needed.

Blaine was disappointed for his boyfriend – of course.

But it didn't stop him from thinking one thing.

Kurt was going to be around for another year.

* * *

_**A/N: This doesn't even...comprehend my thoughts and feelings. I'm so angry. So fucking angry. I just. Ugh. Anyway, so I'm also writing another fic, and it's not even Klaine. *Gasp! It's Finn-centric, and will feature all the other characters. I mean, it's got copious amounts of Klaine, but they're not centric characters. I'm not abandoning this collection - not at all - but this fic will truly let me vent. It'll be just like Season 4. But you know, without RIB. :)**_


	314. Angst 6

_**A/N: I've decided that this type of insomnia absolutely sucks. I'm barely coping during the day - I'm awake and shit, and I can write and it's great. But at 1am, I'm so tired I can't even write, but it's not like I can sleep either. *Sigh. Whatever. It's second term. Roughly 20 weeks to go before I finish school forever. Then I can kick insomnia's ass. Anyway, enough of my self-loathing shit. I give you - ANGST! :D (Because there's totally not enough of THAT)**_

* * *

Blaine paced in Central Park.

He desperately needed sleep, but there was no way he could go back to that apartment. It was seven or eight in the morning, and all he could think about was kissing Kurt. They fit so perfect, even when Kurt wasn't reciprocating.

But maybe it was time to move on.

Kurt had Jason now, didn't he? Kurt would be okay... But how would he cope? Could he do it? Move on with his life?

^.^

Jason had fallen asleep not long after their conversation, cuddled up to Kurt's back, holding him securely. Kurt stared blankly at the wall, silent tears still running down his face. He didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to be like that to Jason.

How did Jason even do that? He could feel the man behind him, sound asleep and _cuddled_ into someone who didn't love him half as much as he should. Kurt wasn't being fair – he knew that, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Of course, breaking up with Jason for Blaine was the obvious road. It was safe, and easy.

But Kurt didn't do safe and easy.

He wanted to make both men happy.

The theory sounded nice, but the practice – that was much harder.

^.^

Blaine finally returned to the apartment, finally ready to approach Kurt and Jason and explain that he was backing off.

"Blaine…"

Jason was already at the door, smiling at him sadly.

"Jason…?"

They stepped into the apartment, and Kurt was sitting on the couch, his legs curled up under him.

Blaine felt something shift – this was weird – unfamiliar and strange. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you both…"

"Jason, if this is about…" Kurt started, but Jason cut him off – a hand going up to silence him.

"This is exactly what it's about." He said softly. "But I won't have you running away. This conversation needs to happen, and if it doesn't happen now, we're all going to have problems."

Kurt's eyes shut tightly, but Blaine didn't understand what was going on.

"Sorry, what?"

Jason chuckled and pulled one of the dining room chairs over, sitting on it backwards with his chin on the backrest. He motioned to an armchair and Blaine sat in it, glancing over at Kurt, who looked close to tears.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Jason heaved a sigh, smiling slightly. "This arrangement isn't working."

"I can leave." Blaine said immediately.

In all honesty, he'd been planning on it. Perhaps leaving was the best thing.

"No." Kurt and Jason said at the same time, and Kurt flushed a dark red as Jason turned to look at him, a slightly triumphant smile on his face.

Jason looked between them. "_I'm_ going to leave."

"Jason…" Kurt whimpered, but Jason silenced him again.

"It's for the best."

"Breaking up with me is for the best?" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine watched silently – he didn't understand why this was happening.

"So you can be happier, yes." Jason smiled.

"I'm happy with you." Kurt protested.

"Not happy enough."

Kurt threw up his hands with a frustrated moan. "Jason…"

"Don't argue with me, Kurt. I want to do this on good terms."

"I love you, Jason. How is this good terms?" Kurt stood up, almost angrily.

"Kurt, Kurt…" Jason soothed, standing up with a troubled expression.

"No." Kurt cried. "Don't 'Kurt, Kurt' me…" he whispered. "I don't need you leaving me too."

Blaine sucked in a breath, a blush rising to his face.

"Kurt, I don't…look." Jason said softly. "I love you, but we're not working."

"You said that before and I don't believe you." Kurt said in a whisper, glaring at the ground as he fought back tears.

"You're not happy." Jason said.

"I tried to kill myself a couple of months ago. Sorry if I'm not the poster child for joy."

Jason sighed. "You tried to kill yourself over this man." Jason pointed to Blaine, who was blushing and deliberately not looking at them. "And now this man is back. You don't hate him. You still have feelings for him."

"You don't love me." Kurt said softly.

"What?"

"You…you don't love me half as much as you say you do." Kurt whimpered.

Jason's face contorted into a frown. "What are you…?"

"You're happy to leave me."

"Kurt…I love you."

"Obviously not enough." Kurt sulked, and Blaine rolled his eyes. It was getting ridiculous.

"Kurt...we're going around in circles." Blaine said softly, and Kurt glared at him.

"He's right." Jason said softly. "So let me sum it up. Kurt, I'm breaking up with you."

Kurt swallowed hard, the glare switching from Blaine to Jason.

"But I want us to stay friends." Jason continued.

"You're forcing me to change my life." Kurt growled, and Jason looked surprised. "What else am I supposed to do but run into Blaine's arms? Well fuck you Jason, I don't even care. I don't _need_ a relationship to exist in this world."

"Kurt…" Jason pleaded.

He stood up, and at the same moment, the door opened and Rachel entered, looking like hell, carrying a coffee.

"Rachel, we're going for a walk." Kurt growled, and she took in the situation, before nodding sleepily.

"Okay." She turned and walked out the door again, starting down the hallway without waiting for Kurt to catch up.

^.^

By the time Kurt and Rachel got home, Jason had vanished, all his belongings gone with him. Kurt had stopped in his room, looking around sadly before he spotted the note on the bed. He read through it quickly before storming out of his room in a huff, seating himself next to Rachel on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stupid bastard thinks leaving me is 'the right thing to do'." Kurt muttered under his breath, glaring at the floor. "Telling me what to do, telling _me_ how _I_ feel about _him_. Ugh!"

Blaine fidgeted awkwardly in the kitchen, sneaking down the hallway and into his room, closing it securely behind him. He did _not_ want to be there when Kurt realised that Blaine might actually be part of the reason why Jason had left...

"It's not _just_ that!" Kurt said loudly down the hallway, a reaction to something Rachel had said in an attempt to soothe him. "It's that the _idiot_ told me to contact him when I ended up with Blaine!"

Blaine winced, expecting Kurt to storm into the room and berate him for everything that went on. It didn't happen though, and he heard Rachel trying to calm Kurt down.

By the time Blaine felt it was safe to leave his room, it was well after lunch. Kurt had stopped ranting an hour or so ago, and Rachel had gone out shortly afterwards. Scared he'd set Kurt off again, Blaine had stayed hidden in his room until his stomach demanded he eat.

Creeping down the hallway, Blaine froze as he saw Kurt sitting dejectedly on the couch.

"Hey." Kurt said softly, nodding at Blaine before looking back down at the ground.

"Hey..." Blaine replied hesitantly. "Just getting lunch. You want anything?"

"No." Kurt said bluntly, then hesitated as his stomach rumbled audibly. "...maybe."

Blaine smiled gently, stepping into the kitchen and getting out the makings of sandwiches. Kurt joined him a few minutes later, sighing.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said softly, and Blaine glanced over at him, buttering a piece of bread. "I'm…just finding it hard to deal."

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked cautiously, and Kurt let out a breath, glaring at the ceiling.

"I think so." He swallowed. "I mean…I'm not going to…kill myself, over it. Jason…he helped me. He helped me see how things really were. That break-ups weren't the end of the world." He sighed. "I suppose Jason was my stepping stone."

Blaine listened to him as he made identical sandwiches.

"I'm sorry for showing up." Blaine said softly. "I mean…if I hadn't come back, none of this would ever happened. You were happy with Jason, and-"

"Blaine, stop." Kurt sighed. "Whatever happened, happened. Jason and I…" he shrugged. "He's perfect, and I'm a poor match."

Blaine glared, smacking him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare say that, you idiot. Kurt, you're as good as Jason, if not better."

"Whatever." He muttered.

Blaine passed him his sandwich and he thanked him quietly, hoisting himself onto the bench. He stared at his knees, while Blaine leant against the sink.

"I do love you." Kurt said softly, glancing up at Blaine. "But right now I am….terrified. And I'm confused and upset." He hesitated slightly, chewing his lip. "Do you still love me?"

Blaine nodded with a small smile. "I'll love you forever…but I don't want to pressure you. When you're ready for a relationship, I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

Kurt swallowed, nodding. "Thank you."


	315. NYADA Letters

_**A/N: Okay, so I can deal with the episode. That's fine. But when it starts to affect my writing.. Ohh, I'm extra mad. I can't seem to write about Kurt being in New York anymore. UGH. Stupid fucking Glee. Anyway, this was supposed to be a lot longer, but of course, Glee happened. This is back when they got their first callback letters.**_

_**M, no smut but implied.**_

* * *

"I…I am so proud of you." Blaine grinned, kissing the side of his face happily.

"I…" Kurt's face fell. "Thanks."

Blaine frowned, pulling Kurt closer. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Kurt sighed. "Rachel. I thought we'd both get in, that we were going to move to New York together... and now I don't even know what she's going to do, how she's going to cope."

Blaine nodded quietly, snuggling into Kurt's side. He didn't want the reminder of what was happening, he just wanted to celebrate Kurt's success with him.

But Kurt didn't want to celebrate.

"It doesn't feel right – being happy and celebrating – when I know Rachel's had her heart broken." he told Blaine quietly, subdued.

Blaine nodded, kissing him gently.

"And I love you for it."

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blaine smiled. "You're so concerned about Rachel that you barely care about yourself. Kurt, you just go into NYADA! It's such an elite group, and how you're a part of them. My elite, talented boyfriend, who is so selfless I can't even understand."

Kurt blushed, beaming under his praise.

"Okay…so I am a little proud."

Blaine nodded. "We _need_ to celebrate."

Kurt smiled. "Alright. Let me call Rachel first."

^.^

"Alright…I love you, okay?" Kurt said softly into the phone. "Don't give up, alright?"

Blaine had been listening to Kurt's side of the conversation for the past forty minutes. Rachel was sobbing – he could hear that clearly – and Kurt was doing his best to console her.

"Have a good sleep." Kurt finished, before hanging up with a dejected sigh.

He crawled into Blaine's arms, and Blaine held him with a small smile. "You're such a good friend."

"And a lousy boyfriend." He muttered, nosing Blaine's jaw. "I've been neglecting you."

Blaine chuckled, holding him close. "No, you're being an amazing friend, and an amazing boyfriend. I only need your company, gorgeous."

Kurt let out a small smile, kissing his jaw. "I still think I'm being lousy. So let me make it up to you. We needed to celebrate."

Blaine grinned, tilting his face to the ceiling as Kurt sucked on his pulse-point. "Are you thinking wine coolers and crackers?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine's chest until he was lying down, crawling up to straddle his hips.

"Not quite."

* * *

**A/N: And of course, smut has been limited because just ugh.**


	316. Gold Pants

_**A/N: You know the pants I'm talking about. This was written after that episode, but was, sadly, a failed smut attempt. I just couldn't do it. There's too much injustice right now. I'm still reeling. But don't worry children, you'll have smut before the hiatus is out.**_

_**M.**_

* * *

"Kurt…Kurt…I want your pants…" Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck – god, it couldn't even be classified as kissing – it was sucking and nibbling and panting and rutting against him.

"My pants?" Kurt breathed, holding Blaine up from the waist because god knows he couldn't do it himself.

"Off." Blaine whined.

"I thought you liked the pants." Kurt laughed breathlessly, all of his attention focused on the way Blaine felt rubbing up against him.

"I do, I do like the pants." Blaine murmured around his mouthful of skin. "But they need to come off."

Kurt arched his neck, giving Blaine better access, one hand moving between them in an attempt to undo his pants.

"Blaine." He laughed in exasperation. "If you want them off, you'll have to move."

Blaine was torn. He _really_ didn't want to move – Kurt felt too good – but he also _really_ wanted those pants off. He sucked hard at Kurt's neck for a moment, looking at the marks he was leaving as he tried to decide.

Kurt made the decision for him, rolling over and pushing Blaine onto the bed, before working his button out. Blaine made a squawk of protest, rolling onto his stomach and settling between Kurt's thighs, swatting his hands away.

Kurt chuckled and let him, leaning up onto his elbows to watch Blaine's face.

Blaine tugged the zipper down and his eyes went wide.

"You're not wearing…"

Kurt tapped Blaine's lips, silencing him as he blushed, and Blaine incredulously shucked the rest of the gold pants down his legs and carelessly tossed them to the floor. Kurt wanted to protest, but suddenly Blaine's mouth was on his cock and what was he complaining about?

The pants seemed to ignite something in Blaine, because holy fuck, this was the best blowjob in the world. He _attacked_ Kurt's cock, sucking and grazing his teeth gently, taking Kurt as deep as he could. Kurt keened and whined, keeping a hand in Blaine's hair and clenching the sheets with his other hand.

Yes, he decided.

He would have to wear those pants more often.

* * *

**A/N: Because I'm cliched and unoriginal...and also, have I mentioned tired? :)**


	317. Perfume and Promises 13

_**A/N: So, according to some people, FFN has been deleting stories that involve sexual content. If this is the case, and this Collection disappears, I'll be on Scarves and Coffee. I've backed up everything, and I'll just start re-uploading the day it happens. So never fear, this story will never die out. Hell, if Scarves and Coffee goes, I'll end up posting to twitter XD Hopefully, because there is so much non-smut between the smut, they won't find it. *Sneaky grin. **_

_**Anyway, so that's just in case. But here is Perfume and Promises :D**_

* * *

Blaine spent thirty-two minutes with the police.

He described David Karofsky – delved into high school and who he'd been then, before he talked about Kurt and the relationship that had formed.

He was truthful and honest, and told them about the cheating. He told them about the abuse and mentioned the rape that he assumed had happened.

They listened to him with stony faces – no expression and no emotion.

Finally he was released, and he stumbled back to his room, exhausted even though he hadn't been awake that long.

He'd only been in the room for ten minutes or so when Kurt was brought back in, and helped back into bed.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked conversationally.

Kurt chewed his lip. "They think I have concussion…and that my…" he swallowed hard. "Memory-loss isn't permanent. They don't know how long it'll take for the whole thing to come back though."

Blaine nodded, but Kurt continued to stare at him.

"What?"

"You were supposed to tell me what happened with David." He frowned. "What happened to my _husband."_

Blaine sighed. "I can't. Not until your memory comes back."

Kurt groaned. "Blaine, at least tell me if he's okay?"

"He's in jail." Blaine reminded him, and Kurt's face fell.

"What did he do…?"

Blaine sighed. "I can't tell you that either."

Kurt frowned in frustration.

"What _can_ you tell me then?" he asked in exasperation.

Blaine smiled cautiously.

"I emailed you a couple of months ago - not long after the last thing you can remember. You agreed to meet me for coffee, and we started getting to know each other again - becoming friends."

Kurt bit his lip, nodding slowly.

"That sounds... plausible. What else can you tell me?"

"Not much." Blaine said carefully. He didn't want to tell Kurt what he _thought_ Karofsky had done to him... He didn't even want it to be real. But until Kurt remembered... "You shouldn't be stressing out about this so much."

"Blaine…" Kurt glared at him steadily. "I woke up in hospital with two months of my life gone. My husband is in jail for a crime I'm not allowed to know, and I have no idea what the hell is going on. How is stressing not a part of this?"

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Kurt…I promise, if I was allowed to tell you everything, I would…"

Kurt gave a little sigh, nodding. "Right…well…I'm going to see if I can sleep."

Blaine patted his leg gently, sliding off his bed and returning to his own.

"Sleep tight, Kurt."

^.^

Blaine woke to screaming.

Again.

Kurt was making the screams, thrashing around in his sleep. Blaine reached him first, scrambling across the room as two nurses ran in.

"Kurt!" Blaine shook him. "Kurt, wake up!"

His eyes opened, but they were unfocused – wide and scared, desperately pushing at Blaine to get away from him.

"Kurt, it's me!"

Suddenly Kurt stilled in his arms, sobbing, eyes focusing and centring on Blaine.

"Blaine." He breathed, sobbing. "Blaine, he was there again."

Blaine pulled the boy into his arms, holding him tight. "I know…I know…"

"No. You don't." Kurt sobbed. "The... the monster he is in my dreams... He's not like that in real life Blaine, he's not!" Kurt was working himself up now, heedless of the tight hold Blaine had on him, the way the other man was petting his back slowly. "You never got to know the man he turned into. You've only ever known the bully he was in high school. But he grew up..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he finally let himself slump against Blaine's chest.

In all honesty, Kurt was really trying to convince himself. The nightmares were so real. So, so real, and it was hard to find the line between reality and dream. He didn't even notice the nurses leave once they were sure Blaine had control.

"Go back to sleep." Blaine murmured. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want to have any more horrible dreams." he whispered.

Blaine released a breath, kissing his temple. If Kurt even felt it, he didn't show it, continuing to sob against his chest.

"Sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away." Blaine soothed, and Kurt shook his head against his chest.

"You can't, Blaine…" he sobbed. "You're in them."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Kurt took in a shuddering breath. "You're the good bits. Between…_him_, you're just…there…and there's lots of colours and goodness…but then he comes in and it's dark and scary and he just…"

Kurt was crying loudly again, and Blaine held him close, hushing him with gentle kisses to his temple.

Kurt clung to Blaine until he was finally exhausted enough to go back to sleep. He slept restlessly - twitching, and clinging to Blaine, and half-waking up at the slightest sound - and Blaine was hesitant to move and wake him up. He stayed awkwardly balanced on the narrow hospital bed, holding Kurt as he slept, and hoping that Kurt would remember soon, and that everything would be okay...

Well, as okay as it could be when everything was this messed up...

Kurt jerked awake that morning with wide eyes, pulling out of Blaine's tight hold. Blaine blinked awake beside him, yawning slightly.

"You okay?" he asked immediately, and Kurt burst into tears.

Blaine eyes widened and he held Kurt close, hushing him.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." He whispered, and Kurt clung to him tightly.

"They weren't dreams." He mumbled, sobbing into Blaine's shirt. "They were memories."

Blaine's eyes widened further and he held Kurt closer. "You remember?"

Kurt nodded, crying harder. "I can't…I just…" he was breathless and speechless, struggling to form a sentence.

"Are you sure you remember everything?"

Kurt nodded, pressing his hands into his face and continuing to sob into them.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered finally. "For being here…for always being there…even when I didn't remember you. And god, thank you for being there when David…" he burst into a fresh set of tears, and Blaine wrapped secure arms around him – not afraid to show affection now that Kurt had regained his memory.

"I love you." Blaine whispered. "I'd never let you go through this alone."

Kurt cuddled closer to him, rubbing his eyes free of tears.

"When can I go home?" he asked, and Blaine pulled away slightly.

"You just have to take a statement to the police…"

"About…David?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt chewed his lip, nodding. "I can do that…."

"You'll have to tell them about everything…" Blaine said softly, looking at him seriously, and Kurt froze.

"I…said…after my dream…?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt flushed, looking into his lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I just…I _couldn't_, Blaine…"

"Hey…" Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay. I understand…I…I just don't understand how you stayed with him for so long…"

Kurt didn't look at him, tears pooling in his eyes. "Me neither."

Blaine wrapped him up in another hug, and Kurt sighed.

"David's in jail…isn't he?"

Blaine nodded slightly. "Assault."

Kurt frowned. "How did they figure it was assault…I mean, I was…" his mind flicked back to the first time he woke up in the hospital – how Blaine's face looked, bloodied and beaten and his mouth fell open. "David got you?"

Blaine nodded sadly. "Came to the apartment…"

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth and he pulled Blaine into a hug. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't…god, I never wanted you to get involved."

Blaine gave a small laugh. "Hey, it's okay...I don't mind, if it was for you."

Kurt smiled, tugging him closer and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you." Blaine was surprised, his eyes lighting up happily.

"Do you want me to get the police?"

Kurt sucked a deep breath in, before nodding.

"Okay."


	318. Shopping With The Girls

_**A/N: Ohey. Well, I'm still here, the account is still here, the story is still here. Cross your fingers guys. I bumped the rating down to a T, so hopefully that helped as well. I'll still keep individual ratings though. :) This is a prompt from 'LittleKlaineFreak' - she wanted Kurt shopping with the New Direction girls, and for him to get a text from Blaine. I took it a slightly...different way, than what I was going to, but hopefully it's still okay ;D. Thank you muchly for the prompt! It got filled faster than I expected. **_

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt!" Rachel called from the changing room, her eyes bright. "What do you think about the black?"

But Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was busily texting Blaine, who would have been shopping with them if he wasn't sick.

"Kurt!" Rachel huffed, and Tina tugged on his sleeve.

"Mm, what?" he muttered, finally glancing up.

"Rachel wants you." Tina said softly, and Kurt turned towards her changing room, stepping in with her.

Well, it was a beautiful dress, that was for sure.

"Try strapless. You have a beautiful shoulders, let's flaunt them." Kurt said softly, chewing his lip. He stepped out of the changing room, grabbing a different dress without straps, almost in the same style.

He stepped out of the changing room as she changed, going back to his phone.

"Are you texting Chandler again?" her accusing voice came from behind the door.

"I'm texting Blaine." He replied, a little offended.

Brittany squealed from behind the other change room, opening the door and poking her head out. She was shirtless, her care factor bordering on zero that she was only in her bra.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Because Santana only texts me when she wants sexytimes…"

"Keep changing, Britt." Kurt said softly, mostly ignoring her.

"Kurt, what do you think about this bag?" Sugar popped around a rack of clothes, holding it against her current outfit.

He glanced up. "God no. Black or Navy only."

She nodded, scurrying off.

Rachel opened the door a crack. "Can you come zip me up?"

Kurt entered the changing room again, turning her around and pulling the zip up. "This one is much better." He praised, nodding as he took in her collarbones, the way it hugged her hips and fanned out. "Beautiful."

He nodded. "It's perfect, but I think we could get it in light pink and do much better."

Rachel grinned, admiring herself in a mirror. "If you say so."

He disappeared, finding the light pink version and unzipping her, before stepping back out.

"Kurt, can I get your opinion?" Quinn asked softly from behind the third changing room.

He sighed, pocketing his phone and stepping over to her door. "Alright."

She opened it slowly, wearing a baby-blue dress that hugged her chest tightly, bunching under her breasts and fanning out into falling waves. Kurt was almost speechless.

"Yes." He said softly. "Beautiful. Black or silver purse, silver necklace and…" he paused, looking around before plucking a black hair barrette shaped into a flower, tucking it into the top of the sleeve at her shoulder.

He gave her another once over, and she grinned at him.

"Maybe you should consider doing fashion, for college next year."

"He's coming to NYADA." Rachel called from the next stall.

Kurt rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed again.

"Seriously, what's your boy talking about that's so important?" Santana came out of Brittany's changing room, slightly flushed.

"Nothing." Kurt smiled slightly, glancing at Brittany, who emerged from the stall in a light green dress.

"You need a full-length one, Britt. Make sure it reaches your ankles." He administered, and she pouted, bending down and pulling the bottom of it out. It suddenly fell, the lining coming down with it. She'd folded it into her underwear, making it shorter. "Okay. Yeah, that's fine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Gimmie your phone." Santana held her hand out, and Kurt frowned, tucking it into his pocket.

"What about your dress, Santana?"

She shook her head. "Don't change the subject, gimmie!"

Tina bounced up behind him, snaking a hand into his pocket. He jerked away. "Oy!"

They all laughed, and went back into their changing rooms to get back into their clothes. Their end of year party was in a couple of days, and Rachel had returned from New York to join them. They were having a formal dinner, before they went back to Rachel's dads' place – for old time's sake.

It wasn't until lunch, when they brought up Kurt and texting again. He had abandoned his chips for his phone, texting wildly with a blush on his face.

"Dear Kurt, I love you so, so, so much." Mercedes teased.

"Dear Kurt, I can't wait to grow old with you." Sugar grinned.

"My dearest Kurt, thank god I found you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, still blushing. "Yeah, shut up."

"No, seriously. What does it say?" Brittany asked, dipping her chips into her milkshake.

"Just…how he hates being sick." Kurt said softly.

"And what did you say back?" Santana asked, not believing a word he said.

"That…I'd be home soon to look after him."

There was a resounding 'awww' from the girls – except for Santana, who raised an eyebrow.

Kurt's phone buzzed again, and he glanced down.

_(12:34) From; Blaine – Can't wait to have you against the wall, feeling every move I make..._


	319. Prom Queen

_**A/N: Um, okay. So on the FFN home page, the notice about the 'Great Purge' has been put up. This story will more than likely go. So, come follow me to Scarves and Coffee - JeffnaBoots - and they'll all be posted as separate chapters.. *Sigh* Hopefully, the story will stay, and they won't find the sexual content. But they might. The only good thing about going to Scarves and Coffee is the fact that I'll be able to separate everything. Kiddie!Klaine, Future!Klaine, etc. But whatever. We'll see what happens and I'll see you on the other side. If my account gets deleted (Dear god...), which it most likely won't, but IF, I'll create another account on here under the name 'JeffnaBoots' and you can message me and stuff if you can't get on to S&C. I've started to ramble now, I'm just worried... **_

_**Rating; G**_

_**Setting: Just before Figgins announces Prom Queen.**_

* * *

Kurt froze. Write ins.

His mind immediately flicked back to last year.

Secret Ballot write ins were the reason he got Prom Queen.

_Fuck._

Why would they do it again? Why?

But…

What if…

_Blaine._

His eyes widened. Blaine couldn't get Prom Queen. That was too much. Far too much. They couldn't.

How could they?

"Rachel Berry."

Kurt's breath escaped in a rush sigh of relief. His eyes flicked to where Blaine was watching anxiously, the same relief on his face.

Blaine honestly thought that it was going to be Kurt again. That he'd end up chasing Kurt down the halls, begging him to not be offended. Trying desperately to convince him that everything was okay.

The seconds between the drum-roll and the name being revealed was the worst moments of Blaine's life – he wanted nothing more than to run to Kurt's arms. But this was school, and that wasn't allowed.

So he stood there, his hands curled into fists, ready to unleash whatever Kurt needed to be able to get through with this night.

But he didn't need to, because suddenly a dumb-struck Rachel was climbing the stairs, and Kurt and Blaine locked eyes.

Kurt was numb through the rest of the ceremony, crowning Rachel when he was supposed to and reminding her to breathe when she started to look like she was going to pass out. As soon as he could, he rushed off the stage and into Blaine's arms.

"I thought they were going to name you Prom Queen." Kurt whispered in a rush, finally able to calm down. Blaine managed a half-smile.

"And I thought they were going to crown you again." He whispered. "God, I was so scared."

Kurt nodded. "I don't…I don't think I could've dealt if either of us had gotten it…"

"We would have, you know." Blaine whispered comfortingly, pulling Kurt into a free space to dance. "We coped last year, didn't we?"

Kurt grinned at him.

"Well...I do need a new tiara..."


	320. Perfume and Promises 14 FINAL

_**A/N: I think I'm going to cry. This - Perfume and Promises - my baby...this is the last chapter. Ugh. Everything about this fic is just...it's one of my favourites. And when you get to the bottom, it will be over... *sniff. In other news, I'm getting a kitten on Saturday, and going away for the weekend. Next week is all my exams, so don't expect anything. Then a week of bludgey school, and then HOLIDAYS! Anyway, I'll stop prolonging the inevitable. *Sniff***_

* * *

Thankfully, David pleaded guilty.

But not quietly.

He had one phone call, a few days after Kurt released his statement – to call whoever he wanted on terms of bail negotiation.

"You're such a fucking little faggot. _You're_ the one who turned me in you fucking _prick_. I'm here because of _you_ and I'm going to fucking _kill_ yo-"

The line died and Kurt was shaking, pale and wide-eyed, the phone dropping from his hands. Blaine had heard the shouting and immediately pulled him into his arms, wrapping him up safe.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Shh." Blaine mumbled into his neck as Kurt started sobbing, his head in his hands. "Who was that? What happened?"

"D-Dave..." he whispered, his whole body shuddering violently. "He…he said…he…he threat-"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Shh, baby, shh. He's in jail, he's not going to hurt you, okay?"

"Why did he call?" he gulped.

Blaine's hands balled into fists. "I don't know. That was stupid of them – shouldn't they _know_ who called?"

As soon as the words left Blaine's lips, the phone rang. Kurt couldn't pick up – he shook his head violently and curled away.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, blood boiling.

"Mr. Anderson? Is Mr. Hummel with you?"

"Yeah officer…is this about the call?" Blaine spat, trying his hardest to be polite.

"Could you apologise to Mr. Hummel on our behalf? We don't know how we didn't recognise the number."

"You almost scared him to death." Blaine said quietly.

"David Karofsky is going to jail for a long time, and even when he's released he'll be monitored. I wouldn't worry."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who still hadn't recovered.

"Fine. Thank you." Blaine said through gritted teeth, hanging up and heading to the kitchen.

He returned with water for Kurt, who took it but didn't drink it.

"He's in jail and he's still hurting me." Kurt whispered. He stood up, shaking his head. "I have to get out of here. I can't stay."

They were at Kurt's house - it was Blaine's first time there – and Kurt was pacing.

"Come to my house." Blaine said softly. "Move in."

Kurt's eyes fell, and he hesitated for a second. "You're moving back to New York. You said so yourself."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Come with me?"

Kurt frowned. "What?"

"Come with me!" he exclaimed, grinning. "We'll get away from this place – we'll leave David behind and forget about him!"

Kurt chewed his lip. "What about work…?"

"Move it! Start a new firm up in New York – your labels are up there, I've seen them! Keep one down here, and you can fly down sometimes. You could expand, Kurt!"

"Blaine…"

"Before I left, all those years ago…what was the one thing you wanted to do?"

Kurt hesitated. "Blaine…"

"Tell me!" he commanded.

"New York…" Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "We'll block out all those years. We'll rewrite your life as if David never happened – as if I never left. You could go to NYADA and learn, and also keep your clothing line up. I'll continue recording, we'll get married-" Blaine's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Um. We'll, uh…" he was blushing hard, glaring at his shoes. "Sorry…I…I didn't mean to…sorry…"

Kurt was grinning at him though, eyes bright and wide and excited. "We'll get married, and have kids and we'll raise them in the Big Apple. We'll have an apartment overlooking the skyline, rich and famous without a care in the world."

Blaine was grinning again, laughing giddily. "We'll live happily ever after. Just the way we always planned!"

"Promise?" Kurt grinned, an eyebrow quirking, trying to stifle the enormous grin about to erupt on his face.

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt in, his hands wrapping around his waist before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I promise."


	321. All For Believing

_**A/N: Ugh. Exam tomorrow. LOL. I also have a kitten. On my lap. Sleeping. Her name is Forple. This one has been...in the works for a while, and it didn't come out quite right, but it needed to be uploaded so we could move on.**_

* * *

That was the fourth slushie this week.

Blaine was over it.

Kurt rinsed his eyes with care and affection – they were hunched over the sinks in the school bathroom, and Kurt was chatting good-naturedly. He was used to this – he had gotten slushies almost every day and he was fine with it now – but Blaine wasn't. Blaine had been beaten up for being gay, so he went to Dalton and for three years, nothing was ever said against him.

But now the slushies were coming thick and fast, and the memories of his Sadie Hawkins dance kept coming back. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"Kurt…" Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's, which were administering to his curls, which were springing free. "I don't think I can do this anymore…"

Kurt chuckled. "What are you talking about? The syrup will come out eventually."

Blaine shook his head. "I mean…this…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how to wash syrup out of my hair."

Kurt laughed. "I'll be here to do it for you."

Blaine sat up properly, glancing at his hands. "You won't always be."

Kurt went silent, running his fingers through Blaine's hair gently. "Blaine…"

Blaine closed his eyes.

"I know…it's fine." He said, only just managing to disguise the shakiness of his voice. "We'll be fine."

^.^

They weren't going to be fine.

At least, Blaine wasn't.

He stood in front of his locker, shell-shocked as the word in red spat at him, glaring at him, hurling all the hate and loathing it had for him.

_Faggot._

His eyes filled with tears, and a shocked Kurt was suddenly behind him, pulling him away and into the bathrooms.

"It doesn't mean anything, Blaine." Kurt soothed, though his own eyes were wide and disbelieving. "It's just a word, okay?"

It wasn't just a word. It was something larger than a word. It was hate. Pure hate, for who Blaine was.

He couldn't believe it. Didn't understand it. At Dalton, everyone had been so accepting, they didn't care about who was straight, or gay, or bi. Everyone was who they were. Here... It was different. If you were different from what these kids considered 'normal', it was practically open season. And somehow, Kurt was_...used_ to it_,_ could cope with getting bullied every day.

Blaine... Blaine wasn't.

"Blaine, Blaine please don't cry."

Blaine didn't even realise he was crying until Kurt was wiping away his tears with gentle fingers. "I promise everything will be fine…and then we'll leave high school and everything will get even better, okay?"

Blaine shook his head, struggling to speak through his tears.

"But... you're leaving." he choked out, and Kurt pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly as Blaine clung to him.

A guy walked into the bathroom then, hissing "Faggots" at them as he passed. Kurt glared at him, pulling Blaine into an empty stall and locking it as Blaine fought to get away. He was crying even harder, and Kurt tried his hardest to kiss the tears away.

"Kurt, please…just _stop."_

^.^

After that, things started to change.

Blaine stopped touching Kurt in public. He didn't offer an explanation – he just stopped pulling Kurt into hugs, and stopped kissing him on the cheek when they met up in the mornings.

At home, he was completely normal – loving him to bits. But in public, he shut off. It was like they weren't even going out any more.

Kurt was confused.

But every time he brought it up, Blaine would distract him - changing topics in public or pulling him into a kiss in private.

It took Kurt more than a week to get him to talk.

"Blaine, we have to talk." Kurt insisted, neatly dodging Blaine's lips as he tried to kiss him into submission.

Kurt caught himself staring longingly at them a second later and had to shake his head to get back on track.

Blaine actually looked worried, and Kurt sighed, running a hand down his face gently.

"What's going on?" he asked softly, and Blaine looked away.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed. "I mean, why don't you kiss me at school?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but he blushed. "I…school isn't a place to kiss. It's for learning."

"Blaine, we snuck out of class once to make out in a closet. A _closet_." Kurt frowned. "You're more opposed to school than I am…"

Blaine stood up and stepped away, glaring out the window.

"Yeah, well I've changed my mind."

^.^

Blaine became less involved with Kurt at school – stopped touching him completely, even choosing to walk on the other side of the group when they were together. It would've been okay, but it started reflecting at home, too.

Kurt didn't notice it at first.

It was subtle, but one day Blaine didn't want to kiss. Didn't want to hold hands, didn't want to cuddle while watching a movie.

Blaine was slowly withdrawing himself, and it scared Kurt.

He couldn't understand why – didn't understand what was wrong.

Finally, he had to confront Blaine. It was the only way. He paused the movie, trying to keep his voice steady.

Blaine was curled up to the opposite end of the couch, giving him a quizzical look.

"Do you want to break up with me?"

Blaine looked up, eyes wide. "What? No!" his eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you even think that?"

Kurt sighed, his legs curling up under him.

"You just seem so…disinterested in me…and I can't seem to find out what I've done wrong…so…"

Blaine's face softened. "Kurt…it's not that…"

"Then what's wrong?""

Blaine shook his head, crawling over and kissing him gently. "Nothing. I love you."

Kurt wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to push it. He cuddled into Blaine and accepted it.

^.^

It didn't last long.

By the end of the week, Blaine wouldn't touch him. He didn't really touch _anyone_ anymore. He had retracted into himself, slinking along corridors and keeping away from social interaction. Kurt got more and more worried every single day.

Blaine still came over, but they just watched movies.

Kurt couldn't understand.

^.^

He started looking more and more tired, more detached from his life. He seemed to be living in a haze nowadays, keeping to himself and barely joining in.

The other members of Glee were getting concerned, and all turned to Kurt for ideas on what was wrong with him.

But Kurt couldn't provide it.

Finally, when Blaine came over, Kurt confronted him.

"I may not be able to help you." He said softly. "But I might…so please…let me in."

Blaine barely acknowledged him, blinking once or twice and chewing his lip.

"You've…blanketed yourself, baby." Kurt continued. "You've become someone I can't read anymore and you're guarding yourself, and it's scaring me." He swallowed hard, reaching out to tug on his arm. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine looked over, tears in his eyes, making gentle tracks down his face.

"I don't want to be gay anymore." He whispered, his eyes closing.

Kurt shuffled closer, pulling him into a hug. "What do you mean?"

"I love you…but I don't want to be gay."

Kurt blinked, still confused. He waited for Blaine to continue.

"I hate the looks. I hate the ridicule. I hate it all." He whispered. "The slushies, the insults…I can't do it anymore…"

Kurt swallowed hard. It felt like Blaine had just stabbed him in the gut with a knife, and was slowly turning it.

"So…you…"

"I don't want to break up with you." Blaine said softly. "But…I don't…want…" he groaned. "Once we get to New York…"

"Blaine, I'm not waiting a year to touch you. I want to be able to hold your hand in public." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine bit his lip, pulling back slightly.

"Um..."

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly as he waited.

"I'm transferring back to Dalton." Blaine said in a rush.

"...what?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine completely. "When did you decide _that_?"

"Two weeks ago." Blaine murmured, refusing to meet Kurt's gaze.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Before I left...?" Blaine's voice was even quieter now, ashamed. "I can't stay at McKinley, Kurt, I can't. I can't cope with it - the daily slushies, the name calling... I have no idea how you do!"

Kurt held his gaze. "Because I have Glee club... And I have you."

"I can't do it anymore Kurt." Blaine was looking up at him earnestly, pleading.

Kurt closed his eyes, pulling Blaine back into his arms.

"I know..." Kurt swallowed hard, sucking in a deep breath and willing himself not to cry. "I…think we should break up then."

Blaine's eyes went impossibly wide and he shook his head. "Kurt…"

Kurt nodded. "We're breaking up, Blaine. We…maybe a break is the best thing for us…"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt…please…"

"Please what?" Kurt almost snapped. "You can't bear to even kiss me in private, Blaine. What kind of relationship are we going to have?" his face softened, and he leaned forward to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine flinched away, on instinct, only realising he had afterwards. He let out a sad sigh. "I don't want to be mad at you."

Kurt frowned. "We don't have to break up on bad terms, Blaine. I don't _want_ to break up on bad terms. I…I want to be your friend, Blaine…" he whispered. "Your best friend. The one that hangs out with you in the afternoons, and the one that you call when you're upset."

"Nothing needs to change." Kurt petted at Blaine's hair when he dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, his voice soft. "We'll meet up for coffee, talk, have movie days... just no boyfriend stuff. It'll make things easier for you." Kurt kept his voice calm, but his heart was breaking.

Blaine ..._needed_ this, needed a break from them so he could get himself sorted out - go back to normal.

Once he was happy, maybe they could try again.

"This ... this won't be permanent, will it?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"It depends. If ...if once you sort everything out, you still love me, I'll be waiting. But... Blaine? I don't care how long that takes. I just... I want you happy again, okay?"

Blaine pulled away, studying Kurt's face intently before kissing his cheek and hugging him. Kurt hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered into his hair, wiping at his face when he pulled back. "I... I should go."

Kurt nodded, waiting until Blaine had let himself out, and his car had started up before allowing himself to cry.

^.^

Time passed slowly after that. Far too slowly.

People started to find out about Blaine's transfer - inevitably after he suddenly disappeared without a word. They also found out about the break up, and Kurt would find himself crying at random points during the day. God, he missed Blaine being at McKinley. It was like a piece of him was gone.

But he was keeping tabs...

_(3:01) To; Jeff Sterling - How is he?_

(3:02) From; Jeff Sterling - Better today. More colour...I noticed the tiredness you were mentioning yesterday. It seems to be almost gone today. He's also talking more. He's back in the Warblers, but he's not taking any solos. He just wants to stand in the back and sway. It's...odd.

Kurt smiled slightly. He was getting better – that was the main thing.

_(3:04) To; Jeff Sterling - It's a survival thing. From McKinley. He's trying not to draw attention to himself._

_(3:05) From; Jeff Sterling - It isn't Blaine. The Blaine I know would have almost immediately become the soloist again - This Blaine's practically refusing to do it._

_(3:07) To; Jeff Sterling - Now you know why I wanted you to keep an eye on him._

Kurt kept it up – keeping tabs on Blaine and making sure he was okay during the week. They met up on weekends for coffee at the Lima Bean, and each week Blaine looked better and happier.

Kurt couldn't ask him about their relationship. He couldn't put that pressure on Blaine before he was ready. He didn't even know if Blaine still wanted to be with him.

What if he found someone that wasn't so stressful? What if he _needed_ someone less stressful?

What if-

"I'm really glad we did this." Blaine interrupted his thoughts. "Thank you…so much, for being so patient with me and…"

"Blaine, don't thank me. It's not…I just…I wanted you to be happy."

Blaine just nodded, smiling slightly as he sipped his coffee. After a few minutes of silence, Blaine reached forward and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled.

Everything was going to be fine.


	322. Angst 7 FINAL

_**A/N: Oh jesus. That's done too. **_

* * *

The next four days were spent on the couch. They went for little walks around the city occasionally – nothing too far, and they sometimes spent the afternoon in Central Park.

Kurt didn't want to be alone – he always had Blaine with him, but often requested Rachel as well. They were slowly rediscovering each other, and Blaine was ecstatic.

He didn't expect it to be so easy – to just slot back into Kurt's life the way he did.

"Rom-coms suck." Kurt mumbled into his ice cream.

Blaine laughed. "How so?"

"Everyone turns out happy and with who they're supposed to be with."

Blaine chewed his lip. "You don't think that doesn't happen in real life."

Kurt scrunched his face up, realising what he said. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" he sighed. "It isn't as convenient."

Blaine glanced at the screen, chuckling. "I'm sure it's just as hard."

Kurt shrugged. "They seem to be able to get over things so easily." He said.

Blaine smiled slightly. "Kurt…you don't…he was a big part of his life. He saved you…I don't think you could ever get over him completely."

"Maybe it's just me." Kurt sighed with a small smile. "You seem to be able to pull the movie dialogue out of your ear."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. They were silent for a few minutes – the rolling credits providing soft background music.

"I miss you." He said softly. "I miss us, and being able to cuddle you. When you came back, it seemed like nothing had changed and I had to force myself not to step into your arms."

Blaine listened without interrupting.

"But I had Jason then, and I convinced myself that I didn't want you anymore - didn't _need_ you. But the last few days..." Kurt sighed. "I actually do miss you." he admitted, biting his lip. "And it scares me how much."

Blaine paused, sucking in a breath.

"Kurt…?"

He didn't say anything, closing his eyes and taking Blaine's hand. "Do you still love me?" he asked gently. "Despite everything?"

Blaine half smiled.

"I love you so much that I had to break up with you, remember?" Blaine laughed. "Oh god, that's so cheesy-"

"'I love you so much it hurts'?" Kurt teased slightly. Blaine grinned.

"Yeah kinda." he blushed.

Kurt bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "Blaine…" he tried to hold back his smile. "Blaine…there is a moment…when you say to yourself…'Oh, you were the one I've been waiting for, forever.'" He grinned, and Blaine had to take a moment to stop himself laughing. "That moment…it was when you stepped back into my life…and it's only been now – this moment here – that I realised it was what I really…really wanted."

"You remember…?" Blaine's eyes wide, a ridiculous grin on his face.

Kurt nodded. "I couldn't ever forget. It was the kindest thing anyone had said to me. It was the most romantic thing I had ever heard. And it was from the boy I loved."

"Loved?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Loved…because I love a man now." He grinned. "As cheesy as that sounds."

Blaine grinned, taking in a breath as Kurt leant forward and pressed their lips together.

^.^

_To Kurt and Blaine! _

_Haven't forgotten about me, have you? I saw your wedding announcement/congratulations thing in the wedding section of the newspaper. I'm happy for you both. I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married too. It seems we've both grown away from each other – and I'm glad it happened. I'm not saying that we were unhappy together, but now you see what I meant, right?_

_Anyway, we should catch up soon._

_-Jason _


	323. Innocence

_**A/N: Ten days. It's been ten days. But guess what? I FINISHED ALL MY EXAMS AND I PASSED EVERY SINGLE SUBJECT WHEEE. Actually, the only subjects I was worried about was Math B and Math C, but I PASSED. YAY! Claire might have one assignment left but she's pretty much finished and everything is happy and awesome and whee. And we have a hundred more prompts to get through and we have goals and we're writing and sldgh;saglksh;lhg YAY**_

_**Rating: M  
**_

* * *

Burt stared down at the phone, not entirely sure he'd read the message right.

_(18:09)** Blaine - **You home yet? I'll start without you if you aren't careful._

The phone beeped in his hand and another message appeared on the screen.

_(18:11) **Blaine - **I'm going to make you come just as hard as I did last night._

Burt dropped the phone, his fingers suddenly refusing to work._ Oh Dear God. _ Kurt made his way downstairs, smiling sweetly.

"Did I leave my...?" he started to ask, spotting his phone on the couch where Burt had dropped it. "Oh!"

Burt was beet red, his eyes wide. He couldn't meet his son's eyes as Kurt picked up his phone.

To Kurt's credit, he managed to keep a straight face as he went through his messages before disappearing back upstairs

Burt felt sick.

"Carole!"

^.^

"You can't do anything Burt, he's legal." Carole said calmly, taking a sip of her tea as Burt paced.

"But he's having sex!"

"With a boy he loves and trusts."

"He's still just a kid Carol, he's not old enough to be making decisions like... like this!"

"Burt, he's eighteen."

Burt sighed heavily, dropping into a kitchen chair.

"I can't actually do anything can I?" He asked. "I can't ground them, or scold them, or-"

"No. I'm sure Kurt knows what he's doing." Carole told him, taking another mouthful of her tea to hide her smile.

Suddenly Burt sat up straight, eyes alight.

"What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

^.^

"Now boys." Burt had them sat at the kitchen table.

They eyed each other nervously, neither of them sure what they'd done.

"As..." Burt took a deep breath. "As your relationship progresses, you generally tend to get intimate, as you boys have."

Kurt was already blushing, staring at where his hands were clenched together on the table, and Blaine was staring at Burt with wide eyes, cringing back into his chair.

"Dad!" Kurt tried to get him to stop. "We haven't... I mean, we're not..." Kurt sighed, falling quiet as his blush deepened. So he knew. But how had he found out! They were always so quiet and careful!

Burt cleared his throat nervously.

Outside the closed door, Finn was arguing with Carole.

"But mum, Burt said it was a boy's talk!"

"Finn, you really don't want to go in there." Carole said firmly.

"But..."

"They're having a special talk about Kurt and Blaine's relationship."

Finn's mouth shut quickly. "Oh."

"Dad, please stop." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut in mortification as Burt pulled several boxes of condoms from a shopping bag.

"Protection is important." Burt paused, his eyes widening slightly. "I don't, ah, have to teach you how to use them?"

"Oh god no. We've used them be-" Blaine began flippantly. "Oh my god." He hissed, flushing in embarrassment at what he'd almost let slip.

Burt chose to ignore Blaine's comment.

"That's everything!" Kurt said quickly, attempting to save them from further awkwardness.

"But I haven't-"

"Dad! No! We get it! We really do!"

"Okay...okay.. I'll leave you two boys to think about everything I just said." Burt finished as he stood up from his chair, leaving the room.

Kurt dropped his head onto the table with a thunk.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Kurt..." Blaine said quietly, his eyes still wide in horror. "Did your dad just give us a sex talk?"

* * *

_**A/N: Happy days, are heeerrreee aaagggaaiinnn**_


	324. Drive

_**A/N: Hey...look at that! Regular updates!**_

_**Rating: G  
**_

* * *

Blaine's smile immediately faded as he shut down his conversation with Kurt.

Kurt had a class he had to get to, and Rachel had come into the room to hurry him up - cutting their normal conversation short. Kurt had left with a glance at the screen and a hurried "Love you!" as he left the room.

Blaine sighed unhappily. He hadn't seen Kurt in months – not since Christmas – and it was March...

Blaine shook his head, pulling his textbooks towards him. He'd graduate in just over three months. Until then, he'd just use Kurt as his motivation – as his drive – because in three months, he wouldn't have to miss Kurt anymore.

^.^

Over the next few weeks, Blaine threw himself into studying even harder than he had before. Every spare minute - where he wasn't talking to Kurt - he spent on his schoolwork. He figured the harder he worked, the faster time would fly by, and the sooner he could be with Kurt. The only reason he was motivated at all was because of his drive to be in New York with Kurt, without this distance between them.

_"How's school?" _Kurt smiled at him in one of their daily skype chats.

"It's okay." Blaine shrugged. "Two more months." He grinned.

_"You okay?"_ Kurt asked suddenly, studying Blaine's face. _"You look...tired._"

"I'm fine." Blaine tried to shrug off his concerns. "I'm just a little stressed."

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled Margaret Thatcher dog into his lap, petting at her head. Kurt was waiting – obviously not believing him. He loved that about his boyfriend – even in New York, Kurt could tell that Blaine wasn't himself.

"I just miss you." Blaine finally admitted, his voice choking up a little.

_"I miss you too."_ Kurt whispered. "But we'll be together soon, okay?"

"Yeah…I know." He forced a grin. "Are we going to work on our duets today? The lag isn't too bad."

Kurt nodded, studying Blaine with narrowed eyes as he got his music out.

^.^

_"Hey, Cooper, it's Kurt."_

"Kurt! Want me to go get Blai-"

_"No! No. I wanted to talk to you."_

"...Okay?"

_"Is... Is Blaine okay? I mean, really."_

Cooper hesitated. "Why do you ask?" he asked guardedly. Kurt sighed into the phone.

_"I've been talking to Artie and Tina, and apparently Blaine's been acting funny. Not himself. He's also been weird on Skype and I'm worried."_

Cooper sighed. "He's been throwing himself into his schoolwork more recently." He admitted. "I think he just misses you."

Kurt smiled. _"I miss him too..." _Kurt paused_, _biting his lip before grinning, an idea practically hitting him in the face._ "Hey Coop?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

^.^

"So, I'm going to fly down and surprise him." Kurt grinned at Rachel. "It's perfect! We have a whole week off from classes, and Cooper said Blaine doesn't have school next week for some reason – I can't remember what..."

Rachel laughed.

"I haven't heard you this excited since your last performance." She threw herself down on Kurt's bed, heedless of his careful piles of clothing.

"Rachel!" Kurt reprimanded. She ignored him, making herself comfortable as Kurt packed his bag. She rolled onto her stomach, knocking over yet another pile of clothes – collared shirts this time.

"I miss Blaine." Kurt sighed.

Rachel grinned, fiddling with the buttons on one before Kurt took it off her.

"I know. You never stop talking about how much you miss him." She teased, picking up another shirt and toying with a loose thread.

"Rachel, this is a big deal! I'm allowed to be excited, I haven't seen my boyfriend in three months!" Kurt said defensively.

Rachel smiled up at him, putting the shirt down. "I know. Three months and twelve days. You counted yesterday."

Kurt rolled his eyes, packing up the last of his clothes before a thought struck him.

"Hey Rachel? I might need a lift to the airport in the morning..."

^.^

"Thanks again for picking me up." Kurt yawned sleepily, placing his bag into the backseat of Cooper's car.

"No problem…I'm just glad you're here." Cooper smiled, getting into the car. "I kind of have to run to work though, but our parents are out of town. Blaine will be at school, obviously, so you'll be on your own for a couple of hours, which I assume you'll be sleeping through?" he asked as Kurt stifled another yawn. He continued after Kurt nodded with a smile. "Make yourself at home – I'll be home before Blaine if you need me to get anything."

Kurt nodded, and they continued to chat easily as Cooper drove them back to his and Blaine's house. He let Kurt in, and left almost straight away, smiling as he backed down the driveway.

Kurt yawned, making his way into Blaine's room with his bag. He looked around the room with a smile, picking up one of Blaine's shirts, and replacing his own with it, draping his shirt carefully over the back of the chair. Blaine's room hadn't changed much – a few new posters and ornaments – about three new pictures of Kurt on his dresser. He grinned fondly.

He yawned sleepily, flopping down onto Blaine's bed after his careful inspection of the room. He pulled Margaret Thatcher dog towards him from where Blaine had left her – carefully balanced on his pillow – and tucked her in under his chin, nuzzling into the bed sleepily. In seconds he was asleep, exhausted from his flight.

^.^

When Cooper got home, he glanced into Blaine's room, smiling when he saw Kurt fast asleep on the bed. He crept into the room, pulling the blanket up over him before going back downstairs, waiting for Blaine to get home.

He was going to tell Blaine – but he decided against it, knowing that Blaine's reaction would be priceless.

"Have a good day at school?" Cooper asked with a sly grin, and he nodded.

"It was long." He muttered. "Thank god we have the next four days off."

Cooper laughed, nodding. "You look like a wreck."

"Yeah…well, I have homework." Blaine said softly.

"Wouldn't want to disrupt you from that, then." Cooper chuckled. "Go study."

Blaine sighed, nodding and heading up the stairs. He was getting over it.

In his room, Blaine pulled his shirt over his head, dropping his bag with a thunk.

The sound woke up Kurt, who was buried underneath the blanket – a lump that Blaine hadn't realised was a person. He shifted, blinking up at Blaine sleepily.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" he asked in confusion.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt?"

"No, please, keep stripping." Kurt smiled, sitting up with a yawn.

"Kurt!" Blaine practically threw himself at Kurt, grabbing onto him and rolling them both off the bed with his momentum.

Cooper smiled at the loud thump from downstairs.

"Blaine - I forgot to mention! Kurt's here!"

* * *

_**A/N: I just have a lot of feels about NYADA and Kurt and Blaine. Even if it isn't happening.**_


	325. Uterus Kurt 1

_**A/N: Hey look! More Mpreg! Sorry for you guys who don't want it. I'm not going to put it into a new story, no matter how much you ask...Also, this is the next instalment to Chapter 291 - Uterus. **_

_**Rating: Gets a bit PG at the end.**_

* * *

"Hepsibah!" Blaine called.

Madeline giggled happily, running into the lounge room and climbing into his lap.

"Yes daddy?"

"We need to talk to you." Kurt said softly, and Madeline looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly at Kurt's serious expression.

"Um, well..."

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, taking over the conversation. "Hepsibah, we just wanted to know how you feel about having a little sibling."

Madeline frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, it depends." She shrugged. "A sister would be good, but she'd steal my things. So a brother would be better, so I can steal his things, and he won't want any of mine."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other.

"Why?" Madeline asked, tugging at Blaine's shirt to get his attention.

"No reason." Kurt grinned. Madeline shrugged.

"Can I go back to playing now?"

^.^

"So Hepsibah's okay with having a sibling." Kurt whispered, leaning against Blaine's side.

Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his temple.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he checked worriedly.

"Blaine, you already agreed."

"I know. I'm just... I'm worried about you."

Kurt shifted, turning so he could see Blaine's face.

"I know. I'm worried too."

"Then... why do you want to do this?"

"Because... Because I want another baby. Because I want another baby that's half you and me. And you can't change your mind now, you agreed." Kurt teased softly.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, holding him tighter.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise. We know what to expect this time, and we can make sure everything's okay, and it'll be fine." Kurt told him.

Blaine breathed him in gently, letting out a shallow breath.

"And if it's not?"

"Then we'll work something out." Kurt promised him.

^.^

"So, Dad and Carol agreed to take Madeline tonight."

Blaine half-smiled.

"Kurt, I'm not sure I'm ready..."

Kurt smiled up at him.

"Not like that." He scolded. "I just... I wanted to have a night with just us? So we can talk, properly, without having to worry what Madeline might overhear."

Blaine kissed his cheek.

"But you _know_ what happens every time Carol and Burt take Madeline." He said suggestively.

Kurt laughed, his eyes bright.

"Yes, and _I_ don't care who bottoms."

Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"I love you."

Kurt laughed, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "I know." Blaine kept talking, ignoring Kurt.

"I want to have another baby with you. Just give me some time to get used to the idea, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nestled against him. "I'll drop Madeline off, and you get dinner?"

"Deal."

^.^

"Remember the first night we brought Maddie home?" Kurt murmured, pulling the blankets up over their naked bodies and snuggling into Blaine.

"And she didn't want to go to sleep?" Blaine laughed softly, spooning up behind Kurt.

"And how you were up most of the night watching her sleep?" Kurt corrected, laughing slightly.

"Or how you kept falling asleep and forgetting to feed her?" Blaine teased.

"Hey! I'd just come out of hospital." Kurt protested, trying half-heartedly to pull away.

Blaine clung closer, nuzzling into his neck, and Kurt stopped fighting him, relaxing back into the bed.

One hand dropped and started rubbing slow circles on his stomach.

"I'm actually...kind of excited that we get to do that all over again. Not the hospital bit, but bringing our baby home for the first time..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt briefly.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I'm ready."

Kurt sat up, pulling away from Blaine and turning to look down at him.

"...are you sure?" he asked insecurely, trying to hide the hope in his eyes.

Blaine smiled, tugging Kurt back into his arms, facing him this time.

"Yes." He whispered against Kurt's temple. "I want another baby – I _always_ have, ever since Madeline started talking – but I was too worried about you. And now you want another one, and I can't say no. I've never been able to say no to you." He told him honestly.

Kurt dropped his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you." He murmured, kissing his chest as Blaine stroked his hands down his back.

"I'm still worried about you." Blaine told him, his voice catching in his throat. "And I'm going to insist on regular checkups, and on you barely moving in your last trimester, and-"

Kurt laughed softly, hands coming up to cup Blaine's face as he kissed him gently, cutting off his worries. Dropping his head back to rest on Blaine's chest, Kurt stroked Blaine's sides – innocent touches turning into movements promising more.

"You'll have plenty of time to worry once I'm actually pregnant." Kurt laughed happily, rolling so he was straddling Blaine and leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt whispered, rocking down against him. "Let's make a baby."


	326. Break Away

_**A/N: Repeating plotlines with different words is fun! Sorry guys...there's just a couple more of angsty 'I FUCKING MISS YOU SO MUCH' before we move on to the happy 'KURT DIDN'T GO TO NYADA SO HE'S SAD BUT WE'RE ALL HAPPY AND KIND OF PISSED' bits. Mm. :)**_

_**Rating: G  
**_

* * *

Kurt's phone beeped beside him, and he read the message, a smile spreading across his face.

_(4:05) From; Blaine._

_Ready for our skype chat?_

Kurt's smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Ever since he'd left Lima for New York, his daily skype chats with Blaine had become increasingly painful – to the point where one or the other of them had to end the conversation before they ended up in tears.

It wasn't that they hated their chats – sometimes they were the only thing Kurt had to look forward to. It was more the fact that they couldn't be with each other, couldn't touch, and kiss, and hold each other whenever they wanted to. The distance between them was becoming harder to deal with, more of a problem.

Turning his laptop on, Kurt laughed as he found Blaine's icon already up on his screen. He clicked on it, opening the window and sprawling on his stomach, making himself comfortable.

"Hey gorgeous." Blaine grinned at him. "Comfy?"

"It could be better." Kurt teased, suddenly wanting to feel Blaine's solid warmth beside him.

"Yeah..." They fell quiet for a moment, each caught in their own thoughts. Kurt snapped out of it first.

"So... how's school?"

Blaine gave a startled laugh.

"You... You really want to talk about school?"

"No..." Kurt sighed. "How have you been? I miss you..."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair, the curls just starting to come free of the gel.

"It's really hard without you...And I miss you all the time. Every second of every day, as cheesy as that sounds." Blaine smiled. "When are you coming home?" he asked, his voice breaking halfway through.

Blaine's voice was so sad Kurt almost started crying then and there.

"Soon." He whispered, barely audible. He cleared his voice and tried again. "Soon. Christmas is in two months... So six weeks at the most?"

Blaine looked down at his hands.

"That's... That's not soon at all. Six weeks is a really long time."

"I know babe." Kurt tried to smile.

"When..." Blaine gulped. "When we decided to do this long distance thing, I didn't realise it'd be this hard..."

Kurt's lip quivered.

"What... what are you saying?" he asked slowly.

"Just... I didn't realise how much I'd miss being able to touch you." Blaine bit his lip, hard.

Kurt wiped his hand across his face, getting rid of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you... I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"We can't do anything about it though..." Kurt's voice shook. "You... you have to graduate, and I... I'm almost halfway through my first year of NYADA..."

Blaine dropped his hand down to rest on his arms.

"Doesn't mean I miss you any less." He mumbled into them, his shoulders starting to shake.

"Blaine? Babe? Are you okay?"

Blaine looked up, trying to wipe away the tears running down his face. Kurt reached out to him instinctively, dropping his hand when he touched the screen

"Don't cry... "

Blaine dropped his face into his hands, sobbing helplessly.

"I...can't stop." He sobbed. Kurt raked his fingers through his hair, tears starting to escape his own eyes.

"You can't cry, it'll just make me cry more." Blaine said weakly, smiling at Kurt.

"I can't deal with this anymore. I hate that I can't hug you when you're sad."

"Hey... Six weeks right?" Blaine smiled at him gently. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"I know... I just miss you."

"I know babe."

Kurt sighed, glancing at the time and running an agitated hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to go..."

"Class?" Blaine asked.

"No, some stupid thing Rachel's making me go to with her." Kurt smiled slightly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine grinned. "Love you..."

"Love you too. Miss you." Kurt whispered.

"Miss you more." Blaine said with a watery smile. Kurt blew him a kiss before shutting his laptop.

Six weeks wasn't _that_ long... Right?


	327. Uterus Kurt 2

_**A/N: Claire and I are so fucking sorry. Honest to god. I am so, so sorry. I just. A lot happened and.. okay. I have to move out in 6 months, and then we got the idea that we could move out together and stuff and so now we're constantly planning and not writing and focusing on other things. I can't say that we're going to be writing lots in the next week or so. Let us get everything sorted and we'll see what happens. **_

* * *

But trying wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Fucker…" Kurt kicked the door, throwing the negative pregnancy test in the bin.

He closed his eyes, sliding down onto the toilet seat and hanging his head in his hands with a defeated sigh.

There was a knock on the door. "Daddy?"

Kurt's head snapped up. "What's wrong baby?"

"Are you okay?"

Kurt opened the door, kneeling down to scoop Madeline into a hug.

"I'm fine sweetie." He murmured into her hair.

"Are you sure daddy?" she asked, clinging to his neck.

"Yeah baby. Want to help me cook dinner?"

"Can we make cake?" Madeline asked excitedly.

"Maybe for dessert." Kurt answered distractedly, glancing at the clock. Blaine would be home in an hour….

^.^

Kurt was fidgety at dinner, and Blaine noticed immediately.

"You okay?" he nudged him gently,

"Fine. I'm…a little worried."

Blaine's eyes immediately narrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later. Nothing serious, I promise."

Blaine didn't look convinced.

"Kurt…."

"Not now Blaine." Kurt smiled at Madeline, who was watching them curiously, her head tilted to side in interest.

"Daddies…?"

"Yeah princess?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay Hepsibah…." Blaine started slowly. "Daddy and I do have a secret…. But you don't need to worry about it yet, okay? I promise we'll tell you when you need to know."

Madeline frowned in concentration, nodding slowly.

"Okay… pinky promise?"

Blaine grinned, stretching his arm across the table, holding his pinky out.

"Pinky promise."

^.^

When they were finally settled in bed, side by side, Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Blaine.

"I'm not pregnant yet."

Blaine bit his lip. "Still?"

"Still." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed. "Oh."

Kurt's eyes closed. "I don't know what's wrong."

Blaine kissed his cheek gently. "It's okay. When it happens, it'll happen."

Kurt looked unconvinced. "What if there's something wrong? What if I can't get pregnant again?" he fretted.

Blaine took both his hands, kissing his knuckles gently. "Do you want to go get it checked out?"

"No…" he whispered. "Yes?" he sighed. "Maybe. I just…I don't want to find out that I can't…"

Blaine pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back slowly.

"Let's book an appointment in the morning okay? Even if it's only to make you feel better."

Kurt nuzzled his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"Will you come with me? I mean…you have work, but could you…"

"Of course." Blaine tugged him closer, hugging him tight. "Of course. We'll go after we drop off Maddy at school."

Kurt sighed, relaxing slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Blaine kissed his temple gently.

"Time for sleep, okay?"

"I don't think I can." Kurt murmured. Blaine manoeuvred them until they were lying down, Kurt curled up on his chest.

"Shh." Blaine soothed, rubbing his hands slowly up and down Kurt's back.

"What if I can't-"

"Kurt, stop." He whispered, pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

"Mmm."

"It's going to be okay. Even if you can't, we'll find a way."

Kurt nodded, sighing heavily and snuggling further into Blaine.

"Thank you."

^.^

"Blaine." Kurt hissed, twisting his hands together nervously in his lap.

"Shh." Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "They'll call us in soon."

"But…"

"Kurt, calm down…"

"Kurt Hummel?" their GP stood in the doorway to his room, a warm smile on his face.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and Blaine tugged him up, pulling him into the room.

"Why hello." He grinned. "How are you?"

"Good…good…" Kurt whispered.

"And how's Maddy?"

"An angel." Blaine grinned, sitting them down.

"And what seems to be the problem?"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, blushing slightly. "I…I can't get pregnant."

"Oh." The GP smiled awkwardly. "And…how long have you been trying?"

"Three months, officially." Kurt answered, biting his lower lip.

The GP nodded thoughtfully, sliding over to his computer and typing in a few things. Kurt waited patiently, looking at his hands. Blaine took them into his own, squeezing them gently.

The printer started, and Kurt's head snapped up as a little card printed.

"This woman specialises in your…situation." He passed the card over to Kurt and he looked down on it. "She'll be able to talk you through it – sort out any problems that you have."

Kurt let out a breath of relief, and his GP smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Consider this one free."

Blaine grinned, shaking his hand as they stood.

They headed out to the car, but Kurt didn't feel any better.

"Do you want to call her now?"

"Yeah." Kurt whispered, getting in the car and sitting in the passenger seat.

Blaine called the number, and in a few rings, a woman picked up.

"Hello, Medical Centre, how may I help you?"

Blaine took a breath. "Um, I'm looking for Doctor…Susan Watson…?"

"Would you like me to phone you through?"

"Yes please."

"Hold please."

Blaine grinned reassuringly at Kurt, taking his hand and squeezing gently.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Blaine bit his lip. "Doctor Watson?"

"This is her…how can I help you?"

"Um, our GP is Doctor Marsden…"

"Blaine and Kurt?" she sounded surprised – almost excited.

"I…Yes?"

She laughed. "Doctor Marsden told me about you – I've been waiting for your call for a couple of years now."

"Oh…" Blaine laughed. "Wow."

"Would you like to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes please…how soon can we…?"

"Today? In an hour?"

"Wow." Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was breathing heavily, eyes wide – almost in the midst of a panic attack.

"Baby, she's free in an hour…do you want to…?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and letting out a breath.

"That would be perfect." He told her, and he could practically hear the smile on her lips.

"Fantastic. I'll see you then."


	328. Rejection

_**A/N: Done to death, but it's on the prompt list and I can't argue with the prompt list. (Psst, hey look! Upload! We spend the weekend talking and writing and stuff, and if you saw my twitter yesterday, you would've seen a new idea that we're going to write. :D)**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"Kurt…he hates me…" Blaine pouted, watching the moggy cautiously as it hissed at him.

"You stepped on his tail." Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling the cat onto his lap.

"Why'd you even have to adopt it? It's old and temperamental and it _hates _me."

"_You_ hate _him…" _Kurt corrected, petting the cat behind his ears.

Blaine cautiously stayed at the other end of the couch, eyeing the cat nervously as it purred contentedly.

"I think you should be called Alexander McQueen." Kurt decided. "Alex for short."

Blaine inched closer to Kurt, freezing when Alex hissed at him.

"Why did you have to get a cat?" he whined. "What's wrong with a dog? Or even an animal that doesn't hate me?"

Kurt frowned at Blaine.

"Blaine…Alex is here to stay. I'm not taking him back. You'll just have to get used to him."

"He'll have to get used to _me_." Blaine murmured, glaring at the innocently purring cat. "I was here first."

Kurt sighed, gathering Alex into his arms and getting up.

"Come talk to me when you're ready to play nice."

^.^

Over the next week, Blaine endured numerous scratches from Alex – from whenever he got too close to the cat.

"I swear he's doing it on purpose." Blaine told Kurt, after the fifth or so time he'd tripped over Alex.

"Blaine, he's a _cat._ Stop blaming him for your clumsiness." Kurt sighed, petting and cooing at the cat in his arms.

Blaine glared at Alex when Kurt turned his back.

A cat that didn't like him was one thing – but a cat that was trying to steal Kurt away from him – that would go as far as deliberately trying to injure him was another.

Something had to be done.

^.^

Kurt returned home from the vet some few days later – Alex in his cat carrier.

Blaine was talking to someone, and Kurt curiously stepped into the living room.

His eyes widened when they fell on a medium –sized mutt, happily sitting in Blaine's lap.

"Blaine…" Kurt half-growled. "What did you do?" he held the carrier close to him.

Blaine grinned, hugging the dog to his chest.

"I adopted him!"


	329. Uterus Kurt 3

_**A/N: Sorry, who are you guys again? Oh god, fifteen days. I missed you all. But in those 15 days came 15 awesome surprises. This is also your present for 365 chapters. Have fun!**_

* * *

"I'm calm. Why am I calm? I should be freaking out, but I'm not…" Kurt hissed.

Blaine stifled his smile, squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

"Deep breaths." He instructed gently, and Kurt complied without thinking, finally relaxing into Blaine's side.

They sat quietly for a few seconds, Kurt concentrating on his breathing.

"Kurt Hummel? Blaine Anderson? Dr Watson is ready for you now."

"Shit!"

^.^

Susan Watson smiled warmly, all but pulling both boys into a hug. She looked their age, eyes alight with excitement as she ushered them to the chairs.

"Welcome!" she grinned. "You have no idea how excited I am for you both coming here."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, and he seemed to relax considerably.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. "I'm glad there's someone…hell, someone in _Lima_ that could help us. We were worried we'd just get our regular GP, or some other doctor. We just…" he smiled. "Thank you."

She beamed at them. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again. "Baby…"

Kurt nodded, taking a breath and looking up at Susan.

"We…we want to have another baby…" he said slowly. "But…when I had Maddy…they cut something, and I ended up bleeding out and…dying." He whispered. "And we've been trying for a baby for three months now and nothing's happening, and I was worried that…that maybe I can't get pregnant."

Susan was silent, pulling out a couple of files from her drawers. "Give me a second, let me just look over…"

The room was quiet, and Kurt was close to hyperventilating. Blaine was stroking his hand, but it wasn't helping.

"We could book you an ultrasound." She mused. "Just to check, and to make sure nothing is seriously wrong."

Kurt sighed in relief, relaxing into Blaine's side slightly. Blaine wrapped a possessive arm around Kurt's waist, pulling the other man further into his side.

"Thank you." he told her earnestly. She grinned back at him.

"I can't get you an ultra-sound today…but the radiology department is free in about a week…is that okay?" Kurt bit his lip, nodding at her, and she continued. "Just let me ring up..."

Kurt and Blaine sat quietly as Susan spoke into the phone, typing rapidly. She hung up before too long, turning back to them with a grin.

"They have a spot open in six days, at eleven am on Thursday, if that's convenient? I can't do much for you until we get the pictures back. But you need to relax a little during the week, all this stress isn't doing either of you any good." She smiled at them.

Blaine nodded, practically beaming as he stood, pulling Kurt up with him.

"I don't want either or you to worry about anything - at this point in time it's all just routine. It's actually highly likely everything is absolutely fine, and I'm only sending you to be absolutely sure, considering your previous condition."

Kurt bit his lip nervously, and Susan gathered him into a hug.

"I promise you, no matter what's happening, we'll work it out together."

^.^

Kurt relaxed a tiny bit when he got home, curling up on the couch with Blaine and Maddy, when she got home from school. She knew something was wrong, but they didn't want to tell her. Not yet. Not until they were certain everything was either fine, or horrible. Once they were sure, she would know.

So they waited out the week – they didn't try again, they didn't take any more pregnancy tests. Kurt returned to his usual 'stay-at-home-Dad' role, and Blaine started taking shorter shifts and working from home, so Kurt wasn't alone so much.

Finally, Thursday came around, and they went to the radiology department.

Kurt took deep breaths and sat on the bed, the familiarity of the room comforting him. He laid back when the nurse directed him to, lifting his shirt and getting a tight grip on Blaine's hand.

"Is this your first ultrasound?" the nurse asked brightly, flicking switches as she set up the machine.

Kurt shook his head, too nervous to speak, glancing at Blaine so he could explain it to her.

"We're just making sure nothing is wrong." Blaine smiled, and the nurse nodded – she knew the situation they were in, but it was still an awkward topic.

"You're-" she blushed, editing her sentence. "Do you two have any children?"

"Just the one." Kurt murmured.

"A little girl." Blaine added, smiling. "Maddy."

"And she's..." The nurse smeared the cream with the ultrasound receptor. "Yours?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, exchanging smiles. Suddenly, the nurse gasped, her free hand flying to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and excited.

"Wow." she exclaimed. "This... this is... amazing..."

Kurt blushed, looking down at his stomach and she composed herself, flushing slightly.

"Sorry. I've never seen someone with your case before. It's ... remarkable." she smiled at him.

Blaine chuckled, rubbing Kurt's shoulders reassuringly.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she made a small squeak, causing Kurt and Blaine to glance at her worriedly.

"What was that!" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." She beamed widely. "Nothing. Okay." she said happily, after taking some pictures. "Head down to the receptionist and she'll give you the pictures. Give them to your doctor at your next visit, and she'll let you know what's going on."

"Thank you." Blaine grinned, taking the cloth she offered him and wiping the cream off Kurt's stomach.

"No problem." she grinned, busying herself with the ultrasound equipment.

There were a few moments of silence before: Do you... Do you think that _I..._Is it possible that _I_ could do your ultrasounds?" she asked hopefully.

Kurt laughed happily, his expression clearing.

"Of course." he grinned, before the smile faded off of his face. "_If_ I can get pregnant." he added darkly.

She nodded seriously, biting back a grin.

"You will. You'll be fine." she reassured him as Blaine helped him off the bed. "You'll be fine, and your baby will be perfect." Kurt smiled slightly at that, waving at her as they started to leave the room. "Good bye!" she called after them. "And good luck!"

^.^

Susan was studying the photograph's when they entered her officer, an hour later. She put them down to beam at Kurt and Blaine.

"Welcome back!" she exclaimed, and Blaine smiled warmly at her. "Good news." She grinned, and Kurt's face lit up. "Your insides are _fine._ Perfect, in fact."

Kurt smiled slightly, heaving a sigh of relief. "So why am I not pregnant yet?"

Susan just grinned at them, and Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows at her. "I need you to go get a blood test done." She said, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Why? Is there-"

"Don't fret." She grinned reassuringly. "It's just something I need to check on."

Kurt nodded and Blaine squeezed his hand. "Can we do it now?"

Susan nodded excitedly, calling for a nurse.

^.^

Two hours later, they were sitting back in her office with the blood work results.

"Okay." She was beaming again. "Your blood work came back positive."

Kurt paused, eyes widening in fear. "Positive for _what?_"

"Congratulations." She grinned. "You're going to have a baby."


	330. Childhood

_**A/N: So let me fill you in. To celebrate 365 chapters of Klaine, we've included 15 stereotypes. Mpreg, Childhood!Klaine, Dalton!Klaine, Independent!Klaine, AU!Klaine, Anderberry!Klaine, Death!Klaine (kind of), Intervening!Klaine, Kinky!Klaine, McKinley!Klaine, Dark!Klaine, Daddy!Klaine, New York!Klaine, Teenage!Klaine and Domestic!Klaine. It's been fun.** _

**Childhood!Klaine**

**Rating: G**

* * *

When you're eight and three quarters, everything is big.

People…desks…cars…

_Everything._

And when you're eight and three quarters, it's easy to get lost.

Really easy.

Kurt, with his wide glasz eyes and trembling chin, walked around looking for his parents – at what happened to be the biggest theme park Kurt had ever seen.

He was too scared to ask for help, but he couldn't just _stay_ where he was. He was big now, and despite the fact that his mommy _always_ reminded him to stay where he was if he got lost, he had thought he could manage.

Obviously, he thought wrong.

He chewed his lower lip as he stepped into a wide path, where lots of people were milling around.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and with a small squawk of surprise, Kurt was dragged into the shade of a statue.

"Hey kid!"

The one who had grabbed him was a short boy with a mop of curly hair and bright eyes.

"Are you lost too?" he asked, beaming at Kurt.

Kurt just nodded, stunned into silence.

"My name's Blaine! I'm here with my brother Cooper. He was supposed to wait for me while I went on one of the rides, but he went somewhere and now I'm trying to find him. What's your name?" The boy – Blaine- said all in one breath.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm eight and three quarters and I lost my mom and dad." Kurt said, biting his lip as he tried not to cry.

"Hey…Don't cry…." Blaine said worriedly. "Look, we'll be okay! I get lost all the time, and my parents or Cooper always find me sooner or later."

Kurt nodded, sniffling.

"But what if they go home without us?"

"Here." Blaine said gently, holding his hand out. "Come on, let's go look for them together."

Kurt nodded, taking his hand, and the two little boys walked around the park together.

They walked down aisles – colourful displays of everything and anything.

Finally, someone grabbed Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, god." A boy – about ten years older than Blaine, was looking like he wanted to cry. "I thought I'd lost you!" he wrinkled his nose, blinking rapidly. "Why'd you walk off?"

"I didn't! Honest!" Blaine cried, smiling up at his brother. He turned to Kurt happily. "This is my brother, Cooper."

Cooper glanced at Kurt. "Who's the kid?"

"Kurt." Blaine grinned. "He's eight and three quarters, and he's lost too." He paused. "I mean, not too. Because I'm not lost anymore, but-"

"Okay, okay, hush, little bro. Let's see if we can help Kurt find his owners."

Kurt faltered, hiding slightly behind Blaine as he carefully eyed the newcomer.

"Where'd you see them last?" Cooper asked, leaning down to his level

"Near...the hot dog stand?" Kurt answered frowning slightly.

Cooper straightened up as he glanced around, spotting at least three different hot dog stands and rolled his eyes.

"Okay kid, do you remember which one?" he asked, slightly impatient.

Kurt shook his head as he bit his lip, suddenly on the verge of tears again.

"Woah, no crying. I'm not equipped to deal with tears." Cooper said hurriedly. Blaine offered Kurt his hand again, and Kurt took it gratefully, wiping at his eyes.

Cooper took Blaine's other hand and grinned at them both.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find them."

With Cooper holding Blaine's hand securely – there was no way he was going to _risk_ losing him again – and Blaine holding onto Kurt almost as tightly, the three made their way through the theme park, wandering up and down different aisles and alleyways, past rides, and different stalls, and thousands of people.

They finally found Kurt's parents, almost two hours after Blaine had first met Kurt.

"MOM!" Kurt had cried, tearing himself free of Blaine and racing over to his parents, throwing himself into his mother's arms. Blaine and Cooper followed him through the crowd, a little slower.

"Thank _god_ we found you." Elizabeth Hummel cried, her face pale as she knelt to hug her son closer to her. Her eyes lifted to Cooper, smiling widely and offering him a thank you.

He smiled, putting his hands up, urging her to stay put. He was eighteen, and parents were still scary.

But she did stay, and Cooper glanced down at where Blaine was looking at the ground dejectedly.

"Hey, B..." Cooper muttered, pulling a piece of paper from his bag and quickly scribbling a number down on it. "Give this to your friend. Tell him to get his mom to call us and we'll find a time for you to hang."

Blaine's eyes lit up, and he raced up to Kurt just as his parents started to draw him away – after being practically smothered by his worried father.

Blaine tapped Kurt politely on the shoulder, holding out the paper.

"Coop said to give your mommy this, so we can play." he beamed up at Kurt's mom before hugging Kurt briefly and returning to his brother.

Blaine clutched at Cooper's hand, grinning up at him.

"Thanks Coop."

* * *

_**A/N: And then Claire had to go and tell me that Elizabeth never called Cooper because she died before they could set up a play date. Way to ruin the mood Claire. Way. To. Go.**_


	331. Breaking the Rules

_**Dalton!Klaine**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Blaine sighed.

He'd sent a reply to Kurt's text a little over two hours ago.

But nothing.

Dalton wasn't the same anymore – now that Kurt was back at McKinley. He missed Kurt, especially since the other boy wasn't just down the hall, but instead a two hour drive away.

He sighed again, checking his phone just in case he hadn't heard the tone and went back to staring at the wall.

A noise at his window made him turn his head to eye it suspiciously for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Kurt's head popped up from the window – wide-eyed and flushed.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing to the window to help the boy in. "How did you-what are-why-?"

"I climbed…" Kurt landed in the room with a soft thud, before righting himself and placing a hand on each of Blaine's shoulders. "…Because I love you, and I missed you."

Blaine stared dumbly at Kurt. "This room is on the second floor."

"I'm very aware. See; conveniently placed tree." He smiled. "Dad said I could stay the night, but he thinks Dalton allows guests."

Blaine was still stunned.

Kurt pecked him on the lips, grinning to himself before moving further into the room and planting himself on the bed.

"Come cuddle. I missed you."

^.^

Thus began Kurt's sleep overs at Dalton.

It didn't take Blaine long to start conspiring with Kurt – finding out which teachers were patrolling when, and planning a variety of different hiding places and escape routes – just in case of room checks. At first, Kurt thought he was being over-cautious – Dalton hadn't really enforced the rules that much while he was there – but after the second time he'd only just managed to hide before the door opened, he finally agreed.

They were a well-oiled team – Kurt visiting on weeknights and sleeping over on the weekends. Even the Warblers hadn't caught on yet, despite Blaine's constant chipper mood.

By the sixth week, Kurt had started wearing Blaine's blazer around the dorms – fooling the staff so he could go get coffee undetected. He did, however, get several of the teachers telling him to get a bigger uniform.

It was all going great – until he accidentally ran into Wes.

"Kurt?" the boy cried – sleepy eyes wide and confused.

"It's a dream." Kurt said softly, panicking slightly.

Wes wrinkled his nose – deep in thought – long enough for Kurt to slip into Blaine's room with the coffees.

"That was close…" Kurt breathed, and Blaine raised an eyebrow sleepily. "Wes saw me."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Hopefully he's so sleep deprived that it won't matter."

Kurt nodded, shrugging Blaine's blazer off before passing the coffee over.

Twenty minutes later, the door burst open, and eight very confused Warblers fell into the room. Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine were on opposite sides of the room.

"Kurt!" came the chorus of boys, and both Kurt and Blaine stood there with wide-eyes.

"I wasn't dreaming…?" Wes asked, still half-asleep.

"I…" Kurt started, until he was tackled by Jeff and Nick.

"You're back!" they exclaimed happily, half nuzzling him.

"Why have you been hiding?" Trent asked, and Blaine shook his head.

"Guys – he hasn't transferred. He's just…visiting."

Nick pulled away from Kurt, looking at Blaine in confusion.

"But…visitors aren't allowed to sleep over…"

"It's surprising how much you can get away with if you wear a Dalton blazer." Kurt said, smirking at Nick.

Blaine laughed, but sobered quickly.

"Guys, you can't tell _anyone_, okay? Kurt and I will get in trouble, and then you won't have a soloist for Regionals."

Nods of agreement came from everyone but Wes.

"Wesley?" Blaine asked sternly, and the other boy bit his lip.

"Does it count if I told _before_ I knew?"


	332. Teamwork

_**A/N: Independent!Klaine!**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he unpacked the last box, fitting its contents neatly into the cupboard.

"I'm done!" he called.

"Yay!" Blaine called back, unpacking the last box of kitchen utensils. Kurt leaned through doorway, grinning at Blaine.

"Aren't you finished yet?" he teased.

Blaine pouted, glaring into the box.

"Knives are sharp. Wou can't just... just scoop them out of the box and throw them into the cupboard, you have to be _careful_."

Kurt came further into the kitchen, frowning in concern.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked gently.

"No." Blaine frowned. "The big sharp hurty knife attacked me."

"Is it bleeding?" Kurt asked, dropping to his knees beside Blaine and reaching for his hands.

"Not anymore." Blaine said, watching as Kurt peered at his hands, turning them over and caressing them gently as he looked for the cut. "I put a bandaid over it."

Kurt finally found it, lifting the injured hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the bandaid.

"There. All better" he said gently, and Blaine grinned at him, gently tugging his hand free. Kurt turned his attention to the almost empty box.

"Come on. I'll help you finish."

^.^

"I can't believe we're _finally_ moved in!" Kurt laughed.

"It only took us two days." Blaine murmured, rolling his eyes. "What's next on that list of yours?"

"Working out who does what." Kurt told him, studying the piece of paper.

"Hmm?"

"Working out who does the laundry and who does the dishes, who cooks on which night, all that stuff." Kurt laughed. "I think we should take turns cooking."

Blaine flushed slightly, ducking his face into Kurt's neck.

"You'll have to teach me." He mumbled.

"You don't know how to cook?" Kurt asked in surprise, petting at Blaine's hair.

"I do... sort of. I only know what Cooper taught me, so it's mostly just anything that has bananas in it...oh, and I think I know every possible way you can cook potatoes..."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay…I'll cook mostly then, and you can learn and cook sometimes. Which means you always have to wash up."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Okay, laundry then."

"Hmmm." Kurt hummed. "If you put the laundy on while I cook, I can put them in the dryer when you stack the dishwasher…and then we can could fold them together?"

"Sounds good." Blaine yawned, cuddling into Kurt.

"Then we just have to keep the rest of the house clean – taking turns to do the bathroom, and vacuum and mop?" Kurt asked.

"Okay." Blaine agreed. "There's a lot more work than I thought there would be..."

Kurt smiled, shifting slightly and tugging Blaine closer.

"That's okay though." he yawned, resting his cheek on Blaine's mess of curls. "We'll get it done. We just have to work together, like with the unpacking."

"Teamwork." Blaine grinned.

"Exactly."


	333. Hunt

_**A/N: This one got a little weird.**_

_**AU!Klaine!**_

_**Rating: PG**_

* * *

Blaine Anderson was eight when he wandered into the woods by himself and got hopelessly lost.

It was a full moon, and Kurt had already Turned – his golden brown fur glimmering in the moonlight. He was hunting – his family wasn't cursed with the mutilated gene, so he was all alone.

But he was happy as a rogue. No Alpha to tell him what to do – at least while he was a wolf. He was about to pounce on a rabbit when he heard sobbing.

Immediately, he could smell that it was Blaine – the two of them had met at school two years ago and were fast friends.

Kurt – still a puppy with stocky legs and a stumpy body – bounded in the general direction, sniffing his best friend out.

Blaine sat under a tree – head in his hands as he cried.

Kurt let out a soft yip of warning before crash-tackling Blaine, licking his tears eagerly. He didn't think he was allowed to do this. He was a wolf, and he knew Blaine as a human. But Blaine was sad, and how in the world could he let his sad friend go on without being comforted.

Blaine let out a short cry of alarm, knocked over by the small wolf.

"What are you…?" Blaine cried, surprised.

Kurt just barked happily. Even at eight years old, he knew better than to reveal himself as a Were.

He had lead Blaine home that night, before disappearing back into the woods.

After that, it became a regular thing. Every full moon – even some night between, Kurt – in his wolf form – would meet up with Blaine.

Now, as an eighteen year old, Kurt _knew_ he could never tell Blaine - but being a wolf wasn't normal – so most of the rational thought that came with logic was out of the question. Kurt was conflicted…and he knew he would have to tell him some day.

Plus, when a wolf pack destroyed half the town, well…things weren't easy to hide. Fourteen people were killed, and that full moon, Blaine didn't go into the woods. In fact, he even seemed distant at school.

Kurt _knew _they weren't other Were's. His nose was keen, and he was quite worldly – they were just regular wolves.

It was the full moon when Blaine found him – a week after the attack – in the woods, ripping up a rabbit.

Blaine stood on a fallen log, a gun in his hand with his eyes blazing. Kurt knew he was there – he could smell every emotion that radiated off him.

And Kurt was fucking terrified.

He remained where he was, cautiously turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Get out of here." The boy spat, lifting the gun and pointing it at him.

Kurt whined low in his throat. He and Blaine had been friends for almost twelve years.

And now, Blaine was pointing a gun at him.

But it wasn't Blaine's fault.

He didn't know.

Kurt stared up at him, amber eyes pleading at him to just turn around and walk away.

"I don't want to shoot you." Blaine said through grit teeth. "But the town will if they find you. So _please_…just…get out."

Kurt paused. So Blaine didn't think it was him…

He nodded his head at Blaine – not caring if wolves didn't do that, and gave a short bark at him before turning and sprinting away.

Blaine chased him – followed him through the woods. He yelled and screamed – probably tryig to frighten him.

Kurt stopped dead at the forest border, and Blaine caught up a few moments later.

"Go." Blaine pleaded, and Kurt whined, sinking to the ground. "Please."

He stepped forward and sat, legs crossed with his head in his hands. Kurt tentatively shuffled forward, nudging Blaine's leg with his muzzle, and the other boy sighed.

"I'm sorry…but I don't want you dead."

Kurt whined. He wanted to Turn so badly…but he couldn't…how would Blaine react?

"You're one of my best friends." Blaine continued. "I…I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't had you or Kurt." He blinked. "Do you…remember…the day we met? I didn't…I wasn't lost. I had run away. But then you were there…and you wanted me to go home."

Kurt lifted his head, listening to Blaine with surprise.

"I…I've always thought of you as my guardian angel…"

Kurt sat up, snuffling, and Blaine chuckled, digging his fingers into the soft fur of Kurt's chest.

He could Turn.

He should.

Should he?

He waited too long, and Blaine stood up with a sigh. "Come on. Go."

He turned, and Kurt panicked, letting out and short bark and Turning.

Blaine turned to see the wolf turn into Kurt, and he dropped his gun in surprise.

Kurt closed his eyes, staring up at Blaine sheepishly.

"Hi?"

* * *

_**A/N: It probably won't get a sequel. I was just playing around with some ideas.**_


	334. Anderberry Problems

_**A/N: Hey, look! Cooper! Oh, also. Rachel and Blaine are twins, a year younger than Kurt.**_

_**Anderberry!Klaine**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Kurt frowned as he scanned the airport crowd.

Instead of Blaine – like he'd expected – Cooper and Rachel were waiting for him, the latter bouncing on her toes in an attempt to see over the crowd.

"Hey Cooper, Rachel..."Kurt greeted with a nod. "Where's Blaine?"

"School." Cooper replied easily as they started walking.

"Then why is this one here?" Kurt asked, nudging Rachel with his shoulder, and grinning at her when she frowned.

"Sick day." she coughed over-dramatically. "You know what it's like, being forced to take days off when you get sick, because you can't _risk_ losing your voice..." she sighed, grinning at Cooper.

Kurt raised a critical eyebrow.

"Hon, don't even try NYADA if you're going to audition like _that_." he laughed, and she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I've already decided my audition piece, thank you very much." she announced.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"If it's 'Don't Rain on My Parade' you need to pick another one. You know it too well, so you'll probably choke."

Rachel spluttered for a second, trying and failing to come up with a retort before she fell silent.

Cooper laughed.

"We'll finally get to hear a _different_ song." he teased, and Rachel glared at him.

"Has Blaine been driving you crazy again?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. "Obsessively arranging and rearranging his bowtie collection like last time?"

Cooper and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Not... _exactly_..." Rachel said carefully.

Kurt stopped, narrowing his eyes at them.

"You _did_ tell him I was coming, right?" he asked

Rachel looked panicked.

"Kurt! I couldn't!" she half-sobbed as she clutched at his arm. "You don't understand what it's like! You don't have to live with him!"

Kurt was confused.

"I..."

"He's gone insane without you." Cooper nodded. "he either mopes around the house for days, barely speaking to anyone, on he talks about you _constantly,_ asking us what we think _you'd_ think about this, or that..." Cooper sighed as he trailed off, and Rachel stepped in.

"He even asked me to practice duets with him so he was ready for the next time he saw you." Rachel screwed her face up. "And then he looks at me like he's looking at you..." She shuddered. "He's my _twin_, Kurt. It's _creepy_."

Kurt laughed.

"So you decided to _not_ tell him I was coming?"

"The duets would have gotten _worse, _Kurt!"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt chuckled. "So how are we going to surprise him?"

^.^

Blaine shuffled home sadly. It had been a while since he'd even _talked_ to Kurt.

He missed him.

"Rachel." he called through the house. "Can we sing 'As Long As You're Mine' together?" There was no answer, and he frowned. "Rachel, I _know_ you're not sick. You can fool mom, and dad, and probably even Cooper, but I'm your brother. I know your tricks. I shared a womb with you!" he grinned, stepping into her room.

It was empty.

He frowned. "Coop?"

No reply.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of pots clanging, and his mobile rang from an unknown number.

"Uhh... Hello?"

"Hello Blaine." said a deep, unfamiliar voice. "What's your favourite scary movie?"

Suddenly, Blaine's stomach turned cold, eyes going wide. This was _just_ how Scream started...

"Uh... Pardon?" he mumbled, staring around himself with wide eyes.

"Your favourite scary movie?" the voice urged.

"I...have to go." Blaine hung up, racing downstairs to lock the front and back doors.

He was fucking _terrified_. Scream was his most _hated_ movie. It scared him to _death_.

Suddenly, the pone rang, and he wanted to cry.

"H-hello?"

"You didn't answer me."

There was a sharp bang from behind Blaine – somewhere in the kitchen – and he yelped.

"I...uh...I..." he gulped.

"Come on Blaine." the voice purred.

"The... the Spiderwick Chronicles." Blaine stammered out.

"Now Blaine, that's not really a scary movie is it?" the voice sounded dangerously amused. "Pick a _real_ scary movie."

Blaine whirled around as a loud _thunk_ sounded in the kitchen, backing slowly to the front door as he held the phone pressed against his ear.

"Answer me Blaine." the voice growled in his ear, and the noises from the kitchen seemed to come closer. Blaine's fear had frozen him in place, unable to run, unable to answer the voice, shaking too hard to do much more then press himself against the door.

"Blaine." the voice snapped, and Blaine found himself inching his hand across the door, staring fearfully down the hallway as he searched for the doorknob.

Even as the noises grew closer again, Blaine finally managed to open the door, throwing himself out of it and colliding with someone just outside.

Blaine screamed, covering his face with his hands and fighting to get away – even as whoever it was held him close, stroking down his back soothingly, and murmuring comfort words.

Blaine finally found the courage to peek at his captor.

"Kurt? Oh my god! Kurt, you're _here_. But no! Kurt, we have to go. We're going to _die_ we have to go!" Blaine panicked, clutching at Kurt.

Kurt laughed.

"We're _not_ going to die." he said firmly, petting absently at Blaine's hair.

"What? _Yes_ we _are_ Kurt! You weren't there, oh god you don't know. We have to get _out_ of here!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, using them to tug the other boy down the path as he spoke.

Kurt pulled his hands back, resisting Blaine's panicked attempts to get him to move.

"Blaine." Kurt chuckled. "We don't have to go anywhere. The voice? Those noises? They were just Cooper and Rachel."

Blaine froze, staring at Kurt in disbelief.

"Are...Are you telling me that my siblings decided to deliberately terrify me for no reason?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the house.

Kurt frowned thoughtfully.

"I think it was sort of payback."

"_Payback_? Payback for _what_?" Blaine had finally managed to get over his fear, going straight from terrified to pissed off.

"I think it's payback for the way you act when I'm not here." Kurt teased.

Blaine frowned...Then his eyes widened, and he took a step back, looking Kurt up and down carefully.

"Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt! How... Why... When?"

Kurt laughed, gathering Blaine back into his arms.

"I missed you too."


	335. Breathe Again

_**A/N: Death!Klaine**_

_**Rating: PG, M**_

* * *

There were only a few times that Blaine could honestly say he'd stopped breathing.

The first was the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Second, was when he first realised that Kurt was the right guy for him.

Third – when he found out that their surrogate was pregnant.

The most recent, was when Kurt was hit by a car.

^.^

Time seemed to stop as the car drew closer and Blaine's heart lodged itself into his throat as the bumper slammed into his husband.

Blaine couldn't – couldn't move. His hand tightened around Jacinta's hand as she screamed. Blaine wanted to move. Wanted to help. Wanted to comfort her, if nothing else.

But Blaine couldn't breathe.

Finally, Jacinta ripped her hand away, running into the street towards Kurt's body.

Blaine sprang into action, racing after his seven year old as sirens sounded faintly in the distance. There were things happening – people yelling and doors slamming and someone apologizing. But Blaine couldn't take it in.

He knelt at Kurt's side, barely registering the blood and awkward way his body was twisted. He wasn't moving. Wasn't blinking.

Fuck, Blaine didn't even know if he was awake.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Jacinta was screeching, and suddenly Blaine realized that he needed to wake up.

People were gathering, and Blaine pulled Jacinta away as the paramedics turned up.

^.^

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine looked up from where he was staring intently at the floor, standing as a nurse beckoned him over. Rachel had taken Jacinta shortly after they reached the hospital – taking her back to her apartment to calm her down.

"Dr. Thomas wants to talk to you about your partner."

Blaine nodded, looking up as Dr. Thomas walked towards them.

"Blaine…Kurt is stable, but he's in a coma. There's no brain damage, as far as we can tell from the MRI, but we'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

"…if he wakes up…" Blaine finished in a whisper.

Dr. Thomas put a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him. "Do you want to see him?"

"Y-yes please."

Dr. Thomas hesitated.

"We cleaned him up as best we could, but you need to prepare yourself – his right leg is broken, and right wrist is fractured from where the car hit him. His left elbow is broken, from where he tried to cushion his fall. He's also fairly covered in bruises…"

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "Please. I…I need to see him."

Dr. Thomas nodded, leading Blaine to a private room and opening the door.

"He's in here." He said gently. "I'll be back soon to check on him."

Blaine barely nodded, focusing on the limp form he could see in the room. He walked slowly towards it, gauging how bad Kurt's injuries were by the way he looked.

The bits he could see – the parts of Kurt not covered by blanket – didn't look good. His face was fine – but his neck was covered in purple and blue bruising. The blankets thankfully covered the casts, but the bandage on the back of Kurt's head…well, it didn't look good.

Finally, Blaine broke down. Small tears at first – falling down his cheeks. He collapsed in the seat, his head falling into his hands as he sobbed into the night.

^.^

"_Blaine…?_" Blaine had barely answered the phone, but then he remembered that Rachel had Jacinta.

"Yeah?" he asked sadly.

"_Is he…okay?"_

"Coma…" Blaine steeled himself, trying to say it without bursting into tears again.

"_Oh my god…"_

"He's…they don't know…do you think you could take Jacinta for a couple of days?"

"_Of course, Blaine. Of course. Just…if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"_

Blaine had just made a non-committal noise and hung up, slumping in his chair and glancing at Kurt.

But nothing had changed.

He was just…there.

But not.

Blaine's eyes closed

^.^

Three weeks passed, and Kurt's condition didn't change.

Blaine took as much time off work as he could without letting him and Jacinta starve. Blaine was at the hospital more often than he was at home, and as a result, so was Jacinta. He would pick her up from school and they would go straight to the hospital, sometimes staying the night if it was a weekend.

But Jacinta understood, and didn't want to leave her daddy almost as much as Blaine didn't want to leave his husband's side.

Their lives slipped into routine, and they stopped planning things. Their home became the hospital, only to stare at Kurt's lifeless body.

It had been four weeks, when Rachel finally approached Blaine in the hospital – away from Jacinta.

"Blaine…" she said softly. "I…uh…what's going to happen if he doesn't-"

"He will." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, eyes already watering.

"But…"

"Don't you dare try and convince me that he's not going to-"

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quick!" Jacinta appeared in the hall, eyes brighter than Blaine had seen since the accident. "Daddy…he's. Come!"

Blaine launched himself at the room, eyes wide and disbelieving as he practically fell through the doorway.

Kurt was blinking.

"Kurt?" Blaine cried, stepping cautiously towards the bed. "Kurt!"

He didn't answer.

"Daddy…?" Jacinta sobbed, clinging to the sheets.

A doctor appeared in the room with Rachel, and he moved forward, checking vitals.

"Okay." The doctor breathed. "This is good. Very good."

Blaine's eyes watered as he glanced up at the doctor, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Is he going to wake up? What's going on?"

The doctor smiled. "It's a good sign that he'll recover. Over the next couple of days, he'll start becoming more aware of the fact that you're here. He'll slowly regain control of his limbs – start talking to you even. When he's finally able to start moving around on his own, you'll be able to take him home."

Blaine let out a breath of relief and hope, letting out a strangled sob, glancing down at Jacinta.

"Did you hear that baby? Daddy's gonna get better." He whimpered, scooping the little girl into his arms.

She was crying too, clinging to Blaine's shoulder tightly.

The doctor smiled, satisfied that Kurt was doing well, and let the room, leaving Blaine and Jacinta to wait.

Their tears finally stopped, and Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand gently. Kurt reflexively curled his fingers around Blaine's, and Blaine gave a startled smile.

"Look baby." he whispered, nudging Jacinta. "Daddy's holding my hand."

Her eyes widened, and she smiled – the first time she'd done so properly since the accident.

"We can go home soon, right?" she murmured, curling into his chest.

"If you want to." Blaine replied gently, stroking her hair with his free hand as he cast a longing glance at Kurt, unwilling to leave him so soon after this break through.

"No." she frowned sleepily. "Not just you and me. You, me and _Daddy_."

"Oh..." Blaine murmured, kissing her forehead as her eyes closed sleepily. "I hope so..."

Jacinta seemed satisfied with that, dropping easily into sleep. Blaine sat awake for hours after that, content to hold Kurt's hand, and cuddle his sleeping child, finally able to _hope._

Finally able to breathe.

* * *

_**A/N: I lied about the Death.**_


	336. Questioning

_**A/N: Intervening!Klaine**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine didn't do much in Glee club. And that, made an awesome excuse for them just to _watch._

Watching was great. Doing so, they found out that Finn actually _could_ dance – when it wasn't choreographed.

They found out less obvious things – like when Santana had a sprained ankle but didn't tell anyone. They figured out that Artie was still in love with Brittany.

But then there were the major things.

Like the Quinn and Rachel thing.

It took them a while to be certain – watching the subtle flirting and eye contact – the sky smiles and how they both went out of their way to stay near each other.

But Kurt and Blaine still weren't a hundred precent certain that anything was actually happening.

Still, the chemistry was there.

And Kurt and Blaine were determined to do something about it.

^.^

Kurt linked arms with Rachel in the corridor, smiling sweetly at her.

"So." He started when she grinned at him. "Quinn."

He felt her go tense, but she hit it with a small cough.

"Yes, what about her?"

"You like her." He said bluntly, and Rachel's eyes widened, stopping dead in the hallway with a surprised splutter.

^.^

Blaine chose a less direct attempt.

"So…what do you think about Rachel?" he muttered, jogging with her around the McKinley oval.

"People who jog, don't talk." She raised an eyebrow at him, quickening her gait.

Blaine frowned, ignoring the comment and matching her.

"Come on. I'm thinking of asking her out."

Quinn almost stopped in her tracks. "Dummy, you're gay and you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah…but we're going through a rough patch." He lied. "And Rachel's single, so…"

Blaine watched her frown.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Are you after her or something?"

^.^

"No!" both Rachel and Quinn cried.

^.^

"So…they definitely like each other…"

They were debriefing – Blaine lying upside down on Kurt's bed while he paced.

"Definitely." Blaine nodded.

"And what are we going to do about it?"

Blaine turned right-side up, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure we even _need_ to do anything?"

Kurt glared at him exasperatedly. "Blaine, they are _perfect_ for each other!"

Blaine laughed.

"What are you going to do? Lock them in a closet together?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, thinking hard.

"_Please_ tell me you're not serious..." Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"A rigged game of Seven Minutes in Heaven couldn't go astray…"

"Kurt!" Blaine sat up properly. "We can't…"

"But…"

"If they get together, they get together… but we're not match makers."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, sighing heavily. "I want them to get together now!"

"Patience is a virtue." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, still planning.

"Maybe if we..." he murmured. "Hmm... Blaine, get up. We're leaving." he said, standing and walking towards the door. Blaine scrambled after him.

"Wha... Kurt? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

^.^

The ended up at the Lima Bean, Kurt making their usual order before seating himself, Blaine still trailing behind him, more than slightly confused.

"Kurt...?"

"Blaine, hush." Kurt was texting, his fingers flying over the buttons. "Quinn and Rachel are on their way."

Blaine frowned, settling in the seat next to Kurt and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you just set us up on a double date?" he asked.

Kurt smiled at him proudly. "I didn't think you'd work that out at least until they got here."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him. "Subtle."

"Sure it is. We just need to keep encouraging them to spend time together."

"And what? They'll just work the rest out for themselves?"

"That's the plan." Kurt grinned, waving as Quinn and Rachel walked through the door together. "Just look at them Blaine. They'd be perfect together." he whispered as the two girls made their way across the room to them.

Rachel and Quinn gave each other worried looks as Kurt stared them down.

"So…" Rachel started pleasantly. "Why are we here…together?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Blaine – their previous conversation in mind.

"I…" Kurt stuttered before his phone beeped loudly. "Oh! That's Carole. We've got to go. Sorry – bye!"

He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the exit, ignoring Rachel and Quinn's horrified protests.

^.^

"Imminently practical, and yet appropriate, as always." Blaine quoted, grinning as they drove away. "You're a bloody wonder."

Kurt chuckled as his phone beeped again – having received a text from Rachel.

_(18:43) Thanks._

* * *

**_A/N: Take that as you will._**


	337. Bite Me

_**A/N: Kinky!Klaine.**_

_**Rating: Suggestiveness so like M.**_

* * *

"I might have to burn your bowtie collection." Kurt teased as they walked through the shopping mall. "Seriously. the amount you own is just scary."

Blaine growled. "If you do that, I might just have to bite you." he retorted, sticking his tongue out at him childishly.

Kurt froze in place, jerking Blaine to a halt.

"Kurt, I was ki-" Blaine started, turning towards his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes were dilated, his breathing rapid and uneven as he deliberately raked his gaze over Blaine's body, lingering on his mouth.

"Would you?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine frowned.

"Would I what?" he asked carefully.

"Would you bite me?"

^.^

"Kurt, I _still_ don't think this is a good idea." Blaine said hesitantly as he straddled Kurt's waist. They were in Kurt's room, his house empty for the time being. Kurt had hurried them home from the shops, Blaine protesting the whole way.

"Blaine." Kurt groaned. "I _want_ you to bite me."

"But what if I hurt you?" Blaine asked sadly, resisting the urge to thrust against Kurt.

Kurt arched restlessly beneath him.

"Blaine, _please..._" he begged.

"I..." Blaine hesitated. "Just... with my teeth?" he bared them half-heartedly.

Kurt grimaced. "_Yes_, with your teeth, Blaine! Of course with your teeth." he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Blaine frowned at him, still hesitant.

Kurt growled in frustration, baring his neck.

"Just... " Kurt sighed, searching for something Blaine would be comfortable with. "It's just like leaving hickeys! Only use your teeth as well."

Blaine sighed, but leaned down slowly, covering Kurt's body with his own. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying Kurt's restless moving at the teasing breath on his neck. Finally he started placing gentle, barely there kisses on Kurt's throat.

"This okay?" he mumbled into Kurt's skin, grinning at Kurt's impatient huff.

Kurt wriggled in frustration, desperate for something - _anything_ – to happen. Especially if it was biting.

"Blaine." he groaned. "Stop being a cock tease and just _bite_ me already."

Blaine sighed as he started kissing harder – this time aiming to mark Kurt as he latched onto his skin.

Kurt bucked suddenly, and Blaine's teeth grazed his skin. Blaine pulled back immediately, on hand touching his mouth as he stared at Kurt apologetically.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm sorry!"

Kurt groaned, reluctantly opening his eyes to glare at Blaine.

"Blaine, you're _supposed_ to be biting me. Using your teeth is kind of the fucking point!" he huffed exasperatedly.

"But..." Blaine's eyes were wide, panicked. "What if I make you _bleed_? What if I _hurt_ you Kurt?"

Kurt raised a hand to stroke Blaine's cheek gently.

"Blaine, I _promise_ it won't hurt me. Even if you draw blood." He said softly, keeping Blaine's gaze until the other boy nodded. "But fuck Blaine! I don't care if you _do_ bit me so hard I bleed! Pretend it's like we're doing roleplay again!" he pleaded. "Be a puppy, or a lion, or whatever the fuck has teeth and would want to _rip_ my fucking neck out!"

Blaine froze in place, eyeing Kurt warily. Losing his patience, Kurt flipped them over in one quick move, setting about showing Blaine _exactly_ how it felt.

He grabbed Blaine's wrists when the other boy tried half-heartedly to stop him, holding Blaine's arms above his head as he let his teeth graze slowly over Blaine's neck.

Blaine jolted, and Kurt sunk his teeth in properly, letting out a guttural growl as he pulled at the skin.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined, bucking uselessly beneath him.

Kurt pulled back to glare at him.

"No talking." he ordered. "It didn't work _your_ way, so we're doing it mine."

"But..." Blaine frowned in confusion. "Both ways were your way...I _don't_ want to bite you." he whined.

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt huffed distractedly, eyeing his neck thoughtfully.

"But-"

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No. Talking." he growled. He waited until Blaine nodded his understanding before he removed his hand. "Now." Kurt practically purred. "If you interrupt me again, you _will_ regret it."

Blaine just whined as Kurt launched a full-scale attack on his neck, making him cry out at some of the bites. They hurt, but Blaine had to admit that it felt fucking _amazing_.

Kurt pulled away from his neck again, and Blaine whined before he could help it. Kurt grinned down at him, licking his lips as he eyed Blaine.

"_Now_ do you understand?"

* * *

_**A/N: Since your last surprise was like, 10 chapters of smut, we decided to outlaw it completely in this surprise.**_


	338. Standing Still

_**A/N: McKinley!Klaine but also other stuff I didn't know how to stereotype it okay.**_

_**Rating: PG**_

* * *

A lot had changed with the transfer to McKinley.

Blaine was out on his own – living in an apartment that was being paid for by Cooper. As long as Blaine kept it clean and lived in, Cooper would pay the rent and stay while he was in town.

Since Blaine had been kicked out for wanting to transfer, it was the only thing Cooper could do to make sure his brother was okay.

But the only problem with living on his own, was the fact that there was nobody to remind him to take his medication.

Blaine had been diagnosed with ADHD, and the medication kept him calm – kept him simple. It slowed down his brain to a reasonable level, but the depression that came with it was almost unbearable. So they lowered the dosage and to combat the violent mood swings, Blaine took to boxing. To keep his spirits up, Blaine sang.

Singing seemed to be the only thing that made him happy while he was on his medication.

But now, with nobody to remind him, Blaine could be happy about _everything._

It wasn't a conscious decision at first, but after a few days of un-medicated bliss, he didn't ever want to go back. Sure, sometimes it was a struggle to keep his cool, but as long as he boxed and he sang, everything was okay.

The only problem now, was keeping it from Kurt.

^.^

But Kurt noticed.

So it was hard.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kurt asked as Blaine bounced on his toes in line for a coffee.

Blaine's bright eyes flicked over to him. "Fantastic."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What are you on, and can I have something?"

Blaine blushed a little, but the grin never left his face. "I'm just really excited for a coffee."

"Blaine, we come here every week. The coffee isn't _that _great."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, the coffee here is amazing." He exclaimed, stepping up to the counter and flashing the woman a bright grin. "Hi! Non-fat mocha and a Grande-sized medium drip please."

Kurt was very confused.

^.^

It took a while, and Kurt's rapidly increasing confusion for Blaine to decide he needed to tell him. Eventually. After he talked to Cooper.

"You haven't been taking your meds?" Cooper demanded.

"No, but it's fine!" Blaine said happily, bouncing around the room as he spoke to Cooper. :I've been boxing and singing, and I took up running in the mornings, so it's all under control!"

"Hmm."

"You know I dislike the way it made me feel." Blaine grinned. "Actually, I only brought it up because I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Cooper asked, curious despite himself.

"Do you think I should tell Kurt? He's getting curious."

Cooper laughed.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No..."

"You didn't think he'd notice?"

"It's not like I have _bad_ ADHD Cooper. I just have a lot of extra energy."

"So you've been bouncing all the time, for the last two or three weeks at least, and you didn't think he'd notice?"

Blaine shrugged. "I thought he'd get over it."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Blaine, do you even remember yourself when you're medicated? You're an emotionless nothing."

Blaine frowned, pouting a little. "I'm not that bad…"

"You are." Cooper chuckled. "A little bit."

"So... You're saying I should tell him?"

"Yes. Definitely tell him"

^.^

"So... Cooper told me I have to tell you." Blaine announced, falling into step beside Kurt.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why I'm different now from how I was at Dalton."

"Oh! So you're finally going to tell me why you've been bouncing around like a puppy that someone accidentally gave coffee?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Alright." Kurt grinned. "Spill."

"I have ADHD!" he announced happily, and Kurt froze in shock, before he finally caught up to Blaine again.

"Um. Blaine…why…why don't I know about this?"

Blaine giggled. "Because I was at Dalton."

"Um?"

"I was on _medication_ then!"

"And…and did you…stop?"

Blaine nodded again. "Yup! I don't _really_ need it. I've got a mild case of hyperactivity." He reeled off with ease. "Which basically means I get mood-swings – remember that time I almost punched Finn because they told me to sit down?"

Kurt nodded, a little bewildered.

"I had to go box for like three and a half hours afterwards!"

Kurt was very confused.

"Also, Cooper told me to give you this." He passed Kurt a piece of paper.

_Kurt!_

_So, Blaine's told you the bare scrapings of his condition, I assume. He's fine. He won't hurt anyone, and he won't run out onto roads if he sees something shiny. He can be left on his own – he won't get into trouble. If he gets panicky, he can be calmed down with some fond memory I'm sure you guys share. His medication can be prescribed again if he starts getting bad – but I'm sure that won't happen. Anyway, good luck!_

Kurt glanced over at his puppy of a boyfriend, glancing up at him with excited, hopeful eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" Blaine asked and suddenly his whole mood changed – his eyes turned worried and scared. "I mean…I didn't tell you, and now you have to deal with me and…"

Kurt smiled gently, placing a hand on Blaine's lips.

"Blaine…I love you. I love you for everything you are. Whether you have ADHD or Parkinson's disease or whether in fifty years you're going to forget me…I'm still going to love you."

"Always?" Blaine's hopeful, happy gaze had returned.

"Always."


	339. Promise Me, Promise You

_**A/N: Dark!Klaine**_

_**Rating: Themes...possible triggering, M. **_

* * *

In retrospect, Kurt should have _known_ something was wrong.

Blaine wasn't his usual self...But Kurt wasn't the one who'd noticed that. Of all people, _Finn_ had noticed that Blaine was withdrawing into himself, becoming quiet and sullen, so very different from the excitable puppy he normally was.

Kurt had refused to believe it at first, but Finn had made him think, made him look at Blaine, and actually _see_ the differences in his boyfriend.

But now that he was looking...

Something was _wrong_ with Blaine.

He seemed to be tired all the time, with bloodshot eyes, complete with dark shadows under them. From the good student he'd been, now he barely listened in class, even going so far as to sleep through a couple of subjects a day.

In glee, Blaine didn't even bother fighting Finn for solos any more, happy to sit up the back whether Kurt sat with him or not. And outside of school... Outside of school it seemed like Blaine barely had time for him.

Kurt watched him for almost a week before he cracked.

"Blaine... I'm worried about you." he whispered, cuddled up next to Blaine on the couch on one of their now infrequent dates.

Blaine tensed, pulling away from him slightly.

"What's going on with you? You're so tired, all the time, and you barely sing any more... And it's almost like you don't have time for us."

Blaine sighed, curling a possessive arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'm fine." He murmured. Kurt let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder and dropped the topic, scared to start an argument in case he'd read the situation wrong.

A few weeks passed, and nothing seemed to change.

Things, in fact, got worse.

His eyes grew darker - almost sunken into their sockets, the whites now a bloodshot red. He grew tired and more irritable, and the worst part was the mood swings.

Kurt was worried.

He didn't know whether to confront Blaine about it or not. Last time it hadn't done anything.

But now people in the New Directions were beginning to notice, and they all turned to Kurt for answers.  
But he didn't know anything more than what they did.

That, more than anything else, was what made him finally decide what to do.

^.^

"Hey Cooper..."

"Mmm?" Cooper muttered, feet propped up against the sofa.

"Is Blaine okay...?"

Cooper sighed. "Noticed did you?"

Kurt nodded a little, and Cooper stood up.

"Alright. He's been off for quite a few weeks now... I'm going to go check his room."

Kurt frowned. "Really?"

"I've been trying to talk to him but he won't give me a straight answer. If he comes home, occupy him."

Kurt nodded, chewing on his lip and sitting on the couch. Blaine wouldn't be home until late – he had football.

Cooper came down a few minutes later, clutching something in his hand.

"What did you find?" Kurt asked, the expression on Cooper's face making him oddly nervous.

Cooper held his hand out and they both stared silently at the object he was holding.

A syringe.

When Blaine came home, Kurt and Cooper were waiting for him.

Kurt was sobbing – he hadn't _stopped_ sobbing since Cooper came downstairs.

Blaine dropped his bag, moving sit beside Kurt and tried to gather him into his arms.

"What did you _do?_" he asked Cooper, glaring at him.

Cooper sighed.

"What did _you_ do Blaine?" he asked sadly.

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kurt grabbed his arm, yanking the sleeve up and staring silently at the evidence, the track marks up Blaine's arm.

"Oh _Blaine_." Kurt burst into fresh sobs.

Blaine stared at his arm, at Kurt, and finally at Cooper, meeting his brother's sad, knowing gaze.

"Blaine, we want to help you." Cooper said softly, watching as Blaine's gaze flitted around the room, identifying possible exits. "We both love you, and want you better..." he continued, being cut off as Blaine made a dash for the exit. Kurt and Cooper both burst into action, Cooper blocking the door as Kurt grabbed Blaine around the waist, tugging him back down to sit next to him and half curling into his side.

Cooper moved to sit at Blaine's other side.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Kurt said softly. Blaine glared at him, at the way they were pinning him down and forcing him to stay.

"Let me go." Blaine hissed, struggling to stand again.

"Blaine, _please_." he cried, shaking his head. "You...you can't. Please."

"It's none of your fucking business."

"Don't pull that shit, Blaine." Cooper glared at his baby brother, hurt and pain in his eyes. "I don't care why you're doing it. But you're going to stop."

"Fuck you." Blaine growled, wrenching away from Kurt only to be pushed back down by Cooper.

Kurt hid his face in his hands, sobbing into them.

"Look what you're doing." Cooper shouted, pointing at the mess Kurt was. "Do you want this for the fucking rest of your life? You've _destroyed _your love life. Be fucking lucky that he doesn't _break up_with you for this."

Blaine's face paled, but he continued to sneer at Cooper. "What the fuck would you know?"

"I know because Kurt's a _good _person, and he wouldn't stand being with a fuckup like you."

Blaine looked like he wanted to say something, instead gritting his teeth and lifting the coffee table, throwing it onto the floor. The magazines hit the ground with thuds, and a few of the coasters smashed on the ground. He stormed away, but Cooper didn't go after him this time, instead sitting on the couch and pulling Kurt into his arms as the younger boy continued to cry.

They heard Blaine stomp upstairs, throwing things around his room.

Cooper waited, petting Kurt's back until his tears finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, as Kurt sat up, pulling away slightly.

"Not really." Kurt shrugged half-heartedly. "I just... I can't cry anymore."

Cooper nodded, and they sat quietly, listening as the noises from Blaine's room finally stopped, being replaced by silence.

"Should we... try again?" Kurt asked, looking at Cooper.

Cooper sighed.

"Give him a few minutes for what we said to sink in... then we'll see." he decided finally. Kurt nodded, leaning into Cooper's side again for the comfort.

Moments later, Blaine stomped back into the room. He held four needles and a small packet of what Kurt could only assume were more drugs.

"Happy?" he spat, throwing the syringes onto the ground and smashing them into the carpet. He threw the packet at Cooper.

But tears just welled in Kurt's eyes. "This isn't about me, Blaine." he sobbed. "I...I want _you_ to be happy. I don't want you to do this for me."

"Everything in my life is for you." he said almost angrily, his eyes softening slightly. "I'm not going to do this anymore. No more hits, no more... I promise you."

"Don't promise me." Kurt whispered. "Promise yourself."

Cooper glared hard at him, the drugs squashed in the middle of the fist he was balling.

Blaine felt tears welling in his eyes, glancing down at the carpet.

He nodded.

"I promise."


	340. Father's Day

_**A/N: Daddy!Klaine! Naww...**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"So..." Blaine started, flinging himself next to Kurt on the couch. "Father's day is coming up."

Kurt put his book down, turning to cuddle into Blaine's side.

"Mm?"

"So, are we going to celebrate?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and tugging him closer. "I mean, they've almost accepted us as adoptive parents, which means we're almost fathers." Kurt smiled, stretching to kiss the underside of Blaine's jaw.

"I don't know yet." Kurt sighed. "I don't want to get our hopes up. I mean, it's been almost four years..."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt gently before wriggling out of his grasp and pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

"This might change your mind."

Kurt's jaw practically dropped.

"From the adoption agency? They approved us?"

Blaine's smile faltered. "Um... I'm not actually sure yet. I didn't read it..."

Kurt snuggled close again, affectionately ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Let's read it then." he said excitedly, opening the envelope.

Blaine read over his shoulder as Kurt skimmed through the letter, skipping down to one of the last few lines.

_Congratulations, your application to adopt has been approved. A meeting has been scheduled for the first week in October, so that you can meet your six month old daughter._

Kurt's mouth fell open. "Oh my god."

"Kurt…Kurt!" Blaine almost started swatting at Kurt with excitement. "We have a meeting. We're going to have a girl. A baby girl!"

"Blaine…" Kurt grinned. "We're going to have a baby girl. All of our own."

Blaine bounced in his seat, and Kurt's beamed at him, neither able to contain their excitement.

"So..._Are_ we going to celebrate father's day?"Blaine asked a few minutes later.

Kurt paused, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Well... We _are_ technically fathers' now..."

Blaine nodded his agreement, already starting to make plans in his head, but Kurt sighed.

"No." Kurt said decidedly. "We can't celebrate without her being here. It just... it doesn't feel right." Even as he watched Blaine's barely disguised disappointment, Kurt was planning his gift for Blaine. He couldn't just let their first father's day pass without celebrating it, could he?

^.^

Kurt smiled fondly as he made his way back into their bedroom, carefully carrying the tray with their breakfast on it. Blaine had taken advantage of his absence, rolling over and sprawling across the entire bed.

Kurt set the tray down on his bedside table and leant over him.

"Blaine, time to wake up." he called softly.

Blaine stretched, yawning as he gradually blinked awake, smiling sleepily up at Kurt.

"Morning." he murmured, and Kurt's smile grew.

"Happy Father's Day."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he reached up, looping an arm around Kurt's neck and pulling him down onto the bed, rolling over on top of him to kiss him hungrily.

"I thought we weren't going to celebrate?" he asked when they finally separated, flicking the covers over Kurt and burrowing into his side, a possessive arm draped over his waist.

"I couldn't just skip it, could I?" Kurt laughed, petting his hair affectionately.

"Good." Blaine peeked up at him over the edge of the covers. "That means I won't get in trouble for getting you a present."


	341. Expectations

_**A/N: New York!Klaine/ another that I didn't know how to stereotype**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Ten years since high school, and everyone had pretty much settled.

Kurt and Blaine were waiting for their final confirmation on the adoption, before they could get their baby.

So they were travelling – visiting the friends that had moved away to pursue their dreams – ending the chapter of their lives with fond memories before starting the new one with their child.

Kurt, having given up on NYADA decided to go to college for fashion, and was currently working as a clothing maker for a low-line company. Blaine had chosen a dual degree in Media Arts and Sport – with Polo and other equestrian activities.

But now they were in New York, about to meet with Rachel for the first time in nine years.

"_Is it okay if we come visit you?"_

"_Oh my god, Yes! Please do! I'll email you my address. Oh, Oh! You can come to the closing night of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat! Oh! And you can meet Barbara!"_

"_As in…Streisand?"_

_Rachel had burst out laughing. "Oh god, I _wish_! No, no…Barbara is my daughter!"_

"I bet she's a spitting image of Rachel." Blaine laughed.

"Loud and obnoxious, over-confident and _so _annoying?" Kurt grinned.

"Exactly!"

Blaine laughed as their cab pulled up outside Rachel's apartment. They stepped out, Blaine paying the cabbie as Kurt looked around wistfully. This was where he belonged. Blaine wrapped Kurt into his arms from behind, taking half a moment to enjoy the fact that he could stand in the middle of the street hugging his boyfriend.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Blaine asked softly, knowing Kurt was upset about being here, and not staying here.

"Just like Rachel. Brown hair. Big eyes. Nose."

Blaine chuckled, kissing the side of his neck gently. Kurt sighed, stepping out of his arms and smiling.

"Come on. Let's go meet Barbara Rachel Berry."

Blaine snorted. The name was just ridiculous.

They followed the elevator up to Rachel's apartment – significantly larger and more elegant than when she first moved to New York. Kurt knocked, and the door flew open.

"Kurt! Blaine!" she squealed, tackling them with a hug.

She looked tired, and another ten years older, but they could tell she was happy.

"Oh my god, _look_ at you guys! You're so _old!_"

Blaine chuckled, hugging her back tightly.

"You look beautiful, as always." Blaine smiled, and Kurt beamed at her.

"Barbara!" Rachel called, letting them in. "Come meet your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine!"

"Uncle?" Kurt questioned with a grin.

"Of course! I would have made you godparents, but Mercedes and Quinn already snatched up those titles." She grinned.

A young girl with jet black hair just barely stepped into the room, staring at Kurt and Blaine from under dark lashes. Her wide eyes blinked shyly at them, and she remained in the doorway. Rachel bit her lip, about to say something, but Blaine took the initiative.

He stepped forward, bending down to the five year-olds level.

"Hey Barbara." He smiled at her.

She glanced at Rachel, before staring at the floor and smiling shyly. "Hello Uncle Blaine."

Rachel beamed. "She knows _all_ about you!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So who's the wonderful man who stole your heart."

"Oh!" Rachel grinned sheepishly. "He…he was the producer for Hello Dolly." She laughed.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, before he realized. "Oh…"

She shrugged. "I moved onto another production by the time I realized I was pregnant. It's just me and Barbara and Alicia – our nanny, right bubbah?"

Barbara nodded, still looking at Blaine hesitantly.

^.^

Barbara was napping when they finally sat down to talk.

"She's so quiet…" Blaine said softly. "Are you sure she's yours?" he joked.

Rachel laughed. "She's so much more like Rick than me." She grinned. "But I love her for it. She sits backstage during shows and comes and gives me flowers. She's beautiful."

Kurt and Blaine grinned, clasping hands.

"Well, she's definitely not what we expected."


	342. House Husband

_**A/N: Domestic!Klaine**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"Blaine? I'm home…" Kurt took off his shoes at the door, padding through the house.

There were amazing smells coming from the kitchen, and the floor was glistening with that 'I've-Just-Been-Mopped' gleam. He stepped into the kitchen, were Blaine was wearing an old shirt, half-buttoned as he stirred the cheesy-sauce into the meat.

"Hey baby." Blaine grinned, not turning around.

Kurt grinned, stepping up to him and kissing the back of his cheek, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's waist. "Smells amazing."

Blaine hummed appreciatively, turning the heat down and turning in his arms, kissing him properly.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked softly, giving him a warm smile.

"Lonely." He grinned. "I cleaned."

"I noticed." Kurt smiled widely. "The floor smells like a forest. It's amazing."

Blaine grinned. "It's my favourite floor cleaner."

Kurt chewed his lip, stifling his grin. "The fact that you have a favourite floor cleaner tells me that you've been a househusband far too long."

Blaine grinned. "Well, Nugget's going to be home from school soon, so it's worth it."

"You don't want to work?" Kurt tilted his head as Blaine put the spaghetti on, stepping up beside him.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe when Nugget gets a bit older – maybe in a couple of years when she's in high school and when we're comfortable leaving her home alone to look after herself." He grinned. "But for now, I want to be here when she comes home. I think it's important."

Kurt smiled happily, nodding. "I'm glad you do."

They heard the door open, and both of them turned. They simultaneously grinned at the sound of little feet on the wood, and suddenly their Nugget – Natalie - appeared in the doorway, eyes bright and alert and eager to see them.

"Daddies!" she cried happily, running forward.

She leapt into Kurt's outstretched arms, kissing Blaine on the cheek before he turned back to the food.

"Emily's mum dropped you off, right?" Kurt checked, cuddling her close.

She nodded happily. "She even got us ice cream."

"She did?" Kurt's eyes widened with a grin. "Did you ask her for lactose free stuff?"

Natalie nodded. "She had them already."

"You didn't eat much, did you?" Blaine asked, grinning slightly.

"Why…?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because…" he took the lid off the steaming pot. "I made your favourite!"

Her eyes widened. "Spaghetti Bol!"

Blaine laughed. "Think you can fit some in?" he poked her in the tummy, making her squeal.

"Daddy!" she protested, shifting around Kurt's torso. "Of course I can!"

Kurt laughed, settling her easily on her feet.

"Come on Natalie, you can help me set the table." he grinned, pulling bowls out of the cupboard.

Natalie nodded, pulling cutlery out of the drawer and padding through to the next room to put it on the table. Kurt followed her with the bowls and cups, and Blaine smiled, turning his attention back to their dinner.

Tasting it one last time, Blaine decided it was done, carrying the pots through to the next room.

There was something about being a househusband that he loved.

It was simple and domestic, and looking after his family was what he did best.


	343. Keeping Secrets

_**A/N: A little bit inspired by the box scene that got released. (Yay!)**_

_**Teenage!Klaine**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"Yes. God yes." Kurt whispered, glancing down at the box in Blaine's hands.

Blaine beamed, swallowing hard and sliding the engagement ring onto Kurt's finger. Kurt's eyes widened, and he pulled Blaine into his arms, tears welling in his eyes.

"We're engaged." He said softly.

Blaine laughed excitedly, holding the boy in his arms tightly.

"We are. And I love you." Blaine smiled, sitting back down on Kurt's bed.

"You're my fiancé."

Blaine laughed. "You're adorable."

"I'm engaged."

Blaine kissed him gently. "We have to keep it a secret, baby."

Kurt frowned. "What? Why?"

"Rachel and Finn."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "They got engaged _weeks_ ago. It's not like we're going to steal their thunder."

Blaine smiled, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"It's not that. It's how everything reacted. How _you _reacted."

Kurt paused. "Oh."

"And it's even worse since we're gay. Sure, everyone is more accepting now, but what'll happen if they find out we're engaged?"

Kurt heaved a sigh. "Yeah….okay..."

Blaine kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry we have to hide."

"No…don't be sorry. I know why, and I understand…but I'd kind of like to show us off. I kind of already love being engaged to you."

"Me too." Blaine grinned.

^.^

But keeping a secret wasn't as easy as first thought.

Not just because all they wanted to do was tell someone, _anyone, _but also because Kurt was only able to wear his engagement ring for half the day before people starting commenting, and he had to take it off, unable to lie about the ring.

He tried wearing it on a chain the next day, but that only started an argument with Blaine.

"Babe, you're supposed to be keeping this secret." Blaine said softly, glancing at the ring peeking out of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest defensively, looking out the window.

"I am." he frowned.

"Babe, you can _see_ the ring..." Blaine said gently, pulling over to the side of the road so he could turn to Kurt.

"I'm trying!" Kurt sighed. "I spent all day yesterday fielding questions about it, and all I want to do is tell someone, and it's so hard Blaine!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I know it's hard." he sighed. "Why don't you just not wear it today?" he suggested.

Kurt looked at him in horror.

"You...You...You don't want me to wear it?" he asked, almost on the verge of tears. "We only got engaged yesterday Blaine!"

Blaine was confused for a second, but then his eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, Kurt, no! Not like that! I just..." he sighed. "This is supposed to be a secret..."

Kurt took a deep breath, moving so he could lean against Blaine's shoulder.

"I know." he said softly. "But I can't just... not wear it. I _have_ to wear it. It's..." Kurt blushed. "It's my link to you, even when you're not there."

Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Kurt, linking their fingers together. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Kurt sighed and sat up.

"We'll be late if we don't get going." he prompted Blaine.

Blaine was still trying to solve Kurt's problem.

"What if we put it on a longer chain? No one will see it then." he suggested. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Thank you."

Blaine grinned, pulling his boyfriend close and kissing him.

"I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed :) That concludes the 15 chapters of Klaine for reaching 365 chapters. Now, Claire and I are going to go sleep for a week. See you soon! (Much sooner than 15 days)**_


	344. Sick Kurt

_**A/N: So, um, hi guys... Sorry about the delay. Jen and I have both been sick, and we're heading into the assignment heavy end of term, and yeah. However, I've been productive (And Jen's working on some long fics) so you should get a couple of updates in the not too distant future (Including some sort-of-smut).**_

_**As always, we love you all, and reviews are always appreciated ^^**_

* * *

Kurt smiled tiredly, struggling to sit up as Blaine entered the room, carrying two steaming mugs.

"I made us some hot chocolate." Blaine smiled, handing Kurt his cup carefully.

"Thank you." Kurt sniffled, wiping at his nose with one hand. Blaine sipped at his own cup as he slid carefully back into bed. He slipped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him into his side. Kurt went willingly, setting his cup down in order to be able to curl into Blaine's side.

Blaine put his own cup down – it was too hot to drink yet anyway – and wrapped his other arm around Kurt as well, petting at him slightly.

"Do you feel any better yet?" he murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Not really." Kurt sighed. "I still feel like crap, even after pain killers."

Blaine kissed at his temple. "Go back to sleep." He urged.

"Mm." Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to waste my whole day sleeping."

Blaine nuzzled his head against him.

"You're too sick to be even remotely useful." He chided gently.

Kurt frowned, bring his hand up quickly to cover his mouth as he had a coughing fit. Blaine rubbed his back gently, waiting until his breathing settled again.

"Kurt, sleep." He insisted as Kurt collapsed against him.

Kurt mumbled half-hearted protests, dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, still smoothing his hands down over Kurt's back. Kurt just sighed, cuddling closer to Blaine.

Blaine smiled fondly, gently moving until they were lying down.

Kurt frowned, murmuring his discomfit as he wriggled, throwing one leg over Blaine's and wrapping an arm around his waist as he pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled him closer, kissing his cheek.

"Sleep." He ordered.

"Mmm." Kurt sniffled, nuzzling his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Stay?"

"Always." Blaine promised, petting at Kurt gently. Kurt sighed, cuddling closer still as his breathing evened out. Blaine smiled fondly, feeling his eyelids droop even as he kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Sick Kurt was kind of adorable.

^.^

Blaine woke a few hours later, frowning slightly as Kurt's snoring registered. He carefully slid out from underneath him, lowering his head carefully onto a pillow.

If Kurt was going to be sick, Blaine had some preparations to make.

^.^

By the time Kurt woke, Blaine had been to the shop and back, stocking up on ice cream, jelly, cough syrup and a new movie – all the essentials.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked. "Where'd you go?"

"I just went to get some things." He said softly, moving forward to run a hand through Kurt's sweaty bangs.

"Happy things?

Blaine smiled. ""Yeah. Happy things."

"Do I get to see the happy things?" Kurt asked, gazing up at him.

Blaine paused.

"That depends. Are you well enough to get out of bed?"

Kurt narrowed sleepy eyes at him.

"You're so mean to me." He yawned.

Blaine bent down to kiss him.

"You still love me." He teased gently.

"It's close." Kurt grinned.

"Are you getting up?" Blaine asked, changing the topic.

"Maybe. What are we doing?" Kurt asked, snuggling back into his blankets.

Blaine smirked.

"It's a surprise."

"If it requires me moving, the answer is no." Kurt said firmly, closing his eyes as he sniffled.

Blaine flopped down on his stomach next to Kurt, snuggling in beside him.

"Please?" he asked hopefully, practically batting his eyes. Kurt shut his eyes even tighter.

"No." he said again, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined, nuzzling his head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt peeked at him.

"Not moving."

"I could carry you?" Blaine offered, brightening.

Kurt's eyes flew open in alarm.

"No! You dropped me the last time you tried!"

"….Are you going to walk then?" Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbows and tilting his head.

Kurt sighed, forcing himself upright and pushing the blankets away.

"Fine." He agreed.

Blaine bounced upright, waiting impatiently in the doorway.

"How far do I have to go?" Kurt whined, pausing to lean against the doorframe.

"Only to the lounge room…" Blaine soothed, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt gave a little moan but allowed Blaine to help him until he was safely nestled on the couch.

Blaine fussed around him, tucking a pillow behind his back and covering him with a blanket.

"Comfy?" Blaine asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Quite." Kurt laughed, dropping his head back to rest on the arm rest.

"Do you want anything? Water? Painkillers?" Blaine fussed, stroking his cheek.

"Mm." Kurt mumbled. "Tissues and painkillers would be nice."

Blaine smiled, tucking the blankets up around Kurt as he closed his eyes.

Kurt glanced up at him as he stood.

"_Now _do I get to see the happy things?"

"If you keep your eyes shut." Blaine told him fondly. "And no peeking."

"Damn." Kurt muttered, letting his eyes fall closed again. Blaine waved a hand over Kurt's face to check. Satisfied, he leant down and kissed him, smirking at Kurt's little noise of surprise.

"Stay." He ordered, ignoring Kurt's grabby hands as he moved into the kitchen.

He rushed around, spooning ice cream into bowls and grabbing a new box of tissues, setting them on the coffee table.

Kurt made a questioning noise, and Blaine hushed him, going back into the kitchen for drinks and painkillers. Lastly, he turned the T.V on, putting the movie on and turning to Kurt with a grin.

"Okay! You can look!" he said happily. Kurt opened his eyes, gazing around with interest.

"You bought a new movie?" he asked.

"Yup!" Blaine grinned.

"And…ice cream?"

Blaine nodded again.

"I want cuddles." Kurt said decidedly, squashing himself into one end of the couch. Blaine sat down, swinging his feet up onto the seat and letting Kurt cuddle into his chest.

"Do you like it?" Blaine murmured, holding Kurt in place with one arm and tucking the blankets around him protectively.

"I do. Thank you. But we have to stop doing this." Kurt murmured sleepily, nuzzling his face against Blaine's shirt, his hands sliding under it to stroke absent patterns onto Blaine's skin.

"Why?" Blaine asked, kissing the side of his head.

"Because sooner or later, our happy things will stop being happy."

Blaine laughed, petting at Kurt's back and hair.

"When they stop being happy, we'll just have to find new happy things."

"Okay." Kurt sighed, relaxing into Blaine's chest.

"Mm. Are we going to watch the movie now?" Blaine asked.

"Shh." Kurt breathed. "Sleeping."

^.^

"Turn the sun off." Blaine groaned, burrowing his face in Kurt's neck.

He felt like absolute _hell_ – his nose was blocked, and his ears were aching, and his head was pounding and there was no _way _he was moving.

Kurt sighed, stretching slightly.

"I feel better today." He said happily. "Well enough to not spend the whole day sleeping." He grinned, poking Blaine's chest. "Why did we sleep on the couch?"

Blaine groaned again, forcing his eyes open.

"I hate you." He croaked.

* * *

_**A/N: This is Jen now, btw. So, again, apologies are in order. Let me give you a glimpse of the next 12 months. I graduate from high school in November (eek!). From November to December, I'm hoping to get a shitload of fics out. In December, I'm moving up North for roughly six months. Six months where I'll have very little internet and when I do, I'll be sending everything to Claire. She will take over the account and I'll be sending her fics and we'll be a little more dormant than usual. And then, In about...May-July of 2013... I'M MOVING IN WITH CLAIRE. OMG. WOW. Yeah. So please forgive this busy time, we're packing and moving stuff so we don't have to do it in 12 months!:D Yay!**_


	345. Sunset

_**A/N: It's been a long couple of days...**_

* * *

"You awake?"

The whisper came from above him as gentle fingers combed their way through his hair.

"Mm." Kurt sighed, nodding slightly.

They were in a park – one about halfway between their houses – and had spent the day there with a picnic lunch. Now though, Kurt had his head pillowed in Blaine's lap, eyes closed as Blaine petted his hair gently.

Blaine leant down to kiss him gently, ignoring the awkward angle of his back.

"You're missing it." He murmured, leaning back against the tree they were under.

"Describe it to me?" Kurt requested in a sleepy murmur.

Blaine tilted his head back against the tree trunk, staring up at the sky, his hand never pausing it's careful ministrations of picking up Kurt's hair, moving it to the side, raking his hand through it, and repeating.

"The sun is _just_ starting to set, making the sky go all shades of red, orange, pink…. The clouds are all stretched out, and the sky can only just be seen beyond them. They're all golden and shimmery, and they match the colours of the sky perfectly…. I'm afraid I'm not doing it justice." Blaine said with a soft chuckle.

Kurt opened his eyes, gazing up at Blaine dreamily as he spoke.

"It's beautiful." Blaine finished, glancing back down with a smile. "Almost as beautiful as you." He flushed slightly, stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt tilted his head in invitation, sighing as their lips met.

"Love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." Blaine replied, kissing him again.

Kurt grinned at him before blinking up at the sky.

"The stars are out." He said in surprise, sitting up and moving next to Blaine.

Blaine wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Time to go home?" he asked.

"I don't want to." Kurt whined slightly. "Today has been perfect, and I don't want it to end."

Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on." He prompted gently, climbing to his feet and gathering their belongings.

Kurt followed him willingly, trailing behind Blaine as he turned to cast one last look back at the tree.

He caught up just as Blaine reached the car, claiming him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing Blaine's temple. "You're perfect."


	346. Simplicity

_**A/N: Updates are far and few between, and I apologise greatly...but...Glee is back, so.. hm. But I've finished all my assessment for this term. I have a week of school left, then two weeks of holiday, then I complete my final 6 weeks of school EVER. Exciting. Anyway. Enjoy. **_

_**Rating: G  
**_

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Blaine sighed – he was at a loss too.

"Blaine, our anniversary is in _two_ days!"

He sighed. "Kurt…is it really _that_ important?"

Kurt whipped around, eyes wide. "What?"

Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, not our anniversary. Of course that's important. I just mean, is it important to do something special?"

"We _always _do something special." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's knuckles.

"Mmm…" Blaine mumbled thoughtfully, tracing lazy patterns into Kurt's arm. "Why don't we sleep on it?"

Kurt sighed, nodding and letting Blaine pull him up from the couch.

^.^

"Bali?"

"Too far away." Blaine countered softly.

Kurt sighed. "Hawaii?"

"Same problem."

Kurt grunted unhappily. "We could go see a play?"

"We did that last week…"

Kurt pouted. "Alright. I give up." He groaned. "Let's just stay home."

Blaine stroked his hair sympathetically. "Sorry baby…"

Kurt just shrugged, slumping and focusing on whatever was on TV. Blaine wrinkled his nose. There had to be _something…_

Suddenly, he got an idea and he grinned wide.

"Relax baby. I've got an idea."

^.^

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked for perhaps the hundredth time.

They were in the car, after a long plane ride from New York to Lima, and a couple of _very _cryptic phone calls.

"As much as I love my parents, I don't want to spend our anniversary with them…"

Blaine laughed. "Stop panicking. We aren't seeing either of our parents."

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting back against the chair and folding his arms.

"Close your eyes, please." Blaine requested after a few red lights.

Kurt frowned. "Why?"

"Baby…" he glanced over at him with pleading eyes and Kurt gave a long sigh, closing his eyes obediently.

Blaine smiled, parking the car. "Alright, stay."

"Woof." Kurt deadpanned dryly.

Blaine laughed and went around to the other side of the car, opening it and taking Kurt's hand.

"Step." He said quietly, guiding Kurt to the building.

When Kurt finally stepped inside, all he could smell was coffee beans and familiarity.

"Open." Blaine said softly, and Kurt found himself back in the Lima Bean.

It was it exactly the way he remembered it, and their favourite table sat unoccupied, with two take-away cups steaming on top of it. A 'reserved' sign sat with them, and Kurt let out a small breath, nodding eagerly.

"It's perfect."


	347. Millimetres

**_Rating: G_**

**_SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 4!_**

* * *

Millimetres.

They were millimetres from each other.

Hell, if Blaine so much as flexed his fingers, he could brush the fabric of Kurt's pyjama's.

But he wouldn't.

He didn't deserve it.

"Can we talk?" Blaine whispered in the half light of the window. His heart thudded hard in his chest. He was nervous and guilty, and he didn't know what Kurt was thinking.

Kurt let out a choked sigh, as if the mere thought of having to talk to Blaine actually hurt him.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked softly.

He wasn't angry – that was a relief. But he was sad, and Blaine didn't like it when Kurt was sad.

Especially when it was his fault.

He had been lucky that Kurt hadn't made him sleep on the floor. Fuck, he was lucky Kurt hadn't kicked him out on the streets.

"Okay." Blaine whispered, and rolled onto his side. He let himself smile when Kurt did the same. "I still love you."

He wasn't surprised when Kurt didn't reply, his shoulder shaking, the bed vibrating slightly.

^.^

Blaine didn't like it when Kurt was sad.

But he _hated_ it, when Kurt was angry...and he woke up to angry Kurt.

When Blaine stepped out of the bedroom, Kurt was perched on the chair, knees curled into his chest. The red eyes were an obvious reminder of last night's confession.

"I have one thing I want to talk about." He mumbled angrily.

Blaine glanced over, biting his lip and nodding.

"Who was he?"

A large boulder hurled its way into Blaine's throat. "Kurt..."

"No, Blaine. Don't _Kurt_ me. Please, just tell me. Who?"

Blaine shook his head.

Kurt swallowed hard and stood up, eyes watering.

"Fine." He whispered, standing up and stormed back into the bedroom.

"Kurt...?"

"Go back to Lima, Blaine." His voice was soaked with tears. "Please."

* * *

_**A/N: Too soon? Maybe. Am I pissed? Completely. Do I care? No. A Collection of Klaine will keep you guys happy until Episode Five, where CERTAIN THINGS MAY HAPPEN AND EVERYTHING IS HAPPY AGAIN. I promise. This whole month we're going to try and upload a LOT more. Well, Claire is. I'm going on a bit of a media ban. Anyway.**_

_**My plans? Completely changed. Hence the media ban. I'm having trouble dealing. But in three months I'm moving out and moving in with Claire. Not up with my sister anymore. But yeah. I missed you guys. **_


	348. Darkness is my Friend

_**A/N: Do-do-do. **_

* * *

Something wasn't quite right.

Kurt was…. being odd. He was laughing at jokes he usually ignored, watching TV shows he didn't normally, and was either flitting around, getting ten different things done at once, or clinging to Blaine.

Blaine watched him carefully, letting him cling, and waited for Kurt to bring up what was troubling him.

He waited through dinner, listening to Kurt's nervous rambling, and watching him fidget anxiously.

He waited through three pointless hours of TV, watching as Kurt grew more and more tired, the shadows under his eyes growing more pronounced.

Eventually, Blaine made him go to bed, ignoring his protests and cuddling him into submission.

Finally Kurt started to talk in the comfort of the darkness. His face was pressed into the pillow, voice breaking as he told Blaine that Burt… that Burt had cancer, that they couldn't help him, that he was dying…

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, crying silently as Blaine petted at him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered hoarsely as his tears finally dried. "I just… thank you."


	349. Sightless Eyes

_**Rating: T/PG**_

* * *

Kurt woke with a start, not bothering to open his eyes as he nuzzled into the warm body next to him. He frowned slightly as the murmur of noise registered, lifting his head sightly. He opened his eyes to see – and panicked when everything stayed black.

He blinked rapidly, a whimper escaping his mouth as he huddled into the person next to him. Suddenly worried, he reached out with clumsy fingers, almost poking them in the eye before ghosting over their face and hair.

Kurt sighed in relief when he found the curls.

"B-Blaine?"

Blaine shifted slightly, pulling Kurt into his side.

"Shh.." he breathed, barely audible.

Kurt pressed himself against his boyfriend.

"Blaine, wake up." He whispered, tugging at him insistently.

Blaine just cuddled closer.

"Kurt…" he groaned. "Sleeping." He stilled for a moment, before snapping awake. "Kurt! You're awake?"

Kurt barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, still panicking.

"Obviously?"

Blaine kissed him gently, swallowing Kurt's gasp of surprise, hugging Kurt to him tightly.

Kurt struggled slightly.

"Blaine, why can't I see?" he asked, unable to keep the whine out of his voice.

Blaine froze, pulling back slightly. "W-What?" he asked nervously.

"What happened?" Kurt asked again. "Why can't I s-see?"

Blaine held Kurt tightly, rocking him slightly as Kurt clung to him. He'd already cried - had sobbed for days in the comfort of a dark room with Carole holding him when they'd first got the news. It was only now that he could talk about it without bursting into tears.

"There… there was a car crash. The windscreen shattered, and some of the glass got in your eyes…."

Kurt listened wide eyed.

"They got the glass out, but they couldn't fix your eyes…"

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I…I'm blind?"

Blaine shook his head, sucking in a breath when he realised Kurt couldn't see him move.

"No." he breathed. "I'm so sorry Kurt…"

Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine, tangling their legs together as he hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine held him gently, patting his back soothingly. They lay together in silence, long past when Blaine thought Kurt had fallen asleep. It was almost an hour later when he realised Kurt was crying silently into his chest, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

Blaine closed his eyes sadly, tightening his grip on Kurt.

^.^

"No!"

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed.

"No! I'm not going!"

"You can't just stay in bed for the rest of your life…"

"Try me." Kurt pouted, glaring in Blaine's general direction.

Blaine rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He'd finally convinced Kurt to come for a walk with him, but had forgotten to tell him to step over a cord. Kurt had fallen over, embarrassing himself majorly and had gone straight back to his bed, refusing to repeat the experience.

"Don't you _want_ to go home?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I … I don't know." Kurt whispered brokenly. "I can't do _anything_ I used to… This … This is _permanent _Blaine, this isn't something that's going to go away, or get better. I don't think I'm ready to deal with it." He admitted in a whisper, close to tears.

Blaine reached out to him, grimacing as Kurt flinched away from the unexpected touch.

"Kurt…." Blaine said softly, pulling him into his arms. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'd trade places-"

"No!" Kurt said sharply, hitting at Blaine's shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ try that. We _can't_ trade places, and even if we could, I wouldn't let you."

Blaine hugged him again, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's sides, over his neck, stopping on his mouth.

He pulled himself up slowly, leaning in trustingly to kiss Blaine.

Blaine met him halfway, their lips moving slowly together. Kurt pulled back first, sightless eyes searching the room, but not really seeing.

He took a deep breath.

"Take me home." Kurt said finally. "I want to go home."


	350. My Best Friend

_**A/N: Claire is currently at Physie, and I'm kind of hoping I'll be asleep by the time she gets home. Don't know though. Anyway, this chapter is kind of dedicated to her, because, I mean, wow. She's kind of perfect and I'm mostly a bitch to her and I kind of just bitch at her and I don't know if she understands how much I adore her and am so grateful for her and the fact that she's taking me in etc. I just. I have a lot of feels. Anyway. So. **_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

It took Blaine a long time to realise that other people weren't like him.

_"Wes!" Blaine ran through the halls at Dalton, trying to catch up with the upperclassman._

_"Hey Blaine." The older boy smiled warmly. "What's up?"_

_"Finding Nemo is playing in 3D at the cinema!" Blaine's face grew more and more excited, and he teetered on the edge, as if waiting for Wes to scream with glee first._

_However, the desired outcome was a little lost on Wes. He gave Blaine a raised eyebrow. "Okay?"_

_Blaine hesitated for a moment, before his grin returned. "Isn't it awesome!? Finding Nemo, Wes!"_

_"You do know it came out ages ago, right?"_

_Blaine's enthusiasm was draining. "I…but…it's in 3D!"_

_Wes shook his head. "Sorry Blaine. I've seen it already. I'll talk to you later, alright."_

_Blaine stopped in his tracks, sighing a little. "Alright…bye Wes…"_

He was more excited by things that other people weren't. He obsessed over crazy things that meant nothing to other people.

He was just different, and it was hard sometimes to be himself.

Of course, he would never actually _stop_ being himself. It was just hard.

But it changed when he met Kurt.

While he didn't change, he reeled in the crazy as best he could.

_"So…they're holding a Disney Movie Marathon at the cinemas next week." Blaine said a few days after they'd met. He was trying to be casual – he didn't want to scare Kurt off too quickly. _

_"Oh! Cool. That sounds awesome." Kurt replied, distracted with his hair in the mirror._

_"I…was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I mean, it's all night so I understand if-"_

_"No, that sounds great. When is it?"_

It gave Blaine hope.

From then on, Blaine constantly turned to Kurt, sharing his crazy without shame. Kurt seemed to understand. He seemed to obsess and understood that Blaine got excited. They went to conventions and they spent long nights geeking out over musicals and movies.

Blaine was grateful to have him as his best friend, and Kurt in turn loved his company.

Since Blaine's transfer to McKinley, they'd become almost inseparable.

"What are you doing on the twenty-sixth?" Kurt asked, clicking away at the computer.

"Nothing, I think. Why?" he was upsidedown, playing a role-playing game on the playstation.

"Do you want to go to a Pink Concert." Kurt asked, turning around in the spinny chair and beaming at him.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Pink!?"

Kurt nodded, his face growing more and more excited, and he teetered on the edge, as if waiting for Blaine to scream with glee first.

Blaine did, jumping off the bed happily.

His best friend was perfect.


	351. The Sling

_**A/N: Asdfghjkl thank you Rina for your review it was amazing! Bleh. We've been writing absolute crap lately. But...it's not exactly bad crap. Just crap.**_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

Blaine cuddled Tammy into his chest, eyeing the baby sling nervously.

"Are you _sure_ it'll hold her?" he asked nervously, biting his lip.

Kurt laughed happily.

"It'll be fine." He soothed. "I carried her around in it all day yesterday."

Tammy grizzled slightly, and Blaine rocked her absently.

"But… you _know_ how fussy she is….?"

Kurt smiled at him.

"She was perfect all day yesterday." He grinned excitedly. "I think she likes all the cuddles and attention, and this way our arms don't get completely tired from holding her."

Blaine was still glaring at it warily.

"How does it even work?"

Kurt sighed, but held his arms out for his daughter. Blaine gave her up reluctantly, hushing her as she whimpered.

Kurt stripped off his jacket, cuddling Tammy against his chest. He grabbed the sling, carefully covering her completely – except for her head – switching arms carefully and cradling her through the fabric.

Blaine watched intently as Kurt loped the material over his shoulder and down his back, back over Tammy and over his other shoulder.

Kurt smiled, cooing at Tammy as he adjusted the material, smoothing it out and making sure she was sitting comfortably.

"See?" He said softly, holding her with one arm. "It's easy."

His smile faded as Tammy rubbed her face against his chest, whimpering as she worked herself up into proper crying.

"Shoot." He muttered, glancing at the clock. "It's feeding time."

Blaine nodded, disappearing to get her bottle as Kurt worked the sling off.

"Here we go baby." He soothed, taking her off Kurt and cradling her against him as he fed her.

Kurt shook his head slightly.

"She _does_ like it." He said defensively, stroking lightly over her cheek.

"I'm sure." Blaine teased, grinning as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You should have seen her yesterday." Kurt argued. "She was an angel."

Blaine chuckled. "I think daddy should go get his work done." He told Tammy pointedly, watching as she studied him sleepily over her bottle.

Kurt huffed slightly, reluctant to leave.

"I'm working from home today – they don't need me to come in."

Blaine glanced up at him, smiling gently. "Go. We'll come find you in a few hours for lunch."

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine gently.

"I wanted to spend some time with you and Tammy though." He pouted.

Blaine laughed.

"Work _first_." He insisted. "We'll do something this afternoon."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine again before stroking Tammy's leg slightly.

"Behave for your daddy." He told her, stooping to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

Blaine smiled down at Tammy, easing the bottle out of her mouth as she finished.

He tossed a towel over his shoulder – a habit learnt from experience – before burping her, eyeing the sling curiously.

Twenty minutes later, he'd finally succeeded in putting it on.

Tammy watched him curiously, sucking slightly at her fist, as Blaine beamed at her proudly.

^.^

Kurt emerged from his study to find both Blaine and Tammy asleep on the couch, baby still strapped to his chest.

He grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaine, smirking as Blaine blinked up at him sleepily.

"Has she behaved for you?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake her.

"She's been perfect." Blaine yawned, stretching slightly.

Kurt beamed.

"I told you she liked the sling."


	352. Uterus Kurt 4

_**A/N: Quick update. We're not dead. I graduated yesterday (Hoorah!) and I have formal tonight. We WILL write and upload like we used to, but it's just gonna take some time (AND KLAINE FUCKING GETTING BACK TOGETHER lol my poor babies are so sad) Anyway, have some mpreg. Lol this isn't even edited I just need to get rid of it I have to go. **_

* * *

"I can't believe it." Kurt grinned, spreading hesitant hands across his – still flat – stomach.

Blaine snuggled closer, his arms tightening briefly around Kurt as he nuzzled into his neck. They were cuddled together on the couch, wasting time before they had to go get Madeline from school.

Kurt giggled slightly, poking at his stomach."

"There's a _baby_ in here Blaine."

Blaine hid his smile, kissing Kurt's neck.

"When are we going to tell people?" Blaine murmured, and Kurt's smile faded slightly.

"Do we _have_ to tell people?" Kurt asked, frowning.

Blaine smiled.

"Well, we have to tell Burt and Carole, at least. Then probably Rachel and Finn, if no one else."

"Mm." Kurt nodded, absently petting his stomach. "They would get a bit upset if we kept it secret again..."

"We had a good reason last time." Blaine reminded him, and they both fell quiet for a little while. "How about we wait a little while? Until we're certain that you're both going to be okay?"

Kurt nodded, shifting slightly and glancing at the clock.

"We should probably get up soon. Maddy will be waiting for us."

Blaine mumbled his agreement, stretching out as best he could under Kurt's weight.

"Mmm... What about Maddy though?"

"What about her?"

What are we going to tell her?"

"Oh..." Kurt mumbled, cuddling further into Blaine. "I don't know."

"What if we ask Burt and Carole about it? See what they think?"

"Mhmm." Suddenly, Kurt burst into peals of laughter, and Blaine quirked a brow at him. "You have to tell my dad that you got me pregnant. Again."

Blaine sat up, dislodging Kurt from his position on his chest.

"What?! Me?! No, you're the pregnant one, _you_ do it."

Kurt sprawled in his lap, still laughing.

"Nope, it's _your_ turn. I told them last time."

"Hmm. We'll see about _that_." Blaine muttered darkly, pouting. Kurt leant up and kissed him before scrambling to his feet.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

^.^

A few nights later, Kurt stroked absently over his stomach.

Something was different about this pregnancy.

He frowned, trying to come up with reasons – the was older now, he hadn't exactly wanted Madeline – too shocked and confused by the fact that he could get pregnant to love her. 4

Then it hit him.

Madeline was a _girl._

Maybe, just maybe...this baby was a boy?

"Blaine..." Kurt called, chewing his lip with a small grin.

Blaine stirred slightly at his side, and Kurt poked him playfully.

"Blaine..." he called again

"Mmph." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine...the baby's coming." He deadpanned, and Blaine immediately sat up with a cry of alarm.

"Joking..." Kurt grinned, petting at him soothingly.

Blaine glared at Kurt sleepily.

"Guess what!" Kurt asked excitedly.

"What?" he mumbled, collapsing back against Kurt's side.

"I think he's a boy." Kurt grinned, petting his own stomach.

Blaine chuckled slightly, pressing a hand against his flat abdomen. "And why might that be?"

He shrugged. "It just...feels different to last time."

Blaine laughed, pulling himself up to kiss Kurt's stomach gently.

"Go to sleep." He said gently.

"I'm not tired."

Blaine laughed, tugging at him until he was lying down. "You're worse than Maddy." He teased.

"Nuh-uh." Kurt pouted, kissing at Blaine's jawline.

"Now, let's not start that." Blaine scolded softly. "You're already pregnant."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Twins, Blaine!"

"What?!" Blaine chuckled. "Baby, I'm not sure it works that way..."

Kurt sighed, yawning slightly. He cuddled up closer to Blaine, closing his eyes.

"It should."


	353. Pumped Up Kicks

_**A/N: Still not dead. Moving in with Claire in 4 days. Kind of half moved in already. Whatever. We have a whole plethora of fics we need to finish and upload etc. We haven't been neglecting this. Not at all... :P Anyway, this fic is slightly different - very different style of writing. I don't like it, it probably won't happen again, but I was VERY angry when I wrote it and was listening to 'Pumped Up Kicks' on repeat and just had to. It was fun.**_

_**Rating: PG, maybe M for violence. **_

* * *

_His father didn't love him._

Fair cop, but it didn't justify his actions.

_Gay?_

Maybe, but only if he got bullied.

Which he did.

But still, it seemed like he was being too drastic.

Maybe he was?

_Whatever._

Didn't matter now.

Someone was already dead.

_Definitely didn't matter._

Blaine blinked rapidly at the body on the floor. _Karofsky_.

Bullied, gay AND his parents didn't love him.

Maybe.

_There was a lot of blood._

God he was young. Barely had stubble on his cheeks. _David._

Blaine was young too though. But then again, he seemed to age a few years over the course of picking up the gun and firing it.

But maybe Blaine was too young.

_No! _Blaine forced his brain to comply.

There was a dead body in front of him. A gun in his hand.

He had to move.

The hallways were a blur. Had nobody heard the gunshots?

Maybe they thought it was just the plumbing.

It was always the plumbing.

_Empty. Grey. Poster. Grey._

Monotonous.

The bathroom was red though...

"Hey!"

_Fuck._ Two shots.

Dead teacher.

_Well, fuck._

_Red hallway._

_Bell._

Long, long bell.

_Lockdown bell._

They knew he was there.

_He was there all along._

Bang, bang.

Two students.

Blaine didn't know them.

They were probably...

Blaine didn't care.

_Sirens._

_Police._

_Stairs._

_Tripped._

_Gun...gun...gun...there!_

_Stairs._

_Third floor. Chemistry._

_Empty._

Blaine stood at the window, spying other classrooms.

Movement.

_Shoot._

Hopefully he'd hit someone.

They probably deserved it.

If not, then they probably wanted it.

Where _were _the police?

"Blaine Anderson."

There they were.

"Come outside with your hands up."

What a sweet voice. Sweet. Angelic.

Blaine had hoped a sweet voice would take him to heaven.

Kurt was sweet.

Maybe he should've told Kurt.

_Nah._

Kurt didn't care.

"Blaine!"

No. No.

Suicide.

_Come on._

"Blaine!"

Why did it sound like Kurt?

Did everyone sound like Kurt?

"Blaine, please. Blaine, baby, I'm coming in."

The door opened.

_Kurt._

Bang.

_Not anymore._

Police. Paramedics.

Handcuffs.

_Come on. Suicide._

_Come on!_

...

Bang.

* * *

_**A/N: Dark, twisted, and a very shitty style of writing. Better things to come, probably tonight because like, ew this fic. Anyway, I have question.**_

_**Now that I have stress free time, should I take out all the multi-chaptered fics and chuck them into their own individual stories? This includes Angst, It Just Wasn't Meant to Happen, Perfume and Promises etc. Just because I'm bored and it seems more convenient. Of course, if the story only has one or two sequels, I'll leave it, but yeah. Honest to god, I might do it regardless of any of your thoughts, but I'm just thinking out loud here :)**_

_**Also, I've fallen in love with 'Carry On' by FUN. Guess what. I'll probably end up writing a fic to it :D**_


	354. Hairdresser

**_A/N: Loving the reaction to that last chapter. Honest to god I was really surprised. So today I will start taking the fics out - I'll start with 'It Just Wasn't Meant To Happen_**' _**and 'Uterus Kurt' because we're still updating that one, and then I'll move on. Can't wait to see how dramatically it effects the chapter count here. Also, I'll do a huge, huge edit and fix up all the things that Claire and I have problems with :D (Like the fact that Kurt was bleeding. Erm. That was weird.) :D **_

_**Rating: G**_

_**P.S: One day I'll find better titles for these fics XD**_

* * *

Kurt sighed sadly, pushing open the door and taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of hair product and shampoo. He caught sight of Blaine and smiled despite himself. Blaine was the best – he did absolutely amazing things to his hair, and chatted easily the whole time he was working – not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous

He dropped his gaze as he sat down, not wanting to look at his reflection. Blaine noticed immediately, flicking the cape around his neck and doing it up with nimble fingers

"What's up?" he smiled easily, resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Long day." Kurt mumbled, glancing up.

As he suspected, dark circles made rings around his eyes, his hair a dishevelled state. He winced, nose wrinkling, avoiding his reflection again.

"You look fine to me." Blaine said softly, fingers tangling in his hair. "What do you want done?"

"Just trim it." He mumbled.

"Can I wash it for you? Pamper you?" he asked. "You look like you need it."

Kurt chewed his lip, eyes flicking to Blaine's. His genuine smile gleamed down at him in the mirror. "It's fine, Blaine."

"What if it's on the house?" Blaine tilted his head, grinning slightly.

^.^

Strong, slightly calloused fingers massaged their way through Kurt's hair, pushing concentrated moisturiser through his chestnut bangs. Kurt's eyes were closed, breathing deeply as he tilted his head. He flushed slightly, but Blaine indulged him and rubbed harder, massaging his temples before rinsing it through with water that was _just_ right.

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled, barely masking the moan that left his lips.

"You deserve it." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sat up, looking at him questioningly in the mirror. Blaine just flashed him a grin and moved the basin away, pulling his hairdressing kit over. Kurt sat in silence, heart starting its rapid increase as he stared at Blaine in the mirror. This happened frequently, and Kurt couldn't deny what he felt for Blaine.

Blaine ran his fingers through the still damp hair, before lifting his comb and scissors. Kurt stared shamelessly – Blaine was so passionate about his job that Kurt knew he wouldn't be caught.

"I...would like to ask you out." Blaine mumbled, still focused on the hair.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Sorry?"

"I want to ask you out. On a coffee date, after my shift." He continued, grinning. "And if you say no, it's still on the house."

Kurt's heart was going into overdrive, but he managed a grin. "I...okay."

Blaine beamed. "Alright, seven then?"

"Seven."


	355. Insanity

_**A/N: Okay, so it's the end of the world - I figured I'd update. Short, short fics, but you get three of them over the next couple of days so there's that. I went to the 36 hour shop last night and was awake for a very...very long time. Therefore, three very random, stupid drabbles happened :) I've been partially neglecting writing, partially just busy. Since I moved into Claire's, we've been lazy. **_

_**Rating: G**_

* * *

"Why the hell does Sugar remind me of Brittany and Santana...?"

Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend, a delicate eyebrow raised as he tried to make sense of his latest enquiry. "What?"

"Seriously, look at her!" he exclaimed.

Kurt took a cursory glanced, raising his eyebrow again. "Blaine, she's white."

Blaine stared at Kurt, perplexed.

"Santana is Latina." Kurt informed him softly. "Dominant gene."

Blaine looked hindered by this information, before he continued. "She's a bit of a bitch, like Santana. But she's kind of dumb too – in that cute Brittany way."

Kurt frowned. "...okay...?"

"She's their daughter." He proclaimed suddenly.

Kurt had to laugh. "Yes, Blaine. Sixteen year old Sugar, who has a wealthy _father_, is San and Britt's daughter."

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he had missed the big picture.

"Kurt, don't be silly. She's obviously come from the future. San and Britt must've adopted her out...because they couldn't afford to have a daughter!"

"Blaine, where the _hell_ are you getting this from?"

"And she must be back here to convince them not to give her away."

"Wow." Kurt muttered. "Okay Blaine. Good job."

Blaine suddenly looked horrified. "That must mean that Harmony is Rachel and Quinn's daughter!"

"Excuse me?"

"She must be after Sugar to drag her back to their own time!"

"Blaine, seriously, what are you on?"

"Come on! Harmony looked like such a bitch – you even met her, but she has Rachel's backward type of kindness." Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt let out a sigh, choosing not to argue anymore. "I'm not sure personality is inherited, Blaine."

"Rory must've come with Sugar." Blaine mused, lost in his train of thought.

Kurt frowned. Had he missed something? "Who's kid is Rory's?"

Blaine looked over at him with the same 'you're an idiot' face.

"Ours, silly."


	356. Shark!

_**A/N: This one doesn't quite end properly, but whatever. I can't seem to fix it. But whatever. I'll upload one more before Christmas. **_

* * *

"Something just touched my foot." Kurt whispered, horrified.

Blaine chuckled, glancing between them. "Seaweed, baby."

Kurt whined. "Gross."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head as he let the water carry him over a swell. "This your first time in the ocean or something?" Blaine asked, amused.

"Not my first." Kurt mumbled. "Just the first in a really long time."

Blaine grinned. "I'm glad you came. Didn't think you were actually going to."

"What, and miss you wet and shirtless?" Their conversation paused as they both dived under a wave, only continuing when they had wiped the salt from their eyes and coughed up the water from their lungs. "No thanks."

Blaine laughed, eagerly pulling Kurt in for a hug. Kurt smiled, kissing his bare collarbone.

"I do wish _you'd_ chosen the shirtless option though." Blaine smiled.

"What? And blind everyone with a ten metre radius?" he joked, before diving beneath a wave.

"Blind them with lust." Blaine corrected. "But seriously, how do you expect to get a tan through your clothes?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There's nothing healthy about a tan."

"Even so-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt let out a shriek, and suddenly he was gone from Blaine's arms.

Blaine's eyes widened as he turned to find out what Kurt saw. His breath caught in his throat as he watched a large fin dart a few metres in front of him.

Immediately, he started moving backwards, until he saw the slick body of a dolphin accompany the fin. There was a whole pod of them, diving in and out of the water.

He beamed, turning to gush to Kurt, turning a full circle before he spotted him on the sand, looking paler than ever.

Blaine chuckled, making his way back to shore.

"I swear, that was the fastest I've ever seen you move."

Kurt fumed. "Blaine, there was a _shark_. Do you blame me?"

"Dolphin, actually." He grinned, taking Kurt's hand and dragging him back to their towels. "You would've seem them if you hadn't left so quickly."

"Sorry?" Kurt countered dryly. "Next time I'll risk getting my leg chewed off for a pretty sight."

Blaine laughed, shaking Kurt's towel off before draping it around Kurt in a hug. "Would you still love me if a shark bit my leg off?"

"Of course." Kurt snorted. "But I hope you realise I'd also spend the rest of my life introducing you as 'stupid'."

"Stupid?" Blaine pouted.

"Mmhm." Kurt grinned. "Maybe 'very stupid'."

"Why?" Blaine asked, wrapping his own towel around himself.

Kurt sniggered. "For getting eaten by a shark, of course."


	357. Christmas Spirit

_**A/N: Merry Christmas, bitches! I hope you all had good days. Or...I hope you**_**have**_** a good day? Timezones suck. Anyway, Merry Christmas, and enjoy.**_

* * *

Christmas was always hard.

It wasn't the presents. It wasn't the family. It wasn't the money.

It was the absolute joy that people managed to summon up, regardless of their situation.

And maybe that was why it was hard.

Because no matter what, Kurt couldn't summon it.

He'd tried, of course. Tried to keep an open mind…

His father had died two years ago – a week before Christmas. He had no siblings, and his mother had died much earlier in his life.

He didn't have friends – not anymore, at least.

But he could pay the rent, and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate on Christmas day.

And that was enough.

^.^

Blaine Anderson loved Christmas.

He loved it with every fibre of his being.

It was the epitome of joy that was summoned each Christmas, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"This would be good for Cooper." Blaine beamed, squeezing Rachel's hand as he pointed at a novelty mirror with a beard and Santa glasses.

"At least he can reuse it so he can just look at himself!" Rachel laughed.

Blaine chuckled, picking up the gift. "Money well spent."

Rachel giggled, twirling around the shop with her arms outspread. "I love Christmas." She sighed happily, stepping up to the register where Kurt was serving.

"Christmas should be twice a year." Blaine continued behind her, unloading his trolley onto the conveyor belt.

Kurt made a face, silently scanning their items, but Blaine caught it.

"Not a fan?"

Kurt chuckled. "You could say that."

Blaine pouted. "How come?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I live in a box sized apartment. I don't think that celebrating on my own will be worth it."

Blaine frowned, chewing his lip as he paid for the goods.

"Didn't mean to kill the mood." Kurt said, genuinely apologetic. "Merry Christmas."

"Nothing could dampen my Christmas Spirit." Blaine found the excited grin he'd been wearing before and waved good bye. "Merry Christmas."

Kurt shook his head after the man. Customers were funny.

^.^

Kurt worked again the next day, surprised to see the same man in his line again.

"Forget something?" he asked with a small smile, and Blaine nodded seriously.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come spend Christmas with us."

Kurt actually had to double-take, eyes bulging as he stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas." Blaine said seriously.

"Look, you don't have to-"

"I want to." Blaine interrupted. "I want you to come."

Kurt chewed his lip uncertainly. "I wouldn't want to be the third wheel…"

Blaine frowned for a moment before laughing. "Oh, god no. Rachel is just a friend. We're having a Christmas party – about seven or eight people, and it'd be really cool if you came."

Kurt let out a soft sigh, staring as Blaine looked at him pleadingly. Did he even want to celebrate Christmas? Did he want the mind-numbing pleasure radiating from everyone? The joy and laughter of Christmas spirit...?

It had been a while...

He stared at Blaine - the gorgeous young man who had literally embodied Christmas - offering him somewhere to be when he had none.

He sucked in a deep breath. "Fine."

That same grin broke out on Blaine's face. He rummaged for a pen and paper, scribbling down his address.

"Starts at one." He grinned.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled slightly, and Blaine practically bounced out of the store before Kurt stopped him. "Hey! What's your name?"

He turned back. "Blaine. What's yours?"

"Kurt."

He grinned again. "Well… Merry Christmas Kurt."

* * *

_**A/N: Legitimately something I witnessed the other day. Not the same scenario, but almost the same dialogue. It needs continuing - like, it's a dumb way to end. Maybe next Christmas... :)** _


	358. Health Kick

_**A/N: Happy New Year and all that jazz, we apologise so much for the lack of updating. We hit a roadblock and it's been really hard to write Klaine lately. Whatever. We'll get there. **__**This fic is pretty much Claire and I. I want to be healthy and shit and she just likes her chocolate. It doesn't really go anywhere...**_

_****__**Rating: G**_

* * *

"But Kurt! They're full of calcium, so they _have_ to be good for you." Blaine argued, pushing the trolley slowly behind Kurt.

"Blaine, do you even _know_ how much sugar is in those things?" Kurt sighed, studying his list.

"You like them too, stop denying it." Blaine pouted.

"I never said I didn't like them, I pointed out how much of a bad idea they would be for breakfast."

"Just because you want us to eat fruit and salads and-and _healthy_ food doesn't mean I want to as well. Sometimes I like to pig out on junk food." Blaine sighed, slumping over the handle bar of the trolley.

"Eating healthy is good for you." Kurt said distractedly, putting a couple more items in their trolley.

"But Kurt….."

"But nothing. Remember what happened the last time we got the poppers? They were all off, and you said you'd never drink them again." Kurt muttered, wincing a little as he remembered the taste.

"But that was months ago!"

"Blaine."

"I know." Blaine sighed. "What if we get a bottle of chocolate milk instead?" he asked, brightening.

Kurt chuckled, eyes narrowing. "Chocolate milk or ice cream?"

Blaine froze. "That's not fair." He said quietly.

"What isn't?" Kurt smirked.

"Making me choose." Blaine pouted. "Can we get chocolate milk _next _time if we get ice cream today?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer." Blaine frowned slightly.

"Sure it is. We _might_ get chocolate milk next time, and we might not." Kurt laughed, stepping into the next aisle.

"You're mean to me."

"Only sometimes. It's because I love you and I want us to be healthy."

"Only all the time." Blaine muttered. "Fine. Can we get chocolate ice cream?"

"I guess… Why chocolate?"

"Because then I can melt it and have chocolate milk as well as ice cream!"

Kurt heaved a sigh. "You can have chocolate ice cream, but only if you promise to start drinking my vegetable juice."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "That stuff is disgusting."

"You haven't even tried it."

"It's juice…. Made out of vegetables. It even _sounds_ disgusting."

"Is that a no?"

"….Maybe?"

Kurt stared at him until he cracked.

"Okay. Fine. I'll drink your disgusting vegetable juice."

Kurt beamed triumphantly. "And you'll come swimming with me tomorrow?"

"Well, yes. But only because it's swimming, and it's hot."

"And we'll be fit."

* * *

_**A/N: We're attempting a writing boot camp today. so you should get at least one more story today... fingers crossed. ^^**_


	359. Monopoly

_**A/N: Oops. Time kind of...got away from us. We apologise. In other news, college starts in...ten days. Scary, scary shit right there. So we have this. And we're going to have a writing bootcamp tomorrow morning, which is exciting because we've been writing, but we're working on an independent novel. And we have lots of ideas for Klaine but sadly our novel came first. Anyway. It's only been a month. Thank you so much guys for reviewing. We're at 2000 reviews and a bit over and that's so exciting. We hope you enjoy this - we've kind of been addicted to Monopoly in between everything else. **_

* * *

"I love New Years Eve specials." Seven year old Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine laughed, grinning at he settled next to his best friend. Their parents looked at each other with small smiles – the four of them had been friends since they were teenagers, and Kurt and Blaine had pretty much grown up with each other.

Burt flicked the television to the specials when suddenly the entire house was shut off and shrouded in darkness. Kurt let out a shriek, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"What's going on?" he squeaked, and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Power's just out, buddy. We'll fix it soon." Burt chuckled. "Stay on the couch."

Elizabeth hurried to the kitchen, quickly retrieving the candles and matches, lighting a few and passing them to Mark, Alice and Burt. She passed a small lantern to Kurt and Blaine to share.

"What about New Years?" Blaine asked softly, looking worried. "We won't be able to see it."

"Hey, don't worry about it, B." Mark reassured him. "We've got at least five hours until the ball comes down. Power will be up by then."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked softly.

"Positive." He smiled, and Blaine nodded, chewing his lip uncertainly.

"What are we going to do until then?" Kurt asked softly. "What do people do without TV?"

Alice chuckled, looking over at Elizabeth. "We could play some board games…?"

"Or…have a drink." Mark suggested under his breath to Burt.

The two men chuckled, heading off to the basement. Alice rolled her eyes, before heading to the cupboard and finding the board games.

"Monopoly?"

"Monopoly?" Blaine and Kurt repeated in unison, blinking rapidly. "What's that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "How about we set you boys up and then we'll go downstairs with your fathers'?"

Alice nodded at that, before setting up the game board and explaining the rules. The two women helped them until they were around the board a couple of times and could play without constantly getting stuck, before heading downstairs to their husbands.

"This is kind of fun." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Kind of. But I think I need a calculator…"

Two hours went by, and the boys had grabbed hold of the rules book, figuring out how to buy houses and hotels. Each parent had been up every half hour to check on them, but the boys showed no signs of stopping soon. They supplied them with chips and drinks, and Kurt had figured a way to use this to his advantage.

He had just landed on a particular pricy property with hotels, and he had no idea how he was supposed to pay up. Finally, he spotted a 'wish chip' in the chip bowl – a chip that had been curled over and baked - and snatched it up.

"How about…I only pay you half the money, but I also give you…this." He produced the chip, knowing that they were Blaine's favourites.

Blaine considered this, eying the chip, before nodding. "Deal."

Kurt beamed, handing the chip and half the money over.

They continued on a little, until Kurt noticed something on the board. "What does…this thing mean?" he asked. "Ten… something." He referred to the percent symbol.

Blaine glanced at it, shrugging. "Dunno. What do you think it means?"

Kurt shrugged too. "Two hundred or ten something." He mumbled. "Maybe it's two hundred and ten?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Two hundred and ten."

The game continued on, when suddenly the lights flickered and turned on. Both sets of parents came back up the stairs, grinning brightly.

"Look at that, an hour before midnight. What did I tell you?" Mark grinned and Blaine blinked up from the game.

"It's been four hours?" he asked with bewilderment.

"Yep." Alice grinned. "Ready to watch the end of the specials?"

Both boys glanced down at their game, before nodding, packing up the pieces and settling back on the couch, ready for the New Year.

When midnight struck, they were allowed half an hour to celebrate the New Year, but they were quickly herded into bed afterwards. Their bed consisted of a King Mattress on the floor, with a billion blankets piled on top of them to combat the cold.

Kurt yawned sleepily, rolling onto his side to face Blaine. "We should play that game again sometime…" he whispered.

Blaine nodded, yawning as well as he faced Kurt. "Mm…next year?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "On New Years?"

Blaine grinned. "We should do it every single year."

Kurt beamed right back at him.

"Deal."

^.^

Every year, it always started the same.

Kurt would be the banker, and Blaine would take care of the real estate.

Blaine would be the dog, and Kurt was always the top hat.

As promised, every year on New Year's they would find a room, turn off all the lights and light a candle, playing in the dim glow of the flickering flame. Time went on and they stayed up later and later, their games going on longer and longer.

Eventually they stopped using calculators, and they found out how to figure out 10% of their money. Other bargains were made – wish chips and desserts, along with rent-free goes.

Their tradition had almost been going seven years, when it stopped. It was inevitable – Blaine had moved, and it was harder to see each other, since Blaine was in his first year at Dalton and Kurt was at McKinley. They didn't spend the New Year together, and they didn't see each other for a few months afterwards.

When they did, they realised that they missed each other, and for the next few months they kept close. That New Years, they spent the night in a dark room, playing Monopoly until the early hours of the morning. They only got halfway through the game though – most of it was spent reminiscing and catching up.

They were best friends, and they had made a pact.

Another year later and their tradition had been restored, and they were playing again.

"Alright…two grand…" Kurt grinned triumphantly when Blaine had landed on Mayfair – his property with a hotel on it.

Blaine winced. "Geez. This better be top notch." He grinned, counting out the money. He paused, biting his lip before grinning at Kurt. "I only have one thousand six hundred…"

Kurt grinned. "What else do you have to offer?"

"Well…one thousand six hundred…and you get to go out on a date with me." He said softly, almost a little worriedly as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt's heart ruptured in his chest, eyes widening.

"A date?"

"Take it or leave it." Blaine said confidently, but inside he was freaking out, his heart pumping and his breath a little rapid.

Kurt seemed to mull it over, before a grin spread over his face. "You really think a date with you is worth four hundred?"

Blaine's face fell.

"It's more like…a thousand." He said softly. "So…how about one thousand six hundred and that date…and as for your change…" he chewed his lip. "Kiss me?"

Blaine's eyes boggled and he let out a happy laugh. "Deal." He whispered, and he leaned over the board to gently press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

After that, the favours became more and more daring – longer kisses paired with the usual suspects – chips and desserts. They went on their date and started going out, and the next year they played cuddled together over a corner of the board, so they could each have a section to themselves but with their arms wrapped around each other, a blanket draped over their shoulders.

After they finally did it, the game started getting ten times more interesting. The New Years after their first time, properties and debts were paid off with sexual favours – a blow job here, a hand job there – all quietly and secretly, in case their parents walked in to check on them.

Each year they found new ways to spice up their game, while keeping their tradition in check.

Kurt and Blaine got married at thirty-four years old.

Their honeymoon was held in Italy over the New Year, and they had gone down to the store to buy their game.

"I'll give you…a kiss…and this wish chip." Kurt snatched it from the bag, grinning slightly. "For Pentonville Road."

Blaine beamed.

"Deal."


	360. Call It An Art

_**A/N: That writing bootcamp? Yeah, didn't happen. In other news, college started. Eek. I'm doing a Bachelor in Drama, and it's all very...practical. It's amazing. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this fic...**_

* * *

"Piercing is an art...?" Blaine mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. You're a body piercer. I'm a tattoo artist. Artist, mate. I control which way the ink flows. You just stick a dot in some flesh and poke a needle through. Hell, I wouldn't even call inking an art! Yours is just even _less_ of an art!"

His co-worker - Rob - rolled his eyes with a fond grin. They'd had this argument several times now, and Blaine always thought he had the better side.

He was about to start another round of 'the word art is actually in my profession' when the bell chimed, and Blaine glanced up at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He was pale and sweet, with gorgeous eyes that sparkled in the half-light of the workplace. They curiously gazed around the room, almost tentative and Blaine was falling in love.

"Can I help you?" Blaine managed to find his voice, a genuine smile on his face that almost beckoned the other man closer.

Kurt looked around the shop once more before stepping forward with wide eyes, offering a small, scared smile to the man behind the counter.

"I want a tattoo."

Rob made a disgusted grunt and turned away, inspecting a glass case of belly-bars.

Blaine smiled widely, looking over the man. "Are you sure? You'll be tainting your skin forever."

Kurt breathed out once, before nodding. The thrill, the intense rush of adrenaline as his belly swooped with even the thought of ink on his skin was enough to persuade him. "Yes."

Blaine nodded. "Alright, have you thought about what you want?"

Kurt nodded again. "Just some words. On the inside of my wrist." he said softly.

"And is this your first tattoo?"

Kurt nodded again, smiling shyly.

"Excellent!" Blaine grinned, grabbing out a form and a pen, placing them on the counter in front of Kurt. "Name, Date of Birth, Address, and your signature here...and also I need some form of ID."

Kurt fished his license from his wallet, before quickly filling out his details, fingers almost shaking with nerves.

"Now, do you have a sort of...template, I can refer to?" Blaine asked softly as he filled out the form.

Kurt nodded absently, and _god, _Blaine couldn't get enough of his eyes. He pulled out a sheet of paper, where the words, 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' were in perfect calligraphy across the page. Blaine breathed out in a low whistle, noticing that it was written, not printed.

"You did this?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded shyly, a small smile on his face. "Is it okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Perfect. I take it you're a Beatles fan then?"

Kurt nodded again proudly. "It's...the song, it reminds me of my dad."

Blaine grinned fondly. "Alright, roll your sleeve up and follow me." Blaine smiled kindly, leading him into a back room.

He started injecting the black ink into his machine, staring at the guide Kurt had provided him with.

"Jump up on the seat. Do you know much about your pain threshold?"

Kurt shrugged. "I can take it." he said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine nodded. "Alright. Just call out if you want me to stop. I can take as long as you want." he said gently, trying to soothe the poor boy, who was almost shaking.

Kurt nodded, resting his arm along the table. Blaine settled, preparing his arm and making sure it was clean and sterilized before holding the machine over his arm, glancing at the guide one more time before turning to Kurt.

"Don't forget to breathe." he said softly. "Big, steady breaths. Think about something else."

Kurt just nodded, whole body tense.

"And relax, please..." Blaine smiled, and as soon as Kurt had visibly stopped tensing, he started.

Kurt let out a soft whimper at the first contact, his eyes going to the ceiling as he clenched his other fist. Fuck, it hurt.

"Sing." Blaine whispered, barely halfway done with the 'I'. "Sing the song for me."

Kurt glanced at him, wide eyed. "W-What?"

"To take your mind off the pain." Blaine said softly, his eyes never leaving his arm. "Just sing to me. I don't care how bad or good you are. Just sing."

Kurt hesitated for a long minute, and Blaine thought he got distracted by the ink being inserted under his skin. As Blaine started on the 'W', Kurt opened his mouth, and started to sing.

The second the first notes floated from his lips, Blaine actually had to pause to look over at him, to make sure it was actually him singing. It was beautiful. Pure, clean and crisp - sounding like an angel. If Blaine wasn't in love before, he sure was now. Kurt didn't seem to notice his pause, and he continued as his soul was lifted with Kurt's glorious crescendo. He was breathing a little heavily, the song drawing emotions from him he didn't think he was capable of when he was concentrating this hard.

When Kurt finished the song, he continued with another. Blaine didn't mind - he could happily listen to Kurt sing all day, for the rest of his life. He even started to hum along softly with another he recognizable, which Kurt seemed to like.

Almost half an hour later, Blaine was finished, bringing the machine away and inspecting the tattoo, grinning to himself. Even with the red around the outside, it looked amazing against his pale skin - the black contrasting so perfectly. When Blaine glanced up, Kurt had his eyes closed, still quietly singing.

"It's finished." Blaine whispered softly, and Kurt's eyes cracked open, his voice fading out.

His breath caught as his eyes trailed over the writing, eyes watering quickly as his other hand flew to his mouth. "It's beautiful." he whispered, blinking rapidly.

Blaine beamed widely. This was his favourite part of the job - the aftermath of his customers being absolutely ecstatic about his work.

"You have a beautiful voice." Blaine said quietly, smiling over at him.

Kurt coloured a deep red, eyes closing as he grinned a little. "Thanks." he whispered.

Blaine took a small breath, before going into business mode. "So, I'm just going to put this green soap on it, and some anti-bacterial Vaseline kind of stuff." he said softly, already working over his arm again. "It'll take about...seven to ten days for it to heal, and for now it's got to be wrapped in gauze for protection."

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine, and slowly studying his features. The man was very cute with long, frizzy curls erupting from his scalp. He had several tattoo's himself - nothing he could properly make out, but he could see patches of ink on his biceps, and one that dipped below the neckline of his shirt.

"Feel free to remove this after about...six hours. Don't be too rough with the tattoo to start with - no scrubbing in the shower, but give it a good massage." he grinned. "I've got a handy booklet that will tell you everything else you need to know." he smiled, standing back up.

Kurt joined him, unable to keep his eyes off the white gauze that encircled his forearm. Blaine led him back to the counter, where he paid for his tattoo.

He lingered afterwards, not quite wanting to leave just yet. There was something about Blaine - he was soft and gentle and sang with him, and he was nice and cute and Kurt desperately wanted to see him again.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully as he stepped around the store, inspecting the jewelery and piercings. He was about to ask him if he needed anything else when the boy turned to him.

"Would you...like to go on a date with me?" he asked timidly, eyes wide and hopeful.

Blaine's eyes widened happily, his face lighting up in a huge grin. "You serious?"

Kurt nodded, grinning a little at his reaction. "Yeah...I'm serious."

"Well, yeah. I really would." he said softly. "Tonight?"

"When does your shift end?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine glanced at the time. "Mm, now?" he quirked an eyebrow, and Kurt giggled.

"I wouldn't want to be taking any of your precious work time away." he said softly, a small smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't call it work..." Blaine smirked. "It's...more of an art."

Rob snorted. "Get out of here, you spaz." he chuckled from the little side room.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head and coming out from around the counter, beaming at Kurt.

"Guess what."

"What?" Kurt asked softly, grinning up at him.

"I think...I want to hold your hand."


	361. Forgiveness

**_A/N: The third of February. That was the last time we updated. Holy shit. 116 days. 3 months, 27 days. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I want to say so much has happened, but god, it hasn't. We just...stopped writing. I've written two fics since then. The other will be posted soon (2 days max). I just...college, and ... I'm making excuses. But we're back (we think). And I say 'we' very loosely because Claire doesn't even know I've written this. She's playing Sims in front of me. Whatever. We constantly say we feel bad and never do anything about it. Anyway. Not dead, which is a plus. Just lazy. YAY SEASON 5 :D _**

**_T_****_his chapter is inspired by P!nk's beautiful, gorgeous song 'Just Give Me A Reason', which I am in love with and which has been on repeat for the last 5 hours._**

**_Rating: PG (mild swearing) _**

* * *

_We're not broken, just bent…_

Kurt stared, eyes watery with unshed tears, at the crossroads in front of him.

Never before had he ever faced a problem so demanding. Conflicting. It ripped at every part of his body that felt something, tearing at his heart, his lungs, his stomach. His mind.

His mind…

It in particular was filled with insecurity and doubt, ready to jump ship at any moment and let his heart deal with it.

His heart… well, all that wanted was Blaine. So eager, and ready to forgive him so easily and quickly right from the start, because Blaine was the first person to make him feel safe. Who really understood him, and took him for everything he was and would ever be. Staring at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, caressing his sides with the barest of pressure just to let Kurt know he was still there – still his support pillar.

Kurt _needed _that.

There was no denying it. As much as he seemed independent, he needed that pillar of love and trust to guide him, and appreciate him, and help him make the right choices. Student President…NYADA…Tony…Blaine had been there for all of them, had helped him.

His mind was still betrayed though.

Maybe he watched too much TV – sat through too many musicals, but he needed Blaine to do something, a grand gesture of love that suddenly made everything okay again. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew it wouldn't happen like that.

Blaine had done all he could, and it was up to Kurt now.

New York was always beautiful when it rained.

It was cold, and miserable, and that's what Kurt loved about it. There was a slight decrease in the population – people had decided to take cabs, the train, or other means of transport, which meant Kurt wasn't fighting for a place on the pavement.

He didn't have an umbrella – it wasn't raining that hard. Just a hoodie, his satchel, warm jeans and his Doc Martens. It suited his mood perfectly. The buildings were brilliantly grey, barely standing out against the clouds that hung over the city.

Blaine's plane would be landing in fifteen minutes.

They were meeting at Kurt's favourite coffee shop – a cosy little building where the service was friendly and Kurt felt welcome. Blaine would meet him there, and they were going to talk.

Kurt didn't care how long it took, but it needed to happen. They hadn't talked properly since the break-up, just a few apologies scattered here and there, some deep texting that got them nowhere, and the Valentine's Day fiasco.

Kurt never meant to put him down like that – the whole 'bros helping bros', and he watched Blaine's heart shatter when he said it. He didn't mean it. It just happened – the panic of trying to rationalise what was happening was too much for his brain.

So it came up with 'casual sex'. And he was supposed to be a performer.

Kurt heaved a sigh, his clothes and hair slightly damp from the rain as he stepped into his coffee shop. A few staff members gave him a wave, and he nodded back, not bothering to order as he found a booth next to the windows.

_Just landed. Grabbing my luggage, will be there soon. Can't wait to see you xx. – B_

The text made Kurt smile. Blaine was a sweetheart, and the 'kisses' at the end were adorable. Like Blaine.

Ten minutes of watching the rain later, a soggy Blaine Anderson stepped through the double doors, looking around the room before spotting Kurt and wheeling his luggage over.

"Hi." He grinned, his teeth gleaming. Kurt couldn't help his own smile.

"Hey. Take a seat, I'll order." He said quickly, smiling. "Same drink as always."

Blaine's mouth quirked up in that familiar smile, making butterflies erupt in Kurt's stomach, bubbling up into his throat as he swelled with affection. "As always."

Kurt turned around, trying to keep himself composed as he headed to the counter. He ordered their regulars, making small-talk with the barista. She seemed curious about Blaine, silently pleading with her eyes for Kurt to give over the information, but Kurt couldn't even fathom an explanation. Once the drinks were ready, he took them over, putting Blaine's near his hand before sitting down with an intake of breath.

"I want you back."

_Fuck. _

Kurt had a whole speech planned out but apparently his brain went into panic mode again. His eyes widened, his mouth going agape as he tried to recover, eyes searching Blaine's for a reaction of some sort.

Blaine had blinked, as if he hadn't even heard Kurt. Then he blinked a few more times as the phrase repeated in his head, and suddenly he realised that yes, Kurt had actually said it, because an impossibly wide smile spread across his face, eyes brightening.

"What?" he asked, squeezing his coffee cup as he tried to take control of his face again.

"I…" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut in shame. "I mean. I…I would like to…try us again." He said quietly. "I don't…I mean, I…" Eloquent, as always. "I hate being without you." He said in a rush, making sure to get it all out. "I hate waking up and not having an excuse to text you. I hate not knowing what you're doing at any time in the day. I…I hate…I hate not…"

"Having you as my boyfriend." Blaine summed up quietly, his hand fighting to stay around his cup, and not moving forward to touch Kurt in some way.

Kurt nodded lamely, staring down at his own drink. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I ignored you, and hated you for so long. I'm sorry it took so long for me to-"

"Shh." Blaine whispered, his hand tentatively moving forward, laying palm-up on the table – a cautious invitation. "I was every bit deserving. You had every right."

Kurt took it, laying his pale hand in Blaine's, eyes watering slightly as Blaine interlaced their fingers, his thumb gently stroking over Kurt's.

"I never stopped loving you." Kurt whispered, staring at their hands. "That was the worst part. I couldn't….hate you. Couldn't let you go. You mean so much to me."

Blaine listened to him, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes as he gently squeezed Kurt's hand. He was always the one to talk lately – professing his undying love, trying so hard to make Kurt forgive him and throwing his every being into being the perfect person again. He desperately tried to make up for his mistake, but if Kurt wasn't taking it, there was little he could do.

And now Kurt was, and Blaine couldn't be happier.

"I love you." Blaine said quietly, a soft, warm smile on his lips, and Kurt glanced up at him, taking in a deep breath, before returning it.

"I love you too."


	362. My Mark On You

**_A/N: As promised. I actually wrote this one about 4 weeks ago, but anyway. Thanks guys for the positive stuff. It was really lovely waking up to your love. I missed you guys heaps. This one definitely isn't to standard like the other, but it's the sequel to the tattoo fic. Also, if Klaine sang 'Just Give Me A Reason', I would be sobbing into my pillow for about a week._**

**_Edit: Thanks to gleek,me (and yea, a comma because the silly thing won't let me put a dot...) for pointing out my stupid mistakes. I'm usually better than this but...*shrug* _**

**_Rating: PG_**

* * *

"Close your eyes and just go nuts..."

Blaine chuckled, staring at the man with wide, happy eyes. He loved moments like these. Kurt lay next to him, his long body all pale and naked between the sheets - his eyes sleep-ridden and the lightest blue Blaine had ever seen. He leaned forward to kiss the slightest stubble from his jaw, his skin almost gold in the warm light flooding into the room.

"Maybe with a sharpie." he chuckled.

"With ink." Kurt pressed. 'You did such a good job last time."

His forearm came out from beneath the blankets, the black ink shining on the words 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'.

"I had a pattern. A stencil, to follow." he protested softly, fingers running over the lettering. "It's different."

Kurt pouted again, and Blaine laughed, kissing at his lower lip gently. Kurt smiled, kissing him back before he made a small noise, pulling back.

"Draw something for me!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

The sheets pooled around his waist and Blaine took a moment to trace his fingers over his bare chest.

"Something?"

"Anything." Kurt breathed, suddenly excited. "Mark me."

Something flashed through Blaine and he and he raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms behind his head, trying hard to make it look like those two words hadn't aroused the crap out of him.

"Mm." he contemplated softly.

"We...we should both do it. Design something for the other." he said softly. "And I want your name. I don't care if you don't want mine."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Don't be silly. Of course I want your name."

Two months. They'd been dating for two months, and they were getting their names tattooed on each other. Blaine knew it was too soon, but somehow it felt right.

"You know it's permanent, right?" Blaine said quietly, wanting to make sure Kurt knew what it meant.

He nodded, taking Blaine's hand and kissing it. "So are we, right?"

Blaine gave him the barest of smiles, his hand moving over Kurt's chest, trying to imagine his name in ink, covering Kurt's body.

Kurt watched him, lip wedged between his teeth. "You don't seem to be too enthusiastic..."

Blaine licked his teeth. "People are going to have something to say about it. Our friends, in particular."

"And?" he asked. "Who cares what anybody thinks?"

Blaine swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, and Kurt gave up with a resigned sigh, looking away.

"Hey..." Blaine cupped his cheek. "You know it was never a question of whether I loved you enough to get your name." he reassured him. "But...your parents...our friends."

Kurt gave him a small smile, leaning over to kiss him gently. "I know...and they can go fuck themselves if they disagree." he beamed. "It's our lives, Blaine Anderson, and I'm going to do what I want."

Blaine chuckled, kissing him back. "I love you."

Kurt gave him a bewildered little smile. It wasn't the first time they'd said it, but it was such a random response to Kurt's rant.

"I love you too."

^.^

Three months later, they sat in Blaine's tattoo parlour with designs for each other.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to do yours?" Blaine asked, wiping disinfectant over his chest.

Kurt nodded. "Yes please." he grinned, and Blaine laughed, leaning down to kiss him.

He glanced at the design he'd draw for Kurt. It wasn't detailed or intricate - just the image of two blow crow wings, a treble-clef making the tail, with Blaine's name making an appearance down the side of each wing in red.

"Ready?" he asked, transferring the design onto his skin. Kurt nodded, relaxing and shuddering out a long breath. He was nervous again.

Blaine started inking, eyes wide and unblinking as he moved the machine over Kurt's chest. Kurt winced and grunted in pain, his fists tightening as the needles pricked him. Blaine was finished close to an hour and a half later, using a cloth to catch the remaining blood that was beading and running down Kurt's chest.

By this time, Kurt was singing to himself, head tilted towards the ceiling, until Blaine gently tapped his arm.

"All done, gorgeous." he smiled.

Kurt tared down, eyes bright and happy. Blaine pulled a mirror up and Kurt laughed excitedly.

"Blaine, look at it!" he exclaimed, swallowing hard.

Blaine chuckled, rubbing the soap and cream over it, before attaching the bandage over the top.

"It's beautiful." he breathed softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"It does look good." he agreed modestly. "I can't wait until it's healed."

Kurt nodded, eager to move on. "Your turn." he beamed.

"James!" Blaine called, and the other tattoo artist entered. "Kurt, meet James. He did my other tattoos as well."

Kurt smiled at the other man, his eyes flicking back to where he could spot a few of Blaine's tattoos. His collarbone had a musical staff, with Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' chorus, and a red rose in a glass case on his arm from 'Beauty and the Beast.'

"Reference?" James questioned, and Kurt handed him the sheet of paper. James studied it as he shifted the design to Blaine's bicep.

It was the Disney Castle in blue, with paw prints leading to the entrance. Kurt's name was written in the Disney font. Blaine had loved it the moment Kurt showed him, quickly agreeing.

James worked quietly as Kurt gripped Blaine's hand, fascinated as he watched the needles. Blaine seemed quite content, watching Kurt lovingly. It took two and a half hours before they were able to leave, with Kurt's chest and Blaine's bicep bandaged.

^.^

A week later, Kurt stood with his arms wrapped around Blaine's torso. The shower water streamed down around them, and Blaine turned and pressed a sneaky kiss to the ink of his chest. He glanced up at Kurt from under his dark lashes, smiling coyly.

"Mine." he murmured, and Kurt chuckled, pulling him up and kissing him hard.

"Mine."

* * *

**A/N: Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but if any of you want to design a cover for 'A Collection of Klaine', go right ahead. Depending on if anyone decides to do it, we'll pick our favourite (or rotate), and stuff. Just send me a PM and we'll talk.**


	363. In Memory

_**A/N: This is the worst written chapter ever. Not because it's shitty, but I just...I can't do it yet. Not properly. My aim for this chapter was to write it from a fan perspective, from my perspective. I want to write quite a bit in this A/N. To give you my story, or whatever. Because at a time like this, it's really important that we all stick together and support each other.**_

_**I'll let you read first, but be warned, it is about death and coping but it's very disjointed and very.. detached, I guess.**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel lost his mother when he was eight years old.

Being eight, there wasn't a lot Kurt understood. He knew that when he grazed his knee, it took time to heal. He knew that if he wanted to get to school on time, he had to catch the seven-thirty bus. He especially had perfected tying his shoes.

He knew about life and death, mostly. He knew how children were made. That it took nine months for them to come out.

But it was the 'not gonna be around anymore' from his father that didn't really sink in.

And maybe it never did sink in. Not properly, at least. He woke up every morning, wishing it had all been a dream. Believing, it had all been a dream, until of course, he went downstairs and remembered that she wouldn't be cooking him pancakes. That she wouldn't be singing in the shower, and she wouldn't walk him to the bus stop.

But for those five seconds of unprocessed thought, between asleep and awake, she was alive.

…

Kurt Hummel lost his brother when he was nineteen years old.

Being nineteen, there were a lot of things that Kurt understood.

The fact that Finn Hudson wouldn't be around anymore wasn't one of them.

He hadn't seen him for a while – he was off in the war, fighting for the country. The police showed up at nine in the morning, and from Carole's screams, he immediately knew that the worst had happened.

Finn Hudson was dead.

He was so far away. Untouchable. Unreachable.

And Kurt hadn't seen him in a while. He barely knew him these days – they didn't really talk, and the most he got from him was videos of him goofing off.

…

Kurt was numb.

He stared at the obituary – a confused frown on his face. Finn Hudson was dead. His head shook once, then twice in disbelief, before the tears built in his eyes and fell in rivers down his face. They pooled in his cheeks, dripping from his chin, until he was sobbing, and there were arms around him in comfort.

But numb stayed for a few hours.

He spent a long time outside, trying to convince himself to stop crying, to stop sobbing and being an uncontrollable mess. But it didn't work. Hours passed and Finn had been gone for over twelve hours, and yet the little phrase circling his head didn't seem real.

There was no way that he was gone.

No way.

He had seen a video of him only a few days ago.

The tears moved to his bed, dripping onto his pillow.

Kurt once read that when you cry, only seventeen tears were released. He almost laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. He'd shed more than seventeen tears in a minute.

His chest felt hollow, his body heavy and his eyes stung from crying.

He didn't understand how life could be so short. How one day someone could exist, and the next day not.

Kurt didn't know Finn that well. Not really. He'd seen a side of him, had a crush on him briefly – but there was no development further. They were step-brothers, and that was more or less the extent of their relationship.

So why did Kurt feel like his whole world had shattered into oblivion, and that nobody could pick up the pieces?

On the second day, Blaine came over and held him as he cried.

He was better. As long as he didn't think about _him. _

There were distractions in place to keep his mind off the situation, but songs, pictures and even saying his name threw him off, and left a shell of the man in his place.

On the third day, he finally spoke.

"I have no memories with him." He breathed, barely as loud as a whisper.

Blaine glanced over, an eyebrow up.

"I have no proper memories. No deep and meaningfuls. Just…him being stupid." He sobbed out, tears leaking from his eyes again.

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Was Finn really a deep and meaningful kind of guy?" he asked gently.

Kurt considered his, before shaking his head and crying into the corner of his arm.

Blaine moved over, wrapping his arms – a protective barrier separating the world and the grief Kurt was feeling.

"I don't know how to deal with this." Kurt whispered. "We weren't close…I can't sit around drinking and telling stories about him because I've barely got any to tell. I can't…get closure because there's nothing to draw it from!" he whimpered.

Blaine rubbed his back gently. "But you have stories." He said softly. "You have memories, no matter how mundane they are. Everything you knew of him was a part of him. That's what matters."

Kurt swallowed hard, his head on Blaine's shoulder, drenching his shirt. "I miss him."

…

It was hard to move on. It was weeks and months of talking to family and friends, piecing and remembering his life – his good times and his bad.

But even then, Kurt still had that minute before he remembered. That minute of hope, and love and joy.

He cherished that minute.

He cherished the stories. The love, and the fondness that came from the stories about him trying to pull of something he wasn't any good at. Because that's what Finn was about.

That's what Kurt would remember.

That's what kept Kurt going.

* * *

_**In Memory:**_

**_I wasn't Cory's biggest fan, but I didn't hate him like I hated Finn. But I saw the news on my Twitter timeline just as the news was breaking out. Like Kurt, I had a few minutes of disbelief, and then it was confirmed that it wasn't a hoax and I burst into tears. I cried for a few hours, and then I stayed up all night watching happy things and trying to forget. The next day I was still upset though._**

_**Hell, I'm still upset now. It's impacted me in a way that I didn't think it would. I've been attacked and barreled over by this grief, and I can't imagine what 'obsessed fans' are feeling right now. (And I say that in the fondest way possible - like the way I feel about Chris and Darren). Cory was a hero and a champion. A role model and a amazing, hilarious guy.**_

**_He auditioned using tupperware. He's not the best singer, and certainly not the best dancer, but he gives me hope, because he took the chance and made it. By drumming on tupperware. He's great._**

_**It's hard. I sent a message to one of my friends (actually I sent many messages, but here are the important ones)**_

**_"I don't know how to deal with this because there isn't anyone I knew that was close to him or even knew him. I can't sit around drinking and telling stories because I didn't know him. I saw Finn, or goofing off in a behind the scenes. I saw him staged and guarded, because that's all you ever are on camera. There is no way to get closure from this departing, and therefore moving on is going to be the hardest thing until the cast start talking, if ever."_**

**_So yes. It's hard. Cory lives in our hearts, and we have Glee, and that one episode of Supernatural, and a whole bunch of other ways to remember him. _**

**_It's also really hard for other people to understand and sympathise with things like this. It hits hard and it hurts in a very different way to how other people would react._**

**_Some people won't and don't understand what we're going through. But I want to tell you guys how much I am here. If you need to talk, and have nobody else, my PM box is ALWAYS open. I also have kik and twitter under the same name - JeffnaBoots. If you're having trouble, don't hesitate to text me or anything. I will always have time and you're not bothering me at all. (Unless I'm asleep but I'll reply as soon as I wake up)_**

**_It's been a rough week, and it's not going to be easy. But we can get through this together, guys._**

**_Find your closure, whether it's Glee marathons, or artwork, or music, or screaming or anything. But find it - I think it's really important that you do._**


	364. Claustrophobic

_**A/N: Holy hell my life is a ball of stress. I'm sorry. That's all I'm gonna say. But I'm about to upload a buttload of fics and I'll keep writing after I go out to dinner (I found my prompt book, YAY!) also the Harry Potter thing has made me dfadfjalkdjfadf so HUZZAH. So this fic is just a little insight to the past 3 or 4 months of my life. **_

* * *

Kurt had never experienced claustrophobia.

Never had he found himself feeling closed in – trapped and bound by the four corners of a room. He couldn't even relate to that feeling of complete helplessness. Of course, he'd seen what it could do – turn people into shaking, trembling balls of fear, unable to control their reactions to the overwhelming body of a crowd. Fear, that the room could swallow them up and never spit them back out.

It was a terrifying thought, but Kurt had never felt it.

But now, he was sure it was claustrophobia he was feeling.

But it didn't come in the usual way.

^.^

Kurt gave a little sigh as he swiped his bus pass and stumbled along the narrow aisle towards his favourite seat – just over the wheel. The bus stop was literally a few metres from his front gate, and it was the first stop of the day, so he was usually the only one boarding. Sadly, he had college classes every day this semester, with a crappy timetable that started at eight each day – meaning he had to be on the bus by six thirty. It was his second year, and even though he loved fashion, college was starting to become a drag.

The bus rides were okay though. He put his iPod headphones in and pressed play, letting the music flood his brain and soothe his caffeine cravings. Luckily, there was an _amazing _coffee shop on campus, and he let the thought of the glorious liquid travelling down his throat distract him.

It worked, mostly, until a particularly bubbly sod sat next to him.

The boy was short, with fluffy, curly hair cut short to his head. His eyes were bright and he was dressed in his best jeans and a button up shirt, complete with a bow tie.

Kurt fought the urge to scoff. The bookbag at his side was more than enough for Kurt to draw out the obvious conclusion – a first year. He looked down at his own clothes and grimaced. He'd really let himself go – not weight wise, but fashion wise. He was wearing sweats and a hoodie, and he wrinkled his nose. Maybe it was time to stop being a college student and start being a person again.

But not to the extent that this bubble of happy was. He was even reading a textbook on the bus. Kurt tilted his head subtly to check what course he was in – Drama. He smirked. A first year Drama student. What a bundle of joy that would be.

A few stops later, Kurt had stopped paying attention to the boy and instead was back to his music. They both got off together, but the boy didn't pay any attention to him, pulling out a map and happily bounding up the seven flights of stairs to the first buildings.

Kurt shook his head.

First years'.

^.^

The next day, at the same number of stops in, Kurt found himself sitting next to the bundle of energy again. This time, Kurt was better dressed this time, a small improvement, but instead of sweats he had his jeans. Still had the hoodie though. The boy was no less excited for his second day of college, and Kurt had to marvel at his enthusiasm. Surely he wasn't this joyful in his first year?

As the week went on, Kurt noticed that the boy always chose the seat next to him. Regardless of the number of people on the bus, he was _always _next to him. One day, nobody else was on the bus and he _still_ sat there.

Kurt didn't know whether to be amused or worried.

Soon, a whole semester passed, and Kurt didn't see the boy for a week during the mid-semester break. He signed up for new classes, getting a new and so much better timetable. He was a little sad he wouldn't see the boy again every day, but he was so much happier about not having eight starts.

But on the Wednesday, as he was sitting in his favourite seat, he watched the boy climb on the bus and, as if nothing had changed, he went and sat down next to Kurt.

Finally, Kurt decided to speak to him. He paused his iPod, taking both headphones out.

"Hey again." he said with a small smile.

The boy seemed ecstatic that Kurt had made contact. "Hi!" he beamed. "I missed you these past two days, bus buddy."

Kurt blinked rapidly, severely amused. Bus buddy? He let out a laugh, beaming. "I don't have early starts on Monday and Tuesday anymore." He said as explanation.

"Oh, right." He beamed. "I love early classes. Really gets everything flowing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face. "Perhaps when you're playing games. I have to be careful not to stab myself with a needle."

Blaine shrugged happily. "Regardless, it gets you thinking." He said softly. "You do fashion, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, so you're constantly thinking about designs, rearranging and mentally picturing how things would look. Stimulating." He explained.

Kurt laughed. "Well, aren't you insightful."

Blaine shrugged, sticking out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." He grinned, shaking his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same to you, Kurt."

^.^

After that, Kurt and Blaine ended up talking every time they managed to be on the bus together. At the end of that semester, they added each other on Facebook and got each other's numbers, and started hanging out outside of their bus trips.

When Kurt was in his third year, and Blaine in his second, they met on the bus early Monday morning, both clad in sweats and hoodies.

"Nicely done, second year." Kurt nodded his approval, beaming at Blaine.

"I've learned from the best." Blaine laughed back. "What are you doing after class?" he asked.

"Mm, going home, I guess." Kurt shrugged. "What I always do after class."

"Do you…maybe want to go get a coffee with me?"

^.^

The relationship was beautiful. Each semester, they aligned their classes so they were on the bus together. They hung out before and after classes and became almost inseparable.

But Blaine started to notice something. Kurt had started retreating. He still hung out – never missed a date or a class, but he started to lack the enthusiasm that had come with meeting Blaine. He started to look like he was when Blaine first climbed aboard the bus and chose to sit next to Kurt – beaten down, stressed and sick of life.

Coming home to it was always worrying – Blaine was afraid that Kurt would recede completely. Lately it was just in his eyes, no longer sparkling and bright, but dull and deserted. At lunchtime, Kurt never ate as much as he used to. Usually they split a small box of chips and a salad, but Kurt had been opting for just the salad recently.

Something was wrong, and Blaine was determined to find out. The problem was, Kurt wasn't willing to talk about it. Regardless of anything Blaine said, Kurt assured him he was fine. Obviously, anyone could see that he wasn't – even his tutors were starting to comment on his lack of attitude and fire to his designs.

"Please, Kurt…are you _sure _nothing is wrong?" he pleaded that night as they studied.

"Of course nothing's wrong…" Kurt said softly, biting his lip.

But there _was_ something wrong. It was threatening to overwhelm Kurt, swallowing him whole. And he didn't know what to do.

It was claustrophobia, and it was hitting him hard.

Every single day it was the same thing. Kurt would wake up. He'd be in his house until he had to catch the bus. Then he went to college, and sat through a class. He caught the bus back home, stayed in his house until dinner. He ate, then he went to bed.

He was trapped in the routine of his life. He knew each bump in the road and could tell you where the bus was at any turn or stop with his eyes closed. He saw the same sights and felt the same things, and nothing was changing.

He had recognised the feeling too – it had started to hit him the semester before he met Blaine. The meeting had obviously changed his routine, but now that Blaine had become a part of his life his mind was settling again.

Ohio was too small. He wanted to go.

He wanted to go to New York and perform. He wanted to fail at auditions and be a struggling artist. He wanted to take on the world and laugh when it spat in his face. He wanted everything to be new and exciting.

But he was halfway through college. He was going to go into fashion.

His future was rolled out in front of him like a big red carpet and yet all he wanted to do was get back into the limo and drive as far away as he could.

How could he explain any of that to Blaine?

"Kurt…I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Kurt murmured. "I'm just…trying to figure some stuff out."

Blaine chewed his lower lip. "Can I help?"

"I don't know how you could." He said softly.

"Can I try?"

Kurt huffed softly. Clearly his boyfriend wasn't going to let it go now that he'd scratched the surface.

So the long conversation began. They got frustrated at each other – Kurt couldn't quite put it into words and Blaine tried to pre-empt his thoughts. It took almost an hour to sort it all out – for Blaine to find the core of his problems, and to start thinking of a solution.

It almost hurt that life here with him wasn't enough – that being his boyfriend was routine and mundane. But he kind of understood that it wasn't about him.

"Why don't you do it?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt glanced up at him.

"I still have a year and a half of my course…"

"Defer." He shrugged. "Put it on hold. Kurt, you're not happy…"

"But…"

"Do it right now. Log onto the website and defer."

"Blaine…"

"Do you want to go to college for the next year and a half?"

"No…"

"Then don't." Blaine said firmly. "I don't want to watch you waste away…"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long time, mapping out the possibilities, before he leant over and grabbed his laptop, an excited glint in his eyes. It automatically made Blaine smile – he hadn't seen that face for a couple of months.

Blaine sat next to him as he called up the college, filling out online forms, before finally he put the phone down and clicked the button.

"I'm no longer going to college." He breathed, voice shaky.

"Do you feel better?" Blaine asked, and Kurt let out a little laugh.

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: In other news, how are all y'all going? (lol... all y'all...)**_


	365. Gone

_**A/N: Short and sweet. Claire and I were scouring the story list because I was almost certain I'd already typed this up (the problem when you have over 300 fics at your disposal) so if I have whoops, I'll take it down, but still. I was playing with the idea of Blaine cheating much later in the relationship.**_

* * *

Blaine stared at the empty room.

He didn't expect Kurt to be gone so soon. To be honest, he didn't think - _believe -_ Kurt would leave at all.

A cold pit sank to the bottom of his stomach and he wanted to be sick.

This couldn't be happening.

He was lost.

Kurt was gone.

All the promises - gone.

All the memories - destroyed.

It was like he'd never even lived in the house.

A text beeped in, and Blaine was afraid to look.

_It's for the best. - K_urt

Of course it was. _Beep._

_It's what we need. - Kurt._

A few seconds. _Beep._

_You decided this. - Kurt._

Blaine swallowed hard, tears dripping onto the phone as he typed.

_I don't want this to end. - Blaine._

Torturous seconds passed.

_Is that what _he _said? - Kurt._

It was a low blow, and it hit home.

Blaine was a sobbing mess.

But then again... so was Kurt.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm a slacker. I am so tired, but I'm determined to pump out another fic before I go to bed. I don't know how successful this little motivation boost is going to be. I might turn out 4 fics and then disappear off the face of the planet again D:**_


	366. I do, I do, I do

_**A/N: I wrote this after 04x04. Or maybe it was closer to the end of the season, I forget, but I'm pretty sure it was before the idea of proposing had been...proposed. ;) Anyway. Again, if I've accidentally repeated chapters, let me know. *bad memory.**_

* * *

There was only one thing.

One thing that Blaine could think of to make this all better.

It cost him his savings, but Kurt was worth it.

He glanced at the ring box, smiling faintly.

Totally worth it.

^.^

The Warbler's were in place.

Blaine was ready.

ow all he needed was to wait for Rachel to bring Kurt into the park.

He drew in a deep breath as his phone vibrated, and there Kurt was.

As gorgeous as ever.

The Warblers started their soft back-up, and Blaine put on the best show-man face he could.

It was time.

"_Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me... I love you.. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do..."_

Kurt was wide-eyed, blushing, and looking horrified.

And not in a good way.

Blaine faltered. "Uh... _I can't conceal it, don't you see, c-can't you feel it? Don't you too...?"_

Blaine thrust his arms out to Kurt, prompting him to respond with the appropriate lyrics. When he didn't, Blaine bit his lip and the Warblers trailed off, unsure of what to do.

Kurt was still unimpressed.

Blaine finally moved forward, getting down on one knee and opening the box. Kurt barely looked at it, his hard gaze on Blaine. Rachel looked distraught, trying to think of something that would help the situation.

"K-Kurt..." Blaine began shakily, before clearing his throat. "Kurt, I love you. I was so stupid and I messed up so badly, but the thought of losing you is killing me. I don't want to go another minute without you, Kurt. Will you-"

"No."

Blaine frowned, as if the thought was incomprehensible.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. But no." he said, turning and walking away.

New York was never empty, and of course a crowd had gathered. Blaine blushed as they boo'd Kurt off, a sad 'aww' following Blaine as he chased after Kurt.

"Do I get an explanation?" Blaine asked, eyes watering.

"How about... you cheated on me because I had been gone for two months. How about... I don't trust you. I don't trust this relationship." he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Kurt..."

"How about...'proposals don't solve everything'."

* * *

_**A/N: Just PWP's. Anyway, I'm writing a much longer one right now, but I'm about to go to bed so it will get finished in the morning. It's very cool, and I am very tired. **_


	367. Afraid of Falling

_**A/N: So I started this last night and am now finished and extremely happy with it. I hope you are too. It's a bit of a long'un. :D**_

_**I'm starting a tumbling class, which is what inspired this. Also the fic Cirque de Joie by Sharmain, which I read about a hundred years ago about Kurt on the silks. So credit goes to her for the raw ingredients of this fic (also go read her fic it is amazing!) Also, forgive all of the parts that don't make sense if you actually do any of this stuff. I did as much research as I could but... *shrug* **_

* * *

Nightbird was finally something Blaine could be proud of.

At McKinley, his costume was ridiculed by most, but Blaine didn't care. Fuck the haters – he wore his superhero costume with pride. Never in a thousand years would he have thought that Nightbird was the reason he made a living.

His costume had changed over the years – it had become a skin tight suit that glittered black and blue, his cape so much shorter until he released his collar, and it spanned so he was able to wrap himself in it.

But Nightbird was no longer a superhero.

Nightbird was a circus performer.

Blaine had never felt better. He was multi-talented – he could work the silks, the trapeze, he could juggle and contort his body into interesting shapes, tumbling and flipping off high wires and into people.

Sometimes, when he got tossed, he would streamline his body and at his greatest height, he'd spread his wings. With his face turned to the circus top, he'd close his eyes and really feel like he was flying, until he released himself, his cape billowing about him as he free fell.

The moments of intense wind – of complete faith in the people who could catch him – were Blaine's favourites. He would keep his eyes closed, panic rising in his chest the closer the ground got, until the gentle hands caught him and he could put his feet on solid land again.

It was those moments where he knew he was where he belonged.

^.^

Kurt Hummel had been working in the industry since he was eight.

Like Blaine, he had delved into all departments of circus life, however he found he preferred the silks and the acrobatics.

The High Flyers were an elite group of silk dancers – performing complex and intricate routines high above the crowd. Kurt was one of four other males that performed together. In the final act, a single tear in the silk had caused Kurt to fall two storeys, the spotters unable to reach him in time. The silk had crushed him, and the fall had broken his left ankle and knee, an injury that stopped him from performing.

For two years, Kurt healed and went to physio therapy, strengthening the joints before he was allowed to even start training again. But Kurt was determined to return to his peak physical condition and return to the silks.

Without a job, Kurt had turned to the circus – somewhere he could start out small and ease himself into performing again.

This was where he found the circus.

And at the circus, Kurt found Blaine.

^.^

"Everyone, everyone, I want you all to welcome our newest member of our little family! His name is Kurt Hummel, and he's had more than fifteen years' experience in the industry. He'll be joining our silk dancers. Please show him around if he looks lost and help him out as much as possible!" Danny, the ringmaster, said with great extravagance, his voice booming to every corner of the big top.

Kurt swallowed hard.

He had somehow stumbled across the tightest-knit group of performers he had ever met. They stood in packs, eyeing him off with either judging or curious expressions.

"Uh. Hi." He smiled, giving a little wave.

The wave was returned by some, but the others just turned away. Kurt sighed, startled from having any deep thoughts by two identical girls.

"Hi there." One said.

"We're the contortionist twins." The other beamed prettily.

"We're here to show you where to go."

"And where not to go."

"I'm Kerri."

"And I'm Terri!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, barely phased by their clever back-and-forth. "Seriously?"

Kerri raised her eyebrow back at him, a smirk on her lips. "Of course not." She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "I'm Anna, and this is Marsha."

"And you officially passed our test, so congratulations." Marsha smiled.

"Test?" he asked as the two girls lead him through the big top and outside to the rehearsal rooms.

"We wanted to know how much bullshit you'd put up with." Marsha explained with a smile. "I think you're going to fit in quite nicely, Kurt Hummel.'

Kurt chucked, shaking his head as they entered a large room with several silks hanging from the ceiling. A technician on a harness checked each one thoroughly, and Kurt eyed him carefully.

"Danny told us about what happened. Let me assure you, we've _never_ had a problem, incident or accident."

Kurt nodded, not looking convinced. "Thanks."

"Well… let me introduce you to the team. This is Marcus – he's the choreographer. Blaine, Nathan and Shiloh are our main attraction at the moment, and as soon as you've learnt the routines, you'll be joining them."

Kurt nodded a little. "Thank you both…" he said softly, gazing up at the silks.

Blaine, Nathan and Shiloh introduced themselves, and Marcus started to talk to Kurt.

"Have you been up since the accident?" he asked with barely a formal introduction.

Kurt nodded. "Of course. I'm completely capable – my leg has completely healed."

Marcus nodded. "Good. All of you, I want you warm and up the silks in fifteen minutes."

Kurt immediately sprang into action, his heart leaping with excitement as he stripped down to his workout clothes, loosening up. In ten minutes, he was climbing, arms thrumming pleasantly from the strain on the muscles. He easily moved from silk to silk, throwing himself bodily and wrapping himself in them – once again feeling home.

Shiloh joined him first, giving him a friendly smile. "You're so graceful." She said happily. "You're going to look beautiful, and fit straight in with us."

"Thanks…" Kurt smiled, tucked into the folds and hanging upside-down.

"We do a lot of tossing to get up." Nathan explained, crawling up beside them. "Makes it more pleasing if we do a basket toss and then some lifts to get us up here."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"You know, maybe Kurt should be the one we toss up first." Blaine said, a few meters below them. "I mean, because of his leg and everything…so he's not putting so much weight on it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I can toss. My leg is fine." He said, demonstrating with a split between silks, left leg out in front.

Blaine was about to reply when Marcus interrupted.

"Silence, kids. Ears open and listening!"

^.^

By the end of the day, Kurt's leg was actually aching, but he didn't tell anyone. He had pushed himself to enormous lengths, but Marcus was pleased with his work. It wasn't taking him long to pick up routines, and Shiloh and Nathan were friendly and eager to help him out.

Blaine, on the other hand…

He was hostile and unfriendly – not wanting to give any responsibility to Kurt. It made Kurt uneasy, but he tried to ignore it for the sake of the job.

Kurt accidentally got himself into a stupid habit of waking up well before anyone else and heading to rehearsal rooms. He harnessed himself up and hoisted himself to the tops of the silks, testing them for loose fabric and tears. It was stupid – there was probably nothing wrong, and the technicians did this themselves every day, a few hours later.

But Kurt needed to know.

The free fall – the utter terror as he fell, the ground getting closer and closer until he heard that sickening snap and the impact made him black out for a few seconds, before the heavy silk dropped on him and he was lost. It terrified him. He never wanted to fall like that again.

"What are you doing?"

It was the tenth day that Kurt had been at the big top – ten days of ruthless rehearsal. It was three in the morning, and Kurt was hanging from a harness, a small torch in his mouth as he scoured the seams.

He startled so much that the torch fell from his mouth, smacking loudly onto the safety pads below. Kurt winced, turning his eyes to Blaine – standing in the doorway in his workout gear. It was probably one of the first times Blaine had actually spoken to him willingly.

"Uh… just… checking…"

Blaine raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"For?"

Kurt let out a slow breath. "Imperfections."

"Rips?"

Kurt nodded, satisfied, before lowering himself to the ground and taking off the harness. "Getting in some extra practice?"

Blaine nodded, chewing his lip and debating whether to tell him it was because he couldn't sleep. "Do you do this every morning?"

Kurt considered lying, before he just nodded. "Yeah. Every morning."

"Oh. Are you still paranoid?"

"I snapped two of my joints. Wouldn't you be?" he asked defensively.

Blaine shrugged, powdering up his feet and hands.

"Have I…offended you?" Kurt asked shyly.

"What?"

"Ever since I got here, you've been treating me like I'm the plague."

Blaine huffed, yanking on a silk before starting the ascent. "It's nothing."

"It's something." Kurt called back, powdering quickly before following him up. "And I won't leave you alone until you tell me. Marcus wants us to work together in a routine, and chemistry is pretty hard to have when your co-performer is hostile."

Blaine frowned, disappearing for a few moments before reappearing in the silks. "This company has been touring for thirty three years. I've been with them for six. The last time we got new members was when I was recruited. There were seven of us in total. Six years, and we've never had a new person join our ranks."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Do I not live up to your expectations?" he asked.

"No." Blaine said, stopping halfway through a turn. "God no, you're amazing." He admitted. "But you're not one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust you." He said bluntly. "You made a mistake. You fell, and if you hadn't had the complete dedication to healing, that could've been the end of your performing career."

Kurt was outraged. "There was a tear! How is that my fault?"

"You could've leapt to another silk."

"I was tangled." He defended himself. "I didn't expect to suddenly have the ground rushing at me!"

"Your inability to think in times of danger is what scares me the most." Blaine said, eyes narrowed. "If you could've taken a moment to think…"

Kurt glared at him. "So you think that because I had a moment of 'inability', I'm a danger to you?"

"Short answer? Yes." He said softly.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. "And how do I earn your trust?"

Blaine slid down the fabric, moving back to his workout gear. Kurt followed him, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Have a good morning." Blaine said, hoisting his bag back onto his shoulders and leaving the room.

^.^

From then on, Kurt was desperate to get on Blaine's good side. He brought him his favourite coffee each morning – spoke to him as much as Blaine would allow the conversation, and tried to convince the other man that he was trustworthy.

Blaine wasn't having any of it though, and soon enough, the time came when Marcus asked them to pair up. Shiloh and Nathan were already together – Kurt _knew_ that he would be paired with Blaine. Blaine said nothing as they started their routine – a complete professional in his actions.

"Oh my god, stop." Marcus called. "Blaine, Kurt, you guys look shit up there. Could you maybe smile at each other? Actually act as if you're in love. I need you to feel it! Try again!"

Kurt sighed, starting the routine again, trying to force himself to feel love for Blaine.

"Oh god, that was worse. Okay, boys, down here. Now."

Blaine practically threw himself at the ground, catching himself at the last moment. Kurt preferred the more cautious route, skilfully sliding down the fabrics.

"I want you to go outside and sit on top of the pretty hill and talk about your feelings." He said in a cutesy voice, eyes narrowed. "And don't come out until you're friends."

^.^

They had done as they were told – sitting on a bench on top of the hill overlooking the big top, but neither of them were talking.

Kurt was angry. He just wanted to do well. Just wanted to perform in front of an audience again and make them all happy. As of Blaine's request, Kurt hadn't tossed anyone, nor had caught anyone with the other two with him.

"It's been two months, and my inability hasn't caused damage." Kurt started slowly. "Even when Shiloh overshot, she didn't get hurt. I got out of her way and let her recover – didn't cause an accident. I talked to Nathan and he told me that I was exactly right." He said softly. "Shouldn't that be enough to earn your trust?"

Blaine sighed. To be perfectly honest, of course he trusted Kurt. He was amazing and had so much strength up on the silks. Now it was just a case of Blaine being too stubborn to let anyone into his circle of friends, regardless of the fact that Kurt was been completely accepted and loved by everyone else.

He took in a deep breath.

"Toss me."

^.^

Blaine started at a sprint, launching into somersaults and back handsprings, before curling into a ball and launching himself at Kurt's ready stance.

With complete precision, Kurt's hands caught his feet, and Blaine, using the momentum, opened out and rocketed towards the ceiling. Kurt was immediately up the silks as he flew, and together they chased each other about, hiding in silks and dancing up and down the lines.

As the music stopped, they met in the middle, faces so close, bodies strained to hold their positions.

"And… kiss…" Marcus called, and Kurt's eyes widened a little.

He didn't have time to consider the request, before Blaine's lips were on his for a slow, languid kiss.

"Beautiful. That's exactly what I want on the night. You boys are amazing." Marcus called, his voice missing any actual tonal quality that came with the praise.

Blaine pulled back slowly, a small smile on his face. It had been a week since their talk on the hill, and now that Blaine was starting to trust the other man, they had become fast friends.

"That was pretty cool." Blaine admitted, making a ledge for himself in the silks and laying back.

Kurt nodded, lips tingling from their kiss.

Blaine gave a little sigh, biting his lip as he stared at Kurt. Now that he'd finally given in to himself, he quickly realised that there was another reason he didn't want Kurt.

Kurt was too tempting.

It's not as if Blaine had been emotionally scarred from a past relationship. He wasn't scared of falling in love.

He could never be scared of falling.

But falling for Kurt was something else. Because Blaine was going to fall hard and fast, and he hoped to god that Kurt would catch him again and again.

^.^

Opening Night came far more quickly than Kurt was ready for. His leg no longer ached after rehearsals, but he was absolutely terrified of failing. Of having the entire audience watch him fall again. He stood in the back room, listening to the crowd cheer for Shiloh and Nathan.

"Relax." Two hands found their way to Kurt's shoulders, and somehow Blaine was impossibly close to him, whispering in his ear. "We're going to be amazing."

A small shiver ran through Kurt's body and he smiled a little.

"Will you catch me?"

"Always." He breathed, hands trailing down his spine in the skin-tight costume.

Kurt shivered again, turning so he could raise an eyebrow, questioning Blaine's behaviour. Blaine said nothing, staring through the gap in the curtain.

"A lot of your old fans are here." Blaine said softly.

"What?"

"Danny advertised with your name on the cover of the posters. When everyone heard you were back and performing, we got a whole influx of extra people. They have to be fans of the High Flyers."

Kurt gave a nervous little sigh. "Oh god."

Blaine winced. "Sorry. That was supposed to make you feel better."

Kurt didn't respond, powdering his hands for the twentieth time that night.

Blaine smiled, shaking his head fondly as Danny read out the next performance, and they slipped into place.

Nerves were nothing compared to the adrenaline that coursed through Kurt. Their performance went off without a hitch – everything was perfect – and the applause was so loud that it made Kurt's ears sting. He was so elated that he couldn't even react to the kiss he shared with Blaine.

They took their bows, more applause thundering around them, before they finally took their leave of the ring. Kurt beamed at Blaine, wanting to explode but waiting until they got outside.

"Blaine!" he cried. "That was _amazing! _Did you see us? That was so good! They _loved_ it!"

Blaine laughed, watching him. Kurt realised he was gushing and forced himself to stop, the grin on his face never leaving.

"Sorry, you probably do this all the time…"

"It's never unsatisfying though." He beamed. "We _were_ good."

Kurt nodded excitedly. "I don't think I could ever get tired of it."

Blaine grinned, smiling fondly at Kurt.

"What…?" he asked when he caught him staring.

"You're just adorable." He said with a smile, before turning around and heading to his trailer.

Kurt stood in shock, eyes wide. His heart beat in his chest too loudly for him to think, going over what Blaine just said. When he finally went to question it, Blaine had gone inside. He bit his lip, forgetting about it as the performance came back to him

^.^

The afterparty was full of excited, proud performers, and they all had the times of their life for a successful first night.

That night, Kurt lay in his small bed, gazing up at the sunroof, watching the stars. He reflected on the day, when suddenly Blaine's words came back to him.

_"You're just adorable."_

Kurt's throat went dry. Of course, he found Blaine attractive, but it had been professional. They were co-workers, and Kurt wasn't allowed to have feelings.

But what if Blaine had feelings for _him?_

Or was he just overthinking it?

Damnit. Now Kurt was thinking about him _too _much. His beautiful hair. Enchanting eyes. His lithe little body in Kurt's hands.

But what if Blaine was just being affectionate? What if it didn't mean anything and Kurt was getting the wrong idea…

Damnit.

^.^

The next few shows passed quickly, and Kurt found himself always trying to decipher Blaine's behaviour.

Ever since their first kiss, Blaine had been more flirty and cute around Kurt, and in turn Kurt reacted, trying hard not to seem too eager.

It was a dance all too similar to their performance, and the other performers were sick of it.

"You like Blaine, right?" Shiloh asked one day, and Kurt almost lost his grip on the silks. They were playing around while Marcus was trying to choreograph another routine.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Hummel, and don't deny it either. You guys are so in love it isn't funny."

Kurt bit his lip. "It's not like that, Shi." He said.

"To you, maybe, but Blaine looks at you with hearts in his eyes."

Kurt blushed. "Shiloh…"

"She's right!" Marcus called up, a knowing grin on his face. "I thought it was just the performing at first, but that boy…" he shook his head and Kurt blushed deeper.

"And you like him just as much." Shiloh continued.

"What are you, matchmaker?" he asked, defensive.

She laughed, hanging upside-down. "You're cute when you're defending your crush." She beamed. "At least you get to kiss him all the time."

Kurt bit his lip. He had to admit, their shared kiss at the end of each performance grew longer and more heated by the performance.

"Yeah." She giggled, watching the flashback in his eyes. "Just saying. You two are pretty hot together." She said, quickly sliding down and away from him.

Kurt sighed.

He never imagined joining the circus would be this complicated.

^.^

"I want you to come rehearse with me." Blaine said a few days later.

Mindful of the conversations he'd had with pretty much everyone in the circus, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just want to try out some new stuff." Blaine smiled easily.

He waited as Kurt got changed into loose clothing, before they headed to the rehearsal space.

"So…?" Kurt asked, stretching and powdering.

"I want to toss you."

Kurt nodded. "Yep."

"And catch you."

"Nope."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You can toss me as much as you like, but I'm not coming back down."

Blaine laughed. "I'll catch you, I promise."

Kurt shook his head.

"Now who has trust issues?" Blaine joked, smiling a little. He knew this would happen.

"It's not that…" he said softly.

"Then what is it?"

Kurt sighed. "Falling. I can't do it.'

"Yeah you can." Blaine replied immediately. "You just think you can't."

"Blaine…" Kurt murmured. "Please…"

"No, no…don't do that. Come on, we'll take it slow. Come up the silks with me." He said, already climbing.

Kurt sighed worriedly, taking another and climbing up.

When they reached the top, Blaine smiled. "Alright, now…just…let go. Keep one hand on the silk, just in case, but let yourself fall…"

Kurt shook his head, giving the fabric a death grip.

"Please….?" Blaine asked softly, demonstrating and falling halfway down, using the momentum to swing up and climb back to him.

"Blaine, seriously. I can't do it!"

"What if I fell with you?" he asked, but Kurt shook his head. "Please?"

Kurt sighed. He looked so earnest – he just wanted to help. He gave a little whimper before nodding hesitantly.

"Okay…" he said, reaching over to grab the same silk as him, getting close and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt let out a little breath at the proximity, smiling nervously at Blaine.

"I'll catch you, remember?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"Three…two…one." Blaine softly counted, and together they let go.

The free fall was terrifying, but only because it as unrehearsed, with no flips or turns included. They actually fell like this all the time.

"Grab and split. Three, two, one." Blaine instructed, and Kurt did as he was told, slowing their descent as Blaine suddenly ended up doing a handstand on his shoulders, legs in a split as he held himself.

Kurt kept himself steady, heart racing from their fall. They were halfway down the silks in formation.

"I wanted to…" Blaine straightened his legs, before weaving them around a silk and taking the weight off Kurt. "Incorporate some more poses and positions, into our routine – rather than just flipping and spinning." He said with a smile. "How did it feel?"

"Warning would've been nice…but it was cool." He breathed.

"Not as terrifying as you thought?"

"No. It was definitely terrifying." He swallowed. "But…thanks."

^.^

It continued like that for a long time. They would meet a few times a week to perform stunts and experiment, and each time, Blaine would convince Kurt to fall a little further.

Finally, a few days before their final show before they went on tour, Kurt fell.

He was practicing on his own, and had somersaulted and come up too soon, reaching for the fabric that was _just _out of reach. He fell like a stone, a quiet cry escaping from his lips. He scrambled for purchase, slowing his fault but not able to grip onto anything.

Memories of his accident came back as the ground rushed up – a split second of thanks crossing his mind that the blue safety mats were down, before he shut his eyes and braced for impact…

He landed safely in Blaine's arms.

Blaine stumbled a little, falling backwards with Kurt. They landed in a heap, but Kurt had kept himself small and Blaine was able to save him from hitting hard.

The second he had landed, Kurt was sobbing, crying into his hands from the terror and shock, and Blaine held him, soothing him as he breathed heavily. Blaine was just about to come and rehearse when he heard Kurt's cry and watched him fall, rushing to save him.

"Are you hurt?" he breathed, cuddling Kurt close.

The boy sobbed harder but shook his head, tensing his limbs one by one just to make sure.

"What happened?"

"Missed." Kurt whispered, wiping his eyes. "I just… I missed it. I didn't... I made a mistake…"

Blaine winced. "No, shh, everyone makes mistakes. It's okay. Come on, go back up and try again."

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt, you have to get back up. I know you can do it. Show me what you were doing."

Kurt shook his head again, curling up. Blaine grunted, lifting Kurt up and pretty much pushing him up. Although he was still crying, Kurt knew he had to go back up, wiping his eyes before climbing up quickly.

He performed the same trick, somersaulting and hitting the silk accurately, before climbing back down, still looking shell-shocked.

"Good." Blaine said softly, rubbing his back. "Now…let's go for coffee…"

^.^

They sat in silence for a long time at the coffee cart, until Blaine dared to bring it up.

"Are you okay?" he breathed.

He nodded, staring at his coffee. "It…puts in perspective how easy it is to fall. How careful we have to be."

Blaine nodded. "But that doesn't mean accidents don't happen. It doesn't make you a bad acrobat If you stuff up."

"I could've died." He said softly.

"I was here to catch you. I'm always going to be here to catch you, Kurt. I promised, remember?" he said softly, reaching forward to take his hand.

Kurt paused, glancing at where their hands met. Blaine rubbed his thumb over his pale skin, a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you…Blaine…" he breathed, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome…"

Kurt glanced up at him, biting his lip. "I don't think I'm afraid of falling anymore."

"Because of me?" Blaine asked, wondering if he really meant the subtext behind his words.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment, before smiling and leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Because of you."


	368. Struggle

_**A/N: Okay! So Claire and I are officially out of ideas. **_

_**That's a lie. We have 46 prompts sitting in our prompt book, but we're tired of looking at them. So please, send in your requests. And we'll actually do them this time. *slack **_

* * *

It got cold at night.

Really cold.

Kurt and Blaine cuddled on their inflatable mattress - it had cost them under five bucks from a thrift shop, and it didn't inflate all the way, but it had lasted them a month already.

Two thin blankets lay on top of them, tucked under their shivering bodies to keep the heat in. They had been in their suitcases from the plane ride over.

Blaine's stomach grumbled and he winced.

"Sorry." he murmured at Kurt's sympathetic expression.

He couldn't see the other man very well - the night loomed in, just adding to their misery.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Blaine asked softly, but Kurt shook his head in the darkness, making the whole mattress wobble.

"I begged them for a shift...but..."

Blaine sighed and nodded, tilting his head to press a long kiss to his forehead.

"I'll go busking tomorrow so we can eat." he said against his forehead, not even needing to see to know that Kurt didn't approve.

"Okay." he finally murmured.

It had been a long month in New York.

They thought they could do it - they'd been apartment hunting since Blaine had graduated, and had found this little box sized apartment with barely enough room for the two of them. But the rent was cheap and it was a roof over their head...

But Kurt's job barely gave him shifts, and Blaine still had no luck in getting hired.

It was so hard, but the boys powered through.

They went to bed with the sun, because they couldn't afford to hook up the electricity. They walked everywhere to avoid cab fees.

Most nights they went hungry - trying to save just so they could pay the rent.

Some nights they cried themselves to sleep, already dreading having to wake up and start the day again.

But one thing kept them going.

One thing kept them living like this - kept them from seeking help from their parents.

It was going to get better, and they were going to do it together.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is going to be me when I move to New York. Miserable and broke.**_

_**Also, I'm going to take all of the mutli chaptered fics and put them in separate stories tonight, and then change the order of the fics so the ones with one or two sequels that I can't be effed to put into it's own story are together. **_


	369. Save Yourself

_**A/N: I'm not well. I'm a little bit miserable. Hence the complete lack of updates. I dropped out of uni. I got a job. I screwed up a lot. If you've tried to contact me, I haven't checked my email in a few months. I apologise. Once I get everything back on track, I'll catch up. I promise.**_

_**Set after 4x04: 'The Break-up'**_

_**Rating: G **_

* * *

Some days, Kurt just wanted to step in front of a bus.

Some days were worse than others, and he actually got out to the street before common sense cut in and realised how selfish he was being. How much his father would cry.

How much anyone would cry, really.

But he'd stand there on the side of the road, eyes closed, willing himself to step out.

Well.

Maybe that wasn't what he was willing. Maybe he was willing Prince Charming to come in and ask him if he was okay. Ask him out to coffee, maybe?

But it didn't happen, so Kurt took to writing.

He didn't write much. Not really songs, not poems. He just wrote. Long paragraphs about how not to walk out in front of a bus when it seemed your whole world was ready to fall apart.

When he couldn't sleep, and his mind strayed back to that bus, he stopped trying to sleep. Nothing good came of it. So he wrote. Or he showered. Or he read a book he'd read a thousand times over, just to see if it came out differently this time.

But he wouldn't call _him._

He went out by himself. He went out with friends. He got drunk and lost his inhibitions. He stayed in and remained sober. He took care of himself. He saw bands live and singers in concert.

Inhibitions or not, he didn't wake up in someone else's bed. He barely let anyone touch him. They couldn't help him, not really.

Kurt lived for the day, and the day lived for him.

He rebuilt from the bottom. He tried his hardest and learnt to love himself.

He fought for his right to be happy. He moved on.

He didn't step in front of that bus. 

And then – and only _then, _he called _him._

Because only Kurt could save himself.


	370. College Days

_**A/N: Ew, who's that? It's just me. Miss me? I sure did. Remember how I said I'd get my life in order. Well I did it! Yay! Anyway, work is super quiet these days so I have an abundance of time to write (while I'm pretending to do work...?) and I mean, Glee's actually been **_**good_ lately (yeah yeah, that's a sketchy opinion) and I'm producing Klaine even when there isn't Klaine to write about. (what?) Whatever. I never had to make sense. So anyway Hi! :D _**

* * *

Blaine was late.

Blaine was always late, but today he was _really_ late.

Class had started about ten minutes ago, but today his coffee had just been so good that he actually needed to take the time to sit down and drink it. To let the warm liquid seep down his throat and make him feel alive.

Mornings were never good for Blaine. Usually he was a bucket of sunshine, but that was only after a coffee. Or two.

Waking up at five am was never this hard when he was in high school. He supposed it was the routine - wake up at five, coffee, cardio and boxing until six thiry, vocal warm ups and then general hair maintenance until he left at seven. Every morning.

But now in college it was Monday, wake up at five. Tuesday: sleep in until two. Wednesday, don't bother getting up. Thursday, wake up at six. Friday, sleep in until nine. Sometimes he didn't even gel. Scratch that. Mostly, he didn't gel. Who could schedule a day around those times? Nobody, obviously.

So here he was, guitar in one hand, half-finished, cold coffee in the other. He was running, which could only end in disaster.

Three blocks into his sprint to the classroom that was on the other end of the campus to his preferred coffee venue, a boy opened the door to a classroom and Blaine smacked him with his guitar. The inertia stunned him and jerked him around, and he ended up dumping the contents of his cup onto the both of them.

In his split second of panic, Blaine decided he wasn't going to attend his lecture today.

"I.. am _so_ sorry." Blaine mumbled weakly, ducking his head in shame. "Are you okay? I.. I wasn't looking, I'm so sorry. I can pay for the drycleaners, if you want."

If only it had been some guy in jeans and a tee. But no, this guy looked like a model. Hell, he could have been a model - this campus offered those courses. He was beautiful, in a white button up (of course) and a scarf and a brooch and those jeans looked like they were painted on.

Blaine audibly gulped as he met the perfect, cloudy blue eyes of the man he'd spilled his coffee on. The boy looked like he was twenty-five, but something told Blaine that he was only nineteen, like himself. Blaine waited for the rage, for the blow up or some restraining order. He was already wincing, waiting for his punishment, when the boy looked down at himself and suddenly laughed, shaking his head.

"It's okay, it's okay." he soothed, seeing how distressed Blaine looked. "How about...we go get a coffee on the way to the dry-cleaners, and if you buy mine, we can call it even?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't help but nod. "Blaine, I'm Blaine," he introduced himself hurriedly, extending a sticky hand.

"Kurt," he said with a grin, not taking his hand but scooping up to take the empty cup from the ground to put it in the bin. "That's a sturdy guitar you've got there."

Blaine blanched. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm pretty sturdy too," he winked, glancing down at his shirt and shaking his head. "I should learn not to wear white."

Blaine blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry..." he said, genuinely remorseful. He felt terrible, despite how well the guy was taking it.

"Hey, seriously, don't worry about it. I got slushied enough in high school to know to always carry around a spare shirt that goes with the outfit." he said, opening his bag and pulling out another shirt - dark blue this time.

"Slushied? You?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Gay," he said with only slight hesitance - always cautious to let people know.

Blaine didn't miss a beat. "Rough school?" he asked quietly as Kurt started to lead the way to the coffee stand.

Kurt gave him a little nod. "The worst. Complete with dumpster tosses and locker checks."

Blaine winced. "Ooh, shit. At my school... I was kind of the poster child for zero-tolerance. I went to an all boys school, and in my opinion, half the cohort was in the closet."

"And you?" Kurt asked none-too-subtly.

"I was leading the parade with all of my rainbow paraphernalia." he winked back and Kurt gave him a shy smile.

"You're lucky."

Blaine shrugged. "I wasn't always. I had a few rough times. Ended up in hospital for most of my junior year because of some homophobia." he shrugged. "But I'm stronger because of it, I guess."

"Poster child indeed." he laughed.

They walked in silence for a little while, and each boy snuck subtle glances at the other until they reached the counter of the coffee place. Kurt ordered his, before Blaine stepped up to order his second coffee of the morning and pay.

"There's something... overwhelming..." Blaine murmured sagely as they waited. "...about being drenched in the lovely smell of coffee..."

Kurt snorted. "That's okay, I think you got some in my hair, so even after I've changed, I'll inhale and think of you."

"How romantic." Blaine cooed, before he frowned a little. Too soon? The way Kurt was smiling, maybe not. "So what are you studying?"

Kurt gave him a bashful little smile. "A little bit of everything." he admitted. "Fashion, dance, IT and economics this term, and law, secondary education, music and art next term..."

Blaine's eyes bulged. "Seriously? I didn't even know you could do that!"

"It's a bridging course." Kurt laughed. "I didn't really know what I wanted to do, so they gave me a little bit of everything. Hopefully I'll know by next year."

"That's really cool." Blaine stated. "You're going to be like a super-hero..." he mused. "And your brain is going to implode with all that information."

Kurt giggled. "So what are you doing?"

"Secondary education, majoring in Music and Drama," he beamed. "I don't actually want to teach secondary, but if I get this degree then I can do tutoring and hopefully open up my own music school."

It was Kurt's turn to be impressed. "Whoa," he breathed. "Here you are with your future stretched out in front of you and mine on a rollercoaster of ambivalence."

Blaine shrugged. "A rollercoaster of ambivalence isn't a horrible thing to be on. I mean, what if I'm terrible at being a teacher? I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Kurt gave him a little smile. "I'm sure you'd find something. Even a struggling artist would be a fun profession."

"Is there anything you want to do, or are you really unsure?"

Their names were called and they collected their cups as Kurt collected his thoughts. On the way to the drycleaners, Kurt spoke again.

"I auditioned for NYADA." he said quietly. "I wanted to go on Broadway... but the headmistress decided that I wasn't good enough to join her ranks." he said it lightly, but Blaine knew how much it was hurting him. "And... now I don't know what to do with myself."

Blaine listened to him with wide eyes, mouth gaping. "Wow." he said quietly.

Kurt nodded a little, biting his lip. "But it's okay," he shrugged.

"You know..." Blaine started quietly, tilting his head in thought. "You don't need a degree to be a broadway star..." he said with a little smile. "I mean, unless you're really bad at singing and dancing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and he backtracked.

"What I mean is... like, if you already know how to act and sing and dance, what are they going to teach you? Broadway is about preparing for 6 plus months to get it perfect. You do rehearsals and workshops to make yourself better and if you don't get it straight away you practice. Every character is different and every character has a different backstory and every character needs to be lived through to come alive." he blinked rapidly, a grin on his face. "As long as you've got the basics, you can do anything."

Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face as he listened to Blaine passionately rant. "And what will people think when they have two people in front of them - one with a degree and one without?"

Blaine shook his head wildly. "Broadway is about a typecast. Actually, anything - especially if it's well budgeted - is more or less a typecast. Galinda from Wicked will always be a fair skinned, naturally beautiful, petite girl." he said. "Even if that girl is only beautiful with a tonne of makeup, and only beautiful from the stage, as long as she can wear that blonde wig and pull off the character, she's got the part. When you go for an audition, the only thing people really care about is your headshot. Even in TV, directors have a... vision, of what type of person will play their character." he said, matter-of-factly.

Kurt had just started blinking at him, more impressed that he knew who Galinda was (and that he used her real name, and not the silly version she concocted because she simply gave up on correcting people) than with his speech. When Blaine had finished, he glanced at Kurt expectantly, as if he'd just dropped a knowledge bomb and had changed Kurt's life forever.

"Yeah.." he said softly, and Blaine seemed disappointed with his reaction.

"In other words..." he said quietly. "Don't let college stamp on your dreams. If you want to be on Broadway, go and be on Broadway. Don't let other people tell you that you aren't good enough."

That made Kurt perk up slightly and he bit his lip. "Thanks, Blaine..."

Blaine grinned, stepping into the coin operated Laundromat and heading to a washing machine. The two of them stripped down to their undershirts - almost a little shyly - and tossed their clothes in while Kurt pulled his other shirt on. Blaine, in his white singlet, hoisted himself onto one of the counters and crossed his legs, patting the counter in front of him and inviting Kurt to join him. Kurt pulled himself up and for a moment they just sat there, in perfect, comfortable silence.

"Do you live on campus?" Blaine asked softly, wondering why he'd never seen this guy before.

"No, no... I live with my parents. I commute here gives me time to actually catch up on my readings."

Blaine scoffed. "Readings. Ha. Who does them?" he crooned

"People who do four different subjects, that's who." Kurt teased back. "What about you? Are you on campus?"

Blaine nodded proudly. "I share a dorm with one of my friends from high school," he beamed.

"Is that expensive?" Kurt asked, head tilted.

"Not when you have your parents paying for it." Blaine shrugged.

"Ooh, very cool," Kurt exclaimed. "That's nice of them…graduation present?"

Blaine winced. "It was mostly to get rid of me, to be honest. The whole… 'loving dudes' thing didn't sit too well with them."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kurt flushed slightly.

"No, don't be," he waved it off. "Like I said – stronger because of it."

Another silence passed, this one slightly more uncomfortable than the last, as Kurt started to think about the two of them. Blaine got up as the machine beeped, putting their shirts in the dryer.

"Oh my god, how rude of me…" Blaine slapped his hand to his forehead, knowing how cheesy this was about to sound. "I spilled coffee on you, smacked you with my guitar, bought you coffee and I haven't even given you my number yet…" he glanced at Kurt hopefully, giving him a cute little grin.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "You're right, that is pretty rude. So rude, I don't think you deserve my number."

Blaine pouted, "But how will we meet up for coffee in the mornings?"

"You'll just have to spill your drink on me more often," he said playfully, before handing his phone over to Blaine. He took a moment, typing in his number before passing it back and catching Kurt's eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Blaine said rather suddenly, and Kurt stared up at him, blinking rapidly.

Blaine immediately coloured.

"I mean… no, I mean, that's exactly what I meant, I just…" he closed his eyes, confused. "I mean, you're just really gorgeous."

"Smooth," Kurt retorted bashfully, biting his lip. "But…thanks," he whispered quietly. "I… I really appreciate it."

"You must get it all the time…" Blaine murmured, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uhm… that was the first, actually."

Blaine's mouth fell open. "No…" he shook his head. "No, come on. That was _not_ the first time that's happened."

Kurt didn't say anything, glancing away.

"Oh my god, why weren't we friends sooner? I would absolutely shower you with compliments every god damn time I saw you!" he didn't notice the way he shuffled closer, eyes sparkling with sincerity. "No wonder you're doing fashion, you dress like a god."

Kurt giggled and shook his head, his face flushing a dark red. "Stop that…" he chided playfully.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because… you're supposed to ask people out before you shower them with stupid compliments like that," he said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine looked affronted. "Why Kurt, we've only just met!"

"You also hit me with your guitar," Kurt answered him.

Blaine reasoned his point. "Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right. We _have_ to date each other now."

Kurt nodded seriously. "It's only polite."

Blaine let out a ridiculously loud, drawn out sigh. "FINE." He grunted. "Kurt, will you go out with me?"

Kurt pretended to consider it, giving him a raised eyebrow before looking him up and down. He looked disgusted for a moment, reluctantly nodding. "Yeah…if I have to…"

"Good," he beamed, jumping off the counter as the dryer beeped. "See you later, boyfie."

Kurt watched, a little stunned as he went to the dryer, taking his shirt out, tossing Kurt's at him before taking two steps to kiss him on the cheek. Blaine barely looked at him, and Kurt could see that Blaine was blushing as he grabbed his guitar and left the Laundromat without another word.

Ten seconds later, Kurt's phone beeped with a text.

**_Blaine_**_: So… coffee tomorrow?_

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know... it ended a bit abruptly, but I was running out of time. Also guys, I want to let you know - the opinions expressed by my writing is not necessarily the same opinions expressed by myself. Keep that in mind as you read. I've had a couple of.. um, talkings to about the language that I use and the views I express. **  
_


	371. The Gym

_**A/N: I missed this. (Look. Another chapter. Whaaaattt?) Also, I promise some fics that aren't 'A!U!Meetings' are coming. Promise.**_

* * *

Kurt stepped into the room and immediately he wanted to step back out.

The stench of sweat and body odour and who knows what else hit him like a tidal wave and he let out a breath, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Kurt, hurry up!"

Rachel stood there in all her workout glory - tiny shorts that hugged her lithe frame, a dark crop top that showed off her toned, tanned stomach and her hair done up in a high ponytail at the back of her head. White sweatbands adorned her wrists and sat on her forehead, leg warmers wrapped around her calves a towel had been flung over her shoulder and she stared at Kurt impatiently.

Kurt blinked rapidly, looking around, before hurriedly following her. "This is such a bad idea..." he murmured.

"It's fine, Kurt. What could go wrong?"

"Everything. My eternal embarrassment. Never being allowed into this gym again because I'm so completely hopeless-"

"It's aerobics, Kurt. Not brain surgery. Relax and dance. It's like Glee."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the room, filled with a diverse range of people from overweight older people, to fit, hot younger people and everything in between. They stared at Kurt and Rachel as they walked in as if they were observing the new victims, sizing them up.

"We should go..." Kurt whined quietly, speaking in no more than a whisper.

"Nonsense. This is going to be fun." Rachel stated, putting down her towel and starting a few stretches. Kurt flashed her a nervous look, before mimicking her poses. He was wearing shorts - little ones, that Rachel said would be perfect, and a singlet that showed off his milky white, but slightly toned biceps. He felt foolish.

Just as Kurt was about to get up and leave, the aerobics trainer walked in with a stern glance at the occupants of the room, convincing Kurt that it would be even worse to try and slink out now. He took a deep breath and tugged Rachel to the back corner of the room, and thankfully she didn't protest.

"Welcome to Aerobics. Try to keep up." she winked, turning to the stereo and flicking it on.

Blaine had never meant to stare.

"Come on, lift!" Cooper bellowed at him and Blaine snapped out of it, muscles straining as he tried to lift the weights. Cooper was his spotter, standing above him and coaching him along, but Blaine's mind couldn't help but wander to the aerobics class, thankful for the glass windows so he could watch the beautiful man in the far back corner.

He stood no chance though - he had a girlfriend, no matter how badly Blaine's gaydar was flashing.

"Blaine, are you even...?" Cooper muttered, grabbing the bar with both hands in case Blaine really had lost his mind. "Pay attention!"

Blaine glanced up at his brother, frowning a little. "Sorry..." he murmured, helping Cooper to put it back on the rack.

"Where's your brain?" Cooper raised an eyebrow, grabbing a couple of dumbells and passing them over to Blaine.

"Somewhere else, obviously." Blaine drawled, glancing over at the aerobics glass again.

Cooper followed his gaze and he snickered. "Let me guess... the coiffed one, right?"

Blaine stared at the boy with the chestnut brown hair and nodded with a sigh. "That's his girlfriend." he murmured. "The one with the-"

"Legs?" Cooper was wide-eyed, staring at Rachel and Blaine snorted.

"Yeah. With the legs, Coop." he murmured, his attention turned back to Kurt.

"Nah, there's no way they're together. Best friends, I'd say."

"They were holding hands." Blaine pointed out. "Who goes to the gym with your best friend to hold hands?"

"Who goes to the gym with their brother?" Cooper retorted and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Little brothers who get conned into it, that's who." Blaine laughed.

He took another minute to stare at Kurt, who - at that moment - turned around and noticed the giant glass wall... and the curly haired brothers watching the class. His cheeks flushed and he turned back around, and Blaine did the exact same thing.

"Oh god, Cooper, he saw us."

Cooper was barely listening, eyes still on Rachel. "Cool."

"Stop staring, pervert. You're like half her age." he hissed, tugging on Cooper's arm, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Cooper rolled his eyes but he turned back to Blaine, giving him a goofy grin. "We should ask them out for coffee afterwards."

Blaine shot his brother a pained look. "He saw us watching him. We'd be lucky if he didn't get a restraining order."

"He saw the glass window. Everyone can see them. Trust me. It'll be fine."

An hour later, Blaine was sick of working 'd used every piece of equipment twice, but Cooper was insisting that they waited until the class was over. He was tired and sweaty and gross, and who would want to go for a coffee with that?

He glanced towards the locker rooms, swallowing hard. He usually avoided locker rooms, bathrooms - confined spaces in general. After Sadie Hawkins, he never wanted to be trapped again. But... this was a different matter. He sucked in a deep breath, let Cooper know, and headed to the locker rooms for a shower.

He glanced into all of the empty stalls to make sure he was alone, before slipping into the shower cubicle and stripping down, his nerves a bit shaken as he cleaned himself up and got changed. He didn't take too long, getting dressed hurriedly before exiting the cubicle and taking a seat at one of the benches. He was already starting to feel sore from the workout, and he didn't want to be here anymore.

Blaine jumped as the door to the locker room swung open, and of course, the beautiful boy from aerobics walked in. Blaine stood up quickly, eyes bulging as he gave Kurt a bashful grin. "Hi..."

Kurt glanced at him warily - offering a small smile as he walked to the sinks to wash his face. "Hey there."

"Coffee." Blaine blurted, and then he blushed. What? Where had control of his mouth gone?

"Oh, that was your brother..." Kurt nodded in understanding. "Rachel's just taking a shower - we'll meet you at the coffee hut in about ten minutes?"

Blaine gaped, before nodding. "Yeah, yeah." he breathed. "Um, yeah." he was trying to figure out a nonchallant way to ask if 'Rachel' was his girlfriend.

When he couldn't come up with an appropriate way to ask, Kurt bit his lip. "Well... I'm going to have a shower now." he waved kind of awkwardly, before disappearing into a cubicle.

Blaine blinked rapidly, sighing to himself before exiting the locker room and finding Cooper out the front, spraying himself with deoderant.

"Thanks for the warning." he muttered.

"Oh, you met Kurt?" he laughed. "Nice guy."

"You're ruining my life." Blaine complained bitterly. "I'm such a dork."

Cooper just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Blaine, hugging him tight.

"Aw, well aren't you two cute." Rachel cooed from behind, and Cooper cleared his throat, dropping his arm and grinning charmingly at Rachel.

"Not as cute as some people here." he crooned, and Rachel gave a modest blush. Blaine raised an eyebrow. Flirting. With a girl who had a boyfriend? The fact that Rachel flirted back was the main problem for him.

"We haven't met." Rachel announced, beaming brightly at Blaine and sticking her hand out. "I'm Rachel Berry."

Blaine took her hand and shook it firmly. "Blaine Anderson."

Rachel gave him a dubious look, before beaming at him. "Kurt shouldn't be too long. He hates showering in these places. I swear, if you hadn't invited us out, he would've waited until he got home."

Blaine nodded a little, trying not to seem too interested. Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt.

"So where do you go to school?" Rachel asked, stepping away from where Cooper was trailing his fingers down her arm.

"Dalton Academy." he replied, narrowing his eyes at Cooper. He was a seed, but he was never this bad.

"Oh! My school competed against the Warblers one year." she exclaimed.

Blaine cocked his said, suddenly ten times more interested in Rachel. "Oh really? What school do you go to?"

"McKinley High!"

"McKinley? What are you doing all the way out here?" Cooper interrupted. They were in Westerville, after all.

"To save us the embarrassment of running into someone we already know." she giggled. "Kurt's so paranoid."

"Wait, you and Kurt - you're from the New Directions?"

Rachel nodded excitedly. "What a coincidence!" she beamed. "We lost that year..."

Blaine nodded, grinning. "I remember. But you were really good."

"Thanks." she beamed as Kurt stepped up to them, smelling like heaven and moisuriser and warm water and fresh towels. Blaine had to stop himself from visually inhaling.

"What are we talking about?"

"Glee club! Blaine's a Warbler!"

Kurt glanced at him. "I wondered why you looked familiar..." he grinned, "At least you're a better singer than conversationalist." he teased.

Blaine blushed, shaking his head. "You just... caught me off-guard."

Kurt gave him a knowing grin as they started walking to the coffee hut. Rachel had her arm linked with Kurt as Cooper walked next to her, and Blaine trailed along awkwardly on the other side of Kurt.

"So... Warbler." Kurt started, grinning over at him. "You were a soloist, right?"

"Uh, _the_ soloist." he said, unable to stop the proud grin. "Um, yeah, that semester I was the l ead soloist."

Rachel and Kurt both gave him quizzical looks. "Um..?"

"What do you mean, _the_ soloist? Don't you audition?"

Blaine nodded. "At the beginning of each semester we hold auditions. It's a school wide thing and they all vote on who gets to represent the Warblers in competition." he explained. "And.. well, this is my third semester as soloist."

"School-wide?" Rachel gawked. "As in, the entire school actively participates in your show choir?"

Blaine snorted. "The Warblers are like rockstars at Dalton." he shrugged.

Both of their jaws hung slack and they're eyes were as wide as saucers. "That's way too good to be true."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What's it like at McKinley?"

Kurt scoffed. "We're at the bottom of the food chain." he sighed. "We're a group of barely twelve most days and we vote for ourselves in competitions. The school doesn't care if we even go, and we fight for the right to even be a club each year..."

"Wow." Blaine murmured. "That's rough."

"Private schools." Rachel huffed, with a little grin to Blaine to show she wasn't serious.

They arrived at the coffee shop - Cooper had been quiet, trailing Rachel, who took no notice of him. They ordered - Cooper offered to pay for them all, and sat at a booth - Cooper and Blaine on one side, Rachel and Kurt on the other.

"So what inspired you to invite two strangers on a coffee date?" Rachel asked, glancing at Cooper with an amused expression.

"Hey, why not?" he chuckled back, "You're hot. We're hot..."

Blaine was mortified, blushing hard. "Wow, I am so sorry..."

Rachel giggled, shaking her head. "That's perfectly okay." she smiled sweetly at Cooper.

Blaine glanced at Kurt to see if he'd seen, but he didn't even seem to care - too busy with his coffee. Blaine was so confused.

By the end of their coffee, they were all chatting like old friends - Blaine couldn't help but have fun, smiling and talking and laughing, until it started to get dark outside.

"Ooh, we have to go." Kurt winced. "Rach, I told your Dads I'd get you home by eight."

"That's an early curfew." Blaine murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"We've got sing-along marathons tonight." Rachel explained, as if that were the most normal thing in the world.

Blaine couldn't help his grin as Kurt chuckled.

"So, Rachel... I was wondering if I could grab your number?" Cooper asked, and Rachel's eyes widened.

Blaine did the same, mouth gaping. He glanced to Kurt to see the outrage, but Kurt just giggled, nudging Rachel in that teenagery way that seemed to take everyone over whenever someone was put on the spot.

"Oh, that's so sweet..." Rachel blushed. "Um, I.. Um, I guess so..." she stumbled nervously, biting her lip hard.

"Cooper..." Blaine murmured, glaring at his brother, before glancing at Kurt. "So... this doesn't bother you at all?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"My brother hitting on your girlfriend."

Rachel and Cooper exchanged huge grins, giggling behind their hands as Kurt looked appalled.

"Really? Really?!" he exclaimed. "Rachel is _not_ my girlfriend."

"No wait, you're too offended." Rachel protested. "I'm not that bad."

Kurt ignored her. "She's my best friend." he assured Blaine, who was the colour of a tomato, staring at his shoes.

"Oh."

Cooper sniggered. "Told you."

Blaine almost kicked him.

"Cooper told me that you thought Kurt and I were together." Rachel admitted, giggling quietly, and it was Kurt's turn to look outraged.

"Excuse me?"

"We thought it'd be funny." she shrugged with a grin, looking far too proud of herself.

Blaine's arms were folded across his chest, glaring at his brother as Kurt shook his head. "Wow..." he murmured, rolling his eyes. "I officially hate you both, and I don't even know you."

Cooper just looked smug, taking a full step away from Rachel now he wasn't playing her admirer.

Blaine was too embarrassed to ask Kurt out now, kicking the ground.

"Maybe we could all hang out again sometime?" Kurt offered quietly, and Cooper winced.

"You guys can. I can't be seen hanging around with some juniors." he teased, smirking a little. "I'll meet you at the car, B."

Rache giggled as he walked away. "And I'm busy a lot, so it'll probably just be you two."

Kurt narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "I see what you're doing, girl."

"And you'll thank me for it la-ter..." she sing-songed, before giving Blaine a wink and prancing off to Kurt's car.

Kurt sucked in a nervous breath, grinning a little at Blaine.

"What did she mean?" Blaine asked, suddenly curious, and Kurt bit his lip.

"She's been begging me to ask you out all night."

Blaine's eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped. It took a moment to process, before he frowned a little. "And.. I take it you're 'not that into me'?" he tried to pull it off lightly.

"It's not that." he said with a little smile. "I've just been debating whether you're straight or not, and if I would get horribly shut down if I tried."

"You won't." Blaine offered, biting his lip with a small smile, and Kurt laughed.

"I saw you staring." he murmured, a sheepish little smile on his face. "During aerobics."

"Ugh." Blaine groaned. "Sorry..." he murmured. "I just... it was... distracting." he murmured lamely, a blush rising up his cheeks once more.

Kurt bit his lip around a smile that threatened to take over his entire face. "Thanks."

"So... Blaine, did you want to maybe... hang out later?" he asked with a little smile.

Blaine beamed at him, nodding eagerly. "I think that would be perfect. You know - not at the gym with people we know being the most annoying they know how to be."

Kurt chuckled. "Alright, give me your phone, I'll give you my number."

As they gave each other their numbers, Rachel and Cooper exchanged two giant thumbs up from each side of the parkinglot, silently congratulating each other on their good work.


End file.
